Addicted to You
by Rasen Rougue
Summary: No había manera de que él, Aomine Daiki, perdiera contra ella, contra aquella chica que había aparecido repentinamente en su vida para imponer sus propias normas, marcando su ritmo y lo peor de todo, osando burlarse de su persona cada que tenía oportunidad. Definitivamente él no iba a ceder contra alguien como ella (LongFic)
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Antes que nada gracias por entrar a esta historia y darle una oportunidad : )

Aclaraciones sobre el fanfiction (para no crearles confusiones innecesarias):

**Todos los acontecimientos de este fanfiction tienen lugar en los años de universidad de Aomine y compañía, para comodidad mía y al mismo tiempo, evitar los spoilers del manga y demás.

**No hay parejas yaoi ni nada por el estilo. Si bien me gusta el yaoi y he leído fanfictions de esta serie con tal temática, no la aplicaré en mi historia; aunque haré bromas y parodias al respecto.

**Además de comedia/romance/drama, se podrán apreciar algunos partidos de basquetbol levemente descritos (porque no soy una experta en básquet ni nada por el estilo, además de que creo que no se me da este tipo de narrativa XD).

Solamente me queda decirles que espero que disfruten de este fanfiction y que le den una oportunidad, ya que después de todo, el primer capítulo nunca nos dice demasiado de la historia. ¡Nos estamos leyendo, excelente inicio de semana! :3 No olviden expresarme su opinión, quejas o demás. ¡Au revoir!

**Capítulo 1**

**Nuestro primer encuentro: Las impresiones que perduran**

Era imposible no escuchar todos aquellos gritos, ese barullo que siempre acompañaba a cada uno de los partidos de temporada en donde vitoreaban sin esfuerzo alguno a su equipo favorito. Simplemente se trataba de la ardiente pasión que empezaba a despertarse conforme las manecillas del reloj se acercaban al inicio de la competencia. Esa tarde se desarrollaría uno de los partidos más ansiados y espectaculares de la temporada.

Una vez más los aficionados volvieron a gritar, encorando el nombre del equipo favorito. Se trataba de la Universidad de Tokio, una de las más prestigiosas escuelas tanto en ámbito académico como deportivo. Era tanto respetada como admirada, especialmente porque dentro de su equipo se encontraban aquellos tres novatos considerados como verdaderos prodigios. No obstante, tampoco se debía subestimar a los contrincantes. Después de todo, la Universidad de Hokkaido lo había hecho mejor de lo que la gente esperaba.

—Como saben este es el primer juego de la temporada de invierno, por lo que deben de dar su mejor esfuerzo desde el inicio. No debemos permitir que nos intimiden ni mucho menos. Saben lo que tienen que hacer, ¿no es verdad?

—No tienes que repetirlo –masculló alguien con enfado. Odiaba esos sermones.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra él? –todos guardaron silencio sepulcral. Nadie iba a hablar sin importar lo que la entrenadora les dijera.

—Más le vale que esté aquí antes del tercer cuarto –sentenció.

No tenía problema alguno con correr a toda prisa, para él no significaba nada más que un mero calentamiento, sin embargo, existía algo que le hacía hervir la sangre de pies a cabeza, haciéndole fruncir inevitablemente el ceño. ¿Cómo se supone que reaccionara ante una bajeza como ésa?¿Es que ni siquiera poseía el valor moral de decírselo de frente, optando por la puerta de los cobardes? Sí, eso simplemente le fastidiaba enormemente.

Incluso con ese enfado presionando sus pasos, continuaba avanzando sin detenerse a tomar un poco de aire. No comprendía por qué había salido corriendo en el preciso instante en que recibió aquella noticia. Sencillamente era una completa estupidez lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Iba a perderse los primeros cuartos o posiblemente todo el partido, por algo tan insignificante como eso? Alguien como él podía lidiar con un hecho tan simple como ése sin problema, o al menos es lo que deseaba pensar en ese preciso instante en que sus pasos se dirigían a toda marcha hacia la estación del metro.

—¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees para hacer un estupidez como ésta, eh?! Tsk…Ya tendrás que escucharme cuando llegue…¡Más te vale que cierres tu bocota y escuches lo que tengo que decirte…!

¿De quién había sido la brillante idea de transitar por los pasillos de aquel alto edificio en lo que parecía ser una búsqueda frenética donde las manecillas del reloj amenazaban sobre el éxito de tan vital misión?¿Es que aquella mujer no tenía un poquito de consciencia considerando que ya pasaban de las diez de la noche? Para ella ni la hora ni el día eran excusa para no cumplir con las vitales responsabilidades estudiantiles.

Aunque tampoco es como si alguien osara meterse con aquella chica de cabello tono chocolate. No cuando iba literalmente custodiada por aquellos dos altos e intimidantes chicos que rozaban casi los dos metros de altura. Unos que preferían estar en cualquier otro lado que acompañándole para que literalmente les estampara el rostro contra uno de esos gruesos libros de texto que tanto aborrecían tocar.

—¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí, eh Riko? –preguntó con malhumor el pelirrojo mientras le miraba de forma acusadora.

—¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? –le miró con total molestia-. Mañana los dos tienen un examen importante, ¿lo olvidan? Y si se les había pasado, deben mantener un cierto promedio tanto para conservar su beca escolar como para poder seguir jugando en el equipo –recriminó a los dos por igual.

—Da igual. Lo pasaré de todas maneras –agregó sin mucha importancia el moreno.

—Lo dudo…Justamente tienen examen en la materia que peor se les da…¡Inglés! No puedo creerlo, sencillamente no puedo entenderlo –se decía a sí misma con plena incredulidad-. ¡De Aomine-kun lo creo, pero de ti Kagami-kun!

—Con el lápiz de la suerte de Midorima todo quedará resuelto…-Daiki no dijo ni una palabra más, la mirada envenenada de la castaña junto con esa aura de asesino serial le hicieron callar de golpe. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de probar uno de sus lindos amarres de luchadora profesional.

—Claro que no. Además no son horas para que estén molestándolo.

—Tampoco para que estemos afuera buscando dónde estudiar –volvió a hablar Taiga.

—Kagami-kun, cállate –sentenció la chica sin más miramiento-. Por suerte tengo a alguien que se le da muy bien el inglés, por lo que le pediré de favor que se encargue de uno de los dos. No puedo hacerme cargo de dos idiotas a la vez.

—¡Ey!

Una parte de ellos agradecía que no tuvieran más que avanzar unos cuantos metros más antes de llegar al departamento correcto. Pero a la vez les fastidiaba la idea de que debían ponerse a estudiar a esas horas de la noche en que preferían estar durmiendo. Maldecían el momento en que la noticia del examen llegó a los oídos de Riko.

La chica tocó un par de veces antes de que escuchara que alguien ya se dirigía a abrirle sin tardanza alguna. La puerta se abrió de inmediato, dejando rápidamente a la vista a la persona que se encargaría de instruir a uno de los chicos por el buen camino del inglés.

—Lamento haber llamado tan de repente y de noche, pero realmente requiero de tu ayuda –comentó con cierta pena la chica. Se le veía tan inofensiva y linda que costaba trabajo pensar que hace una hora atrás los había sacado a patadas de sus casas para obligarlos a estudiar.

—¡Riko! –le saludó entusiasta, echándosele prácticamente encima.

Y no es que esos dos chicos fueran unos rotundos pervertidos, no, era sólo que la pose en la que habían terminado aquel par de chicas era demasiado sugestiva; al menos así era como ese par la apreciaban.

—¡Axelle, a mí también me da gusto volverte a ver, pero…!¿Podrías pararte?

—Disculpa, sólo me emocioné un poco por verte, Riko –le sonrió cándidamente tras ponerse de pie.

Había dos cosas que de inmediato llamaban la atención al posar la mirada en aquella chica. Primero, aquellos vivaces ojos carmesí, tan rojos como la grana y al mismo tiempo, tan intensos como esas frías joyas denominadas como rubí. Segundo, el tono de su cabellera resaltaba entre la oscuridad de la noche; después de todo se trataba de un llamativo rubio dorado.

Su flequillo se ladeaba hacia la izquierda, mientras algunas hebras del mismo caían justo en medio de su sien, tocando su nariz. El resto del cabello yacía en capas cortas hasta su espalda baja.

Portaba un short corto y una blusa de tirantes, ambos de tono azul pastel y hechos de franela.

—¿Podemos pasar? –cuestionó la castaña por mera cortesía. Ya se encontraba entrando.

—Kagami Taiga –se presentó el pelirrojo.

—Aomine Daiki –secundó el peli azul.

—Daishi Axelle, encantada en conocerlos –les saludó con tranquilidad. No parecía importarle que unos completos desconocidos vinieran a tales horas de la noche a irrumpir en su apartamento.

Muchos hombres seguramente matarían por entrar en el departamento de una chica y apreciar aquellos secretos que únicamente se conocían a voces. Quizás hubiera sido su caso en algún momento de sus vidas. Pero en ese preciso instante estaban cuestionándose realmente si estaban o no dentro del apartamento de una chica universitaria.

Si bien las cosas lucían en aparente orden, se notaba a leguas que aquella chica no era muy propensa a colocar todo en su sitio. En cierto modo, se notaba el desorden a leguas.

Y cuando pasaron cerca de la sala sencillamente no se convencían del todo si esa rubia vivía sola o poseía un compañero de cuarto aficionado a los videojuegos. Después de todo, la tele mostraba una partida de un juego en pausa mientras el control estaba botado sobre el suelo.

—¡Ustedes dos, ¿qué creen que están haciendo?! No hay tiempo que perder…Perdona, Axelle, son unos idiotas y no saben comportarse como personas civilizadas –añadía con resignación. Ellas por su lado habían llegado prácticamente a la habitación de la blonda.

El tono azul cielo de las paredes congeniaba de maravilla con el blanco de todos los muebles, incluyendo el de la cama. Allí las cosas lucían en un orden aceptable. Sin embargo, la mirada de los dos altos chicos se posicionó de inmediato en uno de los estantes; allí había una gran cantidad de pequeñas cajas con nombres bastante empalagosos. ¿Acaso se trataban de más juegos?

—¡Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun! –llamó otra vez la chica. Les indicó claramente que tomaran asiento en el alfombrado suelo, justo frente a aquella mesa de madera rectangular. Ella ya se encontraba al lado de su amiga.

—¿De quién me haré cargo, Riko? –miró a la castaña y ella simplemente le señaló al serio moreno, mismo que le lanzaba una mirada no muy amistosa.

—¿Qué es lo que se te dificulta, Aomine-kun? –le interrogó la chica. Como respuesta lo único que obtuvo fue el libro de texto de inglés del moreno-…Inglés Nivel Avanzado…Recuerdo estos libros, eran como los que daban en mi curso.

—…Se trata de los verbos frasales…

—Siempre son un dolor de cabeza –estipulaba la rubia al tiempo que examinaba el cuadernillo.

—Te recompensaré después –le guiñó el ojo Riko.

—Celebraremos cuando ellos hayan pasado con buena nota –soltó burlonamente. Ambas rieron de manera amena, pero a ellos eso no les dio muy buena espina que digamos.

Decir las cosas era mucho más simple que hacerlas. Pero es que ninguna de las dos se pensó que aquel par de hombres no tragaran el idioma sin importar lo fácil que se lo pusieran. Sencillamente aquello no les entraba ni a vuelta de rueda. La desesperación pronto se impregnó en sus rostros y más cuando contemplaban la hora que era.

—¡Si serás imbécil Kagami! –le gritoneó por décimo octava vez la castaña. Es que a Taiga simplemente la gramática no le entraba sin importar cuántas veces le golpeara para conseguirlo.

—Repasemos nuevamente. No es tan difícil como te imaginas que es…Si esto no funciona creo que tendremos que recurrir a usar eso…-sentenció seriamente la chica. Ya hasta había sujetado su largo cabello en una alta coleta-. Pero primero comamos algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre –oración que hizo sonreír a Taiga; él también moría de inanición.

—Creo que no estaría mal tomarnos un momento de descanso. Para recompensar la intromisión, yo misma les prepararé algo –se ofreció candorosamente Aida. Actitud angelical que causó un estado de palidez extrema tanto en Taiga como Axelle; ellos conocían el sazón de esa mujer y si cenaban algo hecho por ella morirían.

—No te preocupes Riko. Ya hay comida preparada, solamente hay que calentarla y estará lista –comentario que hizo feliz al pelirrojo y apagó el entusiasmo de la chica. Su vida estaba por delante.

—¿Dónde está la cocina?

—Yo te llevo –agregaba la otra muy campante. Pronto aquel par de glotones se fueron de allí, dejándoles en completo silencio.

—¿Por qué tienen que ser tan cabezotas para esta materia? –se preguntaba a sí misma antes de estampar su cabeza contra la mesita. La verdad es que tenía unas ganas de aventarse por la ventana ante el caso perdido que tenía frente a ella.

—Creía que Bakagami era el único con amigas extranjeras –mencionaba sin demasiada importancia Aomine mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en el suelo. Estaba agotado mentalmente hablando.

—Ella y yo nos conocemos desde la secundaria. Fue justamente cuando ella llegó a Japón…Desde entonces somos muy buenas amigas. Sus padres viven en Francia, así que ella se las ha apañado sola durante todo este tiempo.

—Ya se están demorando.

—Tienes razón.

Sin más reparo tuvieron que ir hasta la cocina, donde se toparon a aquel par de chicos totalmente concentrados en la faena de calentar la comida y preparar un poco más, por lo que todo el sitio se hallaba invadido por carne, verduras, variados productos alimenticios y un delicioso aroma a comida casera.

—Jamás me canso de ver a un hombre cocinar, especialmente si es comida japonesa –agregaba sonriente Axelle mirando de reojo a su compañero de cocina. Ella se encontraba preparando tranquilamente un fondue de queso.

—Tu refrigerador quedará completamente vacío si ocupamos todo.

—Despreocúpate, mañana iré a comprar la despensa. Además la comida sabe mejor cuando la preparas en compañía de alguien –agregó con normalidad-. Y sinceramente muero de hambre.

—Todo lo que tenías preparado es muy…occidental –comentó sin despegar su mirada de la sartén.

—Me disculpo por ello, pero no he encontrado a nadie que tenga paciencia para enseñarme a cocinar comida japonesa, por lo que preparo lo que sé hacer –suspiró con desánimo-. Pero suelo salir a cenar los fines de semana comida japonesa.

—No es muy complicado.

—Lo sé, pero…lamentablemente yo aprendo con el ejemplo. Y requiero que alguien me muestre paso a paso la elaboración de cada platillo. Es algo fastidioso –mencionó con cierta pena-. Pero tú eres muy talentoso. Ese yakisoba se ve delicioso –halagó.

—No es para tanto -agregó con cierta vergüenza.

—Ey ustedes dos, lucen muy acaramelados cocinando –agregó Riko con cierto malhumor clavando su fría mirada en aquel par, más que nada porque ya le habían hecho esperar bastante rato. Les fue imposible no sentir aquel escalofrío en toda su médula-. ¿Ya casi terminan?

—S-Sí, ya está todo listo –se defendió la rubia señalando la mesa del comedor. Había prácticamente de todo; incluso los platos estaban en posición, para que sólo se sentaran y degustaran su cena.

—Ustedes siéntanse y empiecen a comer…-agregaba el otro con nerviosismo.

La cena pasó rápidamente entre comentarios bromistas y uno que otro ofensivo por parte de la castaña hacia aquel par de chicos. No había absolutamente nada malo en relajarse y pasar un buen momento, el problema era que habían invertido demasiado tiempo en aquella tarea y ahora enfrentarían una cruel realidad.

—¡Tienen que aprender todo lo necesario en cuatro horas! –dictó Riko mirando a aquel par que empezaban a cabecearse sobre la mesa de estudio.

—Increíble que hayamos pasado cuatro horas en el comedor –dijo Axelle a la vez que revisaba los ejercicios que le había dejado al moreno-. Tienes que volverlos a hacer, Aomine-kun –miró al chico, ya había caído en el quinto sueño.

—No importa qué método uses, despiértalo –estipulaba Rika al tiempo que jalaba las mejillas del pelirrojo para que no se durmiera también.

Axelle se desplazó hacia donde yacía el dormido chico y le observó con detenimiento durante unos cuantos segundos. Realmente estaba profundamente dormido, aunque conservaba una respiración apenas perceptible.

—No puedo hacer lo mismo que Riko, porque prácticamente somos desconocidos…Pero si uso esto podría funcionar –soltó tranquilamente. Ya había jalado lo que parecía ser un juguete de gato, de esos que agitabas en frente de ellos y éstos intentaban tiernamente pescarlo-…Aomine-kun tienes que despertar…

Lo aceptaba, era divertido pasar aquel juguete sobre la mejilla del moreno ya que hacía gestos graciosos ante la comezón que dicho producto le causaba. Y al mismo tiempo intentaba atraparle a la vez que se mantenía dormido.

Sin embargo, su diversión duró poco. El moreno se había despertado y le miraba con el ceño fruncido; estaba claro que se había molestado un poco.

—Sé que quieres dormir, pero tienes un examen que pasar en unas horas, Aomine-kun –señalaba la chica observándole calmadamente-. No creo que un chico tan seguro de sí mismo quiera ver una linda F en su boleta de fin de semestre, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo dije, aprobaré ese estúpido examen -¿acaso estaba desafiándole mientras insinuaba que era un engreído de lo peor? Eso simplemente le enfadó.

—Bien, esa actitud me agrada Aomine-kun –le ofreció una sonrisa ladina-. Te aprenderás todos esos verbos frasales aunque sea lo último que haga en este país.

Los pasillos de aquella enorme y prestigiosa universidad siempre se encontraban en constante actividad, incluso a horas tempranas de la mañana. Es como si la mayor parte del alumnado hubiera preferido tomar los horarios matutinos antes que ir por las tardes y perderse toda la diversión que había en la ciudad por esas horas del día.

Pero aquello era algo que no tenía importancia para aquel par de chicas que conservaban entre sus manos un vaso de café. El sueño las estaba asediando y debían mantenerse despiertas unas cuantas horas más ya que sus clases darían inicio en poco y todavía les quedaba una larga jornada estudiantil.

—…¿Riko-chan? –interrogó entre con miedo e incredulidad aquella recién llegada peli rosa que había pasado curiosamente por allí con calma.

—¿Momoi? –admitía que estaba sorprendida de encontrarse con esa mujer, esa misma chica que fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se enfrentaron a la Academia Tōō durante la Winter Cup-. No pensé que fueras a asistir aquí.

—Yo tampoco, Riko-chan –sonrió campantemente.

—Bueno, es como recién ha dado inicio el período escolar y aquí hay numerosos campus…Es algo complicado percatarse si todos vinieron aquí o se fueron a estudiar a otro lado.

—¿Y qué estás estudiando, Riko-chan? –cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Derecho –respondió con orgullo-. ¿Y tú?

—Educación –soltó felizmente.

—Igual que Taiga –murmuró la castaña.

—¿Y quién es ella? –sus ojos rosáceos se postraron en la desconocida chica.

—Me llamo Daishi Axell, encantada.

—Soy Satsuki Momoi, el placer es todo mío. ¿Se desvelaron?

—No dormimos en toda la noche –respondieron al unísono. Aquellas ojeras respaldaban sus palabras.

—Casi puedo imaginarme…el motivo…

—¡Riko, hola! –saludó vehemente un chico bastante alto y de cabellos castaños. Se trataba del carismático Teppei Kiyoshi.

—¡Teppei! –le saludó alegremente la aludida-. Nuevamente nos veremos las caras.

—¿Así que tú eres Teppei Kiyoshi? –preguntaba emocionada Axelle. A lo que el chico simplemente asintió-. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti, eres excelente en lo que haces. Estoy feliz de poder conocerte al fin –ya hasta había estrechado las manos del joven-. Perdona, mi nombre es Daishi Axelle.

—E-Es un placer también –respondió apenado. Era la primera vez que alguien se mostraba tan entusiasta por conocerlo-. ¿Te gusta el basquetbol?

—Es de mis deportes favoritos –contestó de inmediato-. Pero soy pésima para él, de modo que me limito a ver los partidos.

—Con trabajo duro y práctica todo es posible, Daishi-san.

—Eso no se lo discuto Kippei-san.

—¿Kagami-kun, aún no sale de su examen, verdad? –aquella pregunta simplemente hizo a todos mirar en todas las direcciones posibles. ¿De dónde había provenido aquella voz?

—¡Kuroko-kun, no metas esos sustos, ¿quieres?! –recriminó Riko. Tetsuya continuaba sin ser detectado hasta el momento en que dijera algo.

—Tetsuya Kuroko, de la Generación de los Milagros –enunciaba Axelle-. La universidad se ha llenado de personalidades bastante únicas. Mi nombre es Daishi Axelle.

—Gusto en conocerte, Daishi-kun.

—¿Y por qué no te comportaste del mismo modo con Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun? Sabías que los dos son unos malditos prodigios.

—Lo siento, es que me concentré mucho en que debía enseñarles inglés que pasé de ello totalmente. Además se ve que no son del tipo de chicos que les gusta que les digan lo que ya saben.

—¿Es que no pueden dejar de ser tan ruidosas? –mascullaba malhumorado el alto moreno. Al fin había salido de su infernal examen de inglés y ahora lo que menos quería saber era de la escuela.

—Más te vale que hayas aprobado ese examen, ¿entendido? –Aomine sintió esa miradita helada y simplemente le ofreció una socarrona sonrisa.

—Dai-chan –saludó animadamente Momoi-. Suponía que formabas parte del desvelo de Riko-chan.

—¿Cuál fue la nota? –interrogó con cierto temor Axelle tras ver que el chico llevaba consigo una hoja sospechosa en su mano derecha.

—Salió mejor de lo esperado…-el examen marcaba una deslumbrante C+.

—Bueno, al menos no reprobó…-mencionaron las dos fatigadas chicas al unísono.

—…Kagami-kun…-todas las miradas se le fueron encima al pelirrojo-. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—Sobre eso…Me quedé dormido sobre el examen…-soltó sin tapujo y sin pena alguna. Era como si se sintiera orgulloso de algo como eso. Y esa simple acción hizo enfurecer completamente a Riko. Todos allí sabían lo que iba a ocurrir y no iba a ser agradable para el pelirrojo, claro está.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Bonjour criaturillas de la creación! Hoy al ser 30 de Abril, Día del Niño decidí adelantarles capítulo y traerles un presente en este día para que festejen con su niño interno, independiente si en el país que me leen no se celebra, ya se hizo o se hará posteriormente :D La cosa es echas pachanga LOL.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a las dos personitas que me ofertaron los primeros reviews para mi fanfiction OwO No saben lo emocionada que estaba cuando los miré en mi correo. Se agradece enormemente. Debo de admitir que no sabía si me iba a ir bien subiendo una historia de este anime con un fandom tan orientado al yaoi, pero creo que por ahora las cosas van de maravilla. Así que chicas, no se corten y espero seguir leyéndolas de ahora en adelante.

¡Besos y abrazos bien fuertes para todos!

P.D.- La actualización de esta historia será cada domingo.

P.D.- Solapard, significa "cabrón"; ya la pillarán en la historia :3

**Capítulo 2**

**No siempre se empieza con el pie derecho**

El período escolar recién había dado inicio, no obstante, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban sumamente atareados entre el proceso de adaptación con aquellos criminales horarios, así como por el exceso de tarea que los maestros dejaban sin compasión alguna. Y también estaba el tema de las actividades extracurriculares que tenían su propio peso dentro del promedio general de cada estudiante.

Existía desde el club de cocina hasta el más inverosímil de ellos. Sin embargo, estaban los más concurridos, en los que todos querían estar para resaltar en la universidad y tornarse terriblemente populares. Y claro, también estaban los que querían formar parte de ellos para hacer lo que más les gustaba.

Y como era de esperarse, siempre se presentaban conflictos entre determinados clubs, especialmente cuando del espacio se trataba. Caso que se estaba suscitando precisamente en uno de los dos gimnasios disponibles dentro de aquel campus.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que están haciendo ellos aquí? –preguntaba Kagami recién entrando al gimnasio con su mochila sobre el hombro. El resto de sus compañeros yacía a escasa distancia del centro de la cancha de basquetbol.

—Oh, Kagami-kun, llegas tarde.

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de aparecer de la nada, Tetsu! –le gritó el asustado pelirrojo. Jamás se acostumbraría a la escasa presencia que ese chico poseía-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?¿Por qué está aquí el capitán de kendo?

—Al parecer algo ocurrió con el gimnasio que les asignaron y los han mandado aquí para que lleguemos a un acuerdo sobre el uso de este lugar.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Yo nunca bromeo, Kagami-kun.

—Aquí está el capitán del equipo de Kendo –se oyó una voz femenina. Al parecer un grupo de tres chicas había entrado justo detrás de Kagami-. ¡Kimura-san, necesitamos hablar con usted!

El aludido era bastante alto y robusto, propio de alguien que ha practicado por largo tiempo el noble camino del sable. Así mismo ya llevaba puesto los aditamentos y vestuario propio del practicante de Kendo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? En este momento me encuentro resolviendo un asunto importante con los chicos del Club de Baloncesto –habló el mencionado mirando a cada una de las tres chicas.

—Requerimos que el capitán del Club de Kendo apruebe la apertura del Club de Kendo Femenino –expresó una castaña, la más alta y decidida de las tres.

—¿Ah?¿Un club de Kendo Femenino? Deben de estar bromeando. Con nuestro club es más que suficiente, no requerimos que un grupo de niñas estén por allí blandiendo una espada de madera –señaló con hosquedad. A leguas se le notaba que era un machista empedernido-. Así que olvídenlo.

—De igual modo tendrían que probar que su capitana es lo suficientemente buena y experimentada para que pueda entrenarles adecuadamente. Por lo que tendríamos que probar sus habilidades –masculló un chico del grupo de kendo; al parecer era el segundo al mando.

—Lo único que tienen que hacer es firmar y listo. Nosotras ya tenemos otro sitio donde practicar por lo que no tendríamos disputa con el gimnasio ni nada por el estilo –agregó la segunda chica, una de cabello negro azulado.

—Las reglas son las reglas –rectificó Kimura-. Así que lo hacen o no firmaré nada –ya habían escuchado que ese sujeto era detestable y egocentrista a no más poder, pero no pensaron que fuera tan intransigente.

—¿Entonces cuáles serán los horarios para cada uno de los clubs? –allí estaba la temible Riko haciendo negociaciones con aquel grandulón mal encarado-. Nosotros tenemos preferencia al ser este nuestro sitio asignado. Además de que ustedes al menos dos días por semana se ejercitan en el exterior.

—La mayoría de los clubs inician sus actividades después de las dos de la tarde. De manera que ustedes podrían entrenar como a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Qué les parece?

—Me niego rotundamente. No es un trato aceptable. Ustedes deberían de entrenar a esas horas…O bien podríamos alternarnos con los días para que ambas partes experimenten los dos horarios.

—¿Por qué no lo decidimos en una sana competencia, eh?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? –no le estaba agradando la idea en lo más mínimo.

—Un encuentro casual entre tus chicos y los míos –sonrió burlón. Podía sentir la victoria en sus manos.

—Simplemente acepta el trato y deja de fastidiarnos el día –masculló Aomine. Ya había soportado suficiente tiempo callado y ahora sentía la necesidad de poner a ese pedante tipo en su sitio. No le costaba en lo más mínimo intimidar a aquel capitán, especialmente porque era un poco más alto que éste.

—…Aomine Daiki…-soltó el otro de mala gana. Conocía el mal genio de aquel moreno y lo caprichoso que podía llegar a ser cuando se metían con su preciado basquetbol.

—Lo siento, pero no recuerdo cómo te llamas –mencionó sin darle importancia.

—_¡Maldito Aomine, se cree demasiado sólo porque es considerado como un prodigio!_

—¿Todavía siguen con la disputa de los horarios del gimnasio?

—Daishi-kun –saludó el peli azul.

—El capitán de Kendo es un pesado. Parece ser que no va a ceder sin importar lo que hagamos.

—Riko es muy convincente en determinadas circunstancias –agregaba sonriente la rubia. Kagami y Tetsu sabían a lo que se refería. Por alguna razón temieron por la vida del capitán de Kendo, pero después de seguir escuchando su absurdo parloteo les dejó de importar.

No sabían cómo es que las cosas habían terminado de aquella manera, lo único de lo que estaban conscientes era que ahora se encontraban observando los encuentros entre el grupo de jovencitas y el grupo oficial de Kendo. La verdad es que no era alentador. Aquellos chicos podrían ser bocones y fastidiosos, pero eran buenos en lo que hacían, había que reconocerlo.

—¿Entonces cómo quedaron, Riko? –interrogaba Taiga observando de reojo a la castaña. Todos los jugadores permanecían sentados contra la pared del gimnasio.

—Lunes, miércoles y viernes nosotros practicaremos de 2-4:00 pm, el resto de los días de 4-6:00 pm.

—Me sorprendió el modo en que lo convenciste, Riko –agregaba Axelle, sentada a escasa distancia de su amiga-. Esa llave fue simplemente impecable. Excelente trabajo.

—Estoy un poco oxidada al respecto –expresó con modestia-. Pensé que no vendrías.

—¿Y perderme la práctica? Me agrada poder ver cómo es que entrenas a los chicos, ya que sé lo estricta y seria que eres con estas cosas.

—¿Qué es eso? –le cuestionó tras mirar aquella especie de caja rectangular de tono rosa pastel.

—Mientras esos duelos acaban, jugaré un poco –sí, aquello era una consola portátil de doble pantalla, misma que se encontraba encendiendo. Una canción bastante curiosa sonó al poco rato, al parecer el juego estaba dando comienzo.

—Olvidaba tu vicio con los videojuegos –suspiró con una sonrisa de alivio. Al menos ella no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto.

Pero repentinamente se hizo un silencio sepulcral, uno que ni siquiera era interrumpido ni por la respiración de ninguno de los presentes. ¿Cómo se supone que reaccionaran todos ante lo que estaban viendo con completa estupefacción? Es que sencillamente no lo habían visto venir.

Los miembros del equipo de basquetbol tragaron saliva pesadamente al tiempo que se imaginaban lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Aquel pesado hombre se levantó con esfuerzo mientras sobaba su cabeza; aquel golpe tan directo le había dolido enormemente. Había subestimado a su oponente y había sido golpeado bruscamente, ocasionando que se estrellara sin escapatoria alguna contra la pared. Contra un área en específica en donde se hallaban sentadas calmadamente aquel par de chicas.

Lo siguiente que supo el hombre fue que el piso lo recibió con enorme alegría. Seguramente acabaría con una jaqueca marca diablo. Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos debía importarle en ese preciso momento.

A poca distancia del tumbado hombre permanecían aquel par de furiosas mujeres. La castaña con sus dos manos hechas puño y un par de venas saltadas de lo furiosa que se encontraba por haber sido golpeada de un modo tan humillante. Y a su lado, aquella rubia con una mirada gélida clavándosele hasta lo más hondo de la médula, mientras de su mano derecha pendía lo que alguna vez fue una consola de juegos.

—¿Crees que es gracioso lanzar a tu compañero de esa manera, eh? –el tono de Riko era áspero, tirándole a lo cortante. El capitán se había enfadado con aquel chico que perdió ante una de las tres chicas, por lo que lo lanzó sin condolencia alguna hacia la dirección más próxima, es decir, hacia Riko y Axelle.

—¿Acaso crees que no cuesta comprar algo como esto? –soltó la rubia con hosquedad enseñándole el cuerpo de delito al capitán completamente inservible.

—Ustedes tienen la culpa por estar sentadas allí, ignorando que aquí estábamos llevando a cabo un combate muy importante.

—…Salopard…-masculló la rubia-. Ofrece una disculpa ahora mismo.

—¿Qué harás si no lo hago, rubiecita? –arqueó una ceja con aire de grandeza.

—Entonces recurriré a la fuerza –sentenció cogiendo una liga de su mochila para sujetarse el cabello-. Ustedes, ¿pueden prestarme su Bogu?

—¡¿Vas a enfrentarte a él?! –exclamaron las chicas al unísono con profundo miedo.

—No voy a irme de aquí sin antes escuchar de su boca disculpas, tanto hacia nosotras como hacia ustedes.

—Él es muy fuerte, terminarás severamente herida –soltó una con preocupación.

—Solamente préstenme uno de sus equipos y listo. No quiero escuchar nada más –expresó tranquilamente, pero estaba claro por aquel mirar que el enfado le carcomía el alma-. ¿Aceptas un amigable duelo conmigo? Quien gane podrá pedirle al otro lo que quiera, y con eso me refiero a que firmarás la hoja de esas chicas, te disculparás con nosotras dos y me comprarás una nueva consola –dictaminó ya con el cambio completo de sus vestimentas-. ¿Aceptas o temes perder contra una mujer? –aquel tonito de voz había terminado de irritar a Kimura.

—Pero si pierdes no haré absolutamente nada de eso, ¿entendido? –la chica simplemente asintió.

—Ey Riko, ¿vas a dejar que ella haga una locura como ésa? –comentó Kagami mirando a la castaña, se le veía bastante tranquila.

—Cuando se pone de ese modo no hay nadie que pueda hacerla cambiar de idea.

—Parece ser alguien que adora meterse en problemas –masculló Aomine con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Admitía que deseaba ver quién de los dos le cerraba la boca al otro.

Él tendría que aceptar aunque el orgullo se le mancillara, que ella era buena y que no había aceptado aquel reto solamente para quedar bien frente a aquellas chicas. Al parecer la había subestimado al pensar que no sabría ni mover adecuadamente aquella espada de madera.

¿Cómo podía ser tan escurridiza que era prácticamente imposible atestarle un mísero golpe en el antebrazo o en el abdomen?¿Es que le estaba provocando únicamente o midiendo su fuerza? Sin importar cuál fuera el plan de la chica, estaba empezando a sacarle de sus cabales.

Las espadas chocaron una y otra vez, sin descanso, sin permitirle a uno o al otro proseguir con su ataque. Por el momento se encontraban completamente empatados. Pero esa simple condición no complacía a ninguno de los dos contrincantes.

Velocidad sumada a unos excelentes reflejos eran una combinación deseable en cualquier practicante de Kendo, pero eran la ruina para quien se enfrentaba a ella sin contar con las mismas cualidades. Quedaba claramente marcada la diferencia entre ambos combatientes.

Durante unos cuantos momentos su cuerpo se quedó totalmente inmóvil. ¿Acaso por duda, por temor o porque estaba pensando el modo de mantener quieta a aquella chica el tiempo suficiente para ofertarle un buen golpe? Lo único de lo que se enteró fue que en el instante en que sintió que su golpe había dado en el blanco, su preciada arma salió disparada, lejos de él.

Un ruido seco y contundente se escuchó. Aquel hombre había recibido tremendo golpe sobre su cabeza. El ganador estaba más que claro.

—Estoy esperando que cumplas con tu palabra –le recibió con una sonrisa tras retirarse aquel asfixiante Men.

—Tsk…Maldita mujer…-intentó ser sutil con el insulto, pero estaba claro que ella le había escuchado

—No escucho que te estés disculpando –sentención mientras movía aquella espada de madera. Si no hablaba ahora seguramente le daría otro buen golpe en alguna de sus áreas blandas.

—¡Perdón, perdón ya!¿Feliz?

—Firma la hoja –señalaba infamemente la rubia la hoja que una de las dos chicas sostenía-. Y mi consola, debes comprarme otra, me la has roto.

—¡No pienso hacer algo como eso! –renegó.

—Ya no las hacen como antes…-susurraba Axelle, aquel bokken se le había rotó tras golpear nuevamente al capitán justamente en la cabeza-. ¿Qué dijiste?

—¿En qué color lo quieres…? –interrogó al tiempo que se mantenía en el suelo. Había comprendido la razón de por qué Riko se estaba riendo de él en el instante en que el duelo dio inicio.

—En el mismo tono –estipuló con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso fue increíble –soltó entusiasta una de las chicas-. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestro club?

—¿Desde cuándo llevas practicando? –preguntaba entusiasta la otra.

—Ah…No, no estoy interesada en estar en ningún club en particular –respondió con amabilidad. Al fin se sentía más fresca, después de todo, el equipo de protección le acaloraba mucho, pese a que no había usado las prendas que generalmente empleaban los combatientes.

—…Pero no está bien que desperdicies tu talento de esa manera, Daishi Axelle…-aquella voz provenía de la entrada del gimnasio. Allí permanecía una joven de estatura promedio cuyo cabello castaño claro, completamente rizado se encontraba atrapado en una media coleta. Sus preciosos ojos violáceos se clavaron en la rubia.

—¡Capitana! –profirieron las chicas.

—Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, pero estaba arreglando el papeleo con el director –se disculpó-. Daishi-dono, únete a nuestro Club de Kendo. Después de verte pelear, no me queda duda de que debes formar parte de mi equipo.

—Lo siento, pero yo ya no practico Kendo. Lo dejé hace un tiempo por cuestiones más de tiempo que otra cosa –mencionó tranquilamente-. Tus chicas son bastante buenas, de modo que es mejor que enfoques tu energía en ellas –hizo un simple ademán de adiós y se dirigió de inmediato hacia su vieja amiga.

—Capitana…

—No te preocupes. Por el momento marchémonos, ya hemos irrumpido demasiado en la práctica de estos chicos. Gracias por tu ayuda, Daishi-dono –hizo una simple reverencia y se marchó con el resto de su equipo. Pronto los varones hicieron lo mismo, no sin antes mirar con miedo a la tranquila rubia que les observaba desde el suelo.

—Debiste de haber aceptado la propuesta de Nariko –comentaba Riko a su amiga. Para fortuna o desgracia de los chicos, su entrenamiento había dado comienzo y por ahora debían calentar dando unas cuantas vueltas a la cancha.

—No lo haré, no después de lo que ocurrió ese día…Simplemente no puedo dar mi cara.

—Cuando una idea se te mete de ese modo en la cabeza, no hay quien te la saque –sentenció con cierto desánimo-. ¡Ustedes, corran más rápido! Parecen unos completos desganados.

—Kagami-kun, por favor apúrate. No queremos que por tu culpa nos castigue de nuevo.

—¡¿Eh?!¡Mejor apúrate tú! –le gritoneó a su compañero, mismo que estaba unos metros detrás de él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle semejante cosa cuando ni siquiera podía estar a su ritmo?

—Bakagami, te estás quedando atrás –agregaba el moreno con una sonrisa burlona. Ya había sobrepasado al pelirrojo por bastante.

—¡Maldito seas Aomine! –esos dos competían cada que tenían oportunidad dentro de la cancha. Lamentablemente no todos poseían esa increíble pasión y nivel de competencia. A muchos les aterraban un poco.

—Pensé que el resto de Seirin se encontrarían aquí –habló Axelle.

—Hyuuga y los otros están bastante ocupados que terminan completamente muertos. Pero igualmente intentaré convencerlos de que se unan –sonrió con cierta malicia.

—¿Hyuuga…? –meditó un rato aquel nombre-. ¿Ese es el chico que te gusta, no es así Riko? –agregaba feliz de la vida.

—¡Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo Axelle Daishi! –no solamente estaba que echaba humo por semejante insinuación, sino que también estaba roja como un tomate en temporada. Axelle sabía que sólo cuando su amiga estaba de verdad furiosa con ella le llamaba por nombre y apellido.

—Pues…es lo que se rumorea…-dijo con lamentación. Ya tenía semejante chichón sobre la cabeza. Aida pegaba más duro que ella o cualquier chico.

—Yo no he escuchado ningún rumor –contratacó. Simplemente no quería tocar ese tema.

—Está bien, no le diré a nadie tu receloso secreto –no hizo más que ganar otro golpe por parte de su queridísima y frágil amiga.

—Ponte a dar de vueltas…

—¿Cómo dices? –había escuchado bastante claro, pero quería cerciorarse por si las dudas.

—¡Que vayas a correr ahora mismo! –le gritó como madre enfurecida. La chica simplemente hizo lo que cualquier otro ser humano con un poco de sentido común y deseos de vivir, haría: ponerse a dar de vueltas a la cancha.

—Daishi-kun –saludó Kuroko con la mirada puesta en la chica que se había unido al equipo en aquel maratón infernal.

—Los admiro por poder soportar los arrebatos de Riko –comentaba al tiempo que mantenía el ritmo de aquel chico sin problema alguno. Menos mal que había ido de zapatillas deportivas.

—Deduzco que fue cosa de Riko –agregaba un Taiga bastante sudado. Junto con Aomine ya le habían dado más de quince vueltas a todo el inmenso gimnasio mientras el resto continuaban en la tercera. Por algo eran vistos como monstruos.

—Digamos que le mencioné cosas que no debía…

—¿Molestándola con Hyuuga?

—Exactamente, tú sí sabes Kagami –sonrió burlonamente.

—Parece que vas a perder, Aomine –mencionó el pelirrojo campantemente aumentando la velocidad, dejando muy atrás a aquel par.

—Ya quisieras Bakagami –soltó con mofa. Aquella sonrisa simplemente no se iba de sus labios, junto con esa mirada penetrante tan propia de él.

—Esos dos son muy intensos. ¿Siempre son así?

—Aomine-kun siempre se toma muy en serio el basquetbol, y desde que conoció a alguien capaz de vencerlo, en lo único que piensa es en mejorar para derrotarlo.

—Pero los dos están en el mismo equipo. Eso no pasará a menos que uno de los dos se vaya a otra universidad –mencionó ella.

—Quizás por ahora no puedan competir abiertamente el uno contra el otro, pero pueden hacerlo dentro del mismo equipo y demostrarle el uno al otro quién de los dos es el mejor.

—Eso explica por qué corren como si no hubiera mañana –ya empezaba a sentirse acalorada y su respiración no estaba precisamente ayudándole mucho.

—Daishi-kun, pareces estar muy fuera de forma.

—Bueno, si consideras que eres un basquetbolista constante y que no eres capaz de correr más que yo, entonces la del problema no soy yo –mencionó a la vez que mantenía su mirada al frente.

—¿Acaso eso fue un insulto hacia mi persona, Daishi-kun?

—No en realidad. Sólo digo que deberías correr más rápido y no ser tan amable conmigo. Yo estaré bien –le sonrió de soslayo.

—Eres alguien bastante curiosa –expresó él antes de aumentar su velocidad. Realmente no fue mucha la diferencia, pero ella simplemente no dijo nada para no herir el orgullo del joven peli azul.

Estaba feliz de poderse quedar a observar todo el entrenamiento, pero al mismo tiempo estaba ansiando poderse ir a casa y darse un buen merecido baño. Después de todo, había sudado como nunca antes en su vida, cortesía de su queridísima amiga que no sólo la hizo correr sino también ejecutar el resto de la rutina que aquellos jugadores realizaban diariamente.

—_E-Ella…es un demonio con la cara de ángel…-_espetó con cierto temor, uno que se incrementó en el instante en que sintió la dulce mirada de Riko sobre ella-._ ¡¿Ha leído mi mente?!_

—No, no la leí, eres demasiado obvia. Eso es lo que pasa –sentenciaba la castaña antes de dar un largo pitido con su silbato. Al fin el entrenamiento había concluido-. Bien chicos, nos vemos mañana. Descansen adecuadamente que mañana será ligeramente más pesado.

—¿"Ligeramente", eh? –farfulló Kagami. Ese cuento ya no se lo tragaba.

—¿Temes a un poco más de presión, Bakagami? –allí estaba el moreno llevándole la contraria al pelirrojo. Seguramente en el fondo se apreciaban como amigos, muy en el fondo.

—Bueno Riko, debo irme. Se me hace tarde y debo hacer muchas cosas –comentó Axelle.

—Por cierto, a partir de mañana trae ropa deportiva.

—¿Como por qué…? –tenía miedo de preguntar y mucho más de la respuesta.

—Porque a partir de mañana practicarás todo el día con el equipo –soltó con una frescura que golpeaba el frágil corazón de la rubia. Aquello sencillamente la dejó helada de pies a cabeza. ¿Ella entrenar a diario con esas rutinas espartanas? Tenía que estar bromeando.

—¿Pero…por qué razón? Yo no juego basquetbol…Así que…

—Hasta donde tengo entendido tu padre aún no sabe que has dejado el Kendo, ¿verdad? Y mucho menos en qué has invertido todo ese dinero que te mandó durante esos años…

—Tú…no serías capaz de decirle algo como eso, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, somos amigas después de todo, ¿cierto? Sería incapaz de hacerte algo como eso, Axelle-chan –tomó las manos de su queridísima amiga, mirándole fijamente. Había un ambiente angelical rodeando el mágico y conmovedor momento-. Así que te espero aquí mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, ¿entendido? No olvides traer algo de tomar y una toalla –sí, era el diablo en persona disfrazado de mujer.


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Holaaaa a todos nuevamente! Al final sí decidí traerles otro nuevo capítulo, aprovechando que estoy muy picada con todo esto y literalmente no hago más que escribir de esta historia UwU Sé que mis otras lectoras no están felices por esta confesión, pero es lo que hay XD. Gracias a la personita que me comenta, la adoro mucho por eso =D Y también a quienes me siguen =3 Tampoco olvido a los lectores fantasmas! Espero lo disfruten mucho! Al menos yo me di una divertida al poner a Axelle en semejantes predicamentos; situación que se repetirá muchas veces jeje (sí, soy una maldosa con mis protagonistas). ¡Nos andamos leyendo pequeñines! Besos y tengan un buen inicio de semana.

Traducciones de las oraciones en francés (perdonen si no están del todo bien, pero llevo más de año y medio sin tocar nada de francés XD y ya se me andan olvidando algunas cosas).

* Je suis désolé, mais je ne parle pas japonais. Je suis française: Lo siento mucho, pero no hablo japonés. Soy francesa.

* C'est pourquoi je déteste le plus de touts les hommes: Esta es la razón por la que detesto a la gran mayoría de los hombres.

* Je suis très contente!: Estoy tan contenta!

* Les homes des jeux otome sont les meilleurs: Los hombres de los juegos otomes son mejores.

*Y sí, el título que coloqué allí de verdad corresponde a un juego otome, pueden buscarlo si quieren.

**Capítulo 3**

**Porque a veces es demasiado tarde para huir**

¿Cuántos días habían transcurrido desde que empezó a compartir con aquellos compañeros de universidad algo más que unas cuantas palabras diarias? Lo único que sabía es que el cuerpo no dejaba de dolerle ni por asomo y que era un milagro el que pudiera levantarse cada día para asistir a sus clases. Para ella la universidad era una verdadera pesadilla y su mejor amiga no mejoraba las cosas.

Allí estaba de nuevo sentada sobre el suelo, con la toalla empapada de agua sobre su cabeza y la respiración que no le volvía a la normalidad. Ese día todo el ejercicio había sido duplicado gracias a la inconciencia de un par de chicos, Hyuga e Izuki. Los dos llegaron tarde y eso fastidió a Riko en enorme medida.

—Si…sigo así no llegaré a Mayo…-soltó Axelle mirando hacia la cancha. Ahora los chicos se encontraban practicando los tiros desde diferentes ángulos.

Y aunque quisiera largarse de allí, no podía. Riko al parecer se le daba muy bien el uso de aquella espada de madera que ahora la llevaba a sus prácticas para poner en lugar a los revoltosos…Aomine y Kagami que se vivían compitiendo por todo.

—Daishi-kun, te ves fatal.

—Kuroko-kun, ¿podrías dejar de aparecer de la nada? Un día me dará algo si sigues apareciendo así como así –reclamó con sutileza-. Me obligarás a ponerte un cascabel.

—¿Un cascabel? –se imaginó por breves instantes un pequeño gato y a la rubia intentando ponerle fallidamente un cascabel.

—Deja de imaginártelo –soltó, mirándole de soslayo-. ¿Ya te cansaste tú también?

—Solamente vine por algo de beber. No ha sido demasiado esfuerzo –comentó con frescura, pero estaba claro que aquel comentario había tenido doble significado. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella de forma sutil?

—_¡¿Me está insultando de manera indirecta?! Él…puede ser bastante malvado…y ser engañoso con ese lindo rostro que tiene…_

—¿Ya vas a arrojar la toalla? –reconocía aquel tono burlón y esa gruesa voz. Se trataba de él, burlándose de su falta de condición física por décima octava vez desde que inició la semana.

—No, no voy a arrojar la toalla ni nada por el estilo –contestó intentando mantenerse tranquila. Por una razón las provocaciones de aquel moreno le crispaban el buen humor que tenía y le hacían quererse poner a su nivel. Pero bien sabía que si sus ataques no iban hacia su habilidad en el basquetbol, poco le importaban al chico.

—Pues a este paso no durarás demasiado tiempo –sentenció con una tenue sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

—Bueno, eso podrías decir tú, pero yo tengo una opinión muy distinta –se puso de pie con las energías renovadas. La verdad el impulso que le permitía levantarse día a día y soportar toda esa rutina infernal, era la amenaza de Riko ante lo que pudiera confesarle a su padre. Benditos chantajes bien elaborados-. ¿Y qué tal la llevas con Kagami? Veo que están muy parejos en todo lo que hacen.

—Bakagami no tendrá ese gusto nuevamente. Me encargaré de superarlo las veces que sean necesarias –sonó tan decidido y confiado de sí mismo. Sí, él era Aomine Daiki, uno de los más fuertes y temidos prodigios de la Generación de los Milagros.

—Y él hará lo mismo. Lo de ustedes es una bonita rivalidad –enunció sonriente, mirando de soslayo al alto muchacho. Fácilmente le sacaba más de veinte centímetros-. Lucen como un par de buenos y lindos amigos –molestó con cierta saña.

—¿Amigos él y yo? Hmp…Por supuesto que no. No se puede ser amigo de un idiota como él –remarcó con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos, si los dos son malos en la misma materia…Y por lo que escuché sus notas no son precisamente las mejores de su clase…-chisme cortesía de la entrenadora Riko.

—¿Quién demonios te ha dicho eso, eh Daishi? –interrogó con molestia. Odiaba que la gente se metiera en su vida.

—Pues es lo que se rumorea por los salones de Ingeniería –expresó con naturalidad. No quería inculpar de momento a su amiga.

—Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos –señaló, clavando esos punzantes ojos azules en ella.

—No hay nada interesante en mi vida de momento, no cuando Riko ha impuesto sus mandatos en mi vida –dijo con resignación-. Además, era un mero comentario. Estamos en la universidad, es normal que temas como las notas sean mencionados, ¿no? –le observó de soslayo, con un tenue sonrisa-. Igualmente, es muy divertido convivir con todos ustedes, por lo que la tortura de Riko no es tan mala.

—Diashi-kun, Riko-kun te está buscando.

—¡Te dije que dejarás de aparecer de la nada, Kuroko! –le gritó la asustada chica. Ese hombre iba a matarla un día de éstos.

—Pero es que Riko-kun…

—No hay excusas, te lo advertí Kuroko.

—Me niego a usar un cascabel, Daishi-kun –renegó el pequeño mientras retrocedía, aquella rubia estaba acercándose a él peligrosamente, atentando con su capacidad de pasar desapercibido por todos.

—Axelle –llamó la castaña. Justo detrás de ella permanecía el peli azul.

—Hice toda la rutina que me pediste Riko. Y sí, sé que aún falta una hora más de entrenamiento…

—Quiero que me hagas un favor. ¿Podrías ir a dejarle esto a Nariko? –sobre la mano de la chica pendía lo que a simple vista no era más que un sobre amarillo un poco arrugado.

—Está bien –tomó el pequeño papel, sintiendo de inmediato la silueta de las monedas. Al parecer se trataba de dinero.

Ninguno de aquellos jugadores se sentía precisamente feliz por salir prácticamente a escasas horas de que la noche llegara, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Por el momento tendrían que soportarlo, al menos hasta que dejaran de compartir el gimnasio con el Club de Kendo.

Aunque a veces no se explicaban cómo es que todavía podía haber gente que quisiera mantenerse en las instalaciones del campus.

—¿Qué sucede Tetsu? –preguntaba el moreno a su imperceptible amigo. Ambos seguían el mismo camino a casa, por lo que al salir de las prácticas se iban juntos.

—Parece ser que nos están buscando –mencionó tranquilamente. Momoi estaba parada justamente a la salida de la universidad, saludándoles animosamente.

—¡Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun!

—¿Momoi-san?¿Qué sucede?

—Sólo decidí esperarlos e irnos juntos a casa –les sonrió tiernamente.

—Mejor admite que quieres irte a casa a solas con Tetsu –soltó como agua fría el moreno. La chica simplemente se puso roja de la vergüenza mientras le indicaba con la mirada que se callara. El moreno rió por lo bajo y continuó su camino con tranquilidad-. Que se diviertan, tortolitos.

—¡Deja de burlarte, algún día pasarás por lo mismo! –lanzó amenazante.

—Lo dudo rotundamente –comentó sonriéndole burlonamente. Y después de un rato prosiguió su camino.

La ciudad era bastante tranquila por las tardes, algo que agradecía después de soportar a los escandalosos de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo. Después de todo, aún no se acostumbraba a cada uno de ellos, pero agradecía que su viejo amigo de secundaria estuviera de nuevo en el equipo. Aunque el que ese hombre estuviera allí también, le ponía tanto molesto como frustrado. Sabía que no podrían medir fuerzas nuevamente como antes a menos que uno decidiera irse a otra universidad. Situación que no iba a suceder.

Suspiró y se dirigió sin mayor titubeo a la estación del metro. Ya estaba acostumbrándose al gentío que se aglomeraba para la compra de los boletos. Todo aquello simplemente formaba parte de su rutina diaria.

No obstante, había algo que parecía estar desentonando por completo aquel día.

—_Quizás no la había notado antes _–no deseó darle mayor vueltas al asunto y simplemente permaneció sentado en una de las bancas desocupadas mirando hacia la vía sin demasiado interés.

—¿Ya te fijaste en su cabello?¿Se lo habrá teñido?

—Seguramente así fue.

—Aunque es más alta que el resto de las chicas que he conocido –murmuraba otro sin pena alguna.

—¿Será extranjera acaso?

—¿Por qué no le preguntamos? Además es algo mona, ¿no te parece?

¿Es que nunca antes habían visto a una chica de universidad ir por allí con un short azul rey y una sudadera color salmón, por las calles?¿O es que encontraban algún encanto en aquel suelto y dorado cabello que desprendía indudablemente el olor del jazmín?

—Ey señorita, ¿le gustaría ir con nosotros a pasear al centro comercial? –cuestionaba uno de los tres chicos que se aproximaron a la rubia.

—Te divertirás con todos nosotros.

—Do you speak japanese? –cuestionó el tercero con una pésima pronunciación del inglés.

—Je suis désolé, mais je ne parle pas japonais. Je suis française –expresó con un acento perfecto que dejó perplejos a los chicos, tanto por no saber qué les decía, como por el modo en que dijo aquella palabra. Ahora entendían por qué lo consideraban como el lenguaje del amor.

—¡Es una francesa! –exclamó uno con aire victorioso, como si aquella verdad fuera la gran cosa.

—Mejor aún.

—Ven con nosotros a divertirnos –pedía entusiasta el tercero.

—…C'est pourquoi je déteste le plus de touts les hommes…-suspiró cansadamente y simplemente prefirió pasar por completo de aquellos chicos, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo probar su nueva adquisición-. Je suis très contente! –ella simplemente sacó de su mochila su preciada consola al tiempo que la encendía-. Les homes des jeux otome sont les meilleurs…-la pantalla de aquel aparatito mostró aquel vistoso título "Wand of Fortune".

Le fue imposible no sentir aquella mano sobre su hombro, logrando que postrara su atención en quien había decidido sobre pasar su área personal. Era uno de esos cansinos chicos.

—Aomine-kun…-susurró en el instante en que aquel alto e intimidante moreno se postró a su lado, asustando con nada al grupo de chicos.

—Pareces divertirte haciéndole pensar a tus acosadores que no hablas japonés –mencionó casual.

—Para mí es más fácil de esa manera –respondió antes de mirar hacia la estación. Su juego podía esperar hasta que regresara a casa-. No sabía que tomabas aquí el tren para ir a casa.

—Hasta donde tenía entendido tú vives más lejos que yo.

—Puedo tomar vías alternas. Me gusta ir por diferentes caminos a casa –mencionó sacando de su mochila lo que parecía ser un Taiyaki y empezaba a degustarlo-. ¿Gustas?

—Paso –negó con la mano-. Desde un tiempo para acá me lo he preguntado…¿pero qué demonios llevas en esa mochila? Siempre sacas comida, no veo que lleves ningún libro.

—Traigo comida, mi preciada consola y juegos…Ropa deportiva para las prácticas…Agua, una libreta y lapicera –enumeró tranquilamente.

—Nada de eso te sirve para las clases -¿cómo podía echarle en cara sus notas cuando ni siquiera se tomaba en serio sus propias materias?

—Mis libros están en la casilla y sólo traigo conmigo a casa los que necesito –prosiguió

—Tus notas deben ser un asco…A excepción de inglés –soltó con burla.

—Se hace lo que se puede para conservar la beca –indicó tras sacar otro apetecible bocadillo.

—¡¿Es que piensas pasártela comiendo todo el día?! –le llamó la atención tal cual se haría a una niña pequeña.

—Tengo hambre y demoraré en llegar a casa, por lo que como un tentempié –se defendió.

—Glotona. A ese paso te volverás una bola.

—Pero seré una bola feliz –aseveró-. Mientras sea feliz, no importa que aumente unos cuantos kilógramos.

—No tiene caso discutir estas estupideces contigo…-suspiró exasperado.

—Oh, ya llegó mi metro –soltó alegremente.

El viaje no iba a ser rápido, nunca lo era, pero en esa ocasión seguramente iba a ser peor que en otras ocasiones.

—De manera que también esperabas esta ruta –comentó la rubia sujetándose a los arillos de la barra del metro para no caer o golpear a alguien.

—_Mientras no se baje en la misma estación, no habrá problema alguno…Aunque eso no es posible, considerando la orientación de su casa _–a diferencia de ella, él sí había encontrado asiento. La caballerosidad podía esperar.

—¿Y no extrañas a tus ex compañeros de equipo?

—En lo más mínimo –respondió rápida y tajantemente como le fue posible.

—Eso es muy frío de tu parte –bromeó-. Imagino que el resto de la Generación de los Milagros deben de estarse preparando arduamente para la National Seven Tournament, donde las siete universidades más prestigiosas de todo Japón competirán para quién se postula como la mejor.

—Antes de eso tenemos la Summer Championship.

—Un pre calentamiento no va a caerles nada mal. Y sé que Riko les hará entrenar arduamente hasta desfallecer.

—Te aclaro que tú sigues metida en ese problema.

—Ya lo sé y no tengo modo de salirme de ello hasta que Riko…diga lo contrario –se le veía deprimida ante semejante hecho. Todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo-. _Nada está saliéndome bien desde hace dos semanas…_

Al fin podía respirar nuevamente el aire puro de la tarde. Apreciar los matices perfectos que coloreaban al cielo de tonos naranjas y amarillentos, así como apreciar el movimiento de la gente yendo y viniendo por aquellas amplias avenidas. Y al mismo tiempo percatarse que su día iba a ser todavía más largo.

En ese preciso momento entendió que no había sido buena idea desviarse del camino a casa. Ahora ambos caminaban en rotundo silencio, posando su atención al frente; era como si ignoraran el hecho de que traían a alguien a lado.

—Quién diría…que te ibas a bajar en esta estación…-intentó sonar casual, pero fue en vano.

—Lo mismo digo…-a ninguno de los dos le hacía gracia tantas malas coincidencias en un día.

—Todo por aquí es bastante bonito, ¿no? –ya habían pasado un par de tiendas departamentales y ahora transitaban por una zona de restaurantes familiares. No es que todo a su alrededor fuera glamuroso, simplemente los silencios le resultaban incomodos e insoportables.

—Nada que no haya en donde vives.

—¿Eso es una indirecta de que no debía venir aquí? –arqueó su ceja y miró a su acompañante.

—Tómalo como quieras –dijo secamente.

—_¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con él? _–suspiró y permaneció callada. En algún momento tenían que separarse, ¿no?

—Dai-chan.

—¿Dai-chan? –parpadeó confusa en el instante en que su mirada se cruzó con aquellos candorosos ojos, unos que miraban con enorme alegría al moreno.

Se trataba de una mujer de estatura media, de facciones menudas y con esos llamativos ojos castaños claro que hacían que cualquiera le mirase a los ojos. El azul oscuro de su larga cabellera resaltaba gracias al pálido de su piel. Era una mujer bastante bonita y perfectamente preservada para su edad.

Aquella mujer había cruzado camino con ellos en el instante en que doblaron en la esquina más próxima.

—Madre –musitó él como sí nada. Se le veía neutral ante su progenitora.

—Olvidaba que los martes y jueves llegas más tarde a casa. Aunque es bueno que vengas acompañado, así el camino es mucho más corto y agradable.

—_No necesariamente fue así, señora…De hecho dista mucho de ello…_-en ese preciso momento fue cuando recordó la nula caballerosidad del moreno dentro del metro o cuando se rió discretamente después de que tropezó entre el montón de gente que bajaba del metro mientras ella lo hacía. Ella había sido el chiste andante del peli azul.

—Soy la madre de Dai-chan, me llamo Natsumi, encantada –sonrió con amabilidad.

—_Ella es tan diferente a Aomine…¡Qué alegría!_ Mi nombre es Daishi Axelle, mucho gusto en conocerla.

—Tienes un nombre bastante curioso, pero es bonito.

—G-Gracias –soltó con frescura, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. El suyo también es muy agradable, significa belleza de verano, ¿no es así?

—Exactamente. Veo que estás muy informada al respecto.

—Formaba parte de la lista de nombres que mi madre tenía pensado para mí –comentó.

—¿Así que son compañeros de carrera?

—_Ahí va de nuevo con ese tipo de preguntas…_-bufó para sus adentros Aomine.

—No, no compartimos la misma carrera, pero estoy yendo a la práctica de baloncesto por cuestiones un tanto curiosas, así que de allí nos conocemos –respondió rápidamente.

—Es bueno que las chicas se ejerciten también. Dai-chan ama el baloncesto, incluso después de que llega de sus prácticas se pone a entrenar. A veces me gustaría que saliera a divertirse con sus amigos o que trajera alguna novia a la casa…-relataba con cierta añoranza.

—Aomine-kun es un chico bastante particular, Natsumi-san. Además, mi padre me decía que los chicos que mantienen ocupados su mente y cuerpo en los deportes, nunca caerán en un acto delictivo. Además, algún día le llegará el amor –sonrió con cierta burla. Admitía que se estaba divirtiendo mucho soltando aquellos comentarios teniéndolo a él a lado. Sabía sin siquiera mirarlo, que le estaba ofreciendo una mala cara-.

—En eso tienes mucha razón, Axe-chan…Oh, perdona, ¿puedo llamarte así?

—Por supuesto, no tengo problema con ello.

—Dai-chan, ¿por qué no me contaste que tenías una compañera tan agradable como Axe-chan? –aquello parecía ser una especie de regaño.

—_Más te vale que te vayas en este preciso momento…_-chisteó, mirando de reojo a la rubia. No había necesidad de palabras cuando esa mirada lo decía todo.

—_No soy una majadera. Y no te preocupes que ya me estoy yendo…_-simplemente pasó de la mirada del peli azul a su amable madre-. Bueno, yo me paso a retirar. Que tengan una excelente tarde. Nos vemos mañana Aomine-kun –decía muy campante, pensando que escaparía de allí sin más. Grave error.

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas a comer, Axe-chan? –pidió la mujer.

—Es que…yo no quiero incomodar ni nada. Soy una desconocida prácticamente, no creo que sea buena idea. Además yo no vivo por aquí y no quisiera que se me hiciera tarde…-se excusó tratando de lucir lo más natural posible.

—Le pediré a Dai-chan que te acompañe –dictaminó.

—_¡Te dije que te largaras rápido!_

—_¡Eso fue lo que hice, pero mis excusas no surten efecto en tu madre!_ –pensó con exasperación observando al moreno de reojo. Estaba claro que en esos momentos de tensión y enfado sus mentes parecían entenderse bastante bien.

—Dai-chan, ¿no hay problema en que se quede a cenar, verdad?¿Axe-chan, te quedarás no es así? –Axelle admitía que aquella pregunta había sido tan dulcemente que era imposible decirle que no a esa mujer. Y al mismo tiempo, podía presentir el peligro que se ocultaba detrás de esa despampanante sonrisa.

—Umm…No, ningún problema….-expresaron los dos al unísono. Bajo amenaza cualquiera cede, ¿no?

El interior de la casa era sumamente acogedor, como muchas que se aprecian en las revistas donde se exhiben los hogares más primorosos y mejor decorados de toda la ciudad. Y sin bien era de un tamaño modesto, no por ello dejaba de ser esplendorosa desde la segunda planta hasta el portón de la entrada.

Frente a ella había un corredor, quedando más que claro que a mano derecha quedaba la sala, a mano izquierda la cocina y el comedor y prácticamente al fondo las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

—Debiste de haberte ido antes –regañaba Aomine en voz baja.

—No es mi culpa que fuéramos hacia el mismo sitio. Además lo de tu mamá fue repentino, no lo esperaba y no podía decirle que no con esa bonita sonrisa –mascullaba Axelle con todo quedito. La madre del moreno ya se hallaba en la cocina mientras ellos todavía continuaban a pocos centímetros de la entrada.

—Acaba de comer rápido y márchate –demandó.

—Lo que diga el señorito –soltó con saña y él simplemente le gruñó con enfado. Las mujeres como ella le estresaban demasiado-.

Le era imposible no apreciar cada uno de los platillos que yacían sobre la mesa, no cuando éstos lucían tan increíblemente bien y desprendían un olor igualmente maravilloso. Sí, frente a ella se encontraban platillos tradicionales de la cocina japonesa, esos que tanto le fascinaban y que lamentablemente no sabía preparar aún.

—Todo luce muy bien –felicitaba la rubia que no sabía por dónde empezar a comer. Todo era demasiado atractivo.

—Axe-chan, siéntete en confianza de servirte lo que quieras –alentaba Natsumi.

—M-Muchas gracias –y sin mayor titubeo empezó con su preciada degustación. Había decidido servirse un poco de aquel humeante Sukiyaki-. ¡Esto sabe delicioso!

—Me alegra que te guste, Axe-chan. Por cierto, ¿qué estás estudiando?

—Me encuentro estudiando Ciencias Farmacéuticas –comentó.

—Suena una carrera un tanto complicada.

—En lo más mínimo. Al menos a mí me encanta y me alegra mucho el haber tenido la oportunidad de entrar a la Universidad de Tokio. Mi segunda opción era la Universidad Privada de Hoshi –continuó con su relato tras beber un poco de agua.

—Debes ser una chica sumamente aplicada –mencionó con cierta sorpresa.

—No realmente. Digamos que tengo una buena memoria, es toda –dijo con cierto nerviosismo. Sus días de estudio se definían en el libro de texto botado en la sala mientras intentaba terminar uno de sus preciados videojuegos.

—Dai-chan es bastante malo en inglés –comentó tranquilamente. Pero el moreno se encontraba que partía los palillos por la mitad al tiempo que miraba con odio puro a la rubia.

—_¡Le dije que se apurara a comer y se largara de aquí!¡¿Qué es lo que pretende esta mocosa?!_

—¿En serio? No me lo imaginaba –mintió.

—Pero él es muy orgulloso y no le gusta pedir ayuda nadie.

—Amonie-kun me parece alguien modesto, capaz de pedir ayuda cuando la requiere –prosiguió con una sonrisita, una que molestaba a Aomine. ¿Qué pretendía?¿Se estaba vengando por qué no le cedió el paso en el metro o por qué se burló de ella cuando se tropezó en la estación al bajar?

—Dai-chan, has estado más callado de lo usual –se dirigió hacia él su curiosa madre.

—No creo que haya necesidad de que diga nada –se excusó con tranquilidad. A diferencia de aquel par de chicas ya había terminado de cenar, por lo que se levantó, llevándose con él su plato hasta la cocina.

—Axe-chan, él es un chico difícil, así que no te desanimes –le soltó en voz baja al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo.

—Lo de complicado ya lo había notado…_¡Momento!¡¿Qué está insinuándome?!¡¿Acaso piensa que estoy detrás…de su hijo?!_ _¡¿Cómo es que mis acciones se malinterpretaron?!¡¿Cómo?!¡¿Es el karma?!¡¿Es por que prefiero ponerme a jugar toda la noche en vez de estudiar?!_

—Así que tenle un poco de paciencia, ¿sí?

—Ah…C-Claro…Yo seré muy paciente –expresó con una pequeña gotita de sudor escurriéndole por la nuca. Se había metido en severos problemas. Todo se había malinterpretado del peor modo posible.

—Ahora no seas tímida y sigue comiendo, que todavía falta el postre.

Por fin había llegado el preciado momento de marcharse, después de todo, el cielo en el exterior había sido tragado al fin por la noche y las manecillas del reloj apuntaban peligrosamente a las nueve de la noche. Y si bien había perdido el último tren, todavía podía recurrir a los servicios de un taxi.

Y de hecho ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, sintiéndose más que triunfal y llena de júbilo, hasta que ésta se abrió ante ella sin siquiera intervenir en el proceso.

—Ya llegué, Natsumi –gritó el recién llegado hombre desde el umbral.

—_¡De ninguna manera! _–gritó desde sus adentros Axelle.

—¿Quién eres? –le cuestionó con sumo interés el recién llegado.

Ahora entendía de quién había sacado no solamente la altura sino también el tono tostado de piel y el tono celeste de sus ojos. Sí, de su padre, un hombre que seguramente rozaba los cuarenta, y que iba completamente trajeado.


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Hola! Pues nada qué agregar, más que espero disfruten del capítulo :3 La actualización fija es cada domingo, pero puede que suba también los miércoles, así que estense pendientes :D Les mando abrazos y besos pequeñas criaturillas! Nos andamos leyendo.

**Capítulo 4**

**Y el espectáculo recién empieza**

¿Cómo es que las cosas habían cambiado de una forma tan radical si hasta hace unos instantes atrás estuvo a punto de alcanzar su preciada libertad?¿Por qué ahora se encontraba sentada en la sala mientras observaba cuidadosamente la perfecta estructura de esa taza llena de té caliente? Lo admitía, se sentía como un preso al cual acaban de atrapar y le presionan para que confesase su crimen.

¿Pero cómo podía estar tranquila con esos punzantes e inquisidores ojos celestes clavados en su persona desde el otro extremo de la habitación?

—Así que te llamas Daishi Axelle –comentó el hombre. Su tono de voz era grueso e imparcial-. Mi nombre es Aomine Hideki.

—Sí, así es Sr. Aomine –respondió rápidamente al tiempo que tomaba la taza de té y bebía lo más educadamente posible-. _¡Yo sólo quería irme a casa, únicamente eso!_

—Oh vamos querido, no seas tan duro con Axe-chan –Natsumi había entrado a la sala con una charola llena de galletas caseras-. Harás que se sienta incomoda.

—No se preocupe por mí, Natsumi-san –sonó un poco más calmada.

—Además Axe-chan ya estaba por irse, ya es bastante tarde y aún debe llegar a su casa.

—Así que aún no te ibas –estipulaba Daiki. Todo el ruido en la planta baja le llevó a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Si bien no le extrañaba la escena, sí le daba cierta mala espina que la rubia luciera tan fresca ante lo que parecía ser un interrogatorio.

—Dai-chan, has aparecido en el mejor momento de todos. ¿Podrías acompañar a casa a Axe-chan?

—No hay necesidad –se paró de inmediato la aludida-. Tomaré un taxi y estaré en casa en breve, así que está bien. Además, Aomine-kun seguramente tiene deberes que hacer y no quiero que pierda tiempo en pequeñeces –ya no hallaba modo de salir de aquella situación.

—Es muy tarde para que los dos anden por la ciudad. Puede ser peligroso –señalaba el padre-. De modo que pasarás la noche aquí, así que puedes usar el teléfono para que le avises a tus padres.

—Yo no puedo abusar de su cortesía –sus manos se movieron de derecha a izquierda intentando darle apoyo a su noción.

—Tu novia es muy terca, Daiki –el padre suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

Ninguno de los dos dijeron absolutamente nada, no por que fueran incapaces de ofrecer buenos argumentos para que les dejaran abandonar la casa a esas horas de la noche, sino más bien por esa sencilla y comprometedora palabra que había condenado sus jóvenes existencias a un sombrío malentendido.

Estaban hechos piedra, con el alma literalmente escapándoseles del cuerpo.

—Se han quedado mudos de la emoción –expresó felizmente la madre. La verdad era una totalmente diferente.

La habitación que le habían asignado correspondía a la de huéspedes; pero no por ello se encontraba desarreglada o descuidada, sino todo lo contrario. Yacía impecable, limpia e inesperadamente atractiva.

Una cama individual al fondo a la izquierda, un pequeño mueble con una linda lámpara en forma de flor pegada a ésta y un ropero, era todo lo que ese cuarto requería para hacer la estancia de cualquiera placentera.

—_Ellos tienen un poder de convencimiento increíble…Pero eso es lo que menos debería de importar, no cuando su padre piensa que soy…¡la novia de su hijo! Por lo que debo ir a aclararlo antes de irme de aquí_

—Te dije que te fueras inmediatamente de que terminaras de comer –allí estaba el moreno, parado frescamente en el margen de la puerta, luciendo unas bermudas color vino y una camiseta negra sin mangas.

—Es lo que intenté, pero ya ves lo que pasó. Tu padre apareció de repente y las cosas terminaron así –dijo con pesar.

—Y ahora tenemos "ese problema".

—Ya ni me lo menciones –suspiró con cansancio mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama-. Me encargaré de aclararle que…

—¿Aclarar qué? –la madre al fin había llegado cargando un par de toallas y un cambio de ropa para la chica.

—Que mi padre no tiene problema alguno de que pase la noche aquí –soltó entusiasta-. _Aunque si mi madre se enterara seguramente rodarían cabezas…y la cosa no terminaría bien._

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Axe-chan. Aquí te traje un cambio de ropa, sé que no es mucho. Y no te preocupes, está limpio.

—No debía preocuparse por ello, igualmente podría haberme dormido con lo que traigo puesto.

—Claro que no. Por cierto, el baño está listo si quieres irte a bañar.

—Muchas gracias, Natsumi-san –le sonrió con amabilidad-. _Su madre es demasiado amable y linda, no como su hijo._

—Dai-chan, no vayas a espiarla, ¿entendido? Sé que andas en esa edad difícil, pero estás en casa, así que compórtate –señalaba la mujer mirando acusadoramente a su hijo. Las mamás de hoy siempre avergonzándote frente a las visitas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó con molestia y ofensa. ¿Él espiar a una chica tan irritante como ella? Debía estar bromeando.

—Eso espero Dai-chan –puntualizaba la mujer.

—_No te rías Axelle, no te rías…_-se esforzaba para no soltar la carcajada ante la escena que estaba contemplando. Así que lo único que podía hacer era tomar sus cosas y dirigirse en automático hacia el baño.

—_¡Ésta me la vas a pagar Daishi!_

Jamás antes añoró tanto estar en cama como lo hizo en el instante en que salió del baño y se colocó aquel suave pijama de algodón, consistente en una blusa rosa pálido y un short azul marino. La noche era lo suficientemente calurosa para dormir sin demasiada ropa encima.

—Al fin a descansar…-bostezó tras tumbarse en su cama, removiendo las sabanas. Estaba más que dispuesta a dormirse, lo estaba antes de que alguien sin sentido común encendiera la luz de su habitación tras abrir de golpe como si estuviera en su casa; que de hecho lo estaba, pero no era motivo suficiente para hacer algo como eso a esas horas de la noche.

—Bien, sigues despierta –soltó frescamente el moreno.

—No, no lo estoy –decía a la vez que se echaba las sabanas encima para no recibir la luz del foco.

—Párate –ordenó.

—Quiero dormir, ¿no puede ser mañana temprano?

—De ninguna manera –replicó-. Párate o te obligaré a que lo hagas.

—No serías capaz…-sentenció Axelle muy convencida de sus palabras.

Esa noche había aprendido unas cuantas cosas más sobre Aomine. La primera, no retarlo a menos que se estuviera preparado a lidiar con las consecuencias. Segundo, se hacía lo que él deseaba sí o sí. Tercero, era terriblemente vengativo y lo que se le hacía, se lo cobraba.

Ya no sentía más la comodidad de su cama, sino la dureza y frialdad del suelo. Sí, aquel hombre la había sacado de su cama, cargándole como si no pesara nada, para dejarla caer sin condolencia alguna.

—Sabes que en este momento te estoy maldiciendo en más de tres idiomas, ¿cierto Aomine? –lanzó la chica bastante mosqueada.

—Revísalo –fue lo único antes de pasarle aquel puñado de hojas. Al parecer se trataba de un ensayo.

—¿Un análisis sobre la Divina Comedia? No sabía que en Ingeniería llevaran Literatura Universal.

—El maestro de inglés es un maldito aficionado a la literatura, por lo que sus tareas son referente a libros.

—Si les hubiera puesto algo así en el examen sus cabezas hubieran rodado –haciendo referencia a Kagami y a él-. Bueno, llevo leído un solo párrafo y ya hallé más de diez errores…

—Entonces sólo corrígelo.

—¡¿Qué?!¿Estás insinuándome que haga tu tarea de Inglés? –cuestionó con molestia.

—No estaría pasando esto si no te hubieras quedado a cenar.

—¿Esta es tu forma de vengarte por el malentendido? –intensificó su mirada y el moreno hizo lo mismo-.

—Así es –él y su maldito cinismo.

—¿Me dejarás dormir en paz si lo hago?

—Entre más rápido lo acabes más horas dormirás –espetó burlonamente señalando el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Eran ya las once en punto.

—_¡Si será…!_ ¿Al menos leíste el libro?

—¿El resumen cuenta?

—¡Por supuesto que no Aomine Daiki, no cuenta!

—Da igual.

—¡Lee el condenado libro ahora mismo! –exigió-. O no corregiré nada –amenazó.

—Estás loca, no pienso hacerlo. Tengo sueño.

—Yo también tengo sueño, Aominecchi –soltó con vileza.

—¿Qué has dicho? –sólo había una persona en el mundo que le llamaba así, y era ese rubio fastidioso que de vez en cuando le sacaba de sus casillas, especialmente cuando le nombraba de esa manera.

—Aominecchi –reiteró-. Lee el absurdo libro y ya, es mi única condición para corregir este insulto de análisis literario.

—Me rehúso.

Su noche no estaba yendo ni por asomo como la deseaba, de hecho ni siquiera se encontraba durmiendo en lo más mínimo. Es más, se encontraba ahora mismo en la cocina, ajetreada y cocinando, mientras su simpático verdugo se encontraba a la mesa leyendo ese grueso libro. Algo había salido mal en su planeación.

—¿Cómo la gente puede leer algo tan aburrido como esto?

—No soy fanática de Dante, pero es un libro bastante aceptable. El infierno es mi parte favorita –habló mientras batía aquellas claras de huevo con una pizca de sal del modo tradicional para no hacer ruido.

—No le hallo sentido a todo esto.

—Es porque no estás prestando atención a lo que lees y estás hablándome cada tres párrafos.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Yo, macarrones y tú, leyendo. Concéntrate en lo que estás –regañó, amenazándole con aquel batidor casero. Aomine soltó una carcajada, se veía graciosa y nada amenazante-. Ponte a leer o no acabarás nunca.

—No sabía que fueras una ñoña.

—No lo soy –se quejó. Al menos sus claras habían alcanzado el punto turrón, por lo que había llegado el momento de agregar el azúcar glass.

—¿Por qué demonios hay tantos simbolismos?

—Porque Dante quería inducir a la humanidad a apartarse del pecado, para que así optara por el camino de la virtud…Es por eso que hay un carácter alegórico en toda la composición de este autor. Cabe mencionar que escribió todo esto mientras permanecía en el exilio. Muchos dicen que escribió la Divina Comedia para ganarse el favor de la Iglesia y así le permitieran regresar.

—¿Por qué demonios sabes todas esas cosas? Eres una traga libros después de todo.

—No soy nada de eso. Si a alguien debo de culpar es a mi madre…Es profesora de Literatura Universal y me ha hecho leerme las obras literarias más representabas de las corrientes literarias desde el Medievo hasta la actualidad –relataba a la vez que forraba una charola metálica con papel para hornear-.

—¿Tu madre es francesa?

—No, mi madre es japonesa. Después de que aprendiera francés se fue de intercambio a Francia, para estudiar un año de universidad.

—¿Y a qué se dedica tu padre?

—Él se dedica a la elaboración de vinos actualmente, más que a su verdadera profesión. Mi abuelo le dejó en herencia su viñedo y desde ese entonces se ha encargado de levantar el negocio familiar –ahora se encontraba precalentando el horno-. ¿Y tu padre, a qué se dedica?

—Es jefe de policía –respondió sin titubeo-. Y mi madre ama de casa.

—Al parecer eres hijo único.

—Lo soy.

—Yo también soy hija única…-comentó, aunque parecía haber algo en ese hecho que le hacía poner mala cara.

—Ya me aburrí.

—Lo sospeché desde que empezaste a preguntarme sobre mi familia.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta en qué momento los rayos del nuevo día se habían asomado tímidamente por la ventana de la cocina, ni mucho menos el instante en que aquel par de esposos habían aparecido bajo la puerta de la cocina, incrédulos ante lo que estaban viendo.

Mientras el moreno permanecía totalmente dormido sobre la mesa del comedor, sujetando el grueso libro de la Divina Comedia, la chica permanecía de pie, dándole la espalda a sus espectadores mientras el sonido del aceite sonaba. Estaba preparando algo que olía espléndidamente bien.

—Buenos días, Axe-chan –saludaba la madre, acercándose a la mesa. Sentía curiosidad por la pequeña cesta, llena de algo que no le era familiar, pero que poseía colores llamativos.

—Me disculpo por usar su cocina sin su permiso, pero mientras terminábamos los deberes nos dio apetito y bajamos a cenar algo. Espero no se molesten.

—¿Qué es esto Axe-chan? –Natsumi hacía referencia a los llamativos postres.

—Son macarrones. Los rosa son de fresa, los amarillos de limón, los verdes de pistacho y los café de chocolate. Y en un momento estarán listas las tortillas de huevo.

—¿Puedo probar uno? –preguntó el padre, la chica simplemente asintió-. Son crujientes y suaves. Realmente saben bastante bien.

—Dai-chan tiene mucha suerte de tener a una chica como tú de novia. Y mira que bien lo tenía oculto –comentó muy quitada de la pena mientras la chica sentía que se le iba el alma, de nuevo. Su buena atención sólo había complicado todo más de lo necesario.

—_En este momento…desearía poder desaparecer mi presencia como Kuroko-kun…_

—¿Alguien dijo desayuno? –preguntaba un adormilado Aomine.

—_¡Pequeño cínico! ¡Al final te quedaste dormido y no hiciste absolutamente nada, nada!¡Dante y tú merecen irse al infierno!_

Después del movido y ameno desayuno todos tomaron sin apuro alguno su respectivo camino. Y eso incluía a aquella desvelada joven que se mantenía despierta por su férrea voluntad, ya que ni la cafeína estaba surtiendo efecto en ese momento. Y el día recién había comenzado.

Omitiendo la aventura en el metro con toda esa cantidad de estudiantes empujándose continuamente mientras se luchaba por respirar un poco de aire fresco, las cosas no podían ser peores.

—_Y el día apenas empieza _–sorbió un poco de su preciada bebida caliente y miró a su alrededor. Había muchos universitarios con la atención puesta en sus móviles, chicas platicando sobre moda, hombres y trivialidades sin importancia; y también estaban las personas que deseaban llegar rápidamente al trabajo-._ Maldigo muchas cosas en este preciso momento…Como el calor que hace y a toda la gente que hay aquí. Pero me alegra que al menos Aomine-kun esté de pie igual que yo._

Aunque quizás no debió quejarse, no cuando todavía se podía estar en peor estado que ése. En la estación siguiente más personas abordaron, provocando el corrimiento indiscriminado de personas y la reducción del vital espacio personal.

Ella había quedado en una pésima posición, una que le limitaba a moverse y al mismo tiempo le impedía aferrarse de algo para no caer ante un repentino frenado del conductor. Y el moreno tampoco estaba en mejores términos. Para la desgracia de ambos habían quedado en diagonal dentro del vagón, valiéndose únicamente de su buen equilibrio y lo bien que plantaran los pies sobre el suelo.

Y también estaban innecesariamente demasiado juntos el uno del otro.

—Con esto acabo de recordar por qué razón no tomaba este tren para ir a la universidad…-mascullaba la chica, terminándose su bebida antes de que terminará derramándose en ella o en Aomine.

—Entonces ya sabes que hacer la próxima vez –indicó. Estaba claro que era un reproche bien disfrazado-.

—Sí, no tienes que repetírmelo por novena vez desde que abordamos el tren.

No sólo era el chofer de la unidad el que no contribuía a mejorar la experiencia de viaje de sus clientes, sino la misma gente. Habían subido aún más estudiantes.

Horribles días de colegio.

—Ey, hazte a un lado. No estés tan pegada a mí –regañaba el peli azul, clavando su dura mirada en la chica.

—No estoy así por gusto, Aomine-kun…Simplemente ya no hay más espacio y me han terminado empujando hacia ti –intentó moverse para darle espacio al molesto chico, pero le era imposible. Lo único que lograba era estresarse innecesariamente.

—¿Segura que les dijiste que todo era un mal entendido?

—Claro que sí -¿por qué sólo la estaban empujando a ella?-. Pero no parecieron creérselo.

—Es tu culpa por ponerte a cocinar a media noche.

—Te aclaro que hice tu tonto reporte de lectura, además de darte de cenar. ¿No crees que fuiste el más beneficiado de los dos?

—El más perjudicado seré yo si ellos se siguen creyendo que eres mi novia –dijo tan casual que no sabía si enfurecerse por su aparente indiferencia o porque le hacía de menos como mujer.

Lo único que notó fue un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica mientras empezaba a mirar en todas las direcciones posibles.

—_¡Primero Aomine-kun molestándome, y ahora un maldito depravado me ha puesto las manos encima!_

—¿Qué demonios te sucede ahora? –alzó su ceja derecha, mirándole como si fuera un vil juez.

—Me toquetearon –expresó directamente al tiempo que mantenía su guardia en alto. No quería pasar por esa experiencia de nuevo.

Y ella no había sido la única, al parecer había alguien intentando pasarse de listo dentro del vagón, ya que más de una chica había pegado un grito ensordecedor.

—¿Aomine-kun? –le observó con sorpresa. Aquello no lo había visto venir.

—Considéralo mi paga por el reporte de inglés –él la había jalado hacia su persona, reduciendo aún más el vital espacio que quedaba entre los dos al tiempo su antebrazo rodeaba la cintura de la chica.

—No tienes que hacer algo como esto –reprochó con la mirada puesta hacia su izquierda-. Iba a sacar mi Taser.

—Quizás me arrepienta de preguntar pero…¿por qué demonios traes una arma de electrochoque contigo?

—Mi padre me la obsequió cuando tenía doce. Es un tesoro muy preciado para mí.

—Empiezo a dudar sobre el trabajo de tu padre.

—Es un hombre bastante singular –comentó con una sonrisa antes de dar un largo bostezo. Le estaba dando sueño y el hecho de tener a alguien de recargadera, no ayudaba a mantenerse despierta.

—No…me lo puedo creer…-suspiró con fastidio y al mismo tiempo, con incredulidad. Ella se había quedado dormida, de pie y usándole de soporte. ¿Se podía ser más desvergonzada?

Y después de algunas paradas más al fin habían llegado a su tan ansiado destino.

Mientras el moreno caminaba de lo más tranquilo la tremenda empinada hacia la universidad, Axelle corría tanto como sus piernas y capacidades físicas se lo permitían. A ella se le estaba haciendo tarde, de hecho ya había perdido prácticamente la primera clase y debía apresurarse si no quería que le pasara lo mismo con su segunda clase del día. El día apenas había empezado y ya era un verdadero asco.

—¡Je ne crois pas! –gritó con frustración. Nadie a su alrededor entendió nada.

Entró a su salón de clases casi derrapando, dirigiéndose en automático hacia su asiento. Todos le observaban con asombro; sabían que ella era alguien sumamente puntual y aplicada por lo que estaban extrañados de que faltara a la primera hora.

Intentaba recuperar el aliento a la vez que sacaba su libreta y lapicera. La clase que tocaba ahora era sumamente pesada por todos los cálculos que se hacían en ella.

—¿Estás bien, Diashi-kun? –interrogaba una de sus compañeras que se sentaba justamente a lado de ella.

—Me quedé dormida y por eso no llegué a la primera clase, por eso tuve que correr y estoy algo cansada.

—Realmente luces como si no hubieras pegado oreja en toda la noche.

—Es que me desvelé un poco…_No dormí absolutamente nada…_

—Daishi-kun, siempre eres tan aplicada. Seguramente pasaste la noche en vela estudiando para el examen de hoy. Te admiro, yo fui débil y salí a cenar con mi novio –comentó apenada.

—Espera…¿has dicho examen? –algo en esa oración no le cuadraba del todo-. ¿De esta materia?

—¿Pues de cuál otra podría ser? Claro que es de ésta, de Precálculo –respondió seriamente.

—…Yo…olvidé por completo que hoy teníamos examen…-confesó en automático, como si fuera un robot sin alma.

—¿En serio? Pero si a ti jamás se te olvida nada que tenga que ver con exámenes y deberes. ¿Segura que estás bien? Te veo sumamente pálida.

—_¡Olvidé por completo que tenía examen después de que terminé encontrándome con Aomine-kun en la estación! Después de todo yo iba a comprar el texto que el profesor pidió para hacer ejercicios de práctica_.

—Ya llegó, Daishi-kun. Mucha suerte –le animó la chica sonriéndole despampanantemente.

—…_Estoy…jodida…_

—Buenos días, espero hayan estudiado como era debido. El examen de hoy vale el cuarenta por ciento de la calificación final –habló el pequeño hombre, de cabellos blancuzcos y cuerpo regordete.

—_¡¿40%?!¡Debe de estar bromeando!_

—Si no aprueban el examen de este día me temo que se irán directo a Ordinario, ya que no hay exámenes de recuperación para mi materia. Así que esfuércense.

—_¡¿Ordinario?! Espera, hay que mantener la calma. Sólo hay un tema que no entendí muy bien porque fue el día que estudiaba inglés con Kagami y Aomine-kun. Así que estaré bien._

Sus frágiles esperanzas se desvanecieron en el instante en que la hoja del examen llegó hasta sus manos. El único tema que el examen manejaba, era el que vieron ese día que se estaba cayendo de sueño.

—_Hemos visto más de cinco temas y pone el que vimos hace dos semanas…_-rió con nerviosismo mientras arrugaba su examen en blanco-._ ¡Mi día es un rotundo asco!_

Aspiró profundamente, tomando su examen consigo. Era claro lo que tenía que hacer y aunque no quisiera hacerlo, no tenía más remedio, no cuando no sabía cómo hacer todos aquellos ejercicios.

Fue el momento más vergonzoso y lastimero de toda su joven vida. Jamás había entregado un examen en blanco, jamás.

—¿Señorita Daishi? Estoy sorprendido. ¿Usted entregándome un examen en blanco? Es de mis mejores estudiantes.

—Bueno, no tengo excusa al respecto…Simplemente…no estudié este tema en particular…-comentó secamente. Ya quería irse pero el bendito profesor no le dejaba.

—Me temo que se irá a ordinario directamente –habló con pesar.

—Sí, lo sé profesor. Prometo dar mi máximo en esa prueba.

—Es lo que espero. Por favor, no se olvide que mañana es la entrega del manual de ejercicios.

—_¡¿Manual de ejercicios?! Ni siquiera he comprado el tonto libro…_Ah, sí, claro que no lo he olvidado. Lo veré mañana profesor.

—Que tenga un excelente día, señorita Daishi.

—_Eso es lo que más quisiera en estos momentos._

Entre clases largas, aburridas y tediosas la mañana se fue relativamente rápida y pronto lograría apreciar la recompensa por soportar toda aquella faena y cansancio. Sí, había llegado la hora de salir y regresar al fin a casa para poder descansar apropiadamente.

No obstante, primero debía encargarse de su amiga. Misma que le esperaba en el pasillo; iba por ella por si se le ocurría escabullirse.

—Ey Riko, ¿podría pasar hoy de la práctica? No estoy al cien para soportarlo.

—La verdad es que luces bastante demacrada, por no decir que traes la misma ropa con la que te fuiste ayer –señaló con esa mirada inquisidora propia de ella.

—Bueno, esto es una historia muy graciosa…de la cual no me pienso reír hasta que sea senil –contó.

—Puedes contármelo de camino al gimnasio –sí, ella no iba a dejarla ir solamente porque se viera fatal y estuviera despierta por capricho divino.

—_¿Espléndido día? Patrañas, esto es peor que Dante recorriendo el Infierno._

Sus pasos no demoraron en frenarse, después de todo, era complicado avanzar entre aquel tumulto de gente que se había aglomerado frente al área donde el periódico escolar publicaba sus primicias. Al parecer había un artículo interesante que todos estaban ansiosos por leer.

Las dos chicas simplemente se miraron y continuaron. Pero el gusto les duró poco ya que pronto tendrían encima las miradas algo asesinas y llenas de desdén de la mayoría de las chicas que se encontraban ahí.

—¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a ustedes, eh' –replicaba Riko con molestia.

—Es ella, ¿no es verdad?

—Solamente porque es extranjera se cree en derecho de quitárnoslo –objetaba molesta otra chica.

—Pues es claro, ¿no? Las francesas son chicas fáciles después de todo.

—¡Pero qué demonios…! Será mejor que se callen –sentenció una muy molesta Riko.

—No te preocupes Riko, no me importa que digan esas cosas –dijo con una tenue sonrisa-. Lo que me inquieta es saber la razón de sus comentarios.

—¡No te hagas la inocente con nosotras! –gritó una chica señalando el periódico escolar.

—Axelle, tienes que ver esto –llamaba la castaña a su amiga. Simplemente no podía retirar su mirada de aquel artículo, ¿pero cómo hacerlo con semejante título, fotografía y el enorme espacio que abarcaba en la hoja del periódico?

—D-De…ninguna manera…puede estar pasándome esto…-soltó de completo estado de shock mientras caía en el abismo de la desesperación y la confusión; sentía que la más pequeña brisa de viento podía tirarla. Sencillamente no sabía cómo reaccionar y sentirse en ese preciso instante en que vio esa comprometedora fotografía. Su vida universitaria estaba arruinada.


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Holaaaa mis pequeñas criaturillas! Es domingo y les traigo más de este fanfic XD Bueno, aviso nuevamente que también subiré el capítulo los miércoles a menos que no tenga tiempo o suceda algún imprevisto. ¡Disfrútenlo! Sé que ha quedado inusualmente corto, pero con posteriores capítulos no habrá esas quejas OwO. En fin, ríanse de los malos entendidos que les ocurren a esos dos jeje. ¡Sin más, tengan un gran inicio de semana! ¡Y gracias MyaBL26 por agregar mi historia a favoritas, lo aprecio mucho pequeña! Nos leemos pronto =D

**Capítulo 5**

**Coincidencias: Los dos caminos que se cruzaron entre sí**

No es como si siempre prestara atención a sus compañeros de equipo en el momento en que entraba al gimnasio, sino más bien que en esta ocasión todas las miradas parecían haberse colocado en él en el justo instante en que dio el primer paso hacia el interior. ¿Por qué demonios le miraban de esa manera?

Al final simplemente desistió, no tenía ni ánimos ni fuerza para preguntar. Por lo que optó por desplazarse hacia una esquina de la cancha y tomar asiento. La entrenadora para variar aún no había llegado y eso parecía estar causando cierto ruido en todos.

—Aomine-kun, felicidades.

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de aparecer así como así, Tetsu! –le gritó furioso.

—Pero sí yo estaba aquí desde que te sentaste. Eres muy cruel Aomine-kun –le miraba de reojo, tan fijamente, que al moreno le dieron ciertos escalofríos.

—Ya olvídalo. Y de igual modo, ¿por qué me felicitas? –había obtenido una A+ en su reporte, pero eso era algo que él no sabía.

—Todos se están preguntando cómo es que lo conseguiste –continuó, sin dar explicación alguna.

—Por eso, te estoy diciendo de qué demonios estás hablando, Tetsu –tomó su botella de agua, mientras apagaba la sed que le invadía.

—Felicidades por tu noviazgo con Daishi-kun –esas simples palabras emitidas por el peli azul no sólo le hicieron escupir el agua que apuradamente habían ingerido, sino también le hicieron palidecer por completo.

—Maldito Tetsu, querías que bebiera agua para decírmelo, ¿no es así? –bufó más que molesto y deseoso de ahorcar a su viejo amigo.

—Creo que me estás malinterpretando, Aomine-kun. Solamente estaba esperando el mejor momento para darte mis felicitaciones –expresó calmadamente.

—¡Es exactamente lo mismo que dije, Tesu maldito! –le volvió a gritonear.

—Todos están ansiosos por que les cuentes cómo lograste conquistar a Daishi-kun, Aomine-kun.

—Para empezar…¡¿de dónde demonios has sacado tú esa idea?! Ella y yo no somos nada –replicó.

—Esta fotografía no puede mentir, Aomine-kun –la prueba del delito estaba allí, a escasos centímetros de su alcance, moviéndose de derecha a izquierda a capricho del peli azul.

—¡Dame eso! –exclamó furioso. ¿Quién se había encargado de tomar esa fotografía mientras viajaban en el metro y ponerla en el periódico como una gran primicia?

—Posiblemente lo que hiciste fue proteger a Daishi-kun de esos molestos chicos que no hacen más que dedicarse a tocar a las chicas en el metro, ¿no es así?

—Justamente eso.

—Es una pena que no vayan a creer en la palabra de alguien como yo. Además, la fotografía es demasiado sugerente para pensar que algo como eso es cierto –comentó muy quitado de la pena, como si le diera una inmensa gracia ver inmiscuido a su amigo en semejante chisme.

—¡Tetsu maldito! –ya había tomado del cuello a su amigo mientras lo agitaba como muñeco de trapo.

—¿Estás molesto por que Daishi-kun aún no ha llegado? Es normal después de que han estado separados por tantas horas.

—Tú quieres morir, ¿cierto Tetsu? Bakagami tendrá que conseguirse otra sombra.

—Ey Aomine, felicitaciones –allí estaba el aludido, saludándole cordialmente-. No pensé que las cosas entre ustedes dos fueran tan bien.

—A callar Bakagami –bufó.

—¡¿A quién le llamas Bakagami, eh?! –allí iban de nuevo, a pelear como en cada práctica.

—Kagami-kun, por favor entiende a Aomine-kun. Debe estar nervioso después de que su secreto es sabido por toda la universidad.

—¡¿Por toda la universidad?!

—Y que de ahora en adelante tendrá que esforzarse aún más para lucir bien dentro de la cancha, ya que Daishi-kun le estará mirando y apoyando.

—¡¿Por qué demonios sigues con el cuento si sabes que es mentira?!

—Kagami-kun, por favor no seas muy duro con Aomine-kun, después de todo él también tiene su lado sensible. Y seguramente ahora se siente apenado de que todos sepamos su secreto, por lo que debemos tratarlo como usualmente lo hacemos.

—No lo había pensado de ese modo, Kuroko. Aomine, disculpa, no sabía que te sentías de esa manera –se disculpaba el pelirrojo.

—¡Par de idiotas los dos! –estaba que apaleaba a esos chicos, especialmente al callado y tranquilo de Tetsu. Se veía inofensivo e inocente, pero en realidad era un enano malvado.

—¡Silencio ustedes tres! –mandó a callar Riko. Al fin había llegado, imponiendo el orden.

—_Maldita sea, esto es lo que me gano por ser buena gente con esa mocosa. Y ahora toda la jodida escuela piensa que somos pareja…Tsk…¿Qué demonios hice para merecerme una humillación como ésta?_

—Sé que todos están muy conmocionados por lo que salió hoy en el periódico escolar, pero tenemos que entrenar, así que por favor alinéense y demos inicio.

—Por cierto, ¿hoy no va a venir a la práctica Daishi-kun? –preguntaba con inocencia Kuroko.

—No está en condiciones para quedarse, por lo que la mandé a casa.

—Es normal, ¿no? Después de todo traía consigo las mismas ropas de ayer…-comentaba casual Hyuuga.

—No había notado ese detalle –mencionó Shun.

—Claro que es algo que sólo nosotros sabemos, ya que la vimos cuando se fue de aquí.

—Es muy observador, senpai –elogiaba Taiga.

—Entones es normal que falte hoy –el peli negro ajustó sus lentes mientras una sonrisa burlona se postró en sus labios.

—Aomine-kun, de manera que eso fue lo que sucedió. Pensaba que sólo eras bueno en el basquetbol.

—Tetsu maldito, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? –esos ojos celestes, tan penetrantes como desconcertantes se clavaron en él. A veces y sólo a veces, esa mirada le daba miedo.

—Bueno, por algo es un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros –sentenciaba Hyuga campantemente-.

—¡Idiotas no es lo que están pensando! –vociferó a todos por igual.

—Aomine-kun, estamos entre compañeros de equipo, puedes confiar en nosotros.

—¡En ti es en el que menos confío en este preciso momento, Testu idiota!

Su día había resultado una verdadera patada en el hígado, pero al menos agradecía que ya había llegado a casa y que no habría nadie que le molestase. O eso era lo que inocentemente pensaba. Ya que en el preciso instante en que cruzó el pasillo hacia les escaleras, allí se encontraba su madre platicando felizmente con su amiga de la infancia.

—¿Satsuki?

—Dai-chan –respondió sonriente.

—Hola Dai-chan, me alegra que hayas llegado. ¿Hoy no viene Axe-chan a casa?

—Creo haber dejado claro que –no dijo más, había sido interrumpido por Momoi.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en mentir, Dai-chan? –preguntaba molesta la peli rosa-. Ya todos en la universidad lo saben, creo que tus padres tienen derecho también.

—_Así que ella…también…se enteró…_-jamás había dicho tantas groserías dentro de su mente como en ese justo momento en que sintió que su mundo se había venido abajo por haber hecho algo bueno por esa chica.

—Mi hijo siempre es reservado para su vida personal, es normal.

—Hacen una bonita y curiosa pareja –mencionaba Momoi mirándole detenidamente. El moreno estaba que se lo cargaba el diablo.

—_El único consuelo que me queda es que ella también va a pasarla mal._

—No los distraeré más, después de todo, ustedes van a salir hoy.

—¿Salir?

—No me digas que lo has olvidado, Dai-chan –suspiró cansada. Su amigo siempre le hacía lo mismo una y otra vez cuando ella le pedía que le acompañara a algún sitio.

—Umm…Sí, de hecho sí.

—Pues iremos a comprarte unos nuevos tenis, los que tienes ya están muy desgastados –anunció-. Así que apúrate para que vayamos de una ve.

Habían pasado innumerables veces por aquella pequeña cancha de basquetbol, tanto para apreciar algún juego como para ser partícipe de alguno. Y aunque por la tarde solía estar ocupada por chicos de secundaria y preparatoria, algo parecía ser diferente en esa ocasión.

A simple vista no eran más que dos equipos formados en ese preciso instante para pasar un rato divertido mientras jugaban basquetbol. Sin embargo, eso era ser demasiado superficiales.

No era fácil apreciar por completo el rostro de aquel jugador, no cuando portaba aquella gorra gris con blanco y aquel pañuelo carmesí alrededor de su cabeza, siendo amarrado por la parte posterior. Tampoco lo era seguir sus movimientos dentro de la cancha. Era condenadamente rápido, literalmente aerodinámico, por lo que cada uno de sus movimientos eran gráciles y precisos. Él sabía moverse espléndidamente bien dentro de la cancha y el resto de sus competidores no le veían ni el polvo.

¿Había algún problema con la estatura? Para ese chico de camiseta negra, pantalones cortos y grises, no era un impedimento alguno. Ya que incluso con su altura era capaz de llegar a la canasta y encestar sin problema.

En poco tiempo aquel partido concluyó con una avasalladora diferencia en el marcador.

—Es bastante bueno. Se movía muy rápido para su tamaño –pronunciaba la peli rosa. Tanto Aomine como ella se habían detenido a apreciar el partido.

—Seguramente mida lo mismo que Tetsu, pero se mueve totalmente diferente. Incluso fue capaz de alcanzar el aro. Es como si tuviera resortes en los pies –había postrado toda su atención en ese joven, siguiendo sus movimiento y tratando de adivinar sus siguientes jugadas. Era bueno, incluso con esa limitada estatura no muy práctica dentro del basquetbol.

—¡Es Aomine-san, es él!

—¡Tienes mucha razón!

Los chicos del barrio conocían de antemano a Aomine, después de todo había pasado varias horas de su tarde jugando allí con chicos que le superaban en talla y destreza.

—Ciao –les saludaba el extraño, con esos ojos esmeralda, tan profundos y enigmáticos. Sólo hasta ese momento se percataron del tono canela de su alborotada cabellera. Así mismo poseía un flequillo central en uve y otros cuantos segmentos de cabello alrededor de su rostro, alcanzando el nivel de su barbilla.

—H-Hola…-dijo por inercia Momoi.

—Me habían dicho que por esta zona vivía Aomine Daiki, uno de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros –habló con un japonés impecable y fluido.

—¿Quién eres? –interrogó el moreno.

—Soy un gran admirador suyo, Aomine-san…Mi nombre es Marko Turletti, encantando.

—¿Acaso has venido a retarme?

—En lo más mínimo. Prefiero aguantar la emoción y hacerlo cuando llegue invierno –soltó con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿En invierno?¿Quiere decir que estás en alguna de las universidades del National Seven Tournament? –pronunció con asombro la peli rosa.

—Exactamente, signorina. Estoy inscrito en la Universidad de Tohoku, por lo que podremos enfrentarnos a su debido tiempo.

—Entiendo.

—Oh, ya veo. No lo haces tan mal, te mueves rápido y aunque eres un enano, saltas bastante alto.

—Tomaré eso como un halago viniendo de usted, Aomine-san. Si me disculpan, debo irme o mi superior se enfadará por haberme escapado de mi práctica para venir hasta aquí –se despidió tranquilamente y emprendió su retirada.

—Bueno, al parecer tiene tus manías Dai-chan.

—Tsk…Mejor vámonos de una buena vez.

—Había escuchado que habían llegado jugadores extranjeros para incorporarse a los equipos de basquetbol de las universidades que participarán en invierno, pero pensé que sólo eran habladurías. Tal vez sea necesario que investigue un poco al respecto.

—¿Y despedirme de la emoción? No Satsuki, no es necesario. Lo descubriremos sobre la marcha –sonrió ladeadamente. Estaba emocionado porque llegara invierno y probar fuerza con ese jugador que a su punto de vista era bastante prometedor.

Intentó atender la puerta lo más rápido que le fue posible, después de todo, recién había salido de la ducha y lo único que llevaba puesto era aquella albina toalla. Tras unos minutos de pelearse con su ropa, al fin logró vestirse apropiadamente para atender a su visita.

—Hello, Taiga –le saludó amistosamente el recién llegado, clavando esos penetrantes y dorados ojos en él.

—Hadrien, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en Japón?¿Y cómo diste con mi dirección?

—Es fácil después de que te tornas toda una celebridad en el basquetbol –indicó con una sonrisa ladina-. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto.

Era tan alto como Taiga, aunque su complexión era un poco más delgada. Aunque no por ello carecía de una buena musculatura. Así mismo su albina piel contrarrestaba menormente contra la del moreno.

Su cabello color vino no parecía estar lo suficientemente domesticado, por lo que las curvadas puntas apuntaban en direcciones como su derecha o izquierda, dándole una consistencia y atractivo peculiar. A la vez toda su frente se hallaba cubierta por un flequillo cruzado, enmarcando sus rasgados ojos. Mientras que sus patillas le llegaban hasta donde terminaba su cuello.

Un chaleco negro y de cuero sobre una playera blanca en conjunto con aquellos pantalones vaqueros lila, recreaban su vestimenta. A su vez un par de muñequeras negras y un cinturón rojo eran sus únicos accesorios.

—Tu departamento es bastante amplio y ordenado, Taiga –estaba sorprendido porque un chico mantuviera su casa tan ordenadamente.

—¿Te apetece algo de beber?

—Un refresco por favor –pidió a la vez que recibía la bebida carbonatada en una simple cachada.

—Ahora cuéntame qué es lo que andas haciendo por aquí –sentía curiosidad de por qué aquel viejo amigo suyo había llegado a territorio nipón.

—Me inscribí en la Universidad de Hokkaido, Taiga. Y como sabes, estoy dentro del equipo de basquetbol.

—Pero si estaba yéndote muy bien en América.

—Es aburrido si no tienes un buen rival, Taiga. Además siempre quise jugar contra algún equipo japonés y bueno, aproveché que mi padre cedió a permitirme matricularme en una de las universidades de Japón –bebió un poco antes de proseguir-. Sé que estás en la Universidad de Tokio, por lo que nos enfrentaremos en invierno seguramente.

—Va a ser un buen campeonato, sin duda –sonrió lleno de satisfacción-. Por cierto, ¿qué hay de Marko y Leo?

—Marko está en la Universidad de Tohoku y Leo en la de Osaka –comentó con emoción-. Íbamos a entrar a la misma, pero entonces a Marko se le ocurrió la idea de que nos enfrentáramos para ver quién era el mejor de los tres. Ya sabes que es el más competitivo de todos nosotros.

—No podría olvidarlo. Cada que se escapaba de sus clases retaba a todos los del barrio y gracias a que es capaz de manejar el balón con las dos manos era un verdadero fastidio.

—Eso es lo de menos ahora, ya que salta más alto que antes. Parece una liebre –bromeó.

—De modo que todos están en Japón, no me lo puedo creer.

—Vimos tu partido contra Himuro. No había punto de comparación –felicitaba el oji dorado-. Estuviste excelente.

—Sería bueno que los tres nos reuniéramos y echáramos una reta, ¿no?

—Me parece bien. ¿Este fin de semana puedes?

—Por supuesto –asintió entusiasmado-. ¿Estaría mal si invito a mis compañeros?

—Claro que no. Sabes que tus amigos son nuestros amigos, Taiga –agregó cordialmente el chico.

—No han cambiado en nada, ¿cierto?

—Sólo estamos más viejos y más altos…Bueno, menos Marko, él sigue midiendo 1.75 m –se mofó con enorme gusto.

—¿Sigue con ese mismo trauma? –preguntó burlonamente.

—Por supuesto, jamás lo ha superado.

—Tampoco es un impedimento para él –mencionó con seriedad-. Tiene su propio mérito.

—Sí lo sé. Por cierto Taiga, ¿ya te has hecho de novia? –cuestionó con curiosidad.

—¡Por supuesto que no! –le gritó apenado.

—Sigues siendo tan inocente –se carcajeó.

—¡Olvidaba lo fastidioso que eras!

—Nos vamos a divertir mucho, Taiga –amenazó sonrientemente.

Podía jurar que alguien tocaba vehementemente a su puerta, pero prefirió ignorarlo por completo. Se encontraba demasiado cansada como para estar de humor de atender a alguien en ese preciso instante. Y aunque el golpeteo frenó, ahora era su celular el que no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez; para su mala suerte se encontraba en la sala y ella en su habitación. Necesariamente tenía que ponerse de pie.

Tras mucho esfuerzo sobrehumano llegó a la sala, tomando el teléfono. No reconocía aquella voz o quizás se debía a que estaba más dormida que despierta.

—¿Acaso te desperté?

—Umm…¿Quién es? –preguntó literalmente más dormida que despierta.

—¡Eres tan cruel conmigo, Axelle!¿Ya te has olvidado hasta de la voz de tu padre? –preguntó lleno de pesar y dramatismo.

—¿Papá?¿Realmente eres tú? Te escucho diferente.

—A ti te oigo dormida. ¿Otra vez desvelándote jugando videojuegos hasta el amanecer? –interrogó con cierto reproche.

—Bueno fuera, pero no. Estuve haciendo un análisis literario de la Divina Comedia en inglés –un sonido secó se escuchó repentinamente. Sí, la rubia se había tumbado de lado sobre el suelo-.

—Mi preciosa hija siempre tan aplicada. Seguramente has obtenido una nota sobresaliente.

—No lo sé –bostezó y cerró con lentitud sus ojos.

—En serio que te oyes terriblemente cansada, Axelle. Quizás deberías tomarte una semana de descanso y venir con tu amado padre a Francia.

—Si mi madre se entera nos hará lo que la Iglesia le hizo a Dante.

—Tu madre por el momento no está, se fue con sus amigas de viaje a unas ruinas o algo así, la verdad es que dejé de prestarle atención después de que mencionó a todos esos pintores.

—Igual se enterará y nos matará lenta y dolorosamente, como siempre lo hace –habló sin mucha alegría.

—Pero Axelle, desde las vacaciones de diciembre no te he visto.

—Estamos en Mayo ya, ¿no? Solamente han pasado unos cuantos meses.

—¡Casi medio año! –lloriqueó del otro lado de la bocina-. Sabes que tu papá te ama mucho y siempre está preocupado por ti.

—Estoy bien, soy una adulta joven responsable –mascullaba tranquilamente.

—¿Entonces no te importaría que te visitara, verdad Axelle? –soltó en un tono tontamente acaramelado.

—¡¿Visitarme?! –aquella palabra había logrado quitarle de golpe todo el sueño habido y por haber-. ¡No, no puedes hacer eso! Espera a que llegue verano.

—Axelle, no seas tímida. Papá te ha echado mucho de menos y te ha comprado muchas cosas bonitas. En este preciso momento estoy llegando a Japón, así que nos veremos pronto mi pequeña Axelle.

—¡¿Papá?! –ese hombre ya había colgado, dejándole hablando sola. Su pesadilla recién estaba dando inicio.


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Holaa! Bueno, como os prometí, acá les vengo a dejar la actualización de la semana de este fanfiction XD Y bueno, no tengo más que agregar que...después de todo en esta historia se maneja el basquetbol además del romance y la comedia LOL

**Capítulo 6**

**Repentina confrontación: Los amigos del ayer son los rivales del futuro**

No es como si existiera algo interesante que admirar desde la azotea de su facultad, pero era mucho más cómodo que ir al comedor y tener que soportar todas aquellas miradas asesinas y molestas hacia su persona. Era como si le acusaran de uno de los peores delitos en la historia, cuando claramente no era más que una víctima de los malos entendidos y la prensa amarillista de la universidad.

Había acabado su desayuno en tiempo récord, por lo que simplemente se limitó a observar la maravillosa vista desde aquellas alturas, antes de aburrirse y ponerse a jugar.

—Al menos entregué el cuaderno de ejercicios y por ahora las cosas van bien, exceptuando a las enardecidas fans de Aomine-kun que no me quitan la mirada de encima. Supongo que pronto se darán cuenta de que todo no es más que un mero rumor.

—Así que aquí era donde estabas –resopló desde la puerta que permitía el acceso a aquella zona.

—¿Escondiéndote de nosotras, Daishi? –soltó otra chica con molestia.

—¿Y ustedes son? –les miró confundida mientras yacía sentada sobre el suelo con su nueva consola.

—No te hagas la inocente con nosotras. Sabemos que estás saliendo con Aomine-san.

—Si en todo caso fuera cierto ese rumor, es un hecho que a ustedes no tendría por qué importarles. Él es libre de andar con cualquier chica que quiera y no por ello deben intentar hacerle la vida miserable. Ya son lo suficientemente grandes para este tipo de cosas, ¿no?

—¿Nos lo está diciendo la persona que está jugando en esa tonta cosa? –reprochó la segunda, clavándole como navajas sus afilados ojos.

—Quizás les haga falta jugar algo como esto para que dejen de meterse en la vida de las otras personas –expresó secamente-. Y como ya les dije, entre él y yo no hay nada. Somos meros compañeros y en esa ocasión él me ayudó para que no pasara por un mal momento en el metro.

—Solamente lo dices para que dejemos de molestarte.

—Vayan y pregúntenselo ustedes mismas, les dirá exactamente lo mismo –recalcó.

—¡No te vas a salir con las suyas tan fácilmente, Daishi!

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?¿Por qué tanto ruido? –Axelle reconoció de inmediato aquella voz pese a que únicamente la había escuchado un par de veces. Se trataba de Nariko, la capitana del Club de Kendo Femenino.

—Tsk, ya nos ocuparemos de ti después rubiecita –soltaron las dos a la par.

—Debe ser un verdadero fastidio andar con alguien tan cotizado y popular como Aomine-san.

—Es que yo no ando con él, ¿cuántas veces debo decírselos a todos? –hizo una mueca de total fastidio. Ese día hasta el desayuno le iba a caer mal.

—¿En serio? Pero si es lo que todos están diciendo. Incluso hay una linda foto de ustedes dos en el periódico escolar.

—Pues es una farsa. Él sólo me ayudaba en el metro para que no me toquetearan, es todo. Alguien tomó la foto e inició todo ese rumor –agregó.

—Eso es algo verdaderamente ruin –soltó con molestia. Odiaba a las personas que se vivían levantando farsas y chismes a las personas-. Entonces debes hacer algo al respecto.

—Con el tiempo se darán cuenta de que todo es falso y se les pasara.

—Pero mientras ese momento llega, las chicas se meterán contigo.

—No es la gran cosa –musitaba la rubia tras tirarse sobre el piso. No le importaba mucho que su ropa se ensuciara un poco.

—Sé que no tiene sentido que te insista más, pero, me gustaría que unieras al Club de Kendo. Tu talento nos será de gran ayuda en las nacionales que se celebrarán a finales del año.

—Ya te dije que renuncié al kendo hace tiempo atrás y que no iba a volver a participar en ningún torneo.

—Dejaste el kendo…¿por lo que pasó en las nacionales hace dos años atrás, no es verdad? –preguntó seriamente, sin dejar de mirar a la chica. Y aunque había sido prácticamente imperceptible su reacción, la había percibido en sus carmesí pupilas.

—No sé de qué está hablándome, Nariko-san.

—No lo niegues, Axelle-dono, no cuando yo estuve participando en aquel torneo.

—¿Cómo dice? –aquella simple revelación le hizo ponerse de pie bruscamente-. De ser así te reconocería.

—Yo te conocí a través de los combates que mi equipo y yo mirábamos antes de las finales. Estuvimos a punto de vernos en persona, después de todo tú venías representando a la Preparatoria Rakuzan, mientras que yo iba por la de Shutoko. Ambas escuelas llegaron a las finales.

—De manera que tú eras la capitana de ese equipo. Escuché que eran sumamente buenas.

—…Aunque al final me fue imposible medir fuerzas contra ti, Axelle-dono…ya que en el combate final nunca llegaste. Y lamentablemente, tu equipo perdió. Después de ese suceso, escuché que te retiraste y no volviste a practicar kendo.

—Estás mejor informada de lo que pensé. Pero no cambian las cosas…

—Axelle-dono, tú amabas el kendo tanto como esos chicos adoran el basquetbol. Admiraba el modo en que combatías y la manera esplendida en que lograbas hacer caer a tus contrincantes. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Tenías un gran futuro por delante en el kendo.

—Algunas cosas pasaron, es todo. Nada por lo que hacer un melodrama –mencionó tranquilamente-. Tus chicas son buenas, sólo requieren practicar más y estarán listas para las nacionales.

—No me rendiré tan fácilmente, Axelle-dono.

La rutina impuesta por aquella confiable entrenadora había sido más de lo que esperaban. Pero no se le podía culpar, no cuando tenían pronto una competencia en puerta, que si bien no era la de mayor peso, les ayudaría para entrenarse y contemplar algún punto flaco. Después de todo, su mayor aspiración era la copa de invierno donde las mejores siete universidades más acreditadas de todo Japón se jugaban su prestigio deportivo.

—Por cierto, antes de que se marchen, quisiera invitarlos a jugar basquetbol mañana a medio día, en la cancha que se encuentra cerca de la estación del metro –pronunció Kagami tranquilamente, observando a cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

—¿Jugar mañana? –Hyuuga sabía del enorme amor que Taiga le profesaba al basquetbol, pero no esperaba que después de aquel diabólico entrenamiento todavía tuviera ganas de jugar el fin de semana.

—¿Contra quiénes, Kagami-kun? –preguntó Kuroko, tomando a todos por sorpresa, como siempre-.

—Unos viejos amigos míos están ahora en Japón. Ocasionalmente jugaba con ellos allá en América. Y uno de ellos me invitó a jugar, así que decidí preguntarles por si gustaban unirse –confesó bastante animado-.

—¿Y son buenos? –todos sabían de quién provenía aquella pregunta.

—Ve mañana y compruébalo contigo mismo, Aomine –le sonrió desafiante el pelirrojo.

—Me encargaré de poner en su sitio a tus pequeños amigos –sentenció sonriente el moreno-.

—No bajes la guardia o podrían hacerte pasar un mal rato –indicaba deliberadamente Kagami.

—Oh, suena bien.

—Ahí van de nuevo –suspiraba Riko-. Bien, ya que es una petición de Bakagami, mañana todos asistiremos a ese juego. Lo usaremos de práctica. Así se distraerán un poco en cambiar de oponente.

—¡¿A quién le llamas Bakagami?!

No se podía pedir mejor mañana de sábado que ésa. El sol lucía imperioso desde lo alto, mientras las blanquecinas nubes eran apenas visibles ante la mirada de un buen observador. El día simplemente era perfecto si lo que se buscaba era salir a divertirse o enfrascarse en una buena práctica de basquetbol.

Aquel grupo de chicos habían sido impecablemente puntuales, portando ropas cómodas y una mochila con todo lo necesario para soportar el calor abrumador que se encontraba haciendo.

La cancha casi en su totalidad yacía vacía, exceptuando a unos cuantos chicos que se encontraban levantando sus cosas mientras se les veía charlando amenamente. Y a la vez unos cuantos más se detenían de momento a observar a los recién llegados; los reconocieron de inmediato.

Colocaron sus cosas sobre los banquillos que dentro de aquella cancha existían y miraron en todas direcciones. No se veía indicio de que los susodichos amigos del pelirrojo estuvieran próximos a llegar. Aunque claro, todavía restaba un cuarto de hora para que dieran las doce.

—Creo que hemos llegado bastante temprano –indicaba Jumpei observando hacia los alrededores.

—Faltan unos cuantos minutos –Shun le dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj.

—Bueno, igual no recuerdo que fueran los más puntuales del mundo –indicó Kagami muy quitado de la pena.

—Kagami-kun, ¿ese chico no es conocido tuyo?

—¿A quién te refieres? –Kagami no fue el único que posicionó su mirada en dirección al centro de la cancha. Efectivamente había alguien, tumbado y con una toalla encima de su rostro. ¿Se habría desmayado de la insolación?

—No me digas que es…-el pelirrojo se puso de pie, caminando con cierta desconfianza hacia el sujeto desmayado. Tragó saliva y simplemente levantó la toalla con cautela-. ¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios haces aquí tumbado?

—Umm…Al fin has llegado Taiga-chan –le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡No me llames así! –se enfureció de inmediato.

—¿Ya son las doce? –cuestionó el castaño, antes de flexionar sus piernas y ponerse de pie de un simple salto-. Sabes que Hadrien y Leo no son muy puntuales.

—¿Y qué hacías ahí botado, eh?

—Esperándote –respondió tranquilamente-. Llegué demasiado temprano, así que me puse a jugar con los chicos de por aquí. Los japoneses son interesantes.

—Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad Marko?

—Incluso has traído contigo a Aomine-san –sí, había pasado del comentario de Taiga y sin decir más se había aproximado a los chicos con una sonrisa candorosa. Incluso su gorra ya no se encontraba con él, permitiéndole a sus rebeldes cabellos hacer lo que ellos quisieran-. Soy amigo de Taiga-chan, mi nombre es Marko Turletti, encantado.

—Es el chico de la vez pasada –soltó Momoi.

—Hola de nuevo –saludó.

—Él es uno de mis amigos –indicaba el pelirrojo-. Te presentaré con cada uno de ellos.

—No hay necesidad, los conozco a todos…Aomine Daiki, Juunpei Hyuuga, Izuki Shun, Rinnosuke Mitobe, Satsuki Momoi, Aida Riko y claro…Kuroko Tetsuya. Corrígeme si me equivoco.

—Estás bastante informado –estipulaba la castaña-._ Aunque su rostro me es familiar de algún lado…Umm, ¿pero de dónde?¿O quizás solamente estoy pensándome las cosas más de lo que debería? No obstante, ese nombre me suena de alguna parte, ¿pero de dónde?_

—Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que la llave del éxito es conocer a tu enemigo –comentó sin mucho interés-. Además el entrenador me ha hecho instruirme sobre los mejores jugadores de todo Japón. Ya que al ser extranjero, sabe que no conozco nada de por aquí.

—¿Qué les parece si calentamos un poco antes de que lleguen los demás y formemos equipos? –no era una pregunta, era una orden expedita.

—¿Yo también puedo hacer calentamiento con ustedes? –todos miraron entre confusos y sorprendidos la petición del castaño.

—Claro que sí, aunque espera un momento. ¿Podrías quitarte la camisa? –el chico se sorprendió un poco ante tan rara petición, pero al final terminó accediendo. Riko observaba cuidadosamente el marcado abdomen del castaño. Su buena vista siempre le ayudaba a obtener información sobre la condición física de cualquier jugador-….Vaya, no tengo nada que objetar. Tu cuerpo es algo que muchos jugadores envidiarían.

—No recibo comentarios como esos siempre. Estoy sorprendido de su habilidad, Riko-san –le sonrió tan galantemente que le fue imposible a la entrenadora no sonrojarse. Aquel italiano tenía su encanto.

—¡Deja de seducir a nuestra entrenadora, idiota! –ya se había encargado de golpear en la cabeza al pobre chico.

—Yo no estaba haciendo nada, sólo le elogio. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

—Que ella es una entrenadora monstruo y esos halagos no van con ella. Además si le dices esas cosas después no habrá quién le soporte…-fue lo último que dijo antes de tener un acercamiento entrañable con el suelo.

—Qué buen brazo tienes, Riko-san –felicitaba el chico.

—No creo que sea para tanto –respondió gentilmente-. Sólo hice lo que cualquier otra entrenadora haría.

—Disciplina ante todo.

—Marko-kun, tú no necesitas calentamiento, ya que se ve que has estado jugando. De hecho deberías descansar un poco.

—No te preocupes por él…Estará bien incluso si lo pones a correr unas veinte vueltas…-era Kagami hablando desde el suelo-…Es un obsesionado con el ejercicio, que estoy seguro que al menos estuvo en dos partidos antes de que llegáramos.

—De hecho tres, pero no es algo que interese –afirmó mientras le ofrecía una mano ayuda a su amigo.

—Lo sabía, sigues con esa energía inagotable, ¿cierto? –al fin se había levantado, observando al oji esmeralda. Le sacaba bastantes centímetros de altura.

—Pues sí me canso, Taiga. Me haces sonar como si fuera un monstruo como tú.

—¡Cállate pequeñejo!

—Igual voy a acabar primero las vueltas –sentenció al tiempo que empezaba a correr a toda marcha. Taiga le alcanzó en breve.

—¡En tus sueños!

—Aomine-san también está bastante motivado –aquella escena podría parecer encantadora para muchas mujeres, pero no para aquellos jugadores que observaban todo desde la banca. Después de todo el italiano yacía entre esos dos altos hombres, unos que no estaban dispuestos a permitirle que se les adelantara.

—¿Tres juegos y todavía tiene energía para correr así de rápido? –el de gafas sencillamente parecía estar frente a otro subnormal como Kagami y Aomine.

—Diría que sus piernas son el área más trabajada de su cuerpo, pero estaría mintiendo. También lo está el resto de su cuerpo en el mismo nivel. Es claro que su resistencia está por encima de muchos jugadores y ese podría ser un problema para vencerle.

—Pero si no posee una buena técnica entonces de nada sirve que tenga tan buena condición física –señalaba Shun.

—Él tiene buena técnica. Sabe moverse dentro de la cancha, aprovechando su velocidad y elasticidad, por lo que puede dar giros inesperados que para muchos jugadores resultaría imposible –mencionaba la peli rosa pensativa-. Pero dudo que eso sea todo lo que tiene por ofrecer.

—Otra vez lo ha hecho –dijo suspirante el recién llegado. Aquellos ojos dorados simplemente se posicionaron en Riko y los demás-. Hola.

—Debes tener mejor modales, Hadrien. Lo primero que debes hacer es saludar y como estamos en Japón no olvides de agregar el honorífico correspondiente al final del apellido de la persona –indicaba su acompañante, un chico igualmente de alto que él.

—Tú y tus formalismos, Leo –le fastidiaba que él fuera de ese modo.

Sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo mismo y a la vez, bastante vívidos. Contrastando de un modo sumamente particular con el tono canela de su piel. Era una combinación bastante única pero favorable, especialmente cuando se le añadía el tono albino de su cabello.

El flequillo que poseía se encontraba peinado hacia atrás, despejando su frente, pero a la vez siendo incapaz de contener aquellas largas hebras de cabello de sus costados.

Ambos vestían ropas deportivas, llevando consigo sus respectivas mochilas.

—Hasta que llegan –regañaba Taiga tras detenerse y recuperar un poco el aliento.

—Es culpa de Hadrien, se entretuvo con una tontería a medio camino –criticaba Leo mirando de reojo al causante de la tardanza-.

—Tú fuiste quien se tomó más de media hora decidiéndose qué ropa ponerse. A veces eres peor que una mujer en su primera cita –recriminaba a Leo.

—Mejor cállate y mueve tu trasero a la cancha, que ya están calentando –el oji dorado simplemente bufó y saludó a todos de manera general antes de dirigirse hacia donde el pelirrojo y los otros dos permanecían.

—Discúlpenlo, no ha sido educado adecuadamente –estipulaba el peli blanco, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Todos estaban sorprendidos por sus buenos modales-. Ahora si me permiten, empezaré el calentamiento para que podamos iniciar con nuestro juego amistoso.

—Ah, no hay problema –agregaba Riko con cierto nerviosismo. Esos tres poseían personalidades muy curiosas-…_Tal vez esté pensándolo de más, pero ellos quizás sean…_

—¿Qué te parece si damos un par de vueltas más y empezamos? –interrogaba entusiasta Taiga, mirando fijamente a Marko.

—Suena bien, Taiga-chan.

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así, idiota!

—No te cortes Taiga-chan, y sigamos corriendo –aquel condenado jugador ya había iniciado su maratón.

—Está muy entusiasmado –agregaba Hadrien.

—Es que hay buenos jugadores. Ya sabes, en su universidad se encuentra Himuro y no se llevan demasiado bien.

—¿Himuro se encuentra en la Universidad de Tohoku? –cuestionó Taiga con sorpresa.

—Así es…Él es muy bueno, pero con su talento no es suficiente para que el equipo de basquetbol pueda dar pelea durante el National Seven Tournament, por lo que trajeron un jugador del extranjero, a Marko –informaba Leo, quien ya se había puesto a correr junto con el resto.

—En mi caso no hay tanto problema, ya que Murasakibara se encuentra en nuestro equipo –indicaba Hadrien campantemente-. Además de que tenemos otro talento en nuestro equipo.

—De modo que Marko tiene las cosas difíciles.

—¡Se están quedando muy atrás! –les gritoneó el castaño.

—Eres más rápido de lo que pensaba –el italiano admitía no haber visto el momento en que Aomine le alcanzó. Estaban peligrosamente parejos.

—Me ha sorprendido, Aomine-san –felicitaba sin bajar ni un poco la velocidad, es más, había incrementado su trote-. Sé que aún no soy lo suficientemente bueno para enfrentarme uno a uno contra usted, pero haré lo que sea necesario para tener una oportunidad como ésa en el torneo invernal.

—Suenas como un fanático empedernido –soltó con burla.

—Admiro su juego, Aomine-san…Admiro esa forma tan libre de jugar baloncesto –expresó tan seriamente que incluso aquella relajada mirada se había helado por completo.

La hora del pre calentamiento ya había pasado y ahora mismo se estaban terminando los preparativos para iniciar el juego amistoso. Aunque lamentablemente las retas debían ser de tres contra tres debido a la falta de jugadores.

Los primeros en ir a la cancha, por haber salido victoriosos en el piedra-papel-tijera, fueron los superiores. El resto debía seguir lamentándose en la banca.

—Maldita sea Kuroko, ¿por qué eres un asco en ese juego? –masculló Kagami con malhumor.

—Kagami-kun, tú fuiste el que decidió el juego.

—Sólo serán quince minutos, así que dejen de quejarse par de idiotas –regañaba Aomine.

—¡No me des órdenes Aomine! –chisteó el pelirrojo de inmediato.

—Solamente cállense y vean el partido –amenazaba Riko con sus manos hechas puños.

El partido recién había dado inicio, logrando de inmediato apreciarse las posiciones que cada uno de los jugadores desempeñarían durante el juego. Podían observarse de inmediato a Hadrien y Mitobe parados a poca distancia de la canasta; ellos se encargarían de ser el pivote de ambos equipos.

Tanto Hyuuga como Leo representarían el apoyo necesario para aquellos dos que fungían como la escolta del equipo.

—Hadrien, no dejes que ni una sola entre –sentenciaba Marko al tiempo que hacía unos rápidos estiramientos-. Leo, no te confíes demasiado y cuando tengas oportunidad tira, no te detengas por nada.

—Seguro tu actitud debe molestar al capitán del equipo, ¿verdad? –se burlaba Leo.

—Posiblemente ya hasta se agarraron a golpes por eso –se rió el oji dorado.

—Hyuuga.

—Ya lo sé, en cuanto tenga el balón intentaré encestar. Lo que quisiera saber es que tan alto es capaz de llegar ese chico.

El sonido del silbato se escuchó por toda la cancha, y fue en ese preciso instante en que los jugadores empezaron a moverse, listos para iniciar la contienda.

Podría considerar como un grave error el haber parpadeado durante unos breves instantes, justo cuando aquel castaño se encontraba dentro de su campo visual. Ya que fueron esos segundos de nula concentración los que ese jugador había usado para pasar de él.

Pero la cosa no iba a ser simple, no cuando había alguien más esperándole. La confrontación uno a uno fue inevitable. Tenía que bloquearle en ese preciso momento mientras Shun hacía lo mismo con su otro compañero de equipo. El duelo de miradas dio inicio.

El balón botó hacia la derecha y posteriormente hacia la izquierda, en un ir y devenir. O ese chico era demasiado hiperactivo o estaba tramando algo no demasiado agradable.

Giró sobre su pie izquierdo, volteando ágilmente. ¿Es que acaso estaba decidido en pasarle el balón a Leo?

Sus piernas se flexionaron, más que listas para mandar aquel balón en una parábola perfecta. Pero pronto aquel intento sería rápidamente interceptado. Y eso era justamente lo que él deseaba.

Con esa misma destreza volvió a girar hacia el sentido contrario, iniciando nuevamente con el bote del balón e incrementando la velocidad de sus pasos. Pero en su camino había un enorme problema bloqueándole la canasta.

Sonrió animosamente, como quien está a punto de experimentar un suculento placer. Estaba emocionado por tener que encarar a aquel enorme japonés.

El intento de robo había sido bloqueado por el moreno, alguien que se movía rápidamente entre la cancha y que no estaba dispuesto a que fastidiaran el avance de su amigo.

Simplemente se detuvo, saltando prácticamente de inmediato.

Aquel sonido fue seco y bastante duro; el castaño había regresado a la seguridad del suelo mientras aquel balón rebotaba en la cancha tras haber ingresado magníficamente en el aro.

Mitobe no había alcanzado a bloquearlo gracias al tiempo de retraso que el tiro poseía, lo que hacía más difícil calcular el momento correcto para interceptarlo; aunado a su magistral orientación. El enano sabía tirar muy bien pese a su estatura.

—No bajen la guardia chicos, que el encuentro apenas ha empezado y seguramente después de esto no nos permitirán acercarnos ni remotamente a la mitad de la cancha –indicaba Marko limpiando el sudor de su frente con su camisa.

—Jamás me canso de ver los saltos de Marko –agregaba alegremente Hadrien.

—Bueno, así compensa el ser tan bajo.

—¡Los estoy escuchando idiotas! –les regaño enfurecido. La estatura era un tema tabú para él.

—No les dejaremos las cosas fáciles –sentenciaba Hyuuga.

—Eso está bien, porque odio las cosas fáciles –sonrió de lado el castaño.

Nadie podía objetar que era un juego aburrido, ni por asomo. Ambas partes se encontraban dando lo mejor de sí, pero tampoco era demasiado difícil darse cuenta de la diferencia en habilidades y resistencia que cada uno de esos extranjeros poseían en comparación con Hyuuga y los demás, era lo suficientemente grande como para asombrarse poco del marcador final.

Hadrien no sólo saltaba alto y era capaz de bloquear literalmente cualquier tiro sin importar por dónde viniera, sino también era rápido y un experto en envolver a sus adversarios en fintas estilizadas que hacían que hasta el más experto se las comiera sin problema alguno. Por lo que además de fungir como Pivote, era un férreo Delantero de Poder.

El peli blanco tampoco se quedaba atrás, no cuando era capaz de ofrecer tiros desde la esquina más lejana de la cancha, logrando encestar desde cualquier ángulo sin importar lo complicado de la situación, resultando así un peligroso adversario. Él podía fácilmente pasar de un magistral tirador a un Ala-Pivote.

Marko por su lado, pese a su estatura no era despreciable en lo más mínimo. De hecho asombraba la facilidad que tenía para pasar de Armador a Escolta. Incluso no hacía nada mal los bloqueos gracias a esos grandes saltos que le daban una ventaja notablemente abrumadora.

Y en contraste con sus contrincantes, se les veía tranquilos y todavía con la energía suficiente para continuar jugando.

—Demonios, ese chico salta condenadamente alto. ¿Cómo demonios no empieza a sentir los efectos secundarios de algo como eso? –expresaba el de gafas, bañado en sudor intentando recobrar sus valiosos electrolitos con una bebida energética.

—Hadrien es igual de molesto e intimidante que tú, Kagami –señalaba Shun. Mitobe simplemente asintió, apoyando la noción.

—Les dije que no les subestimaran.

—¡No lo hicimos, Kagami idiota! –resopló molesto el capitán del equipo-. Si mis tiros no eran bloqueados por Hadrien, el balón era robado por Marko o Leo. Ninguno de ellos dejaba de moverse.

—Todos ellos son veloces y tienen una gran resistencia, por lo que es difícil que se cansen dentro de un juego. Incluso ahora Hadrien y Leo han entrado en calor…Esos tipos son de esa clase de jugadores que entre más presiones, más ofrecen –Kagami estaba ya de pie, junto con Kuroko y Aomine, era su turno de poner en su lugar a esos tres sonrientes chicos-.

—Ya están todos con esa cara de alegría –suspiraba Riko.

—Toma esto como una experiencia para comprobar las fuerzas de nuestros futuros adversarios –señalaba Momoi.

—Estos idiotas lo único que quieren hacer es medir fuerza y fanfarronear –masculló la castaña.

Los seis jugadores se encontraban en el centro de la cancha con el balón siendo custodiado por Riko. Ella sería la encargada de lanzarlo.

—¿Están listos? –preguntaba la mujer por igual.

—Cuando quieras, Riko –decía Taiga, clavando su fiera mirada en el oji dorado.

—Siempre con esa mirada tan intensa, como si fueras una bestia al acecho.

—Al menos me entretendrás un poco –agregaba el moreno, observando detenidamente a Marko. Había decidido que él sería su contrincante en ese juego.

—Usted es muy entretenido Aomine-san, pero ahora las cosas están un poco diferentes aquí –sus esmeralda ojos se postraron en el peli azul-. Y dejar a Kuroko solo, no es una idea inteligente, especialmente ahora que sabe tirar y que pasa desapercibido por la cancha.

—No parece representar problema para ti, Marko-kun.

—Hadrien y Leo, son mi equipo ahora, debo confiar en que podrán enfrentarse a Aomine-san y Taiga, mientras me encargo de ti. Me esforzaré por verte dentro de la cancha, Kuroko-kun.

El equipo formado por aquellos dos miembros de la Generación de los Milagros y el novato Taiga, era concebido por muchos como una combinación monstruosa e imparable por lo habilidosos que cada uno de ellos resultaba ser. Existan muy pocos contrincantes que estaban a su nivel.

El juego recién había dado inicio y se podía respirar la tensión que invadía el aire, después de todo, el grupo de Taiga se había hecho del balón.

Por segundos que parecieron eternidades ninguno de los seis jugadores se movió ni un milímetro. Estaban analizándose antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. El momento de atacar dio inicio, comandado por Marko, quien estaba más que fijado en robar el balón y mover el juego a su favor.

Ninguno de aquellos jugadores había ganado porque sí, todos sabían lo que hacían a la perfección y la versatilidad que poseían para cambiar su posición de acuerdo a las circunstancias, sólo era una muestra clara de que llevaban jugando por mucho tiempo, y no se habían limitado a una sola posición. Taiga y los demás tampoco estaban fuera de su liguilla, eran abrumadoramente competentes.

Solamente cinco minutos habían transcurrido desde que iniciaron y nadie había logrado anotar ni un punto. Todos los intentos de encestar se veían mutuamente frustrados y el robo del balón era algo que ocurría a cada momento. Cada uno se encontraba en movimiento, nadie se quedaba a defender la preciada canasta.

La primera canasta estuvo a punto de entrar y proporcionar una notoria ventaja, sin embargo, era algo que aquel capitán temporal no iba a permitir. Una vez más todos fueron espectadores de aquel monstruoso salto, uno que trajo consigo el balón a su bando.

Sin embargo, en el justo instante que tocó el suelo empezó a desplazarse con aquellos dos siguiéndoles el paso. El resto no demoró en reaccionar.

Marko no iba a tenerla fácil, no cuando existía un miembro fantasma capaz de pasar imperceptible entre los jugadores. Él se habría de encargar de robar el balón y devolvérselos a sus compañeros. O eso era lo que él pensaba hacer.

Su mano rozó la silueta del balón. El esférico simplemente había pasado a su mano contraria en una fracción de segundo. ¿Había fallado?¿Había tenido suerte al haber cambiado la orientación del balón en ese momento?

—Te lo dije, ¿no? Que tendría toda mi atención puesta en ti, Kuroko-kun.

—De ninguna manera…pudo haber notado a Kuroko-kun –soltaba Riko, tratando de hallar una respuesta a ello.

—Pero de no haberlo hecho no hubiera podido evitar que le robara el balón –agregaba la peli rosa.

—Ni siquiera ha pasado el tiempo para que la desorientación de Kuroko deje de funcionar –alegó Hyuuga pensativo.

—_¿Entonces cómo es que logró darse cuenta de que estaba allí? Ninguno de sus amigos lo notó, por lo que logró llegar a Marko fácilmente. ¿Es que acaso ese chico todavía tiene más misterios que desconocemos?¿Realmente qué tan fuerte será…_? -la castaña no era la única que yacía perpleja por lo que acaban de ver.

—Yo seré tu oponente, Turletti –estipuló Aomine. Ya se había encargado de frenar el avanza del castaño y ahora estaban cara a cara.

—Es raro que me llamen por mi apellido –agregó con cierta pena.

—No sé cómo demonios lo hiciste, pero lograste frenar a Tetsu apenas inició el juego. Y esos saltos tampoco son poca cosa. Quién diría que Bakagami tenía a amigos tan interesantes.

—Taiga también es muy bueno. Y hasta el momento es el único que ha logrado traspasarle…-dijo tan tranquilamente como le era posible.

—Debe ser una broma…

Su atención se había concentrado en aquella mirada, en esos ojos que pasaron de ser despreocupados y alegres, a unos completamente agudizados y fríos como una implacable tormenta helada.

Le era imposible no sentir aquella presión sobre cada fibra de su cuerpo. Cada uno de sus músculos se tensó desde el cuello hasta sus tobillos. Era casi ridículo que alguien como él fuera capaz de crear semejante presión con tan solo despedirse de su sonriente y relajado rostro.

En ese preciso momento pensó que durante todo el partido había estado enfrentándose a la persona equivocada y que al fin había llegado aquel prometedor jugador que le haría hervir la sangre de emoción y adrenalina con su juego.


	7. Capítulo 7

¡Hello mis adoradas y bellas lectoras! Porque juro que todo el público que me lee es femenino, sería algo extraño hallar un chico en este fandom XD Bueno, pasando a la historia, haré unas aclaraciones breves para que no se me desesperen ni nada. Sí, este fanfiction es de romance/comedia por lo que pido disculpas por meter situaciones como las del capítulo pasado, no obstante, como adoro a todos los personajes de KnB me es difícil sacarlos y bueno, siempre tengo ese mal hábito de hacerlos interactuar y esas cosas TT-TT. Y como advertí al inicio, habrá partidos (más que nada en un futuro algo distante), así como mención de cosas parecidas. Así que no me odien, tenganme paciencia (?). Sólo como información adicional sobre mi persona (porque es claro que muchas de las que me leen me conocen en primera instancia por esta historia), tengo un MUY MAL HÁBITO, escribo historias largas pero así con ganas, sólo necesitan mirar mi perfil y ver que tengo un fic de casi 90 capítulos XD; ¿y las razones de ello? además de imaginación hiperactiva, es que desarrollo todo con el mejor lujo de detalle que pueda :/ Por eso a veces el romance no fluye como se desearía y demás, pero créanme, aquí la cosa ocurre muy rápido en comparación UwU. Así que pido paciencia. Que todos tendremos lo que deseamos de esta historia jeje :3 ¡Prometo no os defraudarlas! Sin más, disfruten el capítulo xD Que se ha quedado cómico y cardíaco (?). ¡Besitos a todos! (sí, subo el cap a media hora de las 12 porque aprovecho mi insano vicio hacia la pc).

**Capítulo 7**

**Por esas cosas que ocurren en los momentos inesperados**

Nadie decía nada, todas las miradas estaban concentradas en aquel par de jugadores que no se quitaban la mirada de encima, apreciando cada minúsculo movimiento por más irrelevante que éste fuera. La tensión sería cortada de un momento a otro.

Y aquel preciado deseo se hizo realidad, no obstante, no del modo que todos ansiaban.

¿Quién habría sido capaz de romper esa impecable tensión y ambiente de juego con aquel directo y perfecto tiro?¿Cómo es que había logrado impactar de lleno aquel esférico sobre la cabeza del concentrado castaño?¿Nadie consideraba lo descabellado y peligroso de una acción como ésa?

Mientras Marko sobaba su cabeza del repentino embiste, el balón rodaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde él se encontraba.

—Unhg…Sólo conozco a alguien capaz de hacer alguien como esto…

—¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí tan tranquilamente cuando tenemos un partido hoy por la tarde, Turletti?

Aquel tono grueso y rasposo de voz provenía indiscutiblemente de ese gigantesco y robusto hombre. No era una exageración decir que pasaba los dos metros fácilmente, ni tampoco que se ejercitaba en algo más que el baloncesto, después de todo su musculatura quedaba expuesta a leguas.

Su largo cabello negro azulado se encontraba sujeto en una coleta alta mientras unas cuantas hebras de cabello le delineaban su alargado rostro triangular.

—¿Realmente era necesario que hicieras eso, Osamu? –cuestionó con fastidio el castaño. Gracias a aquella intervención el partido entero se había detenido.

—Osamu-san, para ti. Soy tu superior, no lo olvides –masculló con el ceño fruncido, clavando sus ojos tono avellana en el chico.

—Tsk…Se va a armar la buena –comentó por lo bajo Hadrien mientras miraba de reojo a Leo.

—Ustedes son los titulares de las universidades de Hokkaido y Osaka, ¿no? Deberían estar entrenando con su equipo en vez de venir a jugar amistosamente con estos chicos.

—Sí, supongo que sería lo mejor. Pero también se requiere descansar, ¿lo sabe? –ahí estaba Hadrien hablando de más.

—Compórtate, no tiene caso que inicies una riña ahora –pedía el peli blanco.

—Taiga, lamento que nuestro juego amistoso haya sido interrumpido. Ya competiremos en otra ocasión –soltó con cierto pesar al tiempo que posaba su mirada en su amigo, hasta llegar a Aomine-. Y justo cuando las cosas estaban resultando divertidas.

—Ya nos veremos las caras en el campeonato. No te vayas a acobardar o lastimar –soltó con saña verdadera.

—Aunque tenga un esguince no pienso perderme un juego contra ustedes tres.

—Hora de irnos Turletti –sentenciaba el hombre, uno que no parecía ser muy paciente.

—Lo que usted diga, Osamu-san –chasqueó con fastidio.

—Espero estés listo para tu castigo.

—¿Castigo?¿Otra vez me pondrá a correr 8 kilómetros diarios o se ha decidido por el levantamiento de pesas? –ya había tomado sus cosas, cargando su mochila al hombro.

—Jugarás los cuatro cuartos del partido sin opción de cambio. Y tendrás que encestar un mínimo de 30 puntos por cuarto. Si pensabas que ibas a poder descansar y no hacer nada como en los otros dos partidos, estás equivocado. Podrás ser el favorito del entrenador pero no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya siempre –comentó duramente. Odiaba los favoritismos y Marko era el vívido ejemplo de ello.

—¿30 puntos? –iba a decir algo, pero su superior estaba más que molesto y el quejarse sólo empeoraría su condena-. Está bien.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no sales de aquí como las personas normales?! –le gritoneó con fastidio total. Ese chico podía sacarle de sus cabales varias veces al día en unos cuantos minutos.

—Esto es normal para mí –dijo tranquilamente el chico. Mismo que se encontraba con una pierna del otro lado del mallado que definía la cancha.

—¡Idiota eso no es normal! –ahora era Kagami el que le gritaba.

—Por cierto, Osamu-san, ¿dónde será el juego?

—¡¿En serio no lo recuerdas?! Te lo dije ayer más de veinte veces.

—Marko es un distraído de lo peor, por lo que pone atención a ciertas cosas por corto tiempo…-soltaba Hadrien con plena serenidad.

—Además de que es olvidadizo por naturaleza –fulminaba Leo.

—Nos iremos de aquí directo a la estación, allá te lo diré –Osamu respiró profundamente para calmarse y no asesinar al italiano-. Sólo porque eres el miembro más valioso no te asesino aquí mismo.

—¿Más valioso? Eso sí que me hace reír, Osamu-san –expresó con cierta monotonía tras llegar hasta el suelo de un simple salto-. Yo sólo vine a jugar basquetbol, no a que me vean de ese modo –simplemente su buen humor se había esfumado. Ya no tenía más que hacer allí, de manera que se fue rápidamente del sitio.

—Si no fuera tan caprichudo, las cosas serían mejor. De hecho sería mucho mejor de lo que ahora es –murmuraba Osamu-. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento, pero es la única manera de mantener bajo control a alguien del temperamento de Turletti.

—Él es un cabezota hecho y derecho –recriminaron los tres amigos-. Un poco de maltrato le sentará bien.

—¿Qué clase de amigo eres, Kagami-kun? A veces me arrepiento de ser tu sombra.

—¡Kuroko idiota, mejor cállate!

El domingo al fin había llegado, por lo que era el momento idóneo para abandonar la comodidad del hogar e ir a divertirse un poco con lo que la ciudad tenía para ofrecer.

No extrañaba que hubieran numerosas parejitas yendo y viniendo, luciendo terriblemente acaramelados. Después de todo la zona comercial de Odakyu estaba repleta de restaurantes, tiendas departamentales y cuanta cosa se pudiera imaginar uno. El ambiente sencillamente era el idóneo si lo que se buscaba era apuntar una buena cita.

Si bien lucían como una pareja ante los ojos de todos los que les observaban, la realidad distaba mucho de ello. Sin embargo, ambos se encontraban acostumbrados a que malinterpretaran su situación.

—Has estado muy pensativo desde ayer, Dai-chan –pronunció Momoi al tiempo que sujetaba el menú.

—Nada de qué preocuparse –parecía bastante entretenido jugueteando con el salero que yacía en su mesa.

—Parece que te la estabas pasando bien jugando con Marko-kun.

—Algo por el estilo.

—En serio, ¿qué te pasa? –no se tragaba el cuento, no cuando lo conocía de toda la vida prácticamente.

—Quizás miré mal…pero por un breve instante sentí que ese chico estuvo a punto de entrar en la zona.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?! –exclamó con enorme sorpresa.

—Pero bien podría estarlo malinterpretando –comentó más relajado-. Tendría que enfrentarme a él nuevamente para saberlo, pero ese grandulón metió sus narices en el mejor momento.

—Es bueno ver que has encontrado a alguien que te motive aunque sea un poco –dijo sonriente.

—Tampoco es para que te emociones. Todavía no sé si vale la pena o no.

Sin embargo, su charla pasó a segundo término cuando todo el sitio empezó a llenarse de murmullos. ¿Qué es lo que estaba causando la pequeña conmoción entre la clientela femenina?¿Es que acaso que tenía relación con los recién llegados que miraban en todas direcciones en busca de una mesa disponible?

—Queremos la mesa de la esquina derecha, al fondo –indicaba el peli blanco.

—¿Ese de allí no es Aomine?

—Usa los honoríficos, ya te lo dije innumerables veces. No estás en Alemania.

—Entonces sentémonos en ese sitio y empecemos a ordenar, estoy que me muero de hambre –agregaba el castaño.

—Pero si son ellos –parpadeó sorprendida la peli rosa. Vaya que la ciudad era pequeña como para topárselos en el mismo restaurante.

—Aomine-san –saludó cortésmente Leo.

—Que sorpresa verlos de nuevo –agregaba sonriente Marko.

—Por cierto, ¿no hemos perdido a alguien de vista? –lanzó el oji dorado mirando en todas direcciones. Faltaba alguien.

—Seguramente se entretuvo en la tienda de a lado –agregó calmadamente Leo-. Aparecerá cuando le dé hambre.

—Pues yo la vi muy molesta por haberle despertado tan temprano en domingo y entrar sin avisar.

—¡Esa fue tu idea, estúpido! –vociferaron los otros dos, dejando aturdido al castaño.

—Les permitiremos seguir con su cita –indicaba el moreno al tiempo que continuaba su camino. La mesa que ellos eligieron sólo se encontraba a una de donde Aomine y Momoi se hallaban.

—¡No es una cita! –se oyó la queja de la peli rosa-. Solamente somos amigos de la infancia.

—¡…Los amigos de la infancia son amantes en potencia…! -mencionaba Marko campantemente desde su asiento.

—Ahora entiendes por qué no salgo a pasear con él…en público….-refunfuñó Hadrien.

—Pensé que era porque te impedía conquistar a las chicas que te toparas en tu camino.

—Olvidaba lo puritano que eras –recalcó.

Aquellos rosáceos ojos se toparon de lleno con esas pupilas carmesí. Ambas estaban tanto desconcertadas como asombradas. Y por unos largos segundos lo único que hicieron fue saludar con un ademán.

—Daishi-kun –Momoi fue la primera en romper el hielo.

—Satsuki-kun…Aomine-kun…Hola.

—El día simplemente se tornó mucho más fastidioso –soltó el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Dai-chan! No seas grosero. No puedes tratar de ese modo a tu novia.

—Que no somos novios, ¿cuándo lo van a entender? –resoplaron los dos al unísono. Hasta coordinados salieron.

—Dai-chan, no seas penoso. Jamás lo has sido, no empieces ahora –¿es que nadie se daba cuenta de que todo era un chisme a gran escala?

—Eres novia de Aomine-san, no me lo esperaba, Axelle –allí estaba el castaño dándole unas cuantas palmaditas a la rubia en son de felicitación.

—Marko, sabes que sigo molesta por despertarme temprano hoy y sacarme de mi departamento aún en contra de mi voluntad, ¿verdad?

—Pero así pudiste encontrarte con Aomine-san, ¿no es grandioso? Perdona, seguramente iban a salir y ese tipo de cosas –se disculpaba el castaño.

—Ella y yo no somos pareja, todo es un estúpido rumor.

—¿Entonces?

—Nada Marko, vámonos a nuestra mesa y dejemos de molestar…-sentenció jalando al chico del antebrazo.

—El mundo es muy pequeño –mencionaba Momoi.

En cuanto llegó aquella conocida a la mesa, todos terminaron desviando la mirada hacia un punto de menor presión. Ella estaba atravesándolos con su acusadora mirada.

—Axelle, te ves bien –Leo fue el primer en hablar-. ¿Desde cuándo no nos vemos?¿Desde diciembre del año pasado?

—Desde año nuevo para ser precisos –comentó mientras tomaba el menú y lo hojeaba.

—Tu cabello ya está mucho más largo, se te ve bien –halagaba Hadrien.

—Gracias.

—¿Y qué tal la universidad? –interrogaba Marko.

—Ajetreada como no tienes idea. Han pasado muchas cosas que nunca preví.

—¿Cosas como Aomine-san?

—Cosas como él, Taiga y Kuroko…-suspiró.

—Tus amigos son muy fuertes –Marko simplemente sonreía como un niño pequeño que ha hallado la mejor juguetería de todas-. Muero de ganas por medir fuerzas contra Aomine-san.

—¿Y qué hay de Taiga? Pensé que también era tu rival por excelencia.

—Seguramente Himuro querrá su revancha contra él, por lo que le tomará de rival.

—Sigo sin entender por qué te fuiste a esa universidad, Marko.

—¿No es obvio? -le miró de soslayo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Contigo muchas cosas no son obvias.

—La Universidad de Tohoku no es muy fuerte, de hecho el año pasado fue incapaz de ganar un partido, incluso teniendo a Osamu Fuchida entre sus titulares. No se pueden esperar milagros si sólo uno de los jugadores es bueno –platicaba seriamente Leo.

—Y como bien conoces a Marko, no le gustan las cosas sencillas. Por lo que consideró que el entrar en una universidad con tan pocas posibilidades de obtener la victoria en la National Seven Tournament, representaba para él, el mejor de todos los retos posibles.

—De manera que quieres hacer que un equipo tan débil como el de la Universidad de Tohoku logre llegar lo suficientemente lejos como para que tenga una oportunidad de ganar la copa, ¿no?

—¿No es más emocionante de esa manera? –habló con despreocupación alguna-. Lo siento, pero si tengo las cosas fáciles no haré esfuerzo alguno.

—Pues tendrás que practicar adecuadamente, Marko. Los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros están regados en las universidades que participarán en el torneo este invierno –sentenciaba la rubia.

—También participará Shinya –enunció Leo. Aquel nombre llamó la atención de todos en un instante.

—¿En qué universidad está él? –preguntaba sumamente interesado Marko.

—Está en la Universidad de Kyushu.

—¿En serio? –Hadrien estaba que no se la creía-. En esa universidad también se encuentra…

—Saijirou Akashi –finalizaba Axelle.

—Creo que no podemos quedarnos estáticos mucho tiempo –Marko suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Antier vino mi padre a visitarme –cambió de tema Axelle. Sabía que hablar de Shinya era algo que molestaba a todos por diferentes razones.

—¿En serio? Qué bien, me hubiera podido saludarlo. Es muy divertido salir con tu padre –habló el castaño.

—Pero le duró poco el gusto, mi madre le habló a las pocas horas y le hizo regresarse a Francia en un dos por tres.

—Ungh…Comprendo…Bueno, es que a tu madre…es imposible decirle que no…-Hadrien sudaba en frío. Ya había tenido sus malas vivencias con la madre de su amiga.

—Todo está bien mientras ella no venga a Japón –comentó Marko con la mitad del rostro azul de miedo.

—Hay cosas con las que uno no debe jugar –espetó seriamente Leo con su mirada ensombrecida.

—Definitivamente…Jamás podremos olvidar lo que sucedió aquel día de pascuas cuando estábamos en primaria….Desde ese día no veo a los conejos del mismo modo -todos tragaron saliva pesadamente y no dijeron más.

La tarde había caído al fin y después de horas de diversión, compras y amenos momentos, había llegado el momento de despedirse y enfrentar la cruel realidad de que al día siguiente había clases. No obstante, aquellos chicos no parecían desanimados, sino todo lo contrario. Y después de una larga despedida en la estación, ellos se marcharon, dejándole completamente sola o eso era lo que ella creía.

—¿Y Satsuki-kun?

—Vio a Tetsu y simplemente desapareció de repente. ¿Y todas esas bolsas? –miró de reojo que la chica iba bastante cargada.

—Golosinas –soltó cínicamente.

—¿Cómo puedes mantener esa figura si comes tantas de esas cosas?

—Me cuesta trabajo subir de peso, por eso –respondió tranquilamente-. Aunque eso me recuerda algo –sin más empezó a remover entre sus bolsas; al parecer buscaba algo con enorme afán.

—¿Y eso? –ella había dejado sus bolsas sobre el suelo para poder cargar adecuadamente aquella pequeña caja de plástico de empaque colorido y adorable, mismo sobre el cual ponía "Truffle Crème Egg".

—Es para tu mamá, en agradecimiento por permitirme alojarme en su casa aquella noche –comento tras entregarle el paquete al moreno-. Son huevos de chocolate rellenos, espero sean de su agrado.

—¿Acaso realmente quieres ganártela? Haces esto como si realmente pensaras que somos algo –señaló, clavando su aguda mirada en ella.

—Yo suelo darle regalos a las personas que estimo o que han hecho algo bueno por mí sin una doble intención. Lo llamo ser agradecida. No es lo que piensas –dijo sueltamente-. Mucha gente me malinterpreta, pero no puedo evitar ser así –no comentó más, no porque ya no se le ocurriera nada más, sino más bien porque aquel cínico hombre no sólo había abierto el paquete, sino que ya le había dado un mordisco a uno de esos primorosos chocolates- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –intentó inútilmente quitárselos. Él era más alto y le bastaba con levantarlos con una de sus manos para que ella no llegara jamás.

—Sabe mejor de lo que parece.

—Son para tu madre, no para ti –dictaminó-. ¡No te los comas todos! –sus intentos eran en vano. Al poco tiempo de haber iniciado su infructuosa lucha, todo había terminado para esos chocolates.

—Sabían bastante buenos –opinaba el peli azul tras relamer sus labios.

—Menos mal compré otros por si algo malo les ocurría a esos huevos de chocolate –mascullaba la rubia mirando una pequeña bolsa color carmesí que saltaba a la vista fácilmente-. Así que no te lo comas –ordenaba a la vez que le pasaba aquella bolsa; parecía como si se tratara de un regalo.

—¿Qué se supone que tiene? –le miró con detenimiento.

—No te incumbe –soltó.

—Igual podría comérmelo en el camino a casa.

—¡Deja de comerte todo lo que te doy! No es para ti, es para tu madre –chasqueó haciendo un gesto de enfado que le causó bastante gracia a Aomine, porque le parecía estar apreciando la berrieta de una niña-. Sólo para que no vayas a hacer lo mismo, te daré esto para que te hastíes y no te quede hueco para lo que hay en esa bolsa –la caja de tonos café con dorado era lo de menos, incluso el tamaño ligeramente considerable que poseía. Lo que realmente le pareció curioso era que poseía un moño blanco de lunares coloridos. Era sencillamente bonita esa caja de trufas.

—¿Acaso crees que soy una chica o qué? –refunfuñó. ¿Es que nada le parecía a ese hombre?

—No, pero eres más complicada y fastidiosa que una. Y eso que yo soy mujer –aquellas palabras se clavaron como frías cuchilladas en su hinchado orgullo de hombre.

—Maldita mocosa.

—Sabes que tus ofensas no me afectan, ¿verdad?

—Tsk…Anormal.

—Eso tampoco funciona –dispuso sonriente.

—…Tabla de planchar…

—No soy plana –le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Hasta que algo le molestaba de verdad.

—Así que hasta alguien como tú le importan ese tipo de cosas –le sonrió burlonamente. Al fin había hallado con que fastidiarla.

—¿Tan seguro estás de que soy una tabla de planchar? –se giró hacia él, mirándole desafiante.

—Es algo que se aprecia de inmediato –espetó aún con esa sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, dirigiendo sin descaro alguno su mirada por debajo de las clavículas de la chica.

—Te permitiré que lo compruebes por ti mismo, Aomine-chan –él odiaba ese tono en particular que usaba para hablarle, era como si se burlara de él al tiempo que le orillaba a seguirle el juego.

—¿Sabes con quién te estás metiendo?

—Con Aomine Daiki –sonrió cínicamente.

—¿Te crees muy lista, no es así? –endureció el tono de su voz. Estaba empezando a cabrearse.

—Tú eres el que empezó la pelea y quien quería enfadarme después de todo. Entonces, ¿tienes las agallas de hacerlo? –desafió.

—¿No vas a terminar lloriqueando por algún lado o quejándote después? –a él no se le podía retar absurdamente.

—Por supuesto que no –indicó-. De alguna manera quiero ver si eres capaz o no.

—Tú lo pediste.

—Adelante –sentenció sonrientemente mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cintura.

Tragó saliva pesadamente, observando la exasperante tranquilidad con la que esa mujer le observaba. Le continuaba retando al mismo tiempo que se burlaba de él de forma silenciosa y constante. ¿Pero qué es lo que esa mujer tenía en mente?¿Dejarlo completamente en ridículo o hacerlo ver como un completo pervertido? Tanto si enfrentaba como escapaba del reto, el resultado no le favorecería en lo más mínimo.

No sabía cuántos segundos habían transcurrido desde que ese duelo entre ambos dio inició, lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro es que no se iba a echar para atrás en ese momento. Y mucho menos si sólo se encontraban ellos dos en la estación.

—_Maldita mocosa, retarme a hacer algo como esto. Sólo a alguien como a ella se le ocurriría, sin embargo…._

—_Si no lo hace ahora será mi burla de ahora en adelante. Pero si tiene el valor entonces tampoco le irá del todo bien._

—_¿Por qué no se puede comportar como el resto de las mujeres?¿Se cayó de su costosa cuna cuando era una mocosa?_

—_¿Tendrá los pantalones para hacerlo? _–le miró complacida al ver que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su sitio-. _Gané._

Su mano se detuvo a mitad del camino. Sencillamente no podía seguir con algo como eso por muchas razones que en ese momento se le vinieron a la mente. Y como bien sabía, la rubia le dedicaba una delicada sonrisa triunfal.

—Tú ganaste…esta vez.

—Eres mejor hombre de lo que pensaba que eras, Aomine-kun.

Pero bastaron solamente unos cuantos segundos para que los dos se quedaron completamente helados y callados. Simplemente eran incapaces de procesar con eficiencia lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso instante.

Le fue imposible contener aquel impulso involuntario. Su mano simplemente había actuado por sí sola en el instante en que se postró sobre esa suave área.

Si bien ambos habían detenido aquel desafío, parecía ser que el universo no iba a dejarles escapar tan fácilmente. No cuando éste había adquirido la forma de aquel silencioso y desapercibido chico que había tropezado casualmente contra la espalda de moreno, desencadenando aquel funesto efecto domino.

—Aomine-kun, no debes hacer este tipo de cosas en público. La gente pensará que eres un pervertido –habló tan tranquilamente como siempre era usual en su persona, clavando sus penetrantes ojos en aquellos dos sonrojados chicos. Sí, los tres se encontraban tumbados sobre el suelo mientras las puertas del metro se abrían lentamente.


	8. Capítulo 8

¡Hola a todas! Espero hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana y que sus días hayan sido agradables *-*. Ya es casi miércoles acá (restan como 10 min), así que aprovecho que ando en la lap xD Eso de ponerse a jugar Dust: An Elysian Tail sin mirar la hora, es malo u_u. No sigan mis malos pasos. Pero bueno, pasemos a lo que nos atañe, al capítulo de este miércoles :3 Bueno, ¿qué creen que haya pasado al final?¿Quién fue el culpable?¿Y qué más desaventuras les ocurrirán a estos dos? Las respuestas las tendrán tras terminar de leer el capítulo. Besos y abrazos a todos mis amados lectores :D Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, al final del recorrido (?) Ok no XD. Pero pueden dejar sus reviews si quieren. ¡Hasta el domingo!

**Capítulo 8**

**Alerta: La oscuridad de la ciudad**

Ninguno de los tres se miraba mutuamente, todos parecían estar más ocupados admirando las instalaciones de aquel vagón que prácticamente iba vacío. Tampoco es como si alguno de ellos quisiera tratar aquel vergonzoso acontecimiento que había tenido lugar hace unos minutos atrás en la estación en largo tiempo. Habían tenido una suerte abrumadora al encontrarse con un vagón literalmente vacío, abriéndoles las puertas frente sí.

Ahora lo único que quedaba era soportar el viaje de regreso a casa.

—Daishi-kun, ¿por qué me has golpeado a mí también? Yo solamente me tropecé accidentalmente –la mirada fija de Kuroko se posicionó en la rubia, quien permanecía sentado en el extremo del asiento tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera aquel "incidente".

—Porque no te caíste accidentalmente, Kuroko Tetsuya –le recriminó clavando su filosa mirada en él. Era como si quiera asesinarlo con ella.

—Pero los dos sabemos que esas eran las intenciones de Aomine-kun desde el inicio –prosiguió.

—¡¿Quieres que el siguiente golpe sea mío, Tetsu idiota?! –masculló enfurecido el moreno. Sobre su mejilla derecha permanecía aquella roja marca: la mano de Axelle en toda su magnificencia.

—Aomine-kun, todos sabemos que tienes intereses puntuales con las mujeres –habló tranquilamente mientras se sobaba su mejilla izquierda.

—¡Es tu culpa Kuroko! –volvió a gritarle Axelle.

—¡¿Y tú por qué demonios me golpeaste?!¡Si fue Tetsu el que hizo todo! –alegaba Aomine mirando fastidiado a Axelle.

—Él te empujó, claramente…¿Pero quién fue el que se tomó el atrevimiento de apretar esa zona, eh? –lo admitía, el tono que le ofertaba la rubia recordaba a muchos mafiosos. Esa cara de nunca rompo un plato era jodidamente engañosa.

—Fue un mero acto reflejo…-soltó sin vergüenza alguna, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y por esa razón merecías ser golpeado como Tetsu.

—Llámame Kuroko-kun, por favor Daishi-kun.

—Te llamo como se me dé la gana hacerlo, Tetsu –remarcó, haciendo énfasis en el nombre del peli azul-. ¿Algún problema?

—No hay problema alguno, Axelle-kun.

—Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto –agregaba Aomine tocándose la mejilla, era doloroso.

—¿Qué? –soltó la rubia sin mirarlo.

—Al menos descubrí que no eres una tabla de planchar.

—Aomine-kun, me hubiera gustado haber sido tu sombra nuevamente, pero sabes que me dio gusto conocerte. Ganaremos la competencia de diciembre en tu nombre –se comprometió Kuroko con una seriedad abrumadora.

—Y luego se preguntan por qué siento desagrado por más del 90% de la población masculina –farfullaba Axelle al tiempo que empezaba a abrir una bolsa de papas.

Aomine ya no se quejaba más, no porque no quisiera, ya que estaba lleno de variados insultos en su cabeza, sino más bien porque alguien le había acomodado perfectamente un golpe en el estómago, logrando sacarle el aire por completo. Estaba fuera de combate.

—Pronto será Junio y las vacaciones de verano se acercarán aún más.

—Así como el torneo regional –indicaba Kuroko tranquilamente.

—Estoy segura de que les irá muy bien. Son muy buenos –alentaba.

—Es una lástima que Aomine-kun no vaya a participar. Le extrañaremos.

—Era un buen basquetbolista.

—¡Idiotas, ¿por qué demonios están hablando de mí como si estuviera muerto, eh?! –al fin se había medio recompuesto y ahora estaba que ni lo calentaba el sol.

—Sabes Axelle-kun, a veces siento como si pudiera escuchar su voz. Es nostálgico.

—Recuerdo cuando tomé el mismo metro que él en la estación. Se le veía muy feliz mientras pensaba en la competencia de invierno –comentó con cierta añoranza.

—Si al menos ahora estuviera con nosotros –expresaron en perfecta sincronía aquel par.

—¡USTEDES DOS ME LA VAN A PAGAR!

El fin de semana había quedado atrás, y el inicio de semana había empezado para variar, un poco agresivo. Después de todo, los exámenes parciales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, al igual que los tediosos trabajos que eran dejados sin compasión. Era como si los profesores pensaran que los alumnos no llevaban más asignaturas.

Incluso alguien que llevaba las materias al día empezaba a sentirse un poco estresada por los exagerados deberes que le dejaban.

Abrió su casillero, siendo imposible no notar aquel grupo de tres cartas en tono rosa. Estaba claro que eran cartas de amor.

—Al parecer eres más popular de lo que me imaginaba, Satsuki –mencionaba Taiga mientras miraba de reojo a Momoi. Ambos eran compañeros de carrera y sus casilleros se encontraban a lado.

—No es algo que me haga sentir orgullosa –suspiró-. No estoy interesada en ninguno de ellos, sólo en…

—Kuroko –sentenció el pelirrojo.

—No hay nadie mejor y más lindo que Tetsu-kun –espetó sonrojada, con el fondo coloreándose de rosa. Cuando empezaba a mencionar a ese chico, se volvía inesperadamente melosa, hasta niveles asfixiantes.

—Ah, Kuroko…es alguien inusual –la verdad seguía preguntándose cómo es que alguien como ella estaba tan fijada en su amigo. No es que Kuroko fuera el ser humano más interesante y atractivo de todos.

—¿Y cómo les ha ido en los entrenamientos? –preguntó casual. Ya habían empezado a avanzar, listos para dirigirse a su salón de clases. Sí, también compartían horarios.

—Riko está aumentando los ejercicios. Todo se está tornando bastante pesado. Y creo que tiene en mente una ida a la montaña…-soltó sin humor. Aquellos recuerdos del pasado se apilaban en su mente uno tras otro.

—Es normal, es la entrenadora del equipo. Así que debe poner todo su empeño.

—Estoy sorprendido de que le hayan permitido ser la entrenadora, sabiendo que hay uno ya aquí.

—Posiblemente se dieron cuenta de que estaba mejor capacitada que ese entrenador. Y también pudo haber influido que el padre de Riko se lleve tan bien con los superiores de la universidad.

—Es un buen punto.

Pero su amena charla no duró demasiado tiempo. Habían sido interceptados por un chico, seguramente de otro campus porque no lo habían visto nunca.

Era de estatura mediana, complexión un tanto ordinaria. Pero lo más característico de él era el tono anaranjado de su despeinada caballera, así como esos ojos bermellón. De alguna manera resultaba un chico apuesto.

—Momoi Satsuki, ¿verdad? –la chica asintió y él prosiguió-. Me llamo Kosei Iida, encantado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Iida-kun?

—Me gustaría invitarte a salir este sábado, Satsuki-kun –dijo con firmeza.

—Lo siento mucho –soltó con cierta pena la chica-. Pero ya estoy enamorada de alguien más, por lo que no puedo salir con nadie más –confesó completamente sonrojada.

—L-Lo entiendo –soltó con cierto aire de decepción-. Ese chico es muy afortunado por tener a una chica como tú –agregó.

—Sí, lo siento mucho, de verdad –no le agradaba tener que rechazar a cada chico que se le declarara. Pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada por cambiar la decisión de su corazón.

—Descuida, fui muy ingenuo al pensar que tenía una oportunidad contigo. Así que discúlpame y que tengas un excelente día –simplemente se despidió y se fue calmadamente.

—Apenas empezamos la semana y ya se te declaró uno –soltó bromista Taiga.

—No es gracioso Kagamin –regañó inflando los mofletes.

—Mejor darnos prisa o el profesor no nos dejará entrar a clases…¡Y deja de llamarme Kagamin!

Miraba sin mucho interés hacia la ventana. Gracias a que se encontraba en la primera planta le resultaba fácil contemplar la amplia cancha de baloncesto que permanecía tras el pasillo que bordeaba a su salón de clases. Todos estaban muy emocionados practicando. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? En invierno se realizaban las nacionales de diversos deportes y la Universidad de Tokio no iba a negarse a participar.

Y cuando decidió hojear su libro de texto, un par de manos se depositaron sobre éste. Ahí iban de nuevo con esos interrogatorios matutinos.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? –preguntaba sin interés alguno Axelle a la vez que jugaba con su lapicero.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Aomine? –preguntaba una animadamente.

—¿Ya se han besado?¿Es bueno? –soltó otra.

—¿O es que acaso ya lo han hecho? –dijo una tercera. Esa preguntó provocó que la rubia soltara el útil escolar en un santiamén.

—No, no y claramente no –respondió abruptamente-. Ya les dije que él y yo no somos novios. Así que no sigan con eso –pidió.

—Pero si hacen una bonita pareja…-comentaba la primera.

—Pues ninguno de los dos lo percibe de esa manera –espetó-. Solamente somos amigos, es todo.

—Aunque todos en la universidad piensan lo contrario. Pero bien podrías tener razón –hasta que alguien pensaba un poco las cosas-, ya que por lo que he escuchado, a él le gustan las mujeres de grandes pechos.

—Y ciertamente Axelle no está tan dotada….

—Tengo más que todas las chicas que hay en este salón, incluyéndolas…-finalizó con una hermosa sonrisa-. Por lo que dejen de fastidiarme –su tono era tan dulce como aterrador. Ellas simplemente tragaron saliva pesadamente.

—¡Axelle! –llamaba una recién llegada. Se trataba de una chica de cabello castaño, corto hasta los hombros, de ojos penetrantemente negros.

—¿Qué sucede Yukari? –preguntaba desde su asiento.

—Necesitamos de tu ayuda –comentó una segunda. La otra chica era un poco más alta pero con curvas mucho más marcadas. Su cabello azul rey se encontraba recogido en una coleta lateral, permitiendo admirar sus castaños ojos.

—¿Megumi?

Las tres chicas abandonaron el aula, dirigiéndose sin chisteo alguno hacia la última planta del plantel educativo. Y tras caminar un poco por el largo pasillo, se detuvieron frente a una de las ocho puertas que allí había.

Habían llegado al club de fotografía.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitan de mí? –estaba curiosa por los motivos de sus dos amigas; razón por la que accedió a acompañarlas. Fatídico error.

—Lo sentimos mucho Axelle, pero era el único modo –agregaba con pesar la peli azul.

—Se aproxima el verano y tenemos que dar buenas fotos al periódico o tendremos problemas con nuestro club –expresaba Yukari.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto? –ya había sido encerrada en aquella aula destinada para los miembros del club. Y se había dado cuenta de que no era la única, aunque solamente conocía a dos chicas de allí-. ¡¿Riko y Satsuki-kun?!

—Así que también te atraparon a ti –resopló frustrada Riko.

—Me dijeron que me obsequiarían unas fotografías de Tetsu-kun si venía con ellas.

—_Así que fue de esa manera en que te atraparon…_ Ahora explíquense ustedes dos –miró con recelo a aquel par de chicas.

—La verdad es que los chicos que llevan la tutela del periódico quieren fotografías distintas para la siguiente edición. Y como estamos atenidos a ellos, es decir, si no cumplimos sus pedidos ellos pueden fácilmente disolvernos y conseguirse a otros…no nos queda más opción –empezó a explicar Megumi.

—Y debido a que el tema de la siguiente edición va sobre las chicas más inteligentes y guapas de la universidad. Nos hemos visto en la necesidad de requerir sus servicios…Además también nos basamos en una encuesta de popularidad –aquella hoja con un lindo gráfico de colores se postró frente a esas tres chicas.

—Comprendo el punto –menciona Axelle-. Pero yo no soy popular –dijo campante-. Así que me largo –y antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta había sido interceptada por esas dos amigas suyas.

—Tienes el promedio más alto del campus de Ciencias Farmacéuticas. Y entraste en el raking por ser extranjera…Pese a lo que crees, muchos chicos te consideran bastante maja.

—Pero a mí no me importa, yo quiero irme solamente.

—Por favor, Axelle, ayúdanos. Te devolveremos el favor después –rogaron las dos.

—Pero no quiero –resopló.

—Te compraremos el videojuego que quieras sin importar el costo –propuso Megumi.

—¿El que quiera? –Axelle había desistido del escape y meditaba la propuesta.

—No hay límite de costo –a su amiga se le iluminaron los ojos. Lucía como una chica enamorada.

—Unas cuantas fotos no van a matarme.

—¿Y ustedes qué dicen? –sí, ese grupo de chicas se habían encargo de ofrecerles por su colaboración lo que más les gustaba. Malditas debilidades.

—No hay problema –soltaron el resto sin objeción.

No sabían con exactitud cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que entraron a aquel salón, lo único de lo que estaban conscientes ahora es que allí contaban con todo lo necesario para tomar las preciadas fotografías. Y agradecían enormemente que las vestimentas a usar fueran meros uniformes escolares, mismos que les proporcionaban seguridad y confort.

Tras tomas fallidas, retoques e instrucciones para posar adecuadamente, el trabajo fue hecho. Por lo que todas las chicas seleccionadas retomaron su rutina diaria.

—Debo de admitir que fue más agotador de lo que me imaginaba –Axelle estiró un poco el cuerpo, se sentía un tanto confracturada.

—Al menos pude obtener todas estas lindas fotos –en sus manos yacía aquel grupo de fotos. Era Tetsu en todo su esplendor, desde practicando hasta durmiendo bajo la sombra de alguno de los árboles de la universidad.

—Y todavía nos queda el entrenamiento –agregaba Riko ya jalando del brazo a la rubia-. No te vas a escapar este día, Axelle. Los otros días te lo perdoné, pero hoy no, así que espero hayas venido preparada.

—Ah, sobre eso, creo que mejor debería dejarlo.

—Nada de reproches señorita.

—Mándale saludos de mi parte a Tetsu-kun y Dai-chan –se despedía amablemente la peli rosa. Riko ya se había marchado arrastrando a Axelle en contra de su voluntad.

¿Qué tan segura podía ser la ciudad por la noche? Posiblemente lo suficiente como para que la gente transitara animadamente entre las calles y los diversos establecimientos de comida. Y era justamente lo que ese grupo de tres chicos se encontraban haciendo.

La mesa se llenó de numerosos envoltorios redondos. La orden de hamburguesas así como de papas fritas había llegado. Y ellos no demoraron en saciar sus estómagos, causando cierta incredulidad y temor en quienes se detenían a mirarlos.

—Estoy sorprendido de la cantidad de hamburguesas que los dos son capaces de ingerir –mencionaba Kuroko tranquilamente mientras sorbía de su batido de vainilla.

—Los entrenamientos de Riko cada día me dan más hambre –agregaba Taiga con la boca llena.

—Además de que las hamburguesas de aquí, son las mejores –secundaba el moreno ya con su segunda hamburguesa en mano.

—Aomine-kun –llamó seriamente. Ambos lo observaron, aguardando a que continuara-. ¿No crees que es bueno que salgas de vez en cuando con Axelle-kun? –preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Quieres que te apalie otra vez, verdad Tetsu cabrón? –le amenazó.

—¿Es que acaso no te parece atractiva, Aomine-kun?

—¿Atractiva…?¿En qué sentido? –no recordaba que la chica fuera la gran cosa.

—¿Cómo que en qué sentido? –frunció el ceño el pelirrojo.

—¿A ti te lo parece? –le respondió con una pregunta.

—Pues es linda, además inteligente y cocina bien –comentó tranquilamente Taiga.

—Ummm…¿Con qué linda? –y aquella escena donde había sido abofeteado por ella se le hizo presente-. Debes estar fastidiándome.

—Los dos se llevan muy bien, incluso cuando pelean se entienden –Kuroko, el consejero del amor.

—Ey, Tetsu, ¿qué pretendes?

—Quizás no sean novios de verdad…pero realmente lo parecen –prosiguió Kagami.

—¿Por qué no la invitas a salir y así despejas tus dudas? –lanzó el peli azul luciendo calmado.

—Me niego. Además ella no es mi tipo –recriminó.

—Aomine-kun, eres un pervertido –señaló inquisidoramente Kuroko-. Ahora entiendo por qué ella no te hace caso y te ve como una molestia.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? –esas simples palabras terminaron de destruir el buen humor del chico.

—Nada en particular –y él simplemente continuó en lo suyo, ignorando la mirada encendida de Aomine Daiki.

—_¿Está insinuando que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para que ella me vea más que como un simple amigo? Tsk…_-Tetsu le había dado en donde más le dolía.

Después de haber degustado una buena cena, cada quien tomó su dirección correspondiente. Había que llegar a casa y refrescarse un poco después de aquel espartano entrenamiento vivido hace apenas unas horas atrás.

El moreno transitaba tranquilamente por las callejuelas. Esa noche había optado por acortar un poco el viaje hacia su casa, ya que no deseaba caminar de más. Suficiente ejercicio por un día.

No obstante, algo detuvo sus pasos en seco. Al parecer nunca faltaban los aprovechados que gracias a su altura y corpulencia deseaban pasarse de listos con los más débiles. Y si bien no era la clase de persona que le gustaba meterse en problemas innecesarios, había cosas que simplemente no podía dejar pasar.

—¿No creen que es algo injusto cuatro contra uno? –eran altos, pero apenas llegaban al hombro del moreno. Y aquella mirada no reducía su intimidación.

—¡A-Ayu…Ayúdame! –rogaba el intimidado chiquillo. Seguramente ni a segundo año de secundaria llegaba.

—¡Cállate mocoso llorón! –ordenó uno de los cuatro, empujando de una patada al chico contra el suelo-. Los débiles como tú no tienen derecho a quejarse.

—Y ustedes simplemente no son mejores que él –mascullaba Aomine tranquilamente.

—¿Acaso vienes a defenderlo? Métete en tus propios asuntos –soltó con enfado en un segundo.

—O te arrepentirás de meterte contra nosotros –añadió otro más.

—Así que mejor vete…antes de que le ocurra algo a esa linda amiga que tienes…-agregaba un cuarto, uno que llevaba una gorra negra, resultándose imposible verle el rostro. Era tan alto como él-. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Satsuki Momoi, ¿verdad? –esa simple oración endureció el mirar del moreno. ¿De qué iba todo eso?¿Por qué había sacado algo como eso tan de repente? Y sobre todo, ¿quién era él?

—No sé de qué estás hablando –intentó sonar calmado.

—Aomine Daiki, jugador estrella de la Universidad de Tokio. Conozco todo de ti, eres sumamente popular –informó sonrientemente-. No me agradan los hombres que se meten en su camino…Alguien como tú es indigno…

—¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? –con cada palabra que decía sencillamente entendía menos.

—No hay necesidad de que te dé explicaciones, Aomine –agregó burlonamente-. De momento será mejor que nos despidamos –ya había dado media vuelta, iniciando su retirada.

—No creas que te dejaré ir así como así –amenazó-. _No después de que has insinuado prácticamente una amenaza._

Evadir los lentos y poco practicados golpes de aquellos tres chicos, fue pan comido. Pero seguirle los pasos a ese chico era ya otra cosa. No sólo era veloz y sabía moverse entre las calles de la ciudad, sino también era ridículamente ágil.

¿Es que cuando se imaginó conocer a alguien que se desplazaba por los obstáculos urbanos como si fuera cosa simple y ordinaria?¿Por qué no simplemente cedía y listo? Quizás porque sabía que en el momento en que lo dejara escapar haría algo sumamente peligroso.


	9. Capítulo 9

¡Holaaa! Sí, hoy no es domingo ni sábado por la madrugada, pero bueno, adelanto el capítulo porque mañana seguramente no tenga tiempo, además de que aprovecho que debo hacer ciertos anuncios en mis demás historias. Ya después de este capítulo las cosas volverán a la normalidad XD Os lo prometo. Pero bueno, quien me conozca de otras historias sabe que el drama/intriga van de la mano conmigo y no podían faltar ni siquiera en una historia de este tipo, así que perdón X3 Es lo que hay que aguantarme jejeje. Espero lo disfruten mucho! Gracias a quienes le han dado favorito, a los que siguen la historia y a todos esos lectores fantasma que siempre me acompañan en todas las historias =3 Nos leemos el miércoles! Matta ne :D

**Capítulo 9**

**La angustia tiene un sabor amargo a desesperación**

Recién había salido de aquel centro comercial con un par de bolsas pendiendo de ambas manos. Había llegado el día en que debía reabastecer la alacena por lo que era normal que tuviera que cargar con tanto. Aunque agradecía que no tuviera que caminar demasiado, ya que su edificio se hallaba a un par de cuadras de donde realizaba sus compras semanales.

—Al fin terminé –suspiró cansadamente la rubia tras empezar a caminar de vuelta a casa.

Sin embargo, no dio ni un solo paso más. Frente a ella había un par de conocidos. ¿Qué es lo que hacían ellos allí a esas horas de la noche, tan lejos de casa?

—¿Kagami?¿Tetsu-kun?¿Qué es lo que andan haciendo por aquí?

—¿No has visto a Aomine-kun? –preguntó el peli azul con seriedad.

—No lo he visto desde que salimos de clases. Pensé que se encontraba con todos ustedes –respondió por inercia.

—Lo estaba, pero nos despedimos hace un par de horas atrás –contaba Kagami-. Satsuki nos ha llamado preguntando por él.

—De manera que no ha llegado a casa todavía…-concluyó Axelle. Esos dos simplemente asintieron.

—No responde a su teléfono…Preguntamos si lo han visto, pero nada.

—Lo único que logramos conseguir es que lo vieron corriendo detrás de un chico con gorra, pero es todo –señalaba el pelirrojo.

—Y ya pasan de las diez…-comentaba la rubia-. Aomine-kun no parece del tipo de chico que se enfrascaría en una pelea callejera así porque sí, ¿no?

—Seguramente le provocaron con algo en específico. Aomine-kun puede ser muy impulsivo cuando sabes en dónde pegar –pronunció Kuroko.

—¿Ya le avisaron a los otros? –ellos simplemente asintieron-. Bueno, empecemos por aquí a ver si tenemos suerte.

¿Cuántas horas habían invertido en aquella búsqueda infructuosa? No lo sabían con exactitud, lo único que tenían en mente es que ya llevaban revisadas varias áreas y sencillamente no hallaban nada. La frustración era el menor de los sentimientos que se empezaba a acumular en sus mentes. No deseaban pensar lo peor, por lo que se mantenían en constante movimiento pese a que pronto el nuevo día no demoraría en asomarse en el horizonte.

Si bien deseaban continuar buscando, debían al menos descansar un poco y restablecer energías. En ese instante agradecieron que al menos uno de los tres viviera cerca y ofreciera su departamento para que pasaran lo que quedaba de la noche.

—Despejaré lo que hay en los sillones, sólo tengan un poco de paciencia –comentaba la rubia, dejando la puerta abierta para que sus dos amigos entraran.

—¿Puedo usar tu cocina?

—Adelante –ya se había ido directo hacia la sala. Había muchas cosas que quitar de los sillones, además de tomar algunas cobijas para que pudieran cubrirse. La madrugada estaba siendo muy fría.

—Axelle-kun.

—¡Kuroko, no me pegues esos sustos! –gritó asustada al contemplarlo que estaba prácticamente frente a ella. Llevaba consigo un par de cobertores.

—¿Podemos usar éstos?

—Por supuesto –sonrió y simplemente terminó de quitar todo. Kuroko se encargó de acondicionar los sillones.

—La comida ya está lista –anunció Taiga tras entrar-. ¿Crees que pueda usar tu ducha? Realmente no quiero irme a dormir así.

—Claro, ¿sabes dónde está? –él simplemente asintió y se fue.

—Los otros tampoco tuvieron suerte…-suspiró larga y pesadamente-. Espero no esté metido en serios problemas.

—Aomine-kun estará bien, ya lo verás –dijo para animar a Kuroko y a ella misma.

—Tienes razón. Él es fuerte y seguramente ya les dio su merecido.

¿De dónde provenía aquel constante y fastidioso goteo que estaba convirtiéndose en un verdadero dolor de cabeza?¿Por qué le costaba enfocar adecuadamente lo que tenía frente suyo?¿Y qué era eso que le impedía moverse libremente?

Aquel olor era sencillamente inconfundible. Era la esencia fuerte y repudiada del hierro, tan próxima a su nariz, tan íntima como para tocarla sin dificultad alguna.

Su abdomen estaba adolorido por lo que le resultaba un verdadero martirio el siquiera intentar curvar su cuerpo. Parecía ser que solamente sus extremidades se habían salvado de ser mancilladas y no obstante eran poco o nada lo que podían hacer por ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

—Al fin despertaste, Aomine.

—Ungh…¿Qué…demonios es lo que pretendes? –cuestionó con molestia a quien se encargaba de custodiarle, de observarle desde la esquina más lejana y oscura de aquella húmeda y hermética habitación. Sólo existía una fuente de luz, desde arriba, gracias a aquel viejo tragaluz.

—¿Sabes a cuántos les destrozaste el sueño de jugar? Solamente porque te creías insuperable, especial, sencillamente inalcanzable…Has arruinado el sueño de muchos.

—¿Ah? Así que es de eso de lo que se trata…No es mi culpa que ellos hayan renunciado solamente porque fueron incapaces de hacer algo contra mí. Si quieren hallar culpables, que se miren a sí mismos –masculló molesto.

—Aunque yo no hice esto por ellos. En realidad mis motivos son otros –habló con entusiasmo, como si estuviera pensando más-. Ellos actuarán después –aseguró felizmente.

—¡Maldito, sólo deja que te ponga las manos encima! –amenazó. Esa mirada podía calar a cualquiera, pero a aquel chico simplemente le dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba demente.

—No lograste alcanzarme Aomine, eres más lento de lo que pensaba…Además no debiste de haber bajado la guardia cuando empezaste a corretearme cerca de la estación. Debiste deducir que era una trampa y como tal, que no iba a estar solo –comentó tranquilamente.

—Sólo hiciste lo que es propio de una rata cobarde. Realmente no has hecho absolutamente nada…-soltó socarrón.

—Golpearte demasiado duro no sería conveniente, después de todo, eres un basquetbolista muy estimado y necesario para la Universidad de Tokio…Y sobre todo, con las pequeñas heridas que tienes ahorita, lo sucedido entre nosotros dos no sería más que una mera pelea callejera –rió por lo bajo. Había abandonado su asiento y empezado a caminar por el área, como un cazador que aguarda por el momento de clavar sus colmillos en su vulnerable presa.

—¡Al menos ten el valor de mostrarme tu rostro! –demandó el moreno intentando inútilmente ponerse de pie. Sus brazos yacían cruzados, permaneciendo entre su espalda y aquel delgado poste de metal.

—…Ya nos hemos cruzado, Aomine –agregó con comicidad-. Sólo que como es usual en ti, eres incapaz de ver a los que te rodean.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas, maldito?! –gesticuló rápidamente. Él estaba dirigiéndose hacia la única salida que allí había.

—Te dejaré aquí un poco más para que reflexiones sobre esa mala actitud que tienes, Aomine. Cuando crea que es tiempo suficiente, yo mismo me encargaré de informarles a tus preciados amigos dónde te encuentras. O quién sabe, tal vez la policía termine hallándote primero.

—¡_Debo hallar un modo de salir de aquí antes de que ese maldito enfermo haga algo!_

¿A quién le importaban las clases cuando se tenía en manos un severo problema? Al menos a aquel grupo de chicos era lo que menos les importaba en ese preciso instante. Ya habían desistido de ese día de ir a clases y por ahora se encontraban reunidos en el departamento más cercano.

—De manera que nadie tuvo éxito al final –soltó frustradamente Kagami.

—Sin importar en dónde buscáramos todo fue en vano –secundaba Riko.

—Su celular después de un rato fue apagado –agregó con consternación Momoi-…La policía ya fue avisada de esto, pero por el momento nada.

—Aquí están marcadas las zonas que ya revisamos cuidadosamente –Hyuuga extendió aquel pequeño mapa sobre el suelo. Todos se agacharon para mirarlo detenidamente. Restaban unas cuantas áreas por revisar, al menos dentro de la zona que ellos habían delimitado. Tokio después de todo, era una ciudad inmensa.

—No queda más opción que dividirnos –propuso Shun-.

—Es lo más viable –susurraba Kagami.

—Pues hagámoslo –apoyaba la rubia.

—Deberíamos ir en grupo de dos, ¿no lo creen? –todos miraron a Kuroko y asintieron de inmediato.

Las horas se esfumaron velozmente tal cual granos de arena por las manos y los resultados no eran en lo más mínimo alentadores. Sin embargo, se negaron a perder las esperanzas. Todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de que la tarde cayera, por lo que no dudaron en aprovechar aquel valioso tiempo.

—Revisemos nuevamente la zona antes de marcharnos –indicaba Taiga mientras compraba un refresco en la pequeña máquina expendedora que se habían topado-. ¿Quieres algo?

—Un café frío, por favor –Axelle observaba hacia el frente. Había un parque infantil donde los niños pequeños se divertían en la compañía y vigilancia de sus madres.

—¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? Jamás había ocurrido algo como esto –comentó molesto al tiempo que le entregaba a la chica su preciada bebida.

—Es lo mismo que me gustaría saber –ya había destapado su preciada bebida, demorando nada en sorber un poco. Requería permanecer despierta un poco más-. Vámonos, no tenemos más tiempo que perder.

—Andando.

¿Qué diversión podía existir en ver a alguien jugar alegremente Otedama mientras se avanza tranquilamente por las ruidosas callejuelas de la ciudad?¿Es que era tan anticuado que no conocía que existían otro tipo de juegos o era que lo hacía solamente por fastidiar?

Lo único seguro era que empezaba a colmar la paciencia de su acompañante.

—¿Tienes que estar haciendo eso mientras caminamos, Kuma? –espetó fastidiado, clavando sus violáceos ojos en su acompañante, un chico que le igualaba tanto en altura como en corpulencia.

—Sabes que jugar este tipo de cosas me desestresan. Termino fastidiado de los entrenamientos y esas cosas –comentó calmadamente. Ahora le había sumado un otedama más a su pequeña odisea.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces. No entiendo por qué me molesto entonces –suspiró removiendo sus ondulantes cabellos rosáceos, peinándolos tenuemente hacia atrás. Ya le era suficiente con aquel flequillo lateral que poseía como para lidiar con sus rebeldes cabellos.

—¿Seguro que es por aquí? –se detuvo en seco, apreciando todo con esos profundos y hermosos ojos grisáceos. A diferencia de su acompañante, el poseía un tono castaño cobrizo y un flequillo central extremadamente corto y mullido.

—¿Insinúas que tengo un mal sentido de la orientación?

—Llevamos más de una hora intentado llegar a la estación del metro y según tu madre se encontraba a quince minutos de tu casa…¿Quieres que lo ponga más claro o qué?

—Simplemente demos vuelta en la esquina y estaremos de vuelta.

—Es lo que llevas diciendo desde hace rato. Mejor déjame preguntar…Quédate aquí parado y no te vayas a mover, ¿entendiste? –indicaba como si fuera un niño pequeño y él el adulto responsable.

—Kuma imbécil.

—Disculpen, buenas tardes, ¿podría decirme qué camino tomar para llegar a la estación de metro más cercana? –iba preguntando el castaño conforme se acercaba a un grupo de amas de casa.

—¿Viste lo que pasó anoche? Otra vez esos chicos causando problemas…Incluso ahora traían a un joven bañado en su propia sangre. ¡Es terrible! ¿Cómo es que nadie hace nada con ellos? Son un peligro para nuestros hijos –habló con total preocupación una de esas dos mujeres.

—Disculpe, ¿podría decirme más al respecto? –ahora era aquel alto chico el que había llamado la atención de las dos mujeres.

—¿Pero qué está diciendo jovencito? Es peligroso que se involucre con esos chicos –espetaba la otra. Su rostro mostraba una seria preocupación.

—¿Pero no es el deber de los ciudadanos cuidarse mutuamente cuando las autoridades son incapaces de hacer algo por la gente? Ese muchacho puede estar muy mal y requerir de ir a un hospital –objetó, endureciendo su mirada.

—Kuma, ya las escuchaste. No te metas en donde no te llaman –respingó el otro. Ya había escuchado la charla.

—Puedes regresar a Fukuoka tú solo, yo necesito ayudar a ese chico –agregó decidido.

—No comprendo cuál es tu obstinación por ayudar a toda persona que está en problemas –replicó fastidiado.

—Considero que ayudar al prójimo forma parte de nuestras vidas como seres humanos. No hay nada de malo en dar una mano ayuda a quien la necesite y más si no tiene a nadie más. Deberías ser un poco más consciente de ello, Shinya…Algún día tú también podrías requerir de la ayuda de alguien.

—Allá tú. Ero sabes que si llegas lesionado nuevamente el entrenador te sacará del equipo –amenazó, clavando su gélida mirada en el chico.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Shinya –sonrió tranquilamente-. Pero no soy un debilucho.

—No me preocupas tú, sino los pobres tipos a los que vas a cargarte, Kuma.

Por donde quiera que colocaran la mirada no hallaban más que residencias descuidadas, donde los grafitis parecían ser el tapiz favorito de todas aquellas entradas, variando en su contenido, pero llevando siempre hacia el mismo mensaje de odio. No les quedaba ni la más pequeña duda de por qué nadie transitaba por aquellas áreas.

Malas miradas se posaban incesantes sobre ellos, como si intentaran escanearlos de pies a cabeza, en busca de algo valioso que pudieran arrebatarles. Ni siquiera la talla que esos dos hombres poseían era suficiente para hacerles desistir de meterse con ellos.

—¿En dónde crees que esté? –preguntaba curioso Kuma mirando a sus alrededores, como buscando pistas.

—Lo único que mencionaron fue que se dirigieron hacia esta zona.

—Entonces tendremos que pedir información, ¿no lo crees? –indicaba sonriente.

—Dudo que suelten algo por las buenas.

—El diálogo ante todo, Shinya.

—Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme por mi nombre como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida –reprochó.

—No me gusta tu apellido y lo sabes –se defendió.

—¡¿A mí qué me importa eso?!

—Ey, disculpa, ¿podría hacerte un par de preguntas?

—Está aterrado el pobre sujeto –mencionaba frescamente el peli rosa, observando el rostro de espanto total que el entrevistado poseía al observar no sólo lo alto que aquel chico era, sino también esa intimidante aura que se desprendía sin demasiado esfuerzo de su cuerpo.

—Solamente quiero que me digas si viste en qué dirección llevaron a un chico por aquí, anoche pasando las diez de la noche.

—¡Yo no sé nada! –chisteó.

—Mejor habla. No tenemos todo tu tiempo y no soy una persona de mucha paciencia –si bien el castaño le intimidaba, su compañero no se quedaba atrás con esa afilada mirada. Si no hablaba por las buenas, seguramente intentaría cualquier otro método.

—V-Vi que tomaron camino hacia una vieja bodega que está a unos veinte metros de aquí…Justo después de doblar…Es enorme…así que no hay manera de que no la vean. Además de que tiene un tragaluz.

—Agradecemos tu ayuda –expresó Kuma.

—Terminemos con esto, que ya quiero volver –chasqueaba el otro.

—Verás que cuando terminemos con esto, te sentirás mejor. Hacer cosas buenas por la gente hace al corazón feliz.

—Es que en serio, ¿cómo demonios puedes ser tan humanitario y decir tantas estupideces en un mismo día? –exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

—Desde el día en que esa persona me ayudó y me hizo comprender las cosas –sonrió añorante. Era claro que aquel recuerdo le traía tanto buenas como malas emociones-. Quizás algún día tú conozcas a una persona que sea capaz de cambiar el enfoque que tienes.

—Vámonos ya, que odio cuando te pones con esas cursilerías –masculló intentando contenerse de golpear a Kuma.

¿Qué es lo que podía hacer una puerta tan oxidada como la que tenían frente a ellos contra aquel fuerte golpe producto de la combinación de aquellas dos patadas simultáneas? Nada.

Aquel impedimento cayó en un santiamén, dejando apreciar de inmediato las malas condiciones en las que se encontraba aquel abandonado y viejo almacén.

No sólo era el exceso de humedad lo que les nauseaba, sino también el de narcóticos baratos mezclado con alcohol. No obstante, eso quedó en segundo término cuando a poca distancia permanecía aquel hombre que había tenido la mala suerte de parar en un sitio de tan mala muerte.

—Ey, no me jodas. ¿Ese de allí no es…? –sus violetas ojos se abrieron como platos soperos en el instante en que cruzó mirada con aquel reconocido jugador. ¿Cómo demonios habían logrado meterse con él y traerlo hasta allí.

—Es lo que menos importa. Tenemos que conseguir algo con que desgarrar las cuerdas que le tienen atado –Kuma ya se había postrado frente a Aomine, sacando de inmediato de sus bolsillos un pañuelo para presionar sobre la herida de la cabeza.

—Buscaré algo –dijo antes de ponerse a inspeccionar el lugar.

—¿Acaso ustedes están con él? –logró articular el moreno. Su visión continuaba mal, por lo que no distinguía demasiado bien sus rostros.

—Por supuesto que no. Venimos a ayudarte –comentó seriamente.

—No es la mejor opción, pero es lo que hay –ya había arrojado aquel pedazo de vidrio a su compañero y éste procedió a cortar la soga. En breve se encontró libre al fin.

—¿Entonces…por qué? No es…como si este sitio luciera transitable.

—Frente a ti tienes al buda moderno de Fukuoka. Escuchó por error algo que no debía y cuando las palabras "persona" y "en peligro" llegan a su cerebro suceden cosas como éstas. Es un samaritano imbécil.

—Te llevaremos a un hospital e informaremos a tu casa que estás a salvo –comentaba el castaño mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Yo puedo ponerme de pie solo, no requiero tu ayuda –simplemente se puso de pie por su cuenta, importándole poco el que todavía continuara un tanto mareado por la pérdida de sangre como por el olor de todo el sitio.

—No estás bien, así que será mejor que te comportes –Shinya ya se encontraba frente a él, clavando esa aguda mirada en su persona-. Compórtate adecuadamente.

—Ahí vas de nuevo Shinya. Solamente llevémoslo a un hospital y listo.

La sala de espera nunca estuvo tan llena como en ese preciso momento. Y tampoco la expendedora de café se había vaciado en tiempo récord después de que ese grupo de chicos entró a toda prisa demandando noticias sobre un paciente de recién ingreso.

Se pusieron de pie en el instante en que sus ojos se postraron de lleno en el moreno. No les gustaba lo que miraban, pero estaban aliviados de que no hubiera pasado a más.

—Te ves fatal –soltó sin escrúpulo alguno Kagami.

—¿Me lo dice quien parece muerto viviente? –sentenció bromista-. Luces mucho peor que yo –agregó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡¿Pero qué estabas pensando, Dai-chan?! –Satsuki estaba más que feliz de verlo entero, pero no podía quitarse aquella preocupación de encima tan fácilmente.

—Por el momento no tengo ganas de hablar al respecto –le costaba moverse, ¿pero cómo no? Todo el abdomen lo tenía vendado al igual que sus muñecas. Y el dolor de cabeza tampoco le estaba ayudando en nada.

—¿Cómo fue que lograste llegar al hospital luciendo tan mal? –lanzó Kuroko con interés.

—No vine aquí por cuenta propia. Esos dos me trajeron –mencionó, desplazando su mirada hacia atrás. Aquellos chicos habían estado a su lado mientras atendían sus heridas.

—…Shinya…-¿qué es lo que hacía él allí? No podía creerse que él tuviera algo que ver con el rescate de Aomine.

—…Axelle, tanto tiempo sin vernos –habló secamente. Era como si fueran simples conocidos ocasionales.

—Hola –saludaba animadamente Kuma-. Es bueno ver que tus amigos han llegado por ti, Aomine-san –espetó-. Tengan cuidado, la próxima vez quizás no haya tanta suerte.

—¿Quién eres? –curioseaba Taiga.

—Son Hishida Shinya…y Shiraiwa Kuma, capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la Universidad de Kyushu –mencionaba Riko observando a los dos grandulones. Eran un poco más altos que el mismo Aomine.

—¿Cómo es que jugadores como ustedes están aquí? –cuestionaba la castaña.

—Venimos a visitar a los padres de Shinya…y gracias a su sentido de la orientación, nos perdimos y terminamos dando en un sitio desconocido. Fue allí cuando escuchamos que había pasado algo extraño…

—Y como Kuma es alguien que no puede irse de largo cuando se entera que alguien está en problemas, terminamos metiéndonos en todo este asunto. Aunque no pensábamos que se tratara de alguien como Aomine –lo admitía, seguía incrédulo por ese hecho.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! Gracias por salvar a Dai-chan –exclamó sinceramente Momoi. Incluso hizo una rápida reverencia-. Muchísimas gracias.

—No hay necesidad de hacer este tipo de cosas –se apresuró a decir el castaño-. Me alegra que esté bien y que tenga tan buenos amigos como ustedes –sonrió cálidamente-. Ahora tengan más cuidado y no anden solos de noche.

—Es un capitán de equipo muy comprensible y alegre…Respétalo Shinya –espetó la rubia, clavando sus carmesí pupilas en él.

—Vámonos de una buena vez, Kuma –ordenaba el peli rosa al tiempo que empezaba a desplazarse hacia la salida.

—Disculpen sus malos modales, él no es tan mala persona como parece –se excusaba el oji grisáceo-. Hasta la próxima, chicos. Tengan cuidado de regreso a casa –se despidió cordialmente y se fue sin más-. ¡Espérame Shinya!

—Es muy singular…-expresó Hyuuga.

—No es un capitán que esperas ver y menos en un equipo tan fuerte como el de la Universidad de Kyushu –agregaba Shun.

—Te ves espantosamente mal –señalaba vilmente Aomine en cuanto miró a la rubia.

—¿Me lo dice el que parece momia mal envuelta? –sonrió ampliamente-. Me alegra que estés bien, Aomine-kun.

—De modo que ya no vueltas a hacer algo como esto, ¿entendiste? –reclamaba la peli rosa, mirando de forma inquisidora a su amigo.

—Sólo cállense y regresemos a casa.


	10. Capítulo 10

¡Hellooo! :3 ¡Ya que ha llegado el miércoles, pues les traigo la continuación! Y aunque no es un capítulo muuuyy largo, al menos se divertirá con él mientras les proporciono tiempo de calidad entre Aomine y Axelle para compensar mis desvíos del romance LOL. También agrego que quienes están leyendo este fic son los únicos que tienen actualización de mis historias XD. Los demás tendrán que esperar por cuestiones de tiempo/inspiración y que este fic ocupa todaaa mi atención e.e. Así que sientanse orgullos por ello ( ? ) owo. Espero no haya nadie leyéndome que me siga en las otras historias que tengo y mandé a hiatus jeje...Sin más, nos leemos el domingo =D. ¡Besitos, abrazos y apapachos!¡Gracias por sus lecturas amados lectores fantasma! Y claro, gracias BubbleBlack por comentarme sin falta :3 Te regalaría un chocolate si viviéramos cerca :D

**Capítulo 10**

**Los inconvenientes del estudio**

Suspiró con cansancio. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, ya que tenía estrictamente prohibido realizar demasiado esfuerzo físico por al menos un par de semanas y eso incluía claramente, las prácticas diarias de basquetbol. Así que de momento no tenía nada más que hacer dentro de aquel amplio gimnasio o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que se topó a la castaña justo en el momento en que decidió salir de aquel lugar.

—Me voy –dictaminó Aomine.

—No te estoy prohibiendo que te vayas a casa, de hecho es lo que tienes que hacer si quieres recuperarte lo antes posible –remarcó-. Así que aprovecha el tiempo libre que tienes para estudiar apropiadamente ya que si no sales con buenas notas no podrás participar en el torneo regional de verano, ¿entendiste? –soltó con ese tonito amenazador tan propio de ella.

—Lo sé, no tienes que estármelo repitiendo cada dos minutos –se quejó poniendo mala cara.

—Es tu culpa por ser un cabezota como Bakagami.

—No me compares con el idiota de Bakagami –renegó mirando tajantemente al pelirrojo-. Él realmente apesta para los estudios.

—¡Los dos son un asco en la escuela! –gritó sin condolencia alguna. Y es que era la cruel verdad.

—Deberían sentirse avergonzados de tener tan malas notas, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun –comentó casual Kuroko observando a sus dos amigos.

—¡Tus notas son normales! –levantó la voz el pelirrojo.

—Pero siguen siendo mejores que la de ustedes dos…juntos…-suspiró intranquilo Hyuuga. ¿Qué harían si ese par de idiotas no aprobaban los exámenes que estaban literalmente a menos de un par de días? Toda esa situación era como un déjà vu para él.

—Si al menos tuvieran más materia gris en sus huecas cabezas –agregaba Riko con desesperanza.

—Eso me hace recordar cuando tuvimos que hacer un grupo de estudio para que Kagami pudiera jugar. Vaya que fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza –agregó pensativo Hyuuga-. Haríamos lo mismo pero ya no estamos en preparatoria y nosotros también tenemos que estudiar para nuestras pruebas.

—Requerimos de alguien que no sólo tenga tiempo, sino que pueda entender las materias sin demasiado esfuerzo. Alguien capacitado para enseñarle a uno de estos dos buenos para nada…Alguien como…

—¿Por qué siento que entré en un mal momento…? –preguntaba con inocencia Axelle mirando a todos. Tanto Hyuuga como Riko le observaban con una amplia sonrisa.

—Perfecto, tenemos a una candidata aquí mismo.

—¿Candidata?¿Para qué? –no sabía qué esperar con ella.

—¿Tienes tiempo libres por las tardes después de la universidad, no es verdad? –interrogaba Riko.

—No desde que me haces venir a entrenar con todos ustedes –señaló lo obvio.

—¿No te gustaría descansar de nuestros entrenamientos un par de semanas? –le ofreció sonrientemente.

—Quizás…Pero en este momento no estoy segura por el modo en que me miras…Es sospechoso –hacía bien en desconfiar.

—Sólo tienes que encargarte de que uno de estos dos idiotas estudien para sus exámenes –y con idiotas se refería a Aomine y Bakagami.

—Prefiero quedarme a entrenar todos los días –confesó rápidamente.

—Axelle, tienes que hacerlo por mí, por el equipo, por la universidad de Tokio…Recibí las evaluaciones de Aomine-kun y Bakagami y están para tirarse por la ventana. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más increíble?

—¿Que apenas hemos empezado la carrea que nos permitirá ser adultos responsables capaces de mantenernos por nuestros medios y ellos ya tienen malas puntuaciones?

—¡Exactamente! ¿Y sabes qué más?

—¿Que su único talento en apariencia es el basquetbol y comer más que la gente promedio?

—¡Así es! –gimoteó-. Así que por favor ayúdame –pidió tiernamente, poniendo una cara angelical-. Te recompensaré, te lo prometo.

—Llevo escuchando eso desde el examen de inglés –comunicó.

—Vamos Axelle. Además quiero evitar que ese tonto se meta en más problemas. Tuvimos suerte de que Kuma-kun y Shinya-kun lo encontraran, pero no podemos asegurar un segundo golpe de suerte.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón…Aomine es muy impulsivo y por eso terminó así, de manera que está bien, ayudaré –sonrió tenuemente-.

—No sé qué haría sin ti –dijo efusivamente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Esa mujer tenía mucha más fuerza de la que pensaba, estaba que le faltaba el aire.

—Si me sigues abrazando de este modo, seguramente tendrás que afrontar ese hecho –al fin podía respirar como cualquier otro ser humano normal.

—Aomine-kun, por favor sigue las instrucciones de Axelle –se dirigió hacia el moreno. Uno que puso una mueca de total disgusto ante eso.

—Pensé que podía elegir –soltó la rubia.

—Bueno con todo este embrollo y lo que nos contó Aomine-kun, decidimos que Bakagami podía acompañarla a casa para que esté segura.

—Y como Aomine-kun está todo malherido no sirve para cuidar a nadie…-murmuraba Axelle de mala gana.

—¡Te escuché!

—Y gracias a que los dos estudian la misma carrera, le he pedido a Satsuki-kun que le explique –decía animadamente Riko, como si todo fuera perfecto y maravilloso. Aomine y Axelle no pensaban igual.

—Me largo –sencillamente Aomine se fue de allí.

—Ves, ves –la castaña le hacía señas a su amiga para que alcanzara al chico.

—Sabes, yo también tengo exámenes que aprobar…-pero a ninguno de esos dos le importaba algo como eso.

Tuvo que correr para poder alcanzar al despreocupado estudiante de ingeniería. Quién pensaría que aun con aquellas heridas podía desplazarse a paso normal. Sabía que sería un largo camino hacia la estación del metro.

—Aomine-kun.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –ni siquiera le miró.

—Sabes que debes obtener buenas notas o no habrá basquetbol.

—Ya escuché eso.

—Entonces sabes lo que pasará a partir de hoy, ¿verdad?

—Sí, empezará una pesadilla –soltó secamente.

—Tampoco estoy feliz con esto, ¿sabes? Pero al menos intento poner mi esfuerzo, espero que hagas lo mismo.

—Nadie te está obligando a que lo hagas. Puedo hacerme cargo de mis asuntos yo mismo.

—De ser así no necesitarías que alguien como yo te ayude a estudiar –recalcó calmadamente.

—¿En dónde estudiaremos? –cuestionó mirándole de reojo. Sí, odiaba recibir ayuda de las personas, pero aborrecía más no poder jugar baloncesto y más cuando un torneo se aproximaba. Debía tragarse el orgullo por esa ocasión.

—¿Te molesta que sea en tu casa?

—¿Quieres seguir molestándome? –le reprochó. Sabía que si ella iba allí su madre continuaría incomodándole con ella y esa falsa relación que todos creían que existía.

—No, pero es mejor que sea allí por tu propio bien –mencionó como sí nada.

—Oh, así que estás preocupado por mí –se burló y le sonrió triunfalmente.

—¿Hay algún problema sí es así?¿Te pone feliz o te agranda el ego? –respondió con su mismo tono y esa peculiar sonrisa suya-. Apurémonos que primero debo entender de que van tus materias para poderte explicar adecuadamente –prosiguió con normalidad-. Cuando los fundamentos queden claros dudo que tengas demasiadas dificultades más adelante.

—_¿Pero qué…demonios…?¿Qué clase de respuesta fue ésa?¿Por qué rayos no reacciona…como una chica normal? Creo que sí hay algo realmente mal con ella._

—¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? –alzó una de sus cejas y lo miró atentamente.

—Dejé de prestarte atención cuando empezaste a hablar sobre la escuela.

—Eres un cínico de lo peor, ¿te lo han dicho verdad? Me recuerdas a mi padre…-chasqueó fastidiada.

—Tu padre debe ser un sujeto muy genial entonces –soltó con egocentrismo.

—Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire…son arrogance…ou son cynisme…

—Deja de parlotear en francés –respingó.

—Hablo en el idioma que quiero –bufó molesta.

No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo el recibiendo que su madre le daba a esa chica; después de todo, desde el primer día que entró a la casa se había ganado fácilmente su simpatía. Sabía que le esperaban largas y tediosas tardes donde tendría que tolerar a esas dos mujeres. Pero debía sobrevivir, después de todo, él era Aomine Daiki y algo tan simple como una revoltosa rubia no iba a estropearle la vida.

—Axe-chan, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo –la madre le sonreía amablemente. Realmente estaba feliz de volver a ver a la chica-. Por cierto, gracias por los chocolates. Estuvieron deliciosos.

—No hay de qué, me alegra que hayan sido de su agrado.

—Siéntete como en tu casa, Axe-chan. Yo les hablaré cuando la comida esté lista.

—Muchas gracias.

—Gracias a ti por estar al pendiente de mi Dai-chan. Después de lo que pasó hace dos días atrás…Simplemente…

—No es necesario que se mortifique más por eso. Ya pasó y ahora Aomine-kun será más cuidadoso –alentó-. Así que no piense más en esas cosas.

—Eres tan buena chica, Axe-chan. La próxima vez haré unas galletas para que le lleves a tu madre.

—Agradezco el gesto, pero mi madre no vive aquí. De hecho mis padres están divorciados –mencionó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

—Axe-chan, lamento haber sacado el tema, yo no sabía…-mencionaba con pena Natsumi.

—No se preocupe, la verdad no me afecta hablar al respecto –prosiguió-. Ahora iremos a estudiar que tenemos el tiempo encima –miró de reojo al moreno y simplemente le sonrió burlonamente-. ¿Listo Aomine-kun?

No era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de un chico, después de todo se había criado en compañía de tres, por lo que estaba completamente acostumbrada. No obstante, había peculiaridades en el cuarto del moreno que llamaron su atención de inmediato.

Esperaba hallar algún póster de algún basquetbolista o algo alusivo a aquel deporte que él tanto amaba. Sin embargo, no había nada. Las paredes eran de un tono crema, completamente austeras, a excepción de un reloj de pared y uno que otro cuadro familiar.

La cama yacía pegada hacia la ventana mientras frente a ella se encontraba lo que parecía ser el armario. Así mismo había una pequeña mesa de madera en el centro, soportada por una alfombra ovalada bastante mullida de tono azul cielo.

Todo lucía extrañamente en su sitio. ¿Seguro que era la habitación correcta?

—¿Estamos en la habitación adecuada?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! –repeló mientras arrojaba sus cosas a la cama-. Tu habitación parece más la de un chico que la de una mujer.

—Podría ser cierto. Pero bueno, dejemos eso a un lado y pasemos a lo que importa –comentó. Tomó asiento frente a la mesita esperando a que el moreno hiciera lo mismo y empezará con la reunión de estudio.

—¿Realmente serás capaz de entenderlo? –resopló mirando a la chica con sumo aburrimiento. Ya hasta había recargado sus codos sobre la mesa, depositando su rostro en sus dos manos.

—Llevo una materia llamada Pre-cálculo, de modo que podré apañármelas con Cálculo Diferencial -¿por qué era tan grueso ese libro?-. Algebra no es problema, pero no sé si así sea con Geometría Analítica…Aomine-kun, ¿por qué demonios te metiste a estudiar Ingeniería…? –todos los libros eran enormes, monstruosos, aberraciones de la naturaleza-. Hubieras estudiado educación como Kagami…o hubieras sido Policía, no sé.

—Sonaba interesante.

—¡¿Sólo por eso?! –exclamó incrédula.

—¿Podría haber otra razón?

—Mejor no hablemos al respecto, presiento que me provocará una jaqueca terrible –abrió el primer libro. Al mal tiempo darle buena cara, o sea, a estudiar Cálculo Diferencial-. _Esto no va a ser nada divertido. Debo replantear mi amistad con Riko…_

No había pasado ni siquiera una hora y sentía que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle y todo a su alrededor se volvía difuso. Y eso que apenas había leído los primeros capítulos del libro.

—¿Cómo puede leer Marko este tipo de cosas y sonreír mientras lo hace? –se cuestionaba perpleja a la vez que tomaba un respiro antes de proseguir-. Supuse que no sería sencillo, pero es más tedioso de lo que imaginaba…

—¿Acaso es una clase de cerebrito? –preguntó Aomine. A diferencia de ella, se encontraba tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama, viendo una revista, seguramente de Mai-chan.

—También estudia Ingeniería en la Universidad de Tohoku. Y siempre ha sido bueno en los estudios, especialmente lo relacionado con los números. –relató al tiempo que sacaba una libreta de su mochila, así como unos lapiceros.

—¿Y siempre ha jugado basquetbol?

—Desde que tenía como diez años aproximadamente. Después de que su padre nos llevara a todos a un partido en América, todos quedamos impresionados. Pero definitivamente, ellos tres más que yo…A partir de ese momento empezaron a practicarlo. Aunque eso causó también serios problemas…

—Padres ricos, puedo ver rápidamente el problema.

—El padre de Marko es dueño de una larga cadena de hoteles tanto en Italia como Francia, bastante redituables, así mismo invierte en otros campos para expandir sus ganancias. Por otro lado, el papá de Hadrien controla el emporio de los automóviles en toda Alemania, vendiendo en toda Europa e incluso en Asia. Y en el caso de Leo, su familia maneja una industria farmacéutica reconocida que se fundó hace más de dos décadas atrás.

Sí, todos vienen de buenas familias por lo que el dinero no es problema para ninguno de ellos –finalizó tranquilamente-. Y esa es la razón por la que a sus padres no les agrada que sus hijos jueguen basquetbol, porque son los sucesores de sus emporios, por lo que no deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo en banalidades como ésas.

—Y aun así esos tres decidieron venirse a Japón y jugar basquetbol –sonrió ampliamente. Al menos poseían suficientes agallas para oponerse a los mandatos de sus padres.

—Exactamente –suspiró y volvió a reabrir el libro de texto.

—Pero tus padres son ricos, ¿no?

—Pues el que tiene dinero es mi padre, no yo –señalaba-. Además yo estoy bajo el cuidado de mi madre más que otra cosa. Y mi madre le prohibió que me enviara dinero o cualquier clase de ayuda parecida.

—Suena como si fuera una controladora.

—No suena, lo es…-dijo desviando la mirada-. Y lo más incómodo de todo es que se siguen viendo las caras aun cuando se divorciaron hace más de cinco años…Es lo malo de que trabajen juntos y que mi abuelo la invite a su casa…Si pudiera también me divorciaría de ellos.

—Ahora queda claro porque prefieres estar en Japón, incluso si no te dan nada de dinero.

—En realidad vine a Japón porque me enamoré de él mientras mi madre me hablaba de su tierra natal, así que deseaba conocerlo por mí misma, por lo que aprendí el idioma desde chica. Pero mi mamá me dijo que no quería vivir de nuevo aquí, así que si quería venir aquí que ya era cosa mía…-murmuraba cada vez más bajito-. Al final me dejó venir con ciertas condiciones…Y ahora ni loca vuelvo a Francia con ella –señaló con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu familia es muy complicada.

—¡Y tú eres un perezoso de lo peor! –exclamó, calmándose en breve-. Quemaré tu revista si no te pones a estudiar en este preciso momento.

—Tú eres mi tutora, después de todo. Así que haz tu trabajo.

—No creí que tuviera que recurrir a esto desde el inicio, pero a como van las cosas es lo mejor…Satsuki-kun siempre tiene buenos consejos.

—Ummm…

No podía evitar sentir que aquellas revistas le resultaban tremendamente familiares. ¿Pero por qué? Él tenía exactamente las mismas, resguardadas en algún sitio de su habitación. ¿Entonces a qué debía la inquietud que asolaba a su corazón?

—Sí, es justamente lo que te imaginas Aomine-kun –momento, ¿de dónde había sacado aquellas tijeras?¿Y por qué las dirigía peligrosamente hacia una de las tantas revistas que se postraban a su derecha?

—Ey, baja eso…Puedes hacerte daño –dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica-. _Así que Satsuki se las dio para fastidiarme. ¿Cómo demonios las encontró en primer lugar?_

—Sería una pena que Mai-chan sufriera un accidente, ¿verdad?

—No te atreverías.

—Me gustan los retos y las apuestas –sonrió felizmente.

—Baja esas tijeras –ordenaba.

—Ponte a estudiar.

—Bájalas en este momento.

—Bueno, no llegamos a ningún arreglo -¿qué tanto filo podían tener aquellas tijeras que habían logrado tusar la pobre revista en dos partes en el primer corte?¿Es que iba a seguir con aquella masacre?

—Ya tomé el libro, ¿lo ves verdad? –al fin había cedido.

—Has hecho la elección correcta, Aomine-kun.

—Me haces recordar al bastardo de Akashi y su manía con las tijeras –masculló observándola. Se veía inofensiva, pero eso era una premisa demasiado rápida sobre su persona.

—¿Te refieres a Akashi Seijuurou? –él simplemente asintió-. Fuimos compañeros de clase –sonrió tiernamente.

—¡¿Qué eran compañeros?! –empezaba a entender por qué esa chica no era normal.

—Sí, íbamos a la misma preparatoria después de todo…Él es increíble en el basquetbol, por no decir que también lo es en los estudios. Era fastidioso que quisiera tener siempre la razón –suspiró-. Él siempre era tan extremo.

—Alguien se oye como una colegiala recordando a su viejo amor –comentó tranquilamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—¿En serio? Pensé que no se escucharía de ese modo. Solamente éramos compañeros de grupo, nada destacable –mencionó tranquilamente-. ¿Acaso pensaste que me gustaba o estaba enamorada de él? –arqueó una ceja ante semejante insinuación.

—…De ser así tendrías unos espantosos gustos…-sentenció mirándole como bicho raro.

—Ponte a estudiar y deja de pensar en ese tipo de cosas absurdas –sentenció arrojándole aquella revista justo en la cara.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! –le gritó furioso.

—Si estudiaras como el resto de la gente normal no tendría por qué hacer este tipo de cosas. Es tu culpa por ser como eres, Aomine Daiki –continuaba.

—Veo que se están llevando muy bien –esa indudablemente era la voz de la madre del moreno. Había entrado con una charola llena de onigiri y un par de vasos de té de cebada-. Seguramente tienen un poco de hambre ya.

—No se hubiera molestado –comentó la chica al tiempo que mantenía su mirada fija en esas perfectas bolas de arroz-. _Por cosas como éstas vale la pena venir a casa de Aomine-kun. La comida de su madre es la mejor._

—_Golosa._

—Estudien duro –animaba felizmente la mujer. Pronto habría de dejar nuevamente solos a los estudiosos chicos.

—Tu madre es una persona muy agradable –su estómago demandaba comer algo. Por lo que aquella bola de arroz le sabía a verdadera gloria.

—Tu teléfono está sonando –indicó mientras tomaba una de aquellas bolas de arroz.

—¿Hola? –pero su saludo se quedó únicamente en eso. Tras el auricular no escuchó absolutamente nada, incluso cuando el marcador de la llamada continuaba avanzando-. _Este número es de…Pero, ¿por qué estaría llamándome ahora después de todo lo que ocurrió…? _–observó el número por un rato, sin embargo, terminó respondiendo pese a todo. Sin embargo, no se escuchó respuesta alguna-. Creo que se equivocaron de número. En fin, continuemos ante de que se nos haga más tarde.


	11. Capítulo 11

¡Holaaaa! Sí, yo sé que se preguntan qué ando haciendo por aquí, después de haber actualizado ayer. Pues la razón es simple, vine a actualizar XD Ya que ando motivada y de buen humor por un evento en particular; mismo que les contaré al término del capítulo. Mientras disfruten este cap y sean como Axelle, no se preocupen por su figura y coman mucha chuleta asada. ¡Besos, apapachos y gracias por leerme!

**Capítulo 11**

**Porque la diversión siempre es mejor en compañía**

No es como si le molestara en lo más mínimo permanecer sentaba bajo la sombra de aquel tranquilo y majestuoso árbol mientras leía atentamente lo que parecía ser un pesado y tedioso libro de Geometría; incluso el tomar apuntes ocasionalmente tampoco era un fastidio. Pero lo que no terminaba de agradarle eran las miradas furtivas que de vez en cuando se direccionaban hacia su posición. ¿A qué se supone que iban a la universidad si no era a estudiar?¿Por qué era vista entonces como un espécimen raro?

—_Pensé que sería más fácil enseñarle, pero he errado…Lo peor es que mañana tiene un examen…y es de esta cosa del diablo llamada Geometría Analítica…Y siento que no hemos avanzado nada y eso que llevamos estudiando desde el martes…_

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Uh? –levantó su mirada, encontrándose con Momoi. Le miraba curiosa. Sí, ella también pensaba que era raro que alguien estuviera estudiando en el descanso y en la universidad.

—Escuché que estabas ayudando a Dai-chan –comentó-. Seguramente no es tarea fácil.

—Estoy a punto de aventarme del último piso de mi facultad –soltó con dramatismo.

—Tal vez si relacionaras las cosas con cosas que le gusten, sería más simple.

—Se me ocurre algo para Geometría…pero no, no creo que sea buena idea. Tal vez el basquetbol…

—Podría funcionar.

—¿Cómo es que lo has aguantado todos estos años? Sé que son amigos de la infancia, pero…-el simple hecho de recodar sus peleas verbales cada media hora le hacían creer que Momoi era algo así como la deidad de la paciencia encarnada.

—Eso es porque jamás me he puesto a explicarle nada de la escuela. Suficiente tenía con lidiar con él para las prácticas de basquetbol.

—Ahora todo me queda muy claro –asintió continuamente, como un robot.

—Pero después de que se frustrara por no hallar a alguien que le hiciera esforzarse por mejorar en el basquetbol, él empezó a cambiar. Razón por la que en la preparatoria faltaba a sus prácticas y no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo.

—¿Y qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar?

—…Cambió cuando perdió por primera vez…Al final logró encontrar a alguien tan sorprendente como él en el basquetbol…

—¿Te refieres a Kagami?

—Exactamente –sonrió campantemente-. Desde ese día creo que lentamente ha empezado a ser como antes, aunque a veces sea un grosero de lo peor. Tenle un poco de paciencia.

—Ummm…Bueno, le tendré un poco más de paciencia…-comentó desviando la mirada.

—Gracias, A-chan.

—¡¿A-chan?! Se oye espantoso…-suspiró con cansancio. Todas las fuerzas para discutir se le habían ido desde que empezó a ser tutora del moreno-. En fin, llámame como quieras.

—¡Axelle! –aquel coro de voces la sacaron de su trance. Se trataba de Megumi y Yukari quienes se acercaban.

—¿Qué es lo que les pasa ahora a ustedes dos?

—¡Tienes que venir a ver lo que ha pintado Sora!¡Es increíble! –expresaron las dos al unísono. Estaban notoriamente emocionadas.

—Nos veremos después, Satsuki-kun –se despedía la rubia, tomando sus cosas como podía. Aquel par de compañeras suyas se habían adelantado bastante.

No sólo era extraño el hecho de que todos se encontraran reunidos antes de la hora establecida para los entrenamientos, sino también lo era que por ningún lado encontraran al entrenador. ¿Es que no iba a haber práctica ese día?

En el justo instante en que aquel alto e imponente hombre entró, las cosas empezaron a cobrar un poco de sentido. Aunque ni entendían qué es lo que hacía aquella mujer a su lado.

No era solamente su curvilínea figura que había logrado captar la atención de todos los chicos en el instante en que se aproximó hacia ellos, ni tampoco su despampanante belleza que logró el sonrojo de algunos chicos allí presente. Sino más bien se trataba de aquella aura seria la que llevaba a todos a preguntarse por qué estaba ella allí.

—De manera que este será el equipo que debo entrenar para volverlos fuertes rivales tanto en el regional de verano como en el de invierno, ¿verdad? –sus rosáceos ojos yacían ávidos, como si estuvieran realmente ansiosos por aquella aventura que apenas empezaba-. Creo que debería presentarme, mi nombre es Harue, encantada. A partir de hoy seré su nueva entrenadora, espero podamos llevarnos bien –comentó tranquilamente mientras sujetaba su lacio cabello castaño en un coleta alta que rozaba apuradamente sus hombros.

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron todos sin excepción-.

—Lo que escucharon –señalaba Osamu clavando su dura mirada en cada uno de los integrantes del equipo-. Así que será mejor que atiendan a sus indicaciones.

—Gracias, Osamu-kun –agradeció la entrenadora-. Estoy aguardando sus presentaciones, así como las posiciones que desempeñan en el equipo.

—Me llamo Himuro Tatsuya, Escolta.

—Eikichi Nebuya, Centro.

—Kiyoshi Miyaji, Alero.

—Osamu Fuchida, Centro.

—Marko Turletti. Juego como Armador y Escolta, pero quisiera tomar la posición de Ala-Pivote –no sorprendía que todos en ese momento lo miraran con extrañeza. ¿Quién pedía cambiar de posición cuando ya se tiene un buen control sobre una?

—De manera que tú eres el chico el que hablaba el entrenador. La posición que estás pidiendo es sumamente física. Además de que se encarga de los rebotes del equipo, así como apoyar al Pivote en sus labores defensivas.

—Lo sé entrenadora.

—¿Alguna razón para ello? –cuestionó seriamente.

—Ninguna en particular, simplemente deseo jugar siendo el Ala-Pivote.

—Tu estatura podría ser un problema, Marko-kun. Así que no estoy segura de si sea una buena elección.

—Entonces déjeme al menos intentarlo. Si para cuando haya acabado Julio no logró convencerla, seré el Armador y no objetaré nada.

—Suena un buen trato –sonrió ladinamente-. Entonces chicos, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, que nos espera en menos de tres meses el torneo de verano.

—¡A la orden entrenadora! -exclamaron todos sin excepción.

—Me agrada ese buen espíritu que tienen chicos. Vamos a llevarnos muy bien.

El ventilador parecía ser insuficiente para apaciguar el calor que se acumulaba sin piedad alguna dentro de aquella habitación. ¿Es que ni siquiera el que hubieran abierto la ventana mejoraba la situación? Lo peor del caso es que no había manera de escapar de aquel infierno.

—Al fin entendiste el ejercicio…-suspiraba cansada la pobre chica. No sabía qué iba a matarla primero, el calor, los estudios o Aomine.

—¿Ya acabamos no?

—Sí, hemos acabado los dos capítulos que son para el examen del lunes –dijo aliviada. Podía escuchar la melodía de los arcángeles, felicitándole por su labor y enorme paciencia.

—No sé de qué te alegras, es domingo –chasqueó mirando hacia su derecha-. He desperdiciado mi fin de semana estudiando.

—Yo también, no te quejes. Y más con estos calores infernales de Mayo –suspiró nuevamente-. Por aquí hay una zona de albercas, ¿no?

—Sí. Aunque hay que tomar el autobús.

—Bien, entonces es más que perfecto –sacó su teléfono, empezando a mandar mensajes sin descanso alguno-. No sé si tú quieras ir, pero yo iré a las albercas a refrescarme y aprovechar que apenas es medio día. He invitado a los chicos. Un descanso no va a matar a nadie –guardó sus cosas rápidamente, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

—Pensé que irías a estudiar –se burló.

—No quiero saber nada de eso hasta mañana por la tarde –puso una cara azul de la aversión que ahora esa palabra le causaba.

—Supongo que es mejor que pasar todo el día encerrado en casa. Iré.

No se sorprendían que hubiera tanta gente dirigiéndose hacia el mismo sitio, sino más bien lo puntuales que eran todos aquellos amigos suyos que ya se encontraban esperándoles en la entrada del amplio y vistoso lugar.

Todos llevaban ropas ligeras, propias de verano. Incluso llevaban un par de neveras y cestas. Nada como pasar un buen rato en las albercas y comer tranquilamente.

—Riko, Satsuki-kun –saludó animadamente a aquel par de chicas.

—Fue muy buena idea el venir aquí. La verdad es que el calor está resultando fastidioso –comentó Riko.

—Pues bueno, será mejor que entremos –demandaba Taiga.

El techo era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo admirar a la perfección el inmenso cielo azul ausente completamente de nubes y con aquel imponente astro ofreciendo su calor en su mayor esplendor.

Habían cerca de cuatro piscinas, cada una de ellas dotadas de divertidos y curvados toboganes para la diversión y gusto de todos. Así mismo también se gozaba un número aceptable de salvavidas, una cafetería con numerosas bancas de madera y sombrillas. Y claro, los clásicos vestidores donde se podía ir para cambiarse y poder adentrarse en la piscina.

—Nos hará bien tomar un descanso –sonreía Hyuuga mientras terminaba de sacar sus cosas para colocarlas sobre la única banca de madera que existía dentro de aquellos vestidores masculinos.

—Lo que me sorprende es que la entrenadora haya accedido a venir –mencionaba Izuki un tanto pensativo.

—Tal vez deseaba divertirse y ya –mencionaba Taiga tranquilamente quitándose su camisa.

—Y cambiando de tema…-mencionaba seriamente Hyuuga al tiempo que miraba detenidamente a Izuki y Mitobe.

—¿Qué sucede Hyuuga? –preguntó Shun.

—Hay chicas muy hermosas en todo el lugar –mencionó alegremente. Casi se le salían un par de lagrimitas de la emoción.

—Había una de bañador rosa que lucía muy bien –secundaba el cara bonita.

—Kagami-kun, ¿por qué razón los trajimos?

—No lo sé, pero todavía podemos sacarlos de aquí –le comentaba a Kuroko.

—Ey, ¿pero de qué demonios están hablando? Está claro que la del bañador purpura es la mejor –habló Aomine seriamente.

—Ciertamente tenía un buen cuerpo…y…-todos sabían a qué se refería.

—Aomine, tienes buen gusto –le felicitaba el de anteojos.

—Kagami-kun…

—No lo menciones Kuroko. Larguémonos y dejémoslos encerrados, será lo mejor. El mundo estará mejor sin esos tres.

No extrañaba en lo más mínimo que las miradas de las féminas se dirigieran en automático y sin esfuerzo alguno hacia cada uno de ellos. No cuando había demasiada piel y músculos que admirar.

Quedaba claro que cada uno de ellos dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo y energía a ejercitarse. Y ahora simplemente se encontraban mostrando los resultados de ese valioso y magnifico esfuerzo.

Sus abdómenes estaban maravillosamente trabajados, sin imperfecciones, luciendo terriblemente bien al desnudo. Es que sencillamente era difícil no postrar la mirada en semejante zona y no sucumbir ante tales encantos.

Pero las miradas no se detuvieron exclusivamente allí, también tuvieron el atrevimiento de ir más allá. ¿Es que se podía tener cuerpos tan bellos y atractivos como ésos?

Ellos sencillamente habían robado más de un suspiro a todas las chicas que allí se encontraban.

—Están demorándose, ¿no? –Hyuuga fue el primero en hablar.

—Son mujeres, es normal –agregaba Aomine tranquilamente.

—Creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención –informaba Kuroko. Incluso él no había pasado desapercibido del ojo observador de las chicas.

—Disculpen la demora, es que tuvimos algunos problemas inesperados –esa era la voz de la entrenadora. Todos se giraron hacia las chicas en automático.

También el público masculino presente tenía derecho a deleitarse la pupila. Cosa que estaban haciendo en ese preciso momento.

De que había curvas, las había en cada una de aquellas tres mujeres. Los bañadores que habían elegido les hacían justicia sin problema alguno. Y quedaba claro desde el principio que ninguna descuidaba su figura, no cuando esto quedaba marcado desde sus torneadas piernas hasta su impecable abdomen.

La peli rosa lucía terriblemente bien en aquel bañador negro de suaves holanes, siendo imposible no notar los enormes atributos con los que contaba. La castaña por su lado, estaba perfecta en aquel carmesí traje de baño. Aunque la rubia tampoco se quedaba atrás, sólo que para su caso su traje de baño era blanco con líneas gruesas de tono rosa pastel.

—Es como si estuvieran ordenadas de mayor a menor…-soltó Hyuuga sin pensarlo. Grave error. Ahora se encontraba en el suelo, cortesía de Riko.

—Bonito…traje de baño…Riko…-mencionaba con miedo Izuki.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? –señalaba el de anteojos desde el suelo. Su atención se había posicionado en el ombligo de la rubia. Se trataba de una delicada mariposa de plata coloreada de hermosos tonos azules.

—Un piercing –respondió como sí nada-. Es inoxidable, así que no hay problema con el agua de la piscina.

—Deberías quitártelo, podría ser molesto mientras nadas –agregaba la castaña ya un poco más tranquila.

—Es muy bonito –Momoi se encontraba admirando el pequeño objeto de más cerca-. Quizás debería ponerme uno también.

—Tengo varios por si te decides –mencionó alegremente Axelle.

—De alguna manera…es sensual…-murmuraron Izuki y Hyuuga, sonrojándose tenuemente.

—Kagami-kun…

—¡Te dije que atrancaras bien la puerta! –le regañó más que molesto.

—¡Vayamos a nadar! –indicaba Axelle mirando a sus dos amigas. Simplemente asintieron y empezaron a marcharse de allí. Aunque cierto grupo de chicos se quedó un rato más atrás para "admirar la vista".

—…El verano es lo mejor…-agregaba Hyuuga feliz de la vida. Había renacido y literalmente resplandecía.

—Fue una excelente idea el haber venido –mascullaba sonriente Izuki.

—Aún tenemos tiempo para divertirnos –sonrió burlonamente Aomine.

—Debí haber atrancado la puerta yo –mencionó Taiga con una venita saltada.

Zambullirse en la fría agua nunca sentó tan de maravilla como en ese momento. El calor estaba en su máximo esplendor y toda la gente se encontraba animada, deslizándose de los toboganes, jugando a la pelota o simplemente compitiendo en pequeñas carreras de natación. Todo el lugar rebosaba de actividad y buenas vibras. El verano estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Esto se siente muy bien –mencionaba Momoi, reposando sobre una cama inflable.

—La verdad es que es estresante entrenar diariamente con los chicos –Riko prefería mantenerse sobre aquel flotador en forma de dona.

—Yo necesito despejarme o la cabeza me explotará de estudiar todas esas cosas con Aomine-kun –mencionaba la rubia al tiempo que flotaba tranquilamente sobre el agua.

—Escuché que le fue bien en su examen del viernes –mencionaba casualmente la peli rosa-. Creo que has logrado acoplarte a él.

—Digamos que hago una especie de guía de estudio, con resúmenes y explicaciones. Es lo que él estudia.

—Suena demasiado tedioso –suspiraba Riko.

—Al menos con Kagamin es un poco más simple –sonrió felizmente Momoi.

—No sabes la envidia que te tengo, Satsuki-kun –replicó.

—Muchas chicas seguramente desearían estar en tu lugar –lanzaba con burla.

—Dame sus números y yo misma las convenzo para que estudien con Aomine-kun.

—¿No creen que están siendo demasiado infantiles? –la mirada de Riko no era la única que se dirigió hacia donde estaban los chicos. Estaban una piscina adelante, haciendo carreras de relevos y mirando ocasionalmente a alguna chica bonita que se cruzaba en su camino.

—Yo diría que más que nada…están de pervertidos –remataba Momoi.

—Todos no. Kagami y Kuroko no siguen sus malos pasos…Y el pobre de Mitobe-kun sólo es arrastrado por los otros tres –defendía la rubia.

—Tanta razón…Qué pena que los hombres…sean todos iguales…-mascullaba la castaña con frustración.

—Mi madre dice que los hombres son criaturas débiles que flaquean ante un escote pronunciado o un buen trasero. Y seguramente más del 90% de ellos mirará todo tu cuerpo antes de enfocar su atención en lo que les dices. Por lo que estamos observando es un comportamiento normal y no debería de extrañarnos.

—Umm…Olvidaba que tenías esa rara mentalidad…

—Tengo hambre –Axelle no era la única, ellas también estaban igual.

—Me encargué de preparar el almuerzo –sonrió felizmente Riko.

—Yo también hice un poco de comida para los chicos.

—_Yo…creo que voy a ir a comprar algo…Aomine-kun me dijo que Satsuki-kun es horrible para la cocina y ya he probado lo que Riko hace…_

El semblante de todos era de horror puro, como si ante ellos estuviera uno de los asesinos seriales más peligrosos de la historia, a punto de ejecutarles. Y si bien no era el caso, aquellos platillos que lucían traicioneramente bien, podrían llevarles a la muerte.

Todos guardaban silencio mientras tomaban una de las cajas de obento. Se comunicaron entre miradas y simplemente tragaron saliva pesadamente. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Sólo un auténtico hombre podría hacer lo que ellos estaban a punto de realizar.

Después de las primeras probadas, todo parecía ir bien. Es decir, no había ingredientes fuera de lugar ni tampoco sabores inusuales. ¿Es que ya habían mejorado en el arte de la cocina?

—Sabe bastante bueno –felicitaba Hyuuga.

—Haz mejorado enormemente –contribuía Izuki.

—Lo has hecho bien –halagaba Taiga.

—¡C-Chicos…! –exclamó Axelle viéndoles caer uno a uno, en cámara lenta. Como si hubieran sido guerreros a los que acaban de darles el tiro de gracia.

—Estás loca si piensas que me voy a comer eso –señalaba Aomine la caja de almuerzo que la peli rosa había puesto sobre su regazo.

—Sólo cómetelo, Dai-chan –exigía la peli rosa.

—Ya te dije que no. Si quieres matarme, mejor dame veneno –recriminaba.

—Aprende a Tetsu-kun. Él se está comiendo todo y parece que le ha gustado –mencionaba alegremente la mujer mirando a Kuroko, tan tranquilo y degustando sus alimentos-. Deberías ser más como Tetsu-kun –demandó con las mejillas infladas.

—Sin duda sabe mejor de lo que esperaba –a diferencia del resto, Axelle había ido a comprar algo de comer porque sabía lo que ocurriría con los platillos de aquellas dos mujeres.

—Es cierto, no sabe tan mal. De hecho está delicioso –los palillos del moreno habían logrado hábilmente robar un trozo de la chuleta frita del platillo de Axelle.

—Ey, eso es mío. No te metas con mi comida –dijo, mirándole feo al tiempo que apartaba su plato de él-. Si tienes hambre come de lo que Satsuki-kun te hizo –sonrió burlonamente.

—No seas envidiosa –espetó intentando robar otro trozo de carne. Lo había logrado sin problema alguno-. Igualmente tú traes dinero.

—Pues debiste de haber traído tú también –señaló a la vez que engullía otro trozo de chuleta. No podía competir con la velocidad de aquel chico, por lo que su preciada carne estaba desapareciendo rápidamente.

—Dai-chan, no tienes decencia alguna –fueron las dulces palabras de la peli rosa antes lanzarle aquella enorme piña al moreno. ¿Piña? ¿Por qué demonios llevaban una piña sin pelar con ellos?

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Satsuki idiota?! –allí estaba reclamándole sin tregua alguna.

—…Mi chuleta…-sollozaba la rubia-. Iré a comprar algo más…Porque "alguien" devoró la mía.

—No olvides traerme algo –soltó cínicamente el moreno.

—¡Ah no, Aomine Daiki! Si quieres algo vienes, no voy a ser tu mandadera.

—¿Vas a empezar a fastidiarme si no voy, cierto? –suspiró cansadamente. Ya sabía que no había mejor persona para las batallas verbales que esa mujer-. Pero quiero un poco de Tonkatsu.

—Tú sólo muévete y ya –soltó con malhumor la rubia tras marcharse en compañía del moreno.

—¿No crees que se llevan un poco mejor que antes? –decía Momoi al tiempo que no les quitaba la mirada de encima. Continuaban riñendo sobre la chuleta.

—En cierto modo es así –indicaba Riko.

Un par de asientos libres yacían justamente en la barra de aquel modesto restaurante. Siendo más que perfectos para ellos. Agradecían que los meseros estuvieran haciendo su trabajo eficientemente pese al gran número de personas que allí habían.

—Esto sabe muy bien –comentó Axelle tras sorber un trago de su fría naranjada.

—¿No has pedido mucha comida?

—¿Eres mi nutriólogo o qué? Sabes que no me interesa cuidar mi figura –señaló, mirándole de reojo-. Y tengo mucha hambre por estar nadando.

—Satsuki se estaría muriendo si se enterara que ha subido de peso –mencionaba burlonamente mientras bebía de su refrescante bebida de piña.

—Espero los chicos se recuperen de la comida de Riko y Satsuki-kun –comentó con una pequeña gota de sudor recorriéndole la cien-. Otra vez les puso vitaminas y proteínas a la comida…

—Me sorprende que no hayan muerto antes –les daba un poco de pena el caso de esos pobres chicos.

—Al fin está nuestra comida.

—Aquí tiene su Okonomiyaki estilo Kansai y Hiroshima. Dos órdenes de Tonkatsu, su Sashimi y su Takoyaki –enlistó el mesero. Frente a ellos se encontraban esos deliciosos platillos; olían deliciosos.

—Posiblemente pedimos de más –Axelle había iniciado con su okonomiyaki-. ¡Delicioso! Estoy ansiosa por aprender a cocinar este tipo de cosas.

—Mi madre dijo que podría enseñarte si es que todavía tienes tiempo después de que termines de estudiar –mencionaba al tiempo que disfrutaba cada trozo de aquella exquisita chuleta.

—¿De verdad? –le miró con ilusión-. Estaría más que feliz de aprender de ella. Cocina muy bien. Tienes mucha suerte de comer todos los días ese tipo de comida.

—Bueno, es normal –mencionó.

—Lo sé –suspiró-. Tiene más de los que imaginaba –aquellos trozos de calamar pendían entre sus palillos de madera-. Ungh…

—¿No te gustan? –y ella simplemente negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza-. Ya se me hacía raro que todo pareciera gustarte.

—¿Los quieres?

—Yo no tengo nada en contra de los calamares –agregó.

—Gracias –ya había depositado los trozos de calamar en el plato del moreno.

—¿Te molesta que tome algo de ese sashime?

—Adelante –ella continuaba degustando su deliciosa comida-. Por cierto, ¿ya estás mejor de tus heridas, no?

—Prácticamente ya no me duelen. De modo que terminando los exámenes volveré a la práctica.

—Eso significa que yo también volveré –se lamentó. Pero bueno, no era tan malo después de todo-. Todo sea porque Riko no se enfade conmigo.

—Hasta Tetsu se burla de que no corres mucho –allí estaba aquella sonrisa socarrona tan propio de él.

—La última vez corríamos al mismo ritmo.

—Lo cual tampoco es bueno ni digno de presumir –continuó burlándose.

—Me caes mejor cuando estás calladito –indicó con una sonrisa burlona. Ya se había encargado de callar al moreno. ¿Pero cómo no guardar silencio cuando le había atipujado bolita de pulpo?

—_Lo mismo digo de ti _–sí, él tampoco se había quedado de manos cruzadas. Dentro de la boca de la chica yacía con un trozo de pescado crudo.

Sin embargo, su pequeño juego de comida cesó en el instante en que escucharon aquel sonido. Era imposible no reconocerlo.


	12. Capítulo 12

¡Hola! Ya llegué para traerles su actualización :3 Gracias a BubbleBlack y Chimena Castillo por comentarme, se aprecia enormemente pequeñas, espero seguir viéndoles por aquí. Sin más, ¡espero que disfruten el capítulo! Y muchas gracias por sus lecturas a esos lectores fantasma que nunca me faltan XD Al término del capítulo hay unas cositas que requiero mencionarles sobre la historia =3

**Capítulo 12**

**Puerta sin salida**

—¿Escuchaste eso no? –ella simplemente asintió, buscando en todas direcciones.

—Pero no hay nadie con una cámara fotográfica…Espera un momento…-ambos miraban con desconfianza a la peli rosa que se estaba acercando hasta donde se encontraban.

—¿Se están divirtiendo? –preguntaba con inocencia.

—¿Qué es lo que escondes atrás, Satsuki?

—Nada Dai-chan. Sólo venía a comprar algunas cosas. Los chicos todavía continúan con hambre.

—_Me sorprende que aún sigan vivos después de lo que les hicieron comer…_-Axelle simplemente se puso de pie, intentando obtener el preciado objeto.

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir –aquella simplemente evadió los intentos de la rubia y retrocedió rápidamente-. Los estaremos esperando, sigan divirtiéndose.

—Cobarde –soltó Aomine.

—Supongo que no está mal tener fotos de nuestra salida. Ya sabes, para después recordar que pasamos un buen momento en grupo –mencionaba al tiempo que se volvía a sentar.

—Como sea, no deja de ser fastidioso.

—Mejor sigue comiendo –rió tenuemente.

Después de que transcurrió el tiempo pertinente para poder entrar de nuevo a la piscina, todos parecían tener energías renovadas para continuar aprovechando aquel magnifico domingo. Especialmente porque hasta se había armado un mini concurso de voleibol acuático donde varios de los presentes se alistaron a participar.

Nunca estaba de más la sana competencia.

—¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer Bakagami? –desafiaba el moreno con el balón en sus manos. Su equipo estaba conformado por Satsuki y Hyuuga.

—Apenas estamos calentando –estipuló. No iba a dejarse vencer por Aomine. Aunque no sabía de qué modo en su equipo había terminado Kuroko.

—Los que pierdan tendrán que comprar los helados saliendo de aquí –señalaba Axelle.

—No perderemos –enunció con decisión Momoi.

—Acabemos con ellos, Kagami-kun.

—¡No sólo lo digas, también hazlo, idiota! –le gritoneó por enésima vez en el día-. Apestas para el voleibol.

—Podría usar mi redirección para…

—¡Qué sólo juegues y ya! –volvió a gritarle.

—Kuroko, ven aquí. Tú puedes ayudarnos a obtener el triunfo –le susurraba la rubia-. Sólo haz lo que te digo y obtendremos una ventaja abrumadora.

—¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo, Axelle?

—Se llama estrategia Kagami –indicó. Le miró durante un pequeño tiempo; él había comprendido todo.

— ¡Bien, aplastémoslos!

Aquellos dos hombres sencillamente no podían dejar de competir, ni siquiera cuando no se trataba de basquetbol. Cualquier deporte parecía ser buena opción para demostrar sus dotes físicos. Aquellos pases no eran simplemente sencillos de esquivar o contraatacar. Eran un par de monstruos intentando demostrar quién era el más fuerte.

Sin embargo, aún debían recurrir a sus compañeros de equipo.

—¡No va a ser fácil! –Momoi había logrado detener la bola, regresándosela a Axelle.

—No lo creo –sonrió llena de confianza.

—Momoi-san, hoy luces muy bien. El color negro te favorece enormemente.

—¡¿En serio lo crees Tetsu?! –estaba tan roja como un tomate. Aquellas palabras simplemente se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

—¡Satsuki, reacciona! –gruñó Aomine. Fue inútil, el balón pasó a un lado de la peli rosa y la anotación fue válida.

—Buena estrategia, Axelle. Usar a Kuroko para distraer a Satsuki, pero no voy a caer en tus trampas –Hyuuga simplemente acomodó sus gafas, mirándole fijamente.

—En eso es posible que tengas razón, Hyuuga-kun, después de todo….no soy tan buena como tú para estas cosas –le observó fijamente, con aquellas carmesí pupilas, vibrantes-. Es decir, jamás podría competir con el ex capitán de Seirin…Eres alguien digno de mi admiración, siento que…mi corazón podría acelerarse si continúas mirándome…de ese modo…-mencionó con pena, como si realmente sintiera vergüenza al dirigirse de ese modo al peli negro.

—Axelle…-tragó saliva lentamente-. Realmente ella…-quizás a Riko no se le daba aquellos repentinos estados de dulzura y pena, pero esa chica no parecía ni siquiera estar fingiendo. Se le veía tan natural.

—Ahora Kagami.

Aquel nuevo embiste simplemente salpicó fuertemente contra el peli negro. Sí, Kagami había aprovechado sus segundos de duda y vulnerabilidad para lanzar su ataque contra él, contando en que el resto no llegaría para auxiliarle.

El silbato sonó. El ganador estaba claro.

—Lo hemos logrado, Kagami-kun, Axelle-kun.

—Buen trabajo en equipo –agregaba feliz el pelirrojo chocando palmas con sus dos compañeros de equipo.

—¡Eso no fue un juego limpio! Usaste trampa para ganarnos –alegaba Aomine. Que si bien era cierto, a ninguno de esos tres parecía importarles.

—En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale, Aomine-kun –recalcaba la rubia-. Así que ustedes tres pagarán las paletas de todos cuando salgamos de aquí.

—La verdad es que ya no tenemos suficiente dinero para eso, por lo que teníamos que ganar –confesó vilmente Kagami.

—Lo importante es que todos nos divertimos –mencionaba amistosamente Kuroko.

—Entonces todo lo que Tetsu-kun dijo, fue mentira…-mencionaba tristemente la peli rosa.

—Momoi-san, eres muy buena deportista. Disfruté mucho jugar contra ti. Repitámoslo pronto.

—¡Tetsu-kun! –chilló con emoción. Ahora lo amaba más que antes ¿Podía ser más adorable?

—¡Haz creado un monstruo! –se quejaba Taiga, mirando incriminadoramente a Axelle.

—Él ya era un monstruo Kagami –señalaba seriamente-. Yo sólo le dije que fuera amable con Satsuki-kun. Las frases las elaboró él mismo.

—Estás diciéndome que…

—Que Tetsu-kun no es tan inocente e indefenso como piensas…Él sabe moverse con las mujeres –y ambos observaron durante un tiempo más al silencioso y tranquilo muchacho, actuando con aquella aburrida normalidad. Aunque claro, ahora sabían de lo que era capaz.

No podían negar que se encontraban tanto cansados como relajados después de haber tenido un excelente domingo de diversión. Era justamente lo que les hacía falta después de pasar por tan duros entrenamientos y pruebas infernales; después de todo, nunca estaba de más una distracción, especialmente si ésta era sana.

Y a la caída de la tarde, todos ellos ya se encontraban fuera de aquel lugar de recreación, con dirección fija hacia la tienda más cercana. Los perdedores debían de pagar las paletas frías a los respectivos ganadores.

—Después de estar nadando tanto, esto sabe deliciosamente bien –mencionó la rubia degustando su paleta de durazno. Sencillamente comer algo frío ante ese calor le sentaba de maravilla.

—Tramposa

—¿Por qué lo dices, Aomine-kun? –observó con cierta inocencia al moreno. Éste simplemente le fulminó con la mirada ante semejante descaro-. Una victoria, es una victoria.

—Claro que no, de hecho fue demasiado bajo y mañoso.

—Lo importante es que la caja de paletas es más barata que comprarlas de forma individual –explicó, pasando de largo de las maldiciones del peli azul-. Además, pensé que todos se quedarían un rato más –el resto de sus acompañantes se habían marchado ya, incluso Momoi que vivía por el mismo vecindario que el moreno.

—Como sea. Yo me voy –levantó su mano, despidiéndose de la chica. Ya era mucha convivencia para un solo día.

—_Todos ellos son sumamente divertidos _–sonrió alegremente. Si bien su domingo ya había acabado, se había divertido mucho con su ida a la piscina-. Ahora a volver a la realidad de que mañana empiezan las clases…

El inicio de clases habían empezado con enorme ajetreo, los exámenes parciales aun no concluía completamente y los trabajos tampoco estaban haciéndose esperar. Por lo que no extrañaba que una gran parte del alumnado se les viera en la biblioteca sacando libros, estudiando de forma individual o sencillamente haciendo sesiones de estudio.

Y aunque ellos desentonaban completamente dentro de aquel espacio, no tenían más remedio. Había algo que les había conducido de forma irremediable hasta tan silenciosa e incómoda zona.

—Hyuuga-senpai, Izuki-senpai…-saludaba el pelirrojo a aquellos dos concentrados chicos. Estaban literalmente entre dos pilas de libros.

—Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine…¿pero qué demonios están haciendo aquí?¿Se perdieron de camino a la cafetería? –el capitán simplemente estaba anonadado de que esos tres estuvieran en semejante lugar. Seguramente se caería el cielo en las próximas horas.

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando, eh?! –replicaba Taiga con la mirada encendida. Literalmente les estaba diciendo idiotas…a los tres.

—Cálmate, cálmate Kagami. Mejor dinos qué están haciendo aquí –Shun intentaba sosegar los ánimos de todos. Cosa que no estaba resultándole.

—Nosotros simplemente nos encontrábamos siguiendo a alguien –informaba Kuroko con seriedad.

—¿Y como por qué harían algo como eso? –a Hyuuga se le hacía un tanto extraño escuchar algo como eso.

—Alguien anda molestando de más a Satsuki –contestó Aomine con cierta molestia-. Y cuando lo descubrimos frente a su casillero introduciendo algo, se dio a la fuga.

—Y al final terminó entrando a este sitio. Y gracias a que el idiota iba de gorra no pudimos apreciar bien su rostro –mascullaba Kagami, mirando en todas direcciones. No había nadie con la descriptiva guardada en sus memorias.

—Por favor, si ven a alguien sospechoso, hágannoslo saber –pidió cortésmente Kuroko.

—¿Y desde cuándo empezó todo esto? –Hyuuga no era el único que tenía interés en ello, Izuki se veía igualmente intrigado y preocupado.

—Desde la semana pasada –dijo Aomine-. Satsuki no había mencionada hasta apenas ayer…La primera carta era como cualquier otra, pero las que le siguieron resultaron ser mucho más…extrañas, por no decir, enfermizas…-aunque lucía tranquilo, estaba claro que en el momento en que hallara al culpable, se encargaría de desfogar todo el enfado que experimentaba-…Además…

—¿Crees que esté relacionado con el sujeto que te topaste la vez pasada…? El que te tendió la trampa –Izuki parecía haber acertado, la mirada del moreno se lo decía todo.

—No obstante, no parecía ser el mismo. Es decir, no poseía su misma estatura…Pero bien podría haber mandado a ese tipo de recadero.

—Esto es algo serio –espetaba Hyuuga-. Por el momento lo que podemos hacer, es no dejar sola a Momoi.

Ninguna de ellas deseaba volver a releer ninguna de esas corrugadas cartas, no cuando el mensaje que trasmitían iba desde lo sensato, hermoso y valorado hasta lo decante, enfermizo y obsesivo. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel sentimiento llamado como amor pudiera transformarse en algo tan turbio, tan espeso, tan intolerable?¿En qué momento las emociones humanas podían desviarse de semejante forma?

Lo más sensato que podían hacer era quemarlas, reducir su existencia a cenizas y tratar de olvidar cada una de las palabras plasmadas. No iba a ser una tarea sencilla, no cuando todo se encontraba tan reciente y tan carente de pistas sobre quién podría estar detrás de todo ello.

—¿Pero quién podría estar tan enfermo como para escribir cosas como ésas? –a Riko no le agradaba la idea de que anduviera suelto un maldito loco capaz de ir más allá que de simples cartas de amor obsesivo.

—Aomine-kun dijo que tal vez se trataba de ese chico, el que le dijo todas esas cosas raras…

—Entonces se supone que…¿quieren hacernos algo a los dos? –Momoi estaba angustiada, no sabía de qué preocuparse más, de su propia seguridad o la de Aomine.

—No lo sé con toda claridad, quizás exista más de un motivo. Después de todo, Aomine nos dijo que lo que le habían hecho había sido por "venganza"…Como un modo de cobrarse que él haya hecho que muchos declinaran de jugar basquetbol después de enfrentarle…Pero si tomamos las palabras iniciales, así como que te mencionaron…también podríamos decir que se le hicieron todo eso a raíz de que Aomine es el hombre que está más cerca de ti…

—¿Insinúas que están hicieron todo eso…por algo como eso?

—No lo sé Riko, pero es la única idea que se me viene de momento. Tampoco es como si quisiera averiguarlo. De todas maneras, debes de ser cuidadosa Satsuki-kun, y no estar sola por demasiado tiempo. Porque bien podría encontrarse el chico que emboscó a Aomine, en esta universidad.

—Debemos estar alerta por si algo extraño ocurre.

—Lo entiendo –expresó con aflicción la peli rosa. Nunca pensó que algo como eso pudiera llegar a ocurrirle. Ella simplemente no deseaba que nadie más saliera lastimado.

El resto de la semana transcurrió lenta pero sin ninguna anormalidad. Ni siquiera aquellas molestas cartas volvieron a hacerse presentes. Era como si repentinamente todo hubiera vuelto a su cauce, como si nunca hubiera existido un admirador secreto que había cruzado la línea de lo aceptable y bien visto. Y eso era algo que solamente provocaba mucha más incomodidad.

Incluso el extenuante período de exámenes había dado por terminado y todos ellos continuaban sin saber quién era aquel que había causado tanta incomodidad en la peli rosa. Simplemente no podían relajarse.

Y el clima parecía tampoco desear favorecerles. Si bien la lluvia refrescaba las calurosas calles de la ciudad, en exceso podía convertirse en una verdadera molestia.

—Otro día que llueve a mares…-suspiró con verdadero fastidio Hyuuga desde la entrada del gimnasio. Para su desgracia había olvidado su paraguas en el metro.

—Podríamos esperar a que se pase para poder irnos –a él también le había pasado lo mismo. De hecho la razón del olvido había sido su riña matutina mientras viajaban de camino hacia la universidad.

—No seas idiota, Izuki. Terminaremos empapándonos por completo…además de que nuestros libros terminarían estropeándose por completo –respingaba el de lentes.

—Un poco de agua no va a matarlos –mencionó Kagami. Como él si llevaba su paraguas, se daba el lujo de decir semejantes disparates.

—Podríamos compartir paraguas –Kuroko miró a sus dos superiores y éstos parecieron pensárselo.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Axelle? –preguntó el pelirrojo. Había faltado a la práctica y Riko no les había dado explicación alguna.

—Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer –aclaró la castaña en el momento en que cerró el gimnasio, clavando su mirada en las ennegrecidas nubes. Costaba creer que ya era junio.

Una bebida caliente siempre sentaba de maravilla en aquellos climas fríos y lluviosos, por lo que nunca se despreciaba, especialmente cuando ésta va a cuenta de alguien más. No obstante, aun cuando éste era el caso, la invitada no parecía estar cómoda ante aquel simple gesto. Era como si aquel encuentro hubiera sido más un trago amargo que un feliz reencuentro.

Aquellos ojos azul cielo, eran simplemente inconfundibles y al mismo tiempo le traían viejos recuerdos; memorias que no deseaba evocar en ese preciso momento, en ese justo instante en que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, con ese semblante de absoluta seriedad.

El azabache de su corta y despeinada cabellera poseía unas tenues gotas de lluvia, resbalándose sin problema alguno sobre su flequillo central o en aquellas largas secciones que permanecían alrededor de su rostro. Incluso sus hombros se encontraban totalmente humedecidos.

—…Axelle…-fue él quien puso final a tan desagradable silencio. Ni siquiera el ruido circundante de aquella cafetería resultaba efectivo para alivianar su alrededor.

—Tengo muchas preguntas en este preciso momento, que no sé por dónde iniciar –bebió un poco de su café, colocando su atención hacia el exterior, hacia aquellas frías calles desoladas por la fuerte lluvia que se negaba a dejar de caer-. Como esa llamada que me hiciste hace días atrás…

—Sólo quería…volverte a ver –confesó tan seriamente como podía, incluso aquella celeste mirada parecía mostrar por unos breves instantes, algo parecido a la melancolía.

—…No me lo tomes a mal, pero nuestra situación no concluyó en buenos términos…-agregó, observándole con detenimiento. Realmente estaba examinándolo con sumo cuidado.

—Lo sé, mejor que nadie lo recuerdo –forzó una pequeña sonrisa, ella simplemente intentó no seguirle la corriente y corresponderle con tal gesto.

—Es extraño que te hayas tomado tantas consideraciones para venirme a ver, después de que tiene más de dos años que terminamos, Tohma.

—Me conoces muy bien, Axelle.

—Se supone que así era, sabes…Pero al final las cosas nunca son como parecen –expresó con cierta amargura. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer en un momento como este ahora? Simplemente no lo entendía.

—No importa cuántas veces me disculpe, siempre vas a odiarme, ¿no?

—Tohma, yo no te odio…No lo hice en ese momento y no lo haré ahora, pero intenta ponerte un poco en mis zapatos…No fue fácil para mí…superar algo así –su taza se había convertido en su objeto para liberar todo su estrés, todo ese agravio que le empezaba a embargar.

—Me hubiera gustado que toda su sed de venganza se hubiera dirigido hacia mí, y no hacia ti, Axelle –expresó con enorme pesar. No podía simplemente culparla de que se comportara de esa manera tan fría y distante con él-…Mis disculpas no van a remediar lo que pasó, pero quisiera pedirte algo.

—¿Y eso sería? –lo aceptaba, temía un poco ante su respuesta.

—Continúa practicando kendo, por favor –suplicó con un tono suave.

—¿Qué…has dicho? –sus ojos vibraron ante semejante petición, inundados por el anonadamiento y al mismo tiempo, aquel dormido anhelo de retomar aquello que tanto amaba-…Lo siento, pero no lo haré.

—No necesitas continuar cumpliendo con esa estúpida palabra, Axelle. No tiene sentido…Sabes que solamente te lo pidió para arruinarte y hacerte miserable…

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…para remediar mi fracaso…¡He renunciado a algo completamente insignificante, algo que en realidad no solucionará lo que le hice! Puedo pagar por ello…

—Nada de eso fue tu culpa. Ella debía saber en lo que estaba metiéndose y en todo caso, es ella la que debería estar agradecida contigo…Al final fuiste la única que intentó ayudarla cuando ella misma fue la que se ganó todos esos problemas. Todos se lo advirtieron, pero les ignoró.

—Sin embargo…-espetó, incapaz de continuar con su oración. Otra vez aquella sensación que presionaba su pecho y ahogaba su garganta. No deseaba mostrar aquella penosa faceta suya a ese hombre, no otra vez.

—Por favor, escucha lo que te voy a decir Axelle.

Para el momento en que abandonó aquella concurrida cafetería, la noche ya había caído, y gracias a los residuos de la extinta lluvia, todo el ambiente se sentía frío y al mismo tiempo, un tanto melancólico. Aunque quizás aquella percepción se debía principalmente a su actual estado de ánimo. No podía simplemente culpar al clima.

Avanzó con lentitud sobre aquella calle principal, evadiendo a la gente que se movía a enorme velocidad; era como si todos en ese preciso momento tuvieran demasiada prisa.

No obstante, sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe, incapaces de proseguir con su usual tarea de movilización. Sus ojos miraban con incredulidad la silueta que cruzaba por la calle, sonriente y al mismo tiempo luciendo de lo más divertida mientras intercambiaba palabras con quien lucía como su pareja.

Ella no le había visto, ella simplemente no notó su presencia incluso cuando se quedó completamente quieta, siendo prácticamente perceptible desde aquel ángulo de la calle.

Tragó saliva y respiró hondamente, intentando tranquilizarse nuevamente. Todo fue en vano, ahora era alguien más quien se encontraba perturbando su intento de recomponerse.

¿Por qué tenía que encontrarlo en ese preciso momento? Él simplemente había aparecido en el momento menos adecuado.

—¿Pero qué es lo que andas haciendo por estos lugares? –eso fue lo único que pasó por la mente del moreno en el instante en que se detuvo frente a esa chica; por alguna razón le parecía como si estuviera pérdida, abstraída en algo que nada tenía que ver con la realidad en la que vivía.

—Vine a tomar algo con unas compañeras –mintió-. ¿Y tú? –le miró con más atención. Apenas había notado que llevaba consigo una bolsa plástica en su mano derecha con algo parecido a una revista en su interior.

—Fui a comprar el nuevo álbum de Mai-chan Horikita.

—Debí suponerlo –sonrió tenuemente-. Debe ser una modelo bastante popular, siempre parece haber algo nuevo de ella cada semana –expresó con cierta divagación. ¿Por qué estaba hablando de un tema tan trivial como ése cuando a ella poco o nada le interesaba aquel mundo del modelaje?

—En realidad lo es.

—Supongo que si tiene novio, éste debe estar muy celoso por los fans que ella debe de tener –prosiguió.

—¿Ha?¿A qué viene toda esta charla de repente? Generalmente siempre sales con que soy un pervertido y terminas arrojándome algo a la cara, como son este tipo de revistas –¿por qué estaba quejándose por algo como eso cuando esa actitud siempre le fastidiaba?

—Pues quise cambiar un poco nuestras usuales charlas, es todo. Pero si te molesta, puedo seguir diciéndote que eres un pervertido e ir a comprar una piña para arrojártela en la cara.

—Lo mejor será que te vayas de una buena vez a casa, parece ser que la lluvia te hace mal –señaló.

—Me encanta la lluvia –le hizo saber-. Pero igualmente ya es tarde y todavía tengo cosas que hacer, por lo que seguiré tu consejo.

—¿Ah? -¿ella iba a seguir su consejo? Quizás no tenía demasiado tiempo tratándole, pero sabía que el tomar su palabra y hacer lo que él le dijera sin chistear, no era algo que Axelle Daishi haría en su sano juicio. Algo definitivamente tenía que estar yendo mal.

—Bueno Aomine-kun, nos vemos mañana –se despidió, sacando de su pequeño trance al moreno. ¿Qué se supone que había pasado?

—_¿Pero qué demonios le ocurre ahora…? Es como si no hubiera hablado con la misma Daishi…Aunque quizás sólo estoy dándole más importancia de la que debería _–sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su mente, simplemente no había razón ni necesidad en darle demasiadas vueltas a la rara actitud de la rubia. Ni que le importara o le competiera su vida.

La mañana siguiente no resultaba diferente al resto, después de todo, la impasible e interminable lluvia nuevamente les saludaba, ennegreciendo el cielo y alejando al tan ansiado sol. Se trataba de otro día gris, donde el paraguas y las prendas abrigadores no podían faltar.

Aquel clima simplemente hacía desistir a muchos de querer permanecer más tiempo del necesario dentro del campus universitario.

Sin embargo, había personas que disfrutaban de los días lluviosos. Al menos a ella le trasmitía tranquilidad y confort aquel estado climático que no era del agrado de la gran mayoría de personas.

—¡Axelle! –le llamó aquella amiga suya. Había tenido que correr para poder alcanzarle, ya que ésta no pareció escuchar que le había llamado un par de veces antes.

—¿Qué sucede Megumi?

—Llevo hablándote desde que salimos de la última clase, pero parece que estás perdida en tus pensamientos.

—Lo lamento, estaba pensativa por las notas que obtuve, es todo.

—Pero si han sido completamente perfectas, Axelle –se burló con una amplia sonrisa-. Yo soy la que debería estar así, no tú.

—Es que debo mantener mi beca y complacer las expectativas de mi madre –se excusó. Claramente era algo más lo que tenía su mente ocupada.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, o mejor dicho, informarte –su tono era serio, lo cual le extrañó completamente.

—¿Qué es? –le miró atenta, parecía tener problemas con lo que iba a decirle.

—Pues verás Axelle, me han llegado rumores…

—¿Rumores?¿Sobre Aomine-kun y yo? –ella negó-. ¿Entonces sobre qué…tipo de cosas?

Megumi sencillamente enmudeció, como si hubiera perdido la capacidad del habla y al mismo tiempo, todo el valor que le había conducido a encarar a su amiga de frente.

—¿No es ella? Ya sabes, la chica de la que todos hablan –soltó con interés.

—Ya decía yo que era extraño que alguien como Aomine-san anduviera con una chica como ella –decía con malicia, sonriendo, careciendo de disimulo alguno.

—Las chicas como ella, son las peores. Mira que hacer algo tan bajo –señaló con enorme moralismo, como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen de la historia.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es no dirigirle palabra alguna. No vaya a ser que quiera hacernos lo mismo –soltó sin escrúpulo, con el tono más elevado que le permitía su voz.

—¡Pero qué mujer tan más desagradable! Sólo porque es algo bonita y es extranjera se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera. No entiendo cómo es que puede tener amigas siendo como es.

—Ya sé, es tan repugnante. Seguramente porque ellas también son de ese modo…No me sorprendería que pronto nos enteremos –concluyó.

—…Ungh…-la peli azul simplemente observó de reojo el retiro de aquellas dos chicas, mismas que no habían escatimado en detalles ni palabras. Megumi sabía de antemano que ellas se habían encargado de hacerle llegar su confesión del peor modo posible.

—Cree lo que más te convenga o lo que consideres como cierto. La verdad es que no quiero tratar ese tema, sin embargo, lo único que puedo decir es que…realmente tuve algo que ver con ese chico. No obstante, las circunstancias fueron completamente diferentes a las que seguramente escuchaste.

—…Axelle…Yo...la verdad no creo que seas capaz de hacer algo como eso. Te conozco, no eres una chica de ese tipo.

—Me alegra saber eso, Megumi –le sonrió con sinceridad. La verdad le alegraba saber que había alguien que no se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente por los rumores, especialmente si le conocía de hace cierto tiempo atrás-….Disculpa, tengo una llamada –indicó, sacando de entre sus cosas el pequeño aparato. Y aunque miró durante un breve tiempo la pantalla del móvil, respondió prácticamente de inmediato.

—Pensé que no responderías –inquirió con sorpresa aquella voz femenina tras el auricular.

—Diría que estoy sorprendida de que tengas mi número de celular, pero estaría mintiendo.

—Necesito verte esta tarde, Axelle. No puedes negarte a ello, después de todo, es por tu culpa…que algo como eso me haya ocurrido…-estipuló con tranquilidad; sin embargo, quedaban más que claras sus verdaderas intenciones.


	13. Capítulo 13

¡Hola a todos! Sí, esta semana decidí que tocaban tres capítulos XD Jugué FFX HD y pues me volví bondadosa de la noche a la mañana ( ? ). Pero lo importante es que hay cap nuevo y bueno, nadie va a quejarse de ello, lo sé y si se quejan…pues nada qué hacerle uwu. Que la lectura les aproveche *O* Nos estamos leyendo el jueves. Sí, el jueves, cuando toque semana de 3 caps serán las actualizaciones Lunes, Jueves y Domingo, y cuando no, Miércoles y Domingo :3 Al final del capítulo tengo algo que contarles xD

**Capítulo 13**

**Paranoia**

El aceite y ella no parecían llevarse nada bien, especialmente cuando se trataba de freír aquellas verduras recién capeadas. ¿Es que la cocina oriental le odiaba o era que no había nacido para poder preparar aquellos platillos que tanto adoraba? Al menos de lo que estaba segura es que no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, no cuando tenía una excelente maestra que le tenía toda la paciencia del mundo.

La amable mujer simplemente le obsequió una sonrisa, animándole a volverlo a intentar. Debía admitir que de ahora en adelante le guardaría un enorme respeto al aceite caliente, después de todo, le había saltado en más de cinco ocasiones sobre sus manos y antebrazos. Había sido una experiencia verdaderamente dolorosa.

—Esto ha sido más difícil de lo que podía imaginarme…-suspiró sentada a la mesa, observando sus intentos de capeados; la verdad no poseían buena pinta-. _No sirvo para este tipo de comida._

—De verdad que no lucen nada apetecibles –ese era Aomine tomando entre su mano derecha lo que parecía ser un camarón capeado-. Seguramente no sabe bien tampoco.

—No me importa tu opinión –chasqueó poniéndole mala cara-. No te estoy pidiendo que te los comas ni nada por el estilo.

—Da igual –ya había ingerido aquel pequeño aperitivo. La verdad no sabía tan mal como lucía, pero igualmente tampoco podía decir que era la quinta maravilla.

—En apariencia se ve muy simple, pero veo que me equivoqué…En fin –comió su pequeño experimento. Le dolía que no supieran ni remotamente parecidos a los que la madre del moreno preparaba.

—¿En qué andas metida ahora? –tomó asiento, clavando su seria mirada en ella.

—¿A qué te refieres Aomine-kun? –fingió ignorancia. Él simplemente no podía ser tan observador ante su repentino cambio de actitud, ¿no es así?

—No te hagas tonta. Sé que solamente estás fingiendo demencia y sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Ah? –aquellas palabras la desconcertaron por completo-. Nada de gran importancia. Únicamente estoy pensando algunas cosas que tengo pendientes, es todo –no era una mentira, pero había sido demasiado general con su respuesta.

—He escuchado los rumores –mencionó con normalidad, cruzándose de brazos.

—_¡Genial! Lo que necesitaba, que Aomine-kun se enterara de eso….No pensé que llegaría hasta su campus._ Pues son lo que son, meros rumores. Nada que merezca demasiado la pena mencionar.

—Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Estás completamente segura de que sólo se trata de alguien intentando fastidiarte?

Sus pupilas sencillamente no podían despegarse de aquel pedazo de papel, arrugado e impregnado con esas vistosas y carmesí palabras. El mensaje era claro y al mismo tiempo, resultaba de lo más repulsivo.

¿Cómo había llegado a las manos del moreno esa hoja?¿Por qué la había llevado consigo y sobre todo, qué pretendía mostrándosela?

—Eso es…

—Me lo dio una amiga tuya hoy ante de que iniciara la práctica –aclaró.

—Ya veo…-había tomado la hoja entre sus manos. No difería demasiado con las que había encontrado dentro de su casillero desde hace un par días atrás, justo cuando esos rumores fueron esparcidos por toda su facultad. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir ahora? ¿Contarle la verdad?

—No digas nada si no quieres, solamente te advierto que si después estás lloriqueando, no vengas a molestarme –amenazó, torciendo el ceño.

—Despreocúpate, no lo haré –le aclaró-. No soy una niña pequeña para hacer cosas tan patéticas como ésas –una parte de ella se sentía indignada por la aparente premonición del peli azul-. ¡Y ya deja de comerte mis camarones capeados, son míos! –en aquel recipiente sólo quedaban cuatro de los doce que había logrado freír.

Hacía más de media hora que había salido de aquella casa con la clara intención de dirigirse hacia una de sus tiendas favoritas; una que para su desgracia se encontraba bastante retirada de su departamento, pero que tenía llegada fácil desde el área conurbada donde vivía Aomine. Y al mismo tiempo, tampoco le importaba, el viaje bien valía la pena.

La campanilla del establecimiento sonó, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente. El propietario le saludó cordialmente; gesto al que ella respondió con el mismo ahínco.

Se trataba de una tienda especializada en el arte del dibujo y pinturas, por lo que era el paraíso para todo aquel que se dedicara a tal sublime oficio.

—Hace un tiempo que no te veía por aquí, Axelle-kun –expresó el hombre de edad media, cuyas pequeñas gafas acomodaba cada determinado tiempo para evitar que se resbalaran de más sobre su nariz.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora he venido a reabastecerme un poco, por lo que necesito un cuadernillo de dibujo, el más grande que tenga, así como una caja de pinturas –enlistó.

—¿Todavía no has pensado en usar pinturas de oleo o acuarela? –interrogó con suma curiosidad.

—Por el momento estoy satisfecha con mis colores –agregó con una pequeña sonrisa. Por ahora no deseaba incursionar en aquel mundo de complicaciones.

—Cuando termines tu cuadernillo, me gustaría echarle un vistazo.

—Por supuesto, será todo un placer –su mirada se dirigió en automático hacia la entrada, alguien más había entrado, con una amplia sonrisa y un ademán de saludo hacia el propietario.

—¡Buenas tardes, Hotaru-san!

—Hola, Kosei-kun –dijo con cortesía. El peli naranja simplemente se aproximó hacia donde él se encontraba, sacando de entre sus bolsillas una hoja semi doblada- ¿Acaso se te han agotado nuevamente las pinturas de oleo que te llevaste hace dos semanas?

—Algo por el estilo. ¿Podría ser tan amable de surtirme esta lista? –le extendió aquella hoja, y éste la tomó de inmediato.

—Claro. Solamente espérame un poco, ¿vale? Esta chica llegó antes que tú y requiere que le dé sus materiales.

—No hay problema –el hombre empezó con la petición de Axelle, por lo que se dirigió hacia el área especia de cuadernillos de dibujo, dejándoles momentáneamente a solas-. ¿También pintas?

—Dibujo, para ser más precisos. Aún estoy aprendiendo a colorear adecuadamente –respondió-. _Quizás sea mi imaginación, pero hay puedo percibir un olor muy particular de sus ropas…Posiblemente es porque ha estado manejando mucho las pinturas de oleo…_

—Es cuestión de practicar –animó.

—Lo sé, pero no he tenido tiempo para ello.

—Aquí tienes todo lo que me pediste, Axelle-kun –todos sus cosas se encontraban más que listas en una bolsa de plástico. Incluso ya le tenía el ticket de pago.

—Muchísimas gracias –tomó sus cosas, colocándoles sobre el suelo. Debía sacar de su bolsa el dinero exacto para pagar-. Hasta luego.

Aquellos matices naranjas y cálidos todavía se mantenían en el lejano cielo, por lo que aún no era necesario acelerar sus pasos. De modo que disfrutaría del trayecto que debía recorrer hasta llegar a la parada de autobús más próxima y poder llegar más rápidamente a la estación del metro. A veces se replanteaba cambiar de domicilio para no tener que trasbordar tantas veces en un solo día.

—_No es que dude de las palabras de Tohma y mucho menos cuando me pongo a pensar en lo que ha venido ocurriendo en estos últimos días, pero…hay algo que me inquieta de todo esto. Me pregunto qué será._

Su mirada podía apreciar que solamente unos cuantos metros le separaban de la parada de autobús, una que estaba bastante concurrida. Aunque no por ello le imposibilitaba reconocer a semejante conocida suya. No sólo se trataba de su peculiar tono de cabello, sino de todo su conjunto.

¿Y la mujer que estaba a su lado podría ser la madre de aquella chica? Quizás lo averiguaría en el momento en que su mirada se cruzara con esa compañera suya.

Sin embargo, para cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca de esas dos mujeres, una de ella salió disparada de aquella área; al parecer se le había pedido un encargo, por lo que apresuró sus paso sin más.

—_No hay manera de que no sea su madre…poseen el mismo tono de cabello…Incluso hay un par de cosas que tienen en común. Además, Momoi-kun es hija única hasta donde Aomine-kun me comentó._

—Hola. ¿Acaso venías a hablar con mi hija? –preguntó muy amablemente la mujer de ojos agua marina. Su cabellera era tenuemente ondulada, llegándole con apuro hasta la altura de sus hombros. Se le veía bastante amigable y agradable.

—En realidad no. Yo venía hacia esta parada, por lo que nuestro encuentro iba a ser mera coincidencia. Mi nombre es Daishi Axelle, encantada.

—Encantada. Mi nombre es Izumi Saori, puedes llamarme Saori si gustas.

—Le agradezco el gesto, Izumi-san. Por cierto, ¿a dónde ha ido Momoi-kun? –admitía que tenía cierta curiosidad.

—Le he pedido que vaya a comprar un poco de pan. Hoy mis padres me visitan y aman el pan que se vende por esta zona.

—Suena muy familiar y delicioso –comentó con ánimo. De solo escuchar la palabra pan ya se le estaba abriendo el apetito.

—Ciertamente. Por cierto, ¿vives por estos rumbos?

—En realidad no. Estoy esperando el camión que me deje en la estación de tren más próxima, para poder abordarlo y llegar a casa –indicó con naturalidad. Ya estaba acostumbrada a viajar sola, aunque la gente a veces se le hacía un tanto raro.

—Debes tener cuidado, Axelle-kun. No es bueno viajar sola cuando se es tarde.

—Siempre lo tengo –afirmó con enorme confianza-. Además vine a hacer unas compras –alzó ligeramente su bolsa y ella simplemente le sonrió.

—Satsuki-chan ya está demorándose –mencionó, con cierta preocupación. La panadería favorita de sus padres no se encontraba tan apartada de la parada como para que estuviera demorándose tanto.

—En esto tiene mucha razón. Iré a buscarla –se ofreció, dejando sus compras a un lado de la mujer para poder movilizarse con mayor comodidad.

No negaba que el olor del pan recién salido era sencillamente irresistible, pero debía abstenerse de tomar cualquier pieza de pan o su madre le reñiría por no soportar un poco la tentación. Además, tenía una dieta que seguir y el esponjoso alimento no se encontraba dentro de su lista de cosas que podía comer.

Suspiró con desilusión, abandonando la panadería sin más. Gracias a la gran cantidad de clientes que había, demoró en ser atendida. Seguramente ahora su madre se encontraría preocupada por ella.

—_Huele demasiado bien. Debería ser un pecado no poder comer ni una pequeña pieza…Mm…¿Y si sólo el doy una pequeña probadita?_ –una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios ante la idea. Definitivamente rompería su dieta por esa tarde.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron sacudidos de golpe, ante aquel inminente choque. No es como si ella no viera por dónde caminaba, sino más bien la persona que provocó su caída no parecía estar muy centrado en su entorno ni en las personas que caminaban sobre la acera.

Aquellas deliciosas piezas de pan yacían desperdigadas sobre el suelo, quedando completamente inutilizables. ¿Por qué le había ocurrido algo como eso?

—Ungh…¡Mi pan!¡Mi madre me va a matar! –se puso de pie aun con cierto dolor; ahora lo único que le ocupaba eran sus piezas de pan arruinadas.

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita. No me fijé que estaba en su camino…Y ahora todo su pan está inservible –habló aquel chico.

—Yo debía de haber sido más cuidadosa –no tuvo más remedio que recoger las piezas y depositarlas en el bote de basura más cercano.

—Me encargaré de reparar el daño. Solamente dígame cuánto ha sido y le daré el dinero para que compre más pan. No debería regresar a casa con las manos vacías –pidió con suma educación.

—No es necesario –le sonrió con gentileza-. Le explicaré la situación a mi madre y ella entenderá.

—Insisto. Me gustaría compensar mi fallo –insistió.

—No es necesario, de verdad…-se calló de golpe en el instante en que logró percatarse de aquellos vitales detalles. Frente a ella poseía a un chico de cuerpo deportivo, cuyo rostro no lograba divisar por completo; aquella capucha le impedía acceder a la geografía completa de su cara. Algo no estaba bien con eso.

—Creo que lo has notado –comentó con burla-. ¿Podría venir conmigo, señorita?

—No creo que sea buena idea, ya que yo debo regresar en este preciso momento…-dio un paso hacia atrás y él simplemente ofreció un par hacia el frente.

—Me temo que mi ofrecimiento no es negociable. Yo solamente quiero que venga conmigo sin resistencia alguna.

—¡No voy a hacerlo! -¿qué más podía hacer que no fuera correr? Era la solución más evidente y al mismo tiempo, la más efectiva.

En ese momento su mente se cerró a cualquier razonamiento lógico. Incluso no consideró en esos instantes en que aceleró el paso en adentrarse en alguna tienda y pedir por ayuda. No, lo único que deseaba ahora era que sus piernas no le fallaran y que su perseguidor fuera mucho más lento que ella para no alcanzarle.

Por momentos se giraba hacia atrás, tratando de hallar a su acechador, costándole trabajo el poder localizarlo, tanto por sus vestimentas como por la numerosa cantidad de personas que transitaban y cruzaban las calles a esa hora de la tarde.

Pero sabía que él estaba detrás suyo, esperando a que se descuidara para lograr lo que le había expresado tan explícitamente hace poco.

—¡Solamente aléjate de mí! –gritó con enorme fuerza, con la capacidad que sus pulmones le permitían. Estaba empezando a cansarse y esa no era una buena señal.

¿Le estaba persiguiendo para guiarle hacia un lugar determinado?¿Se trataba de algo como eso?¿Es que existía otra manera de explicar que ahora se encontrara en aquella zona tan poco transitada de la ciudad, donde los callejones formaban parte de la arquitectura habitual de todo el lugar?

Ya era demasiado tarde para reflexionar. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era clamar por ayuda. ¿Por qué no respondía el celular cuando más lo requería?¿Por qué con cada tono que escuchaba podía sentir cómo la desesperación le ahogaba y le complicaba aún más la respiración?

Lo único que escuchó fue el impacto de su celular contra el suelo. Mientras se había detenido a llamar y recobrar el aliento, él se había aproximado hasta ella, arrojando su móvil lo más lejos posible de su alcance. Había sido atrapada y él lo sabía perfectamente; esa amplia sonrisa le avisaba de su gran fracaso y su inminente victoria.

Estaba aterrada. Su única esperanza se le había ido de las manos y ahora estaba frente a frente a aquel desconocido hombre, cuyas intenciones prefería no saber.

Y aunque intentaba correr, sus piernas no le respondían, se negaban a abandonar aquel punto de inmovilidad y condenarle inminentemente ante lo que el destino se empeñara a hacer con ella.

—Descuida, no te haré daño alguno. Solamente quiero conocerte un poco mejor –se apresuró a decir en un tono dulce.

—¡Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate de mí! –gritó entre sollozos y un enorme temor. Deseaba que todo aquello no fuera más que una mera pesadilla, una de la que rogaba despertar lo más pronto posible.

—Vamos a conocernos mejor, Momoi-chan –susurró con enorme regocijo y ansiedad.

¿A quién le importaba la hora que era? A él eso era algo que le tenía sin cuidado alguno. Lo único que le bastó para tomar sus cosas y abandonar su hogar, incluso tras las suplicas de su madre y los regaños de su padre, fue esa llamada que no había sido contestada.

Era la primera vez que su amiga no respondía al teléfono y por ese simple hecho, era una prueba inminente de que algo no estaba yendo nada bien.

Sin importar cuántas veces marcara, el resultado era el mismo: nada. Decir que la desesperación estaba empezando a nublarle el escaso positivismo que le quedaba, era decir poco. Y que recibiera al poco tiempo de salir de casa, una llamada de su amiga, fue la gota que derramó todo.

Satsuki no había sido la única que desapareció. ¿De qué demonios iba todo ello?

—Me encargaré de traerla de vuelta a casa –prometió el moreno antes de colgar y llamar a quien había terminado involucrada de un modo u otro. El resultado fue el mismo: nadie respondía-. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Pero qué carajos está ocurriendo aquí, qué?!¡¿Dónde demonios se metieron las dos?!...Definitivamente tiene que ser obra de ese maldito bastardo…-no destrozaba su celular solamente porque le iba a ser de enorme utilidad en lo que restaba de la noche. Por el momento sólo tenía un camino que seguir para intentar hallar pistas que le condujeran al paradero de su vieja amiga.

Una pequeña lámpara le proporcionaba la luz necesaria para poder discernir las siluetas que se escondían en aquella angosta habitación y no caerse en cuanto diera un paso. Había una cama individual pegada justo hacia la pared, en la esquina superior derecha de la habitación.

El tocador le permitía observar su reflejo por fragmentos, después de todo, no existía iluminación artificial adicional y tampoco es como si el foco del cuarto estuviera funcionando. Así mismo podía reconocer un ancho ropero y una alfombra ovalada en donde reposaban unos cuantos peluches.

A simple vista, parecía ser la habitación de una chica, una que parecía tener sus mismos gustos en decoración.

No existía más que una pequeña ventana, una que no poseía ni el tamaño adecuado para que un niño intentase escapar por ella. Estaba completamente encerrada y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ver por dónde le habían llevado; aquel chico se había encargado de mandarle al mundo de los sueños con un pañuelo impregnado de un olor desagradable.

—_¡¿Dónde se supone que estoy?!¡Debo de hallar una manera de salir de aquí! No puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí, simplemente tengo que escapar…_-jamás sintió tanto miedo como en ese preciso instante, en ese justo momento en que intentó girar la perilla para abandonar la pieza. Poseía seguro-. _¡¿Pasos…?!_ –el cuerpo entero se le heló, retrocediendo con dificultad, siendo incapaz de despegar su mirada de la puerta que lentamente empezaba a abrirse, rechinando con cada leve desplazamiento.

—Espero que estés cómoda, Momoi-chan -¿cómo podía escucharse tan tranquilo, tan normal, como si no hubiera hecho nada considerado como un gravoso crimen?¿Y a qué venía aquella charola repleta de bocadillos y un pequeño juego de caja?

—¿Quién eres? –preguntó, intentando escucharse normal, inalterable-. _Debo tranquilizarme o empeoraré las cosas. Por ahora lo mejor es seguirle el juego…o podría volverse alguien peligroso._ Lo digo porque me siento extraña dirigiéndome hacia un total desconocido. Dijiste que íbamos a conocernos, ¿no es verdad? –debía alejar cualquier sospecha de que ella pretendía algo con su reciente cambio de actitud.

—Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos mejor, Momoi-chan –inquirió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Incluso se había tomado las molestias de depositar la bandeja de comida sobre la cama-. Por lo que no es necesario que apresuremos las cosas –mencionó con emoción. Ella simplemente intentó no entrar en pánico.

—Sólo dime, ¿ya nos conocemos de antes? –tomó un poco de comida, empezando a degustarla con lentitud. No quería que él se enfadara por no corresponder a su aparente gesto de cordialidad.

—Nos hemos visto varias veces, Momoi-chan –confesó entre pena y emoción-. Siempre he estado al pendiente de ti.

—No creo que sea alguien digna de tu admiración –comentó, mirándole con detenimiento.

—¿Por qué dices algo como eso? Eres digna de ser admirada, Momoi-chan. Eres sencillamente perfecta, maravillosa, la mujer que muchos desearían tener…Lo único que arruina tu buena reputación, es ese hombre…Ese idiota que es indigno de que si quiera le dirijas la palabra –la dulzura y encanto de sus palabras se había ido en el instante en que mencionó aquellas dos últimas oraciones. Ella estaba segura de quien hablaba y no supo por quién de los dos más temer-. Él no merece…tenerte a su lado, Momoi-chan.

—…Solamente somos amigos, es todo. No hay nada en especial entre los dos –tenía que hacerle desistir de mantener ese enfado hacia Aomine o sabía que algo como lo ocurrido hace más de un mes atrás podría repetirse-. Así que no tiene sentido que pienses en alguien como él. Mejor sigamos charlando, ¿sí?

—¿Realmente no es alguien importante en tu vida, Momoi-chan? –cuestionó con sumo interés, como si esa respuesta la hubiera ansiada durante toda su vida.

—No del modo en que estás pensando. Él y yo jamás podríamos ser algo más que meros amigos –confesó. Sabía que esa pregunta poseía un doble sentido, uno que desembocaría en un resultado desagradable-. Mejor comamos juntos, así la comida sabe mucho mejor –le sonrió tenuemente. Aquel gesto fue más que suficiente para que él le correspondiera, tomando asiento al lado de ella. ¿Cómo podía sonreírle de esa manera tan sincera y adorable?-. _Por el momento, debo mantenerlo alejado de la idea de querer hacerle algo malo a Dai-chan…_

Dudó por unos cuantos segundos el atender aquella llamada, tanto por la hora que era como por el hecho de que no reconocía el número telefónico. Sin embargo, al final accedió, sin detener su trote.

Sus pasos se estancaron en el instante en que esa voz resonó en su cabeza. La reconocía a la perfección. Era el timbre de aquel sujeto que le había tendido semejante trampa hace semanas atrás.

—¡¿Dónde demonios la tienes?! –no había otra cosa que cruzara por su cabeza en ese momento.

—Aomine, no debes preocuparte por ella. Se encuentra en muy buenas manos, pero…-siseó con mordacidad-…quisiera que nos viéramos para charlar un poco sobre el tema. ¿Te parece vernos en media hora en Okubo, en el templo de Kinryuji?

—Más te vale que no intentes nada estúpido, ¿entendiste?

—Soy yo el que debería decirte algo como eso, Aomine –amenazó-. Si haces algo que no debes, la que pagará las consecuencias será tu querida y amada amiga, Momoi-chan.

—Tsk…Bastardo –deseaba tenerlo frente a él y poder ofrecerle un poco de su fuerza. Anhelaba poder sacarle la verdad aunque fuera a golpes.

—Será mejor que te apresures porque el reloj ha empezado a correr.

Aun no era demasiado tarde para abordar el último metro de la estación, por lo que no podía más que agradecer que éste fuera usualmente un poco más veloz debido a la ausencia de pasajeros molestos que abordaran con cada estación existente.

Y aunque el viaje fue corto lo sintió como un verdadero calvario. Estaba claro que la ansiedad y desesperación ya estaban haciendo meyas en él. Sin duda alguna, se había metido con sujetos bastantes peligrosos que no se cortarían ante nada para obtener lo que deseaban.

El mencionado lugar de encuentro se hallaba a 200 metros al este de la estación Shin-Okubo sobre la avenida Dori, por lo que no habría que seguir corriendo por demasiado tiempo.

Si bien el templo era majestuoso y digno de admirar, era algo de lo que pasaba totalmente el moreno. Por el momento se enfocaba únicamente en recuperar el aliento, secar un poco el sudor que le escurría de los lados de la cara y tratar de hallar al maldito que le había guiado allí con la clara intención de hacer que se tragara la evidente trampa.

—¡Sal de donde sea que estés, pequeña rata! –miraba hacia todas direcciones, intentando hallar hasta el más pequeño moviente extraño.

—Buenas noches, Aomine -¿a quién se le podría ocurrir yacer sentado sobre la rama de aquel alto árbol?¿Y quién podría considerar bajar de aquel modo tan poco ortodoxo?-. Me alegra que hayas venido.

—Lo repetiré nuevamente, ¿quién demonios eres y por qué estás metiéndote con Satsuki? Si tu problema es conmigo, entonces arreglémoslo entre los dos –expresó con creciente enfado. Su mirada prácticamente era capaz de atravesarlo sin problema alguno, intimidándolo sin esfuerzo.

—No te puedo decir mucho al respecto, Aomine. Lo que concierne en esta noche es solventar nuestros problemas. La vez pasada tuviste suerte de que alguien te encontrara y llevara a casa antes de tiempo, pero algo como eso no se repetirá.

La palabrería era algo que no iba con ese chico, no cuando no se inmutó en ir contra él con semejante objeto entre su mano derecha.

Evadió aquel golpe en un puro acto reflejo, evitando así que tan filoso y brillante navaja suiza tuviera un contacto tan cercano con su mejilla. Sabía que estaba loco y que podía hacer cualquier cosa, pero estaba empezando a superarse a sí mismo. Él realmente deseaba hacerle un verdadero daño.

—Excelentes reflejos, Aomine –felicitó con una sonrisa socarrona. Mantenía su distancia mientras jugueteaba con aquel objeto, guardando y exponiendo la peligrosa hoja de metal.

—Estás enfermo –no podía bajar la guardia ni un solo momento o podría lamentarlo terriblemente.

—Espero no te moleste que haya invitado a unos cuantos amigos más a este encuentro nocturno, Aomine –agregó alegre. Una vez más no mentía, ya que esa noche se encontraba terriblemente bien acompañado, rodeando sin problema alguno a quien esa noche se había convertido en su fatídica presa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Este fanfiction ya está terminado (al menos hasta que da inicio el Torneo Invernal), pero no subo todo porque debo racionar los capítulos y aguardar a que mi amiga llegue hasta allí y tenga tiempo para que podamos escribir esa parte juntas (está con su tesis y demás cosas universitarias). Y si se preguntan cuántos capítulos tiene esta historia, hijas, tiene más de 55 :3 Por eso puedo subir varios a la semana XD.

**Mencioné que habría OC para ciertos personajes, éstos no son re-editables porque ya fueron creados y de hecho, ya aparecen en sus respectivos capítulos. Por lo que no puedo cambiarles; agradezco enormemente que quieran participar mandándome sus creaciones, pero esos OC ya los creé hace meses, así que ya no puedo y bueno, es lo que hay : (.

**Quizás en un futuro haga algunos oneshot de KnB (dependerá del tiempo e inspiración) o algo parecido por el buen recibimiento que está teniendo esta historia y demás, ya que en otras historias no me ha ido tan bien como aquí y miren que llevo años publicando. Consideraré a las personas que aquí me pidieron un personaje, para Thania22 sería Himuro, para Chimena sería Kagami y para BubbleBlack sería Akashi. Si hay otras que quieran apartar, adelante, pero Aomine xD no está en la lista, de ahí en fuera a quien gusten menos los ya apartados.


	14. Capítulo 14

¡Holaaaa! Ya llegué para darles a su vida un poco de drama y misterio LOL. Bueno, la verdad es que les traigo la continuación de este fanfic :3 Solamente diré que las cosas están adquiriendo un sabor más picoso :v. Ya sabrán por qué lo digo, y como no quiero hacer spoilers, pues mejor disfruten de la actualización. Quiero agradecer a mis lectores fantasmas, siempre allí presentes xD y que hacen que las lecturas aumenten cap con cap, y claro a mis dos comentaristas por excelencia que siempre tienen algo que contarme :3. Ya saben que se los agradezco mucho y nunca es molestia responder a sus reviews por MP. Sin más dilación, nos estamos leyendo el domingo =D ¡Qué la semana les aproveche! Mata ne =3

**Capítulo 14**

**Sin escapatoria: La noche ha empezado a agitarse**

No tenía tiempo para apreciar cuántos de ellos habían aparecido de repente, seguramente ocultos entre la arboleda y arbustos circundantes, lo único que aseguraba era que la gran mayoría de esos desagradables invitados pertenecían al barrio al que había sido conducido; después de todo, existían ciertos rasgos faciales que les clasificaba de inmediato como foráneos.

Estar estático sería su perdición, por lo que habría de movilizarse, evadiendo sus intentos de agarre y al mismo tiempo intentando ofrecerles un poco de su enfado traducido en certeros golpes. Enfocándose en hacerles caer y que no se volvieran a poner de pie en largo tiempo.

No obstante, la diferencia de número sin duda era un factor que poseía en contra y que de un momento a otro le pondría contra la espada y la pared.

—Incluso sabes pelear bien. Tú sí que estás lleno de sorpresas –rió el que llevaba la batuta en todo ese asunto. Ese mismo miserable que hasta ahora continuaba sin dignarse a mostrarle su rostro y que apreciaba todo desde un sitio seguro, como si quisiera ser el único espectador de aquel acto de cobardía.

—Tsk…No vas a salirte con la tuya, ni siquiera con todos estos idiotas intentando tumbarme –aseguró sonriendo burlonamente, con esa intensa mirada. Cuando se le enfurecía podía dar demasiado miedo.

—Espero que seas capaz de respaldar tus palabras, Aom…

Él no había sido el único que guardó silencio en el instante en que colocó su mirada justo en la escena que tenía frente suyo. ¿Por qué había caído tan abruptamente aquel chico contra el suelo, quejándose de un enorme dolor sobre su abdomen?¿Qué es lo que hacía aquel esférico naranja sobre el suelo, rodando con plena confianza?¿Qué se supone que estaba ocurriendo?

—¿Un balón de baloncesto…? –el moreno simplemente no lo creía y el resto se encontraban del mismo modo. Incluso intentaban hallar a quien habría de arrojar aquella pelota.

—Aomine-kun, no es bueno que estés a estas horas lejos de casa y mucho menos metiéndote en problemas graves –esa era la voz de Tetsu resonando a un lado suyo. Vaya infarto que casi le causa el sexto jugador fantasma de la Generación de los Milagros.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! –le gritó entre colérico y despavorido. Él no era precisamente quien debía hacer las preguntas en este momento.

—Recuerdo que llamaste a Kagami-kun hace más de una hora atrás –indicó con cierta calma.

—Ese maldito soplón –chasqueó la lengua con profunda molestia.

—Y como dijo que seguramente terminarían apaleándote, decidimos venir a ayudarte –explicó con un cinismo propio de Kuroko Tetsuya.

—¡De ti es de quien menos necesito ayuda, Tetsu idiota! Dudo que sepas pelear…A este paso terminaré cubriéndote el culo a ti -¿por qué se complicaban las cosas para él conforme pasaba el tiempo? La paciencia simplemente se le había agotado.

—¿Quién dijo que vamos a pelear, idiota? –allí estaba el otro tonto que le sacaba de sus casillas, tomando el balón-. Nunca es tarde para jugar un poco de basquetbol.

—¡Tú también! –le gritó el moreno a todo pulmón.

—Sólo cállate y juguemos –le sonrió de lado a lado. La idea era estúpida pero podría funcionar.

¿Es que se pensó que una pelea podía transitar semejante sendero?¿Es que habían perdido cualquier sentido común y preferían ponerse a jugar en un momento como ése o es que tenían un plan entre manos que sólo requirió un intercambio de miradas para ponerlo en marcha?

Cada uno de esos jugadores era rápido y a la vez, eran muy diestros para escabullirse en cuanto sentían que deseaban acorralarles para depositar una buena cantidad de golpes sobre ellos. Y tampoco negaban que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, después de todo, prácticamente de la nada aquellos rápidos y enérgicos pases se estrellaban de lleno contra las áreas más blandas de sus cuerpos, concluyendo en una visita sin paradas al suelo.

No es como si aquel agresor se esperara que cada uno de sus subordinados cayera uno tras otro mientras recibía semejantes impactos desde direcciones aparentemente al azar. Además, ¿quién se supone que se encontraba haciendo algo como eso? Hasta donde sus ojos lograban contemplar ese par de altos chicos lo único que habían estado haciendo hasta el momento era pasarse ocasionalmente el balón y enfocar la atención de aquellos pandilleros en ellos.

Ellos les habían tendido una trampa, una que había contado con un elemento sorpresa que no pudo ser notado hasta el final de aquel frenético encuentro donde los únicos que permanecían de pie eran esos dos hombres. ¿Y desde cuándo se supone que había un tercero?

—¡¿Pero cómo han logrado algo como esto?! ¡Les superaban en número!¡Y lo único que han estado haciendo es jugar ese estúpido basquetbol! –enfado, odio, frustración, deseos de venganza, eran los sentimientos que le revolvían el estómago, le calentaban la cabeza y le hacían hervir la sangre, llevándole a dejar su preciado estado de cordura en la basura. El simple hecho de que las cosas no salieran como él deseaba había sido el detonante perfecto para quebrar sus estribos-. ¡Vas a pagármela, Aomine Daiki!¡No creas que esto es todo lo que tengo!

—…Creo que esto es mucho más patético de lo que esperaba. Hay personas que jamás entenderán con palabras, por lo que hay veces en que darles un buen golpe les ayuda a reacomodar sus ideas…

—¡¿Quién demonios está allí?!

Esa noche había cometido dos graves errores. El primero, pensar que nadie vendría a ayudar a Aomine, porque lo conocía de antemano y sabía que no era esa clase de personas que le gusta clamar por ayuda. Segundo, voltear sin siquiera considerarlo hacia el interlocutor que se dirigió hacia su persona desde atrás, sin siquiera haberle notado.

No tuvo oportunidad de siquiera esquivar o bloquearle. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue experimentar de lleno aquel funesto y bien direccionado golpe. Uno que impactó de lleno contra su rostro, causándole algo más que un boleto directo contra el asfalto.

¿A dónde se había ido sus agallas ahora?¿Por qué gimoteaba como un niño pequeño ante lo que se había ganado a pulso?¿Es que no estaba mentalizado en que pudiera ocurrir algo como eso?

El dolor le resultaba insoportable y el tener que tragar aquella bocanada de sangre no estaba haciéndole mejor la noche.

—…De donde yo vengo, los problemas personales los arreglamos uno contra uno y no hacemos uso de artimañas tan bajas como las tuyas, chico –mencionó con una peligrosa tranquilidad-. ¿Ahora serías amable de contestarnos un par de preguntas?

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! –se puso de pie en un solo impulso, movido por la furia y ese amargo de sentimiento de burla. Él iba a pagar por su osadía de un modo u otro.

—Creo que deberías replantearte lo que estás a punto de hacer. A diferencia de esos chicos de allí, yo sé pelear muy bien –le sonrió con descaro. Esto simplemente le provocó aún más.

De nada le servía el portar aquel objeto cuando a quien tenía como enemigo sabía apañárselas tanto para evadirla como para arrojarla lejos de su dominio. Creyó que sólo estaba fanfarroneando descaradamente, pero las cosas no eran así de simples.

Le faltaba el aire y le dolía terriblemente aquella área denominada como mesogastrio. Pero no era para poco, no cuando aquel puño izquierdo había ido a dar a una zona tan frágil con una vehemencia abrumadora.

Nuevamente se encontraba sobre el suelo, intentando inútilmente ponerse de pie.

—No vuelvas a decirle pequeñejo o te hará algo peor que a ese tipo…-mencionaba el moreno, viendo de reojo a Taiga.

—¿No se te pasó un poco la mano…Marko? –preguntó con cierto nerviosismo el pelirrojo.

—¿A qué te refiere? Si ni siquiera le hice la gran cosa, Taiga –se quejó.

—La violencia no es la solución de los problemas.

—Tetsu, te encargaste de mandar al suelo a todos esos chicos haciendo uso tu poderoso pase. No eres la persona indicada para decir algo como eso en este momento –recriminaba el peli azul. Todos allí le apoyaban.

—Yo sólo hice mis pases usuales. No había nada diferentes en ellos –mencionó con inocencia pura. Prácticamente le cubría un aura angelical.

—_¡Él es un maldito monstruo…! –_pensaron los tres, sin excepción.

—¿Qué demonios hace él aquí, Bakagami? –señaló con vileza el peli azul al italiano.

—Vino de visita hoy, por lo que estaba con nosotros cuando nos llamaste para preguntarnos sobre si habíamos visto a Satsuki.

—Les dije que no vinieran, idiotas –refunfuñó.

—Pero si no hubiéramos venido, seguramente hubieras terminado en malas condiciones para ir por Satsuki-kun –mencionaba Marko, mirándole detenidamente-. Sé que Axelle también está en problemas, porque no responde al teléfono, de manera que me meteré en esta asunto, quieras o no.

—Supongo que no hay manera de hacerte desistir, idiota –sonrió socarrón.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde empecemos a buscar? –cuestionó con la voz de la razón, Tetsu.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a él directamente? –dijo con vileza el castaño, señalando al lastimado chico.

—¡No pienso decirles absolutamente nada! –vociferó.

—Siempre hay modos de obtener información. Creo que es un buen momento para poner a prueba el método increíblemente efectivo que mi padre utilizaba para sacarnos la verdad a mis hermanos y a mí –sonrió ampliamente, con una inocencia aterradora-. Lo haremos al estilo de los italianos, chico.

Hacía ya un par de minutos que aquel chico se había ido, llevándose consigo al encapuchado muchacho para sacarle algunas respuestas. Por lo que aprovecharon aquel tiempo para encargarse de aquellos chicos y que no se convirtieran en un verdadero dolor de cabeza; era cuestión de intimidarles un poco para que salieran corriendo del lugar como niñitas lloronas.

—¿Ya se está demorando demasiado, no?

—Sólo han pasado cinco minutos, Aomine-kun.

—Despreocúpate. A dónde sea que nos manden, llegaremos rápido –aseguraba el pelirrojo con autosuficiencia.

—Idiota, pasan de las once y ya no está en funcionamiento el metro –mencionó lo obvio.

—Ya tenemos eso solucionado, Aomine-kun.

—Bueno chicos, les tengo buenas y malas noticias –mencionaba el castaño mientras descendía de aquella larga escalinata que conducía al gran templo.

—¿Cuáles son? –preguntó con preocupación Taiga.

—La buena es que ya sé en dónde está Satsuki-kun. La mala es que no sé llegar allí, así que espero que uno de ustedes tres tenga un buen sentido de la orientación.

—¿En dónde la tienen? –ahora era el moreno quien hacía las preguntas.

—En Kabukicho –respondió. Los tres simplemente guardaron silencio, mirándose entre sí. Conocían la mala fama que ese distrito poseía.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de indicarte por dónde ir, Marko-kun.

Tras abandonar el templo, se dirigieron hacia la estación. Al parecer aquel grupo de chicos poseía un modo de desplazarse y poder así llegar a su nuevo destino antes de que alguna otra cosa sucediera.

Había una gran cantidad de autos estacionados cerca de la zona. Estaba claro hacia dónde se dirigía la cosa.

—Bakagami, no sabía que tenías coche –mencionó Aomine, intentando saber cuál era el coche del pelirrojo. Seguramente se trataba de aquel pequeño volkswagen sedán color amarillo patito.

—¡Yo no tengo coche, idiota! –estaba enfadado porque le quedó más que claro que él pensaba que de tener un coche, seguramente sería ese pequeño vocho de color llamativo.

—No quiero presionarlos, pero tenemos que irnos de inmediato –ese era Marko llamando a ese grupo de desatendidos chicos.

Aomine no sabía si odiar al castaño o querer ser su mejor amigo de ahora en adelante. Es que sus predicciones sobre el coche que les sacaría de aquel sitio, habían estado demasiado lejanas de la realidad.

A pocos metros de donde se encontraban permanecía ya en marcha aquel nada despreciable y flameante Lexus LFA de tono carmesí; sencillamente era una belleza aquel automóvil súper deportivo y que llamaba la atención de cualquiera, incluso cuando era un modelo bastante anterior.

—¿De dónde demonios has sacado algo como esto, Turletti? –cuestionaba el moreno mientras subía atrás junto con Kagami. Tetsuya se había apropiado del asiento del copiloto.

—Digamos que fue algo así como mi regalo de cumpleaños anticipado –mencionó con cierta burla, a la vez que encendía aquel pequeño monstruo de carreras-. Mi padre consideró que necesitaba un coche en el cual moverme estando aquí, por lo que me lo compró en estos días, aprovechando que debía venir a Shinjuku a cerrar un importante contrato de negocios.

Nadie podría quejarse de trasportarse en un auto capaz de alcanzar velocidades tan aterradoras de un momento a otro. Tampoco es como si poseyeran todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Por favor, gira en la siguiente avenida, Marko-kun.

—Olvidaba que tu padre era dueño de una larga cadena de hoteles –mencionó Taiga-. Aunque te ha dado un juguete bastante caro.

—Él es un amante de los coches deportivos, por esa razón me dio esto. Yo quería una motocicleta, pero se negó rotundamente. Dice que no quiere que me estrelle o un coche me mande a volar lejos –explicaba sin despegar su atención de lo que tenía frente. Agradecía el prácticamente nulo tráfico que existía.

—No dudo que algo como eso pase, viendo lo impulsivo que eres –se burlaba el moreno.

—Por algo me mandaron un año entero a un reformatorio –soltó Taiga sin aviso y con cierta ironía.

—¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste? –Taiga simplemente suspiró ante la curiosidad de Aomine.

—Solamente mandé a cinco tipos al hospital –confesó con tranquilidad-. No fue nada grave en realidad, un par de narices rotas y algunos dientes perdidos, y claro, sus orgullos hechos añicos. Creyeron gracioso emborrachar a un grupo de chicas e intentar sobrepasarse con ellas; pero su jueguito les salió bastante caro –una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. El moreno simplemente compartió el gesto-. Gracias a que el padre de Axelle me ayudó, ellos pagaron una linda condena y yo sólo tuve que ir a ese sitio durante un año.

—Creía que su padre sólo producía vinos y ya.

—En realidad su padre es abogado, pero no es uno que ejerza la profesión de manera constante. Es algo como que opcional, ya que se encarga más de producir vinos y ese tipo de cosas. Aunque es el abogado legal de mi padre y de los de Hadrien y Leo.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo lograste que ese hombre te soltará la información sin problema alguno?

—Digamos que se pueden hacer muchas cosas con un simple alfiler –respondió-. Y no debemos preocuparnos de que haga algo indebido, como avisarle a sus compañeros que las cosas no le salieron como quería.

—¡¿Qué has hecho esta vez?! –le interrogaba Taiga, imaginándose lo peor.

—Le he quitado su celular –expresó, mostrándoles el susodicho teléfono-. Y lo dejé contemplando el templo desde una excelente vista. El tiempo que demoré fue en lo que buscaba algo con que amarrarlo para colgarlo de ese enorme árbol.

—Sabes que me alegra mucho tenerte de amigo, ¿verdad Marko?

—¿Y cómo demonios haces a alguien claudicar con un alfiler? –Aomine estaba más intrigado por esa parte más que nada.

—Es un secreto familiar, pero quizás se los cuente después. Es súper efectivo. Ahora aceleremos un poco o no llegaremos, por lo que les sugiero que se abrochen muy bien sus cinturones –advirtió divertidamente. A sus pasajeros no les causaba ni la más mínima gracia sentir aquella aceleración recién alcanzada.

Había estado observando la situación desde un área segura por más de un par de horas; encargándose de que nadie indeseable colocara su mirada en ella, por lo que mantener un perfil bajo era de suma importancia; no sería bueno si alguien indeseado lograra identificarle o los problemas irían por partida doble.

Había renunciado a sus vestimentas, adquiriendo algo que le sirviera de mejor manera para la situación que enfrentaba en ese preciso instante.

Tennis cómodos, pantalones verde militar sueltos con numerosos bolsillos a los lados y aquella amplia sudadera negra de gorra, eran ahora su actual vestimenta. Ya no quedaba señales de su llamativo tono de cabello gracias a aquel gorro, mismo que quedaba oprimido por su gorra. La idea era mantener oculto su rostro sin importar qué.

—_A buena hora tenía que descargarse mi celular…Tsk...No sé si decir que tengo mala suerte o me he relacionado con las personas incorrectas. Sólo sé que desde que conocí a los amigos de Riko, mi tranquila vida se ha ido al traste. No es que me queje, pero creo que estas emociones van a matarme pronto._

Durante ese tiempo de observación se había percatado de que el lugar al que habían llevado a la peli rosa en algún momento había sido un espacioso bar; uno que parecía haber sido clausurado hace un tiempo ya por no cumplir con las normas sanitarias establecidas; las largas cintas amarillentas que se encontraban bloqueando la entrada principal lucían descoloridas por el paso del tiempo y las inclemencias climáticas.

Poseía dos entradas además de la puerta principal. Una que daba hacia un angosto callejón que conectaba hacia la parte posterior con una calle poco transitada; y misma que había sido empleada para llevar a la chica hacia semejante sitio. La otra daba directo hacia dicha calle y podía ser entendida como un garaje no usado en mucho tiempo.

El segundo piso era más una azotea que cualquier otra cosa, pero contaba con una puerta que conducía a los propietarios hacia aquella abandonada zona donde habían apilado un sin número de cajas y basura inservible.

—_Supongo que es ahora o nunca…_-podía sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba ante la sola idea y seguramente sus nervios no demorarían en aflorar. Sin embargo, si se acobardaba ahora se lamentaría al poco tiempo. Y sólo habría que recordar aquel desagradable acontecimiento para olvidarse de aquel prematuro miedo.

Aspiró hondamente e inició su acercamiento, lento pero constante, valiéndose de los diferentes accesos con los que gozaba para ver cuál era el que más le convenía.

Estaba claro que acceder de una forma tan directa sería su perdición completamente. La respuesta era clara, debía llegar a aquella segunda planta, usando la oscuridad e intimidad del angosto callejón para no ser vista y detenida.

Fue en ese momento en que agradeció los entrenamientos espartanos de Riko y que por muchos años haya tenido la necesidad de escalar todo lo que estuviera frente suyo para escapar tanto de los magistrales castigos de su madre como de los niños que no soportaban sus bromitas y le correteaban con la intención de ponerle en su sitio.

—_Vaya que este sitio es un verdadero basurero _–moverse entre la penumbra y la luz que ese barrio rojo le ofrecía, era la única opción que le quedaba. Si encendía alguna luz le verían.

No le sorprendía que la puerta estuviera cerrada, ya que era hasta cierto punto, predecible. Pero no estaba tan segura de que pudiera hacerla ceder no por falta de mañas o experiencia, sino más bien porque se encontraba demasiado oxidada y maltratada.

Miró en todas direcciones en busca de algo que pudiera llevarse consigo y lo único que halló fue algo parecido a un maltratado bat de madera. Ya le serviría de algo.

—_Y mi madre decía que nunca iba a servirme de nada saber abrir una cerradura con un clip _–pensó con enorme satisfacción. Ya había sacado aquel objeto de la bolsa de su sudadera, extendiéndolo cuidadosamente para que su superficie fuera perfecta-. _Una puerta no va a poder más que yo _–le dobló, formando un pequeño lazo para que entrara fácilmente en el agujero de la cerradura, teniendo que verse en la necesidad de ajustar el lazo un par de veces más antes de lograr el tamaño adecuado-. _¡Listo! _

Abrió con lentitud, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y a la vez esforzándose por observar lo que podría estarle aguardando en el interior. No se relajó hasta que logró entrar por completo, dejando entre cerrada la puerta.

Esa planta servía de ático, uno que no había sido limpiado en largo tiempo. Podía apreciarse sin demasiado esfuerzo aquellos muebles protegidos del polvo por gruesas mantas y al mismo tiempo, se daba cuenta de que la puerta se encontraba a escasa distancia de ella.

Se pegó a ella, posando su oreja justo sobre la zona. Quería escuchar atentamente lo que se suscitaba en la planta de abajo; no obstante, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, que era terriblemente sospechoso.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando se percató de que esa puerta no poseía seguro alguno. Eso dejaba en claro que accedían a esa zona de forma ocasional.

Solamente tenía una elección.

—_Es demasiado riesgoso, pero no me están dando más elección._

Empezó a bajar escalón por escalón con el más grande de los sigilos, manteniendo sus oídos atentos a cualquier ruido que pudiera estar fuera de lugar. Y gracias a esa simple precaución, logró detener su avance en el mejor de los momentos.

En la planta no había solo una persona, sino dos. Al menos la diferencia en el timbre de voz era lo que le indicaba. Rogaba porque fueran los únicos dentro de ese abandonado lugar.

—¿Ya ha llamado Okura?

—Ha mandado un mensaje de que todo ha salido a pedir de boca. Simplemente ese idiota no se lo estaba esperando –mencionaba el otro.

—Debes de estar feliz de que al fin has logrado tener la oportunidad de conocerla, ¿no es así?

—_Esperen un momento…esa es la voz de una mujer…Entonces, quien se encargó de traer a Satsuki hasta aquí, debe ser el otro…_

—Ella es tan dulce y amable como siempre. Simplemente soy feliz con verla y poder hablarle un poco.

—Ahora podrán hablar todo el tiempo que quieran, ya que ahora están juntos –expresó con enorme candor.

—Sé que pronto tú también podrás tener esa misma felicidad –dijo, convencido de que pronto su compañera podría experimentar ese mismo regocijo.

—Mi felicidad dista un poco de la tuya, pero me encargaré de saborear cada momento, por más pequeño que éste sea.

—_Por alguna razón…su voz…se me hace conocida…Aunque por el momento no se me ocurre nadie en concreto…Si salieran durante unos minutos estaría muy agradecida._

—Iré a encontrarme con Okura. Hay cosas que quiero tratar con él, porque requeriré de su colaboración. Así que encárgate de mantener las cosas en orden por aquí, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

—En cuanto acabe mis asuntos con Okura vendremos por ti, por lo que prepara todo para que podamos irnos sin problema alguno.

—¡Por supuesto!

—_¿…"Vendremos"…?¿Hará referencia a ella y ese tal Okura?¿O es que se trata de alguien más? Lo único que sé es que quiero que se largue para poder sacar a Satsuki de aquí antes de que esa loca vuelva con compañía indeseable._

Aquel tan ansiado ruido se hizo presente. La cómplice de aquel desequilibrado chico había abandonado la casa habitación desde la salida lateral, esa que llevaba al angosto callejón. Pero todavía no podía actuar, debía aguardar un poco más de tiempo o podría percatarse de que había visitas indeseables.

Nunca antes los minutos se le fueron tan lentos y estresantes como en ese preciso momento. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero, ¿tenía el valor para realizar algo como eso?¿Y si estando frente a frente con aquel secuestrador el miedo le podía más, dejándole completamente paralizada?

Era normal que una parte de ella estuviera aterrada, con el corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho, porque al final, ¿que ser humano no teme ante lo desconocido, ante eso que atenta directamente contra tu vida? Y al mismo tiempo, sabía que no tenía mejor oportunidad que ésa.

Le decisión era fácil de tomar pero difícil de mantener.

—_Tengo que hacer esto o a saber a dónde llevarán a Satsuki…No sé por qué me empiezo a acobardar ahora cuando la situación que enfrenté anteriormente lucía menos agradable que ésta. Vamos Axelle, tenemos que hacerlo, no podemos simplemente agregar un arrepentimiento más a la lista…_

Aquel ruido fue desconcertante para el chico, ya que se supone que se encontraba completamente a solas con su custodiada, ¿entonces quién se encontraba haciendo semejante jaleo?¿Y por qué todo venía desde arriba, desde aquella zona que se encontraba a su parecer abandonada sin ni una alma en ella?

Mientras subía pensaba en que tal vez se trataba de gatos callejeros, muchas veces lograban escurrirse hacia aquella zona. Sin embargo, recordó que él se había encargado de cerrar la puerta y ventanas de arriba para impedir que algo como eso sucediera esa noche.

Todo apuntaba a un polizonte demasiado curioso.

—Por tu bien, será mejor que salgas ahora…-amenazó con amabilidad en el instante en que se adentró en aquella solitaria y oscura zona. La luz proveniente de la sección inferior delineaba su silueta sin problema alguno.

—…Lo siento, pero las personas con tu patología no son nada agradables cuando sacan su lado psicópata en el momento en que las cosas no salen como deseaban…

—Buena chica…

La tenía, a escasa distancia de él podía apreciar su figura sin problema alguno. Sabía en dónde atestar el golpe para tumbar a la inoportuna visita que intentaba arruinarle su brillante plan.

Un golpe seco, directo y habría de llevarle contra el suelo. Ahora solamente tendría que encararse de ella para que no le causará muchos más problemas.


	15. Capítulo 15

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa a todos! OwO El domingo ya llegó, así que vengo a traerles la continuación. Sí, sé que el capítulo pasado se quedó tenuemente cardíaco, pero ésta ya calmara un poco su corazón...al menos de momento, pero ya les aguardarán un par de sorpresas más adelante jojojo. Así que pronto tendremos ya nuestro ansiado drama romántico. Digo, porque ya va siendo hora xD. Pero nunca lo olviden, las cosas no son fáciles y menos los romances con patosos como Ahomine jajaja. Sin más, disfruten el capítulo. ¡Nos estamos leyendo el miércoles pequeñas criaturillas!¡Les mando abrazos y apapachos, así como grandes vibras en su inicio de semana! Matta ne =3

**Capítulo 15**

**El coraje del león y la astucia del zorro**

—Lo siento, pero no resultaste tan lista como creías.

Sus palabras habría de llevárselas el viento. Lo siguiente que supo es que todo a su alrededor se tornó penetrantemente negro y al mismo tiempo, lejano. Solamente había llegado a sentir aquel punzante golpe sobre su cabeza antes de que se desconectara de todo el mundo.

—_No en realidad, pero me alegra saber que eres alguien precipitado que no pensó en que todo era una trampa un tanto obvia _–recogió aquella sudadera, volviéndosela a colocar. Agradecía que aquel gorro hubiera cubierto toda su cabeza y que existieran suficientes objetos a su alrededor para crear una especie de doble.

Descendió las escaleras con la misma mesura que hace unos momentos atrás, no podía darse el lujo de precipitarse y negarse a la posibilidad de que había más individuos dentro del lugar. Por lo que en ningún momento soltó su única arma que tenía para defenderse.

Se trasladó hacia el área que alguna vez fungió como un bar. La zona lucía despejada, tenuemente iluminaba por un foco que amenazaba en fundirse en cualquier momento.

Lo mismo hizo con aquella habitación que tenía toda la pinta de ser la cocina aunque no estuvieran bien organizados los electrodomésticos. Al menos esas bolsas de comida sobre la mesa alentaban su conclusión. Alguien parecía haber estado preparando la cena hace poco.

Luego se trasladó hacia la sala. Sencillamente no halló nada. ¿Dónde se supone que la tenían?

—_Debe de haber otra habitación, pero dónde…Cocina, sala, pasillo, bar, ático…¿Un sótano acaso? Pero no recuerdo haber visto algo parecido, aunque bien podría no tener ventana alguna…El problema es que no hallo nada que se parezca a una puerta por aquí…_

El tiempo era algo muy valioso especialmente porque estaba la amenaza de que esa chica regresara con compañía. No obstante, sin importar por donde mirase, el resultado le estaba llevando a lo mismo; a una enorme frustración. Pero no podía rendirse, no cuando ya había logrado vencer la peor parte.

No sabía si decir si aquel atrevimiento había sido inteligente o fruto de su enorme desmoralización, pero estaba más que agradecida de que la peli rosa hubiera empezado a gritar por ayuda, incluso sabiendo que eso podría meterla en enormes apuros.

Siguió su voz con sumo cuidado. Estaba asombrada de que hubiera ido a dar a aquel deteriorado bar. Y conforme más se acercaba a la barra, más nítida y fuerte podía escucharle. Debía de haber un acceso o algo por el estilo.

Alzó el mohecido y maloliente tapete, intentando no estornudar mientras lo hacía. Allí estaba lo que quería, sin embargo, existía un pequeño impedimento de por medio.

Al contemplar aquel candado estaba más que convencida que el tipo de arriba era peligroso y que lo mejor era escapar antes de que regresara de la inconsciencia o a ninguna de las dos les iría bien.

—…_Supongo que puedo aplicar lo mismo para este caso…_-era una guerra entre sus habilidades para abrir cerrojos y aquel tosco candado. En cuanto escuchó aquel clic el corazón le estalló de felicidad.

Abrió sin mayor demora, dándose cuenta de lo limitado del espacio para poder bajar. Le costaba pensar cómo habían logrado bajar a la chica por esas escalerillas.

Continúo descendiendo hasta toparse con un pasillo angosto carente de iluminación alguna. Se pegó contra la pared hasta que sus manos palparon el pomo de aquella puerta. Una vez más se le negaba el acceso. Intentar burlar la seguridad en plena penumbra no era cosa sencilla, pero con un poco de paciencia y un par de golpes en las mejillas, habría de lograrlo.

Abrió, sin embargo, no estaba esperando encontrarse con una escena como ésa…

—…Maldita…sea…

Lo único que supo fue que experimentaba la dureza del suelo junto con aquel peso adicional sobre su cuerpo al tiempo que sus muñecas eran incapaces de movilizarse sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara.

No esperaba que hubiera alguien dentro de la habitación, encargándose de resguardar la seguridad de la peli rosa. Ahora comprendía por qué razón ella había empezado a gritar tan repentinamente.

Su arma había ido a dar lejos de su alcance tras haber sido tumbada por aquel hombre, uno que le tenía contra el suelo, sujetando sus muñecas y encargándose de que no empleara sus piernas para atestarle un buen golpe en la entrepierna. Sabía de qué manera neutralizar los intentos de una chica por liberarse de su agresor.

—Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí. No pensé que alguien se atreviera a venir a rescatar a esta chiquilla.

—¡Axelle! –gritó, con pavor y aquellas gruesas lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. El terror le había petrificado, dejándole completamente inmóvil, incapaz de actuar para salvar a alguien.

—_¡Maldición, maldición! ¡No esperaba que hubiera uno más aquí adentro…! Es demasiado fuerte para mí, si tan sólo pudiera alcanzarla…_

—Me encargaré de enseñarte tu lección, pequeña gatita. Para que no pienses que puedes venir aquí a arruinar nuestros planos.

—Los hombres como tú, son basura –declaró con enfado, con esa mirada cargada de profundo veneno.

Su osadía la pagó cara. Ese hombre no poseía compasión alguna contra nadie y eso incluía a las mujeres. Aquella fuerte bofetada lo confirmaba.

Ella simplemente toleró aquel dolor, ignorando el desagradable sabor de la sangre filtrándose por la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Maldito monstruo!¡Suéltala, suéltala! –le gritó colerizada Momoi, viendo con verdadera impotencia la escena. Si no hacía algo pronto las cosas empeorarían y seguramente tendría algo por lo cual lamentarse el resto de su vida.

—Será mejor que guardes silencio o tendré que callarte la boca a ti también –amenazó, clavando sus grisáceos pupilas en ella. Era alguien realmente aterrador-…Por ahora me divertiré con tu amiguita un rato –volvió a colocar su mirada en quien tenía bajo su poderío. No dudó en retirar aquel fastidioso gorro, percibiendo el largo y llamativo pelo de la rubia-. Ese tonto no es el único que merece pasarla bien esta noche.

—…Maldito bastardo…

—Tienes una boca muy sucia, mujer –sonrió, con satisfacción. Realmente no le parecía tan mala opción aprovechar su buena posición para complacer sus nacientes necesidades físicas.

¿Qué es lo que podía hacer ella contra la fuerza de ese hombre? Solamente podía seguir intentando liberarse para no permitirle a ese hombre cumplir con lo que tanto deseaba. No iba a ceder sin dar guerra, no iba a permitirle simplemente obtener lo que él quería así sin más.

La sudadera de la chica le toleraba estorbosa por lo que habría de encargarse de deshacerse de ella a toda costa y para ello necesitaba soltar las muñecas de la chica. De igual modo no podría quitárselo de encima gracias a que su peso era demasiado para ella.

Era ahora o nunca. Mientras ese hombre se las ideaba para quitarle aquella prenda ella habría de deslizar su mano hacia su bolso derecho y hacer gama de sus buenos reflejos para llevar a cabo el paso que podría llevarle a liberarse de ese maldito que amenazaba con destrozar su integridad física.

Aquel gritó de dolor estableció de inmediato el éxito que había tenido su precipitada maniobra. Pero es que no tenía otra elección, no cuando la única persona que podría ayudarle estaba paralizada por el miedo.

—Pensé…que no lo lograría…-respiró con precipitación, sintiendo aún que el corazón no se le estabilizaba y considerando aquel enorme peso como una verdadera molestia. Tenía que quitárselo de encima y salir de allí, ya que ese estado de inmovilización era meramente temporal.

—¡Axelle, ¿estás bien, verdad?! –su enorme preocupación le había llevado a acercarse a la chica, clavando su vidriosa mirada en la chica. Aquel hombre se había quedado en su intento por arrebatarle aquella prenda superior, sólo en eso.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, Satsuki. Ya luego hablaremos sobre eso –demandó-. Por lo que ayúdame a quitármelo de encima.

Tras un gran esfuerzo por parte de las dos, pudieron apartar a aquel hombre que yacía totalmente estático, incapaz de alcanzarles. Y al poco tiempo, la puerta quedó completamente cerrada; ellas ya habían escapado, encargándose de usar aquel candado para mantenerlo refundido en aquel sótano.

—¿Cómo es que supiste que estaba aquí?

—Me topé a tu mamá en la parada del autobús y te fui a buscar porque estabas demorándote. Entonces vi cuando ese chico empezó a perseguirte…Les seguí y estuve esperando una oportunidad para poder entrar y ayudarte –relataba al tiempo que se dirigían a toda marcha hacia la salida más próxima. La oscuridad y discreción del angosto callejón les permitiría escapar sin demasiado problema.

—Mira que hacer algo tan estúpido y arriesgado como esto, Axelle –le regañaba-. Además, tú deberías de tener esto contigo –le había sido entregada aquella arma de electroshock.

—Es por si alguien llegara a perseguirnos, y puedas defenderte. Yo aún tengo esto conmigo –haciendo referencia a su intento de bat-. Amenazaron con regresar y traer compañía, por lo que no estaremos a salvo hasta que no lleguemos a tu casa o a una jefatura de policía.

—¿Has intentado llamar a alguien?

—Mi celular murió, por eso no pude llamar a nadie…Y los teléfonos públicos no estaban de mi parte esta noche –fue la primera en asomarse hacia el exterior. A simple vista no parecía haber nadie, por lo que no demoraron en salir con cierta cautela.

Al fin habían logrado salir hacia la calle. No había ni una sola alma sobre la calle más que ellas, por lo que se sentían relativamente a salvo.

Sin embargo, aquel canto de victoria les duró poco. Sabían que esos tres sujetos no habían salido del mismo callejón que ellas por meros azares del destino y que sus intenciones fueron claras en cuanto las vieron salir corriendo.

—¡Esto era lo que me temía, que trajeran a más! Satsuki, intenta hallar algo en lo que podamos escapar. Correr no es una opción muy sabia.

—¡¿Pero como qué?! Es muy difícil hallar algo por aquí, todo está demasiado oscuro.

—No importa, sigue corriendo, no te detengas, ¿entendido? –indicó con severidad-. Intentaré que se retrasen un poco, por lo que intenta hallar algo que podamos usar para nuestro beneficio.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? –le interrogó con enorme preocupación. Con lo que había hecho le quedaba claro que esa mujer era capaz de hacer una locura sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¡No voy a entregarme si es lo que tienes en mente, Satsuki!

Si no aceleraban el paso, pronto iban a ser alcanzadas y condenadas a permanecer dentro de aquel desagradable sitio hasta que alguien más decidiera su suerte.

Sostuvo con su mano izquierda su preciado bat y con la derecha sacó de su bolsa trasera el celular carente de pila y utilidad alguna. Ahora habría de servirles para algo mejor.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el reverendo quejido del que había tenido la mala suerte de haber recibido aquel dispositivo directo contra el rostro, parándole de una forma brusca y dolorosa.

Estaba asombrada de que le hubiera acertado considerando las circunstancias ambientales, pero ya celebraría su excelente puntería después. Aún quedaban dos más que incrementaron su andar en cuanto apreciaron el destino de su compañero.

Su mano nuevamente se deslizó hacia una de sus largas bolsas, sacando lo que a simple vista parecía ser una bolsa de papel. La desgarró con sus dientes para dejar fluir su contenido sobre la acera. Para cuando ellos se percataron de su acción se encontraban derribados contra el suelo, intentando inútilmente ponerse de pie gracias a las numerosas canicas que yacían esparcidas a su alrededor: y esa no era la única sorpresa. Esas pequeñas y dolorosas tachuelas se les enterraron como agujas punzantes en cuanto probaron la amargura del piso.

—No tengo tan mala suerte como pensaba –Axelle motivaba a la peli rosa a incrementar su trote. Aquella trampa sólo iba a distraer a sus perseguidores durante un corto lapso de tiempo.

—¡Axelle, mira!¿Crees que eso sirva?

—Hasta tenemos de dónde elegir. Aunque podríamos enfrentar problemas legales después, pero no importa de momento.

A menos de una cuadra, justo fuera de un bien iluminado y sugestivo bar permanecían atrancadas no una sino una docena de motocicletas de diversos colores y tallas. Su ticket de escape estaba a escasa distancia. No obstante, existía un enorme inconveniente de por medio, ¿cómo iban a hacerse de una si no tenían las llaves?

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? –preguntó Momoi en cuanto vio a la chica agacharse frente a la motocicleta más próxima.

—Encárgate de estar alerta por si sale alguien de este bar o llega uno de esos chicos. Hay una manera de arrancar una moto sin tener la llave, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para hacerlo adecuadamente o todo habrá sido en vano.

—E-Está bien –aceptaba que el pavor todavía le hacía temblar un poco las rodillas, pero debía ser fuerte tanto por ella como por Axelle. Además, ahora las dos estaban metidas en serios problemas y de no cooperar no iban a salir ilesas-. _¿Cómo es que sabe cosas como éstas? Es decir, la puerta estaba con seguro y el acceso al sótano con candado. ¿Realmente es una chica ordinaria? No sé qué pensar sobre ella ahora…Es decir, apenas y nos conocemos y ha hecho algo tan estúpido como esto._

—Benditas luces que me han dejado ver bien los cables –nunca antes aquellos anuncios de neón de curvilíneas mujeres le hicieron tan feliz-. Andando Satsuki, que todavía tenemos que salir de este maldito barrio.

—¡Lo siento! –ella ya se había subido y sólo estaba aguardando a que se subiera. Deseo que cumplió de inmediato.

—Agárrate fuerte que no suelo manejar precisamente de forma moderada y mucho menos cuando tenemos a alguien siguiéndonos los pasos.

—¡Axelle…! –gritó con pavor en cuanto sintió aquel brusco retroceso y la manera poco ortodoxa en que giró para dar la media vuelta. Menos mal que se había abrazado a su cintura o quizás hubiera terminado contra el suelo.

—Lo siento, pero hace más de dos años que no manejo una de éstas –informó, acelerando. No quería que les alcanzaran ni les vieran el rastro siquiera.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? Es decir, todo…-era ridículo lo segura que empezaba a sentirse al tenerla cerca.

—Observé la situación un rato y mientras lo hacía conseguí estas ropas y las cosas que llevo en mis bolsillos. Menos mal que traía dinero de más conmigo. Sobre cómo entré y abrí las puertas, todo se resume en un clip metálico; es fácil abrirlas tanto con eso como con agujas, tarjetas o cosas por el estilo. Y sobre la moto, tuve que localizar el cableado de encendido y hacer unas simples maniobras.

—¿Pero dónde has aprendido algo como eso? –mencionó con asombro.

—¿No te lo he dicho? Soy hija única…Mi padre desde un principio quiso tener un niño, pero al ver que no se le hizo su capricho, no se desanimó y entonces creyó positivo enseñarme todas esas cosas que a un chico nunca le irían mal. Eso incluye cómo encender una motocicleta sin llaves, y claro está, burlar cerraduras con clips…En términos simples, tengo un padre que me educó como si fuera un chico.

—A-Así que es eso…-mencionó con cierto nerviosismo. Ahora le quedaban claras muchas cosas con respecto a esa chica-. De igual modo no debiste de haber hecho algo como esto, es una verdadera locura, Daishi-kun.

—Primero, llámame por mi nombre, que ya lo has hecho anteriormente sin problema alguno. Segundo, si no lo hacía iba a arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida y no quiero cargar con algo como eso…_No de nuevo…_Así que ya no importa, hemos escapado y debemos continuar así hasta que lleguemos a tu casa.

—Y yo que pensaba que Dai-chan era el único impulsivo –sonrió con alegría.

—Él es pura fuerza bruta –masculló. No quería que le comparara con el moreno.

—Es por eso que hacen una buena combinación juntos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó con cierto temor.

—Que él es fiero como un león y tú astuta, como un zorro –ilustró.

—Hazme el favor de decírselo cuando lo veamos –sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Porque seguro se cabrea por ello.

—Por supuesto…¡Axelle, cuidado!

¿Quién iría en sentido contrario en aquella calle?¿Es que acaso no poseía un poco de sentido común?¿O es que tenían intenciones claras de echarles aquel coche encima sin descaro alguno? Ambos vehículos apenas habían alcanzado a detenerse, antes del mortal impacto.

Las blancas y penetrantes luces de aquel coche cegaron momentáneamente a ambas chicas, imposibilitándoles la tarea de reconocimiento. Lo único que les hizo saber quiénes eran, fueron sus particulares y muy familiares tonos de voz.

—Te dije que era sentido contrario, Marko-kun.

—No me lo dijiste hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, Kuroko –señaló con una mueca de malhumor-.

—¡Eso es lo que menor importa, casi atropellamos a alguien! –regañaba Kagami, él único que estaba centrado en lo que realmente importaba.

—¿Oye pero si esas dos no son…?

La mirada de cada uno de ellos se deslizó en cámara lenta hacia las anonadadas chicas. Frente a ellos se encontraban las chicas que habían venido a salvar, completamente integras y a punto de haber sido atropelladas por las pésimas indicaciones de Kuroko. ¿Pero qué había pasado?¿Cómo estaban allí, a salvo y montando aquella motocicleta?

—¡Tetsu-kun! –gritó con enorme emoción la chica cuando percibió al peli azul. Le fue imposible contenerse, simplemente se arrojó hacia él, abrazándole con enorme fuerza y siendo incapaz de no romper en llanto. Estaba tan feliz de reencontrarse con todos ellos, de ya no estar más con ese psicópata, de poder volver a casa con su familia.

—Momoi-san, ya todo va a estar bien –animaba Kuroko, acariciando con cariño su cabeza. Estaba feliz de que estuviera bien y que pudieran encontrarla antes de que pasara más tiempo.

—¿Qué…sucedió? –Marko no era el único confundido.

—¡¿Pero qué crees que estabas haciendo, idiota?!¿Te das cuenta en la estupidez que hiciste? –Aomine simplemente no iba a quedarse callado. Ya se había encargado de clavar su hostil mirada en la chica; ¿qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza? Hacer algo tan estúpidamente arriesgado, sólo a ella podría ocurrírsele.

—…Eres un león cabezón…-gesticuló ella, mirándole fijamente. Aomine sintió ese escalofrío recorriéndole el espinazo; quizás estaba loco, pero esa mujer estaba mirándole como Tetsu luego lo hacía.

—Nada de tonterías, Daishi –recriminó, jalándole ambas mejillas sin condolencia alguna-. No hagas cosas como éstas, ¿entendiste? Que no se te olvide que eres una mujer y no tienes la fuerza suficiente para hacerles cara…-regañó. ¿Eso era una muestra muy a su estilo de preocupación hacia ella?

—¿Te preocupaste por mí? –mencionó, en un tono burlón.

—Claro que no –replicó.

—Entonces no me arrepiento de nada.

—¡Serás idiota! –de nuevo esas mejillas sufrieron de un feroz ataque por su parte-. Es normal preocuparse un poco por una tonta como tú que sólo sabe cometer imprudencias –agregó con cierta vergüenza; no le gustaba admitir algo como eso, no abiertamente y menos frente a todos esos espectadores presentes.

—Mira quién lo dice…-susurraron aquellos cuatro por lo bajo.

—Ya nos explicarán las cosas cuando regresemos a casa.

—¿A quién estás marcándole, Marko?

—¿A quién más? A la policía –indicó-. Estoy seguro de que esos idiotas siguen dentro de ese sitio, ¿no Axelle?

—Hasta donde sé uno está inmóvil y el otro inconsciente. Los otros se quedaron atrás, pero seguramente ya se dieron a la fuga.

—Es la mejor opción –apoyaba Kuroko.

—Lo más correcto es ponerle fin a todo esto de una buena vez –agregó Taiga, mirando a los chicos. Todos asintieron sin más.

—Necesitaré un abogado –señaló Axelle-. Robé una motocicleta y agredí a dos hombres en defensa propia.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, Marko apaleó a un chico, torturándole para que nos dijera dónde estaban y lo dejó amarrado a un árbol –informó vilmente el pelirrojo.

—Eso me hace recordar cuando te mandaron al reformatorio, Marko –rió tenuemente.

—¿Qué es la vida sin algo de diversión? –mencionó con ironía pura-. Entonces vayamos a ese sitio y encarguémonos de mantener quietecitos a nuestros queridos amigos, no vayan a escaparse antes de tiempo, ¿no es así chicos?

—Por supuesto –secundaba el moreno con una amplia sonrisa. Todos sobreentendían a qué se refería con mantenerlos quietos.

Todos los establecimientos cerraron en el momento que oyeron aquellas inconfundibles sirenas. Nadie deseaba tener problemas con la ley y mucho menos cuando había más de una patrulla sobre aquella desolada calle, justamente frente a ese clausurado bar. La gente miraba desde sus hogares, protegidos gracias a las cortinas de sus ventanas.

Esos dos chicos se encontraban siendo guiados por el cuerpo policiaco hacia una cómoda patrulla. Ya en la delegación tendrían que ofrecer su veredicto sobre los hechos y dar muchas explicaciones.

Y los padres de la preocupada chica se hallaban en ese preciso instante reencontrándose con su hija, abrazándole y profiriéndole palabras de amor y preocupación. Las horas de su desaparición habían sido las más dolorosas y eternas de todos, por lo que estaban enormemente felices y agradecidos de que hubiera vuelto a ellos completamente integra.

—Ustedes sí que son unos completos precipitados –el sermón del padre de Aomine había dado inicio, teniendo a aquel grupo de chicos, como principales escuchas-. ¿Se dan cuenta del peligro en el que pudieron verse involucrados?

—Ya dijimos que lo lamentamos, Aomine-san –profirió Marko-. Pero una cosa llevó a otra y fue de esta manera en que las cosas terminaron.

—Al final logramos encontrarlas, Aomine-san.

—Y no nos ha ocurrido absolutamente nada –alegaba Kagami.

—Te dije que te quedaras en casa, que yo me haría cargo de la situación, pero saliste corriendo de una manera tan precipitada –regañó con enfado el hombre a su primogénito-. Actuaste tan infantilmente, Daiki.

—Si no hacía nada no hubiéramos podido encontrarla. Ustedes hubieran demorado más tiempo y quizás…las cosas se hubieran ido a más –se justificó.

—Esa no es excusa para comportarte de una manera como ésta, Daiki. Además…-su mirada se direccionó hacia Axelle, alguien que simplemente tragó saliva ante la mirada inquisidora del jefe de la policía-….eso que hiciste fue sumamente peligroso, por no catalogarlo de otro modo. Debiste de haber llamado a la policía en cuanto viste hacia dónde se la llevaron.

—Yo…no tengo excusa. Actué de una manera impropia, especialmente si consideró que ésa era la elección más adecuada. Pero mi celular se descargó y los teléfonos públicos no funcionaban. Además, temía que si me iba bien podrían llevársela…y sobre todo, seguramente alguien de por aquí me reconocería y se lo comunicaría…-mencionó con seriedad.

—Axelle, ¿sabes quién está detrás de todo esto? –cuestionaba Marko.

—…No estoy del todo segura…Bien podría estar malinterpretando esa voz y estarla confundiendo con la de alguien más. Acusarla sin pruebas sería inadmisible, por lo que por el momento prefiero reservarme mi hipótesis.

—Nos encargaremos de obtener la información pertinente. Lo que han hecho esos chicos ha sido un grave delito y se les procesará de acuerdo a su edad –estableció aquel jefe de policía-. De momento tendremos que dirigirnos hacia la jefatura. Es necesario interrogarles a cada uno de ustedes, especialmente a ustedes dos.

—Lo sé. Conozco el procedimiento -indicó la rubia-. Mi padre es abogado después de todo y me ha dicho qué debo hacer en caso de que me lleven a declarar.

—Y espero que tenga licencia de conducir, señor Turletti.

—Claro que sí, Aomine-san –le encaró sonriente, sacando de su cartera el tan ansiado carnet-. Por lo que no creo que haya problema alguno ya.

—No te pregunté, pero…¿y ese coche?

—Axelle, quizás no sea tu padre el que esté de visita, pero…

—No me digas que tu padre está aquí…

—Vino a Japón para ver lo de un negocio…justo en esta ciudad…No lo he visto desde antier, pero…

—Sabes que si se entera las cosas se pondrán feas –sentenció.

—No hay manera de que lo haga. Vamos, no saldremos en el periódico y dudo que vaya a aparecer justo ahor…

Las palabras se las tragaron, ambas. Lo único que hacían ahora era observar con incredulidad al hombre que se estaba aproximando hacia ellos, con ese ceño fruncido y una nula sonrisa en sus labios.

Poseía el mismo alto que el padre del moreno, pero era un tanto más delgado que éste. Su albina piel contrastaba enormemente contra la de él, sin embargo, esos ojos azules lucían igualmente primorosos y agudos en ambos.

Portaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa formal vino con una oscura corbata. Su castaña cabellera se encontraba sujeta con aquella pequeña coleta trasera, indicando que no era en lo más mínimo corta; al tiempo que su corto flequillo se revoleteaba sobre toda su frente.

—¿Qué no iba a enterarme de qué, Marko?

—_¡Joder, está aquí, ¿pero por qué?!_

—Turletti-san –se dirigió hacia él, el padre de Satsuki.

Se trataba de un hombre que compartía con él aquel gusto impecable por la ropa de vestir, difiriendo únicamente en los tonos. A él la combinación del negro con el azul cielo le sentaba de maravilla.

Su cabello, azache y corto le iba de maravilla, permitiendo admirar su afable rostro y esos vibrantes ojos rosáceos, tan candorosos como los de su adorada hija.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Momoi-san? –los celestes ojos del hombre se posaron en aquel hombre que recién se había acercado a ellos.

—Le pido que no sea muy estricto con ellos, después de todo, fue gracias a su intervención que Momoi podrá volver a casa sana y salvo.

—¿De dónde se conocen? –fue la pregunta colectiva de Axelle y Marko.

—¿No te lo dije antes Marko? Vine a Japón para construir un hotel dentro de esta zona, que es muy conocida por sus hoteles extranjeros y para ello requiero contratar una buena constructora. Momoi Ishida, es dueño de una de las mejores constructoras de todo Tokio. Y estaba cerrando el trato justo cuando recibió la llamada de su esposa…Salimos de inmediato y bueno, cuando avisaron que ya había sido encontrada, venimos de inmediato para acá.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo…-musitaron aquel par aun confundidos por las extrañas coincidencias de la vida.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde Marko y Axelle. Por el momento tenemos que ir a la policía para que ofrezcan su testimonio –sentenció seriamente, mirando a aquel par detenidamente-. No le informaré de nada de esto a tu padre, pero a cambio harás lo que te indique sin chisteo alguno.

Las horas se habían ido volando entre los largos y tediosos interrogatorios, así como entre todo el papeleo correspondiente para alzar la denuncia ante aquellos graciosos e impertinentes chicos que habían llevado a cabo un crimen en apariencia inofensivo.

No es como si quisieran permanecer más tiempo en la Jefatura de Policía, sino más bien porque aún no podían marcharse hasta que todo estuviera listo y eso inmiscuía un poco más de tiempo. Y lamentablemente el hambre y el sueño empezaban a asomarse en las caras de todos aquellos involucrados; pareciera que ni por el hecho de ser más jóvenes aguantaban un poco más los desvelos.

Quizás el sueño no podía ser erradicado por completo, pero el hambre al menos podía ser mermada. Agradecían enormemente que existiera un restaurante de 24 hrs localizado a un par de cuadras de donde permanecía el cuerpo policial de la ciudad.

Los pedidos no se hicieron esperar y pronto todos se hallaron cenando muy a gusto a las cuatro de la mañana.

—No pensé que todo esto fuera a ser tan cansado –se quejaba Taiga mientras prácticamente devoraba su hamburguesa.

—Pronto podremos irnos a casa, Kagami-kun, así que tranquilízate.

—Pero sí estoy calmado, Kuroko idiota –masculló.

—¿Creen que esos dos vayan a estar bien? –preguntó con interés Satsuki. Todas las miradas se depositaron hacia la mesa del fondo, donde permanecían aquellos dos siendo observados por aquel enfadado padre. El resto había unido dos mesas para cenar amenamente.

—No sé quién de los actuó de peor manera –señalaba el padre de Marko, pasando su mirada de uno a otro.

—Si evaluamos la situación de una manera objetiva, creo que…fui yo –confesó Axelle, desviando la mirada.

—Pensé que ya no harían cosas como éstas cuando entraran a la universidad. Que todo se quedaría atrás pero creo que me he equivocado –suspiró cansadamente.

—Esta vez la situación lo ameritaba –se defendía el italiano.

—Pero tenemos un acuerdo, ¿no es así? –los ojos vibrantes de la rubia rebelaban lo desesperada que estaba porque ese hombre guardara su secreto.

—Si llegara a decir algo, tu padre vendría y golpearía al idiota que intentó sobrepasarse contigo. Sabes que tu padre no se está con juegos y que es capaz de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Entonces…¿cuál va a ser nuestro castigo? –Marko debía preguntar algo como eso cuanto antes.

—Creo que tengo el justo para ti, Marko. Dudo que te queden ganas de querer hacer una locura como ésta en largo tiempo –le sonrió burlonamente; su hijo simplemente tragó saliva y se calló-. Y lo que concierne a ti, Axelle, vas a ayudarle a Marko.

—Eso quiere decir que…compartiremos castigo…-ambos se miraron con un mal presentimiento. No iba a esperarles nada bueno, nada.

—Si quieren ser adultos responsables, lo serán, pero a mi manera. Espero estén preparados, porque el fracaso no es una elección para mí.

—_¿Qué es lo que nos pondrá a hacer…?¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento…de nuevo?_

—_Los castigos de mi padre siempre han sido desagradables, tanto como los de la madre de Axelle…Pero presiento que esta vez se tratará de algo…nuevo…pero no por ello menos peor…_

—Ahora que ya hemos aclarado esto, les recomiendo que cenen un poco –lo decía al tiempo que intentaba sostener aquellos palillos entre sus manos. Cosa que terminó en un rotundo fracaso, tanto porque no pudo coger nada con ellos como por el hecho de que terminó rompiéndolos.

—Iré por unos tenedores –agregó con nerviosismo el castaño. La verdad es que cualquier excusa era buena para abandonar la mesa.

—_¡No me abandones! _–lloraba desde sus adentros.

—Axelle.

—Dígame –respondió de inmediato.

—Quiero que hagas algo por mí el siguiente fin de semana.

—¿Uh?¿De qué va?

—Te lo explicaré en el transcurso de la semana. Por ahora lo que interesa es que esta situación se resuelva y que atrapen al culpable que falta. Así que le pediré a Marko que se quede contigo este fin de semana para evitar que algo pueda ocurrirte.

—Gracias.

Nadie tenía deseo alguno de admirar el amanecer que se vislumbraba maravillosamente en el horizonte, ya que lo único que les importaba a la gran mayoría de aquellos chicos, era llegar a casa y tumbarse a dormir hasta que el ombligo se les hinchara. Es que sencillamente no creyeron que demorarían tanto tiempo entre más interrogatorios y el levantamiento de las denuncias pertinentes.

Sin duda, habían iniciado su fin de semana del peor modo posible. Pero ya no tenían más ganas de seguir peleando o quemándose al respecto. Ahora había llegado el momento de partir a casa y descansar como dios manda.


	16. Capítulo 16

¡Holaaaa! Buenas madrugadas, sí, porque acá pasa de media noche. Y ya que ando aún despierta y sabiendo que mañana (en unas horas) tendré un día ajetreado, mejor subo el capítulo de esta semana en este momento porque quién sabe si tenga tiempo después. Bueno, el misterio prácticamente será develado, así que ya no sufrirán con la intriga; ahora lo que resta es contemplar la manera en que todo se desenlazará :D. Así que disfruten, porque el drama se avecina Muahaha. Besos, apapachos y disfruten su semana, nos estamos leyendo el domingo.

**Capítulo 16**

**Azul con sabor melancólico**

Por primera vez en toda su vida no se encontraban discutiéndole sobre la hora a la que se había levantado, ya que era una condición que compartía con el resto de los miembros de su familia. Sin embargo, había algo bastante inusual en el comedor, ya que se encontraban dos puestos adicionales sobre la mesa. ¿Es que se había olvidado que anoche un par de agregados se quedaron a dormir en su hogar? Bueno, estaba demasiado cansado para notarlo siquiera.

De momento, el aroma de lo que se estaba preparando en la cocina era su mayor interés. Sin embargo, no estaba esperando encontrarse con él, encargándose de aquellos gajes de la casa.

—Dai-chan, no seas mal educado –regañaba la madre. Su hijo tenía la mirada incrédula observando fijamente al italiano que se aproximaba a la mesa con un par de platos en las manos.

—Tuve que improvisar con los platillos, porque no sé qué es lo que les guste –dijo con cierta pena. Habría de servirles primero a aquel par de padres; se trataba de anguila con arroz, platillo conocido comúnmente como unadon.

—Estoy sorprendida de que sepas cocinar, Marko-kun, sobre todo comida oriental. Realmente luce muy bien –felicitaba la madre.

—Mis compañeros de clase me enseñaron a cocinar, ya que muchos son de fueras y tienen que apañárselas para comer –explicó-. La verdad la cocina me apasiona enormemente, por lo que me apresuré a aprender a cocinar varios platillos.

—Deberías aprender de él –recriminaba Aomine a Axelle, misma que se había sentado al poco tiempo a su lado.

—Perdóname por no tener tanto talento como él –se lamentaba mientras recordaba sus camarones semi capeados.

—También hice un poco de pollo cocido, Katsudon y Yakitori –ilustró.

—¿Cómo tienes tiempo para aprender a cocinar y practicar basquetbol? –preguntó con reproche su amiga. Ella estaba aún lejos de aprender a hacer esos platillos.

—Organizo mi tiempo, es todo –le sonrió, antes de marcharse y traer el resto de la comida.

—_Es en este momento que siento que mi escaso ego de mujer es completamente apaleado por las maravillosas habilidades de Marko para la cocina…_

—No resolverás nada lamentándote internamente, mejor ponte a cocinar –ella sólo le obsequió una mirada tiernamente asesina.

—Por cierto Daiki –llamó la atención su padre.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero que a partir de ahora hasta que el caso se resuelva por completo acompañes a Axelle-kun a casa. Está claro que puede ser objeto de repercusiones por intervenir en los planes de todos ellos, así como formar parte de los planes de esos sujetos por lo que nos contó.

—¿Ha? No, yo no pienso hacer algo como eso. Ya vistes que se puede defender sola –replicó de inmediato. Él no quería hacer algo como eso ni de coña.

—Daiki –expresó seca y autoritariamente. Axelle ahora entendía de dónde había sacado el moreno tan endemoniado mal genio y mirada caladora.

—Tsk…-se cruzó de brazos, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

—_No creo que sea prudente que diga algo al respecto. Por mi bien lo mejor es que asienta y sonría ante sus buenas intenciones. _

—Por cierto Axelle, tenemos que ir a comprarte un nuevo celular –comentaba Marko quien al fin había terminado de servir todo, por lo que se degustaban sus platillos al por mayor.

—Ah, es verdad. El mío murió ayer…salvándome el pellejo.

—Umm…Esto está delicioso –expresaba Daiki probando el cerdo con arroz.

—Ciertamente sabes cocinar muy bien –secundaba el padre.

—Y ésta es la razón número dos por la que me casaría contigo, Marko –mencionaba Axelle tras probar los pinchos de pollo; estaba maravillada de lo bien que sabían.

—Eres una cínica de lo peor –bufó Aomine, mirándole de reojo-. Solamente piensas en comer. A este paso estarás gorda.

—Gorda pero con comida deliciosa –era su hora feliz y ningún comentario hostil podría arrebatarle la sonrisa de los labios.

—¿No es lindo verlos pelear? Se congenian muy bien como pareja –allí estaba el italiano, bromeando, logrando causar la risa en ambos padres y el enfado de esos dos.

Había muchas cosas que no llegaba a comprender del todo en ese momento. La primera, ¿por qué debía ir con esos dos cuando uno de ellos era lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar a su acompañante? Segundo, ¿qué sentido había en recorrer toda la ciudad para llegar hasta Ichigaya si lo que iban a comprar lo podían hallar a menos de quince minutos de donde vivía? Y tercero, y más importante, ¿qué manía tenía esa chica de usarle como almohada? Se encontraba dormida sobre su hombro muy quitada de la pena.

—Ey, despierta –indicaba el moreno, moviendo "gentilmente" a la rubia para que despertara. Ella simplemente reaccionó, le miró y se acurrucó al lado contrario del asiento.

—Es imposible despertarle bien cuando no ha dormido sus horas –indicaba Marko. Ya se había encargado de aparcar y ahora simplemente miraba hacia atrás; la escena le era entre cómica y adorable-. Espérenme aquí, iré a comprar el susodicho celular y podremos volver.

—Si podías hacer eso tú solo, ¿por qué demonios me has traído? –replicaba el otro.

—Por mera diversión –soltó con cinismo-. Ustedes sólo aguarden aquí, que no demoro –pasó por completo de las malas palabras del moreno para salir del coche y dejarles completamente encerrados, pero con las ventanas del coche abajo para que les entrara el aire.

—_Tenía que ser amigo de ella…_-suspiró resignado. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era descansar un poco; por alguna razón esa chica le había pegado el sueño.

—Umm…¿Qué…sucede? –cuestionaba aún adormilada la recién despertada chica. No es como si hubiera sido un gran golpe, pero sin duda le resultaba algo extraño sentir ese peso adicional sobre sus piernas, por lo que le fue imposible no mirar hacia aquella zona.

Se sobresaltó ante aquella inesperada sorpresa. Después de todo, no estaba esperando que un chico se pusiera a dormir en su regazo, y menos si éste era Aomine Daiki. Tampoco pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada ante semejante hecho.

—_¿A dónde se ha ido Marko?¿Y por qué está durmiendo sobre mis piernas muy quitado de la pena?_ Aomine-kun…Aomine-kun –mencionaba, intentando despertar al chico. Todos sus intentos fueron inútiles. Hablando de personas de sueño pesado-. Despierta, vamos, que a este paso se me terminarán durmiendo las piernas.

—Silencio…Eres muy ruidosa…-balbuceaba entre dormido y despierto.

—Sólo recuéstate en otro lado –pidió, clavando sus carmesí pupilas en el rostro del chico.

—Es mi venganza por haberme estado usando de almohada de camino aquí –enunció con esa sonrisa tan propia de él.

—Eso no fue mi culpa. No lo hice a posta.

—Yo tampoco.

—Pero si acabas de decir que tú…

—Mejor cállate y déjame dormir.

—Tsk…Haz lo que quieras –se resignó. No quería seguir discutiendo sin sentido-. _Marko, ¿me dejaste a propósito verdad?_

—Por cierto…eres una estúpida.

—¡¿Ah?!¡¿Pero por qué me sueltas algo como eso así como así?! –había pasado de la tranquilidad al enfado. Ya le estaba insultando, de nuevo.

—Por hacer algo tan arriesgado como lo de anoche –señaló de forma inquisidora.

—Ya tuvimos esta charla y no tiene sentido volverla a tocar.

—¿Esa persona está relacionada con todo esto, no es verdad…? –preguntó con normalidad, como si realmente no supiera a ciencia cierta mucho sobre el tema.

—¿A quién te refieres…con eso?

—¿A quién más? No te hagas la occisa –recriminó, ladeando su cabeza hacia los asientos delanteros-. A la persona que se está metiendo contigo.

—Solamente son suposiciones, no quiere decir que sea ella quien esté detrás de todo esto…Es decir, pude confundirme con la voz y escuchar mal…_¿Por qué sigue presionando sobre algo como eso? Sobre algo de lo que no quiero volver a hablar._

—No sé en qué clases de problemas hayas estado metida, pero éstos no parecen haber sido arreglados en su momento.

—…Tal vez…no deseo creer que se trata de ella…Porque sería absurdo que quiera cobrarse venganza de semejante modo…-estipuló, con cierta incomodidad al mismo tiempo que temor.

—Hay toda clase de personas por allí, no deberías sorprenderte, especialmente teniendo amigos ricachones de por medio –bufó.

—Tienes un buen punto allí, sin embargo, lo considero algo absurdo…Es decir…

Había olvidado el número de veces que permanecía de pie frente a aquella vitrina, apreciando por largo tiempo los nuevos productos que habían llegado y que ansiaba poseer lo antes posible. Le resultaba imposible no sonreír ante algo que agradaba a muchos y que en ocasiones no era bien apreciado, especialmente porque era algo considerado no apto para chicas.

Nadie hasta ese momento parecía comprender el gran amor e interés que esas pequeñas cajas de juegos le provocaban, nadie excepto la persona que le acompañaba en esa ocasión y que compartía ese hobby tan recreativo.

—¿Ya te has decidido por alguno en particular?

—No, en realidad no. Soy muy indecisa para estas cosas, Tohma –agregó con cierta pena.

—Siempre podemos comprar los demás a fin del mes –le sonrió con amabilidad, antes de robar de sus labios un largo pero dulce beso. Ella simplemente le sonrió, tomándole de la mano.

—Mejor vayámonos a comer y alejémonos de las tentaciones –indicó mientras señalaba un pequeño restaurante familiar-. Amas la sopa miso de ese sitio, así que comamos allí.

—Lo que la señorita pida, se le dará –comentó con cierta burla.

—No porque somos novios debes ser tan condescendiente conmigo –indicó con infantilismo.

—¿Pero qué dices Axelle? Si eres tú la que se la vive malcriándome –rió ante semejante hecho innegable-. Déjame consentirte un poco de vez en cuando. No hay nada de malo en que quiera consentirte de vez en cuando.

—Mm…Igual, no lo hagas muy seguido…o me malacostumbraré…-evadió aquellos adorables y encantadores ojos azules porque le cohibían en ese preciso momento.

—No me importa mientras sea yo el único que lo haga –mencionó sin descaro alguno-. Ahora vayamos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Está bien, pero yo quiero una rebanada de pastel de fresas.

Habían logrado cruzar la ancha calle sin problema alguno mientras continuaban con su charla. Nada parecía poseer mayor interés que lo que el otro pudiera decirles; era como si en ese instante no existieran más que ellos dos, disfrutando de esa bonita tarde de otoño.

Sin embargo, ¿cuál era el motivo que orillaba a esa mujer a mantenerse de pie, justo en la entrada de aquel restaurante que era su favorito?¿Por qué su castaña mirada se encontraba cargada de ese tangible sentimiento de furia y decepción?¿Qué era lo que provocaba que su cuerpo entero temblara de arriba hacia abajo, como si el frío alrededor se hubiera incrementado precipitadamente?¿Y esas gruesas y saladas lágrimas, qué las había causado?

Ella no entendía por qué sentía que aquella mirada le atravesaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser, como si quisiera que desapareciera con un gento tan simple como ése. Tampoco llegaba a comprender por qué ni esa mujer ni su acompañante ofertaban paso alguno.

Miró de soslayo a ese hombre, a ese chico con el que había empezado a salir hace más de medio año atrás en completo mutismo y anonadamiento. Él tampoco parecía creer que esa chica estuviera allí en realidad; era como si esa situación resultara imposible de ocurrir.

—…¿Tohma…? –le llamó, intentando sacarle de aquel estancamiento mientras zarandeaba un poco su brazo-.

—…Lo sabía, sabía que…algo estaba yendo mal…desde que empezaste a reducir el tiempo de nuestras llamadas…Cuando ya no respondías mis mensajes en varios días…Quise creer que estabas demasiado ocupado con la universidad y tu trabajo, pero me he equivocado…Y mira lo que encuentro…a esta chica –cada palabra había sido dicha con todo el odio más profundo que le fue posible exteriorizar. Estaba destrozada, desesperada y al mismo tiempo, cegada por los celos y la furia. Simplemente deseaba quitar del camino aquello que le había robado su tan perfecta felicidad.

—¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! –resopló con enfado su compañera. No entendía o mejor dicho, no quería comprender la situación. Simplemente deseaba que todo aquello no fuera más que un mero malentendido, uno que deseaba que él aclarara.

—Eriko, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó con enfado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso, Tohma? ¡Se supone que yo soy…tu novia, no esa mocosa que tienes a lado! –exclamó sin condolencia, limpiando presurosamente las saladas lágrimas que se precipitaban sin cansancio alguno contra el pavimento.

—¿Qué…has dicho…?¿Su novia…tú? –debía de estar escuchando mal, sí, tenía que ser eso. Porque después de todo, ella era su novia y no esa mujer que estaba haciendo toda una escena a media calle.

—Axelle, no es lo que parece, no creas en lo que ella te dice –le suplicaba a ella, quien sencillamente le miraba con confusión y dolor.

—Dime la verdad…¿realmente…ella es tu novia? -¿qué era esa sensación que le apretaba el pecho, complicándole el respirar sin sufrir molestias?¿Por qué su visión empezaba a nublársele tan abruptamente?¿Por qué sus labios se empezaban a llenarse de esa desagradable sensación salada?¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar con ese mundo que tanto quería?

—Vamos, sé honesta con ella, Tohma. Dile que a la única que quieres aquí, es a mí.

—¡Te equivocas, yo no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ti, Eriko…! A la única que yo quiero es a Axelle y a nadie más –remarcó seria y fulminantemente. Nadie iba a decidir más que él mismo a quién amaba y a quién no. Ella no poseía un derecho como ése.

—¡¿Qué…dices?!¿Qué no me quieres…? -¿cuánto más daño iba a causarle aquel hombre?¿Era así como él pagaba su amor incondicional y todas sus atenciones hacia él? Era imposible que él hubiera cambiado tanto en esos meses que no se habían visto, seguramente era culpa de esa chica. Sí, ella es la única culpable de que él hubiera dejado de amarle-…Cuando te fuiste, lo dijiste…Dijiste que aun estando lejos serías mi novio…Que sin importar nada estaríamos juntos…Lo prometimos esa noche que te fuiste, Tohma.

—¿Qué significa todo esto?¿Por qué continúa diciendo esos disparates aun cuando le has dicho que no quiere nada contigo, por qué? Dime la verdad…Tohma…-suplicó con temor. Una parte de ella deseaba simplemente irse de allí con ese chico e ignorar aquel amargo escenario.

—Axelle, por favor, vayamos a hablar a otro lado. No es sitio para estar hablando de esto –rogó con esa mirada mortificada, tan ajena para ella y que sencillamente no le hacía sentir mejor al respecto. Sabía que existía una verdadera dolorosa que él tenía que confesarle.

—Pero…Tohma…-su voz se había quebrado sin siquiera ella poder hacer algo. Él ni siquiera le había dado las explicaciones que tanto necesitaba y todo su mundo se había hecho añicos sin siquiera poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

—Dile las cosas como son. Merece que le digas la verdad después de que has estado jugando con las dos...¡No has hecho más que engañarnos a las dos, Tohma…!

No podía guardar silencio por más tiempo, tenía que decir algo, lo que fuera. No obstante, las palabras se le quedaban estancadas en su garganta, careciendo de cualquier sonido y matiz.

¿Y qué se supone que podía hacer o decir en ese preciso instante? Ninguna bonita frase le ayudaría a aliviar todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados, todas esas sensaciones desagradables y la aún vívida herida de la traición. Él no podía hacer nada más que escucharla hasta que ya no tuviera más que contar, hasta que cada una de esas pesadas y tibias lágrimas dejaran de rodar con desesperación por sus mejillas.

Era insoportable esa sensación de impotencia. Tan intolerante que le hacía sentir furioso.

—Lamento…dar un espectáculo tan patético como éste…-se disculpó, secando con rapidez los restos de aquel breve momento de debilidad humana-. No me gusta hablar de ello…por este tipo de cosas…

—…Las mujeres sí que pueden ser en verdad aterradoras…-comentó tras levantarse y recargarse contra el costado del coche. La miró detenidamente durante segundos que le parecieron prolongados minutos. Quizás no era como el resto de las chicas que había conocido, pero al igual que todas ellas, poseía un lado frágil que le orillaba a mostrarse tan vulnerable. ¿A qué se debía aquel desagrado que experimentaba cada vez que recordaba esa escena, ese cuadro donde ella rompió en ese silencioso llanto?¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera cada vez que recordaba aquel relato? Era como si le incomodara por completo.

—…Creo que no pudiste decir nada más cierto, Aomine-kun…-sonrió forzadamente. Le retomaría un poco de tiempo recobrar su usual actitud.

—Supongo que después de eso, lo mandaste al diablo…-mencionó sin dedicarle una mirada. El exterior resultaba ser más interesante aunque no existiera más de un par de coches en aquel estacionamiento público.

—Claro que lo hice…De hecho fue una discusión horrible la que tuvimos después de eso…-agregaba con amargura creciente-. Él me dijo que se había ido de casa porque…no podía lidiar más con ella. Necesitaba alejarse…No obstante, cuando le insinuó el terminar, ella no lo tomó…nada bien…

En ese momento yo consideré todo eso como meras excusas…No creía en su palabra sin importar lo que él me dijera; era simplemente imposible después de contemplar los hechos y de que…admitiera que sí había algo entre los dos –su mirada se deslizó hacia el piso del auto mientras sus manos se cerraban con fuerza, temblorosas y cargadas de un fiero resentimiento-. Sin embargo, ahora estoy empezando a creerle…Es decir, la voz que escuché anoche era la de ella…Lo era…Y lo que decía no resultaba nada alentador…

—¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo para hacerle desistir y obligarle prácticamente a irse, dejándole con la idea de que todavía eran algo?

—…Me confesó que ella…intentó quitarse…la vida…después de que él le insinuara que deseaba terminar esa relación…No es como si sus padres lo hubieran visto así, porque todo lució como un "accidente"…Sin embargo, para que algo como eso no se repitiera…sus padres le pidieron a Tohma que le siguiera el juego estando lejos y que ellos se encargarían de no permitir que ella fuera a verle sin importar lo mucho que les insistiese. Confiaban en que si creía en esa falsa relación, todo estaría bien…

—Pero él consiguió a alguien más en quien invertir su tiempo y dejó a esa loca de lado –completó.

—No consideré nada de eso como probable. Estaba demasiado dolida como para creerlo…Y terminé alejándolo de mí por completo…Lo más extraño fue que tras hacer algo como eso, ella también hizo lo mismo con él…E incluso, intentó ser amiga mía…

Yo me sentía sumamente culpable por haber hecho algo como eso…Por haber sido "la otra" durante todos esos meses y haber destruido esa bonita relación…-esos sentimientos de miseria, esa traición, esa impotencia, nada había desaparecido desde que emergieron aquella tarde de octubre.

Al final, el tiempo transcurrió y ocasionalmente me hablaba…Cada quien siguió su vida; ella se hizo de una nueva pareja y yo simplemente intentaba alejar todos esos malos recuerdos de mi mente.

—…Presiento que todavía queda algo más de esta historia –señaló. En cierto modo deseaba equivocarse en esta ocasión.

—El novio que se consiguió era desagradable…porque aparentaba ser una buena persona cuando la realidad era otra…Yo lo conocí y le advertí que él no era de fiar…pero no me escuchó. También ignoró las advertencias de Tohma…

Justo cuando mi equipo de Kendo iba a tener su partido final contra la preparatoria Shutoku, recibí una llamada de ella…pidiéndome ayuda. Estaba escondiéndose de ese idiota y no tenía a quién más recurrir, ya que Tohma se había negado a responderle…

"¡Axelle, por favor, ayúdame!¡Él ha enloquecido y no quiere hacer caso a ninguna de mis palabras!¡Está buscándome y no estoy segura de lo que vaya a hacerme cuando me encuentre!...Tengo mucho miedo, por favor, te lo suplico…eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar…Por favor"…Eso fue lo que escuché a escasos minutos de mi último encuentro…

Tenía que decidir…Obtener el campeonato y llevar la gloria a Rakuzan, haciendo sentir orgullosas tanto a mis compañeras de equipo como a la capitana que confió en mí para dejarme a cargo de todo el equipo o…ir a salvar a esa mujer, sabiendo que las cosas podrían terminar mal para las dos…

—…Preferiste perder…-concluyó secamente, con ese mirar cargado de completa molestia.

—En ese entonces poseía mejor condición física y era mejor para el Kendo de lo que lo soy ahora, por lo que no fue demasiado complicado encargarme de las molestias que se atravesaron en mi camino…Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápida…y para cuando yo llegué…él…

—No fue tu culpa –mencionó, sobreentendiendo de inmediato aquella conclusión impronunciable.

—Es lo que todos me dicen, no obstante, cuando la veía, completamente destrozada…rogando ser alguien más…Queriendo desaparecer aquel día de su vida…no puedo sentirme de otro modo que no sea ése…-confesó con tristeza y desagrado-. Sin importar cuántas palabras le ofreciera, no iba a cambiar nada, no le iba a hacer sentir mejor…Entonces ella…Entonces ella me dijo que podía remediar un poco mi fallo…Que existía una manera de hacerla sentir mejor…Me pidió que abandonara el Club de Kendo y que no volviera a practicarlo…Yo…acepté…Lo que me pedía era algo que podía cumplir, algo que si le hacía sentir mejor consigo misma, podía tolerar esa pérdida…Porque a lo que yo iba a renunciar es prácticamente nada a lo que ella había perdido ese día…

No le sorprendía la perversidad y malas intenciones de aquella mujer, no, con sólo describirle un poco de su personalidad ya sabía que era un ser humano que prefería evitar a toda costa antes de poder perder su preciado autocontrol. Lo que verdaderamente le dejó asombrado había sido la actitud que ella había tomado ante las peticiones desconsideradas de aquella mujer, el modo en que renunció a algo que amaba sólo para remediar un error del que no había tenido que ver y su persistencia por continuar cumpliendo con esa funesta promesa.

—Sabes lo que voy a decirte.

—¿Qué soy una idiota por haber renunciado a algo que amo por intentar hacer sentir mejor a una persona que sólo piensa en ella misma y nadie más?¿Que debería dejar de estarme lamentando por algo como esto porque no tiene sentido alguno porque lo hecho, hecho está y no está en mí arreglar la vida de esa mujer?

—Si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué demonios no lo haces? –le replicó con enfado, incluso estaba jalando su mejilla derecha sin misericordia alguna-. Anoche pudiste haber sido tú…la que hubiera atravesado por algo como eso…-murmuró-. Date cuenta de lo que pudo haberte pasado…Esa loca no va a ser considerada contigo, no va a darte un intento barato para reconfortante…Ella sólo quiere que sufras por su estupidez…

—¡Ya ofrecí disculpas por ello! –su mejilla estaba más roja que un tomate en su punto-. No haré algo como eso…lo prometo…

—Confiaré en ti por esta vez.

—Ey, eso se escuchó muy feo, Aomine.

—¿Y qué hay del –kun, eh?

—Se perdió por allí –soltó cínicamente-. Serás Aomine y punto. No me gustan los honoríficos.

—Lo que sea…-sonrió tenuemente. Ya estaba comportándose como era usual y eso le reconfortaba; y saber eso sencillamente le disgustaba. Era un mar de contradicciones, uno que era causado por esa chica.

—Sabes, ayer por la tarde me reencontré con Eriko…La vi en un café, unas horas antes de que me encontrara con Satsuki y su madre…Y unos días antes Tohma me citó en ese viejo restaurante para hablar sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros ese día y sobre…lo que posiblemente ocurrió en verdad…

—…Cree que todo no fue más que un mero montaje, ¿no? –la escarlata mirada vibró ante esas simples palabras; él había dado en el clavo-. Si consideramos todo lo que me has contado sobre su particular personalidad y que la viste antes de todo aquel altercado…a la vez que la escuchaste mientras intentabas sacar a Satsuki de allí…Sin mencionar lo que ha estado haciendo para desprestigiarte, créeme que es muy probable que todo haya sido mentira…Y que lo haya con la única intención de quitarte lo que más quieres y hacerte sentir miserable.

—Es justamente lo que Tohma me dijo…Durante estos días he estado dándole vueltas al asunto, intentando ver todo de forma objetiva y no dejarme llevar por el impulso de que seguramente él tenía razón y todo…fue planeado desde el principio por ella…

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos a ver a ese tal Tohma…¡¿Por qué demonios demoraste tanto, Turletti?! -replicó el moreno en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con el italiano; venía bastante cargado con bolsas diversas.

—Compré el teléfono…Me fui a comer, visité varias tiendas y cosas así…-soltó muy vil mientras entraba al coche, colocando las bolsas en el asiento del copiloto-. Además, creí que requerían un poco de tiempo a solas para meditar ciertas cosas –sonrió y encendió el coche-. No me mires con esos ojos Aomine, te he traído algo de comer.

Una bolsa de papel fue pasada al moreno, conteniendo una deliciosa y enorme hamburguesa, papas fritas y un refresco frío de lata. Lo mismo fue para la chica, sólo que agregando su preciado nuevo teléfono. Ya ninguno de los dos emitió queja alguna; el hambre les podía más.

—Ya te ha llamado Aomine, sin más –le decía la rubia.

—Parece ser que la mente de ambos funciona en colaboración o algo –soltó de mala gana. Aunque ahora prefería comer.

—Marko, necesitamos ir a un determinado sitio –dijo.

—¿Hacia dónde?

—Tú sólo conduce, yo te digo por dónde ir –agregaba el peli azul burlonamente.

—Por esta tarde, seré su chofer particular –bromeó-. ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve, señora Aomine? –esos dos simplemente estuvieron a punto de ahogarse con el bocado que estaban engullendo tras escuchar semejantes palabras. Él simplemente se partió de la risa ante su reacción. Esa tarde prometía mucho, al menos para su sana diversión.


	17. Capítulo 17

¡Holaaaa a todos! El domingo llegó (otra vez actualizando en la madrugada, pero como ando con el vicio, pues aprovecho) y vine a atormentarles como ya es usual XD. Al fin ocurrirá el desenlace de toda esa loca aventura auspiciada por Eriko. Por lo cual tendremos paz, drama, romance y más drama, así que preparen sus corazoncitos de melao y no me odien (?). Gracias a todas las personas que me leen (sí, a mis lectores fantasma lol), a quienes le han dado follow a la historia y sobre todo a mis dos queridas comentaristas, BubbleBlack y Chimena, las loveo pequeñas :D. Sin más, disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos el miércoles sin falta :3

**Capítulo 17**

**Venganza: Un platillo que puede ser compartido entre dos**

No era todo aquel papeleo sobre su escritorio el que le provocaba ese creciente malhumor, sino la persona que se encontraba ocupando descaradamente su silla sin siquiera anunciarse, sin tener el más mínimo descaro de entrar como el resto de sus clientes.

Permanecía sentada frente a su escritorio, con esa sonrisa plasmada de falsa inocencia y aquella mirada entusiasta; era como si de verdad le emocionara la idea de encontrarse con aquel amor del pasado. Como si nunca hubieran existido malos episodios en su antigua relación.

Acarició una hebra de su negro cabello, sin despegar su atención ni un momento de él.

—…Eriko…

—Te ves bastante bien, Tohma. ¿Cómo ha ido el negocio?¿Tienes suficientes clientes en este banquete mediocre de abogados? –soltó con saña verdadera, pero en un tono desquiciantemente dulce.

—Se tienen altas y bajas. Pero de forma general las cosas han marchado adecuadamente.

—Escuché que tu última relación no acabó en buenos términos –mencionó casual. Él simplemente afiló su mirar, intentando contenerse de hacer cualquier estupidez.

—No creo que mi vida privada tenga que importarte más, Eriko. Deberías enfocarte mejor en no despilfarrar el dinero de tus padres –ese simple comentario torció la sonrisa de la peli negra; incluso cesó con el jugueteo con su cabello-. Será mejor que te detengas porque las consecuencias que podrías enfrentar serán graves.

—¿A qué te refieres? –se tranquilizó, no iba a caer en su juego.

—…A todo en realidad…A la trampa que le tendiste a Axelle hace dos años atrás…El que ayudaras a esos pandilleros para que apalearan a ese jugador de baloncesto…Y que incentivaras a ese muchacho para secuestrar a aquella chica. ¿Quieres que continúe enumerando todo lo que has venido haciendo hasta ahora?

—Creo que estás mejor informado de lo que podría pensar…-no se enfadó ante ello, simplemente le sonrió con dulzura.

—Lo comprendo…Has venido a hacerte cargo de mí ahora, ¿no?

—Me gustabas por esta clase de cosas, Tohma…Porque eres muy astuto y atractivo. Eras el hombre perfecto para mí…pero…-la amabilidad de sus palabras se cortó de golpe, ahora empezaban a sonar ásperas, frías y desagradables-…después de que conociste a esa mujerzuela, no volviste a ser el mismo. ¡Ella tiene la culpa de todo, de todo!

—Axelle no es nada de lo que tú dices. Ella es simplemente mejor que tú en todos los aspectos y jamás podrás competir contra ella…Estás enferma Eriko. No te das cuenta de todo el daño colateral que has hecho por intentar vengarte de todos aquellos que "te han hecho mal"…-su tono era firme, intransigente, tan propio de los abogados-. Ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿no? No deseo volverte a ver por lo que me resta de vida.

—Tsk…¡Todo es su culpa, todo, TODO! Me encargaré de que pague todo lo que nos ha hecho –no era el mundo de hojas que se extendía por todo el suelo lo que le importaba, sino aquella mirada carente de cualquier razonamiento lógico, el que le señalaba que debía irse de allí y evitar una tragedia más.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Tohma? –profirió una tercera voz.

—¡…Tú…! -aquel grandulón le bloqueaba la puerta, y le sonría lleno de confianza y ansias.

—Eriko me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo, así que aprovecharé para darte un escarmiento por estar metiendo tus narices donde no te llaman.

El coche se detuvo en la única área disponible dentro de aquella larga fila de autos. Las puertas traseras se abrieron de golpe, permitiéndole salir rápidamente a esos dos mientras el conductor designado aguardaba con el coche en marcha.

—¡Por aquí! –gritó Axelle dirigiendo sus pasos hasta la esquina de la calle. Allí mismo se instauraba un edificio de tres plantas que albergaba a un conocido banquete de abogados.

—Creo que no tiene caso que vayamos para allá –detuvo a la chica tras tomarle del antebrazo. Ella sencillamente dirigió su atención hacia el lado opuesto de la avenida; había un gran jaleo y la gente empezaba a reunirse alrededor.

¿Por qué todos solamente se dedicaban a observar y a no hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar?¿Qué existía de maravilloso en apreciar aquel enfrentamiento disparejo y cobarde donde una de las dos partes había sacado aquel filoso instrumento conocido como bisturí para que fuera su aditamento en esa pelea callejera?¿Es que al agresor no le bastaba ya con la herida que había provocado en el costado derecho de ese hombre?

No obstante, aquella diversión le duraría poco tiempo. De momento se encontraba boca arriba, sobre el suelo, ligeramente aturdido por el modo en que había sido arrojado lejos de su víctima. Los murmullos y gritos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Tohma! –se aproximó la chica a él, intentando que se pusiera de pie para salir de allí. No era seguro que permanecieran más tiempo con un sujeto armado y fuera de control.

—Ungh…A-Axelle…Me alegra que estés bien…-le sonrió alentadoramente.

—No te preocupes por algo como eso. Tenemos que irnos de aquí y llevarte a un hospital ahora mismo –estaba claro que aquella herida era profunda porque él de forma instintivamente llevó su mano hacia esa área, intentando taponear el abundante sangrado-. Vamos, te pondrás bien, ya lo verás –animó, colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello, intentando así ponerle de pie con su apoyo.

—Es peligroso que estén aquí.

—Deja de parlotear y haz lo que ella te dice. No creas que somos indefensos y no sabemos qué hacer –chasqueó Aomine, viendo de soslayo al susodicho-. Hombre, pudiste meterte con otra mujer y no con una enferma como ésa.

—¡Se ha puesto de pie! –exclamó la francesa abruptamente.

Aquel amedrentador no dudó ni un segundo en arremeter contra el peli azul, creyendo que éste se paralizaría cuando contemplara el arma que llevaba consigo y la musculatura que poseía. Grave error.

La mano que portaba aquella arma fue detenida a centímetros de lograr perforar el abdomen del moreno. Ese chico poseía la suficiente fuerza como para frenar su embiste; aunque eso no era todo lo que esa estrella del basquetbol era capaz de hacer.

Sólo sintió aquel magistral rodillazo en su mesogastrio antes de caer de rodillas contra el suelo, experimentando una falta de aire y la ausencia de sus presas. Aprovecharon aquel instante para darse a la fuga.

Entraron al auto como pudieron y el piloto no dudó ni un momento en arrancar a toda marcha.

—Resiste, te llevaremos a un hospital lo antes posible –esa era Axelle colocándole el cinturón de seguridad al peli negro para que el movimiento del coche no lo lastimara aún más.

—¿Por qué demonios estás conduciendo a tanta velocidad? –demandó saber Aomine.

—Porque el hospital más cercano está bastante lejos y sobre todo…¡porque tenemos unos fieles seguidores detrás nuestro!

Instintivamente los tres giraron hacia atrás, apreciando sin demasiado esfuerzo aquel lujoso Bentley plateado que les seguía los pasos muy de cerca. El conductor era aquel violento chico que Aomine dejó botado en el suelo para que pudieran escapar.

—¿Pero qué….demonios? –Tohma estaba que no se creía lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

—Viejo, esa mujer está psicópata, de verdad.

—¡Nos va alcanzar! –exclamó Axelle, quien al ir en medio de esos dos hombres se balanceaba de un lado a otro gracias a la falta de un cinturón y que su amigo girara tan abruptamente sin avisar.

—¿Recuerdan que prometimos no meternos en más problemas? Creo que ya incumplimos el acuerdo.

—Simplemente detengámonos y encarguémonos de ellos –decía Aomine.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, saben…-les explicó Marko-.

Aquel sonido no era familiar para ninguno de ellos, pero sabían que no era indicativo de nada bueno. ¿Y cómo serlo cuando intentaban poncharles las llantas con aquella pequeña arma conocida como revólver?¿No se supone que se requiere permiso para portar armas?

Definitivamente si se detenían quizás el desenlace no sería bueno para ninguno.

—…Está loca, es peligrosa y está armada…-expresaba Aomine sin más. ¿Es que de verdad estaba ocurriendo algo como eso?

—Es culpa de su padre, él le compró esa arma para que se sintiera segura…-mencionó Tohma.

—Nosotros somos los que deberíamos tener algo así para estar a salvo de ella…

—Chicos, odio interrumpir su momento de meditación, ¿pero alguien sabe por dónde puedo ir y que el tráfico no nos vaya a condenar? –él después de todo, poseía la misión de salvarles el pellejo evitando que los atraparan.

—A la siguiente esquina gira a mano derecha, es continúa por lo que no tendrás problemas. Al final de esa calle hallarás otra poco concurrida a estas horas –mencionaba Tohma.

—Sujétense bien.

No era una sugerencia, era una orden pasiva de que debían hacerlo o lo lamentarían en poco tiempo. Y de hecho lo hicieron en el instante en que sintieron que el vehículo aceleró abruptamente en unos cuantos segundos.

¿Temor? Estaban tan concentrados en aferrarse de lo que tuvieran a la mano para preocuparse por sus perseguidores o cualquier otra cosa.

¿Cómo podía conducir a semejante velocidad, evadiendo los autos ocasionales que se les cruzaban en el camino y al mismo tiempo, respetar las señalas de tránsito? Todo a su alrededor se veía borroso y colorido.

—¡Maldita sea Marko, no conduzcas como un maldito demente! -le gritoneó Aomine.

—¿Nunca vieron esa película donde los chicos buenos eran perseguidos por peligrosos mafiosos que conducían autos deportivos modificados para que corrieran como el demonio?

—Creo que vi la secuela hace un par de semanas –mencionaba Axelle, intentando hacer memoria.

—Imagínense que algo así estamos viviendo, pero a menor escala -¿por qué sonreía animadamente, como si lo estuviera disfrutando?

—Por si se lo preguntan, sí, él está disfrutando esta persecución.

—Aunque en cierto modo es como si fuéramos perseguidos por la mafia –señalaba Tohma un tanto serio.

—¿Ha? No salgas con algo como eso ahora –regañaba el peli azul.

—¿No han escuchado de las empresas Takeda Pharmaceutical Company? –ambos se miraron en complicidad de no saber de qué les estaban hablando-. Es la compañía farmacéutica más grande de todo Japón, con oficinas situadas en Europa y los Estados Unidos.

—He escuchado de ella. Son uno de los competidores más fuertes que los Austerliz poseen en Europa –mencionaba Marko sin despegar su mirada de la autopista-. Así que nos metimos con un pez gordo. Eso podría complicarnos la existencia en el momento en que intentemos hacerle algo a esa chica.

—Es por eso que nunca se ha podido proceder contra ella de forma legal. No has sido a la única que ella ha acosado. Después de que terminamos y pude tener otra relación…continuó hostigando a mis siguientes parejas…Una de ellas presentó cargos, pero al final las pruebas y todo…desaparecieron –expresó con impotencia.

—No me sorprende en lo más mínimo. Es comprensible que el padre proteja a su hija de ese tipo de cosas…La mala fama no es buena para una familia prestigiosa y menos si de quien se habla es tu sucesor –agregaba el italiano-. Pero siempre hay modos de atacar, así que de momento pensemos en escapar y ya después nos meteremos con los problemas legales.

Habían resentido aquel impulso, aquel derrape realizado sin dificultad alguna por quien era su espléndido conductor. Y aunque ellos salieron bien librados, el coche que les seguía los pasos no podía contar la misma historia.

Era un desperdicio que un coche tan hermoso y costoso hubiera ido a estrellarse de lado contra esa desafortunada tienda de electrodomésticos. Las chispas de los aparatos destrozados que se expandían por todas partes, dentro y fuera del negocio, eran una amenaza latente para todo el que deseara abandonar el vehículo. Nadie quería una descarga eléctrica.

El Lexus se detuvo momentáneamente. Todos miraban con asombro el recién causado accidente.

—Es un buen momento para llamar a la policía, ¿no? –sentenciaba el italiano, ofreciendo su móvil a su fiel amiga-. Por ahora debemos llevar a Tohma al hospital o se desmayará por toda la sangre pérdida.

—¿Dónde…rayos aprendiste a hacer algo como esto?

—El hermano de Hadrien, Anton, adora jugar a los arrancones con sus amigos pasando la media noche; por lo que él le enseñó a hacer algo como esto a Marko…en secreto claro está. Sería un inconveniente que los padres de ambos se enteraran.

—Era la única opción para quitárnoslos de encima –sonrió calmadamente-. ¿No se divirtieron? –esos dos hombres estaban en cierto modo aterrados; no querían conocer el estilo de vida tan salvaje que ese chico llevaba.

—Es como revivir el verano antepasado –comentó alegremente Axelle.

Después de haber llevado al hospital a aquel malherido chico y cerciorarse de que estuviera fuera de todo peligro se dirigieron de forma prácticamente automática hacia la Jefatura de Policía, al parecer había más de una persona interesada en conocerles para establecer la apremiante diplomacia.

Y aunque las miradas se posicionaron en ellos tres en cuanto traspasaron el umbral, prefirieron ignorar aquel hecho y dirigirse de inmediato hacia donde el amable policía que les recibió, les guiaba.

La habitación pertenecía al actual jefe, es decir, al padre del moreno. Quien les miraba desde la comodidad de su silla, con esa mirada caladora y emanando un aura de enfado total; ya se había enterado todo con ojo de detalle.

A la vez se encontraba ese desconocido hombre. Un sujeto trajeado de negro, de porte elegante y firme; un caballero al que no le importaba ir por la vida sin un pelo sobre su calva y brillante cabeza. Pudieron deducir de inmediato de quién se trataba y qué era lo que buscaba con ellos.

—Antes que nada, deseo presentarme. Mi nombre es Takeda Ayari, el padre de Eriko.

—Perdón que interrumpa en el momento de las presentaciones, pero creo que alguien prefirió iniciar esto sin mi presencia –allí estaba el tormento de ese par de chicos. Sí, el padre del italiano había hecho su aparición y no se le veía nada contento tanto con los enjuiciados como con el importante hombre de traje-. Mi nombre es Sergei Turletti, es un placer.

—¿Turletti Sergei…ha dicho? –sus dorados ojos mostraron una evidente sorpresa. Él estaba muy bien enterado sobre quién era él.

—Comprendo mejor que nadie que quiera mantener la reputación de su hija impecable. Yo le entiendo, porque tengo tres hijos y debo cuidar que no se metan en problemas y causen una mala impresión al público. Pero también sé quitarme esa condolencia cuando la situación lo amerita.

Secuestro, agravio físico moderado y gravoso, así como el uso de armas de fuego para fines peligrosos y poco convencionales, no son cargos que puedan ser pasados por alto.

Señor Takeda, ¿cuántos años tiene su hija?¿20, 22?

—Tiene 21, señor Turletti.

—Es un adulto responsable, consciente de sus actos y que puede ser procesado de acuerdo a la ley. No hay manera de que pueda ser exonerada, a menos que alegue que sea mentalmente incompetente para que no apliquen una condena como tal.

—Le pediré que se abstenga de comentarios tan ofensivos, caballero. Mi hija no es una demente.

—Yo tengo mis dudas, Takeda –sonrió ladino, con esa mirada esmeralda, helándosele-. Estoy seguro de que ha venido aquí a ofrecernos un acuerdo, en el cual probablemente su hija sale bien parada y a los que hundirán serán a esos peones que se dejaron manipular por ella. Oferta que aceptaría gustoso si me prometiera que su hija fuera mandada a Asia o América para no tener que preocuparme por futuras represalias.

—Disculpará mi atrevimiento, ¿pero qué tiene que ver usted en todo esto? Su hijo no está involucrado en este asunto.

—Para nosotros los Turletti, los amigos son como una familia más. Y para nosotros, la familia es el bien más importante de todos y que debe ser protegido a toda costa, incluso si para ello hay que convertirse en un bastardo sin sentimientos.

Ella es como una hija mía y no pasaré por alto lo que las maquinaciones de su hija estuvieron a punto de hacerle. Y no se preocupe, llamaré a su padre, no para que le diga lo que yo acabo de estipularle, sino para que se encargue de llevar el caso, después de todo, es mi abogado legal del que estamos hablando.

—¿Está seguro de que quiere irse a juicio contra alguien como yo, Turletti-san?

—Si lo que le preocupa es que si tengo el dinero y las influencias necesarias para poder aguantar esto, no se angustie, porque tengo ambos factores de mi lado –agregó campante, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, era sencillamente un excelente día para practicar alguna actividad al aire libre y no para ir en aquel caluroso vehículo; pero no le quedaba más elección que ésa, no cuando tenía un paquete importante que entregar y no había nadie más que tuviera tiempo libre más que él.

Descendió de la patrulla, despidiéndose con un simple ademán. Mientras avanzaba le fue imposible no notar aquel peculiar y llamativo coche deportivo; por lo que empezaba a prepararse mentalmente para tener que lidiar con el italiano.

Llegó sin demora alguna al tercer piso de aquel edificio. Y tras dar unos cuantos toques al timbre, la puerta le fue abierta de inmediato y estuvo a punto de maldecirle por arruinar su sábado por la mañana, pero se quedó completamente callado en cuanto su mirada se centró en ella.

—Oh, Aomine, eres tú. Realmente no pensé que fueras a venir –le saludó con una sonrisa Axelle. No parecía importarle recibir a su invitado mientras secaba su mojada cabellera; hacía poco que había salido de ducharse y el cabello era el detalle que dejaba al último.

No era la primera vez que veía aquel peculiar objeto pendiendo de su ombligo, pero sí lo era el contemplar que usara una blusa de aquella naturaleza. Después de todo, no conocía a muchas mujeres que fueran por allí portando un top blanco corto de tirantes con la parte delantera cruzada, dejando a la vista aquel par de atributos femeninos.

¿Y qué decir del resto? Esa chica amaba los shorts de mezclilla con toda su alma que los combinaba con prácticamente todo y eso incluía aquella vestimenta, con la que iba de maravilla y que a la vez le hacía justicia a sus caderas.

Llevaba unos botines negros y una camisa de franela roja a cuadros alrededor de su cintura. Alguien parecía estarse preparando para salir.

—Ah, sí…Vine a entregarte esto –no se sentía ridículo por el hecho de haber estado contemplado el escote de una mujer, después de todo, era un hombre, sino más bien estaba molesto por estar apreciando esa área corporal de esa mujer en particular. ¿Qué tenía que estar observándola a ella? Después de todo, era como un chico en el cuerpo de una mujer; o sea, nada atractiva.

—Los resultados del juicio –expresaba Marko, quien había salido de la habitación de la chica, tomando de inmediato aquel sobre bolsa que el moreno llevaba consigo.

—Ya era hora. Digo, toda la semana estuvimos ocupados con las declaraciones y nos mantuvieron bajo mucho estrés –señalaba Axelle, curioseando mientras el italiano sacaba todas esas hojas informativas-. ¿Cuál fue el desenlace?

—Pues verás…-expresó con seriedad-. Hemos conseguido ganar. El juez ha dado el veredicto a nuestro favor.

—Escuché por Tohma que el juez de esta ocasión es el más estricto que hay en todo Tokio y que no se permite sobornar como muchos otros que participaron en los casos pasados que giraron en torno a Eriko.

—Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por nada –sonrió el castaño-. Tu padre estuvo asesorado a Tohma para este caso, ya que no podía venir para el caso porque estaba lidiando con otro allá en Francia.

—Aunque quién diría que el chico que estuvo detrás del acoso y secuestro de Momoi, fuera ese tal Iida-kun. Se le veía tan normal…-mencionaba Axelle conservando aún la incredulidad al respecto. Ellos dos simplemente compartían su mismo semblante.

—Al fin encerrarán a esos locos –señalaba el peli azul. Hasta él ya estaba hasta la coronilla de tener que ir al juzgado y estar metido en todos esos rollos innecesarios; definitivamente prefería los entrenamientos infernales de Riko que eso.

—Y lo mejor es que todos en Japón se enterarán –mencionaba Marko con burla.

—Tu padre está detrás de todo esto, por lo que es seguro que pase eso en las próximas 24 hrs –rió por lo bajo y simplemente se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Aomine?

—¿Uh?¿De qué va?

—De pura casualidad…¿te gusta Axelle? -¿cómo podía verse y escucharse tan serio para preguntarle una sandez como ésa?

Axelle no demoró en dirigirse hacia la sala en cuanto escuchó aquel soberano ruido.

El moreno se había encargado de atestarle un espléndido golpe en la cabeza al italiano y ahora se encontraba rodeando su cuello con su brazo.

—¿Qué…les pasa a ustedes dos?¿Acaso…esto es "el amor entre hombres" del que tanto he escuchado desde que llegué a Japón? No pensé que…fuera a ocurrir entre ustedes dos…

—¡Qué amor entre hombres ni que nada, idiota! –le regañó con enfado y vergüenza el peli azul-. ¡No sé quién te haya metido esa idea en la cabeza, pero quítatela! A mí me gustan las mujeres no los hombres –y mientras decía todo eso, se encargaba de presionar más al pobre castaño, quien con sus dos manos se encargaba de no morir asfixiado por semejante agarre.

—Solamente está apenado Axelle. Nuestro Aomine está creciendo y ahora está temeroso por tu actual vesti…-si ese chico seguía así no iba a pasar de junio.

—Dicen que los japoneses les tienen miedo a las mujeres occidentales –informó con una pequeña sonrisita. Marko había sido soltado y ya podía respirar mejor. Ahora la bolita de la bronca había sido pasada a Axelle.

—No ves que te tenga miedo, ¿o sí?

—Mejor vayamos a celebrar que hemos salido de este problema –invitó a ambos por igual-. Además, tenemos que seguir con el proyecto, Marko.

—Ungh…No me hables de eso, que he estado sin nada de tiempo gracias a ello. Yo no quiero ser dueño de nada…

En algún momento del camino algo no debió de haber salido como él lo planeó porque de lo contrario no estaría ahora meditando qué fue lo que hizo mal para que la invitación de celebración se hubiera convertido en una visita de aquella chica a su hogar.

Permanecía botado sobre uno de los sillones de la sala; aquel par de mujeres charlaban tranquilamente justo frente a él, tomando ese desagradable té que sólo a las chicas parecía gustarles al tiempo que saboreaban una rebanada de pastel casero.

—Ya veo, así que ése fue el castigo que ambos tuvieron por haber hecho algo como eso –comentó sorprendida Natsumi-.

—Mientras él se encarga de elegir tanto al arquitecto que se encargara de proyectar y diseñar todo el hotel y decidir la fecha en que empezará a construirse, yo debo ir seleccionando al personal –mencionó sin demasiado agrado por hacer algo como eso. Pero no tenía más elección-.

—El padre de Momoi-chan trabajará en dicho proyecto. Debe ser duro llevar semejante carga.

—Como Marko fue elegido para hacerse cargo de la cadena de hoteles de su padre, debe hacer esto sin chisteo. Es como una prueba para ver si es capaz de hacerlo o no; además de que si no obtiene la aprobación de su padre, tendrá que empacar las maletas y retirarse a Francia con sus dos hermanos.

—Pobrecillo, con lo buen muchacho que es –se lamentó.

—Él lo logrará. Es bueno trabajando bajo presión y los retos se le dan bien, solamente está algo remilgoso porque no se ve a sí mismo dirigiendo un hotel –agregó con humor. La mujer simplemente le sonrió en complicidad.

—Hay algo que quiero enseñarte, Axe-chan –anunció la mujer tras levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la segunda planta.

—_Me pregunto, ¿qué será? _ ¿Vas a estar todo el día de perezoso, Aomine?

—Cállate –y tras bostezar le dio la espalda. Dormir le sentaría mejor por ahora.

—Oh…pero si eso es…-la mirada de Axelle no se despegó de aquel grueso libro que la madre llevaba entre brazos. Sí, se trataba de un álbum fotográfico, uno que parecía tener bastante contenido entretenido.

—Aquí es cuando tenía seis meses de edad. Sus tías le compraron este lindo mameluco…-indicó tras abrir el libro en la primera hoja.

—Ohh, luce terriblemente adorable. ¡Y aquí también con ese overol! Owww…una mantita…-¿cómo pudo haber sido tan adorable antes y ahora ser tan amargadito?

—Estas las tomó su padre el primer día en que entró al kinder, fue allí donde conoció a Momoi-chan –allí estaban los dos pequeños con sus ropitas de jardín de niños y sus ojos llorosos por tener que despedirse de su mamá.

—¡Qué adorables se ven los dos! –simplemente no podía negar el encanto de esos dos cuando pequeños-. ¿Aquí fue para alguna obra en especial?

—Sí, así es. Fue para el festival de la primavera que organizaron. Le tocó ser un pequeño oso.

—¿Un viaje familiar? –ya habían llegado hasta la tercera hoja.

—En esa ocasión fuimos todos al río. Ésta la tomé yo. Dai-chan estaba muy emocionado porque era la primera vez que íbamos a nadar a un río.

—¿Uh?¿Una langosta? –observaba tanto con incredulidad como con fascinación la fotografía del pequeño Aomine sujetando entre sus pequeñas manos aquel enorme espécimen. Se le veía tan feliz con aquel animalito.

—Dai-chan ama las langostas –mencionaba sonriente la madre.

—¡Dejen de estar viendo esa cosa! –Aomine se había aguantado de no decir nada, pero cuando escuchó lo de la langosta simplemente no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados. Además, conociéndola, seguramente después buscaría formas de burlarse de él haciendo uso de esa evidencia fotográfica.

—Pero si te ves adorable de niño, Aomine –le dijo ella con su usual cinismo, él simplemente le dedicó una mala mirada a la cual soltó una linda carcajada-. Y apenas estamos llegando a tus años mozos de primaria.

—¿Qué hay de malo en que miremos tus fotos, Dai-chan? Para tu madre siempre serás el niño más lindo de todos.

—Jajajaja…Sí, Dai-chan, te veías encantador de pequeño.

Esa mujer iba a volverlo loco, pero de la peor manera posible.


	18. Capítulo 18

¡Holaaaaa! :D Espero estén teniendo una bonita semana, yo por mi parte no puedo quejarme, sigo escribiendo diariamente sobre este fanfiction porque la amiga con la que trabajo en este proyecto teme que no acabe esta historia y que no importa si escribo de cosas que ocurren tiempo después, que lo importante es que no me detenga XD Así que en términos simples, estoy siendo explotada día con día LOL. Pero ya cambiando de tema, estoy segura de que disfrutarán mucho de este episodio que si no, me cambio de nick ya mismo Xd. Sin embargo, eso ya me lo dirán en sus comentarios o lo sobreentenderé, lo que me convenga más. Nos estamos leyendo el domingo, cuídense y coman sus frutas y verduras :3 ¡Besos!

**Capítulo 18**

**No más palabras**

Los partidos de entrenamiento que se tenían cada dos veces por semana eran de lo más interesantes, por no mencionar que resultaban sumamente intensos, especialmente porque aquellas dos fuertes promesas del basquetbol de la universidad de Tokio se enfrentaban la una contra la otra, probando su valía y demostrando por qué eran llamados monstruos.

Y esa era la razón primordial porque esos encuentros resultaban ser del interés y dominio público. No sorprendía en lo absoluto que todo el gimnasio se encontrara atascado de observadores curiosos que iban desde admirar un buen partido hasta ver únicamente a sus jugadores favoritos. Gracias a dios que el lugar era sumamente espacioso.

Incluso había una especie de segunda planta donde más personas apreciaban todo desde una panorámica distinta.

—¡Vamos Taiga, demuéstrale quién es el que manda!

—¡Taiga, Taiga! –gritaban otro grupo de fervientes fans. El pelirrojo se había ganado su séquito de seguidoras como el mismo Aomine.

—¡Aomine, Aomine! –vitoreaban otro grupito más. La verdad es que todo en esa área era un verdadero escándalo, pero debía resistirlo porque no había otro lugar para contemplar el partido de mejor ángulo.

—Estos partidos de ejercicio siempre se tornan así de concurridos –mencionaba Axelle, recargada sobre el barandal que delineaba aquella segunda planta-. Incluso Kagami se ha vuelto popular…Y claro, Momoi no podía perderse este juego por Tetsu; a veces me pregunto si es demasiado ingenuo o sólo finge que no se da cuenta de lo que siente Momoi por él…

Nadie despegaba su atención de la duela ni un solo momento. Cada segundo contaba y si se descuidaban tan sólo un poco, podían perderse de alguna buena jugada ofrecida por alguna de las estrellas del equipo de Tokio.

—_No me sorprende que esté disfrutando enormemente del partido teniendo a Kagami de rival para dar todo su potencial…Es ridículo que él luzca como alguien totalmente diferente cuando está dentro de la cancha a cuando está en las prácticas o fastidiándome por alguna tontería sin importancia…Es como si conociera a otro Aomine…_

Otro gritó estremeció el gimnasio de abajo hacia arriba. Aomine se había encargado de lograr una canasta perfecta, haciendo gama de aquella habilidad innata para encestar desde cualquier posición. El marcador nuevamente quedó empatado desatando la locura de todos los presentes.

—_Nunca dejo de sorprenderme de esas canastas. ¿Cómo puede hacerlo parecer tan fácil? Bueno, después de todo él es uno de los Miembros de la Generación de los Milagros…No podía ser un jugador normal al resto; aunque Kagami tampoco lo hace nada mal, también es un monstruo como todos ellos._

Pero aquella acción no iba a ser pasada por alto, mucho menos para Kagami Taiga quien habría de encargarse de frenar aquella canasta y tomar control del esférico; la dirección de sus presurosos eran simple y Aomine se negaba a dejarle pasar sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara por ello.

—¡Aomine es tan genial, como quisiera que saliera conmigo!

—Estás loca, él no saldría con alguien tan simple como tú. Me animaré a invitarle a salir, seguramente aceptará.

—_Aomine, tus locas fans están empezando a causarme un dolor masivo de cabeza…Además, ¿por qué enloquecen por ti de esa forma tan insana? Es decir, he estado rodeada prácticamente toda mi vida de chicos atractivos y no es como si alguno me provocara los arranques de locura que tú despiertas en tu séquito de admiradoras…¿Será sólo cosa de las orientales? Aunque una parte de mí es oriental…_

Volvió a colocar toda su atención en el partido, en cada jugada que ambos equipos estaban realizando y en los movimientos de los jugadores estrella; y a la vez intentaba encontrar a Kuroko por algún lado, pero era inútil. Él y su fastidiosa escasa presencia.

No obstante, el cuchicheo a su alrededor no le dejaba concentrarse adecuadamente, de hecho, estaban desviando su atención del partido hacia el centro de adoración de ese grupo de conmocionadas mujeres.

—_¡Ya me están poniendo los pelos de nervios!¿No se pueden callar y mirar el juego únicamente? Si venían a ver a Aomine, háganlo después de que esto haya acabado _–suspiró con cansancio. ¿Por qué tenían que comportarse de esa manera tan insoportable? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué le molestaba que se expresaran de tal manera del moreno?

Decidió enfocarse nuevamente en el partido. No tenía caso seguir escuchando a esas chicas y menos cuando ya había comenzado el segundo cuarto y el marcador se encontraba reñido.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué estaba desplazando toda su atención hacia aquel jugador en particular?¿Es que estaba dejándose influenciar demasiado por los comentarios positivos de todas esas mujeres? Se supone que estaba atendiendo al partido no a ese chico en particular.

—_Acepto que tiene una bonita sonrisa, pero sólo eso…_-confesó con cierta pena. ¿Quién se avergonzaba por decir algo tan normal como eso?-. _Y bueno, supongo que es algo atractivo, ¿no? Digo, no es feo en lo absoluto, ni nada…Tiene hasta cierto punto su encanto…¡Espera Axelle, ¿en qué diablos estás pensando ahora?! El sujeto es guapo y punto, no hay que darle más vueltas al asunto ni razones para las cuales sentirse avergonzada por decir algo tan evidente. Ni que fuera la gran cosa admitir esto; no significa nada…¿Por qué dije eso?_

Quizás ya estaba viendo cosas donde no las había. Sí, seguramente era eso. Después de todo, ¿qué posibilidad existía de que aquella celeste mirada se cruzara con la de ella por esos breves instantes? Seguramente esa mirada y esa esplendorosa sonrisa estaban enfocadas hacia cualquier otro punto que no fuera ella.

¿Por qué la idea de que todo fuera más que una mera suposición de su parte le causaba desagrado y molestia?¿Por qué el pensar en que podría estarle mirando a ella y a nadie más provocaba en su corazón un vuelco total, haciéndole sonreír de forma irremediable?

¿Pero qué se supone que había ocurrido en esos breves instantes en que sintió su mirada en ella?

—_Debe…ser una mala broma todo esto, ¿cierto?¿Por qué demonios me sentí tan nerviosa cuando…aparentemente cruzamos miradas? Digo, es algo que hemos hecho prácticamente todos los días y hoy se le ocurre convertirse en algo molesto…Axelle, simplemente estás pensando de más las cosas. Ya estás demasiado cansada después de estar trabajando tan duro con el proyecto de Marko que la sinapsis de tu cerebro no está siendo efectiva. Sí, esa es la explicación más lógica para todo esto._

Respiró hondamente, intentando recobrar su preciado autocontrol y tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento innecesario de su mente. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con los estudios y lo que se suscitaba a su alrededor como para sumarle uno más.

Sin embargo, la vida estaba empeñada en que la razón se suicidará desde el segundo piso de aquel gimnasio.

Aunque por ahora prefería seguir culpando a las chicas que permanecían a su lado y le orillaban de un modo u otro a posar su atención en el moreno, en ese jugador que lucía tan concentrado y apasionado dentro de la duela, demostrando su indudable amor hacia aquel hermoso deporte.

No sólo era su sonrisa lo que le parecía un gesto tanto llamativo como encantador, sino esa mirada tan concentrada, tan ajena a todos y que al mismo tiempo le permitía leer la obviedad de sus pensamientos.

Tal vez era el entusiasmo que demostraba, tal vez el modo en que se desplazaba en la cancha a gran velocidad, tal vez lo tan acostumbrada que estaba a él, a su voz, a sus respuestas, a su tan odiosa y malhumorada personalidad…Tal vez era una extraña mezcla de todo eso junto con aquellas experiencias que habían atravesado juntos sin así desearlo.

—_¿Qué se supone que piense…al respecto de todo esto? Sólo debo enfocarme en el tonto partido…_-ya ni siquiera sabía el marcador ni lo que ocurría con el resto de los jugadores. No sabía nada más allá de las reacciones y alegría que vivía el peli azul mientras se desarrollaba el juego-. _Algo tiene que estar mal en todo esto…No puede simplemente estar pasándome algo como esto…con alguien como él…Es decir, ¡no tenemos nada en común! Sin mencionar que me ve como chico y que no tengo esa susodicha copa…_-detuvo sus pensamientos, los frenó antes de continuar con aquella auto condena-._ ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! Parece que lo estoy diciendo como si me molestara o importara…¡Yo no tengo por qué estar cavilando en esas trivialidades, ni que quisiera salir con él ni nada por el estilo!_

Sacudió su cabeza momentáneamente, intentando sacarse todas esas malas ideas de su mente; pero sabía que todo resultaría en vano si continuaba estando allí, entre la porra personal de Aomine y él. Quería irse.

¿Irse?¿Ese hombre estaba orillándole a querer escapar de allí y esconderse gracias a las extrañas sensaciones que le hacía experimentar sólo con mirarla? Tenían que estar de broma. Alguien como ella no escapaba de un chico, ni siquiera cuando éste lograba despertarle algún interés personal.

—_No, me niego rotundamente a irme por algo tan estúpido como esto _–se cruzó de brazos, focalizando su mirada nuevamente en la cancha. No iba a irse de allí solamente porque algo estaba saliéndose un poco de lo normal y habitual-. _Como sea, no tiene sentido que continúe pensando en esto. Es Aomine y ya, no es la gran cosa…_

Nunca dudó de los beneficios del ejercicio y mucho menos lo hacía ahora cuando sus carmesí pupilas apreciaban el perfectamente marcado abdomen del moreno. ¿A quién se le ocurría secarse el sudor con la parte inferior de la camiseta?¿A quién? A Aomine Daiki, provocando una oleada de gritos, cortesía de sus enamoradas seguidoras.

—_Por favor, es igual que con Kagami, Marko, Hadrien o Leo…No hay nada que lo haga diferente al de todos ellos…¡Y ustedes ya dejen de babear! ¡Que alguien le dé una toalla a ese cabezota…y amordacen a cada una de estas locas…! Ungh…ya me quiero largar de este sitio…_

Sintió que las puertas del paraíso se abrieron ante ella cuando escuchó aquel silbado que indicaba que el partido había concluido. Por el momento le importaba poco quién había ganado, lo único que deseaba era escabullirse de allí y no saber nada de basquetbol hasta el día siguiente.

No obstante, hubo algo que le impidió alcanzar la libertad. Si bien sabía que sus queridos amigos iban a irle a hacerla una visita exprés, ¿por qué demonios no le esperaban fuera de su facultad?¿Por qué tenían que adentrarse en el gimnasio mientras toda la gente empezaba a abandonarlo?

Esos tres no habían pasado desapercibidos y mucho menos por el género femenino, quienes les lanzaban miradas bastante obvias a cada uno de ellos. Al parecer resultaban ser atractivos para todas esas chicas, aunque a Axelle no le quedaba claro del todo por qué razón.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –preguntó de forma inquisidora la rubia al tiempo que esos tres se dirigían de inmediato a la duela, saludando a todo el equipo de la universidad.

—Quedamos en vernos hoy, ¿lo olvidabas Axelle? –estipuló Hadrien.

—Preguntamos por ti, pero nadie sabía a dónde te encontrabas –prosiguió Leo.

—Y nos enteramos de que el equipo de Tokio estaba teniendo un partido de práctica entre sus miembros y decidimos venir a verlo, pero ya terminó. Qué lástima –señalaba con enorme desilusión Marko.

—Entonces…¿por qué demonios están cambiándose? –cada uno de ellos ya habían depositados sus mochilas sobre la banca y quitándose las camisetas. Eso sólo empeoró todo el ambiente-. No quiero que ninguna chica muera aquí por su culpa, ¡así que vístanse ya!

—Pero si a ti no te molesta ni nada –se quejaba el italiano.

—No es por mí, ¡es por todas esas chicas! –señaló con la mirada a la comunidad femenina del gimnasio.

—No siento vergüenza alguna de permanecer en este estado, Axelle –el cinismo de Hadrien sobrepasaba fronteras.

—¡Póngase una estúpida camiseta y ya! –les gritó el pelirrojo al tiempo que les arrojaba aquellas camisas a la cara-. ¡No estamos en América, idiotas!

—Bien, otro juego más no va a caerme nada mal –agregó Aomine, con esa sonrisa desafiante de oreja a oreja.

—Ya que estamos aquí, podemos jugar un partido o dos –Turletti y sus ansias de medirse contra el moreno.

—Creo que no tenemos más alternativa –bromeaba Kagami.

—Ustedes no tienen remedio alguno –suspiró felizmente Riko. A ella le parecía muy buena idea, por lo que ya estaba organizando la división de los equipos para que pudiera dar inicio el partido. De momento todos merecían descansar un poco.

—¿Qué pasa Axelle? –le preguntó un tanto preocupado Marko a su amiga. Esos tres extranjeros se habían sentado al margen de la cancha, aguardando a que el resto de jugadores descansara.

—Además de que estoy sintiendo miradas asesinas hacia mi persona por su culpa, nada.

—Pues creo que tienes algo de fiebre –indicaba Hadrien, quien se encontraba a la izquierda de ella-. Tienes las mejillas algo rojas.

—¡¿Rojas?! –es que ella no podía verse y percatarse de las palabras de su amigo.

—Traigo algo de medicamentos en mi mochila para la fiebre, podría ofrecerte alguno.

—Gracias Leo, pero no creo que sea grave…_Pensándolo bien, podría serlo, pero no es el momento de mencionarlo…_

—Te conocemos, hay algo que nos estás escondiendo –musitaron los tres. Ese fue el día en que empezó a odiar tener amigos de la infancia que la conocieran mejor de lo que ella misma se conocía.

—Están viendo cosas que no son.

—Ey Daishi, ¿puedes ir a comprarme algo de beber? –se aproximó Aomine a irrumpir la amena charla.

—¿Al menos me vas a dar el dinero?

—¿Qué demonios estás insinuando? –masculló ofendido.

—Que me haces comprarte las bebidas gratis –replicó.

—Sólo toma y ve por esa estúpida bebida –ordenó, depositando el dinero sobre la mano de la chica-. Y no te atrevas a traerme otra vez esa cosa de sabor horrendo.

—Ya te dije que era de frutos del bosque.

—Lo que sea, estaba asquerosa –objetó-. Por cierto, ¿estás enferma?¿Tienes las mejillas rojas?

—¡Que no estoy enferma con un….! Argg…Da igual, me voy a traerte tu bebida…-dictaminó, quitando al moreno de su camino para dirigirse hacia la salida del gimnasio.

—¿Pero qué es lo que le está ocurriendo ahora? No la entiendo –mencionaba Aomine, rascando su nuca mientras intentaba adivinar qué era lo que le pasaba a la chica.

—Ah…Umm…No me digan que…-habló con cierta mesura el italiano.

—De verdad está ocurriendo…-soltó pensativo el alemán al tiempo que miraba a sus dos amigos.

—Aunque esa no es la cuestión aquí, sino más bien…-sentenciaba Leo.

—¿Y ahora qué les pasa a ustedes, eh?¿Por qué todo mundo anda raro este día?

—Y creíamos que eras un poco más perceptible –sentenciaron aquellos tres, provocando el enfado del moreno.

Después de haber entregado aquella ansiada bebida, abandonó el gimnasio, optando por dirigirse hacia los jardines más cercanos para tomar asiento y despejar un poco su aturdida mente. No deseaba volver a experimentar aquella montaña rusa de emociones nuevamente y mucho menos ahora que sus amigos estaban allí para percatarse que algo no estaba yendo bien con ella.

Sacó de su mochila aquel cuaderno de dibujo de tamaño carta, empezando a hojearlo. Sólo le quedaban unas cuantas hojas en blanco. Parecía un buen momento para concluirlo, por lo que no demoró en sacar sus lápices de dibujo y hallar algo que pudiera plasmar en su actual lienzo.

El viento era agradable y la sombra que le proporcionaba aquel árbol era sencillamente magnífica. El pasto era su actual alfombra y todo lo que divisaba al frente podría convertirse en su modelo a dibujar.

—_Al fin puedo estar tranquila. Marko y los otros llegaron en el peor momento…Pero al menos aquí puedo estar en paz y no tener…ese tipo de reacciones no deseadas…_

Pero sin siquiera percatarse alguien se encontraba caminando cerca de su lugar de abstracción, alguien que había sido mandado a comprar las bebidas de todo el equipo por estar causando más escándalo y problemas de lo usual. No obstante, era prácticamente nula la posibilidad de que se diera cuenta de su presencia, especialmente porque toda su atención la tenía puesta en ese cuaderno de dibujo.

—Tsk…¿Por qué rayos debo ser yo el que se encargue de llevar todas las bebidas? Debieron mandar al idiota de Kagami –ya llevaba consigo esa bolsa plástica con todas esas frías bebidas, por lo que sólo le quedaba volver a cruzar aquel camino de vuelta. Sin embargo, se detuvo en cuanto notó que esa mujer no lo notó ni siquiera cuando pasó por allí por segunda vez-. _Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que he pasado frente a ella, ¿qué tanto puede abstraerse dibujando en esa cosa?¿Acaso es tan interesante estar sentada allí, dibujando cualquier cosa que se cruce en su camino? Bueno, supongo que eso es algo que no tiene por qué importarme._

Sus celestes ojos observaron con mayor detalle el rostro de la chica.

¿Sus pestañas eran así de largas y gruesas? Hasta el momento no había notado que así era y que incluso podían apreciarse sin demasiada dificultad, especialmente cuando entrecerraba su mirada para apreciar su obra desde otra perspectiva. Seguramente varias mujeres matarían por tenerlas de esa manera.

—_Al parecer la fiebre se le ha ido. Ya no tiene la cara roja como hace unos momentos atrás…_

¿Qué sentido tenía el seguir mirándole mientras continuaba con su labor?¿Por qué examinar esas animadas pupilas que se apreciaban tan entusiasmadas, como si realmente disfrutaran enormemente con lo que estaba haciendo?¿Y cuál era la razón de que desperdiciara aquellos segundos analizando sus labios?

El simple hecho de haber pasado su atención en sus labios y sentir que la saliva descendía lenta y pesada por su garganta, le hizo despabilarse de pies a cabeza. En primer lugar, ¿por qué tenía interés en mirar sus labios? Segundo, ¿qué demonios era ese escalofrío que le recorrió toda la médula y le inquietaba?

—_Hmp…¿Pero qué…estoy haciendo? No es normal que esté haciendo este tipo de cosas con…una chica como ella. Ni siquiera se comporta como una mujer ordinaria…Además…¡¿por qué rayos se ha quedado dormida sin más?!_

Él sabía lo somnolienta que era ella, ya que podía dormirse prácticamente en cualquier sitio sin esfuerzo alguno; y eso lo incluía a él también como su almohada humana con certificado de aprobación. Pero que se quedara completamente dormida mientras dibujaba, estaba en otro nivel.

Y no se sorprendió en cuanto se dejó vencer por su propio peso, cayendo de lado contra el césped.

—_Otra vez se quedó dormida…_-suspiró-. _No tiene remedio alguno._

No entendía cómo podía ser tan descuidada, aunque tampoco es como si alguien se metiera con ella o le molestara. Extrañamente las chicas no se acercaban demasiado a su persona, por lo que tenían un trato estrictamente estudiantil con ella; y los chicos tampoco estaban especialmente interesados, seguramente porque sabían que sus modus operandi no surtían efecto y ella sabía prácticamente diferenciar sus intenciones.

—_Será mejor que regrese o el juego iniciará._

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse en seco. Nadie estaba bloqueándole el camino, pero sí había una persona que se hallaba haciendo algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño y replantearse sobre la manera de usar aquellas gaseosas.

Nunca podían faltar aquellos sujetos desagradables que ganaban dinero fácil vendiendo fotos de las chicas más populares de la universidad, yendo desde sus atuendos ordinarios hasta los aclamados bañadores. Lo había visto muchas veces y dentro de su campus era una actividad bastante popular. No obstante, el caso que ahora se presentaba distaba mucho de cualquier otro.

¿Cuál era el motivo por el que consideraban a esa chica como una posible víctima de sus futuras estafas? No llevaba falda o algún vestido, es más, seguramente nunca había llevado algo parecido en su vida. Lo único que permitía aquel pesquero era apreciar de sus rodillas para abajo. Incluso su blusa de tirantes no exponía más que lo normal. En resumidas cuentas, no había piel que vender.

—No creo que sus fotografíes vendan lo suficiente –señalaba el fotógrafo designado.

—¿Es que acaso eres idiota o qué? Ella es popular justamente porque ningún chico ha logrado conquistarla siquiera. Además de que resulta muy llamativa por su tono de cabello y que sea extranjera.

—Pero en la universidad hay varias extranjeras –señaló lo obvio.

—Sí, pero la mayoría tienen novio o se la pasan yendo de chico en chico. Además, ella barrió el piso con el capitán de Kendo, posee buenas notas y viene al parecer de una familia rica. ¿No crees que sería una primicia si lográramos obtener buenas fotos de ella?

—Es imposible que ella use algo como un vestido o falda.

—¿Y quién necesita eso cuando queda demasiado claro que tiene un buen cuerpo? Sólo mira sus anchas caderas…Su remarcada cintura…y aunque el tamaño de sus pechos no es demasiado despampanante, lucen bastante bien…Podría tirármela sólo con eso… -calló de golpe-. ¿Qué demonios te sucede? –la cara de su amigo era azul del pavor; incluso su cuerpo tiritaba sin control alguno-. ¿Hay…alguien detrás de mí…verdad? –el otro simplemente asintió mientras cogía valor y se giraba para confrontar a quien estaba mirándole desde atrás-.

Lo último que supo es que estrellarse contra el suelo dolía terriblemente, así como la humillación que aquel basquetbolista le había causado frente a su discípulo. Pero nadie en su sano juicio se metía a golpes con Aomine a menos que supieran pelear adecuadamente.

—Ey tú, entrégame eso.

—¡P-Pero…!

—Te dije que la entregaras, sólo hazlo –la paciencia simplemente se le había esfumado de las manos.

Esos dos pobres chicos salieron corriendo despavoridamente después de aquella petición tan amable acompañada de esa mirada de pocos amigos. Los cobardes a veces viven un poco más de tiempo.

—_Joder, qué sujetos tan desagradables _–chasqueó al tiempo que arrojaba aquella cámara fotográfica hacia los arbustos. Algún día alguien la hallaría-. _Será mejor que la levante o puede sucederle algo peor que un par de idiotas queriendo fotografiarla…o teniendo estúpidas fantasías con ella…_-no tenía que importarle que otro hombre pudiera tener ese tipo de inclinaciones por ella, ¿no?¿Entonces qué era lo que le molestaba de esa idea? Con sólo recordar las palabras de aquel idiota le daban ganas de ir y darle un buen golpe en la cara.

Axelle simplemente se movió tenuemente. Al parecer se encontraba acomodándose y todos sus utensilios de dibujo estaban estorbándole. Él simplemente sonrió de lado ante una acción como ésa, encargándose de meter todos esos lápices de madera a su mochila.

Pero cuando el libro de dibujo estuvo en sus manos su curiosidad no podía ser más activa que en ese momento. No conocía de arte ni por asomo, no obstante, estaba completamente seguro de que sus dibujos eran increíblemente buenos y que probablemente podría ponerlos a la venta si así lo deseara.

La lluvia de pétalos de sakura en plena primavera siendo movidos por el viento a lo largo de aquel prolongado sendero mientras los rayos solares de la tarde se filtraban desde el horizonte…La fragilidad de unos polluelos clamando por atención en un nido provisional auspiciado por una ventana y un mundo de ramitas…Un niño acariciando con enorme ahínco a su pequeña mascota en un recorrido por el parque…

Se trataban de escenas de la vida cotidiana, de esas que muchas veces ocurrían frente a nuestras propias narices y les ignoramos por completo, por ser justamente, frecuentes en nuestro día a día.

Cada uno de esos retratos gozaba de exquisitos detalles y colores tan vívidos que podían sentirse como reales.

—_Quién diría que era tan buena para esto _ -al fin había llegado a la última hoja, a una que ya poseía el dibujo recién plasmado por su mano. Y aunque estaba sin color alguno, era simplemente muy bueno-. ¿Uh? Pero si…

Él no se percató en qué instante ella había vuelto de su corto sueño y mucho menos podía apreciar los matices carmesí que empezaron tímidamente a pintar poco a poco sus mejillas.

Ese hombre estaba agachado frente a ella, sosteniendo su cuaderno de dibujo, pero eso no era lo peor. Si bien los primeros dibujos no poseían nada de malo, el último era una historia diferente. Pero no es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, es decir, aquella imagen simplemente vino a su mente y pedía a gritos ser plasmada en papel.

Podía sentir cómo el corazón le empezaba a latir más rápido, especialmente cuando sintió esos azules ojos sobre su persona. ¿Por qué tuvo que dormirse en tan mal momento y sobre todo, por qué tenía que haber hecho un dibujo de ese chico?

—A-Aomine…qué sorpresa verte por aquí…-mirar hacia otro lado siempre era mejor, casi siempre, pero no cuando a lo lejos podía apreciar a esos metiches que estaban viendo todo desde primera fila e infraganti-. _¡Maldita sea, no debía de haber venido aquí a dibujar!_

—Alguien parece admirarme –expresó con enorme ego, mostrándole el susodicho dibujo. Las pupilas de la chica simplemente temblaron. Allí estaba su obra de arte junto al real.

—Claro que no. Yo he dibujado también a Marko, Hadrien y Leo. No eres el único –no era mentira, pero no tenía los dibujos a la mano para apoyar sus palabras.

—¿Otra vez con fiebre? –se burló en cuanto notó lo roja que estaba la chica.

—Posiblemente…-no era el momento para estar mirando los labios del moreno; de hecho, eso estaba provocándole un severo caso de taquicardia-. Ahora devuélvemelo –pidió.

—Jum…Me niego –simplemente cerró el cuadernillo, colocándolo bajo su brazo izquierdo-. Me lo quedaré.

—¿Ah? No, no, es mío –estableció seriamente, aunque el nerviosismo no se le iba por completo y menos ahora que por impulsiva había acortado la distancia entre ambos.

—Tómalo como mi pago por haberte acompañado toda esa semana a casa en lo que concluía lo del juicio.

—Mi respuesta es no, Aomine Daiki –no quería que él tuviera ese dibujo de su persona y sólo por esa razón no quería que se llevara ese cuadernillo.

—¿Segura?

No fue el tono que usó para la interrogante la que le caló por completo, sino el sentir su respiración rozándole los labios, embriagándole de aquel aroma que parecía pedirle a gritos que lo saboreara en la calidez de sus labios. Era una sensación abrumadora y que estaba alejando su raciocinio lejos de ella.

Él notó de inmediato lo cerca que se encontraba de ella, hasta el punto de poder escuchar su respiración, hasta el punto de percibir su aliento que rozaba con el suyo. Y fue en ese instante en que notó que no podía apartar la mirada de sus labios sin sentir cómo el corazón se le apretujaba y le obligaba a experimentar en carne propia si sabían tan bien como se veían.


	19. Capítulo 19

¡Holaaaaaa! Yo sé que se les hace raro verme por aquí en viernes, pero con la emoción de la OVA que salió hoy de KnB (sí no la han visto, ¡corran a verla os lo ordeno porque es hermosa!) decidí hacer un cambio radical en mis tiempos de actualización. Ya había pensado subir 3 caps x semana, sólo que iba a ser aleatoriamente, pero viendo todo lo que llevo mejor le meto prisa xD. Así que los días serán así: Viernes, Domingo y Miércoles, así que ya saben. Ahora pasando al cap…mejor léanlo ustedes mismas y ya me dirán todo lo que quieran en sus reviews o en su mente :D. Agradecimientos especiales a mis dos comentaristas por excelencia, adoro sus comentarios y os pido que no me odien, que por algo me dicen la Drama Queen! Gracias igualmente a los lectores fantasma :3 ¡Nos leemos el domingo! Besos y buena vibra para todos.

**Capítulo 19**

**El negarlo no hará que desaparezca**

Su razón o cualquier lógica se esfumaron en el instante en que sintió la suavidad de sus labios sobre los suyos, ignorando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, olvidándose por completo de la vergüenza y aquel deseo de escapar de allí para no sentir esa incomodidad causada por su altiva mirada.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era continuar saboreando sus labios, disfrutando de esos maravillosos segundos en donde podía adueñarse de la respiración del moreno y sujetar su rostro sólo para asegurarse de que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era un mero sueño.

Las mejillas se le colorearon de carmesí mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Incluso su cuerpo parecía no responderle adecuadamente. ¿Pero cómo podía mantenerse integra e imperturbable cuando él la estaba mirando tan detenidamente, a escasos centímetros de su rostro? Ella se sentía ridículamente indefensa y sin ningún buen argumento para justificar su repentino comportamiento.

Se suponía que él no le despertaba ese tipo de sensaciones y sin embargo había aceptado corresponderle a su acercamiento. Aunque quizás lo peor era que deseaba que aquello se repitiese.

—Y-Yo…La verdad es que…esto era algo que…-tartamudear no formaba parte de su vida, pero es que las palabras no salían de manera fluida; quizás porque su mente se encontraba hecha un caos y lo único que recordaba era aquel beso y nada más. ¿Cómo podía estar tan mal por un estúpido beso?

—Alguien está muy nerviosa por algo tan simple como un beso –agregó sonriente el moreno. Estaba enormemente satisfecho por la reacción obtenida. No obstante, se encontraba tan desconcertado como ella por haber hecho eso sin siquiera pensárselo. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo ello? A su parecer no le gustaba, pero lo que acababa de hacer le decía todo lo contrario.

—C-Cállate…tonto…-refunfuñó. ¿Cuándo se le iba a quitar esa pena? Tal vez en el momento en que ese hombre dejara de invadir su espacio personal-. _¡¿Pero qué he hecho?! N-No…me puedo creer que haya correspondido…Esto significa que él…No se supone que yo…pudiera verlo como algo más que un mero amigo…Es decir…ni siquiera yo me entiendo en este momento…_

—Sobre lo que acaba de pasar…_Supongo que es imposible intentar negarlo ahora. He sido yo quien la ha besado en primer lugar…_Creo que está más que claro que…

—_Es tonto que me sienta de esta manera…¡No se supone que las cosas debieran terminar de este modo!_

—¿Por qué demonios has demorado tanto tiempo, eh Aomine? –ambos se quedaron en completo mutismo, no podían simplemente creerse que ese hombre no leyera la situación circundante o que no pudiera esperar unos minutos más antes de interrumpir aquel momento. Aunque si sólo mencionaba eso, estaba bien, ya que no estaban para tolerar las burlas sobre aquel evento tan comprometedor.

—¡Bakagami, si serás imbécil! –simplemente le fue imposible no ponerse de pie y ponerse al tú por tú con el pelirrojo.

—¿Ah?¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre ahora? Yo únicamente vine a ver en qué te habías entretenido que no llegabas. Incluso Marko y los otros te vinieron a buscar, pero tampoco han regresado –sí, él no había visto nada por suerte y los mencionados estaban espiándolo todo desde alguna área cercana.

—Toma las estúpidas bebidas –le arrojó sin condolencia alguna la bolsa con las preciadas bebidas carbonatadas.

—Ahora ven, que tenemos un juego, idiota.

—Sólo es una estúpida práctica –le espetó Aomine. Allí estaban de nuevo peleando.

—Yo…tengo que irme, porque debo preparar algunas cosas ya que Marko y los otros se quedaran este fin de semana en mi departamento –informaba mientras recogía todas sus cosas. Debía despedirse de su cuadernillo, porque el moreno todavía lo tenía consigo-. Por lo que los veré más después…M-Mucha suerte con su juego de práctica…-no dijo más, sólo se fue de allí a toda marcha. Huir de un chico no formaba parte de su vida, pero por ahora necesitaba entenderse a sí misma para poder confrontar aquella situación-.

—…Se escapó…

—¡Taiga, eres un idiota! –ahora era el italiano el que le regañaba. ¿De dónde demonios se supone que había salido?

—Sin embargo, lo más relevante aquí es que Axelle se fue de aquí en la primera oportunidad –mencionaba Leo pensativo.

—Una Domecq huyendo, no me lo creo –mencionaba Hadrien incrédulo.

—¿Es que no sabes leer el ambiente, Taiga?

—¿Qué quieres decir, Marko? –miraba confuso al castaño. Los tres simplemente suspiraron.

—Algunas mujeres seguramente consideran tu inocencia como algo atractivo, pero para nosotros es una verdadera molestia, idiota –acusaba sin escrúpulo alguno el alemán.

—No podemos culparlo si no ha tenido ninguna experiencia amorosa previa o demasiados encuentros sentimentales –sentenció el peli blanco mirando con cierta condolencia al pelirrojo.

—¡Dejen de estar diciendo estupideces! –les gritoneó.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer Aomine? Ya no puedes seguir negando que te gusta –remarcó Marko-. Y es lo mismo con ella.

—De momento prefiero pensar las cosas mejor.

No es que odiara esas delicias conocidas como pockys o cada uno de esos vistosos dulces que permanecían sobre su cama, puestos de manera casi sistemática, sino más bien, que no le agradaba la idea de ser el centro de aquel grupo de miradas; y mucho menos cuando sabían por qué se habían apilado a un lado de su cama.

Jamás le gustaron los interrogatorios y mucho menos cuando sus amigos eran quienes realizaban dicha tarea. Además, estaba claro sobre qué deseaban cuestionarle.

—¿No creen que son muchos dulces? Marko no puede consumir demasiadas cosas dulces porque se pone más hiperactivo de lo que ya es –informaba el moreno, mirando al italiano.

—Olvidemos los dulces, Axelle –señalaba el alemán, mirándola detenidamente-. ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que te gusta y ya?

—Ya lo acepté…-confesó-. Aomine…me…gusta…

—Pues díselo y punto. Así los dos se entienden y listo –Marko, él siempre tan práctico.

—Siempre has sido directa con los chicos que te gustan –Leo tenía razón, pero algo no estaba saliendo bien con el tema de Aomine.

—Ya sé –abrió la caja de pockys, empezando a comer su delicioso contenido-. Sólo que me tomó por sorpresa lo que ocurrió y no podía pensar adecuadamente. Es decir, todo fue tan repentino…No sé por qué demoré en darme cuenta de algo como esto…

—Supongo que en ocasiones pasa. Digo, que alguien te guste y no te percates de ello hasta que se suscite algo que así te lo haga ver…Creo que más que nada es porque ustedes pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, por lo que de algún modo sentías como si se tratara de uno de nosotros –expresó su punto de vista el castaño.

—…Pues hubiera agradecido que mi inconsciente me lo hubiera notificado antes…-suspiró con resignación. Ni siquiera el chocolate de sus palitos de galleta le reanimaba.

—Sólo sé clara con él y todo se desarrollará como debe.

—¿Qué estás insinuando con eso? –Axelle arqueó una ceja y Marko sólo parpadeó confundido. Algo en su comunicación falló.

—¿No…quieres ser su novia?

—Es que no había pensado en eso…

—Todo esto está muy raro –mencionaba Hadrien, los otros dos estaban de acuerdo-. Pero bueno, al final haz lo que quieras y te parezca mejor.

—¿Quién será? –Leo se puso de pie, dispuesto a atender a quien estuviera llamando a la puerta con tanto ímpetu.

—Es domingo, ¿quién vendría a visitarte?

No hubo necesidad de decir más, la persona que había estado tocando hace poco ahora se encontraba de pie en la entrada de su habitación, mirándole detenidamente. Los presentes simplemente se observaron entre sí, quedaba más que claro que él deseaba estar a solas con la chica.

Y fue de ese modo en que salieron, tomando sus cosas de antemano. Ya era hora de que regresaran a sus respectivas ciudades; aunque ella no quería que le dejaran sola y menos con Aomine Daiki allí.

—Hola –saludó tranquilamente.

—No pensaba que alguien como tú saldría huyendo ese día –se burló. Incluso se había sentado a la esquina de su cama, mirándole de soslayo-…Está claro que nos gustamos…

—¡¿Y lo dices tan frescamente?! –espetó con vergüenza. Momento, ¿por qué seguía sintiéndose tan apenada? Ella siempre le decía al chico que le gustaba las cosas de forma directa, sin importar la nula posibilidad que tuviera con éste, pero ahora, la situación parecía haber cambiado, ¿por qué?.

—¿Pues de qué otro modo debería decirlo?

—Bueno, en eso tienes mucha razón. Lo siento, no estaba siendo yo el viernes…-mencionó. Había decidido poner todas esas golosinas sobre la almohada y sentarse a su lado-…Odio admitirlo, pero me gustas…

—Hasta que tenemos algo en común.

—No es precisamente lo que quería tener en común contigo, pero qué se le va a hacer –sonrió disimuladamente. El decir aquella verdad le había quitado un peso de encima, sin embargo, parecía surgir dentro de ella otro tipo de deseo que no lograba descifrar-. _Jamás había estado en una situación tan rara como ésta. _¿Quieres una golosina? Me trajeron muchas.

—Vas a engordar.

—Ya te dije que no me importa eso –renegó.

—Quiero ir a comer una hamburguesa.

—Ya me la antojaste…-su estómago no mentía, tenía hambre-. Vayamos por una al Maji Burguer.

—Suena bien.

¿Ahora era él quien se encargaba de tomarla por sorpresa?¿Es qué no se daba cuenta que no era bueno para su salud el que hiciera ese tipo de cosas sin avisar antes?

No pudo darle más importancia, no cuando los labios del moreno jugueteaban con los suyos sin un tiempo definido, robándole el aliento y la vez, orillándole a querer prolongar ese acercamiento más de lo necesario. Algo había en su modo de besar que empezaba a crearle una creciente adicción por sus besos.

—Ahora ya podemos irnos.

—¡C-Cínico! –lo único que halló para arrojarle fueron esos pockys a medio abrir; él simplemente se carcajeó ante su actitud tan infantil.

—Pensé que al ser francesa besarías mejor…pero me equivoqué –ese hombre no sabía lo que era ser sinvergüenza.

—Pequeño descarado…¿así qué eso es lo que piensas, eh? Te haré tragarte cada una de tus palabras -no sólo él podía jugar, ella también podía y sabía hacerlo apropiadamente. Y tras aquel fugaz pero pasional beso una sonrisa rebosante se plasmó en los labios de ella y él simplemente le obsequió una risa burlona.

A partir de ese momento las cosas no cambiaron de forma considerable. Continuaban teniendo sus usuales riñas por cosas triviales que solamente a ellos parecía importarles; aunque claro, ahora el modo de hacerla callar variaba considerablemente. Sencillamente no le importaba silenciarla con un repentino beso. Después de todo ambos se gustaban, por lo que no podía ser nada malo hacer algo como eso, ¿no? Quizás eso era algo que únicamente una de las dos partes pensaba.

—¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa, Axelle? –cuestionó Riko, mirando de reojo a su callada amiga. Ambas habían abordado el autobús para dirigirse al centro comercial más famoso de la ciudad, Shibuya 109.

—No sé, siento que estoy haciendo algo mal –expresó, sin despegar su mirada de la ventana.

—¿Por qué lo dices?¿Acaso por Aomine-kun? Son novios, es normal que anden besuqueándose por allí –lanzó con cinismo puro y una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Riko! –reclamó, con un tenue sonrojo-. Es que ése es el problema –suspiró antes de proseguir- Que no somos novios oficiales, ni nada…-los ojos de la castaña se abrieron a no más poder.

—¿Ah?¿Qué no te lo ha pedido?

—No…Sólo aclaramos que nos gustábamos y ya –señaló. Ahora se sentía mal por haber develado la cruel verdad y más a esa amiga suya.

—Axelle, ¿en serio no son nada? Es decir, sólo…

—Justamente eso. No somos nada y sin embargo parecemos que sí…Él no me ha pedido nada y yo tampoco he mencionado algo al respecto…Aunque no me sorprende –se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a suspirar-…él es lo que…denominaríamos como un Such a Jerk…

—Debí suponer que se trataba de un término sacado de tus videojuegos…

—…Eso hace de Aomine un sujeto arrogante que se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera y con quien se le plazca…-ese tipo de hombres era los que más dolor de cabeza le causaban dentro de sus preciosos juegos Otome. No esperaba que la vida le ofreciera una experiencia en carne propia; si será cabrona la vida.

—Es que no entiendo Axelle…No eres de esta clase de chicas.

—No lo sé, me desconozco totalmente –se atrevió a confesar-. Y lo peor es que…no me molesta nuestra situación…

—¡Axelle! –le gritó. Y no pudo ser evitado que todos los pasajeros, incluidos el chofer, se giraran a verles.

—Ya sé, ya sé…No debí decir algo como esto, pero…es que es la verdad…-la mirada inquisidora de Riko le hizo tragar saliva pesadamente. Pero le doliera admitirlo, sabía que ella tenía razón y que nada bueno saldría de que las cosas continuaran de ese modo.

—Entonces sólo haz lo que tienes que hacer y punto. Si él no quiere nada serio, pues tendrás que decirle adiós –ordenaba, no sugería.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros señorita. Es la primera vez que veo que haces algo como esto. No sé qué te haya hecho el idiota de Aomine-kun, pero no dejes que se salga con la suya.

—Está bien Riko, hablaré con él mañana y le diré lo que pienso al respecto.

—Es lo que espero o sino seré yo la que te haga entender las cosas –aquella aura demoníaca le advertía a Axelle que más vale que lo hiciera o conocería el infierno terrenal.

—¿Y entonces qué venimos a comprar, Riko? –lo mejor era cambiar de tema, por su bienestar físico y mental.

—Ropa –le sonrió animadamente-. Y ya que vas mañana a ver a Aomine-kun, no sería mala idea que compraras algo para lucir bien.

—Yo…tengo ropa, no necesito más –otra vez esa mirada asesina que le hacía retractarse de todo-. Pero tienes razón, nunca hace mal un cambio de guardarropa.

—¿Verdad? –su sonrisa angelical no engañaba a su amiga.

No solía apreciar demasiado su reflejo sobre aquel espejo de cuerpo entero, ni siquiera porque éste quedaba al descubierto cada vez que abría su guardarropa; pero esta vez parecía ser la excepción. Posiblemente porque para ella era mucho más simple el apreciar si lo que llevaba puesto resultaba al menos coordinado.

Hizo un gesto raro cuando percibió el piso de su habitación cubierto en su gran totalidad por numerosas prendas de ropa. ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían terminado de esa manera? Siempre usaba lo primero que tuviera a la mano y ahora se encontraba intentando hallar algo que le convenciera.

Algo definitivamente no estaba yendo como lo había planeado. Especialmente porque tuvo que verse en la necesidad de recurrir a los consejos de alguien a quien prefería ignorar de allí hasta Año Nuevo.

—¿Por qué tengo que preguntarle a él sobre este tipo de cosas? –y por a "él" se refería a su cuestionable padre; mismo que estaba encantado analizando las fotos que su querida hija le había mandado-. Simplemente debería ponerme lo primero que tome del suelo y asunto arreglado…

Pena no era lo único que sentía por su actual comportamiento, también enfado y frustración. Era un buen momento sin duda para maldecir al moreno por hacerle pensar como una chica medianamente normal. ¿Quién se creía para orillarla a vestirse apropiadamente para él?¿Es que quería lucir bien para él? No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes con otros chicos, pero estaba sucediendo todo muy repentinamente, que le asustaba.

Suspiró y aguardó la respuesta de su progenitor. Y para su sorpresa era una llamada lo que recibía y no un mensaje como ella deseaba.

—Axelle, ¿realmente eres tú?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta absurda en este momento, padre? Claro que soy yo.

—Pero es que…mi Axelle nunca me había preguntado sobre qué ropa se le ve mejor –dramatizó. Parecía que le hacía ilusión a la vez que le enfada un poco-. ¿Quién es el hombre que está haciendo que mi pequeña haga cosas como éstas?¿Necesito preocuparme? Si intenta algo indebido sólo dime y me encargaré de ponerlo en su sitio.

—Solamente es un chico y ya. No necesitas preocuparte por nada.

—¿Pero qué dices Axelle? Si ese bárbaro está haciendo que mi pequeña hija esté indecisa sobre qué usar. ¿Cómo se llama?¿Cuántos años mayor que tú es?

—No empieces con eso. Se llama Aomine Daiki y es de mi misma edad…

—¿De tu misma edad? Eso es bastante extraño, si a mi pequeña le gustan mayores. Pero igual quiero conocerlo e interrogarlo sobre sus…-no dijo nada más, ella misma le colgó. Allí estaba de nuevo, de celoso y posesivo; no necesitaba un novio teniendo un padre como él.

—Esto me gano por pedirle un consejo.

No quería usar la ropa que había comprado ayer con Riko, pero al parecer no le quedaba más elección que eso. Las cosas que tenía que hacer para lucir ligeramente presentable; y lo peor es que seguramente Aomine ni siquiera se daría cuenta de ello.

—Al mal tiempo darle buena cara…Sólo quiero que este domingo acabe pronto.

El punto de reunión había sido aquel afamado restaurante de comida rápida, mismo que solían visitar mucho ellos dos tanto por los buenos precios como el espléndido sabor de sus productos. No obstante, la comida que tenían frente a ellos no era el tema principal de la tarde.

—¿De qué era lo que querías hablarme? –Aomine fue el primer en hablar, dirigiendo su mirada en ella, quien para su sorpresa se notaba un tanto diferente en sus vestimentas-. _¿Ella usando algo como eso?_

No era la blusa blanca de hombros descubiertos estilo corsé que llevaba lo que atrajo su atención, sino aquella falda de mezclilla que complementaba dicho atuendo y que hacía juego con esas botas largas tono azabache. Incluso llevaba una bolsa a juego.

Aunque se le hacía extraño no negaba que el conjunto en sí le favorecía y los chicos que dejaban escapar su mirada para apreciar sus piernas, no le permitían mentir. Él simplemente les observó con molestia creciente.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, quería hablar de nuestra situación…-él le miró con interés y ella continuó-. Creo que no es bueno que sigamos en esto, es decir…Que lo mejor es que formalicemos todo esto. No sé si me estoy haciendo entender.

—Quieres que seamos pareja o algo así, ¿no? –la mirada de la chica le respondió-. Lo lamento, pero no tengo interés en algo como eso de momento. Además…

—¿Además…? –expresó de forma semiautomática. Si ya lo primero había caído como balde de agua helada, no quería saber qué era lo que restaba en su declaración.

—…A mí me gustan las mujeres de grandes pechos…-estableció cínicamente. Axelle lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento era arrojarle su malteada de fresa en la cara, importándole poco o nada que fuera mal vista en ese preciso momento por el resto de los clientes.

—Tú y tus malditos fetiches…-reclamó por lo bajo. Que le rechacen por algo tan trivial como eso estaba cabreándole al mismo tiempo que parecía repercutir negativamente sobre su propio autoestima de mujer. ¿Pero quién se creía para decirle ese tipo de sandeces?-…No se supone que te gusto, ¿eh?¿No es suficiente algo como eso? –indicó.

—Me gustas, eso ha quedado claro en estas semanas, ¿no? –le miró burlonamente; él sabía a qué se refería y ella simplemente se sonrojó tenuemente-. Pero cuando me pongo a pensar en cómo sería salir contigo, las cosas resultan un tanto extrañas…Es decir, es como si…

—¿…Fueras a salir con un chico…? –ella había dado justo en el blanco-. No es la primera vez que me dicen algo como esto –mencionó con desinterés, pero la verdad es que el hecho de que lo dijera él, dolía y decepcionaba un poco. Pensó por un momento que quizás algo como eso no podría importarle y que lo dejaría pasar, pero se había equivocado. Aunque no podía culparle, ¿cierto? Después de todo, únicamente se atraían, no había mayor sentimentalismo que eso-…Y no es algo que pueda cambiar…_Lamentablemente…_Sin embargo, agradezco que seas tan cínicamente honesto –le sonrió de forma forzada. No quería de momento que se percatara de lo desilusionada que se encontraba en ese momento por la manera en que habían terminado las cosas-. Bien, al menos terminemos nuestra comida antes de que se enfríe.

Si bien había un buen clima, tampoco era excusa para estar yendo de tienda en tienda mientras bajaban y subían las escaleras de forma tan indiscriminada, como si fuera de vida o muerte que aquel chico lograra encontrar lo que tan presurosamente había intentado hallar desde hace más de una hora atrás.

Su compañero de compras ya estaba más que fastidiado y cansado. Si bien apreciaba a su amigo, creo que estaba llegando a su límite. Pero sabía que cuando se trataba de conseguir su ítem de la suerte, aquel jugador podía hacer hasta lo imposible por obtenerlo; y en esta ocasión no iba a ser diferente.

—Shin-chan, descansemos un poco. Hemos visitado demasiadas tiendas –pedía el peli negro mientras sentía que necesitaba beber algo pronto o terminaría deshidratándose.

—Silencio Takao. Aún no hemos encontrado mi ítem de la suerte que ha indicado Oha-Asa. Por lo que no deberíamos perder el tiempo en descansar.

—Shin-chan, ¡ya buscamos por todas las tiendas y nadie tiene unos ridículos audífonos de conejito!¿Y por qué demonios la Oha-Asa ha dicho que esa cosa te traerá suerte?

—Takao, deberías de llevar contigo tu ítem de la suerte. Para los escorpianos hoy será un día lleno de altibajos y probablemente ninguno de sus planes salga como los tienen previstos. Te recomiendo que vayas a esa tienda y compres esa iguana disecada.

—¡Me niego! Shin-chan, larguémonos que todavía tenemos que ir a hacer otras cosas. No venimos a Tokio a pasear.

—Tú dijiste que querías comprar algo. Pensé que hablabas de tu ítem de la suerte –ajustó sus lentes, mirándolo seriamente-. Hoy no es un día para los escorpianos, por lo que deberías tener cuidado ya que Oha-Asa auguró un posible accidente.

—Me niego rotundamente a ir por allí con un animal disecado en mis manos –refunfuñó-. Y no va a pasarme nada, ¿entendiste? Esas cosas son ridículas, Shin-chan.

—No digas que no te lo advertí, Takao. El horóscopo nunca miente.

Y Takao podría seguir echándole en cara más razonamientos que establecieran que era ridículo confiar en la predicción de una charlatana, pero no podía seguir hablando por dos sencillas razones.

La primera, es que gracias a que iba riñéndole al peli verde no se percató del área que había sido marcada como de cuidado, resbalándose sin querer sobre el lustroso y maravillosamente limpio suelo. Aquel golpe sobre su cabeza y espalda había sido resentido enormemente por su persona.

Lo segundo que le hizo callar, es que desde su ángulo podía observar sin esfuerzo alguno esos auriculares tipo diadema, blancos y con esa ridícula apariencia de conejito. ¿Quién diría? Realmente existen y alguien los había comprado.

—Ungh…Ella lleva esos ridículos audífonos, Shin-chan –el aludido ya no se encontraba para escucharle, él también había logrado verlos y se dirigía a hablarle a la dueña.

—Disculpe, estoy interesado en adquirir sus peculiares audífonos –se expresó cordialmente el alto chico.

—¿Ah?¿Mis cascos? –ella simplemente retiró sus aparatos, dejándolos descansar alrededor de su cuello-. Lo siento, pero no están a la venta. Me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlos.

—Pagaré cualquier precio –insistió.

—De algún lado tu rostro me es familiar…¡Espera! Eres Midorima Shintarou, un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros…-por alguna razón pensar en ese término ahora le amargaba la existencia un poco.

—Parece que eres famoso, Shin-chan –se burlaba ya un recompuesto Takao-. Perdona a mi amigo, es que es un fanático del horóscopo y el ítem de la suerte de su signo de este día son unos audífonos con la forma de un conejito.

—Había escuchado que eras fanático del Oha-Asa, pero no pensé que a ese extremo.

—Te daré a cambio el ítem de la suerte de tu signo –señaló seriamente-. ¿Cuál es tu fecha de cumpleaños?

—Es 2 de Noviembre –Midorima palideció, frente a él se encontraba alguien con el desagradable signo de Takao. Definitivamente necesitaba ese ítem en la brevedad posible o a saber qué cosas terribles podrían ocurrirle-…Así que eres una escorpiana…

—No aceptes, el ítem para nosotros es una iguana disecada –comunicaba el chico con una cara azul del asco.

—Quizás debí haber consultado el Oha-Asa y llevado esa cosa conmigo…Tal vez así me hubiera ido bien hoy –se lamentaba ella.

—Hoy no es un buen día para ustedes. Así que dame esos audífonos.

—No quiero –protestó.

—Como odio lidiar con sujetos de tu signo, Takao. Aunque es irónico porque nuestros signos son compatibles, ya que ambos son del elemento agua. Pero igualmente es ridículo.

—Sí que sabe de estas cosas, ¿no?

—Shin-chan ama el esoterismo –sonrió burlonamente-. ¿Y dónde compraste algo como eso?

—Los gané en una trivia de videojuegos que se hace año con año en una de mis tiendas favoritas. Son muy bonitos –defendió.

—Por cierto, me llamo Kazunari Takao, encantado.

—Soy Daishi Axelle, puedes llamarme Axelle simplemente.

—Dime Takao -¿por qué esos dos habían congeniado tan bien a los escasos minutos de haberse conocido? Midorima empezaba a sentir un extraño escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y no sabía por qué razón.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo, eh? –se dirigió a los dos. Axelle asintió animosamente y Shintarou le obsequiaba una mirada envenenada. Él sólo quería su ítem de la suerte, sólo eso.

—¡Takao!

—¿Quieres tu ítem de la suerte, no? –se calló, no dijo nada más, únicamente se limitó a analizar la situación como cual animal salvaje mientras intenta abalanzarse sobre su vulnerable presa.

—Te los puedo dar si quieres –los ojos del peli verse se iluminaron ante aquellas palabras. Por fin se sentiría protegido de la mala suerte-…pero a cambio de algo –ya decía que era muy hermoso para ser verdad.

—Esa ha sido buena, Axelle-chan –felicitaba el peli negro. Ni se notaba que habían sido cortados con la misma tijera.

—Ya te dije que te pagaré lo que sea por ellos.

—No quiero dinero, Midorima-kun.

—¿Entonces? –preguntaron los dos hombres con interés.

—…Te los regalaré si sales conmigo en una cita, Midorima-kun –respondió tan tranquilamente que hasta el mismo Takao quedó momentáneamente en shock. Shintarou por su lado se tragó aquellas palabras que alguna vez dijo de que no hallaría a alguien peor que el mismo Takao; después de todo, frente a él se encontraba parada esa persona con una sonrisilla descarada en sus labios.

—¿Q-Qué…has dicho?

—¿No es obvio Shin-chan? Te están invitando a salir –no pudo resistirlo, tenía que reírse a todo pulmón y si era en frente de Shintarou que mejor.

—Takao es muy divertido.

—Maldigo el momento en que acepté venir a este sitio con el estúpido de Takao.

—Jaajajaja…Shin-chan, ¿estás avergonzado?¿Por qué estás sonrojado? Jajajajaa.

—¡Cállate Takao! –le gritoneó y el otro simplemente continuaba riéndose de lo lindo. Midorima empezaba a sentir aversión hacia los escorpio…permanentemente.

—Jajajaja…Shin-chan, ¿qué es lo que vas a responder? –no había nadie mejor para joder que Takao-

—¡Que te calles he dicho Takao!


	20. Capítulo 20

¡Holaaa! Esto de desvelarme los sábados se me está haciendo manía, pero bueno, al menos así subo la actualización "temprano". Oh yo sé que seguramente muchos se quedaron indignados por la manera en que terminaron las cosas entre Axelle y Aomine, y yo sólo diré que lo bueno apenas empieza XD Sí, estos 20 caps son el tentempié, así que todo comienza ahora; y bueno, sólo diré que alguien tendrá su escarmiento por ser tan fetichista XD. Sin más, agradecimientos especiales a mis dos comentaristas favoritas, las quiero mucho. ¡También a quien agregó mi historia a favoritas, merci beaucoup! Y claro, a mis lectores que siempre vienen a leerme. Sin más, disfruten el capítulo y dense cuenta de quién va a ser el troll de toda la historia. ¡Nos leemos hasta el miércoles! Buen inicio de semana : ).

**Capítulo 20**

**Ella es simplemente problemática**

Al fin podía tener su preciado ítem consigo y llenarse de toda esa buena vibra que necesitaba, sin embargo, lo había obtenido a un costo muy alto. Uno que nunca se imaginó pagar por algo como eso, vamos, ¿quién llegaba y le pedía algo como eso de una forma tan descarada?¿Y cómo es que la situación había ido a terminar de esa manera?

Frente a él se encontraba esa cínica chica charlando muy amenamente con Takao al tiempo que degustaban su recién llegada comida. Juraba que hubo un momento en que intercambiaron números telefónicos y que incluso el suyo había estado dentro de aquel trueque.

Él por su lado prefería colocar su atención en su comida. Entre menos tiempo los escuchara y viera sería mejor para su salud.

—No seas tímido, Shin-chan. Platica un poco, estamos en tu primera cita después de todo.

—Cállate Takao o te arrojo por las escaleras.

—¿En serio es tu primera cita? –cuestionó curiosa Axelle, clavando sus ojos en el as de la Universidad de Kioto.

—¡Claro que no! –chasqueó apenado.

—¿No es lindo Shin-chan?

—Tiene su encanto –respondió ella sonriente. Midorima no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a ese día; todo parecía ser más difícil que enfrentarse al resto de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros él solo.

—¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? –preguntó tan seriamente que esos dos se quedaron callados de la sorpresa.

—Vayamos a un árcade –ambos hombres se miraron confusos. Seguramente habían escuchado mal, una chica no pediría algo como eso y menos en una cita.

Y aunque lo dudaron cuando lo escucharon, ahora sabían que no estaba bromeando.

Todo era demasiado espacioso, ruidoso, concurrido y repleto de juegos que ni siquiera conocían pero que resultaban ridículamente llamativos. Ese era el ambiente que usualmente se apreciaba en los fines de semana y al menos a Takao le parecía sumamente divertido. Midorima no estaba convencido de querer quedarse, pero no le quedaba más remedio; todo por su ítem de la buena suerte.

—¡Shin-chan, juguemos a éste!

—Mejor a ese otro, Takao –el primero hacía alusión a un juego de hockey sobre mesa y la rubia, a uno de canastas que ofrecía como premio tickets canjeables.

—Será el de las canastas –sentenció el peli verde. Lo único cierto es que deseaba sacar un poco de estrés encestando en aquel juego.

—Shin-chan se emociona mucho cuando ve una canasta. Desea encestar todos los tiros.

—Escuché que nunca ha fallado un tiro en todo el tiempo que lleva jugando –proseguía Axelle con interés. Por su lado aquel as continuaba encestando como si no existiera mañana y todos a su alrededor lo contemplaban con asombro y terror.

—Sabes, es extraño que una chica pida algo como lo que tú hiciste.

—¿Lo crees? Pues me pareció divertida la idea de salir a divertirme con unos chicos como ustedes. Lucen agradables y divertidos, especialmente…Shin-chan –dijo con cierta burla-. ¡Shin-chan, ánimo, tú puedes encestar todas las canastas! –le echó porras. Mientras Takao se atacaba de la risa por quinta vez desde que "la cita" dio inicio, el último tiro de aquel habilidoso jugador…falló. ¿Falló?

—¡Quédate callada, ¿entendiste?! -le regañaba el chico. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarle de esa manera tan familiar cuando apenas y se habían conocido?¿Por qué los escorpianos que había conocido eran así? Ambos adoraban ponerlo en aprietos.

—Shin-chan es un Tsundere, ¿lo sabías Axelle-chan?

—¿En serio? Entonces conoces esa parte linda y amable que tiene, ¿no? Es raro hallar a un chico que sea así.

—Él es muy tímido al inicio, así como testarudo, pero en el fondo es un chico de buen corazón. Seguro si se conocen un poco más podrán ser buenos amigos. Shin-chan y yo somos grandes amigos, incluso estamos inscritos en la misma universidad.

—No hay nada más hermoso que la amistad entre hombres –expresaba animosamente.

—¿Verdad?

—¡Te dije que te callaras! -¿qué culpa tenía el pobre de Takao de que él no pudiera encestar su siguiente canasta? Ninguna seguramente, pero no podía golpear a una chica, por lo que el pelinegro fue el blanco perfecto para aquel balón.

—¡Takao! –Axelle simplemente se agachó ante el pobre chico; estaba noqueado.

—Eso es lo que le ocurre por descuidado –ajustó sus gafas, mirando detenidamente al inconsciente chico.

—Supongo que despertará en unos minutos…-murmuraba al tiempo que lo jalaba para detenerlo a un lado de la máquina en la que jugaba Midorima-…Esos son muchos tickets –a Axelle se le iluminaron las pupilas al contemplar toda esa maraña de boletitos rojos; podía canjearlos por un buen premio.

—Eres extraña.

—Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho en toda la semana –y esas palabras no hicieron más que desconcertar al de lentes y hacer que regresara su atención a la canasta, por algún motivo desconocido se sentía avergonzado ante lo que había dicho.

—Como sea, este juego es muy fácil.

—Para ti lo es, pero mira a tu alrededor –el resto de los que estaban jugando aquella atracción no tenían ni la mitad de tickets; estaba barriendo con ellos sin siquiera derramar una sola gota de sudor-. Así que, ¡tú puedes Shin-chan!

—¡No me llames así! –se quejó una vez más.

—Jajaja…Eres muy divertido, Midorima-kun.

Takao entendía a la perfección que Shin-chan fuera alguien culto que gustase de leer un buen libro de vez en cuando, pero lo que no le quedaba claro del todo era por qué rayos había decidido que el siguiente sitio para esa cita exprés fuera una librería. No es como si fuera una buena jugada por su parte; aunque quizás había cachado cuál era la intención de su astuto amigo.

—¿Y qué libro vienes a buscar, Midorima-kun? –preguntaba al tiempo que seguía al chico entre los altos libreros.

—Vine a buscar un título en particular con el cual debo hacer un reporte. Dudo que lo conozcas.

—Sólo dime el título.

—…En Busca del Tiempo Perdido…

—À la recherche du temps perdu…Es una novela de Marcel Proust, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo conoces? –se detuvo en seco, mirando extrañado a la chica. Ella asintió y él se quedó pensativo. Quizás no era una cabeza hueca como él pensaba que era.

—Mi madre es maestra de Literatura en Francia, por eso conozco muchas obras que la gente regularmente no conoce –informó-. No es algo que me haga sentir orgullosa, pero nada puedo hacer.

—Shin-chan está llevando francés como idioma optativo ya que quiere tener créditos extras y graduarse con más honores que el resto de los estudiantes –agregaba el peli negro.

—Takao, deja de parlotear innecesariamente –demandó.

—¿Qué estudias?

—Medicina.

—Debes tenerla muy pesado Midorima-kun, no es una carrera ligera –estaba sorprendida de que alguien como él estudiara medicina. El chico debía ser muy aplicado e inteligente-. ¿Entonces el reporte será en francés? –interrogó más que curiosa.

—Así es.

—¿Y el inglés? –el idioma que acechaba a todos sin descanso alguno.

—Lo he aprobado por completo gracias al examen que se aplica cada semestre para medir tu nivel de conocimiento sobre dicha lengua. Fue muy sencillo, no entiendo cómo hay gente que no puede con una asignatura tan fácil.

—Sí, es lo mismo que yo me pregunto…_Aomine y Taiga por ejemplo…¡Midorima no sólo ya se encargó de librarse de la materia, sino que está estudiando francés!_

—Shin-chan, ya tienes con quién practicar francés –sonrió descaradamente. Lo siguiente que se estrelló contra su cara fue un grueso libro cortesía de Midorima Shintarou.

—Nous pouvons pratiquer le français si tu veux.

—Merci beaucoup pour ton offre.

—De rien, Midorima-kun. Ta prononciation est bonne.

—Hablen en japonés, ¿quieren? –les riñó el peli negro.

—Tú dijiste que ya tenía con quién practicar. Y te recuerdo que tú también llevas esa materia conmigo.

—Axelle-chan me ayudará cuando me enrede con algo, ¿verdad? –preguntó con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Incluso ya le había echado el brazo alrededor del cuello.

—Sí, no hay problema…_Se siente como un déjà vu…_

—Ahora vayamos al tercer piso, hay unas cosas muy locas allá arriba.

—¿Qué opinas Midorima-kun? Suena divertido.

—Es nues…-ese par de ojos le miraban con ansiedad, deseaban que concluyera la frase; cosa a la que desistió-. Vayamos al tercer piso.

—¿No es genial Shin-chan?

—Se está convirtiendo en mi miembro favorito de la Generación de los Milagros.

—¿Ya conoces a los demás? –le interrogó curioso el peli verde.

—Fui a la misma preparatoria que Akashi. Y estoy en la Universidad de Tokio, así que conozco a Kuroko, Aomine y a Kagami también.

—Ya veo.

—Shin-chan, deberíamos ir a visitarlos.

—No –espetaron ambos. Los dos poseían razones diferentes para negarse, pero la respuesta estaba clara.

—Jajajaja…Ya hasta piensan igual –esos dos solamente lo miraron incriminadoramente-. No pongan esa cara, era solamente una bromita. Mejor vámonos de aquí ya.

¿Qué había de interesante en contemplar a aquel grandulón ingiriendo todas esas cantidades prácticamente industriales de carbohidratos? Nada en particular si se tratara de cualquier chico, no obstante, ése no era el caso.

La violácea mirada del enorme hombre se posó de inmediato en aquel grupo de chicos, después de todo, él obstruía en gran medida la entrada al establecimiento al que tenían intenciones de acceder. Pero gracias a su tamaño y aura amenazadora ni los dependientes le indicaban que se quitara de allí.

—Mido-chin –soltó con un tono particularmente agudo.

—Murasakibara –Shintarou no era el único asombrado por toparse con aquel ex miembro de la Generación de los Milagros.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y quién se supone que es ella? –Axelle se sentía terriblemente enana a su lado y no era para menos, su metro setenta era poca cosa al lado de los 2.08 metros del peli morado.

—Shin-chan está en una cita, Murasakibara –comunicó burlonamente. Takao, siempre tan oportuno.

—No me lo esperaba de ti, Mido-chin –de verdad que no se lo creía, su mirada mostraba enorme sorpresa-. ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu novia, Mido-chin?

—¡No es mi novia!¡Takao, cállate de una buena vez por todas!

—Mido-chin no seas aburrido –comentaba al tiempo que comía sus deliciosas gomitas.

—Ah, mi nombre es Daishi Axelle, encantada…_¡Él es enorme! _

—Dai-chin, mucho gusto en conocerte.

—_¡Suena terriblemente horrible eso! _ Lo mismo digo. ¿No crees que son muchos dulces, Murasakibara-kun? –no se podía creer que tuviera tantos caramelos en esa bolsa plástica. Ella comía golosinas pero no a ese grado.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Dai-chin?

—Es que es una gran cantidad. Podrías terminar con dolor de dientes o una congestión alimenticia.

—Mido-chin, tu novia es muy exagerada –se quejaba-. No va a pasarme nada, Dai-chin.

Tal vez en ese instante Axelle deseaba ser tragada por la tierra o no haber hecho semejante comentario, después de todo, el quejido propinado por el grandulón dejaba más que claro que algo no andaba bien con su boca o para ser preciso, con sus muelas.

Al parecer alguien debía dejar los dulces por un rato.

—Ambos sabíamos que este día iba a llegar tarde o temprano, Murasakibara –señalaba el peli verde cruzado de brazos y suspirando. Ese hombre jamás iba a madurar y dejar sus actos obsesivos con los dulces.

—Lo mejor es que no comas nada por el momento. Mira cómo se te ha inflamado la mejilla derecha –la rubia simplemente observaba toda esa área hinchada y roja, seguramente era doloroso a no más poder.

—Mido-chin, tu novia es algo así como una bruja o vidente –mencionaba. Había intentado comer algún bocadillo pero se arrepentiría al poco tiempo. Ese malestar era insoportable.

—Tenemos que llevarlo con un dentista, ¿saben?

—Hay que admitir que esta cita es única.

—Que te calles Takao. Murasakibara puede cuidarse solo y conoce seguramente a algún dentista –ése era Midorima intentando abandonar la escena y no tener que cargar con el problema del peli violeta.

—Mido-chin no seas tan frío y cruel conmigo. Somos amigos desde la secundaria.

—Una ida al dentista no va a matarnos, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasarnos? –preguntó Takao tranquilamente.

Y era en ese preciso momento en que alguien deseaba asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a Takao, por un simple y llano motivo. La lista de pacientes con el dentista más cercano no sólo era enorme, sino que estaba plagada de pequeños niños fastidiosos que no dejaban de lloriquear así como de importunar al resto de los que aguardaban su turno en aquella sala de espera.

No sabía qué es lo que iba a sacarle de sus casillas primero, esos mocosos fastidiosos que no dejaban de llorar porque les dolían las muelas y le tenían miedo al dentista, Takao y sus bromas de mal gusto o Murasakibara que para ser un chico de universidad de semejante talla parecía estar nervioso por ser llamado y revisado; era como si temiera, y por esa razón deseaba salir de allí.

—Cálmate Murasakibara, es sólo un dentista. Nada grave te va a ocurrir.

—Me contaron que una vez un niño fue con el dentista porque le dolía una de sus muelas y cuando salió del consultorio…¡se dio cuenta que todos sus dientes habían sido cambiados por una dentadura falsa! –relataba Takao serio de muerte. Acto que fue castigado por Midorima con un santo golpe en la cabeza-.

—Murasakibara-kun, eso es mentira. Takao sólo está bromeando –expresó Axelle-. Los dentistas no son tan malos como los pintan. Además, entre más rápido te atiendas mucho más rápido podrás seguir comiendo dulces.

—Dai-chin te gustan los médicos, ¿verdad? Por eso andas con Mido-chin. ¿Es algo así como un fetiche? –quizás su tono era inocente, pero era claro que lo decía por cizaña.

—Estoy sorprendida de la manera en que tu mente asocia los términos, Murasakibara-kun. Pero no, ése no es el punto y no somos novios. Y no tengo fetiches.

—Te dije que lo dejáramos abandonado en aquel callejón.

—Shin-chan, eres muy desalmado.

Ni siquiera vieron qué hora era cuando Murasakibara fue llamado a pasar con el dentista, pero de lo único que estaban conscientes es que no fue tarea empujarlo hacia el interior del consultorio, considerando su tamaño, fuerza y pavor que le causaban los hombres con cubre bocas y guantes de látex. Sin olvidar que alguien al final tuvo que entrar con él para que las cosas fueran menos peligrosas…para el dentista claro estaba. Ese hombre de más de dos metros de altura podía descontarse a cualquiera sin demasiado esfuerzo si se lo proponía y eso incluía al dentista.

—¿Fue buena idea que Axelle-chan acompañara a Murasakibara?

—No creo que haya mejor persona que ella para ese trabajo. Si Murasakibara continuaba así iba a ser yo quien me encargara de sacarle esa muela –sentenció malhumorado.

—Shin-chan, empiezo a creer que no te cae bien Murasakibara.

—No creo que tenga necesidad de decírtelo de nuevo Takao…pero cállate…_No se supone que deberían estar pasándome este tipo de cosas si ya tengo conmigo mi objeto de la suerte. ¿Entonces?¿Por qué he estado viviendo infortunio tras infortunio? Se supone que hoy la suerte le sonreiría a los Cáncer._

Midorima no podía estar más agradecido de poder salir de aquel infernal consultorio, sin embargo, su alegría no estaba completa, porque aquel otro miembro de la Generación de los Milagros se había unido a su excursión por la ciudad con el pretexto de que les recompensaría por haberle llevado con un médico para que le ayudara con su dolor de muelas.

Al final todo se resumió en un par de muelas picadas y la indicación de que consumiera cosas frías para disminuir un poco la inflamación.

—Te dije que no iba a ser tan malo, Murasakibara-kun –señalaba la rubia. Ambos se encontraban saliendo ya del consultorio. El alto titular poseía un trapo alrededor de su rostro, como si padeciera de las anginas.

—Dai-chin, pero no quiero dejar de comer dulces. Ese dentista no sabe lo que dice.

—Es por tu bien, ¿quieres que te duelan más dientes y que tengas que ir a ver al dentista de nuevo? –él simplemente negó-. Entonces por el momento nada de golosinas, aunque puedes comer paletas frías para la inflamación y como sustituto de tus dulces.

—Mido-chin, tu novia es muy amable conmigo. Has elegido bien.

—¡Primero, no es mi novia! Segundo, ¡no tendría por qué elegir a mi pareja de acuerdo a si te trata bien o no!

—Dai-chin, compremos paletas heladas –pedía como si fuera un niño pequeño a la francesa.

—Cuando salgamos vayamos a comprar unas. Además con este calor se antojan.

Habían caminado una apreciable distancia bajo la influencia de aquel calor infernal para poder comprar las susodichas paletas heladas. Y posterior a la compra optaron por detenerse en un pequeño parque para descansar y saborear sin dificultad alguna esos deliciosos postres helados. Midorima rezaba por que el día acabara y pudiese regresar a casa. Ese día su ítem de la suerte estaba averiado; posiblemente porque había pertenecido a esa desvergonzada chica.

—Las de mora azul son las mejores –expresaba Murasakibara sonriente.

—Yo creo que las de durazno están muy ricas.

—Shin-chan, ¿no quieres otra paleta?

—¿Cómo es que las cosas terminaron de este modo, Takao?

—Todo es consecuencia de tus actos, Shin-chan. Te dije que no buscaras tu ítem de la suerte, pero insististe y las cosas terminaron de esta manera –aclaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El peli verde simplemente chasqueó la lengua. Admitía que el peli negro tenía toda la boca llena de razón.

—Mido-chin, si no te vas a comer tu paleta, dámela.

—¡Aléjate de mi paleta, Murasakibara!

—Uumm…¿Ese no se les hace familiar?

Las miradas de todos se posicionaron a un par de metros de distancia, justo hasta donde concluía ese pequeño parque y empezaba la calle. Definitivamente conocían al sujeto en cuestión. Pero, ¿qué es lo que hacía allí caminando tan campantemente?¿Con quién se supone que discutía por el celular?¿Y en qué momento los notó, sentados sobre una sola banca con sus paletas en mano?

Habían hecho contacto visual, por lo que era inevitable el acercamiento.

—Qué sorpresa encontrarme con todos ustedes en un mismo sitio –saludó educadamente el pelirrojo a cada uno de los presentes.

—Aka-chin, ¿también has salido de cita?

—Por supuesto que no, Atsushi –si decía lo contrario seguramente todos terminarían cayéndose de la banca de la impresión.

—Shin-chan, debes estar feliz de que te has reunido con todos tus buenos amigos de la secundaria.

—Que te calles, Takao –refunfuñó. Sólo faltaba que se toparan con los miembros restantes y su día estaría hecho.

—¿Y qué te ha traído por aquí, Akashi? Pensé que te habías mudado definitivamente a Fukuoka –comentaba Axelle.

—Vine por pedido de mi padre. Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver y para ello requiero los servicios de un buen abogado; pero no puedo confiar en cualquier persona, por eso he venido yo personalmente a contratarlo –estableció con enorme formalismo.

—Suena muy a ti, Aka-chin. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a comer una paleta? Estamos pasando un buen momento con Mido-chin y su novia.

—¡Qué no somos nada, Murasakibara! –replicaron esos dos en perfecta coordinación.

—Supongo que es muy probable.

—Akashi, ¿tú también vas a empezar con esto?

—Enhorabuena Shintarou –felicitó tras tomar una paleta helada y así, unirse al grupo.

—¡Que no es no, Akashi! –exclamaba Axelle ya puesta de pie, encarando al ex capitán de la Generación de los Milagros.

—Yo nunca me equivoco, Axelle. Siempre tengo la razón…siempre.

—En este tipo de cosas no aplica tu lógica…ni tus enfermizas ansias de tener siempre la razón.

—¿Sigues enfadada porque te gané en nuestro último juego de shogi que tuvimos, no es verdad? Te lo dije claramente, la derrota no es una elección para mí. Debo ser el mejor en todo –sonrió tenuemente, lleno de confianza.

—Pero no cocinas bien. Entonces significa que no eres el mejor en todo y por ende, que has sufrido una derrota –la mirada del chico se enfrió tanto que las paletas heladas palidecían a su lado. Los chicos tragaron saliva ante la osadía de la rubia. Algo malo iba a suscitarse en cualquier momento-….No traes tus tijeras, ¿verdad?

—Las dejé para que las afilaran –enunció-. Yo puedo cocinar cualquier platillo sin problema alguno. ¿Estás desafiándome acaso, Axelle Domecq?

—Por supuesto.

—Te demostraré que quién de los dos tiene la razón –las miradas de ambos chispeaban, literalmente. Y el resto no hacía más que temer.

—Esto no es nada bueno –comentó Midorima serio de muerte.

—¿Lo dices por qué Akashi es algo sádico y Axelle-chan muy impulsiva?

—¿No es claro Takao? El agua y el fuego son dos elementos que mezclados entre sí no hacen una relación fácil. El agua apaga al fuego y el fuego evapora al agua. Y si uno trata de imponerse al otro, es difícil que la unión termine bien. La dependencia y posesividad del agua choca con la individualidad del fuego –alguien era un experto en la compatibilidad de signos.

—Shin-chan, debes dejar de escuchar a Oha-Asa más, creo que te está afectando con sobremanera.

—El horóscopo nunca miente, Takao. Jamás lo olvides.

Lo importante no era aquella fastuosa limosina aguardando pacientemente fuera de aquel restaurante familiar, llamando la atención de todos, ni tampoco lo era que todos hubieran terminado entrando allí a comer como es debido. Lo que realmente se preguntaban es cómo había dado a dar un tablero de shogi en medio de aquella mesa y qué es lo que motivaba a esos dos a jugar mientras ignoraban la carta del menú.

—Hay muchas preguntas que en este momento no tienen respuesta –susurraba Takao contemplando cómo se había transformado su día desde que se toparon con Axelle.

—Ella es la culpable. Desde que la conocimos me ha ocurrido desgracia tras desgracia. Debe ser de la mala suerte.

—Mido-chin, no seas malo con Dai-chin. Ella es una buena chica, incluso está jugando esa cosa aburrida con Aka-chin mientras nosotros comemos.

—Creía que ibas a cocinar algo, Akashi –renegó al tiempo que movía una pieza y aguardaba a que el aludido hiciera su jugada.

—No tenemos tiempo para esas trivialidades. Lo mejor es que decidamos todo en un juego de shogi.

—¿Por qué no admites mejor que no sabes cocinar? –le cuestionó burlonamente.

—Las mujeres como tú son problemáticas.

—Hasta que concordamos en algo, Akashi –apoyaba Midorima.

—Me están dando ganas de arrojarte el tablero en la cara, Akashi –le sonrió tan dulcemente que incluso el temible Akashi meditó mejor lo que iba a decir.

—Lo mejor será que pidamos algo de…-no dijo más, no porque temiera a esa chica, sino porque su mirada se había cruzado de golpe con la de ese chico, ese mismo que venía entrando a restaurante con una sonrisa resplandeciente, causando desmayos mentales de todas las féminas presentes.

—¡Akashicchi! –todos conocían esa manera tan odiosa de referirse a las personas que ese chico empleaba cuando nombraba a alguien que respetaba-. ¡Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi!¡Qué sorpresa verlos por aquí a todos reunidos! ¿Acaso quedaron de salir?¿Por qué no me invitaron a mí también? Son crueles –les miró como un cachorrito abandonado a su suerte.

—Justo lo que faltaba, Kise –susurró malhumorado Midorima; es que ya estaba hasta las narices que gente que conocía se le cruzara en su camino y se le pegara como chicle.

—Este sí que es un día memorable, Shin-chan. Jajaja.

—Ki-chin, siéntate con nosotros. Estamos conociendo a la novia de Mido-chin.

—¡¿Midorimacchi con novia?! –al peli verde no sabía que le enfurecía más, que el rubiecito se hubiera sentado a su lado, dejándolo en medio de él y Takao o que soltara ese comentario como si le creyera incapaz de hacerse de pareja-. Midorimacchi es todo un casanova. ¿Y dónde está la afortunada?

—Está en frente de Aka-chin –señalaba vilmente el peli morado.

—Así que tú eres Kise Ryouta…Aomine me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres un fastidioso –esas fueron las dulces y mordaces palabras de Axelle hacia el rubio-. Por cierto, me llamo Daishi Axelle. Y Midorima-kun y yo, no somos pareja, solamente estamos teniendo un sábado de sana convivencia.

—Justamente.

—¿Conoces a Aominecchi? –al parecer alguien había omitido la parte del insulto hacia su persona-. Deberíamos llamarle a él y a Kurokocchi para que estemos todos y podamos divertirnos mejor.

—De ninguna manera –sentenciaron "la supuesta pareja".

—¿Qué les parece si después de comer vamos todos a un karaoke? –preguntaba globalmente el feliz modelo.

—Suena divertido –dijo animoso Takao; era el único que disfrutaba de todas esas extrañas y estresantes coincidencias.

—Definitivamente no.

—Me gustan los karaokes –añadió Axelle animadamente-. Vayamos a uno después de comer.

—Daishi-chan sí sabe divertirse –halagaba Kise.

—Vamos Midorima-kun, será entretenido. Ya verás que te la pasarás muy bien…Uno debe relajarse de vez en cuando –insistía la rubia al peli verde.

—Umm…Pero me niego rotundamente a cantar.

—¡Midorimacchi es el mejor! –vitoreó feliz de la vida Kise.

—¿A que está resultando la mejor cita de todas, no Shin-chan?

—Kise y tú pueden morirse en este preciso momento.

Después de varios contra tiempos y peleas verbales de por medio, lograron llegar a su actual destino: un Karaoke bastante concurrido y que parecía ser del gusto de muchos jóvenes, ya que tuvieron que hacer fila durante aproximadamente media hora para poder entrar.

El hallar una cabina disponible supuso otro gran reto para ellos, especialmente porque eran numerosos y casi todas se encontraban ocupadas.

Para su suerte o desgracia tendrían que compartir su cabina con un par de chicos que parecían disfrutar enormemente de las pistas que el karaoke les ofrecía, al menos hasta que todos ellos entraron y les estropearon la fiesta.

Y en el instante en que las miradas de todos se cruzaron, fue sin duda el momento más incómodo y gracioso de toda la tarde.

—¡Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi! –gritó emocionado Kise en cuanto los vio, dudando prácticamente nada en tomar asiento a su lado. Esos dos estaban en shock tanto como el resto de los acompañantes del modelo-. ¡Pero qué coincidencia más grande!

—Estoy que…no me la creo…¿Sabes la posibilidad que hay para encontrar a una persona específica dentro de un rango tan amplio como este barrio posee? –expresó anonadado Midorima.

—Y agregándole los factores como el día, la hora y el tipo de actividad…-continuaba Axelle.

—Shin-chan, y tú que te querías salvar de verlos.

—Tetsuya, Taiga, saludos –Akashi no estaba para nada sorprendido con el encuentro. Pronto tomó asiento frente a esos dos.

—Kuro-chin, Kaga-chin, tanto tiempo sin verlos –saludaba el grandulón con su paleta de hielo en manos. Sí, continuaba comiendo sin descanso.

—Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, Axelle-kun, hola.

—¡Kurokocchi, te has olvidado de mí otra vez! –le lloriqueaba el rubio.

—Lo siento, Kise-kun.

—¿Pero qué demonios hacen todos reunidos?¿Y por qué estás con todos ellos? –eso era más para Axelle que nada.

—Te sorprendería saber cómo fue que todo esto ocurrió, Kagami.

—Estamos acompañando a Midorimacchi en su primera cita, Kagamicchi –informó de manera innecesaria. Pronto sintió las miradas asesinas de los involucrados-. Como sus amigos le estamos dando apoyo moral.

—Shintarou es un chico tímido, por lo que al estar a su alrededor le hacemos sentir más en confianza, por lo que puede comportarse mejor –mencionó Akashi mientras tomaba el cancionero.

—¿Ah?¿Cómo ocurrió esto, Axelle? Hasta donde yo recuerdo tú estabas saliendo con el idiota de...-los ojos de la chica le indicaron que debía callarse o lo lamentaría.

—…Aomine…-completó inocentemente Kuroko. Axelle ahora comprendía mejor que nunca a Midorima cuando Takao hacía comentarios innecesarios y bochornosos. Buen momento para darse cuenta que tenían tantas cosas en común.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente y todas esas coloridas miradas se desplazaron hacia Axelle. Era normal que las mejillas de la pobre chica se tiñeran de rojo ante semejante presión social. Y claro, Kuroko le miraba con una calma desesperante al tiempo sorbía su amada malteada de vainilla.

—Hiciste bien en cambiar de prospecto. Daiki no es la mejor elección para alguien como tú que posee altos estándares de calidad –Akashi fue el primero en hablar y felicitarla de una manera retorcida-.

—A Mine-chin no le gustan mucho los dulces y es muy malhumorado. Dai-chin, estuvo bien que eligieras a Mido-chin al final –Axelle simplemente parpadeó ante esas inquietantes y raras palabras.

—No conozco bien a Aomine, pero creo que no parecen ser muy compatibles –habló Takao.

—Es normal que así lo percibas, Takao. Los signos de Virgo y Escorpio son demasiado diferentes. Difícilmente podrán unirse para siempre; aunque por lo menos lo harán inicialmente. En términos simples, es complicada su relación.

—Midorimacchi, no creo que las cosas sean tan así. No es bueno depender plenamente de lo que dice el horóscopo –señalaba Kise con seguridad-. Aunque el temperamento de Aominecchi es complicado…

—Y no olvidemos que le gusta leer esas revistas extrañas –indicaba Murasakibara-. Él es un pervertido que no respetaría a Dai-chin.

—Bueno, que sea pervertido, malhumorado, pésimo para los estudios, perezoso, nada caballeroso, egocentrista, volátil y egoísta no lo hace una mala persona, Murasakibaracchi.

—En realidad…hay un cierto conjunto de atributos que sí lo hacen una mala persona –mencionaba Taiga calmadamente.

—Kagami-kun, no es bueno que te expreses de esa manera de un amigo.

—¡Que ese idiota no es mi amigo!

—Aunque hay algo que me inquieta más que esto –murmuraba Akashi. Y todos le miraron, expectante-. ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en un karaoke?

—¿No es claro como el agua?

—Una cita, definitivamente –Midorima y Axelle podían ser tan vengativos.

—¡Claro que no, idiotas! –gritó vehemente el pelirrojo.

—¿Entonces? –inquirieron todos.

—Es una historia complicada y larga de contar…-decía Taiga, rascando su nuca, evadiendo todas las miraditas.

—La verdad es que Kagami-kun fue rechazado y estaba sumido en tanto dolor que me ha pedido que le acompañe para que no se sienta mal y vaya a cometer una tontería –confesó Tetsuya con una seriedad caladora.

—Kagamicchi, lo siento mucho. Es duro cuando alguien te rechaza…Aunque personalmente no lo sé, porque a mí nunca me han rechazado, pero intento comprender tu dolor. Cantemos toda la tarde hasta que te sientas mejor.

—¡Maldito Kuroko, te dije que no comentaras nada al respecto! –ya tenía al pobre jugador prendado del cuello, zarandeándolo sin piedad alguna.

—Kagami-kun, estamos entre amigos, no tienes por qué sentirte apenado.

—¡Te voy a asesinar, ¿me escuchaste?!¡Ya no necesito una sombra de ahora en adelante!

—Kaga-chin, no debes preocuparte por perder a tu sombra. Mine-chin puede serlo –estaba claro qué era lo que deseaba que el pelirrojo le hiciera al pequeño Kuroko.

—Kagami, debes ser fuerte. Un rechazo no es el fin del mundo –le alentaba Axelle con ojos de comprensión total.

—Esto demuestra que los ganadores reciben todo en esta vida y a los perdedores se les niega todo, Taiga.

—¡¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver eso con todo esto, eh?! –bendita la hora en que su camino se vio plagado de todos esos fastidiosos jugadores.

—Mejor escojamos una canción para que todos nos relajemos –comentaba Kise, quien sentía todo el ambiente cargado de ansias asesinas.

—Oh miren, esta canción está bien para la ocasión –el dedo índice de Axelle se desplazó hacia el susodicho tema musical-. ¿Quién se anima a cantar conmigo Barbie Girl? –ahora eran todos esos chicos los que deseaban salir de allí corriendo en la brevedad posible. Ningún hombre que se respete cantaría semejante tema y menos en frente de otros hombres.


	21. Capítulo 21

¡Hola pequeñas criaturillas de la creación! Os vengo con la continuación de este longfic, sí, longfic porque así lo quiso mi imaginación y mis insanas ocurrencias; y cruzaré todos mis deditos para que les guste y no se aburren de él cuando lleguemos a las vacaciones de verano XD. Creo que no necesito decirles mucho sobre el contenido del cap, ya que el título lo dice todo…Admito que esta idea se me vino después de leer un fic por aquí y dije: ¿por qué no poner algo como esto en mi historia?. Así que me disculpo de antemano por tener un humor simplón. Sólo espero que se rían un poco y disfruten con el desenlace dramático. Gracias a esos lectores fantasmas que me leen, a los que le dan Fav y Follow, y por supuesto, a BubbleBlack y Chimeca, las amo preciosas, así que ténganme paciencia y no me odien *3*. ¡Sin más, nos leemos el viernes!

**Capítulo 21**

**Los peligros del internet**

Su domingo no pudo transcurrir con menos calma. Pero en esta ocasión no se quejaría, no cuando su sábado se había convertido en un verdadero festival donde las personalidades más inverisímiles se hicieron presentes en un mismo lugar.

Y ya que era un poco tarde y la cena ya estaba hecha, le restaba distraerse un poco navegando en internet. Después de todo, nunca estaba de más echarle un vistazo a las redes sociales.

—Uh, Axelle ha actualizado su estado –murmuró Kagami. Se encontraba sentado frente a su ordenador portátil curioseando en aquella red social conocida por todos como GossipBook.

Axelle Daishi.- Por que los caballeros aún existen en esta época (*≧∇≦*).

A 15 personas les gusta esto.

**Kazunari Takao:** ¿Lo dices por Shin-chan, verdad? ( *｀ω´)

**Shintarou Midorima:** Takao, cállate. Deja de relacionarme en todo lo que Daishi publica. ¿Y cómo es que ella me ha agregado en primer lugar?

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Mido-chin, no seas modesto. No conozco a nadie más que haya hecho lo que tú hiciste anoche.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Shintarou, espero te responsabilices de tus actos. Como el segundo al mando de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros espero grandes cosas de ti en esta relación.

**Axelle Daishi:** Akashi, deja de insinuar esas cosas. Midorima-kun, Takao me pasó tu correo ayer, así que espero no te moleste. Y muchas gracias por lo de anoche.

**Ryouta Kise:** ¿Qué fue lo que hizo por ti, Daishi-chan? (・。・)

**Shintarou Midorima: **Akashi, nada de lo que dices tiene razón de ser. Daishi, no hay de qué, era peligroso para una chica como tú el regresar sola a casa. Espero no hayas olvidado llevar hoy tu objeto de la suerte.

**Kazunari Takao:** Shin-chan, pareces todo un experto.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Midorima?

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **Kagami-kun, te invito a que leas dos líneas arriba y obtendrás tu respuesta.

**Taiga Kagami: **Gracias Kuroko. Creo que las cosas van muy bien entre ustedes dos, felicidades.

**Axelle Daishi:** Hazme el favor de apalearlo en el torneo de invierno, Midorima-kun. No les tengas piedad.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Lo haré sin falta.

**Akashi Seijuurou: **Permíteme unirme a la masacre.

**Kazunari Takao:** ¿No son lindos? p(^-^q)

**Shintarou Midorima:** No sé qué es más ridículo, tus comentarios o esos absurdos emoticons que pones, Takao.

**Ryouta Kise: **Pero si poner emoticons le da mucha más vida a las conversaciones, Midorimacchi

(-_-). No seas aburrido y disfruta la noche.

**Satsuki Momoi: **¿Qué Midorin y Axelle están saliendo? (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

**Shintarou Midorima:** Justo lo que me faltaba…

**Kazunari Takao:** Hoy tuvieron su primera cita.

**Ryouta Kise:** Los hubieras visto Momocchi, lucían como una verdadera pareja de enamorados lol.

**Satsuki Momoi:** Yo pensaba que estabas saliendo con Dai-chan 【o´ﾟ□ﾟ`o】

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Por unanimidad decidimos que no era una buena elección y que era mejor que saliera con alguien del temple de Shintarou. Y como todos saben, siempre tengo la razón y nunca me equivoco. Por lo que Axelle tomó la opción correcta.

**Satsuki Momoi: **¡Dai-chan, di algo! Te están robando a Axelle.

**Daiki Aomine:** ¿Ah?¿De qué estás hablando Satsuki?

**Ryouta Kise:** Midorimacchi está jugando a la doble moral contigo, Aominecchi.

**Shintarou Midorima:** ¡Qué doble moral ni que nada! Yo no he hecho nada malo.

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Todo lo contrario.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Hubiera sido bueno que te nos unieras ayer, Aomine.

**Taiga Kagami:** La verdad es que me alegra que no nos hayamos topado contigo, idiota.

**Daiki Aomine:** ¡¿A quién le dices idiota, Bakagami?!

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Creo que es claro a quién se dirige Taiga, Daiki. Nadie más además de ti puede ser clasificado dentro de semejante término.

**Daiki Aomine:** Cállate, maldito sádico de las tijeras.

**Kazunari Takao:** ¿Sólo soy yo el único que se ha dado cuenta de que hemos perdido el hilo principal de la conversación?

Ryouta Kise ha subido una nueva foto.- "Pasando un buen momento en el Karaoke".

A más de 175 personas no les gusta esto.

**Yukio Kasamatsu: **¿Qué significa esto, Kise?¿No habías dicho que te ibas a Tokio por cuestiones de trabajo?

**Ryouta Kise:** No es lo que piensa Kasamatsu-senpai Σ(´д｀;)La sesión fotográfica duró menos de lo que esperaba y pude salir antes de tiempo. Me encontré a mis amigos en el restaurante que suelo frecuentar y uno de ellos sugirió la idea del Karaoke. No podía negarme.

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Pero Ki-chin, si tú fuiste quien sugirió la idea del Karaoke.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Incluso nos obligaste a que viéramos tu estúpido catálogo de ropa.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Alguien parece que será severamente castigado.

**Ryouta Kise:** Akashicchi, por favor no digas esas cosas…con una imagen de perfil donde sostienes esas tijeras de una forma tan sádica.

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Fueron mi regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado, Ryouta. Poseen un filo excepcional.

**Axelle Daishi:** De modo que te gustó tu regalo, Akashi : ).

**Taiga Kagami:** Voy a arrepentirme de preguntar, pero…¿por qué razón le regalaste esas cosas a ese maldito psicópata?

**Axelle Daishi:** A la gente se le regalan cosas que le gustan, ¿no? Akashi ama las tijeras 3.

**Taiga Kagami: **Axelle, la gente no va por la vida regalando tijeras a un loco enfermo como Akashi.

**Yoshitaka Moriyama: **¡Maldito Kise, siempre te quedas con las mejores! Exijo que me pases su número y me ilustres sobre su nombre. Las rubias son mis favoritas.

**Ryouta Kise: **Lo siento mucho, Moriyama-senpai, pero sólo es una amiga y es la novia de Midorimacchi. Debes respetar.

**Yukio Kasamatsu:** No lo sabía, felicidades Midorima.

**Yoshitaka Moriyama:** ¡¿Por qué siempre rompes mis ilusiones, estúpido Kise?!¿No es suficiente con que seas modelo y flirtees con todas las mujeres que quieras?

**Kazunari Takao:** Shin-chan, estás causando furor en las redes sociales.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Takao en serio, ya cállate y deja de estar comentando en los estados de otras personas.

**Ryou Sakurai:** ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

**Yukio Kasamatsu: **¿Por qué razón te estás disculpando?, ¡idiota!

**Ryou Sakurai:** ¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento! No volveré a comentar nada.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** ¿Soy el único que ha notado que esta foto tiene likes negativos?

**Kagami Taiga: **Los likes negativos no existen Kuroko.

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Dai-chin, escóndete. Las fans enardecidas de Ki-chin seguramente irán a tu casa para hacerte cosas malas.

**Axelle Daishi:** Ahora que miro bien, no tiene likes nuestra foto Kise.

**Ryouta Kise:** Daishi-chan no te preocupes. Mis fans son muy lindas y no te harán nada ❤(◕‿◕✿)

**Taiga Kagami: **En serio, ¿de dónde sacas esos ridículos emoticons?

**Shintarou Midorima:** Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto. Daishi, siempre que lleves contigo tu ítem de la suerte nada malo te ocurrirá; hoy tu signo ha quedado tres en el raking de la fortuna.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Yo me preocuparía más por la integridad física y mental de tus fans, Kise.

**Ryouta Kise:** ¿Por qué lo dices Akashicchi?

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Por nada en especial, Kise. Siempre habrán más chicas que te admiren y deseen volverse tus acosadoras en potencia.

Axelle Daishi ha subido una nueva foto.- "Tras salir del Arcade".

A 34 personas les gusta esto.

**Kazunari Takao: **Se ven muy bien los dos juntos. Esa fue la foto que les tomé.

**Axelle Daishi:** Creo que podrías estudiar fotografía, Takao.

**Kazunari Takao: **¿Lo crees? Quizá debería tomarme un cursillo.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Mejor ponte a terminar el susodicho reporte de francés o de nuevo te bajarán décimas.

**Kazunari Takao:** Shin-chan, además de buen novio, buen amigo. Y ya lo terminé, Axelle-chan lo revisó y me felicitó por mi buena redacción.

**Shinsuke Kimura:** Felicidades Midorima. Al fin te has hecho de novia.

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** Menos mal, Midorima. Creíamos que tenías otros gustos, pero me alegra haberme equivocado.

**Shintarou Midorima:** ¿A qué se refiere…Miyaji-senpai?

**Shinusuke Kimura: **Como siempre te veíamos muy unido con Takao, pues creíamos que tal vez…

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** Entre ustedes dos había algo más que una "amistad fraternal".

**Kazunari Takao:** ¿Pero qué cosas dicen, senpais? Shin-chan y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

**Shintarou Midorima:**…

**Axelle Daishi:** Eso fue un golpe duro. Pero Midorima-kun no es de esa clase de hombres.

**Marko Turletti:** ¿Axelle, qué significa esto?¿Estás saliendo ahora con Midorima Shintarou?

**Leo Austerliz: **Sus razones debe tener por haber cambiado a Aomine-san por Midorima-san.

**Hadrien Zabeck: **Empiezo a contemplar cierto fetiche…por los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros por tu parte, Axelle.

**Shintarou Midorima: **¿Pero quiénes son ustedes?

**Kazunari Takao: **No seas descortés Shin-chan, claro que los conoces. Son los titulares de las Universidades de Tohoku, Osaka y Hokkaido, respectivamente.

**Marko Turletti:** No sabía que Midorima-san y Axelle andaban, felicidades.

**Axelle Daishi:** ¿Ustedes también?¿Por qué están haciendo más grande este malentendido?

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Ha-chin, deberías irme a comprar unas paletas heladas. Tengo hambre.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** Primero, no puedes comer ningún dulce hasta dentro de dos semanas. Segundo, ¡¿a quién coño le llamas Ha-chin?! ¡Mi nombre es Hadrien! Respétame.

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Pero Ha-chin, quiero paletas heladas. Dai-chin me ha dicho que puedo comer eso para que mi cara se desinflame y no deje de comer cosas dulces.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** ¿Quién demonios es Dai-chin?

**Axelle Daishi:** Yo Hadrien. Ve y cómprale sus paletas, corre.

**Hadrien Zabeck: **¡Pero…!

**Axelle Daishi: **Sólo hazlo y ya. Imagina que es un favor para mí.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** Me niego a aceptar tu relación con Midorima. Ya vuelvo.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Así que tú también soportas este tipo de cosas, Daishi.

**Axelle Daishi:** (T-T).

Kazunari Takao ha cambiado su foto de perfil.

A 46 personas les gusta esto,

**Axelle Daishi: **Oh, es nuestra foto de cuando ganamos en el juego de baile, Takao. Nos vemos muy bien ψ(｀∇´)ψ Debes ser mi pareja de baile más seguido.

**Kazunari Takao:** Shin-chan, sólo somos amigos, no te vayas a enfadar ni poner celoso.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Mejor cállate Takao, que estoy a nada de irte a aventarte un balón desde mi cuarto.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¿Eso es posible? Sé que tienes un tiro de largo alcance, pero eso suena ridículo hasta para ti, Midorima.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Agradecería que no te metieras en mis asuntos, Kagami.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Hasta donde tengo entendido, los edificios en los que ambos viven están frente a frente. Y creo que están en el mismo piso.

**Axelle Daishi:** ¿Cómo sabes algo como eso, Kuroko?

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Mis contactos son confidenciales, Axelle-kun. Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar de mis fuentes.

**Ryouta Kise:** Seguramente se lo dijo Akashicchi.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** En esta ocasión no he sido yo el informante.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** Creía que yo era tu pareja de baile, Axelle (；´Д`A Pensaba que teníamos una conexión especial, pero veo que me has cambiado por ese chico ojos de halcón.

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Ha-chin, muchas gracias por traerme mis paletas de hielo, están deliciosas.

**Aida Riko: **Olvidaba lo mucho que adorabas bailar, Axelle. Esto deja más que claro lo que sucedió con esa cita. Felicidades.

**Axelle Daishi:** ¿Recién acabas de llegar, verdad?

**Riko Aida:** Exactamente. No esperaba encontrarme con todo esto (o'ω'o). Ésa es mi amiga.

**Hyuuga Juumpei: **No tengo por qué meterme Daishi-kun, pero creo que deberías buscar hombres que no sean miembros de la Generación de los Milagros. Son muy problemáticos.

**Izuki Shun:**…Son tan problemáticos como románticos….

**Rinnosuke Mitobe:**...

**Hyuuga Juumpei: **Mitobe tiene mucha razón. Izuki, lárgate de aquí.

**Axelle Daishi:** Ha sido un error poner este tipo de cosas aquí -_-.

**Marko Turletti:** ¿Es mi imaginación o Takao está demorando en responder?

**Leo Austerliz:** Seguramente ha sufrido una contusión cerebral después del golpe cortesía del esférico lanzado por Midorima-san.

**Kazunari Takao:** Shin-chan, casi me matas con ese tiro de tres. Menos mal mi ventana estaba abierta o tendría que pagar el cristal.

**Axelle Daishi:** Midorima-kun, eso fue muy cruel de tu parte. Pobre Takao.

**Shintarou Midorima:** No lo defiendas. Él se lo buscó. Que sean del mismo signo no significa que tengan que confabular en mi contra.

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Me alegra saber que ni siquiera los domingos por las noches dejas de practicar, Shintarou. No me equivoqué contigo.

**Ryouta Kise: **¿No les parece como si Takao fuera su pequeño hijo? Σ(=ω= ;)

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Ki-chin, eres alguien muy malvado.

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **Aunque de un modo u otro…

**Taiga Kagami:** Las cosas parecen cuadrar.

**Shintarou Midorima: **No me importaría viajar hasta Nagoya con tal de darte un buen tiro de tres, Kise.

**Kazunari Takao:** Te acompaño Shin-chan.

**Axelle Daishi:** Cuenten conmigo también.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Puedo prestarles mi limosina…y mis tijeras favoritas, si gustan.

Seijuurou Akashi ha subido una nueva foto.- "Porque la derrota nunca es admisible".

A 8 personas les gusta esto.

**Ryouta Kise: **Akashicchi, te ves muy bien en la fotografía. Creo que podrías ser modelo (-^〇^-)

**Kazunari Takao: **¿Eso no fue en el restaurante cuando estábamos pidiendo de comer?

**Axelle Daishi:** ¿Quién se supone que tomó esa fotografía?

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Dai-chin, fui yo. Creí que a Aka-chin le agradaría que inmortalizara el momento.

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Gracias Atsushi. Tomaste nuestro mejor ángulo.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** ¿Quién se supone que ganó?

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Hasta la pregunta sale sobrando, Tetsuya.

**Axelle Daishi:** Odio admitirlo, pero fue Akashi. Igualmente no ha demostrado que gane siempre en todo.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Noto que deseas retarme nuevamente, Axelle. Estaré dispuesto a cualquier desafío cuando quieras y en donde sea.

**Satsuki Momoi:** Esas son palabras peligrosas, Akashi-kun.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** ¿Por qué habrían de serlo, Momoi? Estamos compitiendo sanamente. Y está claro que la derrotaré en lo que sea que me desafíe, porque siempre gano y siempre tengo la razón en todo.

**Axelle Daishi: **Eso todavía no está comprobado. Que seas bueno en los estudios, el basquetbol y el Shogi no dice que puedas obtener la victoria en todo.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Siempre te ha gustado llevarme la contraria, ¿no es así?

**Daiki Aomine:** Esa mujer siempre es así. Adora tener la razón, incluso cuando está totalmente equivocada. Es un verdadero fastidio.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Es problemática además. La mala suerte la acecha siempre.

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **Y es malvada. Siempre que me ve quiere ponerme un cascabel.

**Kazunari Takao:** Axelle-chan es genial, logró que Shin-chan fallara un tiro de tres, no una, sino cinco veces seguidas.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** ¿Es eso es cierto Shintarou?¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú falle?

**Kazunari Takao: **Usó sus encantos de mujer para ello (/▽/)

**Axelle Daishi: **¡Takao!¡Yo no usé nada! Además, eso que has dicho puede malinterpretarse de las peores formas posibles.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Alguien no desea volver a abrir los ojos nuevamente.

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Te pediré más detalles al respecto por interno, Axelle.

**Aida Riko:** Perfecto Axelle, vendrás con nosotros a los partidos de invierno y usarás tus encantos para que Midorima-kun falle todas sus canastas.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Entrenadora, no creo que eso sea bien visto.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Es una buena estrategia, Tetsuya. Admito que es astuto de tu parte, Aida.

**Aida Riko:** Sabía que algún día el que fueras tan extrovertida me sería de gran ayuda.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** ¿Pero qué es lo que has hecho Axelle?¿Cómo pudiste corromper a alguien tan puro e inocente como Midorima?

**Kazunari Takao: **La respuesta es simple: es hombre. Algún día tenía que ocurrirle.

**Marko Turletti:** Ese es un buen punto, Takao.

**Ryouta Kise:** Nuestro Midorimacchi está creciendo. Ya es todo un hombre.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Qué significa todo esto, Midorima?

**Shintarou Midorima:** Estoy tan indignado como tú, Aomine.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¿Y tú por qué estás indignado, Dai-chan?

**Aida Riko:** Cierto. Tú no deberías tener problema alguno con todo esto.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Está más claro que el agua. Incluso Kagami-kun podría leerlo entre líneas.

**Taiga Kagami:** Kuroko idiota, ¿acaso estás insultándome?

**Axelle Daishi: **Lo único que hice fue echarle porras…No hice nada pervertido ni que se le parezca, dejen de tener malos pensamientos.

**Ryouta Kise:** Midorimacchi es tan puro (*^o^*)

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Mido-chin es único.

**Kazunari Takao:** Shin-chan, ¿estás llorando?¿Estás sonrojado?

**Shintarou Midorima:** Takao, en serio, muérete.

**Kazunari Takao:** ¿No es encantador que sea todo un Tsundere?

**Axelle Daishi:** Ciertamente. ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ Es bueno conocer a alguien con el que puedes dialogar amenamente sin caer en discusiones innecesarias y que posee un conocimiento panorámica de muchas cosas. Sin duda, fue una salida muy productiva.

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Te dije que era tu mejor elección, Axelle. ¿Ves que no me equivoco nunca?

**Daiki Aomine:**….

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Creo que alguien se ha enfadado~

**Taiga Kagami:** Creo que fue demasiado para Midorima.

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **Empiezo a temer de tu habilidad, Axelle-kun.

**Axelle Daishi:** ¿A qué te refieres Kuroko?

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Sin siquiera tocarlo, has dejado fuera del juego a Shintarou. Y Aomine también parece compartir ese mismo destino.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** De ahora en adelante moderaré mi distancia hacia ti, Axelle-kun. No pensé que fueras tan peligrosa.

**Axelle Daishi: **¬¬ Par de graciositos. Seguramente Midorima-kun tuvo que ir por agua. Y Aomine, él muchas veces no tiene nada bueno que decir.

**Taiga Kagami: **Me huele a pleito.

**Ryouta Kise:** Ya se está demorando mucho para ir por un vaso de agua, ¿no?

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Mido-chin, aparece.

**Kazunari Takao:** Salió de la habitación con la cara roja como tomate después de leer tu comentario, Axelle-chan. Jajajaja. Debieron de haberlo visto. Por suerte he inmortalizado el momento en una fotografía.

Atsushi Murasakibara.- Ha publicado un comentario en el perfil de Daishi Axelle. "La novia de Mido-chin fue amable y linda conmigo. Sujetó mi mano cuando estaba con el dentista mientras me contaba una historia para que me olvidara del dolor de muelas".

**Taiga Kagami: **¡¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes, Murasakibara, eh?! Mira que tenerle miedo a los dentistas.

**Aida Riko:** ¿Lo dice quien le tiene miedo a un pequeño perrito como Nigou?

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Es mucho más lamentable tu caso, Kagami-kun.

**Marko Turletti:** Es normal temerle a los médicos, son criaturas aterradoras.

**Hadrien Zabeck: **Por lo que deberías replantearte las cosas, Taiga.

**Leo Austerliz:** Hoy en día las terapias para la mitigación y eliminación de fobias han hecho un gran avance. Estoy seguro de que podrán tratar tu caso, Kagami.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¡Idiotas, no se metan en esto! Es a Murasakibara al que deberían estar ayudando, no a mí…Grrr.

**Daiki Aomine: **¿Cómo que te sujetó la mano?¿Tan asustado estabas, Murasakibara?

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Tenía miedo, pero ahora ya no, Mine-chin. De ahora en adelante, cada vez que vaya con el dentista, le pediré a la Dai-chin que me acompañe.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Te lo encargo Axelle. Depositaré mi confianza en ti. Serás algo así como mi asistente personal.

**Axelle Daishi:** ¿Tu asistente personal? Siento que me estás viendo más como la niñera de Murasakibara-kun.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Por favor, encárgate de que Daiki no pierda su camino tampoco.

**Daiki Aomine:** Yo no necesito nada de eso, maldito Akashi. ¿Y cómo que le sujetaste la mano?¿Era eso necesario?

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Mine-chin, no seas envidioso. Cuando vayas con el dentista puedes pedirle a Dai-chin que te acompañe y sujete tu mano por si tienes miedo.

**Satsuki Momoi:** Dai-chan está c-e-l-o-s-o (＾v＾)

**Daiki Aomine: **Por supuesto que no. Es absurdo lo que dices. Más bien se me hace ridículo que alguien como Murasakibara le tenga miedo a los dentistas a ese grado.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Puedo percibir hostilidad en tus comentarios, Daiki.

**Taiga Kagami:** Quién diría que Midorima tendría más agallas que tú, idiota.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Por algo dicen que se deben de cuidar de los más callados, son los más peligrosos.

**Aida Riko:** ¿Esa es una indirecta de que debemos cuidarnos de ti, Kuroko-kun?

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Kuro-chin es pequeño pero malvado.

**Axelle Daishi:** Concuerdo contigo, Murasakibara-kun.

**Daiki Aomine:** Siempre lo he pensado, Tetsu.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Tetsu-kun, no es malvado. Es una maravillosa persona. Me obsequió un helado después de todo (✿◖◡ ◗)

**Taiga Kagami: **Pero eso no le quita que sea perverso.

**Hyuuga Juumpei: **Tal vez…use su desorientación para hacer cosas impensables. Con eso de que nadie se da cuenta de que está allí hasta que habla.

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **No me parecen nada graciosos sus comentarios.

**Daiki Aomine:** ¿Por qué no has respondido mi mensaje, Daishi?

**Axelle Daishi:** ¿Qué mensaje? A mí no me ha llegado absolutamente nada.

**Daiki Aomine:** Me marca que lo has visto.

**Axelle Daishi:** Esa cosa miente. Igual ya me voy que debo salir.

**Aida Riko:** ¿A las 8 de la noche?¿A dónde se supone que vas?

**Hadrien Zabeck: **Si no es conmigo, no tienes derecho de salir a estas altas horas de la noche.

**Marko Turletti:** Así que al final sí irás, Axelle.

**Leo Austerliz: **Como siempre, Marko es el primero que se entera de todo.

**Hadrien Zebeck:** Empiezo a creer que tu favorito no soy yo, sino Marko (ﾟДﾟ≡ﾟДﾟ)

**Axelle Daishi: **Ahorita te digo de qué va la cosa, Hadrien. No hagas estos dramas que la gente va pensar mal.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Shintarou, deberías ir a acompañar a Axelle. No es prudente que salga a estas horas de la noche, podría ser peligroso.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Lleva tu ítem de la suerte contigo, Daishi y todo estará bien.

**Axelle Daishi:** ¿Y no hoy el objeto de la suerte era una matrioska?¿Sabes que la que conseguí es de la mitad de mi tamaño?

**Shintarou Midorima:** Entre más grande mejor.

**Kazunari Takao:** Hemos perdido a Axelle-chan…

Cerró sin más su portátil. Ya había tenido suficiente cotilleo por una noche, además de que sin importar qué alegara, aquel malentendido permanecía latente. Posiblemente si lo dejaba estar unos días más todo lo olvidarían y lo recordarían como una broma bastante buena.

Suspiró, clavando sus carmesí ojos sobre aquella muñeca rusa. A saber por qué había escuchado el horóscopo de Oha-Asa esa mañana he ido a conseguir algo tan curioso como eso. Prácticamente la había puesto en la orilla más cercana de su recámara.

No había nada sano en comer tanto helado y mucho menos por la noche, pero de momento no se le antojaba nada más.

—No creo que sea sano comer esta cantidad de helado…Me siento como Murasakibara-kun –se lamentó al tiempo que se percataba que ese bote de helado estaba totalmente vacío-…Axelle, fue más de un litro…Creo que esto se está saliendo de mis manos…-suspiró tras dirigirse a la cocina y depositar el traste sucio en el lavabo; ya se ocuparía de esa tarea mañana-. _Creo que resulta absurdo que me deprima por algo tan trivial como su rechazo…No se supone que me afectara tanto…Pero al menos me alegro que ayer me haya topado con todos ellos; hicieron mi sábado más divertido, incluso con todos esos malentendidos de por medio…_Y las vacaciones empiezan en dos días más…

—¡Axelle! –esa voz chillona y destroza tímpanos le esperó en el instante en que atendió al celular.

—¿Qué sucede Momoi? –podía jurar que quedó un poco sorda tras aquel grito.

—¿Realmente estás saliendo con Midorin?

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo me lo encontré ayer en Akibahara con Takao…Quería mis audífonos y entonces le dije que se los daría a cambio de una cita –soltó bromista-. Yo solamente quería salir a divertirme un rato y pensé que sería interesante hacerlo con esos dos chicos. Son muy curiosos. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Era mara curiosidad, Axelle. Nada del otro mundo…Es que todos quedamos muy sorprendidos por todo ello.

—…Y aunque fuera cierto, no creo que hubiera problema alguno con ello, ¿no?

—¡Axelle! No digas eso. A Dai-chan le gustas mucho.

—No quiero hablar de Aomine por el momento –incluso la peli rosa podía sentir la hostilidad ante aquel tema.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez?

—Nada sin importancia. Si me disculpas, tengo algo que hacer y se me está haciendo un poco tarde –se despidió rápidamente antes de colgar, dejando a la pobre chica incapaz de proseguir con lo que tenía pensando añadir.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que le hiciste, Dai-chan? –miró acusadoramente a su amigo, uno que permanecía descansando cómodamente sobre su cama. Esos dos habían estado en la misma habitación comentando en tan curiosos estados.

—No le hice absolutamente nada. Así que no estés de escandalosa.

—Pues parece que Axelle no quiere saber nada de ti hasta nuevo aviso. Y eso es muy raro, ya que hasta hace poco estaban más juntos que Kagamin y Tetsu-kun –y el moreno simplemente permaneció callado, logrando que su amiga suspirara con cansancio.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento sin más, siendo incapaz de depositar su atención en otro punto que no fuera en su recién llegada visita. No es como si se hubiera mentalizado para su llegada; estaba claro que todo había sido demasiado repentino como para arreglar un poco su departamento.

Llevaba puesto un vestido beige con jareta, un bolerito blanco y zapatillas a juego. Incluso su bolso combinaba a la perfección. Esas ropas simplemente le sentaban de maravilla. Se notaba a leguas que era una mujer muy fijada en su apariencia y le agradaba lucir bien en todo momento.

Su lacio y azabache cabello llegaba sin problema alguno hasta su espalda baja, coronándose en aquel flequillo degrafilado.

Era indudablemente tanto joven como bella.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Axelle.

—Hola madre.


	22. Capítuo 22

¡Holaaaaaaa! Ya es viernes y ya se me está haciendo manía actualizar en la madrugada, pero nada qué hacerle. Lo importante es que tienen su capítulo sin falta. Espero que se hayan reído/divertido con el cap pasado, fue para romper un poco la tensión, aunque al final les metí drama XD. Bueno, ya me darán su opinión sobre los acontecimientos que se avecinan :3 Ya saben que amo complicarlo todo. Gracias por las lecturas pequeñines, me hacen mucho muy feliz :D Agradecimientos a mis dos pequeñas que siempre se pelean por ser la 1era en comentar (?) y a la personita que acaba de agregar la historia a favoritos: Yumiko Kanzaki, gracias pequeña. Sin más, disfruten y nos estaremos leyendo el domingo. ¡Besos y excelente fin de semana!

**Capítulo 22**

**El mundo que dio un giro inesperado**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Por el momento lo único que debía tener toda su atención eran esas duras y apagadas pupilas carmesí. Algo malo debía de estar ocurriendo para que ella se hubiera tomado las molestias de viajar hasta Japón, por lo que se limitó a seguir sus pasos. Sabía que era inevitable el intercambio de palabras. Era siempre de ese modo cada vez que ella venía a visitarle.

Tomó asiento frente a ella, ignorando por completo la delicada esencia del té que emergía de aquellas dos pequeñas tazas blancas recién servidas. Por ese momento su único interés era su madre y nadie más. Quería empezar la charla para que todo terminara pronto.

Como siempre, fue ella la que inició. Frunció el ceño al percatarse del ligero ausentismo de su hija. Al final terminó suspirando antes de empezar.

—No sé qué es lo que está ocurriendo ahora contigo, Axelle, pero lo único que te debe interesar es lo que voy a decirte. Después de que me escuches podrás tomar tu decisión –musitó seriamente. No le extrañaba, ella casi siempre usaba ese tono para dirigirse a su persona.

—¿Qué sucede en esta ocasión? Hasta donde sé mis notas son impecables, así como mi comportamiento dentro de la universidad. Al menos de por allí no pueden venir tus reclamos.

—En lo absoluto. En esta ocasión no tengo nada que objetar sobre tu desempeño –prosiguió-. Tiene que ver más que nada con tu estancia en Japón.

—¿Mi…estancia en Japón?¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pensaba lo peor, pero prefería alejar aquella idea de su mente.

—Sí…Voy a ser clara, sabes que odio los rodeos. La situación económica que tengo actualmente no es muy estable, ni lo suficientemente buena como para seguir costeando tu estadía aquí.

—Tengo beca completa, por lo que no tengo que pagar matrícula, de manera que por esa parte…

—¿Pero qué hay de la renta, la despensa y tus gastos personales? –inquirió clavando su mirada en ella. Axelle simplemente agachó la mirada; durante todos esos años su madre se había hecho cargo de ello-. Ves a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

—…Conseguiré un trabajo para costearme tales gastos…-musitó apenas lo suficientemente audible para que su madre le escuchara. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—¿Pero qué sandeces estás diciendo, Axelle? Si haces algo como eso tus calificaciones se irán al traste –chasqueó molesta.

—No lo harán. Mis notas no se verán afectadas por algo como eso –replicó con un semblante lleno de seriedad.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar tus cosas y regresar conmigo a Francia –comentó sin más-. Podrás continuar con tu carrera allá y no tendrás que preocuparte por cosas como la renta o comprar tus alimentos.

—No lo entiendes madre, yo no quiero regresar a Francia…De visita sí, pero para quedarme a vivir allí, no –comunicó endureciendo tenuemente su mirar-. Así que yo…

—¿Conseguirás un trabajo para poder costearte la vida aquí, no? –Axelle simplemente asintió. Y ella intentó calmarse un poco o terminaría subiendo el tono de su voz-. No puedo permitir algo como eso. Es demasiado para alguien como tú.

—¿Ahora me dices algo como esto? No pensabas lo mismo cuando me mandaste aquí teniendo apenas doce años, dándome unas cuantas indicaciones y dinero. Creo que puedo con algo como eso, ¿no? –preguntó con la mirada herida. Realmente le dolía que su madre no le apoyara con su decisión.

—Accedí a mandarte a estudiar aquí después de tu insistencia y que aprendiste el idioma. Tu padre casi arma todo un escándalo por ello. Si él se entera que te he dejado desahuciada en Japón enfrentaré problemas legales con él y lo sabes.

—No diré nada…-espetó seriamente-. No necesitas decirle nada a él. Además no suele visitarme y si lo hace simplemente me encargaré de que no sospeche nada. Puedo hacerme cargo de algo tan simple.

—Lo único que puedo darte es esto –de su bolsa sacó aquel sobre amarillo. Y sin dudarlo lo depositó sobre la mesa-. Con esto puedes pagar la renta de un departamento más chico y menos costoso que éste.

—¿Entonces…tú realmente…? –la miraba con pleno anonadamiento. ¿Realmente había accedido?

—Te lo permitiré bajo ciertas condiciones, Axelle.

—¿Cuáles son?

—Tus calificaciones deben mantenerse perfectas, como hasta ahora lo han venido haciendo. Así que te daré un mes para que logres adquirir esa preciada estabilidad económica. De modo que aprovecha que las vacaciones de verano inician la semana que viene para poner todo en orden.

—P-por supuesto que lo haré –soltó con firmeza.

—Si no puedes hacerlo, recurre a Marko, Leo o Hadrien, ¿entendido? –dictaminó con dureza.

—…De fallar me obligarás a regresar a Francia, ¿verdad?

—Justamente. Y no permitiré que vuelvas a tocar Japón hasta que te gradúes de la universidad.

—Supuse que así serían las cosas –sonrió forzadamente.

—Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer. No pierdas el tiempo en cosas sin sentido…como en chicos.

—Claro que no –respondió apresuradamente. No obstante, sabía que su madre se había percatado de que algo no andaba bien con ella y apostaba a que estaba relacionado con un chico.

—Todavía recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿no? –ella le miró expectante, aguardando su respuesta-. Que nunca debes dejarte amedrentar por lo que un hombre sea capaz de decirte, ni siquiera cuando sea ese alguien por el que experimentas ciertos sentimientos. No te eduqué todos estos años para poner esa vergonzosa expresión en tu rostro por un chico –expresó cortantemente. Su tono había carecido de cualquier suavidad, de cualquiera amabilidad.

—…Lo sé…-susurró resignada.

—Nos estaremos viendo pronto, Axelle –se puso de pie, acomodando su bolso-. Solamente vine de rápido, para hablar personalmente. Tengo que regresar de inmediato a Francia y encargarme del negocio.

—Comprendo –añadió, observándole fijamente-. Gracias por darme una oportunidad.

—No la desaproveches. Además trabajar te ayudará a despejar tu mente, y sólo así podrás entender qué cosas son las que verdaderamente importan.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué esperar de todo esto –hacía más de un minuto que la puerta de su departamento había vuelto a cerrarse. Ahora se encontraba completamente a solas consigo misma y con aquella advertencia de por medio-. _No puedo quedarme pensando en lo que acaba de pasar por mucho tiempo, ¿o sí? No es como si nunca antes no me hubieran rechazado; después de todo, no fui del gusto de todos los chicos que me gustaron…Entonces si sólo me gusta…¿por qué me siento de esta manera?¿Por qué me siento molesta…frustrada…avergonzada…triste…y enfadada conmigo misma? _¡Es solamente una estúpida atracción, no tendría por qué sentirme de esta absurda manera! –exclamó sin siquiera pensarlo, sin moderar su tono de voz. Solamente había dejado que sus propias emociones le dominaran por completo-. ¡No lo entiendo, no lo comprendo! Que alguien me explique…qué es lo que me hace sentirme de esta manera…Yo no quiero sentirme de este modo, no quiero…

Apretó sus labios con fuerza, intentando callar las penosas palabras que luchaban por abandonar su interior. Por ese breve instante lo único que deseaba es que al día siguiente pudiera ser la misma de siempre y dejar toda aquella penosa faceta atrás.

Sin embargo, aquel silencio circundante se esfumó brevemente tras atender aquel pequeño objeto que no dejaba de sonar.

—¿Axelle?

—¿Nariko?¿Qué es lo que sucede? –su tono sonó lo más normal que podía. Por el momento no deseaba preguntas innecesarias cuando ni siquiera ella tenía las respuestas.

—Te hablaba para decirte sobre el horario de práctica que tendremos en vacaciones –continuó-. Será de lunes a viernes de 9:00-13:00, en el lugar que te había dicho anteriormente.

—Nariko, ¿puedo tomarme esta semana? Prometo que la siguiente entrenaré sin falta alguna.

—¿Sucede algo?¿Alguna razón en especial?

—Voy a mudarme, por lo que requeriré tiempo para hallar un sitio cerca de la universidad y trasladar mis cosas. Además de que tengo que atender otros asuntos y ponerlos en orden para antes de entrar a clases nuevamente.

—Es cierto que tú vives sola y bastante lejos de la universidad. Eso siempre lleva mucho tiempo. Así que no te preocupes, tómate la semana para solucionar esos improvistos.

—Te lo agradezco Nariko. Ya me pondré al día con ustedes.

—Eso es lo de menos, Axelle. Después de todo, sigues siendo bastante buena, por lo que no te afectará demasiado una semana sin práctica –halagó.

—Igual trabajaré como todas las demás chicas –apuntó.

—Sabes, pensaba que te tomarías una semana para ir a ver a Aomine-san y a los chicos jugar –comentó tranquilamente-. Ya ves que el torneo de verano dará inicio la siguiente semana.

—Por supuesto que no –mencionó-. Yo sé que ellos obtendrán el triunfo. Por el momento iré a preparar mi cena antes de que me desmaye de hambre.

—Está bien, provecho. Cuídate y nos vemos el siguiente lunes, Axelle –y al fin la llamada dio por terminada.

—Posiblemente eso que dicen de que los polos opuestos se atraen…es hasta cierto punto, cierto…-suspiró y simplemente se puso de pie-. No tengo tiempo para estar pensando en Aomine…y esa clase de cosas. Por ahora tengo que enfocarme en lo que es importante o tendré que resignarme a volver a Francia.

Aquella noche bastaría con una cena ligera. Incluso la hora en que habría de entregarse al mundo de los sueños resultaba increíblemente temprana. No obstante, sabía que le esperaría un agotador inicio de semana por lo que tenía que estar preparada. Nadie dijo que la libertad era fácil de conservar.

Y cuando menos se lo esperó el alegre sol le observaba desde su ventana, anunciándole que debía pararse y dar inicio con su faena. Vaya forma de iniciar las vacaciones de verano…

—Primera cosa que hacer, conseguir un nuevo departamento cerca de la universidad y ver lo de la mudanza –recitó al tiempo que preparaba el desayuno lo más rápido que podía.

Los platos sucios podían esperar, por ahora lo que interesaba es que saliera de casa lo antes posible con el periódico en mano. La larga y agobiante tarea de ver costes de renta, había llegado.

—_¿Querías ser una adulta responsable, no Axelle? Bueno, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…_

No es que odiara las largas caminatas o el ejercicio, pero lo que si resultaba molesto era que no hallara un simple departamento que le pareciera justo en precio. Todos pedían una exageración, siendo apuradamente la gran cosa.

Visitó tantos lugares como le fue posible, pero la suerte parecía no estarle sonriendo en lo más mínimo. Al menos no hasta que aquel anuncio se estampó directamente contra su rostro. ¿Desde cuándo soplaba tan fuerte el viento en verano?

—¿Pero qué es esto? –observó con cuidado el anuncio. Se trataba de una oferta de trabajo-. La paga no está para nada mal, de hecho es más que aceptable. Aunque…no es que me agrade tener que hacer algo como esto…Y sobre todo, hay una serie de evaluaciones y no estoy segura de pasarlas…-sacudió su cabeza, tenía que retirar toda aquella negatividad si quería resolver su problema actual-. Lo intentaré, no pierdo nada con ello. Las audiciones por suerte, son mañana temprano.

La entrenadora no estaba para nada sorprendida de que todos poseyeran aquel semblante adormilado. Habían tenido que abordar el autobús en la madrugada para llegar a la ceremonia de apertura de la Summer Championship, un campeonato que tenía lugar año con año durante el mes de Julio y que involucraban a las grandes universidades de Tokio. Era simplemente un evento que no podía ser pasado por alto.

Este año dicho enfrentamiento tendría lugar dentro de la Universidad de Meiji, ubicada en el barrio de Chiyoda.

—¡Despiértense de una buena vez! –les gritó Riko con aquel altavoz, asustando a todos por igual.

—Pero entrenadora…-bostezó Kuroko. A él también le había parecido duro haberse levantado tan tempano.

—Ya hemos llegado prácticamente –proclamó.

—¿No están ansiosos? Enfrentarán a las universidades más prestigiosas de Tokio en un encuentro de basquetbol. Y no lo hacen nada mal para ser instituciones privadas –señaló Momoi. Ella también había decidido acompañarles.

—Lo único que tenemos que hacer, es ganar –mencionaba Aomine, quien prefería mirar hacia la ventana que a aquel par de chicas.

—Aparentemente es algo relativamente fácil considerando a nuestros jugadores…sin embargo…-mencionaba la castaña observando a los ases del equipo.

—No podemos confiarnos…porque esa competitividad suya podría llevar al equipo a la ruina.

—Nos encargaremos de vencer, así que no se preocupen.

—Espero que no vayan a cometer ninguna estupidez –sentenciaba Hyuuga; todos sabían a quiénes iban dirigidas aquellas palabras.

—Quiero que se comporten, ¿entendido? La ceremonia de apertura tendrá lugar en la Universidad de Meiji, una de las más prestigiosas y grandes de todo Tokio, por lo que nuestro comportamiento tendrá repercusiones considerables –ella lo decía más que nada por un par de chicos en particular-. Así que nada de peleas hasta después de que todo esto termine.

—Y al ser la Universidad de Tokio quien siempre ha obtenido la victoria en este campeonato, no esperen que sean amigables ni que la gente les apoye –agregaba la peli rosa.

—Estaremos a la altura, Momoi-san.

—No vayan a meter la pata –indicaba Aomine a sus superiores.

—Sepan comportarse adecuadamente –añadía el pelirrojo.

—¡Es a ustedes dos a los que me estoy refiriendo, idiotas! –vociferó Riko intentando no matarlos. No eran ni las ocho de la mañana y ya tenía pensamientos asesinos hacia esos dos.

En el momento en que descendieron de su autobús pudieron percatarse del ambiente tan colorido y enérgico que envolvía a aquella institución. Si bien no se sentían intimidados por el resto de jugadores que se encontraban cerca de sus aparcados autobuses, les era imposible ocultar sus ansias por enfrentarse contra lo que esas universidades fueran capaces de ofrecerles.

No había manera de extraviar el sendero, no cuando éste se encontraba meticulosamente señalado con esos bien vestidos y formales maestros, indicándoles hacia dónde dirigirse y qué es lo que debían hacer para estar inscritos por completo dentro del torneo de verano.

—Todo luce demasiado fastuoso –mencionaba Taiga mirando a sus alrededores. A su parecer todos los estudiantes de allí luían bastante estirados.

—Es normal. Es una escuela de paga –Hyuuga tampoco se negaba el gusto de apreciar desde los jardines de la universidad hasta su arquitectura. Aunque de momento su destino era el gimnasio de aquel campus.

—Sólo caminen más rápido y dejen de hablar –regañó Riko.

—Ey, ¿ese no es Koji Kobori, antiguo centro de Kaijo? –mencionaba Izuki. Todos colocaron sus miradas de inmediato hacia el mencionado.

—Ese uniforme es el de la Universidad de Waseda –aclaró Riko.

—Miren, allá está Taisuke Otsubo, ex centro de Shutoku. Y está con Yoshinori Susa, de la Academia Too –decía el capitán-. ¿No es el uniforme de basquetbol de la Universidad de Hosei?

—Exactamente –le dio la razón Momoi.

—Creo que no son los únicos rostros conocidos. Más adelante están Mayuzumi-kun y Fukui-kun. Y por lo visto están aquí representando a Meiji.

—Kenichi Okamura también está aquí. Se ha inscrito en la Universidad de Todai –expresaba Riko.

—La Universidad de Tokio, de Hosei, de Keio, de Meiji, Rikkyo, de Todai y de Waseda, reunidas en un solo campeonato. Quien obtenga la victoria podrá tener un pase directo a la National Seven Tournament, donde las universidades más fuertes del país se enfrentan para determinar quién es el mejor.

—Estás tan emocionada como nosotros, Momoi-san.

—Es que es allí donde podrán enfrentarse al resto de los Miembros de la Generación de los Milagros, Tetsu-kun. Y estoy segura de que todos han mejorado desde la última vez que se enfrentaron. Además…

—Las cosas son bastante extrañas ahora para todos nosotros.

—Démonos prisa, que la ceremonia va a comenzar –denotaba Taiga. Todos simplemente sonrieron y prosiguieron con su camino.

La ceremonia fue larga y tediosa, especialmente por el discurso ofrecido por el director de la universidad, en donde convocaba a los participantes a competir de manera deportiva y amigable, para que todo el torneo pudiera ser disfrutado plenamente.

Tras el término de la misma, abandonaron aquel recinto. Todavía tenían que terminar de inscribirse, así como ver los horarios de los juegos. Después de todo, el día recién estaba dando inicio.

No supieron cómo es que aquellas dos horas se les habían ido de las manos, lo único que tenían claro era que debían regresar a su autobús para que pudieran dirigirse en la brevedad posible a su hotel. Por ahora el plan era el permanecer dentro de aquel barrio hasta que concluyera el torneo.

—No pongan esas caras largas. Sé que no es el hotel más lujoso del mundo, pero no podíamos costearnos más, especialmente porque permaneceremos en Chiyoda una semana entera –les dijo Riko al resto del equipo.

—Parece ser que alguien nos está dando la bienvenida –indicó Kuroko. Su mirada se encontraba puesta en aquella persona que se mantenía de pie a pocos metros de la entrada de aquel pequeño hotel.

Todos miraron con curiosidad el cartel que sostenía entre sus manos, después de todo llevaba escrito un nombre sumamente familiar.

La cara de los presentes era de extrañeza, pero la del pelirrojo era de completo pavor; era como si ante sus ojos se postrara una de las amenazas más grandes de su joven existencia.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Kagami-kun?¿Por qué tienes esa expresión da pavor en tu rostro?

—¡¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo tú aquí, eh?!

Esos rosáceos ojos que contrastaban enormemente con el albo tono de su piel, le miraban fijamente, como si quisieran examinarle desde adentro hacia afuera; era como si buscara algo más que lo que sus propios ojos le proporcionaban.

Sus cabellos azabache apenas llegaban hasta donde iniciaban sus hombros, resultando tanto práctico como encantador. Tampoco parecía molestarle aquel flequillo en uve que adornaba su rostro.

Seguramente no excedía el metro sesenta. Era una chica menuda, de cuerpo estilizado y cuyas curvas se apreciaban mejor desde su cintura hacia abajo y posiblemente a ese afable rostro se le veía más joven de lo que en verdad era.

Portaba una camiseta de manga con volantes de un azul cielo con un pesquero de mezclilla azul marino. Al tiempo que sus sandalias le ofertaban comodidad ante todo.

En términos generales, era una chica bastante bonita.

—¿Hay algo de malo que haya venido a visitarte, Taiga? –preguntó en un tono calmado y plasmado de cordialidad. Incluso una amplia sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

Era increíble la cantidad de chicas que se encontraban formadas, bordeando sin problema alguno aquel enorme edificio repleto de propaganda y anuncios televisivos. Pero no era para menos, no cuando se estaba llevando a cabo aquella importante campaña de reclutamiento. Todas deseaban participar y tener la oportunidad de volverse tanto famosas como deseadas.

Había jovencitas desde los diecisiete hasta los veintitantos años de edad, cada una de ellas increíblemente bien arregladas, valiéndose tanto de linda ropa como del imprescindible maquillaje. La competencia era dura por donde sea que se mirase.

—_Creo que debí de haber desistido de venir. Podría estar ocupando estas horas para buscar departamento y no haciendo fila para poder hacer un tonto casting…Aunque ya estoy aquí, por lo que debería intentarlo…Supongo… _-suspiró fastidiada. Había llegado hace más de dos horas y no sentía que avanzara.

—Demasiado maquillada…Por dios, ¿cómo puedes salir a la calle con esas ropas? –aquella voz además de chillona, resultaba molesta. No obstante, pertenecía a alguien que todas allí, a excepción de la rubia, parecían conocer.

—_¿Pero qué está haciendo?¿Las está descalificando o algo por el estilo? _–simplemente se limitaba a observar al larguirucho hombre de facciones finas y casi, afeminadas. Y aunque portaba una playera morada de vestir y unos vaqueros negros, lucía curiosamente glamuroso.

—Demasiada alta…Ese color el pelo no te favorece con el tono de tu piel…-él continuaba recitando su suerte a cada chica mientras avanzaba con toda la calma del mundo. De vez en cuando decía algo amable y colocaba un botón blanco numerado sobre la afortunada.

—_¡No me…!¡De ninguna manera! Si está despachando a las que vienen bien arregladas y maquilladas, a mí seguramente me tirará tierra…Ni siquiera me molesté en ponerme algo…femenino…_-después de todo, llevaba un short de mezclilla desteñido, una blusa blanca de hombros descubiertos, botines cafés y su singular bolso. No, no lucía en lo más mínimo glamurosa y femenina.

—¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí? –al fin esos ojos avellana se colocaron sobre ella. Le fue imposible no sentir un terrible escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda-. Tengo algunas dudas sobre tu particular estilo de vestimenta, jovencita –mencionaba acariciando su cabellera violácea.

—¿Qué…hay sobre ella? _Además de que grita a todos que odio ponerme ropa acorde a mi género…_

—Es interesante. Eres como una oveja negra dentro del inmenso rebaño.

—_¿Eso debo tomarlo como algo bueno o quizás me está insultando de una manera sublime? _La comodidad ante todo, ¿no?

—Bien, quiero ver lo que puedes hacer –comentó tranquilamente. Ya le había puesto aquel deseado botón.

—_De manera…que he pasado la primera prueba…_-sonrió tenuemente, sujetando su botón entre manos.

Agradecía al fin encontrarse dentro de aquel edificio y disfrutar del aire acondicionado. Después de todo, afuera era un infierno viviente y haber estado por dos horas bajo el sol extenuante no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Además disfrutaban de cómodas sillas y una deliciosa y fría bebida mientras aguardaban a que fueran llamadas para la realización de la entrevista.

—_Me pregunto qué tipo de peguntas harán. Es que simplemente no se me ocurre de qué podrían cuestionarte para ingresar a una agencia de modelaje…_

—¿Es la primera vez que participas en un casting de modelaje, verdad?

—Ah, sí –respondió de inmediato.

—Mi nombre es Mayuri –se presentó cortésmente la chica. Lucía un vestido de vuelo bastante sencillo pero bonito; mismo que delineaba el bien cuidado cuerpo de aquella castaña de ojos ambarinos. Era bastante bonita.

—El mío es Axelle –prosiguió. Había un par de cosas que saltaban a la vista de todos. Bendito trauma que ahora le seguía a todas partes.

—¿Te sientes mal? Te has puesto pálida –preguntó con cierta preocupación.

—No, para nada. Solamente recordé algo…innecesario –mascullaba desviando la mirada-. _Mínimo es copa C…_

—Tu nombre es bastante curioso. Eres extranjera, ¿cierto?

—Algo por el estilo…-dijo tranquilamente-. Entonces, ¿ya tienes experiencia participando en este tipo de cosas?

—Llevo apenas un año en el mundo del modelaje. Estaba trabajando para la revista Juvenile Trend, pero lamentablemente cayó en la bancarrota, por lo que he estado haciendo castings en varias revistas del país.

—Umm…Entiendo…-ella no se enteraba de qué revista le estaba hablando. Ella solamente sabía de cosas innecesarias como ecuaciones diferenciales o autores aburridos del medievo, pero no de revistas de moda.

—¿Tú también deseas convertirte en modelo?

—La razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque es un trabajo redituable –enunció. La castaña la miró con extrañeza; era difícil creer que alguien entrara al mundo de la farándula solamente por dinero.

—¿Sólo estás aquí por el dinero?

—Exactamente. Estoy buscando trabajo y por eso me he inscrito en este casting. No me interesa ser famosa o reconocida, yo sólo quiero contar con un trabajo estable que me permita costearme mis gastos básicos.

—Es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso. Todas las chicas que he conocido lo hacen para ser famosas, aclamadas y deseadas. Además de obtener dinero, claro está. Supongo que debes estar en una situación económica delicada.

—Puede decirse que es de ese modo. Pero igualmente tomo esto como una mera oportunidad, tampoco estoy obsesionada con la idea de conseguir el trabajo, porque sé que al menos yo no nací para este tipo de faramalla. Siempre habrán otras opciones de trabajo a las cuales pueda acceder.

Después de más de una hora habría de ser su turno.

Estaba nerviosa, eso era claro, pero instantes antes de entrar se tranquilizó. Era como cualquier otra entrevista de trabajo, nada fuera del otro mundo. Debía mentalizarse eso.

Tomó asiento en la única silla disponible. El jurado a evaluarla eran tres sujetos; una mujer de cabellos negros y rizados, cuya mirada rosácea se le clavó encima en cuanto entró. Un hombre trajeado, cuyo pelo grisáceo no era más que un triste vestiigio. Y aquel sujeto que le ofreció el botón numerado.

—Mi nombre es Sugita Joshira –se presentó el peli morado-. Él es el señor Tadashi Abukara, dueño de todo este edificio y la revista para la que estás haciendo el casting en este momento. La hermosa dama a su lado, es la señorita Chise Omori, encargada del marketing de la revista, así como sus relaciones públicas.

—Es un gusto conocerles –dijo respetuosamente-. Mi nombre es Daishi Axelle.

—Proseguiremos a una serie de cuestionamientos. Quienes aprueben esta fase, pasarán a la última etapa –mencionaba la mujer.

—Por lo que te pido que respondas con toda la sinceridad que te sea posible, Daishi-san –profirió Tadashi.

—Primero, cuéntanos tus motivos para dedicarte al mundo del modelaje –pedía Joshira.

—_Supuse que algo como eso me cuestionarían…Si soy sincera, entonces podría perder puntaje, pero si doy una respuesta demasiado irreal, entonces me irá peor…_La verdad es que estoy en busca de trabajo y la propaganda del casting para su revista literalmente golpeó a mi rostro, por lo que decidí intentar y ver qué es lo que pasaba. No tengo experiencia en el modelaje y tampoco sé si tengo madera o no para posar para alguna marca de ropa, pero…de ser aceptada pondré todo mi esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien y no decepcionarles. Sé que mis razones son absurdas, pero es así como son las cosas –confesó seriamente, sin dejar de observar a sus jueces.

—Siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuál es tu edad?¿Tienes pareja en este momento?

—Tengo 19 años de edad. Y por ahora me encuentro soltera…_¿Qué clase de cuestionamientos son ésos? La primera pregunta es aceptable y necesaria, ¿pero las que acaba de hacer?_

—¿Te encuentras estudiando? De ser así, ¿qué?¿Prácticas alguna actividad deportiva, artística o científica?

—Estoy estudiando Ciencias Farmacéuticas en la Universidad de Tokio. Y actualmente estoy dentro del Club de Kendo Femenil…_En serio, ¿de qué va todo esto? No lo comprendo…¿Así son todos los castings?_

—¿Tu cuerpo se encuentra tatuado o cuenta con alguna perforación?

—No tengo tatuajes, pero sí una perforación. Un piercing en mi ombligo –confesó-. _Debí de habérmelo quitado antes de venir aquí. Pero qué iba a saber yo que me preguntarían algo tan intrascendental como eso._

—Es todo señorita Daishi-san –comentó seriamente el hombre-. Los resultados serán anunciados en media hora.

—Entendido. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

El tiempo estipulado se había ido mucho más rápido de lo esperado, dándole apenas oportunidad de salir y comprar un pequeño refrigerio.

Y para su suerte no le costó en lo más mínimo saber en dónde se hallaban dando los resultados. Aquel tumulto de chicas hablaba por sí solo.

—_Supongo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Ni siquiera yo quedé convencida con esa respuesta de por qué participé hoy…_

—No puede ser, no quedé –se lamentaba una chica, abriéndose paso entre todas las que continuaban admirando el pizarrón con el anuncio de las chicas que habían pasado a la última etapa.

—Con permiso…-decía Axelle, moviéndose con cierta dificultad. Para la comodidad de todas, la lista estaba en letras grandes y se hallaba ordenaba alfabéticamente. Solamente seis chicas de las veinticuatro participantes habían pasado a la última ronda.

—Felicidades, has pasado –halagaba la castaña. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la aludida, quien le miró de soslayo con asombro.

—Pues tú también pasaste, lo que no me extraña –mencionaba sonrientemente.

—Demos lo mejor de nosotras en la última etapa.

La última etapa no iba a ser sencilla, al menos era así como se los hacía ver aquel hombre. Y justamente después de que los resultados fueron dados, las competidoras finales ascendieron hacia la segunda planta. En breve se trasladaron hacia lo que claramente era un costoso y magnifico estudio de fotografía.

Las seis chicas se encontraban formadas en hilera mirando de aquí a allá el recorrido que aquel hombre hacía. Lucía extrañamente pensativo, como si estuviera intentando resolver un gran predicamento interno.

—Bien señoritas. Ustedes han sido las finalistas. Ahora mismo está a punto de dar inicio la etapa final, que consistirá claramente en una sesión de fotografías. La revista que saldrá mañana mismo contendrá sus lindos rostros, luciendo los trajes de baño de temporada.

—¿En serio? –cuestionaba una peli azul.

—Efectivamente. La selección de la ganadora quedará en las manos de nuestros lectores. Ellos se encargarán de elegir a la mejor, a la chica que quieren ver semana con semana modelando la ropa de temporada –sonrió lleno de ilusión y anhelo-. Por lo que no se corten y den su cien por ciento en esta sesión de fotos.

—_Bien…eso no me lo estaba esperando…¿Ahora cómo se supone que deba posar? _-maldijo desde sus adentros Axelle.

—Hemos seleccionado qué trajes de baño modelarán cada una de ustedes, así como la situación que representarán. Ustedes solamente deben de sonreír glamurosamente y trasmitir lo necesario a sus futuros observadores –aconsejaba el hombre mirando a cada una de las chicas por igual-. ¡Qué comience la diversión!

—_Podría escapar, todavía puedo hacerlo…y evitarme el momento bochornoso de posar frente a desconocidos…_

Para su suerte o desgracia era la última en pasar, por lo que tenía la oportunidad de observar cómo lo hacían el resto de las chicas. Quedaba claro que habían estudiado para eso, por lo que se les daba natural toda aquella actuación. Eran simplemente profesionales.

—_Bien, creo que entiendo un poco lo que tengo que hacer…Solamente debo lucir natural, como si no existiera nadie que me estuviera viendo…Hadrien me dijo alguna vez que no hay nada que le guste más en un chico que una sonrisa que despierte tanto inocencia como picardía…Momento, Hadrien es un pervertido mucho peor que Aomine…y por esa simple y llana razón debo acatar cada uno de sus consejos…_

—Daishi-san, es su turno –llamaba el fotógrafo designado. El ambiente ya había sido preparado. En su caso se trataba de una escena en plena playa, con un par de palmeras a su lado y aquella gran pelota playera a su lado.

—_Lo único que me da consuelo es que…ninguno de ellos compra revistas de moda…_Entendido.

Sentarse sobre sus propias piernas en aquella suave cama de arena no era demasiado complicado. De hecho ni siquiera lo era el abrazar a aquella enorme pelota inflable tricolor como si se tratara de un oso de felpa gigante. Lo verdadero fastidioso daba inicio ahora.

Se hallaban retocando sus labios y arreglando su largo cabello para que cayera sobre determinadas área de su cuerpo. Le indicaban la postura adecuada que debía mantener mientras abrazaba el esférico. Incluso le ofrecieron opciones sobre el tipo de sonrisa y mirada que debía ofrecerle a la cámara.

—Perfecto. Ahora imagina que estás viendo al hombre que te gusta y que te hace sentir inexplicablemente bien, logrando aflorar una sonrisa cautivadora y una mirada tierna –clamaba apasionadamente el fotógrafo. Ese hombre sabía cómo inspirar a las modelos.

—_El hombre que me gusta me rechazó y por el momento se encuentra... jugando basquetbol en este preciso momento…muy quitado de la pena…_

—No seas tímida, Daishi-san. Sólo deja que esos sentimientos afloren en ti y te permitan sonreír adorablemente.

—H-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo…_Todo sea por obtener este trabajo muy bien remunerado…Piensa en la renta Axelle, piensa en las cosas que debes comprar para sobrevivir y las deudas a futuro a pagar…Y piensa en el cabezota de Aomine…_

Ya sea por la persuasión del fotógrafo o la autosugestión que ella misma se había creado para lograr complacer las exigencias de aquel hombre, la fotografía fue tomada sin contratiempo alguno.

—_Al final logré conseguirlo de un modo u otro…_-al fin podía respirar tranquilamente.

—Daishi-san –le llamaba Joshira.

—¿Sucede algo, Sugita-san? –se aproximó hacia el hombre, ya cambiada totalmente.

—Déjame felicitarte por tu logro. Lo has hecho bastante bien para no haberlo hecho nunca antes.

—Ah, gracias. Es que me ayudaron con ello…

—Si bien Okura ayudó –hacía referencia al fotógrafo-. Al final el logro fue todo tuyo.

—_Quizás tenga algo que ver el hecho…de que si estaba pensando en cierto idiota cuando miraba hacia la cámara…_-era un asco sentirse tan avergonzada por haber hecho algo tan ridículamente penoso. Estúpidas hormonas, estúpido Aomine Daiki.

—El viernes tendremos los resultados, así que está al pendiente de tu celular para saber si obtuviste o no el trabajo.

—Por supuesto –expresó sonriendo tenuemente.


	23. Capítulo 23

¡Holaaa! Hoy decidí actualizar sábado por la noche-madrugada porque mañana saldré desde temprano y a saber a qué hora vuelvo, así que mejor adelantar a no subir nada por falta de tiempo (futbol malvado que hace que me saquen a fuerza de casa T-T). Bueno, para quienes se preguntaban quién era Kiyoe, este capítulo se los aclarara y si son un poco perspicaces sabrán hacia dónde va la movida. Disfruten el capítulo, sé que no es tan movido como los pasados pero es lo que hay de momento. Gracias por sus bellas lecturas, disfruten su domingo y tengan un gran inicio de semana. ¡Au revoir mis pequeñas!

**Capítulo 23**

**Contracorriente: Las decisiones que nos permiten continuar**

Todos se encontraban esperando cualquier tipo de reacción por parte del pelirrojo. La que fuera, menos la que estaban presenciando frente a sus ojos. ¿Cómo alguien podía comportarse de semejante manera cuando se le ofrecía semejante muestra de afecto?¿Es que había algo de malo en que aquella chica se acercara y estrechara la mano del pelirrojo? Para todos eso era demasiado normal, pero para Kagami Taiga parecía no ser bien recibido.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Taiga? –cuestionó confusa al tiempo que retiraba su mano de aquel saludo de mano que fue interrumpido por el alto chico.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kiyoe?

—Estoy viendo las universidades de Tokio. Como sabes, estoy en mi último año de preparatoria y tengo que ver cuál es mi mejor opción. Aunque sinceramente no estaba esperando encontrarme contigo, Taiga –informó.

—¿Quién será ella? –le murmuraba Hyuuga a Izuki.

—Ni la menor idea.

—Perdonen mis malos modales. Mi nombre es Himuro Kiyoe, encantada de conocerlos.

—¿Ese no es el apellido del amigo de Taiga? –preguntó Momoi.

—Es la hermana menor de Himuro –respondió Taiga-. Pero se supone que ella está estudiando en Tohoku.

—Efectivamente. Sin embargo, quiero estudiar aquí en Tokio –dijo campantemente.

—Mejor admite que no quieres ir a la misma escuela que Himuro porque lo consideras vergonzoso –señalaba Taiga.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo aprecio mucho a mi hermano mayor. Sabes que lo admiro enormemente, pero deseo extender las alas y probar nuevos horizontes.

—¿Por qué no dejas de fingir y lo aceptas?

—¿Fingir?¿A qué te refieres? Sabes de antemano que quiero mucho a Tatsuya –parecía ofendida ante tales palabras.

—Kagami-kun, no debería ser tan duro con la hermana de Himuro-kun.

—Kagami no tiene tacto con las chicas –suspiró Hyuuga.

—Por eso está solo hasta ahora –finalizó Izuki. Tales comentarios hicieron enfadar al pelirrojo, quien deseaba golpear a sus queridos senpais.

—No seas agresivo, Taiga. Debes respetar a tus mayores, ¿entendido? –sermoneó la chica. Era gracioso porque lucía terriblemente chaparra al lado del regañado.

—Mira quién lo dice –bufó.

—¿Por qué no me presentas a todos tus amigos? –cuestionó entusiasmada. Incluso su mirada parecía vibrar de las ansias.

—De ninguna manera. Tú te vas ahorita mismo.

—Kagami-kun, realmente eres un sujeto despreciable. Ya no quiero ser más tu sombra.

—Podrías ser más caballeroso.

—¡Aomine idiota, tú no tienes derecho a decir algo como eso! –le reclamó. El moreno era la persona quue menos derecho tenía de sermonearlo.

—Ignora a Bakagami, él es así siempre. Mi nombre es Aida Riko, encantada.

—Soy Satsuki Momoi –le sonrió amistosamente.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos. Espero que Taiga no les esté dando problemas…Es un buen chico, sólo que a veces no sabe cómo comportarse.

—¿No te estás mordiendo la lengua, Kiyoe? –todos pasaron de sus quejas mientras las presentaciones restantes continuaban.

—Es una coincidencia que estemos hospedados en el mismo hotel –mencionó tranquilamente la peli negra al tiempo que ingresaban al hotel, dirigiéndose sin chasqueo alguno hacia la recepción; había que recoger las llaves de los cuartos.

—_No puedo tener peor suerte que ésta…¿Por qué tiene que estarme ocurriendo esto a mí?¿Por qué de todas las personas que conozco tenía que ser ella? Y lo peor de todo…¡es que estamos hospedados en el mismo hotel que! No sé si logre sobrevivir a esto._

—¿Qué sucede Taiga? Te veo muy pensativo.

—Nada –contestó secamente. Alguien estaba siendo más cortante de lo necesario y todos lo notaron.

—Compórtate adecuadamente, Bakagami –le golpeó dulcemente Riko-. Ella solamente está siendo amable contigo.

—Kagamin no sigas los malos pasos que Dai-chan. Mira lo que le pasó por ser como es.

—¡Satsuki, cállate!

—¡Yo no soy como el idiota de Aomine!

—Pero si los dos responden de la misma manera –se burlaba Riko. El resto parecía quererse carcajear ante aquel hecho.

—Todo esto es tu culpa. Vete a otro hotel –le recriminaba a la pelinegra.

—Yo no he hecho nada malo, Taiga. No sé por qué me tratas de esta manera cuando nos conocemos prácticamente de toda la vida –señaló, con una mueca de disgusto en sus labios. Incluso se había cruzado de brazos.

—Si sigues así Kagami-kun, serás tú el que se vaya a otro hotel –amenazó la entrenadora. El pelirrojo sabía que hablaba en serio y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse totalmente callado.

—Ignora lo que te diga, él es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Quién diría que Kagamin y Dai-chan tendrían tantas cosas en común.

—No me compares con Bakagami, Satsuki –gruñó molesto.

—Ciertamente. Él de verdad es un completo imbécil que perdió a la chica que le gusta por una estupidez –remarcó Taiga con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Qué has dicho? –esas palabras no hicieron más que mosquear al moreno. Ahora estaban frente a frente, desatando una pelea de miradas.

—Lo que escuchaste, Aomine.

—¡Ustedes dos, cálmense! –esa era Momoi parada entre ambos, intentando evitar que se pelearan.

—Estoy empezando a ver muy negra nuestra estancia aquí…-Hyuuga no era el único que tenía ese pensamiento en mente.

—Y lo peor es que ni siquiera han empezado los partidos –a Riko definitivamente le iba a dar algo con esos dos chicos.

Al fin había logrado hallar un departamento relativamente cerca de la universidad, a un precio justo pero un tanto pequeño para el mundo de cosas que poseía. Por lo que las labores de ese día se limitaban exclusivamente en llevar todas sus pertenencias hasta el tercer piso y empezar a amontonar las cajas sobre lo que sería su modesta sala.

La mudanza había dado inicio desde muy temprano, por lo que se sorprendía que siendo ya medio día apuradamente hubiera llevado todo a su nuevo departamento. ´

El lugar se encontraba conformado por un baño pequeño, una cocina individual donde apuradamente una persona podía apañárselas para preparar sus alimentos, una sala de unos cuantos metros de diámetro y por supuesto, su recámara, que tampoco era demasiada espaciosa. Cada sección con puertas corredizas de papel que limitaban las áreas.

—No es tan grande como el anterior, pero la renta está a la mitad de lo que estaba allá –suspiró cansadamente. Se encontraba botada sobre lo que sería su sala, rodeada de muchas cajas de mudanza-. ¿Hola? –su teléfono había sonado, por lo que no dudó en responder-. ¿No se supone que estarías jugando en este preciso momento?

—Nuestro encuentro acaba de terminar, Axelle. Así que estoy descansando un poco y decidí marcarte. Sé que tu madre vino a verte el domingo.

—Estás muy bien enterado de lo que pasa, Marko –suspiró intranquila.

—Pensé que estarías en tu práctica de kendo.

—Estoy mudándome, es todo. Necesitaba tiempo para ello y pues pedí permiso.

—¿Todo está bien? –preguntó un tanto serio.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—No lo sé, pensé que estarías con Taiga y los demás en Chiyoda. Después de todo a ti te…-no prosiguió, estaba claro que con esa premisa ella entendería de inmediato a qué se refería-. Eso significa que…Comprendo. Debí deducirlo con todo ese embrollo con Midorima…Vaya situación tan tediosa –expresó-. Pero tú estás bien, ¿cierto? Sé que debió afectarte, pero…

—He estado tan ocupada que no he pensado sobre Aomine y mi rechazo, de manera que todo está bien. Así que no te angusties, no me deprimiré demasiado por algo como esto. Además es mejor no verlo por un tiempo hasta que se me pase un poco la conmoción.

—En eso tienes mucha razón. Por lo menos lo que resta de la semana no sabrás nada de su persona.

—Exactamente.

—Quizás vayamos a visitarte estas vacaciones. Leo y Hadrien tendrán una semana libre para descansar y disfrutar las vacaciones de verano –comentó animadamente-. Así también nos reuniremos también con Taiga.

—Ustedes sí que se volvieron muy buenos amigos de Kagami –sonrió animadamente.

—Además así podré jugar basquetbol con él todos los días –agregaba alegremente. ¿Tan feliz le hacía esa idea que podía sentirse contagiada de todo ese entusiasmo?

—No tienes remedio, Marko –sentenció burlonamente-. Te marco después, tengo que limpiar y acomodar todo.

—Cuídate Axelle, nos vemos pronto –colgó.

—Acabo de recordar…lo mucho que odio hacer quehacer…-sollozaba con enorme lamento.

Tras largas horas dedicándose a barrer, sacudir y trapear cada minúsculo espacio de todo el departamento, al fin había logrado dejarlo todo impecable de limpio. Aunque ella se encontraba hecha literalmente un fiasco.

Lo siguiente a realizar sería la distribución de sus pertenencias a lo largo del departamento. Algo que igualmente le tomó bastante tiempo. Haciendo que apenas se percatara de que las manecillas del reloj marcaban las 4:00 pm.

Una buena merecida ducha no se hizo esperar.

—Ahora iré a comprar para preparar la cena y esas cosas…_Si así se siente estar casada y demás, paso rotundamente del matrimonio y esas cosas…_-llevaba puesto un short negro de tela a la cadera, una blusa gris de estampado simple sobre el cual permanecía un chaleco oscuro. Y aquellas bucaneras negras hasta la rodilla que combinaban con sus zapatos de piso del mismo tono.

Agradecía que el calor se hubiera calmado tenuemente, al mismo tiempo que el supermercado se encontrara relativamente próximo a su nueva residencia. Al menos así no se cansaría demasiado llevando las bolsas de las compras de vuelta a casa.

—_Ahora que sé preparar algunos platillos, compraré ingredientes para ello. No puedo darme el lujo de hacer comida occidental porque sale mucho más cara…Hay que ajustarnos a nuestra limitada economía _–pensaba mientras yacía a unos cuantos metros de entrar y realizar sus preciadas compras.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿sabe dónde queda el siguiente establecimiento? –un chico de secundaria se había acercado a ella, pidiéndole indicaciones.

—¿Un Café Maid? –examinó con detalle la tarjeta que anunciaba al establecimiento como tal. Se hallaba unas cuadras más arriba-. Está a unos veinte minutos de aquí –y tras unas breves explicaciones sobre qué calles tomar, el chico terminó aún más confundido-. ¿Has entendido…?

—Lo siento, me confundí todavía más –sonrió nerviosamente-. Es que yo no soy de por aquí, sólo vine a visitar a mi novia que está trabajando en ese Café Maid –se excusó.

—Eso explica todo. Supongo que podría llevarte sin problema para que no te pierdas.

—¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó efusivamente. Hasta había tenido el atrevimiento de tomar las manos de la rubia entre las suyas-. La gente de ciudad es muy amable, tal como me dijeron mis padres.

—Más o menos.

Aquellos tipos de establecimientos en su gran mayoría lucían bastante arreglados desde su fachada hasta el interior y aquel café no era la excepción. De hecho, contaba con una pequeña área externa donde permanecían unas cuantas mesas, decoradas hermosamente mientras las sombrillas impedían que los clientes pasarán calor.

Las chicas lucían hermosos trajes de sirvienta, perfectamente confeccionados para sus cuerpos juveniles. Se les veía adorables y gracias a que todas eran bastante bonitas, la clientela masculina estaba al por mayor.

—Café Maid "Angelic Heaven"…Vaya título para un sitio como éste…

—Me pregunto dónde estará mi linda Naomi –expresaba el chico mirando en todas direcciones, en busca de su aclamada novia.

—¿Tienes alguna foto? –el chico sacó de inmediato su móvil. Tenía una foto juntos compartiendo una caja de pockys de chocolate como fondo de pantalla. Era indudablemente encantadora-. Es muy bonita.

—Lo sé…Es la más popular de toda la secundaria, por lo que muchos chicos quieren estar con ella. Pero fui muy afortunado cuando ella me dijo que sí cuando le pedí que saliera conmigo. Ya llevamos casi medio año saliendo juntos –sonrió dulcemente. Se notaba que realmente amaba y apreciada mucho a aquella chica.

—En verdad que fuiste muy afortunado de que compartiera tus mismos sentimientos –le sonrió tenuemente.

—Haces que me sonroje –soltó con enorme pena.

—Creo que debemos entrar y buscarla, ¿qué te parece?

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Hiyama Kamei, encantado.

—El mío es Daishi Axelle.

El interior lucía bastante encantador. Es decir, cualquier mujer se volvería loca apreciando todos los detalles que iban desde los manteles de la mesa y cobertores de las sillas, hasta las paredes y cada una de las cosas que allí había. Todo era demasiado rosa y brilloso…para ambos.

Tomaron asiento en la única mesa disponible que había y al instante una linda y sonriente chica vino a recibirles, ofreciendo además de aquel título que todos los hombres allí deseaban recibir, la carta. Por el momento pidieron tiempo en decidirse; la carta era una cosa de cuidado.

—Iré al tocador un momento.

—Claro que sí, Daishi-san.

El baño tampoco podía ser menos glamuroso que el resto. ¿Es que todo tenía que lucir tan maravilloso?

—_Todo es demasiado femenino para mi gusto. Creo que voy a vomitar…_-ya estaba lavándose tranquilamente las manos. Y en poco tiempo se vio acompañada de dos chicas que por aquel traje que llevaban puesto, trabajaban indudablemente en ese pintoresco café. Aunque había algo en una de ellas que le resultaba familiar-. _Es ella…La novia de Hiyama-kun. Al menos aun la alcanzamos en su turno de trabajo._

—Oye, ¿no es ese el chico del que me platicabas?

—¿A qué te refieres? –preguntaba Naomi.

—No te hagas la tonta, Naomi-chan. El chico que acaba de entrar y ser atendido por Suki.

—Ah, sí, es él Kamei –comentó con plena tranquilidad-. ¿Y qué hay con eso?

—¿Como que qué hay con eso, Naomi-chan? Es tu novio, ¿no se supone?

—No seas tonta, Tomoyo. Sólo le dije que sí para que me ayudara con mis deberes. Estaba demasiado ocupada saliendo que no tenía tiempo para hacer esas tonterías.

—Eres tan cruel, Naomi-chan –ironizaba la otra.

—Pero no pensé que fuera a venir hasta acá. Realmente está tontito por mí –mencionó con enorme orgullo.

—Cuando se entere de que estás saliendo con uno de nuestros clientes –rió tenuemente.

—Ustedes no son muy inteligentes que digamos, ¿verdad? –aquellas chicas enmudecieron en el momento en que notaron que no estaban solas. Aquella mirada escarlata las observaba atentamente. Estaba claro que había escuchado todo su parloteo-. Al menos tienen una cara bonita –comentó como último antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

—Maldita sea…ella escuchó todo…

—¿Pero qué hay de malo? –mencionaba cínicamente Naomi.

—Ella venía acompañando a tu novio –informó.

—Pero si ella es de universidad, ¿no? –no se creía que su novio fuera capaz de ser acompañado por una mujer mucho mayor que él.

Después de aquel incomodo momento, volvió a tomar asiento. No sabía exactamente si decirle o dejar que esa muchacha le terminara para que nunca se enterara que sólo estuvo con él por conveniencia. ¿Cómo es que todo había acabado de esa manera tan complicada?

—No la he hallado aún. Pregunté y me dicen que seguramente esté tomando su descanso.

—Ya veo. Bueno, deberías probar a llamarla y ponerse de acuerdo para verse –recomendó-. _¿Por qué debía enterarme de ese tipo de cosas en ese preciso momento?_

—Tienes mucha razón –soltó animosamente. Aquel entusiasmo ahora resultaba extrañamente doloroso para la rubia que lo miraba con cierta preocupación.

—_Maldición, realmente la quiere…Aunque pensándolo bien, las cosas ya no podrían ponerse peor, ¿no? Parece muy descarada, pero no creo que vaya a cometer una completa locura…¿verdad?_

A veces es mejor no pensar en la pequeña posibilidad de que las cosas se pueden poner aún peor, porque casi siempre se hará realidad.

—_¡¿De ninguna manera! Yo y mi gran bocota…_-tragó saliva y palideció por completo. El chico le miraba con extrañeza. Gracias a dios estaba dándole la espalda a la escena que estaba ocurriendo justamente a unos metros de la entrada. Ahora no sólo conocía a la susodicha novia sino también al cliente favorito de ésta-. _¿Se puede ser tan cínica y desvergonzada como ella teniendo a metros de distancia al novio?_

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Daishi-san? –no sabía por qué la chica se veía tan nerviosa tan repentinamente.

—Nada en particular. Es que no he comido nada desde el mediodía y creo que estoy algo mal por ello –mintió.

—Eso no es bueno, Daishi-san. Debes comer apropiadamente o tu cuerpo lo resentirá –comentó con preocupación. ¿Por qué demonios era tan buena gente con ella? Su amabilidad sólo le dolía más en esos momentos que cualquier otra cosa.

—Pediré algo cargado de muchos carbohidratos y asunto arreglado –dijo presurosa-. ¿Ya respondió?

—Su celular está apagado al parecer. Posiblemente se le haya olvidado cargarlo. Creo que volveré en otra ocasión, después de todo, no quiero interrumpir su trabajo. Ella es una chica muy dedicada en lo que hace.

—_¿P-Por qué…es tan inocente y considerado? Ahora después de que ella le rompa el corazón se volverá un patán sin escrúpulos. _

—Iré a traerte algo, realmente te ves mal Daishi-san –se levantó, dispuesto a traerle algo de comer a la ofuscada chica.

—No es necesario, en serio.

—Pero Daishi-san…

—Así que lograste dar con mi trabajo, Kamei-kun –sí, aquella descarada chica se había dirigido hacia el muchacho. Hasta le había abrazo desde atrás, plantándole un dulce beso. El pobre chico estaba tanto rojo como feliz.

—Así es, Naomi-chan –le sonrió amablemente-. Lamento haber venido en un mal momento.

—Nunca es un mal momento para que vengas a visitarme, Kamei-kun –soltó en tono acaramelado. Axelle no sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba, si su incomparable descaro o que fingiera ser una novia ejemplar aun cuando aquel otro chico observaba todo desde cerca, sonriendo burlonamente. Ambos le enfermaban.

—Por cierto, ella es Daishi-san. Me ayudó a llegar aquí –le presentó.

—Hola –soltó secamente, con esa mirada filosa que provocó una mueca de disgusto en la francesa.

—¿Qué te parece si comemos algo, Kamei-kun? –preguntó la chica, ignorando por completo la mala mirada de la rubia.

—Bueno, es que yo…-Kamei miró a Axelle. No deseaba correrla ni ser grosero con ella, pero también estaba su novia que deseaba pasar tiempo de calidad con él.

—Tú no te preocupes, Kamei-kun. Yo preguntaré si puedo sentarme con alguien que tenga un espacio. Así que disfruta tu cita con tu querida novia –le sonrió y simplemente se dirigió hacia una de las mesas que gozaba con espacio disponible. Había una pequeña maña tras la dirección que tomó-. Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

—Oh, por supuesto. Puedes sentarte conmigo –indicó galantemente el chico. Se trataba justamente del amigable cliente de Naomi. Aceptaba que era bien parecido, así como que vestía bastante bien. Y si bien al compararle con Kamei, salía perdiendo de inmediato, estaba segura que en aspecto de la personalidad barría con aquel chico de ego inflado.

—Muchas gracias –tomó asiento y simplemente tomó la carta tranquilamente.

—¿Eres extranjera verdad? Lo digo por tu color de pelo, luce bastante natural. Muchas chicas por acá se lo pintan pero no es lo mismo.

—Soy mitad japonesa y francesa –respondió con normalidad-. Y es mi tono natural de pelo. Lo heredé de mi padre.

—¿Francesa? He escuchado que no hay nada más sensual que una chica hablando francés –indicó con picardía.

—Pues no sabría decirte, todas mis ex parejas han sido japoneses y a ninguno le he hablado en francés –remarcó-. Y tú, ¿acaso eres modelo o algo así? Eres bastante alto y atractivo –expresó frescamente, con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

—Es lo que todas las chicas me dicen. Estaba pensando en dedicarme al modelaje. Seguramente me iría bien, ¿no lo crees? –se le oía tan vanidoso.

—Serías la envidia de muchos hombres y seguramente más de la mitad de adolescentes de todo Japón desearían tener la oportunidad de si quiera verte en persona…._Los hombres como él son tan fáciles de entender y maniobrar._

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Kei.

—Axelle, encantada.

Sin embargo, la estancia en aquel sitio no fue ni por asomo reconfortante. Al parecer aquella chica apreciaba de más al cabeza de huevo que tenía por pretendiente que a su misma pareja. Quedaba más que claro por esas miradas furtivas cargadas de celos y menosprecio que de vez en cuando le dirigía hacia su persona.

—¿Ya te vas? –preguntaba curioso el chico.

—Sí, tengo cosas que hacer. Además, de momento no puedo hacer más por aquí –comentó con resignación. Ya se había encargado de poner el dinero sobre la mesa para pagar todo lo que había consumido.

—No tienes por qué pagar, yo invito –mencionó él, colocando el dinero sobre la palma de la chica-. Me la pasé muy bien charlando contigo. ¿Crees que podemos salir a pasear a algún sitio un día de éstos?

—Claro –le sonrió ladinamente-. ¿Tienes dónde apuntar mi teléfono?

Salió de allí en total silencio, despidiéndose de un ademán de aquel chico que todavía permanecía esperando a que su preciada novia acabara su turno. Sabía que aquel tema no le competía, además de no tener el derecho de hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Daishi-san! –gritó el chico a todo pulmón. Al parecer había seguido a la joven unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba el establecimiento.

—¿Qué sucede? –se detuvo, girándose hacia éste de inmediato.

—Gracias –expresó sinceramente.

—Sólo te traje hasta este café, no es la gran cosa –dijo ella.

—No por eso, sino por ser tan amable conmigo…Realmente intentaste ayudarme, ¿no es así? Aun cuando soy un completo desconocido para ti –indicó seriamente.

—¿Acaso tú ya sabías que…? –la seria mirada del chico le decía todo-. ¿Entonces por qué viniste hasta acá sabiendo algo como eso?

—Porque quise asegurarme de ello. No podía simplemente confiar ciegamente en lo que me decían de ella, ¿o sí? Por lo que le di el veredicto de la duda. Viniendo de improvisto a verla. Aunque lamentablemente todo fue verdad…-intentó forzar una sonrisa, pero fue inútil. Realmente estaba triste y decepcionado por la realidad que había tenido que confrontar.

—Yo…lo siento mucho.

—No debes disculparte. Al final me hiciste un gran favor…Incluso ese chico estuvo intentando ligar contigo todo ese tiempo…Que sujeto tan más miserable. Espero no hayas creído en sus palabras, Daishi-san –pedía.

—Si estás angustiado porque me viste darle mi número de teléfono, descuida. Es el número de un amigo mío…Así que pasará un buen momento –soltó con burla. El chico se rió un poco.

—Por cierto…-empezó a remover algo de entre sus bolsillos, sacando una pequeña tarjeta-. Toma.

—¿Y eso? –simplemente la miró, hallando únicamente un número de casa.

—La encargada del establecimiento me pidió que te la diera. Me dijo que le gustaría que trabajaras en su café…Creo que le agradó que hicieras que ese chico consumiera bastantes cosas en su local.

—Vaya, y yo que ando buscando trabajo.

—¿En serio? –ella simplemente asintió. Algo bueno había surgido de toda aquella tediosa tarde-. Me alegra. Aunque debes tener cuidado. Luego los chicos se quieren sobrepasar con las empleadas –recordó haber visto a uno que otro chico intentando tomarle fotografías por debajo de la falda a las muchacha.

—Suenas como un hermano mayor preocupado –se burló.

—Pues es normal ser así cuando mi madre me ha inculcado respetar a las chicas…y cuidarlas…-era tan fácil de apenarse.

—Eres bastante encantador. Ya quisiera yo tener un hermano como tú.

Nadie de la audiencia decía ni una sola palabra; todos se encontraban completamente pasmados ante lo que estaban viendo sin siquiera parpadear. Es que el marcador simplemente era una verdadera locura. ¿Cómo es que habían logrado anotar tantos puntos siendo apenas el segundo tiempo?¿Cuál era el verdadero potencial de aquel par de jugadores estrella?¿Y es que acaso existía una manera de frenarlos?

Lo único que quedaba claro era que si el equipo de Keio no hacía algo, serían vergonzosamente derrotados.

Las porras de apoyo no se hicieron esperar para Keio, intentando reanimar el espíritu competitivo de los jugadores y que pudieran así remontar y ofrecer mucha más resistencia.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que esté en la banca ahora, eh Riko? –se quejaba con malhumor Taiga.

—Es una locura mandar a los dos. Además, tengo el presentimiento de que terminarán competiendo por quién encesta más canastas o algo peor…

—Podrías tener razón. Aunque con la diferencia de puntos, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por obtener la victoria –indicaba Momoi.

—Exijo salir para el tercer tiempo –demandaba el pelirrojo.

—Aquí la entrenadora soy yo, Bakagami –no dudó en golpear al pobre chico en la cabeza-. ¿Entendido?

—Debes respetar la decisión de tu entrenadora, Taiga. Ella sabe lo que es mejor para el equipo, después de todo.

—Me lo estaba preguntando…¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo aquí sentada con todos nosotros? –chasqueó más molesto aún, al tiempo que depositaba su mirada en aquella chica, quien para su mala fortuna permanecía sentada a su lado.

—Como terminé mi ronda de visitas a las dos universidades que tenía previstas para este día, decidí venir a ver su partido. Le pedí permiso a Riko-san y Momoi-san, y me lo permitieron. Sabes que me gustan mucho los deportes. Además, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo jugar en vivo.

—Creo que tendré que hablar con Himuro y decirle que su hermana solamente está perdiendo el tiempo.

—No sé cómo puedes soportar que Bakagami te trate de ese modo, Kiyoe-chan.

—Kagamin, por favor no seas duro con ella. Simplemente quiere echarte porras, ¿qué hay de malo con ello?

—¿Es que te apena que una chica como yo te dé ánimos, Taiga? –le preguntó con una mirada tanto de sorpresa como de desilusión. Las otras dos mujeres solamente clavaron sus fríos ojos en él, produciéndole un horrible escalofrío en la médula espinal.

—Claro que no me da pena, pero es fastidioso cuando tú lo haces. Es más una molestia que un alivio…Preferiría que te quedaras callada o que te fueras de aquí.

—Yo sólo quería darte apoyo moral, Taiga. Nunca pensé que te desagradara tanto esto –profesó con la mirada cabizbaja y aquella pequeña sonrisa forzada-. Creía que estarías más feliz de que nos reencontráramos, pero creo que me he equivocado.

—Eres de lo peor, Bakagami –enunciaron esas dos chicas a la par.

—¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada malo! –se defendió. Pero sus palabras sólo helaban más las miradas de esas dos mujeres-. Ella no es tan buena como pretende ser. ¡Es una manipuladora de lo peor, una salvaje, una egoísta, una embustera…!

—Eso es algo muy cruel, Taiga. ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas como ésas después de que…fuiste el chico que me rompió el corazón…?


	24. Capítulo 24

¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! Espero hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana y si no fue así, aún quedan días antes del fin de semana, así que hay chance de que las cosas mejoren. Estoy segura que con este capítulo ya sabrán para dónde va todo :3 y bueno, los malos entendidos nunca pueden faltar, así que ya saben. Gracias a los que me leen, a las dos adorables comentaristas que aparecen cap con cap y bueno, a todos en general por darle oportunidad a esta historia.

Guest: Gracias por comentar. Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gusta la historia y bueno, ya sabes que ahora son 3 caps x semana, así que no te atrases o cuando veas ya habrán más de 70 y tú ni en cuenta (?). Saludos y abrazos calurosos *-*9

**Capítulo 24**

**Lluvia de acontecimientos inesperados**

No importa que hayan ganado con una diferencia abismal, ni que todo el mundo al final haya vitoreado sus nombres. Lo único que le interesaba era poder largarse de allí y no saber nada de nadie hasta que el siguiente partido diera inicio, es decir, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Si bien no todos habían logrado escuchar las palabras que Kiyoe pronunció, al final el resto del equipo se había enterado de todo y no paraban de recriminarle al pelirrojo su mal comportamiento. Incluso se atrevían a decir que Aomine trataba mucho mejor a las mujeres que él y eso era el colmo de los colmos.

—No puedo creer que existan hombres tan infames como tú, Kagami-kun.

—Cállate Kuroko, que no estoy de humor para tus mordacidades –le miró con gesto de pocos amigos.

—Me puedes decir, ¿hacia dónde vas? Nuestro hotel queda dos cuadras atrás hacia la derecha.

—Quiero estar lo menos posible en ese hotel. Así que me iré a pasear por los alrededores. Volveré para la hora de la cena –sentenció, antes de dejar a su leal sombra atrás.

La verdad es que no había muchas cosas interesantes que apreciar dentro del barrio de Chiyoda, sin embargo, perder el tiempo allí era mucho mejor que estar tolerando los comentarios de Kiyoe y que todo mundo le tomara de loco. Incluso Aomine osaba echarle en cara su mal comportamiento.

No era alguien que apreciara la majestuosidad del Palacio Imperial, pero de momento aquella panorámica le llenaba de tranquilidad, haciendo que se olvidara de todos sus problemas. Quién diría que no sería la competencia quien le erizara los pelos, sino una enana que había logrado embaucar a todos con su magnífica actuación.

—_Espero que acabe pronto con lo que tiene que hacer y que se largue…Hablaré con Himuro para que se la lleve con él. Que esté viviendo en Tokio va a volverme loco._

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta este tipo de sitios, Taiga?

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! –gritó sin poderse contener en cuanto escuchó esa voz. Y no pudo evitar palidecer en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de esa sonriente chica.

—Riko-san estaba preocupada por ti, Taiga. Temía que te metieras en problemas y yo me ofrecí para venirte a buscar –informó quitada de la pena.

—_Tsk…Incluso ha logrado engañar a Riko…Pero conozco a alguien a quien seguramente no embauque, no obstante, está demasiado lejos para que le pida ayuda alguna._

—¿No crees que es muy majadero de tu parte tratarme de este modo tan frío después de todos los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos?

—¿A qué buenos momentos te refieres? Yo sólo recuerdo que te la vivías abusado de los niños del barrio.

—Creo que tienes la memoria dañada, Taiga-chan –estipuló mirándole fijamente. El pelirrojo tragó saliva pesadamente.

Hubiera corrido de haber tenido la oportunidad, pero había reaccionado demasiado tarde.

¿Qué tan flexible podía ser aquella chica como para alcanzar de una sola patada el abdomen tonificado de aquel hombre?¿Y cuánta fuerza podría guardar su pequeño cuerpo para hacerle caer de rodillas contra el suelo mientras intentaba soportar el dolor que ese repentino embiste le había causado?

—Espero que entiendas cuál es tu posición, Kagami Taiga –agregó sonriente pero con esa mirada malvada. Incluso su mano se encontraba puesta sobre la cabeza del doblado chico-. No quieres que vuelva a pasar lo de antes, ¿verdad?

—L-Lo sabía…¡sigues siendo un monstruo!

—Yo sólo soy una pequeña y frágil chica que es incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien –dijo tan inocentemente que era difícil creer lo contrario.

—Todos saben que eres una maldita salvaje que apalea a los chicos.

—Creo que no estás entendiendo bien, Taiga-chan –el pelirrojo sintió el fuerte agarre en su cabeza, haciéndole lamentar por su osadía-. Le he dicho a mi querido hermano que permaneceré un tiempo en Tokio y que tú harías el favor de darme alojamiento y cuidarme.

—¡¿QUÉ?! -¿había escuchado bien?¿De verdad su vida se iba a convertir en el infierno viviente?¿Por qué Himuro le había traicionado de semejante manera?

—¿No te hace feliz?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Además, no puedes hacerlo –Kiyoe puso mala cara ante semejantes palabras.

—¿Por qué? Hasta donde yo sé, vives solo y tienes espacio de sobra.

—Hay alguien que está viviendo conmigo y no le gusta compartir el espacio. Ella es demasiado recelosa con eso –mintió tan magníficamente bien que la academia le daría un óscar por la mejor actuación del año.

—¿Estás…viviendo con una mujer? –Taiga podía jurar que la mirada de aquella chica se había tornado gélida y asesina. ¿Por qué estaría molesta por algo tan simple como eso?

—Exactamente. Vamos a la misma universidad.

—No te creo en lo más mínimo. No tienes las agallas necesarias para vivir con una chica. Además, ¿quién podría irse a vivir con un tonto bueno para nada como tú que sólo piensa en la comida?

—Pues no me creas. Por esa razón no puedes venirte a vivir a mi departamento.

—Muéstrame una foto de ella –no pedía, exigía, zarandeando al pobre chico. Seguramente acabaría con una migraña marca diablo.

—Pero qué insistencia…Tsk…-simplemente suspiró, llevando su mano hacia su bolsillo. Unos cuantos movimientos dentro de su celular y hallaría la foto de su susodicha compañera de cuarto. Agradecía haberse encontrado con Axelle en aquel Karaoke y que les hubieran tomado esa foto mientras charlaban amenamente.

—¿Es ella…? –una parte de ella no lo creía o no deseaba creerlo-…Es muy mona…Y por lo visto tiene…muy buen cuerpo…-se encontraba analizando con gran detalle la anatomía de la rubia, como si intentara hallarle algún defecto y remarcarlo-…¿Es extranjera, cierto?

—Es francesa y japonesa.

—¡¿Francesa?! _Las chicas francesas son peligrosas para hombres idiotas como Bakagami…_¿Entonces ustedes dos realmente están…?

—Viviendo juntos –terminó-. Y por esa razón no puedes venir a mi departamento a quedarte. A ella no le gusta lidiar con chiquillas y tiene manías bastante particulares –él hacía referencia a los videojuegos y el modo despreocupado en que se comportaba frente a los chicos.

—¡¿Manías?! –ella por su lado había malentendido todo del peor modo posible-. ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho con esa chica?!

—¿Por qué te importa saberlo? Lo que haya pasado o no, no tiene por qué interesarte –ya estaba un poco mejor de aquel golpe y gracias a que había soltado su cabeza, pudo ponerse de pie.

—Por nada en especial –bufó-. No hay duda de que eres un pervertido de lo peor.

—Pegas más duro que antes –se quejó, sobando su cabeza.

—¡Seguro te gusta porque tiene esos enormes pechos!¡O porque tiene esas caderas pronunciadas!¡Taiga idiota! –el pelirrojo simplemente parpadeó confundido ante todo lo que esa mujer decía. Incluso notó un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, seguramente a causa de la vergüenza que le producía gritar eso como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti, eh? –y él sólo se quedó de pie, mirando cómo esa chica salía corriendo murmurando quién sabe qué sandeces hacia su persona-. _Las mujeres cada día están más locas, especialmente ella. Sin embargo, no creo que se la haya creído del todo…Por lo que…_

—¿Kagami? Qué sorpresa el recibir una llamada tuya. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?¿Qué tal les está yendo? –el pelirrojo simplemente no tuvo más elección que comunicarse con la persona a la que había metido en sus problemas sin que se enterara.

—Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor, Axelle.

—Dime de qué se trata.

El término de su conversación no pudo ser más conveniente, especialmente porque aquel par de fastidiosos había llegado dispuestos a molestarle a más no poder. Es que ellos le ponían la cerecita al pastel.

—Kagami-kun, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Kiyoe-kun que ha llegado toda deprimida y sin querer decirnos nada de ti?

—Absolutamente nada. De hecho ella fue la que me dio una buena patada en el estómago.

—Bakagami, que mientas no te servirá de nada.

—¡Es que no miento! Ella no es lo piensan que es. No es tan dulce y amable como creen.

—Estabas hablando con Axelle-kun, ¿cierto? –alguien había escuchado algo que no debía y lo peor es que estaba sacándolo a flote con Aomine a lado.

—Hmm…Sí. Nos ha mandado saludos a todos…menos a Aomine.

—Lo suponía. Le mandaré un mensaje para agradecerle los saludos –comentaba Kuroko como si nada.

—¿Quieres otra vez pelea, Bakagami?

—Yo sólo informo lo que ella me dijo. No es mi culpa que seas un cabezota.

—Ciertamente has dado en el blanco, Kagami-kun.

—¡¿Tú también Tetsu?!

Apenas llevaba dos días de trabajar en aquel Café Maid, pero ya empezaba a sentir la fatiga de ir toda la tarde con una sonrisa fingida, poniéndole buena cara a los clientes que entraban al establecimiento y al mismo tiempo, tener que dirigirse hacia ellos de aquella manera tan vergonzosa. ¿Cómo podían verse siempre tan felices y acomedidas?¿Por qué aguantaban aquellos trajes de mucama cada vez más adorables y llenos de encaje?

Pero más feliz no podía estar por su media hora de descanso. Podía comer un poco y al mismo tiempo pensar en algo más que no fueran los especiales de la casa y esos omeletts de huevo a los que les escribía palabras bonitas con salsa de tomate.

—_Esto es demasiado agotador…No me quejo de la paga, pero es muy demandante estar todo el día sonriendo y tratar a todos los chicos como si fueran príncipes de algún país lejano…_Todo sea por estabilizarme económicamente hablando….¿Quién podría estar llamando? –no reconocía el número, pero igualmente atendió.

—Buenas tardes, Daishi Axelle.

—Sugita-san, buenas tardes –se puso nerviosa. Sabía de antemano la razón de aquella llamada.

—Como mencioné anteriormente, el motivo de mi llamada es para dar el resultado.

—Lo sé –le fue imposible no apretar con un poco más de fuerza su teléfono. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

—Lamento decirlo, pero no fuiste seleccionada.

—No se preocupe. Tampoco tenía muchas expectativas al respecto…De hecho me fue mejor de lo que pensé al llegar hasta la última etapa –se sentía un poco desilusionada, pero en cierto modo era el resultado que esperaba.

—Pero hay algo más que debo decirte.

—¿Ummm?

—Verás, hoy recibimos una llamada a la agencia. Preguntaban por ti…Al parecer desean ponerse en contacto contigo –agregaba con cierta alegría-. Se trata de la revista Raining Days, que se especializa en ropa de temporada y otras curiosidades.

—Eso sí que es sorpresivo –comentó aún sin creérselo.

—Te mandaré la dirección y todo por mensaje. Te aconsejo que vayas hoy mismo antes de que pierdan el interés y contraten a alguien más.

—Muchas gracias Sugita-san –mencionó más que agradecida.

—No hay de qué, Daishi-san.

Y aunque estaba mal pedir permisos a unos cuantos días de iniciar, no tenía más elección. Aquella susodicha agencia además de quedar bastante lejos manejaba un horario de cierre igual al del café. Simplemente no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo de allí, a toda prisa. Ignorando por completo que aún conservaba aquellas vestimentas.

Todos le miraban entre curiosidad y recriminación. A muchos chicos les pareció interesante, por lo que no perdieron la oportunidad de fotografiarla con sus teléfonos móviles.

A ella lo único que le interesaba era llegar en la brevedad posible.

—_No es que me agrade ser el bicho de observación de todos, pero no queda más remedio…Iba a perder tiempo cambiándome _–sí, se hallaba corriendo a toda prisa con aquel lindo vestido de sirvienta negro con rojo.

El corazón saliéndosele del pecho, así como la respiración entre cortada, eran lo de menos. Había llegado a su destino, moviéndose en automático hacia la recepción. Y como para no variar, todos allí se le quedaban viendo como si fuera una criatura del espacio exterior.

—El señor Ezakiya le espera en el piso tres, señorita Daishi.

—Muchas gracias –dijo con dificultad. La fatiga le estaba pudiendo más en ese momento.

Jamás agradeció usar el elevador como en ese preciso momento. Al menos podría reponerse mientras ascendía e ignoraba las miradas de todos aquellos hombres trajeados que le miraban con sumo interés.

Y siguiendo las indicaciones de la amable recepcionista llegó a la habitación designada. Misma que portaba una placa dorada con el nombre del amo y señor de la compañía. Tocó un par de veces antes de recibir la aprobación para pasar.

En el justo momento en que entró y todas esas miradas se posicionaron sobre ella, se lamentó profundamente no haberse cambiado de ropa.

—Bienvenida señorita Daishi Axelle –le saludó con cordialidad aquella mujer que permanecía sentada justamente en medio de la ovalada mesa de juntas-. Me llamo Meiko Ezakiya, y actualmente soy la dueña de la revista Raining Days, encantada.

—_¡¿Ella es la dueña?!¡Espera, ¿no dijo la recepcionista que me esperaba el señor Ezakiya?! _M-Mucho gusto. Vine porque Sugita-san me informó que habían llamado para tener una cita conmigo, o algo por el estilo.

—Por favor tome asiento, Daishi-san –pidió muy propia la mujer de cabellera pistache y ojos achocolatados-. Uno de mis encargados del martketing de mi revista, mientras revisaba lo que nuestra competencia ofrecía esta semana, notó a las nuevas caras que posaban para la revista de mayor competencia para nosotros. Admito que las otras chicas eran bastante buenas, sin embargo…-la chica ya había tomado asiento, escuchándole atentamente-…algo en usted llamó la atención de mis encargados y entonces me llamaron a mí para explicarme la situación.

—Comprendo.

—Todas tus competidoras ya estuvieron en diferentes revistas. Se tiene registro de cada una de ellas, pero de usted nada…Por lo que sentí curiosidad y contacté con Sugita para preguntar sobre ti. Tu información personal simplemente hizo que me agradara más la idea de contratarte.

—No hay nada especialmente remarcable en ella.

—La mayoría de las chicas que se dedican al modelaje no tienen otra cosa más que eso en su currículo…O sólo son buenas para eso y nada más.

—No veo con claridad su punto.

—Que alguien con tus antecedentes despertará interés en nuestro público masculino y femenino. A través de ti mostraremos una nueva imagen, una que diga que se puede ser una chica normal, ir a la universidad, ser inteligente, y al mismo tiempo dedicarse al modelaje si se lo propone y tiene agallas para lograrlo.

—Es algo ingenioso, debo admitirlo. De esa manera les dirá a las chicas que incluso las modelos que se contonean en todas esas revistas de moda, tienen una vida tan normal como todas ellas y que no son tan inalcanzables y perfectas como ellas creen…¿No? Es como decirles: todas tienen la posibilidad de lucir bonitas y deseables sin importar lo normal que puedas llegar a ser.

—Creía que sólo eras una cara bonita, pero veo que eres inteligente, Daishi-san – alabó la jefa-. Entonces, ¿quieres trabajar para mi revista? Te prometo un gran debut este mismo fin de semana.

—No tengo problema en aceptar, simplemente quisiera saber más sobre el contrato de trabajo y esos detalles –mencionó ya un poco más tranquila.

—Me agrada que seas así de precavida, Axelle…¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, verdad?

—No tengo objeción alguna.

—Entonces vayamos a cenar y hablemos sobre negocios, Axelle.

Alguien parecía no tener demasiado apetito, ya que su plato se encontraba a medio comer. Y eso no era todo, desde hace un tiempo para acá su mirada se hallaba un tanto distinta. Algo debía de estarle pasando.

Y ese algo fue relacionado de inmediato con aquella tarde en la que la Kiyoe llegó completamente desanimada. No obstante, ella continuaba negándose a decirles lo que había pasado en realidad cuando de antemano sabían que tenía que ver con aquel pelirrojo.

—Debes comer mejor o te enfermarás –indicaba Momoi, mirando con cierta preocupación a la chica.

—Es que ya estoy llena. No requiero más.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el idiota de Kagami ahora?

—Nada en realidad. Sólo ha demostrado ser como el resto de los hombres –infló las mejillas, resultando en un gesto sumamente infantil.

—¿Y dónde se supone que están los chicos? –preguntaba la peli rosa.

—Fueron a comer fuera. Al parecer había una oferta especial de comida en uno de los restaurantes cercanos al campus.

—Supongo que tendré que regresar a casa –mencionó la pelinegra.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Pensaba en pasar un tiempo en Tokio, pero ya no podré. Ya que Taiga está viviendo con alguien más.

—¡¿Con alguien más?! –esa sí que había sido toda una sorpresa para esas dos chicas.

—¿No lo sabían?

—¡Para nada! –sentenciaron las dos a la par-. ¿Pero con quién?

—…Con una tal Axelle…-soltó sin demasiado ánimo. Y esas dos simplemente abrieron los ojos a más no poder. Lo peor es que no lo consideraban como algo improbable porque conocían las personalidades tan peculiares de esos dos.

—La verdad es que no sé qué decir, estoy tan sorprendida como tú…de verdad…-murmuraba Riko.

—Estoy igual…_Si Dai-chan se entera de esto seguramente no va a tomarlo nada bien…_

—¿La conocen? –ellas simplemente asintieron-. ¿Cómo logró que Taiga le dejara vivir en su departamento?

—Es lo mismo que deseamos saber –soltaron esas dos aún incrédulas.

—¿Qué es lo que desean saber? –había sido el peor momento para que el aludido entrara al cuarto de hotel. Y fue algo que supo al poco tiempo.

—¿Puedes explicarnos por qué razón Axelle está viviendo contigo en tu departamento, Bakagami?

—Kagamin, tú también estás jugando a la doble moral como Midorin.

—¿Qué Kagami-kun tiene un amorío con Axelle-kun? –Kuroko parecía que también confabulaba en su contra. Taiga empezaba a maldecir que se hubiera inscrito a la misma universidad que él.

—¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando Kagami? –Hyuuga y el resto también habían llegado. Hora de la diversión.

—Hay una razón para ello, pero a ninguno les incumbe –sentenciaba el pelirrojo, haciendo que las sospechas se volatizaran.

—Creo que nos debes una buena explicación, Kagamin.

—¿Por qué habría de serlo? Pueden preguntárselo a ella misma si gustan –no iba a continuar con aquel parloteo innecesario. A su parecer las cosas estaban yendo mejor de lo que imaginaba.

—¿Por qué tanto ruido?¿Otra vez has hecho algo innecesario, Bakagami? –preguntaba Aomine, mirando sin demasiado interés a Taiga.

—No es necesario que sigan hostigando a Taiga con preguntas innecesarias. Si él está feliz viviendo con su francesita, está bien –concluyó Kiyoe antes de abandonar el cuarto, dejando a todos perplejos. Sus palabras habían sido más que suficientes para desencadenar un pandemonio en el interior de esa habitación.

—_¡Maldita mocosa, se encargó de echarme la bronca antes de irse y verse como una víctima!_

—Ey Kagami, ¿a qué "francesita" se refiere? –cuestionaba su senpai Hyuuga.

—Nosotros solamente conocemos a una…Pero dudo que te refieras a ella, ¿no? –proseguía Izuki.

—¿Qué significa esto Bakagami?

—Así que a eso te referías con "puedes encontrarla debajo de la maceta que está a la derecha"…-mencionaba casual Kuroko-. Lo escuché hablando por teléfono y diciendo esa frase tan extraña.

—¡Kuroko idiota deja de espiarme mientras hablo por teléfono!

—No es mi culpa que no te hayas dado cuenta de que estaba allí, Kagami-kun. De hecho ya estaba desde antes que llegaras.

—¡Lo haces a posta, ¿verdad idiota?! –y nuevamente todas las miradas se posicionaron en él, como filosas agujas.

—Kagami no te irás de aquí hasta que confieses –indicaba Hyuuga con un aura sombría.

—Ungh…Bien, sí se trata de Axelle…Estará viviendo conmigo de ahora en adelante –estableció. Y todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral.


	25. Capítulo 25

¡Hola a todos! Un viernes más que llega y bueno, con ello capítulo nuevo. Y sí, sé que éste ha quedado corto, pero bueno, a veces toca así. Aunque se alegrarán de saber que tras terminar de leer esta actualización habrán consumido más de 259 hojas de Word; justo un libro estándar XD. Por cierto, ¿se han enterado? La tercera temporada de KnB se estrenará hasta el siguiente año :'(. A esperar chicas un poco más para volver a ver a estos guapos hombres. ¡Gracias por las lecturas, sus hermosos comentarios y todo! Nos estamos leyendo el domingo. ¡Besos y apapachos!

**Capítulo 25**

**El león no siempre es como lo pintan**

El sábado llegó en un parpadeo y aunque era un día que muchos ocupaban para descansar, no aplicaba para ella. Desde horas tempranas había sido citada para tratar asuntos relacionados con sus nuevas responsabilidades de trabajo.

No le extrañaba ver tanto movimiento concurrir dentro del edificio, sino más bien contemplar rostros que de alguna manera se le hacían familiares por haber visto una que otra revista juvenil mostrando todas esas bellas modelos.

—Nos dirigiremos de inmediato al estudio…Estamos a punto de sacar una nueva línea de trajes de baño para este verano, por lo que requeriremos de tus servicios –comentaba la mujer mientras ascendían por el elevador. El estudio se hallaba en el noveno piso.

—¿Trajes de baño?

—No te preocupes, todos son sumamente bonitos y te quedarán maravillosamente. Nuestra revista se dedica a llevarle al público la ropa de temporada que nuestros propios diseñadores elaboran a lo largo de todo el año. Para ellos generalmente contratamos modelos profesionales o sumamente conocidas para que todo sea aceptado rápidamente.

—¿No se está arriesgando mucho con alguien como yo? Soy una total desconocida.

—A veces se tienen que correr riesgos si se quiere obtener algo en esta vida. Lo mismo aplica aquí. Tú deja que nosotros nos encarguemos.

—Usted es la experta después de todo.

—No olvides que debes cuidar tu peso. Hoy mismo te darán tu dieta y las indicaciones para cuidarte, Axelle –dijo tranquilamente. Ya habían abandonado el elevador y caminaban tranquilamente. Todos saludaban a su jefa con bastante camarería.

—_Igual ya no puedo costearme mis bocadillos ni nada de esas cosas que engordan…¿Quién lo diría? Yo cuidando mi peso. Lo que hago por ingresos extras…Ni mis padres me reconocerían en este preciso momento._

¿Quién iba a pensar que el estar parado unos cuantos minutos frente a la cámara, al tiempo que te retocan y dicen de qué manera posar, podía ser tan agotador? Además de que se efectuaban numerosas tomas solamente para seleccionar unas cuantas. Ese trabajo era extrañamente fatigoso y requería toda la atención de aquella novata.

Pero no podía quejarse, después de todo, accedió a firmar para aquella revista sin posibilidad de trabajar para otra al menos en unos meses.

—¿Cómo soportan esto? –se preguntaba a sí misma mientras descansaba tranquilamente sobre una silla. Aún llevaba el último bañador modelado-. _Ahora que lo pienso, Ryouta Kise, es modelo, ¿no? Y lo ha hecho por años…Que temple tiene…_

—¿Cansada? –la voz de Meiko le hizo salirse abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—Algo por el estilo. Es que me sorprende lo que tienen que soportar las personas que se dedican a este tipo de cosas.

—Por cierto Axelle, si todo va bien contigo, podríamos requerir ocasionalmente que vengas a vernos entre semana por las tardes. Opté por ese horario porque tienes universidad y no quiero que tus notas se vean afectadas.

—Por supuesto. Sólo tendría que hablar con mi jefe de la semana.

—Realmente me sorprende que tengas dos trabajos en conjunto, más lo de tu club. ¿No será mucha carga cuando regreses a clases?

—Encontraré el equilibrio. Además, no tengo elección. Requiero pagar mi renta, comida y cosas personales…_Aunque de momento estoy viviendo en el departamento de Taiga, pero de igual modo debo ahorrar para mis rentas posteriores y claro, poder dar algo para el mantenimiento del cuarto. No puedo creer que haya una chica capaz de hacer que Kagami se comporte como un gatito miedoso. _Mi madre está pasando por problemas económicos, así que es lo que toca.

—Eres una chica bastante responsable, Axelle.

—¿Todavía hay más conjuntos que modelar?

—No, ya hemos acabado por hoy. Así que puedes ir a casa y descansar. Mañana también lo tienes libre, así que aprovecha para salir con tus amigas.

—_Hoy regresaban del torneo, ¿no es verdad? Quizás deba invitar a salir a Riko y Momoi para divertirnos mañana. Pero presiento que querrán saber sobre lo de Aomine y Taiga…_

La mañana del domingo era agradable, más que idónea para salir a pasear por las calles y comer en algún restaurante familiar. Cosa que se encontraban haciendo precisamente aquellas tres chicas mientras iban de tienda en tienda apreciando la nueva ropa que había llegado por la temporada de verano.

Sin embargo, pronto el hambre les haría detenerse en aquel concurrido restaurante de comida rápida conocido como Maji Burguer. Y tras unos minutos de espera lograron obtener una mesa disponible.

—Me suponía que algo así ocurriría con esos dos en un mismo equipo…-mencionaba Axelle con resignación.

—Si bien ganamos el torneo, no puedo decir que hayamos dejado la impresión correcta –señalaba la castaña.

—Es normal, considerando las personalidades conflictivas y competitivas de esos dos –secundaba Momoi.

—Pues es un problema bastante grave, especialmente si continúan así hasta diciembre. A diferencia de ellos, el resto de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros seguramente congenian bien con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Con un fallo como ése podrían terminar perdiendo.

—Por el momento pensemos en otras cosas, ¿sí? –suplicaba Riko.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado hasta ahora? Es decir, sabemos que…

—Que me rechazó –finalizaba la rubia-. No quiero hablar de eso por ahora, no con todas las cosas con las que tengo que lidiar de ahora en adelante.

—Oye, ¿por qué razón andas viviendo ahora con Kagami? –irrumpió la castaña.

—Tengo problemas económicos, por lo que ya no puedo costearme el departamento en el que estaba. Incluso hallé uno para vivir por el momento, pero Kagami me ofreció vivir con él mientras logro el equilibrio monetario –iba a omitir de momento que estaba trabajando de modelo y que tuvo que cancelar su contrato porque el pelirrojo le pidió de favor que viviera con él para evitarse problemas con esa afamada Kiyoe.

—Aunque Dai-chan estuvo un tanto pensativo en todo el viaje, especialmente cuando se enteró de que estabas viviendo con Kagamin –mencionaba-. Tal vez le haya afectado un poco todo esto.

—¿Estarás bien con eso, Axelle?¿No deberías pedirle ayuda a tu padre?

—Para nada Riko. Estoy aquí en Japón porque llegué a un acuerdo con mi madre y si mi papá se entera que estoy aquí desahuciada, la meterá en problemas legales y se armará un gran lío.

—Kagamin ha hecho algo bueno por ti, Axelle.

—Un gran favor que le pagaré tarde o temprano…_De momento ayudándole con esa chica. Debo admitir que tengo ganas de conocerla y ver qué tan aterradora puede llegar a ser._

—Y sabes, hay una chica que parece estar interesada en Kagami –cotilleaba Riko con una sonrisita burlona.

—¿En serio?

—Su nombre es Kiyoe Himuro, la hermana menor de Tatsuya Himuro. Es una buena chica, aunque no sé por qué Kagamin le tiene tanto miedo y pasa de ella. A leguas se nota que quiere algo con él –sonrió burlonamente-…ya que mencionaba con mucho desprecio a la chica que vivía ahora con él.

—¿Tanto así? –esas dos asintieron-. Creo que alguien no se ha dado cuenta de algo tan obvio.

—Las mujeres siempre somos más perceptibles para estas cosas –alegaba Riko.

—_No sé si apoyar tu noción o no, Riko…Digo, tú tampoco te has dado cuenta de que Hyuuga está detrás de ti y ha intentado declarártele desde que entró al equipo de basquetbol. _

—¿Y cómo manejarás todo esto de ahora en adelante? No sé, siento que es algo vergonzoso hablarle a la persona que te rechazó –cambiaba de tema su querida amiga.

—Pero si hago algo como eso seguramente no hará más que…echármelo en cara y burlarse…Sé que lo hará. Por lo que continuaré llevándome con él con normalidad.

—Eso es tener valor…-susurraron las dos.

—¡Dejen de mirarme con esos ojos de lástima! No soy un cachorrito abandonado en busca de hogar –reclamó.

No es como si tuvieran un gran interés por recorrer cada tienda en busca de aquellas paletas que tanto adoraban comer en secundaria, pero es lo que podían hacer para quitarse un poco el aburrimiento y permitir que algunas horas del día transcurrieran relativamente rápido antes de encontrarse con el resto del equipo y establecer las actividades por realizar en el mes que tenían de vacaciones.

—Ahora explícame, ¿por qué está aquí el idiota de Bakagami? –lanzó Aomine con aquella venita saltándole del rostro. Ya suficientes motivos tenía para que su solo rostro le causara enfado.

—Comer helado entre más personas, es más divertido –indicó el peli azul tranquilamente.

—Si me hubieras dicho que invitarías a Aomine, no hubiera venido –masculló el otro de mal humor.

—¿Lo dice quien se metió en mi camino cuando iba a encestar? –criticó.

—Yo iba a hacerlo, fuiste tú el que se metió en mi camino idiota.

—Será mejor que se calmen. Si arman demasiado escándalo terminarán llamando la atención y todos pensarán que no son más que dos seres incivilizados que solamente saben pelear para arreglar sus problemas.

—¡Tú cállate! –le gritaron al unísono.

—…De la que se salvó Axelle-kun…-quizás esos dos estaban gritoneándose a todo pulmón, quizás estaban demasiado absortos insultándose sin piedad alguna, quizás…ambos le escucharon claramente.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Tetsu idiota? –le reclamaba el moreno.

—¿No queda claro, Aomine? –sonrió Taiga tan burlonamente como le era posible-. Imagínate lo que tendría que soportar si fueras su novio. Para empezar eres un pervertido, luego está que eres un orgulloso, insoportable, malhumorado, bueno para nada, un idiota en los estudios…Lo único bueno en ti es que sabes jugar basquetbol…

—¡Si serás idiota! ¿Quieres que te vuelva a pisotear, eh?

—Es lo que quisieras, imbécil.

—Alguien quiere que le den una paliza hoy –recalcó con esa sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Empiezan a molestar a la gente –se quejaba Kuroko.

—¡Tú cállate, imbécil!

—Disculpen que interrumpa su amena charla, pero…¿podrían tener la amabilidad de decirme hacia dónde queda la siguiente dirección?

No es como si hubieran dejado de reñir, de hecho lo continuaban haciendo importándoles muy poco que la gente que iba de paso les mirase con miedo y extrañeza.

—El lugar al que quiere llegar está a un par de cuadras de aquí, por lo que debe seguir todo derecho, doblar hacia su izquierda y nuevamente seguir subiendo. Verá el edificio rápidamente –informaba atentamente Kuroko.

—Muchísimas gracias. Eres alguien muy amable, jovencito.

—No hay de qué. Disculpe el penoso comportamiento de mis dos amigos, no están acostumbrados a salir muy seguido.

—Son jóvenes llenos de vida, es normal que estén tan animados –mencionaba el hombre tranquilamente-. Bueno, me retiro. Gracias por todo –se despidió tranquilamente.

—Debo aceptar que es vergonzoso salir con ustedes dos.

—¿Esa de allí no es Riko? –preguntaba Taiga, mirando hacia la esquina de la calle. ¿Con quién se supone que se encontraba hablando?

—¿Será acaso su novio o algo así? –lanzó Aomine.

—Es el señor que me preguntó hace un momento una dirección.

Alguien como él no podía pasar desapercibido por nada del mundo y existían varias razones para ello. Para empezar sus ropas, nadie andaba por la ciudad trajeado completamente de blanco con aquella camisa de vestir azul cielo. Tampoco es como si su estatura fuera despreciable, ya que fácilmente alcanzaba el metro noventa.

Pero sin duda lo que más atraía miradas hacia su persona era su ondulada cabellera rubia, misma que recreaba un flequillo fraccionado casi a la mitad de su frente.

—Señor Domecq, pero qué sorpresa más grande –expresaba la chica presurosamente.

—Lamento haberte asustado, Riko –se disculpó el hombre de ojos violáceos.

—Descuide. Por cierto, ellos son mis compañeros de universidad. Están dentro del equipo de basquetbol –mencionaba la castaña mirando de reojo a los chicos. Ellos permanecían mudos, todavía continuaban algo extrañados de que su entrenadora conociera a un hombre como ése.

—Mi nombre es Jumpei Hyuuga.

—Izuki Shun…Y él es Rinnosuke Mitobe.

—Logan Domecq, encantado.

—¿De dónde lo conoces, Riko? –le susurraba el capitán a la castaña.

—Él es el padre de Axelle.

—¡¿Su padre?! –exclamaron en completo asombro.

—¿Hablas en serio? –esa era la voz de Kagami. También se había aproximado junto con aquellos dos.

—De manera que conocen a mi hija –sonrió ladinamente el hombre.

—Kuroko Tetsuya, señor.

—Kagami Taiga…_Menos mal que no estoy en el departamento o seguramente las cosas no saldrían nada bien. Aunque ella me ha contado que su padre no es necesariamente muy estricto, pero de igual modo estoy viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su hija_.

—Tú eres Aomine Daiki, ¿no es verdad? -la castaña no fue la única que puso un semblante de susto total mientras ese hombre pronunciaba tan simples palabras. Todos observaban expectante la reacción del moreno.

—Así es.

—No pensé que te conocería –dijo con tranquilidad-. Bien, creo que me he distraído suficiente. Me dio gusto saludarte de nuevo Riko, por favor mándale saludos a tu padre de mi parte.

—Igualmente –le sonrió alegremente-. ¿Se quedará un tiempo aquí?

—Todo dependerá de Axelle al final –se despidió animadamente.

—¿En serio él es el papá de Axelle? –preguntó el de lentes.

—¿Por qué demonios te cuesta trabajo creerlo? –le miró feo.

—Es que no sé…Él luce como si fuera…

—Un hombre adinerado…Además de que tiene aire de modelo…-añadía Shun.

—Pues es alguien sumamente agradable, incluso siendo alguien adinerado –dictaminaba Riko tranquilamente. Ya había empezado a caminar como si nada-. A Axelle le va a dar un dolor de cabeza…lidiar con su padre…_Después de todo, compartimos la misma desgracia…sin mencionar que está viviendo con Kagami-kun ahora._

Su bolsa había caído de golpe contra el suelo en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquel sonriente y despreocupado hombre que esperaba pacientemente sentado frente a su puerta.

¿Cómo es que había descubierto donde vivía ahora? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué estaba en Japón?

—Es bastante noche, ¿no lo crees Axelle? Pensé que te encontraría aquí después de que me topé con Riko y tus amigos de camino a acá –comentaba el hombre tranquilamente al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—He estado ocupada, es todo. No es raro que llegue tarde a casa –expresó como sí nada-. Estoy más bien asombrada de por qué estás aquí –ya había recogido su bolso, acomodándolo nuevamente. Incluso ya habían entrado a su nuevo domicilio-…_Menos mal que Kagami pasara la noche en casa de Kuroko._

—Es bastante espacioso y bonito –alcanzó a comentar el padre-. Lo has arreglado bastante bien. Está incluso mejor que el anterior que poseías.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –no estaba muy alegre de que su progenitor estuviera allí, no cuando sabía que podía sospechar de lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

—Soy tu padre, no deberías ser tan fría conmigo –mencionaba con desdén, como si aquellas palabras le hubieran herido gravemente-. Después de todo el viaje que tuve que hacer para venirte a ver, ¿es así como me tratas? –dramatizó.

—No es para tanto, lo sabes –suspiró cansadamente-. ¿Entonces qué sucede ahora? No voy a ir de vacaciones a ninguna parte si es que es lo que estás pensándote.

—Estoy enterado de la situación económica de tu madre, Axelle –profesó seriamente-. Así mismo sé que vino a verte hace ocho días para hablar contigo. ¿Acaso te ha quitado la ayuda económica? –ella simplemente le miró directamente a los ojos. Eran pocas veces las que veía tan serio a su padre y sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno.

—Redujo a la mitad lo que me enviaba, pero pese a ello logré conseguir un bonito sitio como éste, por lo que no dejé pasar la oportunidad. Además me queda mucho más cerca así la universidad, ya que no tengo que trasbordar.

—¿Qué hay sobre el resto de tus gastos? La comida, las cosas de la universidad…-continuó, con aquel áspero tono. Sabía que si decía la verdad la única que pagaría las consecuencias sería su madre, independientemente de que ella misma haya sido la que insistió en quedarse sin recibir ni un mísero yen.

—Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo entre semana –respondió rápidamente. No debía hacer dudar al hombre ni por un momento-. Incluso logré entrar de modelo en una revista juvenil –agregó campantemente. Agradecía que su padre fuera fan de esas cosas y siempre haya querido que su hija fuera un poco más "femenina", incluso cuando él había sido quien le hizo ser como era ahora.

—¿Tú trabajando de modelo? –aquello último le había hecho olvidarse de lo que realmente importaba cuestionarle a su hija.

—Sí, aunque suene difícil de creer…La cosa es que si todo sale bien, con lo que gane allí podré decirle adiós al trabajo que tengo entre semana. Además, en diciembre participaré en un torneo de kendo –continuó.

—¿De verdad? ¡Axelle, tu padre se siente muy orgulloso de ti! –expresó alegremente tras estrechar a su pequeña hija en un amoroso abrazo.

—Je t'aime beaucoup papa…-dijo dulcemente, siguiéndole el juego a su conmovido padre-. _Bien, ahora que lo he convencido, debo encargarme de mantenerlo con esa idea hasta que se vaya de aquí._

—Vayamos a cenar juntos, Axelle –expresó radiantemente tras separarse un poco de la chica.

—Por supuesto –agregó cándidamente.


	26. Capítulo 26

¡Hola! Ya es domingo y bueno, toca actualización. En compensación del capítulo pasado, ya éste está medianamente decente OwO9 Y creo que las cosas se están poniendo "interesantes", por no decir, que hay ansias de que la sangre corra, especialmente para dos personitas XD. ¡Así que espero disfruten la lectura! ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus sensuales comentarios, los valoro mucho *-*! Gracias también a quienes leen mi historia entre las sombras y bueno, a todos en general por seguir leyéndome. ¡Abrazos, besos y que tengan un gran domingo e inicio de semana! ¡Matta ne!

**Capítulo 26**

**Porque ella es desagradable hasta la punta de los dedos**

No era la primera vez que visitaban el departamento de aquel troglodita, pero sí era la primera ocasión que tenían un recibimiento como ése. No es como si estuvieran acostumbrados a que una chica les abriera la puerta, sintiéndose para nada inmutable el encontrarse únicamente con aquellos boxers negros y esa blusa rosa de tirantes que dejaba a la vista su llamativo piercing.

Y quizás lo peor es que recién había salido de bañarse y continuaba secando su cabello al tiempo que atendía la puerta.

—Taiga, ya llegaron los chicos –pronunció para que el pelirrojo le escuchara, ya que éste se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar lo que restaba de la comida-. ¿Qué les ocurre? –notó extrañados a los recién llegados, entiéndase Hyuuga, Izuki y Mitobe.

—¿No deberías…llevar más ropa…encima? –preguntó Juumpei señalando cada área de piel notoriamente expuesta.

—Es verano Hyuuga y no me gusta usar ropa que me acalore. Además, a Taiga no le molesta en lo más mínimo. Es como si estuviera viviendo con Marko, Hadrien o Leo –sentenció sin más. Ahora se disponía hacia su habitación, misma que se encontraba prácticamente al frente que la del pelirrojo.

—¡Maldito suertudo! –le gritaron Hyuuga e Izuki a un extrañado Taiga.

—¿Pero de qué están hablando?¿Y en qué momento llegaste Kuroko? –sí, nadie se había percatado de que el chico ya había llegado y que incluso se había sentado cómodamente en la sala.

—Tomamos el mismo autobús, e incluso caminamos juntos hacia aquí.

—Maldición, otra vez no lo hemos notado…-mascullaron todos por igual.

—Y entonces Kagami, ¿cómo es la vida viviendo con Axelle? –interrogaba Hyuuga con interés.

—Umm…Supongo que normal. Por las mañanas nos vamos juntos ya que ella tiene práctica de Kendo y yo de Basquetbol. Quedamos que entre semana me encargaría de cocinar y que ella haría los quehaceres.

Después de las cuatro ella trabaja, por lo que no la veo hasta la hora de la cena. Y el sábado trabaja hasta las tres o cuatro de la tarde –enunciaba.

—Suena terriblemente aburrido Kagami…Aunque…

—Se escucha como si fueran una pareja de recién casados…-decía Shun pensativamente.

—¿Y qué hay sobre su padre?¿Sabe que vive con un sujeto barbárico y sin corazón como tú? –dramatizaba el capitán.

—¿A qué viene eso Hyuuga-senpai? Y no, no lo sabe. Él cree que sólo se cambió de departamento y que trabaja para costearse sus gastos personales y demás. Así que más vale que ustedes cierren el pico –se las sentenció.

—Kagami-kun, yo soy una tumba.

—¡Especialmente tú, quédate calladito! –le gritó a su sombra.

—No sé por qué piensas cosas como ésas de mí, Kagami-kun. Me ofendes gravemente.

—Pero sí es la jodida verdad, Kuroko.

—Yo iré a abrir –pronunciaba nuevamente Axelle tras salir de la habitación. Parece que las vistas estaban lejos de terminarse-. Riko, hola…Tú debes de ser Kiyoe, ¿verdad? Encantada, soy Daishi Axelle.

—Hola –le saludó sonriente la chica.

—Lamento llegar tarde, pero pasé por algunos bocadillos a la pastelería –agregaba la castaña, ignorando la mirada asesina de Taiga por haber invitado a cierta chica.

—Tu departamento es muy bonito y amplio, Taiga –comentaba casual Kiyoe, intentando pasar por alto a la rubia que le había permitido pasar y cerraba la puerta justo detrás de que pasaran.

—Por favor no vayas a desordenarlo ni a romper nada –sentenció. Después regresaría su atención a la cocina. Los chicos se trasladaron a la sala al tiempo que la entrenadora colocaba aquella caja de pastelillos sobre la mesa de cristal.

—No soy una desordenada ni nada de eso –se sintió ofendida ante tales palabras. ¿Desde cuándo tienes una cosa de éstas? –los rosáceos ojos de la chica se depositaron en el pequeño aparato que permanecía bajo el mueble del televisor. Incluso había muchas cajas en el tercer espacio del inmueble.

—Eso no es de Taiga, es mío –aclaró Axelle, tomando asiento al lado de los chicos.

—¿Una chica jugando cosas como éstas? –parpadeó confusa.

—¿Hay algo de malo en ello? A mí me divierte mucho –confesó sonriente.

—No, no lo hay. Solamente que se me hace muy particular.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó con interés.

—Es algo que no es muy popular entre nosotras las chicas.

—Kagami me contó que se conocen desde pequeños y que eres la hermana menor de un gran amigo suyo. Y que hasta hace poco continuabas estudiando en América.

—Exactamente. Pero ahora vine a Japón a estudiar…Mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era que estuviera aquí ya que Tatsuya ha regresado –relataba al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Riko. La tenía justamente en frente.

—Suena muy bien. ¿Y ya has pensado en qué universidad entrar? O mejor dicho, ¿qué carrera deseas tomar?

—Todavía no he pensado de todo en ello, pero medicina me atrae mucho.

—Es una buna carrera –agregó.

—_Así que ella es Axelle…La verdad no pensé que luciera de este modo…_-su mirada analizó cada detalle de la chica, desde su suelta cabellera hasta sus descalzos pies-. _Hay muchas cosas que puedo objetar en esta mujer._

—Axelle, ¿crees que podrías ir a comprarme algunas cosas?

—Por supuesto Taiga. Sólo hazme la lista e iré de inmediato –se levantó para dirigirse hacia el chico.

—Y ni se te ocurra salir así vestida –le amenazó con la mirada.

—¿Pero por qué? Hace mucho calor allá afuera e ir en bermudas es lo más cómodo y refrescante del mundo.

—¡Pero esas no son bermudas! Ve y cámbiate de una buena vez. –le regañó.

—Te comportas como el tonto de Hadrien –bufó y se dirigió a su habitación sin más elección que cambiarse de ropa.

—Estoy admirado del modo en que has logrado hacer de Axelle una chica tan obediente –comentó Riko.

—No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que hace un par de días, es todo –explicó de forma resumida.

—_Parece que realmente se preocupa por la seguridad de esa chica._

—¿Ocurre algo Kiyoe-chan?

—No, en lo absoluto, Riko-san.

Al poco tiempo que aquella chica abandonara la frescura del departamento, el resto de los invitados arribó. Y eso seguramente sólo incrementaría el futuro dolor de cabeza que el pelirrojo tendría por la convivencia prolongada con semejantes personalidades.

—Kagamin, perdona que hayamos llegado tarde, pero es que Dai-chan se entretuvo de camino a acá.

—Debiste de haberlo dejado y punto. Es solo un idiota fastidioso.

—Esto sabe bastante bien –a Aomine esos comentarios se los pasaba por el arco del triunfo. Lo que importaba era comer una de esas deliciosas rebanadas de pastel que Riko había traído para degustar mientras esperaban por la comida.

—Kagami, lamentablemente no había de la salsa soya que querías, pero he traído otra que podría funcionar del mismo modo –Axelle al fin había regresado con una mano ocupada por las bolsas de las compras y la otra con un polo helado de fresa.

—Bien, no importa. Sólo lleva todo a la cocina.

—No hay problema –la chica saludó de forma general tanto a la peli rosa como al moreno. Ella tampoco estaba muy feliz de que Aomine estuviera allí, pero debía comportarse y no darle el gusto a ese egocentrista hombre.

—Si quieres podemos ayudar en la cocina, Taiga –se ofreció Kiyoe con enorme ánimo.

—Nosotras también ayudaremos, Kagamin.

—Déjanoslo a nosotras. Ya has hecho suficiente con invitarnos a comer –enunciaba con una amplia sonrisa Riko.

—Lo siento, pero aquí en la única mujer que confío para que cocine algo, es en Axelle –concluyó Kagami. El resto de los chicos le apoyaban silenciosamente porque al menos conocían lo horrible que cocinaban tanto Riko como Momoi.

—¿Ha?¿Pero cómo te atreves Bakagami? –Riko estaba furiosa ante semejantes palabras.

—Yo cocino muy bien, Taiga –Kiyoe trataba de que no le englobaran dentro de la misma categoría que esas dos mujeres.

—He mejorado desde la última vez que le preparé algo a Tetsu-kun.

—Kiyoe, tu comida prácticamente parece estar viva…Eres un asco cocinando.

—Vamos, deja que lo intenten. Seguramente ya pueden preparar algo bueno –sugería Axelle.

—¿Quieres apostar? –le cuestionó.

—Sabes que no puedo resistirme a esa palabra, Kagami –confesó cínicamente.

—Entonces hagámoslo. Si su comida sabe mal, entones tendrás que responder a la pregunta que te hice ayer.

—Umm…Está bien. Una apuesta es una apuesta y responderé a tu pregunta si es que pierdo –le sonrió burlonamente.

—¡Dejen de estar haciendo apuestas ustedes dos! –les gritaron las tres chicas.

—Iré de una vez por el botiquín de primeros auxilios –decía Hyuuga seriamente.

—Mejor tengamos el 911 a la mano –alegaba Izuki.

—Existen maneras menos dolorosas para morir –comentaba Aomine.

—Debo pensar seriamente en buscarme otra luz.

Las ofendidas mujeres se dirigieron hacia la cocina, dudando absolutamente nada en colocarse los delantales y hacerse de esa cocina. Los chicos por su lado consideraban que ponerse a jugar era mucho más entretenido y placentero que estarles mirando; después de todo, ¿quién puede rechazar una partida de basquetbol virtual donde las cosas se podían poner muy emocionantes?

—Te voy a derrotar, Bakagami.

—Ya quisieras tú. Mi equipo es mucho mejor que el tuyo –refutaba.

—Kagami, deberías darle unos puntos en habilidad y resistencia a tu jugador número 12, después de todo es poste.

—Deja de estarle dando consejos –chasqueaba Aomine.

—Tú te enfadas si te aconsejo, Aomine –le miró de forma indignada.

—De igual modo no vas a derrotarme, Kagami.

—No puedo creer que hasta en un videojuego de basquetbol sea así de competitivos –Hyuuga suspiró. El resto sólo miraba cómo jugaban aquel par.

—Son rivales en todo…

—Es la manera en que Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun disfrutan de su amistad.

—¡Mejor cállate Tetsu, idiota! –gritaron esos dos encolerizados hombres.

—Sé que en el fondo los dos se quieren mucho –comentó burlonamente Axelle. Y aunque esos dos la miraban de mala manera a ella poco le interesaba.

—Mejor vete a cocinar con esas mujeres –demababa el moreno. Ya suficiente tenía con lidiar con el hecho de que ahora vivía bajo el mismo techo que Kagami como para soportarle esos comentarios.

—Alguien quiere que le dé una paliza en este videojuego, ¿verdad? –se burló. Esto sólo provocó una mueca de disgusto en el hombre.

—Ya quisieras. La última vez que jugamos superé tu mayor récord.

—Fue suerte de principiante, Aomine.

—Ya empezaron esos dos de nuevo –volvió a suspirar el de lentes.

—¿Puedes sentir la tensión sexual que hay en el ambiente? Es casi como la que hay cuando Riko y tú están a solas –Izuki ya no podía decir nada más, se encontraba inconsciente y estampado contra el suelo.

—Tal vez aun no sea demasiado tarde para cambiarme de equipo –mencionó Kuroko.

La verdad es que no sabían cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que esas tres chicas se había puesto a cocinar, lo único cierto y apreciable era que la cocina era un verdadero asco. Pero como la comida se encontraba ya sobre la mesa poco importaba el desastre que habían dejado tras su paso esas mujeres.

En la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor se colocaron los platillos a evaluar. Todos lucían engañosamente bien. Quizás habían mejorado, quizás.

—Bien, empecemos –sentenciaba Kagami con unos palillos en mano, acto que fue imitado por Axelle. Riko sería la primera en ser evaluada.

—He preparado Tofu Hamburguer, disfrútenlo –les sonrió cándidamente.

El primer bocado siempre era el más difícil, especialmente por el historial de la castaña. No obstante, la mirada de ambos mostraba enorme asombro; sabía bastante bien.

—Te has lucido Riko.

—No puedo creer que sepa bien –mencionó incrédulo Taiga.

—Ungh…¿es mi imaginación o sabe algo diferente esta salsa de soja?

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Seguramente es porque la he preparado con esto –los dos miraron con cierto horror la bolsa que descansaba en las manos de la chica. Se trataba de proteínas en polvo para hacer licuados.

—Con permiso –Axelle fue la primera en salir corriendo, directo al baño a enjuagarse la boca de aquel terrible sabor. Kagami no demoró en hacer lo mismo.

—Pero si no sabe tan mal –se quejaba Riko.

—Bien, ya que nos hemos recuperado, prosigamos –dijo la rubia tras volver al lado del pelirrojo. Estaban preparados para lo siguiente.

—Yo preparé Kabura furofuki –ilustró la peli rosa. Ante los ojos de esos dos todo lucía impecable.

—Pues que aproveche –ambos tomaron una pequeña rodaja de nabo, dándole el primer mordisco. Uno que se quedó en un mero intento.

—Hmp…Esto…está demasiado duro…-Kagami no era el único con un reverendo dolor de muelas, Axelle también estaba con ese mismo padecimiento.

—Pero deberían de estar suaves –Momoi simplemente no entendía qué había ido mal.

—Ni yo me lo explico, Momoi.

—Bien, está claro que no pasó. Por ahora sólo resta…el platillo de Kiyoe –por alguna razón tenía miedo de probar el último platillo.

—Yo hice anpan –presentó alegremente la chica. Los bolillos dulces relucían.

—Amo los anpan –a Axelle se le iluminaron los ojos mientras tomaba una pieza de pan entre sus manos-.

—Provecho.

—Axelle, ten cuidado –le advertía el pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué? Luce bastante bien, incluso huele delicioso.

En el momento en que le dio el primer mordisco supo a qué se refería el pelirrojo. Nunca en su vida había probado un relleno tan poco convencional como ése. No solamente se trataba del extraño sabor del mismo, sino de su textura que recordaba al natto en combinación con otras cosas viscosas y su color poco agradable.

Tragó aquel bocado gracias a su enorme fuerza de voluntad, pero el resto del pan permanecería en su respectivo plato.

—¿Q-Qué…ha sido todo eso…? Jamás había probado un relleno como ése en todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo en Japón…Y creo que eso de que los videojuegos te dañan la vista, es cierto, Kagami…porque estoy viendo cosas ya…

—No, no es tu vista lo que está mal Axelle –Kagami definitivamente no probaría esa cosa ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

—Entonces…¡¿ese pan realmente se está moviendo?!

Definitivamente no eran alucinaciones de la rubia, no cuando los que no habían sido víctimas de aquel pan relleno se encontraban observando aquel alimento, completamente incrédulos.

Es que debía de ser una alucinación grupal porque no existía manera humanamente posible de que el relleno de aquel pan se encontrara retorciéndose como si estuviera vivo, como si fuera una criatura en agonía infinita que clama por ser mandado al otro mundo en la brevedad posible.

—E-Esa cosa…se está moviendo…

—Así es Hyuuga-senpai.

—No creí que algo como esto fuera posible –añadió Shun con una cara tanto de espanto como de sorpresa.

—Incluso yo estoy sorprendido –hasta Kuroko estaba más que expresivo.

—Te dije que su cocina nos iba a asesinar.

—Pero no pensé que fuera tan literal, Kagami –refutaba la rubia.

—Está claro que gané la apuesta.

—Y yo un trauma –agregaba Axelle antes de sentir que el estómago le daba de vueltas por lo que había ingerido-. Creo que no me siento nada bien.

Con esas tres mujeres lejos de la cocina, donde resultaban un verdadero peligro, todos pudieron comer en paz y sin temer por sus vidas. Después de todo, el buen sazón de Kagami era bien apreciado y superaba con demasiadas creces a los que esas chicas poseían.

Al final estaban agradecidos de que no las hubieran dejado cocinar o todos estarían ya en el hospital.

—Por lo menos lo intentaron –comentó Taiga, yendo ya por su cuarto plato.

—Definitivamente las apariencias son engañosas –para la fortuna de Daishi su malestar estaba cediendo poco a poco.

—Riko, ¿entonces cuál fue la razón por la que nos has reunido? –preguntó curioso Hyuuga. El resto también se hacía dicho cuestionamiento.

—Es que logré conseguirme una grabación de los partidos de la Universidad de Tohoku para que podamos verlos. Incluso el del resto de las universidades –pronunció con una sonrisilla y con un agudo mirar.

—Ya veo. Creo que está bien que veamos su desempeño en los torneos que debieron enfrentar –mencionaba Izuki con seriedad.

—Eres buena para esas cosas, Riko.

—En realidad Momoi me ayudó a recolectarlos.

—Quedarán igual de sorprendidas que todas nosotras.

—Pero ya es un poco tarde, ¿no? –señalaba la pelinegra clavando sus ojos en el reloj. El tiempo se les había ido volando y ya eran prácticamente las siete de la tarde.

—Es mejor que los veamos mañana, ya que son siete universidades compitiendo de forma simultánea en los diferentes torneos de verano de su región –sugería Axelle.

—Ciertamente no terminaríamos a una hora prudente –comentaba Hyuuga.

—¿Qué les parece si mañana nos vemos en mi casa? –todas las miradas se colocaron en Kuroko, quien les hacía la cordial invitación.

—Por mí no hay problema alguno –decía Aomine.

—Ésa ha sido una buena idea, Tetsu-kun –mencionaba emocionada Momoi. Era la primera vez que conocería la casa del peli azul y le llenaba de mucha ilusión.

—Mañana a medio día sería una buena hora –estipulaba Tetsuya.

—¿Estás bien? –esa era Kiyoe mirado detenidamente a Axelle.

—Sí, no moriré por ese apan –bromeó. Y tal vez había visto mal, pero pareciera que aquel comentario causó cierta desilusión en la peli negra-…_No me digan que esta chica es de esa clase…_

—¿Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas, Axelle-chan?¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?

—Claro, aunque debería ser yo la que te diga así, porque es claro que soy mayor que tú –sentenció con una pequeña sonrisa, una que estaba causando una reacción en Kiyoe.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo acabo de cumplir los dieciocho este año.

—Tengo 19 y cumpliré los 20 este año. Gracias a que cumplo en Noviembre, podría decirse que "perdí" un año.

—Te ocurrió lo mismo que a Dai-chan y a mí.

—Es algo tedioso sin duda –compadecía Kiyoe-. Sabes, cuando te veo de alguna manera me recuerdas a Alex, ya sabes, la entrenadora de Taiga en América.

—Me lo ha dicho Taiga desde que empezamos a convivir a diario. Marko y los demás también me lo mencionaron en alguna ocasión. Supongo que los conociste, porque estudiaron la secundaria en América, asistiendo al mismo colegio que Kagami y Himuro.

—Marko…Hadrien…Leo…-los enumeró-. Sí, claro que sí. Son un grupo bastante particular de chicos.

—Son mis amigos de la infancia –le sonrió-. Ahora están en Japón, fastidiando a Kagami.

—Y vaya que lo hacen. De por sí me llamaban ocasionalmente, pero ahora que saben que estás aquí lo hacen más seguido –refunfuñaba el pelirrojo.

—Sí, me han contado cosas muy divertidas sobre ti, Taiga. Ahora sé por qué le tienes fobia a los perros.

—¿Qué…es lo que te han dicho esos tres…? –Kagami tenía miedo ante lo que esos tontos pudieron revelarle.

—Nada, nada, Kagami. Y también me mandaron unas lindas fotos –no era lo cínica que podía ser ella, sino que había usado esa fotografía vergonzosa de fondo de pantalla.

—¡No le enseñes a nadie esa fotografía! –le gritó notoriamente apenado, siendo incapaz de controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Y ella simplemente se echó a reír, guardando el celular de inmediato-. ¡Maldito Marko, me las va a pagar!

—También tengo fotos comprometedoras de todos ellos –rió.

—Entrégame ese celular en este preciso momento.

—No, porque vas a borrarla. Es mía, así que vive con ello –le refutó.

—Creo que se llevan mejor de lo que podría haberme imaginado…-murmuraba Hyuuga sin despegar la mirada de ese par que continuaban hablando sobre acontecimientos que sólo ellos parecían conocer. Y claro, Taiga intentaba tomar el celular de la chica sin importar que éste se encontrara en su bolsillo y que todo el jaleo pudiera malinterpretarse.

—Es mi imaginación…o el ambiente se siente algo "tenso"…-revelaba Izuki, tragando saliva pesadamente.

—Más que "tenso", yo diría que se siente como algo… "asesino"…-proseguía el de gafas.

—Eso rimo, debo anotarlo.

—Izuki, toma tus cosas y lárgate.

—Creo que aquí hay un par…que no está tomándose nada bien lo que están viendo…-susurraba Momoi.

Y no, ninguno de ellos exageraba con sus comentarios. Después de todo, esas afiladas y desaprobatorias miradas, cortesía de Aomine y Kiyoe no parecían mostrar mucho aprecio por lo que estaban viendo. Es que simplemente tan buena y sana convivencia por parte de esos dos, les resultaba inadmisible.


	27. Capítulo 27

¡Hola! De nuevo es miércoles y bueno, ya saben lo que hay en este día intermedio de la semana. Creo que con este capítulo me reivindiqué del antepasado que estuvo súper corto. Pues éste está súper largo XD. Y si los hombres piensan que tratar de entender a una mujer es complicado, es porque no han conocido a Aomine Daiki en mi fic jajajaja. Gracias por todos esos sensuales comentarios, ¡así que muchas gracias a Tsuri182718, Chimena Castillo, Bubble Black, Mirai Zoldyck y Joyy por sus sensuales reviews, lo aprecio enormemente! Gracias también a quienes me leen entre las sombras :3

Joyy: Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentarme, pequeña. Me hace muy feliz de que la historia te esté gustando tanto *-*9. Aunque debes tener cuidado de no andar leyendo mientras caminas/cruzas por la calle eh, no quiero ocasionar accidentes D=. Y descuida, no dejaré de escribir, ya que esto es lo que ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo y tengo a un látigo que me pone a talacharle cuando me ve vagueando. Gracias por lo de graciosa XD y por considerarme como una buena escritora. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ¡Saludos, abrazos y excelente semana!

**Capítulo 27**

**Sinuosa realidad**

El sol pegaba en todo su esplendor, resultando sumamente abrumador para quienes no portaban las vestimentas adecuadas para enfrentar el verano que recién empezaba a ofrecerles lo mejor de sí. No obstante, aquel grupo de chicos no la pasaban en lo más mínimo mal, después de todo se les veía luciendo cómodas bermudas y playeras sin manga. La comodidad y frescura ante todo.

Las chicas por su lado iban de falda y blusas de tirantes, luciendo bastante encantadoras. Por lo que no era sorpresa que a algunos chicos se les desviara la mirada cuando pasaban a su lado.

La hora establecida pronto se cumpliría, sin embargo, restaban dos personas que todavía no llegaban.

—¿Pero por qué están demorando? Les dije que fueran puntuales –el malhumor de Riko auspiciado por Kagami y Axelle.

—Vamos, tranquilízate Riko. Me acaban de mandar un mensaje indicándome que llegaban en menos de dos minutos.

—¿Hace cuánto que te mandaron ese mensaje?

—Hace…cinco minutos…-confesó el peli negro.

—¡Bakagami! –gritó a todo pulmón la castaña.

—Hay bastante tráfico, quizás fue por eso que no llegan todavía –señalaba Momoi. Cosa que no era mentira pero a Riko poco le importaba eso.

—Pues ya se están retrasando –estipulaba Kiyoe.

—Miren, otro ricachón paseándose por la ciudad en un bonito deportivo –mencionó Hyuuga observando a aquel Lexus carmesí estacionarse justamente sobre la calle en la que se encontraban esperando a sus dos restantes amigos.

—Es el auto de Marko-kun –esa voz asustó a todos por igual. Kuroko, el fantasma la había hecho de nuevo y en grande.

—¡Tetsu, si serás cabrón! –exclmaba Aomine ante aquel susto.

—¿Marko?¿Estamos hablando del mismo? –se cuestionaba Hyuuga.

—No me sorprende, ya que viene de una familia rica –comentaba Kiyoe, intentando ver quién venía de copiloto, pero esos vidrios oscuros no ayudaban en nada.

—Disculpen la demora, pero ocurrieron ciertas eventualidades –Axelle fue la primera en salir, denotando que ella iba de copiloto-. Grazie, Pierrot.

—Muchas gracias, el desayuno estuvo bastante bueno –comentaba Taiga tras salir del automóvil. Al parecer había alguien con él en la parte trasera.

Las miradas se colocaron de inmediato en el piloto. Se trataba de un hombre, quien probablemente rozaba los veinte tantos, vestido de manera formal. Aunque quedaba claro que su traje era de lo más fresco e iba de maravilla con su bien peinada cabellera castaña. Y sus lindos ojos tono esmeralda resaltaban de inmediato.

—Al fin estamos aquí –dijo más calmada Axelle tras cerrar la puerta.

Cualquiera pensaría de inmediato que se trataba de una modelo, no sólo su estatura apoyaba semejante hipótesis, sino también su bien cuidada figura. Simplemente había sido una mujer privilegiada en todo el sentido estricto de la palabra.

La piel de porcelana le ayudaba a su adorable vestido skater con detalles de paneles de encaje tono crema. Y en combinación con aquel bolso negro de piel y esas botas cortas café de terciopelo lucía impecablemente elegante y delicada.

Su larga cabellera castaña rojiza se agitaba entre cada paso que ofertaba, luciendo de maravilla gracias a aquel flequillo de uve invertida que cubría su frente.

Y gracias a algunos accesorios adicionales, aquella mujer lucía realmente llamativa y atractiva.

—Taiga, espero verte pronto. Me dio mucho gusto el poder encontrarme de nuevo contigo –expresó cándidamente la joven en cuanto salió del vehículo para despedirse apropiadamente del alto pelirrojo.

—Seguramente así será –le sonrió ladinamente.

—Stella mia, cuídate mucho –Axelle sólo podía sentir los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello mientras clavaba sus celestes pupilas en ella.

—Estaré bien, Lia. Mejor date prisa que Pierrot está inquietándose y sabes que la paciencia no es uno de sus dotes.

—Los veré después, chicos –se despidió alegremente la mujer antes de entrar en el deportivo. Al poco tiempo éste arrancó, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

—Kagami, ven aquí –llamaba Hyuuga y éste simplemente obedeció-. ¿Quién era esa belleza?

—Se llama Lia, es la hermana mayor de Marko –informaba como sí nada Axelle-. Y el chico que conducía, era igualmente su hermano mayor, Pierrot.

—¡¿Su hermana mayor?! –vociferaron Izuki y Hyuuga con asombro. Riko aplacó sus ansias con un buen golpe.

—Parece modelo.

—Quizás porque lo es –señalaba Axelle, mirando a la peli rosa-. Al menos lo es dentro de Italia y Francia. Es muy mona la verdad y muchos hombres andan detrás de ella.

—De hecho Marko vino a visitarnos muy temprano con todos ellos. Y no tuvimos elección más que acompañarlos a desayunar. Aunque Marko se quedó ocupado con lo del proyecto que debe de realizar, y Pierrot nos trajo –relataba Kagami poniendo mala cara.

—Pero ahora que estamos ya listos, vayamos a la casa de Kuroko –sus carmesí pupilas se depositaron en las del peli azul.

—Hablando de mujeres despampanantes…-susurraba Riko.

—No le falta absolutamente nada…-murmuró Momoi.

—No cabe duda de por qué…es una modelo. Realmente es muy bella –completaba Kiyoe.

—Y eso que no han conocido a la hermana mayor de Hadrien o a las hermanas menores de Leo, son encantadoras en todo el sentido de la palabra –estableció Axelle con una sonrisa.

—Una mujer…no sonreiría ante algo como eso…-sentenciaron esas tres, mirándola con incredulidad.

—¿Te refieres a Hannah, Elin y Mila, no?

—¿Las conoces? –preguntó Axelle con asombro a Kagami.

—Vinieron todas un verano a visitarlos. Fue una verdadera locura –expresó el chico.

—Juntas esas cuatro son una verdadera bomba. Supongo que no tuviste paz ni un solo momento.

—Jura que así fue. Pero las cuatro son divertidas –Axelle simplemente le obsequió una sonrisa burlona antes de acelerar el paso y empezar a seguir a Kuroko-. ¡Ey, ¿a qué vino esa mirada?!

—Así que a eso se refería…-mencionaba con inocencia-. Ahora comprendo muchas cosas, Kagami.

—¡No es lo que estás pensando! –ya la había alcanzado y continuaba riñéndole.

—Guardaré tu preciado secreto, así como espero hagas lo mismo con el mío –le susurró.

—Que no se hable más del tema.

—¡Murmurar es de mala educación! –les gritó Kiyoe, moderando su enfado.

La casa de Kuroko era amplia, al mismo tiempo que resultaba curiosamente bastante tradicional. Es que actualmente no existían muchas personas que conservaran residencias de ese tipo; por lo que su estancia seguramente sería sumamente agradable.

En el instante en que llegaron fueron recibos por una pequeña mujer, bastante entrada en años pero que lucía terriblemente dulce y amable. Se trataba de la abuela de Kuroko, una que recibió entusiastamente tanto a su nieto como a todos sus invitados.

Tras colocarse aquellas pantuflas todos recorrieron los largos pasillos que bordeaban a la humilde morada con dirección a la habitación del sexto jugador de la Generación de los Milagros.

Y cuando al fin llegaron, se sorprendieron de lo amplia que era y lo bien ordenada que se encontraba. Al mismo tiempo pudieron notar aquel amplio televisor y esa mesa central que le daba cuerpo a todo el lugar.

Su cama individual estaba pegada contra la pared, al igual que el escritorio donde realizaba sus deberes diarios. Definitivamente era muy bonito su cuarto.

—Luce bastante bien –un largo silbido emergió de los labios de Hyuuga. Todos parecían estar admirados por la misma razón que él.

—Los privilegios de ser hijo único –comentario que fue apoyado por Mitobe.

—Todo está perfectamente ordenado –halagó Riko.

—¿Y Nigou? –preguntó Axelle.

—Mis padres lo han llevado con el veterinario para que le apliquen sus vacunas –esclareció el peli azul. Y fue algo que sin duda hizo sentir en paz a Kagami, ya que no soportaría tanta convivencia con aquel pequeño engendro del mal.

—Bien, pongamos el vídeo antes de que se nos vaya el tiempo en alguna tontería –ordenaba Riko.

—Kuroko, ¿podrías indicarme hacia dónde está la cocina? Es que quisiera meter estas bebidas al refrigerador para más al rato –se había detenido a comprar bebidas para todos un par de tiendas atrás antes de llegar a la casa del chico.

—Yo mismo te guiaré, Axelle-kun.

Sin más demora llegaron hasta la cocina. Axelle se encargaría de meter las bebidas dentro del refrigerador mientras Kuroko regresaba a enseñarle a la entrenadora cómo usar su reproductor de discos, ya que al parecer era algo viejo y tenía truco para que cargara adecuadamente los vídeos.

—Listo. En un par de horas estarán en su punto –sus intenciones eran volver, pero, ¿cómo podía hacerlo cuando tenía a aquella chica bloqueándole el camino? No la había notado hasta que se giró para irse.

—Veo que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien.

—Es normal, tenemos cosas en común y estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo –remarcó lo obvio del asunto-. ¿Por qué no admites simplemente que te gusta Kagami y ya? No soy tonta si es lo que te piensas solamente porque soy rubia, Kiyoe –la chica se puso roja tanto de la pena como del enfado. ¿Quién se creía ella que era?¿Por qué se creía tan sabionda al respecto?

—Por supuesto que no –renegó de inmediato, clavando su rosácea mirada en ella-. Y está claro que no tienes ni un pelo de tonta.

—Entonces no veo sentido a tu hostilidad, a tus preguntas poco convincentes ni a nada de ello. Por lo que te sugiero que te tranquilices y te replantees las cosas.

—Yo conozco a Taiga desde hace más tiempo que tú, por lo que no tienes derecho de reclamarme algo como esto –chasqueó.

—Quizás los otros no lo vean, pero yo sí. Conozco a las chicas de tu tipo, Kiyoe, así que no me engañas. Además, un manipulador siempre será capaz de reconocer a otro –agregó con normalidad-. Jamás podrás tener una amistad sincera si intentas ocultar una parte de ti tan importante.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! Eres como una muñeca, adorable, bonita, buen cuerpo y los chicos seguramente nunca te rechazan –expresó con frustración y con esa mirada dolida-. Tienes lo que muchos hombres desean.

—Es un gran halago viniendo de una chica –sonrió-. Pero yo soy lo que muchos hombres no quieren Kiyoe –suspiró y le observó detenidamente-. No me gustan prácticamente todas las cosas que a las mujeres les parecen agradables y tampoco es como si me molestara. Te estás equivocando con decir cosas como ésas…He sido rechazada en varias ocasiones, incluso acaba de pasarme hace menos de dos semanas.

—¿Cómo dices…?

—Nada solucionarás si no te sinceras, al menos con lo referente a tus sentimientos –recomendó-. Pero está claro que te gusta –sonrió ampliamente, con burla y al mismo tiempo con plena confianza en sus palabras-. Por lo que será divertido cuánto aguantas hasta que estalles para decir las cosas como son.

—Esa mujer…-Axelle ya se había ido, dejándole completamente sola y con un mal presentimiento en manos-. Momoi-san y Riko-san tenían razón sobre ella…

El inicio de aquella larga y tediosa sesión de vídeos dio comienzo. Y aunque había comida y bebidas a por mayor eso no quitaba que debían invertir una gran cantidad de horas para ver todos los partidos. Situación que les agradaba al par de analistas del equipo, pero que sin duda fastidiaba a los chicos después de cierto tiempo.

No obstante, tuvieron que tragarse sus quejas ya que aquella entrenadora daba mucho miedo y más cuando se enojaba; además, había mejorado su arsenal de técnicas de lucha, por lo que ahora era mucho más peligrosa que antes. Eso de que las mujeres son frágiles y delicadas eran patrañas.

—Riko, ya estoy cansado de esto –se quejaba un Kagami tumbado boca abajo sobre el suelo, como si fuera una ostra marina.

—Kagami-kun, no te duermas por favor. Solamente has visto un par de partidos –señalaba sin condolencia el peli azul.

—Tú cállate idiota.

—Ya solamente nos queda un último vídeo. Y es justamente el partido final de la Universidad de Tohoku –anunció Riko con una sonrisita. Al menos todos estaban agradecidos de que ya estuvieran en el último partido; y claro, Momoi se encontraba despertando al moreno por quinta vez.

No sorprendía que el balón fuera rápidamente robado por la Universidad de Tohoku, no cuando ninguno de sus jugadores era lento ni por asomo y se contaba con aquel enorme hombre capaz de hacerse del balón sin siquiera saltar demasiado alto.

Sus competidores eran igualmente buenos, capaces de ofrecerle una batalla digna de final de campeonato. Y eso no hacía más que motivar al equipo contrario, especialmente al jugador con el número ocho; uno que estaba más que animado.

Los tiros espejismo a manos de Tatsuya Himuro enloquecían a la gente, orillándoles a no despegar su atención de tan buen jugador. Él estaba anotando en gran medida las canastas en ese primer cuarto, contando con el invaluable apoyo de Osamu Fuchida, el centro del equipo. Alguien que tenía un aura intimidante y que era muy capaz de bloquear prácticamente cualquier tiro.

Tampoco había de olvidarse del otro jugador veterano, Kiyoshi Miyaji, un alero experto en el arte de driblar que dejaba a sus contrincantes con el deseo de rozar el esférico. Él en combinación con Marko Turletti le ponían las cosas demasiado complicadas a cualquiera que osara entrometerse en su camino. Sin duda, una combinación explosiva y muy peligrosa.

Por una canasta que el equipo contrario encestaba, ellos anotaban prácticamente dos. Ninguna de las dos partes estaba dispuesta a ceder ni un poco. No obstante, continuar con aquel nivel terminaría agotando a ambas partes en breve tiempo o al menos eso es lo que se pensaría.

—No lo están haciendo para nada mal –murmuraba Hyuuga.

—Con la ayuda de Himuro y ese alto centro han logrado varios encestes –alegaba Izuki.

—Y no pensé que Miyaji-kun hiciera equipo con Marko –decía Axelle observando el partido con enorme detenimiento-. Sin duda no lo hacen para nada mal.

—Los buenos dribles de Miyaji-kun en combinación con los excelentes reflejos de Marko-kun, hace que ambos puedan pasarse pases desde prácticamente cualquier ángulo de la cancha. Sin mencionar que es rápido y el llegar a la canasta no es un impedimento para él –todos apoyaron las palabras de Kuroko sin duda alguna.

—Momento…algo no está yendo nada bien –agregó inquietante Momoi, y todos concentraron su atención en el monitor. Ciertamente estaba ocurriendo algo raro justo cuando el tercer tiempo estaba comenzando.

Las amonestaciones nunca solían faltar dentro de los partidos, especialmente cuando la cosa estaba tan tensas como en ese partido. No obstante, a veces se lograban llegar a los extremos y eso era algo que no estaba permitido, especialmente cuando se agrede de tal modo sobre la integridad física de algún jugador.

¿Cómo es que aquello había sido un mero accidente? Era simplemente ilógico por más de un motivo: el que tenía que estar en una posición dada para poder ofertar aquel golpe a semejante altura.

No hubo mayor discusión al respecto. El jugador involucrado fue expulsado sin más mientras parecía maldecir el haber sido descubierto; aunque una cínica sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios.

El partido cesó momentáneamente, por ahora lo que interesaba era detener aquella pequeña hemorragia que se focalizaba en su frente. Después de todo, al ser una zona tan irrigada el sangrado abundante era inevitable.

Incluso le indicaban que permaneciera sentado sobre el piso, para evitar cualquier mareo o caída.

—¡Marko! –exclamó con enorme preocupación Axelle. No era la única que tenía ese semblante; todos estaban tanto anonadados como molestos por lo que aquel jugador había hecho tan cínicamente.

—Está claro que quieren ganar sin importar el costo –soltó con enfado Taiga.

—No es difícil darse cuenta de que Turletti es el as del equipo y que al sacarlo, el nivel bajaría de forma considerable –mencionó Hyuuga seriamente-. Pero como fue visto como un accidente no deseable, lo único que hicieron fue suspenderlo del juego y todo continuará como hasta ahora.

—Y eso no es lo peor. Al parecer el equipo con el que estaban participando no era el titular –señalaba Kuroko-. Ya que están haciendo cambio de jugadores.

—No me digas que lo que estaban haciendo era…

—Exactamente, Izuki. Al parecer esperaban a que el as del equipo se cansara y pudieran sacar a sus mejores hombres. Aunque conozco al entrenador de la universidad contrincante, y no es del tipo que haría este tipo de cosas…Me refiero a lo de la agresión…-comunicaba la castaña.

—Pues no hay manera de que ese chico continúe jugando con ese golpe –sentenciaba Kiyoe.

—De eso no estoy totalmente segura –espetó la rubia con una mirada de pocos amigos. Estaba más que cabreada por lo que había ocurrido y lo peor de todo es que todo eso ya había pasado.

El jugador había sido mandado a la banca para ser atendido mientras el partido continuaba.

Estaba clara la diferencia del ritmo entre los recién llegados y aquel grupo de jugadores. El cansancio después de todo estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

—Entrenadora, déjeme entrar –demandó el castaño ya con aquel vendaje alrededor de su cabeza.

—Lo siento Turletti-kun, pero no puedo permitirme algo como eso. Has sido herido y tus sentidos no están del todo bien.

—Solamente me tambaleé un poco, nada grave. Con que descanse unos cuantos minutos estaré listo.

—Entiende que hago esto por tu salud.

—Lo sé, pero yo quiero jugar con el resto de los chicos. He estado practicando mucho para estos partidos y de verdad no quisiera salirme por algo tan insignificante como esto…¿sabe?

—Comprendo tu punto, Turletti-kun. Pero…

—Por favor entrenadora, se lo pido. Déjeme unirme en el último cuarto.

El marcador había dado un giro inesperado. Ahora se encontraban ligeramente superados por una cifra de dos dígitos y el último cuarto había dado comienzo al fin. Y el agotamiento físico estaba haciendo sus estragos.

La entrenadora del equipo de la Universidad de Tohoku había pedido tiempo libre para hacer un cambio. Ante la sorpresa de todos, el as de Tohoku salió contra todo presentimiento y el resto de su equipo no hizo más que lanzarle miradas inquisidoras de que ya se había demorado demasiado tiempo en la banca. Él por su parte, solamente rió y se agrupó con el resto de sus compañeros.

No era solamente lo bien que jugaba o la confianza que irremediablemente todos ellos habían depositado en él aun sin desearlo de forma consciente, sino más bien la facilidad que tenía para motivarles cuando sus fuerzas estaba llegando al límite. Era como si con ver lo entusiasta y centrado que era al jugar fuera más que suficiente para motivarles a continuar e incluso dar un poco más, inclusive si las circunstancias eran poco favorables. Quizás era algo así como la persona que se encargaba de alzarles la moral y levantarles sin siquiera darles una palabra.

Y en cuanto el juego continuó podía notarse indudablemente la diferencia de jugar en compañía de aquel simpático extranjero a hacerlo sin él.

La gente comenzó a vitorear al equipo de Tohoku, incluso cuando la victoria parecía pertenecer a su fiero competidor. Estaban simplemente maravillados por la convicción del castaño, por esa obstinación que le llevaba a estar en la cancha y jugar sin importar su propia condición. Es lo que muchos llamarían verdadera pasión por lo que se hace.

No es como si no creyeran posible que el marcador pronto fuera restablecido, sino más bien que no consideraban como una enorme posibilidad que aquel chico pudiera mejorar de manera tan considerable en tan poco tiempo. ¿Es que ése era todo su potencial o todavía podía crecer de forma más abrumadora?

El silbato de término sonó, anunciando que el juego había concluido con un marcador final de 110 – 89 a favor de la Universidad de Tohoku.

—Sabía que algo como esto pasaría. Ese idiota es tan necio –la sonrisa de Kagami no podía ser más amplia. Ya estaba más ansioso que nunca de enfrentarse contra el italiano.

—A veces es un completo cabezota –suspiraba aliviada Axelle. Incluso le había mandado un par de mensajes a su amigo reprochándole que no le había dicho algo tan importante como lo ocurrido en ese partido.

—No lo hizo nada mal –comentó Aomine con esa misma mirada encendida que el pelirrojo.

—Dai-chan y Kagamin están muy emocionados.

—Turletti no es el único problema. Todo el equipo ha mejorado su nivel –mencionaba el de anteojos-. Así que no se confíen, idiotas –y por idiotas hacía alusión a Aomine y Kagami.

—Y no olvidemos al resto de las universidades que cuentan con un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros –finalizaba Riko seriamente-. Que ellos tampoco lo han hecho para nada mal.

Después de aquella larga sesión de vídeos que parecían ser interminables, el momento de la cena había llegado. Y no podían pedir más con esos deliciosos platillos caseros cortesía de la adorable abuelita de Kuroko. Así que se limitaron a degustar todos aquellos manjares, claro, entre comentarios ofensivos, golpes y bromas; lo usual cuando todos esos chicos se reunían bajo el mismo techo.

Y mientras hacía digestión lo recién engullido, todos se concentraban en sus propios intereses. Por lo que no era de extrañar que aquellos chicos estuvieran encestando sin cansancio alguno en aquella canasta; misma que formaba parte del patio trasero del peli azul. Alguien parecía tomarse muy en serio eso de practicar basquetbol diariamente.

Las chicas por su lado, al menos las que sentían interés por la moda y banalidades propias del género femenino se encontraban hojeaban algunas revistas juveniles que la peli negra había llevado consigo en su mochila; al parecer era una fiel fanática de todo ese mundo.

—Deberías de ver alguna revista, Axelle –decía Riko.

—Si no es de videojuegos la revista, no me interesa –refutó, con la mirada puesta en ese grupo de chicos que peleaban ahora por quién usaba esa mini canchita.

—Vamos, Axelle –insistía la peli rosa mostrándole una revista en particular; la única de chicas que Axelle conocía por una simple razón: era en la que se encontraba actualmente trabajando. Su rostro no podía palidecer más que en ese momento-. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. Prefiero pasar de esas cosas –lo mejor era escapar.

—Miren, toda una sección de bañadores –la voz de Kiyoe no pensó molestarle más que en ese preciso momento. La muy pilla se había puesto hojeado la revista que le hizo palidecer.

—Ungh…_Esto me está dando muy mala espina. Escapar, tengo que irme de aquí rápidamente _–eran los profundos y sinceros deseos de Axelle.

—¡¿Pero si ésta no es…?! –gritaron asombradas todas esas chicas por igual. Sus miradas no se aportaban de aquella hoja, de esa donde aquella francesa se encontraba modelando un bello bañador rosa pastel, que sin duda le iba de maravilla. Todas estaban que no se lo creían y la aludida estaba que quería pirarse, pero las tres chicas impedían su escaparate.

—Déjenme ir, que debo ir a hacer la colada –sus intentos eran fallidos, nada la sacaría de allí, al menos no hasta que ellas saciaran su sed de curiosidad.

—¿Así que era eso en lo que estabas trabajando, eh? –la sonrisa burlona de Riko solamente ciscaba más a Axelle.

—Pensé que trabajabas en un Café Maid –mencionó Momoi.

—También trabajo en uno –aclaró-, entre semana. El fin de semana toca hacer este tipo de cosas…-soltó con cierto nerviosismo. Mientras sólo ellas lo supieran estaba bien.

—Chicos, miren los nuevos trajes de baño que se están usando este verano. Seguramente a alguna de sus novias les gustaría usar algo como esto –esa era la indiscutible voz de Kiyoe dirigiéndose a los chicos con esa condenada revista en manos, abierta justamente donde se encontraba su página. Pero si será cabroncita la enana. Estaba claro que eso era venganza pura en su máximo esplendor.

—_¡Joder, esa enana lo está haciendo…!¡Se lo está cobrando, lo está haciendo a lo grande!¡¿Por qué tenía que tenía que ser una fan de esas revistas tontas, por qué?!_

Pudo sentir la mirada de todos esos hombres sobre ella. No sabía cómo clasificar aquellas miradas, si como impresionadas, sorprendidas o incrédulas. Pero sabía que el mutismo no dudaría toda la noche y que seguramente alguien preguntaría sobre esa vergonzosa fotografía y su significado.

—Antes de que digan cualquier estupidez…Es un trabajo que he encontrado y que contribuye enormemente a mi capital monetario –aclaró Axelle seriamente. Ellos solamente dirigían sus miradas de ella hacia la fotografía; ¿cómo demonios debía interpretar algo como eso?

—Dudo que a la chica que tengo en mente le luzca del mismo modo este traje de baño –Hyuuga estaba cavando su tumba de forma lenta y dolorosa.

—Así que a eso te referías con vergonzoso –Kagami masajeó su barbilla. Él no deseaba darle más vueltas al asunto y ella se lo agradeció en silencio.

—Te deseo mucho éxito, Axelle-kun –ella sabía que sus buenos deseos escondían sombrías verdades-. Tal vez algún día tengas que trabajar con Kise-kun, uno nunca sabe –mencionó frescamnte Kuroko.

—_Eso me sonó a amenaza y no sé por qué._

—Te ves muy bien, Daishi –soltó sonriente Shun.

—Ummm…-Aomine no había dicho absolutamente nada sobre aquella fotografía, simplemente le miró de forma despectiva. ¿Es que debía tomar eso como que no le agradó ni un poco su fotografía o por qué carecía de la copa adecuada? Lo único que sabía es que se había enfadado ante sus solas suposiciones por lo que le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos al moreno.

—_¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa ahora?! _–él no comprendía a las mujeres, y mucho menos a Axelle.

Desde que habían salido de la casa de Kuroko, todo se había convertido en un funesto silencio. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a hablar, pareciera como si sus mentes estuvieran ocupadas en asuntos mucho más trascendentales o de alguna manera, prefirieran guardar sus opiniones para sí mismos. Sin embargo, alguien no parecía querer soportar eso por demasiado tiempo.

Admitía que estaba sorprendida. Él había sido el que se encargó de quebrantar aquel estado de incomunicación.

—El enano no lo hizo tan mal –comentó sin despegar su mirada del frente.

—Te dije que no era tan malo en el basquetbol como creías, sólo porque no es tan alto como tú –señaló.

—Lo que sea. No tuve la oportunidad de medir fuerzas realmente con él cuando lo conocimos, pero ha mejorado desde entonces. Basta ver la manera en que remontó en el partido…-sonrió con satisfacción y ansias-. Además, ni siquiera ese golpe le hizo desistir ni bajar el nivel, sino todo lo contrario.

—_Aomine realmente luce emocionado. Es decir, es como si verdaderamente tuviera ganas de enfrentarse con él en el torneo de invierno…Después de todo, es raro verle con esa sonrisa tan seguido._

—¿Qué te pasa?¿Por qué me miras como si me tuvieras pena? –reclamó observando a la chica detenidamente.

—¿Pena? Creo que no sabes diferenciar mis miradas –rió y simplemente prosiguió-. Sólo noto lo emocionado que estás de que llegue diciembre, es todo.

—Pásame tu celular –ordenó.

—¿Para qué lo quieres ahora? –recriminó.

—Solamente dámelo…¿O tienes algo que esconderme? –lanzó burlonamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no tengo nada que ocultar! –exclamó con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al final accedió a la petición del moreno.

—Ey idiota, no lo hiciste tan mal como pensé –sí, él le había marcado al castaño y ya estaba riñéndole.

—¿Aomine? –estaba sin duda, bastante confundido.

—Creo que vas a entretenerme un poco en el campeonato de invierno. Espero no metas la pata.

—Momento, ¿cómo es que tú…?

—Digamos que vimos todos sus partidos.

—Ah, entiendo. Seguramente fue cosa de Riko-san. Debo de admitir que me divertí mucho viendo los suyos, digo, ese golpe entre Kagami y tú fue terriblemente cómico –rió de tan sólo recordarlo. Aomine simplemente le gruñó de enfado.

—Muy gracioso, Turletti.

—Vamos, no te enfades. Era de esperarse con ustedes dos en el mismo equipo.

—En fin, nos vemos en diciembre.

—Por cierto, ¿ya viste en qué está trabajando ahora Axelle? –preguntó en tono normal, pero quedaba claro que sus intenciones eran otras: molestar al moreno.

—Para nada –fingió demencia. Aun recordaba aquella fotografía, causándole cierto ruido.

—¿No crees que el rosa le sienta de maravilla? –prosiguió tan campante como le era posible-. Yo creo que un trabajo como éste le sentará más que perfecto.

—Tsk…Maldito enano…-chasqueó bastante enfadado-. Adiós –esa llamada finalizó por su propia mano.

—¿De qué hablaban? La charla pareció desviarse un poco.

—Nada en particular.

—¿Me devuelves mi teléfono? –extendió su mano, en vano. El moreno no le entregó nada-. ¡Oye!

—Por cierto, ¿las cosas van bien?

—¿A qué te refieres? –al fin le había devuelto su móvil.

—Sobre la decisión de tu madre –comentó tranquilamente.

—Sí, todo va bien Aomine. _Esa noche no fue precisamente la más memorable de mi vida…Digo, primero Aomine me rechaza y después mi madre aparece dándome el sermón de toda mi vida…_Dijo que si quería seguir viviendo en Japón debería apañármelas yo sola, después de todo, anda pasando por un mal momento económico y su actual esposo no es precisamente la persona más dativa de todas.

—Pero dejar de pasarte dinero y dejarte botada a tu suerte…¿no es algo extremo?

—Ya he conseguido dos trabajos como puedes darte cuenta, así que del dinero no me preocupo por el momento. Y como puedes ver, de momento no estoy pagando renta porque Kagami me permite vivir con él como un favor que él me ha pedido –aquello causó molestia en el moreno, aunque ella no lo notara directamente.

—¿Y el kendo? –prefería preguntar sobre eso e ignorar el que compartía techo con el tonto de Kagami Taiga.

—Entrenaremos por las mañanas, por lo que las tardes las tendré libre para trabajar –confesó. La verdad es que ya tenía perfectamente organizado su itinerario de vacaciones.

—¿Y me decías a mí que era un cabezota y necio de lo peor? –le observó de soslayo, se veía tan tranquila, como si su vida no hubiera dado un giro de más de 180°.

—Si piensas que se trata de orgullo, estás muy equivocado. Sé muy bien pedir ayuda si la situación que tengo frente a mí es más de lo que puedo manejar. Pero cuando se trata de mi madre, las cosas distan mucho. Simplemente estoy cansada del estilo de vida que me impuso y…de ella –estableció con firmeza-. Durante toda mi vida he hecho lo que ella siempre quiso…Jamás me negué a nada, incluso acepté irme con ella después del divorcio porque pensé que me necesitaba a su lado…-suspiró y simplemente miró hacia el cielo. La noche sólo era iluminada por unas cuantas estrellas y las farolas de la ciudad-. Así que voy a tomar esta oportunidad que me dio para retomar mi propia libertad –sonrió fugazmente antes de posicionar su atención en el serio moreno.

—¿No piensas decírselo ni siquiera a tu padre?

—Umm…No es necesario. Sé que terminará enterándose de una manera u otra de todo este asunto…

—Simplemente deberías de decírselo y asunto arreglado. Dudo que te niegue la ayuda.

—Podría…-dijo calmadamente-. Pero primero quiero ver por mí misma si puedo enfrentarme a este reto por mí misma. ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

—Claro que lo hay, idiota –reprochó-. Es demasiado peso para que una enclenque como tú pueda tolerarlo todo.

—Eres cruel –agregó indignada, incluso había acelerado el ritmo de sus pasos.

—Vamos a comprar una paleta –indicaba mientras cambiaba de dirección.

—No tiene caso, siempre hace este tipo de cosas –sin más remedio, terminó siguiendo al moreno-._ Aunque está bien de esta manera. Es reconfortante hablar con él, incluso cuando suelta ese tipo de comentarios. Él es así después de todo y me alegra con el simple hecho de escucharme._

—_¿Y todavía tiene la decencia de quejarse de la obstinación de Marko cuando ella es inclusive peor? Simplemente no logro comprenderla del todo…Es decir, de repente hace cosas arriesgadas sin siquiera pensarlo, luego vuelve a ser la misma fastidiosa de siempre…Es como si siempre tuviera que estar a la ofensiva por no saber de qué manera va a reaccionar…Tsk…No me gusta sentirme de este modo…en el que siento que no tengo el control de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor…_

—¿De qué sabor quieres, de fresa, durazno o menta? –preguntó la chica sin despegar su atención del área de congelados. Ya habían llegado a la tienda y ahora curioseaban frente a los refrigeradores que mantenían todos esos deliciosos productos helados.

—Menta.

—Creo que elegiré de durazno en esta ocasión –mencionaba animadamente a la vez que sacaba las dos paletas-. Si quieres puedes esperarme afuera, yo me encargaré de pagarlas –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse de allí. La cola para la caja registradora era un tanto larga.

—_Se supone que lo único que ella me produce…es atracción. Aunque ni siquiera es mi tipo de chica _–se desplazó en pleno silencio hacia la salida. De momento prefería esperar sentado sobre la banqueta con dirección a la calle-. _Es decir, tiene un buen cuerpo y esas cosas, pero hasta ahí…También sabe cocinar, es buena en la escuela, practica kendo y una verdadera molestia cuando se pone a hablar en otro idioma…Además de que sabe más de videojuegos que cualquier otro chico que conozca…_-suspiró con pesadez. Sus pensamientos no estaban llevándole hacia ningún lado, después de todo, lo único que hacía era enlistar las cualidades de aquella chica-. _Entonces…¿por qué me incomoda tanto que…se haya rendido tan fácilmente cuando la rechacé en ese momento…?_ De sólo pensarlo…me molesta…

—¿Pensar en qué te molesta, Aomine? –casi se sobresalta ante aquellas palabras. No la escuchó cuando se sentó a su lado, clavando sus penetrantes ojos carmesí en él-

—¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees, Tetsu o qué?! –se quejó.

—No fue mi culpa. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que estaba aquí –mencionó-. Toma –le extendió la paleta y simplemente la tomó. Al poco rato ya se encontraban disfrutando de aquella delicia que caía de maravilla en aquel caluroso verano-. Definitivamente sabe bastante bien.

—Sólo cállate y comete tu paleta –replegó.

—Sé que sigues malhumorado por lo de Marko, pero tampoco te desquites conmigo –echó en cara tras morder un pedazo de su deliciosa paleta.

—Tu amigo tenía que ser –se quejó.

—Perdóname por tener amigos como él –ironizó, viéndole de soslayo-. En serio, ¿por qué estás tan molesto? Empiezo a creer que no es del todo causa de lo ocurrido con Marko.

—Nada que valga la pena mencionar –le encaró.

—Pues no lo parece. Generalmente si hay algo que es capaz de perturbar tu estado de ánimo, deja de ser algo insignificante y adquiere un gran peso –expresó.

—No en esta ocasión.

—Obstinado.

—Fastidiosa.

—Si vas a estar así, mejor me marcho que mañana me tengo que parar temprano –determinó.

—Eres tú la que se ha vuelto una completa delicada. Antes no eras así –recalcó. Continuaba mirándola detenidamente, analizando sus reacciones. ¿Se había sonrojado?

—Está claro que tenía que cambiar de alguna manera u otra, ¿no? –calló unos cuantos segundos, sosteniéndole la mirada-. Hace un par de semanas…me confesé ante ti…Así que es normal. Estoy sobrellevando todo eso a mi manera. Yo sé que está mal que quiera seguir hablándote después de eso, pero al menos quiero seguir siendo…tu amiga…Es por eso que me esforzaré para verte como antes y lograr así que las cosas vuelvan a ser como anteriormente eran y no te sientas incómodo mientras estés conmigo…

—_¿Para verme…como antes?¿Que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran en un principio?¿Incómodo? _-¿por qué razón se sentía inesperadamente confuso, al mismo tiempo que molesto?¿Por qué deseaba en ese preciso instante que ella no hubiera dicho tan simples pero directas palabras?¿Qué había de malo en que ella quisiera olvidarse de sus sentimientos hacia su persona para que todo volviera a como era antes?¿Qué tenía de malo que ella deseara ser feliz…incluso cuando eso involucraba que se olvidara de él?

—¿Aomine…? -¿por qué se había quedado callado por completo?¿Por qué esa mirada se veía tanto distante como lastimada?¿Por qué sentía que había dicho algo indebido?

—Haz lo que mejor te plazca –estipuló llanamente-. No tienes por qué venirme a dar explicaciones.

—Bien, yo sólo quería…

—Si ya terminaste, vámonos de una buena vez –sentenció secamente. En ese preciso momento la conversación murió por completo.


	28. Capítulo 28

¡Hola! Como siempre, yo madrugando para traerles la continuación, pero bueno, espero la disfruten. Cabe mencionar antes que nada que este capítulo es algo como así, como un tanto "randoom"; en el sentido en que de la mitad en adelante presento a los OC que se crearon para completar los equipos de las 7 universidades que participarán en diciembre, así como exponerles qué personajes de KnB están en determinados equipos. Es meramente informativo para que después no se pierdan. Habiendo explicado eso, no me queda más que desearles una bonita lectura y ya en el siguiente cap el drama continuará XD. Agradecimientos a mis bellas comentaristas que siempre tienen algo que decirme :D, ¡las adoro! También gracias a mis lectores fantasma por seguir apoyándome de manera silenciosa OwO9. ¡Tengan un buen viernes e inicio de semana, y nos estamos leyendo el domingo! Matta ne~

**Capítulo 28**

**Arduo entrenamiento**

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas enteras desde que se había instalado en aquel apartamento por pedido del pelirrojo y las cosas iban bastante bien entre ambos, después de todo, las tareas del hogar se encontraban perfectamente repartidas, además de que no poseían conflicto alguno en relacionarse; razón por la que la convivencia era cada vez mejor y más amena.

Además, tampoco es como si todo pudiera volver a la normalidad. Ya que la pequeña pesadilla que asediaba los días de Kagami Taiga continuaba en la ciudad, visitándole ocasionalmente sólo para marcharse en poco, ya que no toleraba la intromisión de la francesa entre ella y el pelirrojo.

—Me sorprende que hayas llegado más temprano de lo usual –mencionó Kagami en cuanto escuchó a la rubia entrar, dejando su mochila sobre el sofá, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba él: la cocina.

—Agradezco que todo se haya agilizado. La verdad no sé cómo es que todas esas chicas aguantan estar sonriéndole a la cámara todo el santo día –mencionó exhausta. Incluso había tomado una botella de agua fría del interior del frigorífico.

—Lamento que todavía tengas que aguantar las escenas de Kiyoe –suspiró. ¿Cómo es que él y Axelle eran los únicos que se daban cuenta de su tan particular forma de ser?

—Sólo demuestra que no quieren que le quiten lo que considera como suyo –Taiga se atascó con su propia saliva en el instante en que escuchó esas palabras emerger de los labios de Axelle. Menos mal que él no era el que estaba bebiendo el agua o ya se hubiera ahogado.

—¡¿Pero qué disparates estás diciendo?! –su cara era de espanto total, como si le obligaran a entrar a una casa llena de perros.

—¿Qué? Es obvio que esa chica está loca por ti, Kagami. No se requiere ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello –indicó campante-. ¿Es que a ti no te gusta ni un poquitín? Independientemente de que es una pequeña manipuladora que abusa de ti físicamente hablando, es mona y tiene su encanto.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—No seas cabezota como Ahomine –replicó, haciendo un mohín. Él simplemente se enfadó más por ser comparado con aquel idiota.

—No estoy diciendo que me desagrade, pero tampoco que…me simpatice del todo –mencionó intranquilo. Axelle solamente intentó calmarse y ser comprensiva con el chico, ya que entendía lo difícil que era admitir que te guste alguien que nada tiene que ver con tus gustos particulares.

—Bueno, bueno, medítalo pequeño Kagami. Estoy segura de que sabes la respuesta, solamente necesitas aceptarlo y ya todo será mejor.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia, no? –y ella simplemente dio un largo suspiro; eso contestaba a las dudas del pelirrojo.

—Mejor comamos, que estoy muriéndome de hambre.

—A todo esto, ¿en dónde está tu padre?

—No te lo dije, ¿verdad? –él negó con la cabeza-. Después de que vino a visitarme se fue a visitar a los chicos, dijo que pasaría un tiempo con cada uno. Marko y los otros se llevan de maravilla con papá, así que han de estar teniendo sus momentos de diversión. Me comentó que me llamaría cuando viniera a verme de nuevo.

—Es como si fueran sus hijos también.

—Algo por el estilo –sonrió ampliamente-. Pero no me quejo en lo absoluto. Mejor cuéntame más cosas sobre tu querida Kiyoe –y Taiga nuevamente bufó molesto. Era tan divertido provocarle.

La hora de la comida pasó tranquilamente entre el relato de lo que ese día habían hecho así como lo que veían en la televisión. Suponían que nada podría arruinar su candoroso fin de semana o es lo que creían hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

Axelle al ser la más cercana se dispuso a abrir.

—Buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrece algo? –saludó cordialmente a quien había tocado. El hombre le miró con enorme desconcierto y por un breve pareció dudar de que el sitio al que llegó era el correcto-. ¿Señor…?

—Disculpe señorita, creo que me he equivocado de número –notificó mientras miraba la pequeña hoja que tenía en su mano. Es que la dirección era ésa pero algo no cuadrada.

—¿Quién es Axelle? –preguntaba el pelirrojo en cuanto se aproximaba hacia la puerta del departamento. Lo que prosiguió fue un silencio sepulcral.

Ahora que apreciaba mejor al hombre se fue percatando de detalles que no notó cuando le saludó. No sólo era tan alto como el pelirrojo, sino también conservaba el mismo tono de piel y esos vivaces ojos carmesí. ¿Y cómo no reconocer tan curioso estilo de cejas? Sólo su tono azabache contrastaba contra el de aquel basquetbolista.

Eran de alguna, como dos gotas de agua.

—¡¿Padre, pero qué estás haciendo aquí?! –exclamó Taiga en cuanto salió del shock recién vivido al contemplar a su progenitor frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

—Taiga –soltó con una seriedad abrumadora. Ambos se callaron de golpe, sabían que se les armaría una gran bronca por obvias razones-…Tu padre está orgulloso de que al fin estés disfrutando de tu juventud en compañía de una chica como ella –soltó enormemente conmovido, pero mostrándose serio y firme-. Ya debes ser todo un hombre, Taiga.

No solo fue él quien quedó conmocionado, también ella, a quien le adjudicaban el hecho de haber convertido a aquel pelirrojo en todo un hombre. Es que estaban que no se lo creían. Es decir, ¿dónde estaban sus regaños, sermones de vida y todo eso que se espera de un padre responsable y centrado?

Tal vez era lo que se sacaban por fastidiar a Kiyoe o por algo más que hicieron anteriormente.

—¡No es nada de eso! –gritaron ambos a su defensa.

—Sabes que no debes ser tímido para estas cosas, hijo. Tu madre y yo te educamos para que fueras siempre con la verdad. Sabes que ella estaría orgullosa de ti –profirió con una gran sonrisa. Ellos estaban que todo se les venía encima.

—Ah…Ah…Ah…

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Kagami Kaito, encantado –saludó cordialmente el hombre, extendiéndole la mano a la francesa.

—Daishi Axelle –respondió por inercia, estrechando su mano con el hombre-. El gusto es todo mío.

—Oh, así que eres extranjera –mencionó con cierto regocijo-. Mi hijo sacó mis buenos gustos después de todo.

—Padre, por favor no vayas a mencionar…

—Estamos en confianza Taiga –dijo campante-. Entremos y charlemos. Hay mucho de lo cual platicar.

—P-Por supuesto –a Axelle no le quedaba más remedio que acceder a las peticiones de aquel hombre, después de todo se estaba hospedando con su hijo sin su consentimiento. De alguna manera ya sentía como "normal" que la gente se pensara que era pareja de alguien sólo por pasar tiempo de calidad con esa persona. Malditos malentendidos la tenían hasta las narices.

Y allí estaban esos dos enjuiciados frente al recién llegado. Éste se encontraba disfrutando de su comida mientras aquel par permanecían más callados que una momia. Admitían que toda esa situación era incómoda e indeseable, y que sólo querían salir corriendo de allí a toda prisa. Lástima que no podían hacerlo.

—De modo que van a la misma universidad –ella asintió y él prosiguió-. Fue allí donde conocí a la madre de Taiga. Fue amor a primera vista, ella era tan hermosa y ardiente que fue imposible para mí no enamorarme de su persona –empezó el relato.

—No empieces con eso, padre –pedía por piedad el hijo.

—¿En serio? Eso sí que debió de haber sido genial –Axelle estaba muy emocionada con la historia de amor de aquel hombre-. ¿Y qué pasó?¿Se le fue a declarar en ese momento o esperó a conocerla y así? –estaba ansiosa por conocer los detalles.

—No era para nada un hombre penoso. Soy más de los que saben lo que quieren y hacen todo lo que esté a su alcance por obtenerlo, pero…la madre de Taiga era un hueso difícil de roer –sin duda remover aquellas memorias le alegraban enormemente. Era como revivir de nuevo el pasado.

Kagami prefería ignorar todo ese relato porque ya se lo sabía de memoria mientras que Axelle estaba más que encantada escuchando toda la aventura sin siquiera prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuera eso. Por lo visto se habían logrado agradar mutuamente sin mucho esfuerzo por ninguna de las dos partes y eso aterraba un poco al pelirrojo. Pero lo dejó estar por ahora.

—Es todo un romántico empedernido, Kagami-san –halagaba ella con una sonrisita. Incluso habían abierto un paquete de patatas fritas.

—Eres de las pocas personas que se emocionan por algo como esto, Axelle-chan. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien de ahora en adelante.

—¿Usted lo cree? –preguntó curiosa-. Será grandioso.

—Ahora cuéntame cómo fue que ustedes dos se conocieron –pidió con mucho ánimo. Kagami logró escuchar eso, frunciendo el ceño; prefería irse de allí directo a su habitación-. ¿A dónde vas Taiga?

—Déjelo, está algo cansado de tanto entrenamiento infernal –informó-. Yo le contaré todo con ojo de detalle, Kagami-san.

No sabía cuántas horas habían transcurrido desde que había entrado a su habitación, perdiéndose en el mundo de los sueños. No era mentira que el fin de semana lo ocupaba para comer y dormir ya que terminaba muerto de todo el entrenamiento ofertado por Riko.

Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendía era que esos dos todavía continuaran hablando. En ese par de horas pudieron haberse dicho muchas cosas y de las cuales más del 90% de seguro eran comprometedoras.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto?

—Hasta que despiertas Taiga. Axelle-chan me estaba contando sobre por qué está viviendo aquí y algunas cosas sobre ella. Debo admitir que eres un gran hombre, hijo. Lamento el malentendido –le sonrió alegremente. Taiga no sabía de qué modo Axelle torció la verdad para que el malentendido fuera disuelto y al mismo tiempo quedara bien, pero le estaba agradecido por ello.

—Ah, no te preocupes –rascó su cabeza un poco y la rubia le miró de soslayo, sonriéndole-. A veces pasan este tipo de cosas.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar afuera? –a esos dos glotones no tenían que decirle algo como eso dos veces. Estaban más que encantados de salir a algún restaurante de la ciudad.

—Por supuesto –emitieron a la par.

El fin de semana transcurrió tranquilo pese a todo. De algún modo las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, incluso con aquel hombre sumándose a la convivencia diaria. Gracias a que todo había sido aclarado no tenían que preocuparse por futuros momentos incómodos; especialmente si se consideraba que aquel padre se encargaba de dejar a ambos a sus respectivas prácticas y pasar por ellos cuando éstas dieran término. Eran algo así como una pequeña familia compuesta.

No obstante, hubo un día en la semana en que la rutina cambió ligeramente. Ese miércoles el padre había decidido quedarse a contemplar el fiero entrenamiento al que su hijo se sometía varias horas al día. Ya que había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio tan motivado, por no mencionar que sólo había estado presente en algunos de sus juegos durante la preparatoria. El trabajo le absorbía por completo y no podía dedicarle mucho tiempo a su único hijo.

—_Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que te vi jugar, Taiga. Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti en estos momentos y lo sabes. Me alegra mucho que te estés divirtiendo haciendo lo que más amas._

—Kagami-san –le llamó la voz de la entrenadora del equipo, quien se aproximó hasta él con una bebida fía enlatada. De verdad que estaba haciendo mucho calor.

—Muchas gracias, Aida-chan –agradeció y prosiguió a calmar su sed-. Estos chicos realmente son muy buenos.

—Todos tienen mucho potencial, sólo es cuestión de que lo desarrollen apropiadamente. Después de nuestro torneo de verano he tomado algunas medidas para mejorar nuestros puntos flacos.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien. No hay duda de que harás maravillas con todo el equipo durante el torneo de invierno.

—Nuestra prioridad es ganar. Y que esos prodigios del basquetbol también vayan a estar hace todo mucho más emocionante –sonrió con enorme ahínco-. ¡No bajen el ritmo, sigan o no habrá descanso para ninguno de ustedes! –gritó la chica para "motivarles" a que continuaran dándole las vueltas restantes a la cancha. No habría problema si no fuera la de béisbol.

No sorprendía que incluso alguien como él asistiera a las prácticas. Y eso se debía muy posiblemente a que en su mente la única idea que rondaba era la victoria. Por lo que no podía permitirse declinar, ni siquiera cuando estaba más que seguro de que su temible habilidad era algo que desarmaba hasta al jugador más calificado. No obstante, no debía confiarse, no cuando el resto de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros iba a participar en tan ansiado torneo.

—Es un ejemplo a seguir que alguien con tus habilidades venga a practicar diariamente con todos nosotros, Akashi –habló quien fungía actualmente como el capitán.

—No creo que sea la gran cosa, Shiraiwa-senpai. De igual modo no puedo confiarme de que las cosas serán tan fáciles como lo fueron en la preparatoria. Todos ellos tienen esa misma sed de victoria –habló imparcialmente Akashi.

—Está bien que tengas esa mentalidad –Shinya fue el que interrumpió con aquella sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. Venía acompañado de Kotarou Hayama.

—Seguramente el resto de tus amigos están entrenando tan arduamente como todos nosotros –profesó el rubio con una sonrisilla de satisfacción. Todavía tenía presentes esos últimos encuentros contra Seirin.

—En vez de estar parloteando lo mejor que pueden hacer es seguir con la práctica –demandaba con malhumor Kousuke Wakamatsu. Ya había tenido suficientes problemas con Aomine como para tener que ir a dar justamente a la misma universidad donde el loco de Akashi tenía que inscribirse. Su mala suerte sólo pareció haber crecido.

—Hasta que dices algo coherente –estipuló el oji rosáceo.

—Shinya, respeta a tus superiores. Que él es un año mayor que tú, al igual que Hayama –pedía cordialmente Kuma. Sabía que había ciertos roces de su amigo con el ex miembro de la Academia Too.

—Ya te dije que no somos tan cercanos para que me llames por mi nombre, idiota.

—Ya nos hemos desviado demasiado de la práctica, lo mejor será que prosigamos –estipuló Akashi. Ya se había adelantado hacia la cancha con el balón en mano. Shinya no demoró en seguirle junto con Kotarou.

—¿No crees que haya problema con miembros tan problemáticos como ellos? –lanzó Kousuke.

—Podremos manejarlo. Además con Shinya sumamos otra fortaleza al equipo gracias al buen Ala-Pivot que es. El problema es con nosotros que tenemos la misma posición –soltó con burla el castaño.

—Empiezo a extrañar a Aomine…

Pero aquellos chicos no eran los únicos que estaban experimentando el infierno en el mundo terrenal. No, claro que no, ése era el destino experimentado por todos aquellos que tenían en mira obtener la victoria en el National Seven Tournament.

Para Midorima los entrenamientos no eran problema alguno. Ya que él era alguien bastante centrado y dedicado cuando llegaba la hora de practicar, por lo que lo hacía sin chisteo alguno. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado ligeramente desde que conoció a los dos miembros restantes de su equipo. Fue entonces cuando consideró que Takao era el menor de sus males existentes.

—Shin-chan –saludó alegremente el peli negro mientras se acercaba al área designada para el peliverde y sus tiros de tres.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Takao? –cuestionó con cierto malhumor. Tan temprano y ya estaba yendo a molestarle.

—El entrenador quiere que hagamos un juego de práctica –mencionó-. Así que tienes que venir con nosotros –y con ello se refería a aquel par que acompañaban al oji verde.

Sí, a pocos metros de distancia se postraban aquel par de jugadores que estaban en segundo año y que por méritos propios se habían hecho de una posición dentro de los titulares.

Sus ojos refulgían como un par de zafiros, siendo el atractivo principal que hacía a las chicas volcar su atención hacia ellos. Así mismo su cabello azabache tenuemente rebelde les iba de maravilla gracias a lo albina que podía ser su piel; incluso aquel flequillo degrafilado les iba bastante bien.

Haciendo a un lado su atractivo, que poco le importaba a los miembros del equipo de la Universidad de Kioto, estaba la altura y habilidades que ese par de gemelos poseían; mismas que les permitieron llegar tan lejos en poco tiempo.

—Shin-chan, ¿cómo estás? –pronunció vilmente aquel gemelo que portaba una camiseta de color rojo. Mismo que fungía como Alero dentro del equipo.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así, Ryuusei –suspiró, viéndoles de soslayo. Sólo lograba diferenciar a ese par por el color de ropa que empleaban.

—Sí que es extraño el ítem de la suerte de este día –mencionó el de camisa azul rey. Él tenía a su cargo la posición de Ala-Pivote; después de todo, era un feroz jugador que pocos tenían los pantalones de desafiar.

—¿Eso no es una licuadora? –Takao estaba que no se creía cómo había tenido el valor de llevar esa cosa consigo hasta el entrenamiento.

—Vaya cosas más locas que saca Oha-Asa –proseguía Ryuusei.

—¿Cómo no te da vergüenza ir por la calle con eso encima? Es decir, es como si fueras a hacer un jugo o cocinar algo en vez de practicar basquetbol.

—Ciertamente tienes razón, Haruma. Pero forma parte del encanto de Shin-chan, ¿no lo piensan?

—Supongo que hay mujeres que pueden sentirse atraídas por algo así. Es decir, debe haber alguien que también le haga caso al horóscopo –mencionaba Ryuusei un tanto pensativo-. Pero si quieres consejos para conquistar a alguna chica, no dudes en pedírmelo Shin-chan. Conozco muchas chicas que quizás te interesen.

—Vas de nuevo con lo de mujeriego, Ryuusei –chasqueó molesto su gemelo.

—Soy un hombre nuevo ya, Haruma –declaró con una sonrisilla.

—¡Ya cállense de una buena vez por todas ustedes tres! –reclamó el peli verde que hasta hace poco había estado soportando su parloteo. Si no fuera porque ese electrodoméstico era su objeto de la suerte ya se los hubiera arrojado.

—Shin-chan estás muy delicado este día. ¿Y si te organizamos una salida? Tanto entrenamiento y estudios van a acabar contigo.

—Podemos organizarle una salida con alguna chica. Una mujer puede desestresarlo si saben a lo que me refiero –habló con notoria complicidad.

—Tienes mucha razón Ryuusei. A Shin-chan le hace falta ese tipo de entretenimiento. ¿Qué les parece este sábado que descansamos?

—Esperemos no lo arruine como la última ocasión –soltó Haruma con cierto reproche.

—¿Alguien dijo algo sobre salir con hermosas chicas este fin de semana? –lo que le faltaba a Midorima, un cuarto idiota que considerara divertido sacar comentarios fuera de lugar.

—Moriyama-senpai –todos desviaron su atención en el recién llegado. Había llegado el amante de las mujeres por excelencia, alguien cuyo porcentaje de conquista se redujo a menos cero desde que conoció a esos gemelos; por eso los odiaba un poco ya que le recordaban a Kise Ryouta.

—Justo lo que me faltaba…otro idiota –a veces se preguntaba qué hacía en esa universidad si bien podía pedir traslado y formar parte de otro equipo. Hasta estar dentro del equipo de Akashi ya no sonaba tan mala idea.

—Shin-chan, vayamos a divertirnos este fin de semana. Llamemos a Axelle-chan para que nos acompañe –soltó burlonamente, mirando divertidamente al peli verde.

—¡De ninguna manera! –les gritó a los cuatro por igual antes de que considerara que era divertido y adecuado lanzarles el balón a cada uno de ellos como si estuviera practicando pases. Los pobres no tenían más remedio que evadir si querían vivir un día más; claro, Moriyama no tuvo esa buena suerte y se encontraba K.O. sobre el suelo balbuceando quién sabe que incoherencias sobre chicas.

—¡No seas tímido Shin-chan! ¡Escuché que sigue soltera, así que todavía tienes oportunidad!

—¡Muere Takao! –la escena más enternecedora de todas tenía lugar en aquel gimnasio mientras el resto de los miembros del equipo sólo miraban con resignación cómo Midorima intentaba hacer callar a esos tres a punta de balonazos. Si no fueran tan buenos seguramente les dirían algo, pero tenían miedo de lo que ese alto chico enfurecido pudiera hacerles daño con tantos balones a su disposición.

Si bien ya se había acostumbrado a disciplinar a aquel jugador, era el colmo que tuviera incluso que arrastrar su humanidad hasta el gimnasio del campus para que practicara con el resto del equipo. ¿Es que no se supone que había entrado al equipo para jugar? No es que cuestionara sus habilidades como Alero, pero sí ponía en tela de juicio su escaso apego a las normas y la disciplina.

Suspiró hondamente. Él era una de esas pocas personas que le sacaban de quicio con suma facilidad.

—Nakajima-kun, no creo que debas comportarte de esa manera estando ya en los titulares –mencionaba Leo sentado al lado del aludido, uno que miraba atentamente su celular antes que la cancha.

—Es cansado hacerlo todos los días, Leo –expresó, clavando sus ojos agua marina en el moreno-. No sé cómo puedes ser tan aplicado.

—Bueno, eso es porque amo el basquetbol y sin disciplina no hay éxito –mencionó tranquilamente. El chico de cabellos cortos azul rey sólo esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Él no poseía ese mismo fuego interno que el extranjero-. Somos los novatos del equipo y debemos poner el ejemplo.

—Haz caso de una buena ver por todas a las indicaciones de Austerliz –demandaba en tono severo el capitán del equipo de la Universidad de Osaka, Taisuke Otsubo.

—¡Debes estar listo para toda eventualidad!¡Me encargaré de tomar cualquier rebote para el equipo! –Mitsuhiro como siempre, tan energético y veloz al hablar que muchas veces no se le entendía qué era lo que decía.

—Sólo ignórenlo y ya. Podemos conseguirnos a otro Alero –declaraba cínicamente aquel pelinegro, Reo Mibuchi.

—No diga eso, Mibuchi-senpai –espetó el oji azul-. Nuestro equipo está balanceado, no creo que sea un buen momento para que hagamos un cambio y menos si consideramos el talento que Nakajima-kun posee.

—Tranquilízate Mibuchi –objetaba Taisuke-. Si continuamos de este modo no podremos encarar al resto de las universidades que participarán en el torneo de invierno. Y no creo que tu meta sea perder de forma patética, ¿no es así Nakajima?

—Por supuesto que no, capitán –se puso de pie con un semblante serio. Incluso su despreocupada mirada se había endurecido. Si había algo que le fastidiaba más a Raito Nakajima, era el ser humillado por lo que su orgullo le impedía llegar a ese torneo con la cola entre las patas.

—Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Nakajima. Muéstrales a todos lo que tu visión de lince es capaz de lograr en la cancha –sentenció el capitán con una amplia sonrisa.

Pese a que el entrenamiento había dado inicio desde horas tempranas parecía encontrarse lejos de terminar, pero no era para menos, no con el entrenador tan estricto que el equipo de Hokkaido poseía. Después de todo, las expectativas del director recaían sobre éste y no le convenía decepcionarlo si es que deseaba que continuara apoyando al equipo del modo que había venido haciéndolo.

Sin embargo, existía un pequeño problema con el que lidiaba día con día y para el cual tenía que recurrir a los medios persuasivos de aquel alemán.

—Atsushi, ya te dije que aún no es momento de descansar –Hadrien se había acercado hasta donde permanecían las bancas que permitían a los jugadores dejar sus cosas. La cancha todavía estaba siendo ocupada por el resto del equipo, quienes sí continuaban haciéndole caso al entrenador.

—Odio cuando todos están tan motivados…Me hacen querer golpearlos duramente.

—Al único que voy a golpear es a ti, pedazo de idiota –el alemán no se andaba con la boca limpia cuando de insultar al peli violeta se trataba-. Mueve tu maldito trasero hasta la cancha, ahora mismo.

—Ha-chin, estoy cansado. Ya he tenido suficiente de todo esto –bostezó. Él no iba a moverse de allí sin importar el parloteo del pelirrojo.

—¡Qué me dejes de llamar de esa jodida manera, Atsushi! Tú quieres que te apalie, ¿verdad?

—Y yo que pensaba que mis problemas iban a acabarse después de que no volvería a estar en el mismo equipo que Aomine. Denme un respiro –ése era Shoichi Imayoshi hablando. Él era una de sus superiores.

—Esto me hace extrañar las rarezas de Midorima –suspiró otro senpai. En este caso se trataba de Shinsuke Kimura.

—Te compraré todos los dulces que quieras si terminas todo el entrenamiento de este día, Atsushi –la oferta del alemán era demasiado irresistible como para que aquel glotón dijera que no.

—Ha-chin, ¿de verdad lo harás?

—Sí, ¿de verdad lo harás? –dijeron incrédulos esos dos peli negros.

—Así es. Todo sea por el éxito del equipo en invierno –sabía que su cartera iba a quedar más vacía que nada.

—Terminaré el entrenamiento del entrenador e iremos a comprar todos esos dulces –de sólo imaginárselo sentía que tocaba el paraíso. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cancha para trotar como el resto.

—Viejo, a este paso vas a quedarte en la ruina –comentó el de gafas.

—Lo sé. Lo único que me duele es que si sigo así no tendré dinero para invitar a alguna chica a salir a divertirse conmigo –en contraste con lo otro, su gran amor involucraba a las mujeres y autos deportivos.

—Me disculpo por la demora, tenía unos trabajos que entregar con el profesor –habló un cuarto.

—Hola Maeda –le saludó Kimura.

El joven en cuestión resaltaba por poseer largas rastas que le llegaban unos centímetros por debajo de los hombros y que a la vez se encontraban sujetas por una coleta alta; después de todo eran algo molestas cuando entrenaba. Incluso había un par de rastas al lado de su rostro y otras dos más cortas en su frente.

Era pálido en extremo ayudando a sus carmesí ojos a resaltar de inmediato. Y que su pelo fuera de un negro azulado tampoco disminuía el efecto que su piel ofertaba.

Su complexión era delgada pero poseía la musculatura adecuada para desempeñarse magníficamente dentro de la cancha como el Armador favorito del equipo.

—Oh, al fin llegaste Nathan.

—Diría que te vas a quedar en la calle si sigues manteniendo el vicio de Atsushi, pero con toda la pasta que te cargas, lo dudo –sonrió ladinamente. Él quizás no poseía vicios puntuales, pero esos palitos de galleta cubiertos de chocolate nunca le abandonaban, ni siquiera cuando entrenaba-. ¿Alguien quiere un pocky? –todos pasaron de su pequeña delicia.

—Como sea, vamos a entrenar –ese era Hadrien arrastrando al peli negro hacia la cancha.

—¿De verdad era necesario que la escuela se quedara con esos dos extranjeros? –lanzó sin más el ex miembro de Shutoku-

—Bueno, más allá de su inusual personalidad no podemos objetarles nada. Con una muralla prácticamente impenetrable como Murasakibara, los magníficos pases que combinan la rapidez con su extraña manera de bote del balón de Maeda en conjunción con el explosivo poder ofensivo de Zabeck, las cosas son sumamente movidas dentro de la cancha. Tenemos a un grupo de monstruos en nuestro de equipo.

—¿Seguro que vale todo el sacrificio? –ambos miraron a la cancha. Murasakibara ya estaba nuevamente negándose a entrenar, Hadrien le estaba regañando y seguramente no demoraría en atestarle un buen golpe si continuaba con esos infantilismos; y el recién llegado había caído al suelo cortesía de su narcolepsia.

—Empiezo a creer…que no.


	29. Capítulo 29

¡Buenos días a todas! *-*9 Espero hayan tenido una bonita semana. Yo aquí, reportándome con la continuación de mi fic. Sé que el episodio pasado fue muy randoom, pero espero que éste lo compense, así que disfrútenlo mucho. Y antes que nada, agradecimientos especiales a mis comentaristas queridas, BubbleBlack y Chimena; ¡y claro, a mis lectoras fantasma!. Ya sin mayor rodeo, disfruten el capítulo y nos estaremos leyendo el miércoles. ¡Besos, abrazos! Matta ne~ :D

**Capítulo 29**

**Tu orgullo y su miedo**

No es como si les importara a alguno de los dos encontrarse en semejantes condiciones mientras todos a su alrededor se preguntaban qué es lo que había ocurrido para que terminaran con toda la ropa llena de crema batida y frutilla. Tampoco es como si les preocupara permanecer sentados en aquellas bancas, justo frente a aquella cancha de baloncesto mientras el resto de sus acompañantes se encargaban de limpiar minuciosamente la duela y todo su alrededor. Lo que había ocurrido allí había sido una guerra campal donde el pastel de cumpleaños de aquel pelirrojo había sido el arma empleada por todos para defenderse y atacar mutuamente.

Sí, una fiesta de cumpleaños que había empezado divertidamente se convirtió en una guerra de comida. Ya que no sólo el pastel se tornó en la víctima de todo ese atentado; el mismo destino había sufrido el resto de los platillos y todo consecuencia de aquella invitada que consumió por completo los estribos del cumpleañero. Vaya manera de terminar un sábado por la tarde.

—Les dije que ella no era tan santa e inofensiva como todos pensaban –mencionó Axelle tras sentir que todo su cabello pegajoso por el pedazo de pastel que Kiyoe le arrojó en su arranque de celos.

—Bueno, ahora es problema de Bakagami –musitó Aomine. Él por su lado olía entre dulce gracias al pastel y al alcohol; un gracioso había agitado una botella de vino y la había destapado directo contra su cara.

—En eso tienes razón. Pero no sé, no creo que hayan llegado a un acuerdo –habló. Su atención estaba puesta en ese par, todavía continuaban peleándose pese a que ahora ya habían aclarado todos los malentendidos. Incluso esa chica había aceptado al fin la verdad y Kagami lo había hecho muy a su particular modo.

—Y pensar que alguien de su talla puede poner en jaque a ese idiota –él había contemplado en todo su esplendor la fuerza y técnica de la chica hace media hora atrás, cuando mandó al piso al pobre chico por decirle algo que no le agradó-. Tal vez no sobreviva de aquí a diciembre.

—Pues creo que es una gran posibilidad –suspiró. Con todo el tiempo que le había invertido a la elaboración de ese pastel para que al final nadie lo probara y se desperdiciara de aquella manera-. _Bueno, al menos todos nos divertimos y pudimos ver a Kagami abochornado por la confesión de Kiyoe. Y bien, a partir de mañana a buscar departamento nuevo. Es lo mejor considerando que mi padre amenaza con volver la semana que viene _–jamás tendría calma en esas vacaciones.

—¿Y ya viste lo de un departamento? –preguntó casual, viéndole de reojo.

—Tengo unas opciones en mente –respondió-. Iré a darme una vuelta mañana, ya que es hora de regresar a vivir sola. Aunque me acostumbré a convivir con Kagami. Sin embargo, ahora que Kiyoe ya es algo suyo me incomoda estar allí, incluso si es su propio padre el que me dice que me quede.

—Hmp...Te ganaste a su padre sin siquiera ser su novia –eso le traía recuerdos. Sus padres también habían caído bajo el encanto de la chica.

—No sé, supongo que es por tratar siempre con chicos. Creo que se debe a que tenemos una mentalidad parecida o algo por el estilo –de forma indirecta se estaba diciendo chico a sí misma, aunque era una realidad que aceptaba sin demasiado problema-. Tengo hambre…

—Es normal, al final no comimos nada. Todo se derrochó –él también se lamentaba todo ese desperdicio de alimentos.

—Y estamos todos pegajosos y dulces por la guerra de comida…_Y de todas las personas que tenían que venirse a sentar a mi lado tenía que ser Aomine…Si no era suficiente las veces que he tenido que verlo porque iba al departamento de Kagami junto con los otros…¿Cómo se supone que me ponga a olvidar a alguien si me lo encuentro prácticamente a diario? _–suspiró pesadamente

—_Es algo ilógico que me sienta…ligeramente aliviado de que ya no vaya a vivir más con el tonto de Bakagami. Aunque…todavía sigue trabajando en ese tonto Café Maid o lo que sea _–guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y aunque poseía toda su atención puesta al frente, realmente no estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención. Sin embargo, eso era preferible a mirarla; por alguna razón se sentía incómodo al encararla y no entendía del todo por qué, ya que después de todo sólo le gustaba y no era su tipo.

—Bueno, en todo caso iré al departamento a bañarme y cambiarme –enunció la chica tras levantarse de su asiento y suspirar largamente-. Nos veremos después, Aomine –se despidió y simplemente se fue allí-. _Han pasado muchas cosas desde que conocimos…Incluso fue gracias a él y Tohma que volví a practicar Kendo. Ahora hasta estoy en el equipo y me preparo para el torneo de diciembre. Supongo que muchas cosas han cambiado para bien desde que lo conozco, sin embargo…¿por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota? Es decir, las cosas podrían funcionar entre los dos…si él no tuviera esos prejuicios hacia mi cuerpo…Ahomine…_

Después de haber invertido tanto su domingo como una fracción de sus tardes entre semana al fin halló un departamento que no sólo estaba un poco más cerca de la universidad, sino que también era lo suficientemente espacioso para que ella y su mundo de cosas cupiera. Incluso la renta no era una exageración.

El edificio que ahora le alojaba era únicamente de tres pisos y aunque no lucía despampanante, le era más que suficiente. La verdad que llamar la atención no estaba dentro de sus planes. Y lo que más le interesaba era tener ya un sitio fijo donde vivir.

Gracias a la ayuda de Kagami y los demás pudo mudarse sin problema alguno, ya que sola iba a ser un verdadero martirio, como la primera ocasión. Para mediados de la semana ya estaba todo en perfecto orden. Aunque claro, los chicos lo menos que deseaban era pasearse por la zona en la que vivía por la peculiar fama que poseía.

—A veces pienso que los hombres exageran mucho –señaló Axelle al tiempo que terminaba de limpiar su cocina. Su interlocutor se encontraba sentado en la sala jugando muy quitado de la pena-. ¿Estás escuchándome Ahomine? –replicó. ¿Por qué tenía que estar allí de todos modos?¿Qué parte de su rechazo hacia su persona no parecía comprender? Él de verdad la desquiciaba.

—Es normal…Además, deja de llamarme de esa manera –se quejó. Allí la única persona que podía decir algo, era ella.

—¿Pero qué hay de malo en vivir en la Zona Rosa de Tokio? –preguntó con inocencia tras tomar asiento en un sillón un tanto distante del moreno.

—Todo…En este sitio hay una gran cantidad de clubs…gays –mencionó, observándole de reojo.

—No tengo problemas de ese tipo –sonrió vilmente-. Mi vecina se llama Sandy.

—Estoy seguro de que no se llama así –sentenció. Ella simplemente se echó a reír.

—A todo esto, ya se nos fue Julio…-de pensar que en menos de un mes volvía a clases se le rompía el corazón en pequeños pedazos-. Y no he disfrutado de mis vacaciones en lo más mínimo.

—No creas que yo estoy en el paraíso –todavía tenía el cuerpo envarado por los últimos entrenamientos recibidos por Riko. A dicha entrenadora se le había hecho divertido que todos fueran a las montañas a respirar un poco de aire libre y correr como enajenados si es que querían probar bocado.

—Oh, Riko me contó sobre eso. Dice que todos se divirtieron mucho –él solamente la miró de forma asesina. Ya era hora que le parara a sus bromitas de mal gusto-. Está bien, ya dejo el tema por la paz…Además, ¿por qué razón sigues aquí? –no es que no lo quisiera allí, sino más bien que el que permaneciera en su piso le ponía un tanto nerviosa por claras razones que prefería ignorar.

—Sólo estoy aburrido, es todo.

—Esa es una excusa muy mala Aomine –sonrió tenuemente-. Pero bueno, juguemos un rato para que se te pase tu inapetencia –comentó tranquilamente. De repente había recordado un consejo de su querida vecina.

Tomó asiento justo a su lado a la vez que cambiada el disco y colocaba un juego que fuera para dos. Y mientras el juego cargaba un silencio prácticamente sepulcral se hizo presente.

¿Desde cuándo no estaban a solas a salvo de cualquier intromisión? Posiblemente desde ese día en el restaurante. Ya había pasado el suficientemente tiempo como para que ambos hubieran dejado el tema por la paz, sin embargo, parecía todo lo contrario. Y ambos sin duda se preguntaban los motivos de continuar estancados en ese mismo punto; especialmente él, quien se encargó de zanjar aquella situación con sus propias palabras.

El juego dio inicio y ambos centraron su atención en la pantalla. Como siempre, él deseaba ganarle incluso en donde ella poseía más dominio. Estaba claro que no iba a cumplirle su caprichito, sino todo lo contrario.

Sin embargo, el moreno notó de inmediato que algo no estaba yendo bien, especialmente cuando notó que él iba ganando la partida. Y las cosas nunca eran fáciles cuando tenía a Axelle de contrincante. Pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar sobre ese asunto después. Ahora lo que ocupaba su atención eran esos carmesí ojos que se encontraban muy cerca de los suyos.

Estuvo a punto de quejarse pero sus labios fueron silenciados con una facilidad abrumadora. Había sido ella quien se encargó de robar sus labios sin siquiera él verlo venir. Y aunque quisiera que aquel acto le disgustara, estaba ocurriendo todo lo contrario. Es como si una parte de su persona deseara que ese encuentro tuviera lugar una vez más.

Deslizó sus manos hacia su rostro, sujetándolo con firmeza y al mismo tiempo, halándolo más hacia él. Si bien le había permitido iniciar el ritmo de aquel prolongado beso, era ahora él quien demandaba imponer su voluntad sobre ella. Y no es como si quisiera permitírselo, pero toda su convicción e instinto de dominio se volvieron mansos en cuanto se embriagó nuevamente con aquel sabor que tanto extrañaba.

No es como si hubiera habido un ganador al final de lo que duró ese encuentro, lo único que existía era la realidad que todavía continuaba dominando a los dos y que quedaba más que clara en cuanto ambos cruzaban el espacio vital del otro.

—Pensé que habías dicho claramente que…-ella selló sus labios con su dedo índice. Ella sabía mejor que nadie de sus palabras dichas hace semanas atrás en donde su elección era olvidarse de él definitivamente y seguir como en los viejos tiempos. Y por ello, se le hacía mucho más complicado de explicar lo que había ocurrido.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que echármelo en cara –él sólo sonrió bajo su dedo-. Pero te apareces a cada rato, ¿cómo se supone que te quite de mi cabeza? –suspiró. De nuevo a exponer sus tontos sentimentalismos-. Quizás debí de haber salido con ese guapo cliente que no para de traerme regalos cada vez que va al Café Maid –mencionó sin importarle mucho. No obstante, al moreno no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia. Aquel ceño fruncido le informaba que no había sido buena idea sacar aquel tema a flote.

—Probablemente deberías hacerle caso a ese idiota –farfulló, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. ¿Cómo podía decirle algo como después de que fue ella misma quien le besó?¿Acaso pretendía meterle celos a posta? Si era así, no iba a permitirle gozar de ese gusto.

—Ahomine –resopló, agudizando su mirada. Sin embargo, terminó sonriéndole. Él como siempre, quedó confuso ante su comportamiento-. Si tan sólo tú fueras un poco menos…_orgulloso y lo admitieras…_

Esos pensamientos iban a mantenerse fijos en su mente por un poco más de tiempo, no porque no quisiera gritárselos en ese momento a ese tonto que continuaba gustándole y que sin embargo prefería llevarle la contraria incluso en eso, sino más bien porque alguien había llegado en el momento menos oportunos de todo.

Sin mayor remedio se dirigió a abrir la puerta. No sabía si agradecer o maldecir la intromisión, pero de momento solamente se limitó a saludar a la recién llegada.

Se trataba de una chica diez centímetros más alta que ella vistiendo un pescador verde pistacho holgado y una blusa naranja a rayas. El tono castaño de su ondulada cabellera le llegaba hasta la cintura y permanecía adorablemente adornado por una diadema blanca.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Sandy? –en cuanto Aomine escuchó ese nombre miró con mayor atención a la "recién llegada". Fuera por donde se le viera lucía como una mujer; sin embargo, no se fiaba del todo.

—Vine para nuestra sesión de este día. Es que más tarde no puedo porque debo salir con mi adorado. Ya sabes que no puedo negarme a sus peticiones –habló con una voz tan dulce como melodiosa.

—Con razón se me hacía raro verte por aquí tan temprano. Entonces adelante, no hay problema.

—O quizás deba volver mañana, veo que estás ocupada –y con eso se refería al moreno con quien había cruzado mirada-. Debe tratarse de "él", ¿no es verdad? –Axelle solamente puso mala cara y ella sonrió candorosamente-. No es difícil reconocerlo. Digo no todos los días te topas con alguien de casi dos metros, moreno y de buen cuerpo –mencionaba cínicamente. La rubia solamente se apenó a no más poder y Aomine por su lado, sintió cómo un escalofrío se colaba por toda su espalda.

—Será mejor que me vaya –pronunció el peli azul. Incluso ya se encontraba al lado de Axelle-. No quiero quedarme a escuchar el parloteo de dos locas –dictó, clavando su mirar en Sandy. Es que joder, parecía mujer.

—Tú te lo pierdes –dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

—Lo que sea –le miró de reojo durante unos breves segundos antes de marcharse-. _¿Qué demonios se supone que piense después de esto, eh? Si tú misma fuiste la que dijiste que no querías nada conmigo. Tsk…También pude rechazar ese beso y sin embargo…_

—¿Seguiste mis sabios consejos, Axelle? –preguntó la castaña mientras tomaba asiento en la sala, mirándole con enorme interés.

—Algo por el estilo –rascó su cabeza y meditó sobre lo recién ocurrido-. Solamente lo…besé.

—¿Y te correspondió? –ella asintió lentamente-. Es que está claro que le gustas lo suficiente como para caer ante tus encantos. Pero como es un hombre orgulloso y con prejuicios determinados hacia las mujeres, no lo hace alguien comprensivo…O mejor dicho, simplemente no quiere admitir que le gustas tanto siendo lo menos que busca en una chica. Y por lo que me contaste, puedo percibir que te cela tanto como lo haría un novio –soltó con burla.

—Yo no estoy segura de que sean celos –suspiró.

—Te daré algunos tips para que él se dé cuenta de la gran oportunidad que está dejando írsele de las manos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –esa mujer de alguna manera le recordaba a alguien, ¿pero a quién?

Axelle no entendía cómo es que había mujeres que podían usar esa mezcla vegetal sobre el rostro con el afán de que la piel estuviera más tersa y se rejuveneciera. Tampoco creía que el modo en que esos pepinillos eran usados fuera el modo correcto de tratar a aquella hortaliza.

Y qué decir de la manicure. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a ello.

—¿De verdad todo esto es necesario? –preguntó con temor a que le saliera con otra cosa. Por fortuna estaba recostada sobre el sofá sintiendo cosquillas por todas esas cosas que tenía en la cara.

—Por supuesto. Debes lucir reluciente mañana y no hay nada como esto para hacerte sentir más bella, Axelle.

—No creo que sea necesario todo esto –suspiró.

—Tú sólo déjate consentir, Axelle. Te espera una ardua sesión fotográfica mañana así que tienes que estar impecable. Aomine debe percibir lo que se está perdiendo por ser quisquilloso en la copa de una chica –indicó un tanto indignada.

—Dudo rotundamente que siquiera sepa en qué revista salgo. Además, es mejor que no lo sepa…_Aunque ya supo qué tipo de trabajo ando haciendo gracias a Kiyoe y las chicas…_

—Lo que tienes que hacer es simple, Axelle. Debes conquistarlo –la francesa casi se levanta, pero Sandy lo impidió. Eso definitivamente no lo venía venir.

—¡¿Qué yo lo conquiste…?! Eso suena muy indignante –bufó-. Yo ya le dije las cosas como eran y aun así él me rechazó…-su tono de voz se tornó mucho menos audible conforme pronunciaba cada palabra.

—¿Realmente te gusta no? –su silencio la delató de inmediato-. A veces nosotras las mujeres no tenemos las cosas fáciles y debemos decidir si vale la pena pelear por alguien o no. No puedes arrojar la toalla sin siquiera intentarlo, ¿no lo crees?

—Bien…podrías tener razón. Tal vez…me dejé vencer antes de tiempo…Ante algo tan simple.

—Entonces piénsalo bien, Axelle y conforme a esa decisión ya verás lo que tienes que hacer.

¿Qué de malo podría tener haber perdido su práctica de kendo para estar bajo reflectores y convivir con todas esas glamurosas durante varias horas? Aparentemente nada, claro, cuando no se tiene la cabeza puesta en lo que verdaderamente importaba.

Si bien había acabado su trabajo y se dirigía justamente al que poseía por la tarde, no se sentía para nada motivada en sonreírle amenamente a cada hombre que traspasara el local. Después de todo, se encontraba meditando su situación. Al final ella también poseía un poco de orgullo y dignidad propia, considerando que no era del todo justo que fuera ella la que tuviera que hacer todo para que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos; pero al mismo tiempo también estaba ese bobo deseo de que pudieran ser algo más y comprobar si lo suyo podía funcionar. Jamás se sintió tan contrariada como en ese momento.

Tras llegar no demoró en cambiarse. Ahora el tono de sus vestimentas había cambiado. Alguien consideró que el azul cielo, con negro y blanco les iría de maravilla a las chicas. Idea que apoyaron cada uno de los clientes que parecían amontonarse más en el restaurante en período de verano.

—_No llegaré a ningún lado dándole vueltas al asunto…Encuentro más contras que pros para todo esto…Es decir, es un orgulloso, un cabezota, un egoísta, un terco, un pervertido, un glotón, un perezoso, un insensible...En fin, una lista larguísima de malas cualidades en un hombre…¿Es porque es guapo, verdad? Sí, eso tiene que ser…_

Pero no iba a tener ni un minuto más de paz, no cuando esos tres rostros conocidos cruzaron el umbral. Ella se quedó de piedra sin poder gesticular palabra alguna. Y permaneció así hasta que su adorado jefe le dijo que fuera a encargarse de la mesa recién ocupada.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué es lo que desean pedir? –preguntó con toda la amabilidad fingida que le nació del corazón.

—¿Saben buenos los batidos de vainilla de aquí, Axelle-kun? – el peli azul lucía inocente a la par que miraba con detenimiento el menú.

—Son deliciosos, Kuroko –comentó intentando conservar la calma.

—Quisiera pedir un par de hamburguesas, un kasutera, un kabocha korokke, una malteada de chocolate…-enumeraba Taiga. El cocinero estaba a punto de desquitar el sueldo que aún no le pagaban.

—Como siempre, no me sorprendo de tu apetito, Kagami.

—Quiero la especialidad de la casa –pidió el moreno, mirándole tan seriamente que ella sintió que no estaba frente al mismo Aomine Daiki de siempre. Aunque cuando se ponía a pensar en lo que involucraba el platillo que había pedido, todo cobraba un macabro sentido.

—En un momento les traeré su orden –les sonrió. Y estuvo a punto de irse, pero el peli azul se lo impidió-. ¿Qué ocurre? –sabía que había olvidado algo vital desde que fue a verlos.

—¿No se te olvidó decir algo? –inquirió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ungh…-tragó saliva pesadamente. Él muy malvado sí notó aquel detalle-…Sea bienvenido, Amo…-expresó formalmente, incluso haciendo aquella reverencia que tanto aborrecía hacer y más si se trataba de Aomine pidiéndole que le llamara de ese modo tan vergonzoso-. Si me disculpan, debo entregar su pedido –se marchó al fin. No deseaba volver a esa mesa, nunca.

—¿Realmente lo estás disfrutando, no? –agregaba el pelirrojo observando al moreno.

—Cállate Bakagami.

—Aomine-kun, si fueras más sincero con tus sentimientos no estaríamos aquí y no tendrías por qué esconder tus celos cuando contemplas que hay varios chicos que intentan ver por debajo del vestido de Axelle-kun –mencionó tranquilamente. Él muy canijo no desperdiciaba ocasión para molestarle.

—Kuroko tiene razón. Además dijiste que íbamos a ir a comer a Maji Burguer –se quejó.

—Para empezar…¡yo no los invité a que vinieran conmigo! –les gritoneó. Y era cierto, pero esos dos por molestarle decidieron acompañarle.

—Como tus amigos debemos apoyarte en tus momentos difíciles, Aomine-kun. Hacemos esto por tu bien.

—Además dijiste que tú invitarías –a Kagami la comida le podía mucho.

—¡Yo no dije absolutamente nada de eso, idiotas!

—Pasando de esas cosas sin importancia –mencionó Kuroko, a lo que esos dos simplemente gruñeron de mala gana-. Creo que no mentía en que tenía un cliente que le frecuentaba y le traía regalos.

Las miradas de todos se posicionaron hacia el recién llegado cliente. Para empezar seguramente era mayor que todos ellos, al menos ese traje así se los hacía pensar. Y si bien era agraciado, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de las demás chicas, había algo en él que no les convencía del todo. En parte era aquella caja de regalo que permanecía a un lado suyo.

—Sea bienvenido, amo –le recibió como siempre la rubia.

—Luces muy bien este día, Daishi-chan –le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Gracias. ¿Y qué es lo que va a pedir este día?

—Hoy cambiaré un poco. Quisiera el especial de este día –mencionó mientras observaba la carta. Ella simplemente suspiró internamente-. Y he traído algo para ti –había tomado la caja entre sus manos, extendiéndosela.

—Ah, no hay necesidad de esto. Es decir, no creo que sea propio que me traiga presentes cada vez que viene aquí.

—No es ningún problema, Daishi-chan. Me gusta comprarte regalos –aseguró firmemente-. Espero sea de tu agrado. Sé que lucirá muy bien en ti.

—Gracias –hizo una pequeña reverencia, tomando el regalo entre sus manos-. Si me disculpa.

La orden de aquellos amigos suyos fue la primera en ser atendida, después de todo, habían llegado antes que aquel trajeado. Sin embargo, la tensión podía ser cortada por un cuchillo; o al menos era así como esos dos lo sentían. Los otros simplemente se enfocaban en llenarse el buche y mirar a los alrededores con aparente interés.

—Así que ese es el idiota del que me hablaste ayer –su atención estaba puesta sobre su omelette de huevo que estaba siendo decorado por la joven gracias a aquella botella de cátsup.

—Para empezar, no es un idiota. Y segundo, si es él del quien te hablé ayer –ya había terminado su labor inicial. Ahora proseguía la peor parte de todas.

—Pues quién diría que te agradan sus regalitos –soltó con tono rasposo, mirándole detenidamente-. Nunca imaginé que fueras tan interesada.

—Aomine-kun, no creo que sea prudente decir algo como eso cuando Axelle-kun tiene ese tenedor en su mano derecha.

—Dudo que le duela demasiado –alguien deseaba que ese accidente ocurriera.

—Sólo cállate y come –ordenó dulcemente ella al tiempo que literalmente le atipujaba un pedazo de tortilla de huevo.

—¡Eres una salvaje! –era claro que esperaba el mismo trato amable que el resto de los clientes tenían cuando pedían el especial de la casa-. Hazlo como es debido.

—Alguien como tú no merece ser tratado bien –expresó ya con otro pedazo de omelette en mano.

—No te irás de aquí hasta que no lo hagas como es debido.

—¿Ah? No, claro que no.

—¿Por qué tienen que ser tan tercos los dos? –el pelirrojo ya había acabado de comer por lo que estaba "aburriéndose" y tampoco le importaba ver la pelea verbal de esos dos.

—No sé de qué te quejas, Kagami-kun, cuando tienes una relación peor que esos dos con Kiyoe-kun –él todavía continuaba bebiendo su delicioso batido. Nada podía perturbarle ni quitarle el buen ánimo.

—Sólo viniste a fastidiarme, ¿verdad?

—Ni que fueras tan importante –gesticuló el otro de mala manera.

—Entonces como ya acabé, me marcho. Que todavía hay un cliente que espera a que le haga su especial -¿es que podía ser más irritante que en ese preciso momento? Ella solamente intentaba llevar la fiesta en paz y él lo estaba arruinando todo-. _Me resulta absurdo que intente luchar por alguien como él. Simplemente no puedo tolerar que sea tan necio…Sin embargo…_-no había dado ni medio paso antes de detenerse, prácticamente al lado de Aomine-…_parece ser que la más necia soy yo y no él…Yo de verdad estoy deseando que entre él y yo…_-sus manos se hicieron puños por la impotencia que en ese instante le envolvía y sus labios parecían confabular en su contra para no decir nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Y él por su lado, aguardaba expectante por lo que ella fuera a hacer-. Es _muy_ posible que me arrepienta de lo que voy a decirte, pero no quiero reprocharme después a mí misma por lo cobarde y falta de carácter que estuve…-tomar una bocanada de aire le ayudó a continuar sin despegar su atención de él. Estaba más que decidida con la prácticamente declaración de guerra que estaba a punto de proclamar-. Me gustas Aomine…por lo que no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente contigo.


	30. Capítulo 30

¡Hola a todas! El miércoles ha llegado pequeñinas mías y bueno, toca actualización. Sí, el cap pasado estuvo como que muy decisivo y sé que odian un poquitín a Aomine, me disculpo por ello ( ? ). Descuiden, posteriormente sí tendrán razones de peso para maldecirlo en todos los idiomas que conozcan, pero vamos, falta un buen para eso :'). De momento les traigo la continuación; nuestros queridos basquetbolistas se preparan para gozar las vacaciones de verano como es debido XD; pero descuiden, las cosas se pondrán mejorcitas en los subsiguientes capítulos, así que sean paciente OwO. Gracias a todos mis lectores fantasma; espero que les esté gustando la historia :3. Agradecimientos especiales a Tsuri, a Chimena y a BubbleBlack, ustedes siempre son unas amores. ¡Disfruten la actualización y ya nos andamos leyendo el viernes! ¡Matta ne! *^*9

**Capítulo 30**

**Cambio en la función principal**

El sol estaba inclemente, era simplemente suicidio el estar ejercitándose bajo condiciones tan extremas como las de ese miércoles por la mañana. Pero algo como eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a la férrea entrenadora que vigilaba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos que aquellos chicos realizaban dentro de la cancha mientras terminaban de hacer sus ejercicios diarios.

Agradecieron hondamente el momento en que el silbato sonó. El "pre calentamiento" al fin había terminado.

—Repíteme…¿por qué demonios hemos venido a practicar bajo este maldito sol ardiente, eh? –se quejaba Kagami mientras se terminaba lo que quedaba de su botella de agua.

—Esto es demasiado…Moriremos de insolación antes de concluir la práctica…-hablaba Izuki secándose el sudor de toda la cara.

—No hay más elección. El gimnasio fue apartado por el Club de Kendo mientras nosotros estábamos en el torneo regional –comentó con lamentación la castaña-. Por lo que tenemos que adaptarnos a lo que tenemos. Por eso los traje a estas zonas de canchas de basquetbol. Al menos así podremos seguir el programa de trabajo –sonrió cínicamente.

—Tetsu, ¿sigues con vida? –preguntaba el moreno a su amigo. Éste se hallaba tumbado sobre el suelo con la cara roja como un tomate. Claramente no se encontraba bien.

—¡Kuroko! –gritaron todos al notar que el pobre chico estaba más allá que acá.

Una bolsa de hielo descansaba tranquilamente sobre su cabeza al tiempo que entre sus manos yacía aquella bebida deportiva para hacerle recuperar los electrolitos perdidos. Ahora se sentía un poco mejor y observaba la práctica desde un área de sombra. El peli azul podía ser demasiado delicado a veces.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Kuroko-kun? –le preguntó la entrenadora. Se encontraba sentada a su lado.

—Esto me hace recordar a cuando entrenamos en las montañas –comentó.

—No tenemos más elección que entrenar duramente. Las expectativas que el director posee no sólo en nuestro club, sino también en el resto, son grandes. Razón por la que todos los clubs se encuentran practicando pese a que son vacaciones de verano.

—Claramente el torneo de invierno será difícil, después de todo hay rivales fuertes en cada una de las universidades.

—Además de que tenemos problemas con homogenizar el equipo. Ahora que Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun están participando en el mismo grupo, es imposible que dejen a un lado su lado competitivo y trabajen en equipo –suspiró cansadamente Riko. Sabía que tenía a un par de monstruos en el equipo, pero de nada servía si no podía hacerlos trabajar armoniosamente.

—Aomine-kun posiblemente sea el único de la Generación de los Milagros que todavía no aprenda la importancia de trabajar en equipo –mencionó seriamente Kuroko.

—Si no logramos que la aprenda de aquí a diciembre, no tendré más alternativa que irlos alternando entre cada cuarto.

—Ey Riko…-llamó el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?¿Ya se cansaron? –le miró con molestia.

—Bueno, nosotros todavía podemos seguir…pero…

—Dudo que ellos puedan continuar…-señalaba Aomine vilmente a aquellos bultos humanos que permanecían tumbados sobre el suelo sin dar señales de vida.

—Debí suponer que esto…era mucho para ustedes tres…-expresó con decepción absoluta-. Tomaremos un receso de media hora para que se hidraten y continuaremos, ¿entendido? -¿podía ser más tirana? Seguramente sí.

—Esto va a matarme…-mascullaba Hyuuga con una bebida carbonatada bien fría en sus manos.

—Creo que todavía nos esperan cosas mucho peores que éstas –indicaba Izuki, a lo que Mitobe sólo puso una cara azul del miedo.

—Ha estado bastante calmado –mencionaba Aomine. Él por su parte comía una paleta helada de menta.

—Creo que está siendo bastante blanda la entrenadora –secundaba el pelirrojo.

—¡Eso es porque ustedes son monstruos! –les gritaron sus superiores sin pena alguna.

—Al fin has llegado. Pensé que no vendrías –comentó con una sonrisa Riko.

—Es algo extraño que me llamen para algo como esto -agregaba él con cierta pena.

—¿Con quién está hablando la entrenadora? –preguntaba curioso Taiga.

—¿No es claro? –fue imposible callar el grito de susto que todos allí experimentaron en el instante en que notaron que el peli azul estaba entre ellos.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, ¿quieres?! –le reclamaron todos bastante enfadados. Sin importar cuánto tiempo llevaran de conocerlo simplemente no dejaba de pegarles el susto de su vida.

—Pero si yo he estado aquí desde hace rato. Todos ustedes son muy crueles –mencionó con fingida depresión.

—¡Deja de hacerte el interesante, Tetsu idiota! –chasqueó Aomine.

—Hola de nuevo a todos. Siempre tan animosos –saludaba el castaño tranquilamente a todos. No sorprendía que las caras de todos fueran de, ¿qué hace aquí?¿Por qué nos está hablando tan frescamente siendo enemigos?¿Y qué era lo que tramaba la entrenadora?

—Ya quiten esas caras de estupefacción, parecen niñas temerosas –criticaba Riko.

—¿Pero por qué demonios estás aquí? –le cuestionaba Taiga.

—Yo también me alegro de volverte a ver, Taiga-chan –le sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Entonces Riko, por qué está él aquí? –cuestionaba Hyuuga clavando su miradita en el chico. Por alguna razón le resultaba irritante más allá de que eran futuros rivales.

—Él me pidió de favor que si podía entrenar con nosotros en verano –aquello sólo causó otra ola de confusión en cada uno de los chicos. ¿Entrenar con ellos, pero como por qué? Además, ¿por qué había aceptado algo como tan campantemente?¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando al mundo?

—Sé que se preguntan por qué, pero…prefiero no hablar al respecto…-indicó cínicamente, sonriendo.

—¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste en esta ocasión, eh? –le interrogaba Taiga, mirándolo con un parpadeo continúo.

—…Los chicos mejoraron notablemente desde el regional y ahora siguen entrenándose. Hasta se fueron a las montañas o algo así, la verdad no me enteré bien.

—¿Entonces? –presionaba Taiga.

—A veces pasan cosas…y eso –expresó clavando sus vívidos ojos en el pelirrojo.

—¿Te metiste en problemas…de nuevo, verdad?

—Como que meterme en problemas, como que no…Más bien tuve mala suerte ese día y estaba en el lugar y la hora equivocados –mencionó forzando una sonrisa-. Y esa persona tenía conocimiento de mis antecedentes, así que mi palabra fue ignorada por completo.

—Lo suponía –suspiró cansadamente Taiga.

—¿De qué estás hablando? -lanzaba Hyuuga.

—…Lo expulsaron del equipo por estar inmiscuido en una pelea callejera con otra universidad…-informó seriamente Riko. Aquello hizo callar a todos de inmediato. Simplemente no sabían si sentirse molestos o aliviados o qué.

—¡¿QUÉ TE EXPULSARON?!

—¿Por qué eres tan idiota, eh? –ese era Aomine haciéndole saber al castaño de su error, con un amable golpe directo en su cabeza-. Te dije que no cometieras una estupidez.

—No fue mi culpa en esta ocasión. No inicié la pelea ni nada, ni siquiera los conocía –reprochó. Estaba furioso aunque intentara ocultarlo con aquella tranquila mirada-. Pero ahora sí tengo ganas de irles a dar su merecido –gruñó secamente.

—Ni se te ocurra Marko. Es justamente lo que quieren que hagas –remarcaba Taiga, viéndolo seriamente-. ¿Tu expulsión es definitiva?

—Aunque regresara, no me dejarían estar dentro de los titulares y solamente participaría para dejar descansar a alguno de ellos. Y por si no fuera poco, acaba de llegar un nuevo jugador al equipo…Es extranjero y lo he visto jugar un par de veces, es un Ala-pivote muy bueno –mencionó sin humor alguno-. Por lo que no soy ya indispensable aunque las cosas cambien a mi favor.

—Ey, eso es tener muy mala suerte. Hasta hace unas semanas atrás eras el as de ese equipo –Huyga no era el único que pensaba de esa manera-. El último partido pudo ser ganado porque alentaste al equipo y no te saliste pese a que te dieron aquel golpe.

—Por ahora no tengo nada que hacer en las vacaciones, así que decidí venir a practicar con ustedes –suspiró-. Pero si no me quieren, me voy –dio media vuelta y empezó a marcharse.

—¡Idiota, deja de estar de sentido! –le gritoneó Taiga al tiempo que se había encargado de golpearle la cabeza.

—¡Deje de pegarme en la cabeza, que por eso ya no voy a crecer más!

—Ya no vas a crecer más, pequeñejo –recriminaba el pelirrojo.

—¡Claro que voy a crecer! –vociferó.

—No, ya no vas a hacerlo –repitió.

—Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear –aquella cruda y asesina mirada les recorrió de cabeza a pies. Simplemente se calmaron y se callaron. Una mujer enfadada era peligroso, pero Riko, ella era caso aparte.

—Taiga, ¿puedo quedarme en tu departamento?

—No tengo más opción que ésa, ¿no?

—Me encargaré de cocinar.

—Supongo que no hay más remedio. Dejaré que te quedes.

—Estoy empezando a cambiar mi opinión sobre ti, Kagami –comentó Hyuuga palideciendo ante aquella atmósfera tan amigable que desprendían esos dos-. Seguramente lo de Kiyoe-kun no es más que una pantalla.

—Ahora sé por qué no le conocimos ninguna novia en la preparatoria –señalaba Shun, como si hubiera descubierto una gran verdad oculta desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—Así que jugabas de ese lado de la cancha, Bakagami –soltó burlonamente el moreno, intentando contener las ganas de reírse-. Alguien tendrá que darle la noticia a esa chiquilla.

—Kagami-kun, creo que Marko-kun debería ser tu sombra de ahora en adelante. Él es el más digno de ti ahora.

—¡¿Tú también vas a fastidiarme Kuroko?!

—No seas tímido, Taiga-chan. Admitirlo no te hará menos hombre –comentada sonrientemente el italiano.

—En realidad sí lo hace menos hombre –chasqueaba Aomine. Fue inútil, terminó riendo estruendosamente junto con el resto del equipo. Incluso Kuroko estaba luchando con sus ganas de unirse a la burla colectiva del pelirrojo.

—¡Maldita sea, si vas a reírte hazlo, pero deja de poner esa cara Kuroko que me das miedo!

—No me reiré de ti, Kagami-kun…-sus palabras decían una cosa y su rostro otra. Fue en vano, acabó riéndose inevitablemente junto con todos los demás.

—¡Cuando prueben su comida querrán llevárselo con ustedes! –les gritó.

—¿Quieres pizza para cenar?

—Umm…Claro, suena bien.

—¿Ustedes quieren venir?

—¿E interrumpir su cena romántica? Los dejaré estar, tortolitos –dijo con saña total Aomine. Y más carcajadas se hicieron escuchar.

—Era claro que si alguien quería conquistar a Taiga debía ser por el estómago –expresaba con dificultad Hyuuga, simplemente tuvo que taponearse la boca para no partirse de la risa.

—¡Todo es tu culpa, estúpido Marko! –refunfuñó Taiga al castaño.

—Siempre es muy divertido hacerlo –agregaba desvergonzadamente.

—¡Te voy a dar tu diversión! –gruñó antes de salir corriendo a toda marcha detrás del castaño.

—¿No hacen una tierna pareja? –lanzó Riko sonrientemente.

—Son tan tiernos que me producen náuseas –indicaba Kuroko tranquilamente.

—¿Esos son celos, Tetsu? –el moreno observaba de reojo al calmado peli azul. No parecía emitir su usual aura llena de tranquilidad.

—Eso no es gracioso, Aomine-kun –todos sin excepción alguna pudieron sentir aquella fría atmósfera y esa sombría aura que cubría por completo al peli azul.

—_Claramente está celoso de la relación que esos dos tienen…_-pensaron todos por igual.

—No, no lo estoy –renegó clavando esos ojos de muñeca en cada uno de ellos.

—¡Ha leído nuestras mentes!

La tarde había caído y con ello se cerraba el ciclo de entrenamiento de aquel caluroso día. Todos se encontraban más que agobiados por toda la actividad física que habían hecho, bueno, casi todos. Había alguien con las energías suficientes para continuar practicando sus tiros de tres puntos. ¿En serio, cómo es que podía seguir con el ímpetu de querer continuar?

—Tsk…Acabo de llegar a mi límite…agregó el castaño tras sentarse sobre el suelo. Su último tiro había fallado por completo-. Muero de hambre.

—¡¿Apenas ahorita te cansaste?! –le recriminaron los peli negros.

—Riko es tan extrema como la entrenadora –comentaba al tiempo que se dirigía hacia los chicos. Había sacado una botella de agua y una toalla para secarse un poco.

—Marko, tengo una pregunta.

—¿Qué sucede? –le miró con extrañeza.

—¿Practicas algo más que basquetbol?

—Defensa personal y Parkour…-mencionó.

—Eres alguien muy hiperactivo, ¿verdad?

—Así que lo notaste –dijo con cierta pena.

—¡No se necesita ser muy listo para notarlo! –gritonearon Hyuuga, Taiga e Izuki a la par.

—Y como tenía demasiada energía desde pequeño, mi padre me metió a defensa personal desde chico. Y como vio que no era suficiente también me hizo practicar basquetbol. Lo del Parkour es por diversión y la emoción que produce.

—Eso explica esa insana resistencia física que tienes –indicaba-. Y que prácticamente todas las áreas de tu cuerpo estén trabajadas.

—¿Ahora ya podemos ir a cenar? Muero de hambre…

—Deja de quejarte, idiota –le golpeó con violencia Taiga.

—Ya deja de maltratarme. Todavía que te voy a hacer la cena, malagradecido…-se quejó todo ofendido.

Y tras el término de la práctica de aquella tarde, todos se dispusieron a seguir sus caminos. Estaban demasiado cansados como para permanecer más tiempo dentro de aquella cancha.

Incluso aquel par que habían causado un mar de risas ya habían llegado a su destino final.

De momento no deseaba interrumpir las labores que el castaño desarrollaba dentro de su amplia cocina. Con sólo contemplar la pila de ingredientes que había sobre la mesa sabía que la cena demoraría en ser concluida, especialmente porque ahora se habían unido unos cuantos comensales extras a la cena.

—¿Por qué demonios están aquí? –Taiga miró de forma incriminadora a cada uno de esos chicos. ¿No que iban a dejarles en paz?

—Yo nunca dije que no iba a venir –alegaba Riko ofendida.

—Creo que no debemos dejarlos solos sin supervisión por mucho rato –dijo Hyuuga seriamente. ¿Realmente lo hacían por su bien o sólo por la comida gratis?

—Somos amigos y no podemos dejarte solo en los momentos en que más nos necesitas.

—¡¿De qué demonios está hablando, Izuki-senpai?!

—Izuki, sólo cállate y vete a casa.

—¿Y ustedes dos por qué demonios están aquí? –lanzó viendo a aquel par de cínicos.

—Sentí el deber moral de estar aquí, Kagami-kun.

—¡Esa no es sólo una excusa barata, Kuroko! Aomine, a ti es al que menos deseo invitarle de cenar.

—Igual tienes mucha comida –mencionó sin miramiento alguno tras bostezar-. Dile a tu italiano que se apresure que muero de hambre.

El mensaje había sido trasmitido y en respuesta aquella enorme y amarillenta piña se estrelló contra el rostro de los dos basquetbolistas. Sí, Marko se había cabreado.

—Calléense y déjenme trabajar en paz, o a los dos los sacaré de aquí a punta de patadas –les gritó el chico desde la cocina con una mirada de pocos amigos. Ese fue el día en que se percataron en que ese chico podía ser acongojadamente intimidante con sólo obsequiarles una mirada.

—Kagami idiota, calma a tu hombre –exigió Aomine.

—¡Que no es mi hombre! ¡Y mejor cállate o nos aventará el cuchillo!

Ya no dijeron más, no porque no tuvieran más tierra que echarse encima, sino más bien porque aquel cuchillo de carnicero se había incrustado justo en medio de esos dos, contra el suelo. Un poco más y ninguno de los dos la contaba.

—¿Alguien más que quiera agregar algo? –preguntó globalmente. Todos negaron con la cabeza con miedo, como si reamente su vida peligrara. Aunque realmente podía estar en riesgo con ese chico en la cocina junto a muchos objetos punzocortantes.

Y aunque esperaron más de dos horas en lo que todo estaba listo, ahora podían admirar que aquel tiempo invertido había dado sus frutos. Sobre la mesa se postraban aquellas enormes pizzas que desprendían un olor tan característico y al mismo tiempo, increíblemente delicioso. Eran de apariencia variada tanto por sus ingredientes como por el tipo de charola que les sostenía. No sabían por dónde comenzar, querían probarlo todo.

—Nunca antes había visto tantas clases de pizza –decía Riko observándolas todas-. ¿De qué son?

—Pues empezando de izquierda a derecha, tenemos Pizza Napolitana y contiene anchoas, orégano, queso mozzarella, aceitunas negras y pimienta.

—¿Y ésta? Tiene una forma rara –señalaba Hyuuga a la extraña pizza que no lo parecía familiar.

—Se llama Pizza Calzone. Es una pizza curiosa que se rellena de queso ricotto o mozzarella. Resalta por su forma tan peculiar.

—Ésta se ve bastante bien –agregó Izuki.

—Es una Pizza Margarita, la albaca le da un sabor muy bueno. También tenemos la Pizza Cuatro Estaciones, la Caprichosa, Cuatro quesos, Hawaiana, de Pepperoni, la Alemana, la Pizza Funghi, la Pavesi, la Marinera…-enumeraba el chico mientras pasaba su vista por cada una de las delicias mencionadas.

—¿No crees que has hecho demasiado? –interrogaba Hyuuga sirviéndose una rebanada de pizza pavesi.

—Cociné pensando en Kagami, come como por cinco deportistas.

—Ahora todo tienen sentido –enunciaron todos a la par.

—Por cierto, ¿vas a usarlas? –Kagami ya había empezado a comer mientras todos escuchaban el parloteo del italiano. Una pizza ya se hallaba a la mitad.

—No sé si sepan beber –en sus manos ya se encontraba una botella de vino tinto, "Campomaccione".

—Eres menor de edad, no deberías estar bebiendo –recriminaba Hyuuga.

—Me gusta comer acompañado de vino…-indicó-. Y más cuando como pizza.

—Tus hermanos te trajeron buenas cosas esta vez –Kagami ya iba por la segunda pizza.

—¡Deja de acabártelo todo tú solo!

En el justo momento en que le dieron la primera mordida, entendieron no sólo las palabras del pelirrojo, sino también su disposición por dejarle quedarse y cocinarle. Aquella pizza sabía endemoniadamente bien, incluso cuando dudaron un poco al contemplar tantos ingredientes mezclados en un solo platillo.

Podían sentir cómo el queso llenaba sus papilas gustativas junto con esa sublime mezcla de ingredientes. Sencillamente cualquiera pizza que probaran les sabía a gloria.

—Esto es…realmente delicioso…Jamás había probado algo como esto nunca antes…-pronunció Hyuuga observando con maravilla su rebanada de pizza, era como si brillara.

—Su sabor es único. Siento que puedo llorar con tan solo probarla –las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos a Izuki. Estaba conmovido.

—De modo que así fue como te conquistó, Kagami-kun.

—¡Traga y no hables con la boca llena, idiota! –le regañó. Aunque él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Realmente eres muy bueno en la cocina, Marko-kun –alagaba Riko. Ella a diferencia del resto de barbaros que le acompañaban, sabía beber vino; el resto se los había empinado como si fuera agua.

—Ey, ¿no quieres ir a cocinar a mi casa? –todas las miradas se colocaron en Aomine. Sí, no era el único que deseaba hacerle esa propuesta indirectamente indecorosa al muchacho.

—Se los dije –reclamaba el pelirrojo antes de devorar lo que le quedaba de pizza.


	31. Capítulo 31

¡Hola a todas! Espero que hayan tenido un bonito inicio semana y que se la sigan pasando súper bien. Y también espero que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones tal y como lo harán pronto nuestros queridos basquetbolistas XD Las cosas ya se pondrán decentes a partir de aquí, así que ya no tendrán que maldecirme en todos los idiomas que conozcan :'). Sólo un poco más de paciencia, que los malos entendidos, bromitas pesadas y declaraciones amorosas estarán a la vuelta de la esquina...Después de todo, ¿los veranos son para tener un pasional e intenso romance, no? ¡Sin más, disfruten! ¡Gracias a todas las que me leen y siguen al pendiente de la historia, les mando un gran abrazo y buena vibra! Nos esaremos leyendo el domingo pequeñas mías =3 ¡Matta ne!

P.D. Mucho ánimo BubbleBlack en tu trabajo :D Sé que llegas muerta a casa, ¡pero debes resistir! Recuerda las Hard Party, ¡los globitos no se compran solos! XD Sí, sé que un día nos encerrarán en el manicomio.

**Capítulo 31**

**Preparativos: Hora de tomar un merecido respiro**

Despertarse siempre es una tarea complicada, pero lo es aún más cuando se debe enfrentar cierta realidad. La luz jamás fue tan dolorosa como en ese preciso momento. La cabeza estaba que les estallaba y cualquier ruido por más mínimo que fuera, era un calvario que ninguno de esos chicos resistía.

—No se ven nada bien –mencionaba Kuroko tranquilamente, sentado en la sala. Él no había tomado nada, por eso estaba fresco.

—¿Y ahora cómo se supone que entrenemos este día? –se quejaba Riko. Ella estaba intacta pese a que sí consumió vino la noche anterior.

—Se ven fatales –indicaba el castaño. Llevaba una charola con un grupo de vasos llenos de zumo de naranja, mismos que colocó sobre la mesa-. Bueno, si no están acostumbrados a beber, una mísera cantidad de alcohol les producirá resaca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Marko-kun? –le veía con interés la castaña.

—Como sabía que las cosas iban a acabar de este modo, preparé algo para su resaca.

—Me agrada como piensas Marko, pero por favor no hables demasiado fuerte –gimoteó Taiga desde algún rincón lejano, protegido de la luz del día.

—Sólo sobrevivan cinco minutos más y todo estará listo.

Al poco tiempo ya se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente aquellos deliciosos bocadillos de beicon y queso. Nadie se quejaba de ello. Algunos repitieron.

—Este remedio casero no lo conocía –decía Hyuga terminándose su bocadillo.

—Pues es algo que mis hermanos y yo usamos cuando tenemos resaca –comentó-. Espero que con ustedes pase lo mismo.

—Se dice que la vitamina C ayuda a combatir los efectos secundarios del alcohol, y que los aminoácidos del beicon son beneficiosos contra la resaca –ilustraba Riko.

—Riko-chan, eres muy inteligente –felicitaba Marko con amabilidad.

—Y tú muy buen cocinero –halagó.

—Ahí van de nuevo –suspiró Taiga. Al menos tenía más bocadillos para él.

—Kagami-kun, no deberías comer tanto tan temprano.

—Y tú deberías comer lo de alguien de tu talla –sí, el peli azul apenas y había consumido la mitad de su desayuno-. Por eso estás así de enano.

—Dame uno más, Marko-kun –pedía el chico.

—¡¿Realmente se ofendió?! ¡Primero acábate el que tienes servido! –clamaron el resto de sus amigos.

—¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer al respecto? –ese era Aomine lanzándole una mirada de enfado al despreocupado muchacho.

—La entrenadora me dijo que tuviera paciencia de aquí a que reiniciáramos clases para que la situación se pueda aclarar y tener la posibilidad de volver a ser titular. Pero que de no lograrlo, entonces debería considerar irme a otra universidad…porque no tiene caso que vaya si sólo estaré en la banca mientras podría estar apoyando al equipo en la duela.

—¿Irte a otra universidad? Vaya, eso sí que es drástico –mencionaba la castaña-. Pero en cierto modo la entiendo. Ella no quiere desperdiciar tu potencial y al mismo tiempo, desea que puedas jugar sin importar para que equipo lo hagas.

—Mis opciones son Hokkaido, Osaka o Kioto –enlistó con sus dedos-. Pero en Hokkaido está Hadrien y en Osaka, Leo, por lo que creo que sería Kioto, por eliminación. La verdad no he pensado en ello.

—Elige la que sea –señalaba el moreno-. Lo único que debe importar es que estés en el torneo de invierno.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón –apoyaba el italiano.

—Si ya todos están mejor, marchémonos. Hoy iremos a la piscina a entrenar un poco, espero estén listos –les guiñó el ojo tiernamente a todos los chicos. Nadie sonrió, sólo tragaron saliva pesadamente.

Lo único que les ayudaba en ese momento a soportar el bochorno circundante era la frescura del agua clorada con la que habían estado en contacto desde hace más de una hora atrás.

La piscina había sido dividida en seis carriles para la comodidad de cada uno de aquellos chicos. Hacer algo como eso era necesario si deseaba que cada uno continuara con su afanoso nado en crol. Y aunque al inicio pensaron que sería fácil y poco cansado, estaban muy errados.

Estaban agotados y ni siquiera habían hecho todo lo que la castaña les había indicado.

—Descansaremos unos veinte minutos y continuaremos con esto –agregaba Riko luciendo un lindo traje de baño. El resto literalmente flotaban sobre el agua, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Kagami, fíjate si Kuroko está aún con vida…

—¡¿Kuroko?! –gritó Kagami al notar que el peli azul yacía flotando, boca abajo-. ¡Idiota, si no puedes con esto no lo hagas!

—Que alguien le dé respiración de boca a boca a Kuroko…-volvió a hablar Hyuga. Él estaba demasiado relajado como para mostrar preocupación alguna por el chico fantasma.

—¡Ey idiota, respira, respira! –ahí estaba Kagami presionando el pecho del desfallecido chico después de haberlo sacado del agua.

—Kagami-kun, ¿quieres dejar de estar haciendo eso? Me estás lastimando –se quejó el peli azul.

—Si serás idiota, Tetsu –alegaba el moreno tras acercarse. Había recargado sus brazos sobre el borde de la piscina mientras descansaba su cabeza en ellos.

—Puedes descansar un poco más, Kuroko-kun –comentaba Riko al mirar al pobre chico. No aguantaba demasiado.

—¿Y nosotros qué? –lanzó Hyuuga.

—Ustedes continúen a lo que estaban que apenas vamos empezando –hizo sonar aquel silbato. Todos volvieron a aquella tediosa tarea.

—Quisiera que mi entrenadora fuera tan animosa como tú, Riko-chan –mencionaba el castaño. Él a diferencia del resto no había empezado con la faena.

—Puedes llamarme simplemente Riko –dijo alegre la mujer.

—Muchas gracias, Riko –le sonrió tan adorablemente como le fue posible.

—Kagami, ¡llévatelo de aquí! –vociferó Hyuuga, mirando al castaño de forma asesina. Era como si quiera tomar su cuello y estrangularlo.

—Alguien está celoso –rió por lo bajo Izuki.

—¡Ustedes sigan nadando! –les gritoneó dulcemente la castaña.

Su único consuelo ahora era que habían terminado. Era lo único rescatable, de ahí en fuera se encontraban literalmente destrozados. Esas horas de nado habían extraído hasta el mínimo gramo de energía que conservaba sus cuerpos.

—Esto ha sido bastante duro –agregaba Marko tumbado sobre el piso.

—Si tú estás así, imagínate nosotros. Nos duele todo –indicaba Hyuuga.

—No los hice nadar tanto tiempo para fastidiarlos solamente.

—En realidad es la única razón que se me ocurrió –soltó Taiga. Segundos después de que el pie de la castaña impactara de lleno contra su abdomen, pidió perdón.

—Como les iba diciendo –afinó la voz y prosiguió, ignorando las maldiciones del pelirrojo-. La natación motiva a que descienda la frecuencia respiratoria. Cuando se nada en crol mantenemos la respiración y se produce una deuda de oxígeno que motiva al organismo a aumentar la densidad de los glóbulos rojos de la sangre y la capacidad de éstos para transportar oxígeno.

A la vez nos ayuda a ejercitar todas las articulaciones, incrementando así la flexibilidad dinámica de éstas, por lo que el rango de movimiento se amplía. Los músculos aumentan de tamaño, haciéndose más fuertes y resistentes a las lesiones, y lo mismo sucede con huesos.

—Vaya…No esperaba menos de ti –mencionó Hyuuga con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo, admiración.

—Razón por la que todas las mañanas nos dedicaremos al nado. Por la tarde continuaremos con prácticas de basquetbol. Les recomiendo que las horas libres que tenemos de 13-16:00 las empleen para descansar. Requeriré que se esfuercen un poco más.

—De sólo pensarlo ya me fastidié –mascullaba el moreno.

—Va a ser la muerte –añadió Taiga.

—¿Quieren estar al nivel de sus competidores en diciembre, no es así? Todos ellos serán duros rivales a vencer, incluso más que cuando participaos en la Winter Cup. Por lo que no podemos flojear y esperar a que se nos venga la fecha encima.

—¿No es tu teléfono el que suena, Marko?

—Creo que sí –simplemente se puso de pie para tomar su mochila y remover. Al fin halló el celular, contestándolo de inmediato.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, Marko? –preguntaba burlonamente aquella voz masculina.

—En realidad sí, Dante –mencionó tranquilamente-. Imagino que tú también, ¿no es verdad? Déjame felicitarte por tu ascenso.

—¿Qué se siente que alguien más haya tomado lo que es tuyo?

—Molesto, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo. Lo único bueno en todo esto es que sabes jugar adecuadamente y gracias a tu narcisismo y adicción a ganar podrás hacerle frente a los demás equipos en el National Seven Tournament. No quiero que fastidies los planes del resto del equipo.

—Es una pena que no vayas a jugar. Y yo que quería ver tus habilidades con el basquetbol –añadió cínica y tan fastidiosamente como le fue posible.

—Estoy ocupado, así que nos vemos, primo –colgó sin más. Su buen humor se había ido al traste.

—Tienes cara de querer ir y a asesinar a alguien –se burlaba Kagami.

—Lo haría complacidamente, pero me metería en serios problemas y ya tengo suficientes por el momento –su mano derecha revolvió su cabellera un poco. Intentar pensar lo menos posible en ese familiar suyo era lo mejor.

—¿Es el sujeto del que estabas hablando anoche, no? –inquiría Taiga.

—Sí, se trata de mi primo –suspiró con fastidio-. Él fue el que amablemente se encargó de sacarme del equipo de basquetbol. Nadie más podría saber de mis antecedentes que él o alguien muy cercano, como Leo, Hadrien o Axelle.

—¡¿Tu primo?! –Jumpei no era el único que se sentía incrédulo con algo como eso.

—Jamás nos hemos llevado bien. Desde el día en que nos presentamos no simpatizamos, y creo que él me odió más de lo que pensé, porque desde ese momento ha sido algo así como mi molesta sombra –por un momento todos miraron de reojo a Kuroko. Era inevitable para ellos dejar de asociar ese término con el peli azul-. Y desde ese entonces no hay nada que yo no haga en lo que no quiera competir contra mí…

—Eso es algo enfermizo –soltó Aomine sin condolencia alguna-. Parece que necesita una buena elección –sonrió abiertamente.

—Y gracias a que en mi familia se estiman demasiado los lazos familiares y esas cosas, no puedo hacer nada que dejarlo pasar para no crear problemas internos. A veces la familia apesta –bufó.

—Bueno chicos, los veré más al rato en las canchas –informaba Riko tranquilamente. Al parecer le había llegado un mensaje de texto-. _De modo que ya se pudieron de acuerdo…Dame un descanso, papá…_-se despidió y se fue de allí sin más.

El resto de la semana transcurrió de forma infernal gracias al entrenamiento poco ortodoxo de aquella singular chica. Ni siquiera les quedaba energía suficiente para renegar aunque desearan hacerlo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Y tampoco estaban seguros si lograrían llegar hasta el fin de semana.

—¿Tan poco aguante tienen? –soltó burlonamente Riko. Todos se hallaban sentados sobre la cancha de basquetbol intentando recuperar el aliento. Habían estado haciendo juegos de tres contra tres, además de sus usuales ejercicios.

—Todo…me duele…-se quejaba Hyuuga.

—Les alegrará saber que saldremos de viaje para que recuperen fuerzas –mencionaba la castaña alegremente. Aquello llamó la atención de todos de inmediato. ¿Salir, a divertirse o a sufrir como si no existiera mañana? No sabían qué sentir-. No pongan esas caras de terror. Nos tomaremos la última semana de Agosto para descansar y puedan regresar con todo a clases…y a los entrenamientos.

—¿Y a dónde iremos? –preguntó Izuki.

—Ese es el detalle. Todavía no se deciden.

—¿No se deciden?¿Quiénes? –lanzaba Shun.

—Si quieren pueden venir conmigo de vacaciones –dijo Marko. Todos lo miraron confusos-. A mi padre le alegrara tener visitas y seguramente se divertirían mucho conociendo la zona.

—Oye, oye, ¿no eres de Italia? Es decir, vas a irte a vacaciones allá, ¿no? –Hyuuga miraba con bastante duda al chico-. No tenemos dinero para algo como eso, sin considerar que de nosotros los únicos que tienen pasaporte son Kagami y tú.

—El pasaporte pueden tramitarlo en breve –mencionaba Marko-. Yo no dije que iba a dejar que pagaran los boletos de avión –soltó frescamente-. Si los estoy invitando es porque voy a costearles el pasaje de avión y permitir que se hospeden en mi casa.

—¡¿Qué tan jodidamente rico eres, eh?! –resoplaron todos sin excepción.

—No soy tan rico como piensan –mencionaba mirándolos atentamente-. Además los gastos corren por mi cuenta. Poseo una cuenta de ahorro desde que era pequeño –aclaró alegremente.

—¡Deja de despilfarrar el dinero de ese modo, idiota! –ahí estaba el quinto golpe del día hacia el italiano.

—De modo que te me adelantaste en esto, Marko –todos miraron al recién llegado. Éste simplemente les sonreía al tiempo que guardaba aquellos lentes de sol.

—Hola –saludó amistosamente el italiano-. Pensé que ya no seguiría por aquí.

—He estado alojándome con Axelle estos días –suspiró-. Siempre está tan ocupada que no tiene tiempo para mí.

—¿Está seguro de algo como eso? –le cuestionaba la castaña.

—Por supuesto –afirmó tranquilamente.

—Explícame qué está pasando aquí, Riko –pedía el de gafas.

—Ustedes sólo pidan permiso para salir de la ciudad durante la semana que nos resta de vacaciones. Nos veremos en el aeropuerto este domingo a las 7:00 am, sean puntuales –indicaba la chica sonrientemente-. Lleven sólo lo necesario, ¿entendido?

Todo el día en sí había sido una verdadera locura, por lo que su noche no podía ser la excepción. Especialmente por la persona que se encontraba de pie a fuera de su casa. ¿Pero qué hacía ella allí a esas horas de la noche?

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? –le preguntó sin darle demasiada importancia. Aunque quedaba claro que estaba algo sorprendido de que estuviera allí; hacía casi un mes que no se pasaba por su casa cuando antes prácticamente se la vivía allí la mayor parte del día. Además aún resonaban en su cabeza aquellas palabras que le había dicho días atrás, provocando que de un modo u otro su humor se tensara.

—Vine a saludar a tu madre –mencionó con una sonrisa disimulada en sus labios-. Y también vine por otra razón en particular, pero igualmente está relacionada con ella.

—Es sobre lo del viaje, ¿no es así?

—Justamente.

—No pienso ir –soltó secamente-. Ya ha sido suficiente convivencia con todos ellos. _Además no se supone que tú…_-no había sido precisamente el mejor momento para acordarse de aquella "amenaza" lanzada por Axelle hace semanas atrás; sin embargo, el que estuvieran ahora cara a cara había movido esa parte de su inconsciente.

—Qué antipático eres –se burló-. No pierdes nada en salir de viaje y conocer un poco. _Sé que dije algo como eso sin pensármelo, sin embargo…entre sus entrenamientos masivos y los míos, aunados al trabajo prácticamente no me queda tiempo para verlo. Además, no sé, siento que mandarle mensajes motivadores no creo que sirvan de gran cosa _–ambos para su mala suerte, habían estado completamente ocupados sin posibilidad de un respiro. Vaya buenas vacaciones que estaban teniendo.

—Ya te dije mi decisión.

—Eres demasiado necio –remarcó-. Te llevas bien con ellos pese a todo –prosiguió-. Pero no tiene caso que siga diciéndote todo esto si vas a seguir de terco. _Hasta para cosas como éstas eres un total necio que se niega a escuchar razones. Sin duda este viaje sería una buena oportunidad…_

—¿Acaso viniste especialmente a convencerme? –arqueó su ceja derecha, denotando interés por la respuesta que pudiera ofrecerle.

—Eres el más renegado de todos ellos –se excusó-. No creas que es por otra cosa.

—¿Segura? –preguntó seriamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima-. Después de lo que dijiste ese día en el Café Maid…

—Por supuesto que sí, Aomine –soltó rápidamente. Si bien en parte se debía a esas palabras su insistencia por que fuera al viaje, no iba a exponérselo tan abiertamente como él deseaba. Además, ¿en qué momento la distancia entre ambos se había hecho tan pequeña? Lo único que podía sentir en ese preciso instante es que alguien estaba demasiado cerca, imposibilitando que las ideas fluyeran adecuadamente por su cabeza.

—No lo parece –sonrió burlonamente. Odiaba cuando hacía ese gesto, era como si le gritara silenciosamente que él poseía toda la razón sin importar los argumentos que le diera. Y al mismo tiempo, lograba disparar los latidos de su corazón.

—Pues cree lo que mejor te convenga, Aomine Daiki –refunfuñó-. _Sólo esto me faltaba. ¡Sabía que no tenía que decir algo tan ridículo como eso, pero no, no podía callarme y seguir!_

—¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que quieres que vaya de viaje contigo porque me has echado de menos todos estos días? –preguntó con picardía y ese tono de voz tan irresistible que poseía. Sus pupilas se dilataron ante esas simples palabras y sus mejillas se colorearon abruptamente de rojo. Sus reacciones le habían traicionado.

—¡Yo no te he extrañado en lo más mínimo! –exclamó desviando su mirar hacia la entrada de la casa del moreno. Prefería no verlo en ese momento-. _¿Cómo puede decir algo así tan naturalmente?¿Por qué puede alterarme tan fácilmente sin siquiera ponerme un dedo encima? No es justo…No es justo que él me provoque todo esto y yo no despierte en él la más mínima reacción…Además, no lo extrañé tanto…como él piensa…_

—Hmmm…Eres demasiado obvia –recalcó con burla, ¿y satisfacción?¿Por qué le complacía tanto el apreciar las reacciones que provocaba en Axelle con sólo decirle esas simples palabras?-. _¿Por qué me siento aliviado de ver que ha reaccionado de ese modo? Es ridículo. Sólo me gusta, no debería por qué importarme si le afectan o no mis palabras, así como lo que dijo en aquella ocasión... ¿Entonces?_

—Sólo ven con nosotros y punto –objetó con cierta pena-. _¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la que tuviera que convencerlo de venir con nosotros? A veces no sé qué es lo que piensa mi padre._

—Me niego.

—¡Deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado! –le reclamó, clavando su carmesí mirada en él-. No me iré de aquí hasta que aceptes ir al viaje –soltó con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos.

—Te estás volviendo caprichuda desde que empezaste a ser modelo para esa tonta revista de chicas –resaltó con molestia.

—Claro que no. Eres tú el único que está haciendo toda una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Yo no he cambiado en lo más mínimo.

—¿En serio? –refutó-. Antes no te importaba cuidar tu peso y ahora es una de las cosas que más te tienen al pendiente. Sin mencionar que ya no juegas esa cosa tonta –continuó-. ¿Por qué no aceptas que ya no eres la misma, eh?

—¿A qué vienen esos reclamos ahora? No he cambiado. Lo único que hago es atender a lo que mi jefa me ha pedido. Necesito ese trabajo para poder pagar la renta de mi departamento y mis cosas personales. Es por esa razón que lo hago, no porque haya cambiado –contestó con frustración-. Tengo responsabilidades que atender y para ello requiero sacrificar ciertos aspectos de mi persona…

—Simplemente ve y chíllale a tu padre. Seguramente te dará el dinero que necesitas –indicó secamente.

—¡De ninguna manera voy a hacer algo como eso! –renegó-. Si voy a pedirle ayuda entonces mi padre tendrá motivos suficientes para hacerse de mi custodia y entonces me llevará con él a Francia. A diferencia de mi madre, con él es imposible negociar…Una vez que decide algo no es posible sacarlo de esa idea…Me llevará a Francia y no me dejará volver a Japón...Y yo no quiero que suceda eso, no cuando yo tengo toda una vida aquí…

—Tu padre no parece de ese tipo de personas…De hecho se le ve sumamente despreocupado…

—La mayor parte del tiempo es así, pero cuando se pone serio es una pesadilla. Es por eso que no puedo renunciar a ese trabajo aun cuando no me guste estar modelando para una revista. No voy a cambiar por algo tan absurdo como eso –chasqueó con enfado-. _¿Quién se cree para darme este tipo de sermones, eh?_

—Está bien, está bien –dijo con cansancio. Sabía que si continuaba presionando la plática se prolongaría más allá de lo necesario.

—Bueno, más te vale que mañana estés a las 7:00 am en el aeropuerto, Aomine Daiki –indicó.

—Ya te dije que no voy a ir.

—Otra vez al inicio…-suspiró con agobio.

—¡Axe-chan! –saludó animadamente la madre del moreno. Había salido de casa tras escuchar cierto murmullo afuera-. ¿Pero qué es lo que están haciendo allí afuera? Entren.

—Ella ya se iba.

—Será un gran placer, Natsumi-san –respondió amablemente antes de dirigirse hacia la amable mujer.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no venías por aquí, Axe-chan. ¿Has estado comiendo bien? Te noto un poco más delgada –le miró de arriba hacia abajo. Estaba claro para ella que la chica había perdido un poco de peso.

—Sí, sí he estado comiendo bien. Seguramente es la ropa que me hace ver más esbelta –rió con nerviosismo.

—_¿Más delgada? _–no es como si fuera la persona más observadora del mundo para esas cosas, pero realmente no lo había notado. Y ahora que apreciaba más detenidamente la anatomía de la chica, le quedaba un poco holgada las ropas que llevaba puestas-. _Ahora que lo menciona…_

—Dai-chan, entra a casa. La cena pronto será servida –llamaba su madre desde el portal. Axelle ya había entrado a la casa.

No era el despertador el que estaba molestándole con sobremanera, sino aquella fastidiosa melodía de tonos chillones gracias a la aguda voz de quienes interpretaban aquel tema musical. Solamente deseaba detener ese insulto de música, pero lamentablemente no podía…Al parecer se hallaba demasiado lejos de donde su mano era capaz de llegar.

Gruñó con enorme enfado. No deseaba pararse, pero no tenía otra elección si deseaba detener esa fastidiosa música que no le dejaba continuar durmiendo. Aunque, ¿de dónde provenía aquel tono musical?

—¿Pero qué demonios…es esa molesta cosa? –rascó su cabeza un par de veces, bostezando de forma perezosa-. ¿Se detuvo? –y sus ojos experimentaron una sensación inconfundible y dolorosa; alguien había encendido la luz de su habitación de golpe-. ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Daishi?!

—Te dije que ibas a ir al viaje y punto –soltó cínicamente mientras sostenía su celular. De allí había emergido ese molesto sonido llamado como música.

—De ninguna manera –simplemente dio la vuelta con dirección a su cama. Eran apenas las cinco de la mañana, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando esa mujer?

—Pensé que dirías eso, por lo que he venido preparada para esto –sonrió alegremente-. Mai-chan es una chica agradable en persona, incluso tuvo la amabilidad de darme una foto autografiada suya que saldrá en la siguiente revista semanal –mencionaba con normalidad al tiempo que aquella fotografía pendía de su mano izquierda.

—En una hora estaré listo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Aomine-chan. Tengamos una bonita semana de vacaciones.

—_¡Es una maldita manipuladora!_


	32. Capítulo 32

¡Hola a todas mis adorables y sensuales lectoras! Agradecer antes que nada a Mirai, BubbleBlack y Tsuri por sus comentarios, me animaron mucho y sinceramente que el capítulo de hoy les anime mucho, o al menos les divierta; yo sólo adelanté…Pobre Bakagami xD. Y claro, gracias también a mis lectoras fantasma que leen cap con cap sin falta : ). Y antes de que disfruten del capítulo haré unas cuantas aclaraciones –que tal vez a nadie le importen- para que los hechos cuadren (?):

**Nigou para fines didácticos y de kawaiosidad, tendrá el mismo tamaño que cuando lo encuentran en la serie/manga.

**Marko en realidad no es un enano como tal, ya que mide 1.75, pero vamos, comparado con Aomine y Kagami, es un enano (no viene al caso mencionarlo, pero quería hacerlo LOL).

**Contando el capítulo de este día, restarían 7 más de vacaciones (sí, habrá rato para disfrutar); por lo que si tienen alguna idea/deseo/ocurrencia que quieran apreciar en estos días de vacaciones, pueden comentarla. A mí como ya se me secaron los sesos pues ni cómo XD y aunque toda esta parte ya está hecha, no sucede mucho si agrego más eventos, por eso les digo esto.

¡Ahora sí, tengan una buena lectura!

**Capítulo 32**

**Okinawa: Nuestro Destino Vacacional**

Las caras adormiladas de todos indicaban claramente que no habían logrado descansar adecuadamente y que pararse temprano en domingo no formaba parte de su rutina cotidiana. Sin embargo, no había más remedio que ése; habían sido indicaciones claras de su entrenadora y debían acatarlas tal cual.

Y allí estaban reunidos en una de las amplias salas del aeropuerto bostezando y durmiéndose por instantes. Agradecían haber encontrado asientos disponibles mientras esperaban a que el último miembro del equipo llegara.

—Pensaba que no ibas a venir, Aomine –mencionaba somnoliento Taiga.

—Digamos que alguien se encargó de fastidiarme hasta que accedí –soltó con veneno el moreno mirando sin descaro alguno a Axelle. Ella por su parte lucía fresca, platicando tranquilamente con Momoi.

—Pasaré lista –indicaba la castaña sonriente.

—¿El padre de la entrenadora también va a venir con nosotros? –preguntaba con sumo interés Hyuuga.

—Es lo que parece –le susurraba Izuki. Ambos colocaron su atención en aquel par de padres; se les veía animosamente charlando mientras bebían un poco de café.

—Bien, parece que estamos todos. Nuestro vuelo sale a las 8:00 en punto, así que sean pacientes, ya resta menos.

—Por cierto, ¿a dónde iremos? –cuestionó Kuruko. Sí, nadie sabía a dónde demonios se los iban a llevar de vacaciones.

—Me encargaré de responder tus dudas, Kuroko –habló el rubio. Ya se había aproximado hasta el grupo de chicos junto con el padre de Riko-. Pensaba llevarlos conmigo a casa, pero a causa de que demoraban demasiado tiempo en tramitar los pasaportes, no hubieran logrado disfrutar su estadía en Francia. Así que recurrí al segundo plan.

—Iremos a Okinawa –mencionó tranquilamente Kagetore-. ¡Riko-tan, papá está muy feliz de poder ir de viaje contigo! –exclamó alegremente antes de recibir un buen puñetazo por parte de su querida hija, de lleno en el rostro.

—Yo también estoy muy feliz de poder pasar tiempo de calidad contigo, Axelle –mencionaba el rubio alegremente, con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Je ne peux pas dire la même chose, papa –soltó con desdén.

—Bienvenida a mi infierno diario –añadía la castaña dándole palmaditas a la rubia.

—Como les mencionó Tora, nos dirigiremos a Okinawa. Incluso muchachos tan energéticos como ustedes merecen tomarse una semana de relajación.

—Disculpe, Logan-san. No trajimos suficiente dinero para el pase de avión y esas cosas…-mencionaba Hyuuga con cierta incertidumbre. El padre de Axelle podía ser intimidante por esa curiosa aura que emanaba de aparente perfección.

—Jajaja…Tus amigos son muy graciosos, Axelle –mencionó con una sonrisa ladina-. Jamás dije que fueran a pagar ni un yen. El viaje, hospedaje y comidas corren por mi cuenta.

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron Hyuga, Izuki y Taiga-. ¿Usted tiene tanto dinero como Marko?

—Claro que no. La familia de Marko realmente es muy adinerada. Nosotros tenemos una vida mucho más modesta –comentó tranquilamente.

—Me comentaban que los invitó a Italia a vacacionar –mencionó Axelle con naturalidad.

—Tan clásico de él invitar a sus amigos a visitarle en casa. No cambia –el rubio sencillamente se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. El italiano era como un hijo más para él.

—Pero como no tenían pasaporte no se pudo –finalizó Daishi.

—Sin embargo, no podemos aceptar que pague todo esto, al menos déjenos aportar un poco de dinero –alegaba Hyuga. No era el único que se sentía de ese modo. Bueno, a Aomine le iba y le venía algo como eso.

—Si hacen algo como eso me enojaré mucho –sonrió encantadoramente. Estaba claro que hablaba muy en serio y que ellos simplemente debían seguirle la corriente-. Así que divirtámonos todos en esta semana, ¿entendido?

—¡E-Entendido! –vociferaron todos sin excepción.

Era la primera vez que abordaban un avión, al menos la gran mayoría de ellos, por lo que resultaba imposible no sentir ese nerviosismo propio de cuando haces algo por primera vez. Y el que unas lindas aeromozas les preguntasen si deseaban algo de comer o beber tornaba toda esa situación tanto agradable como inesperada. Tal vez podrían acostumbrarse a ese buen trato.

—Nunca pensé que fuera así el viajar en avión –comentaba relajadamente Hyuuga. La chica de servicio le había traído un zumo frío y un aperitivo.

—Se nota que es primera clase –añadía Izuki admirando el paisaje de su redonda ventana.

—¿Por qué elegiste Okinawa, papá? –preguntaba Axelle mirando de reojo a su padre. Estaba claro que no le dejaría sentarse con nadie más que no fuera él.

—Hasta donde sé, posee las playas más hermosas de todo Japón. Es un buen sitio para vacacionar y pasarla bien.

—¿Realmente era necesario que vinieras con nosotros? –cuestionaba un tanto irritada la castaña a su progenitor.

—No puedo dejar que mi querida Riko-tan viaje con todos esos incivilizados pervertidos. Seguramente planean espiarte mientras te bañas. Es el deber de tu padre protegerte –proclamó con candor.

—_¿Por qué a mí? Esto no serán vacaciones…_-se lamentaba la chica en profundo silencio. Axelle compartía igualmente su mismo dolor.

—Pensé que no vendrías al final, Dai-chan –comentaba la peli rosa a la vez que saboreaba un dulce de fresa.

—No quiero hablar de ello –espetó con el ceño fruncido. Después de que llegara al aeropuerto, la rubia se encargó de destruir su preciada foto, mandando a volar los pedacitos-. _No sé qué demonios pasa por la mente de esa mujer._

—Vamos Dai-chan, no seas tímido –le codeó con una sonrisa de complicidad-. Todos sabemos que hay algo entre ustedes dos que simplemente se niega a desaparecer.

—No hay absolutamente nada –renegó de inmediato.

—¿Entonces no te importaría que ella empezara a salir con otro chico? Además con lo del modelaje seguramente hay muchos chicos que quisieran conocerla –comentó con normalidad, como si no estuviera haciéndolo con dolo.

—Tsk…No me importaría. De hecho sería reconfortante, así dejaría de molestarme –soltó rápidamente al tiempo que desviaba toda su atención hacia la vista de la ventana-. _¿Por qué demonios tiene que estar molestándome con ella? Este viaje va a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza._

—Kuroko, ¿no podías dejar a Nigou en casa?¿Por qué demonios tuviste que traerlo? –preguntaba aterrado el pelirrojo mientras el pequeño cánido le movía amistosamente la cola desde el regazo del peli azul-. Está prohibido subir animales en el avión.

—Las mascotas pueden viajar también mientras estén dentro de sus jaulas y en la parte posterior del avión.

—¡¿Entonces por qué demonios está aquí, eh?! –le gritoneó al tiempo que permanecía pegado contra la superficie del avión. Quizás Kiyoe no había podido acompañarlos porque su querido hermano pecaba de celoso y posesivo, desconfiando de él totalmente e impidiéndole ir de viaje con todos ellos, pero en su lugar estaba ese molesto perro que tanto pánico le causaba.

—Porque se pone inquieto y no le gusta estar solo. Por eso lo traigo conmigo –respondió con normalidad-.

—¿Cómo lograste convencer a la aeromoza, eh? –dijo con curiosidad.

—El padre de Axelle-kun convenció a las aeromozas e hicieron una excepción para Nigou.

—¡¿Las sedujo?!

—Vamos Kagami-kun, acaricia a Nigou –indicaba amablemente tras sostener al cachorro entre sus manos, acercándoselo peligrosamente al pelirrojo.

—¡Aleja a esa cosa de mí, Kuroko idiota! –tan grandote y tan miedoso cuando de cánidos se trataba.

El viaje no demoraría más allá de dos horas y media, por lo que pronto se encontraron caminando dentro del aeropuerto de Naha, a la vez que se dirigían a la estación pertinente para recuperar su equipaje. El viaje recién estaba dando inicio.

—Nunca había venido hasta acá –comentaba Hyuuga admirando las instalaciones circundantes.

—No se relajen, todavía no terminamos el viaje –informó Riko.

—Creía que nuestro destino era Naha –Izuki miraba con interés a su alrededor. Los dos adultos responsables que les acompañaban no se les veía por ninguna parte.

—Fueron a preguntar algunas cosas. Todavía tenemos un pequeño viaje de aproximadamente de una hora o poco más –continuó la entrenadora.

—¿Pero a dónde vamos?

—Según lo que mi padre me informó nos dirigiremos a la Isla de Tokashiki, una de las cuatro islas habitadas al suroeste de la isla de Okinawa. Ya que allá se encuentra la Playa de Tokashiki y Aharen, que son nuestro destino turístico final –complementaba la chica-. Por el momento están preguntando hacia dónde ir para tomar el ferry que nos llevará hasta allá.

—¡¿Ferry?!

—¿Ahora iremos en barco? –preguntó Momoi con cierta ilusión.

—Pero antes que eso tomaremos el monorriel de Okinawa para dirigirnos al centro de la ciudad de Naha. Descansaremos para comer y hacer turismo por los alrededores. Ya por la noche tomaremos el ferry a Tokashiki a menos que quieran pasar unos días más en Naha –agregaba Logan con tranquilidad-. No conozco los gustos de todos, así que traje prácticamente de todo lo que había en la expendedora –alzó un poco su mano derecha, mostrando aquella bolsa de plástico con numerosas bebidas enlatadas, completamente frías para el delicioso calor que estaba haciendo.

—No era necesario que se tomara las molestias –agradecía Hyuuga con cierta pena al tiempo que tomaba la bolsa de bebidas entre sus brazos-. Siento que estamos abusando de su amabilidad –todos allí asintieron, a excepción de Aomine, él ya se encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente un refresco.

—No es ninguna molestia. Deja de ser tan serio. Los japoneses son demasiado formales y educados –agregaba el rubio mirando seriamente al chico de anteojos.

—Riko-tan, papá te ha traído una bebida rehidratante y protector solar para que tu piel no se queme.

—¡No los necesito! –le gritó molesta. Ahí estaba de nuevo fastidiándole con cosas sin sentido.

—Axelle, te he traído tu bebida favorita –se trataba de una pequeña lata de chocolate frío con café.

—Gracias –ya le había dado el primer sorbo. Sabía a gloria.

—Bueno muchachos, hora de movernos –indicaba el padre de Riko. Todos simplemente empezaron a avanzar.

Solamente tuvieron que esperar unos quince minutos antes de que el Yui Rail llegara a la estación de Naha y pudieran abordarlo sin problema alguno. Era sorprendente la cantidad de personas que ascendió y bajó en ese preciso momento, aunque si se consideraba la época del año que era, resultaba de lo más lógico.

Las chicas para su suerte lograron obtener asientos gracias a la caballerosidad de algunos chicos. El resto le tocaría ir de pie, intentando no ser aplastados entre sí gracias a sus maletas y exceso de gente.

—Se ha quedado completamente dormida –murmuraba la peli rosa en el momento en que sintió la cabeza de Axelle sobre su hombro.

—Ni siquiera esa bebida logró mantenerla despierta –agregaba con gracia Riko.

—¿Va a estar bien cuando regresemos a la universidad?

—Es muy obstinada y aunque luzca perezosa, tiene bastante energía. Seguramente podrá apañárselas –comentó al tiempo que bebía un poco de jugo de durazno.

—No pensé que su padre fuera tan agradable –le susurró.

—Es alguien bastante simpático, aunque eso no es lo realmente llamativo de él –dijo la castaña, observándole de reojo.

—¿Umm?¿A qué te refieres?

—Quizás lo descubran en esta semana –sonrió tenuemente, guiñándole el ojo a la confundida chica.

Todo lo que tenían ante ellos era nuevo, ruidoso y bastante colorido. Nunca antes habían llegado a ese sitio, pero no mostraban arrepentimiento alguno por salir de su ciudad y embargarse en un viaje que apenas estaba dando inicio, y que a su vez, prometía muchas cosas divertidas.

No eran los únicos turistas que habían arribado a la ciudad y que se encontraban recorriendo la pavimentada calle. Era como si en ese momento el tráfico hubiera desaparecido.

Existían numerosas tiendas, invitando a todo aquel que tuviera cara de forastero para que entrase y convencerle de que comprara algo propio de la localidad.

Por el momento todavía debían continuar avanzando y encontrar un buen restaurante para detenerse y comer. Pero la tarea no sería fácil debido a que la mayoría de ellos se encontraban atiburrados de turistas.

Y después posiblemente de una larga hora al fin sus esfuerzos dieron frutos. Aunque ahora era más la sed que el hambre que sentían.

Dos mesas tuvieron que ser juntadas para que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de sentarse y poder convivir amenamente mientras se comía. Por el momento la atención de todos se centraba en los menú; estaba claro que habían platillos típicos de Okinawa que no podían dejar la posibilidad de probar

—Dicen que el Okinawa Soba tiene un sabor delicioso y único –el amor que Kagami sentía por la comida, trascendía fronteras y le brindaba conocimiento culinario de cada región de Japón.

—Arroz Taco tampoco suena nada mal –mascullaba el de lentes.

—¿Hirayachi o Umi-budo? –se preguntaba Izuki. Habían muchas cosas en el menú para decidirse fácilmente.

—Izuki-senpai, todos esos platillos son guarniciones –comentaba Kuroko. Nigou permanecía fuera del establecimiento ya con su plato de comida y un poco de agua.

—Creo que probaré el Goya Champuru –meditaba Logan mientras no se decidía del todo-.

—Un poco de Awamori no nos caería nada mal, ¿no Logan? –soltaba el castaño con una sonrisa.

—Será la primera vez que pruebe el licor de arroz –soltó con cierta emoción-. Pidamos un poco.

—No sé qué elegir –se lamentaba Axelle-. Aunque la cocina de Okinawa es muy saludable por las porciones de verduras que ponen en sus comidas.

—Es que todo suena bastante delicioso –espetaba Riko felizmente.

—Creo que pediré algo con muchas verduras. He tenido problemas con la dieta últimamente…Incluso he subido un kilo –chilló Momoi. Ella cuidaba su figura como muchas otras mujeres sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—Disculpe Sr. Logan. ¿Usted, a qué se dedica? –empezó la plática muy formal, Hyuuga.

—Elaboro y exporto vinos franceses tanto a Europa como América. Pensaba expandir mi cobertura de ventas a países como Japón, pero estoy aún viendo si es redituable o no el hacerlo. Ya que aquí cuentan con su bebida oficial y no será fácil entrar al mercado nipón.

—Suena un negocio bastante bueno, aunque con riesgos por eso de incursionar en otros territorios.

—Exactamente, Hyuuga. Pero eso le da diversión a todo esto –sonrió tranquilamente.

—¿Crees que las cosas irán bien con Marko? –ahora era su hija la que le cuestionaba al respecto.

—Sabes lo que pienso sobre Dante.

—Que es insoportable, narcisista, creído, ególatra y solamente se la vive intentando robarle todo lo que Marko tiene –soltó sin condolencia alguna. Ella aborrecía hondamente a aquel individuo, tanto que su enfado se percibía sin esfuerzo alguno en su mirar.

—Creo que lo mejor que él puede hacer es cambiarse de universidad –mencionó con indignación.

—Marko nos contó de eso hace unos días atrás –alegó Kagami al tiempo que sus cartas eran recogidas. Ya habían hecho sus pedidos correspondientes-. Nunca pensé que pudiera haber alguien así.

—Dante siempre ha sido así con Marko desde pequeños. Los hermanos del padre de Marko tienen un modo muy diferente para educar a sus hijos, por lo que todos son caprichosos y malgastan el dinero de sus padres. Son lo que muchos llaman como Juniors. Sergei por su lado, no es así y educó a Marko con mano firme.

—Y cuando Dante vio que Marko tenía más de lo que él poseía, aun cuando su padre le proporcionaba todo el dinero que quería, empezó a tomarle saña. Y desde ese momento ha competido con él en absolutamente todo…Desde las notas del colegio, los amigos, las novias, el basquetbol…En cualquier cosa que Marko resaltara, Dante llegaba para intentar opacarle –mencionó Axelle con molestia.

—Por lo que sinceramente deseo que nunca crucen palabra alguna con él a menos que sea necesario. Es un sujeto con una personalidad desagradable que abusa de sus privilegios para salirse con las suyas –recomendó Logan mirando a cada uno de los chicos-. Dejemos ese tema por la paz, Marko logrará salir victorioso. Después de todo, Dante jamás podrá ganarle al original.

La comida no podía ser más deliciosa y tradicional. Quedaba de inmediato claro el sazón de la región de Okinawa en cada bocado que daban. Sencillamente habían ido a dar a un buen restaurante donde tanto la comida como el servicio fueron de excelente calidad.

Después de reposar los alimentos llegó el momento de turistear por lo que siguiendo algunas guías locales se desplazaban sobre la ciudad en busca de los sitios más concurridos y aclamados por los foráneos.

La calle principal de Naha, resultaba ser un área tremendamente animada con almacenes departamentales, numerosos edificios de modas, tiendas generales y almacenes de artesanías. Mientras las chicas se entretenían entre la ropa a precios accesibles y cosas propias del género femenino, los chicos se sentían más atraídos por las zonas donde vendían alimentos, dulces; y por supuesto las tiendas deportivas no pasaban desapercibidas por ellos. Había que aprovechar.

—Realmente lucen bastante bien –Taiga sostenía el par izquierdo de un par de tenis Jordan Sc3, en tono carmesí, blanco y negro. Sencillamente era una hermosura.

—Son bastante bonitos, Kagami –admiraba Hyuuga.

—Y tampoco parecen excesivamente caros –mencionaba Izuki mientras apreciaba la etiqueta del precio gracias a su Ojo de Águila.

—¿Otra vez has roto tus tenis, Bakagami? –preguntaba burlonamente Aomine. Él por su lado admiraba otro modelo, pero de la misma marca.

—Claro que no. Pero ya están algo gastados por todo el entrenamiento que hicimos en vacaciones. Supongo que podría comprarme un par, aprovechando que hay de mi número.

—Ciertamente están a un buen precio –secundaba el moreno.

—Parece que no somos los únicos interesados en esta tienda –mencionaba Izuki campantemente. Todas las miradas se colocaron en aquel par de hombres; se les veía muy animosos charlaban y comparando no sólo algunas marcas de tenis, sino también balones de basquetbol.

—¿Y aún sigues entrenando equipos, Tora?

—No, claro que no –sonrió con burla-. Ya no estoy para esos trotes y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Dudo que seas malo, incluso cuando ya no juegas basquetbol regularmente –alegaba el rubio jugueteando con un balón azul cielo cuya línea horizontal rojo salmón resaltaba de inmediato junto con esas letras en blanco que hacían alusión a "Spalding".

—Por el momento disfruto de ver jugar a buenos equipos, especialmente los que son coordinados por mi preciosa y talentosa hija –mencionó con enorme orgullo.

—No dudo que haya sacado todos tus dotes de observación y análisis –sonrió ligeramente-. Por cierto, Taiga –nombró sólo por caballerosidad. Aquel chico apenas había logrado a reaccionar, pudiendo así detener aquel balón con sus dos manos- buena atrapada.

—Seguramente se aburrirán un poco y querrán jugar amistosamente –agregaba tranquilamente Tora.

—Por lo que nos llevaremos ese balón para que se entretengan un poco.

Habían recorrido bastante distancia, así como entrado a prácticamente todas las tiendas con las que se topaban. No había nada mejor que turistear tranquilamente sin presión de tiempo ni malas miradas. Todos sin excepción alguna estaban divirtiéndose enormemente, olvidándose por esos instantes de la universidad y las prácticas de basquetbol.

—¿No les parecen terriblemente lindos? –cuestionaba Axelle con su mirada llena de ilusión al tiempo que contemplaba aquel grupo de llaveros de conejito tan condenadamente tiernos que era imposible resistirse a ellos.

—Pero mira las cosas monas que hay aquí –soltaba Riko sumamente emocionada. Las dos chicas colocaron su mirada en esos peluches de crochet de tres conejitos, uno azul, otro amarillo y el último blanco, cada uno más tierno que el anterior.

—¡L-Los quiero todos! –exclamó la peli rosa.

—Llevémonos unos pequeños para el celular –sugería la rubia. Las otras dos asintieron-. El problema es decidirse entre todos estos colgantes…-las tres palidecieron, iba a ser una dura campaña de elección.

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban esperando a aquellas mujeres para poder continuar y poder llegar lo antes posible a Tomarin, pero claramente estaban tanto aburridos como chocados. Ahora comprendían por qué a ningún hombre les gustaba acompañar a las féminas de compras. Era un verdadero fastidio.

—¿Por qué esas caras? –preguntó Riko tranquilamente. De su celular pendía un tierno perrito café hecho de estambre. Era una verdadera obra de arte.

—Nosotras no nos quejamos cuando tuvimos que esperarlos cuando entraron a todas esas tiendas de deportes –alegaba Momoi. Ella en cambio llevaba un adorable oso beige con una pequeña flor rosa en su oreja derecha.

—…Ojalá pudiera llevarme toda la tienda…-por su lado, el celular de Axelle lucía aquel conejito negro con un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello.

—Llevan más de media hora ahí metidas, ¿y eso es todo lo que compraron? –chasqueó Taiga con una venita saltada.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ellos han comprado muchas más cosas que nosotras tres juntas…-murmuraba Momoi tras mirar todas esas bolsas extras que los chicos llevaban consigo.

—¿Y se quejan de nosotras las mujeres? –se burlaba Axelle. Pronto las tres se estaban riendo de lo lindo en la cara de todos esos chicos.

El atardecer lentamente se iba delineando sobre el cielo, corrompiendo tenuemente aquel hermoso y cálido azul. Pero incluso con ello la agradable temperatura no descendía, simplemente se mantenía constante para el deleite de todos los que adoraran un poco el clima tropical.

Y en cuanto pudieron escuchar el oleaje romper contra la costa, pudieron sentir el olor tan característico del mar y el sonido de las aves yendo y viniendo en busca de comida.

—Iremos a ver las corridas y comprar los boletos –avisaba Logan a los chicos antes de dirigirse hacia un pequeño edificio de blanco y tonos celestes que representaba la pequeña autoridad que mantenía el orden de todos los barcos que llegaban y se marchaban.

—Jamás pensé cansarme por estar visitando tiendas y comprando –la castaña se estiró un poco, el cuerpo le dolía por momentos y sus pies sin duda le estaban matando.

—Lo sé. Pero hemos visitado muchos sitios y comido prácticamente de todo –mencionaba Axelle al tiempo que comía el chinsuko que le quedaba.

—El atardecer es muy bonito aquí –Momoi no era la única que admiraba la puesta del sol. Era una escena que perduraría en su memoria por mucho tiempo-. Es tan romántico además –no hubo necesidad de que ninguna de las dos vieran hacia dónde dirigía su mirada.

—Parece ser que a Nigou le gusta apreciar la puesta de sol –ahí estaba Kuroko sentado tranquilamente con el pequeño alaska a lado. O pecaba de inocente y poco perspicaz o ignoraba la mirada de la peli rosa sobre su persona. Quizás Momoi deseaba tener la suerte del pequeño cánido en ese preciso momento.

—No sé si Kuroko es demasiado considerado o muy cabrón –espetaba Kagami mirando al tranquilo peli azul.

—La segunda –remató Aomine.

—Ustedes dos no deberían decir algo como eso cuando son peores…-soltaron los senpais. Aquella verdad era sencillamente incuestionable.

Fue toda una aventura el abordar aquel ferry, no sólo porque era la primera vez para la gran mayoría de los que se encontraban allí, sino porque admiraron el calmo mar de verano en combinación con los llamativos tonos de la tarde; era sencillamente la mejor vista que podían tener, así como una de las más mejores experiencias. Incluso se podían divisar con el avance, el resto de las islas que conformaban las Islas Kerama.

El viaje hacia la isla fue tranquilo, más que perfecto para poder descansar y recuperar energías. Y a la vez les permitía convivir amenamente un poco más mientras se preguntaban qué es lo que encontrarían en aquella isla turística.

Bueno, no todo iba bien para todos…Había dos personas a bordo que no estaban llevando muy bien aquel viaje en barco.

—Kuroko, te ves fatal…-soltó sin misericordia alguna Taiga. Su amigo se encontraba recostado sobre una silla playera con un paño frío sobre la frente.

—Incluso Daishi está en las mismas condiciones –señalaba Hyuuga a la rubia, quien permanecía recostada a escasa distancia de Tetsu.

—Pensé que ya lo había superado, pero veo que no fue así –la chica estaba más pálida que la nieve y ni siquiera el olor del alcohol parecía ayudarle-. ¿Ya casi llegamos?

—Resta media hora, Axelle. Soporta un poco más –aquel padre se encontraba más que preocupado por su pequeño retoño, por lo que no se apartaba de su lado-. Cuando lleguemos podrás descansar.

—¡Que alguien traiga una cubeta rápido! –gritó con desesperación Hyuuga.

—¡Rápido, rápido! –vociferaba Izuki.

—¡Kuroko no vomites aquí, no lo hagas! –rogaba Taiga mientras contemplaba la mala cara del peli azul. Estaba a punto de devolver todo lo que había comido hasta ese preciso momento.

—No me estoy sintiendo muy bien…Kagami-kun…

—¡Idiota, voltea para otro lado, VOLTEA PARA OTRO LADO!¡TETSU MALDITO!

Tanto el balde como las pastillas contra el vómito habían llegado demasiado tarde. Ya no había nada que hacer para evitar lo inevitable, lo único que restaba era poner a lavar las ropas del pelirrojo antes de que otra nueva tragedia diera comienzo.

Vaya bonito modo de viajar por primera vez en ferry.


	33. Capitulo 33

¡Muy buenos días a todas! Como buen miércoles que es, les traigo la continuación de esta locura vacacional XD Así que espero que estén listas para los comentarios mordaces, sin sentido, situaciones bizarras y los malos entendidos. Ya sabrán a qué me refiero conforme vayan leyendo. Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a Chimena, Tsuri y BubbleBlack por sus comentarios, me hace feliz que les guste; y no son las únicas que desean un viaje todo pagado lol. También agradecimientos a mis lectoras fantasmas, espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo de este día. Sin más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo este viernes. ¡Cuídense mucho, tengan una bonita semana! Besos y abrazos. Matta ne *-*/

**Capítulo 33**

**La Aventura recién empieza: La Isla Tokashiki**

La frescura de la noche era algo que agradecían enormemente cada uno de aquellos chicos, especialmente cuando se consideraba que venían bastante cargados entre maletas y suvenires comprados hace poco.

Sus pasos se detuvieron de lleno cuando llegaron a su destino final, un Ryokan. Aquel sitio sería su alojamiento durante los próximos seis días por lo que debían recordar cómo llegar para no perderse y tener que salir a buscarlos.

Empezando desde la fachada, el lugar era simplemente atractivo y sumamente hermoso. Se notaba claramente que los dueños se esmeraban en conservarlo todo en perfecto orden y darle mantenimiento de forma constante.

Pero no podían continuar admirando solamente el exterior, debían pasar mientras cortésmente saludaban a las personas que iban de salida, seguramente a divertirse en la playa más cercana y matar un poco de tiempo.

El área de recepción era espaciosa, con muebles cómodos y un ventilador de techo que disminuía un poco el bochorno circundante en la planta baja.

—Más te vale que no vayas a vomitarme de nuevo, ¿entendiste Kuroko? –replicaba enfadado Taiga. Le había tocado llevar al chico sobre su espalda porque todavía continuaba débil y era preferible que llegara con bien al alojamiento a que se quedara tumbado sobre el suelo en cualquier momento y nadie lo notara.

—¿Ya estás mejor, Daishi-kun? –cuestionaba Hyuuga a la rubia. A él le habían encargado la seguridad de la mareada chica, quien ocasionalmente se apretaba con fuerza contra el alto muchacho porque sentía que todo se le movía y temía caerse en cualquier momento.

—Mejor que hace rato sí…-respondió con debilidad. Todavía no estaba confiada de que todo ese mareo ya se hubiera ido de su cuerpo.

—Hyuuga-senpai, ¿por qué se ha sonrojado? –preguntó curioso Taiga, clavando su carmesí mirada en él.

—¡No estoy sonrojado! –recriminó molesto. Ahora resultaba que Kagami se había tornado alguien sumamente observador.

—Es que ahora parece un tomate, senpai –volvió a remarcarle el pelirrojo como sí nada. Y dicho comentario solamente hizo que el pelinegro empezara a soltarle mil y un maldiciones.

—Así que se trata de eso, Hyuuga. Si estás cansado yo podría echarte una mano –lanzó Izuki con complicidad, moviéndole las cejas de arriba a abajo, como si le comunicara un mensaje en un lenguaje secreto.

—Izuki, toma tus cosas y lárgate a casa.

—De manera que quisiéramos tres habitaciones triples y una doble, por favor –indicaba Logan a la Okami, a la vez que iba llenando la forma que la mujer amablemente le dio.

La gerente del hotel era una mujer alta, delgada pero con las curvas necesarias para decir que todavía se encontraba en la edad necesaria para poder conseguirse un esposo responsable y amoroso.

Llevaba puesto un kimono bastante modesto de tono azul marino con motivos florales, mientras que su cabello castaño oscuro permanecía perfectamente atrapado en aquel peinado tradicional que recordaba a los que empleaban las damas de compañía del Japón antiguo.

El tono azul cielo de sus ojos era fascinante. Se trataba de una mujer sumamente bella.

—Entendido. ¿Algo más que desee caballero? –preguntó educadamente la mujer.

—Quiero que incluya todas las comidas, por favor. Así mismo deseo que me informe sobre el toque de queda –pidió sonriente Logan.

—Por supuesto, nos encargaremos de las comidas de todos ustedes. Y sobre aquel tema, la hora máxima de llegada es a las diez de la noche.

—Es muy amable.

—A ustedes muchas gracias por elegir nuestro humilde ryokan –reverenció con elegancia-. Los llevaré a sus habitaciones en este preciso momento para que se instalen y puedan disfrutar de nuestros baños de agua termales mientras se prepara la cena para todos ustedes.

—Muchas gracias.

Depositaron sus zapatos en aquel pequeño lugar designado para ello tras abrir la puerta que conducía a su habitación designada, al tiempo que corrían las puertas corredizas para acceder finalmente a su área de descanso.

El tatami cubría el piso cuidadosamente. Una mesa baja, pequeña y de madera les recibía con una canastita de dulces variados a la vez que gozaba de unos cuantos almohadones para que pudieran sentarse cómodamente. Tampoco podía faltar un televisor por si alguien se aburría demasiado por las noches o padecía de insomnio.

Al fondo a la derecha se apreciaba aquella pequeña habitación de estilo japonés con piso de tatami, en donde yacían colgados rollos desplegados decorativos con pinturas. Dándole una esencia muy tradicional al cuarto.

Más hacia su izquierda se hallaba el armario que se encargaba de mantener guardados los futones que emplearían más al rato para dormir.

A la vez también gozaban de aquella plataforma tipo balcón a nivel del piso que daba hacia el jardín, y donde permanecía una mesa alta con dos sillones de suave tela.

Todo era bastante bonito y amplio. No habría problemas con su equipaje ni nada por el estilo.

—La habitación es sumamente grande –comentaba Momoi al tiempo que empezaba a desempacar y poner su ropa en el segundo armario que permanecía a un lado del oshiire.

—Pensé que nos harían irnos a dormir con ellos –mascullaba Riko al tiempo que se asomaba desde el engawa.

—Lo mismo pensé, pero me alegra que no sea de ese modo. Sería incómodo, raro…e incestuoso dormir con nuestros padres –comentaba Axelle mientras yacía botada sobre el suelo.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? –aquellos rosáceos ojos se postraron en la rubia, quien simplemente levantó su dedo pulgar en son de afirmación-. Necesitamos un buen baño. Al menos yo estoy muy sudada –chisteaba.

—Terminemos de desempacar y vayamos a tomar un reconfortante baño –indicó Riko sonrientemente.

Aquellos tres pelinegros nunca ansiaron dejar de moverse y poder descansar como dios manda como en ese preciso instante en que llegaron a su cuarto y empezaron con la tediosa tarea de desempacar y coordinarse adecuadamente para ver quién tomaba que área del amplio ropero que poseían.

—Ha sido un día de locura. Estoy muerto de cansancio –mencionaba Jumpei. Estaba limpiando sus gafas tranquilamente. Él tuvo mala suerte, por lo que le tocó el espacio inferior del armario para meter su ropa.

—Aunque el viaje en barco fue lo peor –Izuki no era el único que se ponía azul del asco tras recordar el momento en que Taiga sufrió aquel desagradable accidente. Después de todo, eso se repitió un par de veces después…con Kagami.

—Deja de mencionar lo del barco Izuki –le miró con deseos de asesinarle.

—¿Creen que esos tres vayan a estar bien?¿Y si se matan a media noche o destruyen la habitación con sus peleas?

—Ya son chicos responsables, no son unos niños de preparatoria –añadió el de lentes con enorme confianza en sus compañeros de equipo.

—Estamos hablando de Kagami y Aomine…Esas palabras no pueden ir en la misma oración que sus nombres.

—Está decidido, Izuki ves y manda a Kagami aquí.

—¿Por qué yo? –se quejó el cara bonita

—Porque no soportaré escuchar tu juego de palabras por seis días sin querer atentar contra tu vida, Izuki.

Sin embargo, las premisas de aquel grupo de chicos no estaban demasiado alejadas de los hechos. El peculiar grupo ni siquiera se habían tomado las molestias de desempacar o buscar siquiera un sitio donde guardar sus cosas. Era todo lo contrario.

¿Es que nadie les enseñó a aquel par de hombres que no se debe jugar con un gran balón de basquetbol dentro de la casa o muchas cosas podrían romperse?¿Es que acaso tenían cinco años o qué?

—Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, no deberían estar jugando aquí adentro. Es peligroso.

—Cállate Tetsu. Después de tu asqueroso comportamiento en el barco lo menos que quiero es compartir cuarto contigo.

—Además mi cuerpo se siente extraño si no práctico aunque sea un poco –se excusaba el pelirrojo. Aquel par se encontraban esquina contra esquina, lanzándose el balón, cada vez con mayor potencia.

—Alguien va a salir lastimado con todo esto –señalaba Tetsu a esos dos que pasaban completamente de sus comentario.

—Nadie va a morirse por un golpe de balón, Tetsu –soltaba Aomine muy quitado de la pena.

—Solamente estás exagerando las cosas.

—No digan que no se los advertí –sentenciaba Kuroko.

Cuando Kuroko se ponía serio las cosas se podían poner realmente feas. Y era algo que ese par de insensatos chicos estaban a punto a vivir en carne propia.

La prueba del delito rodaba sobre el suelo con lentitud, alejándose de su blanco de impacto, como si ya no requiriera estar por más tiempo junto a la persona a la que le había ocasionado algo más que un susto cardíaco.

Sobre el suelo se encontraba aquel chico con los ojos en blanco y el cuerpo vibrándole cada intervalo de tiempo por la sacudida experimentaba en toda su área craneal. No se le oía más que sonidos incomprensibles; quejidos que seguramente maldecían hondamente a cada uno de esos dos individuos, ansiando poder ponerse de pie y atestarle una gama de golpes que bien merecido se los tenían.

—¡¿Hyuuga?! –gritó Izuki en el momento en que contempló a su viejo amigo botado sobre el suelo, con la cara totalmente roja y con la forma de un balón de baloncesto-. ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?! –se agachó frente a él, levantándole tenuemente con ayuda de sus brazos-. Háblame Hyuuga.

—Ung…Uk…Tsk…Gh…-gesticulaba mientras movía sus manos lentamente, como si fuera un robot mal afinado.

—Venías a ver si estaban yendo bien las cosas entre estos tres y entonces cuando abriste la puerta…algo impactó contra tu rostro y terminaste así. Entiendo.

—¡¿Cómo demonios puedes entenderle?!¡¿Y cómo pudo decirte todo eso cuando ni siquiera dijo nada?! -gritonearon aquel par de morenos mirando la escena con incredulidad.

—Les dije que cosas malas sucederían si continuaban jugando en la habitación –comentaba el peli azul tranquilamente, señalando acusadoramente a esos dos amigos suyos.

—¡Pero si fuiste tú el que usó tu pase especial de la nada!¡Tú fuiste el culpable! –le recalcaron aquel par con obstinación.

—I-Izuki…Quiero que sepas…que siempre he pensado que tus juegos de palabras son estúpidos, por lo que nunca tendrás novia…Ah sí…y q-que tienes cara de niña…

Y de nuevo volvió a escucharse aquel sonido seco y contundente.

Izuki había dejado caer la cabeza de Hyuuga de una forma tan vil que nadie dijo absolutamente nada hasta que se marchó de allí con esa impecable sonrisa que calaba los huesos de todos. El peli negro nuevamente se encontraba inconsciente y con los lentes hechos añicos; Shun los había pisado antes de irse de allí.

—Bien, ¿ya tienes tus cosas para el baño, Kuroko? –preguntaba casualmente el pelirrojo. Ya llevaba todo lo necesario en aquel cesto que encontró en algún sitio de la habitación.

—No vayas a desmayarte en las termas, eh Tetsu –recalcaba el moreno.

—Estoy listo para irnos.

Sí, todos prefirieron sellar en sus mentes lo que había pasado. Desde el accidente desafortunado con el balón, así como el acto cruel de Izuki tras recibir aquellas mordaces palabras de su amigo. Hyuga era como un adorno más en el pasillo del ryokan, por lo que naturalmente todos caminaron sobre su persona, como si fuera un tapete de piel humana.

El agua caliente relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo era una verdadera delicia, y el que hubiera tanto silencio simplemente lo tornaba mucho mejor. Sin olvidarlos del olor de los pinos que descansaban en el jardín de aquella gran residencia.

—Esto sienta bastante bien –comentaba Kagami tronándose el cuello mientras su toalla permanecía sobre su cabeza.

—¿No has vuelto a entrar con boxers, verdad? –le echaba en cara Jumpei. Hace tiempo atrás habían estado en unas termas y el pelirrojo ni siquiera se había metido como era debido.

—Claro que no –soltó con pena Kagami.

—¿Ya no te duele tanto la cabeza, Hyuuga? –Izuki trataba de aguantarse las ganas de partirse a reír ante el enorme chichón que el pelinegro poseí en su cabeza.

—Maldito Izuki. ¡¿Por qué demonios me dejaste caer de ese modo, eh?!

—Esto es demasiado relajante, ¿no lo crees Kuroko? –ignorar es lo mejor que podía hacer en esos casos.

—Creo que estoy un poco mareado –no habían pasado ni 20 míseros minutos y Tetsu ya estaba rojo como una quinceañera avergonzada.

—No de nuevo Kuroko…-suspiraba cansadamente Hyuuga. Por ahora andaba sin lentes ya que alguien amablemente los rompió y con ello se refería a todos esos chicos que estaban compartiendo con él el baño en ese preciso momento.

—No están nada mal estas termas –habló Aomine. Parte de sus antebrazos descansaban sobre la orilla rocosa que definía a esas termas.

—Ha sido muy buena idea el haber venido de vacaciones –continuaba la charla Hyuuga-. Si continuábamos con ese ritmo, no íbamos a poder levantarnos el lunes que regresamos a clases.

—¿Ellos ya habrán venido antes que nosotros?

—¿Te refieres a los padres de esas dos? –Izuki asintió y Taiga prosiguió-. Los vi hace poco platicando amenamente al tiempo que bebían un poco de sake.

—Parece que se la están pasando bastante bien –soltó el peli azul. A él tampoco le molestaba estar allí sentado disfrutando de esas aguas revitalizadoras.

Justo en ese breve momento escucharon la puerta corrediza ceder. Un grupo de tres jóvenes se adentraron, sonrientes y cuchicheando un par de cosas antes de adentrarse en las aguas termales y disfrutar tanto de la tibiez del agua como del paisaje que tenían a su alrededor.

—Chicos, hemos hecho la mejor elección de todas –enunciaba felizmente un chico de tez morena, cabellos castaños y ojos negros. Seguramente no excedía los diecisiete años de edad-. ¿No te parece Seki?

—Por lo visto aquí se están hospedando una gran cantidad de chicas guapas y algunas extranjeras, Tenma –decía un segundo, uno de cabello azabache súper corto, cuyos ojos achocolatados resaltaban gracias a su albina piel.

—¿Vieron a las chicas que acaban de dirigirse hacia las termas en este preciso momento? –comentó el tercero, un chico de cabellera naranja, un tanto despeinada, cuyos ojos verdes llamaban mucho la atención.

—Sí –mencionó el primero, aquel llamado Tenma.

—¿Cuál de ellas te gustó, Arata? –interrogó Seki.

—Ummm…Creo que me quedaré con la peli rosa…Es hermosa y además tiene unos enormes pechos –soltó sin descaro alguno.

—A mí me encantó la castaña. Quizás no esté tan dotada como esa chica, pero tiene un rostro angelical –opinó seriamente Tenma.

—Yo siempre he querido salir con una extranjera, así que sin duda prefiero a esa bonita rubia. Tenía un buen cuerpo –añadía campantemente Seki.

—¡Todas deben verse preciosas en traje de baño! –exclamaron los tres al unísono, ignorando momentáneamente las pesadas miradas que aquel otro grupo de chicos había colocado en ellos en el instante en que empezaron a hablar de aquellas chicas que todos conocían a la perfección.

—Por su propio bien más vale que no aborden a ninguna de esas chicas –recomendaba Izuki a esos tres.

—¿Ustedes las conocen? –cuestionaba entusiasmado el peli naranja.

—¿Saben si tienen novio? –prosiguió con el interrogatorio el castaño.

—¿Podrían presentárnoslas? –sugería el pelinegro.

—¡No, no y no! –les gritoneó Hyuuga. ¿Pero qué demonios se creían esos mocosos para salir con esa sarta de estupideces?

—Además si se les acercan demasiado podrían salir muy lastimados –continuó Taiga.

—¿Escuchan eso? –Tenma se dirigió a sus dos amigos, logrando que prestaran atención al ruido proveniente del otro lado de la pared de bambú. Sí, los baños quedaban divididos solamente por algo tan endeble como eso.

—¿En serio tienes cosquillas en un sitio como ése? Es que simplemente no me lo puedo creer –hablaba la peli rosa con asombro.

—Así es. Pero no…¡No toques allí Momoi! ¡Para…Para! No es divertido Momoi…-agregaba Axelle con un tono entre vergüenza y satisfacción-. ¡Deja de divertirte con mi cuerpo!

—No seas tímida, estamos entre amigas. No se lo diré a nadie.

—¡Ey Axelle, detente! Una cosa es que Momoi esté haciéndote eso y otra muy diferente…¡Axelle! –le regañaba con un tono nervioso y ofuscado-. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto chicas.

—Nadie nos está viendo ni nada, Riko –soltaba animadamente Satsuki-. Además es normal que hagamos algo como esto, somos chicas después de todo.

—Por cierto Momoi, realmente todo fue muy engañoso. Pensé que no eran…bueno, ya sabes, tan llamativas…Pero ahora que las veo lucen bastante bien. ¿Puedo tocarlas? Es que lucen muy suaves y no sé…dan ganas de apretarlas…

—Oh, Axelle…No lo sé, son muy sensibles y se maltratan con facilidad.

—Prometo no ser nada brusca. No quiero dañarlas, sólo apachurrarlas un poco –pedía con ahínco la rubia.

—Bueno, solamente porque se trata de ti lo permitiré…Sé gentil, ¿vale?

—Por supuesto. No notarás que las he tocado siquiera –dijo felizmente.

—Axelle, las tuyas tampoco están tan mal. Son bastante bonitas y suaves –comentó con mucho interés y admiración Riko.

—Riko, no debes tratarlas de forma brusca…No es como si estuvieras sosteniendo un balón de basquetbol –le regañó su amiga con cierta recriminación.

—Apenas y caben en mis manos. No pensaba que fueran de este tamaño. Las apariencias son engañosas –espetó sorprendida la castaña.

—¿Eso es un lunar, Axelle? –preguntó Momoi con cierta inocencia.

—Sí, lo es…

—¡Es bastante bonito y curioso! Nunca había visto uno como este… –exclamó la oji rosa-. Me dan ganas de tocarlo.

—¡Qué no! Te lo prohíbo rotundamente –denegó.

—No seas tímida Axelle, estamos en confianza.

—Estás demasiado cerca, Momoi –decía la chica con prisa.

—Creo que ha sido demasiado para todos ellos, ¿no lo creen chicos? –ese era Kuroko dirigiéndose sus callados amigos. Nadie respondió absolutamente nada. Estaba solo en aquel amplio y silencioso baño de aguas termales observándolo todo con detalle y cierta desilusión.

Aquellos jóvenes que habían estado escuchando todo tan atenta y cercanamente lo que decían las chicas al otro lado de la pared de bambú literalmente estaban más rojos que una fresa, balbuceando quién sabe qué incoherencia. Su mente e imaginación parecían haberse ido volando muy, muy lejos.

Sus senpais simplemente frenaban el sangrado nasal que atentaba con ensuciar la pureza de las aguas termales. Y el otro par de chicos simplemente se habían girado hacia el área donde se enjabonaban tras abandonar las termas, con la mayor parte de sus rostros coloreados por el escandaloso rubí.

Sí, todos a excepción de Kuroko habían tenido los pensamientos más impuros que su edad, líbido y perversión les podían ofrecer.

—…Creo que me replantaré la idea de seguir en este equipo…

La salida del baño no pudo ser más incómoda que en ese preciso momento donde se habían topado con aquellas tres chicas que les miraban bastante confundidos. Quizás porque ninguno de ellos les sostenía la mirada, desviándola hacia cualquier otro sitio. ¿Pero qué demonios significaba eso?

—¿Y ahora qué les pasa a ustedes, eh?¿Por qué nos evaden la mirada? –Riko había sido la primera en reclamarles.

—¡Lo siento pero no puedo volverlas a ver a los ojos del mismo modo! –Izuki, había sido el primero en salir corriendo de allí. Un soldado menos en el batallón.

—¿Por qué tienen esas caras? –recriminaba Axelle.

—¿Por qué están tan raros? Tal vez estar tanto tiempo en el agua caliente ya les afectó –comentaba Momoi.

—Satsuki, después de lo que pasó allí no deberías decir cosas como esas…

—¿Qué demonios significa eso, Aomine-kun? –la paciencia de la peli rosa se le estaba yendo de las manos. Incluso había pasado de llamarlo por su nombre a usar su apellido.

—¡Maldición, las olvidé! –al parecer a Axelle tenía prisa por regresar al baño y traer lo que fuera que se le haya olvidado.

—Ey, no me digan que ellos…

—Seguramente terminaron malinterpretándolo todo –concluyó Momoi. Suspiró y miró fríamente a esos chicos.

—Por poco y las dejamos –soltó Axelle con alivio.

—Así que estaban espiándonos, eh –el tono de Riko era tan amigable que daba mucho, mucho miedo.

—No esperaba que fueras tan pervertido, Aomine-kun –señalaba Satsuki ofendidamente.

—¡Nosotros no tuvimos la culpa! –defendía Taiga-. Todo lo que decían se escuchaba claramente sin que hubiera necesidad de nada…

—Ninguno de nosotros le estamos juzgando por sus gustos –señaló Hyuuga seriamente-. Lo que estaban haciendo era lo más sano que podían hacer…

—¡Suéltame que yo los mato, los mato! –esa era Riko intentando llegar a cualquiera de los chicos para hacerles callar a lluvia de golpes y palabras ofensivas. Momoi se había encargado de agarrarla e impedirle que diera inicio a la matanza nocturna.

—La imaginación de los hombres sí que es de temer…-Axelle suspiró, mirándoles fijamente-. No sé qué cosas hayan maquinado sus mentes, pero lo único que nosotras apretamos mientras nos bañábamos eran estas adorables esponjas.

Frente a los ojos de aquellos tres chicos pendían las causantes de todas las malas interpretaciones. Se trataba de un juego de esponjas del tamaño de una pelota mediana con apariencias variadas. Había un par de ballenitas, rebosantes y sumamente sonrientes de un azul celeste; mientras que las demás eran el rostro completo de un león terriblemente carismático y adorable. Sí, eran simples esponjas, suaves al tacto que incitaban a cualquiera a seguir apretándolas pero con la advertencia que podían dañarlas por el material tan frágil con el que estaban hechas.

—…Creo que la decisión es simple, renunciaré a este equipo…-finalizaba Kuroko tranquilamente al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y continuaba caminando hacia su habitación-. Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, no pienso compartir habitación con hombres tan despreciables como lo son ustedes dos. Dejaré sus cosas afuera.

—¡Tetsu cabrón!


	34. Capítulo 34

¡Hola a todas! Gracias por leerme semana con semana, espero que el siguiente capítulo sea de su agrado. Nuestros pequeños revoltosos aprenderán una valiosa lección: no hacer enfadar a una mujer y menos si tienen el mal genio de Riko XD. Agradecimientos a BubbleBlack, Tsuri y Joy por sus comentarios; me alegra que hayan disfrutado el episodio pasado y que se hayan reído un poco. También quiero darles las gracias a Angel Aria Li y a Laliat, tanto por darle Follow y Fav a mi fanfic *^*9 Merci beaucoup pour tout!

Joy.- Muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar pequeña, me alegra que te hayas reído en el capítulo, que de alguna manera ése era su fin con las tonteras que hacían esos hombres XD. Descuida, tu petición será cumplida, ya que es en estas vacaciones donde ya me meto prácticamente de lleno con eso; por ahora sólo tenme paciencia un par de caps más y listo lol. Después me odiarás por el drama que meteré jajaja. Saludos, que tengas un bonito fin de semana, te me cuidas y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí :D.

Ya sin más dilación, ¡disfruten! ¡Nos leemos el domingo! Matta ne!

**Capítulo 34**

**Siempre están esas dobles intenciones**

Nada como una noche reparadora para dormir como era debido y deshacerse tanto de su desmañada como del cansancio por caminar de forma casi maratónica. Incluso se daban el lujo de permanecer un poco más en sus cómodos lechos antes de que vinieran a indicarles que el desayuno se encontraba ya servido en la planta baja.

Al fin sentían que sus vacaciones estaban dando inicio.

—Creo que he dormido más de lo que necesitaba –indicaba la castaña mientras entre abría un poco sus ojos. La luz natural que se filtraba desde el balconcito le indicaba que era hora de levantarse.

—Pero la noche estuvo muy fresca pese al calor que hacía –mencionaba Momoi quien yacía sentada sobre su cama, bostezando tenuemente-. ¿Qué tal descansaste tú, Axelle?

No hubo respuesta por un largo tiempo, por lo que inevitablemente las tres chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia la cama donde se supone descansaba la rubia. Lo único que encontraron fue aquella larga almohada de aquel tierno personaje conocido como rilakkuma en su usual café claro.

—Seguramente ya se levantó –opinaba la castaña.

—Su almohada es muy mona –dijo entre risillas la peli rosa.

—Digamos que no puede dormir si no sujeta su almohada o algo que se le parezca durante la noche.

Sin embargo, su charla tendría que ser postergada. El cuchicheo en el pasillo era demasiado grande como para que les pasara por alto. ¿Por qué estaban haciendo ruido tan temprano? Al parecer ni siquiera sabían cómo comportarse en un lugar ajeno.

—¿Por qué demonios están haciendo semejante ruido? Muchas personas todavía siguen durmiendo…-Riko no dijo más. En el instante en que salió de la habitación contempló en vivo y en directo la razón de todo aquel cuchicheo y expectación.

—¡Pero si son…! –gritó ahogadamente Momoi.

—Además…¿por qué demonios están aquí dormidos, para empezar? -cuestionaba Jumpei mirando acusadoramente a aquel bribón pelirrojo-. ¡Maldito suertudo!

—¿Qué estás insinuando…Hyuuga-kun? –el peli negro simplemente se calló, haciéndose el occiso-. ¡No me ignores! –replicaba Riko.

—Kuroko no los dejó entrar en la habitación sin importar las amenazas que hicieron. Incluso intentaron echar la puerta abajo –comentaba seriamente Izuki-. Al final todo fue inútil.

—No pensé que fuera a hacerlo de verdad –la peli rosa no era la única sorprendida-. Aunque se lo tenían bien merecido.

—En cuanto despierten les daremos un castigo ejemplar –comentaba seriamente Hyuuga, ignorando aquella mirada encendida que la castaña le mandaba tan amablemente-. Por el momento, que alguien se encargue de despertarlos. Además alguien debe de…apartarle de su lado –tragó saliva pesadamente.

—¿Por qué dices algo como eso si eres precisamente la persona que va a hacerlo, Hyuuga? –le recriminaba Izuki a todo pulmón. Él también deseaba "ayudar" en la tediosa tarea.

—Como eres un gran amigo, te permitiré que me eches una mano –le sonrió ladinamente, con aquel brillo de confiabilidad en sus pupilas.

—Jamás dudé de ti, Hyuuga –mencionó conmovido, con unas tenues lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos-. Nunca olvidaré este día.

—No digas esas cosas, Izuki. Sabes que siempre compartiré momentos únicos como éstos contigo. Sé que me entiendes mejor que nadie –recitó inspirado. Ambos se habían tomado de las manos y se miraban enternecedoramente, como si fueran hermanos de toda la vida.

—Ustedes dos…¿qué creen que…van a hacer, eh? –no es que de repente la temperatura se incrementara y el calor asolara de golpe repentinamente. No, se trataba de Riko que observaba inclemente y furiosamente a esos dos insolentes y despreocupados chicos. Las puertas del infierno estaban abriéndose para ellos y ella simplemente se encargaría de arrastrar sus penosas almas hasta allí.

—¡Riko, no es lo que parece! Nosotros…sólo queremos ayudarle a que se despierte. Estar en el piso frío hará que se resfríe. Además…

—Kagami terminará haciéndole daño, piensa en ella…Piensa en su seguridad…-proseguía Izuki. Intentarían darle cualquier excusa convincente para salvar su preciado pellejo-. Piensa en esos lindos boxers negros de corazones blancos…-maldita sea, su parte masculina le había traicionado y no había modo de regresar el tiempo.

—¡¿Qué has dicho…Izuki-kun?! –jamás conocerían la ferocidad y fealdad de medusa, pero frente a ellos yacía una mujer convertida en algo peor que eso.

—Que tu pijama es sensacional y no tiene nada que envidiarle –chasqueó temblando como niño temeroso por recibir una paliza de su furioso padre.

—¿A quién le importa que andes por allí con una pijama ridícula de niña de primaria? A nosotros no, ¿verdad Izuki? –el otro simplemente asintió, por miedo-. Lo que importa es el interior, ¿verdad?

—¿Con que el interior…eh? –chasqueó con una sonrisa engañosa-. ¿Me quieren decir que no tenían intenciones de aprovecharse de que Axelle está dormida para verla con mayor detenimiento y que simplemente deseaban ayudarle? –ellos asintieron en automático-. Jamás dudé de que fueran tan serviciales, Hyuuga-kun, Izuki-kun –aquel escalofriante y ruidoso tronido provenía de ella, quien tronaba sin compasión alguna sus dedos. Estaba preparándose para apalearlos como era debido-.

—¡Por supuesto que ésa era nuestra intención! Nosotros no tenemos malas intenciones con Axelle-kun. Es nuestra amiga y compañera de viaje.

—¡¿Desde cuándo le llamas por su nombre, eh Hyuuga?!

—Además Riko tú posees una sonrisa mucho más linda y tierna….Eres una entrenadora excepcional, has logrado que el equipo obtenga muchas victorias por tu espléndida diligencia…Eres una chica que muchos desearían tener de pareja –le sonrió glamurosa y seriamente el buen Izuki.

—Ummm…¿Pero qué está ocurriendo aquí? –bostezó, mirando con desconcierto a su alrededor. ¿En qué instante la habitación cambió de decoración? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué razón todos le observaban con asombro?-. ¿Riko, qué pasa?¿Por qué tienes esa aura asesina?

—¡¿Y todavía preguntas?! Te das cuenta de dónde estás durmiendo…-señaló a la jovencita que apenas estaba recordando.

—¿En mi cuarto?

—¡Error! –le gritó.

Se sentó con lentitud y observó todo de mejor manera. A su izquierda se encontraban Izuki y Jumpei, mirándole con expectación, a su derecha yacía aquel pelirrojo profundamente durmiendo, balbuceando cosas incomprensibles. Le tomó unos segundos más a su dormido cerebro para que sus neuronas pudieran reaccionar ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡¿Kagami?! –exclamó observando al chico que no se despertaba ni con eso-. Umm…Ya lo recordé…Anoche me paré porque me dio sed y decidí bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua…Pero cuando venía de regreso…creo que me tropecé…Aunque como estaba todo muy oscuro…y estaba un tanto dormida, pensé que ya estaba en mi cuarto…

—¡¿Y cómo es que las cosas terminaron así?! –esos eran Shun y Hyuuga apuntando sus miradas en el pelirrojo.

—Me tropecé…Y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que pensé que se trataba de Momoi…Y cuando sentí mi almohada simplemente me acomodé y me dormí…

—¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no camines mientras estás medio dormida! –le regañaba la castaña.

—Lo que me sorprende es que Kagamin no haya sentido que alguien se aferraba a él como si fuera una almohada.

—Ese imbécil tiene el sueño muy pesado –chasqueaba Hyuuga.

—¿Y por qué están durmiendo estos dos acá afuera? –preguntaba Axelle tranquilamente al notar a Aomine a un lado del pelirrojo.

—¡¿Por qué demonios te importa más eso que el hecho de que hayas dormido en el pasillo pegada a Kagami?! –soltaron sin excepción alguna. Todos estaban más preocupados por esa situación que la rubia misma.

—Crecí con tres chicos, ¿creen que algo como esto es vergonzoso o demasiado para mí? –soltó como si nada la chica tras ponerse de pie. Tuvo que hacer unos tenues estiramientos para quitarse el entumecimiento. Mismos que agradecieron mucho aquel par de pelinegros. Cabe mencionar que se encontraban muy cerca de ella.

—¿No es hermoso ser jóvenes y estar vacacionando en Osaka, Izuki? –sonó tan normal, incluso con aquella enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Creo que será el mejor verano de todos, Hyuuga –y los dos rieron al unísono, bobamente.

—Veo que se están divirtiendo mucho, muchachos –agregaba con normalidad la castaña. ¿En qué se momento se trasladó desde la entrada de su puerta hasta detrás de ellos?¿Por qué estaban temblando cuando ni siquiera hacía frío?¿Qué era sensación que les recorría el espinazo y les hacía recordar todas las experiencias que habían vivido hasta ese preciso momento? Sí, estaban viendo su vida pasar antes sus propios ojos.

—¿Senpais?¡¿Pero qué demonios les ha ocurrido?! –al fin había despertado Taiga. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo con todo aquel escándalo proveniente de ese par de chicos que habían gritado como si un mercenario en serie les persiguiera en un callejón sin salida? Además, ¿se supone que esos bultos de carne con el rostro deformado lleno de chichones eran sus senpais?¿Por qué estaban en agonía mientras estiraban con dificultad sus manos hacia él en busca de ayuda? Riko aún no terminaba de re-educarlos.

—Bien, ya que estoy de mejor humor. Vayamos a desayunar chicas –le indicó a esas dos amigas suyas que simplemente asintieron entre con miedo y diversión.

—¿Por qué son tan escandalosos tan temprano? –ese era Aomine recién despertándose-. Maldito Tetsu, ya me cobraré el que nos haya echado del cuarto.

—Esta vez sí se pasó –secundaba Taiga.

—Se lo merecen por estar de malpensados –reprochaba Satsuki.

—Ustedes fueron las que dijeron todas esas cosas que se podían fácilmente malinterpretar –se defendía el moreno clavando sus celestes ojos en la peli rosa-. Por cierto, ¿ya está el desayuno?

—Axelle, tú vienes conmigo primero –la castaña estaba empujando a la rubia hacia el interior de la habitación-. No vas a bajar a desayunar con estas ropas.

—Está bien Riko, está bien. No te desquites conmigo, ¿sí? –y en poco tiempo aquel grupo de chicas se adentraron en su habitación para lucir presentables para bajar a desayunar.

—¿Pero qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí? –Daiki no se enteraba de nada.

—Nada importante.

—¡Cállate Kagami, si tú fuiste el que salió más beneficiado de todo esto!¡Mira que dormir con Axelle! –gritaron aquel par cómo pudieron.

—¿Huh?¿Cómo que dormiste con ella? –preguntaba Aomine, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo con notable disgusto.

—No es lo que estás pensando –se defendió-. Simplemente me terminó usando como almohada, es todo –él ni se inmutaba, ni se emocionaba, ni nada.

—Hmp…Con que se trataba de eso…

—¿Por qué demonios me miras de esa manera? –para Kagami todos estaban muy raros, incluso Aomine.

Pronto todos estuvieron listos para bajar al comedor.

El desayuno simplemente no podía ser silencioso, no cuando aquellos chicos eran unos verdaderos escandalosos. Y a eso se aunaba que dentro de ese ryokan había muchos más chicos que mujeres. No era de extrañarse que muchas de las miradas se escaparan hacia quienes resultaban las favoritas de aquel lugar.

—_¡Incluso son mucho más grandes que las que tiene Momoi! _

—_Es normal que todos se le queden viendo _–comentaba Axelle al tiempo que comía. Miraba con suma discreción a la chica que había robado miradas por dos claras y enormes razones.

—_Kuroko-kun es todo un caballero, ni siquiera está mirando a esa chica como el resto de los que están aquí _–Momoi cada día encontraba otro motivo para amar más a Kuroko.

Se trataba de una peli azul de cabellos cortos y ondulantes, cuyas pupilas ambarinas resultaban de lo más hipnóticas. Aunque su bonito rostro poco importaba cuando se bajaba un poco más allá y se apreciaba claramente el distractor de todos aquellos caballeros. Y por si fuera el colmo, estaba desayunando cómodamente en una ombliguera rosa de licra y un pesquero blanco.

—Chicos, están muy callados –ese era Logan recién entrando al comedor con una simple camiseta negra sin mangas y unos pans grises. La frescura ante todo.

—Es mejor que estén así de silenciosos –el padre de Riko también iba bastante deportivo-. Hicieron mucho ruido hoy por la mañana –por la seguridad global de todos, nadie dijo nada sobre el altercado del día.

—¿Por qué tienen que sentarse aquí, eh? Se quejaba Riko. Aquel par de padres sobre protectores ya se hallaban sentados cada uno al lado de su respectiva y amada hija.

—El desayuno es la comida más importante del día y debemos pasarla en familia –alegaba Tora.

—Y no había más asientos libres –se justificaba Logan.

—Como sea, desayunemos en paz y vayámonos de aquí –mencionaba Riko.

—Al parecer no sólo hay chicos aquí –le susurraba Izuki a Hyuuga.

—Quizás deberíamos demostrar nuestra caballerosidad y presentarnos –habló el otro.

—Debería replantearme mis amistades.

—Tú no hables mejor, Kuroko –añadía fastidiado el pelirrojo. Todavía no había superado su enfado con el peli azul.

—Esta noche dormirás afuera, ¿entendiste Tetsu? –sólo a Kuroko se le ocurriría irse a sentar en medio de esos dos chicos.

—Espero hayan entendido su lección.

—¡Qué lección ni que nada! Tú lo único que querías era fastidiarnos.

—Por favor no alcen mucho la voz o molestarán a los demás que se hospedan aquí –pidió muy cordial.

—¿No te parece algo lindo ese chico, Ayanami? –preguntaba a aquella seria y bien desarrollada peli azul.

—Siempre te han gustado de ese tipo de chicos, Chihiro. Estabas demorándote –se dirigió a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa. La chica que permanecía a su lado era igualmente bonita, especialmente con esos perfectos rizos en tonos ciruelas y aquellos ojos castaños. Y aunque poseía menos atributos que su amiga, igualmente poseía una envidiable figura.

—Entonces, ¿cuál te ha gustado a ti? Los chicos que llegaron anoche son sumamente lindos.

—El pelirrojo es muy mi tipo, incluso aquel moreno de aire rudo tiene sus encantos. Sin olvidar que poseen un cuerpo de ensueño –comentó sonriente y pícaramente.

—_Las estamos escuchando claramente…_-a aquellas tres chicas no se les escapaba nada de nada-. _Al menos sean más discretas, maldita sea. Y más les vale que no pretendan hacer algo raro con ninguno de esos chicos._

—No obstante, creo que prefiero pasar totalmente de ellos. Los hombres maduros son lo mejor –soltaba Ayanami, sonriente y animosamente.

—Ayanami, no tienes remedio –rió la otra tenuemente-. Pero déjame preguntar, ¿a cuál de los dos prefieres?

—Sabes que soy algo indecisa –dijo con pena.

—_¡Esperen!¿En qué momento pasaron de Taiga y Aomine a…? _–a Axelle casi se le atoraba el pescado frito que comía.

—_¿Acabo de escuchar claramente lo que dijeron?¿Realmente piensan que esos dos…son atractivos? Además, ¿a quién le puede interesar este par de pervertidos cuando se tienen chicos jóvenes de donde escoger? Tal vez sólo estoy siendo precipitada, es decir, seguramente escuché mal _–es lo que quería pensar Riko.

—_Kuroko-kun siempre tan serio. Se ve adorable mientras desayuna. Espero podamos pasear juntos por la playa _–las prioridades son prioridades.

—Entonces, ¿te vas a presentar?

—No soy tan atrevida Chihiro –remarcó mientras posaba su mirada en lo que quedaba de su desayuno-. Además, ¿no serán esas chicas sus novias? Se les ve muy felices a su lado.

—_¡¿De dónde nos ven sus novias?!¡Somos sus hijas!¡¿Es que no ven el parentesco?!_

—Riko-tan, debes comer todo y no desperdiciar nada o no seguirás creciendo.

—Axelle, cuando acabemos de desayunar vayamos a la playa a caminar juntos. El día está espléndido –sonrió candorosamente.

—_Bien, no podemos culparlas…No se comportan como padres…sino como unos malditos acosadores…Deberíamos dejar que se llevaran a alguno de ellos dos, nos harían un enorme favor._

Más de uno se quedó con la boca abierta en el instante en que vieron a aquella curvilínea mujer mover su despampanante persona hacia un punto en específico, hacia el área donde aquel grupo de chicas permanecían desayunando tranquilamente.

Aunque lo que vino fue la gota que derramó el vaso del anonadamiento de todos los presentes.

—Excuse me, can I talk to you for a moment? –pronunció en un perfecto ingles.

—I speak japanise.

—L-Lo siento mucho –expresó con suma vergüenza-. Pensé que era americano.

—Todos piensan eso –soltaron padre e hija por igual.

—Mi nombre es Ayanami, encantada en conocerle.

—No hay necesidad de que me llames por usted. Mi nombre es Logan, encantado, mademoiselle –aquella sonrisa era simplemente demasiado encantadora como irresistible.

—Así que es francés –soltó con enorme ánimo-. Me preguntaba si deseabas venir más al rato conmigo a surfear con unos amigos a la playa –sí, estaba coqueteándole abiertamente sin cohibiciones ni miramiento alguno.

—_¡¿Le está pidiendo salir?! _–Hyuuga e Izuki no eran los únicos que no podían asimilar lo que estaban viendo y escuchando. ¿Cómo lo había hecho, cómo?

—Agradezco tu invitación, pero estaré ocupado con mi hija todo el día –mencionó con amabilidad a la vez que miraba de reojo a la eludida que prefería mirar hacia otro lado.

—¿Es tu hija? Yo pensaba que era tu…-definitivamente estaba asombrada.

—¿Novia? Muchos han comentado eso cuando nos ven juntos –soltó con burla.

—Es que te ves bastante joven…

—Eso es porque me tuvo demasiado joven –comentó Axelle como sí nada.

—Mucho gusto –ahora dirigía sus saludos a la chica.

—Hola, mi nombre es Axelle –le saludó cordialmente.

—Entonces significa que tu esposa…debería…

—Está divorciado –añadió Axelle-. _Quizás ella pueda quitarme de encima a mi padre durante estas vacaciones…_

—¿Entonces no te molesta que yo intente…?

—¿Seducir a mi padre…? –las pupilas de aquella chica se sobresaltaron ante sus palabras. Jamás nadie le había dicho algo tan directo en un tono tan normal-. No soy una niña de siete años para correr a cualquier mujer que intente tener a mi padre. Si mi madre halló su felicidad, mi padre también tiene derecho a ello –expresó tranquilamente sin despegar la mirada de aquella chica.

—Tu hija sí que es bastante singular…

—Lo sé, ¿no la hace encantadora? –si las palabras no eran suficientemente vergonzosas, también estaban los hechos para rematar el inicio de día de su hija. Le había echado el brazo sobre el hombre, acercándole hacia él mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la de la avergonzada chica.

—_Trágame tierra…Que alguien me mate…¡Que alguien me quite a este hombre!_

Todo lo necesario para incursionar en la playa se encontraba en sus compactas maletas. Era el momento de dejar las comodidades de aquel fresco lugar y dirigirse hacia una de las mejores playas de la región, tanto por su belleza como por su extensión.

Y aunque el viaje en autobús era un poco tardado, no les molestó demasiado. Mucho menos cuando así podían apreciar tantos los establecimientos como a todos los turistas que caminaban por las calles deteniéndose cada determinado tiempo en alguna tienda para comprar recuerdos o comer alguna especialidad del lugar. Sí, había turistas a borbotones.

En el instante en que sus ojos apreciaron en la lejanía la paradisiaca playa que les aguardaba no dudaron en acelerar el paso.

—¡Hemos llegado al fin!

La arena era tan blanca que costaba creer que pudiera llegar a ser de ese tono tan hermoso y magnifico. Incluso su suavidad superaba cualquiera de sus expectativas.

El agua cristalina, de tonos celestes e incluso esmeraldas era sencillamente un deleite para las pupilas. No poseía impurezas y se apreciaban sin problema algunos los curiosos pececillos que se aproximaban de más a la orilla para saludar tímidamente a los recién llegados que deseaban probar la frescura del mar.

Y más adelante se apreciaban las montañas enverdecidas gracias a los numerosos árboles que dominaban esas inhóspitas tierras, mejorando aun más la vista panorámica que ya poseían.

Estaban en un paraíso único al que muchos desearían acceder.

—¡Es increíblemente hermosa! –todos apoyaban los ánimos de Riko.

—Dicen que podemos observar tortugas –agregaba Axelle-. Podríamos hacer snorkeling y apreciarlas.

—Primero instalémonos y ya haremos lo que ustedes quieran –Hyuga ya se había adelantado.

Una amplia sombrilla de colores se estancó contra la arena al tiempo que aquel grupo de toallas se posicionó sobre la caliente arena para colocar las cosas de todos. Tampoco podían faltar aquellas botellas de bloqueador solar y un cesto de comida.

Las cosas ya se encontraban en orden y todos estaban más que preparados para adentrarse en el agua.

—¿Pero qué es lo que les ocurre a ustedes dos, eh? –Taiga miró con confusión a sus dos senpais mientras retiraba su camisa y se quedaba en esas bermudas carmesí.

—¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!¿No miraste el modo en que el padre de Axelle bateó a esa linda chica? –echaba en cara Hyuuga. Él portaba por su lado un short negro.

—Aunque era claro que lo hiciera, sólo era unos cuantos años más grande que su propia hija –Izuki siempre bien informado. A él el tono vino le sentaba más que perfecto.

—Bueno, desde que entramos a la playa ninguna chica le ha quitado la mirada de encima –mencionó Aomine con cierta sorpresa. Era como si hubieran salido de vacaciones con el molesto de Kise, claro, exceptuando que el padre de Axelle no se comportaba como un puberto al que apenas se le estaba engruesando la voz-. Aunque es un desperdicio que esa chica haya puesto sus ojos en él.

—¿Verdad que sí Aomine? Hasta que alguien me entiende, aprendan ustedes dos –y con ello se refería a Kuroko y Kagami.

—¿Por qué venimos de vacaciones con ellos? –cuestionaba Kagami, echándole una mala mirada a esos hombres.

—Aomine-kun, quizás deberías pensar menos en aquella chica y enfocarte en que no venga alguien y se aproveche de tu despreocupada personalidad –decía tranquilamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kuroko? –preguntaba curioso Izuki.

—¿Esos chicos se encontraban allí desde hace rato? –es que Jumpei seguía sin gafas.

—¿No son los chicos que se metieron a las termas con nosotros ayer? –Kagami había dado en el blanco-.

—Pero escuché que iban a ir a la Playa de Aharen –estipulaba el ojo de águila muy seguro de su información.

—Pues tal parece que decidieron desviar su camino y venir aquí a hacer lo que ustedes parecen incapaces de realizar como es debido –Kuroko no lo decía con saña, pero aquel comentario no fue muy bien recibido por ninguno de los chicos-. Aunque tampoco se les puede pedir demasiado cuando en lo único que son buenos es en el basquetbol.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! –todos ellos se enfadaban con tan poco.

Y mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, aquel grupo de chicos se encontraban haciendo su jugada con ese particular grupo de chicas.

—¿Entonces les gustaría ir con nosotros a practicar un poco de snorkeling? –cuestionaba con cierta timidez Tenma.

—Nosotras realmente no…-las palabras de Axelle fueron cortadas por la mirada de Riko.

—Sería un placer ir con ustedes. Estábamos a punto de marcharnos…Practicar snorkeling en compañía siempre es mejor –agregaba dulcemente la castaña. Las otras dos chicas no sabían muy bien cómo interpretar la actitud de su amiga.

—¿Entonces es un sí? –sonreía ampliamente Arata. Debía admitir que no pensaba que fueran a decirles que sí tan rápidamente.

—Nos encargaremos de rentar los equipos, así que espérennos aquí, ¿sí? –pedía amablemente Seki.

—¿Por qué has aceptado Riko? Nosotras íbamos a ir por nuestra cuenta –le susurraba a su preciada amiga.

—Nosotras también tenemos derecho a divertirnos –recalcó-. Y que nos aprecien un poco –las dos entendieron su punto de inmediato.

—Si bien Kuroko-kun no mencionó nada sobre esas dos chicas, no estaba comportándose como es usual. Lo vi muy amigable con esa chica –soltó con evidentes celos.

—Yo me niego a comentar al respecto…-Aomine no necesariamente había sido lo que se llama discreto-. Tsk.

—No parecen malos chicos, además no están de mal ver –comentó sonriente la chica-. ¿Entonces?

—Cuenta con nosotras, Riko –expresaron armoniosamente.

Los chicos simplemente miraban con incredulidad cómo las chicas se marchaban en compañía de aquellos tres desconocidos mientras les sonreían y platicaban amenamente, en su cara. Eso en el lenguaje femenino se conoce como venganza.


	35. Capítulo 35

¡Hola! Espero hayan tenido una bonita semana y que disfrutaran de las actualizaciones de la semana. Por el momento les traigo este nuevo capítulo, que seguramente hará que alguna de las que me leen saquen su lado fujoshi XD. Sólo diré a mi defensa que lo que va a ocurrir ha sido resultado de un capricho de la amiga con la que colaboraré más adelante LOL; ella y sus ocurrencias, pero bueno, no me quejo, ha sido divertido y seguramente ustedes igualmente lo disfrutarán. Sin más, tengan un bonito inicio de semana, se me cuidan mucho y nos estamos leyendo. ¡Matta ne!

**Capítulo 35**

**Sólo fue una broma de verano**

Una rebanada de sandía nunca caía mal, mucho menos cuando hacía bastante calor y lo que se buscaba era consumir algo refrescante y dulce. Aunque aquel grupo de chicos no lucían en lo más mínimo satisfechos pese a que todavía les quedaba bastante de aquel delicioso melón de agua. Todos al contrario lucían bastante fastidiados, especialmente un par en específico.

—Está sandía está en su punto –Kuroko estaba tranquilo, sentado bajo la sombra de aquella amplia sombrilla playera.

—Ey Kuroko, ¿por qué demonios has dicho algo como eso? –ese era Kagami que permanecía sentado al lado del muchacho, sintiendo fácilmente cierto malhumor en el aire.

—¿A qué te refieres Kagami-kun? Yo no he dicho nada que no sea verdad. Sólo informé que las chicas decidieron irse y divertirse un poco…sin ustedes.

—¡A eso me refiero, Kuroko idiota! Ahora por eso todo el ambiente se tensó.

—Yo siento todo muy normal, Kagami-kun –le dio un mordisco más a su rebanada. En el fondo estaba disfrutando mucho del momento que había creado.

—Seguramente les está aburriendo con sus tontas charlas sobre acondicionamiento físico y esas cosas…-agregaba Hyuuga con fingido desinterés. Es que vamos, nadie podría encontrar interesante algo como eso y menos un chico.

—O posiblemente les pida que se quiten la camisa para examinar qué tan ejercitados están sus cuerpos –mencionó tranquilamente. Todos clavaron su aguda mirada en él.

—¡Ya no digas nada más Kuroko! –aquel simple comentario había hecho oscurecer el rostro del capitán del equipo.

—Igualmente dudo que se diviertan demasiado. No lucen como los tipos de chicos con las que ellas la pasarían bien –Izuki, dándole apoyo moral a todos en sintonía con Mitobe, que lo hacía a través de miradas.

—Igualmente es como si hablara con un chico –comentó tranquilamente Aomine.

—Si no expresamos lo que sentimos hoy…mañana puede ser muy tarde…

—¡Kuroko, ya detente con eso! –volvió a quejarse Kagami. Es que ahora le quedaba más claro lo perverso que ese enano podía llegar a ser.

—Pero como que ya se demoraron, ¿no? –la preocupación de Jumpei le empezaba a embarcar.

—Cuando te estás divirtiendo el tiempo vuela y pierdes la noción de las horas. Es normal que no estén de vuelta aún.

—Kuroko, ¿te he hecho algo?¿Por qué siento que me atacas? Respeta a tu superior –lloraba el pelinegro.

—Por supuesto que no, Hyuuga-senpai.

—Pues no me lo parece –recriminó.

—Sin embargo, ya llevan más de una hora que se fueron…

—¡¿Tú también Kagami?!

No sólo eran aquellos maravillosos bancos de peces los que cautivaban sus corazones, sino también esos espectaculares y coloridos corales que descansaban tiernamente sobre el fondo marino, llamando a todo aquel que se sumergiera para que les dedicara un tiempo de admiración. Estaban tan cerca que prácticamente podían tocarlos. Una vista como esa era simplemente inolvidable; habían hecho una elección increíble al adentrarse en aquel cálido mar.

No obstante, su caminata marina poseía tiempo de caducidad. Por lo que ahora permanecían sentadas sobre el bote, desprendiéndose de todo aquel equipo. Había muchos más turistas que también sintieron curiosidad por lo que las profundidades marinas tenían para ellos.

Todos mostraban un rostro de satisfacción total.

—Nosotros también venimos a vacacionar aquí a Okinawa –comentaba animosamente el peli naranja.

—Vienen desde bastante lejos –secundaba el peli negro-. Espero se diviertan mucho estando aquí. Nosotros generalmente venimos año con año aquí.

—Generalmente nos hospedamos en el ryokan en el que están ustedes también. Aunque el año pasado fuimos a otro –continuaba el castaño.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde vienen ustedes? –ahora era el turno de Riko de hablar.

—Venimos de Hokkaido –respondió de inmediato Tenma.

—¿Juegan basquetbol o algún otro deporte? –le tocaba el turno a Axelle.

—Nosotros estamos de suplentes en el equipo de basquetbol de la universidad. Aunque ahora hay rumores de que podría llegar un nuevo jugador para entrar directamente a los titulares.

—¿No es allí donde está Hadrien? –decía la castaña a su vieja amiga.

—Así es. Junto con Murasakibara –alegaba la rubia luciendo un tanto pensativa-. ¿Puedes hablarnos más al respecto?

—¿Acaso conocen a esos dos? –soltaron sorprendidos los tres chicos.

—Fui a la secundaria con Mukkun –decía Momoi alegremente.

—Hadrien es amigo mío desde que íbamos en el kínder –indicó la otra.

—¿Y qué clase de jugador es ese que entrará en los titulares?

—Es un extranjero…Decían que se llamaba Mark…o algo por el estilo –a Tenma no era el único al que se le iba el nombre de la lengua.

—Marko Turletti –prosiguió Axelle. Ellos simplemente ascendieron-. ¿Realmente irá a cambiarse?

—El entrenador nos dijo que sólo era cuestión de que nuestro director terminara de arreglarse con el de la Universidad de Tohoku para poder transferirlo y que empezara a practicar con todos nosotros -ilustraba Seki.

—Aunque nos llegó el rumor de que se trata de un chico problemático. Al parecer allá lo expulsaron por verse inmiscuido en una pelea –a Arata no terminaba de cuadrarle todo aquello y a las chicas tampoco.

No es como si intentaran esconder su mal humor e impaciencia y tampoco es como si a las recién llegadas les importara el contemplar aquel ambiente un tanto hostil, especialmente cuando contemplaron que no venían solas. Sí, aquellos chicos eran tan caballerosos que les estaban acompañando muy quitados de la pena; era como si les echaran en la cara que ellos estaban llevando la delantera en la conquista.

—¿Se han divertido mientras no estamos? –preguntaba tranquilamente Riko.

—Por supuesto que sí –respondió Hyuuga con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho. ¿Acaso ese castaño no estaba demasiado cerca de Riko?

—Por cierto, ¿no falta alguien aquí? –Axelle sentía que algo faltaba. Y ese algo era el peli azul; no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Estaba caminando por la costa o algo así –mencionaba Aomine sin darle demasiada importancia a la ausencia de su amigo. ¿Por qué estaba incomodándole de más que aquel peli negro le lanzara miradas furtivas a la chica, examinando cada minúscula área de su cuerpo?-. _Al menos intenta ser más discreto, imbécil. ¿Crees que no me estoy dando cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?_

—Tetsu-kun –murmuraba la peli rosa. Estaba algo preocupada por no verlo.

—¿En dónde estabas Kagami? –cuestionaba Axelle. Sí, el pelirrojo había llegado un poco lleno de arena y con una sonrisa discreta en sus labios.

—Estaba por allí compitiendo en castillos de arena –se excusó ante Axelle. Las tres chicas no le creyeron del todo, pero prefirieron no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

—Podemos ir más al rato a comer. Conozco un buen restaurante de mariscos cerca de aquí –el resto de los chicos apoyaba la idea de Tenma.

—No creo que eso sea posible –habló seriamente Jumpei. Las tres chicas le observaron con interés-. No es que nosotros tengamos algún problema, sino más bien que…Logan-san ya decidió a dónde iremos a comer y sería descortés salir con algo como esto –sí, usando al padre de Axelle como excusa.

—En eso tienes mucha razón –dijo con resignación Riko. Miró de soslayo a los tres chicos, indicándoles que no podían acompañarles.

—Será en otra ocasión –resoplaron con frustración los desairados muchachos.

—El día que quieras te puedo enseñar a surfear, Axelle –comentó sonriente Seki.

—¿En serio? –a la chica esa simple idea le agradaba con sobremanera-. ¿No podemos empezar las clases desde hoy? Realmente estoy muy emocionada al respecto.

—¡C-Claro! Empecemos -¿cómo decirle que no a la chica que te gusta y más si te mira de esa forma tan llena de ilusión? No, simplemente no podía negarse. Sus dos amigos odiaron su buena suerte.

—Los veré después cuando vayamos a comer –agregaba campantemente Axelle mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de aquel chico.

—Maldito afortunado…-soltaron los otros dos a los que no les sonrió la fortuna.

—Sé puntual Axelle –le indicaba la castaña.

—¿Estará bien que la dejemos sola con ese chico? –interrogó Momoi.

—Yo me preocuparía más por el chico que por ella –soltó burlonamente.

—Hmp…_¿Qué de especial hay en aprender a surfear? Se me hace una verdadera pérdida de tiempo._

—Al parecer a Dai-chan no le agradó mucho la idea de que Axelle se fuera con ese chico –le murmuraba al oído a la castaña.

—En realidad no lo hizo con ese afán. A ella realmente le cayó bien ese chico.

El oleaje era más que perfecto para lanzarse al mar y subirse sobre aquella tabla de madera, intentando domar a las salvajes olas que iban y venían con mayor fuerza y esplendor. Ellos aún permanecían en la orilla; las clases recién estaban dando inicio.

—Ésta es una tabla longboard, la ideal para principiantes –explicaba, mostrándole a la chica aquella larga tabla de surf.

—Es muy bonita –el objeto en sí era sumamente colorido. Poseía el dibujo de un pez koi rompiendo entre el oleaje…

—Lo primero que debes hacer es amarrar el leash al tobillo antes de que entremos al mar –el chico tomó aquella cuerda, enseñándole a la chica cómo debía hacerlo adecuadamente-. Ahora podemos adentrarnos al agua.

La temperatura era simplemente la ideal. Se estaba muy a gusto y la calma del mar les permitía a ambos nadar sin dificultad alguna, con dirección a donde las olas de menor tamaño tenían lugar.

—Ahora intenta sentarte sobre la tabla –sugería Seki. La chica simplemente asintió y prosiguió. Era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, al menos eso le pareció a ella-. Axelle, debes tener cuidado –objetó preocupado al chico tras contemplar la tercera inmersión de la chica en el mar.

—Y pensar que se ve tan fácil –suspiró.

—Ánimo. Podrás lograrlo, Axelle. Sólo es cuestión de practicar.

—Supongo que tienes razón –ya se había recompuesta y estaba lista para intentarlo de nuevo.

Poder sentarse cómodamente sobre la tabla sin caerse ya era toda una proeza lograda al fin después de más de una hora de práctica y error. Lo siguiente simplemente requería mayor nivel de coordinación y persistencia: estar de pie sobre la tabla de surf en el momento en que llegaba el momento idóneo para tomar la ola.

La caída que había experimentado era lo que menos le importaba, no cuando miraba incrédula lo que estaba flotando sobre el agua. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Y sobre todo, ¿se encontraba realmente bien?

—¡Kuroko! –gritó la chica con preocupación al tiempo que jalaba al chico para llevarlo hasta la orilla del mar-. ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?!

No había nada realmente interesante trasmitiéndose por la televisión, no obstante, apreciar aquel programa de comedia barata era mucho mejor que intentar platicar con la persona que se tenía a lado. Ni siquiera se inmutaban ante los ligeros ruidos que el otro realizaba cuando mordían esas sabrosas y doradas galletas de arroz.

Incluso el aire acondicionado se encontraba a su máxima potencia. No era precisamente el modo de pasar un buen verano, pero de momento no les apetecía hacer algo más.

—¿No crees que se nos fue un poco la mano? –preguntó casual Kagami quien permanecía sentado sobre el suelo tomando un poco de té frío.

—Es lo que le pasa por habernos dejado afuera toda la noche de ayer –respondió tras terminarse su galleta. Para él era mucho más cómodo estar recostado de lado sobre el suelo-. Tampoco es como si se fuera a morir por algo tan simple como eso.

—Pero ya sabes que es bastante delicado.

—Sólo es un poco de arena extra. A todos les gusta enterrarse en ella y disfrutar del día –continuó. Su atención se encontraba fija en el televisor.

—Bueno, en eso tienes mucha razón –sus breves segundos de preocupación se le olvidaron rápidamente.

—¿Por qué están aquí? Pensé que estarían en el restaurante –aquellos dos voltearon de inmediato hacia la puerta. Axelle estaba allí ya con un nuevo cambio de ropa, mirándoles extrañados.

—Simplemente preferí quedarme –respondió desganadamente Taiga tras devolver su atención al televisor, junto con el moreno. ¿A dónde estaba el espíritu vacacional?

—Regresaste muy pronto. Pensé que continuarías practicando con _tu surfista_ un poco más de tiempo –el moreno simplemente ni se inmutó en mirarle. ¿Eso era acaso un reproche mal disfrazado?

—Pues no. Continuaremos mañana…Vine porque surgió un inconveniente, pero ya que todo está bien, me iré directo al restaurante a comer. Aún pueden ir si quieren –mencionaba carismáticamente.

—Lo que sea…-soltaron los dos.

—Bueno, diviértanse mucho –soltó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. El tono en que había expresado esas palabras por algún motivo desconocido incomodó a ese par de chicos que ni siquiera le ofrecieron una mirada de despedida.

—¿No crees que intente cobrársela?

—Estamos hablando de Tetsu. Él no podría hacerlo al menos no contra los dos juntos.

La hora de la comida estaba trascurriendo tranquilamente sin peleas, ni gritos, ni malas palabras. Quién pensaría que el ambiente mejoraría notablemente ante la ausencia de aquel grupo de ruidosos y peleoneros chicos. Posiblemente de ahora en adelante preferirían dejarles atrás y salir a divertirse.

—Esto se siente muy bien –su parfait de frutillas era simplemente una bendición del cielo. ¿Se podía pedir algo más rico que eso?

—Sigo preguntándome qué fue de Kuroko. Ni siquiera cuando regresamos al ryokan lo vimos por ningún lado. Y Kagami y Aomine estaban muy tranquilos –mencionaba Hyuuga con un raspado de limón entre manos.

—Seguramente se volvió a pelear con ellos. Ya sabes que siempre lo hacen enojar –confesaba Izuki tranquilamente.

—¿Y si se vengaron de él por haberlos dejado afuera? –lo que indicaba Momoi no era tan mala opción. De hecho era la posibilidad más obvia.

—Vamos, ellos no serían tan infantiles para…-Riko calló en automático. Podría estar en la universidad pero eran unos malditos críos, vengativos y caprichudos-. Sólo espero que esos dos idiotas no hayan metido demasiado la pata.

—Por el momento disfrutemos esta tarde de tranquilidad –el capitán del equipo lucía de lo más relajado y feliz-. _Estar sin esos dos escandalosos es más que reconfortante…Espero que haya más días como éstos._

—No sé, tengo un extraño presentimiento…-volvió a hablar la peli rosa.

Y aunque se sintieron un poco inquietos ante las palabras de Momoi prefirieron proseguir con sus propios asuntos y disfrutar de sus fríos postres antes de tener que regresar a su alojamiento y soportar los usuales pleitos que aquel par de prodigiosos jugadores realizaban cuando encontraban un motivo por el cual competir y querer hacer callar al otro. Ellos también merecían relajarse después de todo.

—¿Un mensaje? –Riko postró su atención sobre la pantalla de su celular-. "Reunámonos todos afuera del cine Sakigami, cerca de la plaza en una hora. Pasemos una noche divertida viendo una buena película".

—¿Al cine? Bueno, no suena mala idea –apoyaba Izuki.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz Riko?¿Realmente amas mucho ir al cine? –la peli rosa admiraba la diminuta pero notable sonrisa de la joven.

—Digamos que podría tomarle el gusto este verano.

No supo qué fue lo que más le sorprendió, el hallarlo allí tan repentinamente cuando lo único que deseaba era depositar aquel cesto de ropa sucia en el área de lavado e irse de allí, o que no le prestara atención ya que las vueltas que la lavadora le ofrecían le proporcionaban mucha mayor emoción que entablar conversación con él.

Sí, seguramente continuaba enfadado por la bromita que le hicieron hace unas horas atrás.

—No me digas que estás molesto todavía por lo de la mañana –lanzó Kagami al tiempo que dejaba su cesto de ropa sobre la lavadora que se encontraba trabajando en ese preciso momento.

—No sé de qué me hablas Kagami-kun. No estoy en lo absoluto enfadado. Después de todo, sólo fue una broma entre amigos, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto. Además sabíamos que nada malo te sucedería –agregaba sonrientemente.

—Estaba claro que no. Lo único molesto de todo ello fue la arena.

—Así que por eso estás aquí.

—Preferí lavarla aprovechando que todos estaban afuera y nadie estaría ocupando el centro de lavado.

—¿Qué te parece si cuando acabes vayamos a comer algo? Muero de hambre.

—Pensé que habías ido a comer con los demás, Kagami-kun –le miró de reojo tranquilamente.

—Al final decidí no ir –se rascó un poco la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de enojo.

—Me parece bien Kagami-kun. Yo también tengo un poco de hambre –le sonrió suavemente-. Tal vez deberíamos decirle también a Aomine-kun. Lo vi hace rato por el pasillo…

—¡De ninguna manera! Ya suficiente tengo con verlo más de 12 horas diarias gracias a que me tocó compartir cuarto con él –se quejó. Soportar tanto tiempo al moreno consumía su barra de paciencia.

—Yo veo que se llevan muy bien. Son como buenos amigos.

—¡Pues ya ves mal Kuroko! Recuerda revisar tu visión antes de que entremos al siguiente campeonato.

—En ocasiones los más grandes rivales son en realidad los mejores amigos –señaló-. Sólo deja que salga la ropa que he metido a lavar y podremos irnos.

La lavadora al fin había parado por lo que el peli azul no dudó ni un momento en ir a sacar su ropa. Después de todo, ya se encontraba en fase de secado, por lo que lo único que restaba era sacudirla y doblarla.

En aquella escena no parecía haber absolutamente nada mal…O eso era lo que parecía hasta que sus carmesí ojos se postraron sobre esa muy familiar playera. ¿Qué hacía esa playera allí en primer lugar?¿Por qué la había lavado cuando ni siquiera estaba sucia? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué había abandonado su impecable blanco para tornarse llamativa y femeninamente rosa?

—¡M-MI…MI….PLAYERA FAVORITA! -estaba en shock. Estaba en un estado en que no sabía si lo que estaba viendo era real o un invento muy bien elaborado de su mente.

—Pensé que quizás necesitaba ser lavada para que pudieras usarla en este caluroso verano. Y despreocúpate Kagami-kun, también he lavado el short. Tendrás todo el conjunto limpio.

El short tampoco se había salvado, igualmente era de un color rosa pastel que haría desistir a cualquier hombre de usarlo sin importar lo muy macho que se sintiera. Pero la pesadilla apenas estaba dando inicio.

¿Cómo es que había logrado acceder a su ropa en primer lugar si ni siquiera le había visto hasta ese instante?¿En qué momento se supone que la tomó y la llevó al centro de lavado?¿Por qué había elegido ese verano para llevar ropa que en su mayoría fuera blanca?¿Por qué demonios toda era ahora rosa?

—Kuroko…maldito…Vas a lamentar haber hecho…esto -soltó en un tono tan plano como aterrador. La bestia que descansaba dentro de Kagami y que sólo se despertaba cuando se enfrentaba a alguno de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros, había emergido. Aquel peli azul era visto como una presa, como un objetivo que deseaba alcanzar y poner en su lugar.

No obstante, ¿de qué servía tanto enfado y deseos de golpearlo cuando ya no lo percibía por ningún lado? Aquel astuto chico había abandonado aquella habitación sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

Pero él no dejaría que se saliera con las suyas sin recibir su merecido. Iba a buscarlo por cada rincón de todo el lugar si era posible y era justamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

Volteó la habitación en la que permanecía de arriba a abajo sin suerte alguna y tampoco paró reparo alguno cuando se dio cuenta de que su odioso compañero de cuarto no se encontraba allí. Sin embargo, había algo que estaba allí y que era la cosa más indeseable que pudiera existir jamás.

¿Por qué todo estaba tornándose en su contra? ¿No se supone que ese perro tenía prohibida la entrada en el lugar y que por eso jugaba afuera en el patio? Entonces, ¿qué hacía en su habitación mirándolo con esos ojos de muñeco que le recordaban a Kuroko?¿Y qué le motivaba a permanecer echado sobre una pila de ropa…que resultaba ser suya?

¿Cómo es que la gente podía considerar a seres como esos adorables y fieles? Para él lucía como una bola de pelos de dobles intenciones que desearía poder arrojar por la ventana.

Quizás si no tuviera aquella funesta fobia podría hacer algo contra ese cánido. Tal vez si tuviera un poco más de voluntad no se encontraría en ese momento corriendo despavoridamente mientras el cachorro le seguía alegremente, ladrándole y moviéndole la cola.

—¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ PEQUEÑO ENJENDRO DEL MAL! -¿quién se podría imaginar a un hombre de su talla huyendo despavoridamente por las calles siendo perseguido por una cosa tan adorable y esponjosa? Al diablo la hombría, lo importante era escapar con vida.

Y mientras para él las cosas no sólo se habían tornado movidas e indeseables, para otros todo a su alrededor era de lo más calmado y aburrido.

A su parecer no había demasiadas atracciones que pudieran hacer de aquella ciudad algo memorable en su vida. En ese momento daría lo que fuera por envolverse en un buen juego de basquetbol y jugar hasta que la noche cayera. Pero no siempre se puede tener todo tan simultáneamente.

Aunque por el momento su mirada se mantuvo quieta sobre un punto fijo. ¿Quién había colocado aquella imagen sobre ese poste de luz como si se tratara de un anuncio de trabajo o de propaganda barata?¿Por qué le resultaba extrañamente familiar? Era como si ya le hubiera visto de otro lado.

—¿Pero qué demonios? –el moreno simplemente se acercó un poco más. No cabía duda, se trataba de una imagen de su más preciada modelo. Pero, ¿quién había colocado algo como eso justamente allí?-…Espera un momento…-arrancó la fotografía con cierto cuidado, percatándose de aquellos detalles minúsculos que para muchos podrían parecer insignificantes e imperceptibles-. Pero si esto es mío…Entonces…–había reconocido las pequeñas manchas de salsa picante que habían caído en esa perfecta imagen el día en que la compró, ese mismo día en que a Taiga le pareció buena idea hablarle con la boca llena de comida mientras hojeaba aquel nuevo álbum de fotos-. Además…¿por qué razón? –observó con mayor escrutinio. Al parecer la hoja había sido arrancada directamente de aquel libro de colección sin curia alguna-. ¿Pero qué…rayos…?

No pudo seguir con su serie de maldiciones no porque fuera muy educado o considerara que estaba mal hacerlo en medio de la calle cuando un gran número de personas recorrían los alrededores, no, la razón era otra. Unos cuantos metros atrás le aguardaba otra fotografía perteneciente a aquel álbum que alguien se había encargado de mutilar y pegar en todo aquel segmento de calle.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas fotografías había quitado de postes y paredes. Lo único que consideraba era en hallar al causante de aquel infame acto y darle su bien merecido escarmiento. ¿Cómo se atrevían a meterse con su querida Horikita Mai?¿Cómo habían hecho un crimen como ése a un producto de edición limitada y que contaba con un autógrafo de la aclamada mujer?

—Tsk…¡¿Pero quién demonios ha hecho algo como esto?!¡¿Tetsu acaso?! Ese maldito seguramente se quiso cobrar lo de esta mañana, pero mira que tener semejante valor para hacer algo como esto –decir que estaba furioso era quedarse corto. Estaba que si se encontraba al chico lo tiraba al mar amarrado a un par de piedras.

Y aunque no le tomó demasiado tiempo ni esfuerzo hallar la última fotografía de su destrozado álbum, lo que estaba apreciando a unos cuantos metros frente a él es lo que lo había hecho quedar momentáneamente en shock.

En su mano derecha pendía la cascara de lo que alguna vez fue uno de sus preciados tesoros y en la otra se encontraba otra de sus más pertenencias. ¿Cómo había logrado hacerse de ellas?¿Por qué había hecho algo tan atroz?¿Qué afán tenía con meterse con su persona y romper todo aquello que tanto le importaba?¿Qué era lo que esa mujer pretendía?

Esa sonrisa simplemente le irritaba. Le había sacado de sus cabales y más le valía estar preparada para las consecuencias.

—Parece que te estás divirtiendo, ¿no es verdad? –lanzó sin humor alguno. No sólo era su ceño fruncido el que le denotaba que estaba en problemas, sino también el repentino cambio en su voz.

—Creo que eso de la diversión recién comienza –comento burlonamente-. Luces algo molesto, Aomine-kun –tatareó feliz de la vida.

Evadir aquel pedazo de cartón inservible no representaba mayor reto. Sabía que no era más que un distractor para que ella pudiera escapar de su campo de visión y continuar fastidiándole la existencia. No obstante, no estaba esperando que ella pudiera correr así de rápido sin problema alguno. Al parecer todos esos días de práctica que tuvo con ellos y su regreso al equipo de kendo estaban rindiendo sus frutos.

Pero sólo con velocidad no iba a ganarle. Ella no podía derrotar ni por asomo a Aomine Daiki.

—Más vale que te detengas en este preciso momento, Daishi. ¡Las consecuencias serán peores si continúas huyendo!

—Ni de broma voy a detenerme –se burló sin siquiera mirarle. Debía prestar atención al frente y sus alrededores. Gracias a algunos transeúntes y objetos estorbosos continuaba adelante, arreglándoselas para no ser pillada.

—_¿Quién pensaría que pudiera correr tan rápido de momento? Igualmente ni siquiera he empezado a ir en serio. Maldito Tetsu, seguramente todo esto es tu culpa._

La yema de sus dedos apenas y rozaron el rubio cabello de Axelle, porque en ese justo momento las cosas cambiaron vertiginosamente para él. Dejándole por unos cuantos segundos ofuscado. A esa chica parecía importarle poco el usar su alrededor como si se tratara un área de escalada, una zona en la que podía desplazarse como si no existieran las normas de vialidad. Eso irremediablemente era parkour.

Él continuaba corriendo incluso mucho más rápido que antes y ella por su lado le parecía más cómodo desplazarse por las bardas de algunas casas, girar vertiginosamente entre esquina y esquina o arrojarle de vez en cuando alguna hoja de aquella revista que todavía conservaba para desviar la atención del moreno. Aquel enorme fanatismo por esa modelo se estaba convirtiendo en la debilidad que aquella rubia estaba explotando sin demasiado problema.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no te puedes quedar quieta?!

—Tienes que estar loco –le gritó al tiempo que continuaba incrementando su paso. Si se descuidaba ese hombre la atraparía y todo terminaría allí-. Todavía no es momento. Además, aún quedan muchas lindas fotos de tu querida Mai-chan que lanzar al mundo.

Ese día comprendió que cuando ella decía algo, había que considerarlo como un hecho inmovible.

Un mundo de hojas coloridas, suaves y con el rostro de la bella Mai se estrellaron de lleno contra su rostro, nublándole parcialmente la visión, ocasionando inevitablemente que se estrellara contra lo primero que estuviera de por medio en su camino. Para su mala fortuna se trató de un camión mediano de productos lácteos. Fue tanto doloroso tanto vergonzoso.

Podía jurar que escuchó las risas de Axelle en el instante en que se impactó sin compasión contra aquel estático vehículo. Eso simplemente lo cabreó más, motivándole a ponerse de pie y soltar su preciado tesoro. Ya tendría oportunidad de volverlo a comprar, por ahora había una mayor prioridad que atender.

Sin embargo, lo que no sabía es que cuando la volviera a tener en su campo de visión nuevamente las cosas volverían a cambiar en su contra.

No eran sus zapatos los que estaban fallándole, tampoco su espléndida condición física. No, lo que estaba fastidiándole la vida ahora era el piso. ¿El piso? Sí, el suelo que había pisado unos metros después de dejar atrás aquel camión había sido modificado para entorpecer su andar.

¿Quién iba por allí soltando aceite sobre el piso?¿Es que acaso no se tenía consciencia del daño que podría ocasionarle a una persona el resbalarse con aquel líquido grasoso?

Ese día algo como eso carecía de total relevancia.

Pensar en qué había sido más embarazoso de todo lo que experimentó en esos rápidos segundos era caso perdido. Sus ropas estaban llenas de aceite, apestaba a esa sustancia desagradable y al mismo tiempo su rostro había experimentado la crudeza y dureza del suelo. Algo muy malo debió de haber hecho para estarlas pagando todas en ese preciso momento.

—¡Sólo deja que te atrape maldita mocosa!

No obstante, Aomine no estaba solo en aquel sufrimiento, alguien más estaba pasando por sus mismos predicamentos y tampoco hallaba modo de zafarse de ellos.

Las risas de la gente que contemplaban a semejante hombre siendo correteado por ese adorable animal no paraban sin importar por donde corriera y a él no podía importarle menos. Esa pequeña bestia imparable y con energía infinita le seguía demasiado cerca. Sabía que los perros corrían mucho, ¿pero tanto como él? Estaba que no se lo creía y simplemente incrementaba su velocidad para no tener que estar demasiado cerca del animal.

—¡Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate! –chillaba literalmente el pobre pelirrojo que no sabía en qué momento las fuerzas le iban a traicionar y sucumbir ante esa indomable fiera de cuatro patas.

Su suerte pareció cambiar en cuanto contempló aquel callejón sin salida. Si se dirigía allí y luego se las apañaba para brincar la pared, aquel perro no podría continuar persiguiéndole. Era el plan perfecto.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! –se detuvo en seco ante lo que estaba contemplando. ¿Por qué había emergido aquel sujeto de botarga del callejón en el justo momento en que se dirigía hacia éste?¿Quién se disfrazaría en esa temporada del año? Y sobre todas las cosas, ¿por qué de perro?¿Y qué es lo que llevaba en aquel balde amarillo?-. ¡Maldita sea!

Su olfato se lo dijo todo en el momento en que fue bañado en esa viscosa y roja sustancia. Se trataba de un caldo bastante concentrado de carne y especias varias; algo que le resultaba repugnante al pelirrojo y que a la vez era un manjar de dioses no sólo para el perro que le perseguía, sino para todos los que misteriosamente habían aparecido detrás de suyo. Ahora no sólo le asediaba uno, sino una manada entera.

Ahora estaba seguro de que si lo atrapaban sería su fin.

—¡Tetsuya maldito!¡ÉSTA ME LA VOY A COBRAR!

Como habían acordado se encontraban ya frente a aquel bonito y novedoso cine a la espera de que los que todavía no llegaban no se tomaran demasiado tiempo o no podrían tomar una buena función. Aunque la verdad tampoco no estaban muy esperanzados de que los susodichos llegaran a tiempo.

—Dudo que lleguen a tiempo –soltó casual Hyuuga.

—Sólo a las prácticas llegan a buena hora –le proseguía el ojo de águila-. De igual manera, ¿qué película se supone que vamos a ver?

—Hay varias buenas en cartelera –enunciaba Riko.

—Espero que Tetsu-kun venga –rogaba Momoi.

—Créeme, él vendrá.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? –Jumpei había notado que la chica había estado más extraña que de lo usual. De vez en cuando la había visto reír mientras leía algo en su celular.

—Ustedes ténganme confianza, es todo –definitivamente allí nadie se confiaba de esas palabras.

—Ey, ¡¿ese no es Kagami?! –exclamó incrédulo el de gafas en el momento en que contempló al pelirrojo aproximándose desde la esquina derecha. Se le veía fatal en todos los sentidos posibles. Y sobre todo, muy temeroso-. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

—Eso es lo de menos, Hyuuga –llamó la atención Shun-. ¡¿Por qué Axelle viene corriendo a toda marcha como si su vida dependiera de ello?! –todos instintivamente voltearon hacia su izquierda, tomándoles prácticamente nada en darse cuenta del motivo que hacía correr con todas sus fuerzas a la concentrada chica.

—¡¿AOMINE?! –gritaron aterrados. El chico realmente estaba furioso, era como si hubiera entrado en la Zona.

Las miradas iban y venían entre su izquierda y su derecha. Entre el pelirrojo y el peli azul, entre el motivo que orillaba a esos dos hombres a correr como desquiciados. Simplemente no sabían muy bien de qué modo iban a concluir las cosas en el instante en que aquel frenético y funesto encuentro tuviera lugar.

No es que fueran poco observadores, no es que fueran distraídos. Era simplemente que estaban demasiado concentrados en su propio enfado y miedos que no veían más allá de lo que consideraban como necesario. Y eso iba a ser su ruina definitivamente.

El público expectante sencillamente no sabía si continuar mirando, gritar, intentar detenerlos o qué. Simplemente les resultaba imposible dejar de ver aquel par de mundos que estaban a punto de entrar en colisión. Si los detenían seguramente saldrían gravemente heridos, por lo que era una idea que se descartó de inmediato. ¿Avisarles entonces? Era en vano, esos dos no escuchaban nada, por lo que les ignorarían. ¿Rezar por que todo salga bien? Posiblemente la única alternativa que tenían en ese preciso momento.

El tiempo jamás fue tan relativo como en ese preciso instante en donde sintieron que todo avanzaba como en slow motion sin posibilidad de acelerar y con la única opción de apreciarlo todo en alta definición. ¿Es que existía un modo en que aquel hecho casi contundente, no ocurriera?

Ella se había salvado de su agarre en el último momento no porque hubiera sido mucho más rápida, sino porque había aprovechado aquella oportunidad que se postraba a menos de un metro de ella, sin importarle que su ropa se ensuciara en el momento en que realizó esa rápida, perfecta y necesaria barrida. Jamás agradeció que aquel pelirrojo fuera tan alto como en ese preciso momento.

Sin embargo, algo parecía haberse salido del plan.

En aquel preciado y crucial momento ambos habían logrado frenar su avance, evitando aquel desagradable encuentro. Quedando impresionantemente a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Se habían salvado gracias a sus excelentes reflejos y a su buena suerte.

O eso era lo que ellos creyeron. No debieron haberse relajado en cuanto sintieron que su hombría había sido salvada.

Jamás pueden faltar aquellos empujones cargados de ánimo y apoyo hacia los amigos, denotándoles que estás a su lado tanto en las buenas como en las malas. ¿Y qué decir de una gentil y siempre bien merecida patada? Ésas que demuestran tanto cariño como amistad.

En el instante en que esa sensación les recorrió el cuerpo, en ese preciso momento en que probaron aquella peculiar e inconfundible suavidad su mente entró en colapso total. Todo empezó a desmoronarse lenta y dolorosamente a su alrededor. Podían jurar que el tiempo mismo les hacía burla deteniéndose indiscriminadamente en ese justo corto de su vida.

No deseaban sentir, no deseaban pensar, no querían ni siquiera mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que no estaban solos en aquel desagradable escenario. Lo único que querían era apartarse y olvidar que algo como eso había tenido lugar. Era simplemente enfermizo, era totalmente inaceptable…Eso simplemente iba a ser la burla del resto de sus vidas. Nadie más de ahora en adelante les guardaría respeto.

Ese día jamás lo olvidarían, no podrían hacerlo aunque fuera lo que más desearan…Esa tarde habían cruzado la delgada línea de su espacio personal he ido más allá de donde tenían permitido…Esa tarde dos mundos habían chocado entre sí, intimando más allá de lo permitido…Esa tarde lo habían perdido todo con un simple y mundano beso…

—…Bon appétite…


	36. Capítulo 36

¡Hola a todas! Ojalá hayan disfrutado de su inicio de semana y que no hayan quedado traumadas después de haber leído lo que les pasó a Aomine y Kagami XD. Les juro que todo fue por sana y plena diversión ( ? ); además, lo importante es que uno de ellos debía tener su merecido por ser tan cabezota. El karma puede ser muy gilipollas en ocasiones, ¿no?. Bueno, creo que disfrutarán del capítulo, al menos el final es aceptable y deseable : 3. Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, se aprecian enormemente y me animan a echarle galleta a los capítulos que aún me faltan por escribir _. ¡Disfrute el cap, ríanse de la desgracia de esos dos y coman mucho chocolates! ¡Matta ne! Hasta el viernes : ).

Guest.- ¡Muchas gracias por comentarme pequeña! Me alegra que te haya divertido el capítulo anterior aunque no haya sido el beso esperado, pero debía hacerles un trauma a esos dos sí o sí XD. Ya en este no habrá esa queja, os lo prometo :D y a partir de aquí empieza a fin el drama; luego se quejarán de ello, yo lo sé (?). Sin más, lindo miércoles y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. Besos :3.

**Capítulo 36**

**Porque puede más la astucia que la fuerza**

—¡Digan wisky!

Ese simple y familiar sonido les hizo volver a la realidad de manera abrupta y cruda, recordándoles inmediatamente lo que había ocurrido hace apenas unos cuantos segundos atrás y que por razones obvias, preferían bloquear permanentemente por el resto de sus vidas.

Giraron instintivamente sus rostros hacia la persona que había ofrecido esas simples palabras y observaron con horror que sus sospechas eran ciertas. En sus manos descansaba la prueba del delito, aquel instrumento que había logrado plasmar para la inmortalidad aquel horrible, vergonzoso y desagradable momento de su acercamiento.

Y eso no era lo peor. La pesadilla recién iba a dar inicio. Después de todo, aquellos compañeros de equipo estaban que se morían de la risa, incluso esas dos chicas estaban luchando por no caerse de la risa. Los intentos para ocultar la gracia que aquello les provocó fue en vano; todo se convirtió en estruendoso escenario donde las lágrimas y palabras incompletas fueron los principales protagonistas. Hasta el callado de Mitobe se soltó a carcajadas.

—¡MALDITOS, ¿CÓMO SE ATREVIERON?! –esos eran los dos prodigios del basquetbol enfurecidos y con deseos de matar al par de individuos que confabularon contra ellos para hacer que terminaran tan mal parados. Literalmente ardían en cólera, vergüenza y frustración por ser incapaces de cambiar lo que había ocurrido.

—No es nuestra culpa que se dejen dominar tan fácilmente por sus temores y debilidades –soltaron al unísono aquellos dos Ya se encontraban lado a lado, mirando a ambos entre risas y satisfacción. Su pequeña maquinación salió de maravilla.

—¡Tetsu maldito, voy a darte tu buen merecido! –Taiga realmente podía dar mucho miedo cuando se enfurecía de verdad. Y Aomine tampoco se quedaba para nada atrás. Si nadie detenía aquello, esos dos posiblemente no llegarían a Septiembre.

—No les va a doler demasiado…-espetó colérico el moreno mientras tronaba implacablemente sus dedos.

—Ey ustedes dos, no tan rápido –Riko se recompuso un poco tras lo ocurrido, dirigiéndose hacia aquel par de bestias enfurecidas, cuya mirada asesina asustaría a cualquiera-. Más vale que se comporten y no les hagan nada o esto terminará por error mandándose a muchos números telefónicos –ella no hablaba sólo por parecer cool, sino porque tenía algo sustancial y que esos dos no pasarían por algo-. Realmente se les ve muy bien –así que no eran dos, sino tres los conspiradores en su contra.

Ella poseía en su celular la prueba del delito. El chantaje perfecto que haría de ellos mansos corderitos que estarían a su disposición hasta que se cansara de ello o decidiera borrar tan comprometedora fotografía.

Admitían que habían sido sumamente listos urdiendo tan maquiavélico plan.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! -¿cómo podían sentirse mucho más enfurecidos que hasta hace unos instantes atrás? Esa broma había ido demasiado lejos-. ¡¿Por qué demonios hicieron algo como esto, eh?! –esos dos simplemente les miraron con confusión para luego mostrarles sus celulares. ¡Pero qué bonito fondo de pantalla poseían!

—¿Acaso olvidaron lo que hicieron esta mañana? –ese era Kuroko clavando sus fríos y casi vacíos ojos en ellos dos. Una sensación escalofriante les invadió a esos dos. Tragaron saliva y evocaron aquel exacto momento.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron, eh? –Momoi clavaba sus fieros y agudos ojos rosáceos en ambos jugadores.

—Pues nada en realidad. Solamente…le enterramos en la arena para que disfrutara del ambiente…Dijo que le gustaba hacer eso, por lo que le cumplimos su capricho…Nosotros también lo hicimos, ¿verdad Aomine?

—Así es. Pasamos un buen rato juntos. Y ya después regresamos.

—¿Por qué no les creo? –Hyuuga miraba a los dos chicos. Estaba claro que ocultaban algo.

—Está bien, está bien…Quizás dejamos que se asoleara demasiado y le diera un poco de insolación…-indicaba con normalidad Taiga.

—Y posiblemente comprimimos demasiado la arena a su alrededor…por lo que salir de allí debió ser un tanto complicado…-alegaba el moreno rascando un poco su cabellera azulada.

—…¿Y qué más…? –soltó con impaciencia la castaña.

—Nos fuimos de allí –concluyeron con todo el cinismo posible.

—¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerle algo como eso a Tetsu-kun?! ¡Son unos idiotas! Se tiene bien merecido lo que les han hecho –les gritoneó enfurecida la peli rosa-. Pobre de Tetsu-kun –estaba tan mortificada de pensar por todas las peripecias por las que tuvo que pasar su amado peli azul.

—¡Lo que hizo fue más allá de lo que nosotros le hicimos al dejarlo abandonado en esa isleta! –vociferaron a la par, ignorando por ese instante, que habían dicho algo que no debían.

—¡¿Qué lo dejaron abandonado en una isleta?! –se quejaron Riko y compañía. ¿Pero por qué demonios habían algo como eso? Si serán idiotas.

—…Y olvidaron mencionar que me enterraron cerca de la orilla de la playa…

—Tetsu no seas delicado. Era para que te refrescaras un poco –chasqueaba Aomine cruzándose de brazos-. Te has vuelto muy aburrido con los años.

—¡¿No crees que exageraste con esto?! Nosotros sólo te dejamos allí. Y no te pasó nada grave después de todo –expresó Kagami con ofensa. Kuroko podía ser un dramático de lo peor.

—Encontré a Tetsu flotando sobre el mar semi muerto –indicaba Axelle-. ¿Se les hace poco todo eso? –estaba en todo su derecho de recriminarles.

—¿Por qué demonios le ayudaste a Tetsu con todo esto, eh? –la mirada del moreno se colocó sobre la chica, deseándola matar en ese preciso momento.

—No podía pasar por alto lo que le hicieron al pobrecito –aclaró-. Ustedes no saben medirse –chasqueó.

—¡No eres precisamente la persona para sermonearnos al respecto!

—Espero que con esto hayan aprendido una importante lección –soltó tranquilamente. Se le veía tan inocente y resplandeciente.

—¡Tetsu cabrón, ahora si te pasaste!

—Por cierto…¿disfrutaron su beso? –si ya habían intentado olvidar lo ocurrido, las palabras de Axelle les habían hecho conmemorar todo de golpe con escalofriantes consecuencias. El rostro de ambos pasó del rojo de enfado al azul del miedo para estancarse en el verde del asco.

Ambos sofocaron el intento de su cuerpo por devolver todo lo que habían comido en el día. Y evitaban a toda costa dirigirse la mirada; eso solamente empeoraba su estado y les causaban un remolino de asco enorme. No podrían cruzar mirada por un largo tiempo.

—Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, tomen. Esto les ayudara a remediar su mal sabor de boca, además de dejarles la boca limpia.

—¡¿Maldito, quieres asesinarnos acaso?! –espetaron furiosos mientras le arrojaban aquella botella de hipoclorito de sodio con la intención de golpearle la cabeza; lamentablemente fallaron.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. Tomé la botella equivocada –se disculpó fingidamente antes de pasarles aquel par de botellas de enjuague bocal.

—Fuiste demasiado lejos esta vez, Tetsu. Aunque admito que tuviste agallas para hacer algo como esto -¿eso acaso era una felicitación por parte del moreno?-. Igualmente pienso matarte, así que más te vale que tengas cuidado cuando vayas a dormir.

—¡Aquí nadie va a asesinar a otra persona! –replicaba Riko, volviéndoles a enseñar aquella foto. Los dos se callaron, los tenían en sus manos y si intentaban cobrárselas seguramente mañana toda la ciudad estaría plagada por esa embarazosa y desagradable fotografía. Maldita tecnología.

—¿Cómo les fue chicos? –preguntaba tranquilamente Logan. Él había estado recorriendo los alrededores por lo que iba a verles hasta la reunión en aquel cine familiar.

—Todo salió tal cual lo planeado –comunicaba Axelle.

—Momento…¿eso significa que usted también estaba involucrado en todo esto? –Taiga estaba que no se lo creía. Los conspiradores emergían y emergían conforme más se hablaba del tema.

—Supuse que algo estaba planeando mi pequeña y adorable hija cuando la vi tan animada hablando por celular y sacando algunas cosas de su habitación –comentó alegremente.

—Bueno ahora que ya nos calmamos un poco –Jumpei ya había hasta llorado tras volver a ver la imagen de fondo del celular de Riko-. ¿Cómo fue que lo hicieron? –él no era el único que tenía esa gran curiosidad; todos estaban interesados en su explicación-. A primera vista parece una broma simple y sin demasiadas complicaciones gracias a que los sujetos que eligieron son idiotas…pero quiero escucharlo de ustedes mismos.

—¡Ey! –todos no hacían más que burlarse de ellos en todo lo que pudieran.

—¿Les explicamos?

—No tengo problema con ello, Axelle-kun.

—¡¿Por qué se ven tan serios al respecto?!

—Debo darle crédito a Tetsu, realmente fue grandiosa la idea del beso –felicitaba la chica. Kuroko lucía tenuemente halagado y contento por ello.

—¡Si serás maldito! ¡¿Por qué luces feliz por ello?!

—Sabiendo que ése era el plan real de Tetsu, lo que quedaba era idear el modo de cómo hacerlo –comentaba Axelle-. Las opciones que dieron fueron bastante buenas, pero si había un pequeño fallo todo se iría al traste.

—Así que Axelle-kun ofreció una buena opción –agregó alzando su dedo índice, haciendo alusión a que había sido muy buena idea la que le aportó la chica-. Un choque entre ambos a gran velocidad, con un mínimo de fallo y que éste pudiera ser corregido sobre la marcha.

—Lo primero que hicimos fue apuntar hacia las debilidades de ambos. Sólo presionando sobre algo como eso sería posible hacerles correr y así llevarlos hasta donde deseábamos. Por lo que tener a Nigou con nosotros en el viaje fue una puntada enorme –soltó alegremente-. Y bueno, conseguir revistas con Mai-chan tampoco iba a ser demasiado complicado.

—Aunque ustedes al final terminaron facilitándonos todo –prosiguió Kuroko.

La puerta corrediza se abrió con cautela, apenas siendo perceptible por quien permanecía en la habitación sentada sobre el suelo, extendiendo un gran papel sobre el suelo. El recién llegado simplemente depositó aquella pequeña mochila deportiva en el piso, dirigiendo toda su atención en la joven.

—¿Cómo te fue? –preguntaba la rubia con interés.

—Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta siquiera que entré. Es increíble lo distraídos que pueden llegar a ser.

—¿Lo conseguiste?

—Por supuesto. Allí dentro está la ropa favorita de Kagami-kun y las revistas de Aomine-kun.

—Realmente pensé que bromeabas cuando decías que las había traído consigo al viaje.

—Es preocupante la actitud de Aomine…

—Si lo pones de esa manera, ciertamente lo es…

—Veo que conseguiste el mapa de la ciudad –ahora los dos mantenían su atención puesta en aquel enorme mapa que detallaba las calles, establecimientos y demás necesidades que pudiera requerir un turista-. Necesitaremos que los dos se encuentren y no haya manera que puedan evitarlo si van a gran velocidad.

Hay varios lugares a los que podemos dirigirnos pero…comparten calles para llegar de un lado u otro, por lo que terminarían encontrándose y todo se arruinaría. Aunque estamos de suerte, Tetsu. Hay dos vías alternas para llegar hasta el cine de la ciudad.

—Podemos partir del ryokan y tomar por diferentes calles para que no se encuentren.

—Aprovecharemos el terror que Kagami le tiene a los perros para hacerlo salir de aquí corriendo a toda marcha. Por lo que requeriremos que primero se enfade contigo y después emplear a Nigou.

—Para eso la ropa, ¿no?

—A ningún hombre le gustaría ver su ropa favorita teñida de rosa –sonrió dulcemente-. ¿Verdad? Así que te encargarás de lavar su linda ropa con esto –había removido del armario una blusa carmesí de delgados tirantes para arrojársela-. Siempre debo lavarla aparte porque destiñe, así que ya sabes.

—Ahora planeemos nuestra ruta –un par de marcadores rojo y azul fueron puestos sobre el suelo. Cada quien tomó uno y empezó a ver cuál camino era mejor, cuál era el más largo y qué problemas podían toparse en el camino. Tras unos largos minutos de análisis la ruta fue trazada con éxito hasta el frenético encuentro-. Listo.

—Debemos ajustar los tiempos y mantenernos en contacto mientras realizamos el plan –espetó seriamente.

—Nos estaremos llamando por celular cada vez que lleguemos a cada uno de los puntos dados –sí, dentro del marcado de ruta habían establecido determinados puntos; logrando así que todo el recorrido tuviera ocho puntos de comunicación entre ambos.

—¿Podrás manejar la velocidad de Aomine-kun?

—Podré apañármelas con algunos distractores y otras cosas para hacerle disminuir un poco su velocidad. Así que no te preocupes.

—También hay que calcular el tiempo que nos tomará llegar hasta allí.

—Por su condición física, velocidad y distractores, todo el circuito quedará recorrido en máximo 20 minutos.

—Pongámonos en marcha entonces.

Todos estaban sumamente atentos a cada detalle de aquel singular relato sin poderse creer todo el esfuerzo y lo meticulosos que habían tenido que ser para que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

—¡Así que fue por tu culpa que mi ropa ahora es rosa! –regañaba Taiga a la aludida.

—Eso explica por qué de repente…dijiste que había llegado una nueva revista de Mai-chan…-secundaba el moreno.

—¿Pero qué hay sobre esos sujetos de botarga…y el caldo apestoso ése?

—¿Recuerdan a mi amigo el surfista? Le llamé para pedirle un enorme favor no sólo a él, sino también a Tenma y Arata. Les conseguí las botargas de perro e hice que permanecieran en las zonas donde había callejones que podrías ocupar para desviarte de la ruta planeada. Por eso ambos hicimos un sondeo antes de iniciar el plan.

—El caldo debían arrojártelo cuando estuvieras en el último punto, para que acelerarás el paso y te fueras totalmente en recto.

—¡¿Pero cómo demonios hicieron para que Nigou le guiara tan bien?! –preguntaba Izuki aun incrédulo-.

—Kuroko le daba indicaciones para que lo hiciera correctamente –comentó Axelle-. Es un perro muy listo y adorable.

—Entonces lo de la…salida al cine…-murmuraba Hyuuga.

—Axelle me mandó un mensaje para indicarme que debíamos reunirnos aquí justamente a las 6:00 pm…Y claro, abajo me indicaba lo que tenía planeado y la importancia de que estuviera atenta para inmortalizar el momento…-agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡¿Estabas con ellos también todo este tiempo?!

—¿Pero por qué tomarse tantas molestias para reunirnos a todos aquí…? –lanzó Momoi.

—¿Qué sentido tendría todo esto si nadie más que nosotros dos lo viera? –sí, estaba claro que esos dos dirían algo tan cínico como eso.

—Ellos…son unos verdaderos monstruos…-musitaron todos a excepción de Riko y Logan. Estaban acongojados.

—Y como fueron capaces de frenarse tuvimos que darles el empujón que les faltaba –agregó campante Kuroko.

—¡Si serás cabrón!, ¿tú fuiste el que me pateó verdad?! –Aomine estaba que se le echaba encima al tranquilo peli azul. Si tan sólo no tuvieran aquella foto en su poder.

—Yo sólo te di una palmadita, Kagami –soltó cínica Axelle.

—No cambias mi pequeña Axelle –ahí estaba nuevamente su padre abrazando de lado a su pequeña bribona-. Desde pequeña siempre ha sido muy buena jugándole bromas a los niños del barrio. Jamás la atraparon ni descubrieron que había sido ella. Mi linda Axelle es tan lista.

—…Usted no debería fomentar esos malos hábitos…-comentaban en general.

—¿Qué les parece si entramos ya? La película que quiero ver está a punto de empezar –indicó quitado de la pena Kuroko con una linda sonrisita en sus labios.

—¡¿Qué?!¡¿Realmente quiere ver una película?!

Ni todo aquel enjuague bocal, ni esa monstruosa cantidad de mentas o el cepillarse los dientes como si la vida misma dependiera de ello les ayudaba a reducir el asco que todavía carcomía sus entrañas y que solamente se acentuaba cuando se topaban cara a cara.

Así que la decisión era clara: tenían que cambiar de habitación a como diera lugar.

—De manera que quieres cambiar habitación con alguno de nosotros porque cada vez que ves a Aomine sientes mariposas en el estómago e irremediablemente piensas en ese momento en donde sus labios se tocaron, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado de verano, ¿no es así Kagami? –Hyuuga intentaba inútilmente parecer serio ante sus propias palabras. Cinco segundos después estaba sobre el suelo retorciéndose de la risa.

—¡¿Lo están disfrutando, no es cierto?!

—Cálmate Kagami, cálmate. No lo hacemos con…mala fe…-intentaba decir Izuki-. Pobre Kiyoe, tendrá que asimilar que Kagami, bueno…ya es alguien diferente ahora…

—Entonces explícame por qué estás llorando…de la risa…-el pelirrojo simplemente deseaba tener una máquina del tiempo y evitar muchas, muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, la llegada de Kuroko al equipo-.

—Es tu imaginación, Kagami –fue en vano, terminó riéndose en la cara de Taiga.

—Te permitiremos pasar la noche aquí Kagami, sólo prométenos algo…-todo el ambiente se tensó, tornándose ridículamente serio. Incluso ya nadie reía.

—¿Prometerles…qué?

—Que no intentarás hacernos nada extraño mientras dormimos…-ajustó sus lentes de repuesto para clavar su atención de lleno en el chico-. Kagami, nosotros respetamos sus gustos, pero no compartimos esas mismas aficiones.

—¡¿Cómo puedes lucir tan serio diciendo una estupidez como ésa?!

—Hyuuga no seas duro con él, es joven y está en una edad difícil…Lo mejor que podemos hacer por él, es apoyarlo, dejar de burlarnos y entender que su cuerpo tiene necesidades básicas como todos nosotros…pero orientadas hacia algo un poco diferente…-comunicaba seriamente Shun. Ya hasta le había colocado su mano derecha sobre el hombro del capitán-. Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

—¡Paren de una buena vez con eso, idiotas!

—Muy bien Kagami, atenderemos a tu pedido. Confía en tus senpais –el capitán lucía tan confiable en ese preciso momento, donde un aura casi celestial le envolvía por completo.

Había demasiado que objetar que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo es que su búsqueda de soluciones le habían llevado nuevamente hasta su habitación?¿Por qué las cosas no estaban saliéndole nada bien?¿Por qué estaba allí sentado ignorando la existencia del moreno mientras escuchaban las manecillas del reloj avanzando peligrosamente hacia la media noche?

—Esto es tu jodida culpa, Bakagami. Nada de esto estaría ocurriendo si no hubieras tenido ese brillante plan.

—Tú fuiste el de la idea de que enterráramos a Tetsu en esa isleta –repeló-. Así que cállate. Además, ¿por qué demonios fue él quien se cambió de habitación, eh? –estaba que no se lo creía. El enano había sido más listo y había objetado que no quería hacer mal tercio y que lo mejor era que cambiara de cuarto.

—Pequeño bastardo afortunado –rechinaba sus dientes del enfado que aquel hecho le provocaba.

—Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir, ya son casi las doce de la noche…-la idea de Kagami era la mejor, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos deseaba irse a dormir, no estando el otro allí.

Ni siquiera estaban mirándose porque el hacerlo orillaba a sus estómagos a devolver. Por lo que el apreciar el tapiz de la pared era lo mejor para sosegarles.

—Duérmete tu primero –ordenaba Aomine.

—¿Por qué yo? Hazlo tú. Es sospechoso que me pidas que me vaya a dormir primero –¿histeria, dónde?-.

—De ninguna manera. Vete a dormir tú…No quiero que vayas a hacer nada raro –dictaminó.

—¡¿Algo raro?!¡¿Tú también vas a fastidiar con eso?! Soy yo el que está más preocupado por ti, idiota.

—¿Ah? –arqueó una ceja como seña de disgusto y confusión-. ¿Pero qué idioteces estás pensando? No me gustan los hombres. Me gustan las mujeres de enormes pechos –reafirmó-. Tú eres el más sospechoso de todos, Bakagami.

—Maldito infeliz –chasqueó furioso-. Todo es tu culpa.

—Deja de quejarte y verte a dormir, imbécil.

—No lo haré hasta que tú lo hagas –estúpida y sensual sugestión.

Las caras de cansancio de ambos no podían ser más claras que el agua misma. Todos notaron de inmediato que aquel par no durmieron ni siquiera un par de horas; literalmente se la vivían entre bostezo y bostezo, intentando a la vez, terminarse su enorme desayuno.

—Se ven algo cansados, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun –Kuroko resplandecía por lo bien que había descansado. Había ido a dormir a la habitación de los dos posesivos padres, por lo que había espacio de sobra.

—Cállate Tetsu, con el que menos quiero hablar ahora es contigo –sentenciaba Aomine restregándose los ojos ante su indudable cansancio-. Te dije que te largaras a dormir, Bakagami.

—Te dije que te fueras a dormir primero tú –renegó.

—¡Cállate idiota!

—¡Mejor cierra la boca tú!

—Tan ruidosos como siempre –Hyuuga casi terminaba sus sagrados alimentos. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse algunas cuestiones sobre ese par-. Se supone que su relación apenas ha dado inicio, no deberían de estar peleando. Dejen que el amor fluya adecuadamente…_Pobre Kiyoe, no sabe que todo era una pantalla ya que el verdadero amor de Kagami es Aomine…_

—Además pasaron su primera noche juntos. Muestren un poco de felicidad –alegaba Izuki tras sorber su sopa de miso.

—Quizás estén insatisfechos –terciaba Axelle.

—¡Tú mejor no digas nada! –tan temprano y ya les estaban tocando las narices.

—Mañana iremos a la playa de Asaha –informaba el padre de Axelle tranquilamente-. Hoy al parecer habrá una especie de fiesta en la playa organizada por algunos turistas, por si les interesa ir.

—Riko-tan, vayamos a pasear hoy por el puerto –agregaba felizmente el hombre.

—No gracias –denegó de inmediato la castaña.

—Papá quiere pasar más tiempo de calidad contigo.

—¡Qué no! –si con palabras no entendía aquel amoroso padre, con golpes tal vez las cosas serían un poco diferentes.

Mientras la gran mayoría salían para continuar explorando lo que aquella tranquila ciudad tenía para ofrecerles, otros más preferían permanecer en aquel ryokan e intentar reponer energías. Claro que las cosas no iban a ser tan simples, no cuando continuaban en la misma habitación, a solas. Al final nadie se apiadó de sus pobres almas y debían seguir en aquella penosa situación.

—Maldita sea…Tsk…

—Vete a dormir en el pasillo –demandaba el moreno.

—Salte tú, idiota –ya ni fuerzas tenían para seguir insultándose mutuamente.

Los párpados les pesaban demasiado como para poder continuar en aquel estado por mucho más tiempo. Cosa que agradecían y maldecían a la vez. Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron a punto de caer sobre el suelo y dormirse prácticamente hasta que la noche cayera, algo irrumpió de golpe.

¿Un grito? Podían jurar que se encontraban completamente solos en el ryokan a excepción de la dueña y el resto de empleados. Entonces, ¿quién había gritado de manera tan aterrada?

Quisieron ignorar por completo aquel evento inusual, pero la vida estaba obstinada en no dejarlos dormir en paz durante las subsiguientes 24 horas. Ahora alguien estaba tocando fuerte a la puerta.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios? –Taiga se había puesto de pie, arrastrando su humanidad hacia la puerta. Abrió y simplemente muchas cosas dejaron de tener mucho sentido-. ¡¿Axelle?!

Sus ojos no le engañaban, se trataba de aquella pequeña cómplice de Kuroko que había hecho sus vidas un infierno naciente. Aunque el que estuviera allí de pie frente a su cuarto no era lo problemático, sino más bien que lo único que llevaba puesto fuera esa alba toalla mientras su cabello conservaba algunas gotas de tibia agua.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—¿Sabes que esto puede malinterpretarse de tantos modos posibles…?

—Hay dos chicos en una habitación que ayer se besaron por accidente en un ryokan prácticamente despoblado y que extrañamente no lograron dormir en toda la noche…Dudo que se pueda ver peor que eso.

—No puedo discutir contra semejante lógica, así que pasa.

—¿Tú fuiste la que gritó como niña aterrada? –soltó Aomine con saña tras contemplar a la chica adentrándose en la habitación.

—No, no fui yo. Había otras chicas bañándose conmigo y una de ellas fue la que gritó…Dice que había alguien más en las termas y que al parecer llevaba consigo una cámara de vídeo. Al verlo se aterró, indicándonos a todas que debíamos salir de allí rápidamente. Luego regresé a mi habitación pero todas nuestras cosas estaban desordenadas, como si alguien hubiera estado buscando algo…

—Seguramente se trata de un pervertido que quiere amedrentar a las chicas que hay en el ryokan. Ya ves que ayer llegaron un grupo de universitarias -comentaba el pelirrojo un tanto serio.

—Y como sabía que estaban aquí, decidí venir a verles –confesó con cierta vergüenza-. No puedo hacer nada si solo tengo conmigo una toalla.

—¿Y tus cosas? Se supone que las dejan afuera de los baños -indagaba el moreno.

—No estaban las de ninguna chica –espetó con cierta preocupación.

—Bien quédate aquí, iré a ver qué está pasando –Kagami, a veces era todo un caballero.

—Gracias Kagami.

El pelirrojo no demoró en irse, dejando a aquel par completamente a solas. No es como si siempre tuvieran tema de qué hablar, pero ese día extrañamente las cosas parecían complicarse con respecto a la comunicación. Tal vez porque Aomine aún le odiaba un poco por su bromita.

—_Debió mandar a Aomine y quedarse él. El aire está demasiado tenso…_-al menos el pelirrojo le había ofrecido una sudadera azul marino a la chica. A saber por qué llevaba una en época de verano.

—No creas que te saldrás con la tuya por lo que hiciste, eh –recalcó seriamente. Podía sentir esa gélida mirada celeste sobre su ser.

—_Supuse que diría algo como eso…_El hombre de la antigua Grecia consideraba el amor hacia las mujeres como algo vulgar, una pasión vacía, propia de los animales. Por lo que el amor entre hombres era más respetado, considerándose como un privilegio de los hombres cultos. Generalmente, solía existir una importante diferencia de edad entre los amantes. Así que al hombre mayor se le llamaba erastés y a su joven amante, erómero –ilustró.

—¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito, no es así? ¡Deja de fastidiarme! –le gritoneó a todo pulmón a la pobre chica.

—Es para que tengan un argumento medianamente sólido para sostener su pequeño asunto de ayer –se defendió.

—No me gustan los hombres. Además, tendrás que asumir las consecuencias de lo que has hecho.

—No lo creo –se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda al moreno.

—…Me ayudarás a quitarme ese mal sabor de boca…-no solamente había sido ese tono tan particularmente seductor el que había perforado cada centímetro de su piel, ruborizándole como pocas veces en la vida, sino también el tacto del moreno alrededor de su rostro. Estaba admirando demasiado cerca aquellos encantadores y profundos ojos azules.

Se las había ingeniado para girar tenuemente a aquella chica hacia él y al mismo tiempo atrapar entre sus manos aquel sorprendido rostro. Las palabras no emergieron de sus entre abiertos labios aunque fuera lo que ella más quisiera; en ese instante toda su atención se le estaba yendo en intentar comprender qué era lo que ese hombre planeaba hacer.

No tuvo tiempo de objetar, ni siquiera de intentar defenderse. Él había decidido el curso que seguirían las cosas en el instante en que sus labios rozaron suavemente los de ella.

¿Por qué se estaba dejando llevar por su ritmo, por aquel extraño capricho surgido prácticamente de la nada? Quizás porque en el fondo ella también deseaba nuevamente aquel acercamiento, aquel instante en que sus labios se encontraran una vez más y experimentaran el afable sabor de sus labios.

Él le gustaba lo suficiente como para que aquel pausado beso le estremeciera y acelerara los latidos de su corazón, quedando por completo a su merced.

Y ella le atraía más de lo que quería admitir o hacerle creer.


	37. Capítulo 37

¡Hola a todas, criaturillas de la creación! Bueno, no creo que haya necesidad de mencionar la manera en que acabé el capítulo anterior…Por lo que diré únicamente que todo es por una buena causa _9. Las cosas ya irán embonando, ya verán :3. Así que disfruten la actualización de este día y nos leeremos el domingo. Tengan un bonito fin de semana, sigan aprovechando las vacaciones, manténganse hidratadas y bueno, pórtense bien Xd. Gracias a todos por leerme y por seguir mi fanfiction hasta ahora : ).

Guest.- ¡Muchas gracias por comentar pequeña! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y algo por el estilo ocurre XD Me has leído el pensamiento ( ? ). Pero a partir de este cap, las cosas se pondrán mejor. Ya por fin podrán quejarse del exceso de drama y esas cosas triviales lol. Ten un bonito viernes, disfruta la actualización y nos estamos leyendo pequeña mía. Besos y abrazo *-*9

**Capítulo 37**

**Esto es demasiado vergonzoso**

Aquella sonrisa de enorme satisfacción solamente le hacía sentir más vergüenza de la que aún conservaba en su cuerpo tras el momento en que se separaron y observaron por breves segundos que parecieron largas y angustiosas horas. Seguramente sus mejillas estaban rojas hasta el punto en que le terminarían ardiendo. Y él por su lado, tan fresco, tan cínico, tan satisfecho por lo que su dulce fechoría había provocado en ella y que todavía continuaba causándole.

—¿Acaso estás avergonzada? –mofó, aún con esa sonrisa en sus labios-. Se supone que el orden de la conquista era al revés.

—Claro que no –soltó, intentando no sonar alterada. Estaba claro que había fallado, la risa del moreno así se lo hizo saber-. _Odio que se esté retorcijando en razón…No es justo que él esté tan tranquilo. Estúpido Aomine Daiki. Además, él está en todo lo cierto…Se supone que sería yo la que intentara conquistarle y hacerle ver…Umm…_

—Te dije que te haría pagar por lo que hiciste –musitó.

—Supongo que a este paso, el siguiente que vendrá a cobrársela de este modo será Taiga…-agregó burlonamente. ¿Por qué el moreno no tenía su mismo humor?-. ¿Qué? Él también debe tener un mal sabor de boca por ese beso que se dieron.

—Él no tiene derecho a quitarse el mal sabor de boca –chasqueó con malhumor-. Además, ese idiota ya tiene a esa chica, así que se aguante hasta que la vea.

—Ya se está demorando, ¿no? –hasta ese momento no notó que su cabello parecía estar bastante enredado, por lo que la única opción que tenía era intentar peinarlo un poco con sus dedos.

—Seguramente se distrajo con algo, es todo…_¿Qué puedo decir en un momento como éste? Acabo de besarla sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado y ahora seguimos aquí, sentados los dos…completamente solos._

—No creo que le pase lo mismo que a ti –le echó en cara con una sonrisa burlona. Su ritmo cardíaco y mejillas regresaban a su estado basal-. _¿Qué se supone que diga o deba hacer en un momento como éste? Hasta ahora la única que había tomado la iniciativa había sido yo. Sin embargo, él ha sido quien me ha besado en esta ocasión…_

—¿Ahora qué es lo que estás pensando, eh?

—En nada en particular –comentó tranquilamente-. _¿Por qué no se apura en llegar Kagami? Esto se está poniendo algo incómodo. Aunque hay algo que quisiera que Aomine me respondiera…_

—Sobre lo que acaba de pasar…

—_¿Qué es lo que va a decir? Maldición, estoy nerviosa…Odio que me descontrole de esta manera…_-lloriqueó en la protección de sus pensamientos.

—Creo que lo que deberíamos hacer es…

Si hace unos momentos atrás había deseado que el pelirrojo apareciera, ahora simplemente quería que no hubiera aparecido e interrumpido lo que aquel hombre estaba a punto de decirle. Ese día, su suerte apestaba.

—¿Qué sucedió Kagami? –preguntó Axelle tras ponerse de pie. Se veía un tanto serio el chico.

—Al parecer todas las chicas que aquí se hospedaban han reportado que les falta ropa. Así que la dueña está investigando todo esto para que pueda solucionarse el problema rápidamente. Aunque algunas de ellas decidieron irse de aquí.

—Es lo más normal. Supongo que en cuanto lleguen Riko y Momoi, y se den cuenta del embrollo que hay en nuestra habitación querrán irse.

—Por el momento te acompañaré a tu habitación para que puedas cambiarte. Si llegan y te ven así será mucho peor –estipulaba Taiga tranquilamente.

—Está bien –simplemente se dirigió hacia la salida del cuarto acompañada del despreocupado chico.

—¿Por qué demonios vienes tú también? –soltó el pelirrojo con malhumor. ¿Qué no entendía que lo menos que deseaba ahora era verle la cara?

—Yo voy a donde se me dé la gana ir, idiota. No tengo que darte explicaciones –le gruñó.

—Imbécil.

—Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos, parecen niños de preescolar.

Tras unos minutos de espera la chica les permitió acceder a la habitación. Ya se había cambiado y al mismo tiempo arreglado el desorden con su ropa y la de sus amigas. Quedaba claro que la persona que había entrado a las habitaciones además de conocer en qué habitaciones se hospedaban las chicas, poseía las llaves para no tener que forzar la cerradura y a la vez, se las ingenió para no levantar sospechas.

—Claramente aquí también se llevaron algunas cosas –indicaba Axelle a la vez que sujetaba su cabello en un coleta alta. El calor no estaba para andar de pelo suelto.

—Será mejor que les llamemos para ver qué vamos a hacer.

—Yo les llamaré –comentaba Axelle, no obstante, ¿cómo pensaba hacerlo si no encontraba su teléfono móvil por ningún lado?-. ¡¿No está?! Yo lo dejé sobre la mesa y ahora ya no está…-el cuarto estaba nuevamente patas arriba. Pero su celular simplemente continuaba desaparecido.

Tras menos de media hora todos se encontraban de vuelta en el ryokan hablando sobre lo ocurrido. Tampoco era de dudarse que la propietaria se encontrara ofreciendo disculpas particulares a cada uno de los que allí se hospedaban, después de todo, el asunto había sido sumamente grave.

Y antes de que la tarde llegara sólo permanecían la mitad de todos los que habían llegado a hospedarse allí.

Por los chicos no había problema alguno, pero eran ellas las que enfrentaban el mayor riesgo de permanecer en un sitio con un pervertido suelto con cámara. Y tampoco los padres deseaban que sus preciadas hijas se expusieran a semejantes experiencias. Por lo que la decisión era más que clara.

—Si todo estaba yendo muy bien con este sitio –sentenciaba Riko quien estaba empacando todas sus cosas nuevamente-. Aunque…

—Las prendas que nos hacen falta…

—Es lencería –sentenciaba Axelle tras suspirar y ver que gran parte de sus prendas íntimas no estaban. Y esa era la misma historia para sus amigas.

—Me alegra mucho que nos marchemos de ese sitio. No quisiera permanecer en un lugar donde hay un maniático pervertido suelto –la castaña estaba furiosa, deseosa de hallar al sujeto que osó robarle sus prendas.

—Aunque lo lamento por la propietaria…-mencionó Momoi con notoria pena-. Este sitio es grandioso y ella hace su trabajo magníficamente.

—Pero si no hayan al causante de todo esto, ninguna chica estará a salvo –ambas miraron a Axelle, apoyando su noción.

Los chicos por su lado, se encontraban igualmente empacando nuevamente sus pertenencias. Entre más rápido terminaran más pronto podrían ir a buscar un nuevo sitio donde hospedarse y continuar con sus vacaciones sin mayor percance.

—Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, ¿ya terminaron? –les interrogaba a esos dos que continuaban sin mirarse y con las maletas a lado. Ellos simplemente habían atipujado todo sin más.

—Mejor apúrate tú, Tetsu.

—Si no encontramos ryokan será tu culpa.

Kuroko sencillamente suspiró. Lo último que le quedaba de ropa por guardar se encontraba hasta el fondo de aquel armario. Lo cual no sería problema si no le hubiera tocado la zona más alta y que notablemente apenas y alcanzaba. Por lo que terminó pidiendo ayuda de esos dos altos hombres.

Y todo parecía ir bien hasta que ambos sintieron algo extraño al fondo del armario. Y ante su inevitable curiosidad terminaron jalándolo, llevándose una colorida y bochornosa sorpresa.

Aquellas suaves y ligeras prendas cayeron con lentitud contra el suelo mientras otras más permanecían sobre sus cabezas, incluso unas más estaban sujetas por sus manos. Pero no es como si alguno de ellos hubiera visto venir algo como eso.

Ambos estaban en shock, sin creérselo. Algo que no era para menos, no cuando estaban sumidos en aquel mundo de ropa interior femenina que los hacía ver como unos completos y depravados pervertidos.

Kuroko no dudó en inmortalizar el momento para generaciones posteriores.

—¡¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo, idiota?! –le gritaron a todo pulmón. Él como siempre, les miró serio de muerte.

—Así que ustedes fueron las personas que robaron toda esa ropa interior. De verdad me siento decepcionado por haber sido su sombra –notificó con una fingida desilusión.

—¡Te recordamos que ESTA PARTE DEL ARMARIO ES TUYA!

—Todo mundo sabe que ustedes dos son unos pervertidos. Es imposible que alguien como yo pueda hacer cosas tan viles. Por favor Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, no me pongan en la misma categoría que ustedes dos.

—¡Si serás cabrón…!

Pero aquellos gritos no pasaron desapercibidos, no cuando aquellas chicas pasaban casualmente frente a su habitación con la intención de dirigirse a la recepción del ryokan.

Si ellos aún no podían explicarse cómo aquellas prendas íntimas habían terminado allí, ese grupo de chicas ya les estaban atravesaban con una mirada de asesino serial recién salido de prisión y con ansias de descargar toda la frustración y abstinencia de muerte que vivió dentro de aquel lugar.

No tuvieron la oportunidad de ofrecer alegato alguno, no, lo único que pudieron hacer fue soportar la paliza que esas tres chicas en conjunto les propinaron de forma continua y sin intenciones de detenerse en un largo rato. Su destino era sufrir por un malentendido, uno que Kuroko no se preocupó en aclarar.

Y estuvieron a punto de calmarse, pero en cuanto notaron que todas esas prendas les pertenecían a ellas, lo que aconteció después fue lo más cercano a la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

—¡Así que se trataba de ustedes! Tsk…Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan depravados? –Riko recién acababa de limpiar sus nudillos, al parecer "un poco" de sangre les había manchado tras terminar de apalear a Kagami.

—Dai-chan, ¿de verdad era necesario que hicieras algo como esto? Joder, no tienes remedio –ella por tu parte ya había dejado de patear a Aomine donde no se debe apalear a un chico.

—Mira que se portaron muy amables hace rato cuando vine a verlos para pedirles ayuda –objetó molesta la rubia, clavando fríamente su mirada en el moreno-. Me decepcionas Aomine Daiki.

—La verdad es que ninguno de ellos ha hecho algo como eso –mencionó Tetsuya, atrayendo la atención de las chicas-. Yo les pedí que me ayudaran a bajar el resto de mi ropa y cuando lo hicieron todas esas prendas les cayeron encima. Deduzco que el criminal se encargó de poner esto aquí a propósito mientras charlábamos sobre este asunto en el comedor.

—Así que eso era –suspiró ya más relajada la castaña-. Y yo pensando que eran algo peor que escoria –les sonrió cínicamente a esos dos, como si nunca les hubiera aplicado aquellas llaves de lucha libre.

—Dai-chan, por favor perdóname –mencionó apenada y con inocencia aquella susodicha amiga de la infancia al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua de manera infantil.

—Supongo que debimos considerar esa posibilidad –soltó Axelle tranquilamente.

—¡¿Por qué demoraste en decirles la verdad?! ¡Y ustedes son unos monstruos!

—Bueno, al menos recobramos nuestras pertenencias –Riko le halló el lado positivo a lo recién acaecido.

—Sabes, usas unas cosas bastante curiosas Daishi –soltó con enorme descaro el moreno quien sostenía entre sus manos aquella braga blanca de encaje.

—¡Deja eso inmediatamente! –le quitó la prenda de golpe, empezando a tomar todo lo que era suyo. Él simplemente le sonrió ampliamente mientras ella se ponía roja de la pena. ¿Qué clase de comentario era ése?¿Por qué tenía que haber caído en sus manos su ropa interior? Ya eran demasiados bochornos por un día, ¿no?-. ¡Eres un pervertido…!

—Es tu culpa por usar ese tipo de lencería –señalaba de forma indignada. ¿Cómo que ella tenía la culpa? Ahora resultaba.

—¡Dame eso también! –se había encargado de quitarle de las manos aquel bonito sujetador rosado de encajes. Estaba viendo que no quedara nada de su preciada intimidad por allí.

—Umm…Así que eres copa B….

El siguiente sonido fue el de aquella cachetada, cortesía de la francesa. El moreno simplemente bufó molesto mientras se sobaba su mejilla y ella, ella simplemente se había ido de aquella habitación notoriamente cabreada.

—…Te lo tienes bien merecido…-pronunciaron los cuatro sin excepción alguna.

—Todavía que le hice un cumplido…Tsk…

Y aunque su plan había sido abandonar aquel sitio, lamentablemente no tenían más remedio que permanecer allí; después de todo, ya no había lugares libres para que pudieran trasladarse a otro lugar. No quedaba duda de que era período vacacional y todo ya estaba hasta las narices de lleno. Así que solamente les quedaba una opción, atrapar al graciosito que estaba haciendo de las suyas para poderse sentir tranquilos.

No obstante, ¿cómo harían algo como eso? Estaba claro que debían tenderle una trampa al graciosito, pero no querían usar a ninguna de las chicas como blanco.

—Esto es demasiado estresante, ¿saben? –mencionaba Axelle mientras recién entraba a los baños termales aún custodiada por aquella albina toalla.

—Lo sé. Aunque me alegra que hayamos encontrado nuestras pertenencias –mencionó Momoi, quien al igual que las otras dos, conservaba su toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

—Sin embargo, mi celular nunca apareció –estipulaba la rubia un tanto pensativa.

—No sé ustedes chicas, pero esta toalla está empezando a fastidiarme –sus mejillas estaban rojas ante el bochorno producido por las termas en conjunción con esa humedecida prenda.

—Pues sólo quítatela, así de simple –indicaba Axelle con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Escucharon algo…? –preguntó con cierto temor Momoi. Sus manos se habían detenido en su intento por deshacerse de su protectora toalla.

—Quizás estés imaginando cosas –intentó apaciguarla Axelle con aquel comentario. Aunque estaba claro que tanto ella como Riko habían logrado escuchar algo.

—Mejor terminemos de bañarnos y vayamos por algo de helado. Esta noche está inusualmente calurosa –sugería la castaña. Miró a sus dos acompañantes intentando aplacar su ansiedad naciente.

Sin embargo, aquella etapa de tranquilidad duró poco. Aquel ruido estaba más que claro y provenía indudablemente del otro lado de los baños termales. Justamente en el área de los hombres.

Las tres guardaron silencio, mirándose mutuamente. Estaban dispuestas a salir de allí en la brevedad posible, pero al mismo tiempo sin hacer ruido alguno. Y fue precisamente en ese instante en que otro sonido tan terriblemente familiar resonó en sus oídos tan claramente que podían jurar que lo tenían demasiado cerca.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

—Sonó como…cuando una fotografía es tomada…-le respondió Axelle a la peli rosa.

—Chicas, tenemos que irnos inmediatamente de aquí –nadie objetó al respecto. Sin embargo, había un problema que les impedía continuar avanzando. ¿En qué instante aquel chico había llegado hasta allí para cortarles el paso?-. ¡¿Pero quién…rayos eres tú?!

¿Pero por qué no respondía nada aquel intruso?¿A qué se debía que estuviera tan mudo?¿Y cómo es que no notó que ese hombre le faltaba poco para caerse contra el suelo en completa inconsciencia?

—¡Hay alguien más! –gesticuló Momoi con notoria mezcla entre el enfado y el terror.

Si bien habían escuchado ruidos del otro lado de las termas, parecía que estaban erradas en creer que aquel ojo vigilante estaba en esa área. No, el maldito pervertido que había estaba intentando grabar el mejor ángulo de esas tres chicas estaba escondido magníficamente entre el área verde que bordeaba a los baños y que le proporcionaba un magnifico lugar de acecho.

Y aunque se dejó ver por ese grupo de chicas no estaba dispuesto a ser pillado. Dejando en claro que conocía muy bien todo ese hostal y que poseía la condición física para escalar la barda y darse a la fuga.

—Se los dejo a ustedes chicos –pedía aquel padre mientras sostenía su celular. Él se había encargado de mandar al suelo a aquel sujeto desagradable que había intentado encerrar a las chicas en las termas-. ¡¿Estás bien querida hija mía?! –ahí estaba Logan intentando abrazar a su hija, ésta simplemente se lo impidió.

—¿Quién diría que el plan de Aomine-kun funcionaría?

—Es un pervertido, es normal que todo haya resultado bien –soltó cínicamente Momoi.

Al fin pudieron quitarse esas toallas de encima dejando apreciar sus trajes de baños. No iban a exponerse a aquel indeseable depravado así porque sí; debían engañarle y hacerle creer que de verdad no había más prenda que las cubriera que esas toallas.

—Me pregunto si ya lo habrán atrapado…-se preguntaba la francesa.

Aquel chico era prácticamente nada lo que podía hacer por escapar de aquellos basquetbolistas, ya que éstos corrían endemoniadamente rápido y tampoco se les veía muy contentos por haber estado haciendo sesiones de grabación a inocentes chicas. También estaba la parte en que esos dos padres los amenazaron al estilo de la vieja mafia por si se les ocurría perderlo de vista. No entrarían al ryokan si no traían consigo al culpable.

Y antes de que las ocho de la noche llegara, los dos culpables ya estaban siendo severamente regañados por la propietaria, por lo que les aguardaba una larga noche con aquella mujer de apariencia dulce pero que enojada podía convertirse en el mismo demonio. No iban allí sin recibir escarmiento y disculparse con cada una de las clientas a las que les habían robado sus pertenencias. Y fue solamente hasta ese momento en que la verdad emergió.

Aquel par de chicos habían sido contratados para echar abajo la buena fama que aquel hostal poseía, ya que siempre acaparaba a la mayor parte de los clientes y esto era algo que molestaba a la competencia. Y aunque al final se resistieron a confesar quién les había mandado a arruinar aquel lugar, tras un poco de persuasión de esos dos molestos padres no demoraron en abrir el pico.

Las prendas así como los objetos robados fueron devueltos a sus legítimos dueños. Y gracias a aquella heroica hazaña la propietaria les premió a todos con alargarles la hora del toque de queda; ya que comprendía que eran jóvenes y que querían aprovechar el verano para divertirse por la ciudad, una que se tornaba mucha más activa pasada las diez de la noche.

—¿Y a dónde se supone que vas tú? –cuestionó Aomine en el momento en que contempló a aquella chica salir de su habitación, claramente sin intenciones de pasear por el ryokan.

—La propietaria alargó el toque de queda, lo que significa que puedo ir a esa fiesta en la playa que está a punto de comenzar –mencionó con enorme emoción. Ella adoraba salir de fiesta-. Así que me iré. Qué tengas muy buenas noches Aomine –sentenció. Al moreno eso no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia. ¿Es que estaba loca o algo así? No sólo ya pasaban de las nueve, sino que también iba vestida de manera impropia, entiéndase que iba de short y una blusa de tirantes.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte –no fueron sus palabras las que la tomaron por sorpresa, sino más bien la acción de éste. La había pescado del brazo, impidiéndole que continuara avanzando.

—Pero si ya pedí permiso y toda la cosa –informó.

—Pues no vas a ir –estableció con firmeza.

—¿Como por qué? –cuestionó interesada. Él simplemente se quedó callado, sin soltarla-. Entonces arreglemos esto fácilmente. Ven conmigo a divertirte y así no habrá problema para ninguno de los dos –soltó sonriente. ¿Él yendo a una fiesta en la playa?

No es como si no hubiera podido negarse a salir a semejantes horas con dirección a la playa para involucrase en una fiesta, sino más bien que no podía permitir que esa despreocupada chica se fuera del hostal para divertirse sin considerar que sus ropas pudieran desatar los insanos pero naturales deseos de algún hombre. Por alguna razón la idea de que otro hombre tuviera malos pensamientos con ella, le incordiaba.

—Vas a divertirte Aomine –mencionó la chica. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente con dirección hacia la playa sin mucha prisa. Había un gran número de turistas por los alrededores disfrutando de la calma noche.

—Me sorprende que tu padre te haya permitido venir, con lo posesivo que es –comentó.

—Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente –sí, ella le había mentido a su progenitor para salirse con la suya. Y estaba claro que esas amigas suyas habían tenido algo que ver dentro de su cuartada de niña bien portada.

—Debí suponerlo –suspiró. Ya era demasiado tarde para volver, ahora no le quedaba más elección que "divertirse" en la susodicha fiesta.

—Vamos, no te arrepentirás. Además debo improvisar a falta de Marko, Leo y Hadrien. Ellos son mis compañeros fieles para las fiestas –era el primer verano que no pasaba al lado de sus entrañables amigos.

Tras una caminata de más de quince minutos pudieron vislumbrar la aclamada playa. Estaba claro que la fiesta recién estaba dando inicio ya que la gente continuaba llegando sin descanso alguno, dirigiéndose con cierta prisa hacia la improvisada pista de baile.

Había chicos de todas las edades, bailando, charlando y unos más disfrutando de bebidas alcohólicas de apariencia vistosa. Él simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a un ambiente como ése, sin embargo, ella parecía muy tranquila y veía con buenos ojos toda esa insana diversión nocturna.

Para cuando colocó la mirada en Axelle, ella llevaba entre sus manos una deliciosa piña colada que disfrutaba con enorme ahínco. Estaba claro que no podía quitarle la atención de encima ni un minuto o a saber qué haría después.

—Eres menor de edad y no deberías estar bebiendo eso –sentenció. Ya le había arrebatado esa bebida de las manos, alejándosela de su alcance.

—Vine con Aomine no con mi padre –refunfuñó-. Por dios, es sólo una piña colada. No es cosa del otro mundo –sus intentos fueron en vano, no alcanzaba su dulce bebida.

—Si te la tomas nos iremos inmediatamente de aquí –ante la amenaza ella suspiró y se rindió con su bebida. No era justo que la limitara de esa manera; ahora más que nunca extrañaba a los ruidosos de sus amigos.

—Eres peor que mi padre –murmuró con pesar-. Pero bueno, hay otras cosas que todavía puedo hacer –de nuevo sus ánimos se vieron renovados. No permitiría que su noche se arruinara por una pequeña prohibición.

Aomine cantó victoria ante lo que había logrado, no obstante, para cuando se dio cuenta aquella escurridiza chica ya se encontraba en la pequeña pista de baile integrándose a todos los que allí se encontraban. Él solamente suspiró y tomó asiento; empezaba a arrepentirse de haber acompañado a esa chica en aquel impulso inesperado.

Fue en ese instante en que logró darse cuenta que posiblemente estaba un tanto equivocado al pensar que ella se comportaba completamente como un chico. Quizás debió pensar en la posibilidad de que ella podría adorar bailar y que lo haría demasiado bien para poder ser cierto.

Y sin siquiera hacerlo de forma consciente toda su atención se centró en ella. Había pasado de verle bailar y ahora se enfocaba en aquellos detalles que tal vez no notó anteriormente o simplemente ignoró por completo.

Tras poco tiempo se sintió tanto ridículo como avergonzado por hacer algo así. Es decir, él se había encargado de rechazarla hace más de un mes atrás y así mismo, intentaba no demostrarle que todavía le guardaba interés personal. Pero algo como eso era complicado, ya que había sido él quien cruzó su espacio personal y le había arrebatado un beso hace horas atrás con una excusa poco convencional. Y también estaban esas palabras que ella le había dicho con una seriedad y decisión abrumadoras.

Deseaba creer que gran parte de sus actuales pensamientos se debían a la sugestión de aquellas palabras. Quería creer eso a que ella se estaba convirtiendo en una persona importante en su vida.

—…_Ahora soy yo el que está dudando de que haya sido ésa la mejor opción…_


	38. Capítulo 38

¡Hola pequeñas mías! Sólo os vengo a decir que el capítulo de este día es algo largo, pero es sustancial y bueno, ya nos pone sobre lo que nos apremia, por lo que ya pueden sacar la champán y celebrar que esta autora al fin se va a enfocar sobre el romance XD. Yo sé que muchos me odian por haberlos hecho esperar tanto UwU, pero ya saben lo que dicen, las buenas cosas siempre demoran en llegar (?).

¡Gracias a todas las personas que me leen y a las que me comentan! Se agradece mucho. Espero continúen con esta chocoaventura hasta el final. ¡Sin más, besos, abrazos y que disfrutan su domingo! Au revoir *-*/

**Capítulo 38**

**Es difícil describirte**

El tercer día de sus apremiantes vacaciones había llegado y aunque deseaban descansar y recuperar fuerzas, nunca estaba de más, al menos para esos dos, el enfrascarse en un pequeño juego de basquetbol; después de todo existían un par de canchas cerca de donde se hospedaban y no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad, incluso si tenían que tolerar aquel sol tan inclemente.

No obstante, su diversión tendría que esperar, ya que ambas canchas se encontraban ocupadas y al menos a la que habían llegado, se veía lejos la conclusión del partido. Sin embargo, no objetaron y simplemente permanecieron allí de pie, contemplando al equipo que llevaba la delantera; después de todo, poseía dos miembros sumamente familiares y que no esperaban encontrarse allí, al menos no a uno de ellos.

—Pero sí son…Exactamente. Pero no sabía que él también jugaba –fueron las voces en perfecta sincronía tanto de Kagami como Aomine.

No eran los únicos en la audiencia, alrededor de la cancha se encontraban reunidas muchas más personas. Unas vitoreaban al equipo que iba perdiendo, intentando motivarles para que retomaran el vuelo y lograran voltear el marcador. El resto sencillamente estaba más que emocionado por la manera en que el otro equipo se había recuperado y obtenido el mando tras la entrada de esos dos jugadores.

Las habilidades del equipo que llevaba la desventaja no eran malas, pero eran insuficientes para esos dos hombres que no tuvieron problema alguno en pasarlos y lograr entre aquella magnífica coordinación un par de anotaciones más. Rapidez, buena técnica y excelentes tiros fueron lo que al final logró una victoria abrumadora sobre esos contrincantes desafortunados.

—Pensé que estarías mucho más oxidado, Tora –comentaba con una sonrisa burlona el rubio al tiempo que se acercaba hacia sus cosas. La sed le carcomía la garganta.

—Había olvidado la emoción de estar dentro de la duela. Ha sido una buena manera de revivir viejos tiempos y quitarme el estrés de encima –agregó con una sonrisa disimulada. Ya se había encargado de tomar su bebida rehidratante.

—Son vacaciones. Podemos permitírnoslo. Además, sé que alguien como tú sería incapaz de negarse a un juego amistoso –espetó. El otro simplemente suspiró, pero le alegraba haber tenido ese pequeño partido en su compañía.

—¡Riko-tan! –no dudó ni cinco segundos en dirigirse hacia su preciado retoño de forma amorosa. Ella le recibió con un frío golpe en el rostro.

—¡Deja de avergonzarme! –gritó. Ya tan temprano y el castaño estaba haciendo sus ridiculeces.

—Así que esto era lo que me comentabas en el tren –mencionó Momoi, observándole de soslayo.

—Umm…¿No les gustaría otro partido amistoso? –preguntó con sumo interés Taiga. El moreno estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

—Lo siento, pero ya estoy viejo para estos trotes –soltó Kagetore con humor-. Además…

—Tenemos planes ya –finalizaba Logan-. Hoy pasaremos tiempo de calidad con nuestras adorables hijas –Riko suspiró con frustración mientras que la otra implicada apenas iba llegando tampoco muy feliz de lo que ese día le deparaba-. ¿Axelle ya estás lista para pasar un día de calidad con tu padre? –preguntó, sonriéndole muy resplandecientemente.

—No…pero no tengo más elección que ésa –mencionó.

—Recuerdas que prometiste salir conmigo este día si te dejaba ir a esa fiesta de anoche. Las promesas son importantes, Axelle.

—Pues de saber que iba a terminar de esa manera, hubiera preferido no hacer trato alguno contigo –chasqueó fastidiada. Al final no había podido disfrutar de la fiesta porque cierto chico la sacó de la pista de baile, obligándole a regresar a casa antes de que siquiera el toque de queda llegara; en términos simples, todo había sido un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzos.

—Pero para que no te sientas mal hija mía, invitaremos a tu querido amigo para que nos acompañe –musitó. Ella se quedó extrañada, ¿a qué amigo se refería?¿Y por qué deseaba rogar porque sólo fueran ellos dos en esa salida?

El interior de aquel establecimiento gozaba de aire acondicionado por lo que daba un tremendo gusto el permanecer allí, especialmente cuando se requiere invertir cierta cantidad de tiempo en escoger la ropa adecuada y que más le guste al cliente.

Ése era el caso de aquella joven que había sido arrastrada hacia esa tienda de ropa, sentenciándole que no saldrían de allí hasta que comprara algo que fuera bonito, elegante y femenino. Ese hombre pedía demasiado a su joven persona.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor, sino más bien el acompañante extra que su padre había arrastrado consigo.

Allí estaban esos dos hombres tomando asiento mientras algunas miradas de las féminas que compraban, se desviaban hacia ellos. Vamos, eran un mundo de contrastes en toda la extensión de palabras, pero no por ello menos interesantes y atractivos.

—_¿Por qué razón tuvo que traer a Aomine con nosotros?¿No es suficiente calvario que tenga que estar en esta tienda y llevarme algo femenino?¿Se venga de que en todos los veranos me voy con Marko y los chicos y no lo veo hasta unos días antes de volver a clases? Elegiré el primer vestido que se pose en mis manos y listo._

—He escuchado que eres un monstruo para el basquetbol, Aomine –empezó la charla Logan, sin quitarle la mirada a su hija. Presentía que tomaría el primer vestido que llegara a sus manos, por lo que le indicaba que continuara buscando. Ella sólo bufó y continuó.

—¿Por qué razón me ha invitado a venir con ustedes? –tampoco era tan desatendido para no percatarse de las dobles intenciones del francés.

—No seas desconfiado Aomine, solamente quiero conocerte un poco más. ¿Es algo malo? –cuestionó con normalidad-. Digo, siento interés por conocer al chico que hizo a mi hija cuestionarse sobre su forma de vestir y comportarse de esa manera tan ajena a ella. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, te sentirías igual, ¿cierto? –expresó sonriente. Y aunque se escuchó normal, sin ningún sentimiento impreso, estaba claro que no estaba feliz por sacar un tema como ése. Aomine sintió que si decía algo indebido no podría contarla.

—No hay nada interesante sobre mí –expresó rápidamente-. Estrictamente hablando no es mi culpa –fue en ese momento en que recordó aquel sábado a mediodía cuando se reunió con Axelle y contempló que no iba vestida como usualmente lo hacía. Entonces, ¿realmente había hecho que alguien tan obstinada y poco femenina como ella hubiera hecho algo así para él?

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres con mi hija? –sí, era una de esas preguntas universales que los padres siempre sueltan de cajón cuando notan que hay un hombre pretendiendo a sus hijas. Ese momento ya le había llegado a Aomine Daiki.

—Ésa es una buena pregunta –respondió al poco tiempo. Él también se había estado cuestionando algo como eso desde anoche que acompañó a Axelle a aquella fiesta playera. Y hasta ese momento seguía sin una respuesta clara del todo.

—Espero que no quieras tener a mi hija sólo para divertirte un rato o disfrutar de un agradable verano. Así que seamos claros desde ahora y podremos llevar la fiesta en paz entre tú y yo -¿le estaba amenazando? Claramente, pero era imposible notarlo con ese tono tan sereno y esa sonrisa que inspiraba confianza y amabilidad. Él era peligroso.

—Ya veo de dónde ha sacado tan curiosa personalidad.

—Agradece que no la sacó de su madre, porque seguramente andarías por allí con algún trauma –comentó con seriedad-. Ayumi, ella es una de las pocas personas a las que respeto y temo –Aomine no deseaba toparse con la susodicha, no cuando alguien como Logan la calificaba de tal modo.

—¿No la sobreprotegen demasiado? –hacía referencia tanto a él como a sus molestos amigos de la infancia.

—Es normal que un padre haga algo como esto por sus hijos, ¿no? Especialmente si tu hija vive en otro país y sólo puedes verla ocasionalmente. Y lo menos que quiero es que venga un aprovechado e intente hacerse el gracioso con ella –eso era una clara pedrada dirigida hacia su persona-. Como ya lo han intentado otros anteriormente.

—¿Intentado…?¿De qué manera? –preguntó ásperamente, clavando sus celestes por primera vez, en él.

—¿Sabes que muchos hombres consideran a las francesas fáciles? Por lo que se supone que para un chico es sencillo seducirlas y llevarlas a la cama. Es algo así como su estigma desde que llegó aquí…Los chicos con los que salió durante secundaria tenían esa idea en su cabeza y cuando se dieron cuenta de que no obtendrían lo que buscaban empezaron a crear rumores sobre ella –estaba claro que lucía y sonaba molesto, pero no podía culparlo, no cuando él empezaba a sentirse de ese mismo modo. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacer algo tan bajo como eso?

—…Ella no es una chica fácil. Sabe lo que quiere y también no se deja inmutar por lo que le sucede. También es alguien con las suficientes agallas para hacer algo descabellado o que nadie se espera –sonrió ladinamente tras recordar la locura que hizo para rescatar a Momoi y la manera en que se las ingenió para ello-. Es difícil…describirla –confesó seriamente. Quizás para muchos era fácil clasificarla o entenderla, pero para él, ella era como esas tediosas materias de la universidad que sólo venían a causarle dolores innecesarios de cabeza mientras intentaba fallidamente comprenderlas.

—Digamos que no es apta para tontos –soltó con enorme burla-. Axelle es así en gran medida por mi culpa. Yo en un principio quería tener un niño, sin embargo, las cosas no fueron así…Y cuando Ayumi me dijo que había cosas que podían gustarle tanto a chicas como a chicos, no lo pensé dos veces –dijo con cierta tranquilidad y vergüenza-. Tampoco consideraba que crecería entre tres chicos, no obstante, esos tres han cuidado muy bien de ella, por lo que no tengo nada que reprocharles.

—Seguramente fue lo mejor para alguien como ella –soltó. Hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que aquella chica ya llevaba entre manos varios vestidos y que su rostro era de fastidio total.

—Al parecer ya tienes todos los que te vas a probar, Axelle –soltó emocionado el padre en cuanto su hija se acercó hacia ellos dos.

—Hagamos esto rápido –clamaba la pobre.

—Hoy Aomine será el que elija el vestido que mejor te quede, Axelle –esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que la chica soltara toda la ropa que llevaba en manos. Si era una broma, no era graciosa en lo absoluto-. Y al rato irás con Riko y Momoi a comprarte un lindo kimono para el festival de verano que habrá este fin de semana –indicaba.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser Aomine quién decida mi vestido? –sí, ¿por qué él? Hasta el dueño del lugar parecía ser más confiable que el moreno.

—Quiero clasificarlo de acuerdo al tipo de vestido que escoja para ti, Axelle –contestó. A ninguno de los dos les quedaba claro qué significaba algo como eso.

Y fue así que el tortuoso desfile de vestidos dio inicio. Como si no fuera ya un dolor de cabeza el tener que modelar vestidos frente a su padre, ahora debía hacerlo estando allí el moreno. Así que lo único que quería era acabar pronto y que él tomara su decisión rápidamente para terminar con el martirio.

Frente a sus ojos pasaron vestidos cruzados, vestidos con encaje, vestidos asimétricos, vestidos estampados, vestidos con escotes y todas las variantes habidas y por haber y ninguno convencía a ninguno de esos dos hombres.

El ganador fue un vestido de tono beige de tirantes delgados cuyo estampado consistía en pequeñas rosas rosáceas y hojitas diminutas. Incluso gozaba de un cintillo rosa pastel que se amarraba en un perfecto moño por la parte posterior. Le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, poseyendo un poco de vuelo gracias a los holanes en capas que conformaban la sección inferior del mismo.

—Magnífico. Sé que eres mi hija y es natural que diga esto, pero te ves hermosa en ese vestido, Axelle –halagaba el padre. Hacía muchos años que no veía a su hija en un vestido, era un día que debía guardar para la posteridad. Razón por la que tomó una foto.

—No hagas eso padre, es vergonzoso –se sonrojó ante su acción y las risillas de quienes estaban en la cercanía. Joder que ya no era una niñita para que estuviera haciendo algo como eso.

—¿Qué opinas Aomine? –preguntó casual el rubio.

El moreno demoró en responder ya que se encontraba más atento en cómo lucía Axelle con ese vestido que en las palabras que ese hombre le dirigía.

A poca distancia de él se encontraba ella, luciendo muy bien tan bonito vestido. Su mirada fue desde sus descalzos pies hasta sus rodillas y se detuvo hasta donde acababa aquella vestimenta. Admitía que tenía unas piernas bien torneadas y agradables a la vista.

No obstante, no se detuvo allí, sus celestes ojos recorrieron un poco más arriba, apreciando con detalle sus caderas y su cintura. Y fue cuando recordó lo bien que bailó la noche de ayer y lo seguramente mejor que luciría si lo hacía con ese vestido veraniego.

Le fue imposible para él ignorar aquella parte de su feminidad y mucho menos cuando ese vestido lograba sacar lo mejor de esa área tan admirada y codiciada por los hombres. Si bien amaba las copas grandes, empezaba a creer que en ella aquel tamaño de busto era más que perfecto. Ya era suficiente llamativa para requerir algo más que la hiciera resaltar.

—…Le sienta bastante bien –expresó, desviando su atención hacia otro lado. De repente sintió como la pena le invadió tras percatarse que había estado observando de más el físico de aquella mujer.

—Mmm…Entonces nos llevaremos éste –para ella era mejor decir eso que pensar demasiado en las palabras de Aomine. Era la primera vez que le hacía un halago de esa naturaleza; estaba apenada y al mismo tiempo contenta. Quizás ese vestido no iba a ser tan malo como pensaba.

—Con un sombrero quedará muy bien, hija –mencionó Logan, mirándola detenidamente-. Te lo llevarás puesto para que lo luzcas como es debido.

Había olvidado lo que se sentía ir por las calles portando un vestido y temer ante la más tenue brisa de verano. También no recordaba lo que era pasear al lado de su padre de forma tranquila platicando de cualquier trivialidad que se viniera a la cabeza de ambos. Aceptaba que extrañaba todo eso. Aunque era algo raro porque a su lado también se encontraba él, ese hombre que de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro comentario sobre lo que su padre decía.

Por el momento sólo le quedaba disfrutar del momento porque no estaba segura si algo como eso volvería a repetirse nuevamente.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? Escuché de un buen restaurante –habló Logan mirando a ambos. Los dos parecían tener esa misma idea en mente.

—Ummm…¿Esa no es Ayanami? –su carmesí mirada se depositó en la mencionada. Se encontraba a menos de dos cuadras de donde transitaban y al parecer se encontraba riñendo con un chico que no tenía intenciones de dejarla marchar.

—Al parecer quieren pasarse de listos.

—¿Es buena idea que dejes ir a tu padre a que haga algo como eso? –preguntaba el moreno. Logan por su lado ya se había marchado hacia donde se encontraba aquella joven en aprietos.

—¿Debería preocuparme? Mi padre no hará nada imprudente, ya no está en edad de hacer algo como eso. Ese tipo de actitudes quedaron atrás cuando iba en la preparatoria –relató Axelle con cierto humor.

—Lo malo es que eres igual que él.

—Ey, claro que no. Yo no soy bromista, ni fiestera, ni necia, ni vengati…Maldita sea, soy como mi padre…-hubiera sido bueno que mantuviera todo eso en sus pensamientos. Lamentablemente Aomine ya le había escuchado y le miraba de forma recriminadora.

—No olvides que también eres rubia.

—Gracias, olvidaba ese detallito –comentó sarcástica-. ¿Qué estuvieron hablando mi padre y tú? –sentía una enorme curiosidad al respecto, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Nada en particular –no iba a mencionarle que su padre prácticamente lo amenazó de muerte si le ponía una mano a su princesa.

—Pues que sospechoso. Él siempre suelta cosas innecesarias –Aomine estaba de acuerdo con ello-. Además de que odio que se ponga con sus histerias y con esos celos de padre –suspiró con exasperación-. Él no entiende que ya no soy una niña.

—Quizás ése sea el problema.

La hora de la comida fue tranquila en toda la extensión de la palabra, especialmente porque ninguno de esos dos hombres dijo nada innecesario o por lo que tuviera que preocuparse o reclamarles. Quizás exageró al pensar que podría ser un infierno el convivir con ellos.

Tal vez eso era lo que pensaba hasta que ese hombre sacó de entre las bolsas de compras esa muy conocida y comprometedora revista.

—_N-No puede ser…Él la ha comprado…¿pero por qué?¡¿por qué la está sacando en este preciso momento?! _–sólo miraba con terror profundo cómo su padre pasaba de hoja en hoja, como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta.

—En la revista anterior mencionaba que ibas a trabajar con ese modelo…Umm…¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Kise Ryouta –comunicaba el padre tranquilamente sin despegar su mirada de la revista. Mientras Axelle no deseaba que encontrara las páginas en las que salía, el moreno puso mala cara tras oír ese nombre.

—¿Ibas a modelar con ese idiota? –cuestionó entre incrédulo y enfadado. Ella asintió lentamente-. Umm.

—Pero al final se canceló. Meiko-san fue la que decidió que así no fuera. Mencionó algo de que todavía no era buen momento para que trabajara con otro modelo, especialmente de la talla de Kise –aclaró un tanto pensativa.

—Aunque la chica con la que sale es bastante bonita. Es decir, lucen muy bien los dos –sonrió tenuemente el rubio, apreciando cada una de las fotografías. Es que si no se supiera que era el trabajo de un par de profesionales, posiblemente les confundiría con una bonita pareja de novios-. Oh, hasta una entrevista le hicieron…"Conoce a tu Estrella Favorita, Kise Ryouta"…Se ve que es muy popular este chico.

—Lo es. Cuando lo conocí prácticamente a menos de dos cuadras las chicas le abordaban para fotografiarse y pedirle su autógrafo –mencionaba Axelle conmemorando aquella salida con casi todos los Miembros de la Generación de los Milagros.

—Parece ser que el chico sabe cómo moverse con las mujeres –estipuló con cierto interés Logan-. Mira que estos consejos son bastantes aplicables. Deberías intentarlo Aomine –dijo con inocencia pura. El moreno sólo torció el entrecejo. ¿Le estaba insinuando que no sabía conquistar a una mujer o mejor dicho, que no podía hacer algo así con su hija?

—Seguramente son consejos inservibles, proviniendo de alguien como él –en su cabeza resonaba esa voz chillona llamándole Aominecchi. Es decir, ¿qué chico que se respeta va por la vida agregando semejante honorífico?

—Igualmente la guardaré por si quieres ver en qué estás fallando, Aomine –sentenciaba el padre muy quitado de la pena. Estaba provocándole, claro estaba.

—Tsk.

—_Puedo sentir la tensión que aquí existe. Ya quiero que este día acabe, de verdad. Estos dos hombres van a acabar conmigo antes de que terminen las vacaciones de verano._

En cuanto llegó al ryokan no pudo ser más feliz. Era la señal perfecta de que ahora podría irse a encerrar a su habitación sin que alguno de esos dos pudiera objetarle algo. De hecho ni siquiera esperó a despedirse, simplemente tomó sus cosas y siguió su camino. Tanta convivencia no era buena para su frágil corazón, especialmente porque el camino a casa se había visto plagado de las indirectas verbales de ese par. ¿Es que no podían llevar la fiesta en paz?

Cuando entró a la habitación no le sorprendió ver las miradas atónitas de aquel par de chicas, ya que jurarían que nunca se pondría algo como eso a menos que su existencia dependiera de ello. Razón por la que demoraron en hablar y comunicarle sobre lo que estaban haciendo.

—Axelle, ¿de verdad eres tú?

—Lamentablemente sí, Riko. Todo ha sido idea de mi padre, todo –se quitó el sombrero, arrojándolo lejos-. ¿Ya vamos a ir a comprar los kimonos?

—Sí, en cuanto estés lista nos vamos. Además, también debemos comprar algo más –mencionaba Momoi con una sonrisita.

—¿Qué? –ella parecía la única que no estaba enterada de nada.

—Este domingo es el cumpleaños de Dai-chan y pensé en comprarle algo –la peli rosa le miraba detenidamente como que indicándole algo.

—¿Uh?¿Debo comprarle algo también? –se lo auto preguntaba más a ella misma que nadie. Las otras dos simplemente suspiraron, asintiendo-. ¿Pero qué podría darle de regalo…?

—Dai-chan ama los tenis. Tiene más zapatos que Riko, yo y tú juntas –las dos estaban que no se lo creían-. También puede ser ropa y cosas por el estilo. No es tan quisquilloso para esas cosas.

—Bueno, confiaré en ti Momoi, ya que eres la que mejor le conoce.

—Entonces date prisa Axelle para que podamos irnos y comprar todo lo necesario –las dos chicas simplemente afirmaron con una amplia sonrisa. Era hora de una salida entre amigas.

Y mientras Axelle se sentía aliviada de toparse con esas dos chicas, Aomine no estaba así de contento cuando entró a su cuarto y se percató que había sido invadido totalmente por el resto del equipo. ¿Es que no podían darle siquiera un poco de espacio?¿Y qué es lo que estaban haciendo reunidos allí todos con esa aura de seriedad típica de un partido de finales?

Él sólo entró, suspiró hondamente y se dirigió sin más a la sección que no estuviera invadida por todos esos jugadores.

—¿Acaso fue muy duro contigo el padre de Axelle? –lanzó deliberadamente el capitán del equipo. Los demás esperaban la respuesta expectante.

—Es igual de fastidioso que la hija –soltó de golpe. Y claramente era cierto, aunque ese hombre podía ser incluso peor que Axelle-. Y haciendo eso a un lado, ¿qué se supone que están haciendo?

—Hyuuga está pidiéndonos consejos de cómo declarársele a la entrenadora –siempre había alguien que hablaba de más y ese era Izuki Shun.

—¡Cállate idiota, nadie te dijo que hablaras de más! –golpear a Izuki ya se le estaba haciendo un hábito bastante recurrente. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo se lo ganaba a pulso.

—¿No te has tardado un poco en ello? –interrogó el moreno.

—No eres la persona adecuada para echarle algo como eso en cara, Aomine-kun –Kuroko, infartando a los miembros del equipo desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—Lo menos que quiero ahora es que estés de fastidioso, Tetsu –ya le había dado mejor utilidad a esa revista que todavía le acompañaba. La había hecho rollito, más que perfecta para golpear el peli azul.

—¿Y tú para cuándo, eh? –ahora era Taiga quien se unía a la burla colectiva contra Daiki.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Bakagami –refutó. Ya había desistido de golpear a Kuroko, por el momento. Además se habían encargado de quitarle la susodicha revista.

—No te hagas el interesante...o el idiota –agregaba el pelirrojo, el otro simplemente fingió demencia-. Todos sabemos que te sigue interesando, sólo que eres demasiado imbécil para aceptarlo.

—¡¿Quieres pelea?!

—¿Quieren calmarse ustedes dos? Van a destrozar este lugar –Jumpei intentaba serenarse y no asesinar a los dos ases del equipo, pero era una tarea cada día más difícil-. Mejor démosle consejos de cómo declarársele después de que ha metido la pata estúpidamente.

—La revista podría sernos de gran ayuda –Kuroko ya había empezado a hojearla, llegando hasta el fatídico artículo donde Kise exponía sus tips de conquista. Y fue entonces cuando la botó, dándose cuenta que no serviría para absolutamente nada.

—¿Por qué la botas Kuroko? Estos consejos son buenos –alegaba Izuki tras recoger la maltratada revista y ponerse a leer cada consejo uno por uno-. Incluso alguien como Aomine y Hyuuga podrían lograrlo si siguen estos tips –ahora eran dos hombres los que querían apalearlo, por suerte fueron detenidos por Kagami y Mitobe.

—Umm…Tienes razón. Se nota que ha tenido mucha experiencia con mujeres –secundaba el de gafas-. Bien podrías intentarlos Aomine.

—Nada pierdes con ello –agregó Shun.

—A Axelle, pero de allí no pasa.

—Kagami-kun, por favor no seas tan duro con Aomine-kun. ¿No crees que ya tiene suficientes problemas con que el padre de Axelle-kun no lo quiera de novio de su hija y que ella cada vez sea más popular entre los chicos gracias a su trabajo de modelaje?

—Tienes mucha razón, Kuroko. Tú siempre piensas en esos detalles que nadie más nota.

—¡Idiotas, ustedes solamente quieren seguir echándole leña al fuego! –Hyuuga, en su intento fallido por detener las burlas pasivas de Kuroko.

—¿Y qué se supone que tienen de grandiosos esos consejos? –todos colocaron la mirada en el aparente curioso chico para después disponerse a leer cada uno de los sabios consejos de Kise Ryouta.

—Veamos –aclaró su garganta Hyuuga y prosiguió-. "1.- Higiene. Es importante prestar atención a los cuidados personales, después de todo el físico es lo primero de lo que nos percatamos cuando conocemos a alguien más. No me gustaría estar en medio de una cita sin haberme duchado después de un entrenamiento de basquetboll".

—Ciertamente a nadie le gusta estar al lado de un apestoso y sudoroso hombre.

—Izuki-senpai tiene mucha razón. Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun procuren ducharse después de cada entrenamiento, por mucho que les gusten a sus parejas dudo que les agrade estar a su lado mientras desprenden ese fétido olor a muerto. A nosotros tampoco nos hace felices soportar su olor.

—¡Maldito Tetsu, mejor cállate! –le gritaron esos dos a todo pulmón.

—Un buen baño y una colonia, la mejor combinación que puede haber –opinaba el cara bonita.

—Continuemos… "2.- Amabilidad. Un verdadero hombre debe sabe ser amable con la chica que le gusta (aunque pensándolo bien se supone que debemos ser amables con todos), si eres una se esas personas rudas y antipáticas, creo que al menos debes intentar cambiar tu actitud cuando estás frente a esa persona especial. ¡A nadie le gusta que los traten mal!"…Creo que este tip ha sido pensando en ustedes dos, Bakagami, Ahomine.

—¡¿A quién le llamas así, idiota?!

—¡Respeten a su capitán!

—Hyuuga-senpai tiene mucha razón. Es como si Kise-kun hubiera hecho esto para ustedes dos. Creo que sabe que no son verdaderos hombres después de todo. Es curioso porque ustedes dos pensaban eso mismo de él –Kuroko era mejor cuando se mantenía calladito y con esa mirada hacia el vacío.

—Solamente intenta escucharla y así se sentirá entendida y querida por ti. Sé que hasta a Axelle le gusta que hagan cosas como ésas –Izuki en su intento de maquillar las duras pero realistas palabras de Tetsu.

—En términos que entiendas, deja de ser idiota y escucha todo lo que te tenga que decir, incluso si es aburrido, poco te importa o quisieras hacer algo mejor. Y si te es difícil, piensa que eso que podrías hacer por ella otro lo podría hacer de igual modo y robártela –Juunpei y sus interpretaciones personales sobre los consejos de Kise.

—Hyuuga, deberías seguir tus propios consejos con Riko –si bien era cierto lo que decía, igualmente recibiría un amoroso golpe directo en la cabeza de aquel sonriente capitán.

—El consejo… "3.- Sé atento. Debes mostrar interés por lo que le sucede a la otra persona, a las chicas les gusta ser escuchadas cuando tiene algo que decir… aún si es aburrido para ti." Creo que esto es algo así como un reto mayor para ti, Aomine.

—Ciertamente no es el fuerte de Aomine-kun. Creo que ni siquiera conoces el significado de esa palabra. Y no Kagami-kun, no es el nombre de algún platillo extranjero.

—Por suerte siempre traigo mi diccionario conmigo chicos –el pequeño diccionario de Izuki era bastante bonito. ¿Pero quién coño iba de vacaciones con un diccionario de bolsillo?-. Lo ocupo cuando busco palabras adecuadas para mis rimas.

—No veo que te esté sirviendo de mucho, Shun. Tus rimas siguen apestando igualmente –recriminaba Hyuuga.

—¡Kuroko si serás cabrón, mejor dinos cuál es tu problema con nosotros! –exclamaron esos dos cabreados jugadores que querían callarle para siempre.

—Silencio –ordenaba el capitán. Ese par continuaba gruñéndole a Kuroko y éste les veía con una calma olímpica-. "4.- Respeto. Hay que saber ser un caballero en todo momento, este punto está muy ligado a la amabilidad. Mostrar también que eres cordial pone en manifiesto tus buenos modales". Esta guía es muy complicada para ustedes dos.

—¿Lo dice quien le pone sobrenombres a su compañeros de equipo?

—Izuki, ¿por qué estás llevándome la contraria a todo lo que digo?¿Es acaso porque no me río de tus rimas ridículas y sin sentido?

—Respeto es la consideración de que alguien o incluso algo, tiene un valor por sí mismo y se establece como reciprocidad –leyó en voz clara el peli azul a ese par de enardecidos hombres-. Ahora que saben qué es, espero puedan aplicarlo adecuadamente en sus relaciones interpersonales.

—Bien pensado Kuroko. Si saben qué es, les será más fácil todo –felicitaba Hyuuga. Hasta que alguien le apoyaba.

—Debería regalarles un diccionario de bolsillo a cada uno de ustedes –habló sonriente Izuki.

—No sé tú, pero no creo que requieras de tu sombra nunca más.

—Sí, creo que tienes mucha razón –aunque ambos hablaron tranquilamente, aquella aura asesina que desprendían les hacían desistir de que poseían buenas intenciones.

—No tienen permitido matarse mutuamente hasta que participemos en el torneo de invierno. Así que cálmense y lean ese diccionario que buena falta les hace a los dos –sentenció sin escrúpulo alguno.

—"5.- Romanticismo. Son las pequeñas cosas las que le indican a una chica qué tanto significa ella para ti. Cosas sencillas como un mensaje de texto o un halago. Tampoco seas adulador excesivamente… eso es raro y molesto." –leyó Izuki con su mejor voz-. ¿Entendieron?

—¡Deja de preguntarnos en ese tonito, idiota!

—Si no tienen dinero para regalarle cosas costosas o invitarla a salir adecuadamente, siempre pueden mandarle algún mensaje motivador, llamarla, salir al parque a pasear y tomarla de la mano. Decirle lo bonita que luce o que no han salido con chica más bella que ella…Son esas pequeñas cosas las que enamoran a una mujer…-clamó como todo un enamorado empedernido, como si miles de citas le avalaran semejantes palabras.

—¿En serio aplicas eso Hyuuga?¿Se considera como un halago decirle que golpea como toda una luchadora profesional?¿O que nunca antes alguien te había golpeado de esa manera tan salvaje? O quizás…

—¡Izuki, cállate y lárgate de esta habitación! –demandó colérico. Los otros dos simplemente se echaron a reír, burlándose muy literalmente en su cara.

—Con razón la entrenadora no le hace caso. ¿Quién podría con esos halagos? –soltó de golpe Kagami, echándose a las risas.

—Está claro que nunca llegarás lejos con ella –completaba el moreno.

—¡No tolero que tú me digas algo como eso, Ahomine! Todavía a Bakagami se lo pasó porque ya se hizo de novia, pero a ti no.

—Ese es un buen punto –habló Taiga, observando de reojo al moreno.

—¿Qué ha sido lo más romántico que han dicho, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun? –Kuroko el curioso.

—Ummm….Nadie hace unas hamburguesas tan deliciosas como tú –confesó con cierto sonrojo Kagami.

Todos estaban asombrados por aquella revelación, ¿es que quién puede considerar eso como romántico?¿Y de verdad se lo había dicho a alguna de sus antiguas parejas? Todos tenían la quijada sobre el suelo.

—Eres todo…un enigma, Kagami-kun.

—Es un verdadero idiota, dirás –remarcaba Hyuuga sin condolencia alguna.

—¿Y tú, Aomine-kun?¿Qué ha sido lo más romántico que has dicho? –ahora el que tenía todas las miradas era el moreno.

—…Mmm…Me gustan tus pechos…-sí, definitivamente una respuesta como ésa es la que se estaban esperando de alguien tan desvergonzado y pervertido como era Aomine Daiki, pero todavía tenían la vaga esperanza de que no saliera con algo como eso y les sorprendiera de buena manera. Bueno, ahora comprendían que él era caso perdido.

—Axelle-kun hizo bien en salir con ese surfista.

—Volvamos a centrarnos en tu declaración, Hyuuga.

—Hyuuga-senpai, estoy seguro de que puede lograrlo si se sincera adecuadamente con la entrenadora.

—Estamos con usted, Hyuuga-senpai –apoyaba el pelirrojo.

—El último punto es "6.- Honestidad. Sé honesto contigo mismo y con ella. No todo es diversión, y a veces cuando las cosas se ponen serias debes estar consciente de que es lo que quieres y necesitas, así como la otra parte. Admite tus errores y responsabilízate de ellos si haz cometido alguno. Si ambos hablan con la verdad de sus sentimientos todo marchará de manera correcta. No hay orgullo valido si realmente te gusta alguien"…Kise al final sabe dar muy buenos consejos –y fue así como ellos continuaron con su parloteo ignorando por completo las ofensas del moreno.

Había muchas cosas que le asaltaban en ese momento, pero había una que tenía a su mente trabajando al máximo. ¿Cómo le habían convencido para salir con todos ellos al centro de la pequeña ciudad y por qué no intentaba escabullirse como cuando se saltaba las prácticas en la Academia Too? En parte posiblemente se debía a que ese par fungían como sus centinelas y no le permitirían irse de aquel sitio de reunión hasta que todo haya quedado resuelto.

Comprendía que el capitán del equipo fuera a buscar algo que regalarle a Riko como preámbulo de su confesión, pero no entendía por qué tenía que ir él a acompañarles en esa ridícula tarea si podían hacerlos solitos sin su supervisión y consejos.

Solamente suspiró, tomó asiento y sintió a ese par a su lado. Vaya manera de empezar un día.

—Ya les dije que me dejen en paz.

—Aomine-kun, te trajimos con nosotros para que también compres algo y así puedan ir mejor las cosas en tu confesión.

—¡¿Y quién demonios te dijo que me voy a confesar?! –chasqueó.

—¿No pensabas hacerlo? Después de que ayer todos nuestros senpais te dieron tan buenos consejos –señalaba Taiga con vileza.

—¿No era esa tu intención en estas vacaciones de verano, Aomine-kun? –cuestionaba con suma tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo, como si eso hubiera dejado en claro por el moreno desde el inicio.

—¡Deja de querer sugestionarme, Tetsu! –no le estaba haciendo ni la más mínima gracia que su querido amigo estuviera metiéndose en sus asuntos.

—Posiblemente tengas miedo de que te rechace. Digo, no quisiste nada serio con ella cuando te lo pidió…Supongo que es normal.

—Ya deja de ser tan orgulloso e idiota, Aomine –recalcó el pelirrojo-. Eres el único que no se quiere dar cuenta de las cosas. Si no sabes qué regalarle podemos preguntarle a Marko y los otros.

—¿Me dejarán en paz si admito que me gusta? –esos dos asintieron tal cual niños obedientes-. Sí, está bien, me gusta…Me gusta lo suficiente para hacerla mi novia -¿ese era Kuroko sonriendo?¿Esas eran los clarines de los arcángeles entonando una bella melodía?¿Esos eran sus senpais llorando de la alegría de que al fin fuera sincero con todos y admitiera sus verdaderas intenciones? Todos estaban muy orgullosos por su progreso tan significativo. Aomine por su parte quería matarlos.

—Kagami, pídele consejos a Marko-kun y los otros para ver qué podemos comprarle a Axelle. Es una chica poco convencional después de todo –todos allí sabían que era la cruel verdad.


	39. Capítulo 39

¡Hola! Ya llegué para atormentarles un poco, como ya es usual desde que empecé a publicar este fanfiction. Yo sé que no les importan mis locuras y disfrutan de la historia. Pero ya me redimiré por todo lo que he hecho. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado n_n/. Al menos sé que a las personas que les gusten ver/leer celos, quedarán más que encantados jojojo.

Joy.- Gracias por tu review, pequeña; es bueno saber que te gustó el capítulo y que consideras lindo que al fin Aomine haya entrado en razón XD. Tengo una duda existencial contigo, ¿eres la misma persona que comenta como Guest o no? lol. Saludos, besos y abrazos. Nos leemos después : ).

Gracias a todos los que leen desde la penumbra XD. También a mis queridas comentaristas, Joy, Tsuri y BubbleBlack o/. Y gracias KonnyDaniela por darle follow y fav a mi fic OwO9. Sin más, ¡qué lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 39**

**Esto es la guerra sin cuartel**

Las calles principales se encontraban adornadas candorosa y bellamente por aquellas farolas, embelleciendo el pequeño pueblo y al mismo tiempo, iluminando adecuadamente el paso de todos los que se dirigían emocionados hacia el área donde el Festival de Verano de Tokashiki tendría sitio.

Había un gran número de puestos, desde los clásicos de comida y todo tipo de golosinas, hasta los que ofrecían jugosos premios tras realizar determinadas proezas. Así mismo se contemplaba hasta el final de ese sendero creado por los numerosos y coloridos puestos, el pequeño templo con el que gozaba la población y que ya empezaba a ser visitado por los foráneos y extranjeros.

El ambiente de sana diversión se encontraba incrementándose, después de todo, apenas estaba dando inicio el festival y aún quedaban tres días más de éste llenos de sorpresas.

—¿No creen que ya se están demorando demasiado? –cuestionó un impaciente Taiga que ya deseaba irse a comprar algunas delicias culinarias.

—Kagami-kun, por favor, ten un poco de paciencia. Las chicas siempre se toman su tiempo.

—Kuroko tiene razón, Kagami. Además, no llevamos ni 15 minutos esperándolas, no dramatices –Izuki sólo podía reírse de ver cómo al pelirrojo se le iban los ojos hacia los puestos de comida. Un glotón al fin y al cabo.

—¿No se supone que íbamos a venir todos de yukata? –ese era Hyuuga y su orgullo de japonés aflorando como siempre.

—La verdad es que es incómodo usar ese tipo de cosas, Hyuuga-senpai –soltó tranquilamente Taiga.

—Estos extranjeros…-lloró, lamentándose que Kagami fuera así, siendo más japonés que el sushi.

—Chicos, no estén nerviosos. Todo saldrá bien –apoyaba moralmente Izuki.

—Sólo no digan algo estúpido y sus pellejos estarán sanos y salvos –lo que el pelirrojo decía no era descabellado. De hecho ambos sabían a qué se refería con ellos.

—…Sus padres…-no por nada era el capitán del equipo.

—Si se enteran de lo que van a hacer seguramente tengamos que conseguirnos dos miembros más de nuestro equipo para antes de diciembre –Kuroko y sus palabras de aliento no servían de nada.

—¿Recuerdan esa vez que nos entrenó y sacó esa arma? –todos los que formaron parte de ese funesto hecho se estremecieron de pies a cabeza. ¿Y si venía armado nuevamente? Hyuuga podría ser hombre muerto-. Pero sé que eres valiente y que ni eso te detendrá.

—Ya ha postergado mucho esa declaración, Hyuuga-senpai. Es ahora o nunca.

—Y que yo sepa el padre de Axelle no tiene armas –le indicaba Taiga a Aomine.

—De igual modo nosotros nos encargaremos de distraer al padre de Axelle-kun –aseguró con enorme confianza Kuroko. Hasta que estaba comportándose como un verdadero amigo.

—Así es. De modo que ustedes encárguense del resto –les guiñó el ojo Izuki en mutua complicidad.

Tras un poco más de espera aquel grupo de chicas por fin arribaron al punto de reunión. Era de esperarse que no vinieran solas, especialmente conociendo el curioso temperamento de aquel par de sobreprotectores padres. Con esos dos cuidándolas era poco probable que alguien intentara pasarse de gracioso con alguna de ellas. Pero ignorando el hecho de que esos dos padres iban de yukata, pasaron de inmediato su atención en cada una de las chicas.

El negro parecía ser el color más apropiado para la peli rosa, quien lucía radiante e increíblemente bien vistiendo aquella yukata que se moldeaba a su envidiable figura. Aunque no era completamente de ese color, ya que poseía rosas en pleno florecimiento conectadas de una manera primorosa gracias a esas curvilíneas ramas y hojas. Y el que fuera con su cabello recogido, solamente lograba hacerla lucir aún más hermosa.

Riko tampoco se quedaba atrás con su atuendo. Su vestimenta era de un azul cielo sumamente encantador y que contrastaba con su castaña cabellera. El obi amarillo no reducía el candor de todo el conjunto, sino que le daba un mejor toque en compañía con los estampados de azucena que se apreciaban desde abajo hasta unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de aquella faja ancha. Y si bien no lucía un maquillaje demasiado vistoso, estaba más que perfecto.

Aunque la última chica tampoco lo había hecho para nada mal. El carmesí de sus ojos palidecía contra el tono de su veraniego kimono, no obstante, era algo que no molestaba en lo más mínimo. Incluso las albas camelias que decoraban primorosamente cada centímetro de la tela ayudaban a darle mucha más vida a todo su atuendo y contrastaban notoriamente contra el oscuro de su obi. Y para sorpresa de todos, su larga cabellera se encontraba atrapada en ese adorable peinado que únicamente dejaba unas cuantas hebras de su dorado pelo sueltas.

Las tres sin duda se habían esmerado por lucir lo más hermosas posibles para aquel festival. Y ellos claramente lo notaron, quedándose como un bulto de piedras por un largo rato.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes, eh? –Riko fue la primera en traer de vuelta a la tierra a esos tontos.

—Se han quedado mudos después de que nos han visto, Riko –rió por lo bajo Momoi.

—De verdad que esto es muy cómodo, aunque no me acostumbro a esta faja –esa era Axelle observando sus mangas, esos extraños zapatos de madera y todo su atuendo en sí.

—Eso te pasa por irte los veranos y no quedarte a los festivales –regañó la castaña.

—Una vez nos quedamos en Japón pero fuimos al festival vestidos normalmente –indicó-. Así que es la primera vez que usó uno de éstos –confesó con una tenue sonrisa. La verdad es que se moría de ganas por usar algo como eso.

—Bueno, bueno, entremos y divirtámonos. Después de todo, a eso vinimos –señalaba Logan muy sonriente, jalando a su hija hacia su costado y empezando a caminar tranquilamente con ella. Claramente no iba a dejarla sin supervisión y Aomine estaba loco si iba a darle el placer de pasear con ella vestida de esa manera.

—_Se ha adelantado a nuestros movimientos…-_pensaron esos chicos sin excepción.

—Riko-tan, papá quiere que camines a su lado tomada del brazo. No quiero que nada malo te ocurra, así que me encargaré de cuidarte de los pervertidos que aquí puedan haber –el castaño tampoco pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados porque ya se olía las intenciones del capitán del equipo. Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

—¡El único pervertido peligroso aquí, eres tú! –ya estaba nuevamente avergonzándole en frente de la gente. Y aunque intentó luchar por no ser llevada por ese hombre, al final la lucha fue en vano-. ¡Grrrr…!

—Mira Riko-tan, manzanas de caramelo. De pequeña amabas comerlas con papá –el padre simplemente pasaba de sus quejas y variados insultos.

—_La guerra ha dado inicio…_-repitieron esos hombres en sus mentes.

—Esos hombres fueron más listos que todos ustedes –señalaba Momoi cínicamente-. Van a requerir algo de astucia si quieren que dejen a sus hijas solas para que puedan tener una oportunidad.

—No se podía esperar nada menos de la estratega de los Miembros de la Generación de los Milagros –comentó Hyuuga seriamente.

—Es su culpa por gustarles mujeres que tienen padres así de sobreprotectores y celosos –sentenció Satsuki. En ese momento todos suspiraron largamente.

Lo menos que deseaba era mirar a la cara a su padre. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que le avergonzaba con ese tipo de actitud?¿Es que la consideraba todavía una niña incapaz de cuidarse? Además, ¿a qué venían esos repentinos celos y ansias de alejarla de todos los chicos? Se supone que ella vino a divertirse con todos sus amigos y no a amargarse la noche con las tonterías de su padre.

—Papá, agradezco tu preocupación, pero lo que has hecho es espantosamente ridículo, bochornoso e innecesario. Vine a divertirme con todos mis amigos –mencionó en un tono peligrosamente calmado.

—Tu padre también desea pasar tiempo de calidad contigo, Riko-tan.

—¡Ya lo hemos pasado! Más del que desearía –remarcó. Ya tenía suficiente con verle a cada momento para las horas de la comida-. Así que daremos una vuelta y me regresaré con todos ellos. Mientras puedes ir con el padre de Axelle a divertirte por allí.

—¡Pero Riko-tan! –exclamó sollozante. Sentía que su hija estaba siendo demasiado cruel y dura con él.

—¡Nada de peros! Harás lo que diga y punto –le gruñó furiosa, remangándose el kimono, más que dispuesta a asestarle un buen golpe a la cara-. ¡No voy a soportar que sigas metiéndote en mi vida! –le advirtió con aquella mirada encendida y esa aura digna de una valkiria que arremete contra su enemigo.

Ya que no podía desquitarse con su progenitor descargó cada una de las frustraciones recién experimentadas sobre esos topos de juguete que aparecían rápidamente por cada uno de esos hoyos. Y no era de sorprenderse que todos vieran maravillados lo buena que era para ese juego, ya que llevaba un puntaje impecable y que seguramente le aseguraría un magnífico premio.

—¿No crees que estás pegándole con mucha saña, Axelle?

—No, no lo estoy haciendo demasiado duro aún –mencionó sin despegar su atención del vital juego-. ¿En serio era necesario que hicieras algo como eso solamente para provocarlo?

—¿Hay algo de malo en que lo esté probando? –dijo con inocencia y esa mirada un tanto seria.

—Algo como esto no había sido aplicado antes. Al resto de mis exs parejas no les objetaste nada…Bueno, los de secundaria son caso aparte –mencionó con monotonía.

—Quizás porque ellos eran ya tu pareja y no tenía por qué meterme en algo como eso.

—Y como acá la situación no es así, ¿te parece adecuado hacerlo, no? Pues no me está haciendo ni la más mínima gracia, padre. Así que te pediré amablemente que no hagas más esto. Lo que él haga o deje de hacer es asunto aparte y no tiene que preocuparte. Ya no soy una niña y sé con qué hombres me relaciono o con cuáles no, así de simple –sentenció secamente, sin un atisbo de humor.

—Cuando me hablas de esa manera me haces acordarme de tu madre –si bien Axelle poseía una personalidad relajada y despreocupada como la suya, ambos sabían que los choques verbales entre ambos podían ser nada agradables. Al fin y al cabo eran padre e hija-. Una que por cierto me ha llamado este día.

—¿Motivo? –al fin había acabado y ahora le mostraban los obsequios que podía adquirir.

—¿Sabes que su actual esposo me cae mal?

—Por supuesto. Es normal si sigues enamorado de tu ex esposa todavía, ¿no? –en sus manos sostenía el peluche más terriblemente suave y adorable que haya podido contemplar en su vida. Es que esa tierna alpaca le miraba con ojitos tiernos, ¿a quién le importaba que midiera más de un metro? A ella no.

—No había necesidad de que mencionaras "ese detalle" –sentenció. La verdad no le hacía gracia que su hija le dijera algo así.

—¿Y entonces, qué quería?

—Me preguntó en dónde nos encontrábamos y qué estábamos haciendo.

—Típico de ella. ¿Algo más?

—Sí, que un tal Evans te mandaba a saludar –el ceño de la rubia se frunció. Ni la lindura de su llamita le ayudaba a mermar el enfado que ese nombre le provocaba.

—Umm…Ya veo.

—¿Quién es ése? Está claro que te fastidia totalmente como para que pongas esa cara de enfado –curioseó.

—Mi enemigo –estableció-. Uno al que debo derrotar a toda costa sin importar nada.

—¿Qué es lo que está fraguando tu madre?

—Mi madre en realidad nada o quizás no le interese mucho. El problema es Henri, quien parece llevar la batuta en todo esto y que está chapado a la antigua –informó-. Pero es un tema del que no quiero hablar ni siquiera contigo.

—Sabes que inevitablemente lo descubriré, Axelle.

—Pues hasta ese entonces discutiremos sobre el tema. Ahora mejor hablemos sobre tu mal comportamiento y celos mal infundados de padre –señaló con una mirada recriminadora-. Tengo derecho de divertirme tanto a tu lado como con Aomine. Y no, no quiero escuchar alguno de sus sermones. Iré a verlo quieras o no.

—En serio, ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho ese hombre? –lanzó entre burla y seriedad. Incluso una sonrisa socarrona se había dibujado en sus labios-. Jamás has sido tan obstinada con un chico como ahora.

—Eso es porque ese hombre se atrevió a rechazarme por una estupidez. Le dije que no me rendiría fácilmente y no voy a darle el gusto que me lo eche en la cara, ¿entiendes? Es una cuestión de orgullo y dignidad como mujer –estableció con firmeza, el padre simplemente parpadeó con incredulidad.

—¿Que él…te rechazó?

—Voy a enseñarle a ese tonto de lo que se pierde –sentenció fríamente antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a marcharse con su vistoso y encantador peluche.

—¿Eso…fue un berrinche…? Es Aomine el que me preocupa ahora…

Bien, ya se había encargado de quitarse de encima a su molesto padre. Ahora ya podía sentirse un poco más relajada y enfocarse en lo que realmente le interesaba de momento. Sin embargo, ¿hacia dónde dirigirse ahora? No sabía dónde se encontraban todos y nadie parecía atender al celular; fue cuando recordó que todos habían dejado su celular en el hostal.

Sin embargo, no se desanimó y pensó las cosas de mejor manera. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría encontrándose con alguno de ellos, incluyendo a Aomine. Así que tenía que poner en marcha la única idea que se le pasó por la mente en ese instante.

Sus pasos la dirigieron hacia un juego de tiro al blanco. Allí había un grupo de chicos muy enfrascados en la atracción; no eran los premios lo que les interesaba, sino quién de todos era el mejor tirador. Al fin y al cabo eran hombres y lo único que deseaban hacer era ver quién tomaba el liderazgo en esa atracción.

—_No me gustaría hacer algo como esto, pero mis opciones son limitadas, así que llegó el momento de aplicar nuevamente los conocimientos trasmitidos por Hadrien._

Se dirigió hacia el vendedor pidiendo un turno para participar. Si no era suficiente el hecho de que era la única mujer intentando probar suerte con ese juego, el tono de su cabello concluía su llamativa intromisión en el grupo de esos jóvenes.

Aunque habían sido disimulados al mirar a la recién llegada, ella se percató de ello y aprovechó que captó su atención para proseguir con su plan. Sostuvo el rifle de juguete mal a posta, ocasionando que sus tiros apestaran.

—Tsk…Luce más fácil de lo que realmente es…-suspiró frustrada, depositando toda su atención en su rifle. Ella era buena en los juegos de apuntar y disparar, su experiencia en videojuegos se trasladaba a la vida real, pero debía fingir ser una patosa total-…Y yo que quería ese bonito broche…

—¿Nunca has jugado antes, verdad? Solamente es cuestión de que sujetes adecuadamente el rifle –uno de los cinco chicos se había animado a darle sabios consejos sobre cómo debía apuntar.

—No soy muy buena para este tipo de cosas, ¿sabes? –expresó con cierta pena, incluso rehuyó la mirada grisácea del chico-. Creo que a este paso me es más fácil irme a comprar uno de éstos –expresó con una sonrisita.

—Puedo indicarte cómo puedes hacerlo, y si aun así no lo logras. Lo ganaré por ti –agregó campantemente el castaño.

—¿No sería eso abusar de tu amabilidad? –cuestionó, clavando sus carmesí pupilas en él.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo estaré complacido de ayudarte –agregó con cierta vergüenza.

—Eres muy amable. No hay muchos chicos como tú por aquí –suspiró con resignación-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Daishi Axelle. Me gustaría conocer el nombre de mi auxiliar para tiro al blanco –comentó con humor.

—Onohara Hikaru, encantado. Eres extranjera, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Soy mitad francesa –confesó tranquilamente-. ¿Te lo dijo el tono de mi cabello, no? –él asintió con lentitud-. De verdad que odio ser rubia.

—No creo que sea nada malo. Es decir, te sienta muy bien –halagó con disimulo.

No obstante, su práctica del tiro al blanco no iba a permanecer aislada, claro que no. Había algo muy malo de que ese sitio no fuera lo suficientemente grande como para toparse con las personas menos esperadas en el momento menos oportuno. Y eso era justamente lo que le había ocurrido a él.

Era imposible no reconocerla, no cuando sólo había dos personas con ese tono de pelo en todo el lugar. Sin embargo, había algo que no estaba cuadrándole en todo eso. ¿Dónde estaba su sobreprotector padre? Y sobre todo, ¿quién era ese sujeto que se encontraba charlando tan amenamente frente a ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida?¿Y por qué parecía que ella estaba coqueteándole de una manera tan inocente y profesional?¿Pero qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Pero esos pensamientos se fueron al garete en cuando contempló que las intenciones del castaño iban más allá de enseñarle a la francesa cómo tirar adecuadamente. ¿Es que tenía que estar tan pegado a ella para enseñarle como sostener un mentado rifle de juguete?¿Por qué continuaba hablándole teniéndola tan cerca?¿Y de qué iba esa sonrisa tonta que postraba cada que ella le agradecía por su tutoría?¿Cómo podía estarle coqueteando a otro así nada más porque se le daba la gana?¿Y por qué ella nunca se comportó de esa manera tan femenina con él?¿Qué había de especial en un sujeto tan normal como ése?

Sus manos se hicieron puños y el buen humor del festival se le estaba esfumando con una velocidad abismal. No le estaba agradando en lo más mínimo lo que estaba viendo y ese sujeto ya se estaba ganando una invitación segura a irse muy lejos de allí por estar metiéndose con lo que no debía. Era hombre después de todo y conocía las mañas que unos poseían para pasarse de listos sin que la chica se diera cuenta de ello.

Si no fuera por su orgullo posiblemente hubiera llegado a apartar al aprovechado del lado de Axelle. Pero vamos, se estaba intentando contener y evitarse un momento bochornoso del cual tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

—_¿Quién demonios se cree ese idiota para estar haciéndose el chulo con ella e intentar aprovechar que la tiene tan cerca?¿Por qué demonios no le dices nada y dejas que esté así contigo? Tsk…Él no tiene derecho alguno contigo._

Debía mantener aquella farsa de ser un asco para esos juegos, después de todo, sabía que a los chicos les agrada lucirse para quedar bien frente a una chica. Les proporcionaba tanto seguridad como un aumento en su ego. Al final habría de ser él quien le consiguiera aquel delicado broche de cristal en forma de mariposa; y ahora que lo admiraba más de cerca entre sus manos era un objeto sumamente bonito.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad…lamento haber fallado tantas veces pese a las buenas indicaciones que me diste –se disculpó con enorme pena.

—No hay problema. Además, amo este tipo de juegos. Siempre soy el que le gana a todos mis amigos –comentó con modestia.

—Pero déjame recompensarte por esto –indicó-. Vayamos por algo de comer. Vi un puesto de bolitas de pulpo cerca y olía muy bien, ¿qué me dices?

—P-Por supuesto. No estaría nada mal –sonrió tontamente mientras el resto de sus amigos solamente podían odiarle por haber tenido tan buena suerte aquella noche.

Ellos se desplazaron hacia el puesto de comida, intercambiando aún más charlas de manera amena, como si de verdad se hubieran entendido tras poco rato de haberse conocido. Es decir, les rodeaba una atmósfera llena de cordialidad y buena camarería. Y al mismo tiempo, sin que pudieran percatarse, alguien se encontraba siguiéndoles los pasos de manera silenciosa, tal cual ninja.

—Me gustan mucho las bolitas de pulpo –comentó casual Axelle tras recibir su orden. De verdad que tenía hambre, así que no dudó en disgustar el manjar que tenía. Lamentablemente terminó quemándose la lengua-. Ungh…Esto me pasa por glotona.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó con notoria preocupación Hikaru-. Puedo traerte una bebida o algo así.

—Descuida, no es nada grave. Sólo me quemé por querer comer muy rápido –confesó-. ¿Tú no vas a comerte las tuyas? –el chico no había tocado sus bolitas de pulpo.

—Ah sí, ya voy.

—No te van a defraudar, están deliciosas –una segunda bolita fue víctima de su apetito-. Podría comer esto toda la noche –sonreía de oreja a oreja. La bendita comida, su tercer gran amor.

—Si quieres puedes comerte las mías. Veo que las amas –sugirió.

—¡No, como crees! Yo solamente comentaba, es todo –eso sí que le había dado vergüenza. No fue un buen momento para hablar sobre su amor incondicional por la comida.

—Vamos, los dos sabemos que quieres comer más takoyaki –expresó. Ya tenía en su mano derecha aquella bolita pendiendo del palillo de madera que permitían tomarlas.

—Eso es algo vergonzoso, ¿sabes? –expresó tras contemplar lo que el chico pretendía. Éste simplemente se volvió más rojo que un rubí.

—¡L-Lo siento, de verdad! –exclamó velozmente.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada –le confortó con una amable mirada.

Aquella escena la recordaba a muchas que salen frecuentemente en esos films románticos que tanto le aburren y fastidian. Sí, era como lucían ese par mientras sonreían en menos de un minuto mientras charlan felizmente, como si no existiera nada más a su alrededor. Era como si se estuvieran divirtiendo enormemente. Y ese era un pensamiento que le enfadaba y le enfermaba. Además, ¿qué tiene que estar ofreciéndole tan amablemente su comida a ella? Y ella, ¿por qué le sonreía ante todo lo que ese hombre le decía? Vamos, nunca la había visto sonreír tanto desde que la conoció. ¿De verdad le interesaba un flacucho como ése?

Sacudió esa idea de su cabeza. Sencillamente no podía ser cierto algo como eso.

—_¿Es que no se piensa largar ya? ¡Que se trague esas condenadas bolas de pulpo y se largue…!_

Los dos ya habían concluido con aquella cena provisional y al parecer no estaba en sus planes quedarse allí. Después de todo, había puestos que recorrer y más manjares que probar; y claro, la noche era joven aún. Y eso era lo último que el moreno quería. Él deseaba que esos dos se despidieran y ya, no que todavía quisieran pasearse juntos un par de horas más platicando de a saber qué sandeces.

—Aomine-kun, ¿vas a permitirte que te la quiten sin dar pelea? De ser así, sería muy vergonzoso.

—¡Idiota, no aparezcas de la nada! –le regañó el moreno. Prácticamente le metió uno de los sustos más grandes de su vida-. ¿Y qué demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí?

—Supusimos que estarías metido en algún aprieto por idiota –le comunicó Kagami-. Y no nos hemos equivocado.

—Calléense.

—Espiar a las personas no es de buena educación, habla muy mal de ti Aomine-kun.

—¿Me lo está diciendo el que está haciendo lo mismo conmigo?

—Lo hacemos porque estamos preocupados por ti, Aomine-kun. Tú lo haces con malas intenciones –se defendió.

—Simplemente ve y llévatela –la simpleza de Kagami era de hecho la solución más viable al meollo.

—Hacerlo no te hará menos hombre, Aomine-kun. Al contrario –soltó-. Además, está claro que esto es tu castigo por ser un fetichista.

—¡¿Quieres dejar eso en paz?, Tetsu cabrón!

—Aomine-kun, deja de perder el tiempo que ellos se están dirigiendo ahora hacia el templo –señalaba el peli azul. Y esos dos colocaron la mirada hacia donde él miraba; era cierto-. Y todos sabemos que muchas cosas pasan en la oscuridad…Cosas que no te agradarán, Aomine-kun.

—No, en serio Tetsu maldito, deja de soltar esos comentarios venenosos.

—Sólo lárgate y dile lo que debes. Date cuenta que sólo te está echando en cara lo idiota que eres, así como que es fácil para ella hacerse de otro si así se lo propone –habló Kagami. Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa, no esperaban que él fuera tan perceptible-. Me encontré a su padre de camino acá y me dijo que te cuidaras Aomine porque habías hecho enfadar a Axelle…

—Vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que puede hacer? –cuestionaba el moreno.

—Axelle-kun tiene más pantalones que Kagami-kun y tú juntos, por lo que deberías preocuparte, Aomine-kun. No hay nada más peligroso que una mujer enfadada y más si esa mujer, es Axelle-kun.

—De que lo bese o le pida salir no pasa –Kagami, tan oportuno, siempre dando ese empujoncito extra que les hace falta a sus amigos.

El moreno simplemente se abstuvo de golpear cálidamente al pelirrojo y se fue de allí, corriendo a toda prisa. Ya que aunque dijo todo eso de burla, conocía a Axelle y sabía que ella era capaz de muchas cosas con tal de salirse con las suyas. ¿Quién diría que hallaría a un rival tan temible después de Taiga? Lo más ridículo es que se trataba de una mujer que ni siquiera jugaba basquetbol.


	40. Capítulo 40

¡Hola pequeñas mías! Sí, sé que estuve como buen político prometiéndoles el romance y el drama por más de 30 capítulos, pero al fin aquí lo tienen. Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿a qué sí?. A partir de este momento no me hago responsable de lo que el drama, el romance y los futuros pentágonos amorosos hagan en cada una de ustedes XD. Pero haciendo eso a un lado, espero que disfruten del capítulo; a mí en lo personal es de mis favoritos y de los que más disfruté al escribir.

Joy.- ¡Gracias por comentarme pequeña y aclararme la crisis existencial que estabas creando en mí! Me hace feliz que te haya gustado; aunque eso de que sufras no formaba parte del plan jajaja. Pero descuidad, con lo que se vienen ya tendrás motivos para sufrir (?). Sí, soy mala como la carne de cochino lol. Y descuida, siempre que tengas algo que decirme en tu comentario yo responderé gustosa en la actualización siguiente *^*. Para mí todos mis amados lectores son especiales, después de todo, no todos soportan mis loqueras y la extensión de mis historias jeje. Saludos, ten un bonito fin de semana y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. Bye bye =D.

Gracias a Tsuri, Joy y Daiiki por comentarme pequeñas *-*9. A todos los que me leen en silencio y que me siguen actualización con actualización. ¡Disfruten del capítulo 40! Y sí, aún quedan como otros 40, así que no se preocupen XD.

**Capítulo 40**

**El amor es un enigma**

La vista panorámica que se apreciaba desde aquel templo era sin duda la mejor que se pudiera tener. Se podía apreciar toda la ciudad desde allí con todas esas luminarias decorándole y haciéndola mucho más vistosa de lo que en realidad era. Sin duda se trataba de un lugar perfecto para que las parejitas que había se relajaran y disfrutaran del mágico momento. Al menos ése era el ambiente principal que se respiraba.

Sin embargo, la intención de esos dos recién llegados no era adentrarse más allá del templo o sus alrededores, sino apreciar el santuario. Incluso había pequeños niños corriendo de acá a allá arrojándose pelotas de papel o globos rellenos de harina.

—_Quizás haya sido mi imaginación, pero hace rato sentí como si alguien nos estuviera vigilando. Aunque posiblemente sean exageraciones mías…Para mi mala suerte no nos hemos topado con alguno de ellos _–la verdad es que había estado en todo lo correcto al decir que alguien le seguía los pasos, sin embargo, nunca se dio cuenta de quién.

—¿Todo está bien Daishi-chan? –preguntó su acompañante.

—Claro que sí. Solamente me quedé pensando en lo bonito y tranquilo que es este sitio.

—Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo –expresó sonriente. Sinceramente la estaba pasando muy bien al lado de esa chica. Admitía que era muy mona.

—Por supuesto –le sonrió ladinamente-. Además todavía quedan más juegos a los que me gustaría participar. Solamente espero no ser tan mala en todos ellos –comentó. Hasta ahora estaba más que bien con sus dos premios; no había dejado que Hikaru le cargara las cosas y éste simplemente le observó con cierta satisfacción.

Tras unos minutos más de apreciación y de expresar una oración a la deidad local, dieron media vuelta con la clara intención de volver al ambiente fiestero de la noche. No obstante, ni siquiera llegaron hasta la escalinata que conectaba al festival con el santuario antes de que alguien les bloqueara el paso. Alguien ya les había encontrado y demandaba respuestas.

El castaño miraba entre anonadado y con temor al moreno. ¿Quién era?¿Qué quería?¿Buscaba problemas? No es que no fuera lo suficientemente hombrecito, pero el peli azul le sacaba varios centímetros de altura sin mencionar que no lucía para nada de buen humor. Aunque posiblemente lo último que le cruzó por la cabeza fue que él estuviera allí a causa de su acompañante.

Axelle le obsequió una mirada cargada de cierto asombro. De verdad que no estaba esperándose encontrarse con él en ese preciso instante y mucho menos que luciera tan malhumorado, clavando esos fríos ojos azules tanto en ella como en Hikaru. Era como si hubiera visto todo lo que había hecho con ese chico hasta ese instante. Y era justamente lo que había pasado, pero ella lo desconocía totalmente.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada por minutos que parecieron horas.

—Aomine, qué sorpresa verte por aquí. Veo que también estás disfrutando el festival como nosotros –ella fue la primera en hablar, usando ese inusual tono cargado de amabilidad. Él no creía posible que pudiera endulzar su voz de esa manera. Para él la chica que estaba frente a él no era la Axelle que conocía; fue cuando supo que esa mujer de verdad era una manipuladora de talla mundial.

—¿L-Lo conoces, Daishi-chan?

—Por supuesto –respondió rápidamente-. Somos muy buenos _amigos_ –esa palabra final la remarcó con saña, como si le echara un balde de agua gélida encima. Las advertencias de Kagami no pudieron ser más acertadas-. Aunque pensaba que estarías con Momoi y los demás –continuó. Él solamente chasqueó la lengua. Ella estaba encargándose de rematarle la noche.

—Que él sea un idiota y no se dé cuenta de que sólo lo estás embaucando, no significa que yo te creeré tu teatrito –habló el moreno, mirándola exclusivamente a ella. Su acompañante poco le importaba ahora-. Deja de fingir ser una dama delicada, encantadora y comprensiva.

—Antes que nada, soy frágil, Aomine. Y que no merezcas mis buenos tratos es otra cosa –bien, la hora de echarse las cosas a la cara había llegado.

—¿Esa es tu excusa, eh? -¿a qué venía eso de que no se merecía que le tratara como a ese tonto castaño?

—No es excusa, es sentido común, Aomine –sentenció, calándole con esa intransigente mirada carmesí. Él estaba adentrándose en territorio peligroso; él olía el peligro.

—D-Disculpa que interrumpa, pero Daishi-chan es una chica sumamente adorable, divertida, comprensiva y se está muy bien a su lado –soltó sin pensarlo. La rubia le miraba con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo, agradecimiento; se le veía feliz ante aquellos cumplidos. Aomine por su lado no compartía esa misma simpatía por los halagos del chico, incluso cuando una parte de él sabía que todo lo que había dicho era verdad-. Así que no digas esas cosas sobre ella.

—Aprecio enormemente tus palabras y preocupación –mientras a Hikaru le daba una sonrisa cálida y sincera, al moreno le ofrecía su mejor mirada de odio.

—No tienes que agradecer nada –mencionó el otro notoriamente cohibido.

—Esto es más que suficiente –ya había llegado a su límite y ahora lo que menos deseaba era seguir escuchando a ese hombre adulando a Axelle con cada cosa que decía o hacía. Y tampoco quería seguir compartiendo el tiempo de esa chica con él. Tenía que apartarla de su lado sin importar lo tan molesta que ella se pudiera poner o todo lo que pudiera gritarle.

El gritó se quedó atorado en su garganta mientras su mirada vibraba ante lo que había ocurrido tan abruptamente. Tenía muchas preguntas rondándole la cabeza y al mismo tiempo, también se cuestionaba por qué se encontraba caminando al mismo ritmo presuroso que él. Tal vez era mera inercia o ese lapsus de anonadamiento total que seguía golpeando su cabeza.

Frente a ella sólo tenía esa ancha espalda. Su mano se encontraba sujeta por la de él, sin la más intención de librarla incluso si forcejeara por su libertad. Y aunque aquel agarre podría parecer molesto y haber sido aplicado con demasiada fuerza, la verdad es que su muñeca estaba de lo más cómoda entre su cálida mano.

No pronunció ni una sola palabra, consideró que no era prudente, aunque tampoco sabía qué decir. Hasta hace poco había estado coqueteándole a un completo desconocido para que él se diera cuenta de todo lo que se perdía por sus ridículas idealizaciones sobre las mujeres y ahora se encontraba intentando sostenerle el paso. Bajar por esas escaleras no era tan agradable como muchos creían, no con esos zapatos de madera martirizándole.

Tuvo que oponer resistencia en el instante en que sintió que no podía dar un paso más. Para su suerte ya habían bajado esas desquiciantes escaleras y ya no sufriría demasiado.

—Ungh…Demonios, ¿qué es lo que te pasa ahora? Mira que jalarme de esa manera…Y yo que apenas me estoy acostumbrando a estas cosas –empezó a quejarse, mirando de forma acusadora al moreno. Éste simplemente le observaba en silencio y con ese semblante inusual de seriedad en su rostro.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber yo –ahora era él quien demandaba explicaciones.

—Soy una mujer libre, tengo derecho a divertirme y aprovechar mi juventud antes de que me vuelva senil y esté llena de arrepentimientos por las cosas que no hice cuando pude –respondió de manera filosófica-. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Ya no eres una mujer libre –ella le miró nuevamente cargada de pasmo. ¿Qué significaba eso?¿Como que ya no era libre?

—Claro que lo soy –volvió a remarcarlo. Incluso se liberó de la aprensión del moreno para encararle-. No estoy saliendo con nadie que yo sepa. Corrígeme si me equivoco.

—No, no estás saliendo con nadie, eres libre de hacer todo lo que se te dé la gana. Incluso de ir a coquetearle a ese chico o a quien quieras –Axelle simplemente no terminaba de comprenderle. Es que él de verdad era un dolor de cabeza para ella-. Pero eso es algo que se puede arreglar hoy mismo.

—¿Q-Qué…Qué quieres decir con eso…?

Era prácticamente una broma de mal gusto que siendo aquel lugar poco amplio no pudiera encontrarla sin importar lo mucho que se esmerara en ello. Incluso se había topado con su padre en más de una ocasión, intentando que no le notara o seguramente empezaría a reñirle sin dejarle posibilidad de escapar. ¿Entonces dónde se supone que se encontraba ella? No tenía más alternativa que recorrer todo de nuevo.

No se encontraba en los puestos de comida, tampoco en los que vendían recuerdos, máscaras o cualquier ocurrencia. Solamente le restaban los de juegos. Fue entonces cuando la notó. Estaba en el puesto de pesca de peces koi con ayuda de esa red de papel.

Se notaba a leguas que llevaba varios intentos fallidos. Él se acercó suspirando, advirtiendo que posiblemente estaría de muy mal humor por no haber ganado nada y haber desperdigado su dinero de ese modo.

—¿Riko…? –soltó con mesura. Ella demoró en escucharle, pero al final le miró de soslayo; todavía permanecía agachada frente al estanque de escurridizos peses.

—Ah, hola Hyuuga –dijo sin mucha importancia. Era casi como si le diera igual su presencia o ausencia.

—Siempre has sido mala en este tipo de juegos –intentó hacer la charla. La verdad es que se encontraba "un tanto" nervioso pese a que había estado practicando su declaración usando a un Izuki con peluca y maquillaje incluido; y lo peor es que lucía muy bien de mujer-. Deja que lo intente yo.

—Umm…No lo sé, no luces como alguien de buenos reflejos, Hyuuga –sentenció con un tono lindo pero fulminante. Estaba ya golpeando su ego antes de que siquiera pudiera intentar quedar bien frente a ella-. Pero dejaré que lo intentes, claro, tendrás que pagarlo tú –sonrió cínicamente. Él solamente se resignó, así era ella y es lo que de alguna manera le había atraído de su persona.

Hablar era algo muy sencillo que todos podían hacer, no obstante, cuando llegaba la hora de probar todo con hechos las cosas distaban mucho.

Él tampoco era para nada bueno con un juego como ése, por lo que pronto se halló rodeado de muchas redes rotas en su intento por atrapar algún bonito pez. Al final el resultado había sido el mismo, aunque claro, ahora había quedado mal frente a la chica que le gustaba. Vaya ruina más grande.

—_Maldición…tenía que haber fallado en todas…Ese último había estado tan cerca…_-si bien el propietario se había compadecido de esos dos por no haber pescado nada tras haber jugado más de 30 veces, dándoles un bonito pez koi, él continuaba sintiéndose derrotado.

—Es muy bonito. Creo que habrá que comprarle una pecera y todo lo necesario –Riko sonreía ampliamente mientras contemplaba al pequeño animalito nadando animadamente. Fue en ese momento en que se percató de lo bien que le sentaba la yukata. Ella indudablemente era muy bonita-. ¿Qué sucede?¿Por qué tienes la cara roja? –le cuestionó la castaña. Él se había quedado como bobo mirándole que ni siquiera notó cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba con esa apariencia tan vergonzosa.

—Nada en especial. Por cierto Riko…hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte –intentó sonar claro, confiado y lleno de decisión, pero la verdad es que se escuchó apenado, temeroso e indeciso. No estaba siendo su noche.

—¿Y eso sería…? –soltó con suma curiosidad, incluso ahora lo miraba fijamente. Alguna que otra insinuación le habían hecho Axelle y Momoi sobre las intenciones de Hyuuga, pero no les creyó del todo.

—Bien, vayamos a otro sitio menos ruidoso…-pidió.

Quizás sólo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que empezaron de nuevo su caminar, no obstante, parecía que había transcurrido más tiempo. Y a la vez ese silencio estaba tornándose insufrible. ¿Por qué había tenido que hacerle caminar más de lo que ya había hecho?

Ambos tomaron asiento en una de las bancas disponibles que había en esa área donde posiblemente se encontraban los establecimientos más numerosos de comida. Era algo así como una plaza provisional que permitía a los visitantes poder comer sin problema alguno.

—_Mira que hacerme caminar tanto. Mis pies me están matando _–había pedido una refrescante bebida para apaciguar su sed y unos dangos para seguir con su amor hacia la comida-. _Además…¿cómo se supone que interprete lo que acaba de decir?_

—Me cuesta creer que todavía sigas comiendo con todo lo que te has engullido –mencionó, observándola fijamente.

—Tampoco es como si hubiera comido tanto –recalcó.

—¿Estás segura de ello?

—Mmm…Nadie te mandó a que nos espiaras. Estábamos pasando un momento ameno –ilustró.

—Como sea –cruzó sus brazos, mirando en otra dirección. Ahí estaban de nuevo esos indeseables celos apareciendo para fastidiarle.

—..Aún no aclaras…tus palabras de hace unos momentos…-mencionó como si fuera un mero comentario. Ni siquiera le sostenía la mirada porque sabía que le estaba viendo detenidamente. ¿Era pena lo que sentía en ese momento?

—Así que estás interesada en saberlo –mencionó socarronamente. No lo veía, pero sabía que tenía una amplia sonrisa en sus labios; lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo-. En realidad es algo muy simple.

—¿Ah sí? Pues explícamelo.

—Lo haré, pero primero dime qué demonios hacías saliendo con ese idiota –ella le miró de golpe. Ciertamente ella deseaba que el moreno reaccionara de esa manera, pero no esperaba que fuera a pedirle los detalles de sus acciones-. Te ves absurda coqueteándole a un chico.

—Me enseñó a tirar y poder ganar esta pequeña cosa mona –le mostró el pasador, él lo apreció por unos breves instantes antes de cogerlo y practicar con éste un magistral tiro de tres puntos contra la cesta de basura más próxima-. Como…te decía…-intentó calmarse y no arrojarle su bebida fría al moreno por lo que había hecho-….esta llama me la gané yo y no oses en tirarla o sufrirás mucho…-suspiró y miró a su apapachable compañera de viaje-. Lo hice para fastidiarte un poco, pero no pensé que resultara tan bien –el cinismo de Axelle en toda su majestuosidad. Sí, esa era la chica que conocía y que le importaba un bledo hacer un disparate o echarle a alguien las cosas más vergonzosas e inverosímiles del mundo-. ¿Contento?

—Eres una…-calló, se ahorró el adjetivo. Ella por su lado le sonreía resplandecientemente; se notaba a leguas que estaba feliz de que él hiciera justamente lo que deseaba-. No hablemos más al respecto.

—Como quieras, Aomine –soltó sin más.

—Escúchame, que no pienso repetirlo -¿él serio? Definitivamente su noche estaba repleta de sorpresas y no parecían dejar de caerle del cielo. Ella guardó silencio, esperando a que continuara-…Sé mi novia…

Tras esas simples tres palabras su mundo parecía haber perdido todo sonido, dejándole únicamente el eco de esa frase dentro de su cabeza. ¿De verdad había escuchado claramente?¿No estaba malinterpretando sus palabras?¿Alguien como Aomine Daiki estaba soltando algo como así como así, sin tapujos, sin endulzar las palabras? Bueno, sonaba completamente a él, directo, sin melosidades absurdas y prácticamente como si lo demandara.

Una sonrisa en sus labios se fue formando sin que ella tuviera algo que ver o pudiera evitarlo. Ni siquiera la había notado hasta que se percató del cambio en la expresión facial del moreno. Se le notaba un poco más relajado. ¿Aliviado acaso?¿Y a qué venía esa ancha sonrisa? Ella aún no había dicho absolutamente nada y él ya estaba jactándose de su victoria.

—¡Aún no digo nada! –exclamó infantilmente. Incluso le aventó su peluche sin miramiento alguno.

—Tu silencio habló por ti –mencionó muy quitado de la pena, provocando que ella se coloreara hasta las orejas-. ¿O es que no quieres…?

—¡Ja! No he dicho nada de eso –señaló-. Pero debería decir algo como…¿Quién andaría con un chico cabezota, necio, egocentrista, enfadoso, malo para los estudios, pervertido y que lo único en lo que parece ser bueno es en el basquetbol? ¿No lo crees? –esa noche también descubrió lo vengativa que podía ser esa mujer. Estaba dándole algo de "miedo"-. Pero no creo que sea necesario, así que te diré que sí –le sonrió alegremente.

—Tú de verdad…

—¿Estoy disfrutándolo? Sí, la verdad es que así es –le comunicó con notoria satisfacción-. Ahora devuélveme a mi llama –exigió.

Si bien había obtenido lo que demandaba, también se le había concedido un pequeño capricho adicional.

No le había costado absolutamente nada reducir el espacio que les separaba, no cuando tenía como prioridad principal probar aquellos labios que todavía conservaban el tenue sabor de aquel brillo labial de durazno. Tampoco interesaba que el contenido residual de aquella bebida se desperdiciara o que más de una mirada se desplazara para apreciar lo que ese hombre había hecho repentinamente.

¿Alguna vez había sonreído mientras le besaban? Estaba segura de que algo como eso no le había ocurrido anteriormente, sin embargo, era una sensación agradable y bastante única que se negaba a cambiar por nada del mundo; aunque una parte de ella sentía cierto temor por ello.

Tal vez no lo expresó con palabras o los suficientes gestos, pero estaba más que feliz y aliviada de que las cosas se hubieran resuelto de esa manera. Es decir, en el fondo sabía que era eso lo que más quería y al fin algo tan simple e importante para ella se había vuelto realidad.

—¿Qué te da tanta gracia, eh? –estaba claro que eran sus mejillas vueltas una explosión carmesí, pero ella no podía percibirlo.

—¿Por qué será? –soltó con enorme burla.

—Pues no lo sé, no soy adivina. Además, regaste mi bebida y mis dangos se arruinaron –no quería que le echara en cara lo que ya sabía ella.

—Por cierto, me encontré a tu padre hace rato.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que si intentaba sobrepasarme contigo me mataba –eso era algo que sonaba mucho a su padre. Ella simplemente intentó no salir de allí para darle su escarmiento a su progenitor-. Pero que me iría peor si no te cuidaba adecuadamente.

—¿En serio te dijo algo como eso?

—¿Por qué mentiría? –ella le dio la razón.

—Mi padre está comportándose muy extraño, pero ignorémoslo –soltó con vileza. Iba a decir algo más, no obstante, un par de voces cerca de ella le interrumpieron.

—¡Pero sí es ella!

—Definitivamente lo es. Mira que estamos de suerte –se trataban de dos chicos seguramente de secundaria, unos que veían con ojos de ilusión a la rubia, mientras parecían estarle pidiendo algo con la mirada.

—Ah…¿se les ofrece algo? –Axelle estaba ofuscada ante esos dos.

—Disculpa, ¿eres Daishi Axelle? –ella asintió en automático; esos dos por su parte parecían estar más felices que hace rato. Incluso uno había sacado una cámara de su bolsillo-. ¿Podemos sacarnos una foto a tu lado?

—¿Como por qué razón…? –les preguntó ella.

—¿No es claro, Axelle-chan? Queremos una foto al lado de nuestra modelo favorita –enunció el más alto de ellos, uno de pelo castaño.

—Los dos votamos por ti desde que hiciste tu aparición en aquel casting. Nos desilusionamos de que no ganaras, pero que aparecieras después en Raining Days nos dio una gran felicidad. Desde ese entonces te hemos seguido –el otro chico, de cabello azabache, estaba igual de emocionado que su amigo.

—De verdad no sé qué decir…Pero agradezco enormemente que me estén dando su apoyo –les agradeció sonrientemente-. Y no creo que haya problema en que nos tomemos una foto juntos –Maeko ya le había dicho que debía hacer si de repente le abordaban por una fotografía: debía ser amable y complacer a su público con esos pequeños detalles. No le agrada hacer eso, pero formaba parte de su trabajo; y Aomine tampoco veía con mucha aprobación lo que esos dos deseaban.

Esos dos chicos quisieron que el moreno fuera quien tomara la fotografía, pero desistieron después de que los miró con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que pidieron aquel favor a alguien más.

Fue en ese momento en que Aomine revivió esos viejos momentos en los que Kise era rodeado por un séquito de chicas locas por él. Claro, ahora la cosa cambiaba, porque era _su novia_ la que estaba siendo asediada.

—¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó con un enfado bien disfrazado que hasta a ella le fue difícil notar.

—Me tomaron por sorpresa, es todo. Esto forma parte de mi trabajo –se excusó. Y era cierto.

—Vayamos a otro lado –pidió. Ambos se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a moverse hacia otra parte.

—Hubiera sido descortés negarles esas fotos –mencionó, pero sabía que esa palabrería no serviría para nada-. Eres el único al que me interesa y me preocupa gustarle, Daiki…Ninguno de ellos puede competir contigo –confesó. Él simplemente suspiró para tomarla del brazo y empezar a caminar tranquilamente.

—Será algo raro…llamarte…Axelle –soltó. Ninguno se miraba fijamente, por lo que curioseaban alrededor.

—Me gusta que te dirijas hacia mí por mi nombre –le informó con una sonrisilla en sus labios.

—¿Ese no es…?

—¡Es cierto, es Hyuuga! –expresó la chica con sorpresa. ¿No se supone que debería de estar con Riko en ese preciso momento?

El mencionado parecía estar buscando algo realmente valioso en la zona con notoria desesperación y quedaba claro por la expresión de su rostro que no estaba teniendo ni la más mínima suerte. ¿Qué es lo que podía ser tan importante como para que no estuviera en lo que debería de estar?

—¿Qué se te ha perdido Hyuuga? –esa fue Axelle dándole un mini infarto al pelinegro. Es que no se había notado de que esos dos se le habían acercado hasta él.

—¡Su regalo! –gritó con sumo estrés.

—Ah, esa cosa que le compraste –dijo Aomine-. Es lo que pasa por comprar algo tan pequeño.

—Hyuuga, así que venías bien preparado –le felicitó-. ¿Y cómo fue que se te perdió?

—Seguramente se me cayó del bolsillo cuando estaba intentando ganar ese pez koi –se maldecía a sí mismo tantas veces como le era posible. ¿Por qué tenía que meter la pata cuando ya todo estaba preparado?

—¿Y qué se supone que era?

—Un bonito colgante –respondió en llanto el de lentes.

—Qué detallista eres, Hyuuga.

—Pero ahora…no lo encuentro…-un aura de pesimismo se cernió sobre él. De verdad que se le veía mal y acabado al pobre chico.

—Estoy segura que no le importa algo como eso a Riko –intentó levantarle los ánimos Axelle. Éste podía ver un rayito de luz frente a sus ojos-. A ella le bastará con que le confieses sus sentimientos y ya.

—No lo sé Axelle, ella estaba muy emocionada cuando le mencioné que tenía un regalo para ella.

—Ah, ese fue tu primer error…decirle que le tenías algo.

—Y ahora me odiará porque pensará que le mentí…-el resto de sus quejas eran prácticamente inentendibles ya que el tono de su voz se hacía más y más bajo. De verdad estaba preocupado hasta las narices por el susodicho presente que se le había extraviado.

—Hyuuga, quizás no sea mucho…pero podría darte algo para que se lo des a Riko y no te odie por ser un hombre embustero y mentiroso.

—¿Lo de embustero y mentiroso era necesario? –preguntó ofendido.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar –le miró sonriente y él solamente suspiró-. A Riko le gustan los peluches bonitos, así que seguramente le hará feliz que le des algo así –le extendió aquel afelpado animal y éste simplemente lo tomó entre sus manos.

—En eso tienes razón. Ella pierde la cabeza con estas cosas.

—Ella también –señalaba Aomine a la rubia.

—Y hay algo más que podría funcionar –agregaba la francesa. Esos dos hombres la miraron con expectación.

Después de haberse desaparecido cerca de media hora al fin regresó a donde estaban pasando el rato. No sorprendía en lo más mínimo que esa mujer quisiera asesinarlo con la mirada, no después de todo el tiempo que le había hecho esperar aunado a esa cantidad de comida que había consumido desde su partida.

Tragó saliva pesadamente, tomando asiento frente a ella con suma dificultad. Sus manos se encargaban de retener el gran peluche detrás de su espalda; fue cuando agradeció haber sido alto o ella lo notaría. Pero de igual modo ella sospechaba un poco.

Y antes de que ella reclamara o le gritara como un energúmeno, él simplemente sacó el regalo, mostrándoselo de lleno. Ella simplemente se quedó atónita y callada por completo.

El peluche era encantador desde sus pezuñas pachonchas hasta su mullida cabeza; era la lindura encarnada en un peluche. Eso habría de ser lo primero que disparó las emociones y felicidad de la castaña. Es que de verdad cosas como ésas simplemente le hacían comportarse como una verdadera chica.

Literalmente le envolvía una atmósfera colorida que se iba extendiendo más y más como florecillas por el amplio campo de hierba.

Lo siguiente que habría de sacarle una sonrisa aún más espléndida sería ese precioso colgante de plata que decoraba el cuello de su llama de peluche. Se trataba de un dije en forma de corazón con pequeñas incrustaciones de cristal austriaco.

Era algo que de verdad muchas mujeres desearían poseer, pero ahora era ella quien era la dueña absoluta de esa primorosa joya.

—Lamento la demora, es que tuve algunos contratiempos –mencionó con cierto nerviosismo. Ella no dijo absolutamente nada, su mirada continuaba puesta en sus dos adorables presentes.

—_¡¿Él realmente…era así de detallista?! Es decir…él no es de esa clase de chicos, lo sé mejor que nadie. Entonces, ¿alguien le aconsejó al respecto? La verdad es que todo…es muy bonito…_-odiaba admitirlo pero esos dos presentes le encantaron demasiado. Es decir, eran perfectos no por su coste o belleza, sino porque había sido él quien se los había dado-. _Si será tonto, no tenía que gastar en nada, con algo sencillo me bastaba…_-esa tonta sonrisa no se iba de sus labios sin importar lo que hiciera por quitarla. Él lo notó y sonrió de igual modo.

—..Riko…-le llamó con tono grave, tan propio de un capitán de equipo. Ella solamente le miró expectante, por ahora no podía decir nada más-. E-Esto ha estado pendiente de hace mucho tiempo ya…-rascó su nuca, intentando quitarse un poco el nerviosismo y luego recordó las palabras de aliento finales de Axelle. Debía ser firme si quería declarársele-. ¡¿Quieres ser mi novia…?!

Aunque estaba claro que se lo preguntaba, por la vergüenza que esas palabras le provocaban terminó haciendo de su confesión secreta el espectáculo de la noche. Todos los presentes escucharon atentamente su propuesta, resultándoles imposible no depositar su mirada en la chica; ésta al sentir la presión social se puso mucho más roja de lo que ya estaba por la confesión de Hyuuga. Irremediablemente escondió el rostro tras su gran peluche.

—¡Hyuuga, deja de hacer todo un show! –le regañó. Ella estaba igual o peor que él. Esos nervios y saltos del corazón que siempre te entorpecían los pensamientos y el lenguaje.

—N-No fue mi culpa –se apresuró a decir-. Disculpa. Igualmente quiero escuchar tu respuesta.

—P-Pues es clara…¡Idiota! –nunca dejaría de regañarlo, ni siquiera cuando él estaba siendo lindo y comprensivo con su persona-. Sí…acepto ser…tu novia.

Hyuuga no fue el único en celebrar la proeza lograda, todos los presentes también vitorearon su éxito, ofreciéndole una fuerte marejada de aplausos. Eso solamente hacía que ese par se pusieran más colorados de lo que ya estaban. El amor haciéndote pasar vergüenzas desde siempre.

—Jajaja…Vaya cosas, ¿no? –expresó con nerviosismo Junpei.

—Umm…Sí…Deberíamos buscar a los chicos –ahora lo mejor era evitar el tema un poco porque todos en ese restaurante se los recordaban con la mirada y esos brindis en pos del futuro éxito en su relación.

Sin embargo, pronto encontraron otra razón para mantenerse callados. ¿Cómo había hecho para localizarles? Aunque eso era lo que menos les importaba. ¿De dónde había sacado aquella arma y por qué miraba con tan malos ojos al pobre pelinegro que apuradamente tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie?

—¡¿Papá?! –se levantó de golpe mirando a su querido padre protagonizar el próxima drama de su joven vida-. ¡Baja eso!

—¡Yo…voy a respetar a su hija, de verdad! –exclamó temeroso mientras con cada paso que daba se dirigía hacia la salida. El hombre por su lado caminaba con lentitud hacia éste. Esa escena le trajo recuerdos del pasado cuando fueron a esas termas.

—Yo seré quién decidirá si eres digno de tener a mi preciosa hija como tu novia o no –soltó seriamente, clavando sus ojos en el asustado chico.

—¡Detente de una vez, padre! –Riko ya le había atestado un digno golpe sobre la cabeza, haciendo que desistiera de mirar asesinamente a su actual pareja-. Ahora tienes que hacerte a la idea de que él y yo somos pareja –le aclaró.

—Pero Riko-tan, aun eres joven para tener pareja –le chilló.

—Ey, todavía sigue con vida –esa fue la melodiosa voz burlona de Izuki asomándose hacia el exterior del restaurante.

—Hyuuga-senpai, felicidades –Kuroko, como siempre, ocasionando pre infartos masivos.

—Bien hecho capitán –elogió Taiga.

—Felicidades a los dos –esa fue Axelle.

—Chicos, así que todos están aquí –les sonrió la castaña. En poco rato todos ingresaron con la clara intención de permanecer en ese restaurante y cenar.

—Tora, debes ser más tolerante. Hyuuga es un chico responsable que sé que cuidará muy bien de tu linda Riko, así que no te preocupes –el pelinegro se sintió aliviado de que le defendiera-. Sino siempre puedes hacerlo sufrir de maneras que ni se espera –agregó sonriente, como si no hubiera dicho nada malo.

—Tienes mucha razón –pareció al fin entender-. Si tocas a mi hija te vuelo la cabeza –expresó en un tono típico de cualquier mafioso que se sabe dar a respetar…y temer.

—Tú también sigue tus consejos –esa fue la rubia jalando a su padre de la oreja mientras lo llevaba hasta la mesa que ocuparían todos-. No voy a darte el número de Daiki ni nada por el estilo, ¿entendiste?

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien cuidada, Axelle –ofreció en su defensa.

—¡Nada de nada! –y aunque temerosos aquellos chicos les fue imposible no reírse por la menuda situación que ese par de padres vivían. Sin duda las cosas se pondrían aún más interesantes de ahora en adelante.


	41. Capítulo 41

¡Buenas a todas mis amadas lectoras! Sí, sé que a la gran mayoría le encantó el capítulo anterior, ya que al fin pasó lo que todas llevaban esperando *u*. Y eso no significa que la cosa muere allí y ya, no, claro que no. A mí me gusta desarrollar la relación de pareja entre los personajes, por lo que todavía queda tramo que recorrer para esos dos; después de todo, las dificultades dentro del noviazgo nunca se hacen esperar. Pero bueno, mientras esas situaciones llegan, disfruten de las mieles del amorsh y el noviazgo.

Naito: ¡De antemano muchas gracias por comentarme, me hace mucho muy feliz el leerte! Aunque no pensé que alguien gritaría de júbilo en el momento en que Axelle le diera el sí a Daiki. ¡Pero es genial que algo así fuera capaz de despertar el capítulo! Jajaja Y sí, soy algo cruel, lo admito y evidentemente tengo algunas cosas planeadas. :') Me conoces muy bien pequeña. ¡Disfruta de la actualización y espero seguir leyéndote por estos lares! Besos y abrazos.

Joy: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario pequeña mía! Y no, no mueras que me quedo sin lectora XD. Debes ser fuerte y resistir como la fémina que eres _. Todavía nos quedan muchas aventuras por delante y debes estar allí para leerlas. Espero no haya venido nadie a callarte cuando gritabas mientras leías el capítulo o que alguien te haya tachado de loca D:. Y qué bueno que el capítulo te haya gustado, me complace muchísimo. Esos padres sí van a meter sus narices, créeme, pero aún falta para ello. ¡Que te aproveche el capítulo! Lindo fin de semana y nos estamos leyendo n_n/

Quiero agradecer a Naito, Joy, Daiiki Uchiha y BubbleBlack por tomarse su tiempo y dejarme un sensual review. Las amoadoro pequeñas saltamontes. Y claro, agradecer al resto de mis lectoras. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

**Capítulo 41**

**Para todo hay tiempo**

Los días restantes de sus vacaciones se fueron volando entre sus salidas a la playa, entre esos momentos bochornosos que permanecerían imborrables en sus memorias y entre las noches que disfrutaron de las atracciones del Festival de Verano de la localidad.

Y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya se encontraban a un día de que sus esplendorosos días carentes de responsabilidades y prácticas se les escabulleran de las manos; pronto tendrían que retornar a la realidad y eso implicaba hacer nuevamente las maletas. Después de todo, debían regresar domingo por la mañana, lo cual implicaba viajar antes de que cayera la noche

Así, el sábado por la tarde antes de que el crepúsculo llegara todos ellos se marcharon de aquella posada en dirección hacia el puerto. Debían trasbordar y cada minuto era importante, al menos para que pudieran llegar en el tiempo estipulado.

Tras vivir prácticamente los mismos horrores de cuando se dirigían hacia Tokashiki, por fin podían decir que se encontraban a poco trayecto de llegar a casa. Estaban enormemente fatigados y lo único que deseaban de momento era llegar a sus casas y dormir como viles piedras. Quizás requerirían vacaciones de las vacaciones.

Entonces el domingo arribó y si bien podría ser como otro más, la situación era totalmente diferente dentro de aquel hogar. Ya que desde horas tempranas la casa se había llenado de una gran actividad, especialmente la cocina.

—¡Se ve delicioso, Axe-chan! –felicitaba Natsumi mientras contemplaba la tarta de chocolate que ya hacía un buen rato que había salido el horno y ahora se encontraba siendo decorada por una capa suave de chocolate.

—Este pastel le queda mucho mejor a Marko que a mí, pero haré lo mejor que pueda –mencionó con cierto lamento al admitir que el italiano le superaba en cosas que se supone debería ser mejor ella.

—Sé que le encantará a Dai-chan –le sonrió, alentándola-. Me alegra mucho saber que ahora son novios oficialmente –tras ese simple comentario Axelle no hizo más que ponerse un tanto roja y apresurarse en su tarea de decorado.

—Listo –mencionó tras contemplar aquel delicioso pastel de chocolate vienés-. Ya para cuando se sirva le pondremos el helado de vainilla.

—El resto de la comida ya está lista, así que puede decirse que estamos en buen tiempo –mencionó la madre verificando cada una de las cacerolas que había en la estufa y alrededores-. Pensar que todavía sigue dormido.

—Es normal, el viaje de regreso fue muy cansado –ella tampoco quería levantarse pero tuvo que esmerarse para lograrlo y poder llegar a casa de Aomine a una hora adecuada para ayudar con la pequeña fiesta sorpresa del chico.

—Por cierto, Axe-chan, tu padre es muy amable y considerado. De verdad es un hombre agradable y bien educado. Me alegra que él haya estado a cargo de todos ustedes durante el viaje –halagó.

—Ah, sí, mi padre es alguien responsable…_cuando no sale con sus celos e infantilismos…_y sumamente agradable…_exceptuando cuando empezó a reñir con Aomine al tú por tú…_Se puede confiar en él. De verdad, no se hubiera molestado en invitarlo a la fiesta de Daiki_, de verdad, no lo hubiera hecho._

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que él les cuidó durante todo el viaje y se encargó de sus gastos.

—A él no le importan esas pequeñeces, de verdad –mencionó intentando escucharse neutral al tema.

—Las fiestas son más divertidas entre más personas, Axe-chan –le comentó felizmente. No podía simplemente decirle no a esa mujer. La madre de Daiki era peligrosa, tanto como la suya.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver de inmediato al padre del moreno, quien además de bien cargado con el resto de la despensa, también estaba muy bien acompañado. A Axelle casi se le cae la quijada en cuanto vio de quiénes se trataban. ¿Quién los había invitado a ellos, quién?

—¡Axelle! –le saludador efusivamente esos tres con una sonrisa digna de un Grammy de actuación.

—¿Qué…están haciendo por aquí? –interrogó con pausas.

—Logan nos dijo ayer que para hoy ya estarías aquí, así que veníamos a pasar el domingo contigo. Pero entonces nos enteramos de que era el cumpleaños de Aomine y quisimos pasar a visitarle y felicitarlo –el italiano se encargó de explicar la razón de su actual presencia.

—Y mientras estábamos de compras en el centro comercial, nos encontramos con el padre de Aomine, así que regresamos todos con él –secundaba el alemán.

—Ya te dije que uses los honoríficos correspondientes, Hadrien. Además, es de mala educación llegar a una celebración sin traer un presente adecuado para la ocasión –ese era Leo, tan serio como siempre.

—Oh, Marko-kun, me da mucho gusto volverte a ver –sí, a Natsumi le había caído de maravilla el castaño que no dudó ni una milésima de segundo en ir a saludarle personalmente. El resto de sus amigos se presentó ante ella-. Así que son amigos de Dai-chan, me alegra que vengan a verlo en su cumpleaños.

—_Si usted supiera que…lo último que dijo ayer su hijo fue…"y no quiero que esos tres idiotas, amigos tuyos, vengan a mi casa a fastidiarme la existencia"…Lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como querías, Daiki y ahora tendrás que soportarlos._

—Felicidades Axelle, ya nos enteramos que son pareja –corearon esos tres en perfecta sintonía. La chica también estaba deseando que se fueran de allí inmediatamente.

La casa pronto lució impecable de limpia. Había alguien entre el grupo, obsesivo de la limpieza, por lo que gracias a él todo ese pesado trabajo se encontró pronto terminado. Y pese al enorme esfuerzo que había hecho se le veía fresco como una lechuga.

—Todo ha quedado reluciente de limpio –la madre estaba de verdad asombrada por lo limpia que estaba su casa.

—Le felicito por lo bien cuidada que tiene su casa, Natsumi-san. El trabajo de aseo fue menos dificultoso gracias a ello –el moreno simplemente se hallaba secándose sus manos tranquilamente.

—De verdad que todo brilla –se burlaba Hadrien-. Sólo resta que las visitas lleguen y estaremos listos para esta fiesta.

—¿Y quién irá a despertar a Aomine? –fue la pregunta global que Marko realizó. Todos se miraron de forma constante, a ver quién era el valiente en hacerlo. Habrían de decidirlo en un papel-piedra-tijeras.

Mientras subía las escaleras se quejaba de su mala suerte con aquel juego tan simple. Si tan siquiera se hubiera acordado de que apestaba para esa actividad, seguramente no sería quien se encargara de despertar al cumpleañero.

Se adentró a la habitación sin siquiera tocar. Todo estaba completamente a oscuras, pero siguió avanzando sin problema alguno. Y para cuando se encontró a un lado de la cama hizo lo único que podía hacer para un caso como ése: correr las cortinas o eso era lo que intentaba hacer.

La yema de sus dedos acariciaban apuradamente la suave tela de las cortinas; hasta ahí había sido capaz de llegar antes de que su libertad le hubiera sido cortada tan abruptamente. No es como si no tuviera la fuerza para luchar, lo que ocurría es que alguien se había encargado de limitar sus movimientos con aquel fuerte abrazo.

Ahora su único consuelo era que alguien vendría a rescatarle.

—_¡No puedo creer que algo como esto haya pasado! _ Despierta, hazlo antes de que esos idiotas entren y malinterpreten todo esto –replicó, sintiendo cada vez más fuerte el agarre alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿Es que se pensaba que era una especie de almohada?¿Y qué tan fuerte era en realidad?

Su más grande temor se hizo realidad justo en el momento en que escuchó la perilla girando. Tragó saliva pesadamente e intentó una vez más escapar. Al final todo fue inútil.

La luz del foco dio de golpe, iluminando toda la habitación. La mirada de los recién llegados pasó de asombro a anonadamiento en unos breves segundos, para concluir en confusión total y unas inevitables ganas de burlarse de lo que el italiano estaba sufriendo en ese preciso momento.

—¡Jajajajajajajaja! –Hadrien sencillamente no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Y en vez de que fuera a ayudar a su amigo en problemas se dedicó a sacar su celular y tomar más de una foto para postergar ese momento para las generaciones futuras.

—Bueno, supongo que perdiste el juego a propósito. Definitivamente no estaba esperando este tipo de inclinaciones de tu parte, Marko –mencionaba el peli blanco tranquilamente.

—¡Axelle, no es lo que estás imaginándote! Yo sólo iba a abrir las cortinas pero él se movió dormido y terminamos en esta posición –intentó excusarse pero nadie parecía tomarlo en serio, nadie. Y el que Aomine no se despertara y le soltara tampoco ayudaba.

—La verdad es que no sé qué decir –Axelle se dirigió hacia el lecho, llevando a cabo la labor que el italiano se supone debía hacer: correr la cortina y despertar al moreno-. Feliz Cumpleaños, Daiki –le sonrió entre divertida y burlonamente. El peli azul simplemente demoró en darse cuenta de que lo que tenía entre brazos no era una almohada ni nada que se le pareciera. En cuanto notó que era al castaño al que tenía muy pegado a su persona le fue imposible no soltar semejante grito mientras sacaba al pobre chico de su cama con una patada.

—Así son los amores salvajes de una sola noche…ingratos –poetizaba el oji dorado. En sus labios una amplia sonrisa se dibujó y simplemente no se iba. Ver a Marko metido en una eventualidad como ésa no era algo que ocurriera a menudo, por eso se daba el placer de disfrutarlo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios haces metido en mi cama?!¡¿Acaso eres de esos raritos o qué?! –nada como comenzar su cumpleaños con una discusión mañanera. Estaba claro que los vecinos seguramente iban a escuchar con lujo de detalle todo lo que se dijeran.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Solamente vine a despertarte pero cuando lo intentaba TÚ me tomaste de sorpresa y no podía liberarme! –pronunció con el mismo volumen de voz-. ¡Así que no te quejes!

—Además, ¡¿qué haces aquí?! –reclamó hecho una fiera.

—Tantos corajes no son buenos para la salud, Aomine –recomendaba Leo. Él y Axelle eran los únicos que estaban neutrales con todo aquel malentendido.

—Si se hubieran visto…-decía con suma dificultad Hadrien, la risa le estaba imposibilitando hablar decentemente. Y eso sólo cabreó a aquel par.

—¡TÚ CÁLLATE IDIOTA! –ahora eran esos dos contra el pobre que solamente se estaba burlando de su desgracia.

—¿Vamos a dejar que se maten, Axelle? –Leo se veía un tanto preocupado por la integridad física de esos chicos y la habitación. Ya habían empezado a pelear y lo único que se contemplaban eran cosas yendo de un lado para otro del cuarto.

—Si hacemos algo, nosotros también seremos víctimas. En algún momento se cansarán y dejarán de pelearse…supongo…-lo único que les quedaba hacer era evadir los objetos perdidos e intentar salvaguardar todo aquello que pudiera romperse.

—Acabo de enviarte la fotografía.

—Ah, es cierto, acabo de recibirla. Se ven muy bonitos juntos, ¿no lo piensas? –ya hasta había puesto esa polémica foto de fondo de pantalla.

—Algo parecido ocurrió antes, ¿no? Pero era Hadrien el que estaba en el lugar de Aomine-san.

—Oh, es verdad. También tengo esa fotografía –expresó con entusiasmo.

—Y son estas pequeñas cosas las que unen a los amigos, Axelle –concluía el peli blanco.

—Los cumpleaños siempre son tan divertidos, Leo.

Y de verdad que esperaban a que se cansaran y dejaran todo el asunto por la paz, pero la realidad distaba mucho de sus deseos. Todavía continuaban forcejeando por lo que la habitación literalmente estaba patas arriba. Lo peor del asunto es que ninguno quería ceder; tenían que ser tan obstinados con la victoria.

Por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que intervenir ya algo exasperados de su infantilismo y nula capacidad de resolver los problemas de manera diplomática. Si con palabras no entendían, con amenazas y chantajes lograrían aplacarlos.

—Espero que hayan entendido que no todo se soluciona con violencia y malas palabras –ilustraba Leo mirando a esos tres chicos que permanecían sentados sobre el piso, en fila y con banditas en varias áreas de su cuerpo.

—¿Ya podemos bajar y tener un domingo tranquilo?

—…Malditos chantajistas…-mascullaron los tres, mirando con odio a esos dos que se habían encargado de amenazarlos con esas fotografías bochornosas.

Para cuando bajaron las cosas ya se encontraban bastantes animadas en la sala de la casa. No era de sorprenderse que todos se pusieran de pie para saludar globalmente al cumpleañero. El moreno simplemente suspiró, no le quedaba más elección que tolerar la fiesta. Podía agradecer a su querida amiga de la infancia por haberle metido esa idea en la cabeza a su madre.

—¡Dai-chan, felicidades! –la peli rosa simplemente se aproximó hasta su amigo para darle un buen abrazo de cumpleaños-. Ya estás viejo –tan simpática ella.

—Aomine-kun, felicidades –era el turno de Kuroko. Nada como un buen apretón de manos y listo.

—Ey, Ahomine, diviértete –Taiga sólo logró que el moreno le respondiera con un buen golpe sobre la cabeza.

—¡¿A quién le llamas así, Bakagami?!

—Felicidades Aomine-kun, esperemos que te diviertas mucho en este día –fueron las palabras perfectamente coordinadas de Riko, Hyuuga e Izuki. Aomine flipaba, hasta a ellos los habían convocado a su casa.

—Muchas gracias por venir a la fiesta de Dai-chan –agradecía la madre con amabilidad. Todos simplemente le sonrieron alegremente. Su madre era un verdadero encanto.

La hora de la comida no podía ser simplemente tranquila y poco ruidosa, no cuando había tantas personalidades contrastantes en un mismo lugar. Así que la diversión de verdad no escaseaba, ya que nunca faltaban los comentarios chuscos o las pequeñas disputas entre ciertos invitados. Era sin duda, una fiesta peculiar que a ninguno le disgustaba, ni siquiera al necio peli azul.

Y para los que todavía tenían espacio en sus estómagos, todavía podían deleitarse con el pastel del cumpleaños; mismo que lucía muy bien con aquel mensaje de felicitación escrito seguramente con crema batida.

—Está muy rico –Momoi ya iba por su segunda rebanada. La dieta podía esperar.

—¡Deja de ser envidioso y dame otra rebanada! –Kagami se encontraba riñendo con Aomine el último trozo de pastel que quedaba. Par de trogloditas sin llenadera.

—Con el helado ha sabido mucho mejor –elogiaba Marko quien disfrutaba de su porción.

—Auguro que serás una buena esposa en el futuro, Axelle –Leo, de los pocos que comían haciendo uso de los buenos modales.

—Es buen momento para abrir los regalos, ¿no? –comentó Hadrien con un bocado de comida todavía sin deglutir.

—Vamos Dai-chan, abre tus obsequios –animó la peli rosa a su querido amigo. Los presentes se encontraban justamente sobre la mesa de la cocina. Los había de diferentes tamaños, colores y moños-. Empieza con el que Tetsu-kun y yo te compramos –pidió.

Haciendo caso de la petición de su amiga, abrió aquel regalo sin más. Se trataba de un par de camisas bastante bonitas y que sin duda le sentarían de maravilla.

—Gracias Satsuki, Tetsu –gratificaba el moreno. Esos dos solamente sonrieron tenuemente.

El siguiente presente era de la entrenadora y lo que no le quedaba muy claro era por qué le había dado aquellos botes de suplementos vitamínicos. Incluso había uno de proteínas. Todos fingieron demencia, como si ese regalo jamás hubiera sido abierto, nunca.

—Abre el nuestro Aomine –recomendaba el de gafas-. Shun y Mitobe pensamos que algo como esto te sentaría de maravilla.

Ese obsequio parecía ir bien, después de todo se trataba de una mochila deportiva bastante bonita que al parecer se le podían meter bastantes cosas. Aunque lo raro es que llevaba un diccionario en su interior, uno que fue a impactarse de lleno contra el rostro de Izuki.

—Disfruta el regalo, Aomine –habló Taiga mirando el actual regalo que poseía el moreno entre manos.

—¿Pero qué…demonios…?

Aomine no era el único con cara de estupefacción. ¿Es que quién en su sano juicio regala un paquete de deliciosos y llamativos perros calientes? Sólo Kagami Taiga al parecer. Otra vez, todos fingieron como si nada hubiera ocurrido, era lo mejor.

—Este es de mi parte, Aomine -habló Hadrien, señalando aquella larga caja rectangular cuyo ancho era bastante apreciable.

Había muchas cosas que preguntar en cuanto observó el contenido, pero posiblemente dejaría que el mismo alemán se encargara de ilustrarle.

—Pensé que sería adecuado tener ropa formal y elegante en tu guardarropa de vez en cuando. Y como de los tres, soy el que mejor se viste, decidí regalarte algo que sin duda Axelle me agradecerá enormemente –sonrió lleno de confianza y satisfacción personal-. Zapatos elegantes, traje negro con corte inglés, camisa formal azul, corbata a juego y una buena colonia, es todo lo que necesitas, Aomine –finalizaba campantemente-. Harás que nuestra pequeña Axelle se vuelva loquita por ti.

—¿Realmente quieres que envíe esa foto a todos tus amigos, verdad Hadrien? –el chico ya no dijo ni una sola palabra y se quedó calladito, admirando la sonrisa de su querida amiga.

—Yo apunté por algo menos formal, es decir, eres un deportista apasionado que lo último que busca es vestir algo como eso –ahora fue Leo el que hablaba. Eso fue algo que extrañó a todos, ya que él era el más formal de los tres en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Daiki debía de admitir que había sido una buena puntada la del danés, ya que, indudablemente su regalo había sido bastante acertado. Después de todo, se trataba de ropa deportiva, unas zapatillas para el baloncesto, e incluso un balón de basquetbol de magnífica calidad. No por nada la caja de regalo sobresalía por su altura.

—Y ya que ellos apañaron lo mejor, no me quedó más remedio que traerte esto. No es la gran cosa y supongo que no te gustara tanto, pero siempre me pasa cuando salgo a comprar regalos con esos dos –Marko por su lado le había pasado su caja de regalo, era algo pesada y poseía el largo de una caja de pizza. Todos se preguntaban qué era.

Bien, ahora sabían quién de esos tres era el que más despilfarraba dinero en regalos. Definitivamente todos estaban anonadados por lo que estaban viendo, menos esos chicos, claro estaba.

—…No sé si lo he mencionado antes Marko, pero mi cumpleaños es el 16 de Mayo –mencionó casual Hyuuga.

—Olvídalo Hyuuga, ya pasó. El mío por cierto, es el 23 de Octubre –informaba Izuki sonriente.

—Ustedes dos, ¡dejen de ser unos malditos cínicos! –les regañó Riko como se lo merecían.

Tampoco se les podía culpar, después de todo, ¿quién iba por allí regalando portátiles de cumpleaños así como así, como si no costaran caras? Seguramente no muchos hacían cosas como ésas. Todos miraban al pobre italiano como si fuera una especie en peligro de extinción; y seguramente lo era junto con esos dos amigos suyos.

—Les dije que no les gustaría, debí de haber comprado otra cosa –se quejó Marko, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gesto de lo más infantil.

—Seguramente ni ve la tele, Marko. Iba a ser un desperdicio –soltaba Hadrien.

—¡¿Qué tan jodidamente ricos son ustedes tres?! –cuestionaron a todo pulmón tanto Aomine como el resto de los invitados.

—¿No falta un regalo aún…? –lanzó con inocencia fingida el alemán. Todas las miradas se posicionaron hacia la única que faltaba de regalo.

—No me miren como si no le hubiera traído nada, lo he hecho, pero no quiero que nadie de ustedes lo vea –sentenció sin indulgencia alguna.

—Así que es algo que solamente él puede ver. Axelle, eres tan atrevida. Si tu padre te escuchara –soltó burlonamente Hadrien.

—Respetaremos tu decisión. No insistiremos –sólo Leo parecía comprenderla, todos los demás estaban más picados que antes en saber de qué iba el susodicho regalo.

—Menos mal que mi padre se tuvo que ir –suspiró agobiada Axelle. Sabía que no iba a salir de allí sin mostrar el condenado obsequio. ¿Cuánta presión social sería capaz de aguantar?

Gracias a su fuerte y férrea voluntad logró soportar todas esas miradas hasta que la fiesta dio por terminada. No iba a claudicar, ya que de verdad no deseaba que nadie supiera lo que le había comprado a Daiki. Así que todos se fueron con esa duda existencial carcomiéndoles la mente; incluso habían ofrecido varias hipótesis al respecto. Vaya que todos podían resultar muy ocurrentes cuando se lo proponían.

Tras terminar de ayudar a recoger los platos sucios y escombrar la casa al lado del moreno, mismo que había sido obligado por su madre, no le quedó más remedio que acompañar a la chica a su departamento. Ya era casi de noche y sus padres no consideraban apropiado que una chica caminara sola a esas horas.

—Tus amigos son un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

—¿Me lo dice quien tiene ahora una laptop? –le echó en burla-. Si no les cayeras bien no se hubieran quedado. Además al final todos nos divertimos –comentó sonriente.

—Supongo que tienes algo de razón –le miró de soslayo, sonriéndole tenuemente-. ¿Tan vergonzoso es lo que vas a darme de regalo que no quisiste que nadie más lo viera?

—Lo es, pero no para mí, sino más bien para ti, Daiki.

Tras llegar a su departamento y entrar, aguardó sentado tranquilamente en la sala. Ella se había encargado de ir a su cuarto por el controversial obsequio. Y en cuanto la vio llegar con esa cosa en brazos entendió perfectamente que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida en no mostrárselo a los demás.

Había varias cosas que le impactaron de golpe. Primero, nadie, absolutamente nadie se había atrevido a regalarle un peluche. Segundo, ¿por qué se trataba de un pollito azul rey? Esa cosa era del tamaño de un niño pequeño.

—En cuanto lo vi pensé en ti automáticamente –confesó.

—¿En qué nos parecemos ese pollo y yo, eh? –le reclamó, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndole mala cara.

—Míralo mejor, Daiki –le recomendó. Y el moreno miró con mayor detenimiento al peluche, poseía una mirada fuerte y algo enfadosa, como si quisiera intimidar a alguien. Era un pollito peleonero y rudote-. ¿Verdad que se parecen?

—¡Por supuesto que no! –se quejó. ¿Cómo osaba en compararle con ese peluche?

—Daiki, pero si tienen la misa cara ahorita mismo –le hizo ver. Incluso había puesto al pollito pegado a su rostro. Indudablemente se parecían.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! –chasqueó. Ya había tomado el molesto objeto entre sus manos-. Tampoco esperaba un obsequio normal viniendo de ti.

—El peluche es como la caja de regalo –mencionaba tras señalar el cierre que el afelpado peluche poseía-. Ese es el regalo principal –le avisó, clavando su mirada en el moreno.

Se trataba de un colgante con placa, cuyo grabado decorativo le daba un toque sumamente masculino. Era completamente de plata y gracias a la cadena que traía incluida, podía usarlo en la brevedad posible. Sin duda era un presente bastante bonito y que a él pareció agradarle enormemente.

—¿Ves? No todo es tan malo como pensabas. Pero de igual modo ese pollo se va contigo –sentenció alegremente. Es que de verdad, al contemplar ese peluche era como ser mirada por Aomine.

—Rara –expresó tras sonreírle ladinamente-. Sin duda ha sido un cumpleaños poco usual, pero no lo repitas demasiado.

—No seas aburrido, Daiki –hizo burla.

—Creo que todavía hay algo que puedes darme por mi cumpleaños –dictaminó antes de robar sus labios y besarla, importándole poco el dejarle sin aliento.


	42. Capítulo 42

¡Hola! Ya vine de nuevo a molestarles, como cada día de actualización. Me alegra que les hayan gustado los capítulos pasados; y como Naito predijo, cosas dramáticas aparecerán en algún momento dado, pero por ahora estén en paz XD. El capítulo de este día puede ser catalogado como algo randoom, pero espero que se diviertan un poco, ya saben, antes del drama lol. Alegaré a mi defensa que fue idea de mi amiga repetir algo como esto. Pero bueno, disfrútenlo y nos estaremos leyendo el viernes.

Joy.- ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario pequeña mía! *-*9 Hermana de Joy, no pienses que está loca tu hermana, simplemente es la mera emoción del momento _/. Aunque creo que a este paso terminarás gritando, pero para preguntar por qué demonios he hecho semejantes barbaridades jejeje. Espero seguir leyéndote pequeña. Besos y abrazos :D.

**Capítulo 42**

**Dulces Vacaciones Veraniegas**

Llevaba apenas dos días de regreso a clases y ya sentía que requería nuevamente irse de vacaciones. Llevar aquel estilo de vida en su periodo vacacional era algo totalmente diferente a combinarlo ahora con la universidad y los deberes que no cesaban ni un solo día. Sin embargo, es lo que había y tenía que aguantarse hasta que hallara un mejor trabajo.

Y tras terminar su jornada no había algo que deseara más que llegar a su departamento y tumbarse sobre su cama. A saber cómo le haría para sobrevivir hasta que diciembre llegara.

No tenía ganas de cenar en su pequeño comedor por lo que no parecía mala idea llevarse el cereal con leche a la cama mientras encendía su ordenador portátil. Quería distraerse un poco antes de irse a dormir y enfrentarse nuevamente a su cruel realidad.

—Oh, es cierto, no he hecho eso aún –dijo para sí misma mientras cargaba aquella susodicha página de internet-. Aunque no creo que sea algo que le moleste a Daiki –sonrió tenuemente y continúo disfrutando de su sencilla cena.

Kazunari Takao ha subido una nueva foto.- "El castillo del pequeño Shin-chan".

A más de 78 personas les gusta esto. Ha sido compartido 45 veces.

**Axelle Daishi: **Le ha quedado increíble. Shin-chan tiene mucho potencial como constructor de castillos de arena.

**Kazunari Takao: **¿Verdad que sí, Axelle-chan? Si vieras lo feliz que estaba mientras los construía. Hizo fácilmente unos quince.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Takao, ¿qué significa esto?¿En qué momento sacaste esta fotografía? Exijo que la borres ahora mismo.

**Kazunari Takao:** Pero Shin-chan, es un recuerdo de nuestras vacaciones (￣ー￣)

**Ryouta Kise:** Midoricchi, así que te fuiste de vacaciones con Takaocchi. ¿A dónde se fueron? (*´∀｀*)ﾉ

**Axelle Daishi:** Seguramente se divirtieron mucho lol.

**Shitarou Midorima:** Lo que me faltaba, que el escandaloso de Kise apareciera. Y no, no fuimos de vacaciones juntos.

**Kazunari Takao:** ¡Shin-chan, eres cruel! Si pasamos nuestra semana de vacaciones juntos en Okinawa (；´Д`A

**Taiga Kagami: **Alguien no quiere admitirlo abiertamente….

**Shintarou Midorima:** ¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando, Kagami?¿Y por qué demonios puedes comentar en el estado de Takao?

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Kagami-kun, por favor, no estés incordiando. Nosotros respetamos los gustos de todos nuestros amigos sin importar lo que la sociedad opine.

**Kazunari Takao:** ¿Qué están sugiriendo ustedes dos?

**Axelle Daishi:** Oh mon dieu…¿Es eso que llaman Boys Love? OwO

**Daiki Aomine:** Ya te dije que dejes de leer sobre ese tema, Axelle ¬¬

**Ryuusei Miura: **¿Soy el único que se ha dado cuenta que esas bermudas son jodidamente infantiles…y rosas?

**Haruma Miura: **Ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Y qué se supone que son esas cosas que tiene por estampado? o.O

**Kazunari Takao:** Ese fue su ítem de la suerte de ese día…Unas bermudas rosas con estampado de piruletas (･A･)

**Moriyama Yoshitaka: **Jamás serás popular con las mujeres si vas por allí con esas ridículas y afeminadas bermudas, Midorima. Si alguien de los demás equipos llegara a ver tu foto seguramente te perderían el respeto que te tienen.

**Hyuuga Juunpei: **Empiezo a tener una nueva perspectiva de ti, Midorima.

**Rinnosuke Mitobe:**…

**Hyuuga Juupei:** ¿Cómo que el rosa no es un color afeminado y que le queda bien porque combina con el tono de sus ojos? A veces no te entiendo Mitobe, de verdad.

**Shun Izuki:** Una bermuda rosada como un pescado~

**Hyuuga Juunpei: **En serio Izuki, deberían prohibirte usar este tipo de redes sociales. Además, ¡eso no rima en lo más mínimo!

**Shintarou Midorima:** De verdad, ¿por qué hay gente comentando en este estado si ni siquiera los tengo agregados? Que alguien me explique.

**Ryouta Kise:** Midorimacchi, no le hagas casos a sus comentarios. El rosa es un color que los hombres pueden usar sin que luzca afeminado. Sólo te tienen envidia de lo bien que te ves en esas bermudas (*^o^*)

**Daiki Aomine: **¿Lo dice quien tiene de foto de perfil un estúpido peluche de oso con un fondo lleno de corazoncitos?

**Ryouta Kise:** Ha sido un regalo de mis queridas fans (´;ω;`) Por eso la he puesto de foto de perfil.

**Kagami Taiga: **Empiezo a creer que sólo Ahomine es de los únicos normales de la Generación de los Milagros.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** ¿Estás mandándome una indirecta, Kagami-kun?

**Hyuuga Juunpei: **Si van a tener sus peleas de pareja, por favor háganlo por inbox.

Seijuurou Akashi.- Ha subido una nueva foto

A más de 30 personas les gusta esto.

**Ryouta Kise: **Akashicchi, te ves muy bien en esa fotografía. Parece que fuiste a un lugar paradisiaco de vacaciones ψ(｀∇´)ψ

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Fui por cuestiones de trabajo, Ryouta. Aunque igualmente disfruté de unos días de descanso.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Y dónde se supone que estás allí?¿Acaso es una casa tuya?

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Kagami-kun, contemplo que tus conocimientos sobre cultura general, como de Geografía, son muy malos. Akashi-kun ni siquiera está en Japón allí.

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Estás en lo correcto Tetsuya, en todo.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Me estás insultando maniático de las tijeras?

**Daiki Aomine: **Entonces, ¿dónde demonios estabas maldito ricachón?

**Hyuuga Juunpei: **¿Lo dice quien tiene una portátil nueva?

**Shun Izuki:** Ya supéralo Hyuuga.

**Hyuuga Juunpei:** ¿Y por qué demonios me marca que estás comentando desde tu celular?¿No sabes usar tu nuevo regalo? Si no vas a usarla deberías entregársela a tu capitán quién le dará un mejor uso.

**Aida Riko: **Ahí van de nuevo ustedes dos. Y claramente estuvo en Roma, esa arquitectura no me dejará mentir.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Estás en toda la razón, Aida. Pasé mis vacaciones en Italia y conocí a gente agradable allí.

**Shun Izuki:** No creo que Riko apruebe el que guardes fotografías de todas esas escandalosas modelos, Hyuuga.

**Hyuuga Juunpei: **¡Borra ese comentario antes de que Riko lo lea! Además, eso se supone que era un secreto entre nosotros dos. Traidor.

**Aida Riko:** ¿De qué está hablando Izuki, Hyuuga? ò_ó ¡¿Otra vez estás de pervertido?!

**Hyuuga Juunpei:** Hablemos por inbox, mejor Riko U-_-

**Axelle Daishi:** ¿Y por qué te sacaste una foto allí, Akashi? O.O

**Taiga Kagami:** ¿Qué tiene de malo? Luce bien el sitio.

**Sejuro Akashi: **Porque es un lugar que me trasmite mucha pazy tranquilidad. No hay lugares como esos acá en Japón.

**Axelle Daishi: **Era de esperarse de alguien como tú.

**Ryouta Kise:** ¿Y entonces?¿Dónde se supone que estás Akashicchi? (*≧∇≦*)

**Marko Turletti: **Oh pero si es el Panteón de Agripa. Qué curioso sitio sin duda al que fuiste a dar, Akashi.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Algo me dice que no fue mera coincidencia…

**Atsushi Murasikabara:** Pero Aka-chin se le ve tan feliz. Miren, hasta está sonriendo.

**Daiki Aomine:** Quizás porque tiene entre sus manos…esas tijeras.

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Tienes muy buen ojo, Daiki. Ojalá hubiera podido llevarlos a todos de vacaciones conmigo a Roma. Definitivamente nos hubiéramos divertido mucho todos juntos.

Atsushi Murasakibara ha subido una nueva foto.- "Tomando un paseo matutino".

A 56 personas les gusta esto. Ha sido compartida 112 veces.

**Imayoshi Soichi: **¿A dónde se supone que te fuiste de vacaciones?

**Shinsuke Kimura: **Es un castillo sumamente impresionante. Apenas y se notan en la fotografía.

**Hadrien Zabeck: **Porque de todas las fotografías que tomamos, subes ésa ¬_¬ No logra captar mi mejor ángulo. Además, me veo gordo allí.

**Daiki Aomine:** No culpes a la cámara, idiota.

**Turletti Marko:** Recuerdo cuando visitamos ese castillo. Nos perdimos en su interior.

**Leo Austerliz:** Hasta pensamos de qué manera sobreviviríamos si no nos lograban encontrar.

**Axelle Daishi:** Oh, esos días de infancia *-*

**Taiga Kagami:** Corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿no están en Japón, verdad?

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Claramente no es Japón. ¿Dónde has visto un castillo como ése por acá?

**Taiga Kagami:** ¿Por qué estás atacándome tanto, Kuroko?¿Acaso es porque dejé a Nigou afuera cuando se soltó ese aguacero?

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Murasakibara-kun, se nota que disfrutaste mucho de tus vacaciones.

**Daiki Aomine:** Tetsu te ha ignorado monumentalmente, Bakagami.

**Taiga Kagami:** Tú cállate idiota. Ya usa esa jodida computadora o Hyuuga-senpai irá a robártela.

**Ryouta Kise: **Murasakibaracchi, ¿tú también te fuste al extranjero de vacaciones? Σ(´д｀;) ¿Por qué todos se van del país menos yo?

**Hyuuga Juunpei:** Porque no tienes amigos ricos como todos ellos, y porque eres rubio.

**Ryouta Kise:** TT_TT Sólo me tienen envidia porque tengo más fans que todos ustedes juntos.

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Ha-chin me invitó a pasar mis vacaciones en su humilde casa. Me divertí muchísimo. Probé las golosinas alemanas.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Si mis conocimientos no me fallan, que nunca lo hacen, ese es el Castillo de Neuschwanstein.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** Estás en toda la razón, Akashi. ¿Acaso has visitado Alemania?

**Seijuurou Akashi:** El verano antepasado fuimos de vacaciones familiares. Se respira un buen aire por allá. Mi padre compró una pequeña residencia para que pudiéramos vacacionar en el futuro.

**Hyuuga Juunpei:** ¡¿Qué tan jodidamente rico eres como para vivir en un castillo, Hadrien?!

**Hadrien Zabeck: **Claramente no vivo en ese castillo. Fuimos a visitarlo solamente (-o-;)

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Pero tu casa es casi del mismo tamaño, Ha-chin.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** ¡Con un coño, que me dejes de llamar así, idiota!

**Axelle Daishi:** Así que fueron a visitar a tus abuelos. Siempre salíamos hechos unas bolas de allí.

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Ha-chin es tan bondadoso que invitó a mis hermanas al viaje (＾v＾)

**Imayoshi Soichi: **Umm, ya veo por dónde va todo esto.

**Shinsuke Kimura: **Hadrien, deberías de enfocarte más en el básquetbol y menos en las mujeres.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** Nunca andaría con la hermana de un amigo ( *｀ω´)

**Marko Turletti: **Recuerdo que intentaste ligarte a mi hermana, Hadrien xD

**Hadrien Zabeck: **No es el lugar ni el momento para que digas esas cosas, Marko idiota.

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** No me molestaría que Ha-chin fuera de la familia. Mis hermanas lo adoran y dicen que estarán felices de volverlo a ver.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** Lo dices porque me hiciste comprarte todo lo que querías. ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que sobregiro mi tarjeta de crédito? (`皿´) Mi padre casi me tira del castillo.

**Daiki Aomine:** Sin duda hubiera sido divertido ver algo como eso.

**Marko Turletti: **Una vez lo arrojó en un barril cuesta abajo. Hubieran visto cómo giraba y giraba… (-^〇^-)

**Leo Austerliz:** Y como gritaba mientras lo hacía.

**Hyuuga Juunpei:** Son los costos de la conquista.

**Aida Riko:** Tú mejor cállate que ya me enteré de quién te dio ese presente para mí en el Festival de Verano.

**Hyuuga Juunpei:** ¡Izuki, si serás cabrón!

**Shun Izuki:** Yo no fui Hyuuga.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Hyuuga-senpai, fui yo el que lo comentó por error. Lamento los problemas causados.

**Riko Aida: **Junpei, mueve tu trasero inmediatamente a mi casa. Ya hablaremos tú y yo seriamente.

**Hyuuga Juunpei:** Ungh…Entendido.

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Tokio requerirá nuevo capitán a partir de ahora.

**Shun Izuki: **Hyuuga, ¿puedo quedarme con tu portátil?

**Taiga Kagami: **¿Qué tipo de flores le gustan Hyuuga-senpai? No quisiera dejar sobre tu tumba flores que no te hayan agradado en vida.

**Hyuuga Juunpei:** ¡Aún no me muero, idiotas!

Axelle Daishi ha cambiado su foto de perfil – "Parce que cet petit poulet me rappelle de toi".

A 12 personas es gusta esto.

**Marko Turletti: **Siento que ese pollo de peluche me recuerda a alguien. Pero no estoy muy seguro de mis conjeturas.

**Leo Austerliz:** Es como vivir un dèjá vu, no sé.

**Satsuki Momoi:** ¡Es Dai-chan en un peluche de pollito! ❤(◕‿◕✿) Es tan adorable, Axelle. Deberías dárselo a Dai-chan y tomarles una foto juntos.

**Taiga Kagami:** Y pensar que no podía haber algo peor que el hecho de verlo todos los días en la práctica; ahora hasta hay peluches que se parecen a él. Tsk. Los juguetes ya no son lo que eran antes.

**Satsuki Momoi:** Kagamin, no seas grosero. Ese pequeño pollito es adorable en toda la extensión de la palabra (๑╹∀╹๑)

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Ciertamente es como ver a Daiki. Es decir, trasmite ese mismo aire de agresividad y poca cordialidad que él. Axelle, el inconsciente te está jugando malas jugadas. Mira que comprar un peluche que es el doble de Daiki. Hasta donde yo estaba enterado salías con Shintarou.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Akashi, no empieces de nuevo. Entre Daishi y yo no hubo nunca nada de eso.

**Takao Kazunari: **¿Esos son celos, Shin-chan?

**Shintarou Midorima:** Maldigo el día en que te aceptaron en la Universidad de Kioto, Takao.

**Takao Kazunari: A** tu familia le caigo muy bien. A tu hermana sobre todo le simpatizo. ¿Te imaginas que termináramos siendo familia en un futuro?

**Shintarou Midorima: **El día en que eso suceda dejaré de ser un Midorima y de escuchar a Oha-Asa.

**Taiga Kagami:** Esas son palabras fuertes, Midorima.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Definitivamente se te ha ido la mano, Midorima-kun,

**Shintarou Midorima:** ¡Ustedes dejen de defenderlo!

**Ryouta Kise: **Es el vivo retrato de Aominecchi. Entonces, ¿cada vez que lo ves piensas en Aominecchi, Axelle-chan? (๑・‿・๑) Alguien aquí parece estar enamorada de Aominecchi~ 3

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Si Aomine-kun no te tuviera bloqueado, sabrías que actualmente los dos son pareja.

**Daiki Aomine:** Ey Tetsu, no era necesario que dijeras eso…¡está de más! Y Axelle, ¿por qué demonios tienes una fotografía de ese ridículo peluche?

**Ryouta Kise:** ¿Que Aominecchi me bloqueó, pero por qué? (*´д) Si somos BFF.

**Daiki Aomine:** ¿Pero qué demonios es eso, Kise? Deja de estar con esas mariconadas que sólo le gustan a tus fans.

**Ryouta Kise:** ¡¿Mariconadas?! D: Pero si significa BestFriendsForever (´c_,｀lll)

**Kagami Taiga: **Es justamente lo que él dijo, una mariconada.

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **Kise-kun, no sé cómo puedes ir diciendo algo como eso así como así. Es normal que Aomine-kun te recrimine.

**Axelle Daishi:** ¿Qué tiene de malo? Adoro a ese pollito azul (*≧∇≦*)

**Hyuuga Juunpei:** ¿Estás diciendo indirectamente que adoras a Aomine?

**Satsuki Momoi:** Es decir, cuando ves a ese pollito de peluche piensas en Dai-chan y sólo quisieras ir a verlo y estrecharlo entre tus brazos, ¿a qué si? (/▽/)

**Axelle Daishi: **Dejen de torcer mis palabras a su sana conveniencia ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ

**Aida Riko: **¿Entonces eso significa que Aomine-kun no te mueve ninguna de esas emociones, Axelle?

**Satsuki Momoi: **Pobre Dai-chan (#ﾟДﾟ) Y él creyendo que lo quieres y extrañas, pero en realidad es al pollito de peluche al que añoras.

**Axelle Daishi:** Por supuesto que no. Daiki también tiene su encanto propio.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Ilústranos al respecto, Axelle.

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Yo también deseo saber, Dai-chin. Mido-chin y tú hacían muy bonita pareja juntos. Termina con Mine-chin y regresa con Mido-chin.

**Shintarou Midorima: **Daishi, sin duda eres única, mira que encontrarle puntos buenos a Aomine cuando sabemos que en lo único que resalta es en el basquetbol.

**Taiga Kagami: **Es normal, ese peluche tiene más personalidad y carisma que ese idiota.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Sin duda parece tener más puntos buenos que el mismo Aomine-kun.

**Hyuuga Juunpei:** Como que luce mucho más confiable, responsable y obediente.

**Daiki Aomine:** Axelle, borra esa estúpida foto inmediatamente.

**Axelle Daishi:** No es mi culpa que a tus amigos les guste fastidiarte, Daiki.

Ryouta Kise ha subido una nueva fotografía.- "Verano inolvidable a su lado"

A 2346 no les gusta esto. Ha sido compartido 225 veces.

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **¿Es mi imaginación o las fotos de Kise-kun siempre tienen likes negativos?

**Taiga Kagami:** Ya hablamos sobre eso, Kuroko. No existen los likes negativos.

**Ryouta Kise: **Es cierto, mi foto tiene likes negativos D': ¿Pero por qué?

**Axelle Daishi:** Es fácil, hay una chica en esa fotografía. Si hay una mujer a tu lado, provocas una ola de likes negativos en la red.

**Riko Aida:** A todo esto, ¿quién es ella?¿Tu nueva novia acaso? OuO

**Ryouta Kise:** ¡C-Claro que no! Es mi amiga Kimuracchi (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

**Daiki Aomine: **Pues se nota que lo menos que quiere es estar a menos de cinco metros de distancia de ti. Te mira con odio puro que se puede sentir hasta acá.

**Satsuki Momoi: **Creo que no debiste de haberle echado el brazo encima, Ki-chan. No luce muy a gusto contigo…abrazándole de lado.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Algunas personas son incapaces de entender las indirectas.

**Ryouta Kise:** ¿Cómo debería de interpretar esas palabras, Kurokocchi? (^◇^;)

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** ¿Y a dónde fueron a vacacionar? Se ve muy agradable el lugar.

**Ryouta Kise:** Kurokocchi, no me ignores u・ェ・u

**Yukio Kasamatsu:** Fuimos a Korankei. Hay muchos árboles de maple y el Festival de Verano es genial allí.

**Hyuuga Juunpei:** Se nota que ustedes sí llevan lo japonés dentro. Les doy un like por usar yukata. Acá los aburridos no quisieron usarlas.

**Shun Izuki:** Hyuuga, te oyes como un viejito empedernido. Te compraré una yukata para que dejes de estar molestando.

**Marko Turletti:** Veo que te gustan mucho esos colores pastel, Kise. No sé si tendría el valor para ir por allí con una yukata de ese color.

**Zabeck Hadrien:** Se requieren muchos pantalones para hacerlo.

**Satsuki Momoi: **O mucho descaro…

**Daiki Aomine:** Empiezo a creer que eres más afeminado de lo que ya creía que eras.

**Leo Austerliz:** Que le guste usar una yukata tono durazno con motivos…¿qué se supone que son esas cosas?

**Yukio Kasamatsu:** Flores de loto.

**Leo Austerliz:** Eso…Pues no, no lo hace menos hombre, quizás…

**Kazunari Takao: **Modosito, pero nada más.

**Shintarou Midorima:** La palabra es amanerado, Takao.

**Kazunari Takao:** Eso es lo que iba a escribir, pero el autocorrector de mi celular pone lo que quiere _.

**Ryouta Kise:** Es un color masculino, se está llevando en esta temporada de verano.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Empiezo a cuestionarme hacia qué público va dirigida tu revista de modelaje, Ryouta.

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **¿Y qué es eso que llevas en la cabeza, Ki-chin?¿Es un pasador acaso?

**Yukio Kasamatsu:** Empiezo a entender muchas cosas sobre ti, Kise.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¿Cosas como por qué le gusta que le agarres a patadas, Kasamatsu?

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Pensé que era sólo un poco masoquista.

**Shintarou Midorima: **Kise, ese tipo de fetiches son malos. ¿Qué harás cuando la gente vea las marcas de tus golpes?

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Y yo que te hacía de los más normales de los Miembros de la Generación y ahora me entero de que eres así de pasivo y masoquista. Sin duda, me has sorprendido. Pero que no se te haga manía.

**Ryouta Kise: **Y-Yo sólo…he puesto una foto de mis vacaciones…

**Yukio Kasamatsu:** Todo es tu culpa, Kise.

Tetsuya Kuroko ha subido una nueva fotografía

A 1,546 personas les gusta esto. Ha sido compartida 545 veces

**Ryouta Kise: **¡OH POR DIOS SANTO! σ(oдolll)

**Shintarou Midorima: **El horóscopo…nunca mencionó algo como esto…

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Creo que ya he comido demasiadas golosinas por lo que me resta de vida…

**Seijuurou Akashi:** No necesitan explicarme esto, de verdad. Por esta vez admitiré que ustedes tienen toda la razón.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¡KUROKO MALDITO, ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!

**Daiki Aomine: ¡**¡TETSU, SI SERÁS CABRÓN!¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS SUBIDO ESA FOTOGRAFÍA?!

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **No ha sido a propósito, de verdad. Estaba revisando las fotografías del viaje y entonces ésta fue subida por error mientras Nigou jugueteaba con el teclado de la computadora.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¡Ya decía que ese perro era malvado! Iré a darle su merecido inmediatamente. Mientras borra eso, ¡AHORA!

**Daiki Aomine: **Idiota, está mintiendo claramente. ¡Lo ha hecho con toda la posta del mundo!

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **Claro que no, Aomine-kun. No es como si quisiera que esta bochornosa y comprometedora fotografía llegara a cada uno de los jugadores que participarán en la copa de invierno para que se burlen de ustedes dos, ni nada por el estilo

**Taiga Kagami:** ¡Si serás cabrón, maldito Tetsu!

**Aomine Daiki: **¡Bórrala inmediatamente!

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Lo siento, pero mi internet se ha ido. Estoy sin conexión.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Entonces cómo demonios estás comentando si no tienes internet, eh?

**Daiki Aomine:** Vayamos a hacerle una visita a Tetsu.

**Hyuuga Juunpei: **La fotografía se está volviendo viral. Miren cuántas veces ha sido compartida.

**Shun Izuki:** Seguramente ahora medio Tokio tiene conocimiento de sus particulares manías, es como hacer buena poesía~

**Riko Aida:** En serio Izuki, las rimas no son lo tuyo. ¿Y quiénes serán las personas a las que les ha gustado esta fotografía?

**Axelle Daishi: **Seguramente las que aman el Boys Love. Creo que es muy popular aquí en Japón.

**Kiyoe Himuro:** ¡¿Qué significa esto, Kagami Taiga?! Te dejo solo en tus vacaciones de verano y esto es lo que me encuentro cuando entro aquí para saber de ti (T.T ) ( T.T) ¡Al menos me hubieras engañado con una mujer! Que haya sido con un hombre es humillante (ﾟДﾟ≡ﾟДﾟ)

**Tatsuya Himuro: **Esto definitivamente…no estaba viéndolo venir. Taiga, no esperaba que fueras de ese tipo de hombres…Le has roto el corazón a mi hermana, pero aun así deseo que seas feliz en tu nuevo estilo de vida. Despreocúpate, seguimos siendo hermanos, como en los viejos tiempos.

**Marko Turletti:** Sabes que siempre te hacía bromas con este tipo de cosas, pero…¿quién diría que era cierto? Aunque lo que has hecho no es de amigos, Taiga.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** Hay una ley entre los amigos que no necesita ser mencionada. "Nunca andarás con el novi de un amig ".

**Leo Austerliz:** Si bien les deseo éxito y felicidad en su nueva relación, no dejo de asombrarme de lo pequeño y loco que es este mundo.

**Kiyoe Himuro: **¡Devuélveme mis ilusiones y esperanzas, Taiga! T_T

**Taiga Kagami:** ¡No es lo que parece, Kiyoe! ¡Todo no es más que un malentendido! Fue sólo una broma de mal gusto hecha por Kuroko y Axelle.

**Tatsuya Himuro:** No sufras Kiyoe, ya hallarás a otro hombre que te sepa valorar y que te ame por quien eres.

**Kazunari Takao:** Jajaja…Es gracioso porque hasta hace poco pensábamos que Kagami era un hombre XD.

**Shinratou Midorima:** Takao, tus bromas son de tan mal gusto como tu ropa. Si así son felices tienes que respetarlos.

**Ryouta Kise: **¡Axelle-chan debe de estar sufriendo por tu traición Aominecchi! (´;ω;`) Le hubieras dicho desde el principio que no la veías como mujer y que sólo la querías para mantener las apariencias.

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Por algo le decía que su mejor opción era Mido-chin. Ahora Mine-chin le ha roto el corazón y le ha hecho perder las esperanzas en los hombres. Pensará que todos somos iguales.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Shintarou, ve a consolar a Axelle. En este momento lo que más necesita es un hombro en el cual llorar. Te lo dije Axelle, Shintarou era tu mejor elección. Necesitas un **hombre** a su lado.

**Yoshitaka Moriyama: **¿Alguien mencionó algo sobre consolar a una bonita chica?

**Shintarou Midorima:** Justo lo que faltaba.

**Yoshitaka Moriyama: **Yo puedo hacerme cargo de ustedes dos, hermosas damas p(^-^q) Soy todo un hombre, pero si tienen dudas siempre pueden comprobarlo por ustedes mismas~

**Kousuke Wakamatsu:** Aomine…jamás lo esperé de ti. Al parecer esa finta de chico antipático, rudo e irresponsable únicamente era una fachada. Y mira que decías amar a las mujeres de enormes pechos. No sé qué pensar ahora sobre ti.

**Ryou Sakurai: ¡**Aomine, lo siento, lo siento!

**Imayoshi Shoichi:** ¿Por qué te disculpas Sakurai? Si han sido esos dos los que se han besado, no tú. Aunque ahora ya no sé qué pensar. Aomine, no creí que tuvieras estos gustos. Supongo que por eso estabas tan emocionado cuando los enfrentamos en la Winter Cup aquella vez y desde entonces se convirtió en tu rival declarado.

**Hyuuga Juunpei:** Tanta rivalidad debía traer consecuencias, ¿no?

**Rinnosuke Mitobe:** …

**Shun Izuki:** Mitobe tiene razón, dejemos de burlarnos de su amor y aceptémoslos tal cual son.

**Ryouta Kise:** Axelle-chan, no te preocupes, yo puedo presentarte a mi senpai para que olvides a Aominecchi y no sufras más (*^-^*). Te mandaré su número de celular por interno. Es comprensivo y bien portado con las chicas.

**Yukio Kasamatsu:** ¡Deja de estar diciendo estupideces y mejor vete a dormir de una buena vez por todas! Por cierto, enhorabuena por ustedes dos, Kagami y Aomine. No sé qué más les puedo decir al respecto.

**Ryouta Kise:** ¿Te has sonrojado, Kasamatsu-senpai? (* -_･)oO○

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Dai-chin, si quieres puedo presentarte a mis dos hermanos mayores. Estoy seguro de que podrán entenderse. Lo mejor es que olvides a ese mal hombre y sigas con tu vida. Te aconsejo comer mucho helado y chocolate, eso siempre me reanima.

**Satsuki Momoi:** Dai-chan, no debiste de haber ilusionado de ese modo a Axelle si realmente a quien deseabas era a Kagamin. Soy tu amiga de toda la vida, pero tengo sentimientos encontrados. No estaba esperando esto de ti.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Acabo de informarme sobre esto. Podría existir una solución para todo esto.

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** ¿Qué quieres decir, Aka-chin?

**Kazunar Takao: **Que hay un modo de volverlos hombres de nuevo.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Takao, lárgate. Deja de importunar más con tus comentarios sin sentido.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Pero es justamente eso, Shintarou. El artículo menciona que existen terapias para tratar a las personas que sufren este tipo de situaciones. Podríamos intentarlo.

**Ryouta Kise: **Son nuestros amigos, no deberíamos intentar cambiarlos ( ´Д`)y━･~~

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Ignóralo y dinos qué tenemos que hacer, Aka-chin.

**Ryouta Kise:** ¿Por qué todos me ignoran?

**Hyuuga Juunpei:** Ya te lo dije antes…porque eres rubio.

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Una manera es a través de una terapia de electroshock. ¿Qué dicen? Podríamos intentarlo. En mi casa tengo todo lo necesario para llevarlo a cabo.

**Ryouta Kise:** Quizás me arrepienta de preguntar, pero…¿por qué tienes ese tipo de cosas en tu casa, Akashicchi?

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Hay que estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad, Ryouta. Un hombre preparado como yo prevee cualquier tipo de situaciones por absurdas que parezcan.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¡Ya dejen de estar diciendo estupideces, idiotas!

**Daiki Aomine:** Tsk…Maldito Tetsu se nos escapó.

**Riko Aida:** ¿Dónde se supone que estaban ustedes dos?

**Satsuki Momoi: **Yo vi a Kagamin venir a la casa de Dai-chan. Después de estar un largo rato en su casa salieron corriendo a toda marcha. Creo que tienen un amorío ahora（*´з)(ε｀*)

**Daiki Aomine: **¡Satsuki, si serás…!

**Taiga Kagami:** ¡No tenemos ningún amorío, dejen de estar diciendo estupideces!¡TODO fue una broma, TODO!

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Quizás la terapia con electroshock no sea suficiente, chicos.

**Kazunari Takao:** ¿Y si lo hacen a la antigua?

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Aclárate, Kazunari.

**Kazunari Takao:** Pídanle a alguna chica que los vuelvan hombrecitos de nuevo ▽・ｗ・▽

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Es simplista y práctico, podría funcionar. Axelle te encargo que devuelvas a esos dos al buen camino.

**Axelle Daishi:** O_O ¿Q-Qué estás insinuándome con eso, Akashi?

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Recuerda que el fin justifica los medios. No olvides que eres mi asistente para mantener unidos y en buen estado a los Miembros de la Generación de los Milagros. Te daré una bonificación especial por esta tarea.

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **Axelle-kun, todos te estaremos eternamente agradecidos si lo haces.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Te deberemos una grande, Daishi. Confiaremos en tus habilidades como la mano izquierda de Akashi.

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Estaré echándote porras desde aquí, Dai-chin. Te compraré unos deliciosos dulces para que te quites el mal sabor de boca.

**Ryouta Kise:** Axelle-chan, sólo tú podrás hacer que esos dos vuelvan al camino del bien (✿◖◡ ◗) Dales un poco de tu amor~ 3

**Axelle Daishi:**…

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Aguardaremos por tus resultados, Axelle. La Generación de los Milagros te oferta su apoyo incondicional.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** ¿Es mal momento para decirles a todos que ese beso fue un mero accidente? Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta al final. Y al parecer nada malo ha ocurrido por subir algo como esto : ).


	43. Capítulo 43

¡Holaaa! Yo sólo vine a traerles melosidad y amor a cada una de ustedes XD. Sé que es jueves y que subí capítulo ayer, pero mañana no voy a tener tiempo, así que adelanto o. Así que disfruten del capítulo, que ni es random ni nada por el estilo. ¡Tengan un gran inicio de fin de semana y nos estamos leyendo pequeñas mías! Besos. Matta ne *-*

**Capítulo 43**

**Es lo más cercano a un cuento de hadas**

No había tenido tiempo siquiera de probar lo que se había preparado un par de horas atrás. El trabajo parecía haberse acumulado después de su relajante semana de vacaciones y ahora le tocaba enfrentarse a su cruel realidad laboral.

Aunque del momento no había nada de malo que degustara su apetecible obento mientras aquella mujer que fungía como su jefa iba de un lado a otra de la habitación con el teléfono en mano, discutiendo quién sabe qué asuntos sobre la revista y otros asuntos de negocios.

—_No pensé que fuera a ser tan cansado este día, pero no era para menos después de que la agencia regresó a sus actividades cotidianas tras dos semanas después de que yo volví a clases...Aunque no me puedo quejar en lo más mínimo. Fueron unas vacaciones muy buenas…Después de todo…Daiki y yo estamos saliendo formalmente…_-era imposible esconder aquella enorme dicha que algo tan simple como eso le producía. Su sonrisa era el peor de los delatores.

—¿Sucedió algo bueno en tus vacaciones, Axelle? –cuestionaba Meiko con una sonrisa cargada de interés.

—No tanto así, bueno…en cierto modo sí.

—¿Te has hecho de novio? –inquirió con enorme confianza. El rostro de la chica se puso rojo como una cereza-. Lo supuse.

—¿No habrá problemas?

—¿Por lo del modelaje? No, no tendría por qué. Hay muchos modelos que tienen pareja o están saliendo, y eso no ha perjudicado su popularidad. Por lo que despreocúpate. Lo único que debes hacer es seguir tu itinerario, es todo.

—Es una alegría tener que trabajar únicamente los sábados –agregó. Ya había terminado de comer y ahora simplemente guardaba su caja dentro de la mochila.

—Sobre eso es lo que quería hablarte –mencionaba seriamente.

—¿Umm?¿Qué sucede Meiko-san?

—Tenemos que hablar sobre tu trabajo entre semana –tomó asiento frente a la chica, clavando sus cafés ojos en ella-. Creo que lo mejor es que renuncies. Igualmente ya debe ser algo pesado de manejar considerando tus actividades extracurriculares en la universidad.

—En cierto modo tiene razón. Sin embargo…

—Sí, los ingresos económicos. Lo sé, Axelle –le sonrió tenuemente-. No te lo pediría si no tuviera algo planeado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto?

—He estado arreglando ciertas cosas mientras tú estabas de vacaciones y apenas ahora acaban de confirmarme –soltó enormemente orgullosa de sí misma-. He hecho acuerdos con otras revistas del mercado para que puedas trabajar temporalmente para ellos también y así tener dinero extra.

—Pensé que no podía hacer contrato con otras revistas.

—Son contratos temporales que abarcan únicamente semanas de trabajo, no es nada estricto y es lo que muchas revistas hacen cuando quieren colaborar con cierto modelo que ya tiene un trato fijo con cierta agencia. Nosotros no ganaríamos nada monetariamente hablando, pero tú sí.

—¿No cree que está haciendo demasiado por una chica como yo?

—Yo sé lo que es pasar por dificultades económicas y que tengas que apañártelas como puedas. Pasé por tus mismos problemas cuando estaba en la universidad, y fue sumamente difícil. No digo que no puedas con toda la carga, pero no creas que no he notado que has bajado de peso…-señalaba en un tono de regaño y al mismo tiempo, maternal-. Por lo que tu salud podría verse comprometida si mantienes ese ritmo de vida.

—P-Pero…-no dijo más, la mirada de esa mujer era firme, digna de una empresaria con agallas como era ella.

—Así aunque tengas que trabajar entre semana por las tardes, la carga será menor y podrás tener de alguna manera tu vida de vuelta.

—No necesitaba hacer algo como esto –mencionaba con cierta pena. Se supone que ella mantendría aquel ritmo de vida sin importar lo duro que fuera.

—La salud de nuestros modelos es primordial. Creo que ahora podrás decirle adiós a esa tediosa dieta –bromeó-. Ya que no la necesitas con todo ese ejercicio que haces entre semana.

—_¡Eso es música para mis oídos…! _

—Pero nada de desvelarse o excesos innecesarios –reafirmó.

—_Era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad…_-suspiró y simplemente intentó lucir complacida por aquella decisión tomada sin su consentimiento.

—Por el momento puedes retirarte, hemos terminado. Así que encárgate de tu trabajo semanal. Yo te llamaré en la semana para el trabajo extra.

A esas horas de la tarde la estación siempre se encontraba atiborrada de personas que buscaban la oportunidad de movilizarse y poder pasar un sábado divertido en compañía de sus amigos o su pareja. Ese día no era diferente a muchos otros, a excepción de que aquella amiga de la infancia le lanzaba miradas furtivas y burlonas, como si le indicara que requería hacer algo y dejara de hacerse el tonto.

—¿Qué te sucede ahora, Satsuki? –preguntó el moreno, sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir de haberlo hecho en cuanto escuchara la respuesta de Momoi.

—Es sábado Dai-chan, ¿piensas ir a casa y pasar todo el rato aburriéndote?

—Hasta donde sé, hoy no tengo entrenamiento ni nada por el estilo –bostezó despreocupadamente antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Dai-chan, eres un idiota –chasqueó fastidiada-. Deberías estar invitando a salir a Axelle, se supone que son novios ahora.

—Hoy trabaja –aclaró.

—¿Y qué tal si ya se desocupó? Llámala –a veces esa peli rosa podía ser increíblemente mandona e irritante-. En el cine hay una película sumamente romántica que seguramente querrá ver –al menos a ella le fascinaba la idea, quizás porque se imaginaba yendo con Tetsu.

—Sabes que odio esas tonterías de cursilería y romanticismo –se quejó.

—Que tú los odies no significa que a ella le desagradan.

—Dudo que a ella le gusten esas estupideces.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de ello, Dai-chan –agregó campante. Ella indudablemente se estaba burlando de él-. Entonces, ¿vas a llamarla o no?

—Deja de fastidiarme, Satsuki. Mejor ve a molestar a Tetsu.

—Axelle, ¿tienes la tarde libre? –sí, la muy cabroncita se había encargado de llamarle mientras pasaba de su comentario. Para algo son los amigos de la infancia, ¿no?

—Sí, acabo de salir del trabajo y estaba a punto de ir a hacer las compras.

—Dai-chan me ha pedido que te diga que se ven a las 4:00 pm afuera de Toho Cinema –estipuló alegremente-. Así que no llegues tardes. Hasta luego –su pequeña travesura estaba realizada con éxito-. Bueno, prepárate para tu primera cita oficial con Axelle, Dai-chan.

—¡Si serás cabrona Satsuki! –le gritó con notorio enfado-. ¿Quién te crees para estar haciendo este tipo de cosas, eh?

—Tu amiga de toda la vida –dijo con vileza-. Además, el que hayan ido a comer hamburguesas un par de veces a Maji Burguer no cuenta como una cita ni nada parecido. Así que haz algo bien para variar, Dai-chan.

—Tsk…

—Deja de poner esa mala cara y simplemente ve a cambiarte, no vayas a ir en semejantes fachas.

—Satsuki, empiezas a cabrearme realmente.

—Cuando todo esto termine, vas a ver que me lo agradecerás.

Había razones por las que odiaba ir al cine en fin de semana. La principal, es que siempre había una gran cantidad de personas en ese tipo de sitios, por lo que la compra del boleto, así como de la comida para disfrutar la función resultaba ser un dolor de cabeza. La segunda, es que casi siempre estaban exhibiendo películas sosas y que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. En términos simples, era una pérdida de dinero innecesaria.

—_Estúpida Satsuki. Maldigo el día en que esas dos intercambiaron números telefónicos…Simplemente debería dejarme en paz e irse a acosar a Tetsu como es costumbre _–no, no había ido a cambiarse ni nada por el estilo. Ni que fuera un vanidoso como muchos hombres que se pasaban frente a él en ese preciso instante. Para él ir de camisa gris, pantalones verde olivo y aquellos botines negro estilo militar le eran más que suficiente.

—Daiki, hola –saludaba la recién llegada. Para su caso llevaba un top asimétrico sin mangas tono crema y un short corto negro de mezclilla.

—Eres puntual –agregó tranquilamente, antes de tomar lo que le pertenecía como suyo: es decir, los labios de la desprevenida chica. Sus mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo ante el atrevimiento del moreno. Para él era divertido observarle cuando ocurría eso, por lo que en cierto modo lo hacía para fastidiarla.

—¿Ya viste las películas que hay en la cartelera? –prefería cambiar de tema e ignorar la sonrisa burlona que se postraba en los labios de Aomine cada vez que la dejaba en jaque mate. Y si bien aquello era propio de las parejas, ella simplemente no se acostumbraba todavía. Después de todo, apenas llevaban dos semanas como novios.

—En realidad no hay ninguna que valga la pena –sentenció sin descaro alguno. Las cosas como son, ¿no?

—Pues…-murmuraba al tiempo que se adentraba un poco más en el enorme y llamativo cine. La cartelera estaba a poca distancia de donde se encontraban, justo al lado se hallaban las taquillas de boletos-. ¿Melodía de Verano?¿El destino que nos separó?¿Orgullo del mañana? En serio, ¿quién puede patrocinar el rodaje de estos títulos? –no sólo le había echado un vistazo al título y al póster, sino también a las sinopsis-. Todas…son románticas…-soltó sin más.

—Satsuki dijo que te gustaría ver alguna de esas cosas cursis –la cara del peli azul era de terror absoluto al contemplar cada una de esas mencionadas películas-. Supongo que como eres mujer esas cosas te pueden mucho.

—Sí, soy chica, pero hasta yo tengo mis límites –indicó-. No odio las películas románticas pero tampoco las amo. Mi vida puede seguir sin que tenga la necesidad de ver una de ellas…Oh, parece que hay algo que podemos ver, especialmente tú que tienes cara de querer ir a vomitar por la cartelera…

—Tienes razón. Al menos no es una estúpida película cursi.

—Aunque la función más cercana es hasta las seis. Tenemos dos horas libres mientras.

No estaba sorprendida que sus pasos les hubieran llevado hacia aquella tienda de revistas, especialmente cuando consideraba que aquel chico tenía una afición por comprar cierto tipo de productos; después de todo, durante aquella semana de vacaciones se había perdido la edición especial de verano de aquella bonita modelo; por lo que ahora debía ponerse al día.

Y mientras él platicaba con el dueño de la tienda, mismo que compartía su mismo amor por Mai-chan, ella simplemente pasaba rápidamente su mirada por aquella sección de revistas donde más modelos hermosas hacían gala de sus trajes de baño. Era el paraíso terrenal para los hombres.

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad se esfumó en el instante en que notó el encabezado de una revista sumamente familiar para su persona. Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese preciso momento fue esconder aquella revista muy atrás para que nadie la hallara y por nadie se refería a Aomine.

—_Nunca pensé decir eso, pero me alegra que Daiki sólo vea a Mai-chan cuando se postra frente a un puesto de revistas…Menos mal que no vio nada. No quiero que nadie conocido tenga esa revista entre sus manos. Pensé que Meiko-san estaba jugando conmigo cuando me dijo que en mi ausencia sacó esa revista "especial" con los trajes de baño de la temporada…_Me puede cobrar ésta, ¿por favor? –a diferencia de su pareja, ella llevaba una revista donde anunciaban las nuevas en videojuegos; era Axelle después de todo y los juegos iban por delante de todo.

—Son 250 yens por favor –indicaba el chico mientras tecleaba en su caja registradora y embolsaba el producto.

—Claro…_Ahora sólo tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que algo ocurra._

—Por alguna razón se me hace conocida tu cara –comentó muy tranquilamente el chico, tras clavar su mirada en la chica.

—¿Yo? Tengo un rostro bastante común, seguramente es por eso –alegó-. _¿Por qué no sigues pensando mejor en Mai-chan?_

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo Takumi? Ella es solamente una chica ordinaria amante de los videojuegos y cosas de chicos.

—_Me está insultando claramente, pero lo dejaré pasar porque espero que con eso el tendero deje de insistir…_Lo más viable es que me estás confundiendo con alguien más.

—No, definitivamente no. Recuerdo a cada una de las chicas que salen en las revistas de moda. Además de que sólo hay una modelo que es rubia…Resaltas mucho por algo como eso.

—_Debí de haberme teñido el pelo…de nuevo…Kise Ryouta es rubio y nadie dice nada, yo soy rubia y todo mundo pierde la cabeza…_Ah, eso…Sí, trabajo parcialmente en ese tipo de cosas –confesó con pesar. No podía seguir mintiendo, ese chico estaba muy seguro de sus palabras; además, se la vivía allí todo el día, seguramente era el más enterado de la farándula, ropa de temporada, política y cuanta cosa pueda ser publicada en papel.

—Tienes muchos fans, Axelle-chan –dijo contento de la vida mientras sacaba algo de debajo. Se trataba de una revista, pero no de cualquiera. Allí estaba esa cosa del mal frente a sus ojos.

—_¡¿Axelle-chan?!¡¿Fans..?!¡¿Y por qué demonios tiene esa revista entre sus manos?! ¡Tírala!_ –si bien agradecía que dentro de aquel especial de verano sólo ocupara un par de páginas, no dejaba de ser un hecho vergonzoso el que personas allegadas a ella contemplaran el trabajo que ahora poseía y menos si esa persona era Aomine Daiki; sería su acabe en cuanto viera esa revista-. La verdad no sé qué decir al respecto.

—¿Podrías firmarme la revista, Axelle-chan? –le preguntó con suma emoción. Ella simplemente se quedó helada, sin ningún pensamiento cruzándole por la cabeza y clavando sus carmesí ojos en aquel grupo de hojas en las que el chico le había abierto la revista. Ese fue otro día vergonzoso agregado a su larga lista de momentos bochornosos en público-. El rosa te favorece mucho.

—Umm…Ah, en serio, no sé qué hacer en este tipo de circunstancias.

—Ey Takumi, deja eso. Ella no va a firmarte nada…Simplemente está haciendo todo eso para conseguir dinero adicional, no es como si fuera a dedicarse a ello –agregó en un tono tenuemente rasposo. Algo en la insistencia de aquel chico pareció molestarle-. Además, ella es mi novia –finalizó sólo para salir de allí, con la chica prácticamente a rastras.

—Creía que se llevaban muy bien –comentó la chica, mirándole de reojo con curiosidad-. A ambos les gusta Mai-chan por ejemplo.

—Sólo cállate y sigue avanzando –soltó sin ningún ánimo.

—_¿Y ahora por qué se enfadó? Daiki a veces es más complicado de entender que una mujer _–suspiró con cansancio. Ahora debía tenerle mucha más paciencia que antes-. Umm…¿Esos no son Hyuuga y Riko? –ambos se detuvieron justo en la esquina de la calle. Los susodichos venían cruzando la gran avenida mientras parecían estar discutiendo sobre determinado tema-. Parece ser que ellos también decidieron salir este día.

—¡Axelle! –gritó la castaña a todo pulmón al cruzar mirada con la susodicha. No le importaba dejar atrás al pobre de Hyuuga mientras se limitaba a llegar hasta su amiga-. ¿Acaso están de cita? –cuestionó en un tono sumamente burlón. Incluso le echaba una miradita furtiva al moreno, como felicitándole por haber hecho algo bien para variar.

—¿Ustedes también, no? –preguntó la rubia, obsequiándole una miradita de complacencia a Hyuuga por haber invitado a salir a su amiga.

—Iremos a ver una película, pero la función empieza en un par de horas –comentaba la castaña-. Estuve esperando largo tiempo para que al fin sacaran esa película en la cartelera –soltó animadamente.

—Nosotros también vamos al cine –informaba Axelle-. ¿Y qué película verán?

—Melodía de Verano…-dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa forzada. Estaba claro que él no deseaba ver tanta cursilería compactada en dos horas de largometraje. El pobre no había tenido más elección que complacer a Riko.

—…_Él no tuvo escapatoria…Está claro que no quiere entrar a ver algo como eso…Lo compadezco…_-pensaron los dos al ver a esa parejita. Menos mal que ellos optaron por un título diferente.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más de intercambio de palabras por parte de ambas chicas, se despidieron, dirigiéndose cada quien hacia direcciones totalmente opuestas. La tarde era joven y todavía quedaba tiempo para que la función de su película diera inicio.

¿A quién le importaba la dieta y la buena figura cuando frente a ella se depositaba un menú ilustrado con los postres más populares de aquella modesta cafetería? El único problema allí era saber qué pedir. Al menos ése era el dilema de la indecisa chica que miraba con aflicción el menú. Su acompañante ya se encontraba degustando un buen trozo de filete acompañado de papas fritas, una ensalada ligera y una limonada.

—Elige uno y ya.

—Pero es que todos se ven muy bien. Esto es una tortura.

—No, tú eres una indecisa. Es lo que pasa.

—Está bien, está bien…Creo que será un parfait de fresa –le indicaba a la camarera, una que ya tenía largo rato aguardando su pedido.

—Pensar que demoraste tanto tiempo para decidirte por un helado –señalaba Aomine, clavando sus celestes ojos en la chica-. ¿Segura que no quieres comer algo? –sí, porque un postre no era propiamente una comida.

—No tengo mucha hambre en realidad, sólo quiero mi parfait –dictaminó, cruzándose de brazos-. Aprovecho que ya no tengo ninguna dieta que seguir –aunque tampoco podía invertir mucho dinero en sus golosinas.

—Si te estás muriendo de hambre mientras está la película, no va a ser mi culpa.

—No me quejaré aunque tenga hambre. Por cierto, Marko me contó que mañana se decidirá si regresa a los titulares o no –mencionó al tiempo que sacaba su celular, buscando el mensaje que su viejo amigo le mandó días anteriores-. Al parecer logró llegar a un acuerdo tanto con la entrenadora como con el director…Todo se decidirá en un uno-a-uno entre él y Dante. Quien gane se queda.

—Oh, hasta que hace algo listo el renacuajo ése –se burló. Pero era claro que ésa era una buena noticia tras todo el infortunio que el castaño tuvo.

—No sé cómo haya logrado convencer al director de esa segunda oportunidad, pero la cuestión es que mañana temprano ocurrirá ese "juego amistoso" y todo quedará arreglado para bien o para mal.

—Sería el colmo que perdiera –comió un par de patatas y simplemente prosiguió-. ¿Estaba en la Universidad de Tohoku, no? –ella simplemente asintió-. Umm.

—¿Quieres ir a ver el partido? –ella interpretó el silencio del moreno como un sí-. Vayamos, estamos a 4 hrs y media de allí. Si nos vamos saliendo del cine podremos ver el partido mañana –enunció con bastante ánimo.

—¿Te ha pedido que vayas, no es así?

—Ya sabes cómo es él, es como un niño pequeño –mencionó con una pequeña gotita de sudor recorriéndole la nuca-. Dijo que podíamos quedarnos en su apartamento para no tener que gastar en hospedaje y comida.

—¿Podíamos…? ¿No era más bien, "podías" quedarte en su apartamento…?

—No, claro que no –se apresuró a decir antes de que pensara algo indebido-. De hecho me dijo que te hiciera ir…Creo que le gustas a Marko –soltó cínicamente.

—Eso no me da gracia alguna –recriminó con una venita saltada-. Deja de insinuar cosas extrañas. Ahora me niego rotundamente a ir y pasar la noche en su apartamento.

—Jajajaja…Seguramente ni vaya a estar. Posiblemente se irá de fiesta toda la noche y no lo veremos hasta la hora del partido –su perfecto y delicioso postre helado al fin había llegado. No sólo lucía apetitoso, sino que era mucho más grande que los usuales que había consumido anteriormente-. O se la pase yendo y saliendo, no sé. Marko suele relajarse demasiado cuando tiene algo muy importante al día siguiente.

—Un sujeto raro en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Pero si él es el más normal de los tres –aclaraba. Había probado al fin su delicia terrenal-. Umm, ¡delicioso!

—¿El más normal? –estaba que no se lo creía. Marko era uno de los chicos más excéntricos que había logrado conocer, no tanto como Kuroko, pero no le pedía mucho.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, lo es. Posiblemente el más raro de todos sea Leo.

—Para mí es el más normal de todos ellos.

—¿En serio? Leo es un obsesivo de la limpieza, nada puede estar fuera de su sitio, nada…Y sabe muchísimas cosas, por lo que cuando quería estudiar o no entendía algo iba con él. Tiene complejo de hermano mayor obsesivo-posesivo –comentó-. Aunque su colección de mariposas es hermosa.

—Pensándolo bien…no es tan normal…como luce.

—Hadrien es un perezoso con los estudios, además de que adora meterse en problemas, por lo que muchas veces lo veía ligeramente magullado…-suspiró y continuó-. Y sabe cómo conquistar a cualquier mujer que se le cruce en su camino. He conocido a todas sus novias y no hallo el patrón en ninguna de ellas…Se las ha buscado inteligentes, tontas, incluso unas muy hermosas y otras que eran demasiado normales…La verdad no sé con qué me va a salir cuando se me haga conocer a su nueva novia…Espero algún día deje de estar de picaflor.

—Bueno…se oyen como chicos ordinarios…-no había tratado demasiado a aquel par, pero sin duda no se imaginaba que pudieran llegar a ser de esa manera-. Y más importante…¿realmente te vas a comer ese helado tú sola? –aquella copa de vidrio era bastante grande. Él no era el único que veía con expectación a la rubia mientras consumía aquel postre.

—¿Por qué crees que no pedí nada más? Si quieres te puedo convidar.

—Ése no es el punto –ya no se quejó más, aquella cucharada con helado y un pedazo de fresa le fue metida a fuerza en la boca.

—¿Verdad que está delicioso? -le sonrió tan cínicamente como le fue posible.

El camino de vuelta al cine no suponía ningún problema, o eso es lo que creyó él cuando de un momento a otro se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien a su lado. Y ese alguien se había quedado una cuadra atrás mirando muy fijamente hacia el interior de aquella larga máquina de pinzas, donde tras insertar un cierto número de monedas se podía manejar aquella maquinaria para intentar conseguir uno de los preciados objetos que en el interior se postraban.

Y justamente eso era lo que ella se hallaba haciendo.

—Es raro encontrar a Miffy en este tipo de juegos, por lo que debe ser mía –se decía a sí misma tras depositar la segunda ronda y poseer nuevamente el control de aquellas pinzas. Ni toda la concentración del mundo le ayudaría a obtener a esa adorable conejita albina que le gritaba que la obtuviera y se la llevara a casa. Después de todo, era un asco para ese tipo de juegos-…Hmp…No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente…

—Realmente apestas para este tipo de cosas –la voz de Aomine le hizo perder el apenas mísero control que poseía de esas pinzas. Otro intento fallido.

—Ya lo sé –suspiró resignada-. Simplemente esto es muy difícil.

—¿Y qué se supone que quieres?

—Ese conejito de allí –señaló al peluche de tamaño mediano que literalmente emanaba un aura de completa lindura. ¿Realmente ella quería algo como eso? Aunque tras recordar la rara almohada que usaba para dormir, ya todo cobraba cierto sentido-. He intentado conseguir uno, pero por alguna rara razón siempre se acaban y el que pude comprar…se lo di a Riko porque también le gustan…-ahora que meditaba mejor las cosas, realmente no tenía muy buena suerte con ese conejo.

—Bueno, algo de chica debías tener…

—¡Claro que no! Hay muchas cosas que me gustan y al resto de las chicas igual –se quedó pensativa unos cuantos segundos-. Espera, creo que sí tienes razón…Olvidemos que tuvimos esta conversación.

—¡Ohh, mira, yo lo quiero Kaname! –ella no era la única que deseaba aquel esponjoso y lindo conejito de peluche. Ya había llegado otra pareja y el chico parecía estar dispuesto a complacer los caprichos de su chica.

—Descuida, me encargaré de conseguírtelo, Nana-chan –agregaba muy confiado aquel chico.

—Ungh…Bien, intentémoslo una vez más –volvió a repetirse para sí misma Axelle.

—No tiene caso que sigas malgastando el dinero si el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo –señalaba el moreno-. Así que mejor deja de intentarlo –la chica le miró con expectación a la vez que colocaba las monedas y tomaba los controles para maniobrar las pinzas de esa máquina de juguetes-. Vas a estar quejándote el resto de la tarde por no tener ese estúpido conejo, así que mejor te lo doy para no tener que soportar tus berrietas.

—No te recriminaré nada solamente porque vas a intentar conseguirme ese peluche –dijo con naturalidad.

—_¿Realmente está tan emocionada por un tonto conejo como ése?¿Qué tiene de especial? Para mí luce como cualquier peluche. Además, no pensé que lo quisiera con tanto ahínco _–había enfocado su atención en el objetivo, uno por el cual el otro chico también iba.

Esa amplia sonrisa no se desvanecería en largo tiempo, no cuando tenía entre sus manos aquel suave peluche de conejo que tanto anhelaba obtener. Jamás imaginó que el moreno fuera tan bueno para aquellos juegos; razón por la que hacerse de aquel objeto había sido una tarea sumamente fácil.

—Muchas gracias, Daiki –ella simplemente estaba encantada con su nueva adquisición que no estaba prestando atención que estaba demasiado emocionado por el peluche. Ella al igual que Riko podía llegar a comportarse del mismo modo ante las cosas adorables.

—Ya vámonos que a este paso llegaremos tarde –señalaba antes de empezar a caminar, encargándose de que la chica le siguiera, no quería que se distrajera con algo nuevamente.

—Todavía resta media hora para que la función empiece –comentó para calmar un poco la ansiedad del moreno.

—Pero te distraes cada dos tiendas.

—Eso es una vil mentira –soltó con cierta burla-. En fin, apurémonos y ya, para que no estés de enfadoso –comentó antes de salir corriendo descaradamente, tomando la mano del moreno entre la suya. Si quería llegar rápido, su pequeño deseo iba a ser cumplido.

—¡Ey, oye! ¡No corras!

La función de cine trascurrió con normalidad y no hubo queja por ninguno de los dos de la elección de la película; habían decidido correctamente y pasado un buen momento de suspenso, terror de impacto e intriga. Al menos algo había salvable dentro de la cartelera.

El ambiente tras abandonar la sala de cine distaba mucho al de hace dos horas, pero era normal considerando que la gran mayoría había optado por alguno de esos títulos de películas románticas. Sí, literalmente todo había adquirido matices rosas, sin olvidar mencionar a todas las parejas que estaban incómodamente acarameladas. Podían jurar que estaban viendo fragmentos de aquellas películas a su alrededor.

—Deberíamos irnos…-mencionaba la rubia al tiempo que miraba de soslayo al moreno-. Por cierto, todavía no me contestas si vas a ir conmigo o no.

—¿Tengo más elección? –preguntó aun sabiendo la obviedad de la respuesta.

—Pues si no quieres ir no te puedo obligar a que vayas, así de simple –estipulaba. Sabía que si él no quería hacer algo, sencilla y llanamente no lo hacía y punto.

—Sólo admite que quieres que vaya y ya. Deja de ser orgullosa –se burló animadamente.

—Pues es claro que quiero que vayas o no te lo estaría preguntando –se sentía indignada por alguna razón-. No soy orgullosa como otros…-rió tenuemente.

—Iré con una condición.

—¿Cuál? –habían decidido trasladar su apacible charla, mientras caminaban tranquilamente, hacia la estación. Para el agrado de ambos la tarde era fresca.

—Dejarás esa absurda almohada en tu departamento.

—¿Mi Rilakkuma?¿Por qué?¿Qué te hace mi almohada? –se quejó con infantilismo-. Pero…-la mirada de Aomine era firme e indicaba que hablaba muy en serio-. Ungh…Está bien, Rilakkuma se queda –soltó con resignación.


	44. Capítulo 44

¡Bonjour à toutes! Espero que su semana haya sido buena y que ya se encuentren disfrutando su fin de semana. Sé que algunas de ustedes ya regresaron a clases y unas más probablemente lo hagan en la siguiente semana; a excepción de los que me leen de España, ellos regresan hasta septiembre lol. Pero sin mayor rodeo, disfruten el capítulo de este día XD Admito que está curioso en más de un sentido :9. ¡Nos estamos leyendo el miércoles! Sin más, ¡besos, abrazos y excelente inicio de semana! Matte ne : ).

Joy.- ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review pequeña mía! *-* Me alegra que te hayas reído con los capítulos, especialmente en el que esa vergonzosa foto llega a todos para hacerles bullying colectivo a Ahomine y Bakagami XD. Pero bueno, más vale que te prepares, se aproxima el drama :'); así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño ( ? ). Ah sí, Kise siempre tendrá like negativos jajaja. Sin más, nos estamos leyendo y disfruta del capítulo de este día. ¡Besos, abrazos y buenas vibras para ti! :D

Guest.- ¡Te agradezco que me hayas comentado Naito! No sé qué onda con FF, pero ahorita que entré a ver el comentario en la página, no me aparece, pero me llegó la notificación a mi correo e_e Todo muy raro; pero al menos recuerdo qué fue lo que pusiste. Es que subo 3 caps x semana, por eso siempre encuentras varios colgados (miércoles, viernes y domingo). Yo igualmente amo a Kuroko cuando fastidia a Ahomine y Bakagami; y sobre lo de su relación con Satsuki, dejaré que el tiempo lo diga por sí mismo XD. Sin más, disfruta el capítulo de este día. ¡Buen inicio de semana! Te me cuidas mucho, besos y abrazos. Matta ne!

**Capítulo 44**

**Por esos buenos momentos**

Sonrió en el momento en que aquellas miradas se cruzaron con la suya en el instante en que descendieron de aquel autobús. El viaje además de largo había resultado un tanto cansado y tampoco era para menos, cuando se apreciaba que pasaban de las doce de la mañana. Aunque incluso con aquella hora se apreciaba cierta movilidad en aquella estación de autobuses.

Y el que les recibió lucía de lo más animado, como si no fuera tan tarde después de todo.

—Ciao –saludó con cordialidad el castaño. Llevaba un par de bebidas calientes en ambas manos.

—Te ves tan lleno de vitalidad, como siempre –comentó su amiga antes de tomar aquella bebida. Era chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Axelle –agregó antes de darle la bebida restante al moreno-. Pero mejor movámonos para que duerman un poco –y de ese modo los tres comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente bajo el amparo de la luna-. Ya que estamos un poco lejos de donde vivo, tomaremos un taxi para agilizar las cosas.

El interior de aquel departamento era sumamente espacioso; era como si vivieran al menos dos personas. Todo estaba en orden y lo suficientemente limpio para los recién llegados.

La sala contaba con dos largos sillones, una mesa de cristal, algunos cuadros y un librero al fondo. La cocina estaba hacia mano izquierda y al fondo se divisaban las habitaciones restantes.

—Bueno, hay una habitación extra que pueden usar para dormir. El baño se encuentra hasta el fondo –relataba el chico al tiempo que sacaba un bocadillo del refrigerador.

—Entendido –dijo como si nada Axelle-. ¿Pero cuál puerta es?

—La de a mano derecha. Hay todo lo necesario para preparar la cama en la parte de arriba del ropero, así que no te preocupes. Por ahora las noches son un tanto frescas porque ya estamos en septiembre.

—Gracias –sí, ella ya se había ido a preparar todo para pasar irse a dormir lo antes posible.

—Debió haber sido cansado el viaje –mencionaba Marko al tiempo que se tumbaba sobre uno de los sillones-. Veo que no trae esa almohada consigo.

—Sí, le dije que no pensaba venir si traía esa cosa –chasqueó el moreno tras tomar asiento.

—Axelle tiene unas manías muy particulares cuando duerme…Siempre ha sido así desde que la conozco. Es raro, pero ella no puede dormir si no está sujetando algo mientras lo hace –mencionó casual-. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir ya?

—¿He?

—¿Qué? La cama es suficientemente amplia para que los dos duerman cómodamente. Además los tontos de Hadrien y Leo no demoran en llegar; los dos se fueron de fiesta hace un par de horas. Así que a ellos les toca dormir en los sillones.

—Espera…creo que he escuchado mal…-recapitulaba el moreno-. ¿Estás mandándome a dormir…en la misma cama que tu querida amiga de la infancia? –preguntó entre un tono serio y bromista. Seguramente ya estaba escuchando cosas que no. Digo, algo como eso no podría estar pasando sencillamente por las más obvias razones del universo.

—Mi cama es individual y no cabes, Aomine. Y no creo que quieras que Hadrien duerma con Axelle, él mueve mucho sus manos mientras lo hace…Y Leo es demasiado puritano como para compartir el mismo cuarto con una mujer y más si esa mujer es Axelle…-y el chico simplemente no dijo nada durante un largo tiempo-. Si tanto te molesta puedo dormir yo con ella –le sonrió burlonamente. La sola proposición logró que el moreno se pusiera de pie y se dirigiera sin chisteo alguno hacia la habitación donde permanecía Axelle-. _Esto va a ser sumamente divertido._

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó en el momento en que vio entrar al chico al cuarto. Estaba entre molesto y fastidiado; sabía que Marko tenía toda la culpa-. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Nada de importancia…_Tsk…Maldito enano, sólo está intentando fastidiarme. Mira que hacer algo como esto…_

—Marko puede llegar a ser muy bromista cuando entra en confianza.

—¡Pues no se la he dado! Él se la dio solito.

—Es que le simpatizas, por eso –dijo para intentar que el enojo se le pasara-. Además de que te admira y quiere enfrentarse a ti en un uno-a-uno.

—Pues preferiría que no –sentenció-. Pero bueno, ya es demasiado tarde de igual modo –había puesto su maleta en la esquina de la habitación. La cama estaba tendida completamente.

—Pido el lado derecho –indicó sin cohibición alguna.

—¡¿Tú tampoco vas a decir nada al respecto?! –le recriminó. ¿Por qué él era el único exaltado en todo aquel asunto?

—Hadrien mueve mucho las manos cuando duerme, por lo que siempre termino despertándome a cada rato…Leo dice que sólo compartirá la cama con una mujer cuando se case…Marko termina tirándome de la cama porque se mueve demasiado y acaba ocupando todo el espacio él solo…-aclaró.

—De igual modo. Si lo piensas no es "normal" que pasemos la noche en la misma habitación, por no decir en la misma cama –ahora él era el púdico y todos a su alrededor las malas influencias.

—Confío en ti, así que no hay problema –le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa-. Pero si te incomoda demasiado puedo cambiar con Marko o alguno de ellos para que duerman aquí contigo.

—Hay algo mal en esta conversación…¿Esto es lo que pasa cuando andas con una chica que no es "normal", verdad? Es decir, cualquiera ya hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo, arrojado algo, no sé…

—Y diría algo como…¡C-Creo que esto es demasiado repentino! Y-Yo no sé qué pensar…Es decir, que estemos los dos…a solas…en el mismo lecho…Yo…no estoy lista para algo como eso…-soltó todo con una fingida cohibición antes de echarse a reír-. Si bien me da pena, no voy a decir algo como eso…Me da más vergüenza decir esas cosas que el hecho de que estaremos en la misma habitación.

—Jamás pensé que podrías llegar a ser más…rara…-parpadeó en completa confusión. Esa noche le quedaba más que claro que Axelle Daishi iba más allá de su comprensión o la de cualquier otro hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—Aunque hay en ciertas personas en las que no confío en esta noche…-ya había salido a asomarse afuera de la habitación, corroborando sus sospechas; aquellos dos amigos suyos ya habían llegado y se encontraban acomodando todo para poder dormir como dios manda-…_No me fío de ninguno de esos tres…Especialmente en la malicia de Hadrien…Algo traman, puedo jurarlo._

—¡Axelle! –le recibió animosamente el oji dorado mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Menos mal la soltó o terminaría reacomodándole la espalda vértebra a vértebra.

—Hola Hadrien, Leo –dirigió la mirada a ambos chicos. Estaban sonriendo, más de lo usual…Sospechoso sin duda.

—Pórtate bien, Axelle –le indicaba Hadrien con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Con él los dobles sentidos estaban a la orden del día-. Recuerda que nosotros estamos en la sala y todo se escucha claramente.

—Te dije que lo mejor era que rentáramos una habitación en otro lado –le regañaba el peli blanco.

—Pero debemos encargarnos de cuidar de Axelle. Ya saben lo que nos dijo Logan antes de que se fuera –terciaba Marko.

—_En primer lugar, no lo están haciendo bien, porque me han mandado a dormir en el mismo cuarto que un chico…Segundo, las peticiones de mi padre deben ser derogadas en la brevedad posible…_No hagan nada raro, ¿entendido? –amenazó a aquellos tres chicos.

—Por supuesto que no –juraron al unísono aquellos tres, como si fueran caballeros ofreciendo su lealtad eterna a su reina.

—_No me termino de fiar, será mejor que no baje la guardia_…En fin, me iré a dormir que ya es demasiado tarde –indicaba tras dirigirse hacia el baño; debía cambiarse. Momento que aquel grupo de chicos aprovechó.

—¿Qué quieres? –los ojos del moreno se cruzaron con los de Hadrien. Él se había tomado la libertad de entrar sin permiso alguno, dirigiendo su inquisidora mirada en el muchacho.

—No tienes por qué estar a la defensiva, Aomine. Solamente vine a saludarte y hablar un poco, nada del otro mundo.

—No te ofendas, pero lo único que quiero ahora es dormir.

—Queda claro que es así –una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios-. ¿Y has disfrutado de salir con Axelle? No tuve la oportunidad de felicitarles en persona por su noviazgo.

—_Ahora comprendo por qué razón ella desconfiaba de ellos…_Cada día descubro que es un poco más rara de lo que pienso.

—Pero independientemente de ello, es muy normal. Tiene puntos débiles como el resto de las chicas –soltó tranquilamente, aguardando a que el moreno captara la indirecta propuesta-. Aunque igualmente siguen siendo muy curiosos.

—Ustedes no necesariamente son el ejemplo claro de normalidad. Todos son muy extraños.

—Por cierto, Aomine –mencionaba al tiempo que se acercaba al chico. Lo que debía decirle parecía ser algo así como un secreto de índole nacional.

—¿Lo dices en serio…? –algo como eso simplemente debía ser una broma.

—Sí, claro que sí. Es la única manera de que ocurra algo como eso…Y eso no es todo…-y él continuó con aquel listado que no hacían más que exponer las debilidades de su queridísima amiga.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Hadrien? –esa era Axelle atravesando con su gélida mirada a su adorado amigo. Al chico parecía que se le había ido el habla, ya que sólo le sonrió y se fue de la habitación tranquilamente-. ¿Qué es lo que te estaba diciendo?

—Nada en particular –soltó tranquilamente. Él ya se había tumbado sobre la cama, girándose hacia la pared.

—_Ahora ya estoy empezando a preocuparme…Hadrien siempre dice cosas innecesarias…_Buenas noches Aomine –antes de meterse a la cama se aseguró de ponerle seguro y atrancarla con un pequeño mueble. Ninguna medida era exagerada cuando se trataba de Marko y compañía-. _No quiero ni imaginarme qué pretenden, pero mejor no arriesgarme._

Su sueño no era para nada ligero, pero le fue imposible mantenerse en aquel estado cuando sintió aquel agarre en su brazo izquierdo.

Con cierta lentitud colocó su atención en aquella dormida chica. Se había encargado de tomar su brazo como si fuera una cómoda y acolchonada almohada, y no se le veía que fuera a soltarle, al menos no hasta que se despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora entendía que las palabras de Marko no habían sido una mala broma. Y posiblemente una parte de él deseaba en ese instante haberle dejado que llevara consigo aquella ridícula almohada.

—_Mi brazo se ha entumido por completo…Hmp…No tengo más elección que despertarla…sin embargo…_

No es como si fuera demasiado amable y le importara conservar el descanso de Axelle, sino más bien que algo más estaba distrayéndole. ¿Quién estaría mandándole un mensaje a semejantes horas de la mañana?

En ese momento odió haberle dejado con todo el volumen; aunque para su suerte el susodicho celular se encontraba sobre el pequeño mueble que se mantenía pegado a la cama, por lo que lo único que debía hacer era maniobrar para alcanzarlo. Y si bien ya lo tenía en su mano derecha, no sabía qué pensar en ese preciso momento sobre los remitentes de aquellos tres mensajes.

Debían estar de broma.

—"Espero sepas comportarte como todo un caballero, Aomine-san. No olvides que los modales son importantes, incluso cuando se llega a tal punto en una relación. Saludos cordiales"…¡_Estúpido Leo, ¿tú también vas a fastidiarme?!_ "No sean demasiado ruidosos que en unas cuanta horas tengo un partido importante y debo dormir aunque sea un poco, ¿entendido Aomine? La discreción ante todo. Por cierto, no dejes marcas visibles en Axelle o todos sabrán qué pasó." _¡Si tienes un maldito partido en un par de horas deberías de estar durmiendo y no jodiéndome con mensajes sin sentido a las 4 de la mañana!¡¿Además, qué demonios te piensas que voy a hacer y más con ustedes tres en la sala?! _"Ignora todo lo que hayan dicho en la teoría, al momento de la práctica lo mejor es improvisar. Ten confianza en ti mismo Aomine y disfruta el momento. Yo me encargo de sacar a estos dos del departamento para que puedas disfrutar a tus anchas y no te inhibas. Usa tus encantos para convencer a Axelle". _ ¡¿Está hablando en serio?!¡¿Por quién cojones me están tomando estos tres?!¡¿De verdad se piensan que voy a…?! _–simplemente intentó calmarse para no estrellar su móvil contra la pared e ir a golpear a esos tres graciositos que seguramente estaban intentando no reírse a grandes carcajadas para cabrearle todavía más.

La única opción viable que le quedaba era apagar su celular, ya que seguramente continuarían mandándole mensajes hasta quién sabe qué horas. Además, ¿cómo habían logrado hacerse de su número telefónico? No recordaba habérselos dado.

—_Lo único que quiero es dormir _–aquel prolongado bostezo no le dejaba mentir, realmente estaba fatigado y lo único que deseaba era seguir durmiendo. No obstante, debía encargarse de liberar su entumecido brazo y para ello se apoyó en el consejo de Hadrien.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la risa de Axelle durante unos cuantos segundos, antes de que recordara y se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Le fue imposible ocultar su pena, no cuando esas mejillas hablaban por ella. Sí, el moreno le había besado en la mejilla, ocasionándole aquel cosquilleo que le era imposible controlar.

—…Así que te contó eso…-bufó enfadada la rubia.

—No pensé que fuera cierto, así que lo intenté –soltó con descaro-. No soy una almohada humana –recriminó.

—Lo siento, lo hago de forma inconsciente…Así que no lo hago a propósito –se eximió-. Dame tu almohada y problema arreglado.

—No pienso dártela.

—Entonces no te estés quejando después –mencionó burlonamente-. Por ahora será mejor dormir, que todavía tenemos tiempo –simplemente se giró, dándole la espalda al moreno-. Escuché tu celular…

—Sí, eran tus queridos amigos fastidiándome la existencia –señaló.

—Solamente ignora lo que te dijeron. Siempre se ponen así cuando están en el mismo lugar que un novio mío…-simplemente se acomodó nuevamente, jalando el edredón para cubrirse del frío.

—…Así que ya has estado con otro chico así…

—Fue hace tiempo ya. Sólo fue una lunada, nada del otro mundo –comentó. Aunque en cierto modo se sentía intranquila, por lo que le fue imposible resistir el impulso de volverse hacia él-. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de molestia, eh?

—Sólo duérmete y deja de estar de ruidosa –dictaminó. Ahora era él el que se estaba encargando de darle la espalda.

—¿Qué se supone que hice ahora? Solamente era un comentario, no era para que te lo tomaras a mal –suspiró con resignación-. _Es imposible que esté celoso por algo como eso._

—Por cierto.

—Dime.

—¿Acaso ustedes lo…hicieron?

—¡Claro que no! –fue imposible no decir tales palabras en un grito. Estúpido Aomine-. Yo no he hecho eso con nadie, con NADIE, ¿entendiste? –intentó calmarse y respirar para minimizar su enfado ante las insinuaciones del moreno-. ¡¿Pero qué demonios te dijeron esos tres?! Voy a ir a golpearlos en este preciso momento.

—Ya duérmete.

—Tú fuiste el que empezó esta absurda charla de igual modo. No me mandes a dormir sólo porque ya obtuviste la respuesta que querías escuchar –le echó en cara-. Además, seguramente tú ya lo hiciste con alguna de tus ex novias –sentenció-. Odio hablar de este tipo de temas.

—¿Por qué estás insinuando tales cosas, eh? –no sólo era la pregunta la que le molestaba a Axelle, sino que el descarado chico estuviera jalando de su mejilla mientras la hacía. Ella no era de goma.

—Conozco a muchos de tu edad que ya pasaron por eso y eran la mitad de populares que tú –respondió. Se encontraba tallando su enrojecida mejilla. Le ardía.

—Pues saca tus locas ideas de esa cabeza tuya.

—Supongo que eso es un "no" –hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba su rostro del de ella. Podía sentir la ígnea respiración del moreno acariciando sus mejillas. Era extrañamente reconfortarle; simplemente su mirada se perdió en esos divinos ojos azules.

—Sólo cállate y bésame –esa simple orden le tomó por completa sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mandón y al mismo tiempo resultar hasta cierto modo encantador? Y tras unos cuantos segundos de asimilar aquella información, terminó accediendo ante el capricho del chico.

Decir que le estaba agarrando gusto a la forma tan poco delicada en que él la besaba era algo que en cierto modo le preocupaba, pero que rápidamente dejaba de importarle en cuanto su mente desconectaba todo pensamiento lógico, dejándose llevar por esos largos besos que le robaban el aliento.

Él besaba demasiado bien para su gusto.

—Ya hay que dormir.

—Tus amigos me espantaron el sueño.

—Yo duermo y tú te mantienes de vigía –soltó burlonamente. Estaba claro que Aomine esa noche no tenía sentido del humor. Aunque claro, pasaban de las 4 de la mañana, así que era normal-. Está bien, ninguno duerme y todos felices.

Tomarla desprevenida se estaba tornando en un hobby bastante recurrente en su persona. Nuevamente había aprisionado los labios de la chica entre los suyos y no iba a dejarlos escapar tan fácilmente; no hasta que él así lo deseara.

No eran los labios del chico lo que estaba preocupándole en ese preciso instante, sino aquellas escurridiza mano que empezó a delinearle desde sus caderas hasta estancarse sin miramiento alguno en su cintura, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de escurrirse por debajo de aquella suave y protectora tela.

Le resultó imposible no estremecerse ante su suave y tibio contacto, pero no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo, no cuando aquel brazo le rodeó desde la cintura, acercándole aún más a él, permitiéndole a él tener aún más control sobre sus reacciones. Y él simplemente no le dejaba recuperar el aliento entre cada prolongado beso que le ofertaba.

—Ya vete a dormir –exigió de manera amable la rubia mientras sostenía el rostro del moreno entre sus dos manos e intentaba recuperar el aliento tras aquel jugueteo por parte de Daiki. Ese hombre sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

—No parecías estarte quejando hace unos cuantos segundos atrás –le sonrió con satisfacción y arrogancia. Ella simplemente le atravesó con esos punzantes ojos carmesí. Él había ganado y ella debía aceptar la derrota.

—Vete a dormir, ahora mismo –sentenció, halando de las dos mejillas del moreno en modo de reprimenda-. Y deja de fastidiarme con esos comentarios.

—Me agradas más cuando no dices nada.

Pararse nunca ha sido algo bien aceptado por la mayoría de las personas, especialmente si una desvelada estuvo de por medio. Pero no quedaba más elección que ésa, especialmente porque había un condenado ruido en la cocina, cortesía de esos tres chicos que habían despertado antes que ellos.

Sus caras reflejaban que aun querían seguir durmiendo, pero era algo inadmisible. El desayuno ya estaba hecho, por lo que había sido movilizado hacia la mesa; se trataba de platillos típicos occidentales. Cosa que no extrañaba considerando que los que cocinaron eran extranjeros.

—¿Cómo pasaron la noche? –preguntó un cínico Hadrien. Él había sido el primero en empezar a comer y disfrutar de esos deliciosos huevos benedictinos-. ¿Seguiste mis sabios consejos, Aomine?

—Los buenos modales ante todo, Hadrien –replicaba Leo.

—No veo ninguna marca visible, así que supongo que todo está bien –ese era Marko examinando a su adormilada amiga de arriba abajo. Aparentemente el moreno no había mancillado la piel de su amiga-. Aunque me sorprende lo silenciosos que fueron.

—Que no hayamos escuchado nada no significa que hubiera estado mal. Si se nota a leguas que no pegaron el ojo en toda la noche, por lo que está claro que se divirtieron lo suficiente –comentaba tranquilamente el oji dorado-. Creo que deberíamos ir a la farmacia, ¿no?

—Te dije que pasáramos por una cuando fuimos a comprar todo lo necesario para el desayuno –criticaba el peli blanco-. Estar preparado para toda ocasión siempre es importante. Es tan vital como saber los modales adecuados a la hora de comer.

—Siempre quise ser tío –agregó alegremente Marko.

—Bueno, admito que sería adorable ver a una pequeña Axelle corriendo de allí para acá –soltó pensativo Hadrien-. Podría quedarse un fin de semana con cada uno.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTUPIDECES ESTÁN DICIENDO USTEDES TRES?! –ellos dos simplemente explotaron ante la serie de comentarios que esos tres hacían con toda la intención de fastidiarlos. Podían llegar a ser los más fastidiosos de todos si se lo proponían.

—Simplemente no pudimos resistirlo –soltaron sonrientemente los tres.

—Voy a asesinarlos…lenta y dolorosamente –sentenciaba una Axelle muy cabreada.

—¡En primer lugar es su culpa que no hayamos podido dormir casi nada con sus mensajes a las 4 am! –gruñó furioso el moreno.

—Bueno, bueno, lo importante es que pasaron un bonito momento juntos –señalaba Hadrien mirándole con cierta seriedad.

—Crear recuerdos agradables es esencial durante la etapa del noviazgo. Así como el conocerse mutuamente –Leo siempre tan formal.

—Y sabemos que no ocurrió nada. Solamente queríamos ver cómo respondían –agregaba burlonamente Marko.

—¡Pues no me importa cuáles hayan sido sus intenciones…! –segundos después, aquellos tres desayunaban en completo silencio; Axelle se había encargado de darles una muestra sincera de su amistad, golpeándoles abruptamente en la cabeza-. Me iré a bañar, así que espero que los cuatro se comporten; no quiero salir y ver que esto se ha convertido en un campo de guerra.

—Lo que usted diga, mi señora –murmuraron aquel grupo de viejos amigos. A veces su mejor amiga les daba mucho miedo.

—Ustedes realmente son un verdadero fastidio –Aomine no tenía por qué cortarse con esos chicos.

—Entonces, ¿no sacó a Mimi? –interrogó con interés Leo.

—¿Mimi? –el moreno no sabía a qué se refería con ello. Viniendo de esos chicos podría tratarse de cualquier cosa.

—Se refiere a su Taser –ilustraba el castaño-. Ya sabes que siempre la lleva consigo a todas partes.

—No…Espera, ¿le ha puesto nombre? –parpadeó el moreno con anonadamiento-. ¿Las personas le ponen motes a sus armas de electrochoques?

—Después de que su papá se la dio, le puso ese nombre –mencionó Marko muy tranquilamente-. Aunque el que no la haya sacado es algo bueno.

—Definitivamente.

—Les dije que nos fuéramos de aquí –regañaba Hadrien a ambos.

—Voy a masacrarlos –amenazaba Aomine.

—Pero ya hablando en serio, Aomine. Estábamos esperando a que Axelle te electrocutara con su taser y te mandara con la sala con todos nosotros –confesó muy cínicamente Hadrien. Aomine simplemente lo fulminaba con la mirada-. Pero fallamos.

—¡Malditos!¡Así que ése era su objetivo! –estaba más que cabreado. Incluso se había levantado de la mesa, prácticamente asesinando a ese grupo de fastidiosos jugadores con la mirada.

—Solamente queríamos comprobar un par de cositas, es todo. No es como si quisiéramos fastidiarte la velada ni nada por el estilo –aquellas esmeraldas se postraron en Aomine, dedicándole una tenue sonrisa-. Nosotros respetamos las relaciones de Axelle. No tenemos interés romántico en ella, si es lo que piensas. Solamente que crecimos a su lado y la vemos como nuestra hermanita menor a la que tenemos que cuidar.

—Especialmente de los hombres –Hadrien sonrió ladinamente-. Somos hombres y sabemos lo que pasa por la mente de sus queridos novios, por lo que es imposible que se pasen de listos. Yo mismo me encargué de educar a Axelle en ese tipo de aspectos.

—Así que es por tu culpa que ella es una cínica y que no responda como el resto de las mujeres –echó en cara el moreno.

—Y como hemos visto muy entusiasmada a Axelle contigo, pensamos que podíamos averiguar un poco de tus intenciones hacia ella –habló Leo. Aomine no sabía con exactitud quién era el más calculador y manipulador de los tres; lo único que le quedaba claro, es que si alguien se metía con Axelle la vida no iba a sonreírle con semejantes perros guardianes.

—Ella ya no es una niña. Sabe cuidarse por sí misma y sobre todo, sabe con quién quiere estar y con quién no. No creo que sea necesario que estén como buitres sobre ella –criticó con severidad. Lo menos que deseaba era que ellos continuaran metiéndose en su relación.

—Es por esa razón que nos preocupa, porque ya no es una niña –informó el slemán-. Aunque tú pasaste la prueba –sonrió con burla-. Incluso pudiendo hacer lo que quisieras con ella, no pasó realmente nada. Supongo que podemos confiar en ti y desearles que su relación continúe avanzando.

—Ya que hemos aclarado todo, supongo que podemos tener un desayuno decentemente, ¿no? –preguntaba globalmente Marko.

—Todos poseen un caballero dormido en su interior –sabias palabras del danés-. Creo que ya no debemos preocuparnos ni mandar a investigar la vida de Aomine.

—¡Espera, ¿qué demonios pensaban hacer?!

—Ya no hay razones para hacer uso de la violencia –comentó Hadrien amenamente-. Ahora todos somos amigos.

—Maldito Hadrien.

—¿No es genial cuando todos logramos entendernos? –tan cínico Marko.

—Igual no dejan de ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza –volvió a tomar asiento. Ya estaba un poco más calmado, sin embargo, todavía seguía molesto por la broma de esos tres.

—Eso es lo que producen los verdaderos amigos, dolores de cabeza –sentenciaron al unísono.

—¡Ni de coña los quiero como amigos!¡Ya suficiente tengo con el maldito de Tetsu! –replicó con hostilidad. Ellos simplemente se echaron a reír.

El silbato había sonado hacía más de cinco minutos atrás, no obstante, todo se mantenía en completo silencio. No había ni siquiera un comentario por parte de la entrenadora o el hombre trajeado que yacía sentado a su lado. En ese instante todas las miradas se encontraban concentradas en la cancha, en aquel par de jugadores que habían empezado a enfrentarse uno a uno.

El puntaje del marcador indicaba indudablemente la ventaja que existía entre ambos, Sin embargo, aun con esto nadie mencionaba nada. Ni siquiera el resto de los miembros del equipo de la Universidad de Tohoku.

¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando con el castaño? Todos estaban esperando un mejor rendimiento de su parte y sin embargo, lo único que estaban apreciando era a un jugador promedio con nada en particularmente especial, mientras que su contrincante estaba luciéndose con aquellos rápidos movimientos, buenas picadas y excelente control sobre la cancha.

—¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo? Ni siquiera está intentándolo realmente –mencionaba un espectador desde las gradas que yacían en aquel amplio gimnasio de basquetbol.

—Al parecer no era tan sorprendente como todos creían. Su primo lo hace muchísimo mejor…No entiendo por qué le han dado la oportunidad de poder regresar al equipo. Con él solamente perderemos en el torneo invernal.

—No pensé que demorara tanto en empezar a moverse adecuadamente –mencionó tranquilamente Aomine.

—¿Lo has notado? –le interrogaba Axelle.

—No lo comprendía muy bien cuando jugué contra él la primera vez, pero después de que se nos uniera en el entrenamiento todo empezó a aclararse poco a poco. Admito que no me esperaba que una habilidad tan fastidiosa como ésa pudiera existir.

—¿Lo dice el jugador con velocidad inusual, experto en tiros sin forma y con una resistencia envidiable? Aomine, eres un monstruo para el basquetbol.

—Pues tu amigo el enano, es algo así como un fenómeno andante –sonrió burlonamente.

—Entonces ya debió de haberse acoplado a tu ritmo, Aomine.

—No me importa –respondió con ciertas ansias. Aquella sonrisa simplemente apoyaba su emoción-. Sino todo lo contrario. Eso hace que todo sea un buen reto, porque no va a dejarme las cosas tan fáciles. Podría entretenerme adecuadamente en diciembre.

—¿Eso significa que lo ves como un rival y no como tu diversión pasajera?

—Supongo que hasta ese momento me daré cuenta si es un rival digno o no de mí –agregó campantemente.

—Los hombres y sus complicaciones innecesarias en el basquetbol –ironizó, sonriente y observando de reojo a Aomine que apreciaba el partido sin perder detalle alguno-. _Al menos con esto estará motivado y pondrá de su parte en los entrenamientos. Me alegro de que él y Marko se hayan conocido._

El ruido irrumpió abruptamente en todo el lugar, pero no era para menos. Aquello que consideraron como imposible estaba ocurriendo frente a sus propios ojos en cámara rápida.

¿Cómo se supone que alguien pudiera remontar de tal modo en un partido cuando se creía que no podía hacer absolutamente nada para salir victorioso?¿Por qué si poseía semejantes habilidades había dejado correr aquellos preciados minutos?¿Acaso requería un tipo de preparación o simplemente estaba esperando el momento adecuado?

Lo único que observaban los espectadores es que el balón ahora le pertenecía plenamente a Marko y que no podía ser robado por ninguno de los métodos que el otro italiano ponía en marcha. Es como si conociera cada uno de sus movimientos y reacciones a la perfección. Y eso era algo que estaba empezando a crispar los nervios de Dante.

Pero la desesperación no podía simplemente más que empeorar su actual situación, llevándole únicamente a realizar movimientos inoportunos y mal planeados que terminaron tanto en el robo del balón como en canastas.

Pronto el marcador estuvo completamente del lado de Marko. Cosa que ya no sorprendía a nadie; aquel jugador había demostrado claramente por qué razón había sido promovido a los titulares y era considerado como el as de Tohoku. Mientras él se mantenía completamente fresco y relajado, su rival no estaba ni por asomo en tan buenas condiciones.

El término de aquel cuarto ofreció el claro resultado. Alguien debía coger sus maletas y regresar a casa con la cola entre las patas.

—Espero cumplas tu palabra en esta ocasión, Dante –dijo Marko clavando su mirada en su primo, alguien que por cierto seguramente poseía la misma estatura que Aomine.

—No te creas solamente porque me has derrotado en uno-a-uno, enano. No eres un prodigio como todos creen y en diciembre eso quedará más que demostrado.

—Jamás dije que lo fuera. Yo solamente amo jugar basquetbol más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo –sonrió ampliamente-. Mejoraré para poder estar a la altura del reto que me aguarda en la copa de invierno.

—Vendré a verte jugar para ver cómo te aplastan –soltó con saña-. Será bonito verte perder en el basquetbol aunque sea una vez. Te hará más humilde.

—Mándale saludos a mi tío de mi parte –se burló a sus anchas-. Por cierto, dile a Alessia que muchas gracias por esas galletas, estaban deliciosas –aquello fue lo que derramó la gota de paciencia del otro castaño. Ahora se encontraba alzando al sonriente chico del cuello; las cosas se iban a poner feas si nadie hacía algo.

—¡¿Quién demonios ha hecho eso?! –alguien se había encargado de calmar al embravecido chico con un merecido golpe en la cabeza con un balón de baloncesto. Vaya que había sido doloroso.

—¡¿Osamu-san?! –Marko vio al capitán, pero éste negó haber sido él. Entonces miró hacia donde se encontraba Aomine y Axelle. No había que ser genio para adivinar quién había sido. La pregunta era, ¿de dónde sacó el balón?

—Es suficiente Dante. Creo recordar que prometiste cumplir con lo estipulado entre el acuerdo entre Marko-kun y tú –habló autoritariamente el director. Hasta ese momento había permanecido de pie al lado de la entrenadora-. Por lo que te pediré que me acompañes a la dirección para que tratemos el tema en cuestión.

—Tsk…Ya nos arreglaremos después, idiota –soltó de mala manera antes de liberar al chico e irse con el director, no sin antes pasar golpeando el costado de Marko.

—Al menos las cosas salieron a pedir de boca –decía Axelle, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿De dónde demonios has sacado ese balón? –miró con extrañeza a la tranquila chica. Es que conforme más la conocía, más anormal se le hacía-. Aunque admito que tienes muy buena puntería, podrías hacer tiros de tres si prácticas.

—Requiero buena puntería para algunos videojuegos –explicó.

—Creo que te tomas eso muy en serio.

—Si no lo hiciera, no sería tan buena –se jactó felizmente-. Tengo una reputación que cuidar.

—A veces pienso que te gustan más esos videojuegos que yo –soltó el comentario como una notoria pedrada.

—A ti te gusta más el basquetbol que yo, estamos a mano –sentenció triunfal. Con eso claramente él no discutiría más.

—No hablemos más al respecto.

—Me parece correcto –agregó con una sonrisilla, una que el moreno compartía con ella. A veces se preguntaba qué es lo que había visto en él, porque simplemente entre más lo conocía más se daba cuenta que él no era el tipo de hombre que le hacía desfallecer e inundar su mente con pensamientos ridículamente cursis.


	45. Capítulo 45

**Capítulo 45**

**Fría Melodía de Otoño**

Ya se había hecho prácticamente una costumbre el que le esperara tras terminar su práctica, después de todo, ahora vivían en la misma dirección; y gracias a que su trabajo por las tardes se había acabado, podía tomarse su tiempo y platicar antes de que tuvieran que despedirse. Era una manera más de pasar un buen momento.

Aquella tarde no parecía ser diferente a otras. Incluso el mismo retraso que le caracterizaba se hizo presente.

—Daiki –le llamó ella en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la del moreno. Había tenido que esperarle un poco más, pero eso no le importó demasiado-. ¿Qué tal ha estado el entrenamiento?

—Fastidioso, como siempre –mencionó casual-. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Bastante entretenido –bromeó-. Pero es normal, ya estamos a menos de dos meses de que el torneo de invierno llegue y tenemos que estar preparadas –comentó a la vez que habían empezado a moverse hacia la estación del metro-. ¿Sucede algo? –él había sacado su teléfono móvil, revisándole con cierta curia.

—Nada en particular –tras unos breves movimientos de teclas volvió a guardar su teléfono celular.

—Ya veo. Y dime, Daiki, ¿ya pensaste si quieres acompañarme este sábado a Tohoku?

—¿Tohoku?¿Como por qué razón?

—No me digas que lo has olvidado, Daiki –de verdad que ese hombre podía ser más distraído y olvidadizo que nadie.

—Supongo que no debía de ser algo realmente importante.

—El martes fue el cumpleaños de Marko, pero nadie podía ir a verlo porque estamos retirados, decidimos hacer la celebración este sábado. Es por eso que te pregunté si querías venir conmigo –le miró, con una sonrisilla disimulada.

—Y tener que soportar…-esa mirada acusadora de Axelle no le permitió decir nada más; sabía que si insultaba a esos amigos suyos ella le sermonearía todo el camino a casa-. Está bien, iremos.

—Verás que te divertirás. Nos veríamos a eso de las 2:00 pm en la estación.

—Veo que tus sesiones son cada vez más temprano.

—Ni me lo menciones, Daiki –soltó sin humor alguno-. Cada sábado me paro más temprano, aunque en parte es bueno porque salgo antes de trabajar, pero de igual modo…

Sin mayor demora llegaron hasta la estación del metro. Y como era usual, había una gran cantidad de transeúntes aguardando a que su línea de tren llegara. De verdad que en ocasiones era una completa pesadilla el tener que abordar el metro.

—¡Daiki!

—Alguien te ha llamado, Daiki...-profirió Axelle, intentando hallar la fuente de donde provino aquel llamado.

—Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí también, Daiki –ahora esa voz estaba mucho más próxima, tanto que no le costó trabajo alguno en localizarle.

—_¿Quién es esta chica? _

—Sayumi –el moreno simplemente le regresó el saludo-. Sí que ha sido una coincidencia.

Su cabello era divinamente ondulado, hasta el punto de crear ligeros rizos en las puntas de su castaña melena. Haciendo que éste luciera bien por llegarle hasta la mitad de la espalda.

El tono ambarino de sus pupilas contrastaba enormemente y resultaban ser bastante atractivo a la vista. Sin mencionar que el rosáceo de su piel le iba de maravilla.

Vestía un bonito blusón rosa pálido, leggins negros, zapatillas y gozaba de accesorios que realzaban su atuendo, sin mencionar que poseía una figura envidiable.

—Mi nombre es Kido Sayumi, encantada –se presentó la recién llegada, ofertándole una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Daishi Axelle, mucho gusto –apenas tuvo el tiempo de presentarse.

—Lucen muy acaramelados, Daiki. ¿Es tu novia acaso?

—Sí, es mi novia –respondió sin pena alguna.

—Es bastante mona. Aunque definitivamente estoy algo sorprendida –mencionó sin demasiado interés, observándole fijamente a los ojos. Estaba claro que le quería decir algo más de manera silenciosa.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Nuestro tren ya ha llegado –especificó el moreno tras despedirse.

—Adiós –fue lo último que dijo Axelle tras alcanzar al moreno; alguien estaba presuroso por abordar el metro-. ¿No fue algo grosero de tu parte ser tan cortante con esa chica? –ya habían abordado y para su fortuna, encontraron un par de asientos libres.

—No he sido descortés –aclaró.

—¿Una amiga de la secundaria…la preparatoria? –interrogó. La verdad es que sentía cierta curiosidad hacia esa bonita chica.

—Fue amiga mía en su momento, después fue mi novia –informó con su tono usual de voz. No era como si expresara felicidad o incomodidad el hablar sobre aquel tema.

—Ah, ya veo. Pues es una chica bastante hermosa…_Además de que tiene un par de atributos bastante resaltables a la vista. ¿Así que todas tus exs novias son así, Daiki? Ahora me queda claro la connotación real de sus palabras._

—No es normal escuchar que una novia mía se refiera así a una ex. ¿Incluso en eso eres rara?

—Sólo digo lo que es verdad. No gano nada con decir que no es agraciada o ignorar el que lo es –dictaminó-. Supongo que forma parte de mi rareza si quieres verlo de esa manera. Pero sin duda me asustaría si dijeras que alguno de mis ex es bien parecido…_Aunque en realidad sólo has conocido a uno y no bajo las mejores condiciones._

—Jamás haré algo como eso –chasqueó, torciendo el ceño.

—Estaba claro que no ibas a hacerlo, Daiki –le espetó, sonriente. Recargó su cabeza en su hombro, de momento no quería seguir hablando de aquel tema. Se sentía extraña al hacerlo. Sabía que hablar de ex parejas era incómodo y que lo mejor era dejar el tema por la paz.

El resto de los días de la semana se fueron volando entre los entrenamientos, los deberes, el trabajo cotidiano y aquellos tarjeteos propios de la universidad. Apenas y hubo tiempo para que ambos pudieran verse, sin embargo, estaba presente la promesa del sábado, así que lo único que quedaba era aguardar a que el día acordado llegara.

Salió disparada de su trabajo, tenía que llegar a la estación y al mismo tiempo llevar consigo aquella caja de regalo. Iba a ser un viaje estorboso entre eso y su mochila de viaje.

—Umh…Apenas y he podido llegar a tiempo. Maeko-san me puso a hacer algo más que no tenía previsto –miró el reloj de la estación mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Sentía cómo el corazón se le salía del pecho del esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar a tiempo-. No me sorprende que él no esté aquí.

Tomó asiento con tranquilidad. El regalo del italiano permanecía en su regazo; de verdad que era una caja enorme envuelta minuciosamente con papel tono azul cielo y un moño carmesí.

Se olvidó de mirar el reloj y sólo se concentraba en los transeúntes que ascendían y descendían del metro llenos de prisa. Había de todo tipo de personas allí en la estación, pero nadie que le recordara a cierto moreno impuntual. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo que provocó el retraso?

Ante sus absurdas divagaciones lo mejor que podía hacer era llamarle al celular y preguntar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Daiki, ¿ha ocurrido algo? –su voz denotaba clara preocupación, después de todo, faltaba cuarto para las tres de la tarde y él no daba indicios de aparecer.

—Lo siento, no puedo acompañarte. Para empezar se me ha hecho tarde gracias al idiota de Bakagami y ahora tengo que hacer algo que surgió de improviso –comunicó el otro. Ella solamente se ahorró el largo suspiró que le provocaron sus palabras; prefería no emitir reclamo alguno, porque a todos nos pueden surgir los imprevistos de repente.

—Está bien. Le daré tus felicitaciones a Marko –mencionó ya con normalidad.

—Y dale un buen golpe también –en ese momento había recordado lo que por su culpa le había pasado el día de su cumpleaños.

—También le daré ese golpe de tu parte –bromeó-. Te hablo cuando regrese a casa, Daiki.

—No hagas nada estúpido, Axelle. Hasta pronto.

—_Bien, supongo que era de esperarse que él no fuera a venir al final…No es como si le gustara convivir demasiado con Marko y los demás. Sin embargo…Creo que ya estoy pensando demasiado las cosas. Lo mejor será que vaya a comprar el boleto para empezar mi travesía._

Cómo logró sobrevivir a aquel maratónico viaje, no estaba del todo segura; pero al menos estaba agradecida de que al fin hubiera llegado y que esos tres amigos suyos le estuvieran esperando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y aunque quería correr para saludarles, sus cosas no se lo permitían tan abiertamente.

—¡Markos, felicidades! –exclamó felizmente la rubia antes de echársele encima al italiano y darle su bien merecido abrazo de cumpleaños. El otro por poco y termina en el suelo, pero para su suerte logró reaccionar a tiempo.

—Gracias, Axelle –le sonrió al tiempo que ambos se apartaban.

—No es la gran cosa, pero espero que te guste –hizo referencia al regalo que ahora Hadrien cargaba entre manos.

—No te hubieras molestado, ya sabes que no tenías que comprarme nada –dijo el otro. Era como si de alguna manera le hiciera un pequeño reclamo por su atención.

—Pensé que vendría contigo –habló Leo.

—Tuvo un imprevisto y ya no pudo acompañarme –comunicó ella. Y esos tres simplemente intercambiaron miradas.

—Vaya, creo que nos tiene la suficiente confianza como para haberte dejado a venir hasta acá a pasar el fin de semana con tres chicos de universidad –Hadrien posiblemente estaba insinuando algo que quedó claro al menos para sus dos amigos.

—Bueno, no todas las parejas de Axelle tienen que comportarse del mismo modo –Marko intentaba desviar el tema hacia otra dirección.

—Sabe que somos amigos de la infancia y que no nos guardamos ese tipo de sentimientos –continuaba el moreno.

—En eso tienes razón, Marko. Ni que Aomine fuera tan celoso como Jomei –se le soltó al alemán. Su amiga simplemente le miró entre sorprendida y extrañada de que sacara aquel nombre en particular en la charla.

—Aomine no es como Jomei…Y tampoco creo que sea bueno compararlos –refutó. Hadrien simplemente se quedó callado; los otros dos supieron que había metido la pata sin quererlo en realidad.

—Vayamos a mi apartamento, ya está todo listo –coreaba felizmente el castaño-. ¡Y por la noche nos iremos de fiesta!

—No podía esperar menos de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Marko –ya tras omitir aquel tema, se le veía un poco más motivada. Ellos simplemente prefirieron no tocar más aquel tema por lo que quedaba del día.

Aquella mañana de domingo era fresca pero al mismo tiempo gozaba de los privilegios del astro rey, por lo que resultaba mucho más que perfecta para llevar a cabo alguna actividad física. Razón por la cual ella no había desperdiciado ni un solo instante en abandonar su casa para pasear un poco y desestresar su cuerpo de los deberes universitarios que le agobiaban, incluso en su fin de semana.

No se le hizo raro que al pasar por aquella cancha de basquetbol viera una gran actividad gracias a aquellos jugadores que estaban organizándose para echar una reta, sino más bien, porque conocía a alguien en particular dentro de la multitud. Por lo que no dudó en aproximarse, sin embargo, en el instante en que se encontró dentro de su campo de visión, logró apreciar algo que le hizo detenerse de golpe.

—_Pero si ella es…¿Qué es lo que hace aquí y por qué Daiki está platicando con ella tan quitado de la pena?_

—¡Momoi! –la castaña le había reconocido sin esfuerzo alguno y a la peli rosa no le había quedado más remedio que acercarse y saludar.

—Ah, Hola Kido-kun –saludó de forma semi automática.

—¿Haciendo ejercicio temprano? –preguntó tras contemplar las vestimentas deportivas de la chica.

—Sí, un poco, para quitarme el estrés y mantener la figura –comentó como sí nada. La verdad es que con quien quería hablar era con el moreno y no con esa ex novia suya.

—Tú siempre has tenido un bonito cuerpo, Momoi.

—Gracias, Kido-kun. Por cierto Dai-chan, quisiera hablar contigo un momento –le llamó con la mirada. Éste simplemente suspiró y atendió a su pedido, apartándose notablemente de aquella chica-. ¿Pero qué estás pensando, Dai-chan? –no era una pregunta, era un claro regaño.

—¿A qué te refieres? Solamente estoy jugando basquetbol –a su parecer no estaba haciendo nada inapropiado.

—Eso no –soltó, mirándole de forma incriminadora-. ¿No crees que es algo grosero de tu parte estar aquí jugando tranquilamente con tu ex novia mientras Axelle no está en la ciudad?

—Pero no estoy haciendo nada inapropiado –objetó.

—Eso es lo que puedes pensar tú. Pero a mí parecer no está bien visto que seas tan "amigable" con Kido-kun. ¿Es que a ti te agradaría que Axelle estuviera del mismo modo con alguna de sus ex parejas? –ejemplificó. Aomine sólo le miró durante unos cuantos segundos antes de soltar otro gran suspiro.

—Ella está con sus amigos, así que no creo que haya problema alguno. Yo simplemente estoy jugando, es todo. No tienes que hacer un drama por todo, Satsuki.

—Espero que no estés haciendo todo esto por tener otras intenciones, Dai-chan. Porque después no te ayudaré para que te reconcilies con Axelle.

—Ey, ¿qué demonios estás insinuando? –esa amiga suya estaba maquinando algo y a la vez, le estaba insinuando otra cosa mientras le amenazaba.

—Que todavía te atrae un poco Kido-kun –no iba a cortarse con lo que iba a decirle, no cuando su amigo a veces era lento para entender sus indirectas-. ¿Es eso o me equivoco?

—Te equivocas, Satsuki. Solamente tenemos varias cosas en común, es todo.

—Umm…Espero que estés en lo cierto, Dai-chan.

Aquel viaje además de divertido había sido muy gratificante. No solamente había logrado olvidarse del trabajo y la universidad, sino también logró comprar algunas cosas que estaban de oferta por allá, sin mencionar que en ningún momento paró con ese grupo de locos amigos suyos. Cuando salía con ellos era claro que el dormir quedaba como última opción. Por lo que no extrañaba que de regreso a casa viniera cabeceándose totalmente.

Pero no se arrepentía de nada. Había sido un buen fin de semana después de todo.

Y en cuanto llegó a su departamento lo único que deseaba era dirigirse en automático hacia su cama, sin embargo, tenía que desempacar algunas cosas y organizar otras para el día de clases.

—Fue un buen fin de semana, pero estoy muerta. Creo que estoy empezando a envejecer, ya no aguanto las fiestas como antes…-soltó con una pereza total al tiempo que llevaba la ropa del viaje al bote de ropa sucia y metía todo lo necesario en su mochila-. Aprovechando le llamaré a Daiki –sacó su celular de donde quiera que estuviese y llamó-. Hola, Daiki.

—Lo siento, pero Daiki está riñendo en este momento con un amigo suyo –respondió una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. Ella reconoció aquel timbre de inmediato.

—¿Podrías decirle que llamé y que me devuelva la llamada en cuanto deje de estar peleando? –preguntó intentando escucharse normal, imperturbable. Pero estaba claro que le molestaba el hecho de que alguien como ella atendiera el celular de su novio.

—Por supuesto, Daishi-kun –esa voz tan condenadamente endulzada sólo causó una mueca en Axelle. Quizás estaba sonriéndole mientras le decía eso.

—Hasta luego –colgó sin más. Su cansancio había sido cambiado por incertidumbre y un tenue sabor a celos. ¿Qué hacia esa mujer respondiendo al celular de Aomine? Y sobre todo, ¿qué hacía ella con el moreno? De verdad que deseaba escuchar esas respuestas en la brevedad posible-. ¿Qué tiene que hacer esa chica con Daiki?¿Y cómo es que ha dejado que conteste a su celular…cuando ni siquiera a mí me lo permite? –intentó alejar esas preguntas de su mente, no tenía por qué desconfiar de él, no cuando no le había dado motivos para ello. Bien podría estar exagerando las cosas más de lo necesario. Lo mejor era calmarse y pensar las cosas fríamente.

La semana había dado inicio, pero a diferencia de la otra había ciertas cosas que parecían ir cambiando paulatinamente. Entre ellas se encontraba que su carga laboral dentro de esa revista se hiciera mucho más pronunciada, por lo que ya no podía darse el lujo de esperar al moreno para que ambos pudieran regresar juntos a casa. Sin mencionar que los siguientes parciales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

De verdad que su vida jamás estuvo tan atareada como en ese momento. Sin embargo, pese a ello se hacía su tiempo para llamarle y mensajearle. Porque estaba claro que le echaría en cara si no le prestaba atención por andar con esas tonterías del modelaje. Era curioso que odiara su profesión cuando era un ferviente fan de una modelo.

—¿Todo está bien Axelle? –preguntó Maeko. La chica había estado algo pensativa desde el inicio de semana, sin embargo, conforme pasaron los días había caído en una especie de ausentismo creciente.

—S-Sí –respondió con enorme vergüenza. La verdad es que la peli verde le había sacado de sus pensamientos abruptamente.

—Pues no lo pareces –se cruzó de brazos, removiendo entre sus ropas una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Tomó uno y no demoró en encenderlo-. Tienes cara de que algo te está preocupando…o incordiando.

—No en realidad. Solamente estoy pensando en que las pruebas se aproximan, es todo –dijo. La mujer abrió la ventana del estudio, dejando escapar el humo del cigarro-. Maeko, ¿crees que soy una chica interesante?

—Lo suponía. Tiene que ver con tu pareja, ¿no es así? –Axelle solamente agachó la mirada. No podía engañar a una astuta mujer como Maeko y menos cuando sonó de lo más obvia.

—Algo por el estilo –había optado por quitar poco a poco cada uno de los pasadores que adornaban su cabello. Había tocado hacerle un peinado bastante complejo, por lo que conservaba las vestimentas de la sesión fotográfica.

—A mí punto de parecer eres una chica sumamente interesante, Axelle. Por eso te contraté. No eres como el resto de las chicas que he conocido.

—Sí, bueno eso es claro –sonrió con cierta burla. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que no era como todas las chicas que rondaban por allí y que eran del agrado de todos los chicos-. Posiblemente ese sea el problema.

—Yo no lo veo de esa manera, Axelle. Además, hasta donde yo te conozco, no es tu estilo el estarte haciendo menos –indicó, clavando sus castaños ojos en ella con una seriedad abrumadora. Era como si en ese momento hubiera pasado de ser su mánager a su madre.

—Supongo que a todos nos llega una etapa de inseguridad en la vida…-mencionó, forzando una sonrisa-. Creo que estoy haciendo algo mal, Maeko.

—Definitivamente y es hacerte menos como mujer –expresó molesta por el modo en que se estaba denigrando a sí misma-. No sé lo que está pensando tu novio en este momento, pero él no se da cuenta de lo que estás sintiendo y pensando en este momento por sus desatenciones.

—Bueno, él en un principio nunca ha sido alguien atento o demasiado detallista. Tampoco esperaba que fuera él quien me llamara o escribiera algún mensaje –agregó con pesadez. La verdad es que le hubiera gustado que él hubiera hecho algo como eso, aunque hubiera sido sólo un par de veces.

—No lo justifiques Axelle, es lo peor que puedes hacer –señaló sin indulgencia alguna. Ella solamente podía sentir ese regaño como pertinente; no tenía por qué excusar el comportamiento del moreno.

—Ninguno de los dos ha tenido tiempo libre para vernos. Los dos estamos ocupados entre las prácticas de nuestros clubs, la universidad y mi trabajo…-suspiró hondamente, clavando su atención en sus descalzos pies; aquellas zapatillas le habían cansado y las había arrojado lejos de donde permanecía sentada.

—¿No es tu celular el que suena? –aquella atmósfera de tensión se rompió en el instante en que ese tono tan llamativo resonó por cada centímetro del estudio.

—Hola, Riko –quizás esperaba a recibir la llamada de alguien más.

—Axelle, ¿estás bien?

—¿Momoi?¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Riko?

—Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, Axelle. ¿Todo está bien entre Dai-chan y tú? –notó de inmediato aquel tono de preocupación, y al mismo reconoció que ella sabía algo, algo que indudablemente no le diría, al menos no por teléfono.

—Por supuesto –respondió como era usual en su persona-. ¿Por qué no habrían de estar bien las cosas?

—Porque Dai-chan es un idiota, por eso. Eres tú la que le llama y la que le envía mensajes…Eres la única que…

—Yo respeto que él sea de esa manera. No todos tenemos las mismas costumbres cuando estamos en pareja, Momoi –relató-. Además, he sido yo la que no ha tenido tiempo libre. Toda la semana he tenido trabajo y tampoco creo que halle mucha diversión acompañándome a las sesiones de modelaje.

—Ese no es el punto Axelle –replicó. Estaba molestándose por la actitud tan pasiva que ella estaba mostrándole-. ¡Tú no eres así Axelle! La Axelle que conocí le hubiera dicho sus verdades a la cara y no dejaría que él siguiera tan campante. ¿Qué pasó con la Axelle que conocí?

—Se fijó en el tonto de tu amigo y entonces todo cambió para bien o para mal…-concluyó sin humor. Eso era lo que ocurría cuando se fijaba en alguien más de lo que debería; se trasformaba en algo así como un manso corderito incapaz de herir a quien consideraba su persona especial-. Nos hablamos luego, Momoi –colgó, no quería seguir irritando más a la peli rosa con su patética persona-. Esto de verdad es un asco.

—Vayamos a cenar Axelle. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer por el momento es sacar todo lo que tienes guardado o terminarás explotando en el peor de los momentos.

La idea no era mala en lo más mínimo, ya que siempre es mejor compartir todo aquello que te incomoda con alguien. Al menos así aquella carga emocional era mermada tenuemente. Además, sabía que Maeko era una persona prudente y madura que le ayudaría a encaminar sus desbocados pensamientos, así como ayudarle a enderezar esa mala actitud que estaba tomando al respecto.

El lugar al que irían a cenar era el que usualmente empleaban tras sus largas jornadas laborales. Era una costumbre para ellas dos por lo que los dependientes ya las conocían y casi siempre les tenían reservada la mesa que usualmente empleaban.

No obstante, esa noche existía una variante. Una que tomó por sorpresa a las dos por igual.

—Es…

Tragó saliva pesadamente, como si su garganta lo requiriera a gritos, como si estuviera completamente seca y clamara ser apaciguada. Incluso su voz parecía haber sido silenciada hasta el punto que lo único que emergía de sus labios no eran más que meros susurros que se perdían entre el imperante ruido de aquel restaurante.

Sus manos temblaron con fuerza, columpiándose con disimulo, convirtiéndose en un puño inmaduro y que seguramente sería incapaz de atestar un buen golpe. No conocía mejor manera para liberar toda esa tensión que estaba sacudiéndole el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Tampoco entendía qué era lo que le motivaba a seguir allí, de pie, observando lo que ocurría a un par de mesas de distancia.

Quizás era algo cercano al masoquismo, tal vez era que deseaba quedarse a ver y descubrir cuál era la razón de su fallo, cuál era el motivo por el que las posiciones en toda esa escenografía habían sido intercambiadas de esa manera tan dolorosa y hostil. Posiblemente sólo quería asegurarse de las sospechas que le asolaban y que se negaba a considerar como viables.

Su cabeza había desconectado cualquier pensamiento lógico, cualquier estado de razón y solamente le bombardeaba con lo que menos deseaba asimilar. ¿Por qué las cosas estaban tomando aquel rumbo cuando hasta hace poco todo iba marchando de maravilla?

Sí, todo había cambiado desde que ella apareció en sus vidas. Pero, ¿podía culparla totalmente a ella? Las cosas no hubieran seguido aquel rumbo si él lo hubiera permitido. Al final había sido una mera complicidad, una alianza o algo así como un trato secreto entre esas dos partes. ¿Y si en el fondo él todavía sentía algo por ella?¿Y si era así, no era más simple que se lo dijera directamente y se aclarara todo aquel asunto sin que nadie más saliera lastimado innecesariamente?

Se sentía punzantemente traicionada, incluso cuando sabía que no estaban haciendo realmente nada malo. Después de todo, sólo estaban allí sentados frente a frente platicando con amenidad mientras reían de vez en cuando. Es decir, lucían como una verdadera pareja feliz; una que se entiende mutuamente.

Ese simple pensamiento le nubló la visión con una prontitud abismal. Esa sola idea estaba ocasionándole aquel doloroso golpe en su pecho. Esa llana conjetura había logrado paralizarle sin desearlo, incrementando su nivel de estupor. ¿Por qué tenían que llegar ahora las pesadas y delatoras lágrimas?¿Por qué se había vuelto tan cobarde para no ir a encararle y exigirle respuestas?

Lo único que sabía era que ahora se encontraba dando media vuelta, con dirección a la salida de aquel lugar. No quería permanecer más tiempo allí, no sabiendo que él estaba en ese sitio pasándola tan bien sin su presencia. Le había quedado claro que esa chica estaba por encima de ella. Que le prefería por cualquiera que fuese la razón.

No sintió en qué momento la tenue llovizna nocturna se tornó en una impecable tormenta de otoño. Por alguna razón no sentía la frialdad de las gruesas gotas de agua, ni tampoco atendía a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Todos corrían para resguardarse del aguacero que recién se había producido mientras que ella simplemente intentaba buscar una razón plausible a su vergonzoso comportamiento.

Ya no era una niña de secundaria para hacer algo tan ridículo como lo es huir cuando las cosas no salen como uno desea. Esa lamentable chica no era ella, definitivamente no podía ser ella.


	46. Capítulo 46

¡Holis! Yo sé que muchas se quedaron con intenciones tanto de asesinar a Aomine como a mí, pero diré a mi favor que les advertí del drama que se avecinaba, así que es su culpa por no creerme (?). Nah, no tanto así, pero amo complicar las cosas aunque sea con este tipo de clichés :). No se desesperen y disfruten de la actualización.

Joy.- ¡Hola preciosa! Gracias por comentar el capítulo. Lo sé, Aomine despertaron tus instintos asesinos xD. Lo cual no es para menos, pero descuida, las cosas apenas están dando inicio; si el cap anterior te dejó con ciertas ansias, éste sólo complicará eso O. Así que disfrútalo y bueno, esperemos a que todo se componga : ). Y descuida, la venganza es un platillo que se come en frío jajaja. Saludos, bonito viernes y buen inicio de semana. ¡Besos, abrazos y nos seguimos leyendo! Sayonara.

**Capítulo 46**

**Final Feliz**

En cuanto sus ojos se abrieron pudo sentir aquel punzante dolor taladrándole la cabeza, obligándole a cerrar los ojos de manera irremediable para no sufrir un poco más gracias a la luz del sol que se filtraba desde la ventana de la habitación. No quería saber que el nuevo día había llegado y que tenía que levantarse para ir a la escuela.

Pero no tuvo más remedio que pararse. Debía atender a sus responsabilidades aunque tuviera un simple dolor de cabeza.

No obstante, notó que algo no iba bien a su alrededor. Aquella habitación no le resultaba en lo más mínimo familiar. Era mucho más amplia que la suya, sumamente ordenada y denotaba hasta determinado punto un cierto grado de lujo. En definitiva ese no era su cuarto.

Entonces, ¿en dónde se encontraba?¿Por qué todo parecía darle de vueltas?

—¡Axelle, no te levantes! Debes volver a la cama inmediatamente –esa era la voz de Maeko ofreciéndole un notorio llamado de atención. Cuando menos se lo esperó ya se encontraba nuevamente recostada sobre el lecho sin que pudiera oponerse a ello.

—¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó, enfocando sus carmesí pupilas en ella.

—Estás en mi departamento, Axelle. Ayer después de que saliste del restaurante caminaste hasta tu departamento, importándote poco el tormentoso aguacero que se soltó. Hoy temprano te llamé porque quería hablarte sobre algo relacionado con el trabajo, pero te escuchabas algo mal…así que fui a verte. Y efectivamente…

—Mi cabeza me está matando…Ungh…Creo que es algo tarde para mencionar que soy algo enfermiza, ¿no? –soltó con cierto humor, pero lo cierto era que sentía escalofríos y el cuerpo cortado. En definitiva tenía gripa.

—Te llevé con el médico porque tenías una fiebre muy alta. Te recomendó descansar, antipiréticos y otros cuidados más.

—Pero yo tengo que ir a la universidad…Mis prácticas…y el trabajo…-respingó, intentando sentarse. Fue en vano su esfuerzo, se encontraba más mareada de lo que imaginaba y sólo aumentó su malestar generalizado.

—No te preocupes por ello, me encargaré de avisar y al mismo tiempo de los justificantes para lo de las faltas. Por el momento tienes que descansar –dictaminó con seriedad antes de que volviera a repelar algo más.

—Al parecer no tengo más remedio que ése, ¿verdad? –suspiró. Se envolvió nuevamente en todas esas cobijas; le molestaba sentir frío cuando podía sentir esa respiración tan ígnea suya.

—Cuando te sientas un poco mejor sería bueno que devolvieras las llamadas pérdidas. Han estado llamándote desde el medio día –mencionó con tranquilidad antes de abandonar la habitación y cerrarla con cuidado.

—¿Quién podría ser? –arrastró su mano hacia el buro, allí permanecía su móvil. Y sin más se puso a revisarlo; no le sorprendía hallar mensajes y llamadas de esas dos chicas, especialmente sin consideraba que pasaban de las tres de la tarde. Irremediablemente se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia-. _Ayer salió esa parte irracional de mi persona. Fui una estúpida por haberme ido de ese modo y más con ese mini monzón…_Riko, hola –había decidido llamar a su mejor amiga para informarle sobre la situación.

—¿Todo está bien?¿Por qué no viniste hoy a la universidad? –lanzó sin condolencia alguna la castaña.

—Estoy bien, solamente me enfermé, por lo que no pude asistir a la universidad. Y ahora estoy en cama con dolor de cabeza y fiebre. Nada del otro mundo –mencionó, intentando sonar normal para no preocupar de más a la chica.

—Sé que eres enfermiza pero no creo que te haya pasado esto solamente porque sí.

—Bueno, tu querida amiga se fue anoche a su departamento bajo esa lluvia torrencial, quizás…tenga que ver eso, no sé –dijo con burla. La otra chica por su lado dio un gran suspiro-. Pero si descanso estaré bien pronto.

—Axelle, has estado actuando muy rara últimamente…más de lo usual –la rubia sintió la pedrada, pero no dijo nada al respecto-. ¿Es por Aomine-kun…verdad? –su mutismo lo dijo todo-. Lo sabía. ¿Por qué no le dices nada a ese idiota, eh? Estás en todo tu derecho de reclamarle…TÚ eres su NOVIA, no ella.

—Es lo que todos me dicen.

—Pues no veo que les hagas caso, eh –espetó con cierto malhumor-. Es que no estás actuando como usualmente lo harías.

—Ya sé, ya sé, no me grites que mi cabeza me duele como si tuviera una cruda –habló quedito-. Mejor me iré a dormir.

—Momoi y yo iremos a visitarte más al rato y te llevaremos algo para la gripe –esa simple promesa hizo que le diera un escalofrío más grande del que ya vivía; si algo como eso pasaba seguramente iba a terminar en el hospital.

—No hay necesidad…Además, no estoy en mi departamento. Maeko me ha traído al suyo y no me va a dejar irme hasta que esté recuperada.

—Dame la dirección.

—No me la sé Riko –expresó-. Es la primera vez que vengo aquí y ella acaba de salir.

—Ay Axelle. Te llamaré más al rato, descansa por el momento –recomendó antes de colgar.

—_Bueno, yo me quejaba de que no me llamaba…y ahora que tengo un par de llamadas pérdidas suyas no deseo responderle…Supongo que esto es lo que la gente llama como bipolaridad…_Estúpido Daiki…Pensarte solamente hace que me acuerde de anoche…De verdad lucían como una pareja…Ungh…No estoy celosa, no lo estoy…-se decía a sí misma, intentando convencerse de algo que era tan evidente como desagradable-…Siento no ser tan bonita y fascinante como ella…_De verdad que lo siento…_

No es como si fuera alguien quisquillosa con la comida, pero ciertamente había ciertos platillos o alimentos que no pasaban por su garganta sin causarle unas enormes ansias de salir corriendo al baño a devolverlos.Y esa tarde, frente a ella, se encontraban justamente muchas cosas que le causaban una enorme aberración.

Sobre su plato se encontraba un gran trozo de hígado de ternera con salsa, acompañado de brócoli crudo y otras verduras variadas. A un lado un platito con frutos secos y para rematar un vaso de agua.

Hasta el hambre se le había ido.

—No te levantarás de la mesa hasta que te comas todo, Axelle –amenazó. El menú para su cena distaba mucho del de la francesa; bastaba con decir que se miraba más comestible.

—Tengo muchas preguntas sobre esto…-platicaba. Ente su tenedor y aquel cuchillo empezó a picar el suculento hígado. No quería meterse eso a la boca, no quería.

—¿Hace cuánto no visitabas un médico, Axelle? –se le oía normal, pero estaba claro que lucía algo molesta.

—Ah, no lo sé…_¡Así que por eso estoy comiendo todo esto! También se dio cuenta de ello…_-metió aquel bocado de hígado como pudo. Tragarlo fue algo así como superar una de las pruebas más grandes de su vida-. _¡Esto es asqueroso, asqueroso!_

—El médico me dijo que tienes ir al menos una vez al mes –informaba-. Algo como eso puede complicarse si no le tratas adecuadamente.

—Sí, lo sé…-continuaba comiendo si es que a eso se le podía llamar de ese modo. No llevaba ni un cuarto del pedazo de hígado y sentía que todo se le quería regresar-. Ya no seré tan descuidada de nuevo…

—Tendrás una dieta rica en hierro en esta semana para que te restablezcas completamente. No es tan grave tu anemia y con unos cuidados simples puedes regresar a la normalidad –sólo miraba a la chica luchando por comerse aquello que indudablemente le resultaba desagradable-. Te acostumbrarás a su sabor.

—Quiero creer que así será –mucha fuerza es lo que tenía que tener para terminarse ese platillo sin vomitar.

La respuesta obtenida no había variado a la del día de ayer. Una vez más tampoco había asistido ni a la escuela ni mucho menos a práctica. Y tampoco respondía ni a sus llamadas o mensajes. Literalmente le estaba diciendo que no quería saber nada de su persona hasta nuevo aviso.

—Es lo que te sacas por ponerle más atención a Kido-kun que a Axelle –refutaba Momoi, clavando su recriminadora mirada en el moreno. Hasta cierto modo sentía cierta satisfacción por lo que ahora él tenía que tolerar-. Hace bien en ignorarte, ya que tú hiciste lo mismo desde que te reencontraste con esa chica.

—Ya me lo has repetido miles de veces Satsuki. Lo único que quiero es que responda y me diga dónde demonios está metida –soltó tras revisar una vez más su teléfono móvil.

—Te lo dije ya. Se encuentra en el departamento de su mánager, así que no tienes que preocuparte. Está afiebrada, es todo –suspiró. No entendía por qué Aomine podía ser tan cabezota, incluso para las relaciones.

—Ella no es tan enfermiza.

—Riko me lo dijo, ella es algo enfermiza y un tanto anémica. Supongo que le llegó la cuenta después de tanto sobreesfuerzo –mencionó intranquila.

—Le dije que era demasiada carga para ella.

—Igualmente es necia y no te iba a hacer caso, Dai-chan. Quizás si le hablas a Marko o los demás te sepan dan información sobre ella. Ya ves que ellos siempre están al tanto de su vida –la idea de la peli rosa no era mala, de hecho era la más viable, pero no quería pedirles ayuda alguna. No aceptaba por completo que esos chicos tuvieran tanto favoritismo en la vida de Axelle.

—Tsk…Lo menos que quiero es hablar con esos tres idiotas.

—Esos tres idiotas tienen beca completa y poseen notas impecables, Dai-chan. Mejor admite que estás celoso de que le importen tanto a Axelle…Bueno, ahora están a mano, ¿no? –definitivamente su amiga estaba del lado de Axelle y se lo haría saber con sus lindas y alentadoras palabras cargadas de cizaña.

La fiebre se le había ido, pero todavía sentía los estragos de aquella gripa. No obstante, no iba a permanecer más tiempo en cama, tenía que ponerse al corriente tanto con los deberes de la universidad como con los de su trabajo. Y ni siquiera las reprimendas de Maeko le harían desistir de su decisión.

Aquel portátil se había convertido en su mejor amigo ya que era allí donde estaba haciendo toda su tarea. Al menos agradecía que fueran trabajos que podía mandarle a los profesores por correo electrónico.

—De verdad que eres obstinada Axelle –mencionaba la mánager parada bajo el umbral de la puerta. Allí estaba la chica con su atención puesta en la pantalla de aquella lap-. Aunque tu fiebre se ha ido ya.

—Mejor adelanto ahora antes de que se me junte más –mencionó; se encontraba dándole sus últimas revisadas al reporte que tenía que mandar para antes del lunes-. Trabajo mejor bajo presión.

—Mañana…

—Lo sé, es sábado y toca trabajar en el estudio –le miró detenidamente-. No creo que haya inconveniente en que me presente a la sesión fotográfica.

—Y decías que yo era una adicta al trabajo –bromeó-. _Pero creo que lo mejor es que te mantengas activa, así evitarás pensar en ciertas cosas que te son desagradables_**. **Por cierto, olvidé mencionarlo, mañana trabajarás con un modelo para una portada muy importante.

—¿Un modelo?¿De quién se trata? –parpadeó. Ella solamente conocía a Mai-chan, Kise y punto.

En el momento en que entró en aquel estudio pudo entender la razón principal de por qué había una gran cantidad de emocionadas chicas bordeando aquel estudio, ansiosas por poder contemplar a aquel chico de más cerca. No podía culparlas, porque en realidad ese hombre era sumamente atractivo.

Desde su despeinada y eléctrica cabellera azul rey hasta esos ojos tan dorados como el oro, ese chico emanaba una aura indudablemente cautivadora y seductora. Quizás en parte se debía a las vestimentas que portaba; mismas que recordaban a alguna estrella de rock que sabía combinar maravillosamente la ropa y los accesorios. O posiblemente se debía a esa particular sonrisa, una que expresaba tanto cordialidad como seriedad.

—Seishirou, lamento la demora. Pensábamos que todo iba a ser en nuestro estudio y tu mánager nos avisó de último momento –se excusaba Maeko mientras se dirigía al despampanante modelo-. Los presento, ella es Daishi Axelle, él es Ryusaki Seishirou.

—Un placer, Daishi-kun. Espero podamos trabajar sin problema alguno –su tono de voz era algo grave, pero resultaba en cierto modo agradable.

—Encantada, Ryusaki-kun. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien –era la primera vez que trabajaba con un modelo, después de todo, se había cancelado su sesión fotográfica con Kise Ryouta.

—¿Alguna vez has usado un vestido gótico largo, Axelle? –la francesa simplemente movió su cabeza en son de negación-. Bueno, siempre hay una primera oportunidad para todo –le sonrió candorosamente.

Era imposible que no sobresaliera con aquel atuendo cuando éste poseía una combinación tan escandalosa como armoniosa. Jamás el negro y el rojo se combinaron de aquella manera para crear ese sublime vestido gótico de novia. Una vestimenta que permitía apreciar sin esfuerzo alguno su albina piel y a la vez remarcaba su cintura. Ese tipo de ropa parecían haber sido creadas para personas que poseían tonos tan particulares de cabellera.

Su cabello permaneció completamente suelto y lacio, pero contó con sublimes y pequeños adornos que le embellecieron. Y tras un poco de maquillaje todo estuvo completamente hecho.

—Esos tonos te favorecen enormemente, Daishi-kun –elogiaba Seishirou con una tenue sonrisa.

—Supongo que se debe a mi cabello –soltó con humor-. Soy como una luciérnaga o un punto brillante cuando uso ropa de este color.

—Con esto me queda claro que eras la indicada para este trabajo –ella le miró con cierta confusión, no cachaba del todo lo que le quería dar a entender-. ¿Es que Maeko no te lo ha dicho? Eso de que eres una modelo peculiar era muy cierto –rió un poco, y prosiguió-. Yo quiero que salgas en la portada de mi siguiente trabajo, Daishi-kun. Si bien soy modelo, no es a todo lo que me dedico –informó.

La lluvia parecía estarse convirtiendo en lo más recurrente de la semana, impidiéndole que pudiera abandonar aquel edificio sin empaparse en el proceso. Por lo que su única elección era permanecer allí hasta que todo pasara.

Simplemente suspiró y se dedicó a ver el monumental aguacero que asediaba en el exterior. Si volvía a empaparse de esa manera terminaría de nuevo botada en la cama por varios días. Aunque quizás lo peor del caso es que tenía hambre y su comida todavía no llegaba, por lo que ahora estaba hambrienta, aburrida y continuaba sin poderse quitar ese vestido porque quizás podía haber una toma adicional aprovechando que nadie podía irse a casa.

—_Quizás lo mejor sea que le conteste…¿no? Ya me ha dejado varias llamadas pérdidas en la semana…Supongo que está preocupado de por qué no fui a la universidad…y por qué razón no le he contestado en todos estos días…Ummm…Mejor espero, debe estar algo molesto porque le he ignorado toda la bendita semana._

—Daishi-kun, ¿no te sientes algo sola aquí? No hay nada más que las cámaras y sillas –esa era la inconfundible voz de Seishirou.

—En realidad no. Además de aquí se ve mejor la lluvia –señaló. El chico tomó asiento a su lado, separados por esa bolsa de papel que olía gloriosamente bien-. ¿Hamburguesas? –sí, eso fue lo único que le vino a la mente en ese momento. Su estómago ante todo.

—Qué buen olfato tienes –comentó con cierta burla-. ¿Gustas? Es lo que me han traído para comer, no es muy saludable y tampoco del agrado de las modelos, pero es lo que hay.

—Claro que quiero –dijo sin pena alguna-. Me estoy muriendo de hambre y adoro las hamburguesas.

—Entonces comamos porque la lluvia no tiene intenciones de parar.

Esa hamburguesa le supo completamente a gloria a aquella chica, ya que durante sus días de convalecencia había estado bajo esa dieta alta en hierro y no había podido comer nada de lo que le gustaba. Razón por la que disfrutó cada pequeño bocado.

Él se sorprendió de lo feliz que era por algo tan simple; claro, que no sabía lo que había vivido en esos últimos días.

—Veo que amas las hamburguesas, Daishi-kun.

—Digamos que es más que nada que extrañaba comer algo como esto –antes solía comerlas más seguido, después de todo, iba mucho a aquel concurrido restaurante en compañía de Aomine. Y quizás no había sido buena idea el ponerse a pensar sobre ese tema porque mermaba su buen humor-. _Me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que estará haciendo?_

—¿Sucede algo?

—No en realidad, sólo estoy dándole demasiada importancia a algo que no lo merece…del todo –sin más demora terminó su apetitosa comida-. Gracias por compartir tu comida conmigo, Ryusaki-kun.

—Lo mejor es que pienses en otras cosas. Cuando tengo un mal día prefiero enfocarme en las cosas que me hacen feliz y olvidarme de todo eso que me inquieta, al menos por ese momento.

—Es lo que he estado haciendo todos estos días, pero creo que va siendo hora de que haga algo al respecto –sonrió tenuemente, mirándole de soslayo-. ¿Crees que soy…algo atractiva? –ese chico simplemente no se imaginaba que le saldría con un cuestionamiento como ése. Pero sabía que sería descortés no contestar; vaya predicamento en el que se había metido sin saber.

—Eres una chica atractiva y llamativa, y no lo digo por el color de tu pelo –ella simplemente soltó una carcajada ante eso último-. No creo que algo como eso deba ser una preocupación para ti.

—Son desvaríos míos, no me hagas mucho caso. No es como si me hubiera puesto a analizar algo como eso antes, pero las cosas cambiaron un poco…Supongo que pensé que tampoco podía competir contra ella en el físico…porque es claro que en el resto no puedo hacer mucho…-no es como si quisiera contarle sus males a ese chico, sino más bien que una cosa estaba llevando a otra-. Sólo ignora lo que he dicho hasta el momento…-pidió, forzando una sonrisa.

—Todo esto tiene pinta de tratarse sobre un chico –comentó casual y ella por su parte suspiró hondamente.

—Sí, sobre un tonto chico que sigue encandilado con un viejo amor del pasado…-sonrió amargamente-. Pero seguramente el tonto no es él, sino yo por estar haciendo este tipo de conjeturas y no irle a encarar adecuadamente.

—Sólo puedo decir que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde –mencionó con tranquilidad-. Y te lo digo yo por experiencia personal.

—Creo que necesitaremos más comida porque será una larga charla –estipulaba cínicamente, sonriendo ampliamente. De momento no quería pensar en Aomine, en esa ex novia suya o lo mal que se sentía por no poder superar a esa chica; por ahora quería enfocarse en ese presente donde las cosas estaban bien.

Había despertado más temprano de lo usual, por lo que era inútil intentar conciliar el sueño y seguir desperdiciando más tiempo dentro de la cama. Así que aprovecharía para salir y practicar un poco; gracias a la torrencial lluvia de ayer no había podido dejar la casa en todo el bendito día.

En cuanto se paró le fue imposible no notar aquel colorido y llamativo pollo de peluche. Es que era inevitable no verlo cuando lo ponía sobre aquella mesa para que no le estorbara mientras dormía. Y lo peor es que entre más lo veía más enfado le causaba porque irremediablemente pensaba en esa mujer que no se había dignado a responderle ni llamarle, ni nada.

Sólo gruñó y salió de la habitación ya cambiado.

—Tsk…_¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo Axelle? Ni siquiera has respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes…¿No es más fácil que me digas las cosas como son?¿Este es el modo que quieres usar para darme un escarmiento?_

No le importaba que la cancha continuara ligeramente mojada ni que tampoco tuviera a alguien con quien practicar. Lo único que le interesaba era concentrarse en el basquetbol, en meter el mayor número de canastas y en experimentar esa sensación que tanto le satisfacía cada que jugab; algo que amaba con todo su ser.

Sin embargo, eso no parecía ser suficiente para quitarse cierto malestar de la cabeza. ¿Es que tampoco le iba dejar jugar en paz?¿Por qué tenía que estar pensando en ella en ese justo momento cuando lo único que deseaba era jugar? Alguna trampa debería de estarle haciendo su mente en ese justo momento.

Intentó nuevamente concentrarse, pero al parecer nada parecía querer estar a su favor ese día.

—¿Sayumi? –definitivamente estaba sorprendido de toparse con la castaña dentro de la cancha. Al igual que él llevaba ropas deportivas mientras a su espalda permanecía ese imponente mastín inglés.

—Daiki, no pensé que vendrías a practicar tan temprano –indicó ella-. A esta hora suelo sacar a Brandom –refiriéndose al adorable perro que movió su cola tras escuchar su nombre.

—Recuerdo que era más pequeño cuando lo conocí –mencionó.

—¿Sucede algo Daiki?¿Se trata de ella? –le miró con detenimiento, éste simplemente pareció suavizar su mirada; así mismo se le veía entre preocupado y molesto-. No se me hace justo que estés pasando por esto sólo porque ella no quiere responderte…Es decir, debería de ser un poco más madura…

—Tarde o temprano tiene que contestar –espetó.

—Sabes Daiki, hay algo que quiero decirte –aquellas palabras captaron de lleno la atención del moreno.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Pues…verás…La verdad es que disfruté mucho estos días que pasé a tu lado…Había olvidado todas las cosas que teníamos en común…Lo divertido que era, el como el tiempo se nos iba volando…Simplemente se me vinieron a la mente esos días…cuando éramos pareja…

Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron como platos soperos ante semejante confesión. Porque simplemente no se lo estaba esperando y mucho menos en un momento en que sus pensamientos eran un remolino por completo.

—Quiero decir…que todavía me sigues gustando, Aomine…y quisiera tener una oportunidad contigo…


	47. Capítulo 47

¡Hola! Yo sé que muchas desean conocer hasta mi domicilio para quemarme en leña verde por el drama que les estoy poniendo en estos caps (?); bueno, confórmense con saber que vivo en México XD y que seguramente ya estoy expuesta al suficiente peligro como para que ustedes dejen de preocuparse por hallarme y ponerme en mi sitio lol. Únicamente diré que esto aún no acabe, así que lean bajo su propia responsabilidad : ). ¡Gracias por seguir la historia y aguantar mis locuras!¡Nos leemos el miércoles! Matta ne =D.

Naito.- ¡Muchas gracias por comentar pequeña mía! Sí, sabía que ibas a hacerlo pronto al contemplar todo el drama que había puesto en estos últimos caps jeje. Nunca ha faltada en mis historias una zorra del mal que venga a meter su cucharón en una relación, y en este fic no podía haber excepción alguna. Sí, yo apoyo tu noción de descontar a esa ex; y en definitiva tienes la boca llena de razón con lo referente a Axelle. ¡Espero seguir leyéndote por acá! Y estoy segura que terminarás un poco más enojada cuando acabes de leer este cap ._. ¡Bonita semana, cuídate mucho y pórtate bien! ¡Bye bye!

Joy.- ¡Gracias por comentarme! Vivo en México jajaja, para que le informes a tu familia y no tengas pendientes cuando llegues al otro mundo XD. Sobre lo que hará Ahomine, bueno, cuando acabes de leer el cap lo sabrás y posiblemente te replantearás sobre si el drama es bueno o no : ). Y sí, esto aún le cuelga un poco, así que mucha paciencia y consume cosas que le hagan bien a tu kokoro. ¡Nos leemos después! ¡Besos, abrazos, apapachos y un excelente inicio de semana!

Daiiki.- ¡Muchas gracias pequeña! Ya vi tu dibujo al fin! :D Me ha encantado! Dibujas muy genial! Seguramente con la práctica serás imparable, así que sigue así y espero ver muchas más creaciones tuyas :D. Besos! Y sí, edité el cap para decirte esto xD. Arriba el lima-limón!

**Capítulo 47**

**El orgullo y nuestros prejuicios**

No pronunció palabra alguna en largo rato. Si su primera confesión le había dejado extrañado y completamente confuso, eso último simplemente había terminado de trastocarle. ¿Cómo se supone que pudiera reaccionar rápidamente cuando vienen a decirte algo como eso?¿Y por qué justamente tenía que ser en ese momento?¿De qué manera se supone debía de reaccionar?

—Lo siento, creo que he escuchado mal –expresó él en automático, como si de verdad pensara que estaba malinterpretando las palabras de esa chica.

—No has oído mal Daiki. De verdad me gustas y quisiera una oportunidad contigo…Pero sé que de momento eso no me es posible ya que estás saliendo con esa mujer –agregó con enorme pesar. Era como si de verdad ese hecho le molestara de verdad.

—Así es, estoy saliendo con alguien en este preciso momento –rectificó-. Y por ahora lo único que me interesa es solventar ese problema. No quiero más dolores de cabeza en los cuales pensar.

—Por supuesto que te entiendo. Perdona por haber sido tan precipitada y darte más problemas innecesarios…Por favor, finge como si esto jamás hubiera ocurrido –ambos sabían que algo como eso era imposible de hacer.

Durante un largo rato nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Lo único que había era intercambio de miradas e insinuaciones de que alguien diera pie a la tan ansiada charla. Por lo que el único sonido perceptible eran aquellas manecillas del reloj que se movían con avidez, enmarcando que pronto serían más de las ocho de la noche.

Y nuevamente las tazas fueron rellenadas de café. La señorita que atendía aquel restaurante de 24 hrs no comprendía por qué había una atmósfera tan pesada en aquella mesa. Aunque tampoco le molestaba atenderles, ya que tanto para ella como para el resto de las camareras, esos jóvenes eran sumamente atractivos.

—Bueno, esto es algo incómodo, ¿saben? –Marko no fue el único que opinaba lo mismo, los otros cuatro que le acompañaban se sentían igual.

—No nos molesta salir con todos ustedes y pasar un buen rato, pero no comprendo muy bien la razón de todo esto –comentaba Hadrien bostezando tenuemente.

—Está claro que se relaciona con Axelle –aseguró Leo completamente.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en esta ocasión, Aomine? –Kagami no se enteraba de nada al parecer.

—Te dijimos que nada bueno saldría de que te relacionaras tanto con Kido-kun, Aomine-kun.

—¡Tú jamás me dijiste nada, Tetsu idiota!

—Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? –preguntó con intriga el peli blanco-. Axelle ha estado muy cortante con nosotros en estas últimas dos semanas y nunca había sido así.

—Rechazó todas mis invitaciones para salir –comentó con enorme pesar el alemán-. Íbamos a divertirnos en grande en las fiestas de mi universidad.

—A mí sólo me dijo que tenía más trabajo y tarea de lo usual, por lo que debía esperar si deseaba ir a visitarla –suspiró con desilusión y tristeza el italiano.

—Todo es consecuencia del cabezota de Aomine-kun. Él ha estado engañando a Axelle-kun con una de sus ex novias –soltó Kuroko muy tranquilamente. Si será gilipollas.

—Explícate, Aomine –sentenciaba el oji dorado con muy mal tono. Aquella faceta de hermano sobreprotector había aflorado y si no obtenía respuestas rápidamente, no se tomaría las molestias de contenerse.

—Yo no engañé a Axelle –objetó.

—Solamente preferías salir y estar con Kido-kun en vez de esar con ella –Tetsu, esa noche simplemente estaba muy parlanchín y muy fastidioso.

—Oye, eso es algo bastante cruel –señaló el italiano con esa amable mirada esmeralda bastante endurecida-. Si te sentías más cómodo con tu ex novia, lo mejor hubiera sido que te decidieras por ella y no continuaras ilusionando a Axelle.

—Cálmate Marko, dejemos que terminen de explicarnos toda la situación –aquellos tres agradecían que Leo mantuviera la cabeza en frío y controlara los ímpetus de aquel par de extranjeros-. Así que por favor, cuéntanos qué es lo que ha ocurrido.

No sorprendía que la aclaración quedara en manos del sexto jugador fantasma de la Generación de los Milagros, ya que no había dejado hablar ni a Aomine ni a Taiga; posiblemente porque no quería que endulzaran o maquillaran el relato para quedar un poco mejor ante aquellos tres amigos suyos.

—Es normal que hasta alguien como Axelle experimente celos si todo se dio de ese modo –el italiano sencillamente se cruzó de brazos, intentando pensar en algo más que no deseaba compartir por el momento con el público expectante.

—He de confesar que es la primera vez que la veo celosa –confesó Leo seriamente-. Aunque claro, todos los novios que le conocimos nunca sucumbieron ante los encantos de sus ex novias.

—Ellos estaban bastante entusiasmados con ella –agregó Hadrien-. Pero supongo que no deberíamos sorprendernos, porque para empezar no eres para nada el tipo de Axelle.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –intervino Taiga. Como ya le había dado hambre se encontraba muy quitado de la pena devorando unos hot dogs.

—Para empezar a ella le gustan mayores –soltaron los tres al unísono.

—Hasta ahora tú eres el único chico de su edad con el que ha andado. Tampoco compartes sus gustos o tienes las características de personalidad que a ella le agradan en un chico…En términos simples, eres prácticamente opuesto a lo que ella busca en un hombre –comentó Marko observando detenidamente las reacciones del moreno. Era claro que estaba desconcertado por semejante información, pero al mismo tiempo pudo contemplar cierta satisfacción ante el hecho de saber que él era la excepción a la regla.

—Seguramente esa es la razón por la que están teniendo todos estos problemas, por ser tan poco compatibles. Estás volviendo a mi Axelle una chica insegura y celosa; incluso haces que se deprima por tus tonterías…Te mataré –ese era Hadrien en su segundo intento de asesinado contra Aomine.

—¿Tu Axelle? –el moreno simplemente no estaba de acuerdo en que aquel amigo quisiera ser demasiado afectivo con su novia-. No te tomes esas libertades, Hadrien.

—Aomine-kun, no estás en posición de reclamar nada. Por ahora ellos tienen más derecho de llamarla así que tú –Tetsuya siempre tan oportuno. Aquellos tres simplemente se echaron a reír.

—En todo caso está claro lo que tienes que hacer, Aomine. Simplemente ve y discúlpate –sentenciaba el castaño. Estaba claro que era la única opción que tenía si quería que las cosas se solucionaran.

—Tendrás que dejar tu orgullo a un lado si quieres que ella esté bien contigo –continuaba el oji azul.

—Por una vez en tu vida acepta que fuiste tú el que metió la pata y debe ir a pedir disculpas –agregaba Taiga sin escrúpulo alguno-. Hazlo ya y deja de fastidiarnos a todos.

—Estúpido Bakagami…-chasqueó furioso. El simple hecho de imaginarse el tener que ofrecer disculpas cuando él no había hecho nada realmente malo, le crispaba los nervios. ¿Él haciendo algo tan humillante? Debían de estar jugando. Tenía que existir otro modo de quitarle el enfado a Axelle.

—Presiento que Aomine-kun no va a disculparse.

—Tengo esa misma sensación, Kuroko –suspiró con resignación Marko-. Pero si no lo hace, Axelle seguirá pasando de él usando de excusa el exceso de trabajo y continuará de indiferente.

—Como sea, simplemente hablaré con ella y listo. Ya me fastidié de que esté evitándome cada que intento hablar con ella –y con hablar se refería a llamarle por teléfono. Todos simplemente estamparon su mano contra su frente; era Aomine Daiki, no se podía esperar que fuera un poco considerado en aspectos como ésos.

—Ciao, piacere di conoscerti –no, definitivamente esa no era Axelle. Aunque sí se trataba de una chica, sin embargo, ¿quién era y por qué demonios le estaba hablando en italiano?

—¿Qué sucede?¿No te ha respondido?¿Te ha gritado acaso? –soltó expectante Hadrien.

—Al parecer alguien más tiene el celular de Axelle.

—La tua amata fidanzata è occupata in questo momento.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó el oji dorado.

—Hay una chica hablándome en italiano.

—Me sorprende que reconozcas el italiano, Aomine-kun –mencionaba tranquilamente Kuroko.

—Cállate Tetsu, idiota.

—Dame ese celular –demandó Marko. Al poco tiempo tenía aquel celular entre sus manos-. Cia signorina.

—¡Marko! ¡Il mio fratellino! –exclamó con euforia la chica desde el otro lado de la bocina.

—¿Lia?¿Por qué estás en Japón? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué tienes el celular de Axelle contigo?

—Ya lo dije, ella está ocupada y yo tengo sus cosas conmigo –mencionó tranquilamente.

—Es algo grosero de tu parte hablarle a alguien en italiano sabiendo el idioma local, ¿no?

—Fue un mero impulso. La costumbre…En fin, ¿qué se te ofrece hermanito mío?

—¿Quién es? –preguntó Taiga a esos dos. Marko ya había empezado a hablar en italiano y no había allí nadie que le entendiera ni pío.

—Lia –informó Leo-. Nosotros tampoco sabemos italiano, así que tenemos sus mismas caras.

—El francés es el idioma que nos tiene en contacto con la familia de Marko y viceversa. Ya que nuestras familias residen en Paris desde hace bastantes años, moviéndose de allí para negocios o cosas por el estilo –enfatizaba Hadrien.

—Bien, Axelle se encuentra en este preciso momento en Akibahara…-soltó Marko tras devolver el celular-. Así que creo que es hora de que nos movamos un poco, ¿no?

No podía enojarse con ella sin importar que se haya encargado de responder a su celular cuando estaba ocupada con los últimos detalles de aquella sesión fotográfica. Después de todo, no había descanso ni siquiera cuando ya era semejante hora del día; y tampoco ayudaba que su mánager le hubiera conseguido un par de contratos más.

Lia le entendía, después de todo, era modelo y sabía sobre esos gajes de oficio, por lo que no desesperó en ningún momento y le esperó con mucha paciencia.

Y ahora que habían salido no tuvieron más alternativa que ir a cenar. El hambre les asediaba y aprovecharían comer algo de la localidad.

—Olvidaba que no has probado el sushi antes, Lia –Axelle sólo veía la dificultad que vivía la castaña intentando coger un rollo de sushi con esos palillos de madera.

—Luce tan fácil en las películas, Axelle –al final se fastidió de seguir intentándolo. Tendría que pescarlos con un tenedor.

—A mí también me costó al principio. Era un caos con ellos –recordar esos momentos vergonzosos durante el almuerzo de la secundaria le hacía sentirse terriblemente apenada-. Ya te acostumbrarás.

—Lamento haberle contestado, Axelle –sus celestes ojos se posicionaron en ella, aguardando algún tipo de reacción al respecto-. Pero creo que lo mejor es que lo veas antes de que transcurra más tiempo. Por como me describiste a la chica es capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere y eso incluye a tu novio.

—Ya lo sé, Lia. De hecho iba a llamarlo hoy después de que terminara de trabajar…

—Todavía puedes hacerlo –ya había probado su segundo rollito primavera-. No me acabo de ajustar a esta gama de sabores…Ungh….

—Estás acostumbrada a la comida italiana y francesa, es normal, Lia –le sonrió con burla.

—Debí de haberle llamado a Marko para que me cocinara algo –mencionó cándidamente.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre venir a Japón sin avisarle antes.

—Es que vine a visitar a un amigo que es muy querido para mí –informó con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja. Algo que llamó la atención de Axelle.

—¿Un amigo…? No sabía que tenías a un amigo en Japón…¿De quién se trata? –curioseó.

—Es un secreto, Axelle. No comas ansias, ya te lo presentaré –coreó felizmente. Sin duda, no era un mero amigo no con toda esa emoción reflejada en las pupilas de la modelo.

—_Me pregunto si tu hermano estará listo para tu siguiente pareja…Mira que todos han sido muy particulares…_

Tras terminar su cena abandonaron aquel pequeño restaurante. La italiana quería conocer un poco más el lugar antes de tomar un taxi hacia el aeropuerto, por lo que Axelle fungió como guía turística; respondiendo a cada duda que ella pudiera tener.

Y tampoco estaba de más decir que esa chica era más antojadiza que la misma rubia. Así que cada determinado establecimiento se le veía comprando algo y cautivando a todo chico que se le cruzara en el camino. Después de todo, destacaba por su imponente belleza.

—Me gustaría comprar un par de esas galletitas –indicó la italiana desde la vitrina. Para ella lucían como galletas y punto.

—Son kabocha korokke…Es decir, croquetas de calabaza –le ilustraba Axelle.

—¿Y eso?¿Y aquello?¿Y eso de allá? –preguntaba al tiempo que sus gráciles dedos señalaban prácticamente todo lo que se vendía en esa modesta tienda.

—Judías negras de soja cocidas, bizcocho de castaña y ese es un pastelito relleno en forma de pescado.

—Quisiera también uno de cada uno, por favor.

—Lia, ¿segura que no es mucha comida? –miró de soslayo a la chica, incrédula de que pudiera comerse todo eso ella sola.

—El viaje es largo, así que disfrutaré de algo delicioso –dijo campante.

—Entonces, ¿serán dos de cada uno señorita? –las dos dispusieron su atención en la despachadora, aunque solo una de ellas conocía a la amable trabajadora de esa tienda.

—Sí, serán dos de cada cosa –aclaraba la italiana.

—_Pero si es…Sayumi…¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?! Ya sé que trabajando, pero vamos…Akibahara es enorme y tenía que cruzarnos justamente en este sitio…_

—…Axelle…-mencionaba ella por acto reflejo. También tenía esa misma cara de incredulidad en su rostro.

—No me digas que ella es…-a Lia le quedaba claro con ese semblante de estupor que poseía su amiga.

—Sayumi.

—Así que tú eres la chica que está coqueteándole descaradamente al novio de mi amiga, ¿verdad? –a Axelle casi se le atora algo en cuanto esa mujer soltó semejantes palabras. Sabía cómo era Lia, pero no esperaba que soltara semejante cosa-. No creo que eso sea algo propio de una chica, especialmente si sabes que tiene pareja. Pero supongo que cosas como esas no importan.

—Lia…quizás deberíamos irnos de esta tienda, conozco otra donde podemos…

—De ninguna manera Axelle, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que aclaremos este malentendido.

—No sé quién seas, pero no tienes derecho a decirme nada. Ni siquiera me conoces –objetó torciendo el ceño la otra.

—Solamente deja al novio de Axelle en paz. Si ahora te estás lamentando el no poder estar con él, algo hubieras hecho cuando tuviste la oportunidad para cambiar semejante situación. Que quieras remendar tus errores en este momento no sólo es algo tardío….sino también es de muy mal gusto. Al menos date un poco más de valor como mujer.

—No voy a permitir que vengas a insultarme así porque así. Yo no he hecho nada malo, solamente he convivido con Daiki tranquilamente, como buenos amigos. ¡No es mi culpa que él prefiera pasar una tarde conmigo que con su propia pareja! -exclamó. Ya no le importaba moderar el tono de su voz, ni tampoco poner en manifiesto su desagrado por contemplar a esas dos mujeres. No, ahora estaba furiosa por toda esa palabrería y por tener que mirar a la novia del hombre que tanto le gustaba.

—…Supongo que si eso fuera cierto, no estarías aquí sola un sábado por la noche, ¿cierto? Digo, cuando un hombre me prefiere por sobre sus exs parejas o demás conquistas, no desperdicia el tiempo malgastándolo en otra banalidad. ¿Entiendes? Lo único que sé es que Aomine viene en camino para acá a buscar a Axelle –mencionó con una inocencia y dulzura escalofriante. Sayumi debía de admitir que no era meramente hermosa, sino que sabía qué decir para cabrearle-. No te ofendas, no es que no te considere bonita, eres atractiva tal como te describió Axelle, con notorios atributos físicos, pero ya cometiste un error garrafal que te ha dejado una linda etiqueta, querida.

—Lia, en serio, vámonos de aquí –no era la italiana quien le preocupaba, era la otra chica. Lia había hecho llorar a muchas chicas a lo largo de su vida porque quisieron meterse en su camino o con alguna de sus parejas. Ella era temible cuando se ponía seria-. Se nos está haciendo tarde.

—Vamos Axelle, díselo o yo misma me encargaré de quitarle esa sonrisa cínica de los labios –amenazaba la castaña con una mirada plagada de seriedad. La rubia simplemente sintió un escalofrío en cuanto la vio de esa manera; lo mejor era que cediera ante lo que le pidiera.

—_No tengo más elección, Lia me da miedo y prefiero hacer caso a lo que me diga…_Daiki, es mi pareja aún y mientras así sea te pediré amablemente que te apartes del camino. Sé que él y yo no tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero tenemos las suficientes como para haber sido pareja. Si él decide que lo mejor es que nos separemos, entonces ya podrás hacer lo que quieras para conquistarle, pero mientras tanto, mantente lejos…que no quisiera tener problemas contigo –su tono había sido cordial, impecable, pero al mismo tiempo estaba cargado de hostilidad y una muy sutil amenaza de su parte. Fue entonces cuando entendió por qué motivo su acompañante sonreía tan alegremente; sabía que se estaba metiendo en problemas por creer que esa chica era sumisa y dejada.

—…No voy a mentirte, de verdad quiero que ustedes dos terminen…

—Lo sé. No había necesidad de que me lo aclararas; se sobreentiende. Pero sabes que en cierto modo es decisión de él y no nuestra. Así que respetemos su decisión sea cual sea.

—Me parece bien…_Y yo que la subestimé pensando que era una mujer sin convicciones ni carácter…Ahora veo por qué atrajiste la atención de Daiki._

—Pensándolo mejor, ya no deseo comprar nada Sayumi-chan. Espero que el negocio vaya bien –agregó candorosamente, como si no le hubiera soltado todas esas palabras cargadas de veneno. Esa mujer era una astuta manipuladora y sabía muy bien cómo fingir esa dulzura avasalladora.

—Vámonos Lia que se te va a hacer tarde –le recordaba la francesa. Ya no había más razones para permanecer en esa tienda. Así que en poco tiempo continuaron recorriendo las concurridas calles de ese distrito tan deslumbrante y lleno de vida.

—Está sonando tu celular, Axelle –indicaba, removiendo su celular de dentro de esa mochila que llevaba su amiga-. Es Aomine –ambas se miraron durante unos breves segundos, asintiendo de manera involuntaria.

—Hola –no podía sentirse tranquila, aun cuando lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Dónde estás? –cuestionó secamente. Definitivamente no era la pregunta que ella estaba esperándose, sin embargo, agradecía que no fuera tan hostil con ella.

—En Akibahara, a unas cuadras de la calle central –explicó.

—¿Sabes llegar a Yodobashi Camera Akiba?

—Sí. ¿Quieres que nos veamos allí? –preguntó con tranquilidad. Aunque claro, eso era sólo para aparentar. La verdad es que no sabía qué cara poner o qué decir cuando lo viera, después de todo, hacía una semana que no se veían ni hablaban.

—Tengo un par de cosas que hablar contigo, Axelle. Así que nos vemos allí en media hora –fue breve y conciso. Lo que debía decirle simplemente no podía hacerlo a través del celular; tenía que decírselo de frente-. _Creo que Tetsu y todos ellos tienen razón al decir que nosotros dos no podemos congeniar adecuadamente…Además, ninguno de los dos es el tipo de persona que nos atrae…Tsk…Sólo date prisa._

No le resultaba demasiado difícil reconocerla a la distancia, no cuando el peculiar tono de su cabello resultaba tan llamativo. Y ella tampoco demoró en notar que ya estaba en el lugar acordado. Ambos alzaron sus manos en son de hola.

Se acercó, clavando esos carmesí ojos en su persona. Él no comprendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, lo único que le quedaba claro que era el causante de que se le notara tan decaída y al mismo tiempo, ansiosa de ofertarle un buen bofetón.

Rascó su cabeza un poco, intentando hallar las palabras con las cuales iniciar aquella tediosa conversación. Una que ya se había postergado demasiado tiempo para el gusto de los dos.

—Daiki –habló ella, observándole con detenimiento. Él no estaba esperando que ella fuera la que iniciara todo-. Eres un completo idiota -¿acaso eso fue un insulto? Realmente no sonaba como tal.

—Insultarme se te daba mejor antes –soltó tranquilamente-. Hay algo que tengo que decirte –le pidió continuar con un simple ademán. Realmente deseaba escuchar lo que él iba a decirle, aunque presintiera que no iba a agradarle en lo más mínimo. A veces el sexto sentido de una mujer podía resultar un verdadero asco-. La verdad es que…aún sigo sintiendo algo por…ella…

—Lo supuse –expresó secamente. Aunque ya lo sabía, no había podido evitar que aquella punzada se instalara en su pecho, adormeciéndole. Podía jurar que era la primera vez que experimentaba esa desesperante y dolorosa sensación. Y si bien deseaba que él le mintiera, agradecía que hubiera tenido el valor de decírselo-. La verdad es que es muy obvio…Los dos compaginan muy bien –forzó una sonrisa. No deseaba que él se diera cuenta de lo mal que le hacía saber la verdad por su propia boca.

—Sólo quiero un poco de tiempo para organizar mis ideas. No significa que hayas dejado de gustarme ni nada por el estilo…-era la primera vez que le rehuía la mirada a alguien, sin embargo, había algo en la mirada de esa chica que le resultaba insoportable. Quizás porque sabía que había hecho algo inaceptable y por lo que merecía ser aborrecido por ella.

—Está bien –accedió-. Cuando inicie Noviembre me gustaría saber tu decisión –pidió manteniendo su semblante de tranquilidad.

—Entonces nos veremos en una semana.

—Claro que sí –agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.


	48. Capítulo 48

¡Hola queridas lectoras mías! Sé que han estado haciendo corajes innecesariamente gracias a mí XD, pero es lo que hay. Así es esto de los fanfics románticos y dramáticos (?). No obstante, hoy les traigo buenas noticias, o mejor dicho les traigo la dulce venganza : ). Ya sabrán a lo que me refiero cuando lleguen a la mitad del capítulo de este día; eso sí, es probable que lo que pasará esta vez complique todo un poquitín más, pero créanme, es para bien de todos lol. ¡Así que muchísimas gracias a la gente que me lee y me deja sus bonitos comentarios, aunque estén cargados de hostilidad y deseos asesinos hacia Ahomine! :D ¡Nos estamos leyendo el viernes pequeñas mías! Au revoir *O*9

Naito.- ¡Gracias preciosa por dejarme tu comentario, incluso cuando te he hecho maldecir como trailera durante estos últimos capítulos! *-*9 No sé, los hombres son complicados y bueno, por eso requieren tiempo (?). La verdad es que sí se pasó con eso u_u. Pero descuida, desde hoy empezará la venganza OuO/, así que ya no te preocupes, ya volverás a ser la señorita universitaria civilizada que eras antes de leerme XD. Un fuerte abrazo, cuídate mucho y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios :D ¡Besos, adiós!

**Capítulo 48**

**Una vista por el callejón de los recuerdos**

Su mano se arrastraba con lentitud sobre la superficie de su suave cama, intentando inútilmente mitigar ese penetrante y escandaloso tono de celular; después de todo, éste parecía estar escondiéndosele bastante bien. ¿Quién podría estarle llamando con semejante insistencia?¿Por qué no simplemente desistía?¿Es que nadie iba a permitirle dormir adecuadamente?

Protegió sus ojos de la angustiante luz del día, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al sentir aquel ligero dolor que corrompía por completo su espalda y le hizo girarse de lado para evitar sentirse de esa manera.

—Axelle, ¿estás escuchándome? –esa voz era inconfundible y más cuando mostraba enfado.

—…¿Riko?¿Por qué estás llamándome tan temprano? –se quejó, cerrando sus ojos y acurrucándose nuevamente en su cama. Quería seguir durmiendo un poco más.

—¡¿Temprano?!¡Si pasan de las dos de la tarde! –no sabía si gritarle más o simplemente ir por su perezosa amiga.

—Por eso digo que es temprano todavía, Riko –ni siquiera el enfado de la castaña era suficiente para sacarla de aquella somnolencia.

—Quedamos en que iríamos a comer todos con los chicos este día, ¿lo recuerdas? Te vemos en media hora en el Maji Burguer –sentenció antes de colgar.

—¿Quién era, Axelle? –esa era la voz de Hadrien. Estaba parado de pie en la entrada de la habitación de la rubia, rascando su cabeza e importándole poco estar únicamente en boxers.

—Riko, dijo algo de que tengo que ir a comer con ellos en una hora.

—¿Alguien dijo comida? Realmente estoy hambriento –ese era Marko, entrando sin permiso alguno al cuarto de la chica portando únicamente un pans sencillo-. ¿Podemos ir, cierto?

—No creo que sea propio colarnos. Esa invitación es exclusiva para Axelle –Leo, el único pudoroso que estaba completo en ropa.

—Ustedes vengan y punto. Además, tenemos que hacer lo de las apuestas –mencionaba Axelle ya un poco más recompuesta, levantándose de la cama y estirándose un poco-. Vayamos de fiesta más seguido, chicos.

—¿Desde cuándo no lo hacíamos?

—Creo que desde mi cumpleaños –respondió Marko intentando recordar la última vez que se fueron de parranda.

—Salgamos así para el día de mi cumpleaños –pidió la chica con una sonrisa burlona-. Es que de sólo imaginarme cómo es que debes salir a la calle, Hadrien, me muero de la risa. Va a ser una semana muy recreativa para todos.

No estaban sorprendidos de que aquel grupo de amigos suyos llegara tarde, casi siempre lo hacían, siendo prácticamente ya un distintivo de su persona. Sin embargo, había algo claramente visible que les hizo enmudecer completamente. Y ellos no eran los únicos que estaban boquiabiertos ante lo que estaban viendo y que sencillamente no lo creían como real. Todos los que pasaban por aquella concurrida calle se les quedaban mirando sin excepción; incluso algunos terminaban estrellándose contra el poste de luz más cercano.

Había muchas cosas por señalar que no sabían por dónde empezar.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS LES HA OCURRIDO A TODOS?! –gritaron a todo pulmón mientras intentaban pellizcarse mutuamente y así despertar de eso que parecía ser una verdadera pesadilla.

—…Apuestas…-soltaron los cuatro sin excepción alguna.

—¡¿P-P-P…?!¡¿Qué demonios le ocurrió a tu cabello, Marko?!¡¿Por qué es que tiene…?! –vociferó a todo pulmón Hyuuga sin creerse todavía lo que estaban apreciando sus habilidosos ojos. Incluso, estaba luchando por no ahogarse en su intento de no tumbarse sobre el suelo y echarse a reír hasta que le doliera el estómago.

¿Qué había de malo en que el italiano decidiera hacerse un cambio de look? No existía nada malo en un cambio de color, en un retoque, incluso en modificar su estilo de peinar, ¿no? Sin embargo, lo que contemplaban estaba más allá del razonamiento humano, de la comprensión lógica, simplemente, estaba muy alejado de lo que la gente consideraba como sentido común y buen gusto.

Sus cabellos ahora recordaban al arcoíris en su mayor apogeo…

—¡¿Y por qué carajo vas vestido de ese modo, Leo?! –señalaba Izuki en cada sección de la vestimenta del chico.

No habían interactuado demasiado tiempo con aquel chico, sin embargo, les quedaba más que claro que nunca iría por las calles vistiendo no sólo de manera informal, sino de un modo que hacía a cualquier mujer desviar su atención en él para apreciar su buena apariencia. Sí, iba por allí luciendo como un galán en busca de una conquista fresca y fácil.

Y tampoco su forma de hablar era la usual. Parecía ya no requerir de los honoríficos ni los buenos modales. ¿A quién demonios se supone que tenían frente a ellos?

—¡Ey idiota, por qué demonios llevas esa estúpida camisa?!¡¿Y qué se supone que deba pensar de ese mensaje, eh?!¡No me jodas! –ese era Taiga al fin reaccionando y dándose cuenta del mensaje que la camiseta rosa del oji dorado llevaba impresa en letras enormes y perfectamente legibles-. ¡QUÍTATE ESO DE ENCIMA, AHORA, AHORA! –gritó como ogro embravecido.

—Es lo que más quisiera yo, pero no puedo –maldijo en un idioma incomprensible para todos-. ¡¿Crees que soy feliz llevando esto conmigo?! ¡Las mujeres me ven, cuchichean y dicen algo de que seguramente soy el uke de los dos!¡¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?! –el pobre hombre se encontraba en un peor estado emocional que el mismo Kagami Taiga.

—"Me gustan altos y buenotes, así como Kagami Taiga" –leía Riko antes de soltarse a estruendosas carcajadas, junto con el resto que allí estaban. Solamente Hadrien y Taiga no reían; ellos lloraban por dentro mientras que por fuera deseaban asesinar a todos esos insolentes que se burlaban en su cara.

—Y deberías leer el reverso –comentó Axelle secándose las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían escurrido por sus mejillas de tanto reír.

—Jajajajajajaja –ella simplemente no pudo leerlo en voz alta. Allí estaba de nuevo aquel ataque de risa incontenible que amenazaba a su estómago.

—"¿Activo o Pasivo? Yo, versátil" –Hyuuga simplemente había llegado al límite. Su pudor podía quedar a un lado. Ahora estaba en el suelo en compañía de Shun atascándose de la risa, burlándose simultáneamente tanto de Hadrien como Taiga.

—¡Te dije que te la quites! –ahí estaba Kagami jaloneando al pobre de su amigo, que al igual que él era una víctima más de las apuestas colectivas-. ¡¿Pero por qué demonios perdiste esa estúpida apuesta si sabías que ibas a acabar de este modo?! –estaba tan rojo tanto de la vergüenza como por el cabreo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

—¡Imbécil, no fue culpa mía!¡El idiota de Marko aguantó más rondas de sake al final y perdí!¡Imbécil! –bufó enfurecido antes de darle semejante cabezazo a su amigo-. ¡No creas que me hace feliz ir por allí con esta cosa puesta!

—Una discusión de pareja. ¿No son tiernos? –agregaba con ensueño una chica que pasaba cerca de donde tenía lugar semejante escena.

—Me pregunto quién de los dos es el dominante. Los dos lucen tan rudos –comentaba entusiasmada la segunda estudiante de preparatoria que se había detenido en el justo momento en que esos dos empezaron a discutir.

—Apuesto todo lo que quieras a que es ese pelirrojo, se nota que no se corta. Tan sólo mira cómo lo está sujetando.

—Pensar que no se cohíben de demostrar su amor en público –decir que estaban emocionadas y conmovidos era decir poco.

—¡NO SOMOS PAREJA! –espetaron a todo pulmón esos dos, antes de continuar con su ya bien entrada pelea verbal.

—¡Te dije que no te fueras de fiesta anoche, estúpido Hadrien! –le reclamó.

—¡No iba a perderme la diversión de una buena parranda solamente porque tú eres más aburrido que una papa y sólo quieres estar tumbado en la cama comiendo!¡Uno no puede divertirse contigo!

—¡Pues mira lo que ha ocurrido por irte a "divertir"!¡Ahora todos piensan que hay algo entre nosotros dos!

—¡Esto es demasiado para nuestras jóvenes y castas mentes! –exclamaron al unísono aquel par, con el rostro sonrojado y con esa mirada entusiasta propia de una fujoshi, pidiendo por más de esos dos hombres.

—¡¿Por qué demonios se han sonrojado ustedes dos?!

El resto simplemente continuaban ahogándose en largas e interminables carcajadas. Ya no sabían qué era lo que les daba más risa, la situación de esos dos pobres hombres o los comentarios cada vez más subiditos de tono de aquel par de colegialas que continuaban apoyando a aquella parejita en su conflictivo amor.

Tras media hora o quizás más, aquel grupo de jóvenes ya se encontraban dentro del establecimiento pidiendo su tan ansiada orden. Y si ya no reían, no era porque no tuvieran suficientes motivos, porque éstos sobraban y saltaban a la vista, sino más bien porque el estómago les dolía de manera exagerada; si continuaban carcajeándose seguramente terminarían yendo de camino al hospital.

—Y a todo esto, ¿qué es lo que te tocó hacer a ti, Axelle? –cuestionaba interesada Riko.

—Ah bueno, es algo simple de apreciar –contestó al tiempo se ladeaba sobre su asiento para que su amiga pudiera contemplar adecuadamente lo que había tenido que hacer ella por perder la apuesta-. No es tan escandaloso como lo que ellos hicieron, pero no me puedo quejar, ha dolido como si se tratara de uno de verdad.

Gracias a que la chica llevaba puesto un top de encaje con cuello halter, se podía apreciar fácilmente la mayor parte de su espalda. Área sobre la que se encontraban aquella hilera horizontal de mariposas, mismas que no sólo variaban en su forma, sino también en tamaño y vivaces colores. Era sin duda un trabajo magníficamente realizado y que sin duda lucía maravillosamente sobre la alba piel de la rubia.

—¿Un…tatuaje…? –fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Riko-. ¡¿Acaso es permanente?!

—Claro que no, es temporal. Se irá en una semana o dos –aclaró.

—¿Pero qué tipo de retos hicieron para hacer semejantes cosas? –Hyuuga, no eras el único que temía y ansiaba saber.

—Quién aguanta más tragos de sake antes de que todo le dé vueltas, quién resiste más pistas de baile sin desfallecer, cuántas canciones puedes interpretar antes de que ya no puedas hablar o quién consigue el mayor número de prendas o números telefónicos…Y así –enumeraba el multicolor de Marko.

—Siempre hacemos este tipo de cosas cuando vamos de fiesta. Le da mayor emoción, aunque…

—.Jamás saldremos de fiesta con ninguno de ustedes, nunca…-comentaron todos sin excepción. Lo admitían, el miedo no andaba en burro.

Había varias cosas que cambiaron significativamente desde la última vez que se vio recorriendo aquella zona tan calmada, sin embargo, se sentía completamente aliviada de que los sitios de mayor interés para su persona se mantuvieran totalmente imperturbables. Incluso ahora se encontraban frente a aquella veterinaria, apreciando desde el exterior a los juguetones cachorros que rodaban y se mordían en la comodidad de su reja. Había tantos por dónde elegir que era imposible, al menos para ella, no querer llevárselos todos.

—Me recuerda a Lala –soltó con emoción.

Le fue imposible no reaccionar ante aquella húmeda y tibia sensación. Algo se había postrado sobre su espalda, lamiéndole el cuello con avidez y alegría.

—¡Lala! –exclamó alegremente al contemplar a aquel dulce Akita albino que movía su cola de un lado a otro; clara señal de que todavía la reconocía-. Oh, realmente eres tú pequeña –ya se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de esa peluda amiga suya-. Estás increíblemente hermosa y creo que has subido un poco de peso, Lala.

—Quizás porque pronto va a ser mamá –ahora el cánido había corrido hacia aquel chico, hacia su dueño. Se trataba de un chico de estatura promedio, con una aparente buena condición física y cuyos cabellos negros azabaches combinaban de maravilla son esos ambarinos ojos-. ¡Axelle, qué enorme sorpresa! –se le veía más que gustoso de toparse nuevamente con aquella chica.

—¡Saitou! –le devolvió el emotivo saludo. No pensaba encontrarse con él mientras recorría aquel vecindario.

—Justamente ahora venía a ver si todo estaba bien por aquí –prosiguió. Ya se había encargado de ponerle la correa a su adorable mascota y ahora simplemente se encontraba frente a la entrada de esa llamativa veterinaria-. ¿Gustas pasar un rato?

—Así que lo has logrado –le sonrió campantemente tras adentrarse en aquel establecimiento-. Seguramente te titulaste con honores, Saitou.

—Logré comprar este sitio con mis trabajos extras y un préstamo de mis padres. Es tal y como lo soñé, simplemente no me puedo quejar –agregó con burla y felicidad.

—Incluso tienes a alguien que trabaja contigo –Axelle hacía referencia al chico que ahora estaba muy atareado dándole de comer a esos pequeños cachorros.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido? Desde que saliste de la preparatoria no he sabido nada de ti. Seguramente estás en la Universidad de Tokio.

—Justamente. Aunque ahora ando trabajando parcialmente para poder costearme la vida –soltó cínicamente-. Y seguramente si supieras en qué, te partirías de la risa y me preguntarías si soy la misma Axelle de siempre.

—Es que simplemente no embonas mucho para ese trabajo –bromeó. Al parecer estaba más que enterado de los nuevos gajes de trabajo de la francesa.

—Eso es algo que no puedo negar –soltó una tenue carcajada-. Por cierto, ¿podría ir a pasear a Lala? Mientras terminas de arreglar tus asuntos pendientes –pidió con enorme ilusión.

—Por supuesto. De hecho, ¿crees que podría pedirte un enorme favor?

Agradecía el pequeño croquis que el pelinegro le había hecho con sumo detalle para que no existiera confusión alguna cuando se dirigiera al restaurante correcto. Aunque existían un par de cosas que le inquietaban en cuanto se posicionó justamente frente a aquel restaurante de apariencia tradicional y bastante imperial; una de ellas era que sentía que se encontraba admirando un entrañable castillo. La segunda, quizás la peor de todas ellas es que conocía a cada una de las personas que estaban a punto de entrar a ese sitio.

No podía creer que su buena fortuna fuera a palidecer tan rápidamente.

—_¡¿Es esto lo que recibo por haberme ido de fiesta anoche?!¡¿Acaso es lo que me merezco por haber hecho de Leo un hombre como cualquier otro?!_...Hola…-se tranquilizó y saludó como la chica civilizada que era. Aquel par de padres le devolvieron su amabilidad, incluso la peli rosa. El moreno, claramente estaba igual de sorprendido que ella, de encontrarse.

—Axelle, no sabía que tenías una mascota –Momoi estaba encantada al contemplar a ese hermoso ejemplar. Es que simplemente era imposible no amarlo.

—No es mío. Lo estoy paseando de momento mientras venía por un encargo –comentó con normalidad. Aunque la verdad es que quería largarse de allí sin entregar aquel importante sobre al propietario del restaurante.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a comer con nosotros, Axe-chan? –la mamá de Aomine siempre tan amable y considerada. Ella no estaba enterada de la situación de esos dos.

—No puedo. Yo debo entregar el dinero y regresar pronto –se excusaba la chica. No estaba preparada mental ni emocionalmente para estar en la misma mesa que Aomine Daiki y el resto de su familia.

—La comida que prepara mi sobrino es simplemente deliciosa –mencionaba entusiasta la chica.

—Todo lo que prepara Jomei-kun es increíblemente bueno –secundaba Satsuki-. Es por eso que este sitio siempre está tan concurrido y hay que hacer reservación.

—_¿Ella…ha dicho…?_

—Axe-chan, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto sumamente pálida –la mujer ya estaba examinando el rostro de la chica. Estaba claro que no se encontraba bien, pero no por las razones que ella pensaba.

—S-Sí, estoy bien…_Por un momento pensé que hablaba del mismo…Seguramente estoy pensándolo de más, es decir, no hay modo…_-respiró hondamente y se tranquilizó. Estaban siendo demasiadas emociones fuertes por un breve día.

—Querido ve a pedir un vaso de agua para Axe-chan –le pidió Natsumi a su esposo, éste simplemente estuvo a punto de acatar la orden, sin embargo, alguien había salido del restaurante, alguien que era familiar para todos sin excepción.

—¿Ocurre algo tío?

Sus violáceos y rasgados ojos eran tanto encantadores como cargados de astucia y magnetismo. Y el tono albo de su piel simplemente iba de maravilla con aquel traje de chef de tono azul rey y dorado que portaba.

La coloración castaño cobre de su ligeramente largo y lacio cabello resultaba bastante llamativo tanto por sus vestimentas como por aquella banda carmesí que levantaba tenuemente su flequillo central y le proporcionaba un poco más de estilo personal.

Así mismo, se trataba de alguien alto y de complexión atlética. Sin duda un chico que llamaba la atención de las mujeres sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—_¡¿Él ha dicho TÍO?!¡¿Eso significa que él y…que él y Aomine son…PRIMOS?! _–por dentro su mundo estaba derrumbándose a pasos agigantados, pero exteriormente hablando se le veía completamente integra, aunque el color de su rostro se había esfumado hace segundos atrás-. _¡De ninguna manera puede estar pasándome esto! Quiero…desaparecer ahora mismo…_

—¿Axelle? –las miradas fueron de aquel sobrino a la ofuscada chica. Más presión visual, genial.

—¿…Jo…mei…? –todavía guardaba esperanzas de que estuviera equivocándose de chico. Aunque en el instante en que posicionó su atención en aquella linda arracada de metal comprendió que se trataba indiscutiblemente de él-. _De todas las personas que conozco, tenía que ser familiar…de Aomine…Pero, ¿y el apellido? Espera…La madre de Aomine dijo que era "su" sobrino, por lo que debe ser hijo de una hermana suya…¿Por qué acepté este mandado?_

—¿Se conocen? –esa pregunta fue prácticamente colectiva. Era el cuestionamiento al que más miedo le tenía Axelle.

—Ah, pues…cómo decirlo…-alguien debía adelantarse a la respuesta y esa persona era ella.

—Es mi ex novia –confesó abiertamente Jomei, como si eso no fuera nada malo.

—_¡Había olvidado que ÉL…era incluso mucho más cínico y descarado que el mismo Aomine!¡¿Acaso es un mal de familia?!¡¿Por qué terminé relacionándome con dos miembros de esta familia de cínicos?!¡Debería estar corriendo lejos de aquí, pero Lala no se mueve!¡Quiero llegar a los veinte! _–sencillamente quería ser tragada por la tierra en ese preciso instante; es más, si alguien viniera y la secuestrara en ese preciso momento no le importaría correr el riesgo. ¿Y dónde estaban las llamadas de auxilio en ese momento cuando más las necesitaba?¿Algún gatito en peligro?¿Alguien?

Juraba que nunca antes sintió que el silencio fuera tan torturante y asesino como lo estaba siendo en ese momento. Seguramente si alguien llegaba y le apuñalaba el dolor sería menor y mucho más fácil de manejar.

¿Por qué tuvo que decir ese pequeño pero comprometedor detalle?¿Por qué tenía que estar allí no sólo su susodicho novio, sino sus padres y su amiga de la infancia?¿Qué tan grade era el karma de su vida pasada como para tener que sufrir semejantes inclemencias? Y sobre todo, ¿en qué momento el castaño se trasladó hasta donde ella se encontraba, midiendo su temperatura con un simple acercamiento de frentes?

Ella no gritó porque todos estaban allí, observándoles. Simplemente ahogó toda exclamación e intentó pensar lógicamente o cosas malas ocurrirían.

—No tienes fiebre, así que debe ser por exceso de trabajo o que no has comido todavía.

—_¡Estoy así por el estrés emocional que estás causando en mí por soltar la sopa muy quitado de la pena!¡Deja de hacer este tipo de cosas bochornosas! _ Supongo que el trabajo…-desviar su atención hacia un punto lejos de esa familia y el oji violeta, era lo mejor.

—No es bueno que te excedas, Axelle. Si quieres puedes pasar y comer algo, corre por mi cuenta –agregó sonrientemente. Esa perfecta y maravillosa sonrisa estaba poniéndole en jaque.

—Yo sólo vine a dejarle esto al dueño del restaurante, que al parecer eres tú…Así que toma –sacó aquel sobre de su bolsillo tan rápido como sus reflejos se lo permitieron, dándoselo. Tenía que huir lo antes posible.

—Ah, es el dinero que le presté la vez pasada a Saitou. Es algo curioso que te envié para dármelo –dijo tranquilamente-. Sí que ha sido un día lleno de coincidencias.

—Algo parecido pienso yo –soltó con nerviosismo. Estaba jalando la correa de Lala con discreción, pero ese perro simplemente no quería irse. ¿Es que acaso había simpatizado con el castaño a primera vista? Debía estar de broma-. _¡Todo está en mi contra!_

—Realmente estoy sorprendida –habló Momoi, aproximándose a ambos.

—_Yo estoy que me da una crisis de nervios, pero de allí todo normal._

—¿Por qué lo dices Momoi? –preguntaba curioso el chico. Ya hasta se había agachado a acariciar la cabeza de aquella Akita; sí, estaba encantada de la vida.

—_¡Lala, ¡¿por qué me traicionaste?!¡Me vendiste por una linda sonrisa y un rostro bonito! _–llorar internamente era lo único que podía hacer.

—Axelle es la novia de Dai-chan –informó sonriente. La aludida no sabía si había dicho eso sólo porque sí o pretendía algo con ello; lo único que le quedaba claro era que Momoi era perversa y manipuladora.

—Eso sí que es sorprendente –realmente se le notaba estupefacto, por lo que le fue imposible no mirar a su primo y dedicarle una sonrisa entre burlona y seria-. Espero que la estés tratando bien, Daiki, que Axelle no es una chica que pasa por alto los malos tratos.

—No tienes que decirme cómo tratar a _mi_ novia, Jomei –dijo de mala gana. No es que al otro le sorprendiera, pero podía notar otro sentimiento impregnado en esa simple y llana oración.

—Ya que cumplí con mi deber, yo me retiro…Tengan muy buena tar…–esas eran sus intenciones, largarse, pero no podía; era el mismo Aomine el que le había tomado de la mano, arrastrándole hacia el interior del restaurante sin que pudiera hacer nada. Si se oponía iba a levantar sospechas y todo se complicaría aún más. Lo más "natural" es que accediera si era su novio quien se lo pedía-. _Ya decía yo que estaba resultando fácil el poder escapar de aquí sin tener que ser víctima de este hombre…Considero que hay mujeres que podrían sentir envidia de mi situación, ¡pero la verdad es que yo estoy a punto del colapso emocional…!_

Lala se encontraba muy lejos de ella para darle el apoyo emocional que requería en ese preciso instante en que se sentó a la mesa, al lado del callado moreno. Ver el menú era un buen distractor, pero lamentablemente tenía que pedir y eso conllevaba a que se llevaran su única escapatoria. Nuevamente sintió esa asfixiante tensión ahorcándole el cuello, incluso cuando todos allí estaban hablando sueltamente.

Nadie comentaba nada sobre esa inesperada coincidencia. O es lo que pensó hasta que la persona menos esperada inició el interrogatorio.

—El mundo es bastante pequeño –comentó sorprendida la madre de Aomine.

—Definitivamente lo es…_Debí preguntarle más sobre su familia, debí hacerlo…Ahora es demasiado tarde…_

—Aunque siendo el mayor que tú, me sorprende que se hayan conocido –continuó.

—_No creo que sea el momento y la ocasión para comentarles que me gustan los chicos mayores, ¿verdad? _Fue algo curioso. Lo conocí por coincidencia mientras visitaba el distrito de Akibahara…Los dos terminamos yendo tras el mismo juego y solo había uno en existencia, así que buscamos un modo de ver quién se quedaba con el producto. Fue así como empezamos a hablarnos…_Si bien no es mentira, sé que fue el modo más raro de conocer a alguien…_

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Jomei-kun comentó hace un par de años que estaba saliendo con una chica bastante particular. Aunque por ese entonces mi hermana y su esposo no vivían por aquí. Así que sólo cuando venía de visitas me contaba al respecto –expresó la madre.

—_¡Y el día que decido pasearme por los alrededores descubro que vive en el mismo distrito que ustedes!¡No sé si llamar a esto mala suerte o qué! Mientras anduve con él nunca se mudó, pero eso sí, empiezo a andar con Aomine y se le ocurre la buena idea de cambiarse de domicilio…Estoy jodida…_Sí, él vivía a un par de estaciones de donde yo rentaba anteriormente. En ese entonces él estaba ya en su último año de la licenciatura de gastronomía si mi memoria no me falla.

—Definitivamente estoy sorprendida. Pero me alegra que se lleven bien pese a todo. Muchos después de concluir una relación terminan mal y no vuelven a dirigirse la palabra.

—Sí, he visto que cosas como ésas ocurren ocasionalmente –eso fue para Aomine una clara insinuación de que se llevaba de maravilla con sus ex parejas y era algo que no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia.

—Lamento la demora, es que hoy estamos bastante llenos –esa era la voz de Jomei, irrumpiendo en el mejor de los momentos. Las campanas celestiales sonaron para Axelle, estaba a salvo por el tiempo en que demoraran en servir los platillos.

—Te traje esto para acompañar tu hamburguesa, supongo que todavía sigues aderezándolas con esto…-la hamburguesa que había pedido la chica era sencillamente perfecta y su olor era la prueba clara que sabía muy bien; aunque para ella lo que le ayudaba a mejorar su sabor era agregarle algo picante al gusto.

—¿Es esa salsa casera de Yoko? -cuestionó, a lo que él simplemente asintió.

—Axelle, no le agregues eso –advertía Momoi-. Esa salsa pica horriblemente. La última vez que Dai-chan le puso a su hamburguesa salió corriendo de aquí buscando agua.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Momoi. Ella ama el picante y no disfruta de una hamburguesa sin un buen condimento picoso…

—La salsa que preparaba tu hermana es la mejor que he probado desde que llegué a Japón –ya había agregado la cantidad adecuada para ella, o sea, la suficiente para que el resto de la población promedio terminara rogando por agua a las pocas mordidas.

—¿No era Hadrien y tú los que competían para ver quien soportaba comer más picante?

—No he podido ganarle en estos últimos tres años –suspiró con aflicción.

—Es normal, los japoneses no consumimos mucho picante –comentó, intentando alentarla-. Pero que tú puedas soportar esa cantidad de picante…–decía al tiempo que miraba cómo un cliente salía corriendo frenéticamente mientras sacaba la lengua que literalmente le ardía- es admirable. Hoy es un día especial, ya que si logras comer una hamburguesa con la salsa picante de mi querida hermanita, todo lo que pidas será absolutamente gratis –mencionó dulcemente. Era angelicalmente malvado.

—Eso explica por qué hay gente saliendo cada dos por tres…-mencionaba Axelle ya con esa hamburguesa entre manos-. ¿Alguien lo ha logrado ya?

—Nadie –sentenció felizmente-. Pero temo que seas tú la primera que lo haga.

—Te oyes como si no pensaras en que sea capaz de ello –replicó, arqueando su ceja.

—Jamás he dudado de tu veracidad y decisión. Y tampoco de tu empeño por ganar las apuestas que tomas. Sólo no quiero que salgas corriendo como todos esos clientes.

—¿Realmente no saldrás corriendo? –Aomine ya se había demorado en molestarla.

—Claro que no. Adoro comer cosas picantes –señaló. Alguien estaba hiriendo su ego y era justamente su encantador novio que estaba más espeso con ella que antes-. Si me la termino sin beber un solo vaso de agua tendrás que retractarte de tus palabras y además tendrás que comprarme un Tempura helado.

—Pero si pierdes, admitirás que tengo la razón.

—Trato hecho –le guiñó el ojo en señal de estar de acuerdo.

Lo único que ahora sabía el moreno es que le debía un tempura a la cínica chica. Había terminado su hamburguesa sin dar demasiadas quejas al respecto, ganándose su bien merecido vaso de agua. Y aunque se le notaba ligeramente enchilada, no era nada comparado con los pobres hombres que continuaban aceptando el reto de la comida gratis.

—Sin duda ha mejorado –felicitaba la rubia.

—En verdad no puedo creer que hayas comido todo eso y no te estés muriendo –expresaba con vileza el moreno.

—Su padre sin importar lo que cocinase, siempre terminaba haciendo platillos insoportablemente picosos. Es por eso que está acostumbrada –ilustraba Jomei.

—_¿Por qué demonios sabe algo como eso?_ –bien, oficialmente su primo conocía mucho mejor a su actual novia.

—Ya no me recuerdes eso. Una vez hizo un estofado de carne para los chicos y para mí…No aguantamos ni dos cucharadas antes de salir corriendo de allí…Terminamos sumergiendo la cabeza en la fuente del patio –relató entre vergüenza y risas. Aquellos momentos de su lejana infancia.

—Recuerdo que me lo contaron ellos –dijo con una pequeña risa-. Al menos el sazón de tu madre es menos agresivo y agradable que el de tu padre.

—Mi madre lo sacaba de la cocina a punta de palabras. Decía que un día su cocina iba a matarnos a todos –prosiguió entre pequeñas risas.

Sí, ante la vista de todos, ese par se llevaban impecablemente bien. Es decir, se notaba sin esfuerzo alguno que habían compartido un tiempo amplio y preciado, juntos.

¿Qué se supone que era esa sensación que le amargaba ligeramente la comida?¿Por qué aquel cuadro de buenos amigos resultaba una patada en el hígado?¿Por qué sentía esa impetuosa necesidad de interrumpir tan afable plática? Él ni siquiera estaba ni remotamente cerca de ella, lo único que les vinculaba ahora era ese cruzamiento de miradas y esa interminable lista de episodios del pasado que vivieron como pareja.

No es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a experimentar celos, ya lo había vivido anteriormente, pero jamás esperó sentirlos ante algo tan estúpido e intrascendental. Es decir, nadie lo miraba con malos ojos más que él. Algo tenía que estar mal.

—¿Por qué tan serio Da-chan? Apenas y has probado tu comida –para la mala suerte del peli azul su queridísima amiga de la infancia le había seguido hasta el exterior del restaurante, con la excusa de que vigilaría que Aomine le diera de comer y beber a Lala.

—Cállate, Satsuki –sabía por qué le había seguido.

—¿No me digas que estás "algo" celoso de Jomei-kun? –le susurró con inocencia fingida. Él sabía que sólo quería fastidiarle lo que quedaba de la tarde.

—¿Por qué debería de estarlo? –el orgullo por delante, como siempre.

—Pues no lo sé, quizás porque se les ve tan bien platicando amenamente, como si en realidad ellos fueras los novios…y tú el amargo ex…-Aomine jamás dudó de lo perversa que podía llegar a ser Momoi y esa tarde comprobó que siempre habían maneras de superarse a sí misma en escala de maldad.

—No estoy de humor ni de paciencia para aguantar tus numeritos ahora, Satsuki –le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, una a la que ella le encaró con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Seguro que quieres pedirle tiempo? –esa pregunta fue soltada con una seriedad pocas veces escuchada en su amiga; incluso su mirada se veía un tanto preocupada-. Dai-chan mientras tú estás dubitante entre ella o Sayumi, algo podría cambiar…y Jomei podría tener algo que ver en todo eso -él simplemente no dijo nada por unos largos minutos.

—¿Cómo dices…? –¿algo como eso de verdad podría suceder? Es decir, conocía a Axelle, ella simplemente no podía sucumbir ante Jomei tan fácilmente.

—Justo en el blanco, Dai-chan –le felicitó-. Piensa muy bien tu decisión o la escena que malinterpretaste puede volverse realidad.

—Veo que Lala se ha portado muy bien –Axelle había salido sin avisar, tomando por sorpresa a ambos. Aunque para su suerte ella no había escuchado nada de su charla-. Eres una buena chica.

—Bueno, los veo allá adentro –se despidió casual la peli rosa.

—Hora de irnos pequeña Lala, que Kou debe estar preocupado por ti –ya había desamarrado al canido y ahora agitaba su cola de derecha a izquierda; ya ansiaba volver.

—Eres muy descarada. Mira que comer e irte de inmediato.

—En primer lugar yo no iba a quedarme, pero "alguien" me metió al restaurante contra mi fuerza –respingó.

—Y aunque te opusiste, al final terminaste disfrutándolo bastante –mencionó con cierta tranquilidad fingida-…_Ella ni siquiera intentó ser cortante con él o al menos frenar su conversación. En todo momento se le vio interesada en cada comentario que él hacía, como si…Tsk. Pensar en algo como esto no viene al caso ahora. Así que es así como se siente cuando estás del otro lado…_

—Ha sido un día de locos y lo peor es que no ha acabado todavía –suspiró con exasperación-. Como sea, me retiro Daiki. Nos estaremos viendo cuando hayas tomado al fin tu decisión –aquella chica empezó a caminar lentamente con esa linda mascota olfateando cada medio metro-. _No era el modo en que deseaba que se enterara, pero supongo que tarde o temprano era una verdad que él iba a conocer…Aunque hay algo que me tiene un poco inquieta y no estoy muy segura de querer comprobar la razón de ello…_


	49. Capítulo 49

¡Hola queridas mías! ¡Es viernes de HardParty! Bueno, en realidad es viernes de actualización, así que ya le paro a mi carro XD. Y al mismo tiempo, vengo a traerles malas noticias; descuiden, no tiene que ver con el fic, no de momento (lo sé, soy mala con todas ustedes uwu), sino más bien con este maravilloso anime/manga ; - ;

No sé qué tan informadas estén sobre esta serie, pero se nos acaba. Se anunció que el último capítulo del manga de Kuroko no Basket sale la siguiente semana y bueno, así es como nos despedimos de esta hermosa creación TT_TT. Y para quienes no lo saben aún, la tercera temporada se estrenará en marzo del 2015. Sí, puras malas noticias :/ Al menos el capítulo de este día las reanimará un poco :'). ¡Gracias a las personas que me leen en las sombras y sobre todo a las que me expresan su opinión capítulo con capítulo! De verdad que alegran el día de su servidora y bueno, se siente bonito *O* Merci beaucoup, Joy, Daiiki y BubbleBlack.

Joy.- Antes que nada, ¡felicidades por ser tía! Mi madre saltos diera por ser abuela, pero no, esas cosas no son para mí XD, para eso tiene a mi hermana, para que le dé muchos retoñitos. Ahora sí, pasando al fic, gracias por comentarme OuO Se te echó de menos, pero te perdonaré porque se trató de un evento único lol. Ya ves, la venganza no pudo haber sido mejor y como bien dijiste, todo queda en familia XD. El drama siempre está presente en mis fics, ya es sello personal y claro, en las relaciones no todo es color de rosa y ocasionalmente hay problemas D: Me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir; espero disfrutes el episodio de este día. ¡Besos, abrazos, lindo inicio de semana y nos andamos leyendo! Adiós =D

**Capítulo 49**

**A donde nuestra terquedad sea capaz de llevarnos**

Tenía muchas cosas que cuestionarle a su fastidiosa amiga de la infancia, sin embargo, prefirió guardarse sus quejas para otro momento, no por cortesía, sino más bien porque su progenitora le atravesó con la mirada, amenazándole silenciosamente de que si le hacía algo a la peli rosa no le iría nada bien a él.

—Vuélveme a repetir, ¿por qué estás aquí y qué pretendes? –Momoi había traído consigo un pequeño pizarrón blanco, un par de plumones y un bonche de hojas llenas de letras.

—¿No es obvio Dai-chan? Lo mejor que se puede hacer para vencer a tu enemigo, es conocerlo –dictaminó-. Y ya que eres un completo cabezota, me siento con el deber moral de ayudarte un poco.

—Ya te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos personales, Satsuki.

—Si no te echo una mano después no habrá quién te aguante. Empecemos desde el inicio –sonó como una profesora estricta y que odiaba impartir clases a sus tontos alumnos. Bueno, no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Kido Sayumi, compañera de clases durante los 3 años de preparatoria; fueron novios cerca de un año aproximadamente.

Es excelente en los quehaceres del hogar, así como en la cocina. Ama la música clásica y toca magníficamente bien el chelo; igualmente fue capitana del equipo de natación de la preparatoria y actualmente se encuentra practicando dicho deporte.

Su tipo de sangre es B+, es alérgica a la piña y sus hobbys favoritos incluyen salir de compras, leer una buena novela y sacar a pasear a su adorable pastor alemán.

Es una chica hermosa de buen cuerpo; aunque su mayor atractivo es su copa D. Justamente como te gustan, Dai-chan.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome algo que ya sé? –se quejó el moreno.

—Ahora pasemos a… Daishi Axelle, o debería decir Domeq Axelle, ya que en realidad es el apellido que lleva realmente en su registro de nacimiento.

Odia las labores del hogar, aunque la cocina occidental se le da bastante bien. Ama los videojuegos. Al parecer sabe tocar la guitarra, y también se le da bastante bien el dibujo. Práctica Kendo desde los siete años gracias a su madre y participó en numerosos torneos hasta que se retiró hace dos años.

Es O+; y aunque no es alérgica a nada, existen varias cosas que no le agradan comer. Sin olvidar su afición por las comidas picantes. Sus hobbys incluyen jugar, salir de fiesta, la comida y aprender algún nuevo idioma.

Y no creo que haya necesidad de decirte qué copa es –comentó mirando al cínico de su amigo.

—Todo eso ya lo sabía –soltó con un bostezó.

—Bien, creo que lo mejor ahora es pasar a los ex novios –soltó Momoi con una sonrisilla maliciosa. Es la parte que más iba a disfrutar comentar. Si será malvada la condenada-. Empezaremos por Aihara Tohma.

Él estudio leyes, graduándose con buenas notas y una conducta impecable. Actualmente tiene un banquete de abogados en Arakawa.

Es un amante del ciclismo y el tenis. Constantemente se ejercita y posee otros pasatiempos que van desde leer, salir de viaje a nuevos lugares, así como la fotografía. Sin mencionar que es aficionado de los videojuegos y los comics.

Su tipo sanguíneo es A+. Ama el chocolate y no es muy fanático de las cosas dulces. También es catalogado como alguien carismático y galante. Sin mencionar que es atractivo

Si no hubiera sido por los problemas que su loca ex novia provocó, seguramente las cosas hubieran terminado de mejor manera entre él y Axelle.

A mí punto de parecer es un chico agradable que sabe tratar a una dama –agregó con entusiasmo la peli rosa.

—¡Si tanto te gusta deberías ir y hacerlo tu novio! –le chasqueó con enfado-. Está claro que es el "señor perfección".

—De hecho muchas mujeres lo catalogan así –informó con vileza.

—Da igual –sencillamente dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pequeña mesa de madera-…_Ella no se va a ir de aquí hasta que no termine con todo esta estupidez._

—Al menos intenta poner de tu parte, Dai-chan –le reprendió-. Bien, iremos ahora con Kai Tatsuhisa. Él estudió Educación Física, siendo el mejor de su clase.

Actualmente trabaja en una universidad privada; así mismo imparte clases de defensa personal de manera particular en su dojo.

Su grupo sanguíneo es B+. No es alguien quisquilloso para la comida, aunque es alérgico a las fresas y brócoli. En general es alguien alegre con quien se puede entablar conversación fácilmente. Cabe mencionar que era muy popuar entre las chicas y un gran amante de los animales.

Aunque él se mudó de esta ciudad hace casi tres años atrás, por lo que no se le ha visto en Tokio desde ese entonces.

—…Aburrido…

—¡¿Cómo que aburrido?! –exclamó con incredulidad. A su parecer ese hombre tenía cosas más interesantes que quien tenía frente suyo-. Es un hombre que ama a los animales y que tiene un corazón noble –defendió.

—Me sorprende que Axelle se haya podido fijar en alguien como él -el suelo de la habitación era mucho más cómodo. Y al menos así no tenía que contemplar la cara de enfado de su querida amiga.

—Eres realmente insoportable a veces, Dai-baka…-exhaló y simplemente se tranquilizó o terminaría moliendo a golpes a su queridísimo amigo de la infancia-… Pero en fin, terminemos con Usami Jomei.

—No hay necesidad. A él ya lo conozco perfectamente –mencionó con cierto malhumor. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar aquel momento en que esos dos platicaban tan amistosamente?

—¿Si te habrás dado cuenta de que esos tres ex novios no tienen nada que ver contigo, cierto? Y que incluso alguien como yo se pregunta cómo es posible que haya podido terminar con alguno de ellos. No encuentro razón siendo como son…Creo que debería preguntarle a la misma Axelle. Ninguna otra chica en su sano juicio dejaría ir hombres como ésos –porque a Momoi se le hacía aún insuficiente todo lo que lo había estado molestando hasta ahora.

—¡Satsuki maldita!

—Entonces Dai-chan –había ignorado por completo el comentario ofensivo del moreno; y eso sólo molestó aún más al chico-. ¿Quién de las dos te gusta más? –una pregunta directa y en el blanco. Aunque Aomine no respondió de inmediato, de hecho simplemente giró, dándole la espalda-. ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño de secundaria! –su nivel de paciencia se le estaba agotando.

—Está claro que me gustan las dos.

—Pero una debe gustarte más que la otra –agregó-. Así que piénsalo…en este preciso momento –demandó "amablemente".

—¿Interrumpo? –todos reconocieron de inmediato aquel tono particular de voz. La pregunta, ¿es qué hacía allí y quién le dio permiso de entrar a su habitación sin su consentimiento?

—¡Jomei-kun! –saludó efusivamente la peli rosa-. Justamente estábamos hablando de ti.

—¿En serio? Me halagas, Momoi.

—¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas? –esa mirada estaba llena de entusiasmo y su pequeña mente estaba maquinando algo que seguramente le provocaría a Aomine al menos, una pequeña úlcera estomacal.

—Por supuesto –el joven dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adentro, tomando asiento a un lado de su primo.

—¿Axelle y tú eran muy unidos?¿Cuánto tiempo duraron?¿Sentiste algo cuando te reencontraste con ella? –no se podía ser más cínica y directa que ella.

—Eso sí es andarse sin rodeos, aunque debí sospecharlo sabiendo que eres la querida amiga de mi pequeño primo, Daiki –agregó sonriente-. Bueno, fuimos lo suficientemente unidos como para poder salir durante casi dos años. Incluso tuve el honor de conocer a su madre y padre allá en Francia –la primera puñalada fue clavada en el inflado ego del moreno, quien sólo escuchaba sin decir nada.

—¡¿Fuiste a Francia?! –sus ojos se le iluminaron tal estrellas en el firmamento. Ir a Paris, a la ciudad del amor, era el sueño de muchas chicas, incluyéndole.

—Su padre me invitó a ir. Una experiencia que le agradecí profundamente, porque logré expandir mis técnicas culinarias y aprender de la gastronomía de aquel país. Su familia es muy agradable, junto con la de Marko y compañía.

—Debió de haber sido maravilloso.

—Tengo muchas fotografías de aquellas vacaciones de verano, si deseas verlas después, Momoi.

—Estaré encantada de verlas.

—Y sobre lo otro, no estoy seguro del todo –confesó con completa sinceridad-. Aunque igualmente ya no puedo hacer nada porque ahora es la novia de Daiki –esa simple declaración dejaba las cosas absolutamente claras, incluso para alguien no tan perspicaz como Aomine.

—Siempre has sido así de considerado, ¿no? –el moreno ya se había vuelto a sentar, clavando su aguda mirada en el muchacho. Aquel par de primos estaban lado a lado, emanando una atmósfera de cero cordialidad.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con ella? Escuché que tienes problemas…a sólo un mes y pico de haber empezado a salir. Supongo que deben de ser por razones de enorme fuerza –comentó con elocuencia, mirándolo con detenimiento.

—Se trata de una ex novia de Daiki.

—¡Satsuki, no estés contándole las cosas así como así al tonto de Jomei!

—Es curioso, yo jamás tuve ese problema con Axelle. Quizás porque ninguno de los dos miraba a nadie más y sólo nos enfocábamos en nuestra relación –ese segundo golpe bajo, fue incluso mucho peor que el primero.

—_Uy, ese comentario fue directo al ego de Dai-chan. Se nota de inmediato que son familia teniendo esa peculiaridad de caer en la mordacidad _–decir que disfrutaba la situación era estar corto-. Pero debió de haber sido algo difícil, ¿no Jomei-kun?

—¿Lo dices por Aihara o Tatsuhisa? –lustró con cierta confusión.

—Pensé que habías sido el segundo.

—En realidad fui su último novio hasta que llegó Aomine. Lo complicado fue hacerla olvidarse completamente de cierto chico que conoció hace tiempo atrás –mencionó con una sonrisa burlona-. Y Aihara era un buen sujeto. De hecho cuando nos conocimos por primera vez Axelle y yo, ella andaba con él…Pero terminaron unos meses después por cuestiones delicadas.

—Sin duda algo complicado –apoyaba la peli rosa-. Yo creo que Dai-chan necesita de los consejos de alguien tan sabio como tú, Jomei-kun. O a este paso terminará en el olvido –dramatizó.

—Dudo que alguien tan orgulloso como Daiki quiera recibir algún consejo de un chico tan ordinario como yo.

—No empieces con eso de nuevo, Jomei –sentenció Aomine. No había visto con buenos ojos que el chico llegara a su casa así sólo porque sí y ahora sabía las verdaderas intenciones que le habían conducido a visitarle este día.

—A veces es bueno dejar el orgullo de un lado a perder algo que realmente te importa. Porque lamentarte después no va a remediar la situación.

—Es lo mismo que yo le digo, pero él no entiende.

—¿Y de qué ex novia se trata? –preguntó Jomei.

—Sayumi.

—La nadadora, ¿cierto? Esa chica de copa D…Aunque todas las ex novias de Daiki poseen esa medida, así que supongo que no es nada especial al resto –hablando de vilezas; él no se quedaba nada atrás-. Seguramente ya te diste cuenta primito, pero Axelle no es como las chicas con las que has andado hasta ahorita. Es bastante particular en más de un sentido –comentó. Se había cruzado de brazos mientras acariciaba su mentón; seguramente meditaba sobre más que decirle al molesto Aomine-. Por favor no juegues con ella, si quieres quedarte con Sayumi simplemente aselo saber y todo estará mejor.

—Presiento que eso es lo que estás deseando al decirme este estúpido consejo.

—Si te soy sincero…estoy ansiando que termines con ella…-aquellas palabras cargadas de amabilidad no minimizaron su efecto, sino todo lo contrario, provocaron que la última gota de tolerancia que Aomine poseía hacia aquel intruso, se derramara por completo, dejándole únicamente una única alternativa.

—¡Dai-chan, detente!¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! –Momoi no sabía qué hacer. No había manera que pudiera apartar a Aomine de Jomei. Ahora él se encontraba tomando del cuello al sonriente chico, causándole más enfado al temperamental moreno. Simplemente había caído en su trampa.

—¿Dije algo que te molestara primo? Simplemente fui honesto. No creo que valga la pena engañarnos mutuamente cuando las cosas están más que claras, Daiki. Mira que estás poniéndome las cosas mucho más fáciles de lo que esperaba…

Tuvo que esforzarse por mitigar aquel grito que amenazaba por escandalizar toda la pieza y delatar lo que había ocurrido frente a ella. No obstante, no podía despegar su atención de aquel par de chicos y preguntarse por qué las cosas habían adquirido aquel sendero tan escabroso.

Él no encontró otro modo de expresarle su molestia y enfado que con aquel golpe directo a su mejilla. Y si no fuera porque apreció el rostro de espanto de aquella mujer, seguramente le hubiera proferido un par más para que se tragara cada una de esas fastidiosas palabras.

La puerta se estrelló con fuerza en el instante en que abandonó la habitación, dejándoles únicamente a ellos dos en total silencio.

—¡Jomei-kun! –al fin había reaccionado de aquel trance, dirigiéndose hacia el herido chico. Vaya golpe que le había propinado el moreno-. Ese bruto de Aomine se ha excedido esta vez.

—Al menos sus golpes siguen siendo buenos –limpió la tenue línea de sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Sí que le dolía.

—Si bien todo lo que has dicho es cierto, no creo que haya sido el modo de decírselo.

—Es un cabezota Momoi, él no entenderá las cosas si se lo adornas y le dices justamente lo que él quiere escuchar.

—De modo que le has dicho todo esto porque realmente tú…

—Daiki es mi primo y le tengo enorme aprecio, pero no quiero que el muy estúpido juegue con Axelle sólo porque no sabe a quién elegir y es un pedazo de piedra andante…Tsk…Lo que le dije iba en serio Momoi. Yo no he mentido en nada.

No había necesidad de que dijera absolutamente nada para que la gente se apartara del camino del moreno. Es que esa aura asesina se sentía a diez metros de distancia y nadie quería meterse en problemas con tan alto chico; porque seguramente cosas muy malas ocurrirían si intercambiaban siquiera mirada con él.

Admitía que en ese momento no sabía que le enfadaba más, las palabras proferidas por Jomei o el hecho de que lo que le dijo le afectara a tal grado. Sencillamente su cabeza era un caos y no tenía deseos de toparse con nadie conocido y que se pusiera a cuestionarle el porqué de su mal genio.

Sin embargo, ese día nadie iba a ser comprensible con él. Justo antes de llegar hasta la zona comercial de su vecindario pudo observar sin problema alguno a quien menos deseaba toparse. ¿Qué hacía merodeando su vecindario con tanta frecuencia? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué iba vestida de semejante manera?

—_¿Pero qué es lo que hace ella aquí…?¿Y por qué viene vestida de ese modo?¿Acaso está haciendo alguna sesión por aquí cerca?_

La discreción no formaba parte de los valores de los chicos y jovencitas que pasaban por allí, desviando su mirada un poco hacia quien parecía estar concentrada en todo menos en su entorno.

Sus botas largas azabaches con hebilla se movían suavemente al tiempo que ella se encontraba sentada al margen de aquella pequeña fuente. Permanecía cruzada de piernas, permitiendo a todo aquel que se tomara un poco de tiempo, el apreciar su bien torneadas piernas. Era simplemente inevitable con aquel vestido asimétrico violáceo cenizo cuya parte frontal llegaba algunos centímetros por arriba de sus rodillas.

Llevaba consigo un lindo collar a juego, llegándole hasta donde la zona straplees del vestido daba inicio. Incluso un delgado cinturón marrón rodeaba su cintura a la vez que su cabellera había sido tenuemente rizada.

—Meiko, te tomaste tu tiempo –comentó la joven en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de su representante y jefa.

—Ha sido un sábado sumamente atareado y cansado. Aunque de momento debes aguantar un poco más que todavía tenemos que hacer algo más.

—Pensé que con esa sesión habíamos terminado todo.

—Esto todavía no lo habíamos hecho pero es un buen momento. Verás, cada cierto tiempo nuestras modelos ocupan una parte de su apretada agenda para poder convivir amenamente con sus seguidores. Es algo así como una rueda de prensa no organizada y auspiciada por los fans. Esto ayuda a las modelos para afianzar aún más su popularidad.

—Pero…¿no es muy pronto para mí? –parpadeó confundida. Ella juraría que no había logrado ni la mitad de éxito que el resto de las chicas con las que trabajaba.

—Tienes tus fans, Axelle –le sonrió la mujer. Ella simplemente no sabía cómo iba a enfrentar aquel reto; todo iba bien con solo modelar y ya.

—Y-Yo estoy perpleja al respecto.

—Sólo sigue mis indicaciones y todo saldrá bien. Ahora vayámonos que el evento tendrá lugar a las cuatro de la tarde –indicaba. Axelle ya se había puesto de pie, intentando bajar un poco lo corto del vestido. Su único alivio era que por detrás era lo suficientemente largo como para que la tela acariciara sus tobillos.

—Te ves encantadora, Axelle. Seguramente a tu novio le fascinaría verte así.

—Posiblemente…_Aunque la verdad estoy dudosa al respecto. Todo lo que traigo puesto en este momento es prácticamente anti yo…Y no sé si pueda seguir diciendo que tenga novio, después de todo, él no me ha llamado ni mandado mensaje alguno en toda la semana. ¿Debería interpretar eso como un "la eligió a ella"? _–sacudió la idea de su cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que estar pensando en él en ese preciso momento cuando tenía algo mucho peor en puerta?-. _Me siento bastante estúpida sintiendo celos por algo como eso; yo misma le dije que sí a su decisión de tomar tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas._

—¿Axelle? –la chica se había perdido en sus pensamientos por más tiempo del que ella se imaginaba. Meiko simplemente se encontraba llamándole para que subiera al taxi; el tiempo era oro después de todo.

—Lo siento, ya voy –sólo se apresuró. Se sentía boba por estar divagando en un momento como ése.

Y no muy lejos de allí todavía permanecía él de pie, apreciando la escena con ojo de detalle.

—¿Todo bien Daiki? –él reconoció ese suave tono de voz, siéndole imposible no posicionar su atención en aquella peli negra.

—¿Sayumi? –estaba claramente extrañado por encontrarse con ella. Ese día el mundo quería volverlo loco.

—Seguramente vas en dirección al Chrome Domo, ¿no es verdad? Después de todo, Mai-chan estará allí junto con otras modelos de las revistas más populares de todo Tokio.

—_Después de todo sí estaba relacionado con el trabajo…_No en realidad.

—¿Tú negándote a algo que tenga que ver con Mai-chan? –Sayumi simplemente no se lo creía. Sus ambarinas pupilas delataban su completa incredulidad.

—Simplemente alguien me puso de muy mal humor este día.

—Además, tu novia también está dentro de la lista de modelos que se presentarán –mencionó-. ¿No vas a ir a verla? –cuestionó con tranquilidad fingida. Sospechaba que algo había ocurrido entre esos dos y deseaba saber qué era.

Diez de los casi veinte pisos de aquel robusto y llamativo edificio se encontraban siendo ocupados para que aquel fastuoso y concurrido evento tuviera lugar sin problema alguno. Después de todo, cada piso contaba con determinados modelos y su área determinada para que sus fervientes seguidores pudieran desde tomarse una foto hasta pedirle que les responda alguna pregunta curiosa. Incluso las chicas podían disfrutar de aquel maravilloso día, después de todo, también había numerosos chicos que modelaban en diferentes revistas; sencillamente había equidad para ambos géneros.

Y no estaba de más decir que la zona dedicada a Horikita Mai se encontraba atiburrada de hormonales adolescentes que clamaban por fotografiarse con ella. Después de todo, no sólo era una cara bonita, sino que poseía un cuerpo escultural que se veía bien tanto en esos bikinis que tanto modelaba como en su vestimenta ordinaria.

—¿Puedo saber qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? -¿es que a cuanta más gente iba a toparse ese horrible día?

—¿No es obvio? Vine por un autógrafo de Mai-chan –soltó cínico el oji dorado-. No podía perderme un evento como éste, donde mis modelos favoritas estarán para complacer a sus fans –agregaba alegremente Hadrien. Además del portafolio especial de verano de Mai, llevaba lo que parecía ser un sticker amarillo con un número telefónico.

—¿Acaso ése es el número de Mai-chan? –preguntó Sayumi al extraño.

—Así es –las miradas de muchos chicos se depositaron en él, llenos de envidia.

—Pensé que no se lo daba a ningún fan porque anteriormente tuvo problemas con un acosador realmente molesto.

—Parece ser que me tomó simpatía –sonrió ampliamente-. ¿Y ella quién es, Aomine?

—Kido Sayumi, encantada.

—_Así que ella es la chica que está compitiendo contra Axelle. El mundo es bastante pequeño sin duda. _Zebeck Hadrien, encantado mademoiselle –expresó galantemente, sonriéndole con enorme carisma y picardía. Sencillamente él sabía cómo presentarse ante una dama. Después de todo, era la primera vez que alguien tomaba su mano y le besaba con ternura-. Perdona que deba irme ya, pero tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas o no tendré todo listo para mañana –se excusó pulcramente.

—N-No hay problema, Zebeck-san –estaba apenada por el modo en que el chico le habló, que incluso se había sonrojado sin así desearlo.

—Nos estaremos viendo, Aomine. Por cierto, mándale saludos de mi parte a Jomei, acabo de enterarme que son primos. ¡Vaya que el mundo es pequeño! –enunció con cinismo al tiempo que se despedía con un ademán. Estaba claro que lo había dicho para cobrarse el maltrato que le había hecho a su queridísima amiga de la infancia.

—Tu amigo es bastante particular –quizás sentía más curiosidad de la necesaria por aquel atractivo alemán.

—_Esto es un poco raro. Se supone que debería…sentir celos, sin embargo…_

—Andando Daiki –presionaba la chica. Ella quería avanzar y desplazarse hacia donde permanecían los modelos masculinos. Ella al igual que él merecía pasarla bien esa tarde de sábado.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era descansar su rostro, ya que entre tantas sonrisas empezaba a dolerle un poco la cara. Simplemente no entendía cómo todas aquellas hermosas chicas podían sonreír sin siquiera inmutarse. ¿Y cómo podían posar tan naturalmente al lado de un fan? Estaba bastante asombrada por aquellas modelos; y ella que pensaba que hacer algo como eso era tarea fácil. Vaya error más grande.

—_¿Cómo es que las cosas se complicaron de esta manera? _–frente a ella se encontraba una mesa enfundada en un mantel azul pastel, sobre el cual descansaba una botella de agua y una pila de bolsas de regalo; al parecer unos cuantos seguidores le habían traído obsequios.

—¡H-Hola…! –dijo casi en un grito aquel chico cuyo nerviosismo podía más que su autocontrol.

—Hola –le sonrió ella, con tranquilidad-. ¿Quisieras alguna fotografía, autógrafo o quizás una pregunta libre? –interrogó con cortesía. Odiaba hacer esa misma serie de preguntas porque las consideraba sosas y ridículas en más de un sentido.

—La verdad es que quisiera que aceptaras mi regalo, Axelle-chan –odiaba ese honorífico más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, pero tenía que contenerse-. No son la gran cosa, pero sé que mañana es tu cumpleaños y me gustaría que comieras algo dulce. Aunque creo que las modelos no pueden comer cosas como éstas…-el pobre chico era un mar de contradicciones.

Decir que eran adorables, era poco. En verdad esos pequeños cupcakes de chocolate lucían terriblemente apetecibles y perfectos. Sencillamente aquellas figuras hechas de fondet eran espectaculares. Un gran trabajo realizado por un diestro pastelero. Sería una verdadera pena comerlos.

—S-Son…hermosos…-aquel lado femenino que aparecía cada milenio, emergió en el momento en que aquella caja le fue entregada con esas delicias celestiales. El público simplemente parecía tanto conmovido como emocionado. El sonido de los flashes no se hizo esperar-. Muchas gracias por el presente, adoro los cupcakes y se ve que están deliciosos.

—N-No hay de qué, Axelle-chan. Por favor, sigue modelando y siendo como eres. Todos queremos a chicas que son tan naturales y únicas como tú.

—No sé si sea tan única, pero continuaré trabajando arduamente –expresó atentamente-. Gracias a ti por seguir mi trabajo y apoyarme, espero contar con tu apoyo incondicional.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Podría…tomarme una foto a tu lado? –la chica simplemente asintió. El chico se desplazó hacia ella, rodeando la mesa, posicionándose a un lado. Alguien se encargaba de sostener la cámara y aguardar al momento adecuado para inmortalizar aquel momento.

—Hola –saludó nuevamente Axelle.

—Encantado de conocerte, Axelle-chan. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto –igual casi toda su vida ya estaba ventilada en las revistas en las que participaba.

—¿Cómo es tu chico ideal? –más de uno estaba interesado en esa valiosa información.

—Claramente no debe ser agresivo, ni orgulloso, ni egocentrista, ni pervertido…Tampoco me agradan los chicos desconsiderados que sólo piensan en su persona y no en lo que pueden hacer sentir a las demás personas, y más si esa persona es su pareja. Quizás algo romántico sin caer en lo completamente cursi…Detallistas, amables, sinceros, bromistas, alegres…Creo que tengo el mismo modelo de chico que el resto de las mujeres –confesó con pena evidente-. Siempre y cuando tengamos cosas en común y confiemos mutuamente en el otro, las cosas marcharán bien –tal vez no lo notó, pero lo que más le chocaba de un hombre, era justamente lo que describía al chico con el que andaba en ese preciso momento-. _¿En qué momento perdí de vista lo que me gusta en un hombre y terminé en esta patética situación de celos y espera?_

—Hola, ¿crees que podrías firmarme mi revista y contestarme una pregunta, Axelle-chan?

—Ho…la…

Debía de admitir que poseía un corazón lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar lo que lentamente empezaba a crearse frente suyo. Pero es que no existía modo alguno de que una situación como ésa pudiera presentarse; era mucho más simple que lograra obtener el billete ganador de la lotería en su primer intento que verlo a él, formado quién sabe cuánto tiempo para llegar hasta ella.

No sabía ni por dónde empezar, si por aquella petición o por el modo en que le había llamado. Sencillamente estaba en completo shock, asimilando con enormes problemas lo que estaba acaeciendo.

—¡A-A-A-A-A….! –el nombre permaneció en misterio, sólo había sido capaz de pronunciar tan insignificante vocal. Pero es que no podía responder de otra manera. Su cuerpo mismo se encontraba hecho estatua-. _¡¿Pero qué está haciendo él aquí?!¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA?!_

—¿Axelle-chan?¿Estás bien? –volvió a hablar, usando un tono ligeramente menos grave al que usualmente empleaba. Incluso su aguda mirada manifestaba confusión. Si lo que quería era joderle, lo estaba haciendo magníficamente bien.

—S-Sí, claro que sí. Disculpa, me distraje pensando en algo…_¡Como por ejemplo que estés aquí descaradamente, pidiéndome todo esto solamente para fastidiarme la existencia!¡¿Qué no podías mandar un mensaje para vernos en un sitio menos poblado?! Hmp…Lo está disfrutando _–la amplia sonrisa del moreno lo confirmaba-. ¿Y tu pregunta? –ya había logrado garabatear la sección de la revista indicada, porque con esa mirada ni la firma le quedaba bien.

Ese hombre definitivamente un buen día de estos iba a matarla.

Sus pupilas vibraban, vacilantes, como si estuvieran apenas creyendo lo que su tacto ya se había encargado de considerar como un hecho. Es que no había modo de que su corazón pudiera tranquilizarse; sencillamente se había precipitado, llevándole a adquirir aquel tono carmesí que maquillaba impecablemente sus mejillas.

No supo en qué instante se centró completamente en degustar aquellos suaves y apetecibles labios. Lo único que ahora sabía era que había extrañado ese cosquilleo, esa sensación que siempre emergía cuando sus labios se encontraban con los de él, fundiéndose en un largo y placentero beso. Lo había extrañado demasiado que aquel encuentro le pareció fugaz, prácticamente insuficiente para hacerle sentir satisfecha.

Incluso tras aquel desenlace nadie dijo nada, era como si todos continuaran en conmoción, siendo incapaces de apreciar que aquel encuentro sencillamente había dado por terminado.

Murmullos, gritos de euforia y enfado, se manifestaron. ¿Cómo es que alguien había tenido el atrevimiento de besar a aquella chica que todos esos jóvenes clamaban como su favorita, pidiéndole fotos y preguntas? Estaba claro que los reproches no se harían esperar. Y eso era simplemente música para los oídos de Aomine.

—¡¿Pero cómo te has atrevido a besar a nuestra linda Axelle-chan?!

—¡Que lo saquen!

Aquello simplemente se estaba tornando un total descontrol. Sin embargo, eso no inmutó en lo más mínimo al peli azul. Él solamente tenía la mirada puesta en la apenada chica, aguardando a que le dijera algo, lo que sea.

Se sentía un tanto ridículo por haber hecho algo tan absurdo como esa muestra tanto de pertenencia como de interés personal. Era como si no hubiera tenido más alternativa que ésa para parar el parloteo de aquellos chicos que solamente aguardaban su momento para estar frente a ella y poder examinarla de arriba hacia abajo, como si no fuera más que un buen trozo de carne al que quisieran hincarle el diente. Y esa sola idea era inaceptable para él por más de un motivo.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?!¡¿Por qué vienes…y haces algo como esto, Daiki?! –al fin sus cuerdas vocales habían decidido poner algo de su parte y ayudarle a expresar su sentir.

—¿No es obvio?

—No, para mí no lo es –replicó, haciendo un gesto infantil. Él simplemente suspiró, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la desconcertada chica.

—Me dijiste que viniera a verte cuando tuviera mi respuesta –mencionó seriamente. Aquel tono tan poco usado para él en temas que no fueran el basquetbol, estaba resultándole tanto inquietante como escalofriante-. ¿Acaso quieres que te lo deletree o qué? –preguntó tras deslizar su mano hacia el mentón de la chica, logrando alzarlo hacia él-. No te hubiera besado de…no haberte elegido a ti.

—¿Qué…has dicho? –tal vez escuchó mal o quizás sólo quería que él lo repitiera para volver a sentir ese hormigueo de felicidad y regocijo en su corazón.

—No pienso repetirlo de nuevo, es vergonzoso –recriminó jalando un poco la mejilla de la chica. Vaya horrible manía que tenía él con sus mofletes.

—Eres su novio, debes decirle las cosas claras como son.

—¡Eres un bastardo afortunado!

—¡Maldito, te odiamos, ojalá te mueras!

—¡Vamos, dile las cosas como son! –exclamaba otro con enorme entusiasmo. ¿Por qué habían pasado de maldecirlo a darle ánimos para que pudiera ofertar un discurso decente y convincente?

—¡Idiotas, cállense!

—Estoy cansada de que no me digas las cosas claramente –espetó, retirando la mano del moreno de su rostro. Visiblemente estaba indignada y los apoyos que su pequeño séquito de chicos, no ayudaban-. Igual después podrías seguir de perro faldero.

—¿Perro faldero…? –ella, ¿usando esa terminología? Además esa mirada le atravesaba, dejándole únicamente una alternativa-. Sólo cállate y escúchame –otra vez le volvió a mirar feo y el resto de esos chicos igual. Vaya fastidio-…No quiero estar ni con ella ni con ninguna otra que no seas tú…Así que…te…-aquella palabra era tan difícil de pronunciar, tanto que guardó un sepulcral y cardíaco silencio. Incluso mordió su labio inferior ante lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar-…pido disculpas por cómo te traté en estos días…Simplemente sigamos como antes…¿quieres? -¿había evadido la mirada de ella?¿Pero cómo era eso posible?¿Es que pedir unas simples disculpas le costaba tanto trabajo?

—…Daiki…-no eran las palabras más dulces ni románticas del mundo, pero poseían el significado suficiente para conmoverle y al mismo tiempo, hacerle terriblemente dichosa-. Claro que sí, quiero que sigamos como antes –le sonrió cálidamente, desde el corazón. Le sorprendía la facilidad que ese hombre poseía para hacerla feliz sin hacer realmente una gran proeza para ello-. _Es ridículo…Me siento…tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan aliviada…Me resulta tan absurdo haber tenido tanto miedo durante todos estos días, preguntándome sobre su decisión, temiendo lo peor…sencillamente siendo incapaz de sacármelo de la mente…Porque está claro que lo quiero, pero sólo es eso…¿no? Es decir, es imposible que yo me haya…enamorado de él tan pronto…_

—Te esperaré afuera, tu grupito de fans me pone los pelos de nervios –ella simplemente rió ante semejante confesión y él por su parte empezó a retirarse tranquilamente.- _Mira que hacer algo tan estúpido como esto. Debo de estar empezando a perder la razón o a sentirme demasiado sugestionado por las palabras del idiota de Jomei…Simplemente no le hallo el sentido _-era absurdo lo ligero y tranquilo que ahora se sentía, como si todo su malhumor se hubiera esfumado después de haberse encontrado con ella-._ Me desconozco totalmente…Elegí quedarme con una chica que ni siquiera piensa o se comporta como el resto de las mujeres…Una que no se preocupa por su peso o su apariencia y que está haciendo algo que ni siquiera le gusta para ganarse la vida…Que no sabe quién es el artista de moda o la ropa de temporada…Una chica que nunca usa maquillaje o se preocupa si su ropa combina o no…_Debo de estar perdiendo toda mi cordura contigo, Axelle…-simplemente sonrió ante aquella evidente ironía.


	50. Capítulo 50

¡Hola a todas! Una disculpa enorme por no haber actualizado el domingo, pero no me encontraba del todo bien de salud para estar en la computadora y bueno, todo un rollo médico. Así que espero que disfruten del capítulo de este día que es bastante largo -9. Sí, adelanté la actualización justamente porque antier no hubo y bueno, ya nos estaremos leyendo el viernes :D. Quiero darle las gracias a Analeigh Rosselvet por agregar mi historia a favoritos *-*/; espero y el capítulo de este día te guste.

¡Sin más, disfruten la lectura y estamos en contacto! ¡Sayonara!

Joy.- ¡Aquí estoy! Que no cunda el pánico :v. Ya sabes, Momoi y Jomei, ayudando a Ahomine desde tiempos inmemoriales XD. Es que sí se pasa de cabezota, pero bueno, presiento que el Aomine que tanto amamos y conocemos seguramente sería igual en una relación e_e; pero se hace lo que se puede para sacarlo del hoyo jeje. Gracias por leerme pequeña y dejarme tu comentario, incluso el de mi desaparición XD. Besos, abrazos, se te aprecia mucho. ¡Bonita semana, matta ne!

**Capítulo 50**

**Te he echado mucho de menos**

La llamada había concluido en el justo momento en que sus celestes ojos se toparon con aquella carmesí mirada. Si bien deseaba preguntarle por qué todavía continuaba con aquel vestuario, el averiguar por qué llevaba consigo tantas bolsas en ambas manos, era mucho más sustancial en ese preciso instante.

—Lamento la demora, pero se complicaron las cosas en último momento.

—Alguien parece ser algo popular entre los chicos –indicó sin querer darle importancia. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente, no le agradaba la idea de que todos esos hombres tuvieran tantas atenciones con ella sólo por ser una modelo.

—No creo que sea el caso –contraindicó-. Tengo hambre, vayamos a comprar leche –agregó con una sonrisita.

—¿Leche…? –estaba confundido.

—No me gusta comer cupcakes sin leche –aclaró, mostrándole aquella caja llena de esos manjares. Aomine se sorprendió al ver lo "bonitos" que se veían esas cosas.

—Es increíble…lo ridículos que se pueden ver esos pastelillos.

—¿De verdad lo crees? A mí me parecen muy apetecibles. Prueba uno –eso era un mero trámite, ella ya le había atipujado el panquecito directo en la boca. Y tras masticarlo lo más rápido que pudo para no ahogarse y morir, pudo regañarla como era apropiado.

—Vas a matarme si haces algo como eso otra vez –le regañó, halando de sus dos mejillas. La cara de la chica estaba roja, pero no por las razones que muchos creerían.

—Ungh…Ya te dije que no soy de goma –se quejó sobando su rostro-. Yo sólo te comparto mis cupcakes, mal agradecido.

—Más bien intentabas asesinarme.

—Claro que no –volvió a guardar su preciado y delicioso regalo.

—Lo que sea. Hora de irnos –él inició la caminata, sin embargo, al poco rato notó que ella no le seguía-. ¿Y ahora qué ocurre? –le observó de soslayo, aguardando su respuesta. Ella simplemente terminó mirando en otra dirección.

—Pues verás…También tendré que comprar…algo así como unas…pantuflas –contó con pena-. He estado todo el día con estas botas altas y mis pies me están matando, así que no puedo dar ni un paso más –no le quedó más remedio que confesar aquella penosa situación. Ella simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a semejante calzado.

—Ya decía yo que todo ese atuendo era demasiado para ti –soltó cínico.

—No discutiré algo tan evidente como eso –apoyó.

—Creo que no tengo más elección –sin siquiera pedir permiso alguno tomó aquellas bolsas, desconcentrando brevemente a la chica-. Te llevaré –él se había agachado frente a ella, dándola la espalda; estaba clara la orden, aunque ella estaba pensándoselo más de lo necesario.

—Mmm…Podría quitarme las botas y andar así…

—Por esto estoy haciendo esto –suspiró con cansancio-. Sé que eres muy capaz de irte descalza de aquí hasta llegar a tu casa.

—Bueno, por esta vez lo haré –accedió a la petición del moreno. No es como si nunca antes le hubieran cargado así, sin embargo, que él lo hiciera hacía todo diferente; era sencillamente vergonzoso, especialmente porque las ropas que llevaba no estaban precisamente hechas para estar en esos trotes.

—El que está haciendo el ridículo soy yo, no tú –soltó con bufa, ella simplemente besó su mejilla con ternura-.

—…Te quiero, Daiki…

Hablando de las cosas que te pueden tomar en curva. Esa simple confesión, esas únicas dos palabras le dejaron callado por unos breves segundos; y sin siquiera darse cuenta una sonrisa se delineó en sus labios.

—Te ha comido la lengua el ratón, Daiki –agregó con cierta burla. La verdad es que estaba más que complacida por la reacción que había logrado obtener en el moreno. Para alguien que siempre tiene algo que decir, aquella reacción era sumamente satisfactoria para ella.

—Por supuesto que no –replicó con cierta pena. Mira que cortarse por algo como eso-. Sólo cállate y disfruta el paseo –comentó tras devolver su mirada al frente. El camino de vuelta a casa proseguía.

—Umm…Está bien, Daiki –sonrió con satisfacción-. ¿Te dio pena lo que te dije…?

—¡Absolutamente no! –exclamó, observándole de reojo. Se estaba regocijando ante sus reacciones; ella podía ser tan vil como él-. No seas ridícula.

—Entonces…¿me quieres o sólo te gusto mucho? -¿a dónde quería llevar con esos cuestionamientos repentinos?¿Por qué sonreía como una niña pequeña?¿Cuál era su fascinación en restregar su mejilla contra la suya?

—Tsk…-no sabía que era peor, lo que estaba haciendo ella o que toda la gente les lanzara miradillas mientras susurraban quién sabe qué cosas-…¿A qué vienen esas preguntas ahora, eh?

—Respondiendo con una pregunta, un poco cobarde de tu parte –le sonrió de soslayo, sacándole la lengua al poco tiempo.

—No tienes diez años.

—No me importa –le deletreó con infantilismo-. Sólo admite que me quieres y que me echaste de menos en estos días como yo lo hice…-poseía una facilidad abrumadora para pasar de un tono pueril a uno de completa madurez-. No necesito que me prometas amor eterno, sólo que me digas algo tan simple como lo que te pedí.

—Hmp…-suspiró con cansancio. Ella no iba a callarse ni dejar de amedrentarlo hasta que obtuviera lo que quería. No sabía si odiar o agradecer que fuera tan terca como él-…Me niego a responder.

—Tsk…Eres un insensible conmigo. Las personas también necesitan en ocasiones palabras de confianza –recriminó en un tono un tanto hostil-. Pensé que eras alguien directo, sin tapujos que no teme en ser descarado –prosiguió con una sonrisa. No estaba enfadada ni nada por el estilo, sino más bien divertida con sus respuestas.

—Estás más fastidiosa de lo usual.

—No te molesté en toda esta semana, por lo que es normal que esto esté ocurriendo –se defendió-…Haré que un día me digas esas dos palabras…Daiki –amenazó con seriedad. Él simplemente se detuvo, observándole expectante. Por alguna razón se sintió absurdamente apenado. ¿Es que acaso no es la frase que usaban generalmente los chicos?

No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que hubieran ido a dar hasta el hogar del moreno, no cuando era el lugar que quedaba más cercano para ambos de acuerdo de a donde habían partido; aunque sí le extrañaba que no hubiera sido recibida por aquella amable mujer, por lo que se sintió extraña y durante unos cuantos segundos se quedó mirando hacia el pasillo. Pero pronto Aomine le sacó de su trance.

Ella simplemente se reincorporó, colocándose las pantuflas para poder entrar a la casa. El resto de sus cosas permanecían sobre el sillón de la sala. El moreno había ido a la cocina a buscar un par de vasos para servir la leche fría que habían comprado.

—Bien, creo que debería ver qué es lo que hay en las bolsas…-murmuraba. Los panques ya estaban sobre la mesa baja de la sala y la leche les hacía compañía.

—¿Qué te han dado? –preguntó con cierto interés el moreno antes de sentarse al lado contrario de donde ella permanecía sentada; las pequeñas bolsas coloridas restaron espacio para que se pudiera sentar a su lado-. ¿Qué se supone que es eso? -ya había servido la leche y ahora comía tranquilamente un cupcake, mirando detenidamente lo que había sacado de la primera bolsa.

—Pues creo que es algo así como…un kit…-lo que tenía entre manos era un estuche gris que contenía un libro, esposas y una venda para los ojos-… "50 escenarios para desatar tu pasión"…-¿cómo podían regalar cosas como ésas? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué le dieron algo como eso? Estaba anonadada.

—Ohh…Tal vez no sea tan mal regalo –el muy descarado se había encargado de sacar las esposas y aquella venda-. Deberíamos poner en práctica alguno de esos escenarios.

—¡De ninguna manera Aomine Daiki! –exclamó. Esa sonrisa tan cínica sólo le hizo arder las mejillas de la pena. A saber qué se estaba imaginando con ella en combinación con esos objetos.

—No seas aburrida…Procuraré no dejarte marcas visibles –mencionó con un tono embelesador. Ella simplemente prefirió continuar con la faena de abrir sus regalos.

—_¡¿Cómo puede decirme algo como eso con esa inocencia fingida?!¡¿Y de dónde demonios sacan cosas como éstas?! _–se tranquilizó y miró con atención el siguiente obsequio; se trataba de un libro-. ¡Exijo que leas este libro, Daiki! –prácticamente le puso en frente aquel susodicho libro.

—…"101 Maneras Infalibles de decir Te Quiero"…No lo creo –el pobre libro fue arrojado lejos, muy lejos.

—Al menos lo intenté…-la diversión todavía continuaba. El siguiente libro, no sólo era curioso por su tono negro y sentido horizontal, sino más bien por el título que poseía-. _Este no voy a enseñárselo siquiera…¡De ninguna manera!_

—¿Otro libro? –él sólo veía cómo esa chica había ocultado ese objeto detrás de su espalda-. ¿Por qué lo escondes?

—Por nada en particular. Es que es un libro soso, ya sabes, de esos románticos…De esos que no te gustan…-mintió a la perfección. Pero eso no servía contra Aomine, él ya sabía cuándo mentía y los gestos inconscientes que realizaba cuando lo hacía.

—Muéstramelo, después de todo no es nada malo.

—_Maldición…Usó mi mentira en mi contra…_-él continuaba esperando con la mano extendida hacia ella; solamente quería meterse debajo del sillón.

—Es mío, no te lo presto.

—Cuando empiezas de infantil, es cuando más mientes…No puedes mentir con seriedad, Axelle –maldita sea, él la conocía mejor de lo que esperaba y eso no le daba felicidad en ese momento.

—Ugh…Bueno…-iba a arrepentirse de ello, de hecho lo hizo en menos de cinco segundos cuando Aomine terminó de leer el título y le sonrió con burla y satisfacción.

—"50 Propuestas eróticas para disfrutar en pareja…" –era como si lo leyera pausadamente a propósito. Las orejas de Axelle se pusieron rojas y qué decir de su rostro, era un arcoíris-. Éste suena más interesante que el anterior –confesó con picardía. Él iba a matarla con esos tonitos y proposiciones subidas de tono.

—Continuemos con el siguiente regalo…_Ignóralo Axelle, ignóralo, ignóralo…._-se repitió como un mantra; fue en vano, la mirada del chico era demasiado para su actual estado mental-emocional-. ¡Ni te atrevas a leerlo!

—Tú fuiste la que me dijo que debo leer algo más que meras revistas –mencionó. El muy cabrón estaba usando sus consejos en su contra; admitía que fue algo ingenioso de su parte-. Y esto es un libro después de todo, por lo que quizás le dé una hojeada…

—_¡Prefiero que siga viendo a Mai-chan! _–se lamentó-….Bombas de baño en forma de corazón, peluches, perfumes, maquillaje, chocolates…-¿por qué los regalos normales habían aparecido hasta el final?

—Tus seguidores son muy raros –ella pensaba algo más que eso-. Ya deja de evadirme la mirada y come o me los terminaré todos yo solo.

—Está bien –allí estaba comiendo su cupcake en total silencio-. No te atrevas a leer ese libro, ¿entendiste?

—¿Uh? Lo siento, estaba leyendo el primer capítulo -¿a quién le importaba que se viera jodidamente bien sujetando un libro mientras leía tan interesado? A ella no de momento, lo que quería era quitarle ese libro del mal de las manos. La supremacía por el condenado objeto dio inicio.

—…Perdiste…-anunció sonriente el moreno.

En aquel juego para obtener el vergonzoso libro ella había perdido, pero quizás no era tan malo ese hecho.

Sus labios jugaban con los del moreno, en una lucha en la que ambos intentaban imponer su ritmo y el modo de besarse. Era como si la atracción entre ambos hubiera crecido después de haberse mantenido tan distantes por aquel par de semanas, como si sencillamente les fascinara la idea de saborear el adictivo sabor de sus labios.

Ahora no le importaba que la acercara a él, rodeándole desde la cintura o que su otra mano libre sintiera una curiosa afección por su rostro. Lo único que le interesaba era seguir disfrutando de sus labios, de ese sabor que tanto añoró durante los días que estuvo lejos de él.

—Si tu madre llega va a ser muy lioso de explicar todo esto, además de vergonzoso –agregó antes de apartarse del moreno.

—No tienes que preocuparte, ellos salieron de la ciudad y llegan el lunes por la tarde –le susurró al oído. Ahora sus labios besaron sin descaro alguno el desprotegido cuello de la rubia; ella simplemente se estremeció y él sonrió con mayor satisfacción-…Actúas muy rudamente, pero la verdad es que es fácil cohibirte…

—…Daiki…-le miraba con cierta recriminación. No estaba muy feliz que digamos por caer tan fácilmente con los juegos de su divertido novio-. Engreído.

—Es tu culpa.

—No creo que lo sea…-se defendió, observándole con detenimiento. Él simplemente se rió por lo bajo antes de depositar un breve pero pasional beso en sus labios.

—Tengo hambre, cocíname algo –soltó vilmente. Ella simplemente se quedó en completo silencio antes de reírse ante aquella extraña petición.

—Mejor dime que me trajiste porque quieres que te cocine en estos días que tus padres no van a estar –señaló con burla-. Quizás deba enseñarte a hacerte de comer para que no suceda más esto.

—Les dije que le pediría a Satsuki cocinara algo, pero…

—No quieres morir, lo sé –sonrió bromista-. Igual no me molesta cocinarte, pero…no pienso hacerlo con esto puesto. Y tampoco traigo ropa…Meiko llegó a mi departamento y me hizo ponerme esto directamente…-su mañana había empezado terriblemente.

—Creo que tengo algo que podría servirte.

Agradecía enormemente que aquel overol corto le quedara a la perfección, junto con aquella blusa azul cielo. Era cómoda y le agradaba ir vestida de esa manera. Era una verdadera suerte que dentro de esa casa algunas cosas demoraran en ser sacadas a la basura.

La cocina se llenó de un olor agradable, propio del aceite en conjunción con aquellos vegetales y mariscos capeados. Nada parecía poder distraer a la concentrada chica de sus labores domésticas, ni siquiera el sonido del timbre. Alguien parecía estar muy impaciente porque alguien se dignara a atender la puerta; y esa habría de ser la labor de Aomine.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora Satsuki? –él simplemente miró con extrañeza a la peli rosa, se encontraba agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo por largo rato.

—Perdona por llegar tarde, he traído tu cena, Dai-chan –le sonrió amablemente. De su bolsa sacó un par de topes, llenos de aquello que no podía ser llamado como comestible.

—No te hubieras molestado…en serio…-simplemente tomó los recipientes, ansiando ya poder desecharlos en el bote de basura. No entendía cómo es que podía ser tan mala cocinando, incluso cuando alguien le decía cómo hacerlo.

—Por cierto, Dai-chan…-muy tranquilamente se había metido a la casa como si fuera la suya. El moreno simplemente suspiró, cerrando la puerta y siguiéndole.- Quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿Y qué sería?

—¿Crees que podrías cubrirme?

—¿Cubrirte…en qué modo? –él no cachaba la idea de su amiga. Aunque el que se viera tan feliz y con ese ambiente rosa a su alrededor le daba muy mala espina.

—Pues verás…

—Es por la salida de Kuroko, ¿no es verdad? –esa era Axelle con un batidor y un bowl; aún continuaba cocinando.

—Así que quieres escaparte con Tetsu –el peli azul sonrió campante ante una revelación de tal categoría. Ella simplemente se puso roja y atravesó fieramente con la mirada a Axelle-. No pensé que tuvieras tantas agallas. Aunque ya sabes que Tetsu…

—Es un viaje familiar –se adelantó a decir antes de que el mal pensando de Aomine se le ocurriera decir algo inapropiado-. Pero ya sabes cómo son mis padres…

—Sí, no te dejarían viajar con nadie a cuyos padres no conocieran –completó.

—Y por esa razón necesito tu ayuda, Dai-chan. Además, si me apoyas no le contaré a tus padres que Axelle está aquí, a solas contigo…-ya decía él que se estaba demorando en chantajearle; mujer tenía que ser-. Porque está claro que piensas hacer que se quede…-no eran sus especulaciones o hipótesis mal infundadas, porque claramente el reloj marcaba más de las diez de la noche.

—Admito que es un buen chantaje –le felicitaba la rubia-. ¿Pero no llamarán a casa y eso?

—Si les digo que me quedaré con Dai-chan para que no se meta en problemas y no muera de hambre, no habrá problema.

—¿Y no saben que sus padres salieron?

—De hecho sí. Pero confían ciegamente en Dai-chan, por lo que no es problema –sonrió con satisfacción.

—Oh, ya veo. Es como mi caso con Marko, Hadrien o Leo…Es lo bueno de tener amigos de la infancia.

—¿Entonces? –la miradita suplicante de Momoi se fijó en Aomine. Realmente deseaba ir con todo su corazón y él era el único que le podía permitir alcanzar aquel maravilloso sueño.

—Ungh…Está bien, está bien. Diles que pasarás la noche aquí y que volverás mañana por la tarde –no tenía alternativa, después de todo, ella le había salvado el trasero en varias ocasiones.

—Dai-chan, ¡eres el mejor! –literalmente se le había ido encima al moreno, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Satsuki, quítate, estás pesada!

—Por cierto Axelle –expresó ya con normalidad la peli rosa. Incluso ya se había puesto de pie y dejado a Daiki en paz-. Hace rato fui a buscarte a tu departamento para entregarte tu regalo, ya que mañana no estaré.

—No te hubieras molestado –dijo.

—Y claro, no te encontrabas, pero ése no es lo que quería mencionarte en sí…

—¿Entonces?

—Había una mujer muy elegante parada fuera de la puerta de tu departamento. Se le notaba impaciente y un tanto molesto, incluso con aquel semblante tranquilo y agradable –las pupilas de la chica se dilataron en un santiamén, secándosele la garganta por unos breves instantes. Sólo conocía a alguien que podía ser capaz de algo como eso, pero, no era posible, ¿verdad?

—¿C-Cómo…era ella? Físicamente hablando.

—Cabello largo, negro, completamente lacios…Sus ojos eran carmesí y su piel totalmente blanca y bastante cuidada…-enlistó al tiempo que recordaba a la susodicha mujer.

—Ah…Umm…Ya veo…

—¿La conoces? –Momoi no era la única con curiosidad.

—Mmm…Sí, sí conozco a esa mujer. Lo que no me explico qué es lo que está haciendo aquí…-simplemente le dio aquellos utensilios de cocina a la chica, dirigiéndose en automático hacia donde permanecían sus cosas. Los chicos sencillamente le siguieron con la mirada-. _Entonces significa que ella está aquí…¿Qué se supone que quiere ahora?¿Por qué no me dijo que iba a venir?¿Por qué tengo miedo de verificar mi celular…? _–hizo bien en presentir el peligro. Ahora lo estaba viendo todo muy claro. La pantalla táctil de su celular le mostraba más de siete llamadas pérdidas y 10 mensajes de texto: estaba en serios problemas-…Ungh…Creo que no debo pararme por mi apartamento al menos por las próximas dos semanas…-su rostro estaba azul del terror; muchas imágenes desagradables en donde había probado el enfado de aquella mujer retumbaron en su mente, advirtiéndole de lo que le esperaría en cuanto la viera. Malditos traumas de la infancia.

—¿Quién…es esa mujer? –Momoi sentía escalofríos de solo ver la cara de susto de la pobre chica.

—…Mi madre…

—¿Tu madre? –mencionó la chica-. ¿Y por qué te aterras tanto? Deberías estar feliz de poder verla.

—Lo estoy, pero cuando ella aparece cosas malas regularmente suceden…Por eso soy muy feliz aquí, sin su supervisión o la de mi padre. Los dos juntos me vuelven loca la mayor parte del tiempo –confesó-. No la veo desde antes de las vacaciones de verano. Además, ella no viene a Japón a menos que haya algo importante que decirme…Siempre estoy con ella un poco en los períodos vacacionales. Por lo que todo es más sospechoso.

—Vamos, vamos, no creo que sea tan malo –alentaba la peli rosa. Sin embargo, aquel tono tan familiar empezó a sonar, era una llamada entrante de la aludida.

—¿Por qué no has contestado Axelle? –no, ella no estaba de buen humor, incluso aunque disfrazara su voz.

—He estado ocupada. Trabajo los fines de semana y generalmente tengo el teléfono en silencio –se excusó calmadamente. Debía escucharse inalterable para que su madre no sospechara de nada.

—Te fui a buscar a tu departamento, pero no estabas. ¿Dónde se supone que estás ahora?

—En la casa de una amiga mía. Ya habíamos quedado para ello ya que mañana es mi cumpleaños y haríamos algo así como una pijamada. Lo planeamos hace un par de días atrás –sonó entusiasta, como si fuera cierto-. _Seguramente sigue allí, no lo dudaría ni tantito…¿Por qué debías venir justamente ahora?_

—¿Y quién se supone que es esa chica?¿Acaso se trata de Riko? –Axelle detectó la trampa de inmediato.

—No. Se trata de una amiga de la carrera…Aunque mañana veré a Riko probablemente –continuó.

—Supongo que tu amiga está allí contigo, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto. Está preparando la cena –prosiguió-. _Maldita sea, ya vi qué es lo que pretende._

—¿Podrías pasármela? Quiero cerciorarme de que no me estás mintiendo –sentenció con dureza-. Te conozco muy bien Axelle y eres capaz de muchas cosas con tal de salirte con la tuya.

—No estoy diciendo mentiras, madre. Ahorita mismo te la paso –le extendió el móvil a la peli rosa. Ésta entendió el mensaje de inmediato.

—Muy buenas noches –saludó cordialmente-. Mi nombre es Satsuki Momoi, y soy amiga de su hija.

—Muy buenas noches, mi nombre es Daishi Ayumi, encantando. Perdona que incordie, pero debo asegurarme de que Axelle no me estuviera mintiendo.

—Claro que no. Ella pasará la noche conmigo y mañana saldremos a celebrar su cumpleaños con el resto de nuestros amigos. No debe preocuparse por nada. Lamento que por mi culpa no haya podido encontrarse con ella.

—Ya tendré oportunidad de verla, así que despreocúpate Satsuki-kun. Te agradecería enormemente que me pasaras nuevamente a mi hija.

—Te dije que no mentía –ya nuevamente tenía el celular entre sus manos.

—Te hablaré para encontrarnos, Axelle. Tengo algunas cosas que contarte.

—Hasta luego, madre –y la charla terminó allí. Ella estaba más que aliviada-. Gracias Momoi.

—No hay de qué –le sonrió con complicidad-. Ahora sí me voy que se me está haciendo tarde.

—Te acompañaré –espetó Aomine mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Era ya una costumbre el acompañarla y más cuando era tan noche.

—Gracias, Dai-chan.

La casa quedó silenciosa tras la partida de aquellos dos, sin embargo, ocupó su tiempo en poner la mesa y llevar los platillos que habían sido cocinados, encargándose de preservar su calor para que estuvieran a buena temperatura para cuando el moreno volviera.

—Marko –mencionó en cuanto el chico tomó su celular para responderle-. No podremos irnos de fiesta esta noche.

—Lo sé. Aomine me llamó y me dijo que no fastidiara –soltó con burla-. No pensé que fuera tan posesivo, Axelle.

—¿En serio te dijo algo así? –por alguna razón no lo creía. Daiki no parecía de ese tipo de chicos.

—Sí, por lo que igualmente íbamos a cancelar. Pero mañana estaremos por allá para ir al parque de diversiones o donde tú elijas.

—Sabes, mi madre está en Japón.

—¿En serio? Qué raro…¿Qué es lo que querrá ahora?

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Por cierto, si te pregunta a ti o a cualquiera de ustedes, estoy en la casa de Momoi y pasaré la noche con ella.

—¿Dónde estás realmente? –rió un poco y calló-. No necesitas decírmelo, estás con Aomine. Eres toda una traviesa, Axelle –se burló.

—No es lo que piensas –se quejó-. Igual fue la mejor elección, ya que así evité verme con mi madre por este día. Por cierto, quiero que me hagas un enorme favor, Marko.

—Es raro que me pidas algo. Así que dime, ¿de qué va?

—Tómalo como mi presente de cumpleaños si quieres –bromeó-. Pero es que si lo hago yo, no será sorpresa.

—Tú sólo dime y me haré cargo.

No es como si aquella fina cena no luciera apetecible, sino más bien que ahora toda su atención se encontraba puesta en la maravillosa vista de la luminosa ciudad. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no apreciaba aquellos altos rascacielos con toda esa propaganda brillante y escandalosa?¿Desde cuándo no sentía esa nostalgia por haber abandonado hace tanto tiempo atrás sus raíces y permanecer en territorio extranjero? Y sobre todo, ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que no sentaba a comer en la misma mesa que aquel despreocupado hombre?

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que se separaron, teniéndose que soportar mutuamente por sus deberes laborales.

—A este paso toda tu comida terminara helada –comentó el rubio, observando fijamente a aquella ex esposa suya.

—Algo mejor hubiera heredado tu hija de ti –señaló sin indulgencia, clavando sus penetrantes ojos carmesí en él.

—No fui yo quien le educó durante estos seis años. Te recuerdo que no me permitiste verla tanto como yo deseé –resaltó, con cierto enfado-. Es tanto mi hija como lo es tuya.

—No vinimos hasta aquí para enfrascarnos en estos temas, Logan.

—No fui yo quien empezó esa discusión sin sentido, Ayumi –mencionó sonriente-. Entonces, ¿cuál ha sido la razón por la cual has traído contigo a Henry?

—Él dijo que quería conocer mejor a Axelle, después de todo, su relación no ha progresado desde que se conocieron. Y decidió aprovechar que mañana es su cumpleaños.

—¿Estás insinuando de forma indirecta que tienes pensado llevarte a Axelle de vuelta a Francia con ustedes, no es verdad?

—Tu perspicacia jamás te ha fallado.

No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que todavía se encontrara profundamente dormido pese a que ya eran un poco más allá de las diez de la mañana. Tampoco podía recriminarle nada en lo absoluto, ya que por su culpa se habían acostado tarde entre charlas, comida y unas buenas películas de comedia; sin duda el sábado por la noche había sido sumamente gratificante para ambos.

Por lo que suspiró y cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación. Le permitiría explayarse un poco más. De momento debía encargarse del desayuno, ya estaba un poco hambrienta; además debía pensar en cómo conseguir un cambio de ropa, después de todo, no había sido una completa mentira lo que le dijo a su mamá. Por la tarde iba a salir con Riko y los demás a comer.

—Aunque podría pedírselo a alguno de ellos…-exteriorizó. Un mensaje de texto ya había sido mandado y ahora lo que restaba era acomodar la sala, limpiar un poco y dejar todo impecable de limpio-.Me pregunto qué será bueno para hacer de desayunar…

La puerta fue tocada un par de veces antes de que ella reaccionara y se dirigiera de inmediato a abrir. No sabía si sentirse apenada o confundida. ¿Qué hacía Kagami Taiga tocando a la puerta del moreno tan temprano?

—Esto es algo incómodo, sabes –el pelirrojo fue el primero en hablar.

—No sé qué estés pensando, pero prefiero no preguntar.

—Yo sólo vine a buscarlo, quedamos en practicar un poco por la mañana.

—¿En serio? Veo que su amistad progresó mucho desde ese "acercamiento" –se burló y él simplemente echaba chispas de sólo acordarse de ese fatídico día en que su reputación se fue abajo.

—¡Cállate! –le gritoneó-. Cuando se pare dile a ese idiota que lo estaré esperando en la cancha.

—Claro, yo le informo.

—Por cierto…Feliz Cumpleaños –felicitó con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

—Gracias. ¿No quieres desayunar con nosotros? –el pelirrojo simplemente asintió; no se lo pensaba dos veces cuando de comida se trataba.

El duelo de miradas no se hizo esperar entre esos dos chicos. Una parte de ellos se agradaba mutuamente, especialmente porque practicaban con regularidad el uno contra el otro, pero a la vez, también se odiaban, quizás porque en el fondo eran sumamente parecidos. Ella simplemente suspiraba y trataba de comer tranquilamente.

—¿Por qué invitaste a este idiota a desayunar, eh? –recriminó, clavando una mala mirada en el otro.

—Porque hay suficiente comida. Además, se llevan bien y es bueno que los amigos pasen tiempo de calidad juntos.

—Más por favor –ese era Taiga pidiendo más arroz. Pedido al que Aomine respondió dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza. Ahí iban de nuevo.

—En serio, me pregunto cómo harán para no perder cuando empiece el torneo de diciembre.

—Te demostraré quién es el mejor, Bakagami.

—Barreré el piso contigo, Aomine –ambos se miraban con enormes ansias competitivas. Las chispas simplemente volaban entre ambos.

—Les recuerdo que están en el mismo equipo. Por cierto Daiki, Marko llegará más al rato con Hadrien y Leo.

—Esos malditos fastidiosos…-chasquearon los dos a la par. Ambos ya tenían sus malas experiencias con ese grupito de chicos.

—Si son tan buenos amigos.

—¡¿Qué clase de concepto tienes para la amistad?! –le gritonearon aquellos dos sin condolencia alguna.

El desayuno terminó entre peleas verbales, unos cuantos golpes y varias blasfemias. Y Axelle no podía estar más agradecida en cuanto esos dos cruzaron en el umbral y se fueron a practicar su amado basquetbol. Otra vez paz y tranquilidad.

—Menos mal que ya hay un poco de paz…Espero que no demoren tanto en llegar…Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿estará bien que haya optado por algo así…?

Seguramente sólo había pasado cerca de media hora desde que aquel par se había ido y ahora debía lidiar con el escándalo que esos tres chicos recién estaban armando; sin embargo, no era para menos, no con todas las cosas que traían consigo. ¿Por qué venían tan cargados cuando sólo les había pedido dos cosas que no ocupaban demasiado espacio?

Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron aquellas tres cajas, cada una de un color diferente. Una de ellas era azul rey, la otra de un rojo intenso y la tercera violeta; cada una de ellas con un respectivo moño blanco. Eran sus presentes indudablemente.

—No tenían que molestarse en traerme algo –dijo con cierto reproche.

—Sabes que no podíamos llegar sin regalo alguno –le sonrió Hadrien, estrechándola. Fue el primero en darle su abrazo de felicitaciones-. Feliz Cumpleaños, Axelle.

—Yo también quiero felicitarla, Hadrien –le gruñó el castaño.

—No sean incivilizados –mencionaba Leo. Él ya se había adelantado al italiano y se encontraba felicitando a la chica.

—No hay fiesta de cumpleaños en que no se comporten de forma tan guerrillera –se burló-. Por cierto, ¿lo has traído? –sus pupilas se postraron en el chico y éste simplemente asintió. En breve se dirigió hacia la entrada, allí había dejado una caja de tamaño mediano con pequeños hoyos de ventilación.

—¡Por supuesto! Le conseguí un lazo rojo porque le combina de maravilla.

En sus manos se encontraba aquel adorable, esponjoso y enternecedor cachorro de pastor Belga Groenendael, clavando sus vivaces ojos cafés en ella mientras su cola iba de un lado para otro, denotando la emoción que le provocaba el contemplar su entorno y a todos esos seres humanos que eran completamente desconocidos para él.

El moño rojo que se formaba sobre su espalda, sencillamente lo volvía mucho más encantador.

—¡Es tan adorable! –exclamó con enorme emoción la rubia. No pudo resistirse y terminó tomando entre brazos al pequeño animal. Era imposible resistirse a éste.

—Hiciste una buena elección, Axelle. Creo que un perro como éste combinará de maravilla con él ya que le encanta jugar al aire libre y gastará muy bien sus energías con Aomine –espetaba Leo, mirando al cachorro, era tan afectuoso.

—Aunque…-soltó Marko con cierta desconfianza.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella. Los otros dos simplemente se miraron, suspirando a la par.

—No pude resistirme y traje a éste también…Es que se iba a quedar completamente solo sin su amigo de juegos…

A Axelle no le sorprendía un comentario como ése, Marko era de esa clase de chicos con un corazón demasiado blando que no podía resistirse a ciertas cosas; y dentro de éstas estaban los lamentos y miradas tristes de algún cachorro. ¿Qué se supone que haría ella ahora con dos perritos?

—Bueno…supongo que podemos hacer algo al respecto…

Entre los brazos del castaño se encontraba aquel adorable ejemplar. Se trataba de un Samoyedo bastante animado, que les miraba con ilusión al tiempo que movía sus triangulares orejas de aquí para allá. Su esponjoso y albino pelaje era irresistible, por lo que en poco tiempo todos sin excepción se encontraban acariciando al pequeño.

Esos cachorros y sus infalibles encantos.

—Podrías darle los dos…-sugería Marko. Ya se había encontrado de ponerle un lazo rosa al albino perro.

—Es hembra. Y el pastor es macho –mencionaba Hadrien.

—No sé si acepte a los dos –los pequeños habían sido soltados en la sala. Corrían de un lado para el otro, correteándose y mordiéndose ocasionalmente. Era una escena terriblemente adorable; se notaba a leguas que ese grupo de chicos eran amantes de los perros.

—…Son terriblemente encantadores…-musitaron los cuatro sin excepción.

La pequeña reja se abrió de inmediato, permitiéndole a aquel par de peleoneros chicos entrar. Y mientras caminaban se percataron de inmediato de que algo no andaba bien con su entorno. Después de todo, ¿de dónde se supone que habían salido aquel par de cachorros, moviendo su pequeña cola en señal de bienvenida?¿Y por qué corrían a toda marcha hacia ellos?

Kagami simplemente saltó la reja lo más rápidamente posible que pudo. Su fobia hacia los perros le podía más que las futuras burlas del moreno. Aomine por su parte simplemente miró con total desconcierto a ese par de cánidos, mismos que empezaron a juguetear a su lado, clamando por su atención. Algo que no demoraría en acatar el chico.

—¿De dónde se supone que han salido, eh? –se cuestionaba a sí mismo. Ya se encontraba acariciando la cabeza del pequeño pastor mientras su compañera de juegos intentaba mordisquear sin éxito alguno la otra mano libre del chico.

—¡¿De dónde demonios salieron esos monstruos?! –gimoteaba el pelirrojo. Si apenas soportaba a Nigou, no podía encarar a dos como él al mismo tiempo.

—Me sorprende que un sujeto como tú le tenga miedo a estos cachorros –le dedicó una mirada burlona y esa sonrisa socarrona. Simplemente consideraba como ridículo que alguien les temiera a tal grado a los perros-. Por ahora debería ver de quién son…Aunque no comprendo por qué llevan estos lazos…-cargó a los dos cachorros sin problema alguno, recibiendo por su osadía un par de lamidas por parte de los pequeños; él simplemente les dedicó una mirada amistosa.

—¡Axelle, aquí están! –el grito de Marko irrumpió de golpe, llamando la atención de aquel par de grandulones-. Aomine, Taiga, hola –les saludó desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Menos mal, pensé que se habían escapado –la chica llegó con apuro hasta donde permanecía el castaño. Su mirada se tranquilizó en cuanto contempló a ese par de animales peleando entre sí a la vez que Aomine los cargaba en brazos. Por alguna razón la escena le pareció un tanto tierna.

—¿Y estos perros? –cuestionaron los dos a la par.

—Pues…

—Considéralos tuyos de ahora en adelante, Aomine –agregó tranquilamente el castaño.

—¡¿Qué?! –el pelirrojo no estaba feliz con esa idea.

—Axelle, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

—Pues lo que escuchaste, Daiki –le sonrió tenuemente-. ¿Recuerdas cuando pasamos por esa veterinaria? –él asintió-. El cachorro que ves allí es el de ese sitio. Pensé que sería buena idea que tuvieras a alguien que aguantara tu ritmo deportivo…Le pedí a Marko que pasara por él porque yo no podía hacerlo hoy.

—Aunque cuando vi a su compañera de juegos no pude evitarlo y la compré por mi parte –agregó apenado-. Es por eso que ahora tienes dos.

—No tenías que hacer algo innecesario como esto –espetó el moreno tras depositar los cachorros en las manos de Kagami; al pobre pelirrojo se le fue la vida de las manos.

—Bueno, yo te vi muy emocionado con el pequeño cuando lo vistes. ¿Qué hay de malo en que te lo haya comprado? –soltó con inocencia.

—Pues todo –renegó.

—Si no aceptas mi regalo, me enfadaré contigo, Daiki –sentenció con seriedad, depositando sus manos sobre sus caderas. Él sabía que estaba hablando en serio, sin embargo, no podía simplemente morderse la lengua y aceptar todo como sí; tenía un orgullo que defender.

—Hablemos allá adentro.

—Me parece correcto.

La sala era un buen sitio para aquella charla, sin embargo, alguien se encontraba allí arreglando todo el lugar con sumo cuidado y no estaba dispuesto a dejarles permanecer allí por el momento. La cocina también quedó descartada en cuanto vieron aquel mar de cosas sobre la mesa y otras bolsas de compras en el suelo; el alemán estaba sacando algunas cazuelas y demás utensilios de cocina.

Esos chicos literalmente habían invadido su casa, por lo que la única alternativa era la planta de arriba; para ser más precisos, la habitación de moreno.

—¿Cuál es tu queja ahora? –ella se encargó de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Devuélvelos.

—No, no voy a hacerlo –chasqueó. No iba ceder sólo porque sí.

—¿Sabes lo ridículo que es que una chica le compre cosas a su novio? –estaba claro que su orgullo de hombre estaba siendo atacado por esa simple atención de su parte-. Cuando pueda me compraré una mascota, pero hasta entonces…-se quedó totalmente callado al contemplar la gélida mirada de su novia. Tal vez la había ofendido, tal vez.

—¡Pues qué machistas! –bufó-. Yo sólo quería darte algo que quisieras, pero veo que al final terminé siendo malinterpretada y despreciada.

—Tampoco es para tanto, Axelle –se apresuró a decir-. Yo no necesito que me obsequies nada. Y en todo caso, soy yo el que debería darte algo, en especial hoy –había tomado el mentón de la chica, alzándole un poco.

—Acéptalos entonces.

—¿Por qué eres tan terca para cosas tan absurdas?

—…Hazlo en compensación por lo que me hiciste sentir en esa semana que…me cambiaste por tu ex…-mencionó con cierta dificultad e inseguridad. No quería tocar aquel tema porque se le hacía tanto tonto como insignificante-…Sé que no me gusta vestirme como el resto de las chicas…El maquillaje me desagrada y tampoco uso aretes…Detesto comportarme de manera dulce, alegre y cordial como todas…La gran mayoría de las cosas que amo hacer les gusta a más del 90% de la población masculina –dijo con enorme burla-…Y también sé que no soy copa D…-murmuró con desgano.

—No seas tonta –le jaloneó de ambas mejillas. Ya se le estaba haciendo hábito el regañarla de ese modo-. Esas cosas no tienen importancia…Incluso lo de la copa…Me gustas lo suficiente como para ignorar pequeñeces como ésas; además, es mejor así.

—¿Mejor…así? –parpadeó con cierta sorpresa.

—Es mejor si no lo entiendes –se burló. Otra vez esa sonrisa llena de cinismo se asomó sobre sus labios.

—¿Te quedarás con esos cachorros sí o sí?

—No vas a ceder sin importar lo que diga –la amplia sonrisa de la chica dejaba claro algo como eso-. Por lo que supongo que…podría quedarme con ellos.

—Ya se los puedes soltar a Kagami para que salga corriendo todo asustado –insinuó alegremente.

—Umm…No es tan mala idea ésa –apoyó.

—Sabes, hemos decidido usar tu casa para hacer la fiesta de cumpleaños –comentó muy quitada de la pena.

—Lo imaginé en cuanto dijiste que esos tres vendrían –suspiró, rascando un poco su cabeza-. Más les vale que no rompan nada –sentenció, mirándole fijamente-. _Sólo a ella se le podían venir a la mente semejantes ocurrencias. Creo que no me queda más que acostumbrarme a ello…_-ella simplemente le sonrió con satisfacción, y él sin desearlo le devolvió el gesto.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como enormes platos soperos al contemplar aquella imponente entrada y sobre todo a la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban adentrándose en aquel monstruoso parque temático.

Habían escuchado que era muy conocido no sólo en Japón, sino en otros rincones del mundo, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de asistir a éste pese a que no se encontraba tan lejano de donde se encontraban. No obstante, contra todo pronóstico se hallaban allí.

La decisión había sido tomada de último momento por lo que apuradamente tuvieron de tiempo de llamarles a todos y citarlos en ese determinado sitio. Seguramente no existía nada de malo en celebrar un cumpleaños dentro de ese afamado lugar conocido como Tokyo DisneySea.

Y tras esperar en la fila por más de media hora pudieron al fin entrar y apreciar el mapa de todo el parque de diversiones, ya que era lo suficientemente gigantesco como para que todos se perdieran. Aunque quizá lo que se preguntaban era que si iban a tener el tiempo suficiente para visitar cada una de los Puertos Temáticos que conformaban todo el lugar.

—¿A dónde iremos primero? –cuestionó un italiano muy sonriente. Es que quería ir a todos lados.

—La cumpleañera debe decidir, después de todo, fue idea suya venir aquí –comentaba Leo.

—En eso tienes mucha razón, pero sé que tiene la misma crisis existencial que todos nosotros –Hadrien miraba de reojo a su amiga, quien estaba más seria y pensativa que en cualquier otro momento de su joven vida.

—Mediterranean Harbor…American Waterfront, Lost River Delta, Port Discovery, Mermai Lagoon, Arabian Coast, Mysterious Island….Es una de las decisiones más dificiles que he tomado, chicos.

—Sólo elige uno y ya. Terminaremos yendo a todos, conociéndote –agregaba Aomine, jaloneando los mofletes de su indecisa novia.

—¡Vayamos a Mediterranean Harbor! –exclamaba con emoción Riko. Todos apreciaron la descripción del lugar y entendieron el motivo.

—No…suena mala idea –Hyuuga optaba por algo más divertido y con menos agua.

Ninguno de ellos dejaba de asombrarse con ese súper parque, especialmente cuando llegaron a aquella zona. Es que se sintieron de inmediato que no estaban dentro de Japón, sino en una ciudad portuaria de Italia donde las calles estaban embebidas por el agua. Pero lo más llamativo eran esas majestuosas góndolas que iban y venía. Todo era maravilloso y hermoso.

—Quiero subirme a una de ésas –dijo Axelle jalando al desprevenido moreno hacia donde se podían rentar aquellas embarcaciones. Y el mismo destino siniestro les aguardó a Kagami y Hyuuga con sus adorables y nada salvajes novias.

—Creo que debimos de haber traído una pareja, ¿no? –preguntaba Hadrien, suspirando pesadamente. Todos de acaramelados y él solito.

—¡Adiós Hadrien! –exclamaba Marko ya yendo en una de las góndolas con el danés a lado. Incluso Mitobe se había embarcado una él solo. En términos simples, el alemán estaba más solo que un elote.

—Pensé que sería una fiesta tranquila en mi casa…-miró de reojo a la rubia, percatándose que estaba más que encantada viajando en la góndola. Incluso había alguien que se encargaba de remar; era como estar en Venecia.

—Es que cuando Marko mencionó el parque de diversiones, no podía decir que no. Además, este sitio es espectacular, hay muchas cosas divertidas. Espero que el día nos rinda para todo lo que tenemos que hacer –reconocía ese tipo de emoción y alegría impregnada en su rostro; le recordaba a Satsuki cuando compraba ropa como si no existiera mañana ni límite de efectivo. Qué contrastes.

—¿Y estuvo bien que dejaras el celular? Se supone que tu madre te iba a llamar.

—No hay problema. Mi padre me mandó un mensaje y me contó las intenciones que tenía mi madre está vez –dijo muy quitada de la pena-. Y no quiero que el día entero se me amargue por algo como eso.

—Luego no te estés quejando –soltó con burla, ella simplemente se vengó dándole un largo beso. Uno que presenciaron todos sin problema alguno, por lo que los murmullos no demoraron en aparecer.

—¿No es bonito viajar en algo como esto? –preguntó. Ya había reducido el espacio restante que les separaba, por lo que ahora le era más cómodo recargar su cabeza en el moreno.

—Bueno, es tu cumpleaños, así que no nos queda más que hacer lo que tú digas –le sonrió de soslayo y ella simplemente parecía emocionada ante aquella idea.


	51. Capítulo 51

¡Hola florecillas mías! Ya llegué para alegrarles el viernes :D Y bueno, antes de que disfruten del capítulo de este día, les traigo noticias _.

Primero, antes que nada, restan prácticamente 9 capítulos más antes de que se efectúe el ansiado torneo de invierno y eso significa una cosa bastante importante e_e, no habrá Addicted to U por un tiempo, ¿por qué? Porque esta parte debe ser escrita en compañía de mi amiga, y aunque ya tengo varios capítulos de esta parte, nos falta y pues no puedo subirlos así T-T y ella está con la tesis y bueno, no he hablado con ella por falta de tiempo justamente por ese motivo y que anda trabajando, así que a tener paciencia queridas mías.

A razón de esto les quiero preguntar un par de cosas; la primera, ¿quieren que incluya el torneo dentro de los capítulos de este fic o lo hago aparte para no abrumarles "por los partidos" o que ya son muchos caps XD?¿Van a querer que continúe la historia después de que termine el torneo y toda la cosa, así como un post-time (y con esto me refiero a lo que será de la vida de Ahomine después)? Porque yo ya empecé a escribir esos capítulos, pero si no quieren no los subo y me los quedo para mí Muahaha. Y creo que sería todo referente a ello. Ahora pasemos a responder los reviews:

**Naito.-** ¡Un placer verte por acá de nuevo y no maldiciendo como trailera! XD Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme tu comentario, lo valoro mucho *^*. Ya era hora de que Daiki entrara en razón, aunque debía sufrir un poco para que captara cómo estaba la situación. Yo me tomo las cosas muy a pecho (?) jajaja. Bueno, ya verás qué onda sobre lo de Francia en este capítulo; por lo que tus preguntas serán respondidas rápidamente. ¡Saludos, buen inicio de semana, te me cuidas mucho y espero seguir leyéndote por acá! ¡Bye bye!

**Joy.-** Sí, la salud por delante, pero yo soy una dejada por eso me pasan cosas como éstas XD. Pues ya me encuentro un poco mejor pero todavía no salgo del problema médico en el que estoy y para agregar la cereza al pastel, me está dando gripa lol. Hubieras visto lo que me costó elegir las razas de perro, es que yo amo a todos y bueno, soy una indecisa de lo peor. ¡Qué envidia que tengas un pastor! Yo solamente tengo un FrenchPuddle y se llama Momo. Creo que tu felicidad pronto se verá cortada O No me odies (?). Como siempre, muchas gracias por comentarme pequeña mía. Cuídate mucho, lindo fin de semana, besos y abrazos. ¡Matta ne!

**Capítulo 51**

**Enemigo a la vista**

Pese al gran dolor que había experimentado tras hacerse aquellas perforaciones en los lóbulos de sus orejas, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Especialmente cuando postraba su carmesí mirada en esos bonitos y pequeños pendientes de mariposa. Ya hacía bastante tiempo desde que había usado aretes.

La pulsera que decoraba su muñeca derecha le fascinaba. Era violeta con un encadenado en dorado, al mismo tiempo que poseía perlillas y pequeñas flores adornándole. Y qué decir de su colgante, sin duda le encantaba.

—Me cuesta trabajo pensar todo lo que tuvo que soportar Kagami cuando acompañó a Aomine a comprar todo esto –sus pupilas apreciaban el pequeño corazón macizo de plata garabateado coquetamente con motivos florales, la llavecilla que le acompañaba y esa diminuta mariposa de amatista que completaba el set de su colgante-. Pero me pregunto quién le habrá dicho que mi color favorito es el morado…Bueno, es lo que menos importa –sonrió ampliamente.

Y aunque era un lunes libre en el que no tenía que ir a trabajar ni tampoco poseía deberes escolares por realizar, no iba a ser completamente ausente de responsabilidades. Después de todo, su madre había quedado irla a verla pasado las 4 de la tarde. No tenía escapatoria, no después de que no respondió a ninguna llamada el domingo. Seguramente estaría furiosa.

—De seguro se trata de ella…-dejó que la puerta sonara un poco más antes de ir a atenderla-. _Espero no se vuelva esto en una batalla campal…_

No le sorprendía que la mirada de esa mujer fuera de un lado a otro, examinando con detalle el actual departamento que ahora poseía su hija. Y sin decir palabra alguna tomó asiento en la sala, esperando a que su hija le acompañara en breve.

Un silencio casi sepulcral se hizo presente.

—Deduzco que te divertiste, ¿no es así, Axelle? –ella sintió la mirada de su madre encima, examinándole.

—Así es. Fuimos al parque de diversiones todos juntos –comunicó-. Me dejé olvidado el celular y cuando lo noté ya era demasiado tarde para regresarme.

—No me sorprende, tienes esos malos hábitos que tu padre –prosiguió-. De igual modo he traído tu presente, aprovechando que he venido a verte –de su bolsa sacó aquella pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo con un adorable moño dorado.

—No tenías que darme nada –le hizo saber. Sin embargo, tomó aquella pequeña caja, abriéndola sin chasqueo-. Son bastante bonitos –se trataban de unos bellos aretes de oro en forma de corazón con diamantes incrustados.

—¿Desde cuándo empezaste a usar aretes, Axelle? –inquirió tras contemplar esos singulares aretes que lleva apuestos. Había sido un mal día para ir con el pelo recogido.

—Ah, bueno, desde ayer –comunicó-. Me los obsequiaron, así que pensé que sería buena idea usarlos. Me han gustad mucho –sin quererlo había esbozado una amplia sonrisa tras mencionar esas palabras.

—A Henry le haría ilusión el vértelos puestos. De hecho estaría bien que te los pusieras en este preciso momento, porque saldrás con él a comer –Axelle palideció ante esas palabras. ¿Que iba a salir con aquel que fungía como su padrastro a comer y que tenía que ponerse esos aretes?-. Ya que no pudo acompañarte el día de tu cumpleaños, después de que vino desde Francia explícitamente a felicitarte, considero que lo menos que le debes es una salida. Intenta ser comprensiva y no vayas a hacer algo que le incordie.

—Yo tenía planes para más al rato…–espetó.

—¿Como cuáles?¿Salir con ese novio que tienes…? –le miró de forma prácticamente acusadora tras insinuarle algo que notoriamente era verdad-. Tu padre ya me lo contó. Andas con un basquetbolista de tu universidad –se cruzó de piernas. Suspiró y miró a su hija-. No tengo por qué meterme en este asunto, pero no creo que sea alguien que te convenga. Aunque quizás sólo sea un capricho temporal.

—Sí, de hecho pienso salir con él al rato –remarcó con notorio reproche-. Y concuerdo contigo en que no tienes por qué meterte en este asunto, madre. Al final, cada quien eligió con el hombre que deseó estar, ¿no? –la peli negra notó de inmediato aquella clara indirecta, no obstante, no iba a perder su preciada compostura.

—Claramente. Pero cambiando a un tema de mayor relevancia, Henry está esperándote afuera –señaló-. ¿Eso es lo que piensas llevarte puesto? –miró con total desaprobación aquella holgada blusa blanca y de estampado negro; una que no podía ir sin un short de mezclilla deslavado y esas negras calcetas a media pierna.

—Así es. No creo que haya necesidad de fingirle algo que no soy…Después de todo, quiere que nos entendamos mejor, ¿no? –sólo le bastó ponerse aquellos botines de piel tomo marrón para estar lista.

—Sé que es imposible intentar persuadirte sobre ese atuendo tan poco convencional. Sólo compórtate como lo que eres, una mujer con educación.

—Es así como me siento cómoda –agregó tras soltar su cabello. Debía meditar en cortárselo que ya le llegaba por debajo de la cadera.

No había nada mejor que llenarse el estómago de deliciosa comida después de haber estado practicando por horas. Y si bien era el único que quedaba aun sentado a la mesa no parecía importarle. Su madre se encontraba atareada limpiando la cocina y su padre se había encargado de ir a abrir la puerta.

Al parecer habían llegado visitas inesperadas.

—Muy buenas tardes. Lamentamos importunarles a semejantes horas, pero me gustaría hablar un poco con Aomine-kun.

—Sr Logan –los celestes ojos del padre se posicionaron en el rubio-. De manera que usted debe ser…

—Daishi Ayumi, encantada –se presentó muy formal la mujer.

Había varias preguntas que le pasaron por la mente en el momento en que cruzó miradas con el padre de Axelle, mismas que se tornaron mucho más numerosas en cuanto esa mujer clavó su atención fijamente en él, como si le odiara por alguna extraña razón. Al fin conocía a la madre de la rubia y no parecía estar muy seguro de querer dirigirle la palabra.

Y tras las clásicas presentaciones, todos se dirigieron hacia la sala. El té, los panecillos y ese ambiente tan ameno se hizo presente. Aunque Aomine no lo vivía de esa misma manera; si bien sus padres parecían estar llevándose bien con los de su novia, él no estaba muy seguro de hacia dónde irían las cosas a partir de ese momento.

—Les agradezco enormemente los cuidados que han tenido con mi hija. Ella a veces es algo despreocupada y no mide en ocasiones las consecuencias de sus actos –mencionaba Ayumi, observando tranquilamente a esa pareja de esposos.

—No tiene que preocuparse por cosas como ésas. Axe-chan es una buena chica y estamos agradecidos con ella por todas las cosas que ha hecho por Dai-chan –agregaba sonriente Natsumi.

—Debo confesar que estaba muy curiosa por conocerte, Aomine-kun –esos carmesí ojos se giraron hacia él. Podía sentir esa presión en todo su ser; sabía que las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes a partir de ese momento-. Mi hija me contó que son de la misma edad y que se conocieron justamente por una sesión de estudios. Imagino que debe ser difícil coordinar el basquetbol con la universidad.

—_Ayumi ya ha empezado…Por esta razón no quería decirle en dónde vivía Aomine, pero al final terminó descubriéndolo de un modo u otro _–si bien Logan resentía la llegada del chico en la vida de su hija porque le acaparaba la atención de su pequeña, no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos que su ex esposa aplicaba para acorralar al moreno.

—Siempre se encuentran modos de tener tiempo para todo –respondió con tranquilidad. Tenía que andarse con cuidado con esa mujer, ya que estaba buscando ponerle en jaque-. Y sé que Axelle tiene gustos particulares con los chicos, ya me lo han dicho Marko y los otros.

—_Bueno, se ha dado cuenta de lo que busca Ayumi. Si logra salir vivo de su interrogatorio tendré que darle cierto mérito._

—Aprovechando que tus padres están aquí, quisiera preguntarte si quieres ir a cenar con nosotros. Axelle nos alcanzará en el restaurante. Creo que es un buen momento para que podamos conocernos apropiadamente –sonrió ampliamente. Los padres de Aomine estaban fascinados con la idea. El moreno por su lado no se tragaba sus buenas intenciones o esa sonrisa de comercial.

—Suena bien. Igualmente ella y yo íbamos a ir a cenar esta noche –mencionó casual.

—_Aomine, es una trampa…Debes correr ahora que aun puedes zafarte de Ayumi._

—Logan, vayamos al restaurante que visitamos el domingo. Estoy segura de que Aomine-kun disfrutará del menú –ahora era el rubio quien sentía esa mirada sobre él. Estaba claro que debía de cooperar sí o sí.

Decir que iba más que incómodo era quedarse corto en adjetivos. La verdad es que nunca en su corta vida se había sentido tan jodidamente extrañado de ir a quien sabe qué restaurante a cenar con quienes eran los padres de su actual novia.

Si bien ya había pasado por el tedioso interrogatorio de padres sobreprotectores con varias de sus ex novias, podía asegurar que la mujer que tenía a lado era mucho peor que todos esos padres juntos. Especialmente si recordaba lo que Axelle le había contado sobre su persona.

—Tus padres son personas educadas y sumamente agradables, Aomine-kun. He pasado un momento encantador con ellos.

—Ah, gracias –suponía que debía dar las gracias por algo como eso.

—Al fin podremos hablar con toda la calma del mundo –aclaró. Sí, él sabía que lo de la salida era una mera excusa. Y al parecer el viaje en aquel taxi iba a demorar un poco más de lo habitual-. No consideraba prudente decirte ciertas cosas en frente de padres como los tuyos.

—_Aomine, tuviste muy mala suerte en hacerte novio de Axelle justo cuando esta mujer decide visitar Japón de manera frecuente _–Logan solamente permaneció en completo silencio, con la atención puesta hacia la vista de la ventana.

—Seamos claros Aomine-kun, no estoy de acuerdo en que un chico como tú salga con mi hija. He investigado un poco sobre ti y sinceramente no creo que merezcas salir con Axelle.

—_¡¿Qué investigó?! _–al rubio se le abrieron los ojos como platos ante semejante confesión. Ni siquiera él había hecho algo como eso y ya era decir mucho. Le fue imposible no dirigir su atención en Ayumi-. ¿Pero qué significa eso, Ayumi?

—Lo que escuchaste Logan –replicó ella-. ¿Es que acaso tú estás de acuerdo con esta relación?

—Es tu hija la que tiene que decidir algo como eso, no nosotros. Además, ¿por qué te estás empeñando solamente con él?

—Bueno, esa es su opinión personal. Pero Axelle opina completamente diferente al respecto…Y si es ella quien decide que lo mejor es que no sigamos siendo nada, adelante. Por mi parte eso no va a suceder de momento –no había que pensar demasiado las cosas, ni siquiera cuando éstas pudieran ser un tanto hoscas y menos con ella.

—Axelle a veces no sabe elegir adecuadamente a sus parejas –agregó sin condolencia alguna.

—Es más fácil que me diga que no soy de su agrado a que esté culpándole de algo como eso. Si le hace sentir mejor, ella tampoco era mi tipo de chica y sé que le pasó lo mismo conmigo…Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, pero es lo que hay.

—Vaya, tienes agallas para hablarme de esa manera, Aomine-kun. Reconozco que carácter es algo que no te hace falta, pero no es suficiente. Si tan sólo ella se diera cuenta del buen partido que es Evans.

—Lo siento, pero no son sus estándares los que quiero satisfacer, sino los de su hija. Y hasta donde estoy enterado Axelle lo considera más su enemigo que otra cosa –mencionó, clavando su aguda mirada en la pelinegra-. A nadie le agrada que le impongan las cosas y mucho menos a su hija. La conoce mejor que yo, sabe lo que ocurrirá si la presiona de más en algo que no desea.

—Espero no haya venido hasta aquí con Henry, Ayumi –habló el ex esposo.

—Por supuesto que no. A este viaje sólo asistimos Henry y yo –le informó.

—Estoy seguro de que Henry para este momento debe de estar comprándose unas pastillas para los nervios por lidiar con alguien que es todo lo opuesto a su hija –comentaba Logan tranquilamente. Incluso había colocado su atención en su celular.

—Si es que no se ha escapado ya de esa aburrida salida –prosiguió Aomine. Ahora entendía Ayumi por qué demonios el moreno le irritaba más de lo usual: poseía ese mismo cinismo y descaro que Logan.

Las palabras de esos dos hombres no estaban erradas en lo más mínimo. Aquella chica estaba aburriéndose a no más poder con aquella larga y tediosa charla que para colmo estaba teniendo lugar en francés. Por no mencionar que ahora el sujeto en cuestión deseaba que entrara a una pequeña boutique de ropa para elegir un atuendo más apropiado a su edad y género ya que lo que llevaba puesto él lo calificaba de inadmisible.

Sin embargo, aquel hombre era el menor de sus males. Ahora que habían llegado hasta aquel hotel se percató de que algo no estaba yendo bien y que la sorpresa de la que le había hablado el actual esposo de su madre bien podría causarle un dolor de cabeza garrafal.

Cuando atravesó aquella puerta de hotel sus ojos se toparon de inmediato con esos ojos tono esmeralda. Lo reconoció de inmediato. ¿Pero cómo no reconocer esa sonrisa socarrona y tan llena de egocentrismo?

—…Evans…

—Axelle, tanto tiempo sin vernos –soltó feliz. Incluso no le importó saludar a la chica de esa manera tan occidental que a los japoneses se les haría de lo más extraño-. Te he comprado algo por tu cumpleaños.

—No debiste de haberte molestado.

—Por supuesto que no es ninguna molestia Axelle. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? Paseemos por la ciudad –se le veía tan emocionado y a ella tan renuente a aceptar algo como eso-. Incluso Henry estaba satisfecho al oír algo como eso.

—Lo siento, pero tengo novio y voy a salir con él esta noche y el fin de semana –por si se le ocurría sacar el fin de semana como opción de encuentro-. Y de hecho, ya debo retirarme que tengo algunas cosas por hacer –mencionó para ese par de hombres.

—Es cierto que tu madre había mencionado algo de un novio. ¿Y cómo es él?¿Viene de una buena familia?¿Es bien parecido?¿Tiene suficiente dinero para comprarte todas las cosas que te gustan?

—Su estatus económico es lo que menos me preocupa e interesa. No necesita comprarme cosas para tenerme contenta para ser mi novio. Él es un prodigio jugando basquetbol, y a mí parecer es muy atractivo. Tiene sus puntos malos como buenos –le informó con una sonrisilla en los labios-. Así que si me disculpan los dos, tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

El restaurante familiar al que habían ido a dar era de lo más concurrido y al mismo tiempo, cordial. Se respiraba un buen ambiente en todo el sitio y el servicio era de muy buena calidad. Razón por la que no esperaron demasiado tiempo en ser atendidos.

Y aunque de momento lo único que ocupaba la mesa eran esas tazas de café y biscochos; y lo que había iniciado en aquel taxi proseguía allí.

—¿No te dan ganas de querer escapar? –le preguntaba Logan a Aomine. Ayumi había ido al tocador y esos dos al fin podían respirar en paz.

—Lo que me sorprende es que haya podido casarse con alguien como ella.

—Sí, he escuchado que me dicen mucho eso. Pero antes no era de ese modo…Cambió desde que nos divorciamos –relató con cierta seriedad-. No sabía que Axelle te había contado lo de Evans. Ni siquiera a mí me lo contó, tuve que preguntárselo a Marko.

—Tampoco es como si me hiciera gracia que quieran encaramarle a ese idiota encima –chasqueó la lengua con enfado.

—No creas que estoy gustoso por algo como eso –espetó con malhumor-. Henry jamás me agradó y mucho menos ahora que lo que quiere es usar a Axelle para asegurarse de tener una mejor relación económica.

—¿No resulta curioso? La madre de Axelle es muy astuta como para dejarse embaucar por un hombre que sólo quiere usar a su hija como un bien. No sé, siento que es extraño.

—Ciertamente me sorprende de una mujer tan manipuladora como lo es Ayumi –soltaba el otro con normalidad-. Pero estoy seguro de que Axelle no se dejara mangonear por Henry o cualquier otro que quiera imponerle su santa voluntad.

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir palabra alguna, una Ayumi muy cabreada se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban y con una simple y llana mirada les hizo callar. Algo había pasado ya que llevaba en su mano derecha su teléfono celular.

—Te ves algo pálida…Ayumi. Quizás debamos traerte una torunda con alcohol.

—No Logan, lo que quiero es que me traigas en este preciso momento a TU HIJA, ¿entendiste? –era una orden con todas las de la ley.

—¿P-Puedo preguntar qué es lo que hizo en esta ocasión?

—¡Que no hizo, dirás! –exclamó con tremendo enfado. Al diablo las composturas.

—Ahora sé por qué no ha llamado en toda la tarde…-mascullaba el rubio.

—Vamos, ni que fuera capaz de hacer una locu….-el moreno se calló de golpe. Sí, esa mujer era capaz de hacer lo inimaginable y Logan avalaba la noción.

—Iremos por ella de inmediato –estipularon los dos por igual. No es como si le temieran a lo que esa inofensiva y frágil mujer pudiera hacerles, no, claro que no. Lo hacían porque eran buenos chicos y sabían que lo mejor era traer a Axelle y aclarar todos los malos malentendidos.

Sin mayor demora se dirigieron hacia el lugar que aquella enfurecida mujer les indicó. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna y el viaje se tornó mucho más silencioso de lo usual. Sabían que las cosas solamente se iban a poner de mejor color.

No era ese muchacho de vestimentas elegantes y cuidadas lo que llamaba la atención sino lo colorada que poseía su mejilla izquierda. Así como lo hinchado que poseía los ojos por estar llorando, seguramente, a causa de aquel bofetón que le habían plantado.

—¡Al fin ha llegado! –exclamó aquel joven, que le faltó poco para abrazar a la pelinegra. Era como si de verdad estuviera muriéndose del terror.

—¿Pero qué te ha sucedido? –la oji carmín le observó con detenimiento, aguardando su respuesta.

—Su hija…¡Su hija me ha dado una cachetada después de que yo amablemente le di su regalo de cumpleaños! –lloriqueó como el niño mimado que resultaba ser.

—Que ella hizo qué…-soltó la madre con verdadera inercia. La situación parecía ser peor de lo que Henry le había contado por teléfono.

—Yo sólo quería ser amable con ella, pero sólo era más y más cortante. Incluso me arrojó lo que le di a la cara…Y no entiendo por qué ha actuado de esa manera…

—Cálmate Evans, yo me encargaré de hablar con ella para que te ofrezca una disculpa apropiada. Solamente dime dónde se encuentra en este momento.

—Está en la azotea con su esposo; al parecer a él no le pareció su actitud y decidió hablar con ella en privado.

—Axelle, Axelle, ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que no pasaba esto contigo? –suspiró la mujer, tratando de tranquilizarse. Esa actitud tan incordia que ella poseía era justamente la misma que Logan poseía; no había manera de negar el parentesco.

—No sé cómo se puede comportar una chica de esa manera tan poco civilizada. Es como si no le hubieran educado apropiadamente o no se enterara de que es una mujer y debe actuar de acuerdo a lo que es. Su cara puede ser engañosa, pero de verdad que golpea duro cuando se lo propone…Tsk…Supongo que fue un error pensar que ella podría ser adecuada y digna para alguien como yo…Definitivamente lo único especial que tiene es un buen cuer…

Quizá fue en ese justo momento en que pensaría que lo mejor hubiera sido callarse y no decir nada sin considerar primero que pudiera haber alguien en esa habitación que le haría callar a pulso de un certero y duro puñetazo.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada por lo que parecieron largos minutos. Lo único que podían hacer era fijar toda su atención en quien había optado por cerrarle el pico a ese desagradable chico de la manera más efectiva posible.

—Un idiota como tú no tiene derecho de hablar de esa manera de mi novia. Así que mejor cállate o el siguiente golpe no será tan amable como ése –no sólo era mucho más alto que él, sino que también esa mirada le heló la sangre por completo. Estaba furioso por lo que había dicho y si ese par de padres no estuviera allí juraría que hubiera recibido una peor paliza. Él le aterraba y no era para menos.

El moreno no dijo nada más, había un sitio al que debía de llegar. Y mejor apresurarse antes de que Axelle hiciera algo imprudente.

—Se me adelantó a golpearte –mencionó con todo el cinismo del mundo Logan-. Sin embargo, si algo parecido vuelve a salir de tu boca me encargaré de que prefieras que Aomine te ponga en tu sitio –soltó de manera hostil, clavando esa dura mirada violácea en su persona.

—La violencia es un medio que no apruebo, pero en esta ocasión haré una excepción –dictaminaba Ayumi, mirando de forma inquisidora al pobre muchacho que parecía crío asustado y que no pensaba moverse del punto en que permanecía sentado sobre el suelo tras el golpe recién recibido-. Quizás con esto aprendas algo, Evans.

Ya había llegado hasta la parte más alta de aquel edificio, solamente para encontrarse con aquel solitario hombre. Uno que estaba mirando con sumo interés y asombro hacia abajo, justo donde se erigía la escalera de incendios que llegaba hasta el primer piso como un medio de escape. De algún modo pudo deducir de inmediato qué era lo que ocurría.

Sin decir más se encontraba bajando por aquellas escaleras, ganándose quién sabe qué insulto por parte de ese hombre.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, eh? –la voz de Aomine irrumpió rápidamente en la tarea que la francesa se encontraba haciendo.

—Ah, pues…estoy intentando alcanzarlo…-mencionaba con dificultad tratando de que su mano llegara hasta la expuesta parte de aquel clima; había algo que se encontraba atorado y anhelaba alcanzarlo-. Ungh…Sólo un poco más.

—Vas a caerte si continúas haciendo algo como eso –señaló. Apuradamente había tenido tiempo de sujetar a la chica para que no cayera de la baja barandilla. Si será inconsciente esa mujer.

—Ya casi l-la alcanzo…-ella continuaba concentrada en su tarea. Él no entendía su afán hasta que miró hacia donde la mano de Axelle se esmeraba por alcanzar-. Es el colmo contigo –suspiró. Pero a la vez le fue inevitable no sonreír tenuemente-. Toma –para él no era difícil llegar hasta aquella zona y tomar aquel familiar colgante para dárselo.

—L-Lamento haber sido tan descuidada –le miró de reojo con cierta culpabilidad. El objeto en sí parecía haber sido arrebatado por la fuerza, por lo que inevitablemente el broche se había roto, dejando a aquel colgante en mal estado-. Por esa razón se ha roto –informaba con dificultad ya que él ya se encontraba jaloneándole las mejillas.

—Se puede reparar, no es algo del otro mundo –le regañó, ella solamente parecía deprimirse y tener ansias de ir a decirle sus cosas a quien había hecho algo como eso.

—De igual modo no tenía por qué romperlo y tampoco tirarlo desde allá arriba –bufó. Estaba muy enfadada y el moreno lo sabía. ¿Es que de verdad se había enojado tanto por algo como eso? Entendía que era el regalo que él le había dado, pero no esperaba una respuesta de esa magnitud.

—Mejor vámonos de aquí y listo. Ya vi lo que tu malhumor puede hacer –se burló. Al recordar a aquel chico abofeteado por ella le entraron ganas de echarse a reír.

—Tsk…Seguramente mi madre me dará un sermón de aquellos, por lo que apoyo la noción de irnos de aquí ahora mismo –soltó sin objeción alguna. Ambos continuaron descendiendo las escaleras, importándoles poco o nada que allá arriba les estuvieran gritando porque regresaran-. De verdad que lo menos que deseaba era que mi madre te incordiara.

—Tiene sus momentos divertidos –señaló burlonamente.

Y mientras esos dos se salían con las suyas, las cosas en aquella azotea no eran ni por asomo parecidas. Después de todo, frente a esos dos hombres se encontraba una mujer cuya enorme calma y dulce mirada les advertía de que estaban en serios problemas.

—Bien, escucharé lo que tienes que decir al respecto, Henry. Que Evans me ha informado con lujo de detalle lo que ocurrió y hay muchas cosas que deseo aclarar contigo –estipuló como cruel dictador a punto de mandar a cortarle la cabeza al acusado.

Logan tuvo que voltearse hacia otra dirección ya que de lo contrario terminaría carcajeándose ante lo que su querida ex esposa se encontraba diciéndole sin pausa, sin mesura ni condolencia alguna a ese hombre. Y el otro pobre, quien era la víctima de ese encarnizado sermón, estaba descubriendo por primera vez el fuerte carácter que ella poseía.

El hombre no objetó no porque no tuviera argumentos que ofrecerle, sino más bien porque Ayumi no le había dejado hablar ni un solo momento en todo lo que esa plática duró. Y entre más la escuchaba, más se daba cuenta de que no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión y que eso era el preludio de una feroz tormenta.

—¿Segura de lo que has hecho. Ayumi? Jamás vi a un hombre tan frustrado por no poder decir ni pío.

—Al final las cosas salieron un poco diferente a lo que me esperaba –mencionó ya más calmada. Ya había desquitado todo su enfado con su marido. Uno que se había ido de allí, cabreado y azotando la puerta.

—¿A qué te refieres? –con ella podría tratarse de cualquier cosa.

—Nadie más que yo o tú tienen el derecho de hablar de esa manera tan despreocupada de Axelle. Él solamente obtuvo lo que se merecía.

—Ey, estás diciendo que…la razón por la que le permitiste a Henry venir hasta acá para pasar tiempo de calidad con Axelle es porque…-sus pupilas mostraban más que asombro, cierto estupefacción. ¿De verdad había hecho algo como eso así porque sí?-. Realmente tú fuiste capaz…

—A mí nadie va a venir a verme la cara de estúpida, Logan. Y si Henry se pensaba que iba a hacerlo, estaba en un grave fallo. Pero le dejé creer que tenía todo el control y que le permitiría re-educar a Axelle a su sana conveniencia si no estaba de acuerdo con su actual conducta. Los hombres de verdad que pueden ser muy ingenuos –agregó con una sonrisa cándida y enormemente cínica.

—D-Dios…Eres una mujer en verdad malvada…-y seguramente Aomine y Henry apoyaban su conclusión-. Ahora recuerdo mejor por qué me pareciste fascinaste desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos –agregó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Creo que por el momento puedo dejar pasar su curiosa relación –mencionó pensativa.

—¿De…verdad? Hasta hace poco lo único que querías era que Aomine saliera corriendo y terminara la relación con tu hija…

—Le doy algo de crédito por no pensárselo siquiera dos veces en poner en su lugar a Evans tras todo lo que dijo sobre Axelle. Además, que se haya adelantado a nosotros significa que no considera su relación como un mero pasatiempo y que quería evitar que ella se metiera en más problemas…Además…

—¿Además…?

—Nada en particular. Lo mejor será que vayamos a cenar y hablemos sobre algunos asuntos que tengo que tratar contigo.

Aquel pequeño helado de cono era todo lo que necesitaba para refrescar su tarde, al mismo tiempo que calmar un poco sus ansias. Y gracias a que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de aquel hotel no debían preocuparse por encontrarse nuevamente con alguno de ellos. Ahora podían descansar un poco y olvidarse de esos embrollos innecesarios.

—¿Ya vas a decirme por qué razón abofeteaste a ese tonto? –volvió a preguntar el moreno con su paleta de hielo ya casi por terminar. Por el momento se encontraban de regreso a casa.

—Se puso de grosero, es todo –mencionó a secas-. Él era mi enemigo hasta este día en que le puse en su lugar. Si cree que va a venir a decirme con quién debo de salir o los requisitos que debe tener mi pareja está muy equivocado. Además, no tiene el derecho de decir que tu presente es menos cosa que su ridículo regalo y lo que dijo después…Tsk…–Aomine agradecía no ser el cono. Pobre conito, estaba hecho añicos y el helado se le escurría de todas partes-…Nadie tiene derecho de decir que no eres…adecuado para mí…Después de todo, yo estoy a gusto estando contigo…-si bien su voz se había tornado mucho más débil, prácticamente inaudible, él le había escuchado a la perfección.

—De verdad que eres demasiado peleonera –agregó, viéndole de soslayo, sonriéndole ampliamente-. Esperaba que lo siguiente que tuviéramos en común fuera algo menos…problemático –mofó-. Y ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima con esa mano pegajosa que tienes, eh –ella simplemente rió ante sus simples pero sinceras palabras. No era lo que buscaba en común con él, pero estaba bien, al fin y al cabo continuaban conociéndose el uno al otro.


	52. Capítulo 52

¡Hola! Yo solamente vine a dejarles su actualización XD Sólo diré que a veces el karma es muy cabrón y te hace vivir malas pasadas :D Agradecimientos a todas mis amadas lectoras, tanto las que se manifiestan como las que me leen en las sombras. También dar las gracias a Orange-NH por agregar mi historia a favoritos, espero te animes un día a darme tu opinión sobre mi historia. ¡Sin más, bonito domingo y excelente inicio de semana! Matta ne! Besos y abrazos fuertes *-*/

**Capítulo 52**

**Irreal**

No le molestaba que su querido amigo le prestara poca atención a lo que le decía, después de todo, era prácticamente una costumbre de su parte, pero lo que sí le estaba causando cierto estrés era que el muy descarado había empezado a charlar con aquella recién llegada; una que era conocida para ambos. Aunque quedaba claro que prefería hablar con uno de los dos por encima del otro.

La ciudad en definitiva era lo suficientemente chica como para reunir a dos personas después de cierto tiempo de haber cortado lazos.

Es así como esos tres viejos amigos se encontraban sentados en la misma mesa de aquel restaurante familiar.

—Pensaba que estarías en Hokkaido, estudiando –mencionaba casual Momoi. Aquella chica de ojos esmeralda simplemente le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

—Vine aquí a arreglar unos cuantos asuntos, Momoi –informaba sin mucha importancia la castaña, una que llevaba su larga cabellera en una alta coleta-. Y también aproveché para visitar a mis padres.

—Pues vaya viaje el que has tenido que hacer –decía Aomine.

—Vivir sola debe ser agobiante, ¿no es así Sekai-chan? –sus rosáceos ojos se posicionaron en la bonita chica que yacía sentada al lado de su amigo de la infancia.

—Un poco, pero ya era hora de que me independizara…-sonrió y empezó a juguetear entre sus manos el menú-. ¿Cómo han estado?¿Qué tal ha estado la universidad?¿Y el basquetbol?

—Bastante bien –se animó a responder Satsuki a su repentino interrogatorio-. Tanto la universidad como el basquetbol nos tienen ajetreados.

—No me sorprendería que fueras el as, Daiki –esas esmeraldas se deposirtaron en el moreno sin titubeo alguno.

—Lo es, aunque tiene competencia –rió con cierta burla la peli rosa-. Aunque Dai-chan lo niegue, ambos son muy buenos amigos.

—¡Claro que no, Satsuki!

—Daiki, no seas tan gruñón o asustarás a las chicas –bromeó la castaña, logrando cabrear al moreno sin problema alguno.

—Pues su novia actual no se asusta de sus momentos de ogro –Momoi podía sentir cómo la mirada asesna de su pequeño amigo le ordenaba que se callara y no continuara diciendo más de la cuenta.

—¿Oh, ya te has hecho de novia, Daiki? Alguien no pierde su tiempo –codeó al peli azul sólo para terminar de fastidiarlo.

—…Par de fastidiosas….Tsk…

—Mejor pidamos algo de comer, ¿les parece? –fue la única idea que se le vino a la mente a Momoi para apaciguar el ambiente circundante.

No hacía mucho tiempo que habían salido de aquel restaurante. La hora de la comida se les había ido rápida en lo que se terminaban de ponerse al día con lo que había sido de sus vidas tras la entrada a la universidad. Ahora de momento no estaba de más una apacible caminata, especialmente para digirir todo lo recién ingerido.

Al ser viernes por la tarde era normal encontrar a una gran cantidad de adolescentes atiborrando tanto las calles como las tiendas más concurridas de la ciudad. Todos deseaban divertirse un poco y olvidarse del calvario del colegio.

Y fue así como sus pasos los llevaron hasta aquella pequeña cancha, una en la que ocasionalmente Aomine iba a practicar y medir sus fuerzas contra cualquier jugador que se cruzara en su camino. Sorpresivamente no estaba sola, ya había un grupo de chicos de secundaria motivados a jugar durante largo rato.

—¿Entonces has venido hasta aquí a buscar a ese chico…? –Momoi estaba que no se creía que ella hubiera venido hasta a Tokio sólo para ver a un tipo.

—¿Debo lucir patética, no? –suspiró largamente, pensando en lo triste que una chica saliera corriendo detrás de un hombre.

—Antes no hubieras hecho algo como eso –dijo Aomine, observádole de reojo.

—Bueno, es que Suwabe…es alguien sumamente particular –sonrió ladinamente. Era como si recordara un buen momento con el susodicho-. Sabes que de haber sido necesario, hubiera doblegado mi orgullo, Daiki –le hizo saber. El moreno sólo soltó una carcajada.

—Queda más claro que estás enamorada de él, Seika-chan –Satsuki y sus conclusiones apresuradas que hacían a todos ponerse rojos como tomates.

—¡Momoi, no digas esas tonterías! Eso es simplemente imposible, ya que sólo salimos por un mes y medio…-confesó, completamente apenada-. Y quizás…lo que más me fastidia es que él está como si nada…Estúpidos hombres…

—Vamos, vamos, anímate un poco Sekai-chan…¿No crees que lo mejor es que le llames?

—Es que no quiero hacerlo…Si lo hago pensará que soy una mujer débil y que no quiero estar sin su compañía…aunque sea la verdad. Pero él no tiene que saberlo enteramente…-balbuceó la indecisa mujer. Estaba más que claro que tenía un gran lío entre manos.

—Vaya, el sujeto de verdad debe ser una maravilla entonces…-bromeaba Daiki.

—Muchas mujeres están detrás de él…No sólo es apuesto, sino que tiene…magnetismo. Es decir, cuando lo conoces y él empieza a tratarte como su pareja, es difícil que quieras que ese trato cambie…No sé cómo describirlo…Lo único que tengo claro, es que todas sus ex parejas quieren volver con él por una u otra cosa…-ni ella misma entendía por qué había confesado algo como eso. Supongo que al final sólo quería desahogarse y ser escuchada.

Su cena había sido particularmente deliciosa, por lo que estaba más que feliz y satisfecha; especialmente porque ya no tenía más trabajo que atender, por lo que ya podía relajarse sin problema alguno. Y es que las actividades dentro de aquella revista se habían incrementado de un mes para acá.

No sorprendía verle aún vestida con lo último que había posado para la cámara, ni tampoco que quien fungía como su jefa y consejera estuviera con ella pese a que todos empezaban a marcharse a casa.

—Lamento que tengas que venir a trabajar entre semana, Axelle –se disculpó Maeko.

—No hay problema. No ocurre seguido, así que está bien. Además, de esta manera obtengo un poco más de dinero para la semana, por lo que no es tan malo –tampoco se quejaba de las buenas cenas que ella o el fotógrafo le compraban.

—¿Y tienes planes para esta noche con tu pareja? –curioseó.

—Realmente no. Daiki no es de la clase de chico que le gustaría irse de fiesta un viernes por la noche –se burló-. Mis amigos tampoco están en la ciudad e ir sola de fiesta no es divertido…

—¿Qué te parece si salimos las dos? –esa propuesta provocó que la francesa clavara sus carmesí ojos en esa mujer. ¿De verdad estaba escuchando algo como eso?

—¿D-De verdad…te animarías a irte conmigo de fiesta?

—Por supuesto. Podré no tener tu juventud, pero aún adoro salir a divertirme. Además…

—¿Además?

—Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro –concluía.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Maeko?

—Un cliente quiere verme esta noche. Está interesado en nuestra compañía y creo que requiere de nuestros servicios, por lo que quiere hablar conmigo personalmente –informaba alegremente-. Y la reunión será justamente en un pequeño bar que hay a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Conozco ese club, se llama Frog's, ¿no es verdad?

—Justamente. Bueno, sabiendo que amas irte de fiesta es normal que lo conozcas.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no voy allí –mencionó entre una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia.

—¿Entonces, te animarás a acompañarme?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Suena divertido.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que había pisado aquel lugar; no se requería ser demasiado observador para notarlo. Sin embargo, todos esos cambios externos habían favorecido enormemente a aquel vistoso club.

Desde su el letrero luminoso que postraba el nombre del club en lo más alto de aquella edificación, hasta la única entrada que era custodiada por aquel par de robustos e intimidantes hombres. El club había progresado económicamente lo suficiente como para tener semejantes lujos y categoría.

El acceso fue fácil, especialmente porque su acompañante llevaba un pase de invitación, ahorrándoles tiempo así como previniéndoles de estar formadas por horas. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan popular ese sitio? No lo sabía, pero no le importaba mucho el saber la razón de ello.

Todo el interior era glamuroso. Al parecer habían contratado a un buen diseñador de interiores. Incluso la barra había sido renovada y había más personal del que ella recordaba. Era como si estuviera en un sitio completamente diferente al que tenía en sus memorias.

—Vamos Axelle, por aquí –le llamaba Maeko, tomándole del brazo y llevándole hasta su mesa. Una que gozaba de una vista privilegiada.

—Este es un buen lugar para disfrutar del espectáculo –la mujer no mentía. Estaban a menos de dos metros de donde permanecía aquel grupo tocando en vivo.

—En eso tienes mucha razón. Aunque me sorprende que todavía no llegue ese cliente que mencionaste –la noche apenas estaba dando inicio por lo que era norma que el ambiente no estuviera lo suficientemente prendido aún.

—Mencionó que llegara un poco tarde. Asuntos de último momento –ya se había encargado de pedir un poco de whisky.

—El club ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine aquí, aunque eso fue hace más de tres años ya…-relató, clavando toda su atención en ese grupo de chicos que tocaban con toda la pasión que sus corazones le permitían-. Es normal que muchas cosas hayan cambiado desde entonces…

—Te oyes como si añoraras regresar a esa época, Axelle.

—El pasado, es pasado por algo, ¿no? Si pensara algo como eso arruinaría mi presente y seguramente lastimaría a más de una persona en el proceso –sonrió forzadamente-. No es como si añorara algo así, sino más bien que es algo que…no resolví en su momento…

—¿Con que asuntos sin resolver, eh?

—Algo por el estilo –suspiró exasperadamente. Había sido un mal momento para recordar todo lo que ese club significaba para ella.

—Lamento la demora, Maeko –aquel hombre de traje azul rey apareció frente a ambas, haciendo gama de sus buenos modales y caballerosidad. Ellas simplemente le sonrieron y regresaron el saludo.

—Me sorprende que llegues tarde con lo puntual que eres –a Axelle le quedaba claro que esos dos eran más que meros conocidos de negocios; ya que se tuteaban sin problema alguno.

—Problemas con los chicos –mencionaba el pelinegro con cierta pena-. Espero me disculpen por ello.

—Descuida, somos mujeres pacientes, ¿verdad, Axelle? –Maeko le miró con complicidad y la francesa simplemente le sonrió.

—Ha sido un gran acierto de tu parte, traerla, Maeko –felicitaba.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas, Hayato?

—Era justamente de ella de quien quería preguntarte un par de cosas.

—¿De mí? –parpadeó confundida la mencionada.

—Verán, el grupo para el que estoy trabajando es algo quisquilloso…Mejor dicho su vocalista lo es y me ha pedido explícitamente que quiere que Daishi Axelle partícipe en el videoclip de su primer sencillo…-canturreó con cierto nerviosismo-. Es de eso justamente que quería hablar contigo, Maeko.

—Ya veo.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo sólo…modelo…._Por motivos económicos…_Yo no soy actriz y menos de vídeos –sus manos se movieron frenéticamente en son de que algo como eso era imposible para su persona.

—Es lo mismo que yo le dije, pero no hizo caso. Comentó de que lograrías hacerlo sin problema pese a no ser actriz ni nada por el estilo. La paga será excelente, ¿así qué dices?

—Maeko….

—Hayato, a la que tendrás que convencer es a ella, así que esfuérzate –le animó con una sonrisilla burlona.

—¿Qué te parece escucharlos cantar? Seguramente tendrás una perspectiva diferente después de ello. Además de la paga, también te daremos pases dobles para unas termas y para el concierto que habrá aquí en Tokio –Axelle estaba a nada de aceptar más que nada por la paga, pero eso de participar en un vídeo ya era otra cosa y no estaba preparada ni física ni psicológicamente para ello.

—Hmp…Es que eso…no es para mí. Estoy segura de que si le explica las cosas a ese chico, entenderá…

—Al menos lo intenté –suspiró pesadamente. Quedaba claro que ese cantante le estresaba demasiado.

—Vamos, vamos, Hayato, ya encontrarás a otra chica. De momento, pasemos un buen rato para que se te olviden todas tus penas –le sugería. El pobre hombre se limitó a pedir una botella de vino y acompañamientos para saciar su estómago.

No era la gran cantidad de gente que parecía haber llegado de unos minutos para acá la que estaba llamando su atención, sino más bien el cambio que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de ese pequeño escenario. Al parecer pronto tocaría una nueva banda.

Pronto desde baterista hasta el bajista ya se encontraban en esa pequeña zona de recreación, afinando los detalles finales así como chocando mutuamente sus nudillos por el éxito de la función de esa noche.

Y pronto el vocalista hizo su aparición, provocando que las miradas de todos los presentes se postraran en él sin dificultad alguna.

—Muy buenas noches a todos, espero estén disfrutando de su noche. Hoy vengo a traerles un poco de buena música, como en los viejos tiempos…Es nostálgico pararse en este escenario después de tanto tiempo de no cruzar la puerta de este club. Pero le debo lo que soy a este sitio, por lo que no puedo simplemente ignorarlo…¡Así que espero les guste lo que traigo para todos ustedes! –y entonces aquel espectáculo dio inicio.

—¡¿Pero qué es lo que está haciendo aquí?! –Hayato se puso de pie de manera automática, embebido entre el anonadamiento y el enfado. Esos chicos le habían desobedecido completamente. No sólo no habían permanecido en el hotel, sino que se habían puesto a dar una función gratuita en un sitio como ése.

—¡¿Esos son tus chicos?! –Maeko tampoco estaba exenta de sorpresa. A ella también se le hacía difícil de creer que el grupo que representaba su viejo amigo estuviera allí como si nada.

—Espera…un…momento…_¿Esto…es una broma, no es verdad? No hay manera de que….Creo que estoy viendo cosas que no son…_

—"Holding hands in the middle of this silence. Two hearts are beating, but the same blood is pulsing through them. We left town and ended up. In this little room, with a single flower on the wall…"

—Estos chicos me van a escuchar cuando todo esto termine –aquel mánager sabía que lo mejor era tranquilizarse y no hacer enfados de en balde.

—Aunque no exagerabas con lo que decías sobre el chico. De verdad tiene bastante talento –halagaba Maeko sin despegar su atención de aquel concentrado vocalista-. Es como si…pudiera sentir cada una de sus palabras…

—"I don't want to lose you, nothing can replace you. You're the one thing I want to protect…We don't need to check anything…I just want us to become one. Holding a bond that will never change…In the past or the present or the future…"

—Realmente…sabe cantar…e interpretar esa canción…-musitaba Axelle de manera taciturna, como si sólo tuviera atención para esa maravillosa canción.

—"Hold me closer, get closer. Take away my loneliness. Hold me closer, get closer. I want you to trust me. Hold me closer, get closer…You are me and I am you…Oh darling, stand by me…"

La letra de aquella canción era perfecta hasta su último párrafo…Tan conmovedora, tan armoniosa, sencillamente era capaz de tocar hasta la fibra más dura que pudiera existir dentro del corazón. Y que ésta fuera interpretada por una voz privilegiada no hacía más que volverla una verdadera obra de arte.

Nadie dudó ni un momento en aplaudir tan excelsa presentación. Incluso clamaban por más. Pedido que sería concedido sin objeción alguna.

—¿Verdad que son buenos, Axelle-chan? –había pasado del enojo al entusiasmo.

—Admito…que son mejor de lo que pensaba…Han superado mis expectativas…-mencionaba por mera inercia, su mente parecía estar atrapada en otro sitio que no era el presente-…._Kishou…_

No importaba el número de veces que le viera coger aquella guitarra e interpretar cualquier tono que se le viniera a la cabeza, nunca se hartaría de una acción tan usual en su persona, después de todo, formaba parte de sus manías diarias.

Se le veía tan concentrado, tan entusiasta, simplemente tan maravillado de tomar aquel instrumento de cuerdas y empezar a mover sus agiles dedos de arriba hacia abajo, como lo haría el más hábil de los profesionales. Eran pocas veces en las que él demostraba un verdadero amor que merecía la pena obsequiarle un poco de su tiempo en admirarle con detalle.

—¿De verdad no te aburre estar sentada allí, mirándome practicar? –interrogó en un tono tan plano que podría pecar de indiferente.

—Claro que no –mencionó ella, clavando sus carmesí ojos en esos zafiros que poseía. Eran calmos pero al mismo tiempo, sumamente llamativos-. La pregunta sería más bien para ti…¿No te cansas de que esté aquí prácticamente todo el día?

—¿Debería? –arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía tímidamente-. Haces tus deberes, así que no hay problema. Aunque si te aburro, mejor dímelo y te dejo de permitir la entrada a mi departamento.

—Eres demasiado exagerado, Kishou –rió tenuemente, cruzándose de brazos-. Ya sabes por qué razón lo digo, así que no saques conjeturas que ni al caso.

—Sólo digo lo que pienso –mencionó tranquilamente, revolviendo su rebelde cabellera rubio cenizo sólo para dejarla en peor estado de lo que ya estaba. Ella simplemente suspiró, acercándose a él para intentar domesticar su cabellera.

—No lo tienes largo aún, pero se empeña en no quererse quedar quieto…-aquel flequillo intermedio y esos cortos mechones delineándole el rostro eran la menor de sus preocupaciones. El resto de su cabello quería guerra con sus dedos.

—¿A quién le importan cosas como ésas, Axelle? Sólo déjalo estar y listo.

—Sólo arréglalo un poco y ya.

—Sabes, nunca dejo de pensar que es sumamente curioso nuestro caso.

—¿Lo dices por ellos dos…? –él simplemente se limitó a asentir-. Bueno, nadie puede obligar a nadie a sentir o dejar de sentir algo…Aunque es irónico que todos saliéramos…perdiendo…Resulta hasta cómico, ¿no te parece?

—En cierto modo, pero no del todo. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te decidiste…a olvidarlo –agregó, sujetando sus muñecas entre sus manos.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y todos ellos, eh? –interrogó, incapaz de despegar sus ojos de los de él.

—Eso es algo que ni siquiera yo puedo asegurar...Esta relación es como una ruleta rusa -aseguró tan seriamente que ni siquiera ella era capaz de decirle algo al respecto.

—Entonces sólo dime, ¿por qué razón me elegiste a mí y no a ella?

—¿Nuevamente preguntándote algo como eso? -no era la primera vez que sacaba ese tema a flote, no obstante, nunca le había ofrecido una respuesta aceptable-. No lo sé con exactitud. ¿No es suficiente con que haya sido de esa manera? -definitivamente a ella no le satisfacían tales palabras.

—Perdona, no tiene sentido que siga pidiendo explicaciones de este tipo -evadió su mirada sólo para clavar su atención en todos aquellos posters que adornaban la pared de la habitación-. Sería bueno si al menos fuera correspondido...

—Pides demasiado. No se puede tener todo en este mundo, Axelle. Incluso él debe lidiar con ello...Si tú pudiste asimilarlo, él también debería -le liberó sólo para depositar su guitarra a un lado, enfocando toda su atención en él -. Hay muchas cosas que no comprendo de ti.

—No me lo creo. Alguien que ha salido con tantas mujeres no debería tener un inconveniente como ése -le observó detenidamente, como si aguardara por algún tipo de reacción de su parte.

—Eso no significa que sepa leer a todas las chicas con las que me topo. Además, mi curiosidad difiere de la idea que tienes en mente.

—¿En qué sentido?

—En la forma en que demuestras que estás enamorada de una persona -soltó. Ella sólo parpadeó sin saber bien cuál era su punto-. Nos conocimos ese día mientras sacabas tu frustración de no ser correspondida aventando esa pelota de béisbol...

—Es tu culpa por estar durmiendo bajo aquel puente. Sólo a ti se te puede ocurrir algo como eso -en cierto modo estaba apenada por haberlo golpeado sin querer mientras él estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sin molestar a nadie.

—Desde entonces, pese a que estabas fija en olvidarlo, seguías preocupándote por él. Incluso hasta hoy lo sigues haciendo...¿Es así como se comporta toda la gente que se enamora?

—No lo sé con exactitud. Pero supongo que es lo más lógico cuando te importa de verdad alguien. ¿Es que no te has enamorado nunca de nadie?

—¿Tengo cara de ser un chico enamoradizo? -le cuestionó con una sonrisa socarrona. Incluso había sacado un cigarrillo de su camisa para degustar un poco de nicotina.

—Siendo sincera...no lo pareces. Eres más como el Grinch del amor. Aunque lo que de verdad sorprende es que puedas escribir esas canciones de amor sin siquiera haberte sentido así nunca antes.

—Las novelas, películas e incluso la vida personal de mis amigos y ex parejas han contribuido a ello -Axelle simplemente prefería alejarse de aquel desagradable olor a nicotina.

—Incluso así es asombroso lo que haces -había que admitir que él poseía talento nato.

—Supongo que para variar podría escribir una que otra de desamor –bromeó.

—Esas son a veces más populares que las que hablan de amor -advirtió divertida.

—Entonces no se hable más, en este preciso momento me pondré escribir una -agregó con cierto entusiasmo. Ella simplemente se echó a reír.

No interesaba el tiempo que había permanecido abstraída dentro de la seguridad de su mente. Lo único que le importaba ahora era saber cómo las cosas se habían arreglado de tal modo que ahora se encontraba en tan problemática situación.

Ahora estaba más que segura que no había confundido su pasado con su presente, no cuando esos celestes ojos estaban observándole tan fija y seriamente. Era como si estuvieran a la expectativa.

Fue en ese instante en que sintió las miradas de aquel par de adultos. Él no era el único que estaba aguardando por una reacción de su parte.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿no lo crees, Axelle? -nada en él había cambiado en realidad. Su cabello seguía siendo un poco insolente, pero aún así lucía de maravilla en él. Incluso esos celestes ojos poseían esa misma serenidad que le hacía olvidarse de sus malos días. Allí estaba él, parado frente a ella con sólo esa mesa, separándoles. Qué se supone que significaba todo esto?

—Ah...S-Sí, ha pasado...mucho tiempo...Kishou -al fin había logrado gesticular palabra alguna. No obstante, no se le ocurría qué más decir o qué hacer. ¿Se le podía culpar? Hacía bastante tiempo desde que los dos se encontraron frente a frente que de alguna manera ahora le embargaba una sensación de incomodidad e inseguridad.

—Como te lo prometí...he vuelto...


	53. Capítulo 53

¡Hola a todas! Un miércoles más nos ha llegado y bueno, como dejé todo muy dramático el domingo es mi deber moral actualizar y dejarlas con más drama XD Sí, lo sé, muchas de ustedes deben de odiarme y tener muñequitos vudú de mi persona para casos como éstos. Lo único que diré a mi favor es que las apariencias engañan y que ya sabrán que no todo es tan melodramático como parece jojojo.

Agradecimientos como siempre, a mis lectoras fantasma que continúan en sintonía :D Así como a Daiiki (espero que te recuperes pronto y cuídate mucho) y a KonnyDaniela (espero seguir viéndote por aquí ^-^). Y muchas gracias a Pancrasia por agregar mi historia a favoritos =D.

Sin más, disfruten el capítulo y no me odien mucho XD ¡Besos, abrazos y sigan echándole ganas a la semanita!

**Capítulo 53**

**Agridulce**

—¿Se conocen? –fue la pregunta en conjunto tanto de Maeko como de Hayato. Ambos les miraban esperando su respuesta.

—Sí, de hace un tiempo atrás…-habló Axelle, aun conservando aquel trance que aquellas simples palabras habían ocasionado en ella.

—¡¿En serio?! De verdad que el mundo es bastante pequeño…-el pelinegro rascó su barbilla con ansiedad.

—¿Se ha negado, no es verdad? –habló al fin Kishou, mirando a su mánager.

—¿Si ya conocías la respuesta para que me haces venir a buscarla? –replicó con desanimo.

—Supongo que pensé que cambiaría de opinión en cuanto supiera de quién se trataba –comentó tranquilamente tras tomar asiento frente a aquel par de mujeres-. ¿O sigues renuente de aceptar este trabajo, Axelle?

—Yo sólo modelo, no actúo ni nada parecido –aclaraba nuevamente.

—Entonces haz lo que sabes hacer –ella no comprendió del todo sus palabras y él lo notó de inmediato-. Modela para la portada de mi disco, Axelle –las pupilas de esa chica simplemente se dilataron a no más poder ante semejante petición-. No es la primera vez que lo haces, ¿no?

—…Ryusaki Seishirou…-musitó en automático. Todavía recordaba aquel trabajo con tan amable chico.

—Justamente –guardó sus manos en el resguardo de sus bolsillos, intensificando su mirada hacia su persona-. No creo que tengas razones para negarte, ¿o sí? Después de todo, estoy pidiendo que hagas algo que estás acostumbrada a realizar.

—Uh…_Él tiene toda la razón, sin embargo…_

—No muerdo, Axelle –ironizó-. No creo que tengas que tenerme miedo, después de todo, me conoces de hace tiempo –sonrió ladinamente, con cierta burla.

—_Ese es el problema, que te conozco…_

—Es una gran oportunidad, Axelle. Está claro que lo harás excelente, ¿qué me dices? –a la rubia le quedaba claro que su jefa quería quedar en buenos términos con Hayato y podía olerse las verdaderas razones de su insistencia.

—Mmm…Está bien. Un trabajo como ése puedo hacerlo sin problema alguno –mencionó. Esa respuesta satisfizo a esos tres por igual.

—Siendo el caso, ¿podemos iniciar el trabajo mañana por la tarde, Axell-chan?

—Sí, está bien.

—Ya que Axelle ha aceptado, ¿no es mala idea que nos divirtamos un poco, o sí, Hayato? –los celestes ojos de aquel hombre miraron con cierta diversión a su superior-. Mañana nos preocuparemos del trabajo.

—Todavía tengo que hablar contigo y el resto por haber hecho una presentación gratuita en un sitio como éste sin mi autorización –le regañó.

—Velo como una promoción de la banda, Hayato. Si les gusta lo que tocamos, entonces irán a nuestro concierto y compraran nuestros discos. Algo así como una prueba y error –se excusó.

—Espero que tú no tengas este tipo de problemas con tus chicas, Maeko –el pobre iba a terminar muriendo de estrés y enfado si todos los artistas que le tocaban eran igual que Kishou.

No existía culpa más grande por irse de parranda que cuando llegaba ese momento en que se debía levantarse y darle la cara al nuevo día. ¿Es que simplemente no podían dejarle dormir un poco más?¿Acaso era demasiado pedir?

Lo único que podía hacer era echarse las cobijas encima e ignorar a quien intentaba sacarle de su apacible lecho. A su parecer era demasiado temprano como para que estuvieran incordiándole con algo como eso.

Sin embargo, no iban a permitirle su capricho por demasiado tiempo.

—Ungh….Quiero dormir un poco más…Marko…-balbuceaba, sin abrir sus ojos y buscando con ambas manos las preciadas colchas.

—Pasa de la 1:00 de la tarde, para empezar. Segundo, no soy Marko –en cuanto aquella voz llegó a sus oídos el sueño y cansancio mágicamente desaparecieron de su ser. Incluso se había sentado de golpe sólo para posar su mirada en la persona que estaba en esa habitación.

—¡¿Ahh?!¡¿Pero…dónde demonios estoy…?! –miró en todas direcciones. Ese sitio no era su apartamento y tampoco el de Maeko, ¿entonces?

—Te quedaste dormida de vuelta a casa, mientras íbamos en el automóvil de Hayato. Me ofrecí a llevarte a casa, pero como no traías las llaves de tu departamento, pues fue imposible acceder –mencionó calmo. Ella por su lado empezó a revisar sus vestimentas; era cierto, no las tenía consigo, ¿en qué momento las perdió?

—Así que este es tu…departamento…-bueno, había sido su culpa por haber perdido algo tan vital.

—Por el momento lo es.

—E-Espera…un momento…

Sólo alguien como él podría ir por la habitación únicamente con aquellos vaqueros desteñidos mientras el resto de su anatomía se encontraba completamente expuesta, dejando en claro que no sólo se dedicaba a sostener una llamativa guitarra sino también a ejercitarse.

No es como si hubiera recién salido de bañarse, sino más bien que consideraba como innecesario portar una camisa estando bajo su propio techo.

Su idea de comodidad podría alterar el buen juicio de muchas mujeres, incluido el de ella.

—¿Dormiste bien? –había empezado a remover en el interior de su clóset. Al parecer al fin pensaba ponerse una camisa encima o eso era lo que creía ella.

—No me digas que dormí…en tu cama…-se puso de pie como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

—No creo que hayas podido dormir bien en el sillón. Además de que sería descortés –le miró de soslayo, arqueando su ceja derecha al contemplar el sonrojo de la pobre mujer que apenas se iba enterando de todo.

—S-Sí, ha sido muy considerado de tu parte…¿Dónde está mi bolso? –necesitaba hallar su celular en la brevedad posible.

—En la sala –Axelle salió de allí a toda prisa.

—_¡Menos mal no ha llamado! Sólo tengo llamadas pérdidas de Marko, Hadrien, Leo…y ¿Momoi?. Qué extraño. Aunque lo mejor será que le llame…_Hola, Momoi –la peli rosa no demoró en atender su llamada.

—Axelle, ¿dónde te has metido?

—Ah, es una historia larga y graciosa -¿es que ese hombre no podía quedarse quieto y ponerse una jodida camisa encima? Allí andaba él yendo de un lado para otro entre la sala y el comedor.

—Venimos a buscarte a tu departamento, pero nunca abriste –la parte en que mencionó "venimos", le hizo palidecer de pies a cabeza. ¿Ella y quiénes más?

—Anoche salí de fiesta con Maeko, y pues salimos de allí de madrugada…Y como extravié mis llaves terminé quedándome en su departamento, por eso no estaba cuando ustedes fueron a verme –había dicho la verdad, omitiendo algún detalle que seguramente causaría polémica. Pero era mejor así de momento.

—Eso lo explica todo –dijo burlona la chica-. Bueno, queríamos avisarte de que íbamos a salir hoy por la tarde, pero ya pasa de la hora acordada. Pero descuida, iremos a cenar todos esta noche al lugar de siempre para que nos acompañes.

—Claro, allí estaré. ¿Cómo a qué hora?

—A las 8:00 pm estará bien.

—Bueno, a esa hora nos vemos. Por ahora tengo que alistarme e irme a trabajar –se despidió y colgó de inmediato. Mentir no era bueno, pero si decía toda la verdad tendría muchas cosas que explicar y entonces todo se complicaría de más.

—¿Qué se te antoja para desayunar? –irrumpió Kishou al fin.

—Lo que sea está bien, de verdad…-sonrió tenuemente, gesto que él le regresó-. _Había olvidado esa promesa…Bien, realmente…intentaba no conmemorarla a propósito. Sigo sin asimilar que de verdad haya regresado después de que se fue hace más de tres años atrás…Sólo debo comportarme de acuerdo a la situación, es decir, él y yo terminamos hace bastante tiempo atrás y no debería de haber nada ya entre nosotros…Nada…_

En cuanto aquella llamada concluyó, los presentes postraron su atención en su persona, como si estuvieran esperando que les hiciera el informe completo de lo que había estado platicando. Ella sólo les sonrió burlonamente antes de explicarles la situación.

Y aunque lo único que había sobre sus mesas era un afable café, todavía no tenían intención de marcharse de aquel Café Maid.

—¿De verdad tu novia es una modelo, Daiki? –la castaña como que estaba teniendo sus dudas al respecto.

—¿Por qué habría de mentir? –soltó el otro completamente ofendido.

—No lo sé, no parece tu tipo de chica por muchos motivos –señalaba la chica ya con esa revista de moda en manos.

—Lo mismo pienso yo –claro, los comentarios venenosos de Satsuki no podían faltar.

—¡Satsuki, si serás…!

—Pero ya hablando en serio, ¿de verdad estás saliendo con una chica así? –si Aomine no le decía nada ofensivo era porque estaba conteniendo las ganas.

—Cuando se conocieron no era modelo, Sekai-chan. Por ciertas cuestiones empezó con ello y ahora continúa con ese trabajo. Si supieras lo difícil que fue hacer que Dai-chan dejara de ser un cabezota –suspiró extenuada la pobre. Ella había tenido que darle sus buenas reprimendas a su queridísimo amigo.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas, idiota!

—…Esto me recuerda un poco a Suwabe…Estoy segura de que una chica como Daishi sería su tipo completamente.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas? –el moreno le miró con extrañeza.

—…Porque cuando le preguntaba sobre qué tipo de chicas le gustaban él me respondía siempre algo como: "si tuviera que decir qué clase de mujeres son mis favoritas, diría que las rubias". Él también tenía sus propios fetiches…-era inevitable no mirar a Aomine.

—¡Ey, deja de mirarme de ese modo!

—Ella es rubia, seguramente si la conociera sería de su agrado…-habló con cierto desconsuelo.

—Vamos, no pienses en esas cosas. Además, Axelle ya tiene a Dai-chan, es imposible que ponga su atención en alguien como él.

—¿Lo crees? Es que independientemente de su torcida personalidad es muy apuesto –si sus palabras eran insuficientes aquella fotografía que mostraba en su celular era suficiente para creerle.

—Vaya, realmente sí es como no lo describes…-Momoi admitía que el tío era atractivo.

—No es tan apuesto como dices –por alguna razón el hecho de que fuera rubio le traía recuerdos de "cierto jugador" de voz chillona e irritante.

—Sólo tienes envidia, Dai-chan –le dijo con vileza-. Debió de haber sido duro tener un novio así al que las chicas lo busquen.

—Gané un poco de experiencia cuando salía con Daiki –sonrió burlonamente-. Por lo que no fue tan difícil. El complicado es él en realidad.

—Realmente estás enamorado de él, Sekai-chan. Espero puedas hablar con él pronto.

—¿Les molestaría que lo invitara a cenar al rato con nosotros? Así tu novia no se sentirá incómoda que yo esté aquí –los dos se miraron analizando la propuestas.

—No creo que haya inconveniente, Sekai-chan.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a que más de un par de curiosos se asomaran mientras se llevaban a cabo las sesiones fotográficas; y no existía problema alguno ya que eran extraños. No obstante, la persona que allí estaba admirando el trabajo que se estaba llevando a cabo no lo era y eso le incomodaba, entorpeciendo el progreso de todo.

Quizás lo mejor era tomar un respiro.

—¿Todo está bien, Axelle? –Maeko había decidido hablar a solas con la francesa. Dentro de aquel camerino no serían molestadas.

—Sí, lo estoy, aunque no lo parezca.

—Pues recuerdo que estos episodios eran comunes cuando empezabas. Pero ya te has acostumbrado. Diría que estás actuando así porque Suwabe-kun está presente mientras se llevan a cabo las tomas.

—¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo, Maeko? Eso es absurdo…-sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿Hubo algo entre ustedes no? –Axelle empezaba a odiar la intuición femenina de Maeko porque siempre acertaba-. Lo suponía…

—Pero pasó hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo estaba en secundaria –alegó rápidamente.

—Esos amores son difícil de olvidar –suspiró con añoranza. Parecía como si ella hubiera pasado por algo como eso hace tiempo atrás.

—¡Yo no he dicho que sienta algo aún por Kishou! Sólo estoy sorprendida de que haya vuelto…Él se marchó de Tokio porque quería cumplir su sueño…Dijo que no volvería hasta no lograrlo…

—Se despidieron por algo como eso, vaya. Debió de haber sido difícil, especialmente con la edad que debías tener.

—Algo por el estilo. Pero no podía ser egoísta y pedirle que se quedara, sabiendo que eso complicaría las cosas…Deseaba que alcanzara lo que tanto deseaba sin importar qué –había sonreído inconscientemente ante ese simple recordar.

—Escuché que se había ido de casa para cumplir con su sueño. Tal parece que no fueron exageraciones.

—En definitiva, no –comentó con burla.

—Ahora concéntrate o no saldremos de aquí a tiempo para que vayas a cenar con tu novio.

Salió de aquella sesión fotográfica a toda prisa. Pasaban de las seis de la tarde y todavía debía llegar a su departamento que para su desgracia estaba bastante alejado de donde había tenido que ir a trabajar esa tarde. Por lo que el tiempo no estaba a su favor ese día.

Menos mal que Maeko decidió darle aventón hasta su domicilio, reduciéndole el tiempo de viaje.

En cuanto llegó se dirigió de inmediato a la ducha. Y tras terminar prácticamente tomó lo que estuvo a su alcance. La hora del reloj estaba amenazándole de que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde y eso no sería nada bueno considerando que había faltado a una salida hace unas horas atrás por descuidada y esas circunstancias incoherentes de la vida.

Como pudo logró llegar al punto de reunión, topándose con ese grupo tan familiar de amigos y al mismo tiempo con un rostro completamente nuevo. ¿Quién era ella?

—Lo siento, es que salí tarde del trabajo –se excusó. Estaba intentando recuperar la respiración.

—Descuida, llegaste justo tiempo –al parecer había sido una salida de citas múltiples, después de todo, allí mismo se encontraban Riko y Kiyoe con sus respectivas parejas.

—Por cierto, me llamo Takano Sekai, encantada –se presentó alegremente la chica-. Lamento haberme colado en la cena de todos ustedes.

—Daishi Axelle, mucho gusto –no comprendía del todo por qué la mirada de Riko y Kiyoe lucía un tanto enfadosas. Tal vez si estuviera al cien con sus sentidos se percataría de que habían invitado a salir con ellos a una de las ex de su actual pareja.

—Lo mejor será que entremos –comentaba la castaña, jalando a Axelle. Kiyoe también parecía seguirle el juego.

—¿Por qué te portas tan amigable, Axelle? –eso parecía un reclamo. ¿Pero por qué razón?

—¿Qué pasa, chicas? –ella no se enteraba de nada. Aunque para su fortuna o desgracia había terminado sentándose en medio de esas dos mujeres mientras el resto se acomodaba como bien podían. Incluso uno que otro mesero se pasaba por allí para pedir la orden.

—Esa chica es la ex novia de Aomine-kun –le susurraba a su querida y despistada amiga.

—No sé qué esté pensando Aomine, pero este tipo de cosas no son bien vistas –le decía la otra en un cuchicheo que sólo ellas escuchaban.

—_¿Su ex…novia? _–apenas había notado el par de atributos que hacían que los hombres allí presentes posicionaran su atención en ella-. _¡¿Cómo demonios no noté algo así desde que la vi?! Espera, la miré directamente a los ojos, por eso…_Pues luce amigable, ¿no? –esas dos simplemente no comprendían ni las palabras ni acciones de Axelle.

—¡Ustedes dejen de estar cuchicheando! –exclamaron Hyuuga y Kagami por igual. Solo bastó una dulce mirada por parte de esas dos para callarlos. Estaban bien domesticados.

—Dejen de estar de escandalosos –recriminaba el moreno.

—Lo mejor será que pidamos algo –Kuroko, ocasionando gritos masivos desde que se unió a la universidad de Tokio.

—¡Idiota, no nos metas esos sustos! –le gritaron al unísono Aomine y Kagami.

—Pensé que reaccionaría de otro modo, Momoi –le comentaba por lo bajo Sekai.

—Yo también…Está algo rara esta noche –si la peli rosa no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. La cuestión era saber qué era lo que la tenía de ese modo.

—¿Está demorando, no?¿Segura que va a venir? –las palabras de Daiki llamaron su atención de inmediato.

—No es puntual –agregó-. Así que es normal que demore más tiempo en llegar –suspiró.

Y las palabras de esa mujer no eran mentira en lo absoluto. Ya habían pedido lo que iban a cenar, e incluso ya se encontraban deleitándose con los platos tan deliciosos y tradicionales que servían en aquel sitio y no había luces de que el susodicho apareciera.

Lo suyo era más que un mero retraso. Después de todo, ya eran las 9:00 pm.

—¿De verdad irá a venir? –Kiyoe no conocía de sutilezas. Taiga sólo la reprendió jalándole la oreja-.

—Él siempre es así de impuntual.

—Qué horror –Riko odiaba la impuntualidad.

—¿Lo mejor sería que le llamaras, no? –decía Axelle, mirando a la chica. A su parecer lucía tranquila, como si supiera que llegaría aunque demorara un poco más.

Pero no hubo necesidad de seguir ofertando sugerencias, no cuando aquella persona se encontraba acercándose hasta donde todos yacían cenando amenamente. Aunque era imposible no notarlo cuando resaltaba sin demasiado esfuerzo, especialmente cuando las mujeres posicionaban su mirada en él.

Todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral en cuanto cruzaron mirada con el rubio.

—En esta ocasión fue culpa del tráfico, lo lamento, Sekai –se disculpó el hombre, esbozando un tenue vestigio de sonrisa.

—¡¿Kishou?! –Riko y Axelle casi se ahogan con lo que estaban comiendo en el momento en que el hombre apareció y se aproximó hasta ellos. ¿De verdad él era esa persona que tanto estaba esperando la castaña? Aunque pensar en eso era lo de menos; las miradas de prácticamente todos estaban sobre ellas, pidiendo explicaciones de dónde conocían a ese sujeto.

—Ah…Era mi vecino cuando iba a la secundaria…-aclaraba Aida. Por alguna razón sentía que Junpei le lanzaba una mirada inquisidora, ¿y celosa?

—Lo conocí gracias a Riko –no era mentira tampoco. Pero de momento había que omitir la parte en que fueron algo más que meros amigos.

—De verdad que el mundo es pequeño. Riko, luces tan bien como siempre –halagaba el rubio sin escrúpulo alguno, ganándose sin saberlo un hater a su lista-. Es bueno volvernos a reencontrar –sí, ese hombre sólo miraba a aquel par que no sabían qué decir o cómo comportarse ya que ambas conocían toda la historia que les vinculaba con ese chico y no sería bueno relatarla al mundo de momento.

—Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo de ti, Kishou. ¿Cuándo volviste?

—_¿Por qué…razón la persona que esta chica esperaba tenía que ser precisamente Kishou? Hay muchas cosas que no comprendo en este momento. Bueno, al menos Daiki está normal ante esto _–al moreno poco o nada le interesaba que conociera al susodicho cantante. Al menos así sería hasta que no supiera esos detalles que hacen la vida más sabrosa.

—Mi hermano todavía sigue preguntando por ti, ocasionalmente. Creo que aún te extraña –lo que más temía Riko se hizo realidad. Allí estaba Kishou Suwabe hablando de más a propósito; porque lo conocía y sabía que podía ser un fastidioso de lo peor si alguien había osado cabrearle antes.

—Umm…Tu hermano…Cuando lo veas, salúdamelo –Axelle sólo miró con condolencia a la pobre de su amiga que intentaba no ponerse de pie e ir a asesinar a Kishou por hablador. Aunque al mismo tiempo detectaba que un cierto pelinegro no le hacía mucha gracia aquel comentario.

—…Axelle haz algo para que se quede callado, está diciendo cosas que no debería…-le decía a la francesa de la manera más discreta posible. Para su alivio, el rubio había ido a sentarse al lado de Sekai.

—No me mires Riko, que estoy en peor posición si sigue de sincero. Yo no lo he enfadado…-decía la otra.

—Tus amigos lucen muy divertidos, Sekai –comentaba Suwabe, sosteniendo entre sus manos en menú. Sus celestes ojos se entretenían buscando algo que pudiera gustarle para la cena.

—No…son mis amigos. Son conocidos más que nada. Aunque Momoi y Daiki sí son mis amigos –mencionó. El resto parecía entretenerse entre sus propias charlas y riñas típicas.

—¿Es divertido salir con un ex, Sekai? –su escurridiza mirada se dirigió hacia ella, haciendo que enmudeciera pausadamente-. Es fácil reconocerlo.

—¡Ey, no estoy saliendo con él! Además, él tiene novia…y ya la conoces –mencionó sin querer darle demasiada importancia-. ¿O acaso estás…algo celoso?

—No en realidad –dijo con sinceridad-. Pero estoy sorprendido de que estés aquí en Tokio después de que dejemos todo claro en Hokkaido.

—Yo…quería hablar sobre eso…

—Si terminamos fue por tu bien, Sekai…Ya que si supieras la verdadera razón que me hizo regresar a Tokio no hubieras desperdiciado tu dinero para venir hasta aquí…

—¿Daiki? –Kiyoe había cambiado de puesto con el moreno, creyéndolo más apropiado de esa manera. Axelle estaba algo perpleja por ello, pero no le molestaba. Después de todo, le había echado de menos.

—¿Hoy no vas a irte de fiesta, no es así? –le miró seriamente, ella solamente podía sentir culpa por no contarle toda la verdad, pero si lo hacía ahora la cena sería arruinada probablemente.

—Claro que no –ella sólo sintió el brazo del moreno alrededor de su cuello, acercándole a él. Era entendible que quisiera tenerla de esa manera después de casi dos días sin verse.

—Suena bien entones…-dijo en un susurro. Por ahora prefería fundir sus labios con los de ella sin pena alguna y saborearlos tanto como le fuera posible. Sí, no existía absolutamente nada malo en ello o al menos así lo creyó hasta que sintió aquella mirada sobre él-. ¿Umm? –no estaba loco, podía jurar que durante unos breves segundos aquel hombre le había dedicado la más gélidas de sus miradas. ¿Es que acaso estaba viendo cosas donde no?


	54. Capítulo 54

¡Buenos días! :D Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana; yo no puedo quejarme, solamente de la dieta que me impusieron XD. Pero todo es en son de la salud T_T. Sé que algunas me maldecirán en cuanto estén a punto de acabar el cap, lo siento, no podía evitarlo; en un principio iba a ser así pero luego lo pensé mejor. Ya sabrán a qué me refiero cuando acaben.

Gracias KonnyDaniela tanto por tu review como por aclararme lo de Aomine; es cuando me doy cuenta de que soy mala al hacer que odien a un personaje de KnB (?). Pero espero que de nuevo puedas mirarlo con buenos ojos aquí. Y pensar que le hice mucho bullying all pobre de Midorima XD Ya no lo maltrataré tanto, lo prometo (?).

¡Sin más, que disfruten la lectura y nos leemos el domingo! ¡Matta ne!

**Capítulo 54**

**Inquietud**

No es como si le incomodara estar completamente a solas con él, sino más bien que sabía que existía una razón por la que él había pedido pasar pese a lo tarde que era ya. Y ese simple motivo estaba de alguna manera calándole los nervios. Porque sabía que se relacionaba de algún modo u otro con el inusual invitado que habían tenido esa noche.

Lo único que podía hacer era encargarse de servir aquel chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y esperar a que fuera él mismo el que iniciara con la plática.

—Has estado actuando más extraña de lo usual –ya estaba acostumbrada a que le dijera que era rara, pero ahora parecía tener un fundamento que avalara semejante conclusión; aunque ella sabía que él estaba en lo cierto.

—Posiblemente tienes razón. Pero es más por…exceso de trabajo que otra cosa –simplemente sorbió un poco de su bebida chocolatada. Parecía buena idea encender el televisor y tratar de no pensar demasiado en la cena de esa noche.

—Sobre lo de…-no sabía muy bien cómo hablarle de aquel tema. Pero sabía que si Momoi se enteraba de que no le contaba todo, lo fastidiaría hasta el cansancio.

—Lo sé, esa chica era tu ex novia…-Aomine se había limitado a observar las reacciones de Axelle. Pero no sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado de la poca importancia que le dio al asunto en sí-…Es bonita y agradable, comprendo por qué la hiciste tu pareja…-prosiguió con su tono usual.

—¿Ha? –él simplemente no comprendía eso último-. ¿Por qué has dicho algo como eso en primer lugar?

—Porque es lo que pienso al respecto, Daiki –le miró de soslayo, sonriéndole tenuemente-. No tienes que ponerle mucha atención a mis comentarios.

—Otra cosa.

—¿Sobre qué? –intuía lo que iba a preguntar, pero prefería esperar a que él mismo sacara el tema a flote.

—Sobre ese chico…Ese tal Kishou…-aquellas pupilas carmesí vibraron ante ese simple nombre. Eso únicamente confirmaba sus sospechas-. Debía suponer que…fueron algo…

—Lamento…no habértelo dicho antes…-evadió su mirada inmediatamente-. Pero no estaba esperando que tu ex fuera a invitarlo a cenar con todos nosotros. Eso…fue inesperado –mencionó.

—Bien, mi ex novia está enamorada de tu ex novio, aunque ahora ya no sean pareja –quizás algún día esa situación le resultaría chistosa, pero de momento no y mucho menos si pensaba que ese rubiecito le había obsequiado una mirada poco amistosa después de que se despidieron a la salida de aquel restaurante.

—¿Es hasta gracioso no te parece?¿Qué posibilidad existía de que ex parejas nuestras se conocieran y anduvieran? –quería reducir la tensión que había empezaba a acumularse en el ambiente, pero era en vano. A Daiki no le agradaban esas coincidencias de la vida-…_No creo que sea el momento para decirle que estoy trabajando con él y mucho menos que fui a parar a su departamento…Aunque si se entera por alguien más no será nada bonito, lo presiento…_

—Es suficiente con que hayas andado con Jomei –y él que pensaba que no podría conocer a alguien más toca narices que su propio primo. Grave error el confiarse.

—No es mi culpa que hayas terminado conociendo a todas…mis ex parejas…-mencionó quedito-. _Aunque bien podría haber evitado que conociera a Kishou…_

—¿Hay alguien además de Kishou?

—De hecho no. Por cierto…

—¿Qué sucede ahora? –presentía que había un par de cosas más por decir. Aunque sinceramente puede que no deseara escuchar ese extra de información.

—…Estoy trabajando…actualmente con Kishou…-no quiso mirar hacia él, sabía que seguramente le estaba dedicando una mirada de desaprobación total. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo y no podía hacer demasiado por cambiar ese hecho-….Para mañana ya habremos terminado, por lo que no hay problema…

—Está claro que él mismo te eligió a ti para que trabajaras con él –ese hombre era prácticamente adivino.

—Umm…No lo sé con exactitud, ya que no se lo he preguntado en realidad…Pero lo dudo rotundamente. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos ni sabíamos nada el uno del otro. Y en todo caso, ahora seríamos meros conocidos.

—Hmp…¿En serio? –él mismo se encargó de atraer su atención hacia su persona, tomándole del mentón-. Si estuvieras a solas con él y te tuviera de esta manera, acercándose peligrosamente a ti…¿qué harías? –podía sentir la respiración del moreno sobre sus labios y esos penetrantes ojos azules examinando hasta la más mínima de sus reacciones.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer algo como eso en primer lugar…? Es absurdo…-si el objetivo de Daiki era que visualizara a aquel hombre, lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. Y eso estaba complicándole mucho las cosas, especialmente por el escaso distanciamiento que existía.

—¿Completamente segura de ello? –la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de ella fue aquella mano sobre sus labios y el rostro de ella mirando hacia otra dirección, con la mirada tambaleante.

—No me gustan este tipo de juegos, Daiki –resopló con un mirar decaído, retirando con lentitud su mano del intento del moreno de besarla.

—Bien, confiaré en ti esta vez –quizás en otro momento le hubiera gustado escuchar esas palabras de su boca, pero ahora le resultaba de alguna manera ofensivas y no sabía por qué motivo.

—¿Ah?¿Como que por esta vez?¿Es que no confías en mí siempre, Aomine Daiki? –regresó toda su atención a su querido novio, dedicándole una mala mirada-. Soy yo la que debería de decir algo como eso. Después de todo, tú…-se calló de golpe en cuanto se dio cuenta que sus palabras se dirigían hacia un claro reclamo, uno que deseaba hacerle pero que su orgullo le impedía sacarlo a flote.

—Dilo –Axelle sólo tragó saliva ante su petición. Había metido la pata en un arranque.

—N-No hay nada que decir –volvió a beber su chocolate tranquilamente-. _¡Maldición, ¿por qué he dicho algo como eso?!¿Desde cuándo soy alguien que se la viva reclamándole a otros lo que hacen o han hecho? Ésta…no soy yo…_

—Umm…Sólo no hagas cosas innecesarias –indicó.

—Claro que no –hizo un mohín.

Las palabras de Daiki resonaban en su cabeza como si fueran un mantra. Nunca antes había pasado por una situación como esa, pero tampoco antes su camino se había vuelto a cruzar con el de Kishou.

Era normal que se sintiera de esa manera, ¿no? Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a ese chico y tampoco es como si hubiera considerado la posibilidad de que volvería. Juraría que esperaba a que no aparecería de nuevo en su vida. Pero qué errada estaba. Quizás eso era lo que estaba causando ruido en su cabeza.

¿Era eso o existía otra razón para seguir incrédula ante su presencia?

—¿Está todo bien, Axelle? -el particular tono, casi melodioso, de ese hombre le hizo volver en sí. Ya había terminado la sesión de ese día por lo que cada quien podía tomar el camino que quisiera.

—Sí, lo estoy. Solamente me distraje -mintió. La única verdad era que había estado recordando aquel episodio en que ese hombre se fue de su vida y de la ciudad para cumplir su sueño.

—Pues no lo parece. De hecho creo que hay algo importante dándote muchas vueltas en la cabeza -ella debía saber de antemano que no podía engañar a alguien que la trató por más de dos años.

—Admito que me tomó por sorpresa el que regresaras...-si se iba a sincerar, debía iniciar por el principio.

—No eres la única que se siente de ese modo -ella sólo lo miró con interés-. Yo sólo sabía que debía cumplir mi promesa. Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti después de haberte dejado sola...-sus celestes ojos se tornaron serios y al mismo tiempo, compasivos.

—No era necesario. Ya que yo acepté el que te marcharse, Kishou. Por lo que fue consecuencia de nuestras decisiones conjuntas -sonrió tenuemente-. Sabes, tu ex novia es la ex de mi actual novio.

—Esa de verdad que fue una sorpresa inesperada...y desagradable -él era claro como el agua y ella lo sabía.

—¿No vas a salirme ahora con que estás celoso de que esté con alguien más? -cuestionó burlonamente, incluso le ofertó una sonrisa ladina. El rubio por su lado no sonrió; sólo permanecía inmutable y pensativo.

—No tengo derecho de sentirme de esa manera -habló-. Y al mismo tiempo tampoco importa que te diga que es así.

—¡¿C-Cómo...dices?!

—Lo que has escuchado. Puedes prohibirme que te lo exprese abiertamente, pero no que lo deje de sentir -mencionó tranquilamente.

—Todos somos libres de sentir y dejar de sentir cuando así lo queramos...Nadie puede obligar a otros...-añadió como si diera un rezo. Uno que sólo ellos dos conocían y seguían.

—Entonces no encuentro el problema.

—Claro que lo hay -¿cómo podía decir algo así tan a la ligera? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que algo así no le haría bien a nadie y mucho menos a él?

—Preocúpate más por ti, que por mí, Axelle. No soy tan frágil ni inmaduro como esos dos -su tono de voz mostraba lo ofendido ante las insinuaciones que ella le hacía.

—Jamás quise dar a sobreentender algo como eso. Me disculpo si lo sentiste de esa manera...Mejor que nadie sé que no eres como ellos dos..._Después de todo, tú fuiste la persona que me salvó...A ti te debo en gran medida lo que soy hoy..._

—Si es así sabes que no debes preocuparte por alguien como yo. Aunque...

—¿Aunque...?

—Es algo lindo que sigas preocupándote por alguien como yo después de tanto tiempo -le sonrió candorosamente. Incluso su altiva mirada se había suavizado. Era como si la hubiera endulzado sólo para ella, sabiendo que eso terminaría cohibiéndole.

—Eres un problemático, incluso siendo mayor que yo...Es normal, es todo -bien, ahora sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era quedarse a solas con él. Lo peor es que ya estaba en esa situación.

—Te invitaría a comer, pero seguramente ese grandulón que tienes por novio terminaría armándote todo un escándalo -al parecer a alguien le había bastado un par de horas para darse cuenta de cómo era Aomine Daiki.

—No es tan malo como parece –defendió-. Sólo debes tratarlo y verás que es buena persona.

—Quizás solamente contigo lo sea –mascullaba-. Es normal que no vea con buenos ojos a un ex tuyo –se burló.

—En todo caso, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Vayamos a comer algo –pedía ella.

—¿Segura?

—Es sólo una ida a comer, no una cita ni nada por el estilo. Vamos, comamos unas buenas hamburguesas.

—Justo como en los viejos tiempos –agregó campante.

—Es que nos daba pereza cocinar –rió.

No había nada mejor como aquel delicioso batido de vainilla para satisfacer su paladar. Al menos esa era la idea de aquel chico, sin embargo, sus acompañantes no pensaban del mismo modo y se aburrían irremediablemente como un par de sacos de patatas.

Sin embargo, eso sólo duró hasta que la mirada de ambos se posicionó en los nuevos clientes del lugar. ¿De verdad se trataban de esas dos personalidades?

—¿No es Axelle-kun? –era obvio para todos, pero Kuroko quería echar un poco de saña.

—¡Es obvio que es ella, idiota! –le gritaron Kagami y Aomine por igual.

—Ese chico se ve muy amable y caballeroso, ¿no lo piensan? Y creo que se les ve bien juntos –porque nunca estaba de más agregar adjetivos obvios a las conversaciones para enriquecerlas y hacerlas mucho más amenas.

—Tetsu maldito, deja de estar fregando –le gruñó el moreno.

—Bueno, siendo honestos el tipo tiene lo suyo –de momento a Aomine le importaba un bledo que ese comentario sonara jodidamente gay, lo único que deseaba era golpear a Kagami por decir algo como eso.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí –proponía Tetsuya.

—¿Como por qué? –ahora menos que nunca deseaba irse de allí.

—Sí, debes quedarte y vigilar la situación –hasta que el pelirrojo aportaba algo útil a la charla.

—Si haces algo como eso, Axelle-kun pensará que desconfías de ella. La confianza es la base de toda relación, Aomine-kun.

—Confío en ella, pero no en ese rubiecito estirado…-y es que ese hombre atraía a las mujeres como las abejas a la miel.

—Los celos son malos, Aomine-kun. Demuestran inseguridad y no son bien recibidos –de paso aquel sermón también estaba siendo dado a Taiga.

—¿Por qué demonios lo trajiste, Bakagami?

—Es tu culpa. Es tu estúpido amigo de secundaria.

Los tres hombres decidieron permanecer en el establecimiento un poco más y observar todo desde una distancia prudente. Quizás no era algo muy bien visto, pero la curiosidad y desconfianza podían jugar malas pasadas cuando aparecían simultáneamente.

Al parecer del moreno ese chico era demasiado amistoso con quien era _su novia_. ¿Por qué tenía que sentarse tan cerca de ella?¿Cuál era el sentido de señalarle los mejores platillos desde su carta si ella podía hacerlo desde la suya?¿A qué se debía que cada que cruzaran mirada debía sonreírle como si estuviera haciendo un comercial de pasta dental?

¿Por qué razón a ella no le molestaba que él fuera de esa manera?¿Es que le gustaba que se comportara así con ella?¿Tanto se divertía a su lado que le devolvía la sonrisa tan campantemente?¿Y de qué podían estar hablando como para estar a las risas?

Odiaba admitirlo, pero lucían irremediablemente como una pareja de novios. Unos a los que no les importaba demostrarle al mundo lo bien que se llevaban y lo mucho que parecían quererse.

Y fue así que ni siquiera notó en qué momento sus pies se movieron por sí solos y se trasladaron hasta aquella mesa. Podía jurar que sus dos amigos le observaban con sorpresa, como si aguardaran por lo que iba a hacer ahora que tenía a esos mirándole con notoria sorpresa.

—Daiki…-ella se puso de pie de golpe. Kishou sólo clavó sus celestes ojos en él.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo comiendo tan despreocupadamente con éste? –su áspero tono de voz se dirigió única y exclusivamente hacia ella.

—Sólo vine a comer en su compañía. No es cosa del otro mundo, Daiki –mencionaba, torciendo sus labios. Estaba claro que se molestó por su inoportuna intromisión.

—No tienes por qué desconfiar de Axelle. Ella sería incapaz de engañarte –el que menos quería que hablara se encontraba ahora abriendo el pico.

—Tú cállate.

—No seas un grosero con él, Daiki -¿lo estaba defendiendo?¿De verdad estaba haciendo algo como eso?-. Kishou amablemente me invitó a comer y solamente estábamos charlando sobre su carrera y lo que ha hecho en todo el tiempo que no nos hemos visto.

—¿Por qué demonios estas de su parte, eh?¿Acaso te gusta o qué?

—¡P-Por supuesto que no! –tartamudeó ante semejante insinuación.

—Entonces deja de defenderlo de esa manera. Creo que él puede cuidarse solo, ¿no?

—Claramente, Aomine –ahora era él quien miraba atentamente al moreno-. Siempre las personas que son inseguras de los sentimientos que despierta en su pareja, son víctimas de los celos. Incluso ven cosas donde no las hay.

—Daiki, no cometas una tontería –es que casi podía jurar que deseaba ponerle su estate quieto al rubio por soltarle semejante análisis de su persona.

—Pareces muy confiado de ti mismo, señor listo –chasqueó.

—Eres fácil de leer, que es diferente –se burló con un cinismo digno de verse-. Lo cual hace todo muy raro. A Axelle no le van los tipos como tú, tan simplones…y poco caballerosos. Mira que tener semejantes fetiches con el cuerpo de una mujer. Eso habla muy mal de ti.

—¡Kishou! –le llamó la atención la francesa.

—Ey, ¿qué tienes que estarle contando sobre mí a este tonto? –alguien comenzaba a enfadarse.

—Yo no he hablado de ti con él, Daiki –alegó.

—Como te dije, eres simple de entender, Aomine. Bastó la cena de anoche para darme cuenta de esos pequeños detalles. Así que deja de culpar a Axelle, que ella no ha tenido nada que ver en todo esto –ese hombre en verdad le estaba resultando odioso; aunque quizás ahora las razones de ello variaban considerablemente.

—Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza.

—Espero que eso no te pase a ti, Aomine. No creas que tienes asegurada a la chica sólo porque es tu pareja –soltó sin descaro alguno-. Pero creo que algo como eso no entra dentro de tu dura cabeza.

—¿Ya quieren tranquilizarse ustedes dos? Parecen un par de niños a los que debo cuidar…-no miraba con indulgencia a ninguno. De hecho permanecía de pie entre esos dos.

—Apártate –indicada el moreno como una orden pasiva.

—¿No te das cuenta de que estamos en un restaurante? Sé un poco más civilizado. Axelle debe tenerla difícil con un sujeto que pierde los estribos ante la más mínima de las provocaciones.

—Kishou, no empeores más las cosas –suplicaba la rubia, mirándolo fijamente.

—Lo siento, pero no me agrada que alguien como tú tenga que pasar por momentos incómodos como éstos. Yo respeto tu relación, pero tampoco voy a dejarme de tu novio –indicó sin dilación alguna.

—Kishou, de verdad no tienes que hacer esto. Ya suficiente has hecho como para que ahora tengas que hacer esto…-el dedo índice de aquel joven se había encargado de silenciar sus labios. Incluso esa bonita sonrisa se había instalado de nuevo en su rostro.

—Jamás será una molestia, Axelle. Siempre serás especial para mí sin importar el tiempo…Lo sabes, ¿no? Así que no viene al caso que me pidas como ésas. Me conoces después de todo.

—Sí, eres un completo necio que no entiende razones –agregó sonriente.

—No es que lo sea sin razón alguna. Eres tú más bien la que me provoca este tipo de reacciones –a Aomine le estaba quedando claro que ese hombre no necesitaba ponerle ni un solo dedo encima a Axelle para hacer que ella reaccionara ante él. Es que era imposible para ella esconder el sonrojo que tales palabras le causaban; era como si sus palabras todavía fueran capaces de crear eco en su cabeza y corazón.

—Axelle, ¿qué significa todo esto? Es como si disfrutaras de lo que él te dice –ahora era ella quien atrapaba por completo su atención. Axelle por su lado solamente se limitaba a eludirle. ¿Por qué?-. ¿Tanto te avergüenzas del modo en que te hace comportarte que prefieres rehuirme la mirada?

—Claro que no –si él deseaba que le mirase, es eso lo que iba a obtener.

—Pues no me lo parece.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas. Mejor vámonos de aquí, Daiki –había tomado de la muñeca al moreno, jalándole sin éxito alguno. Ese hombre no quería irse de allí, porque era como retirarse de la pelea sin siquiera haber hecho nada por ganarla-. ¿Daiki?

—Deberías seguir las indicaciones de tu novia, para variar, Aomine –y es que ese tonito tan tranquilo y de sabiondo empezaba a crisparle los nervios al peli azul.

—Daiki –pedía nuevamente ella.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo irme así como así…Ella me lo contó todo…-Axelle sabía a quién se refería. No existía nadie más que conociera con profundo detalle su relación con Kishou, que la misma Riko. Y que él supiera eso no le alegraba en lo más mínimo.

—De modo que tú…

—Así es.

—Kishou, él fue…Corrección, es sigue siendo alguien…importante en mi vida…Incluso después de que se fuera…

Era la primera vez que escuchaba que requiriera de tantas pausas para comunicarle algo que pecaba de evidente. Probablemente deseaba escucharlo de ella y no de nadie más. Y si bien se sentía aliviado por saberlo, también una parte de él experimentaba esa horrenda sensación de amargura e impotencia.

¿En qué momento las cosas se dirigieron hacia ese punto sin retorno? No lo sabía con exactitud. Pero había algo que quedaba claro en cuanto la miraba tan detenidamente.

Esos ojos le observaban con enorme culpa, con arrepentimiento, como si fueran capaces de palpar su propia desilusión y tristeza. Fue sólo en ese instante en que se percató de que había perdido sin siquiera poderse defenderse.

A veces quizás, es imposible vencer a los fantasmas del pasado. Especialmente cuando éstos se niegan a irse.

—¿Es así como…van a acabar las cosas? –sonrió socarronamente aunque no fuera esa su intención. No quería mostrarle su verdadera condición. Su orgullo no se lo permitía.

—¿Qué quieres…decir con eso? Yo no he dicho que tú y yo vayamos a…terminar…-esa última palabra fue lo único que retumbó y permaneció en su cabeza.

—Pareces estar más a gusto con él que conmigo…Incluso…sonríes mucho más. Es más tú tipo…No importa por dónde lo vea, él…-se calló, prefería no seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto y mucho menos cuando lo único que recibía de ella era su insoportable silencio.

Ignoró por completo las palabras que emergieron de sus labios y simplemente se marchó de allí.

Tal vez había sido demasiado precipitado, posiblemente se había dejado influenciar únicamente por sus impulsos y ni siquiera había considerado que las cosas podrían solucionarse de otra manera. No obstante, él siempre había sido así de impulsivo y por ahora prefería irse de allí y pensar las cosas de manera más fría.

Sólo se dirigió hacia un lugar tranquilo donde nadie pudiera molestarle, donde solamente tuviera que tolerarse a sí mismo y a ese malhumor que deseaba una estancia permanente en su persona.

Jamás sintió tanta tranquilidad dentro de ese espacioso y verde parque como en ese preciso momento. No había más personas que él y eso era algo que lo reconfortaba enormemente.

Lo mejor era recostarse bajo la reconfortante sombra de un árbol, dejar que la suave brisa rozara su rostro y olvidarse por un momento de la realidad. Sí, lo mejor era olvidar lo que hasta hace poco había ocurrido.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta se había perdido irremediablemente en el mundo de los sueños.

—¡Dai-chan, Dai-chan, despierta! –aquella familiar voz se había escuchado lejana, inalcanzable, como si formara parte de un sueño. Sin embargo, pronto la sintió tan próxima que era imposible que fuera de ese modo.

—¿Satsuki…? –sus ojos no creían que fuera ella la que le llamaba de manera tan efusiva. ¿Por qué estaba allí?

—Demonios Dai-chan. Debería darte vergüenza…Estás aquí dormidote mientras Axelle está haciendo todo el trabajo. Es el colmo contigo –refunfuñó, haciendo una de sus típicas rabietas infantiles-.

—¿Axelle…?¿A qué te refieres? Ella está con…-calló, no quería hablar sobre ese tema. Le afectaba más de lo que quisiera admitir.

—Ella está en la cocina terminando de limpiar todo el desastre que Kagamin y tú hicieron por ponerse a pelear mientras cocinaban, Dai-chan…-le informó, torciendo el ceño.

—¿Ah?¿Cómo que…?¿Qué has dicho?

—¿Sigues dormido o qué, Dai-chan? –si bien su amigo en ocasiones podía ser lento para cachar las cosas, esta vez estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia. Tuvo que halar de las mejillas del moreno para hacerlo reaccionar-. Por eso te digo que ella está en la cocina. Kagamin fue a comprar más ingredientes para preparar la cena –volvió a repetir.

—Por eso te estoy diciendo que…¿qué hace ella aquí? Un…momento…

Fue apenas en ese instante en que se dio cuenta de que su entorno era muy diferente a lo que recordaba. ¿Entonces, por qué se encontraba recostado sobre el sillón de su sala? ¿Por qué había ido a dar allí cuando hace poco estaba en el parque, olvidándose de lo acaecido?

¿Es que acaso todo no había sido más que un mal sueño?

—¿Dai-chan, todo está bien? -había pasado del enfado a la preocupación.

—¿Sekai...la has visto? -la peli rosa simplemente no comprendía de qué iba esa pregunta ahora.

—¿Por qué debería de haberla visto, Dai-chan? Además, es mejor que no menciones a tu ex novia o Axelle se sentirá mal.

—Bien, olvida lo que acabo de decir -se sentó con lentitud, observando su alrededor. Si todo aquello fue un sueño, había sido demasiado real para su gusto.

—En verdad estás muy extraño.

—Digamos que...tuve algo así como una pesadilla...-quizás todo haya sucedido dentro de su cabeza, pero era demasiado real que sentía que de verdad había ocurrido. Y lo peor era que todavía experimentaba ese vacío al recordar a Axelle prefiriendo a ese sujeto sobre él.

—¿En serio? ¿Sobre qué era? Lo digo porque hasta has mencionado a Sekai-chan.

—Nada que importe..._Al menos no ahora. Aunque se siente como si de verdad hubiera pasado todo..._

—¿Seguro? Bueno, ahora sabes que si haces algo malo el inconsciente te dará un escarmiento -mencionó cantarinamente.

—Quizás...tengas cierta razón en ello.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Me has dado la razón?! ¡¿Seguro que no estás enfermo?! -estaba que no se la creía.

—De pura casualidad...¿no conoces a nadie que se llame Suwabe Kishou? -debía asegurarse de todo, ¿no?

—Dai-chan, ¿de verdad, qué fue lo que soñaste? -ahora tenía interés por saber de ese sueño.

—Que Axelle...salía...con alguien más -pese a lo cortado que lo había dicho fue lo suficientemente rápido como para que Momoi apenas pudiera entenderlo-. Iré a ver cómo le va.

Las palabras de su querida amiga no eran meros chismes. En verdad que Axelle estaba bastante atareada terminando de limpiar la estufa. Todo lo demás estaba más que reluciente, incluso el conjunto de trastos que habían empleado para la faena.

—Todo porque no se podían quedar quietos ustedes dos -ella simplemente suspiró; ya era usual que Kagami y Aomine se pelearan por la cosa más imverosímil del mundo. El moreno por su lado veía todo en total silencio desde la puerta que conducía a la cocina.

—_Vaya sueño...Tsk...Era más como una pesadilla. Pero qué tonterías se le ocurren a Satsuki...Además..._

—¿Daiki? Hasta que despertaste -se burló. Por el momento estaba secando sus manos tranquilamente. Al fin había acabdo y podía tomar asiento para descansar.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso para eso, Daiki? -le miró de soslayo con cierta inquietud.

—¿Tienes...algún ex novio llamado...Kishou? -quería quitarse el gusanito de la duda.

—¿Kishou? Es un bonito nombre, aunque no conozco a nadie que se llame así Daiki.

—Umm. Ya veo -estaba claramente aliviado y al mismo tiempo se sentía estúpido por haber estado preocupado de algo que sólo había existido dentro de sus sueños.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? –no le quedaba del todo claro por qué se le veía tan pensativo y ofuscado a su pareja.

—Sí, es que tuve un mal sueño.

—Sabes, si llego a tener un hijo le llamaré Kishou -a ella le gustaba el nombre, a él parecía que le creaba malhumor. Ella simplemente rió.

—No, no vas a llamarlo de esa manera –estipuló.

—Suenas como si fueras a ser el padre de mis hijos -agregó sumamente divertida, con una amplia sonrisa. Daiki por su lado enmudeció en cuanto ella dijo eso, incluso se había sonrojado.

—¡Yo no dije eso!

—Entonces no hay problema. Llamaré a mi hijo Kishou -quizás simplemente lo decía por hacerlo repelar, pero el pobre había decidido irse de allí tras lo que él mismo había provocado. Sin embargo, no demoró en volver sólo para decirle unas cuantas palabras más.

—Pero si llegara a ser el caso...¡no dejaré que lo llames de esa manera! -y ese simple y directo comentario provocó que ella se coloreada de rojo hasta las orejas. Él simplemente sonrió con satisfacción.


	55. Capítulo 55

¡Muy buenos días a todas! *-*9 Yo sé que las trolleé con los capítulos pasados haciéndoles creer cosas que solamente estaban dentro del inconsciente de Daiki XD. Pero debo admitir que cuando hice esos capítulos mis intenciones eran de que verdad sucediera todo ese drama; no obstante, terminé dejándolo así para no complicarme demasiado las cosas _.

Haré algunas aclaraciones para que no se me confundan:

**El festival cultural tiene lugar durante la primera semana de noviembre y es un evento que sucede desde primarias hasta la universidad (donde luego le cambian el nombre); si bien el primer día del mismo es solamente para el alumnado y ya en segundo se abre al público en general, para este caso me brinqué esa norma. Lo pongo para que no les extrañe.

**Por si a alguien le interesa, la letra en inglés que puse unos caps atrás no me la saqué de la manga XD. Es la traducción de la canción llamada Kodou (Heartbeat) ~Get Closer~ de Psychic Lover.

Ahora sí, agradecimientos especiales a las personas que me comentaron *-*, KonnyDaniela e .isa. Isa, gracias por agregar mi historia a favoritos y darme follow; espero seguir viéndolas por aquí pequeñas. ¡Disfruten el capítulo! Nos estamos leyendo. Matta ne!

**Capítulo 55**

**Bunka Sai: El Festival Cultural**

Ni siquiera por ser viernes toda la actividad de la universidad cesaba y mucho menos ahora que estaban en el último día para realizar los preparativos finales del Festival Universitario. Por lo que todo el alumnado se encontraba yendo y viniendo mientras decoraban adecuadamente sus aulas mientras otros más traían disfraces y cuanta cosa se pudiera imaginar. Eso de que todos pudieran tener una temática libre para atraer la atención de los visitantes ponía en manifiesto qué tan creativos era cada grupo.

Y al ser aquella universidad tan grande y rica en campus, aquel festival prometía mucha diversión para los visitantes. Razón por la que ni siquiera aquellos prestigiosos jugadores de basquetbol se habían salvado; incluso ellos tenían que lidiar con las actividades y exigencias que demandaran el resto de su clase.

—Esto es una verdadera locura…-soltó con enorme cansancio Riko. Si bien aun continuaban las prácticas de básquet se notaban que las energías no eran las mismas de siempre.

—¿Qué es lo que ha decidido hacer tu clase, Riko? –preguntó muy curioso Hyuuga.

—Una obra de teatro...Romeo y Julieta para variar –agregó sarcástica-. ¿Y ustedes? –su mirada se posicionó tanto en su pareja como en el resto de los chicos.

—Algo de un Host Club –Taiga como siempre poca atención le ponía a la clase.

—Una a la que hemos terminado siendo arrastrados por tu maldita culpa, Bakagami –maldecía Aomine, mirando con odio creciente al pelirrojo.

—Y yo que estaba emocionado por la Casa de Terror que íbamos a hacer en mi clase –hasta Tetsuya había sido víctima de las chicas de la clase de Kagami.

—Van atenerla complicada con eso…Después de todo, ustedes dos tienen pareja actualmente –dictaminaba el de gafas. Esos chicos simplemente se miraron entre ellos; no estaban preocupados por ese asunto en lo más mínimo-. ¡Al menos finjan preocupación, par de idiotas!

Sin embargo, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas para todos. A alguien le estaba estresando el sendero que estaban llevando las cosas dentro de su aula de clases. ¿Es que de quién había sido la brillante idea de que se hiciera un Café Maid? Ah sí, de sus compañeros de clase que estaban muy motivados ante la idea; incluso las chicas no habían objetado.

—_¿Cómo acabamos haciendo todo esto? Aunque igual, mi voto no marcó diferencia _–Axelle continuaba sobre el piso elaborando rosas rojas de papel crepa; mismas que no estaban quedándole muy bonitas que digamos porque se le daba fatal ese tipo de cosas-. _Y para colmo no tengo sesión fotográfica este fin de semana. Debe ser un castigo todo esto._

—Daishi-chan –la voz de una chica irrumpió su labor artesanal.

—¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó, mirándole con desconfianza.

—Queremos que te pruebes el traje que usarás –su sonrisa era ampliamente malvada.

—Ya les dije que seré el Gato Cheshire…-recalcó.

—Pero es una horrible botarga –replicaba ella.

—Seré una chica botarga –informó-. _¿Por qué demonios no me quedan estas rosas? Si es tan simple hacerlas…_-todas sus creaciones pedían a gritos ser asesinadas por piedad.

—Vamos, Daishi-chan –rogaba otra compañera más-. Como Alice te verás estupendamente bien.

—Y con tus dotes de modelaje seguramente tendremos mucho público –completaba la primera que había venido a incordiarle.

—Alguien como tú lucirá bien en un vestido como éste –objetaba un chico, uno que llevaba consigo aquel vestido blanco con azul cielo tan propio de Alice.

—¡Seré la botarga, he dicho!

No había nada que pudiera distraer a esos cándidos cachorros de su jugueteo, no cuando ese hueso de goma se interponía en su camino; por lo que se encontraban alegremente jalándolo para ver quién de los dos resultaba ser el dueño final de ese gomoso juguete, ignorando por completo que existía otro con el cual podían evitar estar en conflicto. Pero de igual modo ninguno de los dos hizo algo al respecto ya que preferían que estuvieran entretenidos en eso a que fueran a salir corriendo hacia alguna dirección dentro de ese enorme parque.

Sin embargo, no habían ido a dar allí por mera coincidencia. Alguien les había encargado de citarles justamente en su domingo libre de preocupaciones.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede Satsuki? –cuestionaba el moreno mientras tomaba aquel hueso de juguete y lo arrojaba para que esos dos perritos fueran tras de él como si se los fueran a robar.

—¡Adivinen! –exclamó toda emocionada, mirándolos fijamente mientras permanecían sentados en aquella banca del parque.

—¿Te divertiste mucho con Tetsu y toda su familia? –lanzó Aomine, mirándole.

—Además de eso –esa sonrisa era más grande que cualquiera de esos dos hubiera visto jamás en la peli rosa.

—Ah, ¿pasó algo divertido o agradable entre Kuroko y tú? –ahora era Axelle la que intentaba adivinar.

—Vas por un buen camino, Axelle –es que si no fuera porque el sol estaba en su esplendor y no pasaba del medio día, esa mujer brillaría más que mil estrellas reunidas en un mismo punto en medio de la noche-. ¡Vamos, adivinen!

—¿Te compró un helado o algo…?

—Dai-chan, siento que no estás tomándote en serio lo que te digo –infló sus mofletes, recriminándole el poco interés que ponía en la razón de su felicidad.

—Quizás…-la rubia miró con detenimiento a su amiga y pareció meditar un poco más lo que estaba a punto de decir-…Kuroko te dijo algo que deseabas escuchar…

—Axelle, tú siempre eres tan lista –incluso se había encargado de cargar al adorable pastor belga; uno que se retorcía entre su agarre ya que estaba apretándole más de lo debido.

—Lo mejor es que dejes abajo a Kuromaru –le indicaba Aomine.

—¿Kuromaru? –miró al pequeño, uno que estuvo a punto de hincar sus dientes en su mano. Por suerte lo bajó y éste pudo seguir jugando con su compañera-. ¿Y cómo se llama la perrita?

—Momoshiro –aclaró Axelle-. Pero para abreviar, es Kuro y Momo.

—Son unos nombres muy curiosos y muy bonitos…Aunque, ¿por qué el nombre del blanco empieza como el mío? –recriminó.

—Porque se parece a ti…Es ruidosa, enfadosa y no deja en paz a Kuro –alegó Aomine, al tiempo que mantenía entre brazos al perrito mientras aquel Samoyedo intentaba llegar hasta su compañero-. ¿Ves? Son idénticos.

—E-Espera un momento…Dai-chan, ¡¿estás insinuando que les has puesto esos nombres…porque te han recordado a Tetsu-kun y a mí?!

—Tenía pensado otros nombres, pero cuando vi su comportamiento me fue inevitable no pensar en ustedes dos…-muy pocas personas podían ser tan descaradas como Aomine.

—¡DAI-CHAN! –le gritó a todo pulmón. Era claro que se iba a enfadar cuando se enterara del origen de los nombres de esos perritos.

—Momoi…mejor síguenos contando. ¿Qué ha sido eso que te tiene tan contenta?¿Se tomaron de la mano?¿Se besaron? –Aomine sostenía a Kuro entre manos a la vez que lo pasaba frente a Momo y ésta simplemente deseaba que le soltara; era tanto divertido como enternecedora la escena-. Daiki, deja de hacer eso.

—¡Tetsu-kun y yo…estamos saliendo! –soltó con una felicidad que prácticamente quemaba a la vista. Era como la explosión de una supernova; así de brillante era-. ¿No es increíble? ¡Al fin mi más grande deseo se ha hecho realidad…! –y mientras ella continuaba hablando sobre lo maravillosa y perfecta que era la vida en ese momento, Axelle estaba impresionada por lo que había ocurrido y Aomine estaba peor que si le hubieran dicho que pronto iba a ser padre.

—¡¿Qué Tetsu y tú han empezado a andar…?! –Aomine estaba renuente a creerlo, ya que él mejor que nadie sabía que el peli azul no le guardaba ese tipo de sentimientos a su amiga.

—Ésa es una gran noticia, de verdad –alentaba Axelle-. Felicidades, Momoi.

—Muchas gracias –sonrió candorosamente, antes de mirar asesinamente al moreno. Se supone que él tenía que estar tan feliz como ella por esa noticia-. ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera, Dai-chan?

—P-Por nada en particular…Solamente estoy sorprendido…-y no era el único atónito, hasta el pequeño pastor Belga estaba igual que él-. Te mentiría si te dijera que sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

—Daiki, no seas grosero –le codeó Axelle. Éste simplemente gruñó ante esa simple acción.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien…Si ambos lo quieren, no creo que haya problema –todavía le tomaría un poco más de tiempo asimilarlo, pero de momento apoyaría la felicidad de Momoi-. Así que espero que todo les salga bien.

—¡Dai-chan! –esas eran las palabras que deseaba escuchar de su querido amigo de la infancia. Incluso no le importaba abrazar con "un poco" de fuerza a su amigo. Kuro había sido listo y escapado en el mejor momento.

—Lo que puede surgir en un viaje familiar…Quién lo diría…

—A veces suceden cosas inimaginables, Axelle-kun. Pero todo forma parte de las maravillas de esta vida –Axelle gritó como nunca antes en su vida tras escuchar esa voz tan próxima a ella. ¿Desde cuándo había estado allí, sentado a su lado?¿Por qué demonios había hablado apenas? Él quería matarla de un infarto y un día de estos lo lograría.

—¡Kuroko, ya te dije que dejes de hacer algo como esto! –le regañó, clavando su mirada en el sereno chico.

—Aomine-kun, Axelle-kun, hola.

—¡Tetsu-kun, ya has llegado! –ella simplemente se desplazó hacia el peli azul, abrazándole desde atrás con enorme ahínco.

—Momoi-san, creo que…

—¿Qué te dije Tetsu-kun sobre mi nombre?

—Lo lamento mucho, Momoi –corrigió tan tranquilo.

—No sé tú, pero yo me siento inquieto por todo esto…-murmuraba Aomine viendo a la feliz pareja hablar amenamente.

—Sólo piensa en que es lo que más ha querido Momoi desde secundaria y listo. Además, se ven muy bien como pareja –agregaba Axelle.

—Ey Tetsu, acompáñame a comprar unas bebidas –estipulaba el moreno, poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de su viejo amigo. En poco tiempo ambos se perdieron en la distancia, dejando a las dos chicas un tanto intrigadas.

—Va a leerle la cartilla –la francesa fue la primera en comentar al respecto.

—¿No se supone que es algo que hacen los padres? –estaba algo confusa ante sus palabras.

—Los amigos también lo hacen. Los míos lo hacen con cada pareja que tengo –señaló-. Incluso osaron hacerle una bromita a Aomine para ver si era confiable o no.

—No pensé que Dai-chan fuera de ese tipo de amigos…-sin duda, estaba algo sorprendida.

—Imagino que por ser su amiga de toda la vida te cela y sobreprotege como a nadie más.

—¿Marko-kun y los otros hacen eso?

—…Sólo te diré que muchos han pensado durante prácticamente toda mi vida que ando con Marko…Nos han visto siempre como pareja y nunca nos sacan de allí.

—Sé lo que es eso. Me ha pasado con Dai-chan desde siempre…Incluso por eso luego tenía problemas con sus anteriores parejas.

—Ummm…Pues sí, algo así me ocurría…tanto de mi lado hacia ellos y viceversa…Pero son cosas que pasan –mencionó muy quitada de la pena.

Ya se encontraban parados frente a aquella máquina expendedora eligiendo el tipo de bebidas a llevar. Y aunque aquel silencio parecía haberse prolongado demasiado para dos personas que se conocían de hacía años, al fin uno tuvo que decir algo.

—Ey Tetsu…

—Aomine-kun, no es necesario. Ya sé lo que vas a decirme –Aomine lo miró con cierto asombro. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado obvio con el enano-. A Momoi le gusta el jugo de cereza, así que ése será el que le lleve.

—Idiota, no es eso lo que te tengo que decirte.

—¿Entonces? ¿Acaso quieres saber qué tipo de bebidas le gustan a Axelle-kun? Llevan más de siete meses de conocerse y no puedo creer que no sepas algo tan elemental como eso, Aomine-kun –lo dijo tan seriamente como le fue posible.

—¡Claro que no es eso! –exclamó, mostrándole esa bebida fría de café con chocolate que tanto amaba esa novia suya.

—Ilústrame, Aomine-kun –depositó esos enormes ojos azules en su persona. Al moreno le fue imposible no sentirse un poco extraño ante ello.

—Espero que no estés invitando a salir a Satsuki solamente por mera compasión, eh Tetsu –comunicó seriamente, mirándole de reojo. Su bebida carbonatada recién había caído por lo que tenía que tomarla.

—Yo no soy esa clase de personas, Aomine-kun. Nunca haría algo que lastimara a Momoi –estipuló-. No soy impulsivo como muchos otros que conozco.

—¿Eso es una indirecta para mí, eh Tetsu cabrón? –arqueó su ceja ante semejante insinuación.

—Por supuesto que no, Aomine-kun. Ni que tú hubieras jugado con los sentimientos de Axelle-kun, haciéndole creer que ibas serio con ella cuando solamente querías pasar un buen momento, ni nada por el estilo –comentó despreocupadamente ya con sus dos bebidas frías en manos.

—¡Pequeño cabrón! –no lo golpeaba porque iba a dejarle marcas notorias que Satsuki apreciaría sin problema alguno-. El punto es que más te vale que no juegues con ella o tendré que ponerte en tu lugar, Tetsu.

—No hay necesidad de violencia Aomine-kun. Somos prácticamente adultos, por lo que podremos resolver nuestras diferencias de manera diplomática –habló muy campante. El moreno no sabía qué estaba irritándole más, esa manera de expresarse o lo que le insinuaba con cada comentario dicho.

—Tampoco te vayas a pasar de listo. Así que no intentes nada raro con Satsuki, tráela temprano a casa y no tienen permitido quedarse a solas demasiado tiempo –empezó a enumerarle cada una de sus prohibiciones como actual novio de su querida amiga.

—Aomine-kun, suenas peor que su padre. De hecho ni él me puso tantas negativas –dijo-. Deberías seguir tus propios consejos, Aomine-kun. Te aprovechas de que Marko-kun y los otros no están aquí para defender a Axelle-kun de tus perversas intenciones.

—¡Que perversas intenciones ni que nada! –le gritoneó.

—Te conozco Aomine-kun. No abuses solamente porque Axelle-kun es condescendiente contigo –ahora el sermoneado estaba resultando ser él.

—Ya vámonos antes de que quiera asesinarte aquí mismo, Tetsu –chasqueó con enorme molestia, Kuroko por su lado solamente se limitó a sonreír.

La mañana se les pasó velozmente entre un poco más de paseo con esas adorables mascotas y el debate prácticamente infinito sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Kuroko. No obstante, tras dejar el tema por la paz y aceptarlo como una buena noticia más que como una premisa de mal augurio se dispusieron a regresar a casa y preparar sus cosas.

Y tras una larga y cansada semana llena de preparativos, el festival cultural dio inicio.

Tras entrar a la universidad todos se despidieron. Aomine y Tetsuya se dirigieron hacia el mismo punto, ya que habían sido prácticamente obligados –amenazados- para que participaran en el Host Club de la clase de Kagami. Y Momoi les siguió los pasos ya que estaba en ese mismo salón. Por su parte Axelle consideró las razones para quedarse y no escapar del lugar.

Llegó al salón de clases sorprendiéndose de lo bien que se encontraba ambientado. Sin duda cualquiera que entrara pensaría que se trata del País de las Maravillas materializado en esa aula. Pero no tuvo tiempo de admirarlo completamente, ya que literalmente fue llevada hasta otro salón de clases donde todas las chicas se encontraban cambiándose.

—¿Cómo…demonios he acabado de este modo? –el espejo de cuerpo completo que se postraba frente a ella le indicaba que había ocurrido algo muy mal en su lucha por no ser cambiada por esas locas compañeras que poseía.

—Creo que este estilo te sienta mucho mejor. No es una Alicia convencional como las demás –comentada cándidamente otra.

—Es lo que aprecio…-sus negras botas llegaban hasta sus rodillas, luciendo alucinantes gracias a todas esas correas que poseían. Y la elección de esas mayas blancas a rayas negras resguardando sus piernas simplemente le iban de maravilla-. Así que era esa Alice –si bien el vestido era casi igual al de la linda Alice que ilustraban en los libros, éste era de un azul más fuerte y era lo suficientemente corto para ubicarse a la mitad de sus muslos.

—No necesitas sujetar tu pelo, Daishi-chan. Solamente un poco de maquillaje ligero y estarás lista.

—_Bueno, solamente me encargaré de hacer propaganda de nuestro Café Maid. Así podré ir a ver a los chicos a su Host Club _–sonrió campantemente.

No cabía duda de que el Festival Cultural de la Universidad de Tokio estaba resultando un verdadero éxito. Una gran cantidad de personas se encontraba ya dentro de las instalaciones del plantel disfrutando de los puestos de comida y juegos que los alumnos se habían esmerado en llevar a cabo. También se apreciaban presentaciones de cada uno de los clubs, siendo los más llamativos los de pintura, fotografía y música.

La diversión estaba prácticamente en cada lugar que se postrara la mirada. Lo que hacía falta definitivamente era tiempo para poder disfrutar plenamente el festival.

Pero por ahora ella debía de enfocarse en la única tarea que le habían encomendado: traer más clientes al Café Maid de su clase, ya que había otros más que le hacían competencia. Incluso las chicas seleccionadas para jalar clientela merodeaban por la zona con vestimentas muy sugestivas; y bueno, ella lucía como un personaje salido del videojuego de Alice Madness Returns.

—Sería un gran placer que visitara nuestro Café Maid in Wonderland –ese era su eslogan publicitario, acompañado de una sonrisa.

Las miradas furtivas no se hicieron esperar ni un solo momento. De hecho ni siquiera la palabra discreción estaba dentro del vocablo de todas las chicas que conformaban la clase. Si bien el resto de sus compañeros lucían bien, no le llegaban a los tobillos a ninguno de esos hombres, a ninguno.

Cada uno de ellos vestía de traje sin excepción, valiéndose de lustrosos zapatos y una variedad en el tono de sus formales camisas. Incluso las corbatas tampoco se hicieron esperar y embonaban de maravilla con todo ese ambiente tan glamoroso que la clase se esmeró en crear para que todo fuera un éxito rotundo entre la población femenina existente en la universidad.

Taiga incluso con aquella mirada que podría intimidar a cualquier pobre chico de alma débil resultaba ser de mucho agrado para las chicas presentes. Es que no sólo poseía un buen cuerpo que hacía desear a muchas mujeres tener el privilegio de observarle mientras entrena arduamente su amado basquetbol, sino también ese aire de despreocupación que resultaba un tanto encantador. Sin mencionar que su carmesí mirada iba de maravilla con el tono bermellón de su camisa.

Kuroko llevaba un mundo de contrastes con sus prendas. Mientras su traje era de un blanco puro, su camisa era tan oscura como la noche al tiempo que su escarlata corbata resultaba de lo más distintiva. Y aunque a conciencia esos colores podrían no favorecerle en lo más mínimo, cuando se llevaba todo a la realidad el resultado era soberbio. El peli azul no solamente era considerado como alguien atractivo y peculiar, sino también lo consideraban muchas como un chico encantador y que lograba enternecerles hasta la médula ósea.

El lindo Teppei tampoco se había salvado de ser arrastrado en aquel Host Club, sin embargo, él era menos renuente a cooperar y estaba más que alegre con todo aquel ambiente tan animado. Su traje y camisa poseían el mismo color que el de Tetsuya, no obstante, la corbata era de un rosa pálido muy agradable a la vista. Y las chicas que le admiraban de cerca con nula reserva debían de admitir que a ese hombre le sentaban de maravilla los formalismos y que debería de vestirse más seguido de ese modo ya que resultaba mucho más atractivo que cuando se le veía con sus ropajes normales. Definitivamente se encontraba robando cámara entre las presentes.

Y aunque Izuki al principio se rehusó a colaborar, tras las peticiones de un par de chicas él no pudo decir que no, por eso ahora se encontraba con un traje negro con camisa blanca; tan clásico pero tan perfecto para alguien como él. Incluso cuando no se diera cuenta ya contaba con su pequeño grupo de fans, pese a sus rimas que a nadie parecían gustarle.

Aomine tampoco había estado de acuerdo en que Taiga le metiera en semejantes embrollos pero al final no tuvo más remedio y ahora lucía bastante bien ese traje negro cuya camisa azul celeste resaltaba aún más gracias a su tono de piel. Aunque odiara ese tipo de ropas en él lucían demencialmente bien, ya que no solamente su complexión física le ayudaba sino también ese particular aire de chico rudo que le tornaba jodidamente irresistible por lo que muchas chicas estaban fascinadas mirándole.

Sí, cada uno de esos chicos eran los culpables de robar más de un suspiro y ocasionar que todo el lugar estuviera tan a tope que había una larga fila fuera del salón aguardando su turno por ser atendidas por alguno de esos hermosos hombres.

—Creo que todo esto es un gran éxito. Demos lo mejor de todos nosotros, chicos –esas fueron las palabras de aliento de Teppei antes de que literalmente se lo robaran de su lado por esas dos chicas que lo tomaron de cada brazo.

—Todo es por tu estúpida culpa, Bakagami.

—Vele el lado positivo, al menos estás usando lo que te compró el idiota de Hadrien y ya no tuviste que comprar nada –a diferencia del moreno, él sí había tenido que conseguirse el traje y el que Kiyoe le hubiera acompañado no hizo más amena la compra; de hecho sus celos se trasmitieron a él en forma de llaves de lucha.

—Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, solamente será por un par de horas. Después tendremos la tarde libre y podremos divertirnos –esas fueron las últimas palabras de Kuroko el casanova.

—¿Se han dado cuenta que sabe qué decirle a las mujeres? Es como si…tuviera la experiencia del mundo…-mencionaba Izuki incrédulo mientras apreciaba el pulcro comportamiento de su amigo frene a las féminas que recién habían llegado. Les había dirigido hacia una mesa y ofrecido además del menú, una serie de elegantes y disimulados piropos. Momoi por su lado deseaba asesinar a las clientas de esa mesa.

—Me niego rotundamente a hacer ese tipo de cosas –refutaba Daiki.

—Supongo que sería más fácil si fuera Axelle quien viniera a verte y pidiera por tus servicios –habló Shun.

—Con menos razón haría algo como eso frente a ella.

—Pero si es tu novia –señalaba el pelirrojo.

—Pues allá está la tuya, así que ve y muévele la cola –sí, Aomine no mentía. La susodicha se encontraba parada a poca distancia de ella, sonriéndole.

—De ninguna manera haré algo como eso –Izuki fue el hombre valiente, empujado por esos dos para que atendiera a Kiyoe.

Existían numerosas preguntas que en ese momento rondaban su cabeza, pero no tenía tiempo para estar meditando su respuesta, no cuando todo se había salido de control de un momento a otro. ¿Es que cómo terminó todo complicándose más de lo necesario? Ella solamente estaba repartiendo volantes e invitando a al gente a asistir a su Café Maid y ahora estaba bordeada por esos chicos que no parecía molestarles mirarle pese a que ella no les decía prácticamente nada ya.

—Ah…Estaría bien que visitaran nuestro Café Maid, se divertirán mucho. Hay chicas muy lindas atendiendo a cada uno de nuestros clientes –informó, intentando que todos allí se marcharan. Intento inútil.

—Habíamos escuchado que Axelle-chan estudiaba en esta universidad. Así que decidimos ver si esos rumores eran ciertos –mencionó uno muy sonriente.

—Sabemos que Raining Days mantiene la información personal de sus modelos bajo mucha confidencialidad, pero fue un dato que se filtró en uno de nuestros foros –espetaba otro.

—Te ves muy bien en esa vestimenta, Axelle-chan –felicitaba otro con cámara en mano.

—Amamos tu trabajo, de verdad. Eres de las pocas modelos que de verdad son reales.

—M-Muchas gracias, chicos. Lo aprecio de verdad, pero de momento tengo que ponerme a trabajar o mis compañeros de grupo se enfadarán conmigo –jamás le gustó la atención y mucho menos ahora que había tantas miradas sobre ella. Empezaba a crearle cierta fobia ese tipo de situaciones.

—Hagan lo que la señorita les indicó. A nadie le agrada ser acosado de esa manera tan constante –ella no fue la única que dirigió su atención en esa nueva voz.

—J-Jomei…-no estaba esperándose toparse con ese chico, no dentro de ese festival. ¿Por qué estaba allí?¿Por qué estaba salvándole de una mala pasada justo en ese preciso momento?

—Hola, Axelle. Definitivamente es nuevo para mí verte de vestido –informó sonriente. A esos chicos no les agradaba que ese extraño fuera tan descarado y les dijera qué hacer.

—Me harán muy feliz si todos van a mi Café Maid, chicos –les sonreía a la vez que les entregaba a cada uno de los presentes un volante, convenciéndolos de que asistieran allí en la brevedad posible-. No se van a decepcionar chicos.

—¡Lo haremos sin falta! –y fue así como esos imparables hombres salieron corriendo con una satisfacción enorme en sus rostros.

—Esto va a matarme –agregó ella. Aunque había terminado su paquete de volantes estaba mentalmente agotada.

—Bueno, tú no seguirías con esto del modelaje de no tener tus razones. Odias este tipo de cosas, especialmente ser el foco de atención de la gente –mencionó. Ella solamente suspiró-. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?

—Jomei, te conozco tan bien como tú a mí. Dime, ¿qué es lo que pretendes viniendo aquí?

—Sí, suponía que iba a ser imposible engañarte, Axelle. Pero si piensas que quiero causarte problemas con Daiki, estás equivocada –aclaró seriamente-. No cuando él se decidió por ti.

—¿Entonces? –curioseó. Admitía que deseaba saber los verdaderos motivos que llevaron al chico a visitarla.

—Compremos una crepa y te lo contaré.

—No me sorprende de ti –le sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Sigues siendo el mismo.

—Eso fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de mí, Axelle –soltó con el cinismo necesario para que ella deseara golpearle en ese preciso momento.

Esas calorías extras le estaban cayendo de maravilla. Es que sin duda esas crepas eran de lo mejor que había probado en mucho tiempo. La textura, el sabor y los ingredientes de calidad se conjugaban maravillosamente en ese crepe de fresas con crema. Él por su lado había pedido una de chocolate con frutas.

Habían decidido tomar asiento bajo una de las banquitas predispuestas en la zona verde de la universidad.

—Esto sabe muy bien –Axelle simplemente estaba lamentándose no haberse comprado dos crepas.

—Tan golosa como siempre –indicó. Incluso sus violáceos ojos se desviaron hacia ella-. ¿Eres realmente feliz con Daiki? –no solamente era la pregunta, sino la seriedad con la que le cuestionaba algo como eso. Ella se quedó callada por un largo tiempo, pensando su respuesta.

—¿Que si soy feliz…? –repitió, como quien intenta recordar nuevamente algo que le dijeron hace tiempo ya-. Definitivamente lo soy –sonrió sin siquiera planearlo-, pese a los problemas que solemos tener cada cuanto –tomó aquella pequeña fresa rezagada de su crepa y la comió sin más.

—Este mundo en definitiva es muy irónico –su crepa no era más que un mero recuerdo ya.

—¿Lo dices por qué terminé andando con tu primo?

—Esa fue la cereza del pastel, Axelle –agregó con malhumor notorio-. Bueno, me queda la satisfacción personal de que te enseñé muchas cosas que aplicas ahora con él –sonrió socarronamente y ella le miró de manera inquisidora. ¿Cómo podía decir algo tan descarado?

—¿Eso de ser descarado es de familia, no es verdad? –chasqueó.

—Ni idea, Axelle.

—Pero dime, ¿qué te hizo venir aquí?

—Está claro que tú. Ni que viniera a ver a Daiki –sentenció.

—¡Jomei!

—Bien, en parte es verdad –se apresuró a decir-. La otra tiene que ver con alguien.

—¿Con alguien…?¿A quién te refieres?

—Creo que hay ciertas cosas que no has terminado de contarle a Daiki de tu pasado, ¿no es verdad? –no necesitaba de palabras, no cuando tenía la respuesta en la pantalla de aquel móvil. Ahora comprendía el sentido de lo que le decía. Enmudeció siendo incapaz de despegar su mirada de lo que estaba observando con completo estupor.


	56. Capítulo 56

¡Hi everyone! Es miércoles de cine al 2x1 y actualización de mi historia, así que disfruten (?). Nah, pero ya hablando en serio, ya les traigo su dosis de drama y nostalgia para que la disfruten mientras comen palomitas o algún postre; sé que soy mala haciéndoles pasar por semejantes peripecias, pero forma parte de la historia y bueno, tarde o temprano uno se termina enterando de este tipo de cosas mientras estás en una relación amorosa _. Pero descuiden, no habrá tragedia que lamentar.

¡Gracias .isa., BubbleBlack, Joy y KonnyDaniela por dejarse sus comentarios, hermosas! ¡Y también a quienes me leen cap con cap!

Joy.- Antes que otra cosa, ¡muchas gracias por comentarme pequeña! Ya te echaba de menos leerte por aquí. Y debo confesarte que me mataste con tu comentario XD. Eres muy ocurrente. Aunque yo también me hubiera vuelto loca sin internet; no imagino cómo debió de haber sido de dura tu vida estos días. Jajajaja, tu hermana xD y tu familia; dios, fue tan gracioso todo eso. Oh sí, sobe la historia de mi amiga; anda de vaga, ahora está de fangirl con Haikyuu y estoy esperando a que se le pase y que termine su tesis, para empezar a hostigarla XD. Y te agradezco por responder a mis preguntas del capítulo 51 :D. Has sido la única, así que si nadie más lo quiere, te pediré tu correo para mandarte esos capítulos a tu correo lol. Ya me extendí mucho, así que voy cortándole a mi rollo *3*. Y descuida, no resultas pesada escribiéndome tanto o extendiéndote aún más, así que descuida :D Escribe libremente y sin limitaciones. Lindo martes, besos, abrazos y estamos en contacto. ¡Bye bye! =D.

¡Disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos el viernes pequeñas mías!

**Capítulo 56**

**Circunstancias ajenas a nuestro presente**

Costaba creer cómo era posible que aquellas chicas todavía quisieran volver a querer que les atendiera nuevamente él considerando su escaso tacto con las mujeres y el que no les ofertara halago alguno. Quizás solamente deseaban ser atendidas por un chico apuesto pese a su particular carácter.

Aunque de momento lo único que le interesaba a ese grupo de chicos era abandonar aquel empalagoso lugar; después de todo, su turno había concluido y tenían un par de horas antes de que el festival diera por terminado, al menos por ese día, ya que mañana continuaría con sus puertas abiertas al público.

—…Qué fastidio ha sido todo esto…-mascullaba el moreno aflojando el nudo de su corbata y desfajándose la camisa de vestir. Lo último que deseaba era ver ese estúpido Host Club de nuevo.

—Vamos Aomine-kun, no ha sido tan malo del todo. Hemos hecho un excelente trabajo.

—¡Tú cállate! –exclamaron Kagami y Aomine por igual.

—Has sido el que más ha ligado de todos nosotros, Kuroko –habló con envidia pura Izuki.

—No pensé que fueras tan bueno para este tipo de cosas, Kuroko –agregó seriamente Teppei, mirando al pequeño fijamente-. Cuando requiera de algún consejo no dudaré en venir a pedirte ayuda.

—Kiyoshi-senpai, cuente con mi apoyo incondicional.

—Como sea, los veré luego –ese fue Aomine largándose como era costumbre en su persona.

De momento no poseía interés en ver qué habían hecho el resto de la universidad en aquel festival, por ahora lo que le interesaba era llegar a determinado sitio y ver si allí podía encontrar a cierta personita. Sin embargo, para cuando llegó hasta su salón de clases solamente encontró puros rostros desconocidos, por lo que dio marcha rápidamente.

Y tras una simple llamada la duda quedó resuelta. Debió de haber adivinado que se encontraría en la zona donde los puestos de comida se ubicaban.

Pero en el momento justo que llegó y logró encontrarla gracias tanto a su color de cabello como su vestimenta, el buen humor empezaba a opacársele. Había un intruso que no parecía tener intenciones de marcharse, ni siquiera cuando le saludó tan cándidamente con un descaro propio de él. Tenían que ser familia al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo éste aquí? –esas fueron las primeras palabras que escaparon del moreno. Jomei simplemente le miró con plena satisfacción.

—Vine a ver lo que había hecho la universidad este año, Daiki. No es para que te exaltes.

—Él ya se iba de igual modo –intervino Axelle, quien permanecía en medio de esos dos hombres, como que siendo la barricada que limitaba a ambos de agresiones físicas innecesarias.

—Pues ya vete.

—No seas tan celoso, Daiki. Considera que tu novia es una modelo en ascenso continuo en popularidad –se veía completamente inmutable mientras que Aomine estaba que le saltaba una venita del enfado-. Muchos hombres seguramente ahora tienen su atención puesta en ella.

—Jomei –regañó Axelle, clavando su atención en el chico. Éste entendió de inmediato que lo mejor era callar, ya fastidiaría a Daiki después.

—Que se diviertan –agregó con una sonrisa burlona. Y antes de marcharse osó en darle un par de palmadas sobre la espalda a su enfadoso primo.

—¿Por qué estabas hablando con él muy quitada de la pena, eh? –ella ya esperaba una pregunta como ésa.

—Solamente charlábamos, nada del otro mundo. Estábamos a más de medio metro de distancia –mencionó, intentando hacerle desistir de la idea que seguramente le pasaba por su mente-. Y todo eso solamente lo dijo para molestarte.

—Sólo mantente lejos de él, ¿entendido?

—¿Ah? Pero si…-se calló al contemplar el ceño de pocos amigos que Aomine le ofertaba-. Entre él y yo no hay absolutamente nada.

—Pues a él le sigues gustando –sentenció-. No hablemos más del caso, Axelle.

—Está bien, no quiero discutir sobre algo tan absurdo como eso –se tranquilizó e intentó ya no pensar más sobre el tema-. ¿Qué tal les ha ido en el Host Club? –interrogó curiosa.

—Bien, supongo. La verdad es que es algo fastidioso –había empezado a avanzar y ella le seguía sin problema alguno-. ¿Y ese vestuario…?

—Fui emboscada por mis compañeras de salón y así fue como terminó todo. Pero ya terminé mi labor, así que puedo disfrutar del festival.

—Hasta cierto punto es algo curioso –no tuvo tiempo de respingar ya que él habría de sellar sus labios con los suyos, sin intención de soltarlos en un largo rato-. ¿Cuánto chocolate has comido, eh?

—Poco, no demasiado –aseguró con cierto nerviosismo-. Hay un establecimiento que vende ramen, deberíamos ir a probarlo.

—No, en serio, ¿cuánto más piensas comer?

—El estrés que me provocan tus celos mal infundados me abre el apetito. Así que espero que te hagas responsable por ello –amenazó.

—No sé si traigo suficiente dinero como para algo como eso –mencionó vilmente; ella bufó ante su notoria insinuación de que era un baúl sin fondo.

Se preguntaba cómo es que habían ido a dar a aquel sitio tan particular cuando se supone que se dirigían hacia un mini concierto de los miembros del equipo de música. Y aunque la intención del moreno era entrar, incluso tras aquella larga fila existente, ella prefería ir a otro lado y pasar por completo de esa Casa de los Sustos.

—¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio mejor, Daiki? –ella intentaría por todos los medios posibles persuadirle de abandonar la fila.

—¿No vas a decirme que le tienes miedo a algo tan simple como esto? –le miró confuso. Sin bien tenía la experiencia traumática del gimnasio vacío con un "fantasma jugando basquetbol"; si sabía de antemano que todo era falso no experimentaba eso llamado como miedo.

—Claro que no, como crees que podría temerle a algo que obviamente es más falso que nada. Yo solamente no quiero estar aquí haciendo fila. Volvamos cuando haya menos gente –le informó luciendo lo más tranquilamente posible.

—Ohh…¿así que es eso? Bueno, ya estamos a menos de cuatro personas de pasar –dictaminó. Axelle palideció en cuanto se dio cuenta que era cierto; ella juraba que faltaban más personas.

—Supongo que no tenemos más elección que entrar…-como no queriendo la cosa. Incluso por mero acto reflejo se había aferrado al brazo derecho del moreno como un crío asustado por entrar al kínder por primera vez en su vida.

—Admite que le tienes pavor a estas cosas.

—P-Por supuesto que no. Yo juego rpg maker de terror y suspenso, y así, por las noches y no tengo problema alguno –ilustraba mientras veía que estaban cada vez más cerca de entrar y no podía zafarse de allí.

—Entonces esto no será nada para ti.

—Quiero una banana cubierta de chocolate.

—No vas a comer nada más, nada –sentenció firmemente.

—Necesito llamarle a mis padres y decirles que estoy bien y que los quiero.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma, Axelle –intentó aguantarse las ganas de echarse a reír ante el temor creciente de su novia cuando más cercanos estaban de entrar a esa casa de los sustos. Ella solamente le codeó para que se callara.

—Está bien, lo admito, le tengo pavor a las casas de terror y a esas pruebas de valor que tanto aman hacer ustedes los japoneses, ¿contento? Ahora vámonos –intenta mover a su novio era tarea inútil. Lo único que consiguió tras su confesión fue entrar a esa casa del terror contra su voluntad.

—No hay nada mejor que superar tus miedos, así que esto va a ser terapéutico para ti –decía burlonamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que sin duda era encantadora en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero Axelle, ella tenía mucho miedo.

Ya estaba dentro, no tenía más remedio que aguantarse. De igual modo el trayecto no iba a ser demasiado largo por lo que no debía preocuparse por demasiados sustos o eso era lo que ella pensaba, sin embargo, a veces las cosas cambian para mal. Y eso lo descubriría en el momento en que apreciara mejor toda la escenografía.

La oscuridad era el mayor atributo de ese lugar. La hojarasca del suelo hacía resonar cada pisada por más gentil que ésta fuera y el que hubieran ambientado todo en un viejo templo abandonado, bordeado de numerosas y frías tumbas con nombres indescifrables, borrados por el paso de los años, no hacía el corto recorrido en una experiencia muy agradable.

—¡¿H-Has…escuchado eso Daiki?! –miraba en todas direcciones. No sabía si bendecir o maldecir las luminarias que se postraban entre tumbas gracias a esas cortas garrochas de bambú.

—Estás oyendo cosas. Esto es más aburrido de lo que pensé que sería –mientras él bosteza, Axelle juraba que oía susurros muy cerca de ella.

—Apurémonos –demandó, intentando incrementar el ritmo de sus pasos. Pero todo fue en vano, el moreno deseaba curiosear las tumbas.

—Mira, ésta tiene tu nombre escrito –le indicó con el dedo índice. Y ciertamente estaba su nombre allí, escrito de manera impecable, incluso con su verdadero apellido. Ella solamente sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

—¡Daikii!

No pudo evitar gritar en cuanto contempló esos felinos ojos, tan dorados como el ámbar y tan terriblemente espectrales. Era como si pudieran ver a través de su alma, como si fuera algo sobrenatural lo que se movía entre la penumbra de las tumbas más lejanas. Allá donde no llegaba la luz artificial de todo el lugar.

—¡V-V…Vámonos de aquí, Daiki! –resopló mirando en todas direcciones; aquel espectro gatuno simplemente había desaparecido-. Vámonos ahorita que ya no está por aquí.

Se quedó completamente muda en cuanto sintió esas frías y viscosas manos alrededor de su cintura. En ese instante sin importar cuánto quisiera escapar, no podía, sus piernas no le respondían. Y lo peor es que podía sentir una respiración detrás de su nuca, indicándole que no estaba para nada sola.

—¡¿Q-Quién…está allí?!

Aquel rostro de alma atormentada seguramente asustaría a más de uno, especialmente porque quien se encontraba fungiendo como tal poseía una mirada caladora, como si careciera de un alma misma. Era como mirar hacia el vacío.

Ella solamente dio un salto de pavor, sujetándose al moreno con la mayor fuerza que le fue posible. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que temblaba más que alguien que se ha mojado durante horas y ahora le golpeaba el frío viento nocturno.

—Pero si eres tú, Tetsu –saludó el moreno muy quitado de la pena. Él había logrado ver a través del disfraz de su amigo.

—Aomine-kun, Axelle-kun, espero se estén divirtiendo.

—Te vas a hacer responsable de esto, ¿entendiste? –y por esto hacía referencia a una Axelle muerta de miedo detrás de él, sujetándose a su saco con temor de que si salía de allí iba a toparse algo peor que el espectro de Kuroko Tetsuya.

Y aunque ya había abandonado aquella casa del terror, todavía sentía que la taquicardia se negaba a abandonarla. Razón por la que ahora se encontraba descansando dentro de la enfermería mientras el suave viento de la tarde se colaba por la ventana más próxima.

—Pensar que alguien como tú se pondría de esta manera…-sus celestes ojos se clavaron en ella, quien permanecía recostada de manera lateral.

—He odiado esas cosas desde que era niña. Pero creo que ha empeorado conforme el tiempo –no estaba orgullosa por su fobia a las casas de terror, pero no podía negarlo más-. Debí suponer que Kuroko fue quien dio las ideas sobre la ambientación del lugar…

—Hay que admitir que al menos es creativo –soltó burlón.

—Al menos ya salimos de allí…Me niego rotundamente a entrar de nuevo –dijo para Aomine más que nada, que seguramente por verla de nuevo en esa patética faceta le hacía ir otra vez sólo para revivir el teatrito que hizo.

—Iré por tus cosas y nos marcharemos –salió sin más. A ella se le hizo raro aquel comentario, pero en cuanto su mirada se colocó en el reloj de la enfermería, observó que ya pasaban de las 7:00 pm y pronto el festival cerraría.

—No me había fijado que ya era tan tarde…

—Disculpe, ¿hay alguien que pueda atenderme? Necesito un par de curitas y desinfectante –aquella voz irrumpió en sus palabras, orillándole a ponerse de pie e informar que la enfermera había salido por un breve lapso de tiempo.

—Lo siento, la enfermera está fuera de momento pero si gustas esperar no demorará más de quince minutos –comunicó ella tras dirigirse hacia la entrada, justo donde aquel chico permanecía de pie con una pequeña niña en brazos.

—Pero si eres…

Ella no dijo absolutamente nada por un breve tiempo, por aquel lapso en que sus pupilas miraban con detenimiento a quien había ido a pedir por ayuda a esa enfermería. Y aunque ella no lo percibiera, él se encontraba igualmente sorprendido por la casualidad que les había hecho concurrir en el mismo sitio en ese justo instante.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no cruzaba palabra con ese chico?¿Por qué tenían que reencontrarse justamente ahora?

—….Yuuta…-nombró de forma inconsciente.

—Axelle, hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía –agregó con una sonrisa enorme, llena de emoción.

—Lo sé.

Él no había cambiado mucho físicamente hablando. Todavía llevaba aquellas gafas sencillas sin armazón que permitían apreciar el tono castaño de sus pupilas. Su complexión era ordinaria, como cualquier muchacho que no se toma muy en serio los deportes.

Su azabache cabellera era tenuemente larga, pero no estaba descuidada por su portador. Incluso sus ropas hablaban de un claro afecto por la ropa semi formal. No era alguien llamativo, era más bien de físico normal.

—De manera que la enfermera salió…-dijo con desanimo. La pequeña niña que cargaba en brazos llevaba las rodillas raspadas y había cesado de llorar hace poco, se apreciaba en sus ojos.

—Pero no creo que le moleste que tomes lo que necesitas –mencionó.

—No creo que eso sea propio. Sería una falta de respeto –estipuló.

—Tan normativo como siempre, Yuuta –agregó con cierta tranquilidad-. Pero entre más rápido atiendas esas heridas, será mejor. No creo que alargar la tortura le ayude.

—Bien, en eso tienes mucha razón.

Sin decir más un poco de alcohol y torundas de algodón fueron tomados para iniciar con esa tarea dolorosa de limpieza. Y tras forcejos y llanto por parte de aquella pequeña niña, la tarea quedó completada con enorme éxito.

—Menos mal que tienes paciencia y eres bueno con los niños, Yuuta –a ella le había tocado simplemente sostener a la niña para que no escapara ni se lastimara más a sí misma.

—Gracias Axelle por echarme una mano.

—Descuida. Igual no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras llegaban por mí –le informó.

—¿Interrumpo algo? –bueno, Axelle ya no debía de preguntarse más por la tardanza de Aomine. Él estaba justamente a escasa distancia de la entrada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Por supuesto que no –le informó ella, detectando que no estaba muy a gusto por verle interactuando muy quitada de la pena con ese "desconocido".

—Solamente se encontraba echándome una mano a falta de que no estaba la enfermera aquí –comentó el pelinegro al moreno.

—Bueno, yo me retiro. Que estén bien los dos –lo único que quería Axelle era salir de allí antes de que algo ocurriera. El moreno simplemente le siguió los pasos.

No estaba sorprendido que el camino hacia la salida de la universidad se hubiera tornado innecesariamente silencioso y cargado de tensión. No, claro que no. Lo que estaba empezando a cansarle era que ella era la que debía hablar primero para cortar todo ese desagradable ambiente.

—…Su nombre es Yuuta, lo conocí cuando estaba en primer año de secundaria, ya que trabajaba medio tiempo en una librería cerca de la escuela a la que asistía. Nos volvimos buenos amigos y no sé nada de él desde que ingresé a Rakuzan –resumió para Aomine. La verdad no tenía ganas ni razones para hondar más allá de eso.

—No necesitaba que me hicieras una síntesis al respecto –chasqueó, mirándole de soslayo.

—Lo sentía por alguna extraña razón, necesario –habló seriamente-. Al menos la forma hostil en que cuestionaste si interrumpías algo, así me lo hizo saber.

—Solamente contéstame algo. ¿Es una ex pareja tuya? –se detuvo en seco y ella apenas reaccionó ante ese simple acto. Ahora le miraba con abstracción.

—Por supuesto que no. Solamente fuimos amigos; y en todo caso, él me considera más como una hermana pequeña a la que tiene que cuidar del peligro, que otra cosa –aclaró-. No pienses que con cada chico que me topo y con el que platico es un ex novio, Daiki.

—Vámonos ya –solicitó. Incluso ya había empezado a movilizarse.

—_¿Pero qué es lo que le ocurre ahora? Si él era quien deseaba saber y ahora me sale con algo como esto. Espero no sea de familia…o las cosas acabarán del mismo modo que con Jomei…_-y sin más se marcharon, dejando rápidamente atrás al festival y a la universidad.

Su departamento no podía estar más silencioso y calmado que en ese preciso momento. Ni siquiera su llegada parecía perturbar aquel estado que imperaba en cada habitación de su departamento. Y aunque ahora lo menos que deseaba era realizar tarea doméstica alguna, su propio inconsciente le llevó hasta su ropero, justo en el área donde permanecían las cajas de zapatos.

Sacó variedades de cajas, quedándose únicamente con una forrada apropiadamente de papel navideño. Una que se encontraba en buenas condiciones pese al sitio en el que se encontraba confinada. Y aunque dudó por largos y torturantes minutos en abrirla, al final terminó haciéndolo; seguramente no mediría las consecuencias posteriores de ello.

—No ha sido precisamente el mejor sábado de todos…-suspiró largamente.

El contenido consistía prácticamente en numerosas fotografías, de esas que instantáneas que capturan y muestran el momento en ese preciso instante, y que se hallaban perfectamente compactadas con ligas de diferentes colores. Así mismo existían un par de cuadernillos y ese pequeño oso marrón de peluche con un bonito suéter beige bordado.

Había pasado más de un año desde que abrió aquella caja y contempló todo lo que había confinado en ella, como si supiera que en algún momento dado le fuera necesario contemplar su ayer. Era como un recordatorio de que incluso tras todos esos pasos efectuados hacia su futuro todavía estuviera pendiente de ese callado pasado.

—¿Y por qué tan seria, hija? –la voz de su padre llegándole desde atrás, le metió tan tremendo susto que terminó regando el contenido de la caja por toda la habitación.

—¡¿En qué momento llegaste?!

—Llamé a la puerta pero nadie respondió, así que usé mi llave para pasar. ¿Todo está bien? –sólo veía a su hija recoger todo con enorme prontitud.

—Sí, todo está perfectamente bien.

—Pues no lo parece. De hecho siento como si me escondieras algo –criticó.

—Imaginaciones tuyas, papá –al fin el contenido de su caja estaba de nuevo a salvo.

—Algo estás escondiendo, así que mejor habla –se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba frente a ella, dispuesto a quedarse hasta escuchar la verdad-. ¿Otra vez problemas con Daiki?

—No, para nada –especificó-. Sino más bien es un problema con ciertas personas…de mi pasado –habló con notorio estupor.

—¿Con tus ex? –ella sólo asintió. El padre simplemente suspiró largamente.

—Pensaba que no podía tener mayor problema que…toparme nuevamente a Jomei, pero…creo que hablé demasiado rápido.

—Aclárate Axelle –pidió con amabilidad.

—…Hoy me encontré con Yuuta…y él hacerlo me dieron ganas de volver a ver todo esto nuevamente. Incluso…-dudó en concluir su oración. En ese momento su mente estaba volviéndose un verdadero torbellino, imparable y destructor.

—…Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, es decirle la verdad a Daiki sobre ese chico.

—¿Pero si responde del mismo modo que Jomei? Los dos pueden llegar a ser tan impulsivos e inconscientes…-lo aceptaba, una parte de ella guardaba temor porque la respuesta que fuera a obtener no fuera buena.

—Lo único que tiene que hacer es aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

—Bien, creo que este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano, ¿no?

No había nada más que quisiera en ese momento que llegar a su casa, cambiarse ese absurdo atuendo y cenar algo antes de tirarse a la cama. Aquel día además de largo había sido tedioso a más no poder, especialmente por un par de acontecimientos que no estaban previstos dentro de su agende. Además, había algo que le disgustaba con sobremanera, algo que le impedía sentirse a gusto consigo mismo. Es como si hubiera cambiado una parte de sí mismo sin su consentimiento.

Sin embargo, para cuando cayó en cuenta de que había un rostro adicional en la sala junto a su madre, era demasiado tarde para ir hacia su habitación sin siquiera ofertar saludo alguno.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa, enano?

—Tu madre me invitó a cenar. La encontré mientras permanecía trabajando en el lindo castigo que mi padre me dejó…-mencionó el italiano con desanimo total. No le agradaba tener que venir cada sábado a supervisar algo que poco o nada le interesaba.

—¿Disfrutaste el festival, Dai-chan? –interrogó su madre con sumo interés.

—Algo por el estilo –respondió con su tono usual.

—Pues no lo parece –Aomine deseaba ir a golpear al castaño y ponerle en su lugar.

—Como sea, iré a dormir –hasta el hambre se le había quitado de toparse con visitas indeseables.

—Dai-chan no siempre es así. Seguro tuvo un día pesado –se excusaba la madre. Su hijo por su lado ya había subido a su cuarto.

—No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor –agregó bromista-. _Sin embargo, hay algo que me está inquietando._

No demoró en ponerse más cómodo y arrojar sus pertenencias en la esquina más alejada de su habitación. Y mientras se encargaba de cerrar la ventana ante el frío que entraba desde el exterior, alguien parecía querer tentar su suerte esa noche entrando a su cuarto sin su consentimiento.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? –Marko estaba acostumbrado a que él fuera hosco con él, ya que lo consideraba un estado basal en su persona, pero esa noche estaba especialmente más espeso que de costumbre.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué es lo que pasa contigo ahora? Ya sé que siempre me tratas de esta manera, pero creo que hoy estás más cortante de lo usual –mencionó con tranquilidad.

—Nada que te importe –espetó. Tomó asiento sobre el borde de su cama, clavando su aguda mirada en ese italiano que le encaraba con tranquilidad. Muchos rehuían de su mirada y su espantoso genio, pero a ese hombre poco le importaba.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero…¿tiene que ver con Axelle? –Aomine no dijo absolutamente nada y eso fue más que suficiente para que éste entendiera que la cosa iba por allí.

—Deja de estar de metiche.

—Ni siquiera estoy diciendo nada sobre su relación o dándote consejos. Sólo curioseaba…

—..Si fuera una chica normal no tendría este tipo de problemas…-se dejó caer de espaldas contra su cama, resguardando a sus ojos de la luz de la habitación con su antebrazo derecho.

—Ella tiene muy pocas amigas, así que sus amistades generalmente son hombres. Creo que eso debe ser un problema para sus parejas –levantó los hombros como no entendiendo bien la cosa.

—¿Es que acaso tú no te molestarías de verle charlando con cada chico que se tope prácticamente…?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Se supone que si confío en esa persona no tengo por qué preocuparme de ese tipo de situaciones. Aunque creo que no ayuda el hecho de que no soy una persona demasiado celosa –estipuló con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Raro tenías que ser igual que ella.

—¿Y desde cuándo Aomine Daiki es alguien tan inseguro de sí mismo? –cuestionó seriamente. El moreno simplemente se sentó de golpe, perforándole con esa cabreada mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo como eso a él?¿Por qué solamente le sonreía con desafío? Estaba claro que ese enano no escaparía de nada sin importar que tan mala se pusiera la situación.

—Turletti –pronunció de manera brusca, sin quitarle su atención de encima.

—Mira, si tú estás mal, Axelle estará igual o de peor humor que tú y entonces Hadrien, Leo y yo tendremos que pagar los platos rotos. Además estoy casi seguro que harás que ella se desquicie y te mande al garete. Si no la conociera yo. No cometas los mimos errores que Jomei, Aomine.

—¿Qué has dicho? –sí, definitivamente eso captó su atención sin problema alguno.

—Maldición, ya abrí el pico de más –entre el fuego de la conversación había soltado algo que no debía-. Si Axelle se entera me va a comer vivo –era tarde para lamentarse.

—Parece que sabes cosas interesantes, Turletti –el italiano reconocía esa mirada, esa sonrisa y ese particular tono de voz; él definitivamente iba a obtener esa información quisiera o no.

—Claro que no. Todo lo que sé es aburrido, monótono. Y pensándolo mejor, ya me voy que es tarde y es peligroso que ande por allí solo…-huir era una buena elección-. Además debo llegar a Tohoku para practicar, ya sabes, el torneo de invierno está prácticamente a un mes…-no temía de Daiki sino más bien de soltar algo demasiado comprometedor sobre la vida amorosa de Axelle.

—Si el problema es perderte una práctica, entonces hay una solución muy simple…¿Qué te parece un partido amistoso?¿Un uno-a-uno? –desafió, ya con aquel balón en manos, sin despegar su atención del castaño.

—¿Un one-to-one? –la idea le seducía enormemente como lo hacía el dinero al codicioso.

—Dudo que puedas tener mejor práctica que ésta con tu equipo –fanfarroneó. Pero no podía contradecirle, ya que hasta cierto punto ésa era la realidad que le asolaba desde que había mejorado su estilo y técnica.

—Quiero creer que si pierdo tendré que responderte eso y más, ¿no? –el peli azul simplemente sonrió ladinamente.

—Eres un chico listo –felicitó, arrojándole el balón justo hacia su pecho para que le atrapara sin problema alguno.

—Presiento que va a ser una noche larga –suspiró, pero se recompuso de inmediato. La verdad es que no podía negar que tenía muchas ganas de competir contra aquel as de Tokio.


	57. Capítulo 57

¡Holaaa! Antes que nada una disculpa por no haber subido capítulo el viernes, pero es que no tuve tiempo y ya lo dejé mejor para este día. Y antes de agradecer sus comentarios, haré una aclaración importante: la actualización será azarosa. ¿Por qué? No sé si recuerden que les dije que ya estamos a nada del campeonato, razón por la que daré un margen más largo entre la subida de los capítulos restantes. Estoy justamente trabajando en un par de caps más para que sean un poco más antes de que ponga esto en stand by por los motivos que ya les dije (que la amiga con la que haré la parte del torneo anda ocupada entre la tesis, el trabajo aunado a mis problemas de salud que no me permiten pasar mucho tiempo sentada al pc). Y bueno, iré subiendo esos caps que les comenté conforme los vaya acabando, así que les pido paciencia y si no les gusta entrar a la página para ver si ya hay nuevo cap, den follow y ya se quitan los malos sabores de boca XD.

Sin más, disfruten del capítulo. ¡Nos andamos leyendo!

Joy.- Muchísimas gracias por comentar pequeña, como siempre *-*. Créeme, todas tus respuestas serán respondidas en este capítulo; aunque es probable que después me culpes que empezaré a torturarte con tu felicidad semanal jeje. Jomei es un estuche de monerías, pero todo tiene su razón de ser. Te mando un gran abrazo, ten un bonito domingo, besos y abrazos. ¡Matta ne!

**Capítulo 57**

**Inseguridad: Sus dos caras**

Aquel partido amistoso había durado más de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera deseado y aunque el marcador había estado demasiado cerrado, al final un par de puntos fueron la diferencia para denotar al ganador.

La frescura del suelo era reconfortante al punto que a ninguno de los dos le importaba permanecer botado sobre la cancha mientras intentaban recobrar su ritmo normal de respiración y aminorar un poco la fatiga física que les abordó después de haber estado jugando tan intensamente por más de una hora entera.

—…Maldita sea…no pude parar esa canasta en el último momento…-agregó con frustración el italiano con la atención puesta sobre el cielo nocturno.

—Maldito enano, eres un verdadero fastidio…Tsk…Bueno, al menos has mejorado –agregó con notoria emoción-. Bien, has perdido.

—Sí, ya sé. No faltaré a mi promesa…Te diré lo que quieras saber sobre ese asunto –quizás era su imaginación, pero podía jurar que la fría llovizna empezaba a impactar con suavidad contra su rostro-.

—Entonces habla.

Podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de esa molesta alarma, sin embargo, no tenía ni las ganas ni el deseo de silenciarla. Solamente optó por girarse y ponerse la almohada alrededor de la cabeza y sofocar todo ese escándalo para continuar durmiendo plácidamente. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

No supo por cuánto tiempo más se mantuvo vigente su capricho, lo único que ahora podía sentir eran ese par de manos moviéndole con cierta mesura para hacer que despertara.

—Umm…Déjame dormir en paz, madre…-pidió con suma somnolencia.

—No soy tu madre, Daiki –aclaró burlonamente Axelle. Ella era la que estaba intentando despertarle; y en cuanto el moreno se percató de que era ella y no su progenitora, se sentó de golpe.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? –le miró confuso no porque estuviera en su habitación, sino más bien por lo que llevaba puesto-. ¿Qué…es lo que estás usando…? –parpadeó más que perplejo.

—Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan observador –ironizó-. Es justo lo que estás viendo…una chamarra de panda…-aquella curiosa prenda poseía un gorro bastante único, porque hasta las negras orejas del animal que encarnaba, estaban presentes; aunque claro, éste permanecía bajo su rubia cabellera-. Mi padre, no preguntes, es vergonzoso.

—Listo. Esto creará mucha controversia –el muy cabrón le había tomado una fotografía luciendo esa ridícula chamarra.

—¡Daiki!¡Borra eso! –demandó exaltada. Era vergonzoso que él tuviera evidencia de lo que tuvo que usar ese día para que su padre le permitiera ir a visitar a su novio.

—Y a todo esto…¿por qué has venido a levantarme?

—No me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta siquiera, Daiki –suspiró, dedicándole una mirada burlona-. Ya pasan de las 2 de la tarde –remarcó, mostrándole el susodicho reloj despertador que él poseía. Efectivamente estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Pero cómo es posible que…? –levantarse de golpe fue su primer error, el segundo fue no notar el incremento de temperatura que su cuerpo poseía.

—Estás afiebrado, Daiki –tuvo que hacer que volviera a sentarse para evitar esos mareos propios de su cuerpo cortado, fiebre y aparente resfriado-. Tu madre ya me lo contó todo. Solamente a ustedes dos se les ocurriría algo tan inteligente como eso…Par de idiotas –regañó, torciendo el ceño.

—Solamente fue un partido inofensivo.

—Sí, después estuvieron bajo el sereno y la llovizna quien sabe cuánto tiempo…Sin mencionar que prefirieron venirse corriendo de regreso a casa bajo aquel monzón…Era normal que se enfermaran si hacían todo eso después de estar jugando por más de una hora continua.

—¿Y el idiota de tu amigo?

—En el cuarto de huéspedes, con fiebre y gripa como tú –le informó con resignación-. De verdad que son unos cabezotas.

—¿Qué hay del festival? Deberías de estar allí.

—Cambié turno con unas chicas y pude tener libre el resto de la tarde…-informó-. Pero si no quieres que esté aquí, me puedo ir.

—Bien, siempre quise tener una enfermera particular. Pero en mi imaginación usaban otro tipo de atuendo…-le escrudiñó con la mirada y ella solamente infló los mofletes ante su obvio reclamo-.

—Recuéstate, ahora –ordenó como un militar de alto rango.

Fue en ese momento en que pensó que enfermarse no era tan malo. Claro, nadie podía quejarse si se tenía a alguien cambiando la compresa fría para reducir la fiebre cada que ésta perdía por completo su humedad o te tenía los cuidados suficientes como para llevarte la comida hasta el lecho.

—Cínico –soltó Axelle en cuanto supo que ese chico no se comería sus santos alimentos por él solo y ella debía de hacerlo por él.

—Tú dijiste que te ibas a encargar de cuidarme –habló con toda la calma del mundo.

—Solamente come y deja de estar de gracioso conmigo –ya iba por la quinta cucharada de aquel puchero de pollo.

—Como sea –agregó burlón. Incluso le importó nada el estar enfermo y besarle sin descaro alguno-. Olvida a Marko y simplemente atiéndeme a mí.

—…Posesivo…

—Axelle, hay algo que quiero preguntarte –mencionó sin rodeo alguno, indicándole a la chica que dejara aquel plato de comida sobre la mesita de la habitación.

—¿Sobre qué? –por alguna razón se sintió incómoda ante esa proposición. Quizás presentía de qué iban las cosas.

—…Jomei…-de alguna manera sabía que ese tema iba a llegar tarde o temprano-. ¿Te sigue gustando? –si el tono de voz no era suficiente, el que estuviera clavando sus celestes ojos en ella no ayudaban a relajarla.

—Cuando me topé con él ese día que nos encontramos en aquel restaurante…yo de verdad no deseaba que ninguno de ustedes supiera que él y yo anduvimos. Bueno, de hecho lo primero que quise es que no se tratara del mismo Jomei que conocía…Me sentí muy inquieta después de que me fui de allí y conviví con él…

—Eso se traduce en que te sigue gustando…-concluyó. Ella por su lado solamente agachó la mirada, con notoria culpabilidad.

—Pero eso no significa que haré algo imprudente ni nada por el estilo. Además…con el que quiero estar en este momento, es contigo. Es a ti a quien…quiero, no a él…-confesó, encarándole fijamente.

—¿Por qué terminaron? –buen día para que la curiosidad de Aomine Daiki aflorara.

—Lo que importa al final es que terminamos, ¿no? –esas palabras no lo satisfacían en lo más mínimo-. Te lo diré, si tú dices por qué terminaste con esa tal Sayumi –era un trato justo después de todo.

—Se mudó de la ciudad –respondió.

—_Y se le ocurre regresar cuando empezamos a andar…Fastidiosas coincidencias de la vida…_Problemas personales…Nuestros últimos meses de relación fueron peleas y reconciliaciones…Simplemente sus celos pudieron más que cualquier buena razón o promesa que le hiciera –relató, evocando por momentos esos viejos tiempos-. Tampoco ayudaba que odiara a Marko y que quisiera que redujera significativamente mi relación con todos ellos…

Pero lo que inició todo fue conocer a Yuuta…-el moreno guardó silencio durante unos breves instantes, no obstante, sentía ese deseo de decir algo al respecto.

—Recuerdo que dijiste que sólo fueron buenos amigos, ¿o acaso mentiste?

—No mentí, solamente omití una parte de toda esa verdad…-no era agradable para ella hablar ese tipo de situaciones con quien era su pareja, porque era desagradable e innecesario-. Él fue el primer chico del que yo me enamoré…Llámalo así como mi primer amor…-forzó una sonrisa, una que él identificó como tal y que le causó un mal sabor de boca-. Pero nunca fui correspondida, ya que él no solamente me miraba como una hermanita pequeña, sino que también estaba enamorado de alguien más…Así que yo jamás le confesé mis sentimientos…y durante ese tiempo me topé en la gran mayoría con chicos que deseaban salir conmigo para llevarme a la cama o divertirse un rato nada más –estipuló con agravio-. Supongo que era muy ingenua o ellos demasiado buenos fingiendo…

Durante mi segundo curso de secundaria, empecé a andar con Kai y gracias a él el tema de Yuuta quedó en el olvido. Todo iba bien, no obstante, él tuvo que mudarse de la ciudad en cuanto su madre volvió a casarse y no he sabido nada de él desde entonces. Con Tohma las cosas pudieron haber ido bien, ya que se mostró comprensivo y entendía mi situación, sin embargo…Bueno, ya sabes cómo acabó todo.

Con Jomei todo iba de maravilla, teníamos muchas en común y bueno, disfruté demasiado siendo su novia. Pero después le hablé sobre Yuuta. Y cuando conoció a Marko y los demás, muchas cosas empezaron a cambiar –hizo una pequeña pausa, dudando sobre el continuar-…Ya que tras describirle cómo era Yuuta, notó que…poseía varios rasgos de la personalidad de Marko…y entonces no lo vio de buena manera…

—Suficiente –sentenció-. Supongo que es lo que me saco por querer saber más sobre tu vida amorosa –masculló con desgano.

—Iba a hablarte de esto tarde o temprano, pero…no sé cómo lo ibas a tomar…O si ibas a reaccionar como Jomei, no lo sé. Creo que tenía miedo –confesó, viéndole de soslayo-. No quería que las cosas concluyeran del mismo modo que con él…

—Tonta –recriminó notoriamente ofendido por ser puesto en la misma categoría que su odioso primo-. Mientras no vuelvas a cruzar palabra con Jomei o ese tal Yuuta, todo estará bien –no le extrañaba su cinismo, pero sí le sorprendía aquella faceta de celos que él estaba recién mostrándole.

—Daiki, debo responderles por educación.

—Bien, una plática convencional y listo –sentenció. Ella solamente sonrió de forma involuntaria ante semejantes palabras; admitía que le enternecía de cierto modo el que fuer así de dudoso.

—Lo mismo aplica para ti, eh. No quiero que seas demasiado amable con tus ex parejas o alguna de tus locas admiradoras...Esas que babean por ti cuando te van a ver jugar basquetbol…

—Umm…¿Así que eres celosa y posesiva? –sonrió, jactándose de que él también despertaba en ella esos sentimientos de inseguridad.

—No es para que te hinches de orgullo –agregó. El moreno simplemente volvió a recostarse, al parecer todavía seguía un tanto indispuesto para permanecer demasiado tiempo sentado-. Lo mejor es que descanses.

—…No tengo intención alguna de perder contra Jomei…¿entendiste? –dijo en un tono tan desafiante que sólo le hacía recordar los momentos cuando él se dirigía a un digno rival de basquetbol. Pero no pudo decir nada más, él se quedó totalmente dormido y ella con una enorme sorpresa impresa en sus carmesí pupilas.

—…Daiki…

—No creo que haya necesidad de eso, ¿no?

—No deberías de estar fuera de la cama, Marko –reprendió al italiano, uno que tenía la cara roja por la fiebre y que yacía de pie a la entrada de la habitación de Aomine.

—Le conté sobre Yuuta y Jomei a causa de haber perdido un one-to-one con él, anoche. Pensé que lo mejor era esperar a que se lo dijeras tú misma, pero…ya ves lo que pasa a veces…-desvió su esmeralda mirada hacia su derecha, podía sentir la tensión que su querida amiga le obsequiaba con sólo observarlo.

—Te agradezco que hayas hecho eso –suspiró con enorme alivio-. Y no, no estoy molesta porque le contaste sobre mi vida amorosa a Daiki –le indicó, ahora Marko le sonreía de oreja a oreja-. Solamente estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—Quizás el más sorprendido sea yo –tales palabras captaron la atención de Axelle; ¿a qué podía referirse?-. Estoy seguro de que Aomine es tan celoso y posesivo como Jomei, pero no te enfada que sea de esa manera contigo…Al contrario, lo disfrutas demasiado.

—¿P-Pero qué tontería estás diciendo? Odio que me celen y que sean posesivos conmigo…Que me prohíban cosas que amo hacer y que…-se calló de golpe. Había cachado lo que su amigo le intentaba comunicar. En ese momento maldijo muchas cosas.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? –rió tenuemente. La francesa solamente gruñó ante lo divertido que estaba Marko con su situación actual-. Al final puede que sean más compatibles de lo que los dos se imaginan…

—Muy gracioso, Marko Turletti.

—Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas por mi nombre y apellido. Esto tiene que ser serio –bromeó. La rubia solamente se ruborizó más, como si fuera a hacer implosión.

Quizás no había podido disfrutar el cierre del Festival Cultural de la Universidad, pero al menos había logrado permanecer un tiempo extra lidiando tanto con las bromitas de su querido amigo de la infancia como con los intentos de asesinado de su querido novio hacia el italiano. Definitivamente no podía quejarse de que su domingo había sido aburrido en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, cuando la jornada universitaria nuevamente dio inicio, no podía hacer más que añorar que fuera nuevamente fin de semana. Ya que al parecer el trabajo parecía habérsele acumulado para cada uno de sus días de clases.

Y como cualquier otro día de su ajetreada agenda semanal ya se encontraba quitándose aquel molesto maquillaje mientras terminaba de guardar todas sus cosas nuevamente. Ya pasaban de las siete de la noche y lo único que quería era llegar a casa y cenar algo digno de su gran apetito.

Apenas y había tenido un poco de tiempo para ver a Aomine y el que al día siguiente tuviera que ir a dar una entrevista para la revista que trabajaba, no le estaba haciendo ni la más mínima gracia. Quería tiempo libre para divertirse un poco.

Pero para su sorpresa, alguien estaba aguardándole fuera del estudio. Simplemente no podía ser más dichosa que en ese instante.

Ni siquiera dudó ni un segundo en aproximarse y alzarse de puntas para besarle de una manera tan despreocupada como añorante.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre, así que vayamos a cenar –fueron las palabras que recibió Aomine tras haberle ido a alcanzar a su trabajo.

—Empiezo a creer que solamente piensas en juegos, comida, fiestas y nada más –se quejó.

—También pienso en ti, Dai-chan –él odiaba que ella le agregara tal honorífico a su nombre. Como castigo jaló sus mejillas sin compasión alguna.

—Ya te dije que odio que me llames así. Di mi nombre correctamente.

—Solamente bromeaba –masajeó sus maltratadas mejillas, empezando a caminar al ritmo del moreno-. Ya está a casi nada el torneo de invierno, debes estar emocionado, ¿no es así?

—A menos de un mes –especificó-. Promete ser muy interesante –esa sonrisa no le engañaba, estaba más que deseoso de que la fecha acordada llegara y pudiera competir con sus ex compañeros de equipo.

—Iré a ver todos sus partidos.

—¿Y qué hay sobre tu torneo de Kendo? –inquirió.

—Mi competencia dará inicio dos días después que el suyo. Y bueno, ya estamos más que preparadas para lo que sea que se nos venga. También me han dejado segunda al mando.

—No me sorprende –mencionó casual-. A todo esto, ¿a dónde demonios nos dirigimos? –ambos se detuvieron de golpe. Desde que empezaron a hablar no se habían percatado hacia dónde les dirigían sus pies; en resumidas cuentas, estaban caminando a la deriva.

—Hemos llegado a un mini super –indicaba ella-. Iré a comprar un par de cosas para la cena, así que no tardó mucho -le indicó a su pareja antes de salir a toda marcha y entrar al establecimiento. Él por su lado se limitó a permanecer de pie a escasa distancia de aquellas puertas automáticas.

—_Bien, no ha sido mala idea el ir a recogerla a su trabajo. Y es un alivio saber que sus padres han regresado a Francia._

—¿Viste la chica que acaba de entrar? Definitivamente se trataba de ella –comentó con notoria emoción uno de los tres chicos que abandonaban el mini súper en ese justo momento.

—Por supuesto que lo es –aseguró un segundo-. Se ve mucho mejor en persona de lo que podía imaginarme. Me pregunto si aceptaría salir con nosotros esta noche –agregó entusiasta-. De sólo recordarla en uno de esos hermosos trajes con ese sexy piercing…-su mente empezaba a divagar más de lo necesario.

—Regresemos a tomarnos una foto con ella. Así podremos presumir que nos topamos con ella y todos en la escuela tendrán envidia. Y quizás hasta nos dé su número telefónico –dijo el tercero-. Ya quisiera yo que mi novia fuera tan provocativa como ella.

—Tu eres un hombre con compromiso, así que no puedes tomarte una fotografía con la linda Axelle-chan –sentenció el último de los cuatro chicos-. Su novio es un maldito suertudo –replicó con cierta desolación.

—Quizás terminen pronto y todos podamos tener una oportunidad de conquistarla –el optimismo ante todo.

—¿Podrían dejarme pasar? –los chicos se quedaron estáticos en cuanto notaron que la petición provenía justamente de la mujer de la que se expresaban tan maravillosamente. Pero era de esperarse, ya que estaban en el mero paso y más gente detrás de ella igualmente deseaba salir.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho! –exclamaron en perfecta sincronía. Al poco tiempo todas esas molestas personas pudieron salir y continuar con sus jornadas.

—No demoraste nada –Aomine miró la pequeña bolsa que llevaba consigo. Solamente había comprado un bote de helado de vainilla y uno de salsa de tomate casera.

—Es que solamente me hacía falta esto –mencionó tranquilamente-. Ahora regresemos que hay que preparar la cena y me prometiste la revancha en ese juego –sentenció. Él solamente tomó esa bolsa de compras.

—Vas a perder de igual modo.

—No señor, claro que no. Voy a recuperar mi honor, Aomine Daiki.

—¿Axelle-chan? –ese simple nombramiento hizo que la atención de la chica se dirigiera hacia esos cuatro chicos de preparatoria.

—¿Qué ocurre? –el moreno les obsequió una mala mirada. Estaba claro que los quería fuera de allí.

—¿E-Ese chico…es tu novio o algo así? –cuestionó uno con cierto recelo.

—Sí, él es mi novio –respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Y estamos comprando lo necesario para preparar la cena –empezó a relatar-. Así que los dejamos que la noche nos agarra.

—Q-Quiere decir…que ustedes dos…¡¿están viviendo bajo el mismo techo y que tiene la jodida fortuna de que le cocines?!

—Exactamente –habló con una seriedad abrumadora-. Y aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos por las tardes, en la noche aprovechamos para compensarlo –esos chicos se quedaron patidifusos, incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna y con muchos celos hacia el moreno que gozaba de "tal privilegio"-. ¿No es así, Daiki?

—No podría ser de otro modo –no dudó ni un segundo en robarle un pasional beso, haciendo gala de los privilegios que poseía por ser ella su novia-. Andando, muero de hambre, Axelle.

—Tengan cuidado de vuelta a casa, chicos –ésa fue la despedida de su querida modelo.

No demoraron más que un par de cuadras más, y alguno que otro cruce para poder llegar a su apartamento. Y tras pelear un poco con la rebelde cerradura lograron acceder. Mientras el moreno se encargaba de meter el helado a la nevera ella terminaba de colocar algo dentro del horno de su compacta estufa.

—Un poco de lasaña estará bien para cenar –informaba ella al tiempo que terminaba de limpiar la cocina tras su faena culinaria.

—Cada vez son más molestos…

—¿Te refieres a los chicos que siguen mi trabajo? –él únicamente frunció el ceño, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia la sala. A ella no le quedó más remedio que seguirle.

—Sí, esos idiotas –tomó asiento en el sofá, dispuesto a entretener su mente en algún programa de tv.

—Es algo que tengo que soportar por mi trabajo –le indicó, tomando asiento a su lado.

—Hasta donde sé ya no sufrirás de problemas económicos ahora que tus padres han llegado a un acuerdo. Así que ya no tienes que estar haciendo ese tipo de "trabajo" –refunfuñó.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu necedad?¿Te gusta que todos esos hombres tengan su atención puesta en ti? –criticó. No le agradaba que esos hombres pensaran en ella como un mero objeto ni que les despertara ninguna fantasía; aunque posiblemente lo que más le enfadaba era saber que sus celos le podían más que su orgullo.

—No me gusta la atención excesiva de ese tipo. Pero quiero ganar dinero y ahorrarlo…-confesó, reduciendo su timbre de voz-. Es decir, no quiero estar toda mi vida en un departamento…Quiero tener una casa propia y quiero que eso se haga realidad para cuando termine mi carrera…Y como aquí nada es barato, pues he decidido empezar a ahorrar desde ahora y ya que el modelaje es redituable, seguiré en ello –le miró y retornó su atención en el televisor; estaba pasando un programa de un extrovertido chico que deseaba convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas junto con sus fieles compañeros y su inseparable sombrero de paja.

—…De igual manera no me agrada que estén fantaseando contigo…-recapituló.

—Vamos, si yo no me molesto por ese tipo de cosas, tú menos. Digo, soy tu novia no la de ninguno de esos chicos –le hizo saber.

—Bien, ahora tu séquito de fans zombies piensan que vivimos juntos…Y seguramente se imaginan que hemos hecho el otro y aquello –su sonrisa burlona solamente hizo que ella se coloreara ávidamente. Aunque su culpa había sido de ella por plantear esa situación que estaba lejos de ser verdadera.

—Ungh…Supongo que debí de meditar sobre lo que debía decirles…-demasiado tarde para borrar el pasado.

—No necesitas hacer aclaraciones al respecto –cinismo, cinismo por todos lados.

—¡Daiki! Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro –se quejó, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo?


	58. Capítulo 58

¡Buenos días a todas mis amadas lectoras! *-* Yo sé que me desaparecí más de una semana y las dejé sin su vital actualización (?), pero he regresado y les traigo consigo un divertido capítulo, así que espero que lo disfruten. Tardé en subir este cap por la simple y llana razón de que no terminaba de traducir/arreglar lo que iba a poner y luego el internet se me iba; en fin, un mundo de cosas en mi contra XD. Y se han de preguntar, ¿por qué se puso a traducir esta loca? Pues bueno, hace un tiempo me puse a escuchar Kuroko no Basuke: Drama Theater 2nd Game, el cual habla del Festival Cultural de Teiko y quise meterlo en alguna parte de mi historia (y al fin encontré ese momento lol). Si bien había hallado unos que estaban subtitulados al español, gracias a que se me olvidó que estaban en mis favoritos de youtube y que copyright se encargaría de borrarlos XD, no pude acceder a ellos y pues ya me tocó hacerlo a mí U¬¬.

Joy.- ¡Hola pequeña mía! Muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu comentario *-*. Lo sé, el capítulo fue pura ternura (?). Bueno, ya era hora que tuvieran un poco de paz; ya ves que amo ponerlos en dificultades XD. Y bueno, ya no me extrañes más, ya ando aquí y al menos en esta semana sí habrá caps, así que no sufras; de momento pensaré en lo que sigue porque aún no acabo estos capítulos e_e. Sin más, disfruta la actualización. Besos, abrazos, cuídate mucho. ¡Bye bye!

Aclaraciones pre-capítulo:

**Sinceramente no sé qué sea el Club de Otelo (si alguien sabe le pido que me lo diga XD). Así como que me pareció extraño traducir uno de los clubs, por lo que lo dejé tal cual se traducía al inglés.

**LeBron James es un jugador profesional de baloncesto estadounidense perteneciente a la plantilla de los Cleveland Cavaliers de la National Basketball Association.

**Kuroko hace un juego de palabras que solamente se aprecia en japonés, por lo que cuando lo lean seguramente será extraño; los japoneses y sus bromas que sólo ellos entienden.

**Omití algunas oraciones y comentarios mientras editaba la traducción y ajustaba las cosas para que tuvieran un sentido más claro, precisamente porque algunas cosas eran repetitivas y otras sonaban un tanto raras en español.

**Ganguro significa literalmente "rostro negro"; y es una tendencia de moda alternativa de pelo rubio o naranja y piel bronceada entre las jóvenes japonesas. Esa Momoi insultando a Aomine desde tiempos inmemoriales.

**La traducción abarca de la parte 2 a la 5 del cd drama; en la parte 1 va de Momoi, Kise y Kuroko recordando lo ocurrido en el festival de Teiko; la parte 6 del drama, lo subiré más adelante.

**Capítulo 58**

**Por una noble causa**

—Vuélveme a repetir por qué razón tengo que ir con todos ustedes a ver a ese fastidioso enano -ya era suficientemente estresante el tener que haber sido levantado tan temprano un sábado por la mañana como para que todavía tuviera que viajar por 4 horas en compañía de todos esos chicos. Podía jurar que su fin de semana sería un verdadero infierno.

—Dai-chan, no seas aguafiestas. Marko-kun nos ha invitado a todos al festival de su universidad -sonreía inocentemente Satsuki.

—Ey Satsuki, recuerdo que él sólo nos invitó a nosotros cuatro -y con ello se refería a Kagami, Kuroko, Axelle y él. ¿En qué momento se les unieron ella y el resto del equipo de Tokio?

—Entre más seamos, será mucho más divertido -indicaba con una pequeña sonrisa Tetsu. El resto casi sufren un infarto al oírlo hablar.

—Además no creo que haya problema con que vayamos un par o más -mencionó muy quitado de la pena Hyuuga.

—Lamento que estos individuos se hayan colado -y mientras Riko pedía disculpas se encargaba de golpear a su novio, Izuki y al pobre de Mitobe.

—No creo que le moleste en lo más mínimo a Marko -si Axelle lo decía, tenía que ser cierto-. Aunque es extraño que aún dentro de su invitación nos haya dicho que requería de nuestra ayuda.

—Yo diría que es bastante sospechoso -posiblemente Kagami no estaba del todo errado al llegar a semejante conclusión.

—Deja de estar de paranoico -le regañaba su dulce novia.

—Si que va a ser un viaje bastante recreativo, ¿no Daiki? -se burlaba la francesa de su adorable novio.

—Tsk...Maldito enano...

—Apaleémoslo cuando lleguemos -propuso Taiga. Algo con lo que el moreno estaba de acuerdo.

—Uff...Este viaje va a ser más largo...-suspiró Aida ya con una jaqueca latente en manos.

—Esto me recuerda a cuando vivimos ese primer festival juntos, ¿lo recuerdan? -preguntó la peli rosa tanto a Aomine como a Kuroko.

—Ah, te refieres a cuando...-conmemoraba el peli azul-...le robaron su ítem de la suerte a Midorima para obtener ese sello.

—El Stamp Rally -informaba Kuroko.

—Parece que se divirtieron mucho -la carmesí mirada de la francesa se postró con suma atención en esos tres. Era como si quisiera que les contara al respecto.

No había nada de malo en disfrutar del Festival Cultural que recién había dado inicio, no cuando existían muchas actividades por realizar y todo el tiempo del mundo para ello. Sin embargo, antes de que eso pudiera ser posible se debía cumplir con ciertos requerimientos; mismos que se traducían en ayudar dentro de cada clase correspondiente.

Sin embargo, ese tipo de tareas no resultaba demasiado problemático o aburrido para algunos; ya que hasta lo estaban disfrutando.

—¿Le gustaría una crepa? ¡Son deliciosas! –anunciaba con gran entusiasmo Momoi con aquella sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Satsuki –llamó un viejo conocido suyo; uno que se aproximaba hacia ella en compañía de tan singular persona.

—¡Aomine-kun! Oh, Midorin, así que tú también estás aquí –saludó con cortesía a los dos, quienes únicamente se dedicaron a enfocar su atención en la peli rosa.

—Sí, nos topamos de camino acá. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Momoi? –por alguna razón a Midorima no le quedaba claro la función que la chica ejercía dentro del festival.

—¡Estoy haciendo publicidad! Mi clase ha puesto una tienda de crepas.

—Tú…¿No me digas que ibas a hacerlas? –interrogó con cierto repelús el moreno.

—Es decir…¡Bueno, las cosas pasan…! –respondió con cierto tartamudeo.

—¿Las has quemado hasta dejarlas achicharradas, verdad? ¡Tú de verdad no sabes cocinar! –exclamó Daiki con el ceño fruncido. No quería ni imaginarse el sabor de semejantes aberraciones culinarias.

—¡Cállate! ¿A quién le importa lo que tú piensas? –se cruzó de brazos sumamente ofendida por las palabras de su amigo de la infancia-. Ey Midorin, ¿quieres comer un poco? –su mirada ahora se colocó en el peli verde con añoranza de que probara las susodichas crepas.

—Me niego. Además, tengo que ir a otra parte.

—¿A dónde?

—La Asociación de la Adivinación me pidió que les ayude –le respondió a Satsuki con su usual seriedad.

—¿Tú, un adivinador? –y fue en ese justo momento en que sus celestes ojos se postraron en lo que el de gafas llevaba en su mano-. ¿Pero qué…? ¿Vas a llevar esa cosa mientras los ayudas?

—Si fuera un "adivinador", debería usar simplemente el nombre de "Oha-Asa" –aclaró-. Además, esta caracola es mi ítem de la suerte de este día.

—¿Debería un adivinador depender de fuentes externas? –lanzó Momoi sin siquiera pensárselo.

—¿Momoi, dijiste algo?

—No, nada…Ummm…¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Aomine-kun? –era preferible cambiar de tema.

—Mmm…Sólo quiero vagar un rato –indicó con su cinismo tan característico-. Oh, por cierto Satsuki, ¿vas a participar en ese…cómo se llama…concurso?

—¿Concurso…?

—¿Estás hablando del Stamp-Rally? –intervino Shintarou-. Es un evento en equipo….y el más grande de todo el festival.

—Sí, posiblemente estemos hablando de lo mismo. Alguien en nuestra clase me preguntó si estaba bien invitarte –continúo hablando el moreno.

—¿Por qué te lo preguntó? –la chica parpadeo un tanto confusa ante esas palabras.

—No lo sé. Les dije: "hagan lo que quieran". ¿Entonces, lo hicieron?

—Ahora que pienso sobre ello…-empezó a hacer memoria sobre el tema-. Pero como no los conocía, les dije que no.

—Ellos probablemente crean en ese rumor –murmuró Midorima más para él que nada. Aunque había sido escuchado por ese par.

—¿Rumor? –curioseó Satsuki.

—Es estúpido. En fin, me voy.

—Yo también –secundó el moreno.

—Está bien, ¡nos vemos! –se despidió de esos dos antes de proseguir con sus actividades-. Ahora bien…¿Alguien gusta una crepa? -sin embargo, no tendría que pasar más tiempo sola, ya que pronto vendría la persona que se encargaría de relevarla.

—Momoi-san, tu turno ha terminado. Puedes irte ahora –dijo alegremente la recién llegada.

—Está bien. Muchas gracias –sonrió-. ¿Ahora qué debería hacer? –se preguntó a sí misma sin llegar a ningún punto en concreto.

—Por cierto, tú vas…a entrar al Stamp-Rally con Aomine-kun? –por alguna razón aquella compañera suya parecía muy interesada sobre el tema.

—Mmm. No, ¿por qué?

—¿No? Pensé que ustedes dos eran…¡Oh, ya veo…! ¡Insinúas que estarán bien sin participar! –expresó aún más entusiasmada que hace unos segundos atrás.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –temía por la respuesta.

—Quieres decir que tú no…¡¿No conoces el rumor que gira alrededor del rally?! –es que debía ser mentira que alguien no conociera semejante rumor.

—Umm…No.

—¡¿Huh?! ¡Todas las chicas saben sobre eso! Bien, si tú ganas el Stamp-Rally en un equipo de chica/chico. ¡Entonces los dos serán una pareja feliz! –aclaró para la peli rosa.

—¿Una f-feliz pareja? Eso significa que…-y sin quererlo su mente empezó a volar alto, muy alto.

—¿Momoi-san, sucede algo malo?

—No, para nada, estoy bien. Gracias por contármelo. ¡Me voy! –tras despedirse, emprendió su marcha. Por ahora caminaría un poco para ver si encontraba algo interesante en que matar el tiempo-. ¿Una pareja feliz, eh? Si pudiera hacer que Tetsu-kun participara, entonces…Pero si eso pasara, ¡moriría de la felicidad!

Y entre sus monólogos internos y deseos de entrar al Rally en compañía de aquel jugador fantasma de la Generación de los Milagros, llegó sin siquiera percatarse a su salón de clases. El inconsciente podía ser realmente aterrador en ocasiones.

Y sin duda alguna decidió entrar y probar lo que la clase de Kuroko tenía para ofrecerle. Desde el amable trato de Tetsu hasta el delicioso curry que allí se servía, todo parecía ser maravilloso y perfecto para ella. Sencillamente no podría estar en mejor sitio.

—Momoi-san, ¿te gustaría participar en el Stamp-Rally conmigo? –la pobre chica al oír tan simples pero significativas palabras, casi se ahoga con el bocado de comida que aún conservaba. Es que ese tipo de cosas no deberían soltarse así como así-. Momoi-san, por favor bebe un poco de agua –le ofreció el chico un tanto preocupado.

—Muchas gracias, Tetsu-kun –ya estaba mejor sin duda, pero su corazón continuaba hecho un desastre.

—De nada. ¿Pero te encuentras de verdad bien? ¿Estaba demasiado picante el curry?

—No, ¡tu curry es delicioso! ¡Y…tu atuendo es genial también! –es que era difícil negar que ese hombre se veía bien con tan impecable traje. Al menos a ella le hacía desfallecer sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Gracias…Aunque, ¿no es un poco raro usar un atuendo de mayordomo para una tienda de curry?

—No, ¡pienso que está súper bien! Luces increíble –le halagaba con sinceridad.

—Está bien. Ahora sobre el Stamp-Rally…

—¡S-S-S-Sí! ¡Si tú estás bien conmigo, seré tu pareja! –era tan patético que tartamudeara por algo como eso, pero no podía remediarlo.

—Muchas gracias, Momoi-san. Mi amigo no podía hacerlo, así que fue bastante problemático –relató con cierto pesar.

—¿Un amigo…?¡¿Una chica…?! –mal momento para que los celos hicieran su aparición.

—No, era un chico –le hizo saber.

—¿De verdad? Menos mal…-suspiró con tranquilidad-. ¿Huh? ¿Tetsu-kun, por qué quieres participar en el rally?

—¿Por qué? Porque quiero el premio. Este año, el premio va a ser unas zapatillas de basquetbol LeBron James.

—Ah, con que se trata de eso –no era para sorprenderse, considerando lo aficionado que Kuroko era para el basquetbol.

—De cualquier modo, para participar en el Rally, se requiere de una pareja. Así que muchas gracias, Momoi-san.

—Y-Ya veo…Así que, tú no conoces ese rumor…-expresó lo más quedito que pudo, sin embargo, Tetsuya parecía haberle oído claramente.

—¿Qué…rumor?

—¡No, no es nada! ¡Hagamos lo mejor en el Rally! –por el bien de esa futura asociación, lo mejor era ocultarle ciertas cosas al peli azul.

—Sí, estoy deseando que llegue. Bien, deberíamos encontrarnos en la segunda terraza a la 1. Es allí donde podremos registrarnos –le informó con suma claridad.

—Me parece bien. Lo tengo. ¿A la 1 verdad? –y mientras Momoi lidiaba con los nervios que la sola idea de estar al lado de Tetsu le provocaban, había un nuevo cliente listo para que se le atendiera adecuadamente.

—Bienvenido, amo… -frenó en seco en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con esos dorados ojos-. ¿Ah?

—¡Kurokocchi, he venido visitarte! –pronunció el rubio a todo pulmón-. ¡Realmente estás usando un traje de mayordomo! ¡Te queda bien! –el segundo del día que le felicitaba por su atuendo.

—Gracias, Kise-kun. Aunque tú también luces…increíble…

—¿De verdad? –preguntó con una ilusión propia de un niño entusiasmado.

—Sí. ¿No es así Momoi-san?

—Ki-chan, ¿por qué estás usando ese traje tan extravagante de aspecto militar? –no quedaba ni la más remota duda de que Kise Ryota se veía jodidamente espectacular con esa ropa, hasta el punto de atraer las miradas de varias clientas del sitio; pero lo que si creaba dudas existenciales era el por qué usar ese tipo de vestimenta. ¿Qué se supone que andaba haciendo su clase?

—¡Este es uno de los atuendos principales en mi clase!

—¿En tu clase están haciendo una obra? –preguntaba Kuroko con curiosidad.

—No, una feria –respondía el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Una feria?¿Con ese atuendo? –preguntó Momoi incrédula.

—Las chicas de mi clase hicieron los atuendos. Hombre, quedamos asombrados cuando los vimos.

—Yo…también me he sorprendido…-mascullaba la peli rosa aún con la mirada puesta en el rubio y su llamativa vestimenta. Parecía salido de una película.

—Nuestra feria tiene lugar a dos clases de aquí. Tienen que ir a verla, ¿entendido? –les recomendó con su usual tono infantil.

—C-Claro…-expresó Momoi no muy convencida de querer visitar ese salón de clases.

—Kise-kun, ¿está bien que estés aquí? Tu clase podría…

—¡Mi turno ha terminado! Por lo que decidí pasar por aquí antes de cambiarme…-decía más calmado Kise. La verdad es que había sido agotador estar atendiendo a toda la clientela-. Sin embargo, Kurokocchi, ese atuendo te sienta de maravilla –era el día en que todos felicitaban a Kuroko por sus ropas.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Así es, Tetsu-kun! Te ves genial –secundaba Momoi.

—Tuvimos la idea de hacer un curry de "fantasía".

—¿Con un juego de palabras…?

—¡Eso es maravilloso! –felicitaba Satsuki. A ella todo lo que hiciera Kuroko era perfecto.

—¡¿De verdad?! –exclamó el rubio con total incredulidad-. ¡Ey! Kurokocchi, si tú y yo nos alineáramos, ¿no podríamos hacer una bonita fotografía?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kise-kun?

—Sólo quédate junto a mí.

—Está bien…-sin más remedio terminó acatando la extraña orden del rubio.

—Sí, justo así –miró de reojo al Tetsu, apreciando que estaba en el punto exacto-. ¿Cómo nos vemos Momocchi? ¡El "concepto" para esta foto es un oficial y su mayordomo!

—¡Los dos lucen geniales!

—¿Verdad? Ey Kurokocchi, ¿por qué no nos tomamos una fotografía juntos? –propuso con gran ilusión. Nada como conservar los buenos recuerdos en fotografías.

—¿Con estos atuendos? –le cuestionó. No parecía estar muy dispuesto a tomarse una foto estando vestido de semejante manera.

—¡Precisamente porque estamos usándolos debemos tomarnos una! Por aquí tengo una cámara, así que…-empezó a buscar entre sus ropas para hallar el susodicho aparatito.

—¡Oh, se las tomaré! Así que…denme una copia después –Momoi, la fotógrafa designada del día.

—Ya que estás aquí, Momoi-san, ¿no deberíamos tomarnos una foto todos juntos? –porque Kuroko tenía buenas ideas de vez en cuando.

—¿Puedo? –preguntó con gran emoción.

—Sí, ¿no es así Kise-kun?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Tú puedes ser la princesa! Ah, pero entonces…Necesitamos más personas, ¡sólo esperen aquí! –y así tan rápido como habló, se dio a la fuga de allí. ¿A quiénes se supone que traería consigo para la foto?

—¿Más? ¿De quién podría estar hablando? –decía Kuroko aún sin imaginarse a quién iba a traer el rubio.

—Quién sabe…-y antes de que pudieran sentir la ausencia de Kise, ya se encontraba de vuelto con quien menos se imaginaban y portando el atuendo más inverosímil posible.

—¡Aquí! –indicaba el rubio a su acompañante. En un santiamén ya se encontraban frente a Momoi y Kuroko.

—Si es Kuro-chin y Sacchin –tarareó aquel gigantón de cabello purpura conocido como Murasakibara.

—¡¿Mukkun?! –si hubiera estado comiendo algo en ese preciso momento estaría ahogándose.

—Murasakibara-kun, luces…increíble…

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Sí, así es! –independientemente de lo que usaba, le sentaba bien por alguna extraña razón que no se explicaba-. ¿Por qué estás usando un vestido con tantos encajes, cintas y volumen, Mukkun?

—¿Porque es una feria…?

—¿Qué tal?¿Los sorprendió? –Kise sin duda había logrado su cometido de hacer que fliparan con el atuendo femenino del gigantón amante de los dulces.

—En realidad es más natural que sorprendente...¿Cómo hiciste esta decisión? –cuestionaba Satsuki a Atsushi.

—Bien, Murasakibaracchi es demasiado alto, así que ningún atuendo normal le sentaba bien. Y al parecer esto fue la única cosa que le quedó.

—Primero que nada, ¿qué chica se supone que usaría esto? –Kuroko no es el único que tenía esas dudas existenciales. Vamos, que el vestido era demasiado grande como para que una chica normal lo pudiera usar.

—Murasakibaracchi, haz "eso" –Kise pasando magistralmente de las preguntas de Tetsuya.

—¿Uh? Seguro, supongo que puedo.

—¿"Qué cosa"? –lanzó Momoi intrigada.

—¡Sólo miren! –pedía Ryouta. Por alguna razón se le veía emocionada por lo que fuera a hacer Murasakibara.

—Si hay comida, ¿por qué no podemos comer bocadillos? –jamás creyeron que un tono tan agudo y femenino pudiera escapar de un tío tan alto y frondoso. Y por largos minutos ninguno dijo absolutamente nada.

—E-Esa línea le queda bastante bien…-aseguraba la peli rosa.

—Eso me abrumó…

—¿Verdad que sí? ¡A todos nuestros clientes y a nuestra clase, les gusta! Quieren ver nuestra feria ahora, ¿verdad? –tal pareciera que Kise solamente estaba dedicándose a hacerle publicidad a su salón de clases.

—S-Sí…-respondió con cierto temor Momoi.

—¿Estás diciendo que nos tomaremos una foto juntos? Eso va ser caótico…

—No, no lo será, Kurokocchi –aseguraba el rubio.

—¿Una fotografía? ¡Tomémonos una! –al parecer el peli morado también apoyaba la idea del modelo.

—Bien, ¡entonces posemos! –un amante de las fotografías, detectado-. ¡Conseguiré a alguien para que no la tome!

—Murasakibara-kun, por favor no te pares delante de mí. De lo contrario, no podré ser visto –soltó Kuroko con seriedad.

—¿De veras?

—¿Están todos listos? –y tras hallar a quien sacara la foto, todos se prepararon para ese momento que quedaría plasmado para la posteridad-. Está bien, ¡sonrían! –ahora Kise tenía consigo aquel valioso recuerdo en su cámara; a su parecer había quedado increíble la toma.

—Quiero un poco de curry, Kurochin.

—Está bien, ¿pero no deberías estar ayudando en tu clase?

—Umm…Sí. Creo que debería irme.

—Yo acabé, así que les dejo todo a ustedes, ¿está bien? –le decía Kise al gigantón.

—Bien. Voy de regreso a nuestra clase –no parecía estar disgustado con la idea de seguir trabajando para su clase en semejante atuendo.

—Muchas gracias. Ah, por cierto Kurokocchi, haz "eso" a Murasakibaracchi.

—¿"Eso"? –Kuroko no entendía a qué se refería el rubio.

—¡Ya sabes, eso que me dijiste cuando entré!

—Ah, ya veo. ¡Gracias por venir, amo! –sin duda le salía de maravilla semejante frase.

—No hay problema. Nos vemos después –tras esas simples palabras Murasakibara abandonó el salón de clases para retomar sus actividades.

—Supongo que tengo que irme –decía para sí Momoi. Si bien quería continuar admirando el magistral trabajo del hombre que tanto amaba, tenía que moverse de allí o se vería demasiado sospechosa.

—Está bien. Entonces nos vemos después, Momoi-san.

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy aguardando por ello, Tetsu-kun!

Tras despedirse de aquel servicial mayordomo del curry, empezaron a caminar tranquilamente entre los angostos y un tanto congestionados pasillos de la escuela, en busca de algo que pudiera aplacar su aburrimiento.

—¿Momocchi, a dónde vas a ir?

—No tengo ningún plan, realmente. ¿Alguna recomendación?

—Sí, ¡deberías ir a la feria de nuestra clase!...Bueno, eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero…Ahora mismo, debe estar pasando algo realmente interesante.

—¿Qué?

—…El escenario para la leyenda sin igual de Akashi…

—¿Leyenda sin igual de Akashi?

Y así, siguiendo las indicaciones de Kise y la curiosidad que sus palabras crearon en ella, se movilizaron sin mayor dilación hacia el área donde permanecía el Club de Shogi. Al parecer había algo interesante ocurriendo allí.

Las caras de estupefacción iban desde el presidente del club hasta cada uno de sus miembros. Sencillamente no asimilaban lo que había ocurrido.

—Jaque –fue la única palabra que emergió del sereno Akashi Seijuurou.

—¡He perdido! –tanto la reputación como el ego del mancillado presidente estaban por el suelo.

—Un amateur le ha ganado una vez más al presidente del club de Shogi! –alegaba uno de los miembros del club.

—¿Cómo puede pasar esto? Ese movimiento… ¡fue divino! –espetó otro aun incrédulo.

—De manera que este es el límite de las habilidades del presidente. Como sea, disfruté de nuestro duelo –Akashi simplemente no se tenía permitido perder en absolutamente nada.

—¿No es Akashicchi, incomparable? –Kise y Momoi permanecían justo a la entrada del club, admirando todo desde una distancia prudente.

—Sí, él es realmente fuerte…

—Antes de ir a ver a Kurokocchi, me encontré con él. Supuse que su partido debería estar por acabar para este momento –relató.

—Siempre me pregunté por qué él no entró a este club…Ahora me queda claro que fue porque deseaba enfrentarles…

—Además, parece que ya salió victorioso contra el Club de Go y el Club de Otelo.

—¡¿De verdad?! Entonces, él está haciendo "el desafío de los dojo".

—Más que un "desafío de dojo", es más como…-murmuró Kise, clavando con agudeza sus dorados ojos en el pelirrojo.

—Ahora bien, ¿cuál es la recompensa por ganar a cinco de tus miembros? –había llegado la hora de abordar lo que realmente interesaba.

—L-La recompensa es…¡medio año de tickets para almuerzo!

—¡Sólo tómalos, ladrón! –gritó otro.

—¡Eso es un montón! E-Espera, ¡¿qué ganó cinco veces?! –a Momoi estaba que se le caía la quijada sobre el suelo.

—Eso solamente es la punta del iceberg, Momocchi. Él le ganó a 8 personas en el Club de Go y a 10 en el de Otelo. Gracias a eso, él tiene un montón de premios. Sólo mira la gran bolsa que tiene…¡la ha llenado con ellos!

—E-Eso es… ¡Eso es increíble!

—¿Ves? Él es más que un retador, él es un coleccionista de recompensas…

—Akashi, "El Cazador de Recompensas" –susurró seriamente.

El tiempo voló rápidamente desde que fue a ver a Akashi en compañía de Kise, por lo que cuando miró el reloj la hora de su encuentro con Tetsu había llegado. No perdió más el tiempo y se dirigió hacia el punto de reunión. Y aunque había sido puntual, pronto se vio con un problema que tenía que solventar en la brevedad posible: hallar a Kuroko entre todo el tumulto de gente que empezaba a aglomerarse más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

—A todos los participantes del Stamp-Rally, ¡por favor reúnanse con su pareja y regístrense! –anunció quien estaba encargado de efectuar los registros y mantener el orden en dicha área.

—¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? No encuentro a Tetsu-kun por ninguna parte. Hay demasiadas personas, ¡y él de por sí ya es difícil encontrarlo! –parecía que la diosa de la fortuna la había abandonado.

—¡Satsuki!

—Momoi-san –al fin señales de vida de Kuroko.

—¡Tetsu-kun! Gracias a dios, pensaba que no sería capaz de encontrarte –verlo le había aliviado significativamente.

—Lo siento, no pensé que fuera a estar tan lleno de gente –se disculpó.

—Bueno, era de esperarse.

—Ey, ¿estás ignorándome? ¿No estás tratándonos demasiado diferente? –recamaba el moreno. Él había aparecido al mismo tiempo que Kuroko, pero Satsuki pasó completamente de él sin reparo alguno.

—No estoy tratando de ignorarte, Aomine-kun…¡Mis ojos solamente perciben a Tetsu-kun! –había que aclararle cierta cosas.

—¡A eso se le llama ignorar! –exclamó tanto molesto como sentido-.

—Claro que no, ¿no es así Tetsu-kun?

—Es difícil para mí responder a eso…Más importante, Momoi-san, tenemos que registrarnos…

—Oh, es cierto.

—Ummm…¿Registrarse?¿Para qué se van a registrar? –porque Aomine no se enteraba de nada al parecer.

—Para la competencia del Club de Rally –comunicó Kuroko.

—Así que se trata de eso. Es raro que tú participes en algo como eso.

—¿Lo es? Creo que será divertido. El premio es grandioso también.

—¿Eh?¿Qué premio? –porque incluso alguien como él podía sentir un poco de curiosidad al respecto.

—Unos tenis de basquetbol modelo LeBron James…-confesó como no queriendo la cosa.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Los he buscado por largo tiempo! ¡¿Ellos van a darlos?! –exclamó con gran entusiasmo. Era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.

—Te los darán si ganas.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Tetsu, participa conmigo!

—¡¿Ah?! –Momoi estaba siendo ignorada y pasada por alto por su queridísimo amigo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Satsuki?

—¡Nada de qué ocurre! –le gritó con enfado.

—A ti no te interesan los tenis de basquetbol de cualquier manera –le hizo notar.

—¡Si no estoy interesada en ellos, sino en el rally! –porque sencillamente no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente.

—Mis habilidades atléticas son mejores que las tuyas, así que Tetsu, cambia conmigo –él podía ser terco cuando de verdad se le cruzaba en el camino algo que quisiera con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡La mejor parte del Rally son los acertijos! Aomine-kun, tú sólo serás una carga –vamos que esto era la guerra por quién de los dos se quedaba con Kuroko.

—¡No subestimes mis instintos!

—¡Tú no puedes resolver acertijos sólo confiando en tus instintos! –replicó Momoi.

—¡Mujer testaruda!

—¿Qué? ¡Aomine-kun, eres un Ganguro Kurosuke!

—¡¿Ganguro Kurosuke?!¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

—¡Te ves como uno!

—Umm…Cálmense los dos –pedía inútilmente Kuroko, quien por alguna extraña razón había quedado entre esas dos conflictivas personas.

—¡Tetsu-kun y yo participaremos juntos!

—¡Él entrará conmigo!

—Aomine-kun, ¡deja ir a Tetsu-kun! –exigía al mismo tiempo que sujetaba firmemente el brazo derecho del pobre chico fantasma.

—¡Tú déjalo! –porque Aomine tampoco iba a retirarse sin pelear. ¿Qué más daba halar del otro brazo?

—D-Duele…-el pobre solamente podía quejarse.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes tres? –Kise posiblemente hubiera aparecido en el mejor momento posible.

—Ah, Ki-chan –saludó al rubio sin soltar a Tetsu. En definitiva no iba a dejar que Aomine obtuviera al chico.

—Si continúan jalando a Kurokocchi en un sitio como éste, van a terminar rompiéndolo…-Ryota y sus plabras de aliento.

—Lo siento mucho, Tetsu-kun –Momoi recapacitó ante esas palabras y terminó liberando al chico de su fuerte agarre. Daiki habría de hacer lo mismo al poco rato.

—Pensé que mi brazo iba a romperse –y aunque sonaba exagerado, podría haberse convertid en una cruel realidad si Kise no hubiera aparecido para meter orden.

—Eso es porque Satsuki tiene una fuerza monstruosa.

—¿De quién estás hablando ahora? –se quejó la peli rosa.

—Vamos…cálmense ustedes dos…-mencionó el rubio. Lo menor que quería es que continuaran con esa absurda pelea.

—Kise-kun, ¿tú también estás participando en el Stamp-Rally?

—Tenía la intención, pero…

—¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Dónde está tu pareja? –preguntaba Satsuki, buscando a la acompañante de su amigo.

—Ese es el caso –exhaló con desesperación-. Las chicas que querían emparejarse conmigo terminaron peleándose. Es duro ser popular…

—Maldición, esto es malo. Parece que el registro está cerrando…-mencionaba Aomine seriamente. El tiempo apremiaba.

—Si no podemos participar, será la culpa de Aomine-kun.

—¡Si ustedes me ignoran, voy a sentirme sumamente avergonzado! –ignorar a Kise parecía ser algo bastante cotidiano con esos chicos.

—¿Les gustaría escuchar mi opinión? –interrumpió Kuroko.

—¿Cuál es? –Aomine miró con interés al peli azul.

—Momoi-san y yo, y Aomine-kun y Kise-kun, como equipos.

—¡Tetsu-kun! –para Momoi eso era música pura.

—¡Ey Tetsu!¿Por qué tengo que estar en un equipo con un chico como Kise?

—¡Aominecchi! ¿Qué significa un "chico como yo"? –claramente se sentía ofendido ante tales palabras.

—En primer lugar, invité a Momoi-san. Por lo tanto, no puedo estar en un equipo contigo, Aomine-kun.

—Eres bastante terco.

—Además, podemos ser compatibles en el basquetbol, pero somos totalmente discordantes en cualquier otra cosa. No deberíamos emparejarnos –aconsejó con cierta serenidad.

—Supongo que eso es cierto. Está bien, Kise, hagamos equipo –no le quedaba más que resignarse a lo que tenía a la mano.

—¿Por qué actúas como si fueras más importante, eh? –ya era hora de que el rubio se quejara por los maltratos de al menos uno de sus amigos.

—¿Qué?¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –reiteró con tono hosco.

—No…-resignación y más resignación en su vida.

—Está decidido….Tetsu, sólo porque estamos en diferentes equipos, no pienso dejarte las cosas fáciles.

—Pelearé con todo lo que tengo para ganar.

—¡No voy a perder! –exclamó con suma emoción Kise.

—¡En definitiva Tetsu y yo ganaremos!

Pero repentinamente todo aquel balbuceo cesó de inmediato. Alguien parecía estar más emocionada de lo normal, ocasionando que esos tres chicos entraran en un estado de alarma. ¿Pero cómo no estarlo? Aquella chica estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

—¡Satsuki! Maldición, eso fue peligroso –gracias a sus buenos reflejos había logrado evitar una posible tragedia.

—¡Aominecchi, buena atrapada!

—¿Momoi-san, estás bien?¿Te sientes mareada? –Kuroko se acercó a la chica con preocupación. Había logrado meterle un gran susto.

—Para nada. Es que cuando pienso sobre participar contigo, me siento tan dichosa que me mareo…-confesó con notoria vergüenza.

—Ey Tetsu, todavía no es tarde si quieres ir conmigo…

—No…Tengo un montón de preocupaciones, pero estaré bien –aseguró firmemente.

—¡No hay preocupaciones! –dictaminaba Kise.

—Momoi-san, lo conseguiremos juntos. Demos lo mejor de nosotros –animó con esa tenue pero cálida sonrisa pintaba en sus labios.

—¡Sí, Tetsu-kun!

Y mientras Tetsuya y compañía continuaban con su proceso de inscripción, alguien parecía estar disfrutando de una avasalladora victoria no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

—Jaque mate –para Akashi aquella partida había sido cosa de niños.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡He perdido! –sollozó el pobre presidente. Simplemente no podía permitirse perder siendo quien era.

—¡Impresionante! ¡Un amateur ha derrotado al capitán del Club de Ajedrez! –vociferó uno de los miembros a todo pulmón.

—¿Cómo pudo pasar? Esto debió de haber sido…¡la mano de dios! –decía otro.

—He disfrutado un poco nuestro encuentro. ¿Así que cuál es el premio por ganar otra vez? –lanzó sin mayor dilación.

—¡Un año entero de…Maiyubo! –exclamó el presidente del club.

—Lo tomaré –dijo tras hacerse de lo que por derecho le pertenecía-. Esto se ha convertido en un gran pasatiempo –sonrió de soslayo al tiempo que abandonaba la sala del Club de Ajedrez.

—¡Maldita sea!¡No vuelvas aquí nunca! –gritaron un par de miembros desde el interior del club.

—Bien, ¿a dónde debería ir ahora? –se detuvo a pensar en quién podría ser su siguiente víctima.

A varios metros de donde Akashi se encontraba, se podía apreciar una gran agitación alrededor de una de las grandes canchas que la escuela poseía. El evento del Stamp-Rally estaba a punto de dar inicio, por lo que todos los participantes se encontraban allí, más que listos para la acción mientras el encargado de supervisar el primer evento del Rally daba las indicaciones pertinentes.

—Todos los participantes deberán atar sus piernas y permanecer en la línea de salida –indicó al megáfono el juez del primer evento del rally.

—Momoi-san, ¿te duele la pierna?¿Está demasiado apretada? –ya se había encargado de atar su pierna izquierda con la derecha de Momoi.

—¡N-N-No…para nada! Está bien. Está perfecta.

—Bien, entonces, sobre nuestra estrategia…Consistirá en empezar desde afuera.

—E-Está bien, déjamelo a mí –soltó con plena confianza.

—¿De verdad que estás bien? –quería asegurarse de que no fuera a desmayarse a media carrera.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos…Muy bien, vamos a seguir con este ritmo…-indicaba el moreno. Estaban de momento ajustándose al ritmo y manera de caminar teniendo cada quien una de sus piernas atada a la del otro-. ¿Por qué demonios estás suspirando, Kise?

—Porque…¿No te parece esto un tanto aburrido? –se quejó.

—¿Huh?

—¡Mira a nuestro alrededor! –pidió-. Todos los demás son equipos de chico/chica. Nosotros somos los únicos que vamos diferentes –lloriqueó con gran pesar. Seguramente todos hablarían de ellos después del rally.

—No había otra opción, no había nadie más con quién emparejarse –a él tampoco le agradaba estar en el equipo de Kise pero no le quedaba de otra si quería obtener esos tenis.

—Aun así es un poco desalentador ser los ÚNICOS así.

—Eso realmente no importa, ¿o sí? Solamente necesitamos ganar.

—Este tipo de charlas solamente empeoran mi estado de ánimo…

—¿Ah? –Aomine estaba que no entendía al bipolar de Kise Ryouta.

—Pues bien, ¡demos inicio al Stamp-Rally! ¡El primer juego será una carrera a tres piernas! ¡Todos los competidores, diríjanse al segundo campo deportivo! Tengan en cuenta que hemos colocado trampas en el camino, ¡así que tengan cuidado!

—¿Trampas? –canturreó Kise mientras se ponía en marcha junto a su pareja de rally.

—¡Listos! –gritó con gran euforia. La competencia había dado lugar y todos estaban más que motivados para ganar-. ¡Todos han hecho un fantástico inicio! ¡En primer lugar tenemos a Aomine-kun y a Kise-kun!

—Kise, ¡estás malditamente lento! –ya empezaba a ordenarle al pobre.

—Aominecchi, ¡estás yendo demasiado rápido! –era una bendición que pudiera hablar bien aun cuando corría como si Jack el destripador le siguiera los pasos.

—¡A pesar de que los dos van a la cabeza parece ser que están peleando! –el encargado no podía estar más en lo correcto.

—Caray, Aomine-kun.

—Kise-kun es tan bueno como creíamos. Él está manteniendo la velocidad de Aomine-kun –opinaba un Kuroko que iba bastante atrás de los demás competidores.

—¡Intentemos alcanzarlos! –proponía Momoi con la llama de la competitividad encendida.

—No, permanezcamos atrás y observemos un rato; el anterior anuncio ha estado inquietándome –le comunicó.

—¿Anuncio?

—¡Kise, gira aquí! –ordenó Aomine de último momento, tomando al pobre rubio de improvisto.

—¡¿Por qué, por qué?! –hasta donde él sabía iban por buen camino.

—¡Sólo hazlo!

—¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando? ¡Aomine-kun y Kise-kun han hecho un giro repentino! –continúo narrando el encargado. Estaba un tanto confundido por las acciones de ese par.

—¿Por qué hemos girado, Aominecchi? –preguntó tras haber hecho esa abrupta vuelta.

—Tuve un mal presentimiento.

—¿Hah? –parpadeó perplejo.

—¡Whoa! ¡Una de las trampas ha sido activada!¡Quienes caigan serán eliminados! –al parecer los instintos de Aomine no estaban errados. Gracias a la repentina orden del moreno se habían salvado de caer en esos agujeros trampa.

—¡Es lo que pensé! ¡Sabía que esa área era peligrosa!

—¡¿Tú sabías dónde estaba la trampa?! –Kise indudablemente estaba sorprendido ante ese hecho-.

—Supongo.

—¡¿Cómo que supones?! –Ryouta iba a poner a prueba sus nervios con esa competencia.

—¡Esto se está poniendo un poco interesante! Sin este tipo de emoción, sería demasiado aburrido. ¡Vamos Kise! –Daiki estaba motivado.

—¡Si no somos cuidadosos también caeremos en uno de esos hoyos! –sus palabras entraban y salían de la cabecita del moreno.

—Confía en mí.

—¿Estaremos bien?

—Si no llegamos a estarlo, entonces…¡haremos algo al respecto!

—¡Es una locura! –las palabras de consuelo de Aomine no lo reconfortaban, sino todo lo contrario.

—¡Deja de quejarte y corre!

—Agujeros trampa…Debemos tomarnos este camino con seriedad –mencionaba Momoi con la imagen mental de esa pobre pareja cayendo dentro de aquel agujero.

—Nosotros podremos ser lentos, pero somos cuidadosos. Es más seguro correr después de que las personas han pasado por el camino –Kuroko no podía tener más razón que en ese momento. Había que sacar provecho de los jugadores precipitados.

—Pero sí hacemos eso, no seremos capaces de alcanzarlos.

—Estaremos bien. Al fin y al cabo, este es sólo el primer juego. Tendremos un montón de oportunidades de alcanzarlos después.

—¡Sí, seremos los primeros! –animaba la peli rosa.


	59. Capítulo 59

¡Hola querubines míos! Sí, soy yo y he venido a traerles risas y buenos momentos (?). La cosa es que traigo actualización y buenas noticias lol. Después de que creí que no se me ocurrirían cosas para estos caps que estoy creando sobre la marcha antes de que se llegue al campeonato de invierno, todo dio un giro drástico *-*9 Tengo ideas frescas y por lo tanto material suficiente como para darles mínimo cinco capítulos más, así que paciencia pequeñas mías. La dinámica de actualizaciones se mantendrá como mencioné anteriormente. ¡Isa y Daiiki, gracias por manifestarse en esta ocasión, diviértanse con la continuación del Festival de Teiko! Sin más, ¡disfruten del cap y no se olviden de dejar su valiosa opinión!

**Capítulo 59**

**Improvisación apresurada**

Y como era de esperarse, Aomine y Kise fueron los primeros en alcanzar el siguiente punto del rally. Por lo que podrían considerar que poseían una gran ventaja sobre los demás. O eso es lo que creían hasta que se enteraron de qué iba la segunda etapa del rally.

—Hola a los dos. Retiren la cuerda de sus piernas y por favor saquen su tarjeta de sellos. Les pondré su sello –pedía uno de los supervisores del rally y que se encargaba de recibir a quienes completaran la primera etapa del concurso.

—Está bien. Aquí está nuestra tarjeta –ofrecía Kise.

—Muchas gracias. Ahora dará inicio el segundo juego. ¿Están los dos listos? –preguntó sin dilación, a lo que ambos asintieron de inmediato-. El segundo juego consiste en una Carrera de Objetos. Mete tu mano en la caja y saca un papel.

—Aominecchi, ves tú.

—Está bien, está bien –tras mover su mano dentro de aquella caja, al fin obtuvo el susodicho papel-. He tomado uno.

—En el papel hay un ítem escrito. Cuando lo encuentren, tráiganlo aquí.

—Suena bastante simple…-se apresuró a decir. Sin embargo, cuando leyó aquel papelito las cosas cambiaron abruptamente-. ¿Ummm?

—Aominecchi, quiero ver también…-dijo por mera cortesía, porque ya tenía el papal en manos-. Veamos… "Un héroe ha aparecido"…

—Ey, ¿cómo es que funciona este juego? –pidió Aomine al encargado.

—Simplemente lee lo que está escrito en el papel y tráeme el objeto aquí –más simple y obvio no podía ser, pero seguía dejando muchas dudas al aire-. Pues bien, ¡cuídense! –y fue así como se largó dejando a un par de chicos confundidos.

—¿Cuídense, eh…?¿Qué quiere decir por "héroe"?¿Alguien como LeBron James? –opinó Kise.

—¿Cómo demonios haremos esto? Umm…Bien –y de repente una gran idea para remediar su actual embrollo cruzó por su cabeza; al menos él la veía de esa manera-. Ey Kise, ¡haz imitaciones!

—¿Uh?

—Ese es tu "fuerte", ¿no? Elige un héroe y empieza a imitarlo –sugirió.

—¡Es una locura! ¡Solamente porque puedo copiar habilidades no significa que puedo hacer una buena imitación! –se explicó. Pero eso no serviría para hacer desistir a cierto chico.

—No importa. Hazlo.

—Mm…E-Está bien…Si no es tan bueno, no me culpes…-advirtió-. Aquí vamos… "Si esta ventisca de flores de cerezo se dispersa, entonces déjala que se rompa" –habría de usar su voz más poética y profunda para llevar a cabo su heroica imitación. Incluso se quitaría su suéter de manera dramática para hacerlo aún más impactante.

—Aburrido.

—¿Eh?! Tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera esto, Aominecchi. ¡Eso es duro! –lloriqueó por enésima vez.

—¿Cómo demonios fue eso una imitación? Tú sólo te quitaste el suéter –le remarcó- con vileza.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres un tirano! –pero quién lo mandaba a aceptar formar parte del equipo de Aomine Daiki. Alguien parecía ser un poco masoquista.

—¿Por qué están esos dos perdiendo el tiempo? –para cuando Momoi y Kuroko llegaron sintieron cierta curiosidad en cuanto se percataron de que cierto equipo aún continuaban allí mientras el resto se retiraba a buscar su ítem correspondiente.

—Momoi-san, considero que debemos concentrarnos en nuestro tópico de la Carrera de Objetos.

—Tienes mucha razón, Tetsu-kun. Pero qué deberíamos hacer… "Rescate Heroico de la caracola". ¿Qué se supone que significa? –Momoi no era la única que sufría con semejantes cosas.

—Las personas que organizaron esto deben de estarse divirtiendo mucho con esto –Kuroko podía jurar que los organizadores reían de lo lindo viendo la cara de estupefacción de todos al leer esos condenados papeles.

—Pero aparte de eso…¿cómo hacemos esto "heroicamente"?

—Encontremos primero la caracola. Iremos a las tiendas para ver si venden conchas marinas, entonces podremos proceder a "salvarla".

—...Un lugar que venda conchas de mar…¡Ya sé!

—¿Has recordado algo? –cuestionó con interés el peli azul.

—Más bien…pensé en algo…Verás…

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Satsuki, pronto se encontrarían en el lugar adecuado donde podrían encontrar el ítem prometido. Y tras unos cuantos segundos para tomar aire y mentalizarse lo que estaban a punto de hacer, entraron al poco visitado Club de Astrología.

—Esto parece la sala del Club de Astrología.

—Así es. Él debería de estar aquí…Tetsu-kun, ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto? –preguntó para cerciorarse. Había que estar plenamente seguros o las cosas podrían no salir como se tenían previstas.

—Sí. Me pareció que era una buena idea.

—¿Estaremos bien? –sabía lo que pasaba cuando alguien atentaba contra la vida de esos preciados ítem de la suerte de Midorima.

—Estoy seguro.

—Kuroko y Momoi, ¿qué hacen aquí? –ambos al fin se habían topado con la persona que necesitaban.

—¡Ah, Midorin! N-Nosotros vinimos a pasar un rato por aquí –mintió.

—Eso está bien –les felicitó con sinceridad-. Sucede que estoy libre, así que les leeré su fortuna –sonrió ladinamente ante esa simple idea.

—Umm…¿Midorin?

—¿Qué pasa? –le miró confuso. Presentía algo pero no sabía del todo de qué se trataba.

—¿Cuál era tu ítem de la suerte para este día? –sólo para asegurarse de que era lo que buscaban.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Es una caracola.

—¿Puedo verla? –pidió con entusiasmo.

—No me importa…pero no vayas a tirarla –y fue así como dejó su preciado ítem en las manos de la peli rosa sin saber lo que se avecinaría.

—Gracias…-ya tenía aquel preciado objeto en manos-. Las caracolas vienen del océano…¿verdad? –hizo una pausa antes de mirar a Midorima atentamente-. ¡Lo siento Midorin!

—¿Ah? –es que el pobre no entendía de qué iba la cosa.

—¡Tetsu-kun, aquí! -y la caracola voló hasta llegar sana y salva a las manos de Kuroko.

—¡Mi caracola! –era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones. Había sido robado en su propia cara.

—Midorima-kun, ciertamente he tomado tu caracola. Si la quieres de vuelta, ¡tendrás que atraparme! –era el momento idóneo para hacer una graciosa huida y llevarse la caracola de la discordia consigo.

—¡Espera, Kuroko! –la voz de Midorima podía escucharse desde el interior del salón hasta el pasillo. No iba a permitir que se llevaran su ítem, no señor, iría por ella aunque fuera lo último que realizara en su vida.

—¡Esperen ustedes dos! –a Momoi no le quedó más remedio que ir detrás de esos dos energéticos chicos. La carrera por la supremacía de la caracola había dado lugar.

—¡Espera Kuroko! ¡Maldición! Hay demasiadas personas por aquí. ¡No pude atraparlo! –Kuroko había aprovechado los congestionados pasillos de la escuela para perderse entre el cuerpo estudiantil.

—Si piensas que puedes atraparme, ¡hazlo! –se oyó a la lejanía. Shintarou sencillamente incrementó su trote mientras seguía la voz del ladrón.

—¡Kurokooooooooooooooo! –pocas veces se le podía ver cabreado a Midorima. Hoy era una de esas extrañas ocasiones.

—¡Kya!¡Tetsu-kun, eres tan genial! –Satsuki echando porras desde atrás. Ese día Kuroko se estaba luciendo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Dónde está?! Juro que ha venido por este camino –fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta que ya estaba fuera del edificio de la escuela y que había llegado hasta el área donde las canchas deportivas permanecían. ¿Qué tan rápido podía correr Kuroko? Juraba que no tenía tan buena condición como para sacarle tanta ventaja.

—¡Mido-chin!

—Esa voz es de…¡Murasakibara!¿Pero qué estás usando? –era imposible no perder la atención en la particular vestimenta de Atsushi. Hasta se le olvidó que andaba buscando a Kuroko.

—¿Un vestido…? –porque era obvio ¿no?

—Puedo verlo sin que me lo digas. Lo que estoy preguntando es por qué estás usando eso –replicó enfandado.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo una feria? –Murasakibara podía ser inocentemente irritante a veces.

—Eso no es una respuesta –Midorima prefería tranquilizarse y no seguirle el juego al grandote.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Mukkun? –Momoi a fin había alcanzado a Midorima.

—Estoy tomando un pequeño receso. Este banco tiene un montón de sombra –nada como reposar bajo la sombra de un árbol lejos del estrés de la escuela a causa de todas las actividades que allí se llevaban a cabo.

—¿En ese atuendo?

—Es un fastidio…irse a cambiar –le respondió a la peli rosa con tranquilidad. A Murasakibara la vida le iba y le venía.

—Se ve más tedioso caminar con eso puesto…

—Sacchin, Mido-chin, ¿qué están haciendo en un lugar como éste? –se le hacía extraño verles por allí.

—¡Es cierto!¡Tengo que encontrar a Kuroko!

—Ah, ¿Kuro-chin? Kuro-chin…está aquí –alguien no era bueno guardando secretos.

—¡¿Qué?°¡¿Dónde?! –exigió saber de inmediato.

—Él…está escondido detrás de mí.

—Ah…-y allí estaba Kuroko, protegido gracias al gran tamaño de Murasakibara.

—¡Kuroko!¡No podrás ir más lejos! –advirtió. Estaba claro que estaba enfurecido por lo que había pasado-. Murasakibara, ¡muévete! –ordenó tal cual Hitler.

—¿Uh? –Atsushi simplemente le miró con esa calma que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Murasakibara-kun, por favor quédate aquí –decía Kuroko.

—¿Hmm?

—Murasakibara, muévete de allí.

—Mukkin, ¡permanece en el camino de Midorin por un rato! ¡Te traeré algunas crepas si lo haces!

—¡Está bien!¡Lo tengo! –Satsuki sabía por dónde llegarle al amante de los dulces.

—¡Momoi, eso es mezquino! –el pobre no tenía manera de escaparse de Murasakibara; ahora sólo le quedaba resignarse a ver cómo Kuroko escapaba con su caracola.

—Tetsu-kun, es tu oportunidad –avisó Momoi.

—¡Sí! –y Kuroko salió tal cual bala.

—¡Kurokoooooo! –el grito de furia de Midorima se hizo sonar por todo el lugar.

Quizás las cosas estaban muy agitadas por el lado de Kuroko y Momoi, pero por parte de Aomine y Kise, la situación no podía ser más aburrida que ver el pasto crecer.

—"¡Hieee! ¡Te patearé por robar mi ropa interior!"

—…¿Pero qué demonios es eso…? –resopló Daiki con notoria irritación.

—Hace poco, esa chica ha aprendido a un ladrón de ropa interior –aclaró Kise. Alguien parecía tener mucha imaginación.

—¡Cómo si alguien la conociera! Haz algo más.

—Incluso si me dices eso, no puedo pensar en más personas…-a él le había tocado hacer prácticamente todo mientras Aomine sólo se dedicaba a ser un dictador despiadado.

—Maldición…Al parecer no tenemos otra opción. Bueno, supongo que me inclinaré por la representación de la "Flor de Cerezo".

—¡Esa fue la primera que hice!¿Por qué hice esto por tanto tiempo?

—Andando.

—Mm…Está bien –resignación es lo único que Kise podía tener en ese momento de su vida.

—¿Sucede algo malo? –notó que Ryouta se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás como si buscara algo.

—Es sólo que…me pareció escuchar la voz de Midorimacchi.

—Oh, mira allí –no había escuchado del todo mal. A la lejanía podían vislumbrarse no sólo Midorima, sino unos cuantos personajes más.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! –Kise se exaltó ante lo que estaba mirando. ¿De verdad algo como eso estaba ocurriendo?

—¡Espera, Kuroko! –ordenaba Midorima.

—¡No esperaré! Sólo un poco más –el peli verde estaba loco si pensaba que iba a detenerse justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su meta.

—¡Tetsu-kun, buena suerte!

—Ey, ey, Sacchin, ¿dónde están mis crepas?¿Mis crepas? –Murasakibara se había unido a la persecución por las razones equivocadas.

—¡Kurokoooooooooo! –al diablo el daño a su garganta por gritar tan repetida y prolongadamente como si su existencia dependiera de que medio instituto lo escuchara.

—¡Kurokocchi está huyendo mientras es perseguido por Midorimacchi, al tiempo que es seguido por Momocchi, quien a su vez es seguida por Murasakibaracchi!

—¿Pero qué rayos están haciendo? –a Aomine no le quedaba claro todo ese trajineo.

—Creo que están trayendo lo que necesitan para el evento –soltó un tercero, tomando por sorpresa a Aomine y Kise. Otro con las manías de Kuroko.

—¡Whoa!¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy el juez para el segundo juego.

—No te metas en nuestra conversación…-susurró el rubio.

—Están persiguiéndose los unos a los otros…¿Estás seguro de ello? –preguntaba el moreno.

—¡Totalmente! Su tópico fue: "Rescate heroico de la caracola".

—"Rescate heroico de la caracola…" –farfulló Aomine.

—Su tópico fue…¡Ya veo!¡Eso es! –a alguien parecía haberle llegado una idea fenomenal en el momento más extraño de todos.

—¡Traje…el ítem…! –al fin Kuroko había cumplido con su deber. El juez se limitó a examinar el ítem en cuestión.

—En efecto, ¡muy buen trabajo! Sellaré tu tarjeta –todos los esfuerzos habían dado sus frutos.

—Con esto, estamos en primer lugar –sonrió animado Kuroko.

—¿Pero qué significa "en primer lugar"?¡Regrésame mi ítem de la suerte! –Midorima quería su caracola a la brevedad posible.

—Oh sí. Muchas gracias –ya podía devolvérsela a su legítimo dueño.

—¡Bastardo! Explícame el significado de todo esto –merecía respuestas de aquel comportamiento tan salvaje hacia él y su caracola.

—Midorin, cálmate. Hay una razón adecuada para esto –interrumpió Momoi.

—¡¿Y esta obviamente es la razón por la que debería estar bien, no?! –alguien necesitaba terapia del control del enfado.

—¿Huh? Erm, bueno…esto es…-estaba claro que sin importar lo que le dijera a Midorima no podía salvar la situación.

—¡¿Entonces, Momoi?! –esperaba sus ansiadas respuestas.

—B-Bien…

—¡Te tengo! –exclamó felizmente Kise. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta en qué momento el rubio se les acercó lo suficiente como para rodearles del cuello e impedir que se fueran de allí.

—¿Ah? –parpadeó confundida Momoi.

—Momocchi, Murasakibaracchi, ¡los tengo!

—¿Por qué me has atrapado? –preguntaba el peli morado.

—¡Kise! Momoi y yo estábamos hablando sobre…

—¡He atrapado a Midorima y Kuroko! –el moreno ahora tenía a esos dos atrapados como viles animalitos de campo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Aomine? –preguntó un muy cabreado Midorima. Ya estaban agotando con su paciencia.

—Aomine-kun, no pongas tu brazo alrededor de mi cuello…duele…

—No tenía más elección que ésta. Si no hago esto, ustedes escaparán.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo Aomine?!

—…Midorimacchi, cálmate. Señor juez, hemos completado nuestro tópico –nada como ignorar las quejas de tus amigos mientras impides que escapen.

—¿…Cómo dices? –hasta el juez no comprendía la idea del rubio.

—"Un héroe ha aparecido".

—¿Ah? –seguía sin cachar.

—¡Nosotros lucimos como héroes! ¿Sabe? Cuando estamos juntos nos vemos como los "Power Rangers", ¿verdad? Aominecchi es el azul, Kurokocchi el negro…Midorimacchi el verde y Murasakibara el morado. Yo soy el amarillo y el "Amor", que significa rosa, es Momocchi! ¡Ve, es perfecto!

—¿Qué estás diciendo? –Aomine también flipaba con las ocurrencias de Kise.

—Ya veo. Si Akashi-kun estuviera aquí, sería perfecto –Kuroko consideraba que la conclusión de Kise no era tan descabellada y que poseía cierto sentido. Lamentablemente era el único que apreciaba el ingenio del rubiecito.

—¡Kise!¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que mantener esta farsa? –Midorima casi se ahogaba entre el agarre de Daiki y que estuviera vociferando más de la cuenta.

—¿Estás bien Midorin?¿Tienes la garganta lastimada por gritar tanto?

—Sacchin, más importante…dame mis crepas…

—¡¿Más importante?!

—¿Así que, qué opina juez? –interrogaba Kise.

—¡Bien hecho! –les felicitó al tiempo que sellaba su tarjeta.

—¡Excelente trabajo Kise!

—Ey Aomine, déjame ir ahora –demandó Midorima ya con deseos asesinos en manos-.

—Oh, lo siento –al fin liberó a sus dos pobres víctimas.

—Midorima-kun, siendo haberte hecho correr tanto.

—…Kuroko…-simplemente lo atravesó con la mirada. Pensar que podía ser tan malvado el condenado.

—Hey Midorin…hay una razón para…

—¡Suficiente! ¡Aléjense de mí! Si continúo aquí nada bueno pasará –lo mejor era abandonar el lugar y no saber de ellos hasta el día siguiente.

—Sacchin, mis crepas…

—Oh, lo siento mucho. Aquí tienes. Es un cupón para crepas. Mi clase está organizando una tienda de crepas, así que ve por una.

—Muchas gracias –al menos alguien se fue de allí con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Momoi-san, vamos a proceder al siguiente juego.

—Correcto. ¡Tenemos que ganar!

—¡Sí!

—El tercer juego tendrá lugar en el auditorio, así que diríjanse allí –les indicó el juez.

—¡De acuerdo, vamos Kise! ¡No te quedes atrás!

—Soy el tipo de persona que cumple con todas las expectativas.

Y el reinado de Akashi Seijuurou continuaba propagándose más y más hasta los Clubs más inesperados y extraños que la secundaria Teiko albergaba. Pero una victoria era una victoria sin importar el tipo de juego que se tratase.

—Uno, dos, tres…Gané –Akashi sencillamente no tenía rival.

—¡He sido derrotado! –chilló el pobre presiente. Uno más que era humillado por un novato.

—¡Sorprendente! Un amateur le ha ganado al presidente del Club de Happy Game Life.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? –se preguntaba otro.

—¡El presidente debía ganar!

—He tenido un poco de diversión con esto. Pues bien, gané, ¿así que, qué es lo que obtengo a cambio…?

—¡Tres años enteros…del cómic "Hero Man"! –le comunicó el derrocado presidente.

—Lo tomaré –y tras llevarse consigo su preciada recompensa, emprendió la retirada. Aún quedaban clubs por ser derrocados-. Entonces…¿cuál será mi siguiente objetivo? –empezó a caminar tranquilamente, meditando sobre su siguiente parada.

—¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué está tirando de una bolsa tan grande?

—¡¿Un Santa Claus random?! –exclamaba una estudiante con incredulidad.

—Esto…empieza a estar pesado…No tengo más elección. Pararé aquí por hoy –trasladarse con ese enorme costal lleno de premios no era nada agradable.

Tras una larga media hora y algunos problemas que surgieron sobre la marcha, al fin vislumbraron la salida de aquel tedioso y ridículamente grande laberinto. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido elaborar algo como eso dentro del auditorio? Sin duda los miembros del Club de Rally parecían tener mucho tiempo libre y muchos deseos de joder a la gente con sus juegos.

—¡Felicitaciones, han resuelto el laberinto! –elogió aquel miembro del Club de Rally.

—¡Lo hemos hecho bien! –exclamó felizmente Momoi.

—No sólo lo han hecho "bien", sino que están en primer lugar.

—¿De verdad? –Kuroko estaba que no se la creía.

—Ahora sólo necesitan hacer una carrera a tres piernas para alcanzar la meta –les dijo el chico.

—Entendido. Momoi-san, ya casi lo conseguimos. Hagamos lo mejor en la última carrera.

—¡Sí!¡Tetsu-kun, seremos felices!

—¡Umm, sí!¡Ganemos y seamos felices!

—¡Sí!

—¡Estamos fuera! –dijo un Kise agotado mentalmente por estar lidiando con ese laberinto. Al fin habían alcanzado la salida.

—Maldición, ése ha sido un molesto laberinto.

—¡Aomine-kun!¡Ki-chan!

—Esto es malo…¡Momoi-san, démonos prisa!

—¡Sí!

—¡Listos! Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos…

Y sin perder más tiempo Momoi y Kuroko se dieron a la fuga. Debían ganar ventaja o sería su perdición; ya que sus contrincantes eran condenadamente veloces.

—¡Esperen! –espetó Aomine. Pronto estarían rozándole los talones a Kuroko y Satsuki.

—¡En este evento no es extraño que las personas se rindan! Ahora, ¿qué equipo está primero? ¡Oh, finalmente se están mostrando! En primer lugar tenemos a Kuroko-kun y Momoi-san –no podía faltar la narración de los eventos por parte del presidente del Club de Rally que parecía estar vigilándolo todo desde un sitio privilegiado.

—Momoi-san, ¡sólo un poco más!

—Uno, dos, uno, dos…¡Sí, Tetsu-kun!

—¡Kuroko-kun y Momoi-san se dirigen hacia la meta!¿Alcanzarán fácilmente la meta? –nada como imprimirle dramatismo a un evento deportivo.

—Uno, dos, uno, dos –decían en perfecta armonía Aomine y Kise. Estaban locos si pensaban que iban a dejarles las cosas fáciles a esos dos.

—¡Whoa!¡Kise-kun y Aomine-kun hacen su entrada!

—Kise, ¡más rápido!

—¡Maldición, no quiero que caigamos!

—¡Kuroko-kun y Momoi-san continúan corriendo! ¡Pero Kise-kun y Aomine-kun son realmente, realmente raudos!

—Uno, dos, uno, dos…

—¡Los hemos alcanzado! –les hizo saber Kise a esos dos. Estaban hombro con hombro, peleando por el primer puesto.

—¡Hemos ganado! –se jactó el moreno con una sonrisa socarrona en labios. No obstante, ese maravilloso momento fue efímero para ambos equipos.

—¡¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?!¡Han activado la trampa que fue colocada justo antes de llegar a la meta! Kuroko-kun y Momoi-san, así como ¡Aomine-kun y Kise-kun han sido eliminados!

—¡Huhhhh!¡Esto no puede ser! –se lamentaba Momoi dentro de aquel agujero. A su lado permanecía Kuroko, Kise y Aomine. Vaya fiasco.

—Maldita sea, ¡sabía que algo estaba mal! –prorrumpió Aomine con lamentación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo esquivaste como antes? –dijo Kise.

—¡No es mi culpa! La línea de llegada estaba justo aquí, por lo que no estaba pensando bien.

—Aomine-kun, por favor no grites en mi oído –el pobre había quedado al lado de Daiki.

—¿Oh? ¡Un nuevo equipo ha entrado en el campo!

—Ese es Makiuji-kun y Sugawara-san…-mencionaba Kuroko.

—Tetsu-kun, ¿los conoces?

—Son mis compañeros de clases.

—Hey, ¡a este ritmo…Makiuji y Sugawara van a…! –las palabras de Aomine no estaban tan lejos de la futura realidad.

—¡Los ganadores son…Makiuki-kun y Sugawara-san! –hizo saber con entusiasmo a todos los jugadores que aún continuaban dentro de la competencia.

—De ninguna manera…-soltaron con pesar esos cuatro fervientes competidores. Al final ninguno de los dos equipos había logrado obtener la victoria. Lo peor de todo, es que alguien más se había llevado el primoroso premio.

No sorprendía que aquel breve relato hubiera despertado tantas risas entre quienes escuchaban atentamente. Después de todo, había sido divertido de inicio a fin. Y no todos los días te enteras de las excentricidades que los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros es capaz de hacer.

—Murasakibara con vestido...-eso fue lo único que parecía habérseles quedado en la cabeza tanto a Jumpei como al resto de los chicos.

—Es una pena que no traiga la fotografía conmigo. Todos se veían muy bien -comentaba animada Momoi.

—Ya no veré del mismo modo a ese gigante adicto de los dulces...-un cierto pelirrojo había quedado bastante traumado.

—Así que aceptaste ser su compañera por esa razón, Momoi -Kiyoe parecía estar emocionada por la resolución que su amiga tomó en el pasado.

—Hasta ahora me voy enterando de la razón de ser de esos rally…-murmuraba la rubia con cierta incredulidad.

—Eres algo lenta con estas cosas, ¿no Axelle? –le regañó Riko, viéndole de soslayo.

—Pues mi pareja para los rally siempre fue…Keigo…Así que no sé. Nosotros solamente lo hacíamos por los premios –mencionó cantarinamente.

—Todavía conservo ese vídeo de lo que hicieron en su último año durante el festival de noviembre –la castaña lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos en aquel metr le escucharan. La francesa simplemente tragó saliva pesadamente y se quedó callada; sabía que si alguien veía ese vídeo se desataría una gran polémica.

—_Maldita sea, todavía lo tiene consigo…Si Daiki ve algo como eso…será mi acabe…Debo evitar a toda costa que les muestre algo como eso…_

—Seguramente habrán muchos puestos de comida –mencionaba despreocupadamente su querida amiga.

—Te compraré todo lo que quieras, Riko…_con tal de tenerte callada_ –confesaba la otra con una sonrisa resplandecimiento. El resto sólo tragaron saliva pesadamente, no querían formar parte del futuro chantaje de la entrenadora.

Y tras un poco más de viaje al fin pudieron estirar sus piernas libremente y desentumirse; después de todo, llegar hasta Tohoku era bastante cansado, incluso cuando el horario de traslado que eligieron resultaba de los más tranquilos.

Gracias al croquis que el italiano le había dado a su vieja amiga pudieron ubicarse sin grandes complicaciones. Y mientras llegaban a la prestigiosa universidad aprovechaban para ver el paisaje circundante. Sin duda, era un sitio bastante animado y vistoso. Posiblemente se debía en gran medida a los festivales de noviembre que tenían lugar en cada una de las instituciones educativas de toda la ciudad.

—No fue tan complicado dar con este sitio, aunque debo admitir que tengo bastante sed –profesaba Aida al tiempo que detenía su avance. El resto simplemente hicieron lo mismo.

Ante ellos se postraba aquella entrada hermosamente adornada entre flores de papel mache y el cartel de bienvenida que saludaba a todos los que quisieran adentrarse al festival y pasar un momento lleno de diversión. Incluso ellos se les veía bastante emocionados por lo que podrían encontrar tras atravesar el portal.

Sin más preámbulo entraron, dedicándose de inmediato a encontrar al italiano entre el mundo de establecimientos, gente y alumnado que iban perfectamente uniformados de acuerdo al tipo de tienda que tuvieran.

No sorprendía que fuera el castaño quien diera con ellos antes de que le localizaran.

—Me alegra que estén aquí –les saludó felizmente el chico. Él no parecía tener que usar ningún tipo de atuendo en especial ya que iba vestido como si nada.

—¿Por qué no llevas ningún vestuario? –preguntaba su amiga.

—Lamento que nos hayamos…colado con Kagami-kun y los demás…-decía Riko con cierta pena.

—No hay problema. Así disfrutarán el festival como debe de ser. Aunque los mejores eventos serán mañana domingo, así que ya saben –les avisó-. Y no traigo ningún atuendo porque me toca hacer la propaganda de mi clase, por eso.

—¿Y qué se supone que ha hecho tu clase, Marko-kun? –curioseó Momoi.

—Un HostClub –mencionó tranquilamente. Aomine y compañía simplemente pusieron mala cara. Esa palabra estaba vetada de su vocabulario; ya tenían la mala experiencia del fin de semana pasado cuando les tocó estar atendiendo mujeres.

—Pero la idea se torció sobre la marcha…-rascó su nuca, viéndose bastante trastocado al mencionar semejante hecho.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Kiyoe con sumo interés.

—Ya lo descubrirán por ustedes mismos –la pelinegra no era la única que se olía que le estaban ocultando algo, algo de verdad trascendental.

—Primero les daré un recorrido por mi universidad para que se familiaricen con todo el campus y no se pierdan después –ya estaba el italiano cambiándoles el tema.

—Antes de eso, ¿qué clase de ayuda…quieres de nosotros? –las carmesí pupilas de Axelle se posaron en su querido amigo.

—Ummm…En realidad es posible que sólo ustedes tres me sean de apoyo…-las esmeraldas de Turletti se posicionaron en Riko, Kiyoe y Axelle.

—¿Y por qué yo no? –sin duda Satsuki se sentía tanto ofendida como excluida por el comentario de Marko.

—Hay una razón para ello, pero no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello…-todos simplemente se sintieron más confusos antes tales palabras.

La Universidad de Tohoku podría no ser tan espaciosa como la de Tokio pero sus instalaciones, así como la estética de sus jardines y salones no era nada despreciable. De hecho resultaba ser una institución bastante agradable a la vista que gozaba con más de tres gimnasios, canchas de tenis, futbol y béisbol. Y al igual que muchas otras universidades, estaba dividida por campus, lo que permitía desplazarse de manera mucho más ordenada.

Y tras más de una hora de recorrido guiado por el italiano al fin pudieron concentrarse en el área que debían, es decir, en el campus de Ingeniería. El mismo no podía ser menos activo que el resto. Se respiraba un ambiente de celebración y diversión por todos lados.

—Bueno, llegó el momento de prescindir de sus servicios, chicas –se dirigió seriamente Marko a las tres chicas. Ellas simplemente se miraron con cierto temor.

—¿Son ellas, no es así Marko? -¿de dónde había salido Kiyoshi Miyaji? Nadie lo sabía, pero ya estaba detrás del italiano mirando a las futuras víctimas de lo que fuera que esos dos tenían en mente.

—Sí. Creo que lo harán muy bien. Así me aseguraré de que nuestra clase obtenga la victoria –refutó confiado.

—No la tendrás tan fácil, después de todo, las chicas de nuestra clase son las mejores –sentenciaba el otro.

—¿Me pregunto qué es eso tan importante que los tiene tan motivados a esos dos? –Jumpei no era el único que deseaba saber más al respecto.

—¿Marko-kun, por qué sigues ignorándome? –alguien se estaba cabreando y no sería bueno.

—M-Momoi, no…me mires de esa manera…No es la gran cosa, créeme…Mira, mejor toma esto –no era una chico tonto, sabía por dónde llegarle a Satsuki para calmar su creciente malhumor-. Así podrás ir con Kuroko antes de que el mes termine y pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos –sí, el muy listo le había entregado a la feliz chica unos pases con todo pagado a las termas ubicadas en Nikko.

—¡Marko-kun, muchas gracias! –ya con eso la tendría tranquila hasta que se fueran de la ciudad. Kuroko por su lado miraba fríamente al italiano con cierto resentimiento.

—Arreglaremos este asunto en el torneo de diciembre, Marko-kun -¿enojado?¿sorprendido? Nadie sabía qué cruzaba por su cabeza en ese momento, pero lo único seguro es que se cobraría eso en el torneo de invierno.

—Mira Tetsu-kun. Se ve que es increíble pasar unos días en un sitio como éste. Deberíamos ir el siguiente fin de semana, ¿qué dices? –y una atmósfera rosa y brillosa se expandía desde Satsuki hasta Kuroko. Sin duda esa mujer estaba más que feliz por el futuro viaje a solas con su amado Tetsuya.

—Así que lo tenías todo calculado –le señalaba Taiga.

—Si permites que Kiyoe nos ayude, obtendrás una deslumbrante recompensa, Taiga –y con deslumbrante se refería a un cupón de hamburguesas gratis durante un mes entero en alguno de los establecimientos de Maji Burguer a lo largo del país.

—Mmm…No creo que haya problema alguno en que ella te ayude, al fin y al cabo se ha colado con nosotros en el viaje –Kagami siempre diciendo cosas tiernas a su pareja. Ante semejante confesión recibiría una bien merecida patada en el abdomen; ahora sufría en el piso, pero al menos poseía un cupón de comida gratis.

—Sé que eres un novio algo sobreprotector, Jumpei, pero descuida, no le pasará nada malo a Riko. Y para que no te aburras mientras ella me ayuda, ¿qué te parece grabar este bonito fin de semana con tu nuevo celular? Seguro que los vídeos se verán estupendamente con la capacidad de su cámara –no solamente hablaba por hablar, no, él ya tenía entre sus manos el nuevo dispositivo que si la memoria del capitán no le fallaba, era el más nuevo que había salido al mercado y tenía tantas cosas que lo volvía tan complicado como una mujer.

—Siempre supe que tenías buenos gustos, Marko –si la sonrisa de oreja a oreja del pelinegro no bastaba para comprobar que estaba feliz por su costoso regalo, entonces ese halo de luz a su alrededor terminaba de confirmarlo-. Espero que te diviertas mucho, Riko –le dio un par de palmaditas a su novia mientras conservaba esa cara tonta llena de felicidad; una que le duró poco, porque Riko estrelló su puño contra su cara. El celular por suerte se mantuvo sin percances.

—Aomine, amigo mío. Nada de lo que hará Axelle en este festival perjudicará en lo más mínimo su relación, de hecho, hasta podrías cogerle gusto –decía frescamente, acercándose al moreno con una sonrisa digna de comercial de pasta dental-. Me contaron que eres un gran conocedor de tenis, así que seguramente sabrás decirme qué clase de tenis son éstos, ¿verdad?

Sobre las manos de Aomine se encontraba aquella gran caja de cartón. Pero el contenido sin duda dejaría helados a los conocedores de zapatillas deportivas, después de todo, se trataba de unos hermosos tenis negros con rojo edición metálica.

—…Nick Air Force 1…-soltó en un susurro lleno de incredulidad Daiki.

—Mi hermano me los compró para mi cumpleaños, pero son muy grandes para mí. Tal pareciera como si no conociera la talla que uso. Por eso pensé en ti, después de todo, son del 9. Sería un desperdicio dejarlos en su caja, empolvándose, ¿no es verdad? –soltó con un notorio pesar.

—Solamente se hicieron 523 pares…

—Pierrot es un fanático de las compras por subasta. Así que cuando los vio no dudo en comprarlos –prosiguió-. Seguramente lucirán bien para el torneo de invierno, Aomine.

—No tienes que decírmelo. Me divertiré –se adelantó a decir la francesa antes de que Daiki pudiera decirle algo-. _¿Pero qué demonios vas a ponernos a hacer que requeriste sobornar a tres hombres de esta manera, Marko?_

—Maldito bastardo…Juguemos un one-on-one, y el que gane se queda con los tenis –porque Taiga también quería esos tenis.

—Olvídalo –dijo el otro ya con la caja bajo su brazo izquierdo-. Tú ve a atragantarte con tu vale de comida –gruñó.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo? –allí estaba de nuevo la décima octava grilla por parte de esos dos.

—Solamente ignorémoslos…-Riko se sentía vendida por su querido novio, uno que ya estaba leyendo el manual de instrucciones de su nuevo celular.

—No puedo creer que me haya vendido por un mes de hamburguesas…-Kiyoe se replanteaba su relación con el pelirrojo…por octava vez en el mes.

—Bueno chicas, es hora de que me acompañen –Marko había logrado salirse de las suyas.

—De verdad que quieres obtener la victoria, ¿no Marko? –habló Axelle-. ¿Pues qué tan grandioso es el premio?

—No hay mayor premio que ganarle a tus senpai, Axelle. Eso lo es todo –finalizó.

Tras despedirse de sus ingratos novios se dirigieron sin más al salón del castaño. Llevándose una gran sorpresa en el justo instante en que entraron y escucharon el click de la puerta cerrándose; habían puesto el seguro y ahora se encontraban allí encerradas con todas esas mujeres.

Pero eso no importaría si no estuvieran viendo esos tres atuendos que descansaban sobre el escritorio del salón. Lo peor es que las miradas se esas chicas se posicionaron en ellas como feroces agujas. Estaban en problemas.

Pronto descubrieron el significado de todas las palabras del italiano.

—Puff…Esto nos ha llevado más tiempo del esperado, pero ha valido la pena completamente –mencionaba una de las presentes. Ya se encontraba guardando aquella caja de hilos y algunos vendajes.

—Marko-kun ha dado justo en el blanco. Ellas están más que perfectas para el papel –soltó otra con una sonrisa al tiempo que terminaba de acomodar aquel rubio cabello para que quedara perfecto-. Sólo un poco más y quedará todo listo.

—Lo único que podría ser complicado, será el modo en que se comporten. Pero seguramente no será una gran tarea para estas chicas –terció una más.

—_Así que se trataba de "esto"…._-fue el pensamiento colectivo de esas tres pobres víctimas.

Nadie se quejaba del ausentismo de esas tres chicas, no cuando se tenía tantos puestos que visitar y delicias culinarias que probar. Incluso había una buena vista para los dos únicos solteros que iban en el grupo. Todo parecía ir de maravilla hasta que regresaron de recorrer cada uno de los salones para ver qué tenían preparadas cada una de las clases.

¿Pero por qué razón había tantas chicas en una sola área?¿Cuál era el motivo por el que había tanto ajetreo en esa zona verde?¿Por qué continuaban llegando más y más chicas, formándose en lo que parecía ser una cola interminable?

No lo descubrieron hasta que empezaron a colarse entre la muchedumbre. Y cuando llegó ese momento de verdad que estaban más que sorprendidos, que incluso las crepas de esos dos trogloditas fueron a dar contra el césped.

¿Pero cómo no estarlo? Ante sus ojos se postraba algo que solamente podría emerger de sus más profundas y escalofriantes pesadillas.

—P-Pero….qué demonios…es esto…-soltaron los cuatro si excepción alguna-. ¡¿C-Cómo es posible…?!


	60. Capítulo 60

¡Buenas a todas! Espero que hayan disfrutado esos cómicos capítulos sobre el Festival Cultural de Teiko, yo sinceramente me divertí con ellos y bien, para no variar, las cosas simplemente se tornan algo bizarras al mismo tiempo que risibles. Y por el momento no deben preocuparse, ando con la inspiración a full, al menos para esta parte, por lo que ando escribiendo tanto como puedo OuO9. Así que espero que disfruten la actualización y se rían un poco de las desgracias que deben vivir estos pobres hombres XD. Gracias a Isa, Daiiki Uchiha y Joy por comentarme, las adoro y les mando muchos besos y que sueñen con estos hermosos hombres. ¡Al resto de mi bello público que me lee en las sombras, también un gran abrazo y que tengan un buen fin de semana! Nos estamos leyendo cuando el destino quiera que nos volvamos a cruzar (?) –ténganme paciencia, acabo de comerme un moffin de chocolate y ando hiperactiva-.

Joy.- Gracias querida mía por comentar :D Pensé que no te aparecerías por aquí en un rato, pero me alegra haberme equivocado n_n. Me alegra mucho saber que no te aburres nunca leyendo mis capítulos; eso me da esperanza de que estoy haciendo bien esto, así que espero no decepcionarte más adelante. Y descuida, ya sabrás qué pasa aquí, aunque a la vez te quedará otra incógnita. ¡Saludos, lindo domingo y estamos en contacto! ¡Sayonara!

**Capítulo 60**

**Una nueva perspectiva**

Desde esas mesas blancas adornadas en detalle tanto por el albino mantel que les cubría magníficamente y aquellas sombrillas que impedían que el tímido sol se convirtiera en una verdadera molestia, hasta percibir la gran fragancia que ese mundo de rosas carmesí ofrecía a cada una de sus espectadoras, resultaba ser una vista terriblemente afeminada que gustaba a cada una de las mujeres allí presentes. Era como si alguien se hubiera esmerado en sacar aquel escenario de algún mangas shojo que tanto adoran leer las chicas.

Pero la cosa no se detenía allí. No, lo que realmente resultaba ser el centro de atención y furor era cada uno de esos rostros que saludaban sonrientes y carismáticos a cada chica que se acercara para tomar asiento y charlar amenamente mientras se podía degustar de un delicioso té y pastelillos.

Era el claro ambiente de un ostentoso Host Club donde las damiselas podían sentirse a gusto y mimadas por los apuestos caballeros que allí permanecían laborando.

Y eso fue lo que dejó en completo shock a cada uno de esos hombres, quienes permanecían estáticos mientras las chicas continuaban peleándose por tener un buen puesto en la fila. Después de todo, había dos jóvenes que se encargaban de permitir o negarle el paso a las que querían acceder a aquel paraíso terrenal.

—¿Umm?¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Parece que han visto a un muerto –se burlaba Marko quien recién había llegado hasta ellos.

—¡Así que esto era en lo que ellas te ayudarían! –le gritaron todos por igual, a la vez que señalaban a las involucradas-. ¡¿Cómo pudiste travestirlas de esa manera?!

—Así que por eso no podía serte de ayuda, Marko-kun –claramente había un par de asuntos que sería problemático esconder, incluso haciendo un uso impecable de los vendajes.

Costaba creer que con sólo aquellas vestimentas de príncipe encantador y unos cuantos ajustes con su cabello fuera más que suficiente para hacer pasar por chicos a cada una de esas tres chicas. Es que sin importar por dónde se les viera lucían como atractivos caballeros que además de un magnífico vestuario también poseían una deslumbrante atmósfera.

Posiblemente lo peor era que estaban siendo de lo más populares entre las féminas que no hacían más que pedir estar al lado de alguno de esos tres recién llegados "chicos".

—No me digas que todos en realidad son…-un tic nervioso se instaló en el ojo izquierdo del pelirrojo. No creía lo que sus ojos veían. Simplemente ver a Kiyoe como un anfitrión empezaba a causarle cierto ruido.

—Claro que no. Sólo las personas que decidieron colaborar de mi clase y las chicas, son las que se encuentran de esa manera –confesó con cierta vergüenza.

—Entonces…-señalaba Hyuuga todavía incrédulo. El que Riko tuviera el pelo tan corto parecía haber sido contraproducente en esta ocasión.

—Sí, el resto de los que están aquí son chicos de verdad. Cinco clases están compitiendo en este evento del Host Club. Pero como decidieron que los chicos debían vestirse como príncipes, se debían poner a los tíos más apuestos de cada salón para obtener más fondos, sin embargo…las chicas de mi clase…empezaron a decir cosas como "Pero en este salón sólo hay dos tíos buenos, los demás dan un poco de grima", "No ganaremos si tenemos que poner a estos chicos a ser hermosos príncipes", "Mejor hagámoslo nosotras, seguramente lo hacemos mejor que ellos y nos vemos más guapos que ellos en un traje de príncipe"….Los chicos se ofendieron y se fueron con la cola entre las patas…Y fue de esa manera como las cosas terminaron de este modo…

—¿Y por qué no participaste tú, Marko? –preguntaba un Kagami más recompuesto.

—Y problema solucionado…-Aomine simplemente no despegaba su atención de quien ahora era su "novio".

—Porque me niego a usar algo como eso y actuar de esa manera –expresó frescamente, con una sonrisa ladina. Sí será cínico el cabrón-. Y fue por eso que les prometí a mis compañeras de clase traerles ayuda adicional.

—¿Pero no habrá problema? Digo, porque ellas son de otra universidad.

—No, claro que no. Lo único que vale en este evento es ganar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible. Inconvenientes como que no sean chicos o que vengan de otra universidad no son problema. Ya que es complicado reunir dinero a través de citas rápidas como éstas.

—¿Y qué es lo que buscan obtener con todo esto?

—Fondos para un viaje escolar –respondía Turletti-. Los que hace la universidad resultan aburridos para todos, al parecer, así que quieren ir a otros sitios para el siguiente año.

—Eso explica la motivación de este concurso…¡¿Pero era necesario hacerles algo como eso?! –Jumpei al fin y al cabo no asimilaba ver a Aida vestida de esa manera mientras era elogiada por chicas.

—Ustedes les dieron permiso, aclaro –él tenía toda la razón. Aunque claro, en sus mentes les cruzó una idea completamente diferente a la que estaban viendo.

—Axelle-kun es increíble –Kuroko se conservaba tan tranquilo como siempre. ¿Y por qué no? Su novia no formaba parte de aquel singular show.

Y la mirada de todos se postró justamente donde la rubia permanecía sentada, atendiendo tranquilamente a una de las clientas.

—Lo menos que debería preocuparte en estos momentos es ese despreciable hombre, Hime-sama. Has venido aquí a ser consentida, no para angustiarte por simples plebeyos que no saben cómo tratar a una mujer como tú –pronunció cándidamente, sin el menor de los esfuerzos, como si fuera parte de su persona colmar con semejantes elogios a una mujer-. ¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Hime-sama? –cuestionó con un semblante lleno de aflicción, como si estuviera angustiado por la respuesta.

—¡C-Claro que no, Takeshi-san! T-Tú…eres encantador. No pienses cosas como ésas –confesó tímidamente, con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Haces que mi corazón se siente más ligero ante semejante confesión, Hime-sama –había tomado su mano derecha con delicadeza, llevándola con mesura hacia sus labios para darle un suave beso-. No soportaría tenerte frente a mí mientras estás pensando en otro hombre que no sea yo. Sería simplemente doloroso, Hime-sama…

—T-Takeshi-san…-su rostro no podía estar más rojo en ese momento. Ante ella tenía a un apuesto chico que le miraba tanto con un enternecedor amor como con picardía. Resistirse ante su sonrisa como a sus dulces palabras era un reto imposible para ella.

—Qué expresión más adorable, Hime-sama –mencionó melodiosamente-. Podría enamorarme de ti si continúas de esa manera –agregó con una confianza que terminó por cohibir a la enrojecida chica.

Las quijadas estaban que se les caían contra el suelo en cualquier momento mientras balbuceaban cosas incomprensibles que nadie sería capaz de entender sin importar lo cerca que estuvieran de ellos. Es que algo como eso era inaudito.

Ella únicamente estaba haciéndose pasar por un chico de vestimentas llamativas que combinaban de maravilla tanto con su altura como su color de pelo, y era muchísimo más popular que todos ellos juntos. Incluso las chicas que ya habían tenido la oportunidad de pasar y convivir un poco a su lado, deseaban repetir la experiencia. Era como si hubieran sido flechadas por su trato y atractivo.

—¡¿Pero…cómo demonios….es posible algo como esto…?! –Kagami parpadeaba confundido.

—Aunque Kiyoe y Riko están siendo populares…Axelle…se está llevando la batuta en todo esto…-Hyuuga estaba estupefacto. Es que fuera por donde se le viera, Axelle lucía como un chico para él; ni siquiera su largo cabello había sido un problema ya que se habían encargado de arreglarlo para que todo quedara oculto bajo aquella bandana que le daba volumen al resto de su cabellera, así como un aspecto bastante curioso pero no por eso desagradable.

—¿Verdad que es increíble que luzca tan impecablemente bien? Hadrien, Leo y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que si Axelle hubiera sido chico sería el más popular de los cuatro –a él le parecía divertido ese planteamiento, a Aomine no tanto. De hecho esa mirada decía que quería a su novia como era en la brevedad posible, no travestida, porque entre más la miraba más pensaba que era un chico con quien estaba saliendo.

—¡No me hace puñetera gracia, idiota! –exclamaba el moreno bastante mosqueado.

—Es por una noble causa –mencionó nuevamente.

—Podrías pagarle el viaje a todos los de tu clase y tu fortuna permanecería inmutable –señalaba el pelirrojo.

—Pero así sería muy aburrido, chicos. La diversión es importante –sonrió ampliamente.

—_Maldito enano, solamente hizo esto para su diversión personal…_-pensamiento colectivo que estaba en todo lo cierto.

—¿Ustedes no quieren formarse para ser consentidos por un príncipe encantador? –interrogó descaradamente el italiano. Lo único que recibió de respuesta fueron miradas cargadas de instintos asesinos hacia su persona.

No habían sido todas esas chicas las que consumieron su paciencia y le hicieron replantearse si continuar conservando ciertas amistades. No, las personas que estaban empezando a hacerle desistir de continuar en aquella universidad y regresarse a Tokio en la brevedad posible eran esos acompañantes que no dejaban de hacer comentarios sobre su "nuevo look".

Su mala suerte llegó a su puerta en el instante en que regresó al salón de clases para cambiarse.

—_¿Por qué mi ropa tenía que ser la única que terminó manchada cuando decidieron que era un buen momento y lugar para ponerse a comer? _Quiero irme de aquí…-murmuraba Axelle, quien a pesar de ya no lucir como un gallardo príncipe, continuaba luciendo como un chico; ya que la única ropa disponible era la de Marko.

—Pero esto apenas está empezando. Nosotras no hemos tenido la oportunidad de divertirnos aún –se quejaba Kiyoe. Como ella y Riko no estaban metidas en el mismo problema que la francesa no les importaba disfrutar del festival.

—Vamos Axelle, no es la gran cosa. Te queda bien lo que te has puesto –mencionó con una sonrisa burlona. Después de todo llevaba puesta una sudadera negra, una camisa blanca desabotonada, unos pescadores verde olivo y unos botines negros.

—Sí, te ves muy bien así. Seguramente ligarás a muchas mujeres –Kagami no podía simplemente resistirse a burlarse de la chica que ahora debía mantener su farsa de chico.

—Espero puedas seguir riéndote…con un dolor de estómago a cuestas –la primera oración la escuchó perfectamente, la segunda fue como una especie de susurro para él. ¿Por qué no aprovechar la apariencia de chico y poner en su sitio a cierto pelirrojo? Sin duda esa patada directo al epigastrio había sido dolorosa, como para doblarlo-. Tal vez no sea tan malo como parece, Kagami –su sonrisa cargada de felicidad aterró a los cuatro chicos restantes.

—L-Lo mejor será…no decir nada al respecto…-murmuraba Jumpei. Empezaba a ver "las cosas en común" que Axelle tenía con su novia.

—Quizás deberíamos conseguirle un poco de ropa para que se pueda cambiar…-sugería Izuki. Mitobe simplemente asintió con temor.

—¿No es curioso que Axelle-kun luzca mejor como chico que tú, Aomine-kun? Siendo que tú eres un chico de verdad…

—¿Ya vas a empezar a tocarme las narices, Tetsu cabrón? –bufó. El otro simplemente sonrió dulcemente; algo tramaba y seguramente sería perverso.

—Pero estoy sorprendida de que hayas sido tan popular, Axelle –mencionó Satsuki. Y es que de verdad tenía curiosidad, porque aunque Riko y Kiyoe tuvieron bastante público al inicio, la gran mayoría de las clientas se fue con la francesa.

—…Juegos Otome…Todo lo que les dije a esas chicas lo dicen los protagonistas que salen en esos juegos. Cada frase ha sido elaborada para que cautive los corazones de las chicas que juegan este tipo de juegos. Así que es normal que a todas les guste escuchar ese tipo de cosas –aclaró tranquilamente antes de continuar avanzando mientras miraba por algún puesto de comida.

—Menos mal…no nació siendo hombre…Sería un maldito Gigoló…-expresaron los chicos sin excepción.

—Más te vale que te comportes, ¿entendido Axelle? –señalaba Aomine. Una cosa es que tu novia pueda llegar a ser popular entre los hombres, pero otra más distinta que atraiga a más chicas que tú mismo siendo hombre.

—No te apartes de nuestro campo visual, Axelle –sugería el capitán del equipo.

—Por cierto, vi que te dejaron muchos números telefónicos, podría guardarlos por ti para que no se te vayan a extraviar –se ofrecía el buen samaritano de Izuki.

—Quiero comprarme algo de esto, se ve delicioso –Axelle pasaba de sus comentarios y sugerencias, olímpicamente.

—¡E-Espera un momento…! ¡¿Dónde se ha metido Axelle?! Si hace un momento estaba en frente de ese puesto de bolitas de pulpo…-los ojos de Riko se abrieron como platos soperos. Su amiga había desparecido y en su lugar había un bulto de universitarias.

—No me digas que…-Kiyoe miró la escena con incredulidad.

—¡Axelle! –allá estaba Momoi halando a su amiga, quien se había colado por abajo.

—Pensé que moriría…-era una mujer libre, pero no por demasiado tiempo-. ¿Umm…?¿Qué pasa ahora? –parpadeó perpleja en cuanto vio a esas chicas, volviéndole a rodear. Recordaba sus rostros, eran las mismas que habían sido atendidas por su persona-. ¿C-Chicas…?

—No es justo que pongas toda tu atención en esa chica –chilló una mientras le cogía por el brazo.

—Nosotras también queremos pasar tiempo contigo, Takeshi-kun –replicaba otra que también había osado traspasar el espacio personal de Axelle para tomarle del brazo libre.

—¡Ustedes no deberían estar tocando a nuestro príncipe! –se quejaba otra con notorio enfado.

—Sí, sí, no tienen derecho –la discusión estaba empezando a tornarse mucha más acalorada conforme pasaban los segundos.

—No creo que sea necesario que sigan con esta discusión sin sentido, chicas –habló al fin la francesa-. Además, ella es una amiga muy querida para mí, por lo que no me gustaría que ninguna de ustedes la tratara mal. ¿Creen que podrían hacer algo como eso por mí? –preguntó caballerosamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Takeshi-kun! –profijaron al unísono todas.

—Sabía que podía confiar en ustedes. Es imposible que tan encantadoras chicas sean capaces de cometer agravio alguno, ¿no es así? Me hace inmensamente feliz que se preocupen tanto por mí –expresó dulcemente, mirando fijamente a ese par de chicas que al fin habían decidido soltarle-. Bien, ahora disfruten del festival –les sonrió afable y dulcemente. El corazón de ese par de chicas simplemente se disparó como el corcho de una botella de champán al ser destapado.

—¡Takeshi-kun, ven con nosotras y divirtámonos! –las invitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

—Tendrán que perdonar mi descortesía, pero he quedado con mis amigos de ir a comer y pasar el resto del festival. Hablaría mal de mí si cancelara en estos momentos, chicas, así que les pido disculpas. Ya tendremos oportunidad de divertirnos en otra ocasión –les hizo saber con una mirada un tanto desanimada, como si realmente sintiera pesar de rechazar sus amables invitaciones.

—Nosotras somos las que lo sentimos –se apresuró a decir una de las chicas-. Fuimos egoístas al querer acaparar todo tu tiempo, ¿podrás perdonarnos?

—No tienen que disculparse, chicas –mencionó tranquilamente, conservando esa impecable sonrisa que parecía cautivar a más de una-. Ahora si me disculpan, iré a comer –y antes de que pudiera despedirse tranquilamente, calló-. ¡…!

Lo que tenía frente a ella eran varias cajas de obento siendo ofrecidas por esas alegres chicas. Al parecer deseaban que saciara su apetito con alguno de esos desayunos que permanecían perfectamente resguardados en tan femeninas fundas.

—No creo que…pueda aceptar esto…¡_Para empezar son demasiados…!_

—No hay nada mejor que la comida casera, Takeshi-kun.

—Además debes alimentarte adecuadamente –mencionaba otra.

—Nos harías inmensamente feliz si comieras nuestros obentos –siseaba una más.

—Pero es que…_Si te rehúsas estarás cavando tu propia tumba, Axelle y esto se tornara en una espiral interminable de razones que nunca aceptarán. Y lo peor es que entre más acercamiento físico hagan es probable que se den cuenta de que soy una chica y entonces, entonces las cosas se pondrán muy feas…_Está bien, aceptaré gustoso sus deliciosos almuerzos caseros con una condición…Ustedes deben comer algo. Me sentiría fatal si algo llegara a pasarles por mi culpa.

—¡Prueba el mío primero!

—¡No, el mío, el mío primero!

—¡Ummm…! Esto sabe de verdad delicioso –fue el sincero comentario que emergió de los labios de la francesa en cuanto se decidió por una de las ocho cajas de obento que tenía a su disposición-. Podría casarme contigo para poder probar esta comida cada día de mi vida –es que si su sonrisa y ese aire de ensueño que le rodeaba no era suficiente para matar corazones, esa sencilla confesión había hecho que la dueña se pusiera roja tanto de la vergüenza como de la alegría, para después salir corriendo a toda marcha de allí; había sido demasiado para su frágil corazón-. Se…ha ido…

—_Axelle….deberías dejar de hacer ese tipo de comentarios…Harás que todas salgan corriendo de aquí…_-Momoi seguía allí. Por alguna extraña razón se había convertido en la persona que se encargaba de cargar las cajas de obento de Axelle-. _Pero lo que más me sorprende es que se te dé tan bien tratar a estas chicas hasta el punto de que harían cualquier cosa que les dijeras sin chasqueo alguno…_

—¿Es así cómo va a ser nuestro sábado?¿Ser ignorados completamente a causa de Axelle…? –Izuki ya se había ido a su rincón oscuro junto con Mitobe y Hyuuga.

—….

—Lo sé Mitobe. Ella tiene un don para conquistar mujeres. Uno que debería compartir con nosotros…

—Te recuerdo que TÚ no estás soltero –ahora era el capitán el que tenía una cita con el duro y sucio suelo…de nuevo.

—¡N-No es lo que piensas, Riko!

—Ey Axelle, dame uno de esos –Kagami con el estómago por delante.

—Tú sólo piensas en llenarte la tripa, ¿no? –Kiyoe empezaba a arrepentirse de darle el sí a ese idiota amante del basquetbol y la comida.

Sin importar hacia donde se dirigieran dentro de aquel enorme festival cultura, aquel nuevo acompañante resultaba ser como la miel para las abejas por lo que era abordado constantemente cada que una chica cogía un poco de valor para invitarle a pasar el día a su lado o dejarle completamente gratis alguna mercancía.

Una chica estaba ligando más que todos ellos juntos. Y lo peor es que no se quejaba de todas esas atenciones; era como si lo hiciera a posta para restregárselos a cada uno en su cara. Con Axelle todo era posible.

—Deberíamos irnos de este estúpido festival…-mascullaba Hyuuga con la moral sobre el piso. Todos habían decidido descansar sobre el césped; frente a ellos se mantenían las canchas de tennis de la universidad.

—Recordaba que los festivales eran más divertidos…-continuó Izuki.

—Todavía tengo un poco de hambre, aunque ya no me queda suficiente dinero…-se lamentó Taiga. Eso de tener novia dejaba la cartera en números rojos.

—Cerca de aquí están las canchas de basquetbol –soltó Daiki. Su economía estaba en mejores términos que la del resto, pero había una espinita clavada en su orgullo que no lo dejaba vivir en paz.

—Simplemente admitan que no soportan que ella haya acaparado la mirada de todos las chicas –Riko no podía dejar la oportunidad de echarles eso en la cara.

—¿Pero las pueden culpar? Es atractivo, sabe dirigirse a las mujeres, tiene un buen porte y es alto –enumeraba Kiyoe cada una de los puntos buenos de Axelle. Las demás asintieron a cada uno de ellos.

—Es en este momento en que se puede llegar a la conclusión de que ha sido un completo desperdicio que haya nacido como chica –vamos, todas andaban de cínicas, incluyendo a Momoi.

—¿De qué manera debo interpretar eso, Momoi? –porque a Kuroko no se le iba ninguna.

—¡Tetsu-kun, no debes preocuparte de nada! Solamente tengo ojos para ti –expresó muy sonriente mientras tomaba a su pareja del antebrazo. El chico no parecía muy convencido.

—¿Kuroko….está celoso? –parpadeó confundido, Kagami.

—Lo peor es que de una chica travestida…-Aomine empezó a arrepentirse de haber aceptado esos costosos tenis de edición limitada.

—Estoy que reviento –a diferencia del resto, Axelle había podido darse el lujo de comer de todo lo que se ofrecía en el festival gracias a la amabilidad de todas esas chicas que pensaron que era un tío.

—¡Cállate! –exclamaron ese grupo de hombres. Sus egos de machos dominantes les impedían aceptar que ella fuera mejor prospecto que ellos.

—¿No les parece que esos chicos vienen hacia nosotros…? –la aguada mirada de Shun observaba a esos dos altos y corpulentos estudiantes acercándose a ellos con gesto de pocos amigos; unos que seguro pertenecían al club de tenis al contemplar con mayor detalle sus vestimentas.

—Parece que no están de buen humor…-y tanta razón que Kiyoe poseía.

—¿Qué es lo que se les ofrece? –cuestionó con mesura Aida.

—Hemos oído hablar de un chico que está haciéndose el chulo con todas las chicas del campus –hablaba el más alto de ellos y que seguramente poseía el peor temperamento.

—…Rubio, de complexión promedio, rostro fastidioso…-¿de qué servía que continuara enumerando los adjetivos del afamado cuando estaba clavando sus ojos en el acusado?-. Viéndote así no eres la gran cosa.

—¿Crees que es divertido ir enamorando a todas las chicas que ves, eh? –habló el otro con malhumor.

—No tolero a los chiquillos como tú que se creen tanto –si ese rostro de pocos amigos no era suficiente para intimidar, el que decidiera tomar al chico por el cuello y alzarle varios centímetros sobre el suelo, posiblemente funcionaría de maravilla.

—Ey idiota, más te vale que lo bajes ahora mismo –estaba claro que Aomine no permitiría que ninguno de esos dos osara ponerle una mano encima a Axelle-. Los únicos que tienen la culpa en todo esto son ustedes…Pero con esto queda claro que esas chicas tienen mejores gustos…-cabrearlos era claramente la idea principal que tenía el moreno. Y lo estaba logrando de maravilla.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú y por qué estás defendiéndolo?!

—Suéltalo –reiteró con ese tono áspero y que calaba a los de poco aguante.

—Oblígame.

—Entonces permítenos hacerlo a nosotros…

Aquel par de agresores se giraron de inmediato hacia los nuevos interlocutores solamente para toparse contra la pared. Sus palabras no habían sido únicamente eso y la manera en que lo comprobarían sería dolorosa en todos los aspectos.

Un gancho hacia aquel desprotegido mentón fue más que suficiente para tumbar a quien hasta hace poco tenía atrapado al rubio para darle un escarmiento. Y al mismo tiempo el mundo de su compañero giró completamente, estrellándose contra el suelo tras la realización de esa impecable llave.

—Creo que se te ha pasado un poco la mano, Keigo. No estás practicando. Son sólo unos mocosos del club de tenis –sentenció el más alto de los dos, uno cuya despeinada y puntiaguda melena hacía palidecer al color de las mandarinas recién cosechadas. Incluso su piel ligeramente tostada combinaba de maravilla con el castaño de sus pupilas.

—Esas cosas son irrelevantes, Ayaka –el verde olivo de sus pupilas contrastaba increíblemente bien tanto por su pálida piel como por el intenso azabache de su ondulante cabellera. Y aunque apenas rozaba el metro ochenta, poseía un aura curiosamente intimidante que podría espantar a más de uno.

—¿Keigo….Ayaka?¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? Hasta donde sabía estaban estudiando en la Universidad de Hokkaido –esa fue Axelle recobrándose tanto del evento violento de esos dos tenistas como de la llegada de sus dos viejos amigos suyos.

—Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos…Recuerdo que en secundaria eras chica –bromeaba el pelirrojo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Igualmente te reconocimos de inmediato, Axelle. ¿Recuerdas? No es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto…-mencionaba el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladeada. Parecía causarle cierta gracia verla de esa maner.

—Marko no me dijo de esto –prosiguió emocionada la francesa-. Déjenme presentarlos –aclaró su garganta, girándose hacia el resto de sus amigos-. Son viejos amigos míos de la secundaria.

—Sanada Ayaka, mucho gusto en conocerlos.

—Kirihara Keigo –pronunció con calma el otro. Y el resto prosiguió a presentarse formalmente.

—Me sorprende verte por aquí también, Riko –por lo visto Ayaka y la castaña se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para seguir con su charla tras haberse saludado.

—Gracias por lo de hace rato –la francesa miró a esos dos impertinentes amigos suyos; éstos simplemente le sonrieron en complicidad.

—No problem –canturreó Keigo-. Fue una suerte que te encontráramos. La verdad es que ya nos habíamos cansado de estarte buscando por esta enorme universidad –se sentó de golpe para mirar con interés a cierto peli azul.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? –Daiki simplemente le devolvió la miradita al chico.

—Nada en particular. Sólo me familiarizo con el nuevo novio de Axelle –dijo con toda la sinceridad que su voz le permitía.

—No incordies, idiota –reprendía Sanada y si las palabras no eran suficientes tendría que colocar su ligera mano sobre la cabeza del pobre chico, y apretarla como si se tratara una pelota.

—Ay…Ay….¡Eso duele, imbécil! –por alguna razón sentían que ver a esos dos pelear les recordaba a "ciertas personas". Y como la discreción ya no existía miraron a ese par de ases del basquetbol.

—Y es así como ustedes dos se ven siempre, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun.

—¡No nos compares con esos dos, idiota! –iba a ser un día muy largo.

—Vamos Axelle, acabo de ver algo genial que seguramente te encantara –Keigo se puso de pie de inmediato, motivando a su amiga a pararse.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es sorpresa, es sorpresa. Tú solamente ven conmigo –ya se estaba encargando de empujar a su amiga para que avanzara sin objeción alguna-. Y luego participemos en el concurso que habrá de tazones de ramen –y así se fue diciendo quién sabe qué cosas. Ya estaba demasiado retirado como para escucharle.

—Por favor disculpa el comportamiento infantil, egoísta y ruidoso de mi estúpido amigo, Aomine-kun –nadie se imaginaba a semejante chico pidiendo disculpas con una reverencia.

—Ah…no hay problema…-ahora el avergonzado era el moreno quien simplemente disipó un poco de estrés rascando su nuca.

—Pensé que los encontraría a todos reunidos aquí, pero al parecer me he equivocado –por lo visto Markos también había decidido ir a buscar a Axelle, topándose con ese grupo de chicos que más que observarlo a él, miraban atentamente a su acompañante.

—¡Eres tú Kai! Tanto tiempo sin verte, viejo.


	61. Capítulo 61

¡Buenas noches! Ya sé que pensaban que no iba actualizar este día, pero con eso de que la lap y yo debemos distanciarnos, pues apenas la tomé y corregí el capítulo para hoy. Pero bueno, de momento no preocupaciones, la inspiración anda bien, aunque se quiere ir para seguir mi fic de Onepiece, ya que el cap de esta semana estuvo épico; pero bueno, me controlo. Gracias a las personas que me leen actualización con actualización, así como a Isa que me da consejos para inspirarme, y claro, a la buena de Joy que viene a comentar pese al mundo de responsabilidades que la atormentan T_T. ¡Disfruten el capítulo y nos estamos leyendo! ¡Matta ne!

Isa.- ¡Gracias por tus sugerencias! Yo la verdad nunca me leí el manga de SlamDunk y como tengo lagunas mentales es poco lo que recuerdo; pero al menos sé que me encantó. Seguramente me relea el manga y la serie de KnB para lo del campeonato. Y en mi universidad tampoco hacían cosas como éstas; es algo que me gusta mucho de Japón. Al menos nos queda apreciar esos festivales en los anime/manga, ya es algo. ¡Cuídate mucho, ten un buen jueves y pues estamos leyéndonos! Matta ne! :D

Joy.- ¡Gracias por comentar! *-* Y qué linda, yo tampoco me olvido de ti y entiendo totalmente tu condición; ya pasé por eso en la universidad y fue la muerte. Aunque lo raro es que extraño ese maltrato. Creo que me he vuelto una masoquista lol. Jajaja sí, aparecieron nuevos personajes y seguirán manifestándose, al menos habrá una que aparecerá para atormentar a Midorima de un buen modo –le ha dado por hacer parejitas-. Lo sé, nadie se esperaba a Axelle siendo más guapo que el mismo Ahomine xD. De momento no hay mucho amor entre ellos porque estos caps son cómicos además de que manejo bastante personajes, pero descuida, ya habrá tiempo para eso :D. Te mando un súper abrazo, que estés bien, se te quiere y extraña. ¡Bye bye!

**Capítulo 61**

**Cuidado con las apariencias**

El rubio opaco de su cabellera se mecía con cierta calma gracias a la agradable brisa de viento que soplaba por los alrededores. Así mismo, alguien parecía pasar por completo de la rebeldía de su cabello y permitirle que hiciera todo el caos que le placiera; pero no era como si eso arruinara su buena apariencia y mucho menos cuando esos celestes ojos se encargaban de darle la armonía perfecta entre su cabellera y el tono de porcelana de su piel.

No es como si fuera un enclenque pero tampoco era la representación misma de alguien que se encarga de mantener su cuerpo totalmente tonificado. Razón por la que sus vestimentas le iban como anillo al dedo.

Una chamarra azul rey sobre una camiseta alba a juego con esos pantalones negros de mezclilla eran lo más resaltable de su atuendo. Incluso no parecía estar en contra de usar unos prácticos mocasines ocre y un cinturón a juego.

—Tatsuhisa Kai –presentó rápidamente Marko. El rubio simplemente enfocó su celeste mirada en las dos únicas personas que eran familiares para él dentro del grupo.

—Creía que estabas en Osaka, Kai –mencionó con normalidad Ayaka.

—Pasaron muchas cosas, así que de momento he decidido pasar una temporada en Tohoku –aclaró sin más mientras guardaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Y da la casualidad que me lo topé en la semana y decidí invitarlo al festival de mi universidad –y fue allí en que el contraste en personalidades se hizo presente. Mientras el italiano emanaba toda una vibra de alegría y esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el rubio simplemente se mantenía estoico, con esa mirada de desinterés.

—Iré a buscar a Keigo entonces, Kai –avisó el moreno antes de marcharse de allí a toda prisa.

—Los años parece que no pasan sobre ti, ¿no? –comentó Riko con una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja.

—Tú también te sigues viendo igual que en secundaria –respondió con cierta pizca de malicia puesta en su sutil comentario ofensivo.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! –resopló con enfado. No era tonta y había notado la injuria del rubio.

—Los dos conservamos nuestra juventud de esos años.

—Vamos Riko, no lo ha dicho a posta –ese era Marko deteniendo a la castaña de golpear al chico.

—¡No, él definitivamente lo ha hecho a propósito!

—Arruinarás tu piel si sigues enojándote tan fácilmente, Riko –alguien parecía estar buscando algo entre las bolsas internas de su chamarra-. Tsk…Se han acabado…

—¡No puedes fumar dentro de la escuela, idiota! –le regañaba la chica mirando con notoria desaprobación esa cajetilla de cigarrillos que el chico había sacado de entre sus ropas.

—No creo que pueda fumar si no tengo siquiera un cigarrillo –dio un breve suspiro antes de resignarse a que no tendría su dosis de nicotina-. De igual modo, si ellos regresan aquí diles que andaré cerca de los puestos de la entrada –y sin mayor dilación se fue de allí.

—Sigue siendo tan borde como hace tres años…-expresó Aida mirando cómo se alejaba el chico.

—Yo diría que está un poco más social que antes –agregaba el castaño.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?! –fue el comentario global del resto de los presentes.

—Así que él es Tatsuhisa Kai…Vaya, es completamente diferente a cómo lo describían –mencionó Satsuki. Al parecer habían errado en la descriptiva del rubio.

—Claramente es todo lo opuesto a lo que mencionaste aquella vez –soltó Aomine.

—Me sorprende que no estés alterado por la presencia de Tatsuhisa-kun –claro, Kuroko no era Kuroko si no iba a fastidiar al moreno.

—Quizás está…¿madurando? –dijo no muy convencida Momoi.

—Me inclino más por el hecho de que no sintió ningún peligro al verlo, por lo que prefirió ignorarlo –obviamente Kagami también iba a participar del bullying colectivo.

—No es como si tuviera una personalidad particularmente atractiva –agregó Hyuuga.

—De nada sirve que sea bien parecido si es más frío que una piedra –estipulaba con seriedad Izuki.

—¿Pero no creen que eso poco o nada importa a las mujeres? Es decir, si tiene un buen rostro el que sea un maldito insensible, solamente lo hace ver mucho más atractivo –analizaba la pequeña Kiyoe-. Los hombres como él son muy populares. Más de lo que ustedes piensan.

—¿Alguien puede decirme por qué demonios están analizando a alguien que pasó de todos ustedes? –Aida sencillamente no se explicaba algunos comportamientos inusuales en sus amigos.

—Es porque aún no se dan cuenta de que Kai es un gran embustero –soltó burlonamente Marko.

A más de uno se le fue la quijada contra el suelo en cuanto observaron a esos dos competidores terminarse sin dificultad alguna el gran contenido de esos tazones extra grande de fideos chinos. Es que era incomprensible que ese par consumieran toda esa cantidad de comida en menos de diez minutos.

Bien podrían ser dos personas con un estómago sin fondo.

—¡Ha sido realmente delicioso! –Keigo simplemente bajó todos esos fideos con la soda que tenía a mano.

—Qué gran evento –secundaba su amiga, una que ya había acabado su bebida carbonatada-. Aunque no entiendo por qué nos metimos en este concurso en primer lugar.

—¿Hay algo mejor que ganar todos los concursos que hayan? Recuerda, esto es lo que hacíamos en secundaria –señaló, mirando fijamente a su vieja amiga que lucía impecablemente como un chico.

—Bueno, al menos tenemos un par de entradas para el parque de diversiones que hay a las afueras de la ciudad. Supongo que no es tan malo. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Hay buenos premios en los juegos de tiro al blanco. Podríamos intentarlo –sugirió el pelinegro.

—Debimos traer a Ayaka con nosotros, Keigo.

—Ya le envié un mensaje para decirle en dónde andamos –informó-. Incluso ya me ha respondido. Parece ser que este día está lleno de sorpresas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –ambos ya se habían encargado de alejarse del establecimiento de ramen entre una mezcla de gritos molestos por parte de los organizadores de dicho evento de comida y las chicas que parecían haber disfrutado de contemplar al "rubio".

—Kai está en la ciudad –y esa sencilla afirmación detuvo en seco en andar de Axelle-. Por lo visto tuvo algunos problemas en Osaka y permanecerá aquí por un tiempo.

—Eso sí que no me lo esperaba –confesó en la brevedad posible-. Espero que nada malo suceda con él aquí.

—¿Lo dices por tu novio? Kai no es del tipo que incordia a sus ex parejas.

—No lo decía tanto por Daiki, sino más bien por éste último….Sabes las cosas que pasan a su alrededor…

—Estará bien, Axelle. No tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos.

—Bueno, vayamos por esos premios que no se van a ganar solos.

Incluso si su idea era no volverse a topar con ese sujeto, la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día y parecía ser que estaba empeñada en lograr que sus caminos se cruzaran. Después de todo, era la tercera vez que tenían que verse de frente con ese hombre.

¿No se supone que estaría cerca de la entrada de la universidad?¿Entonces por qué estaba cerca de los puestos de Yakisoba?

—¿No creen que ya no lo hemos topado varias veces? –habló Hyuuga con su caja de fideos en manos.

—Quizás sólo le dio hambre –secundaba Izuki.

—Lo más seguro es que se haya cansado de esperar –decía Riko con una soda en manos-. Es un sujeto de poca paciencia y seguramente ellas tengan algo que ver…-todos miraron con atención que en esa área había más chicas de lo usual; unas que "aparentemente" estaban comprando en las cercanías. Estaba claro que sólo lo hacían para poder ver un poco más al rubio.

—Y él por su lado está únicamente interesado en su Takoyaki…-suspiró con cierta desilusión el cara bonita. Primero Axelle y ahora su ex; seguramente era cosa de rubios.

—Oh, pero si son tus amigos Axelle –por lo visto ese par de amantes de la comida se habían decidido dar un paseo más por los puestos de comida, logrando así toparse con Aomine y el resto.

—Es la magia de la comida -¿qué más daba comer una crepa? Nada como un buen postre para acompañar su fuerte comida de fideos.

—¿Vas a seguir atragantándote, eh? –Aomine ya se olía que esa chica había estado comiendo más de lo usual.

—Descuida, no he gastado la gran cosa –agregó. Como si ése fuera el problema allí.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—¡Kai, viejo, luces igual! –allí estaba el pelinegro saludando animadamente al rubio; y por animadamente se entendía que estaba dándole una serie de "suaves" palmadas en la espalda mientras el otro inútilmente intentaba comerse la última bolita de pulpo que le quedaba.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, Keigo? –preguntó con una tranquilidad abrumadora que hizo que el oji esmeralda se quedara quietecito.

—Ja..ja..ja…¿Cómo has estado? –lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, las cosas buenas terminan en un santiamén –desechó su charola plástica y simplemente dirigió su atención hacia Axelle-. ¿Tan mal te han tratado los hombres que llegaron después de mí que prefieres ser un chico ahora?

—Págame –exigió la rubia a Keigo.

—Tsk..Maldición –ahora sobre la mano de Axelle descansaba un lindo billete.

—Sabía que dirías algo como esto, Kai –sonrió con enorme satisfacción.

—Veo que sigues siendo partidaria de las apuestas –soltó Tatsuhisa-.

—Alguna cosas no cambian, es todo –expresó como si nada.

—¡¿Te pusiste a apostar hasta para algo como esto?! –le gritó su querida amiga Aida.

—Ya que estamos aquí, vayamos a esos juegos –Kai fue el primero en emprender la retirada al tiempo que iba acompañado de Keigo-. Es hora de ver quién es el mejor de los dos.

—Ganaré y usarás nuevamente "eso", Kai –amenazó con un tono tan angelical que hizo que el aludido se detuviera y le devolviera una mirada de lo más tétrica.

—Nunca más en esta vida –sentenció antes de proseguir.

—¿No quieren jugar con nosotros? Quien obtenga los mejores premios con el menor uso de intentos gana –les propuso a todos los presentes. Cada uno de ellos se miró con miedo; si consideraban que hasta esa piedra con patas hizo un gesto de horror en cuanto esa mujer nombró lo que le pasaría si perdía, todos preferían mantenerse lejos.

—N-No, muchas gracias. De igual manera ya no tenemos mucho dinero –especificó Kagami-

—Descuida Taiga, yo aún tengo dinero y puedo pagarte esos juegos para que te diviertas con Axelle y Tatsuhisa.

—Sí, yo puedo pagarte los tuyos, Hyuuga –novias cabronas, eso era lo que ellos tenían por parejas.

—¿Cuál es el premio, Axelle-kun? –todos miraron con sumo interés a Kuroko. ¿Él interesado en algo como eso?

—Mmm…Aún no he pensado en el premio para esta ocasión. Pero generalmente dejamos que el ganador decida qué quiera –le hizo saber-. Si tú ganaras podrías pedir lo que sea.

—Parece un evento interesante –sonrió tenuemente.

—Si quieres participar te estaremos esperando en el segundo piso de la universidad. Allí está la clase en donde se llevan a cabo los juegos de tiro al blanco –y en menos de lo que canta un gallo desapareció de su campo de visión.

—…Sí que está animada…-comentó Satsuki-. ¿Estás seguro de esto, Daiki?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No es obvio? A que tu "novia" se fue a jugar tiro al blanco con su ex –aclaraba Kiyoe.

—Si después estás llorando y quejándote de que Axelle-kun te ha cambiado por su ex pareja, no nos culpes.

—¡Maldito Tetsu!

—Aunque creo entender a Aomine –todos prestaron atención a lo que el capitán pudiera llegar a decir-. Digo, no se han visto en tres años y en cuanto cruzaron palabra se trataron como meros conocidos. No hubo reacción por parte de ninguno.

—Ciertamente –Aida se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-. Como parte del entrenamiento especial pre-torneo de invierno, todos ustedes participarán en los juegos de tiro al blanco.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Incluso mientras tomamos este descanso, debemos mantenernos alerta, chicos. Y nada como juegos de tiro al blanco para poner en manifiesto su aguda puntería.

—Mejor admite que quieres vernos sufrir el castigo por perder –espetaron los pobres involucrados.

—¿O es que dejarán que esos chicos les ganen? –preguntó la castaña a ese grupo de hombres-. ¿Permitirán que esos chicos los aplasten sin siquiera luchar?

—¿Por qué querrá Riko que participen? –cuestionaba Kiyoe a la peli rosa.

—A saber…Posiblemente sólo quiera divertirse con sus desgracias.

—Bien, eso suena más a Riko –y rieron felizmente ante lo que a esos chicos les aguardaba con Axelle como la ejecutora de los castigos.

—¡Dejen de imaginarse cosas que no van a pasar!

—Seguramente tienen miedo de perder contra Axelle –la adorable novia de Kagami sencillamente echaba la sal en la llaga.

—Está bien que no quieran participar si saben que van a perder –Momoi también contribuía a la noble causa de Riko.

—Quizás por eso no son populares con las mujeres. Ni siquiera tienen espíritu competitivo –Aida, rematándolos desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Aún con la premisa de que el castigo que podrían sufrir podría dejarles una marca psicológica de por vida, acudieron al lugar del duelo, más que dispuestos a obtener la victoria y disfrutar del premio. Incluso si todo estaba en su contra.

Sorprendía la cantidad de premios que allí había. Lo cual denotaba que tenían muchos recursos para tener tanta variedad de premios o prácticamente nadie había ganado.

—El concurso consistirá en Dardos –habló Kai para cada uno de los recién llegados-. Si bien saben, deben lanzar 3 dardos alternativamente cada jugador a la diana que tienen enfrente de ustedes.

—La variante que emplearemos para este juego será el Cricket –habló Ayaka-. El cual consiste en "cerrar" una serie de seis números más la diana acertándoles tres veces con los dardos a cada uno.

—Usaremos los números más usuales…20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, más la diana –prosiguió con la explicación Keigo.

—Me alegra que se hayan animado a participar –soltó sonriente Axelle.

—El mayor premio para este tipo de juegos son…complementos proteicos y ese tipo de cosas…-indicó el rubio mientras señalaba esa gran pila de productos que sólo a Riko le gustaba usar.

—Tienes que ganar, entendiste Hyuuga –se la sentenció la castaña al de gafas.

—Maldita sea…si ganamos será nuestra ruina…-pronunciaron todos por igual.

—Pensaba que tus amigos eran más aburridos, pero veo que me he equivocado –comentó el oji azul con la clara intención de que todos allí lo escucharan.

—¿Y me dices que soy yo la que no ha madurado en todos estos años, Kai-chan? –bromeó.

—Estoy pensando en que me gustaría unos cuantos macarons de premio –ya había tomado sus dardos. Incluso su vista estaba enfocada en la diana; a su lado permanecían Ayaka y Keigo.

—Me niego a perder ante ti, Kai –refunfuñó. Estaba claro que una plena rivalidad perduraba entre esos dos.

—Eso está por verse.

Pero no todo era una rivalidad encarnizada a punto de desatar catastróficas consecuencias, ya que también existían las personas que estaban disfrutando del festival cultural, especialmente porque los halagos y acercamientos fortuitos no se hicieron esperar.

Y ese tipo de situaciones no era para nada extraño viniendo de alguien como él: un súper modelo y que al mismo tiempo resultaba ser la estrella de Nagoya. La vida simplemente le había sonreído, especialmente en ese día ya que las fans no dejaban de asediarlo.

—Chicas, estoy muy agradecido con todas ustedes –Kise simplemente no dejaba de firmar autógrafos y posar elegantemente para la cámara.

—¡Eres increíble Kise-kun!

—Nosotras amamos todo tu trabajo –comentaba otra con un entusiasmo abrumador.

—¿Pero qué es lo que hace un chico como tú en nuestra universidad? –preguntó alguien más con gran intriga.

—Un amigo me ha pedido que lo acompañe –respondió con una bonita sonrisa decorándole los labios-. _De hecho debería de estar por aquí, pero no lo veo por ninguna parte…Murasakibaracchi, ¿dónde estás?_

—Kise-chin…¿Dónde estás? –esa voz simplemente era inconfundible. Y el que midiera más de 2 metros de altura también ayudaba mucho a reconocerlo.

—¡Murasakibaracchi! –llamaba el rubio entre el montón de chicas que lo bordeaban.

—Ah, allí estás Kise-chin –sonrió tenuemente. Al parecer alguien había estado entretenido comprándose cuanta chuchería se cruzara en su camino.

—¡¿Ya tan rápido estás comiendo?! Ni siquiera es la 1 de la tarde…-suspiró. Era en vano-. Por cierto, ¿no iba a venir un chico de tu universidad contigo?

—Ha-chin dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer y que nos veríamos para cuando acabara el festival –benditos y sabrosos algodones de azúcar.

—¿Y estás seguro que Kurokocchi y los demás están aquí? –al fin había podido escapar de su séquito de fans y ahora podía hablar cómodamente.

—Umm…Ha-chin me dijo que todos vendrían.

—¿"Todos"?¿A quiénes te refieres con todos?

—A Aka-chin y los demás –ahora era el turno de las manzanas acarameladas.

—¡Si sigues así no tendrás dinero para mañana! Te recuerdo que nos quedaremos en Tohoku hasta mañana por la tarde –le regañó. Si no cuidaban su dinero no podrían subsistir y volver a casa.

—Mm…No hay problema. Ha-chin me ha dado un poco de dinero para que compre algunas golosinas. Y dijo que no tenemos que preocuparnos sobre el hospedaje; que ya tiene un sitio para nosotros.

—¿Qué clase…de amigos tienes, Murasakibaracchi? –sencillamente no podía haber mucha gente que hiciera cosas como ese tal "Ha-chin".

—Cuando conozcas a Ha-chin te llevarás muy bien con él. Él siempre me está comprando dulces para las prácticas de basquetbol.

—En primer lugar no deberías comer nada mientras practicas…-mencionó en un suspiro.

—Vamos Kise-chin, vayamos a comprar algo más. Se están acabando mis golosinas –y el gigantón comenzó a moverse entre el mundo de estudiantes; todos lucían como hormigas a su lado.

—¡¿Aun vas a comer más?! No me lo creo…-Kise empezaba a arrepentirse de haber acompañado a Murasakibara al festival cultural de Tohoku sólo para descansar de los entrenamientos espartanos de su capitán y las golpizas de Yukio y Aoi.

No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de coincidencias de la vida y mucho menos en un sitio tan apartado como resultaba ser la universidad de Tohoku. ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que dos personas como ellos se toparan, justamente en la entrada de dicha institución?

Quizás era cosa de los dioses o sencillamente un indicativo de que alguno de los dos debía retirarse.

—Shintarou, estoy sorprendido de verte justamente aquí –el pelirrojo fue el primero en hablar, dirigiéndose con enorme familiaridad al peliverde.

—Akashi –fue lo único que escapó de sus labios.

—Parece ser que todos nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para venir aquí –empezó a narrar al tiempo que se adentraba a la universidad en compañía de Midorima.

—¿Cómo que todos se han puesto de acuerdo…?¿Significa que…? -podía sentir cómo le escurría el sudor frío ante la sencilla insinuación de que el resto de su ex equipo de secundaria estuvieran allí.

—Atsushi me mandó un mail en la semana para invitarme al festival cultural de Tohoku. Así que pensé que no sería mala idea venir y cambiar un poco de aires.

—Ya veo…-a él también le había mandado un correo el peli morado. ¿Es qué el muy canijo se había dedicado a invitar a todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros-. _En un principio no quería venir a este tonto evento, pero gracias a que cancelaron el entrenamiento este fin de semana tenía que soportar a Takao y a esos fastidiosos gemelos. Por lo que venir aquí era mejor que eso…Pero al parecer me he equivocado…_

—¿Qué te parece si visitamos el Club de Shogi, Shintarou?

—¡¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo con eso, Akashi?!

—Quizás los chicos de esta universidad me den un poco de diversión –sonrió con cierta satisfacción.

Costaba trabajo creer que pasaría su fenomenal sábado sentado en aquella banca mientras esperaba que su gigantesco amigo se decidiera de una santa vez qué tipo de crepa comprarse. Aunque quizás lo que más depresión le causaba es que seguramente todo su fin de semana se la viviría siendo chaperón de Murasakibara.

Aunque su panorámica parecía estar a punto de cambiar. Era inevitable si se consideraba que además de guapo era alguien sumamente popular.

—¡Kise-kun! –gritaron eufóricas ese grupo de chicas, que si la deducción del rubio no le fallaba, formaban parte del equipo de porristas de la universidad de Tohaku.

—Buenas tardes, chicas –saludó tan pulcramente como su caballerosidad se lo permitía.

—¡Somos realmente afortunadas! –exclamó una chica.

—Primero conocimos al encantador de Takeshi-kun.

—Después a ese rudo y maduro chico de aspecto intimidante –mencionaba otra felizmente-. ¡Él era tan guapo que nuestro Kise-kun!

—¿Tan guapo como yo…? – Kise Ryouta no escuchaba ese comentario muy seguido. De hecho era la primera vez que alguien decía algo así.

—¡Kise-kun, por favor, deja que me tome una foto contigo!

—¡Ven a divertirnos con nosotras, Kise-kun! –y fue así como pronto se vio entre un montón de invitaciones. Los gajes de ser un modelo exitoso.

No es como si le molestara reunirse con sus viejos amigos para tratar ciertos asuntos concernientes al festival o sobre los planes que tendrían para esa misma noche. Lo que de verdad no le agradaba del todo era perderse dentro de esa gran universidad pese a que tenía un croquis en manos y contaba con la experiencia de haber estado allí un par de veces.

Y fue así que terminó en la parte baja del plantel, totalmente perdido y viendo solamente un montón de estudiantes yendo y viniendo.

—Maldición, ¿dónde se supone que está el salón de juntas? –Hadrien estaba totalmente perdido. Aunque tampoco se dignaba a pedir instrucciones.

No le quedaba más elección que ir probando salón por salón. Algún día tendría que hallar el correcto. De momento se mentalizaba para el regaño por parte de Leo; ya que él odiaba que lo hicieran esperar y bueno, el alemán era bueno para las cosas que cabreaban al danés.

Decir que estaba harto era quedarse corto. Ya había caminado por más de media hora y toda su búsqueda había sido infructuosa.

—_Este es el último salón de la planta baja, así que…._¿Umm? Se oye bastante jaleo detrás de este salón.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera para reaccionar y hacer lo que cualquier otra persona haría. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido que cuando se dio cuenta su dorada mirada lo único que enfocaba era el alto techo que tenía varios metros por encima de su cabeza. Y al mismo tiempo podía sentir su cuerpo cubierto numerosas cosas ligeras y suaves.

—¿Pero qué…demonios ha sido…todo eso? –tras recomponerse se sentó sobre el suelo, sobando su cabeza. El golpe había sido duro y ahora lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la voz de unos chicos alejándose de donde él estaba-. ¿Pero qué demo…? –fue en ese momento en qué notó qué fue lo que le había caído encima-…Las japoneses de verdad que usan unas cosas muy locas….

Lo que tenía a su alrededor y sobre sus manos era ni más ni menos que prendas femeninas, de todos los colores y tipos habidos y por haber. Era como el paraíso para muchos hombres, pero al mismo tiempo era la condena definitiva si las víctimas de aquel ultraje pillaban a quien se había llevado toda esa ropa interior.

Y lamentablemente ese era el caso del pobre alemán quien había ido a dar al sitio incorrecto en el momento inapropiado.

—¡Chicas, lo he encontrado!

—¡Maldito pervertido! –fue la oración que se escuchaba una y otra vez detrás del pobre pelirrojo, quien apenas estaba poniéndose de pie.

—Sé que todo apunta a que soy yo el que he robado todas estas prendas…pero están equivocados chicas –intentar salvar su pellejo era en vano considerando que tenía toda esa ropa femenina a su alrededor, incluso sobre su cabeza.

—¡Atrápenlo!

—¡Debe pagar por lo que ha hecho!

—¡Merece ser castrado!

—¡¿CASTRADO?! –tragó saliva pesada y lentamente mientras sentía esas miradas asesinas sobre su persona, ansiando dejarle sin descendencia. Estaba rodeado y era prácticamente nada lo que podía hacer-. E-Esto…no puede estar pasándome…¡Yo me niego rotundamente a ser castrado!

Como pudo logró escapar del agarre de esas enfurecidas mujeres a las que poco o nada les importaba atentar contra la hombría de Hadrien. Y gracias a sus buenos reflejos y a que sus piernas le respondieron en el momento adecuado pudo huir.

Pero esas mujeres no permitirían que se fuera de allí sin recibir castigo.

—¡Si me alcanzan soy hombre muerto! ¡Más bien dicho dejaré de ser hombre!

La gente a su alrededor simplemente se encargaba de hacerse a un lado; no querían que ninguna de esas locas fanáticas los estamparan contra las ventanas o les pasaran por encima como si fueran utilería barata. Sencillamente era peligroso permanecer en el mismo camino que ese aterrado chico.

Si bien las cosas habían estado calmadas y agradables, repentinamente el grupo de fans parecía haberse vuelto más numeroso y al mismo tiempo mucho más descontrolado.

—¡Que alguien me ayude! –fue el grito de Kise que resonó por todo el pasillo al tiempo que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y en gran medida así era, ya que si esas mujeres lo atrapaban seguramente no saldría de allí con toda su ropa puesta.

—¡Kise-kun, no seas tímido!

—¡Kise-kun, te amamos!

—Bueno, este es el costo a pagar por ser tan popular –nunca estaba de más echarse flores a sí mismo, incluso tras una horda de universitarias con las hormonas alteradas gracias a su presencia.

Aquel duro golpe contra su rostro y el resto de su humanidad estrellándose de lleno contra el suelo, fueron las razones por las que cesó su parloteo y al mismo tiempo le hizo sentir que pronto sería hombre abusado si no se ponía en marcha.

Aunque frente a él se encontraba alguien que estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, sólo que con variantes en los motivos de ser acosado por aquellas mujeres.

—¡Maldita esquina! –chasqueó con malhumor Hadrien. Se puso de pie en la brevedad posible, admirando que detrás suyo le esperaba muerte y destrucción, y frente a él también.

—¡Tengo que escapar o me atraparán! –lloriqueó Kise ante lo que estaba detrás de ella.

—Parece que tú también estás huyendo de una horda de viejas locas –empezó la charla el alemán.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Supongo que hay alguien aquí que puede ser tan popular como yo –mencionó ladinamente.

—Soy popular por las razones equivocadas, en todo caso…si nos quedamos aquí seremos hombres muertos –las charlas tendrían que esperar. Era el momento de correr nuevamente.

—Menos mal que estaba ese pasillo –soltó Kise.

—Si continuamos por aquí llegaremos al Club de Teatro –mencionaba Hadrien, quien examinaba el mapa de la universidad.

—Podemos escondernos allí y esperar a que todo se calme –recomendaba el rubio.

—Podría funcionar…aunque…¿Eres de casualidad Kise Ryouta?

—Me sorprende que me conozcas –nada como hablar en medio de una frenética persecución.

—Conozco al menos de nombre a cada uno de los Miembros de la Generación de los Milagros. Yo estoy con la jacaranda en el equipo de la Universidad de Hokkaido.

—¡Ah!¡Así que tú eres Ha-chin!

—¡Llámame así y yo mismo te ofreceré a esas mujeres! –le gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡Está bien, no te diré así! ¿Qué tal Hadricchi?

—¡Estos japoneses y sus extrañas maneras de nombrar a las personas! –miró de soslayo solo por mera curiosidad. Esas chicas pronto les alcanzarían-. ¡Corre más rápido que van a atraparnos!

—¡Soy demasiado guapo y talentoso para morir! –gritó a todo pulmón mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Ahora entiendo por qué demonios el resto de tus ex compañeros te evitan! –exclamó Hadrien al tiempo que corría lo más rápido que podía.

—¡Hadricchi, eres muy cruel!

—¡Qué dejes de llamarme así, maldita sea!

No sabían por cuánto tiempo corrieron, ni tampoco todos los actos de destreza y equilibrio que tuvieron que hacer para llegar a tierra segura. Lo único de lo que estaban conscientes es que ni en sus entrenamientos habían sufrido tanto física como emocionalmente como lo habían hecho hace rato.

Y aunque estaban seguros de momento, esas mujeres probablemente los encontrarían. Después de todo estaban buscándoles hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Debían idear algo o cosas malas e innombrables les pasarían.

—Ungh…Escapamos por ahora pero no podremos estar así. La única manera es escapar de la universidad…-Hadrien estaba recuperando el aliento perdido. Era una bendición estar en un sitio repleto de cajas y con la luz apenas suficiente para que pudieran vislumbrar su entorno.

—Parece que estamos en la parte trasera del Club de Teatro –dijo un Kise más recompuesto.

—Recuperemos el aliento y después sigamos corriendo.

—Quizás podamos hacer algo para librarnos los dos del embrollo –y esa simple insinuación llamó la atención del pelirrojo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Sí, aquí tenemos todo lo necesario para solventar nuestro problema –Kise había tomado una gran caja, abriéndola sin remordimiento alguno. Adentro habían diversos ropajes.

—Oye…estás insinuando que…

—Juguemos piedra y papel para decidir quién tendrá que usar esto, Hadricchi.

—¿Sabes que independientemente del resultado si se llegan a enterar nuestras reputaciones serán aplastadas?

—L-Lo sé…pero no tenemos más elección –sus ojos mostraban una gran desesperación mientras se imaginaba lo que esas locas tipas podrían hacerle-. Las chicas de la universidad de Tohoku me dan mucho miedo.

—Será un secreto entre los dos, ¿entendido? Como un pacto entre hombres.

—Por supuesto –y fue así como sellaron su amistad, entre un fuerte apretón de manos y esa mirada cargada ridículamente de seriedad.


	62. Capítulo 62

¡Buenas noches! Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? La verdad hoy ha sido un día de locos y apenas pude tomar el pc y respirar adecuadamente; iba a subir la actualización en la mañana antes de salir de casa pero no me dio tiempo. Pero bueno, ya estamos aquí. Como pueden ver, este festival será un verdadero desmadre con todos los ex miembros de Teiko, ¡así que espero que lo disfruten y amen a Hana-chan! –ya sabrán a quién me refiero cuando lean-. Gracias a las personas que me leen y continúan siguiendo mi historia, ¡besos y buenas vibras para todos ustedes! Y claro, agradecimientos especiales a Isa y Joy, diviértanse con las locuras de este capítulo :D. ¡Buen inicio de fin de semana!¡Matta ne!

Isa.- ¡Gracias por dejarme un review pequeña! Ya me he acostumbrado a ver tus comentarios por aquí, y claro tus MP. Y sobre la frase de Kise, sí, concuerdo contigo XD No fue el mejor momento para gritar eso a los cuatro vientos, pero qué se podía esperar de un súper modelo como él, ¿no? Su "modestia" será su perdición. En fin, sé que te reirás mucho de él con este cap. ¡Lindo fin de semana, descansa, recarga pilas y que el cosmos esté contigo! Bye bye~

Joy.- ¡Thank u so much por tu review! Y sobre esos chicos, bueno, cuando están juntos es todo un despapalle y creo que a partir de aquí empiezas a ver cómo se va a poner la cosa; lo único que aseguro es que te vas a dar tus risas y tus estampadas contra la mesa. No te cuento más, para que disfrutes del capítulo. ¡Ten un bonito fin de semana, descansa, haz lo que quieras y bueno, espero seguir viéndote por estos lares! ¡Besos, apapachos y buenos deseos para ti!

**Capítulo 62**

**Las apariencias ante todo**

Una cosa era que fueran diestros en el basquetbol y otra muy distinta que pudieran llegar a brillar dentro del ámbito de los dardos. Y tristemente todo su entusiasmo no había sido suficiente para poder llegarle a los talones a quienes encabezaban los primeros puestos.

—Supongo que estaba esperando demasiado de ustedes…-fueron las palabras "de consuelo" de la entrenadora hacia aquel grupo de jugadores que apuradamente habían sido competencia para esos tres que llevaban la ventaja.

—Ellos son realmente buenos –opinaba Momoi mirando a esos tres que continuaban compitiendo para decidir al ganador.

—Aunque a este paso ganará…-murmuraba Kiyoe.

—¡Maldición, estaba tan cerca! –masculló Ayaka en cuanto contempló que su dardo se estampó contra el lado incorrecto de la diana.

—Con esto la victoria es completamente mía –fueron las palabras llenas de regocijo del rubio. Había obtenido la ventaja en la última ronda y eso le llevó a obtener la victoria sin dificultad alguna.

—Tsk…Mejoraste…-fue la única palabra que emergió de los labios de Axelle.

—Por supuesto –sonrió por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaba junto a él. Claro, era un gesto socarrón que simplemente servía para echarle en cara que había perdido ante él.

—¿Y qué harás con todos esos complementos, Kai?

—Pues hay alguien aquí que le dará mejor utilidad que yo. Simplemente participé por el acuerdo que hicimos –le respondió a Sanada-. Disfrútalos –soltó con una inocencia fingida. La verdad es que ya se imaginaba quiénes iban a sufrir con la comida de la castaña.

—¿No es grandioso que Kai-kun nos haya obsequiado todos estos complementos? –interrogó Aida con un aura resplandeciente al tiempo que cargaba uno de esos grandes botes de proteínas en sus manos.

—No olvides que vienen en diferentes presentaciones, desde fresa a chocolate. Así podrán disfrutar de una gran variedad de sabores –comentó con una tenue sonrisa, mirando de reojo a la castaña-. Puedo pasarte algunas recetas, después de todo, mi hermano mayor es gran fanático de este tipo de cosas.

—Eso sería excelente. He intentado algunas cosas nuevas pero no me convencen –mientras ellos hablaban a sus anchas sobre de qué manera usarían aquellos suplementos alimenticios, el resto tenía un rostro azul del asco; temían por sus vidas y no era para menos.

—¡Nos quiere matar! –chillaba Izuki.

—Existen maneras menos dolorosas para morir…-susurraba Hyuuga.

—Parece que se está divirtiendo –mencionaba casual Ayaka.

—¡¿Se divierte con el sufrimiento ajeno?! –chasquearon cabreados los futuros conejillos de indias de Aida.

—Más o menos –respondieron esos tres que conocían tan bien al rubio.

Fue en ese justo momento en que empezó a sentir un gran respeto por las mujeres. ¿Es que cómo podían soportar pasar por semejante calvario solamente para delinear su cintura?¿Es que no se querían lo suficiente como para hacerse algo como eso? Y antes de que pudiera siquiera quejarse ya tenía esa jodida prenda puesta.

Lo siguiente no fue tan complicado ya que para su fortuna existía una gran variedad de modelos, tallas y colores. Así que pronto se encontró peleándose con la vestimenta que había seleccionado.

—E-Estoy sorprendido….-Kise parpadeó como si tuviera un tic nervioso recién emergiéndole.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Fuiste tú el que sugirió que usara este jodido corsé. ¿Sabías que muchas mujeres se desmayaban por estas cosas del mal? –se había apropiado de una magnifica peluca. Ahora tenía una larga cabellera que le llegaba sin problema alguno hasta las rodillas-. Ahora los zapatos…

—M-Me cuesta creer que…seas Hadricchi…

El vestido era de un hermoso azabache con diminutas decoraciones carmesí y blancos holanes. Haciendo recordar indiscutiblemente a la época gregoriana, destacada por el arte de la extravagancia. Incluso para alguien como el alemán, le quedaba del largo justo, por lo que era prácticamente imposible apreciar lo que se escondía bajo aquel vestido.

—Tengo una pregunta seria que hacerte, Kise –interrumpió sus pensamientos Hadrien.

—¿Qué pasa? –se había quedado sorprendido de lo bien que caminaba usando semejantes zapatos de tacón.

—¿Qué tan dotadas te gustan las tías? –el pobre rubio casi se ahoga con su saliva. Y seguramente se quedó en blanco tras analizar el significado de esa pregunta.

—¡Hadricchi, ¿pero qué preguntas son esas?! –incluso se había puesto tenuemente rojo-. Aunque…

—¿Aunque…? No seas tímido –le codeó con esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios-. Vamos, cuéntame sobre tus gustos.

—Mmm…Supongo que…un poco de volumen…nunca está de más…¿ya sabes? –soltó con cierto recelo, evadiendo la miradilla del alemán.

—Comprendo, comprendo. A Kise Ryouta no le gustan las tablas de planchar.

—¡Hadricchi!

—Si me llamas así tus locas admiradoras no creerán nada.

—Mm….¿Qué te parece Hanacchi?

—Tu futura novia será una mujer muy infeliz, Kise…Muy infeliz…

—¡Yo lo dije de buena manera!

—No hagas cosas buenas que resulten un asco –agregó, cruzándose de brazos-. Solamente dime Hana y ya, no agregues esa cosa al final o te tiro por las escaleras.

—¡Eres una frágil dama ahora, Hana, no debes hacer cosas como ésas! –le remarcó al travestido chico.

—¡Las mujeres alemanas no son frágiles! –le hizo saber.

—Pues por esta ocasión lo serás –respondió el otro-. Te diré cómo debe comportarse una chica delicada y femenina.

—Voy a arrepentirme de preguntar…¿pero por qué un tío me va a dar consejos sobre eso?

—Hana, debes comportarte adecuadamente –agregó sonriente.

—Te aclaro que no soy una de tus fans y con esa sonrisa no vas a hacer que mi corazón haga doki doki –le advirtió.

—¿Quieres salir vivo de esto y disfrutar el festival, no? –el otro simplemente asintió-. Entonces tenemos que hacer esto bien, ¿entendido?

Había llegado al lugar adecuado, de eso no le quedaba ni la más remota duda, no obstante, había algo que no estaba yendo de todo bien con la atmósfera circundante. ¿Por qué todos esos hombres se veían tan desolados, como si hubieran experimentado…la dura derrota?

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y terminó por adentrarse dentro del Club de Shogi con la clara intención de desafiar a quien fungía como el presidente.

—Parece como si una gran tragedia se hubiera cernido sobre todo el club –comentó Midorima ajustando sus gafas y observando todo a su alrededor.

—¿Quién es el presidente de este club? –cuestionó Akashi sin titubeo. La mirada de todos se enfocaron en el más sombrío de todos.

—Lo siento, pero…-la mirada del pobre hombre se enfocó hacia el recién llegado. Sin embargo, un tercero irrumpió en su conversación, captando la atención de los recién llegados.

—Ha sido divertido, por el premio clara está –sobre su espalda descansaba aquella bolsa bastante cargada con el premio recién obtenido-. Mmm, estas cosas saben innecesariamente bien –sobre su mano libre descansaba aquel pastelillo relleno de crema pastelera.

—Mm…De manera que tú has sido el vencedor.

—Puedo darte la mitad si gustas. Una dotación para un año se me hace demasiado para mí –ese tipo de buenas intenciones a cualquier otro quizás le hubiera agradado, pero para alguien como Akashi Seijuurou era como una cachetada con guante blanco.

—No es necesario –agudizó su mirar-. Soy capaz de obtener un premio así por mis propios medios.

—Entonces buena suerte con tus futuros duelos –indicó despreocupadamente antes de pasar de lado del pelirrojo-. ¿Uh?

Si bien había calculado que podría pasar entre esos dos chicos sin problema alguno, no había considerado que existía algo que podría resultar un estorbo en su avance.

Y aunque había logrado pasar, ese algo no había tenido la misma suerte que él y ahora se encontraba sobre el suelo hecho añicos.

—¡Mi taza de té! –exclamó Midorima mientras se agachaba y sus manos temblaban en su intento por recoger cada uno de esos pequeños pedazos-. ¡La has roto! –le gritó a un desconcertado rubio.

—Me preguntaba por qué razón llevabas una taza de té en tu mano…-mencionó tranquilamente. El peli verde por su lado estaba que se quería comer vivo al rubio.

—¡¿Cómo piensas hacerte responsable de esto, eh?!

—Supongo que tendré que…

Kai se había ido de allí dejando a un Midorima completamente en shock emocional, pero con una gran cantidad de esos pastelillos sobre sus manos. Sí, esa había sido la manera en que el rubio había recompensado su fallo.

—¡Maldito! –exclamó Shintarou, apretando con frustración esos deliciosos empaques con panecillos.

—Creo que esto está resultando un tanto interesante, ¿no lo piensas así Shintarou?

—¡Pagarás por esto!

Estaban más que felices de haber podido escapar del Club de Teatro sin que ninguna de esas chicas pudiera echarles el ojo encima. Era un buen momento para agradecer que los miembros del club entraran por un par de escenarios; nada como esconderse detrás de la escenografía.

—Hemos logrado escapar –mencionó Kise un poco más relajado al tiempo que caminaba ya con más calma.

—Eso dilo sólo por ti. Siento que el corsé va a matarme –masculló Hadrien.

—¿Qué te dije sobre lo de ser una frágil dama?

—Vayamos por una refrescante bebida, Ryou –había moderado su tono de voz para que fuera lo más cercano al de una chica de universidad. Y al mismo tiempo tampoco era problema ir del brazo de ese chico.

—Claro que sí, Hana-chan –habló el otro muy acomedido. A los ojos de todos era una deslumbrante pareja de enamorados.

—¡Kise-kun, ¿quién es esa mujer?! –tampoco es como si esperaran no ser abordados. Aunque habían demorado más de lo que creyeron.

—¡Sí, sí, ¿quién es ella?!

—¡¿Por qué está pegada a ti como si fuera tu novia?!

—Bueno eso es porque…-Hadrien observó de soslayo al carismático modelo.

—…Somos pareja…-completó el otro.

—¡¿QUÉ?! –esas mujeres simplemente no estaban listas para una revelación como ésa. Sencillamente e negaban a creer que su amado Kise tuviera una chica a su lado.

—Así que espero que nos permitan disfrutar del festival sin interrupciones –decía el alemán para el séquito de seguidoras del modelo.

—¡Kise-kun! –lloriquearon todas ante lo que "la novia" del modelo les pedía.

—L-Lo siento mucho chicas, pero de verdad quisiera pasar un buen rato al lado de Hana-chan. No tenemos mucho tiempo para vernos, así que este festival es la oportunidad perfecta para estar juntos –relató con una sonrisa impecable y esos ojos llenos de felicidad; era condenadamente bueno fingiendo.

—Vamos, Ryou –pedía su acompañante-. También tenemos que saludar a tus amigos –él también podía actuar tan bien como el rubio.

—Oh, es cierto. Había olvidado que ellos también estaban aquí. Creo que estar a tu lado hace que todo lo demás deje de tener importancia.

—Ryou, no digas cosas como ésas o haré que me sonroje –sí, ante todas esas mujeres esos dos eran la perfecta envidia de hombres y mujeres: una jodida pareja feliz que se amaba incondicionalmente.

—Es imposible no hacerlo, Hana-chan –dijo el otro melodiosamente.

Sobre aquella gran mesa redonda de robusto roble permanecían un gran papeleo; uno que en apariencia no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y que sin embargo para los presentes resultaba ser el centro de discusión de la actual reunión.

—¿Está bien que hagamos esos tres rally? –preguntó uno de gafas.

—¿No hay problema con ello, o sí? –alegaba la única mujer allí presente. Por lo visto se trataba de la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil-. Turletti-kun se han encargado de proporcionarnos los premios para este año, y al mismo tiempo se ha ofrecido para colaborar con el capitán del Club de Rally.

—Considero que en este tipo de festivales hay que divertirse. Y ya que mañana es el último día de nuestro festival sería bueno que tanto el cuerpo estudiantil así como nuestros visitantes pasen un buen momento, compitiendo de manera deportiva –comentaba el italiano para todos.

—¿Entonces también haremos el evento de la Pareja de Oro? –cuestionó otro más.

—Es una tradición en nuestra universidad, así que no tenemos más elección –habló la presidenta-. Los estudiantes deberán votar mañana para elegir a la Pareja de Oro de este año.

—Los ganadores saldrán en una edición especial de nuestro periódico escolar, serán el logo para el evento de la Pareja de Oro del siguiente año y obtendrán un deslumbrante premio –habló el tesorero del Consejo Estudiantil.

—Bueno, ya hemos discutido lo más importante, así que tenemos que seguir en nuestras tareas y hacer de este evento el más memorable –indicó la presidente con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—_Me pregunto en dónde se habrá metido Hadrien. Lo cité cerca de aquí hace más de una hora…Solamente espero que no esté metido en algún embrollo…_

¿Qué sentido tenía un festival si no podía derrotar a cada uno de sus presidentes antes que cualquier otro?¿Por qué tenía que haber aparecido alguien que disfrutaba del mismo pasatiempo?¿Por qué tenía que llegar justamente después de él? Y sobre todo, ¿qué era esa sensación de molestia que ese rubio le provocaba sólo con mirarle?

Era como si le recordara a alguien…¿Pero a quién?

—Por alguna extraña razón cuando lo veo siento una particular irritación –comentó Akashi. Su intento por hacerse del premio del Club de Go había sido fallida.

—¡Pagará por lo que ha hecho! –ya había intentado golpear al rubio en más de una ocasión con sus tiros perfectos, pero éste simplemente había logrado evadirlos con cierta destreza; y quizás lo que más le irritaba es que con cada intento de asesinato hacia su persona le dejaba uno de sus premios en consolación.

—Siento que me recuerda a alguien…

—¡Akashi!

—Pero si son Midorima-kun y Akashi-kun –por lo visto los caminos de los ex miembros de la Generación de los Milagros habían decidido cruzarse.

—¡Midorin! ¡Alashi-kun! –saludó animadamente la peli rosa.

—Aomine, Kuroko, Momoi –saludó el peli verde-. ¿Y quién es él…? Ver su rostro me produce irritación.

—Quizás porque se parece a ese sujeto -¿en qué momento esos dos decidieron que era entretenido inspeccionar a Axelle tan cercanamente?

—Soy Axelle, Akashi, Midorima –esos dos se miraron de soslayo y después se quedaron en total silencio.

—¿Pero qué trauma le has hecho a la pobre como para que haya decidido cambiarse de género, Aomine? –para el de gafas, el moreno tenía la culpa de toda esa situación.

—¿Por qué me miras con aversión, Akashi? –se quejaba la pobre chica.

—Tu rostro ahora me resulta desagradable en sobre medida.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Midorin?

—Un idiota ha destrozado mi ítem de la suerte –contó con enorme pesar.

—¿Ah? –ahora entendía por qué su amigo tenía sobre su mano ese mundo de fragmentos de porcelana.

—Además, alguien ha decidido hacerle competencia a Akashi –relataba Midorima-. Por lo visto hay más personas con la misma fascinación de ir a derrotar a todos los clubs.

—Vaya, al final sí lo hizo –y de nuevo esos dos tenían su atención puesta en la francesa.

—¿Lo conoces? –curioseó Seijirou.

—Sí, desde hace años. Su nombre es Tatsuhisa Kai –informó-. Me dijo que estaba aburrido y que visitaría los clubs de la universidad.

—¿De verdad se puso a hacer un duelo de clubs? –pronunciaba Momoi.

—Su aburrimiento puede llevarle a hacer cosas inimaginables. Además mencionó algo de que un ex compañero suyo está en esta universidad trabajando como profesor de educación física.

—¿Con qué aburrimiento, eh? –Akashi estaba empezando a experimentar ese sentimiento gracias a que cierta persona se había adelantado a hacer lo que él quería-. Pero aún quedan los de los clubs deportivos –una pequeña sonrisa se postró en sus labios.

—¡Akashi-kun, ánimo, aún puedes volver a ser el Cazador de Recompensas! –le echaba porras Momoi.

—Eres bastante orgulloso, ¿verdad Akashi?

—Le mostraré a tu amigo quién es el verdadero ganador.

—¿Realmente te lo has tomado muy a pecho, cierto? –soltó con cierto nerviosismo Axelle.

—Así es Akashi. No aceptará una derrota tan fácilmente –habló al fin Aomine.

—Parece ser que está muy centrado en ello –mencionó Kuroko. Eso dos implemente se habían adelantado; después de todo, tenían cosas por atender.

—¿Creen que estará bien Tatsuhisa-kun? –preguntó Momoi a Axelle.

—Kai sabe cuidarse muy bien solo –aclaró-. Aunque me preocupa un poco la competitividad de Akashi y sus ansias de querer obtener siempre la victoria.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Axelle-kun?

—Porque Kai es igual que Akashi en ese aspecto –soltó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡El Consejo Estudiantil invita cordialmente a todos a participar en alguno de los rally que tendrán lugar mañana a las 10 a.m.! ¡No pueden perdérselos, ya que los premios son de L-O-C-U-R-A! –aquella voz resonó por cada espacio de la escuela gracias a las bocinas que estaban repartidas en áreas específicas de toda la edificación.

—…Así que también harán rallys aquí…-murmuraba con emoción Axelle.

—Se podrán apreciar 3 modalidades para los rally de mañana, así que hay para el gusto de cada quien. Y para mayores detalles tenemos con nosotros a Marko-kun, el patrocinador de los premios de este año –habló con gran euforia el presentador.

—Hanada, es todo un gusto estar aquí.

—Háblanos sobre las modalidades de los rally que tendrán lugar el día de mañana, y claro, sobre los premios para los felices ganadores.

—Habrán 4 modalidades. La primera sólo permite el registro de chicas, así que vayan eligiendo sabiamente a su pareja chicas –dijo con enorme soltura.

—Oh, oh, ¿acaso desean ver correr únicamente a hermosas señoritas, Marko-kun?

—Claro que no. En realidad es por el premio. No imagino a algún chico queriendo ganar un año de cortesía de maquillaje y perfume de Blue Soupir. Así como dos cupones dorados para comprar en alguna de las tiendas de la cadena Nice&amp;Crystal.

—¡Esos son muy buenos premios! Estoy seguro de que más de una chica querría hacerse de un premio tan gordo.

—En la segunda categoría de rally competirán única y exclusivamente chicos. Los hombres también necesitan un poco de emoción en su vida, ¿no?

—Estoy muy ansioso por saber qué es lo que tiene preparado para el público masculino, Marko-kun.

—Para ellos tenemos algo muy especial.

—¿Y qué podría ser eso, Marko-kun? Si el premio me convence podría plantearme la idea de entrar.

—Los ganadores tendrán una cita con dos lindas modelos juveniles –respondió felizmente.

—¡¿Modelos?! ¿Y de quiénes podrían tratarse?

—Una de ellas es Horikita Mai. Creo que muchos deben conocerla, ya que es muy popular entre los hombres. La otra chica se trata de Toriumi Mamiko –comentó con cierta seriedad.

—Marko-kun, empiezo a creer que elegirte como un representante del Consejo Estudiantil ha sido una de las decisiones más acertadas e importantes de mi joven vida universitaria. ¿Pero cómo es que lograste que dos mujeres como ellas aceptaran algo como eso?

—Uno tiene sus contactos, Hanada –bromeó.

—Los premios simplemente mejoran conforme avanza esto. ¿Qué hay para los rally de dos personas mixto? Debo aceptar que la intriga me mata.

—Se tratan de dos entradas para el concierto de Orpheus que se llevará a cabo en el Domo Tokyo el próximo fin de semana, así como una cena romántica en el Restaurante Le Stella.

—Un rally hecho perfectamente para parejas de enamorados, ¿no es verdad? ¡Maravilloso!

—El último rally será para grupos de 7 personas. Y el premio es sorpresa.

—Bueno si consideramos lo que nos ofrecen los demás eventos, ¡seguramente será una verdadera P-A-S-A-D-A!

—Eso es algo que los participantes tendrán que averiguar por su cuenta.

—¡Marko-kun, muchas gracias por tu tiempo! ¡Estaremos informando sobre los eventos que tendrán lugar mañana en nuestra hermosa universidad!

Después de aquel largo silencio todo se convirtió en un completo bullicio. ¿Pero podía ser de otra manera? No después de que ponían semejantes premios de por medio en un evento deportivo en el que cualquiera podía participar sólo cumpliendo con los requisitos y poseyendo un poco de agallas.

Todos estaban motivados a participar.

—¡Axelle, tú y yo compitamos para ganar esa dotación de cosméticos! –estaba claro que alguien como Momoi se inclinaría por algo como eso-. Tetsu-kun, debemos participar en el rally de parejas.

—Mmm…No lo sé, Momoi –pero ante esa mirada de corderito a medio morir le resultó imposible seguir negándose-. Está bien, participemos y ganemos.

—Daiki, participemos en el rally de parejas –le pedía la francesa a su pareja.

—Parece ser que son a la misma hora…

—¿A qué te refieres? –apenas había cachado que su pareja tenía ese panfleto en manos. Por lo visto allí estaban plasmadas las actividades del día domingo.

—Hasta donde veo se puede participar en ambos rally, Dai-chan -fue el comentario que surgió de la peli rosa.

—Eso es porque no estás viendo bien, Satsuki –recriminó.

—Creo que Aomine-kun se está refiriendo al rally de los chicos –aclaró Tetsuya.

—Ah, es cierto. Son a la misma hora que el de pareja.

—No me sorprende que quieras participar en este rally y no en el que te propuse –soltó Axelle. Sabía que si ponían a Horikita Mai de por medio las cosas no iban a estar a su favor.

—¡Dai-chan, no seas cabezota, participa con Axelle! –ya estaba Momoi regañándole como era debido.

—Déjalo Momoi –intervino la francesa-. De hecho la razón por la que quiero participar en el rally de parejas es por los boletos para Orpheus –confesó con cierta pena-. Así que no hay problema, le pediré a Keigo o Akaya que participen conmigo y asunto acabado.

—¡Dai-chan, idiota…! –un pisotón nunca estaba de más.

—¡Satsuki! –le gritó con enfado. Ese golpe le había dolido-. ¿Cuál es el problema? Ella ha aceptado, así que no tienes nada qué reclamarme.

—Bueno, los veo después –aquella despedida tomó por sorpresa a los tres.

—¿A dónde vas Axelle? –curioseaba la peli rosa.

—Marko me ha mandado un mensaje y me ha pedido que vaya a verlo. No sé qué quiera, pero iré a ver de una vez por todas –fue lo último que dijo antes de irse y dejarles atrás-. _Me pregunto por qué aún no he visto a Hadrien por aquí…Incluso Kise anda por aquí con su novia…¿Novia…?¿Desde cuándo Kise tiene novia…? U-Un momento…esa novia se me hace…sospechosa…_

Se podía respirar una gran tensión en el aire, una que se negaba a disiparse y que empeoraba conforme transcurría el tiempo. El único sonido palpable era el rebote que ese balón de baloncesto ejecutaba bajo el control maestro del pelirrojo.

No había terceros dentro de esa cancha, sólo ellos dos, examinándose con la mirada, aguardando a que alguno decidiera moverse. Sin embargo, eso era algo que al menos uno de los dos se negaba a hacer.

Fuera de la cancha se encontraban esos fieles observadores, aguardando por la acción.

—¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí con Kagamicchi? –por lo visto Kise había ido a dar justo en el gimnasio en el que permanecía el equipo de Tokio.

—Bakagami empezó todo –suspiró largamente Aida antes de fruncir el ceño ante las estupideces que el pelirrojo hacía…la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Y no está perdiendo el tiempo? Es decir, Kai no tiene intenciones de jugar al baloncesto –ese simple comentario le bastó a Hadrien para robar cámara. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta del grave error que cometió-. _¡Maldita sea, no debí de haber abierto la boca!_

—¿Quién es ella? –preguntó casual Jumpei.

—Ah, ¿una…amiga? –el alemán debía comportarse o lo descubrirían.

—Pero como bien dijo, Kai no tiene intenciones de jugar –la castaña pasó de largo la rara contestación de la "acompañante" de Kise y prosiguió con lo suyo.

—_¿Acaso será ese el rubio del que todas las chicas han estado hablando…? _–después de que media universidad se enterara de que ahora era un hombre comprometido las mujeres se habían calmado con el acoso hacia su persona, pero a cambio ahora hablaban de un atractivo rubio que andaba por el campus-. _No es como si fuera tan guapo como todos dicen. No tiene mi estilo _–la confianza ante cualquier inclemencia.

—_¿Por qué presiento que estás evaluando a Kai, Kise?_

—¿Vamos a estar toda la tarde de este modo, ah? –lo mejor era sentarse. Su cara de aburrimiento total continuaba en su rostro.

—Juega –lanzó el balón contra el pobre chico, quien lo agarró sin dilación.

—Ese juego sólo fue para saldar la cuenta con mi ex capitán…-canturreó-. Yo no juego basquetbol, cejitas tupidas…

—¡¿Cejitas tupidas?! –grave error lanzarle el balón tan amablemente antes. Ahora ansiaba estrellárselo en el rostro.

—Pero podemos jugar resuelves un pequeño acertijo.

—Adelante.

—Un oso camina 10 km. hacia el sur, 10 hacia el este y 10 hacia el norte, volviendo al punto del que partió. ¿De qué color es el oso? –bien, fue ese el momento en que todos los presentes descubrieron que los acertijos no eran de su dominio-. Cuando tengas la respuesta, avísame –sonrió ladinamente, con autoconfianza.

—¿Alguien sabe la respuesta? –preguntó globalmente Ryouta; todos negaron-.

—Bueno, se me hace tarde –soltó tras ponerse de pie y juguetear con el balón mientras avanzaba tranquilamente hacia la salida-. A ti te conozco de algún lado –se detuvo en seco cuando sus celestes ojos se cruzaron con las ambarinas del alemán.

—Claro que no. Es la primera vez que nos vemos –mintió lo mejor que pudo.

—Mm…Estoy seguro de que tienes un aire a…

—Kai, así que aquí andabas –momento perfecto para que cierto italiano irrumpiera. Por lo visto había estado corriendo por todos lados ya que tenía la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Ya es hora?

—Sí. Venía justamente por ti –al fin se recompuso-. Acompáñame –pidió. Sin embargo, postró sus esmeraldas pupilas en la "desconocida"-. Por alguna razón…te me haces conocida…

—¿Verdad? Yo tengo esa misma sensación.

—Me apena que un par de apuestos chicos como ustedes me digan cosas como éstas. Pero que sepan que sólo tengo ojos para mi apuesto Ryou –dijo tan dulcemente que nadie pensaría que era un hombre con vestido. Incluso sonreía hermosamente como una chica enamorada del hombre que permanecía a lado.

—¿A que Hana-chan es increíble, no? –le seguía la corriente el rubio. La vida de ambos pendía de sus buenas actuaciones.

—Bueno, como te iba diciendo, es hora Kai. Tenemos que darnos prisa –esos dos simplemente suspiraron internamente; se salvaron, por ahora.

—¿Qué es lo que irán a hacer esos dos? –curioseaba Riko.

—Ni idea. Pero con Marko todo es posible –y todos apoyaban la idea de la pequeña Kiyoe.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que sepa el color del oso, eh?! –por lo visto alguien intentaba llegar a la solución del acertijo. Todos simplemente suspiraron ante algo que claramente terminaría siendo imposible para Bakagami.


	63. Capítulo 63

¡Hola queridas mías! Aquí llegué para dejarles la actualización para que no extrañen Addicted to U. Y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir más que sigo trabajando en esto y espero los disfruten cuando los suba. ¡Besos, abrazos, apapachos y que tengan un bonito inicio de semana! ¡Matta ne!

**Capítulo 63**

**Rivalidad naciente**

Estaba claro que si continuaba pensando en todo aquel asunto obtendría una jaqueca marca diablo, por lo que había decidido sabiamente ir a llenar su estómago ya que pensar por tanto tiempo prolongado había abierto su apetito. Y ya que había una clase que se encargada de montar un restaurante de comida tradicional a costos accesibles, no lo meditó dos veces.

Incluso se le habían unido más personas durante su caminata hacia el susodicho establecimiento. Aunque al menos agradecía que hubieran mesas suficientes para todos.

Y tras un análisis rápido del menú la orden colectiva fue hecha.

—Déjalo ya Bakagami, no podrás adivinar el color del oso –mencionó Aida con un té helado en manos-. Es demasiado para tu coeficiente intelectual.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Te dijo Idiota, eso es lo que pasó –suspiraba Kiyoe. Hasta ella estaba harta de escuchar a su novio hablar de ese tonto acertijo.

—Tatsuhisa-kun es alguien bastante curioso –se rió por lo bajo Momoi.

—Mejor dicho es alguien que le gusta fastidiar a las personas –indicaba el capitán del equipo.

—Yo considero que es una persona interesante con una personalidad un tanto inusual –comentó Kuroko. Alguien parecía sentir simpatía por el rubio; quizás porque le gustaba joder a la gente como a él.

—¿Y entonces?¿Es bueno al menos? –la mirada de Aomine se colocó en Taiga-. Como para que estés haciendo todo este escándalo tiene que ser al menos pasable.

—Por supuesto. No estaría intentando resolver un tonto acertijo si no fuera el caso, idiota.

—Pues para ser tonto, te está costando mucho trabajo –se burló Izuki.

—¿Acaso ustedes ya conocen la respuesta? –estaba claro que allí la única persona que lo sabía era Aida.

—No pienso decírtela, Bakagami. Piénsala por ti mismo…-la verdad es que le agradaba ver al pobre chico pensando y repensando el acertijo.

—¡Oh, aquí está nuestro sushi! Se ve delicioso –todos concordaron con la opinión de Satsuki.

Desde nigiri sushi hasta barazushi, todo aquel conglomerado de tipos de sushi se postraba sobre la mesa, coloreándola hermosamente y al mismo tiempo, desatando el apetito de todos esos jugadores y acompañantes.

Y no sólo su apariencia era buena, sino también su exquisito sabor.

—Mmm…Es delicioso –para Momoi era el sushi más delicioso que hubiera podido probar.

—Sin duda se han lucido con todo esto –felicitaba Riko.

—¿Es aquí, verdad? –por lo visto ese sitio era bastante popular. Justo en el umbral se vislumbraba Axelle y ese par de amigos suyos.

—Sí. Pidamos de inmediato, muero de hambre –mencionó Keigo llevando a todos hacia la mesa más cercana.

—Ah, pero si es Axelle –saludó Momoi desde su asiento.

—Ya quiero que traigan mi orden –a la francesa simplemente se le hacía agua la boca de sólo ver que todos ellos ya estaban comiendo a sus anchas.

Ahora Daishi y sus amigos podían estar en santa paz. La comida les había sido traída y ahora disfrutaban de cada rollo de sushi. Incluso se animaron a pedir algunos postres para acompañar la comida.

—Keigo, sé mi pareja para el rally de parejas de mañana –pidió Axelle con un urameki sushi entre sus palillos.

—Lo siento Axelle, pero…no puedo –el pobre rollito fue a dar contra su plato.

—¿Pero…por qué? –se esperaba la negación de Daiki o cualquier otro, pero no de Keigo. No en un evento como lo era el rally.

—Mi hermana…quiere participar. Ya sabes que va en esta universidad y es gran fan de Orpheus…Y me ha exigido que colabore con ella o subirá fotos bochornosas mías a internet –estaba claro que esas fotos eran demasiado como para que el pelinegro las manejara si llegaban a ser expuestas al mundo.

—Debemos conseguirle un novio para mañana.

—Olvídalo, lleva intentándolo desde que entró aquí…Y como está loca, es caso perdido…-susurró como un mantra.

—¿Y tú Ayaka…?

—Ayudaré con los preparativos de los rally que tendrán lugar antes de mediodía, Axelle. Lo siento –se disculpó el pelirrojo.

—No es justo…Yo quiero…mis boletos…-chasqueó la lengua y se limitó a mirar lo que quedaba sobre su plato-. Todos los boletos se vendieron en las primeras dos horas…

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Hadrien o Leo? –sugería Sanada.

—Leo está ayudando también en los rally. Y Hadrien no responde mis mensajes ni llamadas; no sé qué demonios esté haciendo –y una sombra de pesimismo se postró sobre ella-. Marko debió de haberme dicho que tenía esas entradas…-lloriqueó.

—No había visto tanta depresión en tu rostro desde que ese niño se llevó la última copia del juego que tanto esperaste para tu cumpleaños –tomó asiento sin más aquel conocido suyo.

—Se te ve bien las ropas de cocinero –halagaba el pelinegro.

—De igual manera, mi turno ha acabado ya –retiró aquel molesto mandil, colocándolo sobre la orilla de la mesa.

—¿Cómo es que terminaste ayudando a esta clase…cuando ni siquiera trabajas aquí? –Ayaka tenía un buen punto en manos.

—…Marko…-ese nombre lo decía todo.

—A mí también me embaucó…-Axelle ya quería cambiarse y ser chica de nuevo. Los acosos a su persona no habían disminuido.

—¿Y entonces, qué es lo que pasa?

—Axelle quiere los boletos que darán en el rally de parejas…

—Pero ninguno de nosotros puede acompañarle…-concluyó Keigo.

—¿Y no se supone que tienes pareja?

—Ah, sobre eso…-soltó con cierto nerviosismo-. Pues…

—¿Participará en el rally para chicos? –la mirada de la francesa lo decía todo-. Entonces no queda más remedio que ganar esas entradas –esas palabras captaron la atención de todos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kai? –la francesa prefería cerciorarse a malinterpretar.

—Si tanto quieres ganar esos boletos, participaré contigo.

—¡¿De verdad?! Tú odias los rally.

—No te lo estaría diciendo de no ser verdad –indicó con una tenue sonrisa-. Así que, ¿qué me dices?

—Por supuesto, sé mi pareja para el rally –dijo tras pensarlo brevemente-. Esos boletos serán todos míos –soltó feliz de la vida, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Estás seguro de hacer esto, Kai? –le susurraba Keigo al oído.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Eres el ex, y eso podría traer problemas con Aomine.

—Ella quiere esos boletos más que cualquier otra cosa, así que le ayudaré a conseguirlos. Es así de simple. Si ella no tiene problema con que sea su pareja para el rally, no tiene por qué interesarle a los demás –expresó secamente.

—Supuse que saldrías con algo como esto, Kai –suspiró hondamente.

—Bueno, no creo que importe mucho. Ella está emocionada al respecto –comentaba el pelirrojo.

—Bien, vayamos a inscribirnos de una vez antes de que te arrepientas, Kai -propuso Axelle. Kai simplemente sonrió burlonamente ante la repentina subida de energías de la chica.

—Pensaba que el registro era el mismo día de mañana -decía el pelinegro.

—Lo hacen hoy mismo para que mañana simplemente se dé inicio a los rally. Ya que gracias a los premios prácticamente todos participarán -aclaraba el pelirrojo.

—Eso significa que mi hermana vendrá por mí en cualquier momento...-el pobre Keigo estaba un tanto aterrado.

—Ya hemos acabado de comer, así que vayamos al centro de registro -nuevamente se puso de pie, llevándose consigo al anonadado rubio. Y pronto el resto del grupo les siguió.

—Axelle ha salido muy de prisa...

—Y con Tatsuhisa-kun jalándole del brazo -concluía Kuroko el comentario de su novia.

Y fue en ese momento en que todos posaron su atención en Aomine. Parecía no importarle lo acaecido y así mismo estaba concentrado en terminarse su preciado sushi.

—Tal vez está muy seguro de sí mismo -mencionaba sueltamente Hyuuga.

—¿Saben dónde se ha metido Kai? -allí estaba de nuevo el desaparecido Marko haciendo acto de aparición.

—Acaba de irse con Axelle y sus amigos -respondió Kiyoe.

—¡Marko, sabía que eras tú! Estaremos en el centro de registro de para el rally por parejas -avisaba Keigo, quien al percatarse del chico regresó.

—Tu hermana ya te registró Keigo.

—¡¿Qué?! Maldición…

—¿Pero si tú no vas a participar con Axelle, quién será su pareja?

—..Nuestro Príncipe Encantador -más burlón no podía escucharse. Estaba claro que ese comentario era sarcasmo puro.

—Vaya...Eso sí me ha topado por sorpresa. Bueno, iré con ustedes -tras despedirse emprendió la retirada al lado del pelinegro.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué Kai va a participar?! -exclamó patidifusa la castaña.

—E-Espera...¿por qué le dicen el Príncipe Encantador? De eso no tiene nada -Jumpei haciendo las preguntas más fuera de lugar.

—Larga historia que no pienso contar aquí.

—Por lo visto Tatsuhisa-kun sabe mover minuciosamente sus piezas

—Tetsu-kun, pareciera como si le halagaras...

—Bueno, está claro que el rally por parejas será muy emocionante -la sonrisa en los labios de Riko escondían dobles intenciones-. Hyuuga, tú y yo también participaremos en el rally por parejas –ordenó.

—Pero los premios no son de...-calló, la mirada de sicario de Aida le hizo cambiar de opinión-. A la orden. Vayamos inmediatamente al registro.

—Taiga y yo iremos con ustedes -porque Kiyoe también tenía intenciones serias de participar y ganar-.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no quiero participar en esa cosa! -exclamó el pelirrojo.

—Me ayudarás a ganar Taiga. Después puedes irte atragantarte con el vale de comida que te dio Marko -espetó fríamente; se notaba que todavía estaba resentida por ser vendida por comida-. Yo sólo hago esto por los boletos para el concierto de Syu-kun -extrañamente su tono de voz se había endulzado y se le veía como una chica enamorada...enamorada de otro hombre que no era Kagami.

—Axelle lo hace por las mismas razones -decía Satsuki-. Aprovechando, Tetsu-kun y yo iremos a registrarnos. Y de paso me registraré con Axelle para el rally de chicas.

—¡¿Qué?! -soltaron exaltadas esas dos amigas suyas.

—¡¿Axelle va a participar contigo?! -eso era claramente un reclamo por parte de Riko.

—¡¿Desde cuándo a ella le interesan esas cosas?! -lo de Kiyoe también podía verse como eso.

—Quién sabe -les dijo cínica y sonriente-. Lo importante es que ganaremos -todos presintieron el peligro. Una guerra entre esas cuatro chicas era lo más próximo al choque de dos planetas.

—¡Sin importar quién gane, sufriremos las consecuencias todos por igual! -lloriqueó Hyuuga.

—¡Maldito Marko, seguramente se debe de estar divirtiendo con todo esto! -quizás Kagami esté en toda la razón.

Y mientras las chicas seguían discutiendo sobre quién obtendría la victoria, alguien parecía olvidarse por completo de ese entorno tan ruidoso y centrarse en lo que había ocurrido hacia poco.

¿Por qué tenía que haberse emparejado con alguien como él, que además de fastidioso era su ex pareja? ¿Tanto ansiaba esas estúpidas entradas que no le importaba hacer equipo con alguien así? ¿Por qué de repente empezaba a desagradarle enormemente la idea si hasta hace poco no le daba mucho crédito a su presencia?

Posiblemente porque no había sido hasta ese instante en que él podría convertirse en un verdadero estorbo.

—_No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya_ -se puso de pie en total silencio. Estaba claro que tenía que ir a un lugar lo antes posible.

—¿A dónde vas, Dai-chan? -la peli rosa no era la única que tenía esa duda. Todos estaban igual.

—Hay algo que tengo que hacer -fueron sus palabras de despedida.

—Está claro que irá al centro de registro para evitar que Kai y Axelle hagan equipo -Aida ya tenía medida a todos al parecer.

No era sorpresa que el sitio donde tenía lugar el registro de los rally en parejas estuviera atestado de gente hasta las narices. Con semejantes premios todo el mundo parecía estar más que motivado. Eso simplemente denotaba lo acertadas que habían sido las elecciones del italiano.

Para su fortuna no era demasiado complicado a hallar a su novia gracias a su color de cabello. Por lo que en nada estuvo detrás de esos dos.

—¿Daiki? –estaba sorprendida de que su pareja estuviera allí.

—Sobre el rally de parejas…

—Descuida, ya está hecho todo –comentó felizmente. Frente a él estaba esa tarjetita en la que establecía el nombre de ambos como participantes oficiales del rally de parejas-. Marko nos ayudó, ya que como ves sigo vestido de esta manera.

—Ganaremos, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por el mal genio de Axelle –decía Tatsuhisa calmadamente, mirándole de soslayo con esa mirada tan carente de interés.

—Tenemos que hablar tú y yo –sólo lo dijo por amabilidad porque ya estaba halando a la pobre chica fuera del tumulto de gente.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? –y tras unos minutos de caminata al fin llegaron a una zona menos concurrida en la que podían hablar sin interrupciones.

—¿Por qué has decidido hacer equipo específicamente con "él", eh?

—Porque con quien deseaba formar equipo no puede y cuando pensé en otras opciones, todos estaban ocupados…Y tú vas a participar en el rally de chicos. Así que las opciones se me acababan. Y fue cuando Kai me dijo que podía participar conmigo si así quería.

—¿Qué tanto quieres esos boletos? –sí, porque todo era a raíz de eso. Lo demás le daba igual a Axelle.

—Solamente diré que mi amor por Orpheus…es más grande que el que tú sientes por Mai-chan –soltó rápidamente. Y si eso no era suficiente, también señalaría a su amado novio mientras mantenía esa mirada llena de seriedad-. Y haré lo que sea necesario por conseguir esas entradas, Daiki.

—¡¿De verdad…?!¡¿Tú siendo fanática de un grupo?! ¿Qué tan bueno es ese susodicho Orpheus?

—Ya has escuchado temas musicales de él –y por si el moreno tenía mala memoria, la chica le puso una de esas afamadas canciones; fue entonces cuando él recordó: esa canción la había usado para despertarle cuando le obligó a acompañarle a ese viaje de verano.

—¡Eso no es música!

—Por supuesto que sí –estipuló-. Y pues ésa es la razón fundamental por la que entro al rally. De haberse presentado las circunstancias, hasta le hubiera pedido a Akashi que participara conmigo o a cualquiera de tus ex compañeros de equipo.

—D-De verdad…quieres entrar sin importar qué…

—Pero bueno, con Kai en mi equipo la victoria prácticamente es mía –afirmó con enorme confianza.

—¿Ni siquiera desistirías si te dijera que participaría contigo en el rally de parejas?

—Debiste de habérmelo dicho antes. Cuando te inscribes no puedes cambiar de pareja ni tampoco demitir –le informó con cierta seriedad.

—Tsk –estaba claro que la idea le disgustaba. Pero también sabía que no haría a desistir a Axelle de su idea sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara-. Tienes que ser tan testaruda.

—No sé de qué te quejas, podrás estar con tu amada Mei-chan –mencionaba casual-. Y todo esto, ¿a quién vas a meter en tu equipo?

—…Hadrien…-los ojos de Axelle se abrieron como platos soperos.

—_¡No responde mis llamadas ni mensajes, pero sí a la petición de Daiki! Esto tiene que ser una broma barata…._Ah, ya veo. Suerte, digo, no es que Hadrien sea muy brillante que digamos…

—¿Eh?¿Por qué estás diciendo? Sobre todo, ¿qué insinúas?¿Ahora por qué demonios estás enfadada?

—Por nada en especial –dijo de mala gana.

—Jamás podré entender…tu loca cabeza.

—Es mejor así –sentenció con cierta vileza-. Ahora regresaré para inscribirme con Momoi al rally de chicas, por cierto, también participaré en el de equipos –parecía haberse olvidado de mencionar ese detalle.

—¡¿Qué?!¿Con quiénes…? –esa mujer iba a volverlo loco.

—No lo sé –el moreno simplemente ladeó la cabeza ante "esa respuesta"-. Marko me apuntó dentro del Grupo Perseus.

—¿Perseus?

—Los equipos para el rally de 7 personas tienen nombres de constelaciones. Fue cosa de la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, que también es la presidenta del Club de Astrología.

—De verdad…que están siendo muy ociosos con todo esto…¿Y cómo diantres aceptaste unirte a un equipo que ni conoces?

—Pues pensé que sería divertido y acepté. Mañana sabré quiénes son…Marko dijo que no pasaría nada, que me divertiría con los miembros del equipo que seleccionó.

—Olvidaba que a ese enano le dices sí sin chasquear.

—Mentiroso. A veces debo negarme a sus peticione –relató con orgullo-. Deberías participar en el rally de equipos con Kagami y el resto de la Generación de los Milagros, ¿no crees?

—¡Rotundamente me niego!

—Jajaja…Supuse que dirías algo como eso.

Y antes de que pudieran continuar charlando del tema, callaron ante lo que estaban viendo. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo?

¿Qué hacía Kise corriendo a toda prisa mientras llevaba de la mano a aquella chica?¿Por qué había tantos chicos detrás de ellos?¿Cuál era el significado de todo? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué estaban usándolos de escondite mientras esos frenéticos hombres avanzaban?

—¿Uh?¿Kise, pero qué rayos?

—Gracias a dios, Aominecchi. Por poco y no la cuento –soltó ya más ligero y con el corazón un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado?¿Por qué les seguían esos chicos? –cuestionaba Axelle.

—Estaban acosando a Hana-chan y entonces los encaré, fue entonces cuando empezaron a perseguirnos. Pero más importante, ¿quién eres tú? –claro, a Kise no le habían dicho nada de que se trataba de Axelle.

—…Soy Axelle…-le susurró al oído. El modelo simplemente se sorprendió y le miró de arriba para abajo, como todo el jodido mundo-. ¡Eres increíble, luces como un chico! –le felicitó.

—No es algo por lo que debas felicitarme, Kise…Además, ¿quién es ella?¿Tu novia?

—Ah, ella es Hana-chan, mi pareja –informó sonriente como mil astros reunidos en un mismo punto.

—Ryou, eres tan malo por no hablarle a tus amigos de mí –soltó con fingido enfado-. Es un placer conocer a todos sus amigos.

—Por alguna razón…siento algo familiar en ti…-Axelle examinaba con detalle a la "novia" del rubio.

—Es la primera vez que nos vemos, así que es imposible –sonrió alegremente. Incluso un mundo rosa y floreado se apareció detrás de ella en cuanto tomó del brazo a su pareja. Se veían tan felices y bien juntos.

—…No lo sé, pero me enferman…-mascullaba Aomine.

—No sé…pero siento un poco de envidia…y no encuentro el motivo…-susurraba la francesa.

—¡Al fin los hemos encontrado! –y ese grito sencillamente hizo que Daiki y Axelle dieran un enorme salto del susto. Por lo visto habían llegado un par de extraños; uno con una cámara de vídeo y la otra con apariencia de entrevistadora profesional-. ¡Estamos con la pareja sensacionalista de toda la Universidad de Tohoku!

—¡¿Sensacionalista?! –Aomine y Axelle fliparon ante semejante declaración.

—Díganme, ¿qué se siente ser una de las parejas más populares de toda la universidad y estar nominados para ser la Pareja de Oro?

—B-Bueno, no estábamos al tanto de que nos nominaron para algo como eso –Kise no mentía, no tenía ni jodida idea de que estaba metido en semejante apuro. Lo peor es que estaban grabándolos.

—Estamos bastante sorprendidos –intervino Hana-. Simplemente no somos más que una pareja que intenta pasar un buen momento en este festival cultural. No creo que sea la gran cosa.

—Todos los alumnos están hablando de ustedes. Desde las fans descorazonadas por saber que un gran ídolo de la moda como Kise Ryouta ahora tiene pareja, hasta los chicos. Por lo visto Hana-chan se ha ganado el corazón de muchos hombres y no parecen estar de acuerdo en que alguien como Kise-kun la merezca.

—No creo que sea para tanto. Sólo soy una chica ordinaria que ha tenido la fortuna de conocer a alguien tan maravilloso como Ryou –expresó con enorme decisión.

—Pero háblennos más sobre ustedes, especialmente tú, Hana-chan –y fue cuando la cámara se enfocó en el alemán-. ¿Cómo se conocieron?¿Cuáles son sus intereses?¿Qué tiempo llevan de relación? Ilústrennos sobre esto.

—…Digamos que fue…cosa del destino. Nos conocimos por accidente, mientras él corría a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo a sus prácticas de basquetbol y yo iba tarde para mi clase de la tarde –de alguna manera las cosas se habían dado así-. Soy gran fanática del basquetbol, así como de la ropa de moda, maquillaje y muchas cosas más que resultaría difícil terminar de nombrar en este momento –sonrió ladinamente, mirando al rubio-. Aunque Ryou es lo que más me gusta de todo –deletreó cándidamente.

—Nada como tener una gran pasión en común –la entrevistadora estaba fascinada con esos dos; ellos por su lado simplemente querían escaparse y no saber nada de los medios de comunicación.

—Sí, el tener cosas en común con la pareja es indispensable. Después de todo, pasas una cantidad apreciable al lado de esa persona especial –decía un motivado Kise Ryouta-. ¿No es así, Hana-chan?

—Siempre estoy al pendiente de los juegos de mi querido, Ryou –comunicó cantarinamente.

—Ya para finalizar, por favor ofrézcannos una pizca de su ardiente amor.

—¿Ah…? –sí, los dos se quedaron estupefactos ante eso.

—¡Nada como un beso entre dos personas que se aman!

Un beso sencillamente era impensable. Era algo que ambos se negaban a hacer sin importar lo que sucediera, después de todo, los dos eran chicos y besarse dejaría secuelas traumáticas que nunca superarían, ni siquiera yendo al psicólogo lo que les restaba de existencia.

—L-Lo siento, pero lo que pasa…es que soy muy tímida. Y ese tipo de cosas…me ponen nerviosa –Hadrien haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por evitar que sus labios tuvieran que presionar los de un hombre-. _¡Ni de coña pienso besar a Kise, no en esta vida, no si puedo evitarlo!_

—¿No es adorable Hana-chan? Es uno de sus puntos buenos –lo mejor era hacer que el tema en cuestión pasara por alto por la chica-. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por una crepa? Después de todo son tus favoritas, Hana-chan.

—Claro que sí, Ryou. ¿Y si después vamos a pasear por los jardines? Son hermosos.

—Nada aquí es más hermoso que tú, Hana-chan…

Pronto Aomine y Axelle sentían como eran invadidos por aquel mundo rosa de cursilerías donde un mundo de corazoncitos y estrellas florecían instantáneamente, embelleciendo aún más a la adorable pareja que robaba el suspiro de todos los que la admiraban.

—Muchas gracias por su valioso tiempo, Kise-kun, Hana-chan. ¡Yo misma votaré por ustedes! –y allá iba la pareja escándalo de la universidad de Tohoku; huir era lo más sabio que podían hacer. Aunque claro, lo hacían hermosamente, ocasionando que hubiera muchos desmayados.

—Si sigo viéndolos…algo malo va a sucederme…-comentaba Axelle, recuperándose de tanta perfección de pareja.

—¡Y bueno, esto es todo por este día! –la conductora estuvo a punto de irse, sin embargo se detuvo en seco en cuanto cruzó su mirada con la de la francesa-. ¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí!¡Es el mismísimo Takeshi-kun! El hombre que ha robado un sinnúmero de corazones gracias a su gran atractivo, sonrisa encantadora y adorable personalidad.

—_Maldita sea, debí haber huido cuando pude…No, de hecho, debí haberme cambiado…_H-Hola –saludó tímidamente; ya le estaban grabando.

—Takeshi-kun, hemos oído mucho de ti en las últimas horas. ¿Podrías ofrecernos una entrevista para todas tus admiradoras?

—¿Admiradoras…? Yo no creo tener…-se calló. De un momento a otro habían aparecido un montón de chicas con sus celulares en manos-. _¡¿Esto es lo que llaman Generación Espontánea?!_

—Todas aquí nos preguntamos si estás saliendo con alguien, Takeshi-kun.

—Ah…Bueno, se podría decir que ando saliendo…con alguien…_No les puedo decir que es el chico que está atrás de todo ese grupo de chicas…_

—¡Takeshi-kun, Takeshi-kun! –estaba confirmado, tenía un séquito de fans bien definido.

—Eso significa que no tienes una relación establecida, Takeshi-kun –todas las miradas se posicionaron repentinamente en la persona que había ofertado aquel comentario.

—¡Oh, pero sí es la afamada Mamiko-chan! –presentó la conductora.

Esa intensa mirada violácea sencillamente resultaba de lo más volátil cuando se contrastaba contra su alba piel y esa cabellera intensamente azabache.

No podía esperarse que una chica como ella anduviera por esa universidad portando cualquier prenda; no, claro que no, como la modelo ejemplar que era llevaba las vestimentas más modernos y que se moldeaban maravillosamente en su juvenil y bien proporcionado cuerpo.

—¿Cómo debemos interpretar esto, Mamiko-chan?

—Que antes de que termine el festival cultural, Takeshi-kun será mi b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d –las chicas allí presentes no eran las únicas que se quedaron en shock, no, claro que no, Axelle estaba en estado de ausencia total mientras la última palabra de esa modelo se repetía como un mantra en su cabeza.

—Mamiko-chan y Takeshi-kun, ¿juntos?

—Simplemente no podemos competir contra alguien como Mamiko-chan –todo el lugar se llenó de susurros y miradas centradas en la respuesta del chico.

—Lo siento, pero tendrás que desistir de la idea, Mamiko-chan…Ya que Takeshi no tiene interés alguno en mujeres como tú. Después de todo, me tiene a mí…-un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, uno que solamente empeoraba conforme los segundos pasaban.


	64. Capítulo 64

¡Buenos días mis queridas lectoras! *-*9 Aquí trayéndole más risas y momentos divertidos(?). Bueno, la cuestión es que Kise se ha hecho de una bonita novia y que el festival es un total desmadre tanto por la Kiseki, como por los personajes que metí; pero esto apenas empieza a ponerse interesante :D. Así que espero que disfruten el capítulo de este día. ¡Gracias por sus lecturas y todos sus comentarios, ya hemos sobrepasado los 100, así que estoy muy feliz por ello!

**Isa.-**¡Gracias por tu MP! Sí, sé que soy cruel en dejar el capítulo de esa manera, pero es lo que toca para no perder la emoción y así tengas ganas de seguir leyendo (?). Es plan con maña xD. Descuida, el cap de este día te dejará de la misma manera Muahahaha. Bonito miércoles, besos, abrazos y te me cuidas mucho. ¡Matta ne!

**Joy.-**¡Muchas gracias por comentar y descuida, yo sé que te pierdes en la infinidad de cosmos! Me hace feliz que te hayas reído con estos capítulos, ya que esa es uno de sus objetivos, porque tanta cosa sin sentido que pasa no puede ser ignorada jajaja. Kai, él tiene una personalidad retorcida y creo que ni yo sé sus verdaderas intenciones (?); pero me gusta que se ponga a fastidiar a todos XD. Y sobre la linda Hana-chan, dios, les esperan tragedias a ese par. Espero disfrutes el cap de este día *-* Besos, abrazos y apapachos. ¡Cuídate mucho y linda semana! Au revoir!

**Guest.-**¡Hola, gracias por dejarme tu comentario! La verdad tengo dudas de quién seas XD Así que espero que más adelante me lo aclares. Me confundo cuando no salen con su nick normal. Ya sé que soy cruel, siempre me lo dicen en todos mis fic jajaja, así que ya es normal. Aunque creo que con el capítulo de este día pensarás lo mismo. ¡Ten una bonita semana, cuídate, besos y abrazos! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Capítulo 64**

**Enemigo en común**

Debían admitir que lo menos que estaban haciendo era disfrutar del Festival Cultural. Si continuaban del mismo modo hasta que llegara el momento de irse de allí, probablemente terminarían con un dolor terrible de pies y al trauma de por vida de que no es bueno ser partícipes de eventos como ésos.

Lo único agradable que tenían ahora para olvidarse de su traumática mañana eran esas deliciosas piezas de sushi. El hambre también había hecho mella en ellos.

—Esto se fue completamente fuera de nuestras manos –Kise había disfrutado hasta el último granito de arroz de su sushi.

—Es tu maldita culpa por ser tan popular. Debes marcar límites, idiota –remarcó el alemán con su bebida en manos.

—Menos mal que encontramos dónde escondernos –ambos se hallaban ocultos detrás del gimnasio que empleaban los chicos del club de gimnasia-. Por cierto, este sushi está realmente bueno. Deberíamos ir por más.

—Si vamos ahora volverá a pasar lo mismo, Kise –señaló un cabreado Hadrien-. Además, la persona que hizo este sushi ya no está en turno…Y por lo que oí el otro cocinero no lo hacía tan bien.

—Todos parece que se están divirtiendo…menos nosotros…-lloró en silencio Ryouta. Se supone que su fin de semana debía ser divertido no un caso de persecución masiva.

—Pues yo mañana me niego a usar este vestido nuevamente. Así que o te disfrazas de alguien más o dejas que todas esas mujeres abusen de ti.

—¡Hana-chan, no seas tan cruel conmigo!

—Kise, a veces me dan ganas de golpearte. No sé si es normal o es por todo en lo que me has metido –lo miró de manera inquisidora-. ¿Qué tan difícil es decirles que te den tu espacio personal?

—Son mis queridas fans, no puedo ser cruel con ellas –defendió.

—Por cosas como éstas no tienes muchos amigos, ¿verdad?

—¡Hana-chan! –exclamó con pesar.

—Los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros no atraen más que problemas innecesarios…Empiezo a ver que venirme a Japón a estudiar no fue una idea muy acertada…

—Oye…tengo una pregunta…-susurraba el rubio al tiempo que tenía toda su atención puesta en su celular.

—¿Y ahora qué? –porque también sentía curiosidad sobre lo que el chico estaba viendo-. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

—Es curioso…lo populares que nos hemos vuelto en un par de horas…-no era mentira que sus manos temblaban como si estuviera muriéndose del miedo; tampoco estaba de más decir que estaba sudando frío.

—Si continuamos así…ganaremos…Y ganar no significa nada bueno para este caso…-Hadrien palideció al contemplar las encuestas de las parejas que habían sido propuestas por los estudiantes y que contaba con un contador en tiempo real.

—¡Espera un momento! ¡Esta de aquí…es…Axelle-chan! –unos cuantos puestos abajo se encontraba la francesa. Pero esa no era la sorpresa, son más bien la persona que fungía como su pareja.

—…Oh mein Gott…-se quedó en blanco.

—¡¿Parejas como "éstas" también compiten?! –el rubio miraba a su compañero de tragedias como que buscando respuestas.

—…Ese Kai…sí que tiene pantalones para hacer algo como eso…

—¡¿Lo conoces?!¡¿Él sabe que ese chico en realidad es chica?! –exclamó en la brevedad posible.

—Estoy seguro de que lo sabe.

—¿Entonces ha hecho esto para fastidiar a Aominecchi?

—Es posible, pero sólo en parte.

—Explícame, Hana-chan.

Estaba segura de que muchas cosas habían pasado mientras ocurrió ese funesto bloqueo mental. Podía asegurarlo porque ahora se encontraba sentada sobre aquel banquillo mientras sostenía entre sus manos aquella bebida rica en azúcar. Por alguna razón le dolía un poco la cabeza y no entendía cómo se había desplazado tan rápido de aquel pasillo hasta la zona verde en la que ahora se hallaba.

Aunque lo que le causaba más intriga le causaba era ver a esos dos chicos mirándole de mala manera al mismo tiempo que parecían estar dialogando sobre un asunto que le involucraba.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? –sacudió el aturdimiento de su cabeza y se dispuso a obtener respuestas.

—En términos generales participarás conmigo mañana en el rally de parejas vestida de esa manera –mencionó Kai, con una burlona sonrisilla.

—¡¿Ahhh?! –se puso de pie, derramando su preciada bebida sobre el suelo.

—Parece ser que no lo recuerdas, Axelle –suspiró cansadamente Aomine.

—Me perdí después de que esa….mujer apareciera ante mí –comentó con cierta grima.

—Ah sí, después de eso aparecí yo y te reclamé como mío –era acongojante la manera tan natural con la que podía decir algo como eso que implicaba demasiadas cosas, especialmente porque todos creían que ella era ahora era un chico.

—¿Tanto era el acoso que te hacían…? –mencionaba Axelle mirando fijamente al imperturbable rubio.

—…Mira, vamos en el cuarto puesto…-la aturdida mujer no comprendía a qué se refería hasta que vio la pantalla del celular del chico. Allí se veían todas las parejas que estaban participando para la Pareja de Oro.

—Oh, es un buen puesto…¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué demonios estamos participando?! Y lo más importante…¿parejas de ese tipo también participan? –se descontaba del mundo unos minutos y todo perdía el sentido común.

—Por lo visto el amor trasciende géneros…Y que haya a quienes les guste este tipo de relaciones, también ayuda.

—Quedó bien hasta que mencionaste lo otro, Kai.

—Todo esto es TU culpa. No tenías por qué intervenir donde no te llamaban –reclamó el moreno. Nuevamente la tensión regresó entre esos dos.

—¿Qué más da? Todos piensan que es chico. No creo en qué afecte eso tu relación –dictaminó-. ¿O preferías que fuera acosada por esa modelo?

—Ese no es el punto. Sólo deja de estarte metiendo de más –chasqueó notoriamente enfadado.

—Paren el carro ustedes dos –Axelle no iba a quedarse a ver cómo continuaban con su charla sin sentido-. Kai ha hecho esto por una razón, después de todo, él es bastante egoísta –afirmó, al mismo tiempo que suspiró más tranquila.

—¿Y cuál es? –quiso saber el moreno.

—Librarse de todas las chicas que lo han venido acosando desde que entró aquí –Aomine simplemente se quedó confuso ante eso y después miró al hostigador, uno que parecía simplemente encogerse de hombros-. No es la primera vez que hace algo como esto. Solo que en esa ocasión Keigo fue su víctima –relató.

—Es irritante tener a un montón de chicas hostigándote a donde sea que vayas, así como que piensen que si les hablas bien ya quieres algo con ellas…La mayoría de las mujeres son bastante irritables –sentenció con el ceño fruncido y esa mueca de disgusto total en su cara.

—Pero qué clase de…-Daiki sencillamente no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Un chico que no tolera ser popular y que además parece ser un ogro con el rostro de un príncipe?

—Kai es un chico con una personalidad…un tanto torcida –agregó muy campante Axelle.

—¿Cómo demonios terminaste andando con un chico como ése? –al diablo que el rubio le escuchara.

—Es una buena historia, pero muy larga como para que te la cuente aquí, Aomine-chan –ironizó con esa sonrisilla embustera, logrando que el moreno quisiera ponerle en su sitio.

—Dejen de provocarse mutuamente. Mejor disfrutemos del festival –mencionaba la rubia-. Debo mentalizarme que mañana participaré en 3 rally…-la idea no le hacía gracia; hacer esfuerzo físico innecesario no iba con ella.

—¿Tres? No me digas que Marko te metió al rally por equipos –Axelle simplemente suspiró desconsolada-. De modo que estaremos en el mismo equipo –soltó cándidamente.

—¡¿Qué?! –eso fue sorpresivo para los dos. Aunque los motivos distaban de uno a otro.

—¿Equipo Perseus?

—Mismamente, Axelle. Ah, Keigo y Akaya están también…No conozco a los otros tres, pero son chicos también –confesó con esa duda incrustada en su persona.

—¡No me mires a mí, el que ha hecho el equipo ha sido Marko! –se defendía la ahora acusada novia de Daiki.

—Ah…Pensar que me dejé arrastrar a toda esta locura…-suspiró con resignación Kai.

—No vas a participar, ¿entendido? –sentenció el moreno sin condolencia alguna.

—Lo siento Daiki, pero no puedo simplemente…Si cedo, entonces dejaré que él tenga la razón y me lo echará en cara hasta que se hastíe de ello –replicó.

—¿Ah?¿Ahora de quién demonios hablas?

—…Del Equipo Orión…-informaba el otro-. Ese chico de mirada astuta ha decidido entrar al rally por equipos.

—¡Acaba de mandarme un mensaje el muy cínico diciéndome que más nos vale no escapar! –allí estaba el susodicho mensaje. Y ella no exageraba, ese mensaje era una clara declaración de guerra silenciosa en la que al mismo tiempo también se jactaba de que ganaría.

—¡¿Akashi…?! ¿Pero por qué él….? –su novia se limitó a señalar a "cierto chico".

—Se encargó de quitarle a Akashi la oportunidad de aplastar a los presidentes de los diferentes clubs de juegos de mesa que hay aquí. Así que él sólo pudo hacerse de los premios de los clubs de deportes –expresó.

—Pero de igual manera requiere 6 personas más, no puede simplemente…-susurraba el moreno.

—Ah, pues inscribió a otros seis. Al maniaco de los dulces, al friki de los ítems, al cejitas tupidas, al princeso en apuros, al troll…y claro, a ti.

—¡¿Qué clase de apodos son esos?! Espera, ¿con princeso en apuros te refieres a Kise?¡¿Y cuál me has puesto a ti?!

—Ya te dije cómo se llaman, ¿por qué los sigues llamando de esa manera? –reclamaba Axelle.

—Maldito Akashi, siempre haciendo de las suyas –chasqueó la lengua con malhumor. Ahora estaba metido en ese embrollo; aunque quizás no era tan mala idea, ya que podría encargarse de poner a ese fastidioso chico en su sitio-. Bien, entiendo por qué Akashi hizo lo que hizo, ¿pero cómo convenció a los demás?

—Bueno, Kai ha estado molestando a los Miembros de la Generación de los Milagros… "sin querer".

—Ey, ey, ¿por qué presiento que lo ha hecho a posta?

—Por accidente rompí la taza té del friki de los ítem…Por algo que no entiendo el princeso en apuros me mira con cierto resentimiento. El cejitas tupidas se enfadó de que el acertijo que le di lo podía resolver un chico de nivel secundaria…Y al gigantón no le hice nada que yo recuerde.

—Compraste la última tarta de chocolate que había en el café maid y te la comiste frente a él –claro, para eso estaba Axelle, para echarle sus faltas encima.

—No estaba tan buena como él pensaba. Le ahorré una desilusión –recriminó con enfado.

—¡¿De verdad eres tan pesado?! –exclamó Daiki.

—Todo fueron meras coincidencias, pequeño amarguitas…Si se enfadan por naderías se arrugarán antes de tiempo. Y esto lo digo más que nada por el Führer…Quizás las cosas resulten interesante con él al mando –sonreía sí, pero no por una buena razón. Se respiraba malicia en esa encantadora mirada.

—…Creo que mejor nombre no pudo existir…para Akashi…-susurró Axelle. Sólo rogaba porque mañana nadie matara a nadie por obtener la victoria.

Todos tenían muchas dudas de cómo es que habían sido arrastrados a aquel centro de registro. No obstante, si consideraban que Akashi estaba allí, todo empezaba a cobrar un escalofriante sentido.

Era como si de alguna manera todos hubieran sido incapaces de decirles que no.

—Ey, Kuroko…¿por qué demonios me he inscrito a ese estúpido rally con todos ustedes? –Kagami fue el primero en romper el hielo mientras todos se dirigían hacia la salida más cercana de la universidad.

—Porque todos aquí tenemos a un enemigo en común –puntualizó Akashi seriamente-. Al cual debemos aplastar.

—Tatsuhisa Kai…-soltó en tono bajo Midorima. Todavía llevaba consigo los trozos de su ítem de la suerte-. Cada vez que nos veíamos solamente se dedicaba a burlarse de mi desgracia. Por su culpa todo este día ha sido horrendo de inicio a fin -hizo una pauta dramática-. Akashi, cuenta conmigo para aplastarlo.

—¿No creen que están exagerando? –fue el comentario proveniente de Kagami.

—Nunca lo perdonaré por haber comprado la última tarta de chocolate con fresa. Estuve formado más de media hora para obtenerla y él simplemente llegó y la consiguió –Murasakibara frunció el ceño ante esa amarga experiencia. Nadie se metía con sus deliciosos postres, nadie-. Así que lo aplastaré.

—Solamente era una estúpida tarta. Igual no estaban tan buenos los postres de ese sitio –volvió a hablar el pelirrojo.

—Simplemente no puede existir en la misma universidad alguien tan carismático y atractivo como yo –recitó Kise con gran enfado; todos lo miraron y fingieron que jamás escucharon algo como eso.

—Conforme más los escucho, más ridículos son sus motivos para vencer a ese sujeto.

—Kagami-kun, por lo visto sientes empatía por Tatsuhisa-kun –habló Tetsuya con seriedad.

—En todo caso, ¿cuál sería el motivo por el cual quieras derrotarlo? A ti no te ha hecho absolutamente nada.

—Exactamente. Y es por esa razón por la que debo vencerlo en el rally por equipo.

—¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido alguno!

—Kagami-kun, no olvides que fuiste incapaz de resolver su acertijo y él prácticamente se burló de ti en tu cara. Claro, usando indirectas y sarcasmo que claramente no lograste entender –informaba tranquilaente-. Simplemente no puedes permitir que alguien venga y se burle de ti.

—¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué se burló de mí has dicho?! –sí, ahora ya estaba cabreado y muy dispuesto a patearle el trasero al rubio.

—Ya que todos nos entendemos, creo que queda más que claro cuál va a ser el plan, ¿no es así? –preguntaba globalmente Akashi, con esa sonrisa de confianza total en sus labios-. La derrota es inadmisible.

Sin embargo, alguien se encontraba no muy lejos de ese grupo de chicos lidiando con las miradas descaradas que lanzaban algunos alumnos a su persona. Era increíble que se tragaran por completo el cuento de que era una chica solamente usando esas vestimentas y haciendo uso de un poco de actuación.

Aunque lo que más le estresaba es que tenía que responder a todos esos mensajes de texto que se habían amontonado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan popular?

—_Este es el mensaje número 56 que respondo…¡No soy tu jodida secretaría, Kise Ryouta! _–se tranquilizó, salvando así del exterminio el celular negro que tenía entre sus manos-. _Ahora no tengo más remedio que esperarlo…Después de que me dejó encargado su celular porque iba al baño y temía que se le rompiera…vinieron ellos y lo secuestraron. Kai ha estado haciendo de las suyas al parecer…_¿Una llamada?¿Kimuracchi? De verdad Kise, deja de poner ese tipo de terminaciones. Un día alguien vendrá y te asesinará por ello...En fin, me dijo que contestara por si alguna loca fan suya llamaba. Alo, estás hablando al celular del modelo más guapo de todo Japón…_Juro que te mataré Kise por hacerme decir estas gilipolleses…_

—¿Hola?¿Kise-kun? –quedaba más que claro por su tono de voz que estaba confusa ante semejante recibimiento. ¿Quién le había respondido?

—Lo siento mucho, pero Ryou no se encuentra en este momento. Está divirtiéndose con sus amigos de secundaria –respondió atenta y dulcemente.

—Me sorprende que Kise-kun permita que cualquier persona responda a su celular –manera sutil de insultar a la susodicha.

—Bueno, es que no soy cualquier persona, Kimuracchi. Después de todo, soy la querida n-o-v-i-a de Ryou, por lo que tengo todo el derecho de responder su celular y mantener a raya sus locas fans que no lo quieren dejar ni a sol ni a sombra –aclaró con enorme confianza y eso solamente empezaba a crear cierto malestar en la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la bocina.

—¿Su…novia? Él jamás mencionó nada de eso –no era común en ella seguirle la corriente a alguien y mucho menos en temas tan triviales como ésos, pero había algo que la molestaba enormemente.

—Somos muy conservadores en ese aspecto, ¿sabes? Él es un modelo increíblemente popular, además del mejor jugador de Nagoya. Creo que tiene suficientes responsabilidades y problemas como para que la gente lo esté acosando sobre su noviazgo y esas cosas. Además, por eso decidimos pasar este fin de semana juntos y recuperar el tiempo perdido –fingir una felicidad abrumadora no era problema para Hadrien, ni mucho menos decir toda esa sarta de cursilerías innecesarias. Actuaba impecablemente como la novia de Kise Ryouta.

—¡¿Qué se fue para parrandear?! Él dijo que tenía una sesión importante de modelaje y que no podía cancelar –espetó áspera y fríamente. Alguien estaba ganándose un viaje sin boleto de regreso al mundo de dolor y sufrimiento.

—Ryou, siempre tan travieso –comentó tranquilamente-. Sólo perdónalo, ¿te parece? Él de vez en cuando necesita un poco de descanso y que le mimen como merece. Aunque claro, para eso vino tan lejos para verme –echó en cara con una vileza digna de una mujer que le restriega a otra lo que tiene y que jamás podrá tener-. Y justo viene, así que tengo que dejar, Kimuracchi. Hasta luego –y antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo, la llamada fue cortada de golpe, dejándole prácticamente con la palabra en la boca. Alguien iba a estar muy cabreada todo el fin de semana.

—Hana-chan, he vuelto y te he traído algo delicioso para ti –no había nada qué objetarle a ese paquetito de cuatro panques, nada excepto que un tío le había comprado algo como eso.

—Kise, soy un hombre, no te olvides de eso, pero igual agradezco el gesto –el hambre era canija después de todo.

—¿Alguna novedad? –ambos empezaron a caminar tranquilamente. No era sorpresa que los que les vieran empezaran a susurrar quién sabe qué cosas.

—Respondí a más de 50 mensajes y una llamada –el teléfono estaba de vuelta a las manos de Kise, quien estaba apreciando el registro de llamadas; fue en ese momento en que Kise se quedó helado de pies a cabeza-. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¡E-E-E-E-E….ESTE NÚMERO! ¡Nunca me llama y lo hace justamente ahora cuando está pasándome todo esto! –había personas con mala suerte en el mundo y luego estaba Kise-. ¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, qué?! –Hadrien nunca había visto tan aterrorizado al pobre modelo que le hizo sentir gran curiosidad sobre el asunto.

—Le dije lo que tú me indicaste –respondió a secas-. Ya no te molestará…seguramente. Incluso puede que te odie.

—¡¿Por qué, por qué has hecho Hana-chan?! –dramatizó, como era usual en él.

—Porque es lo que me indicaste y punto. ¿Quién se supone que es ella?

—La mujer…en la que estoy…interesado…-dijo tan quedito que el alemán tuvo que pegar oreja para escucharle.

—¿Y no pudiste hablarme de ella y especificarme que no le respondiera y ya? –y tenía toda la jodida razón.

—Pero es que nunca pensé que fuera a llamarme…-más miserable no podía verse. O eso era hasta que decidió caer de rodillas contra el suelo al tiempo que esa aura de negatividad le envolvía como un cobertor a un bebé recién nacido.

—Ve pensando en qué regalarla para contentarla.

—…Lo más seguro es que…no me escuche y sólo me golpee…Justo cuando las cosas estaban mejorando entre nosotros…-llorar no lo hacía menos hombre y tampoco solucionaba los problemas, pero le servía de desahogue.

—Si quieres puedo comprarte unos aretes de perlas o una gargantilla con diamantes. Eso siempre hace feliz a las mujeres –fueron sus palabras de apoyo hacia el rubio.

—Voy a necesitar otra vida, Hana-chan –fue así como el mundo de Kise Ryouta se vino abajo…otra vez.

El festival había terminado, al menos por ese día. Lo cual significaba que era hora de marcharse y encontrar un sitio en donde pasar la noche. Por lo menos ésos eran los planes de los foráneos que habían venido desde tan lejos a divertirse en el festival.

Y fue así como los caminos de la vida de cada uno de ellos volvieron a cruzarse, para disgusto de todos sin excepción. Por lo visto lo del festival había sido el inicio de una pesadilla viviente a la cual todavía le quedaban varias horas de caducidad.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué demonios están haciendo todos ustedes aquí? –Kagami fue el primero en romper el silencio mientras señalaba a cada uno de esos fastidiosos basquetbolistas.

—Ha-chin me dijo que siguiera esta dirección. Que aquí podría pasar la noche –habló Murasakibara mostrando el papel con la dirección fijada allí.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no he visto a Hadrien? –se preguntaba Axelle-. Espero no esté metido en un gran lío.

—Sabía que venir hasta aquí era una mala idea –Midorima simplemente ajustó sus gafas y miró con malos ojos a todos los presentes.

—Vamos Midoricchi, todo estará bien. Además, nos han invitado a pasar gratis la noche aquí. Por lo que no deberíamos ser quisquillosos –habló el modelo para todos. Intentando imponer orden…inútilmente.

—Es curioso que todos hayamos terminado en este sitio en específico –expresó Akashi.

—Creo que todo ha sido idea de Marko-kun –decía Kuroko. Y al menos los que conocían al aludido estaban seguros de que así era.

—No me sorprendería de él –comentaba Aomine.

—Bueno, no averiguaremos nada si no entramos –la idea de Akashi estaba en todo lo cierto.

La casa que tenían frente a ellos poseía dos pisos, un jardín acogedor y al menos lo suficientemente espacioso para colocar los pertinentes adornos cuando las estaciones lo ameritaran. Así mismo se apreciaba en ella una estructura moderna pero al mismo tiempo acogedora; era sin duda bonita a simple vista y seguramente su interior no les decepcionaría.

Tocaron a la puerta, demorando en ser atendidos por la persona que claramente fungía como la dueña del lugar.

—Al fin llegaron –saludó el italiano a todos por igual.

—Pensaba que tenías un departamento más…modesto –Kagami ya se había encargado de entrar, importándole poco dejar su mochila sobre los sillones de la amplia sala.

—Sí que es grande este sitio –chifló largamente Hyuuga. Fue el segundo en entrar; y diferencia de Kagami, se tomó su tiempo para admirar la gran sala, aquella especie de mini bar que se postraba al fondo y la cocina que seguramente estaba detrás de la puerta lateral izquierda.

—Linda casa –halagó Izuki.

—Gracias por darnos hospedaje, Marko –gratificaba la castaña, quien pasó al mismo tiempo que Satsuki, Axelle y Kiyoe.

—Vaya, es mucho más bonita de lo que me habías comentado –decía Axelle, tomando asiento junto a las chicas.

—El departamento era muy pequeño para dos personas. Y esta casa se renta a buen precio, además de estar cerca de la universidad.

—Creo que aún no nos hemos presentado –hablaba Seijuurou tras haber entrado. A su lado permanecían el resto de los Miembros de la Generación de los Milagros.

—En realidad aquí al único que no conocen es a mí –soltó Marko-. Turletti Marko, encantado. Espero no les moleste pasar la noche aquí.

—Ha-chin me dijo que un amigo suyo me recibiría.

—Ése justamente soy yo.

—Muchas gracias por darnos hospedaje –agradecía el rubio.

—¿No será mucha molestia tener a tantas personas en un mismo sitio? –ese fue Midorima percatándose de que todo iba estar muy comprimido.

—Descuida…En la planta alta hay dos habitaciones desocupadas, por lo que las chicas pueden tomarlas. Y para ustedes está la sala o el ático; ambas áreas son espaciosas y no habrá problema. Incluso si no tienen miedo hay un sótano muy acogedor.

—Hasta hace un momento mencionaste que tu departamento es muy pequeño para dos personas. ¿Acaso vives con alguien, Marko? ¿Una novia que no me has mencionado? –mencionó muy interesada la francesa.

—Claro que no. Yo no tengo novia para empezar –mencionó con cierta burla.

—Ah, Marko, por cierto, ¿dónde está la cocina? –todos sabían que esa pregunta provenía de Kagami.

—Kagami-kun, ¿apenas acabamos de llegar y ya estás pensando en comida?

—No es mi culpa que ya se me haya bajado lo que comí.

—Eres un maldito baúl sin fondo –respingaba Jumpei-. Te comiste unas doce hamburguesas cuando pasamos a ese restaurante familiar de camino acá.

—Sólo debes de esperar un poco, la cena será preparada en un par de horas –notificaba el chico-. Así que mientras decidan en dónde van a dormir para que arreglen todo –Marko simplemente se esfumó de allí con dirección a la cocina.

—Pedimos el ático –Akashi siempre con sus objetivos bien definidos.

—Entonces nosotros usaremos la sala –hablaba el capitán.

—Parece ser que tenemos más visitas –el timbre sonó un par de veces más antes de que alguien fuera a abrir.

—Buenas noches…-Axelle fue quien se encargó de abrir ya que todos los demás estaban ocupados en sus asunto.

—Así que ya llegaron. Bueno, esperaba que todo estaría hecho para cuando arribaran.

—Esto significa que…

—¿En verdad te gusta tanto estar vestida de chico, verdad Axelle? –soltó bromista el rubio antes de entrar a la casa con cierta maestría ya que llevaba consigo un par de bolsas de papel repletas de víveres.

—¿Pero qué es lo que hace él aquí? –la primera pedrada habría de ser lanzada por Aomine.

—Aomine-chan, tanto tiempo sin vernos –saludó con una sonrisa resplandeciente, como si no fuera el mismo Kai de hace un par de horas atrás.

—¿Acaso también te invitó a pasar la noche aquí el idiota de Marko? –Kagami le siguió.

—…En realidad yo soy la otra persona con la que comparte la renta de esta casa…Es decir, vivimos bajo el mismo techo –aclaró-. Por lo que tendremos una velada muy entretenida esta noche.

Nunca creyeron que el enemigo predestinado a vencer en aquel Festival Cultural pasaría la noche bajo el mismo techo. No estaban esperando que su suerte fuera tan endeble como para concebir una posibilidad tan exigua como ésa.

¿Por qué de todas las personas que conocieron ese día tenía que ser específicamente él quien tuviera que compartir con ellos la misma casa?¿Por qué la vida se había ensañado con ellos de esa manera tan irónica?

Y la pregunta más importante, ¿de qué manera terminarían las cosas teniéndolo a él allí?


	65. Capítulo 65

¡Buenas tardes queridas mías! Es viernes y su autora lo sabe, por eso ha traído la actualización XD. Sé que muchas cosas locas han estado sucediendo, pero continuaremos así. No puede ser de otra manera con todos esos chicos y sus ganas de fregar a los demás. Por cierto, seguramente ya lo saben, pero a finales de diciembre saldrá un nuevo manga de Kuroko no Basuke :D A ver con qué nos sorprende el autor en esta ocasión. Sin más que comunicarles, espero que disfruten del capítulo, nos estaremos leyendo. ¡Besos, abrazos, buen fin de semana y vean mucho anime! :3

Isa.- ¡Muchas gracias por comentarme pequeña! Y gracias por aclarar que eras tú, yo acá respondiéndote dos veces jejeje. Y pues ya ves que no soy del norte, pero hablo mucho con una amiga que es de allá (la chica con la que estoy trabajando en este fandom), por lo que se me debieron pegar sus modismos lol. Kise no tiene nada de pobrecillo, todo se lo gana solito XD. La noche será más larga de lo que imaginas por las razones menos esperadas jojojo. Te mando saludos, que estés súper bien. ¡Besos, apapachos y sé una buena niña, no como Kuroko! XD ¡Adiós!

Joy.- ¡Te agradezco el comentario pequeña, siempre es un placer leerte por aquí! Marko es un troll hecho y derecho aunque parezca inocente y amable XD. Sólo diré que él es el que más se divertirá en todo el festival, porque es un ocioso de lo peor. Hana-chan debe estar descansando por los tacones; imagínate andar corriendo todo el día con esas cosas. Akashi no necesita tijeras para hacer sus maldades, con su mordaz lengua es más que suficiente jajaja. ¡Disfrute el cap, así como tu fin de semana, nos estamos viendo pequeña mía! Abrazos, apapachos y buena vibras. ¡Matta ne!

**Capítulo 65**

**Guerra sin cuartel**

—Me alegra que ya hayas traído lo demás, Kai –la voz del italiano sería lo que se encargara de romper el gran silencio que se creó por los ex miembros de Teiko y el rubio.

—No ha sido problema –mencionó casual, trasladándose con dirección hacia la cocina. La mirada de todos esos chicos no se despegaba del cínico hombre.

—Lo más indicado será que vayamos a buscar otro sitio donde pasar la noche –Midorima no estaba dispuesto a estar bajo el mismo techo quien rompió su ítem de la suerte.

—Espera Shintarou –detuvo al peli verde de sus ansias de salir de allí a toda marcha-. ¿No te das cuenta que la competencia ya ha dado inicio? –para ese momento el rubio se había esfumado en compañía del castaño; hasta cierto punto podían hablar a sus anchas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Aka-chin?

—Si nos vamos en este momento, él habrá ganado. Simplemente no podemos darle el gusto de derrotarnos por algo tan simple –Seijuurou se veía sumamente tranquilo, meditando sobre lo que había pasado mientras veía al resto de sus compañeros-. Además, ésta es una gran oportunidad para que sepamos a qué clase de adversario nos estamos enfrentando.

—Odio admitirlo, pero tienes un buen punto allí, Akashi –Shintarou simplemente volvió a tomar asiento y el resto hicieron lo mismo; pareciera como si una reunión hubiera dado inicio.

—¿Entonces examinaremos las habilidades de ese hombre, Akashicchi?

—Tanto sus buenos puntos como los malos. Después de todo, la llave del éxito es conocer a tu enemigo, incluso más que a ti mismo.

—Suena aburrido…-decía el peli morado-. Quiero comer algo dulce.

—Murasakibara-kun, recuerda que ha sido Takahisa-kun quien se comió esa tarta que tanto querías –siempre estaba el buen amigo Kuroko para recordar esos detalles de la vida que a muchos se les pasaba por alto.

—Aka-chin, hagámoslo, espiemos a ese mal hombre.

—No dejaremos que nos derrote tan fácilmente –el ego y popularidad de Kise Ryouta estaban de por medio.

—Igual no creo que sea tan difícil de vencer –decía Kagami.

—No te guíes por las apariencias, Taiga –estableció Akashi seriamente-. Porque estoy seguro de que eso es lo que quiere hacer que creamos.

—Akashicchi, eres tan genial.

—Aka-chin siempre es tan listo –felicitaba Murasakibara.

—Entonces lo que haremos será muy simple…-empezó a contar Seijuurou para todos con lujo de detalle y a un nivel audible que sólo ellos pudieran escuchar.

—No me puedo creer que de verdad estén haciendo todo esto para derrotar a Kai…-para Riko ese comportamiento era de lo más infantil.

—Y no has escuchado sus razones, Riko…Conforme las conoces son mucho más ridículas…-murmuraba Kiyoe-. Como la de Taiga.

—Incluso Tetsu-kun está muy motivado –a Momoi poco le importaba que su amado hombre estuviera dentro de todo ese show.

—Kai debe estar disfrutando el resultado de sus pequeñas maquinaciones –comentó Axelle mirando con cierta burla a todos esos chicos.

Ya con la mente más fría todos decidieron permanecer en aquella casa, por lo que ahora estaban más que entretenidos despejando las pocas cosas que había en el ático, así como haciendo un rápido proceso de limpieza para que no estuvieran estornudando por el polvo acumulado. Y en cosa de nada todo estuvo impecable, restando únicamente poner los futones y su área de dormir estaría lista.

—Tenemos problemas –Kuroko interrumpió abruptamente con semejante aviso. Todos le miraban detenidamente mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasa Tetsu? Te ves algo pálido.

—…Las chicas han decidido preparar la cena para esta noche…-eso fue más que suficiente para hacer que todos allí soltaran lo que fuera que tuvieran en manos. La situación era mucho más grave de lo que pensaban.

—Si hacen algo como eso…seguramente seremos incapaces de competir mañana –sentenciaba el moreno-. Satsuki es un asco cocinando, y las otras dos tampoco son muy buenas que digamos…

—En escala de espantosidad culinaria…La entrenadora ocupa el tercer puesto, seguida de Satsuki…y en primer lugar está Kiyoe…Si tenemos que comernos algo como eso, moriremos, indudablemente…-de sólo imaginarse los platillos de cada una frente a él, el estómago se le retorcía y le daban ganas de querer vomitar-.

—¿Tan mal cocinan todas ellas…? –preguntó Kise temeroso.

—Comer tierra es un castigo menos doloroso –decía Aomine con la cara azul del miedo. No quería comer nada de eso.

—Pero Dai-chin cocina muy bien –defendía Murasakibara-. Sus postres son deliciosos, así que el resto de lo que cocine debe ser bueno.

—Sí, Axelle-chan podría ser nuestra última salvación –a Ryouta se le iluminaron sus ambarinos ojos ante ese rayo de esperanza.

—Con su comida podríamos estar salvados –agregó Akashi ya un poco más relajado.

—Sobre eso…Axelle-kun no va a cocinar. Momoi y las demás le dijeron que descansara, que ellas se harían cargo de la cocina –y nuevamente la crisis, el miedo descontrolado y la desesperación abordaron a cada uno de ellos. Si cenaban algo de lo que esas mujeres les dieran, sería su fin.

—Pidamos un par de pizzas –sugería Taiga. Todos estaban tan de acuerdo que incluso ya tenían la cooperación en manos.

—Con esto tendremos más que suficiente para comprar el postre –Kagami casi salta del susto en cuanto escuchó la voz de su querida novia, al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de que allí estaban todas, sonriéndoles tan dulcemente.

—¡¿Qué…?! ¡Ese dinero es para nuestras pizzas…! –reclamaba el cejitas tupidas. Y su osadía tuvo como recompensa una visita al suelo; por suerte estaba el futón bajo él.

—Justo veníamos a pedirles cooperación para comprar un delicioso postre –Riko ya tenía entre sus manos el dinero que había sido destinado para su salvación.

—Ahora sólo tenemos que decidir qué pastel comprar –y así como vinieron esas tres chicas, se esfumaron. Ninguno de los afectados pudo hacer algo, o mejor dicho, no tuvieron el valor de hacerlo; por alguna razón olieron el peligro y consideraron que esa pantalla de amabilidad que traían era una trampa mortal.

—…Acaban de robarnos…-se lamentaba Kise. Su amado dinero se había ido.

—Lo que habíamos juntado fácilmente alcanzaba para más de 15 pizzas…-los cálculos de Aomine estaban en todo lo cierto.

—Y estoy seguro de que si volvemos a sacar dinero, pasará lo mismo…-Kagami tampoco erraba.

—Está claro que no tenemos más elección que comernos lo que hagan…-Midorima no conocía el sazón de las otras dos, pero sí estaba consciente del de Momoi; no quería ir a dar al hospital, pero sabía que huir también sería peligroso.

—Como buenos novios debieron ayudarles a corregir su falta en la cocina –señalaba Akashi a Kagami y Kuroko-. Si lo hubieran hecho a tiempo no estaríamos sufriendo algo como esto.

—Lo intenté, lo intenté muchas veces…pero es un caso perdido. Esa mujer no sirve para la cocina, sólo para golpear –no sorprendía que Taiga se expresara de esa manera de su novia, porque era cierto-. Y Kuroko sólo sabe hacer huevos hervidos, así que es inútil que pudiera enseñarle algo a Satsuki…¡Auch!¿Por qué hiciste eso Kuroko? –sí, el pequeño le había dado un buen codazo.

—Lo siento, mi brazo se movió inconscientemente –se disculpó falsamente.

—¡No te creo, idiota!

—Creo que no tenemos más remedio que…buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y buscar antídotos caseros para intoxicaciones alimenticias –y fue así como todos siguieron las indicaciones de Akashi.

Abajo las cosas probablemente eran mucho más calmadas y agradables, al menos en la cocina, porque en la sala había un grupo de tres hombres asustados temiendo a que la hora de la cena llegara. Ellos al igual que Kuroko y agregados, habían tenido que cooperar voluntariamente para el postre de la cena.

—No creo que deban temer tanto –Axelle había bajado de la segunda planta tras darse una merecida ducha y volver a ser al fin una chica.

—No sólo Riko está cocinando, sino también Satsuki y Kiyoe…-Hyuuga ya tenía experiencia con semejantes preparaciones diabólicas.

—Si manejar a una es complicado, no imagino a las tres…-Izuki tampoco quería cenar nada-. Es más, ni siquiera tengo hambre ya.

—¿Y Marko y Kai?

—Turletti salió a comprar el postre y Tatsuhisa está con las chicas en la cocina. Dijo algo que iba a echarles una mano…Pero no creo que ni eso sirva para hacer que esas mujeres cocinen decentemente.

—Bueno, al menos lo que salga de esa cocina será comestible –mencionaba la rubia mientras terminaba de secar su cabello-. A nadie le gusta la mala comida y menos a alguien tan quisquilloso como Kai, por lo que la cena de hoy al menos será comestible.

—Eso es algo imposible –Jumpei y su súper fe en su novia.

—¿Quieren apostar? –desafió Daishi-. Si me equivoco me comeré todo lo que ellas les hayan preparado a ustedes sin chistear, pero si yo gano…tendrán que probarse algo que compré hace un par de horas –soltó sonriente.

—E-Espera, ¿qué clase de ropa?

—Es secreto, Jumpei. Entonces, ¿aceptan o no mi apuesta? –cuestionó a esos chicos; éstos simplemente se miraron un tanto dudosos.

Quizás la cocina estaba patas arriba, pero no interesaba ya que todo parecía estar yendo mejor de lo esperado. Al menos el buen olor de esa gran olla de curry así lo indicaba. Aunque eso no era lo único que se estaba preparando dentro de esa cocina, ya que al parecer cada una de las chicas se encontraba concentrada en alguna tarea en específico.

—¿De verdad sabrá bien el curry? –preguntaba Momoi un tanto pensativa mientras picaba con cuidado aquel pepino.

—El chocolate le da un buen sabor al curry, Momoi. Así que despreocúpate –él simplemente se encargaba de terminar lo que quedaba de ese delicioso chocolate en barra.

—Ya he terminado de mezclar la salsa de soja, el mirin, el sake y el jengibre rallado, tal como me dijiste Tatsuhisa-kun –habló Kiyoe con aquel refractario frente a ella y sus manos con ese par de guantes plásticos.

—El cerdo ya está empanado –decía Riko muy orgullosa de su trabajo. Si bien le había costado lo suficiente como para tener un par de curitas en manos, no se desanimaba.

—Corta cada uno de 2 cm de largo aproximadamente, Riko…Y tú Kiyoe marina la carne de cerdo durante 15 minutos en la mezcla que preparamos anteriormente. Momoi ahora haremos la vinagreta de jengibre.

—Lleva vinagre de arroz y soja, ¿no es así? –preguntaba la peli rosa con esos dos productos en manos.

—Así es. No es demasiado complicada hacerlo, lo único a tomar en cuenta es saber la cantidad exacta de cada cosa para que tenga un sabor agradable.

—Sabes mucho de cocina, Tatsuhisa-kun –halagaba Satsuki.

—Ni mi madre ni hermana saben cocinar. De hecho son un caso perdido, así que mi hermano mayor y yo tuvimos que apañárnoslas –relataba mientras tomaba un bol y colocaba las rodajas de pepino-. Iremos agregando poco a poco la soja y el vinagre.

—Sí.

—Cuando termines con Momoi, ¿podrías decirme qué debo hacer para continuar con el cerdo en jengibre?

—Por supuesto. Aprovecha de momento para quitarte esos guantes y sacar el sartén –decía a la pelinegra.

—Creo que hemos comprado mucho cerdo, ¿no te parece? –Aida continuaba con la labor de cortar.

—Tus amigos parecen ser de buen apetito, por lo que siento que esto apenas va a llenarlos –comentó con cierta burla.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón –apoyaba la entrenadora.

—Al menos Taiga come por 5 personas, mínimo –suspiró la pobre chica.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo tú Tatsuhisa-kun? –preguntó con sumo interés Momoi.

—Takoyaki –mencionó mientras continuaba mezclando en aquel tazón el caldo dashi a la harina junto con dos huevos.

—Seguramente quedarán muy bien –alentaba Kiyoe.

—Aunque me sorprende que hagas algo como eso –comentó Riko con curiosidad.

—Es la comida favorita de cierto enano ruidoso. E insistió tanto en que quería esto para cenar que tuve que decirle que sí para que se callara –chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Ahora parece que batía con mayor énfasis la mezcla que tenía entre manos.

—Oh, es muy lindo que hagas algo como eso –decía con burla y cierto enternecimiento Momoi.

—¡Claro que no…! –espetó rápidamente.

—Miren, miren, se ha sonrojado tenuemente –Kiyoe señalaba las mejillas tenuemente ruborizadas del rubio.

—Sólo pónganse a hacer lo que les dije –ordenó rápidamente mientras ellas simplemente se echaron a reír.

Y más allá de las paredes de la cocina, justo donde se ubicaba la puerta, se escuchaba claramente lo que decían cada una de esas mujeres. Por lo que aunque era extraño, no sorprendía que existieran ciertas personas que estuvieran pegados a la puerta escuchando todo gracias a esos vasos que se habían conseguido.

Parecía ser que eso de la privacidad se lo pasaban mucho por el Arco del Triunfo.

—Realmente les está intentando enseñar a cocinar –fueron las palabras que emergieron de Taiga.

—Parece ser que sabe mucho de cocina –expresó Kuroko quien sólo veía a quienes estaban haciendo de espías.

—Por lo visto está haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Ellas parecen estar muy a gusto con él –Kise, ofertando esos comentarios que hacían bullir la sangre de los presentes-. ¡Kagamicchi, no quise decir nada malo!

—¿Por qué razón está la puerta cerrada? –Taiga y sus intenciones de interrumpir las clases particulares de cocina de su novia fueron tajantemente destruidas.

—Seguramente porque no quería que ninguna saliera a conseguir nada extraño que pudiera arruinar la cena –ahora era Axelle quien estaba dando infartos masivos.

—Por favor Axelle-kun, no hagas ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Tú lo haces todo el tiempo, así que no te quejes!

—…Los complementos vitamínicos de la entrenadora…Los ingredientes misteriosos de Kiyoe…y el conocimiento distorsionado de Satsuki sobre la comida…¿Piensa combatir todo eso cerrando únicamente la puerta de la cocina?

—Quizás esté sonando algo exagerada…pero creo que se están tomando muy a pecho esto de derrotar a Kai…-su comentario se lo llevó el viento; esos tres estaban centrados en su tarea de espías. Incluso Hyuuga se les había unido-. Va ser una larga estancia…

Se dirigió a la sala, esperando hallar algo más de paz. No obstante, lo único que encontró fue a cuatro chicos jugando al póker mientras la moneda de apuesta eran esos panecillos rellenos de crema pastelera. Quién diría que al final Midorima los guardaría.

—Ustedes sí que destilan diversión a montones –mencionaba la rubia en cuanto se sentó a un lado de ellos; para ser exactos, a mano derecha de Akashi.

—Mañana seremos nosotros los que obtengamos la victoria.

—¿No creen que están exagerando un poco? Sólo están cayendo en su juego para quitarse el aburrimiento.

—Sea un juego o no, ganaremos –sonrió victorioso el pelirrojo. Había ganado la ronda y por ello todos esos pastelillos habían sido suyos.

—…Hombres necios y orgullosos…-susurró.

—Dai-chin, macarons, macarons…Dame alguno –pedía con una sonrisa Atsushi-. Vi que preparaste algunos, así que quiero.

—Más cínico no se podía ser, Murasakibara –habló Midorima al tiempo que barajeaba las cartas.

—Sólo dale unos y cállalo. Ha estado fastidiando con eso desde que te vio cocinándolos –mascullaba Aomine.

—Lo siento Murasakibara, pero ya no queda ninguno –le informó-. Se los comió todos Kai. Aunque en un principio eran suyos porque perdí una apuesta.

—¿Ah?¿Que él se los comió todos? –preguntó con pesadumbre el grandulón-. Entonces deberías hacer más.

—¿No es algo cruel cocinarle a otro hombre que no es tu pareja, Axelle? –siseaba Akashi.

—¿Tú también vas con eso? –reprochó-. Perdí una apuesta y ese fue el costo que tuve que pagar.

—Debes cocinarle unos macarons a Mine-chin –apoyaba el peli morado.

—Tú sólo quieres que haga eso para comértelos –respingó Daiki.

—Qué bueno que te encuentro aún aquí, Axelle –allí estaba del que todos estaban hablando. Estaba terminando de limpiar sus manos con aquel trapo de cocina.

—¿Ya terminaron?

—Sí. Al menos ya está todo casi listo.

—¿Y qué se te ofrecía?

—Marko me contó que tienes "eso" entre tus manos y que desde entonces han estado practicando. Tengo curiosidad de saber si es igual de buena que la del viejo –comentó con un notorio entusiasmo.

—Um, sí, hemos estado practicando y creo que hemos obtenido un resultado decente.

—¿Crees que puedan hacerlo para esta noche?

—Pues es bastante trabajo ya que se requiere hacer varias y tendríamos que apropiarnos de la cocina un par de horas o más –mencionaba los contratiempos de aquel evento.

—Igual aún es temprano para la cena y hemos hecho unos tentempié. Incluso pensaba hacer unos cuantos Nikuman para ti.

—¿Nikuman…?

—Rellenos de chocolate y fresas –comentó alegremente, colocando su celeste mirada en ella-. Con una docena tendrás más que suficiente.

—¡Que sean dos docenas! –exclamó antes de tomar sus cosas y salir a toda marcha de allí.

—Eres bastante malvado, Kai-kun –comentaba una Riko recién bañada, apreciado la puerta que alguien había dejado abierta en cuanto salió de allí.

—Yo sólo le ofrecí un trato justo –mencionó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios-. Los dos saldremos ganando, Riko –dijo como último antes de irse.

—Es justamente lo que dije –sonrió burlonamente.

—Daiki, todavía estás a tiempo de inscribirte a algún buen curso intensivo de comida –decía un Akashi mirando detenidamente al moreno-. Porque está claro que estás perdiendo terreno.

—Dai-chin tiene buen gusto. Los nikuman saben deliciosos y más los que tienen ese relleno –de sólo imaginárselo se le antojaban.

—Nunca es tarde para aprender algo nuevo –sentenciaba Midorima.

—Preparemos algo para Dai-chin, y así conseguirás que te haga más caso a ti que a ese chico –Atsushi claramente tenía buenas intenciones…y malas, en ese comentario.

—Cocinar no debería ser un gran problema. Solamente debemos ser fieles a los pasos que pone la receta y debería de salir bien –estipulaba Seijuurou-. Deberíamos probar.

—Me niego rotundamente –estipulaba Aomine.

—¿Dejarás que él se salga con las suyas, Aomine-kun? Quizás no seas lo suficientemente listo para darte cuenta, pero claramente está lanzándote indirectas de lo bien que conoce a Axelle-kun y a la vez mostrarte lo superior que es en comparación a ti –claro, porque Tetsuya no se podía quedar fuera de la discusión, no cuando él también tenía asuntos con el susodicho.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! ¡Claramente ella no lo prefiere sobre mí! –Daiki sencillamente dirigió su cabreada mirada hacia el recién aparecido chico.

—Kuro-chin se ve algo molesto.

—Todo lo contrario, Murasakibara-kun.

—Lo que dices Daiki, es cuestionable. Hasta ahora hemos visto que cocina, es bueno en los juegos que requieren un cierto nivel de concentración e inteligencia, y tampoco parece lucir como alguien que es malo en los deportes. Que tenga una personalidad torcida queda compensado con su físico –si a Seijirou no se le había escapado nada del análisis.

—Si lo pones de esa manera, es absurdo que comparemos a Aomine y Tatsuhisa. Es evidente quién es el ganador –soltó Midorima con seriedad. Y claro, como no era suficiente su comentario, miró detenidamente al moreno-. Al contemplar tu relación, me doy cuenta de que el amor en verdad puede ser ciego, Aomine.

—Bueno, debemos darle el mérito por hacer que alguien como Axelle lo mirara de manera romántica –vamos que Akashi también tenía mucho que decir al respecto.

—Existen misterios que son imposibles de encontrarles respuesta –sentenciaba Kuroko pensativo.

—¡Ey, dejen de ignorarme, idiotas!¡¿Cómo que amor ciego?!¡¿Y cómo que ese idiota es mejor que yo?!

—_Error…Kai no es el más malvado de aquí, sino…Kuroko…Mira que manipular la conversación de esta manera _-Riko sólo observaba todo desde una distancia prudente.

—Bien, está decidido. Haremos algo fácil…Korokke –y fue así como Akashi Seijuurou había convocado a lo que seguramente sería lo más catastrófico que pudiera ocurrirle a la cocina del italiano desde que les dieron luz verde a esas mujeres para hacer la cena.


	66. Capítulo 66

¡Buenos días hijas mías! Acá con gripa y otros males, pero con toda la actitud para actualizar jejeje. Y bueno, sólo diré si pesaban que ya habían pasado cosas locas y sin sentido, viene a Akashi a hacer que se replanteen todo eso XD. ¡Tengan un buen inicio de semana, cuídense y andamos en contacto! Besos y abrazos :D.

**Isa.-** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar pequeña y aclarar que eres tú! Kuroko siempre será agresivo, aunque no se le note y creo que Kai ha despertado más esa parte en su persona XD, y bueno, Aomine es todo un caso perdido, no se requiere demasiado para mosquearlo lol. Seguro te gustará el capítulo de este día. Me juego la cabellera en ello (?). Sin más, disfruta y que tu semana empiece con el pie derecho. ¡Te me cuidas, besos y abrazos! Matta ne!

**Capítulo 66**

**Es cuestión de orgullo**

Ambos se sintieron realmente extrañados en cuanto entraron y se percataron de que ese grupo de chicas permanecían en la sala, un tanto preocupadas al mismo tiempo que les daba cierta dicha de que hubieran vuelto a casa. Era como si los hubieran estado esperando por largo rato.

Incluso un olor particular llegó hasta sus narices. Olía a quemado.

—Pero si ustedes están aquí, entonces…¿por qué huele a quemado? –Axelle tenía varias bolsas entre manos que tuvo que colocar sobre el piso en la brevedad posible. Marko hizo lo mismo, incluso con el pastel que pendía de su mano derecha.

—Ni Kai ni Taiga serían incapaces de quemar algo –comentaba el italiano.

—Son ellos Axelle…Son la Generación de los Milagros cocinando…-soltó Riko con enorme temor. Incluso se había abrazado a sí misma ante lo que pudiera surgir de la cocina de esos hombres.

—Taiga salió con Jumpei e Izuki, por lo que no estuvo para enseñarles cómo debían preparar las croquetas de papa…-decía Kiyoe.

—Dai-chan nunca en su vida ha cocinado nada. Y dudo que el resto lo haya intentado siquiera –comentó Satsuki-. No sé qué pueda salir de su cocina.

—¿Por qué estarán cocinando en primer lugar? –una pregunta que no sólo Marko se hacía.

—Bueno, verás…eso es por tu culpa Axelle –Aida debía ser la destinada a decir algo como eso.

—¡¿Yo?!¿Pero por qué? Nunca les hice hacer nada por el estilo.

—Pues verás todo comenzó cuando tú…-y su mejor amiga dio inicio al relato, notando el semblante cada vez más confuso de esos dos.

—¿No es grandioso Axelle? Así podrás probar el sazón de Aomine.

—Marko, me preocupa que seas tan positivo…Pero más importante, ¿y el resto de la comida? Díganme que no le pasó nada con esos en la cocina.

—Descuida, trasladamos todo al comedor –mencionaba Momoi. Axelle se tranquilizó.

—Axelle, hay algo mal en tu lista de prioridades…-indicaba Kiyoe-. Debes sentirte feliz de que Aomine cocinará para ti…aunque no sepa hacerlo y seguramente sus croquetas apesten. Pero la intención es la que cuenta.

—No aceptaré un sermón así de alguien que tiene un novio que cocina tan maravillosamente –soltó vilmente.

—¿Tanto ama que un chico cocine bien? –cuestionó Momoi.

—Bien, desde Kai pasando por Tohma hasta llegar a Jomei…Todos sabían cocinar y la malcriaban dándole de comer lo que ella quisiera –relataba la castaña y todas simplemente observaban a la francesa con detenimiento.

—Así que al final sí tienes una especie de fetichismo –soltaba a las risas Kiyoe.

—Me gusta que me hagan de comer, que es diferente –defendió su punto-. La comida preparada por alguien más siempre es más deliciosa que la tuya. Y muchos hombres tienen un sazón incomparable, como Marko –miró de reojo al italiano para después ver a sus amigas.

—En definitiva…eres un caso bastante curioso…Eres como un chico…-susurraban esas tres por igual.

—Pero todavía tengo tiempo para escapar y evitar morir de intoxicación alimenticia…

Sería maravilloso que todos los planes salieran tal como se tienen mentalizados. Pero la realidad casi siempre era muy distinta y debía enfrentarse tarde o temprano.

No podía avanzar sin importar lo que hiciera, después de todo, allí estaba Murasakibara fungiendo como el buen frente ofensivo que era. Sencillamente no se marcharía de allí, al menos no por esa salida. Y aunque intentó hacer un rápido cambio de dirección, lo siguiente supo que no era más que un bulto humano sobre el hombro de ese gigantón.

—¡Murasakibara, bájame!

—Aka-chin me dijo que te llevara conmigo y que si oponías resistencia ocupará cualquier método que prefiriera –y allí iban con dirección a la cocina.

—Te prepararé todos los postres que quieres si no me llevas allí, Murasakibara. ¿Qué te parece? La repostería francesa es de las mejores y sé que estarán a tu nivel –Atsushi se detuvo en seco ante esa excelente proposición.

—¿Todo lo que yo quiera?

—Por supuesto Murasakibara. Sólo debes bajarme y dejarme ir, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece bien –y estuvo a punto de bajarla, pero algo lo impidió.

—Murasakibaracchi, mira lo que tengo aquí. Sólo trae a Axelle-chan y todo esto será tuyo –y con todo esto se refería a aquel enorme bote de cobertura de crema con sabor a helado de vainilla.

—¡Kise, me las vas a pagar! –fue el grito de una chica que iba a ser obligada a comer quién sabe qué aberraciones sin su consentimiento.

Para cuando se percató ya se encontraba dentro de la cocina admirando los seis platos que permanecían sobre la pequeña mesa que allí había para mejorar la experiencia de la preparación de alimentos.

Fue entonces cuando tragó saliva pesadamente. Ya que si bien había croquetas que no lucían como tales, había otras que se apreciaban sospechosamente bien.

—Has llegado justo a tiempo, Axelle –decía un Akashi retirándose aquel mandil de cocina.

—No, en realidad mandaste a Murasakibara para que me trajera aquí. Eso es privación de la libertad –se quejó.

—Como sea. Toma asiento –a nadie le importaba que el pelirrojo se viera tan caballeroso y guapo mientras halaba la silla para que tomara asiento. No, a ella sólo le interesaba escapar de allí.

—Prueba las mías primero, Dai-chin –ofrecía el peli morado muy emocionado y seguro de sí mismo. Frente a la rubia yacían esas croquetas de apariencia impecable y engañosa.

—_Menos mal sólo son tres…No creo que él haya hecho tan mal trabajo…_.Bueno, que aproveche…-todo iba bien tras la primera mordida, sin embargo, cuando ofertó la segunda notó que algo no iba particularmente de acuerdo a como ella recordaba que sabían las croquetas de papa-. ¡¿….?! –no sólo era terriblemente empalagoso sino también pegajoso y sumamente viscoso. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que era esa cosa oscura emergiendo de la croqueta?¿Por qué la había rellenado con algo como eso?-. ¡¿Pero qué es eso?!

—…Jalea de uva…Sabe deliciosa y siempre le da un toque especial a lo que como…-mencionó felizmente ya con el bote de cobertura de crema a medio comer.

—Es de mala educación dejar comida, especialmente si alguien ha impreso tanto esfuerzo y tiempo en ello –Akashi, era un cabrón en el fondo.

—_¡Lo está haciendo a posta! De hecho lo disfruta con cada fibra de su ser…_-lo que siguió después de haberse comido aquellas tres croquetas fue un gran vaso de agua para pasar todo eso e intentar inútilmente matar el dulzor que sentía en la garganta.

—Bueno, la mía es la siguiente, Axelle-chan –ni la sonrisa resplandeciente de Kise iba a quitarle ese mal presentimiento que tenía de sus croquetas.

—Kise, menos mal que eres bien parecido y modelas…porque tu vida sería en verdad deprimente si tuvieras que cocinar para sobrevivir…-lo que estaba puesto sobre ese plato no podía llamarse propiamente croquetas; era más bien una especie de puré de papa capeado-. Veamos qué tal está…-había sido doloroso pasarse la primera cucharada por la garganta por la sencilla razón de que estaba demasiado salado como para ser comestible. Una vez más se empinó un vaso entero de agua-. _Haciendo a un lado que hizo puré capeado y que tiene algo como…¿estrellas de azúcar?, está increíblemente salado…¿Por qué le ha puesto tanta sal? _ Me he quedado…sin palabras Kise, y si me como todo esto, seguramente sin hígado…

—¿La oyeron? Le ha encantado –celebraba alegremente el rubio. Todos sabían que se engañaba a sí mismo.

—Claramente…está diciéndote que no sabe nada bien –el tercero en ofertarle sus croquetas fue Midorima. A diferencia de las de Kise sí parecían ser lo que se había cocinado-. No te vas a arrepentir de su sabor. Además gozan de la fortuna de Oha-Asa –sonrió tenuemente, con entusiasmo y seguridad.

—Tienen buena apariencia. Están bonitas y crujientes –halagaba la francesa-. _El sentido común de Midorima puede que sea esencial para esta tarea. Supongo que no debo preocuparme de él…_¿Mm…?¿Pero qué es…esto? –no fue capaz de dar respuesta. Lo último que supo es que estaba en el lavabo regresando el bocado que se había engullido. El relleno que le había puesto a la croqueta era jodidamente asqueroso-. ¡¿Pero qué demonios le has puesto?! –exclamó mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador, pero al no hallar nada, tomó otra croqueta hecha por Murasakibara.

—¿Qué más podría ser? El ítem de la suerte de hoy para los escorpianos.

—¿Y qué…se supone que es ese ítem? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué la has rellenado con eso? Esas croquetas no se rellenan con nada que no sea la misma papa –regañó.

—…Ajo…Ese era el objeto de la fortuna que Oha-Asa advirtió para ustedes. Deberías estarme agradecido que te he dado tu ítem –pronunció seriamente, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole inquisodoramente.

—¡¿Ajo?! Eso es asqueroso…Lo odio…-lloriqueó Axelle. Lamentablemente había sido obligada a sentarse nuevamente; el castigo iba apenas a ponerse interesante.

—Axelle-kun, prueba las mías –bien, las croquetas hechas por Kuroko no eran perfectas. Unas eran un poco grandes, otras media deformes pero olían bien.

—Kuroko, te has esmerado. Huelen bastante bien –halagaba-. Probaré una –no había sustancias extrañas de relleno, tampoco ingredientes sorpresa. No existía absolutamente nada fuera de lo común en esas croquetas, excepto algo fundamental-. Qué extraño…no saben a nada, pese a que huelen delicioso…-sin importar qué croqueta probara, la sensación era la misma. No había sabor.

—¿Crees que haya sido cosa de Kurokocchi?

—Tetsuya de alguna manera ha logrado anular los sabores de estas croquetas. Aunque no encuentro cómo lo hizo. Parece ser que no me equivoqué en hacerlo miembro de la Generación de los Milagros.

—Akashi, dudo que eso tenga algo que ver con el basquetbol –mencionaba Aomine.

—Aun pese a eso, han sido las mejores que he probado hasta el momento, Kuroko –dictaminó Axelle.

—No hasta que hayas probado las mías –claro, Akashi no iba a perder, ni siquiera ante un evento tan ridículo como el reto de las croquetas de papa.

—Dudo que puedan ser peor que las anteriores…-aquellas croquetas tenían una apariencia pasable y también desprendían un buen olor. Quizás la obsesión a la victoria del pelirrojo podría haberle llevado a cocinar bien-…Mm…Saben aceptables…-no había cosas raras en ella. Pero el sabor difería un poco-. Tiene un sabor particular…¿De dónde me suena? –y mientras intentaba recordar continuaba comiendo.

—…Es tofu…

—¿Tofu?¿Por qué tofu?

—La sopa de tofu es la favorita de Aka-chin.

—Bueno, admito que no le da un mal sabor –ella continuaba comiendo el resto de las croquetas.

—Por ende, llevo la delantera en esto –se jactó alegremente Seijuro.

—Ahora es mi turno –frente a ella estaba su queridísimo novio esperando a que se comiera cada una de sus creaciones-. Así que más vale que te las comas todas.

—_No sé si los instintos de Daiki funcionen en la cocina. La verdad es que jamás me lo imaginé cocinando algo y menos por razones tan absurdas como las que todos tienen…No obstante, no tengo más remedio que comer sus croquetas…_Entonces probemos….-estaban algo crujiente, un poco quemadas pero estaban comestibles.

—¿Y qué tal? –curioseó el moreno, ella simplemente continuaba con el bocado en la boca.

—Son aceptables. Ustedes fueron los que mejores las prepararon. _Sigo sin imaginarme a Daiki haciendo este tipo de cosas _–sonrió involuntariamente ante semejante hecho ya que era algo que no encajaba con alguien como él.

—¿Ha sido tupida la competencia? –fue la melodiosa pregunta del italiano. Estaba asomando su cabeza hacia el interior de la cocina.

—Y antes de que salgas con cuál de las dos es mejores, Akashi. Tendré que correrlos de aquí. Marko y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Tendré mi revancha –sentenciaba el chico-. Así que prepárate.

—¡No, no va a haber algo como eso Akashi! –no quería volver a pasar por ese infierno. Ellos por su lado se fueron de allí cuchicheando quién sabe qué sandez.

—Apresuremos el paso Axelle que el tiempo está sobre nosotros –ya se había encargado de poner todos los ingredientes sobre la mesa y estaba lavándose las manos.

—Diría que tenemos mucha comida, pero con alguien como Kagami yo no me fío –por el momento se estaba encargando de rayar el queso manchego.

—¿Y entonces, qué tal el sazón de Aomine? –la curiosidad le picaba.

—Sus croquetas no…estaban del todo mal –confesó.

—Oh, ha quedado una…De pura casualidad, ¿ésta la hizo Aomine? –la mirada de Axelle simplemente terminó por darle el sí-. Veamos…Ungh…-el siguiente aliado del castaño fue un trozo de queso-. Esto sabe realmente mal…

—Lo sé…-suspiró largamente-. Akashi fue el mejor de todos.

—Es adorable el modo en que defiendes el honor de tu hombre –comentó burlonamente causando que la chica le lanzara el rallador a la cara.

—Ponte a hacer esas pizzas inmediatamente y deja de decir cosas innecesarias –demandaba.

—Mira que fingir que sabe bien aun cuando es incomible…Eso sí que debe ser amor sincero…-Marko también quería fastidiarla un poco.

—¡Que te pongas a cocinar he dicho!

Después de aquel altercado del reto de la croqueta el resto de la noche avanzó con normalidad. Al menos así fue hasta que llegó el momento de la cena. Después de todo, la carta de esa noche estuvo a manos de esas chicas; y no se fiaban ni siquiera cuando sabían que alguien se había encargado de guiarles mientras preparaban todo.

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el comedor al tiempo que la mirada de todos se dirigían a cada platillo. Había desde ensalada de pepinos, cerdo en jengibre, cerdo con arroz hasta bolitas de pulpo. E increíblemente cada cosa se veía maravillosamente bien.

Seguramente todo era una trampa.

—T-Todo se ve…delicioso…-al pobre de Hyuuga ya le habían servido su porción de arroz y cerdo capeado.

—El katsudon lo he preparado yo –decía melodiosamente Riko. Y el pobre de su novio simplemente suspiró con resignación.

—La ensalada ha quedado muy bien, Tetsu-kun. Pruébala.

—Ah…Sí, gracias Momoi –aunque el peli azul sonreía, una parte de él temía; hacía bien.

—Seguramente te encantará el sabor, Taiga. El buta no shogayaki es delicioso –comentaba Kiyoe sirviéndole varias porciones a su tragona pareja.

—C-Creo que no es necesario que me sirvas tanto…-fue inútil su palabrería, la chica simplemente le sirvió más.

—¡Mmm! Este takoyaki es delicioso –allí el único que disfrutaba de cosas buenas era Marko.

—Estos bollos son realmente deliciosos –y también Axelle.

—¡Ey, eso no es comida! Es el postre y no deberías estarte comiendo eso ahora –replicaba Daiki intentando arrebatarle a su querida novia ese plato con nikuman. Todo fue inútil, ella no iba a soltar eso por nada del mundo.

—No sean tan temerosos. Todo sabe cómo debería –fueron las palabras de un socarrón rubio que ante la mirada incrédula de todos estaba comiendo su cerdo con arroz sin ofertar ninguna mueca de disgusto.

—¡Tiene que estar fingiendo! –Kise no quería comer esa ensalada de pepinos ni nada de lo que ya tenía servido.

—Al parecer no tenemos más elección –si alguien allí iba a afrontar cualquier reto, ese era Akashi. Se armó de valor para probar la ensalada hecha por Momoi.

—¿Cómo sabe Aka-chin?

—¿Quieres que llame al 911? –preguntaba Midorima ya con el celular en manos.

—¡Midorin, eso fue cruel! –se quejaba la peli rosa.

—..No puedo creer que…-expresó con su tenedor en mano.

—¿Sepa tan horrible? Estamos hablando de Satsuki, su cocina es un asco. Una aberración –describía jovialmente el moreno.

—¡Aomine idiota! –porque su amiga no iba a dejarse insultar simplemente porque sí.

—No puedo creer que tú hayas tenido razón –la afilada mirada de Seijuurou se depositó en las celestes pupilas de Kai.

—Y eso que no han probado el resto. Aunque parecen asustados ante esa simple contemplación –sonrió ampliamente y ese grupo de hombres sintieron que algo empezaba a hervirles con tan corta oración. Él les provocaba sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Este cerdo en jengibre sabe bastante bien –el buen apetito del rubio no se hizo esperar. Ya llevaba varias horas esperando y su estómago demandaba atención.

Los susurros así como las miradas de incredulidad dominaban todo el comedor. Esos hombres simplemente no se explicaban cómo había sido posible algo como eso. Era imposible que esa comida fuera comestible si habían sido esas tres las que cocinaron.

El estupor continúo incluso para cuando todos esos platillos desaparecieron en su totalidad. Incluso cada uno de ellos seguía dudando de que todo hubiera sido real y no un desvarío de su hambre acumulada.

—¿Entonces, qué les pareció? –preguntaron globalmente esas tres mujeres, con entusiasmo y esa enorme sonrisa estampada en sus rostros.

Todos simplemente guardaron un largo silencio. Seguían anonadados.

—Jamás creí que…Satsuki pudiera cocinar algo…decente. Es decir, es sólo una ensalada…pero ella ni siquiera era capaz de hacer algo como eso –relataba Aomine con un tono serio. Incluso su semblante estaba bastante pensativo.

—Momoi, todo ha estado delicioso –Kuroko a diferencia de cierto amigo suyo, había dicho lo más acertado. Así se evitó ser golpeado como a Daiki.

—No sé de qué manera…ha reprimido sus impulsos para no colocar complementos vitamínicos a la comida…Su comida al fin fue comestible…-una pequeña lagrimita descendió por la mejilla derecha de Jumpei. La comida de Riko la había conmovido.

—Nada estaba fuera de lo normal. Por primera vez tu comida no se movía…-mencionó Kagami, mirando detenidamente a su pequeña novia-. No fue la gran cosa, pero tampoco fue mediocre. Supongo que te doy un 7.5 –dictó imparcial el pelirrojo.

—Kagamicchi, eso es muy duro de tu parte –le regañaba el rubio-. Por mi parte puedo decir que todo ha estado realmente bueno.

—Al final no hemos tenido necesidad de usar esto –al lado del peli verde descansaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios-. Creo que al final fueron meras exageraciones suyas –no podía evitar mirar a Kagami y Kuroko; después de todo, fueron ellos quieren hablaron "mal" sobre la cocina de esas chicas.

—El postre, queremos el postre ya –Murasakibara como siempre, en su bola.

—Estamos agradecidas contigo, Tatsuhisa-kun –y allí estaban las tres chicas retribuyendo al buen hombre que les guió por el camino correcto.

—Mientras no olviden lo que les dije, estarán bien –mencionó con una sonrisa ladina-. Cuando quieran aprender algún nuevo platillo, solamente díganme y lo haré gustoso –mientras esas chicas mostraban su reciente interés por aprender a cocinar en compañía del rubio, tres chicos no aprobaban los métodos poco ortodoxos que sus novias deseaban seguir experimentando.

—Como su capitán espero que mañana…lo aplasten rotundamente –indicaba fríamente Hyuuga a esos dos -. Que no le vuelvan a quedar ganas de participar en un rally…ni enseñar cocina a nadie más.

—Lo haremos indudablemente, capitán –proclamaba seriamente Kuroko.

—Lo machacaremos –agregaba Taiga con la mirada on fire.

—¿Si se dan cuenta que son idiotas? –les echaba en cara Riko.

—Admito que sabes cómo manejar la situación –halagó Akashi-. Pero no te será tan sencillo mañana.

—Si así lo fuera, sería muy aburrido –soltaba el otro desafiante.

—Provocar a Akashi podría ser tu perdición, Tatsuhisa –le advertía Shintarou.

—Entonces vale la pena continuar haciéndolo –alguien adoraba desafiar al fuego.

—Deja de molestarlos, Kai –si el rubio no decía nada no es porque se hubiera intimidado por la mirada de Akashi, sino más bien porque alguien se había encargado de atipujarle en la boca un bollo relleno-. Sí, ya casi está lista. Marko está sacándolo del horno, así que deja de comer ansias.

—¿Cuántos te quedan?

—Te comiste el último –confesó Axelle como si nada.

—¿Te das cuenta de que te has comido once panecillos tú sola? –y ella solamente sonrió-. Bueno, tu apetito sigue siendo el mismo de antes. Supongo que te queda espacio para el pastel.

—¡Podría comerme cuatro rebanadas yo sola! –exclamó felizmente.

—…Bueno, eso será complicado ya que esto es realmente enorme…

Todos se quedaron asombrados en cuanto apreciaron lo que el italiano traía en manos. ¿Se trataba de un pastel?¿De una extraña lasaña?¿De pizza acaso? Es que simplemente no le veían una forma concisa y que tuviera un tamaño tan monstruoso no ayudaba.

Aunque eso dejó de importar en el instante en que ese exquisito e inconfundible olor llenó sus pulmones. Olía condenadamente bien y sin duda debería saber igual.

—¡Whoa, ¿pero qué es esto?! –Kise se levantó de su silla y todos hicieron lo mismo en breve-. ¡Es enorme!

—Mm…Huele bastante bien –comentó Atsushi.

—…Es un pastel de pizza…-informaron Marko, Axelle, Riko y Kai por igual.

—¿Un pastel de pizza?¿Eso existe? –Kagami se cuestionaba sobre la autenticidad de algo como eso.

—Claro que sí existe, Kagami –le espetaba la francesa.

—Y pese a su apariencia sabe delicioso –secundaba Marko.

—Solamente pruébenlo por ustedes mismos –dictamina Kai.

Con un cuchillo en manos, el italiano empezó a cortar las porciones correspondientes para servirlas y empezar el necesario proceso de entrega de pastel. Y aunque todos estaban ofuscados por enfrentarse a un platillo como ése, terminaron probándolo y llevándose una agradable sorpresa.

Después de la primera mordida todos se quedaron encantados con la suavidad del pastel, así como de su explosivo sabor que combinaba las especias, el tomate, el queso y el resto de sus frescos ingredientes. Era lo que muchos conocían como un manjar de los dioses.

No sorprendió que al final no quedara nada de ese deleite culinario.

—..Sin duda han superado a las del viejo –halagaba con enorme honestidad Kai.

—Fue un verdadero dolor hacer esto…-murmuraron los dos pobres que habían tenido que meterse a la cocina a hornear todas esas pizzas para armar semejante pastel.

—Pues se han lucido. Ha sido un trabajo en equipo excelente –les felicitaba Riko.

—Bueno, es que si lo intentamos hacer cada quien por su cuenta no nos queda –confesaba Axelle.

—Lo cual es raro y no entendemos por qué, pero bueno…Siempre me divierte cocinar con alguien más –sonrió ladinamente Turletti.

—¡Queremos más! –fue lo que dijeron todos por igual.

—¡No vamos a cocinar nada más esta noche! –esos dos solamente querían descansar de la cocina.

Después de aquella magnífica cena coronada por un rico postre, no restaba más que tomar una bien merecida ducha y preparar todo lo necesario para descansar. Mañana sería un día caótico colmado de diversas actividades físicas, por lo que descansar apropiadamente sería clave en la obtención de la victoria.

Mientras las chicas subían a la segunda planta y se les escuchaba animosas platicando de cualquier tema que se les viniera en mente, los ex miembros de Teiko y agregados, se dirigieron sin más al ático. Había llegado ese momento decisivo de elegir quién dormía a lado de quién.

—Así que yo dormiré al lado de Tetsu. Me niego rotundamente a estar al lado de ese idiota –y con ese adjetivo se estaba refiriendo a Kagami.

—¿A quién le llamas idiota, eh Ahomine?¿Quieres pelea? –allí estaban de nuevo peleando.

—Si me permiten decir algo…Yo quisiera cambiar mi puesto con Kise-kun –el pobre había dado a dar en medio de esos dos peleoneros chicos.

—Lo siento Kurokocchi, pero creo que es muy peligroso estar en medio de esos dos.

—¿Estás seguro de que él es quien más peligra? –preguntó Midorima al modelo. Kise había ido a dar entre Akashi y Murasakibara.

—Mm…Pensándolo bien, cambiemos de puesto Kurokocchi…-rogó.

—Ya lo pensé mejor y me quedó aquí –si las palabras no bastaban, las acciones serían suficientes. El muy descarado ya se había acostado plácidamente.

—¡Midorimacchi, cambia conmigo! –pidió. Shintarou había quedado al lado de Kagami.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo deseos de encontrarme con objetos filosos no identificados esta noche. Ya suficiente tengo con Tatsuhisa –sentenció vilmente mientras se acostaba y echaba las cobijas encima.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Ryouta –Akashi estaba sentado sobre su futón, con medio cuerpo tapado mientras sostenía un libro en manos-. Quizás leer calme un poco tus ansias.

—¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo, Aka-chin? –si bien Atsushi estaba tumbado sobre su cama, a sus lados había un mundo de snacks. ¿Cuánto más podía comer?

—La Guerra y la Paz –respondió.

—Suena a algo que…Akashicchi leería…Creo que me iré a dormir ya –bostezó lánguidamente Kise. Su día había sido de locos y estaba agotado física y mentalmente-. Así que hasta mañana…

—Buenas noches –dijo muy educadamente Kuroko.

—…Te derrotaré…-Aomine parecía ser de esos que hablaban solos.

—En tus sueños, idiota…-y Kagami parecía estar en el mismo caso.

—…Es perturbador que incluso en sueños…estén peleándose…-Shintarou veía la escena con cierto pavor-. A buena hora acepté venir aquí con ustedes.

—Todo depende del ángulo con que se mire, Shintarou –cerró su libro, depositándolo a un lado de su futón-. Podríamos aprender una valiosa experiencia de todo esto.

—Tú lo único que quieres es vengarte, Akashi.

—Lo importante es que todos nos divertiremos.

—…Quizás ya me está afectando el hecho de convivir con todos ustedes más allá de lo necesario, pero creo que…estás actuando de este modo porque has hallado a alguien con tu misma torcida personalidad, Akashi.

—Y eso solamente nos lleva a que uno de los dos debe caer –indicó seriamente.

—Ey, ni siquiera estás intentando negar que eres igual que él de manipulador…-suspiró y se decidió por irse a dormir. Era lo mejor.

Las luces se fueron apagando poco a poco dentro de aquella casa, por lo que pronto el silencio y la tranquilidad dominaron cada una de las estancias del lugar. La paz al fin había alcanzado a todos. No obstante, esto no parecía durar por demasiado tiempo. Al menos dentro de la habitación de esos problemáticos chicos.

¿Qué hacía sonando un celular pasada la media noche?¿A quién se supone que solicitaban a esas horas?

Y sin desearlo, la luz artificial del ático se encendió de golpe, espantando el sueño de algunos y mejorando la panorámica de otros.

—¿Shintarou…? –Akashi miraba con total desconcierto a su viejo amigo. Tenía el celular entre manos mientras le miraba con estupefacción; por lo visto no esperaba que el resto se despertara por un ruido tan vago como el de su móvil.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Kuroko restregaba sus ojos con su antebrazo. Le costaba incorporarse tras dormir tan plácidamente.

—Al parecer alguien ha llamado a Mido-chin –habló somnoliento Murasakibara.

—No ha sido una llamada en primer lugar –aclaró. Y tras haberlo hecho guardó su celular-. ¿Qué es lo que me ven todos? –estaba claro que algo escondía y todos allí lo sabían, por eso lo miraban como si fueran miembros de la Inquisición y él, un brujo.

—¿Quién te ha mensajeado entonces, Midorimacchi? –la curiosidad se incrustó no sólo en Ryouta, sino en todos.

—Tengo activado en mi celular la aplicación de Oha-Asa, por lo que es normal recibir mensajes pasado la media noche –estableció firmemente.

—Si es así, no creo que haya problema alguno en que nos permitas verlo, ¿o sí Shintarou?

—Nosotros también queremos saber cuál es nuestro ítem de la suerte, Midorima –sonrió burlonamente Aomine.

—¡¿Desde cuándo a ustedes les interesa el Oha-Asa?

—En unas horas tenemos un encuentro muy importante. Así que toda ayuda será bienvenida –habló Tetsuya tan seriamente que nadie podía creer que era mentira lo que decía.

—Para Kuroko es un termo, para Murasakibara una bufanda de algodón, para Kise una manopla de beisbol, para Kagami una flauta de madera, para Aomine un libro de historia y para ti Akashi, un peluche de conejo –recitó como un orador profesional-. Ahora que lo saben, buenas noches –y se volvió a meter entre las cobijas para dormir.

—Atsushi –nombró Akashi.

—Yo me encargo –Midorima simplemente no iba a dormir ni a estar en santa paz-. Mido-chin~

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo Murasakibara?!¡Bájame en este preciso momento! –el muy cabrón le había tomado por los pies y lo tenía colgado como si fuera un bebé recién parido-. ¡Bájame ahora!

—Daiki.

—Aquí lo tengo –Aomine se había encargado de buscar el condenado celular entre las pertenencias de Shintarou.

—Tetsuya.

—Con esto será suficiente –porque el peli verde era muy ruidoso y posiblemente despertarían a todos si continuaba gritando de esa manera. Por eso Kuroko le había puesto cinta de aislar en la boca.

—Sería problemático si alguien viniera gracias a todo este ruido.

—…La Generación de los Milagros…es aterradora…por las razones equivocadas…-Kagami permanecía en una esquina, observándolo todo-. Debes resistir, Midorima –sólo veía al pobre hombre agitarse como gusano a punto de ser devorado y maldiciéndoles a todos como bien podía.

—Ryouta.

—Déjamelo a mí, Akashicchi –en sus manos se encontraba ese dichoso celular, justo con el mensaje en manos-. Al parecer alguien nos ha estado mintiendo. Ya que no es un mensaje de Oha-Asa, sino…de una chica –una develación como ésa sorprendió a todos por igual.

—¿De verdad?¿Una chica? –Aomine parpadeó anonadado ante eso.

—¿Y cómo se llama? –curioseó Atsushi.

—…Amaya…Eso es lo que pone aquí. Midorimacchi, eres todo un atrevido…¡Ya hasta la tuteas! –el pobre hombre sólo continuaba retorciéndose de acá para allá. Intentaba arrebatarle el celular al rubio como podía; porque también le habían atado las muñecas.

—Esta clase de cosas no las esperaba venir de ti, Shintarou. Como siempre, estás superando mis expectativas –no sorprendía que Akashi estuviera sentado frente al pobre hombre mientras el resto permanecía a su lado.

—¡Es el Rey Mono! –exclamaba Taiga desde su rincón de confort.

—Bueno, pero ya que has decidido tener este tipo de experiencias interpersonales, debo verificar de que esto no será un contratiempo en tu carrera como deportista.

—_¡Esto era lo que me faltaba, que Akashi me diera consejos!¡¿Por qué demonios están haciendo todo esto?! ¡BASTARDOS!¡Sólo dejen que me libere y lamentarán haber hecho todo esto! _–decir que estaba más furioso que un gato echado a una tina con agua fría, era quedarse cortos.

—Mmm…-el rubio aclaró su garganta y se puso serio como pocas veces en su joven vida-. "He pensado mucho en tu propuesta…Sabes, nunca lo he hecho antes, pero quisiera intentarlo. Después de todo has dicho que sería agradable y que no me arrepentiría de nada. Además, que tengas experiencia eso me tranquiliza. Sé que puedo confiar en ti. ¡Estoy ansiosa porque vuelvas y podamos hacerlo!" –lo había leído tan maravillosamente como si lo hubieran escuchado de boca de aquella misma chica.

Todos simplemente miraron a Midorima de una manera que jamás creyeron hacerlo, intentando digerir todo lo que habían escuchado tan nítidamente. ¿Pero podían culparlos? No, no con un mensaje tan revelador y escandaloso como ése. ¿Pero en qué se había llegado a convertir Midorima Shintarou en lo que llevaba de estancia en la Universidad de Kioto?


	67. Capítulo 67

¡Buenas noches! Sí, sé que pensaron que no me aparecería por aquí, pero ya vieron. He tenido una semana ajetreada, y ahora agregándole a mi lista de inconvenientes, está que mi lap se sobre calienta y muere momentáneamente, más las idas continuas del wi-fi xD. Pero bueno, sigamos con el bullying hacia Midorima porque es divertido y bueno, porque hay que aclarar qué ha pasado.

**Joy.-**¡Gracias por comentar pequeña, ya se te extrañaba! Y ya me dio curiosidad saber sobre esas razones vergonzosas por las que no has aparecido por aquí tan seguido OuO/. Quiero saberlas right now (?). Jajaja Bueno, no tan así xD. Axelle es una súper viviente de esas comidas asesinas. Ya saben lo que dicen, cuídate de los serios, pueden sorprenderte; pero igual sabrás toda la verdad en este capítulo. Me alegra saber que te están divirtiendo n_n Descuida, aún hay más de bullying y momentos vergonzosos. ¡Gracias por leerme, bonito fin de semana y andamos en contacto! Besitos :D.

Y descuiden, el domingo habrá actualización, pero seguramente será por la tarde-noche, ya que no puedo estar mucho tiempo frente al ordenador :'D. ¡Bonito fin de semana, besos y abrazos! Matta ne!

**Capítulo 67**

**No es lo que parece**

—Shintarou…¿qué es lo que tienes que decir a tu favor? –cuestionaba seriamente Akashi, atravesando con su fiera mirada al peli verde.

—¡Maldito Kuroko! –sí, el aludido se había encargado de retirarle la cinta de un solo golpe. Como si no doliera semejante acto.

—No sabíamos que tuvieras experiencia en este "tipo de asuntos", Midorima. Te lo tenías bien guardado –soltaba con burla Aomine. Shintarou solamente lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

—Por eso dicen que hay que cuidarse de los más serios y callados. Midorima-kun es el claro ejemplo de ello –señalaba Tetsuya sin cohibición alguna.

—La universidad lo ha corrompido –comentaba Kise mirando a la pobre víctima-. Y ahora ya es todo un "master" para esas cosas.

—¡Que no es nada de lo que sus sucias mentes se están imaginado! –chasqueó enfurecido el de lentes-. ¡Ustedes están entendiendo todo a su conveniencia!

—Sí eso es lo que crees, entonces dinos qué significa ese mensaje, Shintarou.

—¡No tengo razones para decirles algo como eso a ustedes! –respingó. Sabía que todos ellos eran unos fastidiosos de lo peor.

—¿Entonces qué haremos con Midorimacchi?¿Creen que sea conveniente dejar que siga haciendo ese tipo de cosas?

—Si Mido-chin se divierte, no tendríamos por qué oponernos, ¿cierto?

—Pero los excesos podrían ser malos, Murasakibara-kun.

—Simplemente dejemos que haga lo que quiera. Ya era hora de que se le quitara lo santurrón a Midorima –soltaba vilmente Daiki.

—¡Que no es nada de lo que están pensándose, idiotas! –continuaría reclamándoles más, pero la sangre ya se le estaba yendo a la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa este mensaje, Shintarou? –volvió a preguntar Seijuurou.

—Nada en lo que tengan que estarse metiendo –reiteró firmemente. Él no iba a soltar nada.

—Shintarou, la verdad es que no pensé que sería necesario hacer esto. Pero al contemplar lo poco cooperativo que te encuentras –los ojos del peli verde se abrieron como pocas veces en su vida, pero no era para menos, no cuando alguien estaba llamando a "cierto" número, a esa persona en especial; y todavía tenía el descaro de mostrarle el móvil con dicho proceso en marcha.

—¡Se los contaré todo, así que no le llamen! –suplicó el pobre hombre. Ante el éxito obtenido Akashi colgó y pidió a Atsushi que liberara al pobre hombre. Había llegado el momento de la confesión.

—Somos todos oídos, Shintarou.

—Maldito chantajista –murmuró fuerte y claro para que el pelirrojo le escuchara.

—Mm…¿Será muy largo? Tengo sueño –mencionaba el peli morado quien había sacado una bolsa de gomitas de su almohada para tomar un tentempié.

—¡Si no quieres escuchar no lo hagas!¿Y por qué demonios estás comiendo a estas horas?

—¿No es emocionante? Es como si estuviéramos haciendo una verdadera convivencia, con relatos y toda la cosa –Kise estaba entusiasmado con todo ese evento.

—Kise, hazme un favor y lárgate –lanzaba Shintarou.

—Vamos ya cuéntanos, Midorima –porque a Aomine también le salía lo cotilla.

—Hagan silencio –suspiró pesadamente. Iba a arrepentirse de contarles sobre esa chica y la razón de ese mensaje, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Incluso con aquel fuerte sol asolando despiadadamente desde el alto y despejado cielo, él no iba a darse por vencido, tenía que hallar aquel preciado objeto de la suerte sin importar el tiempo que invirtiera en ello. Es que simplemente no pudo haber desaparecido de la nada.

Y si algo caracterizaba a Shintarou Midorima, era lo terco que podía llegar a ser.

—¿Pero dónde demonios está? Se lo dejé encargado por un momento a Takao y esto es lo que ocurre –se lamentó haberle dado un poco de confianza al pelinegro-. Ya me las pagará ese idiota.

Ya había revisado todo el gimnasio, incluso las aulas que usaba para cada una de sus clases. Incluso en la cafetería había buscado con ojo de detalle. Y conforme el tiempo pasaba, los sitios para revisar empezaban a escasear.

—Ungh…Ya he buscado prácticamente por todos lados…-el que tuviera la respiración entre cortada y todo ese sudor cubriéndole poco le importaba. Debía hallar su objeto de la suerte o grandes desgracias acaecerían-. Me sorprende que no esté por ninguna parte.

Y fue entonces cuando parecía estar escuchando al coro de ángeles, anunciándole que todo su esfuerzo había rendido frutos. Después de todo, allí estaba su amado ítem de la suerte; sano y salvo.

Sin embargo, había algo más que parecía estar de más en esa imagen.

—Al fin te he encontrado. Te he buscado por todos lados –al peli verde poco le interesaba la persona que tenía en su posesión su amado objeto de la fortuna. Él sólo quería tenerlo de vuelta.

—¿Este pequeño conejo es tuyo…? –fue la pregunta que emergió de esa chica, que le miraba con cierta curiosidad; especialmente por el hecho de tener un animal así de mascota.

—Es el ítem de la suerte que Oha-Asa ha predicho para mí en este día –tomó al pequeño conejito moteado entre sus manos. Al fin podía sentirse seguro de nuevo.

—¿Oha-Asa?¿Qué se supone que es eso…?

—¿Cómo que no sabes quién es Oha-Asa? –parecía ofendido de que alguien no reconociera a tan renombrada persona-. Debes estar bromeando.

—En lo más mínimo –dijo tranquilamente. Midorima simplemente flipó ante ello.

—Supongo que no me queda más remedio que explicártelo –ajustó sus gafas y miró seriamente a la joven.

Y fue así como cierto chico terminó explicándole a una total desconocida no sólo quién era Oha-Asa, sino también la importancia de portar siempre tu objeto de la suerte. Aunque quizás lo más sorprendente de todo era que esa chica permaneció escuchándolo atentamente sin decir nada.

—Eso es ser alguien realmente devoto con algo –fue el primer comentario que emergió de los labios de esa chica-. Supongo que está bien tener un pasatiempo o una pasión.

—Y ahora que lo has comprendido espero que no te olvides de portar contigo tu objeto de la suerte.

—¿Y qué harás con él después de que termine el día? –la chica señaló al pequeñín que descansaba en la mano derecha del peli verde.

—Seguramente lo tendré en casa. Mi hermana podría encargarse de cuidarlo.

—¿Crees que podrías vendérmelo? –preguntó con interés.

—Puedes conseguir uno como éstos en cualquier veterinaria –alguien no deseaba desprenderse de su "objeto de la suerte".

—Lo sé, pero me gustó mucho este. Es bastante tranquilo y obediente. Además, el que tenga motas negras lo hace bastante bonito –enumeró cada uno de los motivos por los cuales quería hacerse del conejito-. ¿Qué me dices?

—No lo sé. Después de todo conservo cada uno de mis ítem de la suerte conmigo.

—Eso sí que debe de ocupar mucho espacio -de sólo imaginarse el mundo de objetos se asombraba-. Y entonces, ¿qué me dices?

—Voy a pensarlo detenidamente –aseguró. Ella simplemente le sonrió ante ello-. Por cierto, nunca te había visto por el campus.

—Oh, eso es porque vine a pedir informes a la universidad sobre las fechas para la presentación del examen de admisión. Apenas voy a intentar entrar aquí –expresó.

—Ah, ya veo…-fue en ese instante en que notó que esa chica portaba el uniforme de una preparatoria local. Vaya que era observador.

—Aprovechando que eres un alumno de aquí, ¿podrías decirme en dónde está la dirección? Me perdí y luego terminé distrayéndome con ese pequeño –confesó con cierta vergüenza.

—Lo haré como agradecimiento por haberme devuelto mi objeto de la suerte.

Si hasta hace un momento todos habían quedado patidifusos por lo que habían leído del celular de Midorima, ahora estaban aún más confundidos. No sabían qué opinar sobre la manera tan extraña en que conoció a la chica del mensaje. Aunque conociendo a ese hombre, era una de las opciones más viables.

—¡Eso no nos dice absolutamente nada, idiota! –regañaba el moreno al de gafas.

—Después de ese día me percaté de que vivía cerca de donde yo arriendo –mencionó, ignorando la hostilidad de Aomine hacia su relato carente de significancia alguna para resolver el misterio tras aquel mensaje.

—Midorimacchi, eso no contesta la pregunta que de verdad importa aquí.

—Shintarou, te estás yendo por las ramas. No es usual en ti dar tantos rodeos –maldito Akashi, lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Posiblemente sienta vergüenza de hablarlos sobre una chica. Midorima-kun después de todo es alguien tímido contrario a lo que muchos piensan –Kuroko también estaba analizando a Shintarou.

—¡Claro que no!

—Mido-chin, no seas aburrido y cuéntanos más sobre Maya-chin.

—¿Por qué…la llamas de esa manera? ¡Y no tengo por qué contarles sobre ella!

—Ya veo, ya veo. Shintarou tiene miedo de que despierte algún interés hacia ella y deseemos competir con él. Eres un hombre prevenido después de todo –le felicitó.

—¡Deja de torcer mis palabras a tu conveniencia!

—Pero descuida Mido-chin. Mine-chin ya tiene a Dai-chin, Gami-chin igual y Kise-chin tiene a muchas mujeres como para querer una más.

—¡No me metan en su bola, imbécil! ¡¿Y como que Gami-chin?! –reclamaba Kagami notoriamente ofendido.

—¡¿Cómo que tengo muchas mujeres, Murasakibaracchi?! ¡¿Qué crees que soy?

—…Un coleccionista de mujeres…-sorprendía la manera tan inocente en que el grandote decía semejante término.

—¡¿Qué?!¡Murasakibaracchi, eso es muy duro!

—Dejemos a un lado la tendencia de Ryouta a la poligamia y centrémonos en lo que realmente interesa.

—¡¿Akashicchi, tú también vas con eso?! –lloró con enorme pesar. Todos estaban en su contra de un momento a otro.

—Ella frecuenta el supermercado que yo uso para abastecer mis vivires, por lo que ocasionalmente nos hemos encontrado.

—Así que a partir de esos encuentros fortuitos su relación ha ido creciendo, ¿no? –Kise con la batuta de entrevistador.

—Simplemente charlamos y ya, Kise –miró con malos ojos las insinuaciones del rubiecito.

—No tiene nada de malo que te guste una chica, Midorimacchi. Es lo más normal –dijo para intentar componer la situación-. No hablarías con ella si no te simpatizara, ¿verdad?

—La educación está de por medio, Kise. Simplemente no puedo ignorar un saludo sin importar de quién se trate.

—No están llegando a ninguna parte, ¿saben? –comentaba Taiga. Lo peor es que tenía razón.

—¡Pero si se tutean y todo! –señalaba Ryouta.

—Eso es porque ese día que nos conocimos no me dio su apellido. Simplemente me dio su nombre y ya –mencionó. Hasta ahora eso seguía haciéndosele muy raro.

—Qué extraño…Pero Midorimacchi, hasta se mandan mensajes comprometedores como éstos. ¿Cómo quieres que no creamos que quieres mostrarle toda tu experiencia en ese terreno? –dramatizó.

—¡Qué no es lo que estás pensando, idiota! Ese mensaje solamente habla de una lectura de mano. Le mencioné que tengo experiencia leyendo la mano y ella sintió curiosidad al respecto. Así que ella quiere intentarlo; es claro que es una nueva experiencia. Solamente que no se decidía hasta hoy al parecer.

—Ese mensaje suena demasiado sospechoso como para que se trate de un tema como ése, Midorima-kun.

—¡¿Tú también Kuroko?!

—Sinceramente Shintarou….

—Seguimos sin creerte absolutamente nada –sentenció Daiki.

—Ese ya no es mi problema –estableció firmemente el peli verde; y era cierto, pero a los demás les importaba una hectárea de cominos.

—Si lo que dices es cierto…

—¡Lo es, maldito Akashi!

—No creo que exista problema alguno en que le invitemos a que asista mañana al Festival Cultural, ¿verdad?

—Pasa de la 1 de la mañana –notificaba.

—Por eso le mandaremos un mensaje –y por mandemos se refería al rubio escribiendo a toda marcha en el celular del peli verde-. Ella seguramente tendrá la amabilidad de responder todas nuestras dudas, Shintarou.

—¡¿Pero qué han hecho?! –solamente sentía cómo toda su vida empezaba a tornarse negra mientras sentía que un vórtice lo absorbía hacia los confines de la nada.

—¡Ha respondido rápidamente! –la sonrisa de Kise no podía ser más amplia-. Dice que vendrá sin falta –se dirigió a todos con una sonrisa radiante y sus manos haciendo el love and peace.

—Bien, ya que hemos solucionado este asunto, podemos descansar apropiadamente –fueron las palabras que disolvían la reunión de emergencia surgida a partir de ese menaje escandaloso.

—¡¿Cómo que las cosas se han resuelto?! ¡Sólo has empeorado todo!¡¿Y cómo que va a venir?! –Midorima y sus crisis emocionales.

—Más vale que mañana te pongas presentable, Midorimacchi. Ya que Amaya-chan vendrá a verte desde tan lejos.

—Siempre puedes beber un vaso de leche tibia para dormir, Midorima-kun –recomendaba el buen Kuroko.

—Mido-chin, no dejes que los nervios te controlen.

—¡Más les vale tener un ojo bien abierto esta noche!

—¿Eso es una amenaza, Shintarou?

—¡Duérmanse de una condenada vez!

El nuevo día no demoró en llegar, especialmente cuando se consideraba que el sueño había sido interrumpido hace un par de horas atrás. Lo que realmente calaba era ese sonido que no dejaba de resonar dentro de sus cabezas como si de un taladro se tratara.

Alguien había decidido hacer uso de aquel gong para despertarlos en la brevedad posible.

—¿Pero…qué demonios pasa? –preguntó un Taiga más dormido que despierto mientras se echaba las cobijas encima.

—Vine a despertarlos. Deberían estarme agradecidos –ese tono de voz alertó a todos. El sueño se había ido de sus cuerpos.

—¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! –ese fue nuevamente el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie mientras miraba al tranquilo chico con ese instrumento de percusión en manos.

—Ya lo expliqué hace poco. Es hora del desayuno así que apúrense o no les dejaremos nada –y antes de retirarse, le miró de soslayo, con burla-. Es bueno ver que todos se aprecian tanto –esas palabras finales crearon confusión en cada uno, no obstante, no quisieron darle demasiadas vueltas.

—…Tengo sueño todavía. Déjenme dormir un poco más –Kise volvió a acurrucarse entre sus cobijas.

—Ciertamente…es temprano…-Akashi miró su celular y se percató de que eran las 7:30 de la mañana-. Considerando que por culpa de Shintarou despertamos a media noche y estuvimos despiertos por más de una hora, levantarse a estas horas es un gran desafío.

—Agrego que ustedes se levantaron por voluntad propia. No me culpen de nada –Midorima recién estaba poniéndose sus gafas. Tan temprano y ya haciendo enojos.

—Es demasiado temprano –Aomine igual estaba de perezoso.

—Se nota de Tatsuhisa ha venido a despertarnos sólo para fastidiarnos…-Taiga no quería pararse aún.

—En realidad hemos sido nosotras las que le hemos pedido que vengan a despertarlos…-por si fuera poco allí se encontraban esas escandalosas que recién habían accedido al ático gracias a la escalera desplegable que tenía.

—Bien, volvamos a dormir. El festival da inicio hasta las 10…-murmuraba Daiki despreocupadamente.

—Bueno, si no quieren no habrá desayuno para ninguno de ustedes –comentó alegremente Riko mientras bajaba.

—No crean que los dejaremos estar por habernos despertado a media noche. Interrumpir el sueño de una chica es un delito grave. ¿Saben lo que las desveladas le hacen a la piel de una mujer? Más vale que se preparen –Kiyoe fue la segunda en irse de allí, dejándoles advertidos de que algo malo podría ocurrirles.

—¡Tetsu-kun, te he hecho panqueques para el desayuno con un poco de jugo de naranja y leche! Así que no demores en bajar –mencionó alegremente la peli rosa como despedida.

—Tu desayuno ya está listo, Daiki. Si no bajas Kai se lo comerá y no será mi culpa –Axelle fue la última en irse de allí.

—¿Creen que estén enfadadas por haberles…arruinado el sueño? –preguntaba Ryouta a todos.

—¡¿Cómo que se va a comerse mi desayuno?! Yo mismo le quitaré las ganas de querer comerse lo que no es suyo –solamente así el moreno tuvo la decencia de levantarse y bajar.

—Su relación es sin duda interesante.

—A mí me parece más que Axelle-chan tiene que hacer este tipo de cosas para hacer que Aominecchi coopere.

—Está claro que tiene que encontrar una manera de lidiar con la terquedad y estupidez de Aomine –sentenció Shintarou mientras terminaba de levantar su futón para doblarlo.

—Aomine-kun a veces no entiende con palabras.

—Pero las amenazas funcionan bien con Mine-chin.

—Viendo esto tengo mucha curiosidad de saber de qué manera serán sus relaciones –Akashi sonreía con cierta satisfacción, incluso se veía adorable haciéndolo; pero el resto temía. Temían porque sabían que él tenía curiosidad de saber qué tan siniestra sería su vida amorosa.

Las palabras de esas chicas habían sido ciertas. El desayuno ya estaba servido y tenía muy buena pinta; y el hecho de que supieran que cierto italiano se había encargado de todo, reconfortó el frágil corazón de cada uno de ellos. Aunque claro, no se podía pedir un poco de paz con personalidades tan contrastantes y conflictivas como las que se reunían bajo ese techo.

—¿Y por qué escuchamos como si estuvieran torturando a Midorin?

—No parecía, ¡lo estaban haciendo! –el peli verde aún estaba enfurecido por lo que sus "amigos" le habían hecho.

—Es información clasificada, Momoi –habló diplomáticamente Akashi-. Pero si tienen un poco de suerte puede que lo presencien por ustedes mismas en un par de horas.

—Mmm…El desayuno está bastante bien –Kise prefería enfocarse en sus apetecibles platillos.

—Pues el pobre parece bastante inconforme con lo vivido –indicaba Satsuki. Shintarou por su lado prefería desayunar en silencio; le faltó poco para irse a otro sitio a comer sus sagrados alimentos.

—Pues verán…-Kuroko sorbió un poco de su delicioso café antes de continuar mientras le daba un mordisco a su croissant-…Midorima-kun tiene una relación de dudosa procedencia…-eso bastó para que esas cuatro chicas estuvieran a punto de ahogarse con su saliva. Ahora miraban recelosas al aludido.

—¡¿Midorin, es eso cierto?!¡¿En qué clase de cosas te has metido?!

—Esperaba algo como esto de cualquiera de los otros miembros de la Generación de los Milagros, menos de ti, Midorima-kun –confesaba con enorme pesar Aida.

—…Por lo visto eso de que dicen de los serios e introvertidos, es cierto…-la pelinegra ya se había recuperado un poco de la noticia-. No sigas los malos pasos de Ahomine y Baagami, Midorima. O todas pensarán que los ex campeones de Teiko son unos idiotas e insensibles sin remedio.

—¡Ey!

—Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber qué tipo de chica es tu novia, Midorima –no sorprendía un comentario como ese de Axelle.

—Izuki, ya te quedaste –fueron las dulces palabras que Hyuuga le dedicó a Shun. Incluso le había dado un par de palmaditas para darle más sentimentalismo al momento.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!¿Por qué me dices solamente a mí?¡¿Qué hay de Mitobe?!

—Lamento ser yo quien te dé todas estas malas noticias, pero…durante el Festival Cultural de nuestra universidad conocí a la novia de Mitobe. La tenía bien oculta.

—¡¿Qué él tiene novia ya?! Entonces…

—Con un poco de suerte puede que logres pescar algo este día. No te desanimes…Pero te aconsejo que no menciones que te gustan hacer rimas absurdas o todas huirán de ti –todo iba bien hasta que mencionó esa última parte.

—¡Sólo quieres burlarte de mí!

—Eres un malagradecido. Yo que te doy todo mi apoyo moral.

—Hablando de apoyo moral. Recuerda que ustedes tres tienen una apuesta que pagar –se la cantó la francesa a los occisos chicos.

—¿Ah…? Es cierto. Casi se me olvidaba –sonrió nerviosamente.

—Esa apuesta…-empezaba a hacer memoria Shun.

—Descuida, yo tengo buena memoria para esas cosas, Jumpei –sonrió divertidamente-. Lo mejor es que podrán llevárselo puesto para el festival, ya que ayer no pudieron probárselo –Hyuuga empezó a creer que el karma existe y que el suyo le había llegado con la apariencia de una mujer.

—Entonces cargaré la cámara –Aida por su lado se fue a cargar el electrónico-. Esto va a ser muy divertido.

—Nunca más verás a Jumpei, Izuki y Mitobe ser tan adorables como este día, Riko.

—Cometieron un grave error aceptando una apuesta suya –habló Kai, mirándolos detenidamente-. Seguramente les hará usar lo que no logró que yo vistiera por haber perdido contra mí en el juego de dardos. Les será difícil recuperar el respeto ante estos chicos después de eso –sonrió, incluso más socarronamente que en veces anteriores. Estaba disfrutándolo silenciosamente.

—Hay tres colores: rosado, lila y amarillo. Ustedes decidan cuál les sienta mejor –con eso tenían para saber que lo que les aguardaba iba a causarles un trauma de por vida.

—No pongan esas caras, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? Axelle-chan es una buena chica –avalaba Kise con enorme confianza.

—Qué ingenuo…-soltaron los tres de allí que mejor conocían a la francesa.

Ciertamente no demoraron en darse cuenta de que hacer apuestas era malo, especialmente si se hacían con determinada chica. Ya que las consecuencias podrían ser tanto garrafales como inmortalizadas en vergonzosas fotografías.

Tras contemplar cómo se veían cada uno de esos tres chicos con sus nuevos atuendos. Todos se rieron a su muy particular estilo.

—¡Esto vale oro! –esa era Aida tomándole fotografías a cada uno de ellos. Sin duda, esas fotos merecían estar en su colección.

—Aunque si lo piensan, son bastante monos. Es decir, las palabras de Axelle eran ciertas –comentaba Momoi mientras contemplaba a esos tres con cierto enternecimiento. Vamos, le gustaban las cosas monas y al menos ellos con esas botargas puestas se veían así.

—Axelle, ¿dónde has comprado algo como eso? –Kiyoe parecía interesada en adquirir una de esas cosas-.

—¡Ni lo pienses, no pienso ponerme ni loco algo como eso, eh! –Kagami ya se olía las intenciones de su novia.

—Las vi mientras íbamos hacia la universidad de Marko, así que las pedí –relató al tiempo que se encargaba de ajustar los lazos de cada uno de ellos para que lucieran un bonito moño-. Así se verán mucho más lindos –ella sonreía, ellos por su lado querían morirse.

—¡¿Por qué tenías que elegir algo como esto?! Estaba esperando otro tipo de vestimenta…-Hyuuga por su mala suerte y las tretas de Izuki y Mitobe, había terminado con el peor color: el rosado. Lo más trágico es que la botarga era de un jodido conejito, esponjoso y que cualquier niño de 5 años quisiera llevarse a casa; así de ridículo se veía y se sentía.

—Pues porque son curiosos, ¿no te parece?

—Pero espera…si los pediste antes de que llegaremos a la universidad, eso significa que…no sabías que Tatsuhisa estaba allí, por lo tanto, no había manera ya que su apuesta aún no se llevaba a cabo…Entonces por qué tú…-Shun era un encantador pollito amarillo, pachoncho que con cualquier mal movimiento iría a dar el suelo; pero eso no le restaba encanto y tampoco lo salvaba de las burlas de todos.

—Ya has quedado tú también, Mitobe –el pobre hombre había sido el destinado a portar aquella botarga de oso lila, una que gozaba de un sombrerito sobre su oreja izquierda y aquel tarro entre manos. Era sin duda una cosa enternecedora. Lástima que eso no le sentara bien a un hombre de su talla y edad.

—¡Ey, ey, ¿entonces?! –Jumpei quería respuestas.

—…Iba a hacer una apuesta con alguno de ustedes, por lo que irremediablemente estos trajes iban a ser usados ya sea por ustedes tres o ellos –reveló. Pero esa respuesta simplemente causó más ruido que tranquilidad.

—¿Quieres decir que…ibas a hacer que alguno de nosotros usara eso….sin más?

—Exactamente, Kagami.

—¡¿Cómo por qué?! –espetaron Daiki y Taiga por igual.

—…Aburrimiento…-confesó cínicamente-. No lo haría si no fuera divertido.

—¡Es un demonio! –exclamaron los pobres hombres que ahora estaban viviendo una humillación con semejantes trajes.

—Daiki, realmente empiezo a compadecerte y al mismo tiempo, reconocer que tienes más agallas de las que imaginaba –por alguna razón Akashi se encontraba felicitando a Aomine. ¿Había hecho algo bien para variar?

—Empiezo a notar…cierto parentesco…y es aterrador –soltó con seriedad Shintarou, mirando lo feliz que estaba Axelle con esos tres usando esa botarga.

—Mientras Dai-chin sea feliz, no creo que debamos preocuparnos.

—No…Es más bien que su felicidad…la obtiene de una manera un tanto…torcida…-agregaba Kuroko. Él sabía de esas cosas después de todo.

—Ahora comprendo por qué razón Kai me parecía familiar –todos esos chicos miraron a su ex capitán como que deseando explicaciones-. Son muy parecidos…Él y Axelle…Por eso me sentía de esa manera.

—Demoraron en darse cuenta –Riko terminó por darle más peso a la conclusión del pelirrojo-…Esos dos son como dos gotas de agua…Egoístas, bromistas, necios y sumamente vengativos. Así que yo que ustedes tendría cuidado de no hacerlos enojar demasiado –les advirtió tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo puedes sonreír después de decirnos todo eso, entrenadora…? –cuestionó con preocupación Taiga.

Después de que todos estuvieron cambiados y mentalizados para lo que les esperaba, se dispusieron a salir de la seguridad de aquella casa con dirección a la universidad. Y aunque unos estaban ansiosos por llegar y disfrutar del festival, otros no tenían esas mismas ansias. Y por otros se hacía referencia al grupo de botargas y a Midorima.

Pero aún con paso lento lograron llegar a la meta establecida. Aunque para ese entonces más de un cr´´io intentó llevarse a alguno de los chicos botarga.

—Los niños en estos días son…unos monstruos…-Hyuuga recordaba con vívido terror cuando aquel niño se acercó con esa sonrisa fingida antes de darle un buen punta pie. Y si no lo golpeó fue porque la madre iba con él.

—Ella debería de estar por aquí, ¿no, Midorimacchi? –el hombre sólo deseaba que esa mujer hubiera cancelado su viaje a último momento.

—Hay bastante gente aquí, será complicado hallar a alguien o que no vean a Mido-chin –lo decía el que medía más de dos metros y tenía la mejor panorámica del lugar.

—¡Midorima, has llegado al fin! –todos escucharon claramente esa voz, ese tono que no encajaba en los recuerdos de nadie. Por lo que debería de tratarse de la chica del mensaje.

Las miradas se enfocaron en automático en la única persona que estaba acercándose hasta ellos, o mejor dicho, hacia el peli verde. Lo que más temía Midorima se había hecho realidad y eso sería probablemente su acabe.

—Pensé que no te encontraría. Hay mucha gente pese a ser tan temprano –intentaba recuperar el aliento al tiempo que colocaba sus castaños ojos en el alto chico.

Su cabellera azabache y rizada le llegaba con sumo esfuerzo por arriba de sus hombros, permitiendo así que aquel vestido azul celeste de tirantes luciera tremendamente bien. Y que poseyera un poco de vuelo así como esos adorables holanes, sólo volvían un poco más femenina aquella prenda.

El blanco de su piel, así como su baja estatura parecían embonar perfectamente con sus delgadas facciones.

Ella simplemente podía ser vista como una adorable muñeca.

—¡Ella es bastante mona, Midorimacchi! –allí estaba el primer metiche del grupo. Para colmo se había puesto a un lado del peli verde.

—Sólo ignóralo. Es un idiota y no sabe lo que dice, así como el resto que está detrás de mí –dijo muy quitado de la pena.

—Hemos escuchado por Shintarou que son muy cercanos. Anoche nos sorprendió un mensaje justo cuando estábamos durmiendo –a Akashi le importaba un bledo las opiniones de Midorima.

—Lo lamento. No era mi intención despertarles…Fue muy imprudente de mi parte, por lo que me disculpo por ello –soltó con notoria pena por haber hecho algo como eso, especialmente considerando la hora que era-. Siento las molestias ocurridas.

—Olvida eso. Hay algo mucho más apremiante que deseamos consultar contigo, Amaya –decía Seijuurou.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre…? –ella tendría que preocuparse por algo más que esa trivialidad.

—¿Es cierto que Mido-chin y tú van a hacer "eso, el otro y aquello"? –nadie se esperaba que el más inocente sería el que soltara semejante cuestionamiento.

—¡¿Ah…?! –la cara de Amaya estaba roja como la grana.

—¡Ignóralos, son unos imbéciles! Solamente están intentando hostigarte.

—Explícanos el significado detrás de este mensaje –sí, porque Akashi se había encargado de hacerse del celular de Shintarou sin que él lo notara.

—Ese mensaje es…-lo leyó nuevamente. Fue en ese instante en que se percató de que podía malinterpretarse de la peor manera posible-. No es nada de lo que están pensando. Yo sólo estaba diciéndole que iba a intentar la lectura de mi mano para ver mi fortuna; y ya que él sabe mucho de esas cosas pues consideré que sería buena idea que él fuera la persona con la que atravesara esta experiencia –por alguna razón todos se sentían decepcionados antes corroborar que lo que decía Midorima era cierto.

—Qué aburrido…-Aomine simplemente dio un breve suspiro y miró a su viejo amigo-. Sigues siendo igual de aburrido que siempre.

—Al final nos emocionamos por nada –ese fue Kise sintiendo una gran desilusión al saber que al final n había nada sustancial en todo ese embrollo.

—Ustedes sí que son malos…-espetaba Satsuki mirando la mala actitud de todos sus amigos.

—Pero yo no creo que todo sea tan simple. No olvidemos que los hombres son idiotas, y bueno, eso incluye a todos ellos –hablando de lo vil que la francesa podía ser.

—Oh, es cierto. Seguramente se trata de eso –celebraba Kiyoe mirando con enorme atención al bolso que llevaba la chica consigo.

—Y parece que ni el mismo Midorima se ha dado cuenta de ello –sonrió burlonamente Riko.

—¿Por qué me están mirando de esa manera…ustedes cuatro, eh? –el peli verde hacía bien en temer. Esas mujeres sospechaban de algo que él seguro ni se imaginaba.

—Creo que estoy causando más problemas que otra cosa, así que lo mejor sería que me fuera y dejáramos lo de la lectura para otro día.

—Simplemente ignóralos, es lo que hago la mayor parte del tiempo –expresó seriamente Shintarou. Ella simplemente rió levemente ante tal comentario.

—¿Estás seguro de ello?

—Por supuesto. Además, recuerdo haber visto que el club de astrología de esta universidad está haciendo una exposición de las constelaciones. Incluso tienen a alguien que adivina tu fortuna usando runas –le informó.

—Pues deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo ya que estamos aquí.

—Todavía resta bastante tiempo antes de que el evento en que participaré dé inicio, así que está bien –comentó, al tiempo que los dos empezaban a desplazarse hacia el interior de la universidad.

—¿No son adorables?

—¡¿Takao, qué estás haciendo aquí?! –a Axelle casi le da un infarto cuando escuchó la voz del pelinegro justo detrás de su nuca.

—Soy algo así como el chaperón de Amaya-chan –parece que las sorpresas recién estaban dando inicio-. Tenía que encargarme de que nada malo le sucediera o Shin-chan se pondría triste.

—Mmm…

—¿Qué pasa Kise-kun, por qué tan pensativo?

—Bien, Kurokocchi, eso es porque…esa chica se me hace un tanto familiar...Pero de momento no logro acordarme de dónde…-se sentía frustrado por no poder aclarar sus recuerdos.

—¿Entonces Takao, ellos dos andan? –porque Daishi no podía quedarse con esa incógnita. Y al parecer los demás tampoco.

—…Shin-chan es mucho más lento de lo que podrían imaginarse. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que Amaya-chan está interesada en él –mencionó con cierta decepción.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? –se decía a sí misma Satsuki.

—Claramente nada. Dejen que él arregle sus asuntos –hasta que Kagami decía algo coherente. Lástima que todos pasaron de él.

—Sin duda debemos de darle un empujón para que no siga en tan precaria situación –concluía Akashi sonriente.

—No, de verdad, a ningún hombre le gustaría que se metieran en sus asuntos personales –otra vez Taiga fue excluido por completo-. ¡Ey, dejen de ignorarme!

—¿Y si los seguimos? Así podremos darle consejos –y por alguna razón todos parecían muy a favor de las medidas acosadoras de Kise Ryouta.


	68. Capítulo 68

¡Buenas tardes! Ya he llegado, así que no se preocupen por su actualización ;D Como en el episodio pasado, continuamos fastidiando a Midorima, y hasta le he puesto la cerecita al pastel, así que estoy segura que se reirán con lo que le esperará al pobre. Y bueno, decidí meterle un poco de drama para que no se pierda la esencia del romance/comedia (cosa que hondaré más adelante). Espero lo disfruten, así que no se corten, denme su opinión :D Por cierto, quiero agradecer a por agregar este fic a favoritos *O*9; espero leerle algún día pequeña. Sin mayor rodeo, ¡tengan un espléndido inicio de semana y échenle ganas a lo que tengan planeado realizar! ¡Abrazos, apapachos y buena vibra! Au revoir!

**Guest.-** ¡Muchas gracias por dejarte tu comentario! *-*/ Sí, soy una cabeza llena de ideas locas sin sentido y que generalmente terminan de esta manera; como has venido leyendo hasta el momento. Todavía queda un poco de creatividad para este evento, aunque luego igual volverán las ocurrencias. Sé que no tengo remedio xD; pero mientras personas como tú lo disfruten estaré feliz por mi trabajo. Sí, si Marko y Hadrien existiera sería la locura; yo sinceramente no me podría decidir entre uno u otro xD. ¡Ten un gran inicio de semana, andamos en contacto! ¡Besos, abrazos y matta ne!

**Capítulo 68**

**Pesadilla de fin de semana**

Agradecía haberse separado de todos esos molestos compañeros de secundaria. No obstante, no podía quitarse esa sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Era como si le siguieran; sin embargo, sin importar en donde colocara su mirada no hallaba a nadie.

—¿Sucede algo Midorima? –la mirada de Amaya se había deslizado hasta el intranquilo muchacho.

—Nada en particular –lo mejor era no mencionar nada sobre sus sospechas.

—¿Estuvo bien que dejaras a todos tus amigos atrás?

—Ellos ya no son niños, así que sabrán cuidarse solos. Además, entre más lejos estemos de ellos es mucho mejor.

Midorima no estaba para nada paranoico, esos amigos suyos estaban siguiéndole los pasos, logrando esconderse entre el mundo de gente que transitaba por los pasillos de la universidad.

—Si Midorimacchi sigue hablándole de cosas sin sentido ella se aburrirá.

—Tampoco es como si Midorima pudiera hablarle de temas interesantes –secundaba el moreno.

—Oh, parece que van a entrar ya al lugar que mencionó Midorima-kun.

—No es precisamente un buen escenario para una cita –pensaba el rubio.

—¿Eso creen? Yo digo que si ella aceptó hacer algo como esto sin ser precisamente de su gusto, significa que lo hace por Midorima. Así que no sería explícitamente como un mal plan de cita. Deberían considerar lo que la chica piensa y no sólo basarse en teorías sin fundamento –el comentario de la francesa tomó por sorpresa a todos. Aunque existía algo más en ella que captó su atención.

—¿Por qué llevas eso puesto, Dai-chin?¿Estás participando en algún concurso de disfraces?

—¿Esto? Pues justamente después que se fueran tras Midorima, Marko me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome que fuera a su salón de clases junto con el resto de las chicas. Y nos pidió que si de favor podríamos usar esto para hacer promoción de un evento que se va a realizar en una hora.

—¿De qué se supone que estás disfrazada, Axelle-chan?

—Del Gato Cheshire –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

No se imaginarían encontrar a alguien que portara tan particular traje, especialmente por la combinación de colores que iban entre el rosa y morado; después de todo, era el particular tono que caracterizaba a tan risueño y burlón gato.

Sus manos y pies contaban con esas esponjosas patas; incluso se podía apreciar una adorable y mullida cola. Y gracias a que poseía aquella capucha felina, el disfraz resultaba perfecto.

—Se sienten bastante bien. Casi como si fueran reales –Murasakibara estaba apretando las puntiagudas orejas de aquel disfraz como si se tratara de acariciar a un animalito de verdad.

—Imagino que el tópico de los disfraces es Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

—Así mismo, Akashi. Momoi es el Conejo Blanco, Riko la Duquesa y Kiyoe la Reina de Corazones –enumero para todos.

—Oh, suena interesante. Me pregunto qué es lo que irán a hacer –mencionaba el rubio.

—Con ese enano todo es posible –agregaba Daiki.

—¡¿Y Midorimacchi, a dónde se ha ido?! –después de haber colocado su mirada al frente se percató de que ya no estaba ni Shintarou ni esa chica. Y por lo visto tampoco se les veía en el interior de donde se efectuaba la lectura del futuro con runas-. ¡No están aquí!

—Pero estábamos seguros de que entrarían allí…-mencionó Atsushi.

—Esperen un momento…Todo pasó en el lapso en que Axelle-kun apareció –y desde Kuroko hasta Akashi las miradas se enfocaron en la gatuna chica.

—El momento del adiós ha llegado…¡Au revoir mes amis! –aprovechando la conmoción que esos hombres estaban viviendo se dio a la fuga, beneficiándose de que había un gran número de personas allí.

—Ha desaparecido…-susurraba Tetsuya.

—Así que ella está ayudando a Shintarou. Vaya, no pensé que alguien como él pudiera pedirle ayuda a Axelle para que nos mantengamos alejados –sonrió con cierta satisfacción-. Esto se está poniendo bastante interesante.

—¡A todo los alumnos y visitantes les tenemos un importante anuncio! En una hora se llevará a cabo un evento especial en donde todos podrán participar y hacerse de alguno de nuestros magníficos premios. ¡Estén atentos! –aquel anunció fue escuchado por todos sin excepción alguna, logrando emocionar a cada uno de los presentes.

—Por lo visto Marko sabe muy bien cómo hacer de este festival algo inolvidable –habló el pelirrojo sonriendo levemente-. No estaría mal que participáramos. Podríamos tomarlo como un pre calentamiento para el rally por equipos.

—Mejor admite que solamente quieres ganarle a todos, Akashi –señalaba Aomine.

—Akashi-kun simplemente no se puede resistir a eventos como éstos. Después de todo es el Cazador de Recompensas.

—Es la primera vez que estoy en un festival tan loco como éste. Ni el de mi universidad se le puede comparar –Ryouta recordó aquel alegre, soleado e inolvidable fin de semana en donde tuvo que apañárselas para que sus fans no le hicieran nada y Aoi no lo golpeara demasiado.

—Es el poder del dinero, Kise –el moreno simplemente se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento; sus instintos se lo decían.

Gracias a la distracción hecha por la francesa había logrado perderse de la vista de Akashi y compañía. Y si bien estaba feliz por ello, sabía que ahora tenía una deuda pendiente con esa chica y que seguramente no sería muy bueno. Pero de momento eso era mejor que tener que cuidarse de esos molestos amigos suyos.

—Pensaba que iríamos a la lectura con runas –la pelinegra estaba recuperándose. Ambos habían salido corriendo a toda marcha cuando su acompañante le indicó que era hora de retirarse.

—Lo dejaremos para más tarde.

—Por mí no hay problema. Entonces…¿eso significa que podemos visitar otras clases y ver qué ofrecen? –le miró como esperando a que diera luz verde a su petición.

—Ya que has venido hasta aquí por culpa de esos entrometidos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti –suspiró lánguidamente.

—Vi una casa de terror mientras corríamos hacia acá y al parecer se puede desafiar al capitán de esgrima de aquí –estaba claro que ambas cuestiones le emocionaban a más no poder.

—Podría servirte como un buen entrenamiento. Aunque podría ser algo peligroso si consideramos que…

—El que sea chica no significa que sea tan frágil. Ya he competido con chicos, así que no hay problema –le hizo saber y él simplemente volvió a suspirar.

—Vayamos primero a la casa de terror.

—Y después podemos descansar para comer algo –esa pequeña frase atrajo la atención de Midorima. ¿A qué se refería con eso?-. He traído conmigo un par de obento. Pensé que estaría bien considerando la hora que era –soltó con frescura.

—_¿Qué ha preparado…un obento? Tuvo que pararse aún más temprano para haberlo hecho. Incluso cuando fue despertada gracias al mensaje que mandó Akashi…_

—¿Pasa algo? –de pronto aquel chico se había quedado completamente callado, incluso se le veía más serio de lo usual-. Descuida, estoy acostumbrada a pararme temprano a preparar el desayuno. ¿Lo olvidas? Tengo dos hermanos mayores y siempre tengo que prepararles algo antes de que se vayan.

—…No era necesario que trajeras algo como eso. Ya que aquí podíamos comprar algo –mencionó, evadiéndole la mirada-. Aunque sería una grosería no aceptarlo ya que te has tomado las molestias de hacerlo.

—Bueno, tómalo como una manera de reparar el daño que mi mensaje provocó…Cuando lo mandé no pensé que podía malinterpretarse así –todavía le causaba pena recordar todo el lío que nació a partir de una inofensiva propuesta.

—No los defiendas. Son ellos los mal pensados –lo peor es que estaba en lo cierto.

—Vamos, no te enojes por cosas como ésas y mejor vayamos a esa casa de terror –sugirió. Midorima simplemente sonrió ladinamente ante ese entusiasmo ligeramente infantil.

Quizás fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que no había sido una brillante elección haber optado por ese confortable disfraz, no cuando el clima estaba tenuemente cálido pese a la estación del año en que se encontraban.

Aunque si comía aquel helado de cono seguramente se refrescaría en poco tiempo.

—Estaba claro que Midorima no iba a permitir que se entrometieran –la pantalla de su celular mostraba aquel mensaje que hace media hora atrás le envió Shintarou-. "Te compraré cualquier golosina si logras que esos tontos dejen de seguirme". Sinceramente fue más entretenido arruinarles el plan que otra cosa –decía para sí misma-. _¿Y ahora qué se supone que haga? Me he separado de todos por hacerle ese favor a Midorima…_

—¡Ahí está una de ellas! –escuchó un grito desde su derecha, sacándole completamente de onda.

—¡Yo la atraparé primero!

—¡No, seré yo!

—¿Pero qué demonios está pasado aquí? –preguntaba al tiempo que sus buenos reflejos le habían permitido escapar de esos tres desconocidos que por alguna razón habían intentado atraparle-. ¡¿Pero qué rayos les pasa a ustedes?! –no es como si quisiera correr, sino más bien que esos chicos no se habían dado por vencidos tan fácilmente y le seguían los pasos mientras huía-…Sólo se me ocurre una persona para algo como esto…¡MARKO! –gritó a todo pulmón.

Era un mal día sin duda para no conocer a la perfección las instalaciones de la universidad. Ya que cualquier paso en falso y terminaría encontrándose en un callejón sin salida. Además, estaba claro que no era la única que estaba pasando por ello.

Y pronto su camino se cruzó con el de una de sus amigas. Lamentablemente ese encuentro habría de llevarlas a ambas contra el suelo.

—¡Axelle! –la peli rosa se levantó velozmente y la francesa hizo lo mismo en un parpadeo.

—No sé qué está pasando pero si nos quedamos quietas no pasará nada bueno –advirtió.

—De pronto todos empezaron a perseguirme. Por lo visto formamos parte del evento que ha sido anunciado por el Consejo Estudiantil –no habían perdido oportunidad en correr a toda marcha.

—¡Marko me las pagará cuando me lo encuentre! –chasqueó una francesa bastante cabreada.

—Debes estarte muriendo del calor con toda esta persecución.

—Yo no tengo problemas. Me preocuparía más por ti…Después de todo, tu disfraz…-indudablemente lo que llevaba puesto Satsuki sería del agrado de más de un hombre, especialmente por la buena vista que ofrecía. Sin duda era un bonito disfraz de conejita sexy.

—Lo elegí pensando en que le gustaría a Tetsu-kun –lloriqueó-. Pero justo antes de que pudiera decirle algo todos esos chicos empezaron a seguirme y ya no pude mostrarle esto.

—Creo que Riko y Kiyoe también tendrán las cosas complicadas. No creo que sea sencillo correr con esos vestidos –sólo de pensar en ellas suspirada con enorme preocupación.

—¡No pensaba que Marko-kun hiciera este tipo de bromitas! –se las habían apañado para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban las canchas de tenis.

—No es el estilo de Marko este tipo de cosas, pero quizás se emocionó por lo del festival…-no era ni el momento ni el lugar para que su móvil empezara a sonar. Y si bien iba a ignorarlo, desistió de ello en cuanto contempló el nombre de la persona que le llamaba-. ¡Justo contigo quería hablar! –puso el altavoz para que ambas pudieran escuchar atentamente.

—¿Se están divirtiendo? No estaba seguro de hacer algo como eso, pero creo que sentará bien con todo el ambiente del festival.

—¡No creo que sea el caso! Momoi y yo estamos corriendo por nuestras vidas. ¡¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir algo como esto?! Por lo visto todos tienen intenciones de atraparnos –mientras charlaba se las ingeniaba para evadir lo que se atravesara en su camino. Al diablo que todas esas pelotas de tenis estuvieran botadas sobre el suelo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Lo que tenían que hacer era simplemente permanecer en mi salón de clases y pedirles a los competidores que completaran la lista de objetos. Ya sabes que los mismos están relacionados con la historia de Alicia.

—¡¿Ah…?! –esas dos chicas se quedaron sorprendidas ante esa confesión. ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad?

—Pues a ninguna de nosotras nos avisaron nada de eso. Solamente nos pusimos estos disfraces y ya –comentaba Satsuki.

—Y justo ahora nos hemos puesto a correr por nuestras vidas.

—¿Qué no las fue a buscar Tsubane?

—¿Quién es ésa? –Axelle continuaba corriendo, sin embargo, no sabía hacia dónde continuar. Su amiga estaba en las mismas; pero detenerse sería un grave error ya que todavía les seguían los pasos.

—La presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Le dije que se encargara de esa actividad mientras estaba ausente.

—¡¿Cómo que no estás?! –exclamaba la peli rosa.

—¡¿Dónde andas?! Y no, nadie nos vino a decir nada.

—Vine a terminar unos detalles finales para el rally por parejas, así que ando por el distrito comercial de aquí junto con Keigo y Ayaka.

—Eso significa que la persona que hizo todo esto…

—No fue Marko-kun, sino la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil…¿Pero por qué?

—Perdón que interrumpa en su charla, pero creo que yo tengo la respuesta a ello.

—¿Keigo?¿Como que la respuesta?

—Verás, mi hermana la salvaje es la mejor amiga de esa tal Tsubane. Lo sé porque ayer prácticamente me obligó para conocerla y me amenazó que más me valía comportarme civilizadamente. Pero eso no es lo importante…Al parecer tiene cierto interés en el pequeño Marko…

—¿Eh?¿Eso significa que hizo todo esto por…celos?

—¿No es algo un tanto exagerado?

—Te sorprendería la clase de mujeres que hay por allí, Axelle –dijo con enorme burla-. Y conociendo a Marko, seguramente esa tal Tsubane está enterada de tu relación con él. Posiblemente no le agradó que fueran tan unidos…

—¡Así que hizo esto porque te tenía celos! Pero entonces, ¿por qué la agarró contra nosotras también? –Momoi no estaba de acuerdo en ser arrastrada a todo ese embrollo.

—Supongo que tampoco le gusta que sea demasiado amable con otras chicas que no sea ella…

—Ya ves que Marko es lento para darse cuenta cuando una mujer quiere con él. Y si a eso le aunamos que las chicas malinterpretan su buen trato, entonces tenemos una situación muy graciosa…

—¡No ves que me esté riendo, Keigo!

—¡Yo no soy lento para darme cuenta de esas cosas! –nuevamente el italiano tenía de vuelta su celular.

—Odio decirlo Marko, pero es cierto. Eres lento para esas cosas. Siempre has sido así, por lo que no me sorprende que esa chica esté picada contigo y tú ni cuenta te hayas dado de ello…-suspiró intranquila-. ¿Al menos te gusta? Digo, para tener un motivo para soportar este infierno.

—Es una buena amiga, pero no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella. Además, ya ando saliendo con alguien –confesó alegremente.

—¡¿Qué?! –ambas chicas se detuvieron en seco ante semejante noticia.

—Nos daremos prisa para volver y arreglar todo ese asunto. Así que te dejamos, Axelle –colgó y esas dos se quedaron bastante trastocadas.

—Eso no me lo estaba esperando…-admitía la francesa.

—En definitiva estoy sorprendida –añadía la peli rosa.

Todas aquellas golosinas parecían ser demasiadas para que cualquier persona pudiera terminárselas; pero ése no era el caso de Murasakibara, quien para él eso era apenas una ligera entrada. Y el resto tampoco iban menos cargados; por lo visto cada quien había encontrado algo delicioso de comer y lo disfrutaban amenamente mientras permanecían sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

—Sin importar cuánto lo buscamos al final no logramos encontrarlo –Kise permanecía recostado sobre el césped tranquilamente. Su banderilla estaba bastante rica.

—Por cierto, ¿y tú novia? ¿Hoy no ha venido? –preguntó casual Aomine. Él por su lado consideraba que era mejor comerse un buen polo helado.

—Ah…Ella…Dijo que vendría más tarde. Mencionó algo de disfrutar de las compras por la ciudad…-mintió con cierto nerviosismo-. _La verdad es que hoy me llamó muy temprano para decirme que seguía adolorido por estar usando esas tontas zapatillas y que me las apañara como pudiera…_

—¿Pero no fueron ustedes los que ganaron como la Pareja de Oro? –Akashi recordándole al modelo algo que prefería olvidar para siempre.

—Ungh…Bueno, parece ser que pasaremos de un evento como ése. Hana-chan es tímida y no creo que le guste ser el centro de atención de media universidad…_Maldita sea, ¿por qué ganamos en primer lugar? Lo menos que quiero es que publiquen nuestra fotografía en el periódico universitario…¡Simplemente no puedo hacer algo como eso…!_

—¿Seguro? Escuché que la recompensa son un par de boletos para relajarse por un día entero en uno de esos spa que están tanto de moda...–habló Kagami con una hamburguesa con queso entre manos.

—¿Spa? –su cuerpo sin duda se sentiría más relajado si visitaba un sitio como ése-. No suena tan mal premio…_Incluso podría invitar a Kimuracchi para que me acompañe, después de todo, ella siempre está muy estresada por las prácticas y su trabajo. Ella merece que la consientan como es debido. _Intentaré convencer a Hana-chan.

—Me pregunto por qué habrá tanto movimiento. Los rally empiezan hasta la una y apenas son las 11:45 –posiblemente Kuroko haya sido el único que se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba yendo del todo bien por allí.

—¡¿Esa no es Axelle y Satsuki?! –a Taiga casi se le atora la hamburguesa al contemplar a esas dos chicas corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? –Aomine sólo veía a esa bola de chicos yendo detrás de esas dos como si se trataran de estrellas famosas.

—No creo que sea el momento para estar haciendo preguntas como ésas Aomine-kun, tenemos que ayudarlas –al fin todos estaban de acuerdo con el pequeño Kuroko.

Esos chicos no demoraron más tiempo en ponerse en marcha. Para ellos alcanzar a ese grupo de personas no significó la gran cosa, no con esa condición física que poseían. Incluso se detuvieron entre esos chicos y las pobres chicas que se habían detenido en cuanto escucharon a uno de ellos pedirles que frenaran.

—No sé qué demonios está pasando aquí, pero están locos si piensan que voy a dejar que le pongan una mano encima –que de algo sirva la intimidante mirada de Aomine y esa manera "tan amable" de decir las cosas.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Momoi? –preguntaba Tetsu a su fatigada pareja. Apenas y podía mantenerse en pie; se notaba que había estado corriendo por bastante tiempo.

—¡Tetsu-kun, no sabes lo feliz que soy de verte! –simplemente no dudó en abrazar al sorprendido chico. Al fin se sentía segura-. Como Tetsu-kun me ha atrapado no hay necesidad para que ustedes me sigan persiguiendo –les notificó a cada uno de esos chicos. Ellos simplemente se lamentaron su mala suerte.

—Momoi, deberías ponerte un suéter. La temperatura ha empezado a descender. Aomine-kun, por favor dale tu sudadera a Momoi.

—¡Pero si no hace frío! –exclamó.

—Yo he capturado a Dai-chin, así que pueden irse ya –Atsushi también había hecho la caza del día. Es que para alguien de su talla y corpulencia no significaba nada el cargar a una persona como si fuera un cachorrito.

—¿Cómo terminamos de esta manera, Murasakibara? –no es como si le importara ser cargada de esa manera, pero le resultaba extraño por varios motivos-. Mis pies no tocan el piso, pero…es divertido –alguien estaba feliz de ser llevada como una mascota.

—Murasakibara…¡bájala! –exigía cierto peli azul.

—Pero Dai-chan no quiere que la baje, ¿verdad? –mencionaba el gigantón.

—La verdad es que estoy muy cansada por haber estado corriendo por más de media hora –eso decía que claramente no quería caminar por ella misma por un largo tiempo.

—Perezosa…Debería darte vergüenza…-señalaba Daiki. La verdad es que el hecho de que Atsushi tuviera sus manos bajo los brazos de su novia, no le daba muy buena espina. Cualquier movimiento en falso y ocurriría algo desagradable.

—Mine-chin eres muy aburrido -al fin Murasakibara había optado por bajar a la chica.

—Yo quería seguir de esa manera -murmuraba Axelle con los mofletes inflados.

—Si tantas ganas tienes que te estén cargando entonces no te molestará que haga algo como esto...

Posiblemente ahora ella desearía no haberse quejado de nada. Ahora se encontraba siendo cargada en brazos como si fuera una princesa recién salvada por un apuesto caballero.

Era indudablemente vergonzoso. Y más si esos hombres estaban allí mirándolo todo.

—Aominecchi eso ha sido muy caballeroso de tu parte -felicitaba Kise.

—¡Mine-chin, Dai-chin, sonrían! -claro, había que inmortalizar ese momento para el futuro.

—¡Bájame Daiki, ahora mismo! -una cosa era Atsushi y otra muy diferente Aomine.

—Me niego rotundamente. Y ya que estamos así pasaremos un tiempo de calidad juntos -no amenazaba sólo porque sí. De hecho ya se había despedido de todos llevándose a la chica consigo-. Es lo mínimo que me debes por haber hecho pareja con ese idiota.

—Me sorprende lo infantil e inseguro que se ha vuelto Daiki desde que empezó a salir con Axelle.

—¿No siempre fue de ese modo? -preguntaba el peli morado.

—Lo que más le sobraba a esa hombre era la confianza -porque Kagami conocía bastante bien a su rival.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esconder el rostro con aquel gorro e ignorar los murmullos que llegaban hasta ella. Había sido un mal día para que el moreno decidiera hacer algo como eso. Y para colmo sentía que el camino se estaba haciendo infernalmente largo. Aunque a saber a dónde la estaba llevando.

—Al menos sí hay cosas que hacen que te dé pena -ese tono burlón provocó que ella le mirara. Él sólo le sonreía sin más.

—Este tipo de cosas apenan a cualquiera -dijo. Él le había permitido bajar al fin. Al parecer habían ido a dar a la zona noroeste de la universidad-. Estamos en las canchas de básquetbol externas.

—¡Por qué eres tan condescendiente con él? -se había sentado sobre el suelo, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Te refieres a...? -interpretó su silencio y prosiguió-. La gente se hace de costumbres y éstas son difíciles de erradicar. Sucede lo mismo con él.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar algo como eso? -que le estuviera viendo tan serio no estaba ayudándole a relajarse.

—No puedo tratar mal o ser indiferente con alguien que hizo tanto por mí en el pasado -retiró aquel gorro, liberando al fin su cabellera-. Él me salvó. Y gracias a eso soy quien soy ahora, Daiki.

—Mmm...Ya veo. Así que es alguien "especial", eh? -y que ese hombre tuviera una connotación como esa le revolvía el estómago.

—Además...fue mi culpa que él dejara de hacer lo que más le apasionaba...Gracias a mi infantilismo él tuvo que dejar el básquetbol...-¿acaso estaba sonriendo? ¿Eso podría ser clasificado como tal? Al menos para él eso era un gesto forzado que no hacía más que reflejar una amarga tristeza.

No dijo nada por largos minutos. ¿Cómo se supone que respondería a algo como eso?

—Seguramente sólo estás exagerando...-sentía curiosidad sobre el tema, pero sabía que no debía preguntar. Estaba claro que ella no quería hablar sobre el tema.

—Tú me lo dijiste hace tiempo...-hizo una breve pausa; y tomó asiento a su lado-. Que un buen día me metería en serios problemas por ser tan imprudente...Ese día no fui yo la que pagó por eso, sino él...Quien por defenderme terminó lesionado...

—Es normal que él te protegiera si eras su pareja, ¿no crees? Dudo que te haya reclamado o se haya enfadado por algo como eso -al final bien podría estar diciendo algo como eso para hacerla sentir mejor. Ya que ni él sabría cómo respondería de estar en la misma situación que Kai.

—Eso fue justamente lo que me dijo tiempo después...-mencionó con una sonrisa burlona-. Y es justamente por eso que me siento mal. Al menos debería odiarme un poco, no aceptarlo todo y seguir como si nada.

—Dudo que pase algo como eso...-buen momento para recordar al susodicho siendo tan indulgente con su novia-. Así que sólo te queda aceptar su decisión. No creo que le haga sentir bien saber que sigues con esa culpa en mente -se había tumbado sobre el pasto, mirando lo lejanas que se encontraban aquellas blancas nubes.

—Aunque hay algo que me inquieta.

—Ya deja el tema por la paz -la verdad es que le ponía de mal humor el tener que escuchar las preocupaciones de Axelle hacia otro hombre. ¿Es que no se ponía a pensar en él? Mal instante para sacar a flote los sentimentalismos.

—Ya te dije que dejes el tema por la paz -lo siguiente que supo la francesa fue que ahora había sido jalada a un lado de él, robando sus labios tan bruscamente como le fue posible.

—Agresivo -chasqueó molesta.

—No te quejaste mientras lo hacía, así que imagino que fue de tu agrado -espetó cínicamente antes de volver a adueñarse de sus labios, esta vez durante un tiempo más prolongado.

—Ahora veo porque vinimos aquí, no hay gente -comentó mirando de manera inquisidora a su novio.

—Eso ha sido mera coincidencia -objetó-. Y ya que aún resta para el rally no es mala idea dormir un poco -y por dormir se refería a ella también. Después de todo la tenía tan cerca de él que podría ser algo así como su almohada personal.

—¡Daiki, ten un poco de descaro! -si alguien los viera así seguramente se armaría una gorda.

—Tsk...Entonces siéntate.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Tú sólo hazlo y deja de quejarte por todo -ahora resultaba que la delicada era ella.

—Está bien, está bien -no tenía más elección que acceder a su petición-. Listo. ¿Ya estás contento?

—Umm...Ahora podría decirse que sí -sino podía estar del modo que él quería entonces podría usar su regazo para dormir sin preocupación alguna.

—Bueno de esta manera es menos problemático -sonrió con cierta ternura ante lo que Aomine había hecho. De alguna manera le parecía lindo.

—Despiértame cuando sea hora del rally.

—Eso mismo pienso hacer -confesó burlonamente mientras acariciaba su celeste cabellera-. ¿Umm? ¿Ese no ha sido un grito de Midorima?

—Ya estás escuchando cosas. Sólo ignóralo y ya.

La francesa no había escuchado mal. En verdad es que se había tratado del grito de aquel chico. Lo que no sabía eran los motivos que lo orillaron a hacer algo como eso.

¿Por qué tenía que estar esa persona allí, uniéndoseles a la merienda mientras le hostigaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué el universo estaba empeñado en arruinarle su domingo?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Takao? -preguntó secamente el pelinegro, uno que le había robado sus salchichas en forma de pulpo y que a la vez permanecía muy cerca de Amaya.

—¿Amaya-chan no te contó? Vine con ella para que no estuviera sola y le pasara algo.

—Qué amable de tu parte, Takao –ironizó.

—¿Estás molesto o acaso estás celoso? -su enorme sonrisa sólo mosqueaba aún más a Midorina.

—¡Claro que no! No tengo motivos para ello.

—Amaya-chan debe tenerla difícil contigo -porque molestar a Shin-chan estaba en su código genético-. Dale un respiro.

—Takao, no creo que sea bueno que sigas diciendo eso. Midorima parece que está...enojándose bastante -dijo mirando a ambos. Uno estaba divertido y el otro a punto de lanzarle la caja de obento en la cara.

—Si sigues así alguien vendrá y te comerá el mandado, Shin-chan.

—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando -aquella venita le saltaba de las ganas que tenía de matar a Takao.

—Vamos Midorima, sabes que Takao es muy bromista y sólo hace esto por jugar.

—No lo defiendas -le objetó-. Él hace todo esto con la intención de arruinarme el día.

—Shin-chan, eso es muy cruel de tu parte -dramatizaba-. Y yo que hablo bien de ti frente a los hermanos de Amaya-chan para que te acepten como su futuro novio -una palabra como esa hizo que ambos se callaran de golpe y bloquearan cualquier pensamiento lógico. Había sido como una bomba a pequeña escala.

—¡Takao! ¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo? -la pelinegra sentía que le ardían las mejillas ante lo antes dicho.

—Takao, ¡¿pero qué disparates estás diciendo?! -porque incluso él estaba avergonzado y tenuemente sonrojado por lo que su querido amigo dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es convencer a esos dos? Especialmente al sobreprotector y huraño de Haru-chan?

—¿Has dicho...Haru-chan? -sentía que el corazón empezaba a detenérsele ante lo que ese nombre podría significar.

—¡Maldita sea...se me fue! -Takao se limitó a mirar a Shintarou; por alguna razón estaba en shock.

—¿A quién te refieres con Haru-chan? Solamente conozco a alguien a quien llamas así...

—Shin-chan, la verdad es que...

—Takao, no es necesario. Creo que merece saber la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Mi nombre completo es Miura Amaya...Y los dos hermanos de los que te he hablado son Haruma y Ryuusei...tus compañeros de equipo...-confesó con la mirada baja.

Sus palillos se estrellaron contra el suelo mientras su mirada estaba completamente puesta en ella. ¿Había escuchado correctamente? ¿De verdad ella era hermana de esos dos fastidiosos hombres que solamente se la vivían molestándole y consiguiéndole citas para que se volviera hombrecito?

Simplemente era algo demasiado difícil de creer. Ya que había un mundo de diferencia entre ella y esos dos.


	69. Capítulo 69

¡Buenas madrugadas! Sí, porque aquí son las 12 y bueno, ya que ando aquí, aprovecho para actualizar. No tengo más que decirles que espero disfruten de este episodio, el que sigue seguramente las va a matar de risa, pero éste tampoco está mal y seguimos con la temática de torturar a Midorima, y sulfurar a Aomine. Antes de despedirme, agradecer a DaiNiou por agregar mi historia a favoritos OwO. Es algo que me hace muy feliz, especialmente porque es la historia con más Fav que tengo. ¡Gracias a quienes me leen semana con semana, y que todavía me siguen pese a lo larga que esta saliendo esta historia! ¡Besos, abrazos y que tengan un espléndido miércoles! Matta ne!

**Joy.-** ¡Gracias por comentarme pequeña! XD No importa que intentes matarme, soy como la mala hierba y esa nunca muere, sólo renace con más maldad lol; así que puedes contarme tus vergonzosas razones. Las apuestas de Axelle siempre son mala para el público, pero son divertidas. Sabía que debía meter a Akashi y hacer que siguiera siendo el mandamás de la Kiseki no Sedai; además de que lo amo, es mi segundo favorito de KnB. Y sobre lo de profundizar sobre el pasado de Kai y Axelle, lo haré, sólo que no he decidido en qué momento ponerlo, así que estoy pensándomelo XD. A Midorima le resta bastante antes de estar en santa paz; y sí, esos dos salen en el fic de Elie (de hecho son los protagonistas de un fic original mío; y allí Amaya es la chica por la que compiten). ¡Espero seguir leyéndote pequeña, y disfruta el capítulo de este día! Besos y abrazos :D.

**Capítulo 69**

**Empezando con el pie derecho**

No sorprendía en lo más mínimo la gran cantidad de competidores que se habían reunidos en aquella cancha de béisbol, lo que de verdad asombraba era el numeroso público que se estaba reuniendo alrededor. Por lo visto el rally de parejas sería uno de los más vistos; quizás en parte porque todo aquel entorno había sido adaptado de tal manera que parecía un campo traviesa, por lo que alcanzar la meta sería en verdad complicado y más si se consideraba que las reglas establecían que la competencia sería una carrera de relevos.

Desde el inicio se apreciaban aquellas numerosas llantas, dispuestas a entorpecer el avance de los participantes. Por no mencionar esa sección donde debían arrastrarse por esa especie de toboganes donde se hacía la clara advertencia de que se había colocado algo sobre su superficie.

Pero el espasmo no se quedaba allí, también se apreciaban esas numerosas vallas de salto que se tenían que superar para llegar hasta donde permanecía tu relevo. Aunque ellos tampoco la tenían sencillo, no con ese tosco soporte que descansaba sobre el piso, uno que recordaba perfectamente a los muros de escalada que se empleaban para ese deporte tan emocionante; aunque al menos aquí había colchonetas que evitarían cualquier caída fortuita.

—Realmente se la han currado con todo esto –Hyuuga dio un largo chiflado en cuanto terminó de contemplar toda la pista del primer evento del rally-. Me cuesta creer que ésta es la primera etapa de las cuatro que son.

—Bueno, no sorprende. Lo digo tanto por los premios como por el poder económico de la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil –comentaba tranquilamente Marko-. Estos eventos debían de ser entretenidos sí o sí.

—Mira quién lo dice –recriminaba Izuki.

—No me sorprendería saber que hayas sido tú el que dio la mayor parte de ideas para las etapas de cada rally –decía Axelle con la respiración entrecortada. Había tenido que llegar allí corriendo; y mientras ella estaba acalorada, su novio estaba fresco.

—Esto se ve interesante –sonrió ampliamente el moreno. Ese rally no parecía para mocosos.

—Primera etapa: Carrera a Campo Traviesa –informaba el italiano-. Solamente las primeras 16 parejas pasarán a la siguiente etapa.

—Vaya que será una feroz competencia –mencionaba Kiyoe mirando a su querido novio-. Más te vale que llegues entre las 16 parejas.

—¿Por qué demonios siento como si me estuvieras amenazando?

—Porque claramente estoy haciéndolo. Tú sólo entiendes con amenazas, Taiga –suspiró. Él por su lado rechinó los dientes.

—Tetsu-kun, demos lo mejor.

—Lograremos clasificar dentro de los primeros 16 –su expresión lucía confiada y llena de entusiasmo.

—Por cierto Marko…todavía no olvido lo que esa mujer nos hizo –recapitulaba la francesa clavando sus carmesí ojos en él; éste por su lado simplemente le sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Al final todo salió bien, ¿no? Momoi y tú fueron rescatadas por Aomine y los otros.

—¡Nosotras tuvimos que escondernos hasta que vinieron a buscarnos! –exclamaron Kiyoe y Aida por igual.

—Ya hice que se disculpara con ustedes –prosiguió el castaño-. Pero bueno, los espero en la línea de salida para que les dé su número –se despidió sin más, moviéndose entre la gente que allí había.

—¿Estás lista? –preguntó el recién llegado rubio a su compañera de rally.

—Por supuesto. Ganaremos indudablemente –dictaminó seriamente. Kai por su lado simplemente sonrió burlonamente ante ello.

Todos los participantes se dispusieron sobre la línea de marcha mientras los miembros del Club de Rally se encargaban de darles a cada pareja una cinta numerada para que las parejas la amarraran en su hombro derecho.

Y desde una distancia prudente permanecían los que no formaban parte de aquel divertido evento.

—¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí Aomine? Hasta donde sé tu evento dará inicio en el gimnasio de usos múltiples.

—Habrá un retraso de media hora. Al parecer aún no terminaban de montarlo todo, por lo que debo esperar –comentó con su atención fija en cierta personita-.

—Así que Hadrien será tu pareja para ello –Izuki suspiró. Él también deseaba participar, pero Mitobe al final se negó por la simple razón de que ya salía con alguien.

—¿Y por qué razón habrá regresado Midoricchi tan pronto de su cita? –Shintarou en cierto modo parecía estar atento al evento pero a la vez, su cabeza parecía estar en otro sitio. Incluso no notaba la mirada de sus ex compañeros sobre él mientras susurraban sobre su persona.

—Tal vez lo rechazaron –dijo Shun seriamente.

—Pero pese a que Mido-chin es algo aburrido y raro, no es mala persona –defendía Atsushi.

—Además ella parecía estar interesada en su persona –aclaraba Akashi-. Quizás sucedió algo más que no esperaba.

—¿Un ex novio?¿Un amante?¿Un viejo amor del pasado?

—Kise, creo que ves demasiadas novelas –le regañaba el moreno.

—¿Mido-chin, acaso te han dejado por otro hombre? –podría verse muy inocente pero no tenía ni un pelo de tonto.

—¡Murasakibara! –le gritó a todo pulmón. Lo menos que quería ahora era que vinieran a decirle cosas como ésas.

Las normas fueron explicadas por el presidente del Club de Rally. Las cintas numeras habían sido entregadas y mientras se esperaba a que todos las tuvieran puestas se terminaban de movilizar los miembros de dicho club; después de todo, cada uno debía irse para permanecer en su punto correspondiente de la primera etapa.

—Hubiera sido más entretenido que compitieras con ese traje de gato.

—¡Claro que no! Eso únicamente te hubiera divertido a ti –espetó clavando su miradita en el despreocupado chico.

—Tus amigas están participando, sin mencionar a Keigo. La competencia será dura –mencionó con satisfacción-. Corre como si tu vida dependiera de ello, Axelle.

—No tienes que decírmelo, ya que eso es lo que pienso hacer. Además, ver este tipo de pistas me trae buenos recuerdos.

—¿Esos cuando ustedes escapaban a toda prisa cuando descubrían sus bromitas?

—A veces solamente lo hacíamos para pasar el tiempo –señaló, él por su lado rió.

—Como sea. Tomaré este rally como un pre-calentamiento para el que nos espera en equipos –ya se hallaba haciendo ligeros estiramientos para no sufrir de algún calambre o esguince en la carrera final de la primera etapa.

—Te advierto que Kagami es muy rápido.

—¿Tanto como tu novio?

—No que yo sepa, pero igual se meterá en tu camino. Especialmente por lo que le hiciste con esa adivinanza.

—Vamos, la respuesta era blanco, es decir, estábamos hablando de un Oso Polar –se quejó con el ceño fruncido.

—Llegaré antes que tú, Tatsuhisa –estaba claro que le declararía la guerra allí y ahora.

—¿Ah sí? Sinceramente lo dudo mucho, cejitas tupidas. Soy muy bueno corriendo.

—No mejor que yo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu ex pareja, Axelle? –esos dos se miraban con una aversión creciente.

—Tiene 23…Pero él siempre ha sido así de competitivo –aseguró. Incluso miraba divertida la escena de esos dos.

—Pues Taiga va a derrotarlo –cantó victoriosa la pequeña chica. Ella también debía apoyar a su pareja.

—Kai, si derrotas a Taiga en la carrera te daré de mis suflé de chocolate negro –le propuso al rubio.

—¿De cuántos estamos hablando?

—Preparé doce. Te daré la mitad si llegas antes de Kagami –nada como el chantaje con comida.

—Está bien –sonrió ampliamente-. Barreré el piso con él entonces –le guiñó el ojo alegremente.

—No debería ser permitido el chantaje –se quejaba la pelinegra.

—En la guerra y el amor todo se vale –se cruzó de brazos, observándole desafiante.

—Deberías seguir su ejemplo –ahora era Kagami el que se quejaba al respecto; aunque por otras razones.

—¿Irán a estar bien, Riko? –Momoi estaba preocupada por esos cuatro.

—Todo saldrá bien Momoi. Esto le servirá de motivación a Kagami.

—Pero si ese idiota corre como el demonio –añadía Jumpei. Por suerte Axelle le había permitido quitarse esa botarga; al menos para el rally.

—Pues el idiota que tiene de competidor tampoco se queda atrás en velocidad –por alguna razón todos presentían que Riko se había metido al rally de parejas para divertirse con esos dos; pero eran meras sospechas sin fundamento.

La carrera de obstáculos había dado inicio al fin, siendo todas aquellas chicas las protagonistas en la primera etapa de aquel rally. Y si bien no sorprendía que todas hubieran iniciado con un buen ritmo, si tomaba por asombro que varias de ellas empezaran a demorarse más tiempo del esperado cruzando ese mundo de llantas.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡Está pegajoso!

—¡N-No puedo moverme!

—¡Asco, asco! –fueron los gritos repetitivos de todas las que habían quedado atrapadas en lo que no tenía pinta alguna de ser trampa.

—¡Al parecer ya han caído las primera víctimas! –el anunciador hizo al fin su apremiante aparición, mirando todo con ojo meticuloso y llevando consigo ese compacto micrófono-. ¡Hay trampas en los lugares menos esperados mis bellas damiselas, así que tengan cuidado! Además, nadie dijo que necesariamente tenían que atravesar estas llantas de esa manera.

Pero no todas fueron tan precipitadas. Al menos algunas cuantas habían decidido desplazarse por las orillas de cada una de esos neumáticos y así poder llegar al otro lado. Solamente era cuestión de equilibrio y que ninguna de las atrapadas competidoras quisiera tirarlas como venganza por haber sido descalificadas.

Y aunque una de ellas lo intentó, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Había elegido a la peor chica para intentar hacerle una canallada. Ahora estaba adherida al suelo gracias a la sustancia pegajosa del interior de las llantas al tiempo que se quejaba de dolor.

—¿No fue muy rudo hacer algo como eso, Kiyoe-chan? –preguntó Momoi a la pequeña. Ambas habían sido las primeras en atravesar aquel campo de llantas.

—No la golpeé tan fuerte porque es una chica, pero tampoco iba a dejar que me tirara así como así –fue el día en que descubrió que no era bueno enfadar a semejante chica, no cuando se estaba consciente de que había practicado karate desde que iba en primaria.

—Uff…Lo hemos logrado –Axelle y Aida seguían los pasos de esas dos, mismas que iban a la cabeza.

—Fue una completa locura. ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido hacer una treta así?

—¡Momoi-chan y Kiyoe-chan llevan la delantera en esta carrera! Aunque Aida-chan y Axelle-chan no se quedan para nada atrás. ¡El público masculino enloquece al ver a estas bonitas señoritas corriendo a toda prisa mientras llegan a su segundo obstáculo! ¿Se atreverán a arrastrarse dentro de alguno de estos ocho largos toboganes plásticos?¿Alguna de ellas se topará con una de las cuatro sorpresas que hemos preparado?

—Así que al final es cuestión de suerte –las cuatro simplemente se detuvieron en seco. Ahora era cuando el instinto debía decirles por dónde ir.

—Tomaré el azul –la peli rosa fue la primera en aventurarse.

—Me quedaré con el verde –dijo una Riko un tanto nerviosa. No quería ni imaginarse qué podrían haber puesto allí dentro.

—El rojo parece seguro –Kiyoe fue la tercera.

—Solamente me queda el morado, el amarillo, el blanco, el gris y el anaranjado…-no había tiempo que perder, así que tomó el primero que se le vino a la mente.

Nuevamente los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Al parecer ya habían hallado esas inesperadas sorpresas, causando más de una reacción.

—¡Por lo visto ya hay cuatro desafortunadas que han tenido que verse las caras con nuestra fascinante pasta pegajosa! Le hemos puesto colores para que sea agradable a la vista. Aunque es una pena que impida que las chicas se movilicen y sigan participando.

Gracias a que más de una chica quiso usar el mismo tobogán las consecuencias en el momento en que sintieron que algo las mantenía fijas al suelo, fueron catastróficas. Y fue así como la mitad de las participantes fueron descalificadas.

—¡Miren qué agilidad tienen cada una de ellas! Estas chicas sin duda son atléticas hasta la médula.

—Whoa, este evento es en verdad una locura total. ¿Vieron esa extraña pasta que escurría de los toboganes mientras esas chicas intentaban escapar? –Kise tenía bien abierto sus ojos ante los recién acaecidos acontecimientos.

—No han pasado ni siquiera veinte minutos desde que la carrera inicio y ya casi han abandonado más de la mitad de participantes –comentaba Akashi con interés-. La idea de las llantas ha sido buena; muchas de ellas cayeron en ello. Me pregunto qué nos espera en el rally por equipo.

—Algo peor que esto. Seguro –comentaba el moreno.

—Está claro que ellas cuatro calificarán –Izuki estaba preocupado por Jumpei; tener que escalar esa cosa para después correr como un guepardo, no parecía ser su estilo.

—¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! Por lo visto Kiyoe-chan está a punto de alcanzar a su pareja y entregarle la barra plástica. ¡Aunque las demás participantes no se quedan atrás! ¡Esto está que arde! ¡Chicos, hagan sus apuestas para ver quién de todos llega en primer lugar!

—¡Toma Taiga! –fue lo único que dijo en cuanto entregó esa barrita en sus manos-. ¡Corre!

—¡No tienes qué decírmelo!

—¡Kagami-kun corre como si su vida dependiera de ello!¡Es simplemente intenso!¿Pero podrá superar su primer obstáculo? Ya que la velocidad no es nada si no sabes trepar por ese tipo de paredes.

—Esto tuvo que ser idea del idiota de Marko –y el pelirrojo no estaba para nada errado. Seguramente el italiano estaría disfrutando del espectáculo.

—Pero admite que al menos le da emoción y hace de esto algo interesante –el pelirrojo podría seguir quejándose pero alguien parecía más concentrado en seguir trepando-. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Te sacaba una buena diferencia.

—Axelle te lo mencionó anteriormente, soy bueno corriendo –se burló, sonriéndole y cabreándole sin esfuerzo alguno-. Obtendré el primer lugar en esto, Kagami.

—Hasta que te dignas a llamarme como debes –bufó.

—No puedo decirle no a un delicioso postre francés. Además, será satisfactorio verte llegar después de que lo haga yo –no era difícil sulfurar al moreno, pero Kai poseía una habilidad nata para hacer eso con él y todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros.

—En tus sueños, idiota.

—¡Estos dos chicos han nacido para correr!¡Es como si tuvieran una gran rivalidad por lo que se niegan rotundamente a darle ventaja alguna a su contrincante! ¿Quién de los dos ganará el primer puesto? Aunque no debemos olvidarnos del resto de los jugadores, ¡ellos también están peleando arduamente!

—¡¿Pero qué rayos…?! –fue el grito de uno de los chicos que iban varios metros atrás de esos dos veloces chicos.

—Ups, creo que he olvidado mencionarles un pequeño detalle. A lo largo de esta recta final se esconden divertidos carteles de plástico corrugado que se estamparán contra el corredor que tenga la mala suerte de pisar el switch que lo activa.

—¡Esto ya no me parece un rally, sino una competencia de supervivencia! –exclamaba Taiga rogando no hallar esas sorpresas bajo sus pies.

—Marko de verdad se ha esmerado con todo esto.

—¡¿Por qué rayos estás sonriendo ante eso?! –le gritoneaba Taiga al sonriente rubio.

—¡No se olviden, los que sean golpeados con esos afiches serán descalificados, así que estén al pendiente!

Esos dos hombres podrían considerarse enormemente afortunados ya que no habían pisado ninguno de esos peligrosos switchs. Por lo que su única preocupación era ver quién se coronaba en el primer puesto.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder contra el otro y quedaba más que claro en la mirada de ambos hombres; unos que para extrañez del público se encontraban sonriendo descaradamente, como si estuvieran disfrutando de su contienda.

Y quizás así fue hasta que la trompeta sonó, anunciando al primero que había clasificado para la siguiente ronda.

—¡Y el primero en clasificar ha sido Tatsuhisa-kun, seguido del implacable Kagami-kun! ¡Muchas felicidades por ser los primeros en llegar!

—Maldita sea, corren como caballos desbocados…-Hyuuga había llegado en sexto lugar con los pulmones en las manos.

—Realmente se lo han tomado muy personal –Kuroko por su parte ocupó el octavo puesto. No tenía la mejor condición de todos pero se había esforzado por clasificar.

—Quizás en el siguiente evento puedas ganarme, Kagami –nada como una palmada del que te ha ganado y que todavía osa restregártelo en la cara.

—¡Voy a matarte aquí y ahora! –y entre las rabietas de Taiga y la risa de Kai, el resto de los competidores fueron llegando hasta completar el número dado de clasificados.

—¡La siguiente etapa tendrá lugar en las canchas de tenis que están al este de aquí, así que tienen 15 minutos para llegar! –y de la misma misteriosa que el anunciador apareció, se desvaneció, dejando a todos bastante flipados.

Gracias a la carrera recién vivida sus gargantas estaban secas, así que no había nada malo en tomarse un descanso momentáneo y beber algo para recompensar las calorías perdidas.

—Kagamicchi estuviste muy cerca de ganar –aunque Kise soltó tal comentario de buena manera, el aludido no lo tomó así y terminó ofertándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Pudiste haberlo hecho mejor –claro, Daiki tampoco podía faltar.

—Tsk…Lo menos que quiero es que tú me molestes ahora –bramó notoriamente cabreado. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Cada que miraba al rubio, éste sonreía animadamente en su cara como claro recordatorio que le había ganado en velocidad a uno de los as de Tokio.

—Vayamos todos hasta el auditorio para ver la segunda etapa del rally –Akashi también quería divertirse.

—Mm…Ha valido la pena haber llegado en primer lugar…-alguien estaba celebrando su triunfo con esos mini suflé de chocolate. Después de todo, Axelle los había llevado consigo, encargándoselos al buen Izuki.

—¿Por qué demonios está comiéndose eso él? –porque ya se había demorado en echarle grilla cierto novio suyo.

—Fue su incentivo para obtener el primer lugar –mencionó el otro-. Iban a ser para Marko pero después de lo que nos hizo me niego rotundamente a dárselos.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Es tu culpa por no participar –allí estaba Tatsuhisa comiéndose sus esponjosos postres-. Pero descuida, te daré uno para que lo pruebes –sí, el cabrón le había puesto ese pequeño postre sobre sus manos-. Buena suerte en tu rally, Aomine-chan –fue su mensaje de despedida.

—Mine-chin, ¿puedo comerlo?

—¡Maldito bastardo…!

—Mine-chin, déjame comerme ese suflé.

—De ninguna manera –objetó mientras libraba al pobre postre de chocolate del hambre feroz del peli morado.

—Denme un respiro, por favor…-a Axelle no le había quedado más remedio que repartir el resto de los pequeños suflé entre Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, Kagami y Kuroko.

—Se ve bastante bien –Ryouta le dio la primera mordida al pequeño postre empapelado. Estaba satisfecho con el sabor.

—Dai-chin, ¿no tienes más? Mine-chin se ha comido el mío –mintió sorpresivamente bien.

—¡Te lo has engullido por completo, no vengas con eso!

—Debo aceptar que no imaginaba que las tareas domésticas se te dieran bien, Daishi.

—¿Midorima, estás insultándome o halagándome?

—La consistencia es bastante buena y el sabor es suave pero equilibrada. No se han desinflado mientras se horneaban por lo que su apariencia es la adecuada. Supongo que le doy un 8.5/10.

—¿Quién rayos te puso como juez de postres, eh Akashi? Si no te satisface lo que te di, hazlo tú mismo –alguien empezaba a tocarle las narices.

—Gracias Axelle-kun. Sabe bastante bien.

—Debiste de haber preparado más –decía un Kagami bastante ansioso de robarle su suflé a Daiki.

—Es mío.

—Perdónenme por no haber cocinado más, sabiendo que soy su cocinera particular y que cualquiera de sus caprichos son órdenes irrefutables para mí –soltó tan sarcásticamente como le era posible.

—No olvides que eres mi mano izquierda, Axelle. Forma parte de tu deber mantener unida a la Generación de los Milagros. Por lo que la preparación de deliciosos postres es fundamental para que todos estén contentos y en armonía.

—¿Por qué no admites mejor que quieres comer gratis?¿No es más simple decirme que me ves como tu cocinera particular?

—Estaremos apoyándolos desde las tribunas –aclamaba al tiempo que empezaba a movilizarse con el resto de chicos.

—Sí, cámbiame de tema…-ya ni enojarse tenía sentido.

La segunda etapa del rally por parejas había dado inicio. Por ahora las cosas parecían mucho más calmadas ya que las parejas que habían calificado permanecían sentadas sobre el piso mientras poseían una seria de hojas consigo.

—Porque está claro que en esta vida no todo es músculos y aptitudes deportivas. Y como nosotros sabemos algo tan elemental como eso, decidimos que la segunda etapa consistiría en la resolución de puzles. Ya saben esas lindas cosas que le dan sabor a la vida. Cada pareja tiene en sus manos 10 acertijos que deberán resolver sin error alguno si desean avanzar –nuevamente allí se encontraba el anunciador, entre el escenario donde todas esas parejas se encontraban-. No olviden que en esta etapa sólo habrá lugar para 8 parejas, ¡así que esfuércense!

—"Una bacterióloga está experimentando con bacterias que tienen un diámetro de un micrón y que se reproducen dividiéndose cada minuto en dos bacterias. A las 12:00 pm., ella pone un solo organismo en un recipiente y exactamente a la 1:00 pm., el recipiente está lleno. ¿A qué hora estaba el recipiente lleno hasta la mitad?¿De qué tamaño era el recipiente?" –oficialmente Kagami estaba confundido tras leer el primero de sus diez acertijos.

—"En la siguiente imagen, un cuadrado aparece cuando las piezas del triángulo superior se reorganizan para formar el triángulo inferior. Las piezas en las dos imágenes son idénticas. ¿Puedes explicar el origen del cuadrado? Necesitas saber geometría para resolver este problema". –Hyuuga tampoco estaba en mejores términos que el pelirrojo.

—"Un filatelista tiene seis estampillas rojas y tres azules. En su colección, siete estampillas son de México y seis son de Francia. Una estampilla es morada y no es de México o de Francia. Dos de sus estampillas mexicanas son rojas y la otra es azul. Dos de sus estampillas francesas son azules y tres rojas. ¿Cuántas estampillas tiene el filatelista?" –leyó el rubio para su compañera-. Bueno, pudieron tocarnos peores.

—Y si se lo preguntaban, sí, tenemos a alguien en nuestro club que ama este tipo de cosas y nos tortura diario con nuevos acertijos. Así que quisimos compartir nuestro sufrimiento con todos ustedes –no sorprendía que todos lo vieran con cara de pocos amigos-. Pero véanle el lado positivo, estos acertijos ejercitarán su mente.

—Bien, como pudimos resolvimos ese ejercicios…Hyuuga, ¿cuál sigue ahora?

—"Un barco de juguete está flotando en un recipiente cilíndrico de 10 centímetros de diámetro que está parcialmente lleno con agua. ¿Cuánto aumentará el nivel del agua si un osito de plata que pesa 100 gramos se pone en el barco? A propósito, la plata tiene una densidad de 10.49 g/cc" –para él cada ejercicio que venía era peor que el anterior. Menos mal Aida era lista y lograba apañárselas.

—En verdad que debe ser un dolor de trasero tener que hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿verdad? –fue la pregunta que la castaña le lanzó al comentarista.

—Es el jodido infierno –chillaba el pobre hombre.

—Bien, sigamos con el otro Axelle.

—"La edad del nieto en días es casi igual a la edad del hijo en semanas. La edad del nieto en meses es casi igual a la edad del padre en años. Las suma de las edades del nieto, el hijo, y el padre es un total de 120 años. ¿Cuáles son sus edades en años?".

—¿No es divertido resolver este tipo de cosas chicos? Sin duda una experiencia que reforzará sus vínculos amorosos…o quizás los ponga a prueba…-proseguía el narrador del evento.

—La cooperación y confianza mutua son fundamentales para pasar con éxito esta etapa del rally. Por lo visto no sólo se trata de mera diversión. Al parecer es una prueba para ver si las parejas realmente están unidas.

—¿Por qué pareces feliz ante eso, Akashicchi? Es decir, míralos…Ya hubieron dos parejas que demitieron mientras se iban insultándose mutuamente…

—Menos mal que Mine-chin no participó o Dai-chin estaría sufriendo mucho con esto –mencionaba como podía Murasakibara. Tenía la boca llena de agridulces gomitas.

—Sin duda sería más un estorbo que una ayuda –apoyaba Shintarou.

—Ey, ¿esos de allá no son Takao y tu novia, Midorima? –preguntaba casual Izuki. Para cuando todos se dieron cuenta cierto chico de lentes ya no estaba allí.

—Mido-chin es tan tímido –tarareaba el peli morado.

—Es un comportamiento típico de un Tsundere, Atsushi.

Y a la vez que unos sufrían resolviendo esos fastidiosos acertijos, otros más se encontraban intentando no ser golpeados por esas pelotas de espuma lanzadas a gran velocidad gracias a aquellas maquinas usadas generalmente para el entrenamiento de tenis.

Menos mal que esos dos no sólo eran veloces, sino que contaban con buenos reflejos. Y eso les había salvado tanto de ser descalificados como de sufrir esos dolorosos moretones en su cuerpo.

Muchos habían caído detrás de ellos, pero lo que importaba era que habían pasado a la siguiente etapa y por ahora podían tomarse un respiro.

—Ha sido una verdadera masacre…-soltó el alemán mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Aomine no estaba menos agitado que él.

—Por cosa de nada nos alcanzan esas pelotas –respiró ya más recompuesto-. Aunque ha sido interesante.

—Tu descripción de interesante dista mucho de la mía, Aomine. Pero al menos pasamos a la siguiente etapa.

—Seguramente empezarán con aburridos acertijos…

—No me sorprendería…-a Hadrien tampoco le hacían gracia ese tipo de cosas-. Por cierto, es extraño que un hombre deje participar a su novia en un rally de parejas con un ex. Te admiro por tener tanto autoconfianza, Aomine –si bien era una felicitación, el moreno lo tomó como un balde de agua fría.

—No lo hago porque me guste –bufó-. Pero ella estaba tan entercada en conseguir esos pases que nada la hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Mmm…¿Te refieres a los boletos para el concierto de ese grupo llamado Orpheus, no? –él simplemente asintió-. Si me hubieras dicho antes te hubiera dado un par de boletos para que fueras con ella –en ese momento Daiki quería arrojar al oji dorado desde el barranco más próximo.

—¿Quieres que te mate, verdad?

—Es lo que pasa cuando no hay comunicación, Aomine. Esto no pasaría si tuviéramos un diálogo abierto y compartiéramos nuestras dudas, experiencias y problemas del día con día.

—Lo he estado pensando de un momento para acá, pero has estado actuando muy extraño. Como si ahora fueras más empático con todos, lo cual es aterrador y desagradable…

—_¡Maldita sea, por estar actuando como una tía todo el día de ayer esas manías me siguen fastidiando! Y de todos los que podían haberse dado cuenta fue Aomine…Pero como no es muy observadores seguramente no se dé cuenta de nada…_

—¿Y dónde se supone que te metiste todo el día de ayer? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, en tu ausencia apareció la susodicha novia de Kise. Me sorprende que se haya conseguido una chica tan alta como él…No sé, no parece mera coincidencia todo ese asunto…

—_¡Joder, joder, joder!¡¿Se habrá dado cuenta?!¡¿Y si Aomine es más listo de lo que pensaba?! ¡¿Será cosa de sus instintos?! ¡Si él descubre todo jamás dejará de hacerme bullying….! ¡Y lo peor del asunto es que Kise quiere que vuelva a ser Hana-chan para obtener el jodido premio por haber ganado…que porque era mi culpa que la chica que ama lo odie ahora! Le ofrecí un viaje pagado a Paris, pero el idiota creyó que lo estaba choreando…_Meras imaginaciones tuyas, Aomine. Ayer un par de hermosas damiselas robaron mi atención y tuve que llevarlas a pasear un poco –mintió con una desfachatez digna de él.

—Bien, si tú lo dices –el pobre Hadrien pudo respirar en paz. El peligro había pasado por el momento.

—Mejor vayamos al siguiente evento. Concéntrenos en ganar y así poder tener una cita con esas lindas modelos. Y como Axelle estará feliz por haber ido a su concierto no se enfadará, de hecho el día que la veas solamente hablará de Syusuke, así que prepárate.

—Eso va a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza…

—Oh, ese es Midorima…y va corriendo a toda marcha…¿por qué será?

—Parece que está huyendo de esos sujetos...

Y las miradas de ambos chicos seguían los movimientos que Shintarou realizaba sin siquiera parpadear. No sabían ni quiénes eran los dos hombres que lo perseguían con claras tendencias asesinas ni por qué Takao y Amaya iban al final de toda esa persecución intentando frenar a ambas partes.

—¡Haruma, Ryuusei, déjenlo en paz! ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo! –pedía la chics a todo pulmón.

—¿Así que a esto le llamas "ir a estudiar a la biblioteca", eh? –reclamaba un irritado Haruma.

—No creas que no conozco a los de tu tipo, Shintarou. Por tu bien espero que no le hayas puesto una mano encima –amenazaba el otro gemelo, Ryuusei.

—¡Yo no le hecho absolutamente nada! –les gritó-. Además, ¿qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

—Alguien nos avisó al respecto –y con alguien se refería a Moriyama.

—Sólo detente y hablemos como personas civilizadas –escuchar eso de Haruma no daba buena espina, no cuando sabía que él era el de peor carácter.

—¡La última vez que dijeron algo como eso me arrastraron a ese club de dudosa procedencia!

—¡Haru-chan, Ryuu-chan, no olviden que Shin-chan es el hombre que mensaja a diario a su pequeña hermana y que la hizo venir hasta acá sólo para dejarla plantada! Deben decirle que las cosas no funcionan así –mencionaba seriamente el pelinegro.

—Él es un verdadero cabrón…-Aomine y Hadrien habían logrado escuchar lo que el querido amigo del peli verde había dicho.


	70. Capítulo 70

¡Buenas noches-madrugadas! Acá trayéndoles la actualización. Sé que he hecho sufrir mucho a Midorima, pero descuiden, ahora la lluvia de desgracias caerá sobre cierto rubio xD, y es probable que nada supere lo que le va a pasar al pobre en este capítulo; así que disfruten, rían y sientan pena por su mala suerte. Y antes de irme, quiero agradecer a Caigdimo y Daiishin por agregar a favoritos mi historia =D; se los agradezco enormemente y espero que disfruten con la continuación de Addicted to U.

¡Lindo viernes y excelente inicio de fin de semana! Si todo va bien, el domingo vendré a atormentarlos una vez más. Sin más, matta ne!

**Capítulo 70**

**Amor puro y sincero**

Aquel salón de clases había sido adaptado para la ejecución de una tarea doméstica en concreto. Una que tenía límite de tiempo y determinados ingredientes para ser ejecutada. Por lo que esas ocho parejas debían concentrarse completamente en su reto mientras el cronómetro avanzaba y aquellos tres chicos que fungían como el jurado evaluador observaban todo meticulosamente.

Porque no existía acción más noble que cocinar en pareja.

—¡Están a punto de ser evaluados cada uno de los platillos elaborados por cada una de estas amorosas parejas! Aunque solamente cuatro parejas podrán acceder a la actividad final y así competir por los deslumbrantes premios de este evento –exclamaba emocionado el anunciador para que el público oyera claramente-. ¿Quién pasará?¿Qué platillo será el más delicioso? ¡El tiempo ha terminado!

—Bueno, hicimos todo lo que pudimos –hablaba Riko mirando su platillo con los ojos de una madre amorosa.

—¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió que era buena idea cocinar en pareja? –Hyuuga sabía tanto de la cocina como Kagami de inglés.

—Se ve bien, ¿no Tetsu-kun? –Momoi tampoco es como si hubiera sabido mucho sobre cómo realizar el platillo designado, pero se había esforzado junto con Tetsu. Al menos se veía bien.

—No esperaba que fuéramos puestos a una prueba como ésta –Kuroko simplemente observó a su alrededor. Solamente habían tres parejas que se les veía muy seguras de sí misma sobre sus creaciones culinarias.

—Debía suponer que algo como esto no iba a ser problema para Keigo –la francesa miraba de reojo a su querido amigo, uno que no quería cruzar mirada con su hermana por temor a que le reclamara algo como pasó durante todo el proceso de preparación del platillo.

—Tampoco es como si su hermana fuera una inútil para la cocina –felicitaba Kai-. No esperaba que su hermana resultara ser la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Aunque me sorprende que haya fingido demencia cuando te habló de ella.

—Quizás porque está demasiado atormentado por ella. Ya sabes, la vida tiene muchas sorpresas…Yo temo por el bienestar físico de Marko.

—Tiene muy buena pinta, Taiga.

—Hacer Sukiyaki es sumamente fácil para mí –se vanagloriaba el pelirrojo; es que si él no lo hacía, nadie más le halagaría por su trabajo.

—Los jueces pasarán a cada una de las mesas para probar un poco de su sukiyaki y calificar los platillos. ¡Mucha suerte a todos!

—Ungh…¿Pero qué es esto? Tiene la apariencia adecuada, sin embargo….su sabor es…inesperadamente desagradable –el primer juez había salido corriendo con dirección al baño más cercano después de haber probado el platillo hecho por Riko y Hyuuga.

—¡Al parecer ya tenemos a la primera pareja descalificada! No quisiera ser ninguno de esos jueces.

—Dime que no…le pusiste esos complementos…-rogaba el de gafas. Su querida novia por su lado simplemente le sonrió dulcemente.

—¡Ya hay dos clasificados! ¡El equipo de Kagami-kun y Kirihara-kun!

—Más te vale que ganemos, Keigo.

—¿No es más simple que invites a Marko a salir en vez de hacer todo esto para salir con él? Además, dudo que seas su tipo de chica siendo tan salvaje y carente de fem….-ya no podía decir nada, no cuando su rostro había sido estampado contra la fría mesa.

—No aceptaré un comentario como ése de un chico que sigue sin conseguirse novia –refutó "lindamente".

—…No ha cambiado en lo más mínimo…-susurraron ambos rubios mirando el negro futuro del pobre chico.

Mientras unos celebraban su avance hacia la siguiente ronda del rally de parejas, otros más no poseían la misma fortuna. Al menos ese era el caso de cierto chico, uno que seguramente ya le había dado más de dos vueltas enteras a todo el campus universitario. Por lo que no sorprendía que ahora estuviera de rodillas contra el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento.

Aunque para su fortuna sus dos perseguidores estaban en las mismas condiciones.

—¡Midorima, por tu bien físico y emocional espero no hayas intentado sobrepasarte con Amaya! -respingaba Haruma con ese tono de pocos amigos.

—Cálmate Haruma. Sabemos que Midorima no tendría el valor civil para hacer algo como eso -de alguna manera estaba defendiendo al chico y al mismo tiempo le insultaba.

—¡Ustedes están dementes! No es sano que se comporten de esta manera. Además, ¡no sabía que eran hermanos! -estaba claro que se sentía la víctima del cuento. Y tal vez así era.

—¿Por qué no le habrá contado la verdad? -Ryuusei no se explicaba ese comportamiento de su querida hermanita.

—¡¿Todavía te lo preguntas?! Está claro las razones de por qué lo hizo -refutaba el peli verde.

—Mira, la cuestión aquí es que tú tienes intenciones turbias hacia ella.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! -Midorima atravesó con la mirada a ese parlanchín Haruma-. ¡Yo no tengo esa clase de intenciones hacia ella!

—¿Entonces cuáles? -el cinismo del hermano mayor no podía faltar.

—Bueno, eso...-él había cavado su propia tumba.

—Lo que nos faltaba, un chico indeciso tsundere -Ryuusei suspiró largamente-. No nos convences para que seas novio de Amaya.

—¡¿Además, cómo es eso de que la dejaste plantada?! -contraatacó el otro hermano.

—En primer lugar ustedes no deberían decidir sobre la vida de su hermana -había que dejar ciertas cosas claras-. Segundo, yo no la dejé plantada...simplemente me tomé mi tiempo para asimilar la información recién recibida.

—Para mí es exactamente lo mismo -chasqueó Haruma con esa mirada gélida que tanto le caracterizaba-.

Además, me cuesta creer que Amaya sienta interés romántico por alguien tan aburrido, predecible, normal, friki de la fortuna, adicto al entrenamiento y que gusta de las mujeres mayores, como tú -enumeraba el mayor.

—¡¿Cómo demonios sabes mis gustos?!

—Moriyama...Él tiene una página web que habla sobre los gustos y curiosidades de algunos jugadores. Y tú estás allí, mira -prosiguió Ryuusei sólo para mostrarle aquella página web en su celular. En definitiva lo primero que haría Shintarou al regresar a Kyoto, sería desaparecer a cierto jugador de su equipo.

—¡Ese maldito bastardo! -quería tener al aludido allí y ahora para meterlo en la canasta más cercana.

—¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado? ¿Tienes experiencia sobre ese "tema"? ¿Alguna aventura de la que te sientas orgulloso? -porque ese hermano mayor tenía el mismo don que Moriyama.

—Solamente te diré algo Midorima...¡No te acepto como el novio de Amaya! -sentenció Haruma tras recomponerse.

—Ustedes en verdad son molestos, pero no pensaba que podían ser aún peor...

—¿Qué te parece si arreglamos esto de una manera diplomática?

—Me sorprende que conozcas ese término, Ryuusei -recriminaba Shintarou.

—Ya que estamos aquí y que habrán eventos interesantes, como rally por equipos, ¿qué tal si lo decidimos así? Si tu equipo derrota al nuestro te permitiré que salgas con nuestra hermana. Claro deberás traerla a casa antes de las 8, no podrás quedarte a solas con ella en casa y si la haces llorar destruiré todos tus objetos de la suerte que has guardado hasta ahora -esa jodida sonrisa de galán y ese tono angelical le valían dos hectáreas enteras de comino al peli verde. Para él era un monstruo, uno que sobreprotegía a su hermana-.

—Los equipos ya están hechos, idiota. No podemos participar -regañaba el gruñón de Haruma.

—Descuida, nos las apañaremos.

—Si gano ustedes dos me dejarán en paz. Es decir, dejarán de molestarme sobre este tema o cualquier estupidez que se les cruce en la cabeza, ¿entendido?

—El que te demos permiso para salir con Amaya ya es demasiado para ti. Confórmate con eso -establecía firmemente Haruma.

—¡Ey, pero eso es...!

—Midorima, Midorima, no debes ser codicioso -allí estaba el brazo del pelinegro alrededor de su cuello-. Piensa en el futuro. Podríamos ser familia y toda la cosa, por eso hay que evaluarte adecuadamente.

—No es como si fuera a permitirle ser parte de la familia -respingaba Haruma.

—¡Tampoco es como si quisiera tenerlos de cuñados!

—Esta loca juventud -sonreía burlonamente Ryuusei. Los otros dos continuaban mirándose con instinto asesino.

Si creían que en su travesía no se toparían contra pared estaban bastante equivocados. Es que nadie les avisó de que dentro de las etapas del rally deberían ponerse a buscar frenéticamente una serie de objetos que no eran sencillos de ubicar.

¿Pero quién podría ser tan ocurrente para hacer que todos esos chicos se pudieran a buscar tan frenéticamente de arriba para abajo de la universidad?

—Ya tenemos el oso de felpa con traje de granjero y un cerdito bajo el brazo. Así como el póster ridículamente grande de un icono de la opera. Solamente nos falta hallar ese llavero del famoso actor Kaji Yuki -Aomine había sido el elegido para cargar con los objetos recién obtenidos. Después de todo debía defenderlos a como diera lugar porque había objetos repetidos en las listas repartidas; para darle diversión al evento.

—Conozco a una persona que seguramente posea un llavero como ese -informaba Hadrien. Ambos se mantenían en movimiento.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¿No se supone que es algo así como una vieja estrella de películas de acción? Mi padre lo admira.

—El problema no será obtenerlo, sino que no se entere y nos mate en el proceso

—¿Y de quién estamos hablando?

—De Kai -soltó-. Él es un gran fan de Kaji y creo recordar que tiene un llavero de ese sujeto.

—No creo que se enfadé tanto por un estúpido llavero.

—No sólo es de edición limitada, sino también tiene está autografiado –relataba.

—Vaya...

—Además no entiendo por qué razón los organizadores de este juego quieren quedarse con cosas tan randoom -el alemán simplemente se detuvo de golpe, provocando que el moreno casi se estampara contra su espalda.

—¡Idiota, avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso!

—¿Entonces, iremos por el llavero de Kai?

—Creía que querías ganar -el oji dorado simplemente frunció el ceño ante la insinuación de que carecía de convicción.

—Hagámoslo. Sólo que después no te quejes de las consecuencias.

—Vamos, ni que fuera tan peligroso.

—Eso dijo un chico antes de amanecer flotando sobre su colchón en medio de uno de los canales que atraviesan la ciudad -comentó casual-. Sólo hay alguien que posee mayor ingenio con las bromas que nosotros cuatro y ese es Kai. Si se entera de que fuimos nosotros podríamos amanecer amarrados de un árbol -y Daiki se quedó totalmente callado-. Así que hay que hacerlo con cuidado.

Y no muy lejos de allí se estaba llevando a cabo la última etapa del Rally de Parejas. Por lo cual la cosa estaba de lo más animada, especialmente por el tipo de actividad que se estaba llevando a cabo para determinar a la pareja ganadora.

No todos los días se veía una guerra de trincheras donde aquellas numerosas y coloridas bolas plásticas iban de un lado para otro. Después de todo, quien tuviera más de esos esféricos de su lado resultaría ser el perdedor.

—¡Y es así como estamos en el último evento!¿Ganará el ardiente equipo de Kirihara-kun, que es comandado por la hermosa Tsubaki-chan…o acaso la victoria se inclinará por el carismático equipo de Tatsuhisa-kun? ¡Esto está que echa chispa!

—Después de haber logrado que Kagami y Kiyoe fueran eliminados en la búsqueda de objetos, no podemos permitirnos perder aquí.

—Nada como patearle el trasero a Keigo –soltaba Kai con la mirada seria puesta sobre el mencionado al tiempo que lanzaba aquellas pelotas sin compasión alguna.

—¿Sigues enfadado porque su platillo obtuvo mejor puntaje que el tuyo? –ella por su lado se limitaba a recoger las pelotas que iban hacia su lugar para dárselas a su compañero. El tiempo corría y debían darse prisa-. Orgulloso.

—Es cuestión de honor –y como por arte de magia pareciera que esos dos habían incrementado su velocidad de tiro. Aquello parecía ser una lluvia de estrellas a gran velocidad y con posibilidad de causar daños.

—¡Nadie quiere admitir la derrota!¡Ambas parejas están dispuestas a llevarse el premio a casa! –profería el anunciador que lo veía todo desde muy cerca, intentando no ser golpeado por las pelotas-. ¡Solamente restan 2 minutos más y esto habrá terminado!

Esas dos chicas también podían lanzar tan bien como sus compañeros. No obstante, ese ritmo no podía mantenerse por mucho más tiempo.

—¡Arbitro, ella ha lanzado las pelotas más allá de la línea límite! –se quejó de forma inmediata la hermana de Keigo.

—Cada una de las pelotas está dentro del área límite, por lo cual se cuenta –denotó el que fungía como la ley y el orden del evento.

Y esos escasos segundos que fueron desperdiciados tan deliberadamente resultarían ser la razón fundamental por la que todas esas pelotas se habían empezado a acumular en aquella zona que además de estar fuera del control completo de los competidores, resultaba un gasto adicional de energía entre la ida y vuelta. Y el que incrementaran la velocidad tampoco estaba ayudando.

Pronto el resultado fue más que evidente para todos.

—¡Todos presten atención, los ganadores se han alzado ante los inclementes y desafiantes retos de este rally! ¡Un gran aplauso para Tatsuhisa-kun y Axelle-chan por haber sido la pareja ganadora del Rally de Parejas! ¡Vengan aquí para que esta hermosa señorita les haga entrega de sus premios!

Los vitoreo no se hicieron esperar, así como la mala cara de la chica que había perdido contra esa fastidiosa pareja de rubios.

—Ya quita esa cara, te arrugarás antes de tiempo y no podrás casarte nunca –mencionó burlonamente el peli negro. Algo a lo que su hermana respondió con un golpe directo en la boca del estómago.

—¿Fuiste suave con ella porque es tu querida amiga, no? –criticó.

—Ungh…C-Claro que no…-apenas estaba recuperándose del impacto. Su hermana pegaba como mula-. Fue tu culpa por confiarte de ella…Además, Kai tampoco lo hizo nada mal. Ambos hacen un buen equipo.

—Ya tendré otra oportunidad para derrotarla.

—Tú y tus raras fijaciones…

Un breve receso se hizo presente, ya que en menos de media hora tendría lugar el rally de chicas. Una competición que no extrañaba en lo más mínimo que fuera esperada por el público masculino de la universidad; ya que era una oportunidad única de ver a una gran cantidad de bellas señoritas compitiendo arduamente las unas contra las otras por los magníficos premios.

—¡Al fin tengo mis amados boletos! –Axelle no cabía en tanta felicidad que literalmente un mundo de florecillas se delineaba a su alrededor.

—Todo por culpa de Taiga que no supo interpretar esa adivinanza para hallar nuestro último objeto –cierta pelinegra estaba molesta por el mal desempeño de su novio.

—¡Casi arruinas mi comida poniéndole ingredientes que no eran! –reclamó. Y fue así como la riña entre esos dos prosiguió.

—Al menos nos divertimos un poco, ¿no? –preguntaba Riko al callado Hyuuga.

—En menos de media hora se llevará a cabo el Rally de chicas. He escuchado que dentro de las pruebas que deberán hacer, está la pasarela con trajes de baño –Jumpei estaba más interesado en lo que admiraría en cuanto comenzara el susodicho rally femenil.

—¿Qué has dicho Jumpei? –el pelinegro se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca y más teniendo a su novia al lado. Ahora redefiniría el significado de su amor por el piso-. Kiyoe, tenemos que ganar, ¿entendiste?

—Por supuesto. En esta ocasión me niego rotundamente a perder –las llamas de la competitividad ardían y refulgían como una estrella que está a punto de perecer en la inmensidad del cosmos.

—…Puedo asegurar con certeza que hay un par de cosas que estarán en su contra en esa competencia de trajes de baño…-porque el capitán del equipo de Tokio todavía podía alegar. Lástima que lo que dijo sólo sirvió para desatar la furia de esas dos mujeres que considerarían como una terapia anti-estrés el patearlo como si fuera un saco de papas-. ¡No soy Kise para que me guste que me pateen!

—¿Qué sucede Kai?¿Por qué esa cara tan seria? Ganamos, deberías estar más contento.

—No es por eso, sino más bien que no lo encuentro por ninguna parte…-y con eso se refería a que había algo que faltaba en su llavero.

—¡Ah, tu llavero de Kaji Yuki!

—No entiendo cómo pudo pasar esto. Mis cosas y las tuyas estaban con Izuki y los otros. No pudo simplemente desaparecer.

—Pues es extraño…Podríamos buscarlo si quieres.

Corrían tan rápidamente como sus capacidades físicas se lo permitían. El tiempo se les acababa y a la vez, el último punto de control donde debían entregar todos esos objetos estaba bastante lejos de donde habían obtenido su último ítem.

Aunque eso no era problema cuando se consideraba que los dos pecaban por tener buena condición física. Y gracias a ello, pronto se encontrarían con el juez que revisaría cada objeto a detalle.

—¿Entonces, hemos ganado? –fue la pregunta de un sonriente Aomine Daiki.

—Es justo lo que hemos pedido. Y este llavero incluso viene autografiado. Sin duda lo han hecho excelentemente. Gracias a que son los primeros, puedo decirles que han ganado. Aunque…

—¿Aunque? –para el moreno todo estaba saliendo de maravilla hasta que mencionó esa palabra.

—¿Dónde está tu compañero de equipo?

—¿Ah?¡¿Hadrien?!¡¿Dónde se ha metido?! –buen momento para apreciar que le faltaba cierto chico. ¿Desde cuándo que no estaba a su lado? Pero sobre todas las cosas, ¿por qué no estaba allí?

—Lo siento, pero esta es una competencia por equipo y no podemos premiarte si no tienes a tu compañero.

—¡E-Espere un momento juez! No puede hacer eso…Lo traeré aquí de inmediato, así que no le dé ese premio a nadie más.

—Tienes que darte prisa y hacerlo antes de que otra pareja llegue aquí o habrán perdido –dictaminó seriamente. Eso únicamente logró que el moreno saliera a toda prisa de allí, maldiciendo al alemán tantas veces que seguramente tendría las orejas rojas como un tomate maduro.

—¡Maldito Hadrien ya verás cuando te encuentre!

Y sin que Aomine pudiera saberlo, el susodicho no estaba demasiado lejos de donde él estaba. Sólo que por azares del destino no podía decirle su localización ni nada; de hecho ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra alguna porque alguien se había encargado de halarlo hacia el interior de un salón vacío, sin posibilidad de escaparate.

—¡…!¡¿Kise?! –semejante susto que el rubio le metió en cuanto se lo topó cara a cara-. ¡¿Por qué demonios me has secuestrado?! –estaba bastante mosqueado por la precipitada acción del rubio.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? Dijiste que usarías de nuevo el disfraz para este día, para la premiación de la Pareja de Oro –reclamó. Incluso había un bulto sospechoso a su lado; el alemán temía por su vida.

—¡Yo no dije eso! Te ofrecí un viaje a Paris, pero no quisiste –refunfuñó-. Además, estoy en algo importante. Aomine y yo estábamos a punto de ganar y ser la envidia de muchos hombres.

—Pero la premiación va a ser en menos de diez minutos, así que tenemos que darnos prisa.

—Ey, ¿crees que voy a cambiar el placer de salir con dos súper modelos por travestirme y fingir ante todos que soy tu novia?

—¡Pero Hana-chan! –chilló. Incluso esos ojitos de niño abandonado bajo la lluvia se hicieron presentes. Quería desatar la culpa y la lástima en el alemán.

—¡Kise, espera hasta que gane y ya puedo usar esa ridícula cosa de nuevo!

—¡Tenemos que estar antes de que la ceremonia dé inicio o seremos descalificados!

—Todo ha sido tu culpa, ¿lo sabes verdad? –echó en cara.

—No estarías haciendo esto si no le hubieras dicho todas esas cosas a Kimuracchi –reclamaba. Ahora se hacía el digno.

—¡Te recuerdo que TÚ fuiste quien me dijo que hiciera algo como eso con las chicas que te hablaran al celular! –si Ryouta seguía provocándole terminaría travistiéndole a él.

—Detalles insignificantes. Ahora ponte tu peluca y todo para que podamos irnos de aquí –sonrió como un niño inocente que no estaba haciendo ningún mal. Hadrien intentó escapar, pero era inútil, el rubio había cerrado el salón con llave.

—…Esa mujer te tiene que traer tan mal como para hacer que te encierres con un chico y lo obligues a que se ponga un jodido vestido…-y mientras decía eso intentaba inútilmente escapar. Maldito pomo que no cedía sin importar lo que hiciera.

Era increíble la cantidad de personas reunidas dentro del auditorio principal de la universidad. Nadie pensaría que el concurso de la Pareja de Oro fuera a resultar tan popular como para motivar a tanto estudiantes como invitados a reunirse allí y apreciar la premiación de la pareja ganadora.

Las luces fueron apagadas repentinamente y el escenario fue iluminado en la brevedad posible. Ante todos el maestro de ceremonias hizo una entrada triunfal entre confeti de colores y nubes de gases; no quedaba duda de que llevaba la extravagancia al siguiente nivel.

—¡Sean bienvenidos a uno de los grandes eventos que tienen lugar en nuestra amada universidad!¡Así que sin más preámbulo les presentaremos a los felices ganadores! ¡Un enorme aplauso para la Pareja de Oro, Kise-kun y la hermosa Hana-chan!

Los gritos de euforia no demoraron en hacerse presentes. Todos tenían su atención puesta en aquella deslumbrante pareja que mejor vestida no podía haberse presentado. Después de todo, a petición del comité organizador del concurso, tuvieron que subir al escenario portando ropajes que hacían pensar a cualquiera que estaban frente a un apuesto y encantador príncipe y su doncella amada.

Los flash de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar. Por lo visto sería una foto muy codiciada en las redes sociales, especialmente porque se trataba de un modelo de la talla de Kise Ryouta.

—Antes de que les entreguemos su premio, ¿tienen algunas palabras que ofrecernos? –acercó el micrófono al resplandeciente modelo.

—Sólo agradecer a todos los que votaron por nosotros. Sin sus preciados votos no estaríamos aquí, disfrutando de este ambiente tan ameno. Muchas gracias –porque el rubio podía darse sus buenos rollos cuando se lo promonía.

—Y tú Hana-chan, ¿algo que quieras compartir con todos nosotros?

—Agradecer antes que nada a todos los que consideraron que Ryou y yo hacemos una excelente pareja. Sin duda, era algo que no me esperaba. Creo que es un momento que siempre recordaremos –y vaya que lo tendría presente en su vida como el hierro caliente sobre la frágil piel.

—¡Ya los oyeron!¡Esto sí que es amor puro y sincero!¡Sólo mírenlos! –esos dos hombres debían cruzar sus límites actorales para que todos allí se tragaran su farsa. Menos mal que lucían increíblemente acaramelados y rebosantes de felicidad como para que cualquier mortal cuestionara su amor-. Pero antes de que les demos su premio, ¿qué les parece maravillar a todos con su sincero e infinito amor?

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –preguntó con cierto nerviosismo Hadrien.

—¿Pues qué más? ¡Un beso! Es tradición que la pareja ganadora celebre su triunfo con un beso –contó lleno de entusiasmo. Incluso les señalaba a la feliz parejita que a varios metros de ellos estaban esos buenos estudiantes listos para arrojar lo que fuera que tuvieran en sus canastos.

—_¡¿Tradiciones?!¡Esa universidad tiene muchas tradiciones innecesarias! _–el pánico empezaba a instalarse fuertemente en el alemán. Y seguramente Kise estaba igual.

—_¡¿Beso?!¡No puedo besar a Hana-chan, porque ni siquiera es una chica! ¡Imposible, imposible, yo no puedo hacer algo como eso! ¡No soy como Aominecchi y Kagamicchi! _–llorar por dentro no iba a solucionar nada. De hecho no le estaba quedando más elección que ceder ya que la tensión visual empezaba a aumentar-. _Si no lo hacemos…_

—_Todos empezaran a sospechar…Y podríamos tener graves problemas…_

—¿Sucede algo malo? Se han quedado callados repentinamente –la mirada de interés del anunciador se dirigió hacia esos dos. Esa "pareja" que lo único que deseaba era escapar de allí.

—Nada malo, ¿verdad Hana-chan?

—Así es Ryou. Estamos perfectamente –mentir se les daba bien, lástima que lo que debían hacer a continuación iba a ser verdad.

Nunca en sus jóvenes vidas se enfrentaron a un reto tan abismal como el que tenían en manos en ese justo momento. Tampoco es como si creyeran que sus mentiras les traerían semejantes consecuencias. Quizás era el momento en que consideraban que ser asediados por esas chicas el día de ayer no hubiera sido tan malo como creyeron en ese instante. Lástima que no se podía regresar en el tiempo y corregir esa errónea decisión.

Estaban agradecidos de que no estaban demasiado distanciados, pero a la vez, eso les traía un terror impresionante; de esos que nunca habían experimentado antes y esperaban no tener que volver a vivir. La velocidad de sus latidos se incrementó, empezaron a conocer lo que era el sudor frío y al mismo tiempo lo que los nervios eran capaces de hacer. Su mundo parecía estar perdiendo color y poco a poco el sonido empezaba a distorsionarse.

Habían besado infinidad de veces, no era algo nuevo para ninguno de los dos y eso al menos les permitiría preparar el momento y encontrarse frente a frente para que ese fatídico desenlace tuviera lugar.

Los segundos se volvieron tortura pura y que sintieran que no se acercaban lo suficiente para dar lugar al tan esperado contacto, tampoco ayudaba. Era una tarea dolorosa que dejaría marcas psicológicas de por vida. Seguramente necesitarían terapia para superarlo.

Cerraron los ojos tanto por la inercia propia de un contacto tan cercano como ése, como por el hecho de que lo menos que querían era verse las caras y menos en ese incómodo instante en que sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Debían usar toda su imaginación para mentalizarse que no estaban besándose con un chico, sino que su experiencia era en realidad menos traumática que ésa.

Lástima que no tenían tanta creatividad. Lástima que estaban muy conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo.

Y menos mal que todos allí contemplaron la escena con júbilo y enorme envidia; se habían tragado el cuento una vez más.

—¡Viva la Pareja de Oro! –vitoreó aquel presentador a todo pulmón. El público celebró igualmente al tiempo que esa lluvia de aromáticos pétalos de rosa descendía suavemente desde arriba; esa había sido la cerecita del pastel para ambos hombres-. ¡Están tan felices que se han quedado callados! Incluso se han rehuido la mirada…¿No son una pareja adorable?

—…_Sabía que debía rechazar la invitación de Marko e irme de farra todo el fin de semana…Sabía que cosas malas pasaban aquí en Japón, pero necio yo que quise venir a estudiar aquí…¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué…he tenido que besar a un hombre?!¡¿Por qué acepté este trato en primer lugar?! Q-Quiero estar en casa…y olvidarme de lo que pasó aquí…para siempre…_-si no se echaba en el piso en posición fetal era porque todos seguían viéndolos y esa actitud levantaría sospechas.

—…_N-No puedo creer…lo que he hecho…¡¿Pero qué demonios?!¡¿Cómo se salieron las cosas de control?!¡¿Por qué me siento tan…sucio?! ¡Quisiera no haber venido nunca a este festival…!¡Qué alguien me devuelva mi inocencia! _–estaba a nada de abrazarse a sí mismo y salir corriendo como una adolescente a la que le han roto el corazón.

—¡Y es así como damos por finalizado al evento de la Pareja de Oro de este año! ¡Por favor disfruten de las actividades restantes! –todos festejaban, sonreían y reían, pero ellos no, ellos lloraban por dentro mientras sentían que el mundo se les caía encima. Ellos metafóricamente hablando habían pasado a mejor vida.


	71. Capítulo 71

¡Buenas tardes! Ya llegué para molestarlos un poco como es usual en mi persona XD. La verdad es que el chocolate y pan de muerto me impedían alejarme de la cocina, por eso no actualicé antes lol. Pero nada como la época de engorda de noviembre :'). En fin, pasando a temas más trascendentales, las cosas sólo se ponen más jocosas y los verdaderos problemas y risas están a punto de empezar. ¡Tengan una bonita semana, cuídense y coman cosas deliciosas! Au revoir n_n/.

**Joy.-** Gracias por dejarte tu comentario, aun cuando estás corta de tiempo. Y eres mala por no contarme tus tratos oscuros y vergonzosos en los que has estado involucrada (?) jajaja. Hadrien y Kise debían sufrir un poco y tener un trauma más consigo jojojo; además, mi amiga me dio permiso de maltratar a Kise, así que estoy perdonada :D. Que buena onda que te saquen tus risas! Creo que en estos capítulos estoy sacando mi simplicidad. Al menos a Eli le han dado risa las cosas que he escrito –ha andado conmigo estos días dándome ideas para este festival del humor y desmadre-. Y sobre apurarla, hago lo que puedo, pero nomás no; al menos le impido empezar otro fic de otros fandom…it's something (?). Sin más, lindo domingo y bonita semana, ya no te pierdas tanto. Bye bye :D

**Capítulo 71**

**Catástrofe a la vuelta de la esquina**

No eran esos partidos de tennis lo que tenían a todo el público en completo silencio; ni tampoco los efusivos comentarios de quien se encargaba de narrar aquellos partidos. Lo que en verdad estaba captando las miradas de la audiencia masculina allí presente eran indudablemente los vestuarios que esas bonitas chicas portaban. Porque no se podía jugar sin portar vestimenta apropiada y mona.

Después de todo, casi todas las allí presentes usaban una bonita chaqueta y falda de tennis, permitiendo así que se apreciara sin problema alguna sus cuidadas figuras. Nada como un poco de incentivo para el ferviente público.

—¡Momoi-chan y Axelle-chan han calificado para la siguiente etapa!¡No solamente son bonitas, sino también talentosas en los deportes! –anunciaba el dueño de aquel micrófono. Ahora se encargaría de anunciar a las siguientes competidoras-. ¿Pero la suerte les sonreirá del mismo modo a Kiyoe-chan y Aida-chan?

—Logramos calificar –suspiraba Momoi con cansancio. Nunca antes había tenido que correr tanto; pero por ahora ambas ya estaban fuera de aquellas canchas.

—Pues no lo hemos hecho tan mal para ser algo que no dominamos plenamente –comentaba Axelle.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo…Axelle?

—¿Qué sucede? –le miró de reojo.

—¿Por qué no has usado el mismo atuendo que todas nosotras? –a diferencia del resto, la francesa había empleado un pans y solamente la chaqueta era la misma que el resto.

—Odio las faldas y vestidos, y más si con alguno de ellos debo practicar algún deporte –mencionó sin mucha importancia.

—Pero una chica debe usar este tipo de cosas, Axelle. Incluso a Daiki le agradan este tipo de vestimentas.

—Ya usé una por él, pero no lo aprovechó así que ahora debe vivir con ese remordimiento –sentenció seriamente-. Si odio ese tipo de ropas es por culpa de mi madre que siempre me obligó a usarlos en casa y en la escuela –relataba, enfocando su mirada en la cancha. Por lo visto Kiyoe era buena para el tennis y estaba haciendo añicos a sus enemigas-. Además, uno no se puede mover bien.

—Debí suponer que me dirías algo como eso…-suspiró exhausta. Era imposible, no podía cambiar las manías de su amiga.

—¿Oye es cierto que Daiki y Hadrien perdieron el rally? –cambió de tema al recordar que su pareja había estado participando por obtener una cita con Mai-chan.

—Dai-chan estaba en verdad enfadado cuando me lo contó. Estuvieron a punto de ganar pero Hadri-kun simplemente desapareció…Por lo que quedaron descalificados…

—Bueno, será mejor dejarlo solo ya que debe tener un genio horrendo –Axelle le conocía y sabía que lo mejor era no cruzarse con él, y menos cuando tenía en cuenta en qué consistía la siguiente etapa del rally-. Estoy empezando a cuestionarme sobre los fines reales de este rally…

Ya se había cansado de estar buscando a ese molesto chico que le había fastidiado el rally. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Por lo que lo único que le quedaba hacer era encontrar en qué entretenerse. Fue entonces cuando creyó que no era tan mala idea el dirigirse hacia las vacías canchas de basquetbol y permanecer un tiempo allí para tranquilizarse. Tampoco estaría nada mal que hubiera alguien allí para poder sacar su frustración plenamente.

Aunque quizá al final había encontrado más de lo que hubiera querido.

—Pero si…

A él no le interesaba ninguno de esos tres desconocidos. Su mirada estaba puesta únicamente en esa persona, en ese sujeto que no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo en encontrarse en desventaja numérica. Al contrario, se le notaba bastante calmado, como si en realidad no estuviera siendo partícipe de aquel juego.

—_¿Pero por qué demonios no está haciendo nada? Solamente está allí, moviéndose torpemente mientras permite que todos ellos encesten. Empiezo a creer que ese idiota de Kagami estaba exagerando._

Las sonrisas burlonas de esos retadores simplemente terminaban de confirmar que el rubio no estaba haciendo ningún movimiento efectivo contra ellos. El balón le era robado tan fácilmente que daba pena ajena. E incluso sus bloqueos no eran ni remotamente buenos. ¿Es que se podía ser tan malo?

—_El resultado es más que obvio. Lo mejor será que regrese y vea cómo le está yendo a Axelle y Satsuki en el rally _ -dio media vuelta, más que dispuesto a irse de allí ya que no había nada que le interesara. Pero fue en ese justo momento en que escuchó aquel seco sonido y esa precipitada oleada de murmullos-. ¿Ahora qué? –frente a sus ojos se postraba Tatsuhisa con una apenas perceptible sonrisa en sus labios, postrado justo a media cancha; y detrás de él aquel balón que había encestado perfectamente.

—No olviden que tienen 3 ventajas sobre mí, aunque eso podría no ser un impedimento demasiado grande para un viejo como yo –bromeó con ese tono socarrón y esa mirada que parecía tener cierta chispa de entusiasmo.

Fue un error que esos chicos se quedaran pasmados por lo que había pasado, ya que para cuando reaccionaron había otro punto marcado favor del rubio.

—Desventaja número 3, la edad. Ya estoy algo viejo y no puedo correr tanto como yo quisiera –de nada servía la ventaja que poseían si no podían bloquear completamente al rubio. Pero no era una tarea simple si se consideraba que no se quedaba completamente quieto y que se las ingeniaba para evadir los marcajes, como si supiera por dónde iban a cruzársele o como si poseyera un tiempo de reacción bastante envidiable.

—¡No dejen que avance, deben bloquearlo e impedir que llegue hasta la canasta!

—Segundo, las habilidades –musitó con serenidad-. Hacía bastante tiempo que no tocaba un balón de basquetbol que es una sensación un tanto rara para mí –soltó burlonamente antes de encestar sin problema alguno aquel tiro de media cancha con una sola mano.

—¡No dejen que enceste de nuevo, idiotas! –regañaba el que parecía ser el mandamás de los tres-. Él ya no debería ser un problema considerando su condición actual.

—…Está muy bien que tengan ese espíritu porque de lo contrario sería demasiado aburrido y fácil para mí…Juguemos un poco más –sonrió ampliamente, con esa celeste mirada clavada en los tres jugadores. Alguien parecía estar despertando sus ansias por jugar.

No es como si hubieran estado corriendo por demasiado tiempo para que estuvieran envueltos en cansancio y sudor, tampoco habían jugado demasiado. Aquel jugador al que en apariencia le habían estado dando una enorme paliza era el responsable de que no volvieran a rozar el balón en lo que restó de partido.

Era flexible en el aspecto que podía girar sobre su propio eje sin perder el equilibrio y a la vez, encargarse de escurrirse entre sus rivales con una facilidad abismal. Si bien su velocidad no se comparaba con la suya tampoco era despreciable. Aunque quizás lo que más le llamaba la atención era su natural facilidad de ejercer presión sobre esos tres jugadores, obligándoles a incrementar su ritmo y llevándoles a agotarse sin siquiera esforzarse demasiado en ello. ¿Pero cómo no caer en ese juego de desesperación cuando se tiene a alguien que anticipa tus movimientos y posee una facilidad abrumadora para bloquearlos?

—Ya terminó esto, así que no vuelvan a fastidiarme con todo esto. Por ahora tengo cosas importantes que hacer –y con ello se refería a seguir buscando su preciado llavero.

—Así que aquí estabas, Aomine.

—¡Maldita sea, no me metas esos sustos idiota! –el moreno se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del italiano. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?¿Desde a qué hora había llegado?¿Por qué todos quería meter sustos como Kuroko?

—No era mi intención. Simplemente pasaba por aquí para dejar algunas cosas del rally por equipo y te vi, así que decidí acercarme.

—Pues deberías seguir haciendo lo tuyo y no estar metiéndote en otros asuntos.

—¿Qué te pareció el partido?

—Aburrido –confesó, mirándole de soslayo-. Esos chicos no eran lo suficientemente buenos.

—Cuando esté de mejor humor lo retaré a que juegue conmigo –alguien estaba entusiasmado por la idea.

—Seguramente lo vencerás –conocía las habilidades del castaño gracias a que estuvo practicando con él durante un tiempo y estaba seguro de su conclusión.

—No lo sé. Él es muy bueno, sus instintos son muy agudos, además su manera es jugar es muy cansada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tiene un tipo de juego muy agresivo, como lo tienen Kagami y tú. Pero el de él es un dolor de cabeza por el simple hecho de que se encarga de batir la autoconfianza de los jugadores desde el momento que entra la cancha.

—…Deja que ellos anoten. Les deja creer que tienen el control y después simplemente muestra sus habilidades. Es una artimaña que se adapta muy bien con su personalidad. Pero eso es algo que sólo funcionaría con jugadores como esos tres.

—…Eso es lo que se piensa en primera instancia, Aomine. Pero todos los jugadores que se enfrentaron contra él cayeron en esa red, sin importar lo buenos que eran. Y eso es porque él los superó abismalmente. Supongo que con ustedes podría tener problemas para ello –notificó tranquilamente.

—Mmm…Eso no lo sabremos hasta que no compitamos contra él. Lástima que esté lesionado y eso le impida jugar con todo su potencial.

—Lo estaba, pero ya no –aclaraba al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-. Estuvo en rehabilitación durante estos años por lo que su hombro y muñeca ya se encuentran bien.

—¿Su hombro y muñeca…? –no imaginaba que fueran dos lesiones en vez de una.

—Son los gajes de ser un adicto a las peleas, ¿no crees? –sonrió burlonamente, como si se sintiera identificado con ello-. Pero es gracias a eso que él tiene un rápido tiempo de reacción dentro de la cancha. Cuando estás enfrentándote a varias personas simultáneamente debes adaptarte rápidamente a tu entorno y a las personas que tienes en contra; si no analizas la situación con cuidado y tus reflejos son malos la puedes pasar en verdad mal. Te lo digo por experiencia propia.

—Pero si tú tienes esa misma habilidad fastidiosa, idiota.

—Yo sólo…-iba a seguir alegando pero una llamada le hizo desistir. En poco tiempo ya se encontraba corriendo del lugar para continuar con su ajetreado trabajo.

—Me sorprendió verte por aquí, Aomine-chan –excelente, el fastidioso mayor había regresado a las canchas por la simple razón de que había olvidado la mochila que llevaba consigo.

—No me sorprende que pierdas cosas –soltó con malicia.

—Eso me recuerda, ¿no has visto un llavero de Kaji Yuki? –cuestionó, desplazándose hacia donde el moreno se encontraba.

—En lo absoluto –lo mejor era negar lo que Hadrien y él habían hecho.

—Supongo que gracias.

—¡¿Cómo que supones?! –ya estaba tocándole las narices.

—El enfadado debería ser yo porque han robado mi llavero favorito.

—¡¿Qué tan importante podía ser esa cosa?!

—Mmm…Fue un obsequio de Axelle, así que no puedo simplemente dejar las cosas como así –relataba con su observadora mirada puesta en la vacía cancha de basquetbol-. Después de todo el esfuerzo que puso en conseguirlo, sería grosero de mi parte tirarlo todo a la basura sin más –dio media vuelta, empezando a caminar.

—Tal vez sea una señal…de que debes dejar ciertas cosas en el pasado…-mencionaba Daiki sin siquiera obsequiarle una mirada. Tal vez esa parte que sentía remordimiento por haberle quitado tal objeto al rubio estaba desapareciendo tras escuchar esas palabras.

—…Te voy a dejar las cosas claras, Aomine…-detuvo su andar solamente para verle desde el rabillo del ojo- Si bien no soy nadie para considerarte si eres digno de la confianza y el afecto de Axelle, no significa que no voy a interceder si la haces sufrir…Así que no sientas que tienes las cosas fáciles…

—¿Así que es de este modo como van a ser las cosas, eh? Veo que continúas interesado en ella…-espetó, mirándole duramente-. No pienso permitir que te metas en mi relación.

—¿Oh, en serio? Esa mirada y el tono empleados son prometedores. Quizás el primer paso para lograrlo sea que puedas vencerme en el rally por equipos –señaló con vileza.

—Haré que te calles y no vuelvas a meter tus narices en mis asuntos.

—Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Aomine-chan –esa fue la gotita que derramó el vaso de paciencia de Aomine Daiki. Ese tono burlón simplemente era lo último que necesitaba y más de una persona como él.

—Haré que te tragues todas tus palabras cuando obtenga la victoria –ahora era su orgullo el que estaba de por medio. No iba a perder contra alguien como él sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para ello; Kai había encendido su competitividad del peor modo posible y se negaba rotundamente a dejarle ganar.

No sorprendía en lo más mínimo que aquel par de chicas hubieran obtenido la puntuación más grande de todas, no cuando aquel traje de baño lucía excepcionalmente bien en ambas; al tiempo que dejaba más que claros sus envidiables atributos. Algo contra lo que la gran mayoría de allí no podían competir.

Fue así como el concurso de bañadores estaba llevando a su clímax. Y eso era algo que entristecía a la audiencia presente; una que ya contaba con sus favoritas. Al final el resultado quedaría definido por quién tuviera la porra más potente de todas.

—¡Sin duda la belleza y maravillosa sonrisa de Yuriko-chan ha sido la que se ha llevado la victoria en este concurso! –anunció cantarinamente el presentador del concurso-. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para la ganadora que ahora gozará de estos magníficos premios! –todo era felicidad, al menos para la afortunada, ya que cierta persona no estaba para nada feliz de haber sido rebasada de esa manera.

—Vamos Momoi, hicimos lo que pudimos, bueno, mejor dicho hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance –alentaba la rubia a su amiga, una que miraba de mala manera a quien le había robado la gloria.

—Soy mucho más bonita que ella –objetó.

—Es que ella…es una copa más grande que tú…-susurraba para que no la escuchara la peli rosa.

—Hmp…Como sea, vayamos con los chicos.

—No es mala idea. Además me ando muriendo de hambre –decía la francesa al tiempo que jalaba a su amiga lejos del escenario donde había tenido lugar aquel evento de fan service masivo.

Pero su deseo de encontrarse con todos esos amigos suyos se quedó únicamente en eso. Por lo que no sorprendía que pronto se encontraran recorriendo los alrededores para ver si podían dar con alguno de ellos; después de todo, ninguno respondía a sus celulares.

—Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra…-ya se había cansado de intentar contactarse con Tetsuya.

—Quizás sea porque ya casi es hora…-revisó su móvil. Eran las tres en punto-. Conociendo a Akashi debe de estar preparándose para el rally por equipos.

—Se lo están tomando demasiado en serio, ¿no te parece? –no era precisamente la persona adecuada para objetarles algo como eso.

—Posiblemente. Pero si no es así, será sumamente aburrido –comentó con burla-. Y eso me recuerda a que debo apresurarme que yo estoy en esa actividad también.

—Competirás contra Dai-chan y los demás –nunca estaba de más remarcárselo.

—Lo sé. Aunque lo peor es que no conozco a los tres participantes restantes que formarán parte de mi equipo –con su queridísimo amigo todo era posible.

El último y más grande evento del Festival Cultural daría inicio dentro del auditorio principal de la universidad. Sería allí donde se debían presentar todos los equipos participantes y a la vez, se atenderían a las normas para evitar los malos entendidos.

Y fue así como rápidamente el sitio fue llenándose. Aunque gracias a la distribución que habían hecho los organizadores cada equipo se mantenía apartado de cualquier otro para evitar posibles confusiones. Pero tal vez era una medida adecuada para que aquellas chicas pudieran repartir aquellas cintas sin problema alguno.

—Así que somos el equipo Orion –mencionaba un Kise que apenas se había recuperado de su shock emocional; uno que lo marcó de por vida.

—Me sorprende que al final hayas tenido la suficiente motivación para participar con todos nosotros Shintarou –sonrió tenuemente el ahora capitán del equipo.

—Tsk…Simplemente no puedo dejar que ellos ganen. Por alguna razón la sola idea me enferma…-recordar a esos dos hermanos sinvergüenza le hacía hervir la sangre.

—¿…"Ellos"? ¿A quiénes te refieres Midorima? –preguntaba un confundido Aomine.

—Midorimacchi se topó con los hermanos de Amaya-chan. Y por lo que escuché ellos no quieren aceptarlo como pareja de su adorable hermanita si no demuestra su valía.

—Así que participarás en el rally para obtener la victoria y así poder reclamar a la chica.

—¿Por qué demonios me estás mirando de esa manera, Akashi?

—Por nada en especial. Es bueno saber que tienes incentivos extras para obtener la victoria en esta competencia.

—Me pregunto cuál será el premio…¿Será acaso una dotación ilimitada de deliciosas golosinas? –Murasakibara de sólo imaginárselo sentía que las puertas del cielo se abrían frente a él.

—Lo dudo sumamente –el peli verde estaba tan tensionado que le importaba poco acabar con las ilusiones del grandote.

—Es difícil imaginar qué clase de premio se esconde tras este rally. Conociendo a Marko-kun podría ser cualquier cosa –y como siempre, Kuroko Tetsuya asustando a casi todos los allí reunidos.

—Al final ha sido mala idea hacer todo esto…-habló un Kagami bastante aburrido que lo único que quería era irse de allí-. Qué fastidio…

—¡Oh, el equipo de Axelle-chan ha llegado al fin! –las ambarinas pupilas de Kise se posicionaron de inmediato en la mencionada.

—¡Pero si son….! –Midorima no podía quedarse sentado y mirar calmadamente la escena. No, claro que no, él debía objetar ante lo que estaba presenciando.

—Te dije que al final encontraríamos una manera de participar en este rally –la sonrisa encantadora de Ryuusei robaba suspiros entre las chicas que se encontraban allí mientras que en el peli verde provocaba una úlcera.

—Así que nos enfrentaremos a los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros. Esto será interesante sin duda –comentaba Haruma en un tono neutral. Sin embargo, una parte de él estaba emocionado por poder verse las caras con esos sujetos.

—¡Shin-chan, seremos rivales! Aunque seamos buenos amigos no tendré compasión contigo –porque con esos dos gemelos no tenía suficiente. No, ahora también debía lidiar con ese burlón muchacho.

—¡Takao, ¿pero por qué estás participando?!

—Les faltaba un miembro, así que Axelle-chan me pidió ayuda. No podía negarme, por lo que heme aquí –sonrió ampliamente, con cinismo.

—¡Tú!¡¿Por qué lo has invitado?! –ahora sus reclamos iban hacia la francesa.

—Los tres chicos que habían sido registrados para nuestro equipo sufrieron un accidente de camino acá, por lo que no podían competir…Si no metíamos a otros tres integrantes hubiéramos sido descalificados.

—Y gracias a que Haruma, Ryuusei y Takao se encargaron de traerlos hasta acá para que pudieran explicarnos la situación, nos enteramos a tiempo –relataba Keigo con la mirada puesta en Akashi y agregados.

—¿Qué clase de "accidente"? –por alguna razón Midorima no creía en la buena voluntad de esos tres.

—Al parecer cuando venían hacia acá a alguien se le olvidó poner la advertencia de que el piso estaba mojado, por lo que terminaron cayendo de una manera bastante problemática y lesionándose. Pero descuiden, nada grave, sólo torcedura de tobillo –informaba Ayaka.

—¿En serio? Cuando veníamos hacia acá los letreros de advertencia estaban puestos, por lo que tomamos otra ruta de acceso –la memoria aún no le fallaba a Ryouta como para olvidar un detalle como ése.

—Por lo que se me hace algo extraño que haya pasado algo como eso –Kuroko iba por buen camino.

—Seguramente un graciosito de mal gusto lo quitó para causar problemas. Nunca faltan personas como ésas por sitios como estos –es que la seriedad y preocupación con la que hablaba Ryuusei merecían un galardón. Era imposible dudar de él aunque se tuvieran las pruebas para ello.

—Por alguna razón…presiento que lo han hecho a propósito –Shintarou había convivido lo suficiente con ese par para saber lo perversos que podían ser.

—Tengamos un buen juego, Kai –la mano de Seijuurou se extendió hacia el otro capitán. Estaba claro que ambos estrecharían sus manos en un "delicado" apretón.

—Sí, juguemos limpiamente. Que el mejor de los dos gane, pequeño Führer.

—Puedo sentir el instinto asesino…de ambos…-por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la boca de Aomine estaba repleta de razón.

—¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos juntos? Ya que apenas nos hemos conocido sería bueno que platicáramos un poco. Digo, para que logremos empatizar y trabajar armoniosamente en equipo –alguien ya estaba pasado de todos y enfocándose únicamente en lo que más le interesaba en ese instante.

—Debe ser genial tener un hermano gemelo. Ya sabes, si hay algo que no quieres hacer puedes pedírselo a tu hermano –decía la francesa con la mirada puesta en esos dos.

—No te confundas. No soy como el idiota de Ryuusei, por lo que te pido que no me pongas en su misma categoría.

—Discúlpalo, no sabe cómo relacionarse con las mujeres…Razón por la que sigue soltero. Debe ser deprimente ser como él. Pero es mi deber como hermano mayor el hacer de él una persona sociable, capaz de interactuar con otros –se burlaba el mayor-. Por ahora cuéntame sobre ti, Axelle –Ryuusei era una de esas personas que tenían la suficiente auto confianza como para invadir demasiado el espacio personal de una chica.

—Mm…No tengo mucho que contar.

—No seas tímida. Prometo no morder –mencionó con cierta burla y esa sonrisa ladina jodidamente maravillosa.

—…Ahí va de nuevo…-Haruma sólo dio un largo suspiro y se dedicó a tomar asiento. No quería que nadie supiera que era algo de ese idiota casanova.

—Ey Midorima, ¿quién es ese idiota? –una cosa era que el pelinegro se metiera con Shintarou y otra muy distinta a que se pusiera a coquetearle tan descaradamente a su novia frente suyo.

—…Miura Ryuusei, segundo año, alero de mi equipo y que gusta de embaucar a inocentes jovencitas como tu novia, Aomine –a sembrar la discordia y el odio hacia los gemelos. Alguien era un poco vengativo.

—No quieras pasarte de listo con mi novia, ¿entendiste?

—No estoy haciendo nada inapropiado, Aomine. Solamente estamos charlando amenamente…No es mi culpa que estemos en el mismo equipo y que sea más agradable en persona –se defendía con una mirada seria-. Quiero que sea mi amiga.

—Tú no tienes amigas, idiota –señalaba Shintarou.

—Por esta ocasión concuerdo con Midorima.

—Eres mi hermano, deberías estar de mi lado –objetaba, atravesando con su gélida mirada al indiferente de su gemelo; éste por su lado estaba cómodamente sentado, con la mirada puesta en otro sitio. Como le cabreaba esa actitud.

—Si pudiera deshacerme de ti, lo haría sin objeción alguna.

—¿El amargado cómo se llama?, Midorima.

—Aomine, no eres la persona que debería decir como eso –criticaba el de gafas-. Miura Haruma, el ala pivote de nuestro equipo.

—Así que tiene su misma posición –mencionó Tetsu tanto para Kagami y Aomine.

—Harían bien en no hacerlo enfadar, porque tiene un genio peor que el de ustedes dos juntos –había logrado calmarse un poco, por lo que tomó asiento nuevamente. Ya arreglaría las cosas con esos dos durante el rally.

—Ya que todos los equipos han sido reunidos, proseguiremos con la información pertinente –ambos equipos reconocieron el timbre de voz. Por lo visto el italiano se encargaría de dirigir el último rally-. Existen 12 equipos, divididos bajo un nombre en concreto. Así tenemos a Andromeda, Aquila, Centaurus, Cepheus, Corvus, Draco, Hidra, Lepus, Orión, Perseus, Sagitta y a Serpens.

—Así que las constelaciones de Ptolomeo –allí el único que parecía saber de qué iban esos nombres en concreto era Akashi. Lo cual no era sorpresa.

—Como norma general tenemos que si algún miembro llega a retirarse o por algún motivo no se presenta a alguna actividad, todo el equipo será descalificado.

—Espero que ninguno de ustedes se retire a medio camino –las palabras de Kai habían sido suaves, pero claramente la amenaza estaba presente. Esos tres nuevos miembros simplemente mostraron su fiera determinación con esas miradas.

—Aquí no existirá la eliminación inmediata como en el resto de los rallys. Ya que todos los equipos deberán participar en cada una de las competencias existentes. Después de todo, este evento se regirá por puntos. Entre mejor hagan una actividad, mayor será su puntaje. Claro que habrá ganadores en ciertos aspectos, pero no será una victoria absoluta si al final logran superar su puntaje.

—Así que una competencia masiva de principio a fin –sonrió burlonamente Taiga-. No es tan mala idea. Parece divertido.

—Este rally contará con 6 eventos que serán los siguientes: El Dragón esquiva el golpe, el Camino del Gourmet, la Trivia, Búsqueda del Tesoro, la Batalla de popularidad y por último, el Concurso de Talentos.

—Se han esmerado en los eventos –comunicaba Kise intentando saber de qué iban alguno de ellos basándose en el nombre.

—Considero que los miembros del Club de Rally de esta universidad son bastante ociosos…-dijo Kuroko.

—Nuestras compañeras pasarán a cada uno de los equipos para darles la hoja de instrucciones donde se especifica el lugar exacto donde cada juego tendrá lugar para que no haya malos entendidos. No creo que esté de más mencionar que deberán trabajar en equipo para obtener la mejor puntuación de todas.

—Siento como si dijera eso como una pedrada…hacia nosotros…-Taiga simplemente miró a sus compañeros de equipo, preguntándose si serían capaz de trabajar armoniosamente.

—Lo conseguiremos. Trabajar en equipo no es demasiado complicado y menos para nosotros.

—Akashicchi tiene mucha razón. Lo lograremos –sonrió con entusiasmo y seguridad en sí mismo.

—Además, no podemos dejar que un equipo como ése nos derrote –la dura mirada de Midorima calaba a esos dos gemelos. Su honor estaba en juego.

—En definitiva haremos que cierren su insolente boca –Daiki simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona a Tatsuhisa.

—Y cuando ganemos Dai-chin podrá hacerme esos deliciosos macarons y nadie más los comerá –prioridades ante todo.

—Murasakibaracchi, creo que tu enfoque está algo errado…

—¡Ya que todo está listo, no tengo más que decirles que buena suerte a todos y que gane el mejor! –con ese simple anuncio dio inicio lo que sería el evento más grande y catastrófico de todos.


	72. Capítulo 72

¡Buenas noches a todas! Lo sé, sé que no subí nada el miércoles, pero ya estoy aquí para que se diviertan un rato; sé que no se quejarán ya que el capítulo es bastante largo –como de 18 hojas-. Razón por la que puedo tener mi conciencia tranquila e irme a dormir plácidamente. Quiero agradecer a Uchiha Yamii por agregar mi fic a favoritos :3 Lo aprecio mucho pequeña y espero que la historia te siga gustando. Seguramente el domingo suba capítulo nuevo, a menos que por otras razones no pueda; así que deséenme suerte, mañana iré a ver al médico y prácticamente él decidirá la frecuencia en las actualizaciones jejeje –sigue enferma-.

Sin más que agregar, tengan un bonito viernes y excelente fin de semana. ¡Se me cuidan mucho, besos y abrazos! Bye bye *-*

**Capítulo 72**

**El infierno culinario**

Todos los equipos ya se encontraban reunidos en el centro de la cancha de béisbol, escuchando atentamente las reglas de la dinámica a realizar, así como la manera en que los equipos serían seleccionados para enfrentarse los unos contra los otros; ya que eso no sólo ahorraría tiempo, sino que también facilitaría la entrega de puntos.

—En un momento les haremos saber contra qué equipos se enfrentarán. Pero recuerden, el equipo que quede con mayor número de miembros en el lapso de tiempo establecido, será el que obtenga la victoria; luego el puntaje irá en cuestión al total de miembros que no hayan sido descalificados –para Marko era fundamental que las reglas quedaran claras desde el inicio para evitar inconformidades y problemas.

—Sin importar el equipo que sea, ganaremos –sentenció vilmente Akashi. No podía permitirse perder y mucho menos en el primer evento del rally por equipo.

—Al parecer ya van a hacer el anuncio de los equipos –habló Tetsuya para todos. Y efectivamente, ya había sido desplegada aquella especie de papiro; en ese momento la mirada de todos parecía haberse iluminado por completo.

—Mejor suerte no pudimos pedir –Aomine estaba más que ansioso porque el juego diera inicio. ¿Pero cómo no estarlo? Después de todo, tenían de contrincante al equipo del tan odiado rubio.

—Parece ser que les daremos una lección desde el inicio –Midorima también podía ser competitivo y más cuando se trataba de ese par de fastidiosos gemelos.

—Les demostraremos quiénes mandan –Ryouta estaba bastante motivado. Literalmente emanaba autoconfianza.

—Tan pronto y nos enfrentaremos a ellos –sonrió ladinamente Ryuusei, mirando al peli verde-. Espero ver tu determinación, Midorima.

—Shin-chan, no vayas a lastimarte –bromeó.

—Takao, cállate –refunfuñó.

—Ahora decidamos quién va a ser la cabeza del dragón –decía Tatsuhisa para su equipo.

Sin mayor titubeo los equipos se dispusieron en el área a la cual habían sido asignados; había que mantener cierta distancia entre los competidores. Al mismo tiempo también se les veía armando el susodicho dragón, por lo que pronto el equipo atacante se encontraba rodeando a quienes habrían de ser las primeras víctimas.

—Mala suerte con el piedra, papel y tijera –sonrió socarronamente Kagami para los que les tocaría ser el blanco a golpear.

—¿Con estas pelotas será suficiente? –para Midorima esos siete canastos con pelotas de tenis le eran insuficientes para sacar su ira contra esos dos gemelos.

—Recuerden que debemos golpear por debajo de la cintura para descalificar. No fallen, enfóquese en el blanco sin titubeo alguno –aconsejaba serenamente Akashi.

—No conozco las habilidades atléticas de Kirihara-kun, pero por alguna razón lo habrán puesto como la cola del dragón –soltó Kuroko, analizando la formación de sus contrincantes.

—Explícame una cosa…¡¿por qué demonios él tiene que estar detrás de ella?! –alguien se había demorado en reclamar por el orden que Kai y agregados poseían.

—¿Preferías que estuviera yo detrás de ella, Aomine-chan? –le toreaba el rubio cándidamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! –lo que le faltaba, que ese rubiecito estuviera pegado a su novia.

—Lo hicieron para que no recibiera tantos daños –explicaba la francesa.

—Mantén tus manos donde pueda verlas, gemelo idiota –amenazó secamente Aomine.

—Mis manos no abandonarán su cintura –tarareó alegremente. Él estaba muy feliz con su puesto, Daiki estaba que quería arrojarle las pelotas antes de tiempo.

—Axelle, Ryuusei, Kai, Kazunari, Haruma, Ayaka y Keigo –Seijuurou sólo conocía las aptitudes físicas de tres de los siete participantes, pero no iba amedrentarse por ello, no cuando contaba con el Ojo del Emperador.

—¡El límite de tiempo es de cinco minutos, así que comiencen! –aquella orden fue como música pura para sus oídos. Y fue así como la masacre dio comienzo.

—¡Por la derecha! –advertía Takao. Para su espléndida visión localizar a Kuroko era juego de niños.

—Cuidado, eso ha estado cerca, Keigo –comentaba Ayaka. Él se había encargado de cubrir a su compañero, haciendo que todos tuvieran que moverse rápidamente un poco para permitirle semejante maniobra.

—¡Oye idiota, ¿por qué demonios estás golpeándome a mí?! ¡A quien debes apuntarle es a Kirihara! –se quejaba Ryuusei. Desde que dio inicio aquel juego, todas esas pelotas habían sido mandadas hacia él sobre su estómago, espalda y rodillas. Maldita buena puntería que el moreno poseía.

—Aomine, deja de comportarte tan infantilmente. Si Daishi quisiera cambiarte por otro hombre, está claro que se iría con el irritante de Tatushisa y no le haría caso a ese idiota mujeriego –criticaba seriamente Midorima.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Mira quién lo dice! Esto no es una competencia de tiros de tres –le remarcaba. Desde que empezaron, Shintarou había enfocado "sin querer" su atención en cierto gemelo, siendo su cabeza la víctima ideal de sus tiros de tres.

—Me sorprende que sea capaz de hacerlos usando pelotas de tenis –Kagami simplemente parpadeó ante la estupefacción que le causaba el peli verde.

—Si se la pasan lanzándole pelotas a los objetivos equivocados, no ganaremos –inquiría Kise. Y estaba en toda la razón-. Murasakibaracchi, ¿por qué no estás lanzando nada?

—Esto es demasiado trabajo y ya me he cansado –mencionó adormilado. Incluso se había sentado sobre el piso-. Es un fastidio, mejor comeré algo para ganar energías –y allí estaban sus raciones infinitas de golosinas.

—¡Murasakibaracchi, levántate, tenemos que trabajar en equipo!

—¿Por qué demonios se están peleando entre sí? –Ryuusei simplemente observó la situación, los únicos que sí estaban en el juego eran Kise, Kagami, Kuroko y Akashi; los demás estaban en su bola.

—Porque son idiotas –sentenciaba Haruma.

—Y fáciles de llevar por sus asuntos personales –agregaba Kai sonriente.

—Así que en eso consiste tu treta, Kai –Seijuurou no demoró en apreciar el porqué de aquella formación. Ahora todo le quedaba claro como el agua-. Aprovechaste la enemistad que existe entre los gemelos y Shintarou, y los colocaste en posiciones que no perjudican tu juego. Y a la vez, sabías que Daiki caería fácilmente ante las provocaciones de Ryuusei, por lo que olvidaría el objetivo primordial y se enfocaría en él. Kuroko quedaría bloqueado ante la excelente vista de Kazunori mientras los buenos reflejos de Keigo serían apoyados por el escudo humano en el que se ha convertido Ayaka. Debo felicitarte por haber hecho trabajar a todos estos chicos de manera tan armoniosa con menos de dos horas de trato.

—El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, Akashi –estableció. Y era cierto, ante el asombro de todos ya habían pasado más de dos minutos y no habían logrado eliminar a ningún miembro.

—Daiki, Shintarou, olvídense de esas trivialidades y concéntrense. Si continuamos así, ellos ganarán y si eso sucede, se los restregarán en la cara hasta la siguiente competencia –el pelirrojo no necesitaba motivarlos, con que les dijera lo que iba a pasar si perdían, les bastaba para dejar sus injurias a un lado y concentrarse nuevamente en lo que estaban.

—Así se hace, Akashicchi.

—Podrá ser muy buenos evadiendo y defendiendo, pero no podrán mantener ese ritmo por mucho y tendrán que ceder –porque Kuroko también podía ponerse serio cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Las predicciones del sexto jugador fantasma de la Generación de los Milagros no estaban erradas, ya que faltaría poco para que alguien pudiera acertarle un buen golpe a aquel chico. Por lo que ahora el objetivo había cambiado y gracias a que se había encargado de servir como escudo humano, ya estaba relativamente agotado, por lo que sería presa fácil.

—Lo siento mucho –se disculpaba el pelirrojo. Al fin habían logrado sacarlo, por lo que restaban únicamente cinco miembros más.

—Descuida, lo hiciste bastante bien –le animaba Takao.

—Deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo del resto –estipulaba seriamente Haruma.

—Gracias a ustedes tres hemos ganado bastante tiempo –Kai miró tanto a Takao, como a ese par que se resistieron tanto a ser sacados-. Si mantenemos este ritmo, estaremos bien.

—Menos charla y más acción –Akashi estaba impaciente por continuar. Al cronómetro solamente le quedaba un minuto y medio.

—Golpear su espalda baja es mucho más fácil que arremeter contra su cabeza –porque Midorima había estado golpeando al gemelo por bastante rato pese a que Akashi le llamó la atención.

—Maldito Midorima –chasqueaba furioso el gemelo agredido-. Me las cobraré todas, ¿entendiste?

—Ahora podré golpearte con mayor ahínco –sonrió, perversamente, como pocas veces en su vida.

—Jamás pensé que se odiaran tanto –susurraba Axelle.

—Haruma teme que Midorima le quite a Amaya. Supongo que piensa que Midorima la pervertirá y la hará cambiar –relataba despreocupadamente Ryuusei mientras evadía las pelotas que iban dirigidas hacia su cara: cortesía de Daiki.

—Pero sí Midorima es incapaz de algo como eso; es demasiado tsundere para siquiera confesar sus sentimientos abiertamente sin implosionar. Si saliera con Akashi, yo me preocuparía –reveló seriamente.

—¡¿Tú también vas a unirte a ellos?! –reclamaba el peli verde.

—Es que eres tímido y te apenas con facilidad. ¡Te estoy defendiendo y echando porras, Shin-chan! –objetó.

—¡Pues no lo hagas!

—¡El tiempo se ha terminado, dejando como resultado a cuatro miembros del equipo Perseus! –aseveró Marko tras detener la continua masacre que estaban efectuando Akashi y agregados.

—Tsk…No pudimos eliminar a ese idiota –aquellas dos miradas celestes se cruzaron durante segundos que parecieron eternos minutos. Estaba claro que la competitividad entre ambos estaba al límite.

—Haruma resultó ser más ágil de lo que pensábamos –meditaba Akashi.

—Era como un gato molesto –gruñía Midorima.

—Mucha suerte a su equipo, y que los mejores ganen –apoyaba el italiano.

—Esto es más que perfecto –sonrió maliciosamente Kai en cuanto contempló quién iba a desempeñar el papel de la cola del dragón. Tenía mucho que retribuirle a ese chico; después de todo, su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de varios moretones, cortesía del peli azul.

—De nada te servirá tu miss direccion en este momento, Kuroko –canturreó Takao.

—Empecemos con la diversión, entonces –Ryuusei también compartía esa misma alegría entrañable y aterradora que Tatsuhisa. Ambos fueron blancos del moreno y llegó el momento de ajustar las cuentas-. Será un objetivo difícil, por lo que debemos concentrarnos en él, ¿entendido? –eso fue más un recordatorio para su hermanito malhumorado.

—No tienes que estármelo repitiendo, imbécil. Haré bien mi trabajo.

—Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, Kuroko, Kagami, Akashi y Daiki…Es como ver una especie de arcoíris.

—…La generazione dell'arcobaleno…-soltó con inocencia Marko.

—¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?! –Kagami, quejándose como era usual en su persona.

—¡Ey idiota, ¿acaso quieres matarme?! –se requería mucha fuerza bruta como para marcar de tal manera el campo de béisbol.

—Lamento haber fallado. La próxima vez acertaré –fueron las palabras de Haruma tras tomar una pelota más entre sus manos, apuntando contra el susodicho.

—Te recuerdo que el que te hizo esos tiros de tres con tu cabeza, fue el friki de lentes de adelante –nunca estaba de más echarle la bolita de la bronca a otro.

—Mientras llegamos a Midorima, enfocaremos todas nuestras fuerzas en ti, Aomine –vaya cosas en las que esos gemelos gustaban en estar de acuerdo; literalmente eran un peligro para todos.

Gracias a los reflejos envidiables de Aomine, junto con su agilidad y aguante físico, evadir cada pelota era cosa relativamente sencilla. Lamentablemente los que se llevaban los golpazos eran personas desafortunadas como Kagami; ya que Akashi se daba el lujo de evadirlas como bien podía, a Kuroko no lo notaban y a Kise misteriosamente también estaba siendo agredido.

—¡¿Pero por qué me están golpeando a mí?! –se quejó después de haber recibido aquellos pelotazos en ambos costados, incluso alguno se había colado contra su hermoso rostro.

—Sé que es difícil para ti golpear a tu novio, pero imagina que la persona que tienes a menos de diez metros de ti en realidad es Kentarou. ¿Te acuerdas? Ese mocoso latoso que siempre te seguía en los pasillos de la escuela...-le sugería seriamente el rubio a la francesa; ésta por su lado estaba pensándoselo seriamente, como si intentara visualizar al chico en cuestión en el lugar de su pareja.

—Tsk...Tan sólo de acordarme de lo que hacía con las pajillas de la leche, me hierve la sangre -musitó apretando fuertemente aquel esférico y decidirse finalmente a lanzarla. Y aunque falló, estaba claro que de tocar al moreno, le dejaría un lindo hematoma.

—¡¿Cuánto odio le tienes a ese pobre desgraciado?! -Daiki casi vio la muerte chiquita ante sus ojos.

—Sigue imaginándotelo, Axelle -alentaba el rubio alegremente-. Saca toda esa frustración y odio hacia su persona aquí y ahora.

—Detecto deseos asesinos hacia tu persona, Aomine-kun -advertía tranquilamente Kuroko.

—Está claro que te aborrece y te quiere muerto -ahí estaba Taiga dándole el tiro de gracia.

—¡Idiotas, más vale que hagan su trabajo como es debido! No tengo intenciones de perder contra él y menos si es por SU CULPA -es que sabía cómo podían ser todos ellos.

—¡Dejen de ignorarme! ¡¿Quién ha sido?! -Kise continuaba buscando al causante de sus mayugaduras.

—Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy de acuerdo con Daiki. Si siguen cayendo en las tretas del enemigo, perderemos -suspiró lánguidamente.

Nuevamente volvieron a concentrarse. Y por extraño que pareciera, todos estaban trabajando en equipo. Al parecer un buen rival les hacía actuar coordinadamente, por lo que ahora era un poco más complicado intentar rozar al moreno.

Sin embargo, pronto algo alteró aquel delicado equilibrio.

—¡Otra vez lo han hecho! ¡¿Pero quién de ustedes ha sido?! -le fue imposible no mirar a esos dos gemelos; amaban fastidiarlo, por lo que no le sorprendería que fueran ellos dos.

—Ryouta, no lo olvides, los sacrificios siempre son necesarios en pos de la victoria. Siempre recordaremos lo que has hecho por nosotros este día –confesaba Akashi con una tenue y alegre sonrisa en labios.

—¿Cómo debería interpretar eso, Akashicchi…? -¿por qué presentía que el terrorismo hacia su persona no sólo se debía a que las parejas de esas chicas que habían ido a coquetearle antes de la competencia diera inicio?

—Lo siento Kise, pero estamos ocupados con un pez gordo ahora. No tenemos tiempo para escuchar tus telenovelas de DramaQueen -el mayor de los gemelos seguía totalmente concentrado intentando golpear a Daiki.

—Quizás sea el karma el que ha venido a golpearte por ser tan estirado y amable con las desconocidas que te topaste de camino acá -mencionaba Haruma casual.

—Al parecer tiene razón -Takao estaba con su excelente visión en todo.

Kise sólo volteó su rostro hacia la izquierda, únicamente para recibir nuevamente aquel majestuoso golpe en todo su esplendor. Provocando que casi se soltara de Midorima.

Era sorprendente tanto el hecho de que esas pelotas de tenis le alcanzaran desde semejante distancia como el que esos dos equipos hubieran decidido agredirlo a él en vez de seguir con la competencia.

—¡¿Pero por qué están golpeándome?! ¡Yo ni los conozco! -Ryouta haciendo gama de su maestría deportiva para salvar su pellejo, el rostro que le daba dinero y su hombría-. ¡Qué alguien lo detenga!

—Podría escribir un libro con los motivos que se pueden tener para golpearte, Kise -sentenciaba socarronamente Aomine.

—Es lo que pasa cuando te la vives en un mundo de poligamia, Kise -porque Shintarou también quería ofertar su opinión.

—¡¿Midorimacchi, tú también?!

—Se siembra lo que se cosecha -hablaba Kuroko.

—¿Pero yo no he hecho nada malo! –lloriqueó inútilmente.

—Daiki, ten cuidado, esa pelota irá directo contra tu cara –advirtió velozmente Akashi, pero para cuando el moreno atendió su llamado esa pelota ya estaba contra su rostro; ahora sabía lo que Kise había experimentado hace rato atrás-. ¡Evade rápidamente! –incluso cuando se encargó de cubrir a Aomine para que no recibiera aquellos dos golpes, resultó imposible que reaccionara con la suficiente velocidad al resto de los embistes, no cuando seguía tenuemente aturdido por aquel golpe.

—Debes enseñarme a hacer algo como eso, Tatushisa –elogiaba jovialmente Ryuusei.

—Es un saque con efecto. Un movimiento empleado dentro del tennis; aunque no es algo que cualquiera pueda lograr y menos sin una raqueta –explicaba Seijuurou-. Aturdiste a Daiki con ese golpe mientras yo cubría los que eran lanzados por esos dos gemelos y Takao. Ayaka y Keigo sólo hicieron un par de fintas que Daiki evadió como pudo, para que…Axelle rematara todo…

—¡¿Tú fuiste?! –tras recomponerse, no le quedó más que señalar a su novia. Eso había sido como una traición.

—No lo olvides, ella pensaba en Kentarou, no en ti, Aomine. Así que al que descalificó, fue a ese horrible chico y no a ti. ¿comprendes?

—Sí, sí, yo jamás te golpearía, Daiki –le sonrió encantadoramente.

—Tiene sentido –meditaba cierto moreno.

—Está claro que están jugando con tu mente. ¡Están torciendo todo, idiota! –le espetaba Taiga.

—¡Si la razón por la que me están golpeando es por coquetearle a esas chicas, Ryuucchi tiene más culpa que yo! –hora de echarle tierra a otros-. ¡¿Y qué hay de Tatsucchi, él también fue asediado por mujeres de camino acá?! –porque incluso en su odio hacia su persona medio lo respetaba.

—Ciertamente –confesaba Haruma.

—Pero existe una diferencia entre tú y estos dos –estipulaba Daishi-. Que ellos asustan a esos chicos con sólo mirarles, y tú…bueno, tú eres Kise Ryouta –le sonrió burlonamente.

—Algunas personas poseen un aura de respeto, Kise-kun –informaba Tetsuya.

—¿Están insinuando que yo…? –ahora resulta que todos estaban unidos para refutar al pobre modelo.

—Es curioso que aun cuando se distraen con el parloteo de Ryouta, continúen atacando –mencionaba Akashi, quien ahora estaba encargándose de evadir cada pelota que le era lanzada; gracias a su habilidad le resultaba una tarea relativamente sencilla, pero no debía confiarse, no cuando aquel rubio le daba sorpresitas inesperadas.

—¡Resta un minuto y medio! –advertía Turletti a todos.

—Es curioso que en ese juego, la única regla que valga es no soltar la cintura de tu compañero, ya que es descalificación automática –relataba Kai tras lanzar aquella pelota, intentando buscar el mismo resultado que con Daiki; lamentablemente no fue el caso.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

Esos chicos se quedaron completamente callados en cuanto su mirada se puso en aquellas pelotas que rebotaban una y otra vez sobre el suelo hasta quedar completamente estáticas. A alguien le habían sorprendido con aquel saque con efecto.

—¡¿Por qué no lo evitaste, Kagamicchi?!

—¿O lo recibiste? –Tetsuya siempre tan amable con su amigo.

—¡Están locos! Vi lo que eso le hizo al idiota de Aomine. ¡Ni loco iba a recibirlo felizmente en la cara! –sus reflejos le habían traicionado, orillándole a valerse de una de sus manos para encargarse de aquel par de pelotas que arremetieron contra su persona. Dando como resultado que se soltara automáticamente de Tetsuya, llevando a que Akashi y él quedaran fuera de la fila.

—Umm…¿Qué ha pasado? –era increíble que Murasakibara apenas se enterara de la situación. Aunque no sorprendía, al ser el único con las manos libres solamente se enfocaba en comer su bolsa de bombones cubiertos de chocolate y mantenerse totalmente fijo en el punto en el que había sido puesto. Por todo ese rato había sido el poste humano que se tambaleaba ligeramente ante los jalones que todos hacían.

—Me sorprende lo tranquilo y despistado que eres, Murasakibaracchi –el modelo simplemente miró al chico con resignación y suspiró.

—¡El tiempo se ha acabado! Y temo decir que esto es…¡un empate! –y esa noticia fue peor que el hecho de que hubieran perdido contra ese equipo, contra ese chico.

—Tsk…Un empate, ¿eh? Sin duda no estaba esperándomelo. Supongo que te he subestimado, Kai –pronuncio clara y seriamente Akashi, mirando con ojos de pocos amigos al rubio.

—Usar a Kise para que perdiéramos el tiempo burlándonos de su desgracia, fue un plan arriesgado pero efectivo –felicitó con una sonrisilla socarrona.

—Lo tuyo tampoco estuvo mal hecho. Me sorprendiste con ese saque y la artimaña del final. Tienes agallas y una buena visión. Así que no me aburras –todos allí no sabían si temer o alegrarse de que ahora esos dos manipuladores estuvieran más motivados para ganar en el siguiente evento.

Tras el término de la primera actividad del rally por equipo, ninguno de ellos demoró en dirigirse hacia el siguiente punto de su itinerario. Así que pronto se encontraron cruzando el umbral hacia el gimnasio que empleaban los titulares del equipo de basquetbol para practicar diariamente. Y aunque todo se encontraba fastuosamente decorado con el título en grande del concurso a realizar, por alguna razón nadie se fiaba de ello.

Frente a todos los equipos se postraba una larga mesa cuyas sillas estaban marcadas con el indicativo de cada equipo, dejando más que claro que cada puesto sería empleado por uno de los miembros de los grupos participantes. Al mismo tiempo, detrás de cada lugar se encontraban los que parecían ser los chefs destinados para esa tarde.

—No sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto –Kagami no se iba a dejar llevar por lo bien decorado que se encontraba aquel gimnasio.

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser, Kagamicchi? Después de todo, el evento que toca en estos momentos es el Camino del Gourmet.

—Está claro que tendremos que adivinar qué es lo que nos están sirviendo, o en todo caso, los ingredientes que conforman el platillo –mencionaba Akashi para todos.

—Les damos la bienvenida al segundo evento del rally por equipos. Y como seguramente lo habrán deducido por el título del mismo, esta actividad consistirá en adivinar el mayor número de ingredientes del platillo que tengan que probar; claro, si adivinan de qué comida se trata, el puntaje será mucho mejor. Así que elijan el orden de los miembros de sus equipos. Tienen cinco minutos para decidirlo y tomar su lugar pertinente –anunciaba Marko para todos gracias al micrófono que llevaba consigo.

—Iré yo primero, ¿les parece? –proponía Kai a su equipo.

—Así que tentarás el terreno, ¿verdad? –Keigo se cruzó de brazos, observando que el resto de los equipos continuaban eligiendo el orden para participar-. Entonces pido ser el segundo.

—Yo me quedó con el tercer puesto –se animó a decir Ryuusei.

—Me quedó con el cuarto puesto –Takao tampoco quería tardar en participar. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que le tocaría probar.

—Seré la quinta.

—Me encargaré de ser último, chicos –Ayaka por su lado optó por cerrar el evento.

—¿No crees que estás muy serio y tenso con este evento, Tatsuhisa? –preguntaba con cierto interés el gemelo menor a su actual capitán.

—Es que teniendo a Marko de enemigo, no me puedo fiar ni un solo momento. Estoy seguro de que este concurso no es tan inocente como parece…-estableció seriamente.

—Ciertamente…Si bien el primer evento ocurrió con normalidad, no significa que éste será igual…-la francesa le apoyaba.

—¡Ya que todos los equipos han designado a su primer competidor, procederemos a traerles su espectacular comida! Claro, es necesario que estén vendados antes de que puedan probar lo que tienen frente a ustedes. Y no se angustien, nuestros compañeros se encargarán de darle un bocado de su platillo.

—No pensé que fueras a ser el primero en participar –agregaba Kagami, quien para su desgracia yacía sentado al lado del rubio.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti –señaló con burla. Ya había terminado de vendarse, lo mismo el pelirrojo-. Buena suerte y que nos toquen platillos humanamente comestibles.

—Recuerden que existe un límite de 5 minutos para cada platillo. En ese tiempo deben de adivinar la mayor cantidad de ingredientes o en su defecto, decir qué es lo que están comiendo. ¡Así que comiencen! –a cierto italiano se le daba muy bien el ser un anunciador.

Pronto cada platillo fue destapado, golpeando a los participantes con un oleaje de diversos y numerosos olores. Guiarse por el olfato iba a ser un error garrafal.

—…Camarón, langosta, mejillones, calamares….arroz…-enumeraba Kai mientras continuaba degustando de la cucharada que le habían ofrecido-. Tal vez esté errado, pero…se trata de paella de mariscos.

—Carne de vaca, pollo, tofú, papas…Mmm….¿Acaso se trata de curry? –Taiga sencillamente no se podía quedar atrás con su veredicto.

—Por lo visto tenemos a dos aventajados. Así que preguntaré, ¿están seguros de su respuesta? Una vez que los jueces la anoten no podrá ser cambiada.

—Claramente –soltaron ambos en perfecta armonía.

—Siendo el caso, el equipo Orion ha obtenido 8 puntos sobre diez, mientras que el Perseus se ha llevado los 10 –deliberó el castaño, obteniendo la sonrisa de satisfacción del rubio y una mirada de odio por parte de Kagami.

—¡¿Pero cómo es que él ha obtenido mejor puntaje que yo?!

—Bueno, es que lo que comiste sí es curry, pero no cualquiera. Se trata de curry Massaman, una exótica creación tailandesa. Por eso –soltó cínicamente.

—Su argumento es incuestionable, Kagami-chan.

—Maldito –simplemente se limitó a gruñirle a ese bribón que le había ganado en su terreno.

—Ganaremos ésta –sentenció el chico antes de volver con su equipo. Al poco rato el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo.

—Tsk…Lo lamento, ese idiota me venició por poco –mientras él tenía la cola entre las patas, en el equipo adyacente todos felicitaban a su capitán por la ventaja obtenida.

—Descuida, obtendremos la delantera en el que sigue –Akashi estaba seguro de sus conocimientos sobre especias y platillos, por lo que el reto presente lo ganaría sí o sí.

—Tú puedes, Aka-chin –Murasakibara, echándole porras a su tan particular manera, o sea, ondeando un pequeño banderín en su mano derecha.

—Esto va a ser pan comido para Akashicchi –Kise tampoco deseaba que Kai les tuviera ventaja, así que ponía toda su fe en su actual capitán.

La segunda ronda dio inicio, por lo que no sorprendía ver a cada participante vendado, aguardando a que se les proporcionara su bocado correspondiente. Y al mismo tiempo, el público permanecía en completo silencio; por alguna razón no lograban descifrar del todo qué platillos eran los que habían sido servidos.

—¡¿Pero qué…es eso?! –a Kise le faltó prácticamente nada para gritar del espanto.

—¡¿S-Se…está moviendo?! –exclamaba Taiga con temor.

—No seas idiota, está claro que estás imaginando cosas…-Midorima estaba sudando frío. Era imposible que se tratara de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo-. Algo debe estar mal con mis lentes –era el momento oportuno para limpiarlos.

—…Debo decir que nunca antes había experimentado este sabor…-para Akashi no sólo la consistencia era extraña. El sabor no le recordaba a nada y estaba seguro de que ese platillo estaba más fresco que el pescado recién capturado-….Es viscoso…

—Cebolla, hierbas aromáticas, especias…La carne no me es familiar…-Ayaka tampoco estaba pasándola bien. Por alguna razón el sabor no terminaba de convencerle.

—Por lo visto unos cuantos competidores han decidido que es buen momento para dirigirse al baño más cercano –Turletti no exageraba, seis de los doce participantes no sólo se habían desvendado y puesto de pie, sino que intentaban omitir sus deseos de vomitar allí-. Y por lo visto Akashi tampoco ha sido capaz de soportar –el pelirrojo también salió a toda prisa. Ese platillo había sido demasiado para él.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios le has dado de comer que lo has hecho salir corriendo, idiota?! –le gritaba Kagami.

—Son sólo gusanos de maguey, ni que fuera la gran cosa –informó, mirándolos burlonamente-. ¿Acaso creyeron que todos los platillos iban a ser tan deliciosos como los primeros 12?

—Sabía que esto era una trampa, sabía que tramaba algo…-mascullaba el pelirrojo mirando al aludido tan fresco que aterraba. Era maldad pura transformada en horrendos y exóticos platillos.

—De modo que…todo dependerá de nuestra suerte…-Kise tragó saliva pesadamente. Él sabía que no tenía buena suerte y que seguramente sufriría algo parecido a Seijuurou.

—Debes…estar bromeando…-Aomine empezaba a sentir un poco de miedo; y quizás algo de asco.

—Esto es mucho más peligroso de lo que me imaginaba…-advertía Kuroko con un semblante de seriedad. No deseaba ser el desafortunado al que le tocara algo igual o peor que a Akashi.

Era como si fuera cosa del destino. Quizás era la señal para que ambos pudieran enfrentarte el uno contra el otro; había llegado posiblemente la oportunidad para demostrar quién de los dos era mejor.

—Midorima, no esperaba que nos tocaría competir –mencionó sonriente el gemelo mayor. Esa sonrisa cínica irritaba al peli verde por ridículo que pareciera.

—Te derrotaré –ajustó sus lentes por última vez; ahora sus ojos estaban cubiertos por aquel vendaje.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a dejarte las cosas tan fácilmente. Por lo que prepárate.

—Uff…Creía que no íbamos a llegar a tiempo –el familiar tono de voz de Satsuki atrajo la atención de Aomine y los demás. Por lo visto querían apreciar todo el espectáculo desde primera vista; aunque no eran las únicas, después de todo, había bastante público alrededor.

—Así que es el turno de Ryuusei –estipulaba Amaya con la atención puesta en su hermano mayor y su fiero competidor-. Escuchamos que los platillos son bastante exóticos.

—Exóticos es decir poco…Diríamos que son más algo como que…asquerosos…-Ryouta seguía rezando por no comer algo desagradable. En verdad que estaba pidiendo un milagro.

—Y pensar que tú eres el siguiente en participar, Kise-kun.

—¡Kurokocchi, ya ni me lo recuerdes! –gimió con enorme pesar.

—Pues parece ser que esos dos también les ha tocado probar alguna "excentricidad" –mencionaba burlonamente Riko con su atención puesta en los platillos-. Ni siquiera puede reconocer qué son.

—…Es bastante crujiente, aunque su sabor no me es en lo más mínimo familiar…-comentaba Shintarou tras haber masticado su primer bocado.

—…Pescado, picante…También hay unos cuantos fideos –Ryuusei por su lado con su primera degustación había logrado captar la esencia principal del platillo-. Carne, cebolla…¿Piña y menta? Esta cosa en verdad es un mundo de cosas…-admitía que no sabía tan mal, pero temía descubrir qué era lo que estaba comiendo.

—El tiempo está corriendo y la gran mayoría ya han ofertado una lista de ingredientes, a excepción tuyo, Midorima –Marko sólo contemplaba el momento de introspección que el peli verde estaba realizando, intentando dar con el susodicho ingrediente principal.

—O-Oigan…eso que Midorin está comiendo…-Momoi tenía la cara azul del asco. ¿Cómo podían servir algo como eso en un plato?

—Empiezo a retractarme de participar en este evento…-Kise quería estar en su lugar seguro y alejarse de la comida diabólica de esos chicos.

—Si haces algo como eso, ellos habrán ganado. Míralos, están disfrutando la tortura de Midorima –ante el comentario del moreno todos depositaron su atención en el equipo de Kai. Pese a que se apreciaba cierto disgusto por lo platillos hasta el momento vistos, ninguno tenía la intención de retirarse y a la vez, esperaban escuchar la conclusión del de gafas.

—¡Eso es porque hasta ahora a ninguno le ha tocado nada desagradable! –chilló el rubio.

—A Ayaka le tocó comer algo llamado Hagáis, Kise. Es un platillo tradicional que se prepara con el corazón, pulmones e hígado de oveja, condimentados con cebolla, harina de avena, hierbas y especias; todo esto embutido dentro de una bolsa hecha del estómago de la oveja –les informaba el italiano con lujo de detalle. Daiki y compañía no hicieron más que aguantarse las ganas de irse a vomitar.

Y aunque ninguno de los dos competidores logró adivinar el nombre del platillo en cuestión, por lo menos uno llevó la batuta al determinar los ingredientes que le conformaban, dejando a cierto friki de los ítem en muy malos términos. Mismos que se complicaron cuando descubrió lo que había estado comiendo tan alegremente.

—Los insectos son ricos en proteínas y en varios países son consumidos de manera cotidiana. Dicen que tienen muy buen sabor. Y creo que tú avalas algo como eso –para Ryuusei nunca era suficiente burlarse de las desgracias del pobre hombre. Claro, como él había comido algo decente.

—Con su permiso, me retiro momentáneamente…-otro hombre caído, otro hombre que iba a hacerle compañía a cierto capitán. Después de todo, más de uno había salido corriendo tras descubrir lo que estaba comiéndose.

—Nada como un tentempié de saltamontes –cierto gemelo había regresado con su equipo con una sonrisa burlona e intentando contenerse de echarse a reír.

—¡Markocchi, eso no es justo! Los estás consintiendo –se quejaba Kise. Aunque en cierto modo las cosas parecían así.

—¡Que no me llames así, idiota! Y sobre lo otro, no es del todo cierto. Como dije, la suerte es fundamental aquí…-mencionó tranquilamente-. Deberían preocuparse más por el puntaje que llevan, ya que no sólo el equipo de Kai es quien les lleva ventaja en esta etapa.

—Marko-kun tiene mucha razón. Hasta el momento sólo llevamos 8 puntos y ya han participado casi la mitad de nuestro equipo, mientras que ellos llevan 23 puntos hasta el momento.

—Tsk…Murasakibara, será mejor que adivines todo, ¿entendido? –nada como ejercer presión al grandote-. No querrás que el idiota de Kai se coma todos tus dulces, ¿cierto?

—Dejámelo a mí, Mine-chin –alguien estaba más que fijado en obtener la victoria, aunque claro, por motivos bastante ajenos a los que debería.

—Dai-chan, no deberías decirle ese tipo de cosas a Mukkun –le regañaba su querida amiga.

—La motivación es esencial, Momoi –Riko, aprobando los métodos de manipulación de Aomine desde que dio inicio el rally por equipos.

—Tengo curiosidad…y pavor de saber qué es lo que comerán ahora…-Kiyoe sentía pena por todos los que eran víctimas de esa competencia.

—Sería buena idea ir por algo de comer para que el mal sabor de boca se les vaya –una sugerencia bastante acertada por parte de Amaya.

La siguiente ronda se llevó sin percance alguno. Ni una víctima de aquel catastrófico concurso de platillos; y eso simplemente alertó a los siguientes participantes; después de todo, era posible que ahora la suerte no les sonriera y tuvieran que comer algo en verdad asqueroso.

—Vaya coincidencias de la vida, Daiki –por lo visto tendría que derrotar a su querido novio.

—Lo siento, pero voy a ganar este asalto –estableció firmemente, con esa típica sonrisa suya de superioridad-.

—Me agrada llevarles ventaja, así que no lo creo –se burló ella.

—Al parecer nuestros cocineros se han esmerado para esta ronda. Todo luce impecablemente bien –bromeaba el italiano; los comensales solamente tragaron saliva pesadamente, intentando pensar en cosas mucho más agradables.

—E-Este….olor…-la francesa presentía lo que tenía servido frente a ella.

—Ungh…Realmente apesta…-Daiki no sabía si era lo que debía probar o lo que le había tocado a Axelle. Rogaba porque fuera la segunda opción.

—¡Buon appetito! –exclamó el castaño antes de que todos tuvieran que comer un poco de su platillo sorpresa. Hubieron muchas reacciones, entre ellas las usuales de salir corriendo hacia el baño.

—Ungh…E-Este sabor…el olor…N-No…-la francesa estuvo a nada de ponerse de pie e ir a devolver lo que con todo el esfuerzo y dolor de su alma se había logrado comer. El orgullo le pesaba más que cualquier otra cosa-….Casu Marzu…Esto es Cazu Marzu…-y tras esperar a que avalaran su respuesta se fue corriendo a toda prisa, importándole un comino el resultado final.

—…Esto en definitiva es pollo…-sentenciaba el moreno tranquilamente. Por ahora se concentraría en su platillo.

—Lamentablemente en esta etapa, solo dos participantes aportaron su veredicto, por lo que el puntaje quedó de esta manera. Perseus se llevó los 10 puntos, mientras que Orion 8.

—Ey, idiota…¿qué se supone que es esto? –porque cierto moreno ya se había desvendado y miraba aquel platillo con sospecha, porque lucía aparentemente decente.

—Vísceras de pollo crujiente, mismas que incluyen cuello, corazón, mollejas y partes de la espalda. Si hubieras dicho el tipo de salsa en que están embebidas, hubieras obtenido los diez puntos –dijo con una sonrisilla en labios. Lo siguiente que hizo Aomine fue hacerle compañía a Midorima y Akashi, que todavía no regresaban.

—Por pura curiosidad…¿qué es el Cazu Marzu? –preguntaba Kiyoe en nombre de todos.

—Es un queso hecho con leche de oveja, el cual es fermentado por 3 meses gracias a la acción digestiva de larvas de la mosca del queso –costaba trabajo creer que podía contarles algo como eso con esa inocencia y el interés de un chico curioso.

—O sea que…

—Está…podrido…-finalizó el pelirrojo la oración del rubio.

—Bueno, Cazu Marzu significa "queso podrido" en un dialecto del sardo. Así que sí –nuevamente, todos desearon irse de allí con dirección al hospital más próximo.

—¡No, yo no quiero participar, me niego rotundamente! –porque cierto rubio quería dimitir de aquel evento mientras que Shintarou y Daiki tenían planes completamente diferentes. Nada como el dulce sabor de la venganza; si ellos habían sufrido, él también debía de hacerlo.

—No olvides que tenemos que conseguir esos diez puntos, Kise –soltaba el moreno al tiempo que arrastraba al rubio del cuello de su camisa.

—Y como somos un verdadero equipo, no podemos simplemente claudicar ante cosas tan pequeñas como platillos con insectos…

—O vísceras de animales…

—¡Akashicchi, ayuda! –rogaba el pobre modelo. Estaba bastante asustado.

—Todo será en el nombre de la victoria, Ryouta –esas fueron las nobles palabras de ánimo para el próximo sacrificio humano.

—Menos mal que no participamos con ninguno de ellos –y que bien habían hecho las chicas por no formar parte de aquella competencia.

Y aunque estaba claro que el deseo colectivo era que el modelo pasara por la amargura y el desazón de probar algo que únicamente se comerían bajo sentencia de muerte, pareciera como si la vida se burlara de todos sus deseos. Ante la incredulidad de los participantes, Ryouta habría de ser el único al que le tocaría algo humanamente comestible y aceptable. El resto no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo a toda marcha.

—Esto es realmente bueno, ¿cómo dices que se llama, Markocchi?

—Sopa de chalet. Está hecho con potaje de batatas, habas, nabos y macarrones. Es un platillo típico suizo.

—¿Por qué demonios a él le ha tocado algo bueno de comer? –reclamaron aquellos tres, víctimas de comidas verdaderamente desagradables.

—Solamente tuvieron mala suerte –sentenció vilmente.

—Perdón que interrumpa, pero…quisiera un poco más de esto –Kise, el único competidor que tenía el descaro suficiente para comerse todo y pedir una porción extra.

—¿Por qué demonios lo metimos al equipo, eh? –chasqueó con molestia Daiki.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde para buscar un reemplazo –mencionó casual, Akashi.

—Solamente necesitamos conseguir a alguien que se le parezca un poco –meditaba Shintarou.

—Conseguir el tinte no será problema, déjenmelo a mí –decía tranquilamente Kuroko.

—¡Los estoy escuchando! –se quejaba el rubio. Al parecer todos estaban dispuestos a cambiar a Kise por un desconocido.

—Debe ser triste que no te quieran ni tus ex compañeros de equipo, Kise –ridiculizaba Ryuusei con enorme descaro.

—Igualmente sólo obtuvo ocho puntos –sentenciaba Haruma tranquilamente.

—Al menos tiene a esa novia suya para que lo consuele –y aunque las intenciones de Takao habían sido relativamente buenas, el rubio no las tomó de esa manera. No cuando sabía que "su novia" era un tío travestido.

—¿Y ahora por qué demonios está llorando? –Kagami solamente suspiró pesadamente. Pensar que todavía debía soportar a todos esos locos.

—Pensé que no sobreviviría a eso…

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Axelle –la pobre chica había vuelto al fin, todavía con un semblante pálido.

—¿No quieres una? –ofreció amablemente Ryuusei, clavando sus celestes ojos en la chica.

—¿Crepas?¿Acaso fuiste a comprarle una a tu hermano por lo mal que la pasó? –porque el pobre gemelo tenía el mismo rostro de espanto que ella.

—Mmm…Algo por el estilo –y antes de que el otro pudiera objetar algo, éste simplemente le atipujó aquel panqueque en la boca para que no hablara, faltándole poco para ahogarlo-. Y ya que traje uno de más, podrías comerlo para que te quites el mal sabor de boca.

—¿En serio? –él pelinegro se limitó a asentir y sonreírle. Lo siguiente que sabía era que esas crepes estaban exquisitos-. Amo los de crema batida y fresas. Gracias Ryuusei.

—No hay nada que agradecer, somos compañeros de equipo y debemos respaldarnos los unos a los otros –declaró como si el espíritu del trabajo en equipo estuviera dentro de él-. Además, es imperdonable que una chica haya tenido que probar algo tan horrendo como ese queso podrido –ahora era el italiano quien sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

—¿No deberías decirle algo? Como golpearlo, por ejemplo –le comentaba Haruma al oji azul.

—¿Por qué? –interrogó con interés.

—Por Ryuusei. Anda fastidiando a tu novia. Te doy permiso de que lo golpes o que lo tires de algún barranco cercano –hablando de amor fraternal.

—Ella no es mi novia, es mi ex pareja –aclaró. Ambos se miraron durante unos cuantos segundos y después miraron hacia otra dirección.

—Uh, ya veo…

—Su novio es el de allá, ese que quiere matar a tu hermano por estar coqueteándole cínicamente a Axelle –señaló vilmente a Daiki.

—Olvida que lo mencioné.

—Mm, claro. No hay problema.

—¿Por qué demonios me están mirando como si me tuvieran lástima, eh? –porque esos dos descarados lo observaban como si fuera un cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

—Kurokocchi se ha desmayado…-susurraba el rubio completamente estupefacto ante lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento.

—Por lo visto ese platillo fue más de lo que podía soportar –suspiró Akashi, con la frustración de haber perdido contra el equipo de Kai.

—Y las puntuaciones quedaron de esta manera, para Andromeda 28, Aquila con 12, Centaurus con 5, Cepheus con 18, Corvus con 10, Draco con 34, Hidra con 15, Lepus con 40, Orión con 36, 46 para Perseus, y Sagitta y Serpens con cero puntos –mencionó para cada equipo-. Sólo deben sumarlo con sus puntajes en el evento anterior para más o menos saber qué tan cerca o lejos están del primer puesto.

—Gracias a que obtuvimos el empate en el primer juego, apenas fuimos capaces de alcanzar los 56 puntos –relataba Seijuurou bastante serio-. Por otra parte, ellos tienen 66. No podemos permitirnos que nos aventajen en el siguiente.

—¡El siguiente evento tendrá un valor de 100 puntos, así que cualquier equipo puede recuperarse! –anunciaba el italiano; todos los competidores por su parte estaban más que ansiosos de que el siguiente evento diera lugar.


	73. Capítulo 73

¡Muy buenas tardes a todas! :D Lamento no haber aparecido el domingo, pero estuve ocupada; de hecho desde el sábado ya que fue mi cumpleaños y mis buenos amigos consideraron que era adecuado sacarme y no dejarme estar cerca de mi amada laptop xD Pero haciendo eso a un lado, acá les traigo su actualización, de la cual no se quejarán ya que es bastante largo, por lo que se entretendrán con las desgracias que les pasa a toda la Kiseki no Sedai Muajaja. Sin más que mencionar, ¡espero lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 73**

**El conocimiento es poder**

Habían pasado menos de un cuarto de hora de que había concluido aquel experimento de platillos desagradables, y ahora tocaba un poco más de calma en sus vidas. Ya que el siguiente evento lo único que requería era que hicieran uso de su buena memoria y contaran con el apoyo incondicional de sus compañeros. Después de todo, la victoria estaba en el número de respuestas correctas de acuerdo a cada uno de los tópicos que participaban dentro de la trivia. Razón por la que unos cuantos salones habían sido adaptados para llevar a cabo el tercer concurso.

Y para que las cosas no fueran aburridas del todo, nada como hacer que los equipos compitieran los unos contra los otros. Aunque lastimosamente en esta ocasión no tendrían a sus enemigos declarados. Pero no por ello deberían confiarse.

—Ya nos tocará enfrentarlos posteriormente. Por ahora, aseguremos esos 100 puntos –declaraba Akashi sentado cómodamente.

Las mesas se encontraban frente a frente, dejando exclusivamente un pasillo para que la persona encargada de hacer las preguntas pudiera moverse libremente. Al mismo tiempo se apreciaban lo que parecían ser unos botones rojos y de buen tamaño, y aquel pizarrón dividido perfectamente para indicar las temáticas a evaluar.

—Me sorprende que tú vayas a ser el juez aquí, Leo –Kagami miró al danés con cierta confusión. Desde hace rato que sabía que él estaba en el festival pero ni luces de su persona.

—Estuve todo el día de ayer haciendo las preguntas para este evento, por lo que no tuve tiempo de verlos. Y estuve ocupado con otros asuntos referentes al festival –suspiró, dirigiéndose hacia la pizarra-. Esta trivia tendrá como tópicos principales: Historia Japonesa, Lengua Extranjera, Literatura Universal, Cultura General y Ciencias Naturales. Cada apartado contará con un total de diez preguntas, por lo que si aciertan todas podrán hacerse de los 20 puntos que corresponden por tópico.

—No podía esperar algo diferente de un ñoño como tú –se burlaba Taiga.

—Pero eso no es todo. Deberán elegir a uno de sus compañeros para que responda por cada una de sus respuestas incorrectas –dijo con tono tranquilo y una suave sonrisa en sus labios-. El premio al ganador son los puntos, pero el castigo por la ignorancia también debe ser pagado igualmente.

—Es como una medida correctiva para mejorar las faltas académicas que percibamos en este evento, ¿no es así? –Seijuurou estaba complacido con esa resolución-. No suena una mala idea; al menos hace todo mucho más emocionante.

—Justamente. Así que tienen cinco minutos para decidir quién será su chivo expiatorio –comentó cándidamente antes de tomar asiento en el puesto del profesor.

—¿De qué clase de castigo estamos hablando, eh Leo? –curioseaba el pelirrojo.

—Los elegidos se pararán en las esquinas adyacentes a la puerta del salón mientras se desprenden de su calzado y levantan sus pantalones hasta las rodillas. Por cada respuesta incorrecta pondré una de estas lindas criaturas sobre su piel –no sabían qué les producía más pavor, esa deslumbrante sonrisa que decoraba el rostro del moreno, el que se le escuchara tan serio en ese castigo o que en su mano derecha descansara lo que parecía ser un frasco lleno de lo que indudablemente eran sanguijuelas.

—¡¿S-San…Sanguijuelas?! –el pelirrojo se puso de pie; noción que fue apoyada por Kise y Midorima.

—No morirán por un poco de sangre que esos pequeños animales les succionen –Akashi intentaba regresarle a todos su concentración. No quería que se espantaran por tan poco.

—Además, su saliva contiene un número de compuestos que asisten su alimentación, por lo que no sentirán dolor cuando estén engullendo su sangre. Y descuiden, cuando están llenas se despegan solas –esas palabras no consolaron a ninguno de los participantes; los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y todos estaban temerosos de ser el pobre diablo que soportaría ser comida de aquel anélido-. Aunque también pueden optar por soportar el castigo B –mencionó, captando la atención del todo.

—¿Incluye ser alimento de un hematófago? –por lo visto aquel chico de gafas del equipo contrario tenía cierto conocimiento al respecto.

—No incluye ni ser alimento de ningún tipo de anélido, parásito ni asociados. Solamente consiste en colocarse ciertos aditamentos; considéralo como ir adquiriendo piezas para disfrazarte en halloween.

—¡Tomaremos eso, queremos el castigo B! –exclamaron ambos equipos en completa armonía.

—Si es de ese modo, entonces procedan a elegir a sus compañeros por favor –pidió con amabilidad.

—¿Cómo decidiremos esto, Akashicchi?

—Muy simple. Considerando las asignaturas veremos quién aportará más puntos a la competencia. Por ende, he decidido que Shintarou participará en Ciencias Naturales, la química y biología son su fuerte. Atsushi será su apoyo, ya que es bueno en física. Como hay historia japonesa de por medio, Daiki será el indicado para defender ese puesto. Sé que Tetsuya se apañará para Literatura Universal, ya que gusta de leer. Me encargaré de Cultura General, sin embargo…no sé a quién dejaré para lengua Extranjera –sus ojos se posaron en los dos que restaban: Kagami y Kise.

—¿Se supone que tú habías estado viviendo en América, no? –comentaba casual Daiki.

—Siendo así, su experiencia podría sernos de gran ayuda en esta competencia –premisa nada errada de Midorima, aunque había algo que estaba fuera de su conocimiento.

—Lo sería si él no fuera un asco para inglés –todos miraron al inocente Kuroko. Kagami quería arrancarle la cabeza allí y ahora.

—¡Maldito Kuroko!

—¿De verdad se puede ser malo en un idioma extranjero cuando se está viviendo en el país que lo habla? –quizás Shintarou le estaba demasiado crédito al pelirrojo.

—Es posible que en lo único que sea bueno sea el basquetbol y la cocina –Tetsu simplemente no podía dejar de estar de parlanchín.

—Entonces está decidido. Taiga tú serás nuestro chivo expiatorio. Descuida, no perderemos ninguna pregunta, así que siéntete seguro.

—No me inspira confianza que un maniático como tú me diga algo como eso –criticó. Y quizás hacía bien en temer.

—Daremos inicio con Cultura General. Así que en cuanto termine de leer la primera pregunta podrán presionar el interruptor; y en cuanto les dé la palabra responderán. Si fallan, el otro equipo tendrá oportunidad de responder y llevarse los puntos.

—Entendido –soltaron los dos capitanes. Ninguno de los dos despejaba su mirada del otro, incluso ambos tenían su mano derecha muy cerca del susodicho interruptor.

—¿Cuándo surgió la ópera?

—¿Ah?¿Eso es cultura general?¿Cómo se supone que sepamos algo como eso? –porque incluso desde su confinamiento, Taiga se quejaba.

—Adelante, Akashi-kun –cedió la palabra. Los buenos reflejos del pelirrojo surtieron efecto.

—A comienzos del siglo XVII, en Italia. Siendo uno de los géneros más atractivos del espectáculo escénico.

—Correcto. La siguiente pregunta…¿Cuándo se formó la ETA?

—¿Eso es cultura general? –Kise estaba que flipaba y creo que todos allí estaban así, menos los capitanes. Esos parecían saber bien de lo que el peliblanco hablaba.

—Sin duda, esto está únicamente al nivel de Akashi –estipulaba Midorima, viendo lo concentrado y feliz que estaba Seijuurou mientras le robaba el turno al otro capitán.

—Akashi-kun.

—Nació en 1959. Y sus siglas no son más que la expresión vascuence Euskadi Ta Askatasuna, que significa Tierra Vasca y Libertad –por si alguien no sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando Leo.

—¿Qué clase de vida…han tenido estos dos? –y con eso Aomine se refería tanto al que se sabía las respuestas como al que hizo esos cuestionarios.

—¿Quién inventó el esperanto?

—Para empezar, ¿qué es el esperanto? –parpadeaba con enorme confusión Ryouta.

—Quizás se refiera a una especie de dulce exótico –mencionaba Atsushi, tratando de imaginarse la textura y sabor de aquella golosina.

—Akashi-kun, puedo notar que estás bastante motivado –felicitaba Leo; el otro por su lado simplemente se cruzó de brazos y sonrió confiado.

—El esperanto fue creado por un médico polaco, llamado Ludwing Zanenhof en 1887. Y para quien no lo sepa, el esperanto es una lengua auxiliar, cuyo vocabulario se extrajo de numerosos idiomas, aunque adaptado a las reglas del propio idioma.

—No podía esperar menos de quien fue capitán de la Generación de los Milagros –halagó el moreno con cierto regocijo.

Era de esperarse que Seijuurou se adueñara de las diez preguntas sin cometer ni el más mínimo error; alguien como él simplemente no podía permitirse fallar ni una ocasión. Y gracias a ello, la presión que experimentaba el siguiente en participar era enorme. Pero al menos la gran autoconfianza de Kise era lo suficientemente grande como para que todo ese estrés se fuera.

Las primeros siete preguntas fueron pan comido. Traducir textos al idioma inglés, así como algunas reglas de gramática fueron de lo más sencillo para él. No obstante, cuando se llegó a la octava, la suerte no estaba más de su lado.

—¿Qué son las partículas modales en la lengua alemana?

—Son palabras que afectan el tono de la oración en vez de hacerlo específicamente al sentido. Algunos ejemplos típicos de estas palabras son doch, mal, halt, eben, nun, schon, eh o ja. Algunas de estas palabras también tienen un significado básico y específico, pero en su uso modal este significado no se expresa directamente.

—Excelente, Sawano-kun –felicitaba el danés.

—Grr…No es justo…-y el hecho de que ese chico le mirara con burla, sonriéndole con enorme descaro, lo irritaba aún más.

—Además de inglés, hablo alemán –se jactó el chico. A Kise le hervía la sangre.

—¿No se supone que serían preguntas sobre inglés? –objetaba el modelo.

—El inglés no es la única lengua extranjera para nosotros, Kise-kun. Por lo que puede englobar a prácticamente cualquier otra lengua hablada fuera de Japón. Pero para no complicar demasiado, me limité a los diez idiomas que más se hablan en el planeta, según el número de personas parlantes. El alemán está en el puesto diez.

—Bueno Ryouta, no puedes objetar al respecto. Lo que dice es cierto –apoyaba Akashi firmemente.

—Aunque eso no es lo importante aquí, Kise –Aomine señalaba a Kagami, quien se movía de allá para acá intentando que el danés no lograra su cometido con ese pintalabios en manos.

—Supongo que ahora es cuando esos dos se arrepienten de haber elegido el castigo B…-murmuraba Midorima.

—Yo estaba seguro de que él era el más calmado, centrado y buena gente de esos tres…pero veo que me he equivocado…-sentenciaba vilmente Daiki.

—Sólo hay que ver cómo está quedando el otro pobre chico…para darnos cuenta de que hemos juzgado mal a ese hombre…-Kise estaba feliz de haber sido salvado de aquel enorme ridículo, ya suficiente tenía con Hana-chan en su historial.

¿Qué había de malo en que un chico usara una falda rosa pastel con enormes volantes?¿Cuál era la intriga con esa parte superior que hacía recordar a esos pomposos vestidos de las princesas Disney? Tampoco podía objetar por los aretes, pulsera, anillo y gargantilla, ya que combinaban maravillosamente. Incluso el maquillaje estaba a tono con todo lo demás.

—…Es perverso…-susurraron todos por igual.

—¡Maldito Leo, aleja eso de mí, aléjalo! ¡Ya suficiente tengo con esos tontos aretes! ¡Incluso me hiciste de verdad los orificios para ponérmelos! –de nada le servía retorcerse en aquella esquina, no cuando el danés logró su objetivo. Ahora sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo pasión.

—Descuida, se cerrarán en cuestión de semanas. Y ahora que hemos terminado, prosigamos con Historia Japonesa, así que pongan atención –era increíble que una persona que ha causado traumas de tal magnitud a dos hombres pueda dirigirse tan calmadamente hacia su lugar y proseguir con la trivia.

—¡Ahomine, más te vale no fallar ni una, NI UNA! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! Si lo haces le diré a Axelle que estuviste muy amable de camino acá con una "amiga" –porque con amenazas todo buen entendedor comprende lo que debe hacer.

—¡Yo no hice nada de eso!

—Si lo hiciste, Mine-chin –alegaba Murasakibara-. Eres malo y necesitas que Dai-chin te castigue como es apropiado.

—Hay que corregir males como estos, Aominecchi.

—Supongo que Kai y Ryuusei la consolarán cuando se entere de las fechorías que Daiki comete en su ausencia.

—Quizás sea cosa del destino que Axelle-kun y Tatsuhisa-kun se hayan reencontrado, estén ahora en el mismo equipo, apoyándose durante este evento mientras afianzan sus viejos lazos y crean memorables recuerdos que perdurarán por mucho tiempo en sus mentes y corazones –relataba Kuroko mirando a su viejo amigo.

—Dicen que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan –parafraseaba Shintarou.

—Los amores de secundaria son los más peligrosos, Daiki –con esos amigos, nadie necesitaba de un jodido enemigo.

—¡Idiotas, cállense! –solamente eso le faltaba, que todos fraguaran en su contra.

La serie de cuestionamientos habían concluido de manera favorable para el equipo de Akashi y asociados; sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa, no cuando cierto pelirrojo había sido el que sufrió todos los castigos por cada respuesta incorrecta que sus queridos compañeros ofertaron. Porque no solamente Aomine había fallado, sino también Midorima, Murasakibara y Kuroko, haciendo que solamente se pudieran obtener 90 de los 100 puntos; y sobre todas las cosas, que él abandonara aquel salón de clases intentando no matarse con los zapatos que había sido obligado a usar.

Era en ese momento cuando Kagami empezaba a sentir admiración y respeto hacia las mujeres cuando usaban zapatillas para ir de un lado a otro sin inmutarse siquiera. ¿Y qué decir de su ropa? Ese vestido le quedaba condenadamente ajustado y juraría que en cualquier rato le faltaría el aire. Era algo así como un embutido mal envuelto.

Lo peor del asunto es que tenía que dirigirse hacia el siguiente evento vestido de semejante manera. Al menos sentía cierto confort al contemplar que el otro chico que sufrió su misma experiencia, estaba más próximo a ser confundido por una tía.

—¿Por qué demonios fallaste esas dos preguntas, Ahomine? –reclamaba un Taiga levantando su largo vestido para no caerse mientras avanzaba. El resto simplemente miraba en otra dirección, intentando no partirse de la risa.

—No me las sabía –respondió con una sonrisa burlona. ¿Cómo iba a creerle cuando soltó semejante carcajada?

—Simplemente habían cosas que no sabíamos, Kagami-kun –y que Tetsu rehuyera la mirada con ese gesto poco usual en su rostro tampoco era muy convincente.

—Lo que interesa es que obtuvimos 90 puntos –mencionaba Midorima, haciéndose el occiso ante la mirada inquisidora de Taiga. A él también le daba gracia su estado, pero era más disimulado.

—Con esto ya tenemos 146 puntos. Nada mal, pero todavía no es suficiente –se quejaba cierto tiránico capitán.

—Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido a ellos –mencionaba Kise tranquilamente.

—Considerando que tienen a esos gemelos idiotas, dudo que bien –Shintarou y su odio puro y sincero hacia ese par de pelinegros.

—Y hablando de ellos…-gracias a la panorámica de Murasakibara, era fácil para él ver a su alrededor.

Los aludidos se encontraban abandonado apenas el salón de clases que les correspondía. Y por ello, aquel grupo se detuvo; estaban aguardando a hallar a la víctima de los castigos. Sin embargo, su anhelo nunca se cumplió. El único que había sido travestido había sido un pobre diablo del equipo contrario.

—¿Por qué demonios no hay ninguno de ustedes usando un ridículo vestido? –Aomine sin duda estaba esperando a que alguno de ellos estuviera en las mismas que Taiga.

—A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros nos quedamos con el castigo A. Unas pequeñas sanguijuelas no nos dan miedo –confesaba con aires de superioridad el gemelo mayor.

—Además, sólo fallamos en tres preguntas, por lo que Takao no pasó tan mal momento, ¿verdad? –las carmesí pupilas de la francesa miraban al aludido; éste simplemente se hallaba tranquilo, con sus manos tras la nuca.

—No sentí absolutamente nada. Además, era preferible eso a lo que tuvo que soportar el otro tipo –él no quería ir por allí con vestido de lentejuelas mientras estaba pintada como prostituta barata.

—Creo que ahora tienen a una chica en su equipo –porque Kai no se iba a quedar callada cuando tenía a semejante hombre con un vestido así-. Sean amables con ella, podría romperse una uña o fracturársele un tacón.

—No seas malo, Kai –objetaba la francesa. Era en vano, estaba al poco rato riéndose junto con esos gemelos y Takao. Ayaka y Keigo intentaban contenerse.

—¡Dejen de reírse, idiotas! ¡Sólo dejen que me quite de esto y tendrán su merecido! –si no los golpeaba es porque no podía hacerlo en esos ropajes.

—Ese rojo te sienta de maravilla, Kagami-chan –el rubio rió por lo bajo antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse, dedicándoles una mirada burlona-. Veremos qué tal les va en el siguiente encuentro.

—Shin-chan, recuerda por qué estás haciendo todo esto –otro que se le estaba pegando la fastidiosa forma de ser de Kai.

—¡En verdad que son….! –Kagami estaba a nada de volverse Hulk.

—Molestos…-sentenciaba Kise.

Para la desgracia de alguien que iba con zapatos de alto tacón, el siguiente punto de reunión estaba prácticamente al otro extremo del campo universitario. Justamente donde se ubicaba el club de arquería, artes, fotografía, natación y artes plásticas.

Y gracias a que nadie se compadeció de él, para cuando llegaron sus pies estaban irreconocibles y lo más agradable del mundo era andar descalzo y quitarse todas las ridiculeces que llevaba encima.

—Bueno, ahora debemos esperar a que nos llamen para que nos den las pistas que necesitamos y buscar el tesoro escondido. Al menos esto parece normal y aceptable –Kise y su gran ingenuidad.

—Yo no estoy seguro de eso. Puedo apostar que van a salir con algo en este evento también –que por algo Kagami conocía a esos jodidos amigos suyos que estaban detrás del rally por equipos.

—Debes ser más positivo, Kagami-kun. Tu negatividad no va a ayudarnos en nada.

—Al menos aquí podemos descansar un poco –todos habían ido a dar bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. El resto de los equipos andaban por los alrededores mientras que sólo uno de ellos había entrado hacia la zona de las piscinas para recibir la información adicional a la Búsqueda del Tesoro-. Esto está siendo más cansado de lo que esperábamos –bostezó largamente Aomine.

—Este juego tendrá un valor de 150 puntos. Bastante alto si me permiten decirlo –Akashi continuaba evaluando la situación. Algo le estaba produciendo cierto ruido.

—Aka-chin, ya nos están llamando –interrumpía Atsushi, ocasionando que todos reaccionaran y se dirigieran de inmediato hacia las piscinas.

—El objetivo de este juego es simple: encontrar el cofre del tesoro y traerlo en la brevedad posible hasta aquí, con todos los miembros reunidos –esas fueron las primeras palabras que alertaron a todos por igual-. La hoja que le he entregado a su capitán contiene su primera pista, la cual deberán seguir para obtener las subsiguientes y así llegar hasta su tesoro.

—¿Cuántas pistas se supone que son Marko? Y sobre todo, ¡¿por qué demonios dejaste que Leo hiciera algo como eso en el juego anterior?!

—Solamente cinco, así que no se preocupen. De igual modo, tendrán una hora y media para completar la actividad y después habrá un receso para que descansen de la travesía –la segunda cosa que llamó la atención de todos y los puso en modo de alerta.

—Resolver las pistas, encontrar el tesoro y traerlo. Suena bastante bien para mí –aseguraba Ryouta.

—Ah, sí, antes de que se me olvide. En cuanto logren conseguir su tesoro, los demás equipos intentarán arrbatárselos.

—¡¿Cómo dices Markocchi?!¿Cómo que quitárnoslo?

—Sí, lo que escuchaste Kise. Si traes el tesoro hasta aquí totalmente integro, obtendrán en automático los 150 puntos. No obstante, si éste es destruido de camino acá, sólo les daremos la mitad del puntaje. Y si otro equipo se los roba y no consiguen recuperarlo, tendrán 0 puntos.

—¿Estás diciendo que no ganamos puntos extras robándole el tesoro a otros pero podemos hacer que ellos no obtengan nada? –Kuroko tan listo como perverso.

—Justamente.

—Sabotaje –sentenció crudamente Seijuurou.

—Es para que se diviertan más –sonrió cínicamente.

—¡Los únicos que se divierten con esto son los del club del rally y tú! –gritaron aquel par de iracundos hombres.

—Disfruten del evento, chicos –estaba claro que había pasado de sus comentarios ofensivos.

Sin más que objetar se dirigieron nuevamente hacia aquella zona de confort cerca de la naturaleza para meditar sobre la pista que Akashi tenía en manos. Debían darse prisa y resolverla para hallar las cuatro siguientes; el tiempo estaba encima.

—¿Qué pone Akashicchi?

—¿Qué instrumento se puede oír, pero no tocar? –bien, ya estaba empezando mal la cosa para prácticamente todos.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, eh? –Mursakibara no comprendía bien lo que esa simple oración le quería dar a entender.

—Un instrumento que se puede escuchar, pero no tocar…-repetía el peli verde-. Hasta donde yo sé no existe algo como eso.

—Shintarou, olvidémonos del razonamiento común. Ya que para resolver esto tenemos que ir más allá de lo aparentemente lógico y predecible.

—Mmm…No se me ocurre nada –Taiga, dándose por vencido antes de siquiera intentarlo.

—Quizás…

—¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, Tetsu?

—¿Y si se refiere a la…voz? –mientras Kagami, Murasakibara y Aomine lo miraban con confusión, el resto parecía estar de acuerdo con su resolución.

—Es cierto. La voz es un instrumento que se escucha, pero que es imposible poder tocar –sonrió campantemente el rubio-. No obstante, eso no nos dice mucho en realidad…

—Quizás no sea del todo cierto, Ryouta.

—Ya que hay un lugar en el que podemos encontrar ese dicho instrumento. Bueno, quizás no de momento, pero tal vez haga referencia a ello –ilustraba Midorima-. Estoy hablando del Coro.

—¿Y dónde se supone que está la sala de coro en esta universidad? –una muy buena pregunta hecha por Kise.

Tras tomar un mapa del campus se dirigieron sin titubeo alguno hacia su destino, demorando prácticamente nada en llegar. La verdadera tarea apenas empezaba, ya que tenían que encontrar la siguiente nota en la inmensidad de ese salón.

Estaban muy errados si creían que la búsqueda del Tesoro iba a ser simple.

—Al fin la hallé…-soltó un Aomine acalorado. Habían estado buscando intensamente durante diez minutos en todo el sitio; incluso ahora estaba patas arriba. Vaya desastre que dejaron tras su intromisión.

—Lee lo que dice, Aominecchi –estaba medio empolvado, pero no le interesaba de momento.

—¿Qué se consigue con diez soldados al hacer cinco filas y que cada fila tenga cuatro soldados?

—Otro dolor de cabeza –el rubio suspiró largamente. Y nuevamente todos se dieron a la tarea de reflexionarlo.

—¿Una estrella? –habló el que menos se esperaban, provocando la atención masiva de todos en su persona-. ¿Qué? Yo les dije que si querían algo de ese puesto, pero se negaron. Este hot dog es mío.

—Nadie está peleándote tu comida, Kagami-kun. Sino más bien…

—Nos sorprendió que dieras una respuesta –sentenciaba Midorima.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, Taiga?

—Pues simplemente se hace la forma de una estrella y en cada intersección se pone un soldado…¿no? –su razonamiento era bastante burdo e incomprensible, pero seguramente funcionaría para la ocasión.

—Supongo que tomaremos eso, ya que por ahora no se nos ocurre algo mejor.

—Y sólo hay un lugar en donde podemos hallar estrellas, ¿no es así chicos?

—En el Club de Astrología –puntualizaba Shintarou.

—O en el Club de Teatro –y ahora todos miraban al rubio como presionando para que les dijera qué le orillaba a decir eso-. Es que…pasé por allí por casualidad cuando me perdí…y vi que tenían una escenografía con muchas estrellas…-no iba a mencionar que fue allí donde Hadrien y él se scondían para salvar sus pellejos.

—Entonces Daiki, Taiga, Tetsuya y Atsushi irán al Club de Astrología, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de buscar en el Club de Teatro, ¿entendido? Cualquiera que la encuentre, avisen de inmediato para proseguir.

Y tras haberse separado ambas partes buscaron tan minuciosamente como les fue posible, llevándose la sorpresa de que el rubio había sacado el huevo de oro. Ya que justo detrás de aquella escenografía se postraba la siguiente pista.

—¿Qué es lo que pone, Kise-kun? –Kuroko hablaba desde su móvil al tiempo que los otros permanecían a su lado, escuchando todo.

—¿Qué es eso que puede matar a cualquier cosa, personas, animales o plantas?

—Claramente se trata de un arma de destrucción masiva –a nadie le sorprendía que ese comentario proviniera de Akashi.

—El problema es que dudo que haya algo como eso aquí, Akashi-kun –y Kuroko dándole cuerda.

—Malditas adivinanzas…-chasqueó molesto Kagami.

—Son peores que los acertijos que Hadrien y yo resolvimos.

—¿Ya vieron que han pasado cerca de 25 minutos desde que comenzamos este juego? –Atsushi y sus comentarios random.

—¡Es cierto, el tiempo está volando rápido…! Siento que este concurso está robándome mi juventud –porque el estrés que Ryouta estaba viviendo no era gratis, le traería facturas más adelante.

—Eso es…El tiempo…Nadie se puede escapar a éste, por lo que irremediablemente a todos nos llega la hora –mencionaba Seijuurou.

—Y si hablamos de tiempo…sólo hay algo que puede señalárnoslo…Quizás algún reloj –mencionaba el moreno-. Porque dudo que haya calendarios por aquí.

—Dividiremos el campus en cuatro secciones: norte, sur, este y oeste. Nosotros nos enfocaremos en el norte y oeste, ya que estamos cerca de éstas. Les dejo el resto a ustedes.

—Entendido Akashi-kun.

—Dios, ¿sabes cuántos relojes pueden haber en una universidad, Akashicchi?

—Seguramente los suficientes para volvernos locos.

Las palabras de Seijuurou estaban en toda la razón. Sin importar todos los relojes de pared que hallaron en su camino ninguno de ellos tenía lo que tan desesperadamente buscaban y el que se les estuvieran agotando los sitos para buscar tampoco les estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

La situación no pintaba bien para ninguna de las dos partes y lo peor, es que el tiempo seguía corriendo.

—¿Estará bien Kuroko? Se ve algo débil…-comentaba Kagami corriendo a toda marcha, al lado de Aomine; el pobre aludido les seguía como podía, pero se le veía algo pálido y moribundo.

—Quizás estar entre tanta gente lo estrese. Además de que he hemos estado haciendo muchas cosas este día –decía el otro.

—Kuro-chin es un chico frágil –decía el grandote que iba detrás de ellos.

—¡Kuroko, ten cuidado! –advirtió inútilmente el pelirrojo antes de doblar en la esquina siguiente. El resultado había sido un aparatoso choque.

—Vayamos a ver si está…-no dijo más. Los tres callaron en el instante en que se aproximaron y contemplaron quién era su víctima. Aunque posiblemente eso era lo de menos.

—Ungh…¿Pero qué…ha pasado? –alguien estaba más que despistado, desorientado y sin posibilidad de ponerse de pie.

—¡¿Ku…Kuruko?!

—A Mido-chin seguramente no le gustará esto –mencionaba el peli morado atipujándose su boca con algunos pastelillos-. Y seguramente Sa-chin también te deba castigar. Empiezo a sentirme mal por tener hombres como ustedes de compañeros de equipo.

—¡Idiota, ¿por qué demonios no te pones de pie, eh?!

—Creo que está en shock tras analizar…cómo ha quedado en semejante posición…-murmuraba el moreno sin creer que algo como eso le estuviera ocurriendo a alguien tan recto y mogijato como Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pero no era para menos, no cuando aquella joven había sido mandada al suelo por los lentos reflejos del peli azul. Y que lo que llevaba a puestas estuviera regado por todas partes, tampoco interesaba. Lo único que importaba es que estaban haciendo una escena digna de un manga shoujo donde el chico accidentalmente cae sobre su enamorada mientras ambos se observaban estupefactos antes de que el deseado contacto llegara.

Sin embargo, lo que aquí estaba causando estupor no era eso, sino más bien el destino final que había tenido aquella mano.

En medio de aquel accidente inesperado, su mano se había posado en el peor lugar posible, provocando que el albino rostro de la pelinegra se tiñera de rojo con una velocidad abrumadora. Pero ella no podía impedirlo, no cuando podía sentir esa mano ejerciendo presión sobre su persona.

—¡Tetsu! –habría de ser Aomine quien retirara al chico e intentara sacarlo del estupor en que estaba sumergido. Había sido demasiado para alguien tan frágil como él.

—No puedo creer que haya toqueteado a la no-novia de Midorima –alegaba Kagami-. Aunque es la primera vez que veo a Kuroko de esta manera –sin importar cuántas veces pasó su mano frente a él, el resultado había sido el mismo: no hubo respuesta.

—¿Estás bien, Maya-chin? –la caballerosidad poco convencional e inesperada de Atsushi se puso en manifiesto; logrando que la pelinegra se pusiera de pie-. Descuida, haremos que Kuro-chin se haga responsable por sus actos. Indudablemente haremos que se case contigo por haberte ultrajado de esa manera.

—Parece inocente y un tanto idiota, pero Murasakibara es un poco…cabrón…-mascullaba Kagami.

—Ah…¡No creo que sea necesario algo como eso! –objetaba la chica repentinamente-. Ha sido un…accidente…Ninguno de los dos veía por dónde iba y terminó en esto –admitía que ya estaba más tranquila pero su corazón seguía un poco agitado por la conmoción.

—No tienes que contenerte, si quieres golpearlo, hazlo. Ninguno de nosotros te lo impedirá –Daiki también empezaba a cogerle gusto a la situación.

—Te hará sentir mejor y así podrás seguir con tu vida –Taiga, él quería vengarse por todas las trolleadas que el peli azul le había hecho desde que lo conocía.

—No podría golpearlo. Parece ser que él la está pasando mucho peor que yo –cosa que era cierta. El pobre continuaba ido con el alma escapándosele del cuerpo-. Así que no hay problema.

—Maya-chin es tan comprensiva y linda –mencionó alegremente el grandote-. Mido-chin tampoco te merece.

—¡¿Desde cuándo te volviste el juez para decidir si merecemos o no a una chica, eh?! –porque al moreno ya se la habían aplicado.

—Y este tipo de cosas te pasan por ser como eres, Kuroko –se la sentenciaba el pelirrojo.

—Así que de ahora en adelante te conviene quedarte calladito y no decir nada inadecuado, Tetsu –secundó-. Nosotros guardaremos tu secreto, pero tú debes mostrarnos gratitud.

—Algo así como unos pastelillos de crema pastelera o una bolsa de gomitas ácidas, Kuro-chin –el Karma viene de diferentes modos y colores, pero también se manifiesta a través de amigos cabrones.

—¿Kuroko de verdad irá a estar bien? –allí la única que se preocupaba por Tetsuya era Amaya.

Tras hallar la condenada pista todos volvieron a separarse, después de todo, lo siguiente a buscar sería incluso más fastidioso y cansino que lo anterior. Seguramente si conocían a la persona que propuso aquellas adivinanzas lo apalearían sin compasión alguna.

Por el momento debían inspeccionar cada espejo que existiera en el campus. Y para su desdicha o buena suerte, existían los suficientes baños como para consumir la escasa paciencia que muchos poseían. Sin mencionar que alguno de ellos debía atreverse a entrar a territorio femenino y rogar porque no los asesinaran allí.

Desgraciadamente, la vida quería burlarse de ellos. Por lo que lo único que podían hacer era correr por sus jóvenes vidas.

—¡Te dije que era mala idea entrar allí, Aominecchi!

—¡Pero tú dijiste que usarías tus dotes de persuasión para que ninguna de ellas quisiera asesinarnos después! –le recriminó.

—¡Al parecer mis palabras ya no surten el mismo efecto desde que tengo a Hana-chan! –quizás pensaba que las mujeres no se iban a enfadar con él nunca o siempre le iban a hacer caso, aún teniendo pareja. Una vez más, fue demasiado ingenuo.

—¡¿Al menos revisaste todos los espejos?! –porque él había sido el vigía que se encargaba de monitorear la zona.

—Sí, al menos hallé algo…Aunque no sé a qué se refiera…-correr, correr y seguir corriendo. Ése era su destino porque una horda de mujeres enfurecidas los perseguía con objetos de dudosa procedencia.

—Bien, llamémosle a Akashi y sigamos con esto. Ya nos resta menos de media hora.

Gracias a los dotes de deducción del capitán el siguiente lugar a visitar quedó más que claro en una brevedad abismal. Por lo que solamente todos debían reunirse en el punto en que Seijuurou les indicó, para así iniciar la frenética entrega del tesoro.

Era algo curioso que tuvieran que visitar una biblioteca en domingo y más durante un evento como ése. Aunque era una ventaja que lo que estaban buscando tuviera un tamaño apreciable como para que fuera fácil de localizar.

—En verdad…es un cofre de tesoro…-Kise estaba tanto emocionado como impresionado al contemplar el cofre de tesoro que tenían sobre una de las mesas con las que contaba la biblioteca-. Pido abrirlo yo –soltó con la ilusión de un niño pequeño.

—Haz lo qu quieras, pero apúrate. No tenemos tu tiempo, Kise –mascullaba Aomine.

—Además presiento que esto no ha acabado todavía –indicó Akashi mirando al emocionado rubio abriendo el cofre.

—Me sorprende que estés más callado de lo usual, Kuroko –los verdes ojos de Midorima se posicionaron en Tetsu. Si bien era introvertido, estaba siéndolo más desde que se reencontraron.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas, Midorima-kun. Solamente no hay nada que decir.

—Kuro-chin simplemente está pensativo, Mido-chin. Hoy ha tenido muchas emociones fuertes.

—Solamente digamos que después de este día no volverá a ser el mismo –mencionó burlonamente Daiki.

—¡¿Pero qué se supone que es esto?! –el modelo compartía ese gesto de anonadamiento con el resto en cuanto contemplaron lo que se escondía dentro de aquel cofre. ¿A quién podría ocurrírsele algo como eso?

—¡¿Un rompecabezas?! –replicaba Taiga.

—Lo peor es que se ve tiene más de cien piezas.

—El verdadero problema será llevar este rompecabezas sin que las piezas se vuelvan a mezclar, Shintarou.

—¿Y entonces, qué es lo que haremos, Akashicchi?

—Conseguir un buen pedazo de cartoncillo y cinta adhesiva, ya que los requeriremos para que podamos llevarnos este rompecabezas con nosotros. No tenemos tiempo para usar pegamento.

—Me encargaré de conseguirlo –se ofreció Taiga. Yéndose en la brevedad posible.

—Tenemos que armar esto en menos de diez minutos, así que hagámoslo –finalizaba Seijirou.

No es como si los rompecabezas molestaran. Pero cuando tenían cerca de 200 piezas y debía ser armado en un tiempo tan extremadamente pequeño, empezaba a causar el repudio colectivo. Aunque gracias a que Akashi parecía ser bueno en todo lo que sus manos tocaran, ese puzzle estuvo pronto resuelto, aunque fraccionado porque él así lo pidió o no podrían pegarlo después.

—Aquí está todo lo que pidieron –a Kagami casi se le salía el corazón. A saber lo que había tenido que hacer para conseguir esos materiales.

—Más que perfecto –sonrió victorioso Akashi. Pronto habría de terminar todo el trabajo-. Aunque…hay algo extraño en todo esto…-sus dedos habían sentido aquella capa extra sobre las esquinas del rompecabezas, por lo que instintivamente la levantó, llevándose una sorpresa que hizo a todos enmudecerse por completo.

—Oye…¡¿pero qué demonios es esto…?! –Taiga casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Es que simplemente una panorámica como ésas era imposible, inadmisible y jodidamente vergonzosa.

—¡¿Pero cómo es posible que esto…esté pasando?! –Aomine quería romper ese rompecabezas a pulso de golpes.

—¡Esto es sumamente vergonzoso! ¡Tenemos que eliminar esto! –chilló Kise. Todos opinaban lo mismo.

—¡Idiota, no podemos! Si lo hacemos perderemos…-porque Midorima también deseaba quemar esa cosa que mancillaba su buen nombre.

—Pero…¿en qué momento?¿Cómo es posible que pudieran obtener una fotografía como ésta? Para eso era necesario que…-Akashi calló; justamente tenía a dos personas en mente con las agallas suficientes para lograrlo.

—Ahora que lo pienso Tatsu-chin entró a vernos antes que todos…y comentó algo de que en verdad nos queríamos mucho…-Atsushi, el que trajo la luz a todos en ese momento.

—Eso significa que…-espetaba con cierto recelo Kise.

—Claramente se está burlando de nosotros…-continuaba el moreno.

—¡El muy bastardo nos tomó esta fotografía cuando estábamos durmiendo aún…! -Shintarou era una bomba de tiempo con tres detonantes en su vida: un rubio y dos gemelos. Ese día iba a estallar.

—Incluso ha aprovechado este rally para burlarse de todos nosotros –en ese momento Akashi daba más miedo que cuando él y todo su equipo en Rakuzan entraron en la Zona.

Frente a ellos estaba aquella enternecedora y fraternal fotografía hecha rompecabezas. Mostrando sin titubeo alguno lo mucho que esos chicos se apreciaban mutuamente y lo magníficamente bien que estaban pasando la velada en la compañía de todos.

Quizás a muchos les parecería un gesto bonito, pero ellos sentían eso como una cachetada con un guante lleno de pinchos. No podían simplemente ir por la universidad corriendo con algo tan vergonzoso y que arruinaría su buena imagen.

Después de todo, ¿qué pensaría la gente cuando apreciaran al frágil Tetsuya siendo el objeto de disputa de esos dos hombres que habían prensado cada uno su brazo, empleándolo como una vil almohadilla y se negaban a dejarlo libre?¿O qué había de ese grandulón que había ido a dar al lado de Shintarou mientras jalaba sus mofletes aprovechándose de su profundo sueño?¿Y qué decir del rubio, quien parecía estar más que acurrucado frente a Akashi, como si fuera un niño en busca de la protección de su madre?

Cada uno de ellos prefería morir antes de que ese rompecabezas fuera expuesto al mundo.


	74. Capítulo 74

¡Buenas madrugadas! Sí, sé que es media noche pero ya que ando en mi maratón de animes atrasados, aprovecho para actualizar. Agradecimientos especiales para Anne D. Portgas (ya sé que estás esperando a que actualice mis fics de Onepiece T_T) y a Nueii, por agregar mi historia a favoritos; espero enormemente que continúen disfrutándola. Así como a Anachand7 por darle follow. Como pueden ver –al menos a quienes siguen el fic de mi amiga Eli-, ya está más activa y bueno, seguiré presionándole amorosamente –cuando pase lo de su tesis- para que escriba arduamente jojojojo.

Antes de despedirme, quiero pedirles que lean la nota que colocaré al final del capítulo : D. Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo y bueno, rianse de las desgracias que les pasan a estos pobres hombres XD. ¡Lindo inicio de semana, besos, abrazos y nos estamos leyendo!

**Capítulo 74**

**Por el bien del equipo**

Tuvieron que dejar su aversión por aquel rompecabezas a un lado y abandonar la biblioteca a toda marcha. El tiempo seguía corriendo y todavía debían cruzar medio campus para llegar hasta la zona de las piscinas. Así que haciendo uso de la enorme chaqueta de Atsushi, taparon la vergonzosa fotografía y salieron corriendo a toda marcha.

Lo que no se estaban esperando era lo que ocurriría en cuanto empezaran a recorrer los pasillos del edificio.

—¡Pecho contra tierra! -gritó Aomine para todos. Gracias a los excelentes reflejos de sus compañeros, pudieron salvarse de aquella lluvia de pelotas pegajosas.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios ha sido eso?! ¡¿De dónde ha salido en primer lugar?! -Kagami se levantó de prisa. Él era el encargado de sostener sobre su cabeza el mentado tesoro.

—Dudo que esto sea cosa de los demás equipos -Kise y el resto ya estaban de nuevo corriendo como caballos de carrera.

—Mido-chin, ¿sabes por qué Maya-chin andaba en la universidad con todos esos ingredientes? -no era el momento ni el lugar para preguntar cosas como esas, pero Murasakibara era así de especial.

—Mencionó algo de que iba a preparar algo para el receso de este rally -respondió el peli verde.

—¡Agáchense nuevamente! -ahora fue Taiga quien los alertó. A quién se le podía ocurrir intentar golpearles con aquellas raquetas en el justo momento en que iban a abandonar al fin el edificio.

—Están bastante motivados -mencionaba Kuroko. Él iba hasta atrás.

—¡No te quedes atrás, idiota! -regañaba Kagami. Y no era por preocupación; sabía que si no llegaba todo el equipo completo, no ganarían.

—¿Eso significa que comeremos algo rico hecho por Maya-chin? -de sólo pensarlo se le abría el apetito.

—No va a hacer dulces -remarcaba Midorima.

—Lo que Shintarou quiere decir, es que esa comida será preparada para él y nadie más.

—No debes ser egoísta, Mido-chin. No sigas los malos pasos de Mine-chin; ya ves que hasta lo van a cambiar por dos gemelos y un rubio.

—¡Ey, idiota, haré que te callaré a golpes!

—¡Akashi, deja de componer todo a tu conveniencia! ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—Quizás, pero está claro que no quieres compartir tu comida con ninguno de nosotros -apoyaba Taiga.

—Además Mido-chin, ya no podrás casarte ni tener una familia feliz con Maya-chin, ya que Kuro-chin la ha profanado...Y ahora él es quien debe cumplirle como hombre.

Ese simple comentario provocó que todos se detuvieran, cada uno por razones diferentes pero que se relacionaban estrechamente con Kuroko. Fue así como un silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

—¿Qué has dicho Murasakibara? -porque quizás pudo haber escuchado mal.

—Que Kuro-chin se va a casar con Maya-chin por haberle robado su inocencia -eso indudablemente se escucha peor que lo anterior dicho.

—¿Cómo pudo haber sido eso posible? Nosotros sólo vimos que le cayó encima y la estaba toqueteando -Kagami no estaba ayudando en nada.

—¡¿Q-Qu-Qué has dicho?! -se quedó hecho piedra tras lo que el peli morado había dicho, pero en cuánto escuchó lo segundo, literalmente era un volcán en estado de erupción-. ¡¿Qué significa todo esto Kuroko?!

—Qué no sólo los otros equipos están intentando hacernos sabotaje. Tetsuya también lo está aplicando, pero con Amaya...Admiro tus agallas -halagaba el capitán al peli azul.

—¡Kurokocchi, jamás imaginé que serías de esa clase de hombre! Lo esperaba de Aominecchi, pero jamás de ti -otro que se estaba ganando unos cuantos golpes.

—¡Kise maldito!

—Midorima-kun, no es lo que estás pensando...-si él no se defendía, nadie más abogaría por él.

—¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Cómo debo interpretar lo que estos idiotas me dicen?! -ni el desierto del Sahara le calentaba ahora.

—Como un accidente bastante aparatoso en el que Miura-kun y yo nos vimos envueltos. Producto de que íbamos a toda marcha y no mirábamos hacia las direcciones pertinentes -habló como todo un letrado.

—Si es así...¡¿Por qué ellos dicen que tú y...?! -no dijo más. En cierto modo su pudor le impedía repetir lo que esos dos habían dicho.

—Que la toqueteó...

—¡Eso es igual de malo que lo que dijeron esos idiotas!

—Midorima-kun, por favor, cálmate. No ha sido nada grave. Ella está bien.

—Lo dices fácil, pero si a Momoi le hubiera pasado lo mismo con alguno de nosotros, ¡seguramente ya hubiéramos sido golpeados por tus jodidos pases!

—Kagami-kun, no soy tan infantil como el resto de ustedes –aseguró.

—Pero eres un maldito vengativo, que es aún peor -refutaba el moreno.

—Así que no te preocupes, Midorima-kun. No volverá a repetirse.

—Serás mi canasta de entrenamiento si vuelve a pasar, Kuroko -sentenció seriamente. Y quizás si lo hubiera dicho en otro momento a nadie le causaría impacto alguno, pero el que le envolviera esa aura oscura y asesina, les convencía de que hablaba en serio.

—¡Midorimacchi puede dar mucho miedo!

—Así son los Tsundere, Ryouta. Así que hay que tener cuidado por no molestarlo o podríamos amanecer medio muertos en algún depósito de basura apartado de la ciudad.

—¡No todos somos como tú, Akashi!

—Ahora como ex compañeros y amigos de años, debemos velar por la felicidad de Shintarou.

—¡Nadie les ha pedido consejos ni nada por el estilo!

—Midorima-kun, creo que en situaciones como estas necesitas todo nuestro apoyo.

—Que no hayas sido capaz de pedirle que salgan, es bastante triste, Midorima -criticaba el moreno.

—Dale una caja de chocolates rellenos de caramelo y será toda tuya, Mido-chin.

—¡No todos son tan fáciles como tú, imbécil!

—Midorimacchi, si gustas yo te puedo dar algunos tips para que puedas declarártele adecuadamente.

—¡Lo menos que quiero es su ayuda! –les gritó a todo pulmón como le era posible. Solamente eso les faltaba, que ellos le aconsejaran.

—Midorimacchi, eres tan Tsundere.

Y tras concluir aquella plática inesperada, al fin prosiguieron con su travesía. Pudiendo llegar hasta el área de las albercas sin mayor contratiempo. Y aunque ya había varios equipos en las cercanías, lo que realmente llamaba su atención eran esas chicas cuyos canastos parecían contener comida; comida de sospechosa preparación y sabor.

No obstante, no comentaron nada y tras dejar el tesoro a los jueces, se dirigieron hacia una zona menos poblada y dieron inicio a lo que sería un picnic improvisado.

—Umm…Antes de empezar a comer…quiero saber…¿quién ha preparado esto? –porque Kagami no iba a comerse eso si no sabía quién de todas esas nefastas cocineras había medito la mano.

—Fue Amaya, Bakagami –dijo dulcemente la castaña, antes de apalearlo por insultarle indirectamente.

—Nosotras sólo le ayudábamos en tareas básicas –mencionaba Momoi alegremente.

—Eso es más que suficiente para mí –mascullaba el moreno antes de empezar a comer.

—Agradecemos el gesto –alguien con modales.

—Descuida, Akashi-kun. Para nosotras no ha sido ningún problema –comentaba Amaya-. Supusimos que estarían hambrientos después de todas esas competencias.

—Debe ser un gran alivio el que puedan tener un descanso –mencionaba Kiyoe, apreciando que su pareja estaba atipujándose todas esas bolas de arroz mientras intentaba beberse su sopa; una imagen que no precisamente la enamoraba más de él.

—Estos biscochos están deliciosos, Maya-chin –Murasakibara se había adueñado prácticamente de todo el kasutera; nadie le robaría su pedacito de cielo, nadie.

—Murasakibaracchi, no creo que debas comerte todo eso tú solo, es demasiado…

—Descuida, hice waffuru para todos –allí estaban esos deliciosos gofre estilo japonés, rellenos de crema y frutilla.

—Umm…Eso se ve bastante bien –comentaba animadamente Daiki.

—Su sabor es bastante bueno –halagaba Akashi.

—Las tareas domésticas son cosa sencilla para Amaya –informó Midorima.

—Midorimacchi está presumiendo –le codeaba al peli verde con una sonrisa cínica. Su osadía fue cobrada con un golpe directo en su frágil cabecita.

—Agradecemos que hayas hecho esto –retomó la palabra Shintarou. Amaya por su lado simplemente le sonrió y la atmósfera alrededor parecía haber cambiado; todos lo notaron pero se hicieron los locos mirando en otra dirección-. ¡¿Por qué demonios se han ido hasta allá?!

Sí, porque todos sintieron que estaban de más, por lo que decidieron apartarse unos cuantos metros. Claro, llevándose consigo comida y mirándolos desde la distancia como viles acosadores a su presa.

—Tus amigos sí que son divertidos e interesantes. Y yo que pensaba que mis hermanos eran un caso especial.

—Ellos son la excepción de las excepciones. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde diablos están? –miró en todas direcciones, con cierto temor.

—Su equipo fue el primero en terminar, por lo que se fueron a divertir un rato. Mencionaron con que había un buen restaurante de comida cerca del campus y que irían allí a comer. Por eso no les preparé nada –relató.

—Al menos habrá un poco de paz aquí –aunque eso no quitaba que le molestara el hecho de que ese equipo les hubiera aventajado.

—¿Nos extrañaste, Shin-chan? –habló demasiado pronto. Los hombres que más le tocaban las narices estaban apareciendo a la distancia, como zombies en el fin de los tiempos.

—Parece ser que están comiendo muy a gusto –por un lado Ryuusei decía esto, por el otro se sentaba al lado de su gran amigo Midorima. Y Takao también hizo lo mismo.

—¿No es bonito hacer picnic en pareja, Shin-chan?

—Debes estar divirtiéndote mucho, Midorima –sonrió ladinamente el pelinegro.

—¿Les molestaría morirse?

—Todavía tenemos que derrotarlos en el rally por equipos –comentaba Haruma, quien se mantenía parado al lado de su hermana-. Disfruta la comida, que no te volverá a hacer otra –nada como las dulces amenazas del menor mientras se come amenamente.

—De verdad no me gustaría estar en la misma posición que Midorimacchi –el ojo vigilante de Kise todo lo observaba.

—Es una gran prueba que debe superar –para Akashi la situación de su amigo le despertaba cierta gracia.

—Menos mal que tu hermano no llega a ese nivel.

—¿Cómo debo interpretar eso, Taiga? –porque Kiyoe pese a todo defendía a su amado hermanito.

—Y hablando de él, ¿dónde demonios se ha metido? No lo he visto en ninguna parte.

—Ayer le hablé a su celular y se escuchaba muy enfermo. Así que lamentaba no venir al festival. Me ofrecí a irlo a cuidar, pero dijo que era muy contagioso lo que tenía y que era mejor mantenerme lejos –relataba la pelinegra.

—Pues se ha perdido de una diversión muy loca.

—Oh, miren, su otro gran amigo ha llegado –porque Riko también gustaba de burlarse de la Generación de los Milagros.

—Estaba preocupado de que no llegaran. Pero al parecer lo consiguieron –Kai había llegado desde la misma dirección que los gemelos y Takao, aunque trayendo consigo aquella deliciosa pieza de melopan en manos.

—Escuché que fueron los primeros en conseguirlo –Seijuurou dirigió su atención en el rubio y éste le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Los rumores son cosas muy perversas, Akashi. En realidad fuimos los segundos. Nos entretuvimos quitándole sus tesoros a un par de equipos –le dio un mordisco a su esponjoso pan dulce y prosiguió-. Tengo curiosidad de qué era su tesoro. Marko comentó que era un bonito rompecabezas con un momento memorable de la Generación de los Milagros.

—Fuiste tú el que le dio esa fotografía, ¿no es verdad? –Aomine se había puesto de pie, encarándole. El otro como siempre, lucía tranquilo y eso mosqueaba más al moreno.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Aomine. Yo no recuerdo haberles tomado una foto ni nada por el estilo –afirmó con sinceridad-. Por eso dije, que los rumores son cosas perversas –tan serio que se veía al decir tales palabras.

—¿Ya de nuevo estás buscando pelea, Kai? –le llamó la atención la francesa. Por lo visto se había quedado rezagada con sus dos viejos amigos.

—Forma parte de su naturaleza provocar a la gente y buscar riña –se burlaba Ayaka.

—Lo sé, pero no tiene remedio alguno –soltó con exasperación.

—Umm. Justo lo que estaba buscando –Kai pasó por completo de esos chicos y simplemente se dedicó a llevarse la banana cubierta de chocolate que Axelle tenía-. Sabe bastante bien.

—¡Ey, es mi banana! Ya te comiste las otras que compré –se quejó, intentando inútilmente arrebatársela. Le sacaba más de 25 centímetros de diferencia; pequeño gran detalle.

—Ce n'est pas ma faute. Aussi, tu a mangé trop –le hizo saber antes de terminarse por completo aquella golosina.

—Eso es muy cierto, Axelle –comentaba Keigo tranquilamente-. Debes cuidar tu figura, siendo una modelo.

—No lo defiendas, Keigo –se cruzó de brazos, bastante indignada.

—Je vais t'acheter une salade, Axelle –dictaminó sonriente.

—Je ne veux pas. Je veux des bonbons.

—Ahora la molesta a ella –suspiró Ayaka mirando a una francesa que emprendía la retirada y a un rubio levantando los hombros, como si no supiera qué había hecho.

—¿Por qué me miran de esa manera? –Aida sintió las miraditas de inquisición de todos-. Él es así, por lo que ya no deberían de caer en su juego cada que viene a provocarles.

—Sí, Riko tiene mucha razón. No deberían dejarse embaucar tan fácilmente, ¿verdad? –allí estaba Kai dándole la razón a la castaña-. Por cierto, hace poco me encontré con Midorikawa-kun, y me dijo que te mandara unos cordiales saludos.

—¿Midorikawa-kun?¿Te refieres a…?

—Sí, a ese apuesto chico de sonrisa resplandeciente, agradable, ex capitán del Club de Tennis de tu secundaria. Ya sabes, ese que fue tu novio…Creo recordar que hasta se fueron a acampar un fin de semana juntos. Tu vida amorosa en ese tiempo era bastante intensa, ¿verdad?

—¡Tatushisa-kun! –le deletreó a la vez que se remangaba su suéter y empezaba a tronar cada uno de sus dedos. Estaba claro que iba a golpearlo allí y con toda su fuerza; algo que todos los presentes deseaban. Por lo que estaban disfrutando del escenario.

—Dice que te saludó hace un par de semanas cuando te paseaste por aquí en compañía de tu padre. Comentó que le pareces más guapa que cuando salían –esa sonrisa poco o nada le importaba a la castaña. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ventilar su vida personal en frente de esa bola de hombres que se la vivían burlándose de las desgracias de los demás?

—Estuvo cerca –había evadido el golpe de la chica apuradas penas. No obstante, en cuanto el chico se quitó de en medio, cierta castaña comprendió por qué había dicho todo eso.

—¡Hyuuga! –al chico se le veía más serio de lo usual, incluso portando esa ridícula botarga. Sí, Axelle aun no les levantaba el castigo a esos tres.

—Parece ser que antes te divertías bastante, ¿verdad? –siseó con esa mirada puesta en su novia-. Es curioso, porque recuerdo haberte invitado hace un par de semanas a acampar y me rechazaste totalmente.

—Las mujeres suelen ser ingratas, Hyuuga -¿desde cuándo el rubio estaba del lado de capitán?-. Te sonríen amablemente, te hacen unos cuantos halagos y luego fingen que nada pasó. Debe ser duro para ti pasar por esto.

—¡TÚ comenzaste todo este mal entendido, idiota! –le gritó asesinamente-. Voy a hablarle a ella para que venga a ponerte en tu sitio –amenazó.

—Para tu infortunio, no está ni siquiera en el país –sonrió con sadismo-. Está divirtiéndose de lo lindo en Inglaterra con su nuevo amante.

—¡¿Qué?!¡¿Otra vez se fue?!

—Tenemos que hablar sobre esto, Riko – y dicho y hecho se llevó de allí a su querida novia, aún en contra de su voluntad.

—N-Ni siquiera Riko pudo contra él…-Kiyoe simplemente no lo creía.

—Así que chicos, no sigan su ejemplo o terminarán de esa manera –les sonrió ampliamente, con cinismo y esa autoconfianza que a todos allí les hacía hervir la sangre.

La hora del descanso y la buena comida se quedó atrás. El momento de continuar con el rally por equipos había llegado, por lo que debían mover su humanidad hacia la entrada de la universidad; justo donde los primeros establecimientos recibían a los visitantes. Al parecer ahora algunos de ellos se encontraban totalmente desocupados pero portando como título de ventas el nombre de cada uno de los 12 equipos participantes.

Y en medio de aquella concurrencia se encontraba el italiano.

—En menos de diez minutos daremos inicio a la Batalla de Popularidad. Quizás algunos de ustedes se pregunten de qué va esta actividad. La respuesta es bastante simple: deben hacerse del mayor número posible de votos, tanto de los estudiantes como de los que han venido a disfrutar del festival para conseguir el puntaje más alto, que es de 250 puntos. ¿Cómo? Haciendo lo que cualquier Idol que se respete, haría –sentenció. A muchos esto les cayó como un balde de agua ártica y a otros, les reavivó la llama de la competitividad-. Pueden participar desde todos los miembros del equipo o únicamente aquellos que consideren que podrían ser los más populares y atraer la mayor cantidad de votos.

Cada equipo tendrá un Stand para que tengan un área apropiada para cada uno. Y descuiden, nosotros nos encargaremos de los votos –finalizó.

—Bien, creo que está claro a quien pondremos a hacer esto, ¿verdad? –la pregunta colectiva de Akashi llevó a todos a mirar a la única persona que podía servir de mordaza humana.

—¡¿Qué?!¡¿Quieren que lo haga yo?!

—Odio admitirlo, pero no creo que haya nadie más apto para esto que tú, Kise –mencionó Kagami con cierto mal sabor de boca.

—Tienes experiencia con el modelaje. Además de que eres muy popular con las chicas, Kise-kun. Serás perfecto para este trabajo.

—¡Kurokocchi!

—Esperemos que tu novia no se enfade –porque Midorima recordaba esos detalles de la vida.

—Descuiden, Hana-chan es una chica muy linda y amable. Ella no es celosa y confía plenamente en mí –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Kise. Recuerda que debemos de obtener la mayor puntuación posible.

—Lo sé, Aominecchi.

—Seguramente el mayor problema lo tengamos con Kai y esos gemelos –mascullaba Seijiruou-. Porque el resto de los chicos no están a nuestro nivel.

—Si esos tres participan, la tendremos difícil –el rubio acarició su mentón, un tanto pensativo. Sabía lo populares que eran esos gemelos porque incluso en su universidad causaron una gran conmoción entre las estudiantes.

—No te desanimes, Ki-chin. Estoy seguro de que con tus encantos y artimañas de gigolo tendremos la mayor cantidad de votos.

—¿Murasakibaracchi, en qué concepto me tienes?

—Menos charla y más acción. Debemos ponernos en acción –sentenciaba el capitán.

—Y antes de que olvide mencionárselos, dentro de cada uno de sus stands hay vestimentas que podrían ayudarles para lucir más glamorosos en el momento de ir a conquistar votos –agregaba Marko con ayuda de su fiel amigo el micrófono.

—Oh, es cierto. Aquí hay de todo un poco. Incluso un disfraz de príncipe –Atsushi ya se encontraba registrándolo todo.

—Usarás eso, Ryouta.

—Es…bastante vistoso…-porque al modelo ese atuendo le recordaba los clásicos trajes que los príncipes usaban en los famosos cuentos de princesas.

Tal como las predicciones de Akashi establecieron, Kise estaba resultando un éxito entre la población femenina, logrando así que los votos empezaran a acumularse hacia el equipo Orión, llevándoles notoria ventaja al resto. Aunque el equipo Perseus tampoco lo hacía nada mal; no cuando se contaba con la elocuencia y atractivo de Miura Ryuusei. Quien para no ser un modelo como tal ni la mitad de popular que Ryouta, estaba obteniendo favoritismo entre las féminas.

Pero eso no iba a desanimar al modelo. Eso solamente era una motivación para esmerarse aún más en la labor que le fue conferida; simplemente no podía fallar, no cuando todos tenían su fe puesta en él y sus dotes de conquista.

—Agradecería enormemente que votará por nosotros, señorita –si la sonrisa encantadora no era suficiente, quizás esa mirada pícara y el tono tan suave que usaba, seguramente derretiría por completo a la chica que ahora ocupaba toda su atención.

—¡Kise-kun! –era imposible resistirse a tanta perfección junta.

—¡Kise-kun, te amamos! –todo ese séquito de fieles admiradoras entonaban una y otra vez el nombre del modelo. Estaba claro que votarían por él y a la vez, se deleitarían con un trato amable y cercano de su persona.

—Recuerden que deben permitirle a las demás chicas que se acerquen. No es justo que se queden atrás. ¿Así que serían tan buenas chicas? –la dulzura de su voz, la suave mirada que les ofertaba y ese aire de modelo irresistible, eran una bomba para esas mujeres. Todas accedían a lo que les pidiera.

—¡Kise-kun, Kise-kun! –y nuevamente la porra personal no se hizo esperar.

—Hay que admitir que sabe lo que hace –Kagami estaba más aburrido que una papa. Incluso tenía ambos codos recargados sobre la mesa de su stand.

—Hasta el momento llevamos 45 votos –comunicaba Akashi, quien observaba cómo iban las votaciones en el celular del modelo.

—¿Cómo les va a esos idiotas? –y por idiotas, Aomine se refería a Kai y Ryuusei.

—Llevan 35.

—La brecha no es muy grande, ¿no es así? –meditaba Tetsu.

—Pero si Kise continua de esa manera, ganaremos –Midorima podía sentir que iban a ganar si todo seguía así. Tenía tantas ganas de echarle en cara su futura victoria a esos gemelos.

—No podemos confiarnos, Shintarou. Después de todo, Ryuusei es el único que está obteniendo los votos. Los demás están igual que nosotros.

—De Haruma lo comprendo; él no es como Ryuusei y no lo imagino haciendo eso, pero si me extraña de alguien como Kai –agregaba el peli verde.

—Bueno, no creo que eso deba importarnos demasiado. Al contrario, así nos están haciendo aún más fáciles las cosas –declaraba Daiki con la vista puesta en Kise y su secta de fans-. Joder, en verdad es muy popular.

—El número de chicas se ha duplicado de un rato para acá –Murasakibara ya estaba atragantándose con bocadillos; ahora era el turno de los pudines.

—Pon más interés en lo que haces, Ryuusei –le gritaba Kai al pelinegro desde un par de metros.

—¿No sería más fácil que le fueras a ayudar?

—Axelle, sabes que hay cosas que no soporto.

—Muchas a mi parecer. Pero si queremos ganar, tenemos que dar el todo por el todo, Kai.

—Por supuesto. Y para ello tengo a mi carta del triunfo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Aun no es el momento para sacarla. Por ahora debemos encargarnos de la situación actual –suspiró-. Si tan sólo Haruma contribuyera a la causa.

—Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, señorita –esos jodidos y seductores ojos azules harían perder la razón a cualquier chica que se respetase. Y más si estaba acompañada de un tono tan seductor como el que Ryuusei usaba para dirigirse a sus nuevas admiradoras.

—¡Ryu-kun, ahora es mi turno!

—No, ¡es el mio!

—¡Atiéndeme a mí, Ryu-kun!

—No hay necesidad de que se peleen. Todas podrán tener un poco de diversión, así que por favor, no se peleen entre ustedes –sonrió tan dulce y angelicalmente que provocó una ola de suspiros y desmayos. Los privilegios de ser bien parecido y tener una buena labia-. Que chicas tan adorables.

—¡Ryu-kun! –porque ese gemelo también tenía más admiradoras.

—_¡No creas que vas a derrotarme tan fácilmente, Ryuucchi!_

—_No eres el único que puede hacer algo como esto, Ryouta _–ambos se miraron por unos breves segundos, confirmando su eterna rivalidad.

—No olviden recomendarnos con sus demás amigas y compañeras. Yo les estaré eternamente agradecido –Kise Ryouta, provocando hemorragias nasales con el simple uso de su seductora voz, desde tiempos inmemoriales-. _Quiero ver que superes esto, Ryuucchi._

—Siempre serán bien recibidas, chicas. Así que no duden en volver acompañadas para que todos podamos divertirnos y pasar una increíble tarde -¿quién dijo que se había olvidado la romántica y maravillosa acción de besar la mano de la damisela amada? Por lo visto Ryuusei la conocía, por lo que no estaba de más aplicarla-. Así que por favor, no se olviden de mí –sólo bastó esa acción y esas palabras para lograr que todas allí perdieran la poca cordura que todavía les quedaba.

—Hay que admitir que este chico promete traernos muchos votos –sonrió feliz de la vida Kai.

—Admito que sabe cómo convencer a una mujer –le felicitaba Axelle.

—La competencia empezó a cerrarse mucho –a Akashi no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Los votos iban muy parejos para su gusto.

—¿Y si ponemos a alguien más a atraer chicas? –sugirió Atsushi.

—No es mala idea. ¿Pero a quién? –la mirada del capitán pasó por cada uno de sus compañeros-. Midorima es demasiado tímido y raro, además de que no sabría qué decir; a Murasakibara sólo le interesan las golosinas. Aomine es un pervertido que seguramente diría cosas innecesarias. A Kuroko nadie lo notaría de igual manera. Akashi es un sádico que las asustará con sus tijeras…Así que olvídenlo, y dejen que Kise haga lo suyo –lastimosamente Kagami tenía toda la boca llena de razón.

El tiempo transcurría y más chicas empezaban a llegar; todas en su mayoría destinadas a contemplar a alguno de los hombres que estaban causando sensación y furor entre todas. Por lo que no sorprendía que el resto de los stands no tuvieran ni una mísera visita.

Todos eran muy normales y aburridos a su lado.

—Tetsu-kun, ya he votado por ti.

—Dirás por todos nosotros, Satsuki –replicaba el moreno.

—No me sorprende que vayan con tantos votos, teniendo a Kise al mando –hablaba Riko. Esas cuatro chicas fueron a darse una vuelta por los alrededores y contemplar cómo iba todo.

—Ryuusei, está muy motivado –sonrió tenuemente Amaya al contemplar a su hermano bastante concentrado en su labor de atender a cuanta chica se le aproximara.

—Los privilegios de haber nacido con una bonita cara –indicó Aida burlonamente.

—Aunque creo que se están olvidando de que no sólo hay chicas en esta universidad. Y que en realidad, más del 50% de estudiantes son varones –Momoi, trayéndole luz a todos.

—Espera…Eso significa que sin importar si conseguimos la ventaja con Kise, no significará nada si no nos hacemos de los votos de los chicos…-la cabecita de Taiga estaba en lo cierto.

—Exactamente. Aunque tampoco es como si pudieran hacer algo al respecto. Todos son hombres y en todo caso, gracias a la popularidad de Kise, prácticamente todos los hombres los aborrecen por estar asociados con él…-dictaminaba seriamente.

—Has establecido un buen punto, Aida. –y tras la despedida de esas chicas, el capitán continuó meditando al respecto; debía de hallar una manera de solucionar el meollo-. Pero has olvidado que nosotros contamos con un miembro muy particular con nosotros

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Akashi-kun? –tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Mientras Atsushi curioseaba entre los disfraces que nos dieron, hay algo que podrías servirnos –y por si la imaginación de Kuroko no daba, allí estaba Murasakibara mostrándole aquel vestido encantador de princesa, donde el rosa y los holanes, eran los protagonistas.

—N-No…me digas que…

—Si te pones a meditarlo, eres el candidato ideal por muchas razones.

—Nosotros somos demasiado altos por lo que este vestido no nos quedaría en lo más mínimo –dijeron en perfecta armonía Aomine, Kagami y Midorima.

—Yo podría usarlo, pero no es de mi talla, Kuro-chin.

—Si le quitamos a Shintarou sus lentes seguramente no vería nada y entonces tendríamos problemas. Además, a nadie le gustan las mujeres tan altas.

—¡Akashi, deja de meterte conmigo!

—Pero Akashi-kun, eres sólo tres centímetros más alto que yo, tú bien podrías…

—Sabes que por la victoria no me importaría usar algo como esto –miró de reojo al vestido durante unos breves segundos, para volver a encarar al chico-. Pero todos saben que soy el capitán y se percatarán de inmediato que se trata de mí; por lo que no conseguiré ningún voto. Además, todos sabemos que el rojo no combina con el rosa.

—¡¿No te trasvistes porque tu cabello no combinará con el vestido?! –exclamaron Daiki y Taiga por igual.

—Además, ninguno de los chicos de los demás equipos te notaron a lo largo del rally, por lo que podemos hacerte pasar por una chica sin problema alguno.

—Pero sin una peluca ellos se darán cuenta del engaño…-si quería salvar su pellejo, debía sacar las excusas hasta por debajo de las piedras.

—Problema resuelto, Tetsu. Mira lo que he encontrado –parece que las habilidades de Aomine para el basquetbol también funcionaban fuera de la cancha. En sus manos tenía una perfecta peluca que se acomodaba a su tono de cabello.

—Bueno Tetsuya, es hora de que te arregles un poco –mencionaba maliciosamente Akashi. El pobre Kuroko se limitó a retroceder, chocando contra pared; o sea, contra Aomine y Kagami.

—Yo…me niego a hacer algo como esto…-de nada servía resistirse, no cuando te superaban en tamaño, fuerza y número. Malditos abusadores.

—Tómalo como una manera de pagar el agravio que cometiste –soltaba Midorima, quien se había encargado de ponerle el vestido de un golpe mientras Aomine y Kagami lo sujetaban firmemente.

—Sin duda serás la envidia de todos los equipos, Kuro-chin –Murasakibara le colocó la peluca, acomodándosela del mejor modo posible.

—Es posible que necesitemos un poco de maquillaje –soltaba Seijurou muy calmado de la vida.

—S-Suéltenme…-luchar era la única alternativa que le quedaba a Tetsu. Lástima que era inútil contra todos ellos.

—Accesorios, necesitamos accesorios o Kuro-chin será una princesa vulgar como muchas otras.

En contra de su voluntad y de todo, Kuroko fue transformado de un chico fantasma que gusta de tomar por sorpresa a sus amigos a una resplandeciente princesa cuyo vestido le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Y qué decir de esa peluca y suave maquillaje; era una hermosa chica de los pies a la cabeza.

Ahora estaba perfecta para ir al mundo y conquistar hombres.


	75. Capítulo 75

¡Buenas tardes pequeñas criaturas de la creación! Sí, yo sé que dije que actualizaría una vez por semana, pero la razón por la que aparezco ahorita es para celebrar que mi querida amiga Elihú –sí, la que anda con Detrás del Balón- presenta su examen de titulación –ya la pondré a escribir como dios manda jojojo-, y pues quería celebrarlo lol. Qué mejor que actualizando mi historia y metiéndole más presión XD Lo sé, soy mala :D. Sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero gracias a WhiteRabbit94 y Nueii por agregar a Fav mi historia de Onepiece xD –lo hago antes de que se me pase-.

Joy.- ¡Holaaa! Y sí que te das tus desaparecidas criatura _ Pero pues si es por cuestiones laborales, nada que hacerle; así que espero que pronto todo vuelva a su cause y ya no estés sufriendo por ese aspecto. Y sobre mi salud, ahí va, lento pero seguro. Ahora tengo gripa también jajaja. Creo que mi cuerpo extraña el estrés de la universidad; lo sé, soy algo así como masoquista. Me alegra que te hayas divertido con los capítulos! Y créeme, el último de este festival, es la cereza del pastel. Concuerdo contigo en que Kuroko merece sufrir Muahaha! Gracias por comentarme pequeña y pues sí, una vez por semana, a veces así pasa, pero hoy decidí actualizar, así que disfruta. Besos, abrazos y lindo fin de semana! Matta ne!

Sin más, disfruten del capítulo, no es tan largo como los demás, pero es curioso en varios aspectos XD. Y Whiterabbit, si lees Ocho Reyes, te esperarán como otras 800 hojas Xd Cuida tus ojitos O3O.

P.D.- La tercera temporada de KnB se estrena el 10 de Enero del 2015 :D

P.D.2.- Si aún no han enviado su correo con los títulos de mangas a serializar, ¿qué esperan? XD Ok no. Si quieren solamente :3

**Capítulo 75**

**Dejemos el drama a un lado**

Tetsuya avanzó hacia Kise en contra de su voluntad y con enorme esfuerzo; andar con ese tipo de zapatos no era lo suyo. Aunque lo peor estaba por venir, ya que sus queridos amigos se encargarían de anunciarla o mejor dicho, ofrecerla al mundo de los hombres.

—Todos acérquense a conocer a la dulce y frágil Kuro-chin! -para el peli morado no era difícil gritar eso a los cuatro vientos, no cuando hacía uso de un megafono.

—Murasakibara-kun, eso es muy...vergonzoso -y vaya que lo era.

—Descuida Kuro-chin, serás la sensación del festival. Ahora finge una sonrisa y usa la voz más chillona que puedas –aconsejó.

—Ah, eso es...

Y antes de que siquiera pudiera objetar más al respecto, los ansiados votos llegaron. Por lo visto ningún chico dentro de esa universidad perdía el tiempo ante el anuncio de alguna chica.

Fue así como pronto Kuroko se vio acorralado por muchos chicos ingenuos y hormonales que se tragaron el cuanto de que era una chica. Aunque con lo bien arreglado que se veía, era difícil creer lo contrario.

—¡Es muy mona! -las fotografías no se hicieron esperar, flasheando al pobre chico.

—¿Cuánto años tienes? ¿En qué universidad estás? -agregó otro muy interesado.

—Yo no asisto a esta universidad -respondió en tono bajo, apenas audible. Logrando que esos chicos pensaran que era tímida; lo cual la hacía aun más encantadora.

—Es curioso que todos sean capaces de notarlo -Aomine y agregados observaban todo desde una distancia prudente. Incluso Kise estaba tomándose un merecido descanso.

—Quizás se deba a las ropas de chicas -sentenciaba Kagami. Aunque sonaba ridículo, tenía cierto sentido.

—Kurokocchi está siendo muy popular entre los chicos.

—No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo aguantará toda esa atención antes de salir corriendo -meditaba Akashi.

—Los votos están creciendo -decía el gigantón mostrándoles aquel móvil.

—Murasakibaracchi, ¿no se supone que estabas cuidando de Kurokocchi?

—Él estará bien. Además, me ha dado hambre –hora de los bocadillos.

—Si sigues así nuevamente tendrás que ir al hospital, idiota.

—Pero Mido-chin, estoy en pleno crecimiento. Debo alimentarme o no creceré más.

—¡Eres una jodida jacaranda, no necesitas crecer más! -espetaba Taiga.

—Del otro lado las cosas están muy calmadas. Lo cual es bastante sospechoso -Seijuurou y sus desconfianzas.

—Jamás imaginé que Akashi se atreviera a vestir de esa manera a Kuroko -sonrió ladinamente el rubio. No se había perdido detalle alguno de los pasos de ese capitán.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? Tienen ventaja ahora gracias a los votos de los chicos -comentó Takao con una bebida en manos.

—Al menos Ryuusei no fue un completo inútil.

—Si hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo tendríamos la ventaja. Pero te pusiste de amargado -recalcaba el otro gemelo. Y nuevamente empezaron a pelearse.

—Por cierto, ¿y Axelle-chan? -tras esa pregunta tanto él como los gemelos buscaron a la francesa por los alrededores, pero nada. Tampoco estaban Keigo y Ayaka.

—Terminando de arreglar todo. No perderemos ante Kuroko y esos lolicones -porque Tetsu se veía como una adorable y tierna chica de secundaria.

—¿Eso significa que Axelle usará algo así? -una sonrisa se instaló en el angelical rostro de Ryuusei.

—Quita esa cara de acechador sexual, que asustas.

—Me sorprende que no se hayan asesinado mutuamente desde hace tiempo -comentó Kai para esos dos.

—Tiene más vidas que un maldito gato -por lo visto si habían intentado hacerse algo el uno contra el otro.

—Así es el amor fraternal. Me pasa con mi hermano mayor -alegaba el rubio-. Lo importante es que parezca un accidente.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima ocasión -agregaba sonriente el menor.

—¡Ey, no confabulen en mi contra!

—¡Axelle-chan ya está aquí! -anunciaba Takao felizmente.

—Lamentamos la demora, pero alguien no quería ponerse maquillaje -y por alguien se refería a la francesa que había luchado para no pasar por ello.

—Por eso buscamos a alguien que se lo pusiera sí o sí. Ahora está perfecta -indicaba victorioso Ayaka.

Frente a ellos yacía una versión renovada de la francesa. No sólo era ese sencillo maquillaje el que se apreciaba con facilidad, sino los tenues rizos que plagaban su rubia cabellera.

Al diablo las ropas de damiselas en peligro, lo de hoy eran las botas largas, los shorts negros y esas blusas de mangas largas con una linda corbata roja. Incluso llevaba una adorable boina y su cabellera totalmente suelta.

—Debo felicitarte Kai.

—¿Por qué razón, Ryuusei?

—Tienes tan buenos gustos como yo -aseveró, viéndolo de reojo.

—Lo sé –confesó con suma autoconfianza. Ambos rieron tenuemente ante ello. Par de ególatras.

—Luces muy bien, Axelle-chan -Takao dándole el visto bueno.

—Gracias. Fue su hermana la que me maquilló y todo -les decía ella a los Miura.

—Mi pequeña hermana haciendo que la ame más cada día -soltó elocuente el gemelo mayor- ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo esta tarde, mi encantadora mademoiselle? -si su mirada y voz no eran suficientes, el que pronunciara tan bien el francés haría de todo el cuadro algo perfecto y que muchas envidiarían.

—¡Idiota, si aún tienes estupideces esas en mente, ve y busca más votos! -y las palabras de Haruma se convertían en una bonita patada contra la espalda de su gemelo.

—¡Sólo tienes envidia de que soy más popular que tú! -ya se había recuperado y ahora estaba intercambiando miradas con su némesis.

—¡¿Ese es quién yo creo que es?! –Daishi apenas había caído en cuenta que su "competidora", era ni nada menos que Kuroko. Estaba incrédula, razón por la que tomó una fotografía para recordar aquel momento.

—No puedes perder contra un hombre, Axelle. Tu orgullo de chica quedaría por los suelos, ¿me entiendes? –Kai miraba seriamente a la chica, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros-. Así que contigo con la batuta, esto será una tarea fácil.

—Veo hacia dónde va tu maquiavélico plan, Kai.

—¿Quieres ganar no es así, Axelle? Digo, siendo tan competitiva como eres, dudo que quieras perder contra Amine y asociados –ella asintió, dándole la oportunidad de proseguir-. Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Nosotros nos encargamos de lo tedioso –establecía Ayaka. Pronto se fue junto con Takao y Keigo.

—Necesito que ustedes dos vigilen muy bien a nuestros futuros visitantes. Muchos suelen tener manos largas.

—Así que tendré que cuidar de que tú no hagas algo, Ryuusei.

—¡Yo no soy un mano larga! Jamás le haría nada a una chica en contra de su voluntad. Soy un caballero, Haruma –soltó con seriedad abrumadora-. Descuida Axelle, no dejaré que nadie se sobrepase contigo.

—Son todos unos personajes ustedes dos –agregó burlonamente.

Sin embargo, lo recién acaecido no había pasado desapercibido por aquellos ojos observadores de cierto equipo. Aunque tampoco ayudaba a que sólo les separara un stand.

—Dai-chin se ve muy bien. Quizás salga del festival con nuevo novio –halagaba Atsushi.

—¡¿Cómo que con "nuevo novio"?!

—La vida da giros inesperados, Daiki. No puedes estar seguro de que Axelle siempre estará picada por ti teniendo a tantos partidos a su disposición –Akashi tampoco podía faltar en el sermón.

—Era de esperarse que la usará para obtener votos. Aprovechará que es modelo, al igual que Kise –indicaba Taiga.

—Es una buena estrategia, ya que Axelle-chan está volviéndose más popular entre el mundo del modelaje –el experto hablando sobre el tema-. Y esas ropas le quedan bastante bien. De igual manera, no podemos permitir que nos gane…aunque ella sea una chica de verdad y Kurokocchi un chico con vestido.

Y las porras no se hicieron esperar, logrando que el pobre Tetsuya se sintiera aún más abrumado. Porque mientras ellos se distrajeron admirando la estrategia del enemigo, el pobrecillo estaba empezando a ser acosado más que hace veinte minutos atrás. Estaba siendo bastante popular y eso le estaba aterrando.

Seguramente no demoraría en claudicar y mandar el evento al traste.

—Descuida, Kuro-chin. Yo te ayudaré –esa era la voz inconfundible de Axelle. Misma que estaba detrás de aquel muro humano de chicos fanáticos.

—¿Axelle-kun? –el peli azul sólo vio cómo la masa humana a su alrededor empezaba a dispersarse hacia su derecha, al mismo tiempo que nuevos rostros se aproximaban hacia la zona.

—¿Es la verdadera Axelle-chan?

—¡Tiene que ser! Aquellos chicos han dicho que estaba disfrutando del festival –dictaminaba otro.

—Por supuesto que es la auténtica Daishi Axelle, así que denle una calurosa bienvenida y apóyenla incondicionalmente ¡No sean tímidos y acérquense! –porque Tatsuhisa también podía mostrar aquel lado animado y amable que engañaría a cualquier mortal si no lo conociera lo suficiente.

—¿P-Podría tomarme una foto a tu lado, Axelle-chan?

—No, yo primero.

—Sé que Axelle desea tomarse una foto al lado de sus queridos fans, pero hacer algo como eso consumiría mucho del preciado tiempo. Aunque si ustedes la ayudan con su valioso voto, seguramente la harán sumamente feliz y eso es lo que más quieren, ¿no es verdad? –a Ryuusei también se le daba el verbo.

—¡No hay felicidad más grande que esa! –exclamaba otro.

—¡Axelle-chan, nosotros votaremos por ti!

—¡Queremos que ganes! –por lo visto las palabras de cierto chico motivaron a todos los presentes, ocasionando una ola de fotografías entre los presentes.

—Sería un gran apoyo de su parte si pudiera contar con su voto, chicos –mencionaba Axelle frescamente, con una sonrisa en labios y aquel naciente carisma-. Yo…realmente quiero ganar esta competencia, pero no puedo hacerlo sola…así que, ¡hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! –porque nunca estaba de más mostrar una mezcla de pena y entusiasmo; aquello simplemente alegró los corazones de todos esos chicos.

—Axelle-chan, mira para acá –pedía uno de los chicos para tomar el mejor ángulo de la modelo.

Y mientras aquel aglutinamiento humano iba en aumento, cierto chico miraba todo de manera muy complacida. Las cosas estaban saliendo a pedir de boca y aunque Kuroko había sido un gran obstáculo en su camino, gracias a cierta chica, las cosas estaban llegando a un punto de equilibrio.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo, chicos –felicitaba a esos tres que no habían hecho más que ir con el chisme de que una modelo estaba participando en el evento del rally por equipos.

—Con el simple hecho de que se trate de una modelo, muchos han venido hasta acá. Incluso sin conocerla –mencionaba Keigo, observando la situación. Todos estaban muy motivados y Axelle hacía su trabajo como una profesional.

—Es una ventaja que muchos hombres sean tan fáciles de convencer –sentenciaba Kai-. Aun cuando Kuroko luzca bien en vestido, no podrá combatir con la personalidad magnética de Axelle.

—Esperen, ¿dónde se ha metido Kurokocchi? –repentinamente cierto chico se les había desaparecido del campo de visión.

—Seguramente se quitó todo y por eso ya no podemos notarlo –alegaba Kagami.

—¿Otra vez con eso, Kagamicchi? No seas…-se calló en cuanto sus doradas pupilas se enfocaron en aquel vestido y peluca; estaban sobre el suelo-. Así que en realidad sí funciona de esa manera…

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Murasakibara? –otro que se les había extraviado.

—No van a creerlo…-Midorima enfocó su mirada hacia dónde estaba el gigantón. La sorpresa fue épica para todos por igual.

Atsushi no estaba lejos de donde ellos estaban y gracias a que medía dos metros, era un objetivo fácil de localizar. Aunque la pregunta del millón era, ¿qué estaba haciendo entre el séquito de fans de Axelle? Alguien parecía haberlos cambiado por una francesa.

—Murasakibara, qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

—Mm…Es que estaba aburrido.

—¿Acaso quieres un poco de esto? –porque Atsushi se fue hacia ella en cuanto vio que alguien amablemente le había obsequiado una caja de chocolates. Era de esperarse de alguien como él.

—Le hará mal a tu figura –alegó.

—Tu amor por los dulces trasciende más allá de la traición, ¿verdad?

—Es que son de mis favoritos –le miró con esos ojitos de perrito triste y abandonado. Y aun con aquel tamaño podía infundir una extraña mezcla de ternura. Al final la rubia accedió a su berrinche-. Dai-chin es tan amable conmigo.

—No te preocupes. Tú disfrútalos por mí –le sonrió ladinamente.

Pero repentinamente todos se quedaron completamente en silencio. Estaba en shock ante lo que habían visto. Porque indudablemente era algo que absolutamente nadie había concebido como factible. Incluso ella misma estaba estupefacta ante lo que había pasado.

Lo menos que le interesaba era que yacía varios centímetros por arriba del suelo. Tampoco le importaba ser cargada como un pequeño cachorrito. Lo que de verdad la había dejado sin palabras había sido la manera tan impensada que Murasakibara había empleado para darle las gracias por esa caja de chocolates.

—Ahora ya podré comérmelos tranquilamente –con la misma amabilidad que había cargado a esa chica, despegándole del suelo, la colocó sobre el piso. Él estaba tranquilo, pero el rostro de Axelle estaba poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza.

—¡Murasakibara! –al fin algo salió de su atascada garganta.

—Mis hermanas me han dicho que debo ser agradecido cuando una chica me obsequia algo –nada como probar uno de esos chocolates-. Están deliciosos.

—P-Pero…tus hermanas…¿te dijeron que hicieras algo como esto? –enfocó su mirada en él. Éste simplemente continuaba comiendo plácidamente.

—"Cuando una chica te regale algo que ames con el corazón, es tu deber responder como un caballero y hacerle sentir que su obsequio te conmovió".

—Oh, ya veo…Así que es eso…Sólo una preguntita…

—¿Umm?

—¿Es la primera vez que haces algo como esto? –curioseó.

—Mmm…Eres la primera chica que me regala algo que amo tanto –confesaba con la boca llena. Eso sólo hizo arder las mejillas de la pobre francesa.

—Y-Ya…Ya veo…

—¡Murasakibara, voy a matarte! –gritaba su nombre a todo pulmón aquel encolerizado moreno. Si no había llegado hasta él aún era porque Kagami y Kise estaban impidiendo su avance como bien podían. Pensar que tenía la suficiente fuerza para requerir que dos chicos lo frenasen de ir a asesinar a cierto peli morado.

—¡Aominecchi, cálmate, sólo ha sido un inocente beso en la mejilla! –sujetaba al moreno como podía. Si cedía un poco iba a terminar siendo arrastrado junto con el pelirrojo.

—¡Idiota, cálmate de una buena vez!

—Los celos son cosas muy temibles, sin duda. Shintarou, debes ser cuidadoso.

—A mí no es a quien deberías estarle echando el sermón. Si no hacemos algo con Aomine, el resto del evento será una tragedia.

—Descuida, todo estará bajo control pronto, Shintarou.

Y como bien dijo el capitán, ahora Aomine Daiki no era más que un manso corderito que sería incapaz de asesinar a cualquier hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra. De hecho, hasta había tomado asiento sobre el suelo mientras abría el misterioso paquetito que Akashi le dio.

—¿Qué demonios le dijiste? –Kagami masajeaba sus hombros; la fuerza del moreno le hizo pagar factura.

—¿Y qué se supone que le diste, Akashicchi?

—Algo a lo que sería imposible negarse, conociendo su particular naturaleza. Digamos, que le ofrecí una colección única que jamás hallará en ninguna parte con tal de que se sosiegue y siga cooperando.

—Siempre tan perverso, Akashi –a Midorima ya nada le sorprendía.

—Pues se le ve bastante feliz –y Kise no fue el único en notarlo.

—Es un hombre muy simple de complacer –sonrió con satisfacción Seijuurou.

—Seguramente se trata de ese "tipo de cosas" –tragó saliva pesadamente Kagami. Incluso Kise se había aproximado para "mirar discretamente" lo que el moreno apreciaba con mucho interés".

—Aominecchi, ¿qué estás viendo? –porque el cotilleo a veces le podía mucho.

—Nada que les importe, ¡idiotas! –en un rápido movimiento escondió su preciado tesoro de la mirada de esos dos.

—¡Aominecchi, no seas aburrido, muéstranos esas fotografías!

La Batalla de Popularidad dio terminada media hora después de que todo aquel conflicto de intereses tuviera lugar y lo que restaba ahora era meramente esperar la resolución final, para saber quién se había llevado el puntaje más alto de todos.

—Bueno, obtener el 45% del 100, no es tan malo, ¿verdad? –Kise estaba un tanto decepcionado. No habían ganado de manera plena pese a que casi abusan de él en más de una ocasión, cortesía de Akashi quien propuso que si votaban por el equipo, podrían tener la oportunidad de una tomada de mano y un abrazo por parte del modelo. Al final todas hicieron los que se les dio en gana.

—¿Ya dejaste de lloriquear como si te hubieran violado, Kise? –Aomine, recordándole aquella faceta nada agradable de su persona.

—¡Yo no lloré!

—¿Ah no? Si saliste corriendo de entre esas locas mientras te escondías tras Murasakibara y te dabas cuenta de que toda tu ropa superior estaba desaparecida.

—¡Kagamicchi!

—Razón por la que estás usando esa ridícula camiseta de "Yo amo las lombrices" –sentenció Midorima con vileza. Todos sabían que ese hombre las aborrecía, razón por la que le consiguieron una que dijera justamente eso.

—Al menos lograste desmancharte, Ki-chin –Atsushi hacía alusión a las marcas escandalosas de lápiz labial que el modelo tenía por su cuerpecito.

—Me siento sucio…Como si hubieran abusado de mí…-susurraba muy quedito mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

—Técnicamente, lo hicieron –porque Kuroko ya había regresado para asustarlos como siempre.

—¿Por qué a Ryuucchi no le pasó lo mismo, eh? –se quejó. A diferencia de él, el gemelo no había tenido percances de esa naturaleza.

—Porque sabe controlar mejor a sus fans que tú, Ryouta. La falta de carácter es grave en este tipo de situaciones.

—¿Akashicchi, estás metiéndote conmigo?

—Lo que importa es que conseguimos la mayor cantidad de puntos gracias a que llegaron más chicas y prefirieron abus…digo, convivir contigo, Ryouta. Siéntete orgulloso de que gracias a tu sacrificio hemos llegado tan lejos.

—Siento que sólo se la viven sacrificándome…

—Ideas tuyas, Kise –le echó el hombre encima Aomine, sonriéndole.

—Supongo que debería felicitarles por haberlo hecho bien –la voz del recién llegado puso a todos en alerta. Por lo visto todo el equipo estaba detrás de él.

—¡¿Y todas esas bolsas?! –Taiga apreciaba que no sólo esos gemelos estaban cargando esas bolsas de regalo, sino también Takao y el resto; eran bastantes.

—Regalos para nuestras dos estrellas de la tarde –respondía Tatsuhisa-. Una muestra de su afecto y calidez.

—No es justo, ni a mí me dieron tantos –se lamentaba Kise.

—A ti te dieron…otro tipo de cosas, Kise…-comentaba con inocencia fingida su congénere rubio-. Así que no tienes nada que envidiarle a Ryuusei o a Axelle.

—Aunque obtuvimos el 40% de los votos totales, no significa que vayamos a perder contra ustedes. Por lo que no se confíen solamente porque tuvieron un poco de suerte –la competitividad de Ryuusei en su máximo esplendor.

—Si nos permiten, tenemos que dirigirnos hacia el último punto de reunión –se excusó Kai antes de continuar con su avance con el resto de su equipo detrás, siguiéndole.

—No perdamos el tiempo, vayamos de una vez –ordenaba Akashi; y todos acataron la orden al poco rato.

Los capitanes de cada equipo fueron los únicos que se adentraron dentro del salón del Consejo Estudiantil mientras el resto de los integrantes permanecían en las cercanías, aguardando a que sus capitanes salieran e informaran sobre lo siguiente a realizar. Ya que el título de la última actividad no les decía demasiado al respecto.

Fue así como Akashi llegó con un semblante serio, observando a cada uno de sus compañeros. Todos deseaban saber qué debían hacer ahora.

—¿Qué ha pasado Akashicchi?

—El último evento consistirá en una representación teatral. Así que cada uno de los capitanes sacó una ficha para saber qué obra le tocaría actuar a él y a su equipo –informó.

—¿Y cuál nos ha tocado a nosotros, Akashi-kun?

—Una que podría traernos…ciertas complicaciones.

—Habla de una vez, Akashi –establecía Aomine-. Dudo que sea peor que todo lo que hemos venido haciendo hasta ahora.

—Nos tocó la obra de Cenicienta –todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral. Ahora entendían sus palabras.

—¿No se supone que allí solamente hay dos papeles masculinos? –preguntaba con cierto temor Kise.

—Exactamente.

—¿No había un cazador también? –lanzaba Kagami.

—Kagami-kun, creo que estás confundido. Es en Blanca Nieves donde sale un cazador –corregía impecablemente, Tetsuya.

—¿Y si cambiamos con alguien más? –porque Midorima no quería esa obra de teatro por evidentes razones.

—Lo intenté, pero nadie quiere. Todos tienen sus propios problemas, así que prefieren una historia donde sólo tengan que usar vestido un par de chicos y no la mitad del elenco.

—¡¿Eso significa que todos usaremos vestido?! –el silencio de todos dio respuesta al cuestionamiento de Atsushi-. Es muy práctico.

—¡No quiero usar un jodido vestido! –reclamaron Kagami y Aomine por igual.

—Me temo que no habrá mayor elección. Si no hacemos esto, Kai y su equipo prácticamente habrán ganado –Akashi tenía razón, todos estaban conscientes de ello, pero usar ese tipo de ropajes era humillante y más si todo el alumnado iba a verlos actuar-. Entonces, ¿van a renunciar tan fácilmente?

—Lo haremos, Akashicchi –Ryouta estaba decidido. Después de lo que vivió en la actividad pasada, no iba a echarlo todo por la borda.

—Si Aka-chin quiere, participaré.

—Entonces lo haremos. Aunque necesitaremos a un narrador, ¿no? Estamos justos para los papeles –habló Midorima.

—Descuiden. Yo me encargaré de ser tanto su director como su narrador –las miradas de todos se enfocaron en aquel chico, en ese hombre que se aproximaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llevando bajo el brazo un libreto y portando en su otra mano una lata llena de palillos.

—¡¿Hadrien, pero qué demonios?!¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Kagami, esas cosas no tienen importancia alguna ahora –llegó hasta ellos, entregándole a Akashi ese librillo, que indudablemente era el guion de la obra que iban a realizar.

—Pareces estar preparado para todo, Hadrien –mencionó el capitán.

—Marko y el resto han dispuesto de asistentes para las obras de teatro que se celebrarán en un par de horas. Para que todo les fuera un poco más fácil –sonrió burlón-. Yo fui puesto para supervisarles a ustedes.

—No sé, no me inspiras mucha confianza…

—Aomine, Aomine. Yo soy un gran director…Desde que era pequeño he dirigido obras de teatro que han sido un éxito entre mis compañeros de clase y profesores.

—No sé, pero sigo sin creértelo. Además…

—Sí, lo sé…todos en el equipo en apariencia son hombres, por lo que habrá que ajustar los papeles un poco y quizás modificar el título. Ustedes dejen todo en mis manos, haremos una excelente obra de teatro.

Todos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose si estaba bien o no aceptar la ayuda del alemán. Sin embargo, como nadie de allí sabía nada sobre actuaciones y esos detalles, prefirieron dejarlo en manos de alguien que aparentemente sabía mucho sobre el tema.

—Entendido. Te permitiremos dirigirnos –porque Akashi era un tanto orgulloso después de todo.

—Lo primero que haremos será elegir los papeles de cada quien. Y como sé que habrá conflictos si se nominan por ustedes mismos, dejemos esto a la suerte. Así que cada quien saque uno y vea qué le ha tocado.

Ada quien tomó un palillo de manera simultánea, observándose mutuamente. Y a la voz de tres cada quien lo sacó del interior de la apretada lata; logrando apreciar el papel que cada uno representaría a partir de ese momento.


	76. Capítulo 76

¡Muy buenas tardes! Sí, sé que me han extrañado porque no he aparecido desde hace varios días, pero ya saben, una que anda ocupada, enferma, con gripa y con ideas para otras partes futuras de la historia; lo sé, una locura. Pero ya aparecí, así que disfruten mucho el capítulo. Ya estamos a un cap nada más de terminar este loco festival, así que diviértanse hasta el último momento.

¡Besos, abrazos, lindo término de semana y nos estamos leyendo! Matta ne!

**Capítulo 76**

**La suerte de cada uno**

Cada uno miró en perfecta sincronía el nombre del personaje que les había tocado, provocando una oleada de reacciones. Desde el alivio a la neutralidad hasta el terror en su más pura expresión.

—Bien, me ha tocado el papel del Rey y el mensajero -sonrió victorioso y lleno de entusiasmo, Midorima.

—Al parecer seré el príncipe –el pequeño Kuroko se alegró tenuemente. Al menos no debería usar un vestido en esta ocasión.

—¡E-Esto debe ser una broma! ¡Me ha tocado ser la hermanastra! ¡¿Cómo se supone que pueda hacer un papel como ese?! -Kise no quería ese personaje.

—A mí igual me ha tocado ser la hermanastra -se quejaba Taiga.

—Me ha tocado ser la Hada Madrina -Murasakibara estaba como si nada ante la noticia. Usar vestido no era un desafío para él.

—Yo por otra parte haré de la madrastra -por alguna razón nadie se sorprendió que Akashi fuera a interpretar tal antagonista; era perfecto para el puesto.

—Así que haciendo descarte...Nuestra Cenicienta es...-Hadrien hizo una pausa dramática mientras enfocaba su atención en Aomine.

—¡Me niego rotundamente a ser Cenicienta!

—No hay otra elección, Aomine. No podemos cambiar la obra que les ha tocado, así que aguántate -sentenciaba el alemán.

—Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí y no podemos rendirnos.

—Akashicchi tiene mucha razón. Y aunque tengamos que usar vestido...debemos hacerlo. Además, yo sé que luciré bien en cualquier cosa que use -en ese momento todos lo miraron con odio infinito.

—Ignorando al que le gusta travestirse, tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Hay que practicar, ver lo del vestuario, ensayar y sólo tenemos dos horas -hablaba Hadrien para todos, ignorando las berrietas de Kise-.

—¿Por cierto, qué obra le tocó a Tatsuhisa y su equipo? -porque Kagami quería escuchar que ellos estaban en peor término que ellos; ese sería su único consuelo.

—Alicia en el País de las Maravillas -y con eso destrozaron las ilusiones de todos. Malditos suertudos.

—Sí que han sido afortunados -suspiraba el rubio.

Las palabras de Hadrien no eran mera apariencia. En cuanto menos se lo esperaron ya se hallaban dentro del Club de Teatro mientras un grupo de amables chicas se encargaban de tomarles las medidas pertinentes para los trajes. A la vez se le veía repartiendo a cada quien el guión ya con los personajes previamente remarcados para la facilidad de todos.

—¿Estarán a tiempo los atuendos? -a las que les había tocado tomar las medidas del modelo se estaban dando un gusto enorme.

—Se prevenía que la mayoría de los participantes serían chicos, por lo que los atuendos se prepararon con antelación. Sólo que hay que hacer algunas correcciones y eso para que les queden bien -él permanecía en medio de esos chicos al tiempo que continuaban recopilando sus medidas corporales.

—Ah, así que ya todo estaba calculado...¡Maldito enano! -se mosqueó Kagami y pensó en un sonriente italiano que disfrutaba todo desde un sitio de confort.

—Es normal si consideras que a las chicas no les agrada formar parte de eventos tan pretensiosos como éstos -continuaba el alemán.

—No cabe duda de que todo ha sido planeado meticulosamente -elogiaba Seijuurou.

—Desde mediados de octubre, siendo exactos -aclaraba su actual director.

—Con razón esto es una locura total...Aunque, tengo una duda. ¿En qué consiste el gran premio? -Shintarou enfocó su atención en el único que conocía la respuesta.

—Pues no tengo ni la menor idea. Eso quedó en Marko totalmente. Pero seguro es algo bastante bueno -indicó-. Podría tratarse de cosas costosas o un viaje todo pagado a algún bonito lugar.

—¡¿Pero cómo es posible algo como eso?! ¿La escuela tiene tantos fondos?

—No seas idiota Kise -le llamaba la atención el moreno-. Estos idiotas son ricos, por eso pueden dar ese tipo de premios -señaló a Hadrien y este simplemente sonrió.

—Mi familia es dueña de una firma importante de automóviles alemanes. Así como de una cadena de supermercados e hipódromos. La familia de Marko es dueña de numerosos hoteles, restaurantes y también se dedican a la extracción de mármol. Del lado de Leo tenemos industrias farmacéuticas y fábricas de temática diversa -enumeró para los presentes.

—_O sea que...lo que me dijo sobre el viaje a París, era cierto...No pensaba que en realidad estuviera hablándome con la verdad..._-mal momento para que le llegara el arrepentimiento por haberle rechazado la oferta.

—Quizás en un futuro cercano, mi familia podría hacer negocios con alguno de ustedes -decía Akashi. Tampoco estaba de más decir que él también era rico.

—Bien, ahora quiero ver sus dotes de actuación, chicos -demandó. Nadie allí sabía actuar.

Fue en ese momento donde los dolores de cabeza dieron inicio para Hadrien.

Akashi había memorizado en tiempo récord sus diálogos mientras rápidamente su actuación mejoraba. También ayudaba a que no tenía tanto tiempo en escena.

Midorima estaba esmerándose y tampoco lo hacía nada mal. Incluso Kuroko le sentaba de maravilla el papel de príncipe; aunque quizás el problema sería que la gente se percatara de él en medio de la obra.

Kise y Kagami quedaban de maravilla. Gracias al malhumor que les producía ser las hermanastras envidiosas y feas, estaban tan frustrados que los diálogos les salían a la primera; sólo debían moderar su tono de voz para que sonaran como frágiles damiselas.

No obstante, Cenicienta estaba siendo el rompe espaldas de Hadrien. No sólo olvidaba sus diálogos, sino también se mostraba intransigente en actuar delicadamente como una florecilla silvestre.

—Ya te he dicho muchas veces que debes actuar con mayor femineidad. Incluso mientras barres el piso debe sentirse que eres una jovenzuela.

—¡Es imposible que yo haga algo como eso, idiota!

—Mira a Kagami y Kise, ya están metidos en el papel. Y si no fuera porque están vestidos como los chicos que son creería que son unas dulces señoritas.

—¡No es mi culpa que sean así!

—¡¿Qué demonios estás insinuando, idiota?!

—Nada, princeso -le objetó.

—Denme paciencia o los mato a golpes -clamaba Hadrien. Hasta que una idea casi divina llegó hasta él-. Aomine, creo que necesitas "inspiración", para actuar como es debido.

—¿A qué te refieres? -desconfiaba de él y hacía bien.

—Hombre, no te asustes. No voy a enseñarte nada malo, sino todo lo contrario...Mira y admira las belleza naturales de las playas de mi patria -entregó sobre la mano del chico una fotografía. Y Aomine simplemente la observó con sumo interés, analizando cada detalle.

—Sí que hay buenas playas por allá -fue el único comentario que salió de sus labios.

—Fue tomada el verano pasado. Las fuertes olas fueron las culpables de ese lamentable accidente -dramatizó-. Pero nada como la frescura del verano, ¿verdad?

—Pasaré por alto el que tengas una foto como ésta, Hadrien. Sólo porque es una buena toma.

—Soy un fotógrafo nato, Aomine -sonrió victorioso.

—¿De qué es la foto, Aominecchi? -era inútil, el moreno ya había guardado su nuevo tesoro.

—Nada que te importe, idiota.

—Es simplemente arte, Kise –alegó.

—Lo dudo. Es un pervertido igual que Aomine -exponía Taiga.

—Eso significa que esa fotografía...Aomine-kun, me niego a ser el príncipe de una Cenicienta como tú.

—Le diré a Dai-chin que estás mirando a otras mujeres de manera lasciva -Atsushi siempre sorprendiéndoles con vocabulario sofisticado.

—Me sorprende que sepas el significado de esa palabra, Atsushi -Hadrien estaba intrigado ante eso-. ¡Y yo no soy un pervertido, sólo admiro la belleza femenina desde otra perspectiva!

—Es lo mismo -sentenció vilmente.

—Bien. Sigamos practicando -cierto moreno estaba sumamente motivado.

—¡Esa es la actitud, Aomine!

—Los dos son tal para cual -murmuraron el resto de los presentes.

Pero el equipo de Akashi no era el único que estaba ensayando arduamente. Claro que no; también estaba el equipo de Tatsuhisa que gracias a la guía paciente y certera de Leo, estaban teniendo avances significativos.

No obstante, también tenía sus problemas. Aunque en este caso se trataba de ese par de gemelos, que no demoraban en pelearse.

—Siendo hermanos, no deberían estarse peleando cada que iniciando con sus diálogos.

—Es culpa de Ryuusei. Él no está haciendo bien su papel. Sólo está haciendo el idiota...-y era cierto. Ya estaba platicando con la futura Alicia.

—Al verlo me hace recordar a Hadrien.

—Qué horror tener otro como Ryuusei en el mundo -comentaba vilmente Haruma.

—En definitiva tus amigos y tú son bastante ocurrentes. Mira que hacer esa clase de bromas...Sin duda su infancia fue divertida.

—Bueno, la tuya tampoco fue tan mala, Ryuusei -le hizo saber con una sonrisilla.

—Entonces, ¿ya pensaste mi oferta?

—¿Oferta? ¿Te refieres a lo del baile...? -él asintió-. Daiki se enfurecerá si hago algo como eso.

—Pero tú dijiste que no le gustan ese tipo de cosas. Y no está bien que te quedes mirando y aburriéndote.

Además, somos amigos, por lo que no es mal visto -sonrió dulcemente.

—Me sorprende su cinismo -elogiaba Keigo.

—Admiro que sea capaz de hacer esto frente al ex y el novio -bromeaba Ayaka.

—Ryuusei-kun, si la obra es todo un éxito y obtenemos el primer lugar, te facilitaré el baile con Axelle para el cierre del festival.

—Sabía que eras un chico brillante y astuto, Leo -se dirigió hacia el moreno, mirándole con complicidad-. Ahora practiquemos, que debemos ganar chicos.

—Leo, me has vendido -reclamaba cierta francesa.

—Son solo son amigos, así que técnicamente no estará mal visto que bailen -su oración tenía esa lógica.

—Por la victoria, Axelle -indicaba el rubio. Y ella simplemente suspiró hondamente.

Más de hora y media había transcurrido desde que Hadrien se puso a dirigir a la Generación de los Milagros; logrando lo que muchos considerarían imposible. También ayudaba que tenía medidos a todos y les chantajeaba con lo que más amaban para que trabajaran arduamente.

Los líderes después de todo, saben cómo mover a su gente.

—En unos quince minutos traerán los vestuarios y daremos el último ensayo, ¿entendido?

—Esto es más duro de lo que imaginaba -Ryouta bebía tranquilamente una refrescante soda carbonatada.

—Pensaba que sólo estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste que sabías dirigir obras de teatro -Aomine por su parte optó por una botella de agua.

—En mi familia hay un dicho que dice: Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien, hazlo en grande. Y para eventos como estos me pinto solo.

—Sí, te pintas solo para esta clase de faramallas...Aunque muchas veces terminaban de una manera diferente a la planeada -ese particular tono de voz no pertenecía a ninguno de los chicos; de hecho venía justo de la entrada. Alguien se había colado sin que se dieran cuenta.

—¡¿...?! ¡¿P-P-Pero...qué estás haciendo aquí?! –tartamudeó como si estuviera congelándose del frío.

—¿Algún problema con que haya decidido venir a visitarlos? -cuestionó con ese tono aparentemente plano, pero que ocultaba cierta molestia por la insinuación del alemán.

—¡N-No, para nada! No-No me malinterpretes. Es la emoción y sorpresa del momento, Craig...

Su carmesí mirada se apreciaba serena, incapaz de ser perturbada. Y el tono rosáceo de su cabellera lucía bastante bien si se consideraba lo albino de su piel; incluso aquella corta coleta y el pendiente que descansaba en su lóbulo izquierdo le daban un toque de rebeldía.

Botas estilo militar, vaqueros grises, camisa negra sin mangas y esa larga gabardina marrón, era lo que conformaba su atuendo. Haciéndole lucir impecablemente bien.

—Veo que estás muy entretenido, Hadrien. No esperaba que los festivales fueran tan grandes o concurridos aquí en Japón.

—Es que aquí se hacen las cosas un poco diferentes que en Francia. Ya sabes, diferentes culturas y eso -mencionó tranquilamente.

—¿Amigos tuyos? -hizo referencia a esos chicos que permanecían en total silencio, atendiendo a la conversación.

—Mmm...Podría decirse que apenas nos estamos conociendo bien.

—Comprendo -retornó su atención en el alemán-. Espero que no estés yendo de fiesta en fiesta seduciendo mujeres.

—No, claro que no Craig. Soy un hombre nuevo y mi único y más grande amor es el básquetbol -sonrió, ocultando su nerviosismo.

—Te dejaré trabajar e iré a buscar a Marko. Tengo que pasarle el mensaje que su padre me dio.

—Así que vienes por cuestiones laborales -se sentía más aliviado. Incluso sintió que su alma lloraba de felicidad.

—No. Estoy de vacaciones -aclaró antes de dar media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

—¡¿Vacaciones?! ¡¿De todos los países que existen y tenías que venir a Japón?! -se calló tan rápido como habló; la gélida mirada del peli rosa se le clavó fijamente-. D-Digo...La gente iría a un sitio más tropical y agradable. Debes cuidar tu salud y descansar apropiadamente.

—Huelo el miedo -susurraba Taiga.

—Está claro que es alguien a quien Hadricchi respeta mucho.

—Yo diría que es alguien...a quien le tiene pavor -corregía Aomine.

—Dejen de estar murmurando, es de mala educación -para Midorima, lo que hacían era de mal gusto.

—¿Por qué no ir a las Bahamas, las Canarias, Jamaica, Florida...?

—Había un buen paquete vacacional para este país. Por lo que lo tomé; además aproveché que al fin aprendí el idioma para venir hasta aquí y que Lia me recomendara venir a verlos y ver que no estuvieran metidos en líos.

—_¡¿Lia ha dicho?! E-Ella…No puede salir nada bueno de una confabulación entre ellos…_Ciertamente es fluido y con buena pronunciación Craig. Y sólo por curiosidad...¿cuántos días estarás por aquí? -para irse preparando.

—Yo sólo iba a venir una semana, pero...sus padres me dijeron que me quedara hasta el torneo invernal para verlos competir -esa noticia fue peor que agua helada para el alemán.

—¿Con quién de los cuatro piensas...quedarte? –tanteó.

—Aprovechando el tiempo extra y que ustedes están en diferentes prefecturas. Supongo que les visitaré para aprovechar su conocimiento sobre la zona.

—¡Pero por supuesto Craig! ¿Qué te parece su te vienes conmigo después de que acabe el festival? -entre más rápido pasara su tiempo de convivencia con el chico, más rápido sería libre.

—Te tomaré la palabra, Hadrien -mencionó con una tenue sonrisa-. Ahora sí me permiten, me retiro -la puerta se cerró y el alemán se dejó caer al piso sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Pero qué rayos pasa contigo? -Kagami miraba al pobre tipo, y se acordaba de los momentos en que temía por la violencia domestica que Kiyoe le ofertaba.

—Debo avisarle a los demás -velozmente sus manos tomaron su celular, mandando un mensaje de texto en cuestión de segundos.

—Hadricchi parece desmoralizado -se sintió extrañamente identificado. Era como esas veces en que Aoi lo mandaba por un tubo después de poner todo su esmero en darle un trato especial.

—Algo así...Nuestra peor pesadilla...está en Japón...-susurró. Su mirada estaba pérdida en sus memorias relacionadas con Craig.

—No creo que sea para tanto. No parece un mal sujeto y se puede dialogar abiertamente con él -Shintarou miró al alemán y sintió que se estaba viendo a él mismo ayer, cuando Kai destrozó su ítem de la suerte; lucía acabado y lleno de frustración. Fue así como sintió empatía hacia su persona-. Debes ser fuerte.

—Ya era hora de que alguien te pusiera en tu sitio -Aomine no conocía el significado de empatía ni tampoco la había experimentado.

—Manténganse lejos de él...y no sufrirán -les advirtió Hadrien.

—Pude sentir cierta aura familiar en él -declaraba seriamente Akashi.

—Para nosotros Craig es como un Akashi en sus vidas…-un escalofrío recorrió ávidamente las espaldas de cada chico; si algo como eso era cierto, entonces debían mantenerse lo más lejos posible del susodicho, si es que deseaban llegar a diciembre.

Pero esa plática debía esperar para después. Los vestuarios habían llegado en el mejor momento y ahora debían probárselos para ver si todo estaba en orden.

La envidia corrompía a casi todos cuando contemplaron los magníficos ropajes de Midorina y Kuroko. Serían sin duda el centro de atención de varias chicas.

—Te verás mejor sin lentes, Midorima -ya Hadrien le había retirado sus gafas.

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le hemos quitado los lentes a Mido-chin. Hasta se ve extraño.

—Es como si fuera otra persona. No sé, así se ve menos molesto -sentenciaba Kagami.

—Es cierto eso de que los lentes hacen a Midorima.

—Ese razonamiento es absurdo, Aomine.

—De momento los guardaré para que no les pase nada grave -el alemán metió los lentes en la bolsa derecha de su camisa para ponerlos a salvo-. Debo admitir que se ven irreconocibles.

Kise lucía un bello vestido rosa pastel mientras sus postizos rizos le quedaban de maravilla. Incluso ya dominaba el magistral arte de caminar con zapatillas. Era una dama con todas las de la ley.

A Kagami el tono blanco de su vestido contrastaba el tono de su piel y su altiva cabellera carmesí. Era algo así como una belleza salvaje, incomprendida pero llamativa.

El lila del pomposo vestido de Murasakibara le iba de maravilla. Incluso siendo tan alto se le veía bien. Su ondulante y larga cabellera le quedaba perfecta. Incluso Akashi quedó maravillosamente bien en ese vestido de época negro y púrpura. Mejor color no se pudo haber elegido para él. Hasta su bien arreglada peluca estaba increíble.

Cenicienta tampoco estaba nada mal. Incluso entre sus ropas de sirvienta mal pagada y amargada, se veía bien.

—Me agrada la peluca que usas, Aomine. Todos están impecables. La obra será un éxito -sonrió confianzudo-. Sólo tienen que quitarse los nervios de encima y todo saldrá bien.

—Se supone que debemos de ir al auditorio principal para asegurar nuestro lugar.

—Kuroko, eso ya está. Cerraremos el evento con nuestra obra de teatro -les notificó-. Así para cuando pasen ya ni se sorprenderán de ver hombres en vestidos.

—Tiene lógica -comentaba el pelirrojo.

—Estamos a media hora de que dé inicio el evento -Tetsuya no se podía resistir a hacerles sufrir aunque sea un poco.

—Ahora vendrá el maquillaje. No crean que saldrán solamente así –todos tragaron saliva pesadamente. Querían escapar, pero no podían ya que un grupo de chicas habían llegado para iniciar con la laboriosa tarea.

Para cuando salieron del salón que emplearon para ensayar y arreglarse, agradecieron notablemente que no fueran los únicos que estaban usando atuendos tan humillantes. Al parecer varios equipos estaban por las cercanías, releyendo sus libretos y perfeccionando su actuación.

Desde Caperucita Roja hasta llegando a Romeo y Julieta, había de todos los géneros y épocas imaginados. Sin duda, el público no se aburriría en lo más mínimo. El nerviosismo se olía en el aire.

Ya habían llegado a la parte posterior del Auditorio Principal de la universidad, por lo que tenían una gran área para permanecer en santa tranquilidad mientras las butacas eran llenadas y la hora se acercaba.

—Nunca he actuado vestido de mujer. Pero al ver que hay muchos chicos sufriendo nuestro mismo destino, se me pasa y ya puedo continuar –para Kise era importante verle el lado positivo a las oscuridades acaecidas en su vida.

—¿Ese de allí no es el amigo de Zabeck? –el alemán sencillamente dirigió su atención hacia donde Midorima señalaba con su vista. Efectivamente allí estaba el chico, sentado cómodamente a un lado de donde permanecían Alicia y el Sombrerero Loco.

—Sus atuendos son geniales –elogiaba Kise con emoción. Y es que hay que apreciar que el estilo para Alicia en el País de las Maravillas distaba mucho del de Cenicienta.

—Parece que está bebiendo té…-a Atsushi le llegó la fresca y floral esencia del té que sostenía el peli rosa al tiempo que en su mano derecha revisaba aquel folleto universitario.

—Cierto, son las cinco.

—¿Cuál es la relación? –cuestionaba Taiga confuso. Para él eso no tenía mucho sentido.

—Los ingleses toman el té a las cinco en punto. Es una tradición para todos ellos –por supuesto Akashi estaba bien enterado de eso-. Los ingleses son catalogados como personas frías, con un humor negro o incluso, un tanto ácido. También son sarcásticos y obsesivos de la puntualidad.

—¿Seguro que no eres inglés, Akashi? –Kagami debía despejar cualquier duda.

—¿Quieres un poco más de purple rain, Craig? –ofrecía la francesa al entretenido chico. En su regazo descansaba esa tetera.

—Con este es suficiente, Axelle –le indicó-. Los jueces tendrán difícil la elección entre todas las obras que se presentarán.

—Lo sabemos, pero así las cosas son más interesantes. A nadie le agradan los retos fáciles –Kai prefería omitir las razones por las cuales todo dio inicio.

—No has cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos, Kai.

—Lo mismo digo de ti. Nos has tomado a todos por sorpresa al venir a vacacionar a Japón. Por cierto, ¿ya conociste al nuevo novio de Axelle?

—¿Él está aquí? –esas carmesí pupilas observaban con suma atención a Daishi.

—Ah, pues digamos que sí y no…-sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Ves a la Cenicienta de casi dos metros de allá que me está mirando como si estuviera seduciendo a Axelle? Pues ése, no hay pierde.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan los hombres que se travisten, Axelle?

—Es por la obra de teatro. Como la mayoría de los equipos son conformados por chicos, es lo que toca hacer para que realicen todo –aclaraba rápidamente antes de que se hiciera malas ideas el inglés.

—Debe ser humillante hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿no? –el oji carmesí ya había dirigido sus pasos hacia Daiki. Incluso se detuvo ante éste con suma curiosidad.

—Es un verdadero martirio.

—Vamos Craig, vayamos a buscarte un asiento en la tribuna para que puedas disfrutar del evento –la francesa había tomado del brazo al chico, empezando a moverlo en dirección opuesta de Aomine.

—Está bien –se resignó a lo que la chica le pidió, yendo en sentido contrario de donde permanecían los participantes.

—Muy bien, mientras Axelle distrae a Craig, tomemos nuestros lugares y esperemos a ser llamados, ¿entendido? –vio a esos chicos asentir y comenzaron a movilizarse.

No le sorprendió encontrarse con todos esos amigos suyos, no cuando no querían perderse por nada del mundo la magnífica actuación y travestida de la Generación de los Milagros. Razón por la que no le costó hallar un lugar disponible para su acompañante.

Y antes de que el inglés tomara asiento, le presentó cordialmente con todos los presentes, para marcharse en la brevedad posible; aun debía prepararse para la obra de teatro.

—Has venido desde muy lejos. Aunque con esos cuatro no tendrás nada cercano a vacaciones –objetaba Hyuuga, quien permanecía sentado al lado del peli rosa; le seguían a su lado Izuki y Mitobe.

—Tengo curiosidad de por qué están vestidos de esa manera, pero posiblemente esté relacionado con alguno de esos cuatro –algo que era jodidamente cierto.

—Sí, todo es causa de ellos –suspiraba intranquilo Izuki.

—Debe ser duro tener que estar cuidando de esos cuatro, ¿no es así? –Aida no podía ni imaginarse las penurias que ese pobre hombre tendría que haber atravesado con esos hiperactivos chicos.

—Quiero creer que la madurez ha tocado a sus puertas y ya no tengo que preocuparme por…-habló demasiado pronto, justo donde la primera fila se postraba, se hallaba Hadrien luciendo de lo más cariñoso con un grupo de chicas que se habían aproximado a su persona por mera curiosidad-. Permítanme un momento –pidió cortésmente antes de ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia donde estaba el alemán.

—Así es señoritas, yo mismo me he encargado de dirigir todo el ensayo y preparación de la obra encargada a Orión. Ha sido un trabajo duro pero estoy seguro de que obtendremos la victoria –presumió con una sonrisa encantadora y mirando a esas entusiasmadas chicas.

—Escuchamos que eres extranjero. ¿Todos los extranjeros son tan majos como tú?

—Me temo desilusionarte, pero no es así. Soy de esas excepciones que se ven poco, así que deberían aprovecharme. Siempre he querido que una linda japonesa me enseñe el arte de servir té –comentó con picardía. Las jóvenes a su alrededor solamente rieron y le sonrieron animadamente.

—Permíteme que te ilustre sobre el arte del té japonés, Hadrien.

Lo siguiente que supo Hadrien fue que el piso era más duro de lo que se imaginaba y que la presión de ese pie sobre su espalda le imposibilitaba levantarse o defenderse. De cualquier manera, estaba en desventaja y no iba a escapar hasta que el inglés así lo quisiera.

—¡¿C-Craig…?! Tanto tiempo sin vernos…-bromeó. El peli rosa simplemente lo miró con desaprobación total al tiempo que ejercía mayor presión. Para Kise y agregados era como ver al rubio siendo apaleado por Kasamatsu, sólo que al inglés se le notaba menos eufórico mientras castigaba al alemán como se merecía.

—Es imposible que hayas cambiado de artimañas de unos meses para acá. Supongo que habrá que ejercer un correctivo, considerando que a ti las palabras te entran por un oído y te salen por otro –sentenció calmadamente.

—¡N-No…No, claro que no! Yo entiendo perfectamente con palabras. Si quieres golpear a alguien y que sienta placer, allá tienes a ese rubio, ¡él ama que le peguen! –señalaba a la rubia hermanastra.

—¡A mí no me gusta que me golpeen!

—¿Esto va a estar bien, Riko? –cuestionaba preocupada Momoi, mirando la escena.

—Mientras no lo hagan enfadar, nadie saldrá con un hueso roto –comentó sonrientemente.

—¡¿Cómo que un hueso roto?!¡¿Es un salvaje?! -Jumpei estaba un tanto asustado.

—¿Las amistades de esos cuatro siempre son así de…particulares? –preguntó con notable interés Shun.

—Todos son un estuche de monerías, Izuki –afirmó burlonamente la castaña.

—Dios, qué pena…-Kiyoe simplemente miró en otra dirección. Kagami en su intento heroico de salvar a su amigo, terminó haciéndole compañía en el suelo y ahora ambos estaban peleando mutuamente mientras semi rodaban de un lado a otro, golpeándose.

—¡Pensé que sabías pelear, Kagami idiota! –exclamaba el alemán al pelirrojo.

—¡Todavía que vengo a salvarte el culo te enojas! –criticó.

—…Por lo visto…hay más como ustedes cuatro…-suspiró cansadamente Craig tras mirar a esos dos chicos tumbados sobre el suelo, echándose a pelear-. ¿Cuántos años tienen cada uno?

—Esto es sumamente embarazoso…-mencionaba Kise admirando la escena.

—Podría ser peor…

—Mine-chin podría haber sido el golpeado y no Ha-chin –tanta santa razón tenía el peli morado-. Así que disfrutemos el momento y esperemos a que el espectáculo dé inicio –Atsushi no era el único que había sacado su celular y puesto el modo grabar. Nada como guardar ese momento de humillación total de esos dos hombres para las generaciones futuras.


	77. Capítulo 77

¡Buenas tardes a todas pequeñas mías! Ya llegué y les traje el desenlace del Festival Cultural de Tohoku, así que espero estén preparadas para no estampar la palma de su mano contra su rostro por todas las ocurrencias que se me vinieron a la mente XD. Como podrán notar, el capítulo de este día es muy largo, es de 22 hojas, ¡locura, lo sé! Pero no quería cortarlo, así que es lo que toca.

Antes de que disfruten de la actualización, tengo algunas aclaraciones. Después de esta especie de "arco", restan cinco capítulos más antes de que el torneo de invierno dé inicio finalmente, así que seguramente leerán Addicted to U hasta el final del año; eso sí, después ni idea de cuándo vaya a volver, mi compañera está en estancamiento creativo y bueno, Enero es un mes que trae a Kuroko no Basuke de vuelta, Durarara y muchos animes más, así que sinceramente veo difícil que se ponga a escribir xD -se perderá entre tanto estreno-. Así que disfruten del mes de diciembre porque no hay fecha para que regrese después de eso jejeje –sinceridad ante todo-.

Ahora sí, ¡disfruten! Lindo fin de semana, si están de vacaciones ya, ¡disfruten! Matta ne!

Joy.- ¡Muchas gracias por comentarme pequeña! Se te extraña desde que apareces cada mil años xD Y Aomine será la Cenicienta más liberal de todas jajaja. Ya veremos si sobrevives a este cap, y qué bueno que te agradó Craig; de hecho él es un OC de mi fic de Pokémon –sí, lo sé, nada que ver con temáticas, pero así es su personalidad xD y me gusta rehusar personajes- ¡Besos, abrazos y que tengas un gran inicio de fin de semana! Cuídate y disfruta tus vacaciones =D.

**Capítulo 77**

**La crisis existencial de Cenicienta**

Tras el pomposo anuncio del presentador la última y más grande actividad del Rally por Equipos dio inicio, causando en la audiencia una ola de euforia y ansiedad; ya deseaban ver las obras de teatro y maravillarse -o reírse-, de las actuaciones de los participantes.

La primera obra que les fue presentada al público fue Blanca Nieves. Sin duda el equipo tuvo que ingeniárselas para el momento en que los siete enanos convivían con la susodicha princesa. El siguiente fue quizás más emocionante. Ya que la escena más esperada era la del príncipe despertando a la Bella Durmiente; ellos fueron afortunados al contar con una chica para que fuera la princesa.

El público parecía bastante motivado. Ya que pese a que todo fue hecho muy de golpe, teniendo el tiempo en contra, todos se habían esmerado en hacer de sus actuaciones lo mejor posible.

—¡A continuación tenemos al Equipo Perseus quienes nos maravillarán con Alicia en el País de las Maravillas! ¡No se lo pierdan! –promulgó vehemente el moderador del evento y actual maestro de ceremonias.

—Al fin ha dado inicio la obra de teatro –por lo visto un grupo de disimulados chicos apreciaban la obra de teatro desde un sitio próximo al escenario. Tenían curiosidad de ver cómo harían su interpretación y bueno, allí estaban, apreciándolo todo.

—¡Alicia! ¿Quieres poner atención a tu clase de historia? –llamó la atención la hermana de esa despreocupada rubia, una que se distraía mientras jugueteaba por las cercanías.

—¡¿Ese no es Kirihara?! –exclamaba Kagami. Admitía que gracias a su tamaño y que no era tan ancho de espalda, quedaba perfectamente bien en el papel de hermana.

—Pues en verdad parece una impecable chica –cuchicheaba Kise.

—Eso es aburrido, hermana. ¿Cómo puedes ponerle atención a ese libro si ni siquiera tiene dibujos? –se quejó infantilmente.

—¡Qué ocurrencia más grande, Alicia! Los mejores libros no tienen dibujos.

—En este mundo tal vez, pero en mi mundo…¡los libros tendrían muchos dibujos!

—¿Tu mundo? ¡Ja! ¡Pero qué tontería Alicia!

—¡Eso es! –su carmesí mirada se enfocó en aquel minino, uno que era de carne y hueso-. ¡Tonterías, Diana! En mi mundo todo sería un disparate. Tú Diana, serías una persona, como todos los demás. Las flores hablarían y los pájaros cantores bailarían al son de espléndida música –se recostó cómodamente sobre el ficticio césped.

—¡¿Takao?! No imaginaba que le tocaría…ser el Conejo Blanco…-Midorima abrió sus verdes pupilas en cuanto el pelinegro entró al escenario con ese traje, el reloj en mano y toda la finta de conejo.

—¿Eso es un pon-pon? –preguntaba Murasakibara.

—No, idiota, es la cola del conejo –aclaraba Kagami.

—Umm…Se ve como si fuera algodón de azúcar –alguien ya tenía hambre, de nuevo.

—¡Eso no se come, imbécil! –volvió a regañarle.

—Mm…Pero sí sólo es un conejo…-la mirada de Alicia se enfocó en ese particular conejo-. ¡Vestido y con reloj! –se puso de pie, siguiéndole de inmediato.

—¡Alicia, detente! –le ordenaba su hermana-. Es sólo un conejo.

—¡Se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde! ¡Me voy, me voy! –para cierto conejito el tiempo estaba en su contra, por lo que debería apresurar el paso.

—Qué raro…Omitiendo claro está el hecho de que un conejo camine en dos patas y sea del tamaño de una persona, ¿cuál podría ser la causa por la que va tarde un conejo? ¡Señor conejo, espéreme por favor!

—¿Se han dado cuenta de lo ridículo que es que un conejo salga de la nada, trajeado y con un reloj de mano? Es decir, es uno de los cuentos infantiles con mayores incoherencias –criticaba duramente Shintarou.

—Y es que casarte con un príncipe que acabas de conocer es muy común, ¿cierto? –decía Kagami.

—¿A dónde se habrá ido el señor conejo? –mientras la Generación de los Milagros continuaba debatiendo sobre la vialidad de los cuentos de hadas, el tercer acto había dado inicio, desarrollándose en un frondoso bosque-. ¿Dónde estará?¿Se estará escondiendo? –se giró hacia atrás y nada; no obstante, para cuando retornó su mirada al frente, se topó con esos dos apuestos gemelos-. Lucen como unos hombrecitos muy raros…-comentó tras acercarse y mirarlos detenidamente.

—Ey, no somos hombrecitos raros. Al menos yo no, quizás mi estúpido y amargado hermano sí –le sonrió encantadoramente.

—El único raro es este idiota –señaló con vileza a su igual. Ambos portaban elegantes vestimentas principescas.

—¿Son de verdad? –cuestionó. Incluso tuvo la osadía de picar suavemente el abdomen de ambos-. En teoría, parece que lo son.

—Soy de carne y hueso, mi joven dama. Aunque si dudas de ello, puedes comprobarlo con tus dulces manitas –sugería el mayor-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tweedledum y el idiota que me acompaña, es Tweedledee.

—Qué nombres…tan inusuales.

—Lo sé, por eso puedes llamarme como gustes –le guiñó coquetamente.

—Si crees que somos de mentira, tendrás que pagar –estipulaba Haruma, quien sí seguía el guión no como Ryuusei.

—Jamás podría cobrarle a ella, es muy mona y seguramente no trae dinero. Aunque siempre hay otros modos para saldar cuentas –habló sin decoro alguno, mirando inocentemente a la francesa.

—Sigue el jodido libreto, idiota –le susurró tras haberle dado un bien merecido codazo.

—Escuché rumores de que buscabas a un conejo blanco –se recompuso Tweedledum y prosiguió-. Yo he visto por dónde se ha ido.

—¿En serio? Dímelo Tweedledum, por favor.

—Sólo necesitas venir conmigo y pronto podrás encontrarte con él –proponía el gemelo mayor mientras le echaba el brazo encima a la confundida Alicia-. Para ahorrar camino atravesemos los arbustos que están frente a nosotros, así no nos verán…Y descuida, puedes pegarte a mí para que nada malo te suceda.

—No hemos visto a ningún conejo, así que no le creas a este idiota –ya se había encargado de aplacar a su gemelo, arrastrando su humanidad fuera del escenario.

—Mine-chin, si sigues enojándote tanto te dolerá el estómago –no era quién para decirlo, no cuando ya estaba comiéndose algo que seguramente no era comestible.

—¡Murasakibaracchi, ésa es tu varita, no te la puedes comer!

—Claro que puedo, Ki-chin. Es de caramelo, así que puedo comérmela –y no mentía, de verdad era de dulce macizo; no sorprendió, ya que Hadrien se había encargado de conseguir la utilería.

—¡Ese idiota, ¿pero qué demonios cree que está haciendo?! –es que Aomine ansiaba el día de estar a solas con el pelinegro para ponerle ciertas cosas claras.

—La violencia no es la solución a las cosas, Aominecchi.

—¿Lo dice al que siempre le pega Kasamatsu? –Kagami tenía un punto.

—Esas son dos cosas diferentes –se defendía.

—Una cosa es que sea masoquista y otra que la violencia solucione los conflictos –dictaminaba Akashi con una tenue sonrisa.

Para cuando todos depositaron su atención en el escenario Alicia se encontraba entre un mundo de cosas gigantes y frente a ella permanecía una regordeta y verde oruga, fumando plácidamente.

—¿Quién eres tú? –nadie se imaginaría a Ayaka en una botarga como ésas y menos reposando plenamente en lo que era un champiñón gigante.

—No lo sé señor. He cambiado tantas veces que ni siquiera sé quién soy ahora.

—Tampoco yo lo sé. Explícate.

—Es que no podría explicarme, señor. Yo ya no soy yo.

—¿Te has enredado? –cuestionaba la Oruga.

—No puedo explicarme con mayor claridad porque tampoco me entiendo yo.

—¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Quién eres T-Ú?! –exclamó fuertemente.

—Ahora que lo veo bien, la escenografía es de primera calidad –admitió Midorima-. Todo está perfectamente detallado. Es como si estuviéramos dentro de la historia.

—Se las han ingeniado bien para todos los personajes que conforman la obra –mencionaba Akashi-. Además de que deben cambiarse rápido entre el cambio de actos.

—Es decir que tuvimos suerte con hacer Cenicienta –era algo que apenas habían notado tanto Kise como el resto.

—Me podrían decir, ¿por qué ese gato sonríe tanto? –ahora Alicia se hallaba dentro de la apacible cocina del reino de aquel alocado mundo, observando con detenimiento al felino de amplia sonrisa.

—Porque es un gato de Cheshire, por eso –la duquesa había irrumpido en la habitación, luciendo un gran porte y atuendo envidiable. Aunque lamentablemente tras dar unos cuantos pasos el frío suelo habría de tornarse su actual compañero de pláticas.

—¿D-Duquesa…?¿Se encuentra bien? –la rubia se agachó ante la caída mujer, ayudándole a levantarse.

—Toda ha sido culpa de este espantoso piso, ¡qué lo quemen! –se incorporó nuevamente, omitiendo la vergüenza que sentía por haberse tropezado frente a una multitud como ésa.

—Yo no sabía que los gatos Cheshire sonrieran. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que los gatos podían sonreír.

—Pues sí pueden, y la mayoría de ellos lo hacen. Así que no me molestes o haré que te corten la cabeza, niña –sentenció cruelmente.

—Caerse frente a un público tan grande debe ser muy bochornoso –Taiga estaba soportando el deseo de echarse a reír por la desgracia de aquel pelirrojo.

—¿Se han dado cuenta que esta obra está demorando mucho? –cuestionaba el modelo.

—Es normal. Cuenta con diez actos y cada uno de ellos tiene mucho que ofrecer al público –instruía Seijuurou.

—Sólo quiero saber qué camino tomar…–la escenografía nuevamente se había transformado, por lo que ahora se apreciaba a una Alicia dudando sobre qué sendero tomar mientras un gato risueño y burlón, charlaba con ella.

—Pues depende hacia dónde quieres ir.

—Eso realmente no importa, si tú me…

—Entonces realmente no importa qué camino escojas…-el gato simplemente avanzó, colocándose frente a la ofuscada chica-. Ah, se me olvidaba. Pero si te interesa, se fue por ahí –señalaba cándidamente la dirección que tomó el conejo.

—¿Quién?

—El Conejo Blanco.

—¿De veras? –estaba que no se lo creía.

—¿De veras qué? –se hizo el occiso el sonriente felino.

—¡Qué se fue! –le gritó.

—¿Quién? –soltó en tono relajado.

—¡El conejo!

—¿Qué conejo? –ladeó su cabeza con inocencia, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Pero si acabas de decirme que….! ¡Ay dios! –se cruzó de brazos, inflando los mofletes. Estaba cabreada de verdad.

—Bueno, si yo buscara un conejo, ¡le preguntaría al Sombrerero Loco!

—Sin duda ese gato saca de quicio a cualquiera.

—Aominecchi, eso es porque eres fácil de sacar de tus casillas.

—Claramente no, Kise.

—¿Quieres hacer la prueba, Ahomine? –le retaba el pelirrojo.

—Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, no es momento para que estén peleando por cosas como ésas. Disfruten de la obra de teatro.

—Al fin ha hecho su aparición –y con eso Akashi se refería al mismísimo rubio. Uno que lucía excepcionalmente bien con su vestuario de Sombrerero Loco, logrando emocionar al público femenino, como hace un tiempo atrás lo hicieron esos gemelos conflictivos.

—¡Qué chiquilla tan encantadora! –enunciaba el sombrerero, con una sonrisa ladina y sosteniendo gentilmente la mano de Alicia entre la suya-. Te invitamos una taza de té.

—¡Ah, sí, sí, una taza de té! –la blanca liebre ofreció amablemente una taza de caliente té y una rebanada de pastel.

—Muchas gracias –había tomado asiento en breve-. Siento haber interrumpido su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¿Cumpleaños?¿De qué hablas? –cuestionaba juguetonamente Takao con sus adorables orejas.

—Mi querida niña, esto no es una fiesta de cumpleaños. ¡Ésta es una fiesta de no cumpleaños! –confesó con humor, sonriente y esa mirada llena de vivacidad.

—¿De no cumpleaños? Perdónenme, pero no entiendo.

—Mira, un no cumpleaños es…Hahahaha…¡No sabe lo que es un no cumpleaños! –rió fuertemente, incluso tuvo que masajear su estómago del dolor producido por todas esas carcajadas.

—No seas tontita –rió por lo bajo el sombrerero antes de volver a enfocar su atención en ella-. Bien, yo te enseñaré. Imagina que tienes un cumpleaños, cada año.

—Pero te quedan 364 días de no cumpleaños –proseguía el albo conejo.

—Y precisamente son los que celebramos aquí.

—Entonces también es…¡mi no cumpleaños, hoy!

—¿De verdad? –siseó Takao con fingida sorpresa.

—¡Pero qué pequeño es este mundo! ¡Feliz no cumpleaños! –empezó a entonar al lado de la divertida liebre.

—¿A mí?

—¡Sí, a ti! –resonaron en perfecta armonía.

—Es en esta clase de eventos en que contemplas facetas que nunca creíste que las personas poseían. Es decir, no imaginaba a Tatsuhisa siendo tan elocuente, alegre y así…-analizó Taiga con detenimiento-. Siento que estoy viendo a otra persona.

—¿Las tienes? –cuestionaba Aomine al alemán, quien apenas había aparecido ante ellos.

—Por supuesto. Esto no ha sido ningún desafío para mí –le mostró aquel grupo de fotografías instantáneas. A nadie le sorprendió contemplar quién era la persona que imperaba en cada una de ellas.

—Aominecchi, es bueno en el fondo y ha pedido que Hadricchi le saqué buenas tomas de Axelle-chan –Kise estaba conmovido.

—Bueno, no eres tan pervertido como pensábamos –reconsideraba Midorima.

—Bien. Con esto podré recuperar el especial de Mai-chan –mascullaba. El alemán simplemente asintió y le sonrió confiadamente.

—Sólo dile que le mostrarás esas fotos a todos y estoy seguro de que te entregará lo que quieres –porque él también era fan de Mai-chan y por lo visto, un cómplice secreto de Daiki.

—Corrijo lo que dije –se retractó rápidamente el peli verde-. Aomine está más podrido de lo que pensaba.

—Lo siento mucho por Dai-chin, ella tan buena y dulce conmigo, pero Mine-chin ha caído en el bajo mundo de las tentaciones e infidelidades. Eres un hombre despreciable.

—Estaba claro que siempre tenía la razón. Shintarou era su mejor elección –reafirmaba Akashi.

—En ese entonces lo cuestionaba, pero creo que tienes toda la razón –apoyaba Kagami.

—Siempre podemos pedirle ayuda a Tatsuhisa-kun para que encargue de erradicar los helechos indeseables en la vida de Axelle-kun.

—Una noble causa, sin duda –estipulaba seriamente Midorima.

—Preguntémosle si quiere salir con Dai-chin cuando esto acabe –porque Murasakibara también podía contribuir a la noble causa.

—¡¿Qué demonios están diciendo ustedes, eh?! ¡¿Cómo que preguntarle si quiere salir con MI novia?!

—Aominecchi, tú te lo buscaste.

Y tras aquella presentación poco usual que causó la risa de los presentes en determinados momentos de la historia, así como una lluvia de aplausos gracias a lo bien interpretado de los papeles, concluyó la participación del equipo a cargo de Tatsuhisa.

—Esto hace que me sienta de verdad avergonzada por mis tontos hermanos -Amaya deseaba esconderse bajo una piedra o cambiarse el apellido.

—Descuida, cosas como esas las vivimos a diario con Bakagami y Ahomina -Riko ya tenía experiencia con esas cosas.

—Además, fue bastante entretenida. Sucedieron cosas inesperadas, sin mencionar la caída de la Reina -reía tenuemente Momoi.

—Siempre puedes golpearlos para corregir sus malas andadas -a nadie le sorprendía que esa solución violenta fuera aportada por Kiyoe.

—Le han dado un giro inesperado a las cosas, sin duda -incluso Craig apoyaba la noción de que había sido entretenida y divertida.

—Nuestra última presentación y no por ello, menos importante. La obra de teatro del equipo de Orión! ¡Denles todo una gran bienvenida a Cenicienta!

El telón cayó y la oscuridad reinó todo de nuevo. Aunque la luz no demoró en aparecer mostrando una agradable y apacible sala.

Así mismo se apreciaba la presencia de esas dos petulantes hermanastras.

—Cenicienta era una dulce y amable joven, aunque no lo parezca, que vivía con sus amargadas y nada agraciadas hermanastras, Kiserina y Katerine. Y claro, su incomprendida madrastra. De las cuales no recibía más que malos tratos y bullying.

—Al parecer le han echado un nuevo piso al Palacio. Ahora luce mucho más espectacular que antes...Jojojo -comentaba alegremente la rubia hermanastra.

—Yo escuché que trajeron carne importada de Noruega y que todas las noches sirven caviar -porque aunque Kagami sea ahora una damisela no le quitaba lo troglodita.

—Eso me recuerda...Cenicienta, ¡tráeme mis zapatos! -exigía la hermanastra mayor, Kise.

—¡¿Cenicienta, terminaste mis deberes?! -habló la pelirroja con exasperación.

—Aquí tienes querida hermana Kiserina -había entrado a toda marcha, con los zapatos en manos, dispuesta a entregárselos a su rubia hermanastra.

—Espero no los hayas lavado hermana mía. La gamuza se pone horrenda cuando se moja.

—He lavado tu ropa, he colgado tus vestidos y he llenado la alacena para que tengas tus bocadillos de media noche, Katerine.

—Pero no podía faltar la madrastra para unirse a la explotación colectiva de nuestra hermosa y frágil protagonista.

—¡Cenicienta, deja ya la charla! No pierdas el tiempo y ve a planchar. Las arrugas en la ropa no se irán solas.

—Sí, señora -soltó con resignación, ya que no le quedaba más elección que esa-. E-Espera…¡¿por qué demonios tienes esas cosas contigo?! –y con eso Aomine hacía referencia al par de tijeras que Akashi llevaba en su mano derecha como si fuera un abanico.

—Sin embargo, antes de que Cenicienta se fuera a planchar ya que todas en ese castillo eran inútiles e incapaces de lavar siquiera un plato, un paje del palacio llamó a la puerta.

—Buenos días, he traído esta carta desde el Palacio -a falta de personal Midorima ahora era un corresponsal imperial. Incluso ese gorro ridículo le quedaba perfecto.

—Muchas gracias -Cenicienta había tomado la carta. Incluso se encargó de despedir al mensajero.

—Dámela. Si es del Palacio debe estar dirigida a mí, la más hermosa de todas -porque Kiserina poseía mucha confianza con su figura y atributos femeninos.

—¡Déjame a mí, Kiserina! -le arrebató la carta su pelirroja hermana.

—Niñas, niñas, compórtense. Esto es para mí -la madre se hizo cargo de la carta. Abriéndola en breve, para leerla en voz alta-. "Su Majestad se complace en invitar a todas las señoritas de esta casa al baile que se celebrará en honor de su hijo, el Príncipe..." ¡Esta misma noche!

—Menos mal que me compré ese vestido cuando fuimos de compras ayer -la rubia simplemente empezó a bailar felizmente, siendo acompañada por Katerine en breve.

—¡Arreglemos los vestidos! -porque estaban más que felices por la noticia.

—Yo no tengo nada que ponerme...-soltó Cenicienta con enorme pesar y la mirada decaída.

Lo único que escuchó fueron las risas colectivas de esas tres mujeres.

—¿Qué clase de risa es esa? -objetaba Daiki a Akashi.

—Ja...Ja...Ja...-esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo-. No digas tonterías y sigue limpiando; gente con esas fachas no entra al Palacio -recriminó con una fría mirada.

Las hermanastras en compañía de la madrastra abandonaron el escenario mientras continuaban burlándose de las desgracias de Cenicienta.

—Con ese tono de piel no habrá vestido en el ancho reino que le quede bien siquiera -lanzaba vilmente Katerine.

—¿Y dónde va a conseguir zapatillas del 9? Es una locura que calce de esa talla -profería la rubia.

Y Cenicienta simplemente salió por el lado contrario, cabizbaja por su mala fortuna.

—Las hermanastras y su tiránica madre se las arreglaron para vestirse de gala, portando joyas extravagantes traídas del lejano oriente; literalmente tiraron la casa por la ventana para un evento que se celebra una vez al año. Sin embargo, Cenicienta lloraba amargamente en el rincón de la habitación, lamentándose el no poder conocer al súper atractivo príncipe de la comarca…Aunque de repente, sin que pudiera imaginárselo, alguien escuchó sus sollozos, apareciendo como por arte de magia ante sus ojos.

—Buenas noches. ¿Qué es lo que te causa tan grande pena que estás llorando a mares? ¿Alguien se comió todos tus dulces? ¿Te los han escondido acaso? -Mukkun era Mukkun aun siendo el Hada Madrina.

—Buenas noches, señora misteriosa que ha entrado a mi casa de manera sospechosa.

—Entré por la ventana que dejaron abierta. Por cierto, me comí la tarta de manzana que estaba en la cocina, espero no les moleste.

—Era de mi hermanastra Katerine, pero no importa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?

—Ah, es cierto. Lloro porque no he podido ir al baile del Palacio. No tengo un vestido, ni mucho menos un coche que me lleve hasta allí. Y tampoco tengo una invitación.

—Toma la mía, yo tengo otra cosa que hacer esta noche, así que no podré ir -le extendió la fastuosa invitación.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Aunque me siguen faltando cosas para ir.

—No te preocupes, que te daré todo lo que has de necesitar -sacó de entre sus ropajes su varita mágica, agitándola de acá para allá mientras una lluvia de polvillo le cubría.

—¿Por qué tu varita mágica es...un bastón de caramelo? ¿Y esto...no es azúcar? -miró con notoria confusión a su salvadora.

—Las varitas mágicas vienen en diferentes presentaciones; yo he pedido la mía modelo bastoncillo de caramelo. Así la uso para conceder deseos y comerla por si tengo hambre -y para muestra basta un botón. Allí estaba su confiable madrina, mordisqueando el bastón de menta-. Y todos saben que los polvos mágicos son azúcar glass altamente refinada y de importación.

—Así que es costosa.

—Sí, así que no las desperdicies. Por cierto, tu vehículo ha llegado.

—Y como por arte de brujería un ridículo pero agraciado carruaje en forma de tarta, apareció ante las dos. Así como un par de asistentes con un costoso y vistoso vestido que haría de cualquier mujer una belleza avasalladora.

—¿No debía ser una calabaza o algo por el estilo?

—El carruaje venía de regalo con mi varita mágica -informaba la nada madrina alegremente.

—¡¿Qué tan costosa es esa cosa?! -exclamaba Cenicienta.

—Vamos, apresúrate o llegarás tarde. Y la gente odia a las princesas impuntuales.

—Muchas gracias señora misteriosa.

—Deberás regresar antes de las doce, ya que a esa hora...

—¿Se rompe el hechizo?

—No. A esa hora debo llevar a otra princesa a un baile importante. Estamos en temporada alta de bailes nocturnos y no nos damos a vasto. Así que regresa pronto -pidió amablemente.

—Así lo haré -no dudó en ponerse aquel vestido y quedar más que presentable para el gran baile.

—Fue así como Cenicienta subió a su cremoso y empalagoso vehículo con dirección al Palacio. Y para cuando llegó al rimbombante Palacio, acaparó las miradas de todos los presentes. Desde monarcas de tierras lejanas hasta de viejos rabos verdes que deseaban tomar su inocencia entre sus manos.

Incluso el príncipe quedó deslumbrado por su abismal hermosura y porte. Por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en invitarla a bailar para dar inicio al puro y esperado acto del cortejo.

—¿Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza? -pidió con diplomacia y gran elocuencia el apuesto príncipe.

—Estoy segura que escuché algo, pero no veo a nadie por aquí -las celestes pupilas de Cenicienta iban hacia todas las direcciones, pero nada-. Quizás ya estoy escuchando cosas, con eso de que me vine sin cenar.

—Por aquí -volvió a llamar el príncipe.

—Y habría de pasar más de media hora antes de que Cenicienta o cualquier otro invitado notaran la presencia del príncipe.

—No soy muy buena bailando -advertía Cenicienta.

—Descuida. Yo soy un excelente bailarín.

—¡Auch...! –se quejó.

—Lo siento, nuevamente me volví a equivocar -se disculpaba el encantador principito.

—Y fue así entre las torpezas del príncipe, quien claramente nunca había bailado, algo curioso, porque esa fiesta se celebraba año con año, que ambos se miraban ahora con ojos diferentes.

Los dos habían descubierto en menos de dos horas de haberse conocido que habían sido hechos el uno para el otro. Que no existía otro ser más maravilloso que el que tenían frente a sí. Que su naciente amor quemaba como mil soles y era capaz de derretir hasta el hielo que hay en todo el Polo Norte y proporcionar calor suficiente a todas las familias de Rusia durante el crudo invierno...Que la tensión sexual entre ambos estaba a punto de llegar al límite y que estrechar sus manos ya no iba a ser suficiente para demostrarse esa ardiente pasión que los consumía desde sus entrañas...Sí, todo ese afluente de fuertes e insanas sensaciones dominaban a esta encantadora pareja que no se habían dirigido más de un par de oraciones intrascendentes.

No obstante, no todo es como en los cuentos de hadas y el momento del adiós se hizo presente cuando las campanadas indicaban que la media noche había llegado.

—¡Demonios, tengo que irme ya! Se me acaba el tiempo, aunque antes...Gracias, la comida estuvo excelente, aunque el baile fue medio aburrido -habría de salir corriendo, sin más.

—¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡Dime quién eres!

—Ya que el príncipe se la pasó viendo únicamente el escote de Cenicienta y no pensó que presentarse el uno con el otro fuera algo importante, no tuvo otro remedio que salir corriendo tras su nueva amante. Lamentablemente sólo halló la frialdad de la noche, el sonido de los grillos, al señor que vendía batatas calientitas y claro, una gran zapatilla en medio de la calle.

—Esto es de ella...Tiene que serlo. Aunque me sorprende que calce tan grande.

—Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero como el príncipe era incapaz de olvidarse de Cenicienta se la vivía encerrado en su habitación alimentándose únicamente con batidos de vainilla.

—Hijo, esta actitud es inadmisible. Como mi heredero, te ordeno que abandones tus aposentos y comas algo más que batidos de vainilla.

—Lo siento mucho padre, pero no quiero salir de aquí hasta no encontrarla -mencionó seriamente.

—¡¿Y cómo demonios piensas hallarla si no saldrás de tu habitación?! –cuestionaba su cabreado padre.

—Es cierto, Príncipe, ¿cómo vas a hallar a tu amada si te la vives detrás de cuatro paredes?

—Usaré esto.

—¡¿Todavía tienes esa cosa contigo?! Te dije que la tiraras -reprendió el Rey.

—Necesito encontrarla, padre. Me he enamorado profundamente de esa mujer y necesito verla de nuevo.

—¡¿Pero cómo?! Ni siquiera sabes su nombre. ¡Sólo se vieron por dos horas! Es imposible que te hayas enamorado.

—Nuestro amor es real y perpetuo, padre.

—Además, ¡ni siquiera sabes si tiene una carrera o es buena con los niños! Tampoco sabes si sus signos zodiacales son compatibles o si tienen en mismo tipo de sangre. No puedo permitir que te relaciones con cualquiera.

—Estoy decidido a buscarla y casarme con ella, padre. Lo haré aun cuando estés en contra -estableció seriamente.

—¿Tanto la amas como para oponerte a tu propio padre?

—La amo más de lo que amo a los batidos de vainilla, padre.

—¡¿...?! -guardó silencio ante increíble revelación-. Si es ese el caso, mandaré a mis hombres a buscarla por todo el reino.

—Muchas gracias, padre.

—Con la condición de que mi primer nieto lleve mi nombre.

—Así será, padre.

—Y con la promesa en el aire de un Shintamaru II, el rey mandó a visitar los hogares donde vivían bellas doncellas para que se probaran la zapatilla de cristal. Porque el Rey no quería nietos feos.

Y tras varias visitas, el mandatario del palacio llegó al fin al hogar donde nuestra bella Cenicienta vivía.

—Cenicienta, abre la puerta -pidió la madrastra.

—Y antes de que Cenicienta pudiera anunciar al paje del palacio, sus hermanastras se abalanzaron sobre el pobre hombre como si quisieran abusar de él. Tras entregarle la zapatilla, el pobre hombre se sintió al fin seguro.

—Ese es mi zapato. ¡Póngalo en mi pie! -demandaba en la brevedad posible Kiserina-. ¡Es...demasiado grande para mí! ¡¿Qué le han hecho a mi zapato que se ha agrandado?!

—¡Entonces es mío! -dijo Katerine-. ¡Mi pie es más grande! -el hombre intentó ponerle el zapato; era imposible, era más ancho de lo que esperaba.

—No es suyo, señorita.

—¡Bah! ¡Si mi pie no ha entrado, ningún otro lo hará!

—Falto yo -habló tímidamente Cenicienta.

—¡Pero qué tontería! Anda directo a la cocina a preparar la cena -estableció la madrastra como la dictadora que era.

—Ah, es verdad. Discúlpeme por favor.

—No le haga caso, es sólo una inmunda sirvienta.

—Órdenes son órdenes, señora -le acaparaba el hombre.

—¡Le queda perfecto! -exclamó gozo de felicidad y no demoró en salir corriendo a toda marcha para dar aviso al Rey y el Príncipe.

—Fue así como el Príncipe infravalorado, pudo encontrar y conocer a Cenicienta, para así consumar su amor y traer al mundo un par de gemelos y unos hermosos trillizos.

Y así, siendo una familia numerosa y llena de amor, mucho amor, por eso tanto niño. ¡Vivieron felices… hasta que Cenicienta se cansó de la vida de casada, los niños y las manías raras del Rey!

El telón descendió tras la presentación de todo el elenco y el elocuente narrador. Lo que vino después fue la respuesta clara de quién había obtenido la ventaja en semejante evento.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar en todo el auditorio, ni siquiera las personas que habían visto la presentación de Cenicienta desde otros sitios de la escuela gracias a que estaban grabando el concurso en vivo, se salvaron.

Y fue así que por más de veinte minutos todo el lugar fue un mar de carcajadas. Sólo el apremiante dolor de estómago que asediaba a todos y esas lágrimas de risa, les permitieron controlarse y volver a su estado fundamental.

—Creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que ha sido la mejor presentación de todas. ¡Le han dado a Cenicienta una nueva perspectiva y color, y a todos nos ha E-N-C-A-N-T-A-D-O! –porque el presentador estaba motivado hasta las narices y claramente la audiencia estaba igual. Incluso coreaban el nombre de Orión-. ¡Sólo resta hacer el puntaje global de cada equipo para dictaminar al ganador final!

La ceremonia de premiación no se hizo esperar más. Así que el equipo ganador subió al podio mientras amablemente les entregaban un pequeño ramillete de flores y eran recibidos por un mundo de aplausos. Al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que ellos se llevaran la coronación, incluso el equipo que fue su acérrimo enemigo durante la competencia.

Es que todos se murieron de la risa ante su actuación y la narrativa del alemán. Que nadie se quejaba de su éxito.

—¡Una gran ovación para el Equipo Orión, los indiscutibles ganadores del rally por equipos! –todos clamaban por el equipo con enorme regocijo-. Y creo que ha llegado el momento de darles a nuestros campeones su justa recompensa –todos miraron con impaciencia al italiano, quien se había encargado de felicitarles.

Cada uno de esos chicos miraron con enorme sorpresa el carrito que se aproximó hacia ellos, con esa charola en medio y esos misteriosos sobres. Cada uno de ellos con el nombre de cada integrante del equipo.

Y ante el permiso del italiano, los tomaron con cierta curiosidad, pero se abstuvieron de abrirlos justamente sobre el escenario. Ya habrían de ver su contenido después.

Para cuando todo el público empezó a marcharse y solamente quedaron el grupo de ganadores y conocidos, el momento de la verdad dio inicio. Esos chicos no demoraron ni un segundo en develar el premio que obtuvieron con tanto sacrificio.

—Son tarjetas doradas –mencionaba Kise, curioso, girando el enorme boleto para apreciar todo lo que allí ponía, que era única y exclusivamente "Bon Appétit".

—¿Qué es exactamente esto? –porque Taiga no era el único que estaba confuso sobre ese único título.

—Son pases especiales para pasar un agradable fin de semana dentro de las hermosas instalaciones de Capriccio, donde no sólo podrán relajarse y comer cosas deliciosas, cortesía de la casa, sino también ejercitarse, caminar al aire libre o hacer cualquier cosa que se les plazca –comentó y ellos escucharon atentamente-. Estos pases les permiten su estadía, que no les cobren ni un céntimo en los servicios empleados, y al mismo tiempo les da autoridad para comprar en su exclusiva tienda.

—Considérenlo como una tarjeta de débito –aclaraba el alemán.

—En esa tienda podrán hallar cosas increíbles, como zapatillas de tennis conmemorativas e incluso postres exóticos de otros países. Es un club bastante increíble –estipulaba Marko.

—Hay varias sucursales alrededor del país, por lo que pueden ir a la más cercana –les decía Leo.

—Dulces…-lo único que se quedó en la cabecita de Murasakibara.

—…Tennis…-Aomine también tenía sus prioridades.

—El premio sin duda es equivalente a todo el esfuerzo puesto en esta competencia –mencionaba Akashi un poco más relajado-. Hemos ganado –sentenció para el rubio, que le miraba atentamente; incluso el resto del equipo Perseus estaba allí reunido.

—Ha sido muy productivo este encuentro. Espero tener próximas competencias contra ti, Akashi –halagó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Espero que cumplan su promesa, ¿entendido? –lanzó Midorima para el par de gemelos.

—…Aceptaré que lo han hecho bien hasta el final, Midorima. Por ahora aceptaré mi derrota contra ti, pero no cantes victoria. La siguiente vez te aplastaré –para Ryuusei estrechar la mano del peli verde era como desatar una batalla de miradas asesinas.

—Ya sabes las condiciones, así que más te vale que las cumplas –amenazaba vilmente Haruma a Shintarou; éste simplemente le gruñó con malhumor.

—Sin duda nos morimos de la risa con su actuación –felicitaba Keigo tanto a Kise como a Kagami-. Y la narración de Hadrien fue genial.

—No dejábamos de reír en ningún momento. Era una cosa tras otra –proseguía Ayaka.

—Imaginaba que todo terminaría así con la dirección de Hadrien –rió Axelle.

—Mis obras de teatro siempre fueron un éxito rotundo bajo mi dirección.

—Y ahora sabemos las verdaderas razones –soltó burlonamente Taiga.

—Aunque fue gracias a él que logramos ganar –admitía abiertamente Akashi.

—Supongo que te debemos las gracias, Hadricchi.

—No necesitan darme las gracias. Ya he obtenido mi paga, así que disfruten de su éxito, se lo han ganado a pulso –sonrió amplia y amablemente. Sus tres viejos amigos sabían que esa oración implicaba muchas cosas, muchas que seguramente después serían un serio problema para todos.

—Y ya que hemos terminado aquí, vayamos a bailar un poco y despedirnos de este festival –Marko simplemente empezó la retirada en compañía de Hadrien, Leo y Axelle. Incluso Kai y esos dos amigos se les habían unido.

—Nosotros también deberíamos ir, ¿no chicos? –un nuevo Kise Ryouta emergió sonriente y dispuesto a seguir con la fiesta.

—Estás loco, estoy muerto…-en ese momento Kagami se dejó caer contra el piso. Incluso Aomine le hacía compañía.

—No pensé que fuera a cansarme con algo como esto –normal, habían corrido y puesto a trabajar sus neuronas. Prácticamente cada parte de su ser fue explotado en esa competencia.

—Tomemos un descanso y luego sigamos –relataba Murasakibara.

—Esta competencia ha sido agotadora en verdad. Al menos logré que esos gemelos me dejaran en paz…por ahora.

—¡Vamos, no sean aburridos!

Fue como el gran poder de convencimiento de Ryouta junto con el hecho de que ciertos novios celosos no deseaban que sus parejas pasaran tiempo de calidad con ciertos sujetos, que fue posible que cada uno de ellos se dirigiera hacia donde estaba llevándose a cabo aquel tradicional baile al calor de esa gran fogata y en compañía de agradable música.

Sin embargo, antes de que llegaran, pudieron percatarse de que faltaban dos individuos, y no cualquiera. Algunos tenían idea del porqué, otros más simplemente ya estaban buscando al escurridizo de Midorima; después de todo, la persona que faltaba era cierta pelinegra.

—¿Pero cómo se ha escapado de nuestra supervisión? –Ryuusei admitía que estaba sorprendido que alguien tan grande pudiera habérseles escapado de la mira.

—¿No creerás acaso que…? –tanteaba Haruma.

—Midorima no parece tener las agallas suficientes como para hacer algo como eso –con amigos como Daiki, para qué querías enemigos.

—Quizás Mido-chin desee compartir su premio con ella –podría haber usado el tono más inocente posible, pero quedaban claras para todos sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Lo mejor sería que lo dejemos a solas. Seguramente tiene asuntos pendientes que resolver –Kise era el único que parecía entender el significado de buen amigo.

—Pero Shin-chan es tímido y probablemente arruine la declaración –otro buen amigo que tenía toda su confianza en el peli verde.

—Al menos tenemos derecho a ver la declaración –aseguraba el gemelo mayor.

—¡¿Cómo que derecho?! –espetaba Ryouta.

—Deberían simplemente dejarlo en paz –Kagami sabía que sus comentarios sensatos eran ignorados por todos.

—Como sus amigos debemos estar en los momentos que más nos necesite –concluía seriamente Akashi.

—¡¿Qué clase de amistad es la que tenemos?! –posiblemente Kise hubiera deseado haberse adelantado y no saber nada de todo ese asunto.

Gracias a la gente cooperativa de las cercanías pudieron dar con su querido y viejo amigo sin problema alguno. El dilema radicaba en poder escuchar adecuadamente la conversación sin ser notados; especialmente porque eran numerosos y llevaban una jacaranda con ellos.

Menos mal que pudieron pedir prestada un poco de escenografía del Club de Teatro. Akashi, siempre dándole buenos usos a Kise Ryouta.

—¿Era necesario que me vendieras con esas chicas, Akashicchi?

—Vamos Ki-chin, no te hicieron nada grave. Ya llevas una mejor camisa –comentó alegremente mientras comía una paleta helada.

—Shhh…No podemos oír bien lo que están diciendo –mandaba a callar Ryuusei.

—Pues tampoco es como si estuvieran hablando mucho –se mofaba Haruma. Y es que solamente estaban parados el uno frente al otro, compartiendo un mortal silencio.

—Shin-chan ya lo está haciendo todo mal.

—No se puede esperar nada más de un Tsundere como él –criticaba Taiga.

—Parece ser que Shintarou hará su primer movimiento –todos enfocaron su atención en Midorima, aguardando por esas palabras que todos ansiaban escuchar.

—¿Estás bien, Midorima? Te ves bastante pálido –comentó Amaya, mirando que el chico estaba un tanto inquieto por no decir que casi estaba trasparente.

—No te preocupes por pequeñeces como ésas –estipuló, ajustando sus gafas-. Aunque tengo algo que importante que decirte.

—¿Importante…?¿Y eso sería…? –bueno, tampoco es como si ella no estuviera nerviosa; pero lo disimulaba mejor que él-. Te escucho.

—Sí…Me preguntaba si….tú…quisieras…-esas castañas pupilas vibraban ante cada palabra dicha. ¿Por qué debía ser tan dramático para algo que podía considerarse simple de hacer? Únicamente estaba poniéndole en peor situación-…si quisieras…acompañarme el siguiente fin de semana a una conferencia que hará Oha-Asa en la ciudad.

—¿Ah…? –Amaya no era la única que se quedó completamente estupefacta, sin saber cómo responder. ¿Pero cómo había pasado de un indicio de declaración a una invitación de un evento?¿Es que le había malinterpretado o era simplemente que Midorima era mucho más tímido y lento de lo que se imaginaba?

—Shin-chan, temía que salieras con algo como esto…-una tenue sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en sus labios. La verdad es que disfrutaba de la escena.

—…Ese idiota…-Ryuusei estampó su mano contra su rostro.

—Lo escucho y no lo creo…-murmuraba Haruma.

—Está más allá de lo que había imaginado –comentaba Kagami. Era tan serio e intimidante dentro de la cancha y frente a una chica era un total inútil.

—Midorimacchi, ¡así no se hace! Ella nunca será tu novia si dices cosas aburridas como ésas.

—Por lo que veo requiere que se reajusten sus ideas, así que…Tetsuya, sabes que hacer.

—Entendido, Akashi-kun.

Y antes de que Midorima pudiera decir nada más, ya estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, balbuceando quién sabe que incoherencia. Pero era algo que cualquiera viviría si recibiera el Ignite Pass de Kuroko directamente contra la cabeza.

—Con esto seguramente ya pensará con claridad.

—Akashi, en realidad eres bastante cabrón…-le decía vilmente Daiki.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo todos ustedes aquí, eh?! –alguien se había recuperado y ahora lanzaba blasfemias y una mala mirada a esos entrometidos amigos suyos-. Además, ¡¿por qué demonios me has mandado uno de tus pases, Kuroko idiota?!

—Midorimacchi, estamos por aquí –agregaba Kise. Shintarou había perdido sus gafas por lo que no veía con la nitidez adecuada.

—Lo que sea. ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?!

—Salvándote el culo, qué más.

—No quiero escuchar eso de ti, Aomine –refutó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, solamente dile lo que todos sabemos y ya –continuaba Kagami.

—Midorimacchi, debes sincerarte con tus sentimientos –agregó un sonriente Kise.

—Hazlo antes de que alguien más te la gane –Takao, dándole ánimos a su manera.

—O te golpeemos aprovechando que no ves bien –no era de extrañar que Haruma dijera algo como eso.

—Permítanme usar nuevamente mi Ignite Pass, no fallaré.

—Está bien, está bien…Pero baja ese balón en este preciso momento, Kuroko –por alguna razón sentía que ese chico fantasma quería pegarle por simple complacencia.

—Así se habla Mido-chin –animaba Atsushi.

—_Pero qué gente más molesta y entrometida. No me sorprende de los demás, pero hasta Akashi…_

—Ustedes no debieron hacer este tipo de cosas, Haruma, Ryuusei –les llamó la atención a sus dos queridos hermanitos-. Dejen de molestar a Midorima o me enfadaré mucho con ustedes.

—Es tu culpa, maldito Haruma. Tú y tus jodidos celos de hermano sobreprotector.

—¡Ja! Eras tú el que dijo que había que venir a espiarlos para ver si no hacía nada indebido el idiota de Midorima.

—Ya viste que ni siquiera puede declarársele. Estoy empezando a sentir pena por ese pobre hombre –y nuevamente estaban peleándose, lo cual ya no sorprendía a nadie.

—Como te iba diciendo –ignoró a todos los allí presentes y aclaró su garganta. Dio un largo suspiro y enfocó toda su atención en la joven, quien aguardaba expectante-. ¿Quisieras mantener una relación de índole sentimental conmigo?

—¡¿Pero qué demonios Midorima?! –exclamaba Aomine, y no era el único que quería levantar la voz por algo como eso.

—Bueno…está pidiéndole que sea su novia de una manera u otra –Kise rascó suavemente su nuca, pensando que su querido amigo era raro en demasía.

—¡Dejen de interrumpir! –y estaba en todo su derecho de pedirles eso. Pero a ellos poco o nada le importaba.

—¿Y entonces Amaya, cuál va a ser tu respuesta para Shin-chan? –en esos momentos Daiki y Taiga agradecían que toda esa bola de metiches no estuviera cuando les tocó declararse.

—Por supuesto que acepto, Shintarou –respondió con una notoria sonrisa de satisfacción. Gracias al parloteo de todos, los nervios se esfumaron y ya se sentía mejor. Y por lo visto Midorima estaba igual.

—Ahora que hemos zanjado este asunto, podemos irnos y dejar a estos idiotas solos para que se maten mutuamente –el peliverde empezó a caminar al lado de su ya oficial novia, al tiempo que los gemelos les seguían los pasos y Takao reía por las futuras situaciones que se vivirían a partir de ese momento.

—¿No se sienten mejor por haber ayudado a Shintarou?

—Creo que más que nada…hemos venido a espiarle y golpearlo indiscriminadamente…-nuevamente, Kagami fue ignorado monumentalmente.

—El amor está en el aire –decía cantarinamente Kise. Estaba conmovido por su amigo; nada como empaparse de la felicidad de los demás antes de volver a su infernal realidad con Aoi y compañía-. _Tengo miedo de regresar a Nagoya…_-lloró internamente y se resignó a lo que le esperaría.

Las amorosas parejas no se hicieron esperar. Así que pronto se apreció a un torpe Kagami intentando no pisar a Kiyoe con sus hoscos movimientos y evitar que ésta lo golpeara. También se admiraba a la entrenadora siguiendo los pasos de Jumpei; quien al parecer era experto en ese tipo de bailes.

Por otro lado permanecían unos gemelos protectores que mandaban al garete a cualquier chico que se acercara a invitar a su hermana a bailar. Ningún hombre era confiable para ellos, ni siquiera Midorima, por eso estaban peleándose con él; y fue en ese momento en que Amaya se fue a bailar con el burlón de Takao.

A Kise lo que le sobraban eran invitaciones, por lo que no demoró en unirse a la fiesta, reluciendo como un diamante recién pulido y un mundo de chicas peleándose por un poco de su tiempo. Incluso Kuroko estaba divirtiéndose, aunque no se apreciara en ese rostro tan serio que poseía.

Murasakibara era feliz comiendo unas deliciosas bananas cubiertas de chocolate mientras Akashi se veía bastante metido en una charla por celular que había iniciado hace más de veinte minutos atrás en un idioma incomprensible para el peli morado. Y también estaba Aomine que estaba siendo arrastrado por la francesa para que bailara con ella.

Y gracias a que cierto inglés muy amable le dio una patada ayuda al moreno antes de clavar su fría mirada en él, como si le indicara que si no lo hacía algo en su lindo cuerpecito se rompería, fue que terminó llegando hasta la zona de baile.

—¡Me pateó!

—No discutas con Craig, que te aseguro que te tumbara al suelo y te molera a golpes –comentó casual.

—¡No soy tan débil! ¡Yo le enseñaré…! –porque ya quería ponerse al tú por tú con el peli rosa.

—Lo sé, pero él es una bestia peleando y Marko y los otros no me dejarán mentir. Siempre se ha apaleado a los tres simultáneamente –relató sonriente.

—¿Por qué sonríes ante eso? –se empezó a preocupar al notar una posible faceta medio sádica en Axelle.

—Porque vas a bailar conmigo, Daiki –soltó elocuente la rubia. Él simplemente suspiró y se concentró en ella; después de tanto tiempo apartados era una buena oportunidad para recuperar las horas pérdidas-. Daiki, cuida por dónde pones tus manos –le regañó.

—Yo no he hecho nada –estableció muy digno.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Tu mano se ha movido hasta esa parte –recriminó.

—¿No es lindo el amor, Marko? Es una felicidad inigualable que te llena por completo –poetizaba Hadrien, mirando a su buena amiga dándole un bien merecido golpe en el estómago al moreno por estar poniendo su mano en donde no debía.

—¿Qué clase de concepto tienes por amor, Hadrien? –el italiano simplemente miraba al alemán con cierta ofuscación.

—¿Creen que es un buen momento para decirles lo que ha pasado con todas esas fotos vergonzosas que fueron tomadas de ellos a lo largo del festival? –preguntaba casual, Leo. Esos dos simplemente sonrieron tenuemente, clavaron sus miradas en el horizonte y negaron en perfecta armonía-. Que el siguiente año sea tan bueno como éste.


	78. Capítulo 78

¡Muy buenas noches mis lectoras hermosas! Sí, sé que pensaron que no iba a aparecerme y les iba a dejar otra semana sin actualización; y sinceramente, estuvo a punto de pasar XD. Sólo que hoy me puse las pilas y terminé el capítulo. Y si no lo subí antes es porque se me fue el wifi por más de 5 horas –arriba mi servicio de internet-.

Este capítulo no estaba planeado, porque en realidad no pensaba repetir los chismes que se vivieron en el GossipBook hace tiempo atrás lol. Pero Eli, me hizo escribir el que leyeron de las vacaciones de verano y éste XD Y ya me dijo que quiere otro de las fiestas navideñas ¬_¬ Joder, es una explotadora la tía (?). Así que espero que lo disfruten y se rían un poco; y bueno, habrá una revelación trascendental en todo este embrollo cómico.

Joy.- ¡Hola mujer, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti! Gracias por comentarme pequeña, se agradece enormemente :D Me hace feliz que te haya encantado la obra y que las ocurrencias de Hadrien te sacaran una buena carcajada. Y sí, ese premio se lo tenían bien merecido =D Y en cuanto leas este capítulo, sabrás qué hicieron con las fotos XD Sí, solamente restan 4 capítulos y nos vamos de vacaciones (cosa que dudo porque aunque no tenga lo de los partidos, estoy escribiendo lo que se viene mucho después y así adelantar para ya tener la mayor parte de la historia. Descuida, restan como 50 capítulos para que esto acabe y no, ni yo sé de dónde salen tantas ideas :3). Besos, abrazos, linda semana y cuídate mucho. Matta ne!

**Capítulo 78**

**Maneras de comenzar la semana**

El olor de las palomitas con mantequilla inundaba toda la sala sin problema alguno, abriendo el apetito de ambos sin esfuerzo alguno. Pero no se podía pedir mejor acompañante para ver una película un lunes por la noche. Incluso algunos chocolates y bebidas carbonatadas tampoco se hicieron esperar.

Debían tomar un breve descanso de su ajetreada agenda. Especialmente después de haber vivido semejante Festival Cultural.

—La película que propusiste suena bien. Adoro la comedia –comentaba Axelle alegremente, sentada frente a la mesita de su sala en compañía del moreno.

—Está demorando en cargar –sólo apreciaba el vídeo cargándose lentamente.

—Qué extraño, el internet debería de estar bien –revisó la señal que su laptop captaba. Todo andaba perfectamente-. Pues esperemos un rato más –alguien ya había empezado con los chocolates.

—Al parecer tienes varias notificaciones –los celestes ojos del moreno se posicionaron en la otra pestaña que permanecía abierta.

—Es del GossipBook –comentó, moviendo el mouse de su portátil-. Veamos qué ponen.

Marko Turletti ha publicado una fotografía – "El hombre que robó más suspiros que el mismísimo Ryouta Kise"

A 675 personas les gusta esto – Ha sido compartido 124 veces.

**Ryouta Kise: **¡¿Cómo que más popular que yo?! (#ﾟДﾟ) Eso no puede ser posible T_T.

**Marko Turletti: **Los números no mienten.

**Ryuusei Miura: **¿Pero quién se supone que es? No recuerdo haberlo conocido.

**Yukio Kasamatsu: **Ya era hora de que alguien te superara y te enseñara un poco de humildad, idiota.

**Ryouta Kise: **Senpai, eres tan cruel (*´д) Sólo puede haber un rubio guapo y ése soy yo.

**Haru Egami: **Solamente acepta que te superaron…y por mucho.

**Natsu Egami:** Por lo visto ya tienes competencia, Kise. Suerte.

**Ryouta Kise: **¡¿Senpais?! ¡No puede ser mejor que yo, me rehúso! _

**Moriyama Yoshitaka: **Lo que me faltaba, otro oxigenado. Ya suficiente tenía con el idiota de Kise y esos gemelos estúpidos.

**Haruma Miura: **No me metas en el mismo saco que esos idiotas. Además, es tu culpa el que las mujeres se alejen de ti.

**Ryuusei Miura: **Mira a Haruma, es amargado, antisocial y frío como un jodido iceberg, y tiene a muchas mujeres tras sus huesos. Está claro que hasta alguien como tú puede tener novia…algún día…

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Pero si es…

**Taiga Kagami:** Jajajaja…Realmente debe ser humillante que alguien así te gane, Kise.

**Kazunori Takao: **Parece que te será difícil vencerlo, Kise.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Para empezar se ve agradable y nada fastidioso como tú.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** No olviden la voz chillona y esa manía que tiene de caminar como si estuviera en una pasarela de modas con el ventilador puesto en su cara.

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **Cuando estábamos en Teiko, tomaba del bebedero en cámara lenta, como si estuviera haciendo un comercial.

**Yukio Kasamtsu:** También lo hacía en Kaijou. Y ni hablar de cómo peinaba su cabello con sus dedos y hacía esa estúpida sonrisa mientras estábamos en medio de un juego.

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Ryouta va por la vida pensando que todos quieren tomarle una fotografía.

**Ryouta Kise: **¡¿Tú también Akashicchi?! Yo soy natural, nunca estoy posando ni haciendo nada que han mencionado (；´Д`A

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Ki-chin, por ser tan postizo ya te superaron.

**Hyuuga Jumpei:** Debes estarla pasando mal, Kise. Mira que ser derrotado así. Tu ego debe estar en los suelos.

**Taiga Kagami: **Empezó siendo un juego para que Marko y su equipo ganaran, y mira en lo que terminó.

**Shun Izuki:** Es el karma que le ha tocado pagar por ser tan popular.

**Ryuusei Miura:** Lo que fácil llega fácil se va. Será una experiencia gratificadora para ti, Kise.

**Haruma Miura:** Por lo visto no sólo en el basquetbol te han superado. También en apariencia.

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **Lo más triste es que perdió contra una chica vestido de chico.

**Natsu Sugita:** ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

**Haru Egami:** Que perdió contra una mujer vestida de hombre. Este es un gran momento, Kise. Perdiste contra una chica que se ve mejor como hombre que tú.

**Ryouta Kise:** Kurokocchin, ¿por qué se los dijiste? (T.T ) ( T.T)

**Yukio Kasamatsu:** No quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

**Kosuke Wakamatsu:** ¿Y quién se supone que es la chica? Para mí luce completamente como un tío.

**Axelle Daishi: **Soy yo (-o-;). ¿Por qué colgaste una foto mía vestida de esa manera, Marko?

**Marko Turletti: **¿Sabes qué es curioso? Hoy en la mañana han estado llamando y preguntando por ti varias agencias de modelaje. Quieren contratarte.

**Leo Austerliz: **Subimos algunas fotos tuyas atendiendo a las chicas en la página de la universidad. Y creo que llegaron a manos de agencias de modelaje. ¿No es increíble?

**Hadrien Zabeck:** Ahora tendrás más ingresos lol.

**Axelle Daishi:** El pequeño problema…es que soy MUJER ¬¬.

**Imayoshi Soichi: No** lo sé, empiezo a dudarlo. Sea por donde mire, te ves como un chico.

**Moriyama Yoshitaka:** ¿Eso significa que Aomine anda con un chico? : O. Entonces era un chico que fingía ser mujer para que nadie recriminara a Aomine…

**Daiki Aomine:** ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella es mujer y no un jodido travestí.

**Ryuusei Miura: **Ciertamente concuerdo con Daiki. Axelle es una mujer de los pies a la cabeza, con las medidas justas y muchos encantos que admirar ＼(^o^)／.

**Nathan Maeda: **Yo apoyo la noción. Esas curvas no pueden ser falsas, así como tampoco esa parte que tanto me encanta de ella…...φ(･ω･*)

**Raito Nakajima: ** Esto prueba que hasta de hombre se ve hermosa (๑╹∀╹๑)

**Kai Tatsuhisa: **Axelle, al parecer ya tienes nuevos fans. ¿No es grandioso? Yo puedo avalar que los años te han sentado de maravilla. Has crecido en tantos aspectos (*^-^*).

**Axelle Daishi:** ¡¿Tú también vas a fastidiarme?! Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad?

**Daiki Aomine: **¡Ella es MI NOVIA, idiotas! Vayan a moverle el rabo a otra ¬_¬. ¿Y qué demonios haces comentando en esto, Tatsuhisa, eh?¿Quieres que vuelva a barrer el piso contigo?

**Ryouta Kise: **¿Chicos…?¿Ya se olvidaron de que el afectado he sido yo? ( ; - ; )

Leo Austerliz ha subido una foto – "Guerra de pelotas"

A 38 personas les gusta esto – Ha sido compartida 23 veces.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¿Pero quién demonio tomó esa fotografía? O_o

**Hyuuga Jumpei:** Eso debió de haber dejado marcas lol.

**Shun Izuki:** Para que al final ni ganaran XD

**Daiki Aomine: **¿Por qué has subido esa foto, eh?¿Acaso eres una especie de acosador?

**Hadrien Zabeck:** Esto me hace pensar que te gusto, Leo. No tengo esos gustos. Yo no son fan de los cannoli.

**Leo Austerliz: **En mis manos quedaron la obtención de buenas tomas para subirlas a la web de la universidad como muestra del Festival Cultural de este año. Ésta forma parte de la galería : ).

**Reo Mibuichi: **Pero como se nota…que han entrenado, chicos. Se verán muy bien con sus uniformes de invierno (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

**Ryouta Kise: **¿Pero qué rayos les lanzaron? Esas cosas debían de viajar a enorme velocidad como para hacerles esos moretones D:

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Es el precio que Mine-chin debió pagar por haber sido un mal hombre y preferir a esas modelos en vez de Dai-chin u_u.

**Haru Egami:** Ciertamente los hombres infieles deben pagar por estar mirando otras faldas.

**Natsu Sugita: **¿Qué clase de adverbio es ése?

**Haru Egami:** Se me acaba de ocurrir sobre la marcha. ¿A qué es genial, verdad?

**Shougo Haizaki:** En realidad no, apesta.

**Kiyoe Himuro:** Oh, es cierto. Fue cuando Aomine prefirió cambiar a Axelle por un par de modelos con exceso de grasa encima.

**Aida Riko: **Debe ser duro tener un novio que piense con su otra cabeza…¬¬

**Shun Izuki:** Creo que te han descubierto a ti también, Hyuuga lol.

**Hyuuga Jumpei: **Izuki, sólo lárgate de aquí. Que alguien lo bloquee de nuestra conversación.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Muy mal por ti, Dai-chan. Gracias a eso perdiste puntos de cariño con ella y prefirió a su ex.

**Kai Tatsuhisa:** Aunque no lo hubiera hecho, la situación iba a ser la misma. Simplemente no hay punto de comparación entre él y yo d(-_^).

**Shintarou Midorima:** No es que seas de mi total agrado, Tatsuhisa. Pero has dicho algo que no puedo debatirte.

**Taiga Kagami:** Ciertamente superas a ese idiota en muchos aspectos.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Y el que te convirtieras en un enemigo para todos nosotros, lo demuestra.

**Ryouta Kise:** No sean malos. Aominecchi tiene sus puntos buenos (-^〇^-)

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, y la conclusión fue obvia.

**Seijuurou Akashi: **El basquetbol es lo único que tiene.

**Soichi Imayoshi:** Triste pero cierto.

**Reo Mibuichi:** ¿Pero qué dicen? Aomine-kun tienen un mundo de cosas buenas que son incapaces de apreciar.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¿En serio?¿Como cuáles?

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Ilústranos, Reo.

**Reo Mibuichi: **Tiene unos bonitos ojos celestes.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Ciertamente tiene razón.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¿De verdad? Yo diría que tiene una mirada de psicópata amargado.

**Daiki Aomine: **¿Me lo dice el que le faltó poco para tener una sola ceja?

**Hyuuga Jumpei:** Kagami, siempre he querido hacerte esta pregunta, pero nunca me atreví.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** Por lo visto se te van a declarar, Kagami.

**Tatsuya Himuro:** Kagami, empiezo a dudar de tu orientación sexual…de nuevo.

**Ryuusei Miura:** ¿Y si le gustan los dos lados? Ya saben…dar y recibir…

**Hyuuga Jumpei:** ¡Idiotas, respeten a sus superiores! Lo que le iba a preguntar es que si sus cejas son naturales o les hace algo para que luzcan tan "frondosas".

**Ryouta Kise:** Oh, yo también me cuestionaba eso. No pueden ser naturales.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¡Lo son! Y dejen de fastidiarme con eso.

**Reo Mibuichi: **¿Y han visto esos bíceps? ¡Podría sujetarme con ellos sin problema alguno! También está su perfectamente delineado abdomen; uno podría lavar su ropa allí sin dificultad alguna…¿Y qué hay de su sexappeal? Es un hombre que merece que le den…mucho amor ლ(╹◡╹ლ)

**Marko Turletti:** Eso puede malinterpretarse de los peores modos posibles… (ﾟДﾟ≡ﾟДﾟ)

**Shun Izuki:** Con ese sujeto piensa lo peor. Digamos que le gusta caminar del lado contrario de la acera.

**Daike Aomine:** ¡Imbécil, deja de tener pensamientos lascivos conmigo!

**Reo Mibuichi:** Si quieres puedo darte un buen masaje para que esos moretones se vayan, Aomine-chan y no sufras más. Te dejaré mi número celular por interno (◕‿‿◕｡).

Ryuusei Miura ha subido una nueva fotografía - "Los Tsundere son muy complicados y bobos"

A 67 personas les gusta esto. A 1 persona no le gusta esto. Ha sido compartida 12 veces.

**Shintarou Midorima:** ¿Pero qué demonios significa todo esto?¡¿Por qué has subido una foto como ésta, eh?!

**Kazunori Takao:** Apuesto que la persona a la que no le gustó esta fotografía fue a Haruma xD.

**Haruma Miura: **Como dije, es completamente indigno para Amaya.

**Kai Tatsuhisa:** Pero piensa que pudo terminar con alguien peor que Midorima. Imagina que se hubiera enamorado de Akashi.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** No tendría nada que objetarme. Soy un hombre íntegro y con numerosas cualidades. Ningún padre de familia podría recriminarme nada.

**Taiga Kagami:** Y posiblemente te hubiera cortado en muchos pedacitos si te negabas a que anduviera con tu hermana.

**Daiki Aomine:** Así que agradece que no haya sido tu caso.

**Kai Tatsuhisa: **Si Murasakibara fuera ahora tu cuñado, deberías de tener mucho dinero para sostenerle sus vicios, además de que tu hermana terminaría olorosa a dulce.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** Capaz y termina comiéndosela, y no me estoy refiriendo a "ese sentido"…You know what it mean… (｡･ˇ_ˇ･｡)

**Ryouta Kise:** Están exagerando, chicos. Murasakibaracchi no haría eso.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** ¿Olvidas ese festival en Teiko cuando te disfrazaste de tarta? Corriste por horas intentando no ser comido por Murasakibara-kun.

**Kai Tatsuhisa:** Sólo velo en perspectiva. Le tocó uno decente.

**Ryuusei Miura: **¿Te imaginas que saliera con ese estirado de Kise? Lo que tendríamos que soportar cada que viniera a casa.

**Haruma Miura: **En cierto modo estaría mejor. Así sabrías lo que es tener que aguantarte a diario las 24 hrs del día, idiota.

**Moriyama Yoshitaka:** Noto que eres muy sobreprotector, Haruma. Amaya ya está grande y debe disfrutar la vida. Y es algo que no logrará al lado de Midorima _.

**Haruma Miura:** Tú mantente lejos de mi hermana, maldito pervertido. No creas que no me enteré que intentaste llevarla detrás del gimnasio para enseñarle tus "trucos de magia".

**Kiyoshi Miyaji: **Nunca pensé que este día llegaría. Midorima, God Job.

**Taisuke Otsubo: **Como tu ex capitán, no me queda más que desearte suerte en tu nueva relación.

**Marko Turletti:** Aunque te ves un poco rígido en la foto jajaja.

**Leo Austerliz: **Es un hombre grandote pero penoso.

**Kazunori Takao: **Shin-chan estaba muy emocionado después de que Amaya-chan le diera el sí. Estoy seguro de que se fue al baño a llorar de la felicidad ▽・ｗ・▽

**Moriyama Yoshitaka: **Seguramente apenas y pudo declarársele. Eres tan patético Midorima.

**Haru Egami:** Pues ni tan patético, ya tiene novia a diferencia de ti.

**Natsu Sugita: **Te aclaro que estás en las mismas.

**Amaya Miura: **Esa fotografía me gusta mucho. Nos vemos bastante bien, Shintarou.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Mmm…Supongo que podrías tener razón.

**Axelle Daishi: **¿No son tiernos? （*´з)(ε｀*)

**Momoi Satsuski: **Mido-chin es tan condescendiente cuando de Amaya-chan se trata.

**Aida Riko:** Es lo que pasa cuando un hombre se enamora de verdad.

**Kiyoe Himuro: **Sin duda Midorima es muy diferente del resto de sus amiguillos de la Generación de los Milagros.

**Axelle Daishi: **Amaya ha sido afortunada : )

**Daiki Aomine: **¿Cómo se supone que deba interpretar eso, eh Axelle?

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **Como que Midorima-kun es mejor como novio que tú, Aomine-kun.

**Taiga Kagami: **Que le hubiera gustado haberse hecho novia de Midorima antes que de ti.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Que se arrepiente de no haber tomado mi consejo hace unos meses atrás. Ahora tendría a Shintarou en la palma de su mano.

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Que no eres el hombre con el que Dai-chin soñó (￣ー￣)

**Ryuusei Miura: **Te dejo mi mail por interno, Axelle. Por si quieres desahogar tus penas con un hombre de verdad.

**Daiki Aomine: **¡Si serán cabrones!

Seijuurou Akashi ha cambiado su estado – Ha pasado de soltero a tener una relación

A 23 personas les ha gustado esto. 18 personas no pueden creer esto.

**Ryouta Kise: **¡Akashicchi, ¿tú, con novia?! (*^o^*) ¡Felicidades!

**Reo Mibuichi: **Otro que ha sido cazado…Puff…Los buenos hombres son los primeros en caer.

**Daiki Aomine: **¿Quién fue la desafortunada a la que amenazaste para que saliera contigo?

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Aka-chin, muchas felicidades. Me pregunto quién será la afortunada.

**Shintarou Midorima: **No estoy seguro de que sea tan "afortunada". Conocemos a Akashi, sabemos lo que puede pasar si las cosas no salen como él quiere.

**Taiga Kagami:**…Podría hacer algo con esas tijeras si llegara a sentirse celoso…O_O.

**Hyuuga Jumpei:** ¿Y conocemos a la afortunada?

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Me temo que no. Sólo hay cuatro personas que la conocen y no son ninguno de ellas.

**Aida Riko:** Indudablemente tengo curiosidad sobre el tipo de mujer que andaría con alguien como tú.

**Shun Izuki: **Quizás sea una novia imaginaría.

**Rinnosuke Mitobe:**…

**Hyuuga Jumpei: **Mitobe tiene razón, Izuki. No todos estamos solos y abandonados como tú para fingir una relación.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Ahora que lo pienso es el único del equipo que no tiene pareja…

**Ryouta Kise: **Puedo presentarte algunas amigas…

**Hadrien Zabeck:** Y entonces, ¿quién es la afortunada?

**Seijuurou Akashi:** No coman ansias, ya tendrán el honor de conocerla cuando el torneo dé inicio. Ha prometido venir a verme y apoyarme fielmente.

**Marko Turletti: **¿Y quiénes son esas cuatro personas que conocen a tu novia? O.O

**Axelle Daishi: **Ya que al parecer no es ninguno de tus viejos amigos de Teiko y Rakuzan.

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Ustedes son justamente tres de las cuatro personas que la conocen.

**Leo Austerliz: **Simplemente no puedo pensar en alguien que tengamos los cinco en común…Aunque…

**Hadrien Zabeck: **Oye, ahora que lo mencionas. Recuerdo que alguien se fue de vacaciones a cierto lugar.

**Taiga Kagami: **¿Qué se supone que es eso que tienes en tu foto de perfil ahora?

**Daiki Aomine: **Parece algo como…

**Stella03: **Es una muñeca de porcelana. Aunque guarda algo bastante práctico en su interior (*≧∇≦*)

**Ryouta Kise: **Oh, una muñeca. Es bonita, aunque se ve…demasiado real… (｀А´)

**Taiga Kagami: **Idiota, eso es lo que menos interesa.

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **¿Y qué es lo que guarda en su interior? ¿Dulces, chocolates o algo así?

**Taiga Kagami:** Nuevamente están haciendo la pregunta incorrecta ¬¬ Idiotas.

**Stella03: **Algo mejor que dulces ( ^ω^) Con ello puedes preparar platillos orgánicos con frutos frescos. Es ideal para las salidas y picnics.

**Hyuuga Jumpei: **¿Un picador de frutas?

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **Eso es demasiado grande para que queda en el interior de una muñeca de ese tamaño.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Me inclino por unas tijeras.

**Kazunori Takao: **Pero el mango de las mismas no podrían ser cubiertas por la cabeza, Shin-chan.

**Amaya Miura: **Debe tratarse de algo un tanto angosto, que pueda caber perfectamente dentro del molde de la muñeca.

**Stella03:** Ella está muy cerca de adivinar el resultado.

**Daiki Aomine:** Por cierto, a todo esto…¿Alguien conoce a esa tal Stella03?

**Taiga Kagami: **¬¬ Hasta que alguien se dio cuenta.

**Stella03:** Tus amigos son muy divertidos, Sei-chan.

**Ryouta Kise:** ¿Sei-chan?¿A quién le llama de esa manera?

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Me alegra que te simpaticen. Seguramente estarán encantados contigo.

**Shun Izuki:** Eso significa que…

**Hyuuga Jumpei:** Que esa tal Stella03 es la novia de Akashi O_O.

**Yoshitaka Moriyama: **Pero no tiene foto de perfil, ni información personal. Ni nada que avale de que exista o sea mujer.

**Ryuusei Miura:** Incluso dice que la cuenta fue recién creada apenas media hora atrás.

**Haruma Miura: **Ustedes en verdad tienen graves problemas mentales.

**Yukio Kasamatsu:** Kise es igual.

**Ryouta Kise:** ¡Senpai! Yo no he hecho nada malo (｀ε´) Aunque también curioseé el perfil de la novia de Akashicchi.

**Haru Egami: **¿Y si esa novia de verdad no existe? Si sólo es producto de nuestro desvarío colectivo y esa imagen sugestiva que Akashi ha puesto de perfil.

**Kousuke Wakamatsu:** ¿Y si son boots?¿O le ha pagado a alguien para que se haga pasar por una chica y haga todo más convincente?

**Hadrien Zabeck: **Hay algo en ese nickname que me resulta extrañamente familiar.

**Stella03: **Sei-chan es un poco penoso y celoso, así que no me ha permitido subir fotos a mi perfil. Considera que es innecesario. ¿No es lindo?

**Leo Austerliz: **Suena más como un controlador bien disfrazado.

**Daiki Aomine:** Es lo que es.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Ya que tenían curiosidad de saber lo que la muñeca contenía, me he tomado las molestias de tomarle una fotografía y ponerla para mostrar en mi perfil.

**Marko Turletti:** ¡¿Quién regala ese tipo de cosas?! (･A･)

**Axelle Daishi:** Con esa muñeca no sólo puedes hacer ensalada, sino también picadillo a cualquiera que se te cruce en el camino (´▽｀)

**Taiga Kagami:** Eso es algo peor que tijeras.

**Kousuke Wakamatsu:** Yo no he dicho nada de que tu novia sea falsa y producto de tu imaginación.

**Stelle03:** ¿Verdad que son bonitos? Costó trabajo hallar un lugar donde vendieran esas dos hermosas dagas y que ajustaran una muñeca como estuche. Sé que a Sei-chan le gustan las cosas únicas (/▽/)

**Seijuurou Akashi:** De los mejores regalos que me han dado.

**Stella03: **A mí también me fascinó mucho tu presente, Sei-chan

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **¿Esos no son…?

**Axelle Daishi:**…Payasos…

**Stella03:** Hechos de madera, con ropa a la medida y elaborada a mano. Incluso se ven muy reales. Serán perfectos para mi colección de muñecas.

**Leo Austerliz: **Solamente conozco a una persona que tiene una colección de ese tipo…

**Hadrien Zabeck:** Si las cosas son como creemos, entonces, la novia de Akashi es…

**Stella03: **Felices tres meses, Sei-chan 3

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Y por los que vengan : )

**Shintarou Midorima: **Tienen demasiadas cosas en común y eso…es peligroso.

**Ryouta Kise:** El amor vienen en diferentes maneras…y tipo de personasヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

**Marko Turletti:**…Esto no puede estar pasándome…Ellos no pueden estar juntos o cosas malas sucederán.

**Kagami Taiga:** Oh por dios, es peor de lo que pude imaginarme (#ﾟДﾟ) Todos, corran por sus vidas.

Kai Tatsuhisa ha subido una nueva fotografía – "La Generación de los Milagros…en la intimidad".

A 156 personas les ha gustado esto. Ha sido compartida 120 veces.

**Kai Tatsuhisa:** Uno…Dos…Tres…

**Taiga Kagami: **¡¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?!¡¿Por qué está esta fotografía aquí?!

**Kai Tatsuhisa:** Sabía que no demoraría en ver un comentario de alguno de ustedes.

**Daiki Aomine: **¡Pequeño bastardo! ¡Quita eso antes de que alguien más la vea!

**Marko Turletti:** No tiene caso, ya ha sido compartida muchas veces en tan sólo unos diez minutos.

**Shintarou Midorima:** ¡Tatsuhisa, elimina esa foto de inmediato!

**Kazunori Takao:** Jajajajaja. ¡Así que esa es la foto de la que tanto me habló Axelle-chan! En verdad que se ven tan lindos así, juntos y abrazos p(^-^q)

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Umm…Es sorprendente lo bien que salimos en la foto y que haya logrado tomarnos a todos.

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **¿Es esto una clase de venganza por la derrota, Tatsuhisa-kun?

**Kai Tatsuhisa: **Si hubiera sido venganza, esto estaría pegado en cada poste de todo Japón para que todos pudieran verlo y el vídeo de su representación teatral estaría en internet. Así que no, no es venganza, solamente estoy aburrido.

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Eres de los pocos que conozco que tiene agallas para hacer algo como esto…Pero igualmente no hay nada de malo en esta fotografía. No es más que la escena de un grupo de viejos amigos y colegas de equipo, durmiendo amenamente bajo el vínculo de la amistad.

**Yoshitaka Moriyama: **Yo no opinaría lo mismo…

**Shun Izuki:** De hecho es sospechoso que un grupo de universitarios duerma de esa manera.

**Hyuuga Jumpei:** Odio darle la razón a idiotas como Izuki, pero está en lo cierto…Además…

**Momoi Satsuki: **¡¿Pero qué le están haciendo ustedes dos a mi Tetsu-kun?! ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉNo es suyo, eh.

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **Momoi, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Los únicos con tendencias raras son ellos.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¡Maldito traidor!

**Daiki Aomine: **¡No te hagas el inocente frente a Satsuki!

**Soichi Imayoshi: **Desde que estabas en Tōō, siempre tuviste esa clase de tensión hacia Kuroko, Aomine.

**Kousuke Wakamatsu: **Ciertamente. Creo que tu inconsciente te ha traicionado, Aomine. Es así como en verdad podemos preciar tu verdadero sentir hacia Kuroko.

**Yukio Kasamatsu:** Kise también tenía esa misma fijación.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Ha sido así desde secundaria.

**Haru Egami:** ¿Algo así como su primer amor?

**Natsu Sugita: **No cabe duda de que cada día conocemos algo nuevo e inesperado de las personas.

**Ryouta Kise: **¡No es lo que están pensando, senpais! 【o´ﾟ□ﾟ`o】

**Kazunori Takao:** Debo de admitir que…te ves gracioso, Shin-chan…Jajajaja…Pareces un niño pequeño.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** Bueno, cualquiera al lado de Atsushi se ve pequeño e indefenso.

**Soichi Imayoshi: **Un poco más y lo hubiera terminado aplastando.

**Nathan Maeda: **Creo que eso es lo de menos, senpai…¿Ven esa cara de hambre que Murasakibara-kun tiene? Creo que quería comérselo.

**Haruma Miura:** Y quizás en más de un sentido…

**Ryuusei Miura: **Estas mañas no te las conocíamos, Midorima… Oye, ¿no te gustan los dos lados?

**Shintarou Midorima: **Primero, Murasakibara fue el culpable por no quedarse quieto. Segundo, él siempre tiene cara de hambre. Tercero, ¡no me gustan los hombres!

**Momoi Satsuki: **¡Pero sin duda, el que se ve más tierno de todos es Ki-chan!

**Kiyoe Himuro: **En definitiva XD. Ya sabemos a quién de todos admira más, hasta el punto de abrazarlo como si fuera su mami.

**Aida Riko:** ¿Quién se imaginaría que hasta Akashi se puede ver normal y apacible durmiendo?

**Axelle Daishi: **Ojalá hubiera una manera de que estuviera dormido siempre lol.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** La hay, pero está penada en todo el mundo O3O.

**Reo Mibuichi: ***O* Todos se ven realmente adorables.

**Kai Tatsuhisa:** Siéntete libre de pedirme la foto original, para que puedas imprimirla y disfrutarla en HD. Y también te puedo enviar las demás que no he colocado aquí.

**Reo Mibuichi: **(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉLas quiero toditas para mí.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¡Maldito cabrón, deja de estar enviándole nuestras fotos a ese…sujeto!

**Daiki Aomine:** ¿Por qué no lo acosas a él, eh Mibuichi?

**Shintarou Midorima: **ÉL estará gustoso de escuchar tus penas y darte toda la atención necesaria que requieres.

**Ryouta Kise: **Quizás no sea tan popular y guapo como yo, pero te será más que suficiente.

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Ha-chin, ya se acabaron mis gomitas y chocolates. Tráeme más.

**Hadrien Zabeck: **¡Imbécil, te están vendiendo a un hombre y solo piensas en comer!

**Reo Mibuichi: **Aquí tengo gomitas, chocolates y todas las delicias que se te puedan ocurrir, Murasakibara-kun 3 Entre otras cosas… ლ(╹◡╹ლ)

**Marko Turletti:** Esas son declaraciones fuertes…

**Leo Austerliz:** Más bien proposiciones indirectas pero de temática sexual lol.

**Ryuusei Miura:** Alguien quiere que le coman otro tipo de cosas.

**Haruma Miura:** Y al parecer quiere que toda la Generación de los Milagros lo haga.

**Hyuuga Jumpei:** Empiezo a creer que son peligrosos…por las razones equivocadas.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** ¿Este es el resultado que estabas buscando, no Kai? Admiro tu nivel de manipulación.

**Kai Tatsuhisa: **Véanle el lado positivo, son más populares que antes :D

**Daiki Aomine: **¡Sólo ve por Tatsuhisa y déjanos en paz!

**Taiga Kagami:** Sí, es tu mejor elección.

**Kai Tatsuhisa:** Error, no lo es. De hacerlo, Mibuichi caería en un fallo garrafal, después de todo es mejor tener siete en lugar de uno :9 Y sobre todas las cosas, ustedes me vencieron, por ende, son mejores que yo, concluyendo que a Mibuichi le convienen más ustedes *3*.

**Reo Mibuichi:** Precisamente. Eres tan listo Kai-kun.

**Seijuurou Akashi: **Te has librado astutamente de este predicamento, Kai. No me equivoqué en considerarte mi enemigo.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¡Deja de halagarlo!

**Shougo Haizaki:** ¡Ja! Perdedores. Seguramente siguen siendo vírgenes（・◇・）/~~~

Tatsuhisa Kai ha subido una nueva fotografía – "La pareja más popular y amorosa de todo el campus de Tohoku"

A 234 personas les gusta esto. Ha sido compartida 1245 veces.

**Marko Turletti:**…Me he quedado frío…con esto.

**Leo Austerliz: **Así que la razón por la que no dábamos contigo era por…ESTO.

**Axelle Daishi:** Con razón sentía algo familiar en ella cuando la conocí.

**Kai Tatsuhisa:** Ahora nuestras dudas existenciales quedaron resueltas. Aunque surgen otras…

**Hadrien Zabeck:** ¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES ES ESTO?!

**Ryouta Kise:** ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!¡¿Pero cómo, cómo es posible que una fotografía como ésta exista?! (#ﾟДﾟ)

**Kai Tatsuhisa:** Llámalo karma o destino, pero esta fotografía fue enviada a mi mail el domingo por la noche. Admito que no esperaba algo como esto y por eso decidí compartirlo con el mundo :3

**Hadrien Zabeck: **¡BORRA ESO INMEDIATAMENTE!

**Ryouta Kise:** ¡Siiiii, antes de que alguien más la vea! σ(oдolll)

**Hyuuga Jumpei: **¿Veamos qué? Que en realidad Hana-chan es…un hombre.

**Aida Riko:** Y no cualquiera, sino el segundo as de Hokkaido… ¡Zabeck Hadrien!

**Shun Izuki:** Y pensar que le tenía envidia por la bonita novia que tenía D':

**Taiga Kagami:** ¡Ja! ¿Quién es el rarito ahorita, eh, idiota?

**Daiki Aomine:** Admito que se ven bien juntos como pareja…para tratarse de dos hombres lol.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Kise, no estaba esperándolo de ti. Creía que al ser como eras nunca terminarías con esta clase de gustos.

**Soichi Imayoshi: **Pensaba lo mismo de Hadrien, pero ya vi que me he equivocado. Al parecer los mujeriegos terminan de esta manera.

**Haruma Miura: **Ese es el mismo destino que te está esperando a ti, Ryuusei.

**Ryuusei Miura: **Eso jamás pasará, idiota. Yo amo a las mujeres. Jamás terminaría con un hombre vestido de mujer como cierto rubiecito que conozco…

**Ryouta Kise:** ¡¿De qué manera me tienes clasificado, Midorimacchi?! (`皿´)

**Hadrien Zabeck: **¡Olvida eso, imbécil! ¡La foto, no olvides la jodida foto!

**Yukio Kasamatsu: **Lo veo y no sé qué decir. De verdad que te lo tenías bien oculto.

**Ryou Sakurai: **Supongo que debemos respetar sus nuevos gustos…¡Lo siento, lo siento! _

**Sousuke Wakamatsu:** ¿Por qué te disculpas? El único que debería hacerlo es Kise por salir rarito xD.

**Haru Egami:** Ya veo que todos esos romances y conquistas de los que tanto te jactabas eran meros decires. Seguramente todas eran hombres vestidos como mujeres LOL.

**Natsu Egami:** Como el capitán del equipo de Nagoya, doy mi palabra de que nuestro trato hacia ti será el mismo que el que hasta ahora te habíamos dado.

**Shougo Haizaki: **Solamente te veo haciendo algo sospechoso y te doy el golpe que me reservé para ti en la Winter Cop de hace cuatro años atrás, idiota.

**Rinnosuke Mitobe:…**

**Hyuuga Jumpei:** Lo sé, sorprende que hayan podido ganar y que ninguno de nosotros hayamos podido percatarnos de que era Hadrien usando tacones, vestido, peluca y maquillaje.

**Rinnosuke Mitobe:**…

**Shun Izuki:** Bueno, eso es cierto. Incluso Axelle-chan pasó desapercibida. Este mundo está lleno de misterios indescifrables.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¡¿Cómo demonios pueden entenderle?! No importa el tiempo que lleve de conocerlo, sigo sin entender nada de lo que escribe por aquí.

**Rinnousuke Mitobe:**…

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Mitobe-kun tiene mucha razón. Deberías poner más atención en sus comentarios, ya que son claros y concisos.

**Rinnosuke Mitobe:**…

**Daiki Aomine: **Ciertamente Kagami es un idiota. No esperes mucho de él, Mitobe.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¡¿Hasta tú lo entiendes?!¡Mitobe-senpai, ¿qué hice para que te metieras conmigo?!

**Seijuurou Akashi:** A veces no sé qué pensar sobre ti, Ryouta. Me desconciertas de las maneras inadecuadas. Pero supongo que como tu ex capitán no me queda más que apoyar tu nuevo estilo de vida. Solamente no descuides el basquetbol.

**Kousuke Wakamatsu: **Estoy seguro que harán algo más que practicar básquet.

**Kiyoshi Miyaji: **Seguramente son expertos en one-on-one, por ejemplo xD.

**Tatsuya Himuro:** Nunca deja de sorprenderme. Aunque les pediría que dejaran de hacerlo tan seguido y de estos modos.

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Mientras sus sentimientos sean sinceros y no les importe lo que los demás digan, no creo que haya problema. Primero fue Mine-chin y Gami-chin, y ahora Ki-chin y Ha-chin. Me pregunto si podrán tener bebés.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Murasakibara…eso es…

**Kazunori Takao: **Jajajajajaja. Tus amigos cada día son más divertidos y tú que dices que los odias.

**Ryouta Kise:** ¡¿Bebés?!¡¿Por qué has pensado algo como eso, Murasakibaracchi?! Σ(´д｀;)

**Hadrien Zabeck:** ¡Imbécil, ya te dije que debes de ver esos documentales de la tarde!

**Reo Mibuichi:** Murasakibara-kun, es imposible para dos hombres el que tengan hijos.

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Buhh~ ¿Entonces cómo se supone que tendrán niños?

**Hanah Zabeck:** Pueden adoptar y asunto arreglado :D

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Mi hermana dice que adoptar es dar amor a quienes más lo necesitan~

**Anton Zabeck: **Ya le he dicho a papá lo que ha pasado contigo y que ahora tienes un novio, modelo y rubio ψ(｀∇´)ψ Es curioso, porque dijo que no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Nuestra madre está en estado de pánico lol.

**Hadrien Zabeck: **Espera un momento…¡¿quién demonios los invitó a USTEDES a esta conversación?!

**Kai Tatsuhisa:** Creo que los etiqueté sin querer. Pardonne-moi, Hadrien.

**Yoshitaka Moriyama:** ¿Puedo saber quién es Hanah?

**Hadrien Zabeck:** Mi hermana, pero está casada. Puedo presentarte al idiota de mi hermano si quieres.

**Reo Mibuichi:** ¿Alguien dijo hermano? Estaría encantado de probar otro tipo de aires y sabores. A veces lo nacional cansa.

**Mila Austerliz: **Hadrien, nos has tomado por sorpresa. Japón te ha abierto la panorámica a nuevos horizontes.

**Elin Austerliz:** Yo diría que hizo algo más que eso =D.

**Leo Austerliz: **Hola, hermanas. Qué coincidencia verlas en esta charla.

**Axelle Daishi: **Esa coincidencia se llama Kai.

**Shougo Haizaki:** Puedo apreciar que tus hermanas son muy hermosas, Austerliz.

**Haru Egami:** No hay duda de que en lo extranjero es mucho mejor que lo nacional.

**Kousuke Wakamatsu:** Como buenos amigos que somos, deberías presentarnos, Austerliz.

**Soichi Imayoshi:** Ni siquiera van en el mismo equipo, para empezar.

**Raito Nakajima: **Y no se conocen tampoco XD. Las gemelas se quedan en Osaka.

**Yoshitaka Moriyama:** En verdad son muy hermosas *^*9.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** Y son menores de edad. Pueden meterlos un tiempo tras las rejas si las tocan X3

**Craig A: **Si alguno de ustedes les pone una mano encima siquiera, perder el campeonato de invierno será la menor de sus preocupaciones : )

**Marko Turletti:** No sé qué me asusta más, la amenaza de Craig o que haya puesto un emoticon tan feliz al final de su ultimátum.

**Hadrien Zabeck:**…La segunda…

**Kai Tatsuhisa:** Cuesta creer que cuando recibieron la corona de la pareja más popular tuvieron que demostrar su ferviente amor a todos a través de un beso. Vaya cosas.

**Aida Riko:** Eres maldad pura, Kai.

**Hyuuga Jumpei:** No quisiera ser tu enemigo.

**Haru Egami:** ¡¿Cómo que se besaron?! O.o ¡¿Y en público?!

**Kai Tatsuhisa:** Sí, frente a más de 300 personas. En vivo y en directo.

**Natsu Egami:**…Es bueno saber que no son cohibidos con su relación…

**Mibuichi Reo:** *O* Siempre he querido una relación tan aventurera y excitante como la de ustedes.

**Daiki Aomine:** Díganme que éste no va a representar a Osaka…

**Yukio Kasamatsu:** Creo que lo mejor para todos es que pidieras tu transferencia a Hokkaido, Kise. Ya ocupará Murasakibara tu lugar.

**Ryouta Kise:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Que me quieren correr de Nagoya!¡¿Pero por qué?! ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ

**Ryuusei Miura:** Por mariquita, ¿por qué más?

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Me sacrificaré con tal de que ustedes dos estén juntos y puedan seguir con su relación. Cualquier otro amigo en mi lugar lo haría (＾v＾)

**Shintarou Midorima: **Espero que los vecinos no emitan quejas por ustedes dos.

**Seijuurou Akashi:** Mientras lo hagan en el lugar y momento adecuado, dudo que molesten a alguien.

**Hadrien Zabeck:** ¡¿Qué…rayos están insinuando con eso?!¡Cabrones, maldito cabrones!

**Ryouta Kise:** ¡Akashicchi, ¿por qué dices esas cosas?! La gente pensará cosas que no debe (･A･)

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Es imposible que las palabras de Akashi-kun puedan verse de peor modo que el hecho de que participaste en el concurso de la mejor pareja con un hombre vestido de mujer y todavía intercambiaste fluidos corporales con él frente a todos.

**Ryouta Kise:** ¡Kurokocchiiiiiiiiiiiii! (；´Д`A

**Motoharu Kinura: **Esto debe saberlo mi hermana XD Sé que le hará mucha gracia, como a todos nosotros lol.

**Ryouta Kise:** ¡Motocchi no le digas nada a tu hermana!

**Kai Tatsuhisa:** Considero que es prudente decirles a todos que el que me envió la fotografía fue el mismo Kuroko.


	79. Capítulo 79

¡Muy buenas tarde público bonito! Hoy he tenido un día cansado, pero bastante bueno y motivador. Ando en pos de hallar trabajo y estoy visualizando un proyecto de fic yaoi dentro de este fandom –para las que les interese esa clase de cosas XD-. Y ya que tuvo tan buen recibimiento el capítulo anterior con todas esas loqueras, pues decidí subir mi actualización y no mañana, como lo tenía preparado. Ya volvemos a nuestro usual drama/romance/comedia, así que sus estómagos estarán bien y no escupirán ningún líquido contra la pantalla de su pc/tablet/celular. ¡Disfruten el capítulo, es bastante largo, así que no se quejarán de la longitud! :D Nos estaremos leyendo la siguiente semana, así que besos, apapachos, linda semana y, ¡matta ne!

Agradecimientos especiales a Tsuri, Kuroko Tsubasa y Anachand7 por sus bellos comentarios; espero seguirles viendo por aquí chicas. Y claro, gracias a Eli, que me da cuerda y salen cosas bizarras y llenas de humor.

**Capítulo 79**

**Magia**

Era sábado por la mañana y lo único que deseaba en ese instante era salir a comer algo delicioso, pasar tiempo con ella y después tener un momento de desestres mirando la televisión. No obstante, ninguno de sus planes pudo ser consolidado.

En cuanto atravesó el umbral de su departamento, lo único con lo que se topó fue con ese particular hombre. Uno que indudablemente trabajaba su cuerpo ya que la musculatura de sus brazos así se lo hacía notar.

—¿Qué hace éste aquí? -porque a ningún hombre le hace gracia encontrarse con un tío apuesto, extranjero y que anda en playera sin mangas y pans por todo el lugar.

—¿Pues no es obvio? Está viviendo conmigo por el momento -mencionaba una Axelle que estaba haciendo lo que Daiki jamás la había hecho realizar: estar de ama doméstica.

—Axelle me comentó que necesitaba entrenamiento adicional, ya que pronto participará en el torneo de invierno -relató Craig tras retornar de la cocina y traer consigo una buena taza de café.

—Pues no veo que estés "entrenando" -comentó vilmente el moreno.

—Ya lo hicimos, Aomine -el inglés tomó asiento, cogiendo el periódico que descansaba sobre la mesita de la sala-. Acabamos de regresar.

Daiki miró la hora en su celular. Apenas eran las 11 de la mañana.

—Fuimos a correr y ejercitarnos desde las cinco de la mañana -establecía la francesa. Al parecer ya había terminado de trapear el piso. Todo se apreciaba reluciente.

—¡¿Te paraste a esa hora?! -estaba que no se la creía.

—Los entrenamientos con Craig son a horas tempranas de la mañana -estipuló-. Y mañana también lo haremos, ¿cierto?

—Puedes unírtenos, Aomine -su carmesí mirada se enfocó en el moreno. Éste también le observaba con la misma intensidad.

—Tsk...-no quería pararse tan temprano un domingo por la mañana y menos a hacer acondicionamiento físico, pero no quería que Axelle estuviera a solas con ese chico; ya que aún no sabía la relación que guardaban-. Lo haré. Entonces aquí a las cinco, ¿no?

—¡Daiki! -alguien estaba feliz de haber escuchado eso.

—Exactamente. Sé puntual.

—Lo seré -estipuló. Si los desvaríos de Hadrien eran ciertos, había que tener cuidado con mosquear al peli rosa.

—¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros? -ofrecía su novia. Él simplemente tomó asiento en señal de que se quedaría-. Entonces iré a terminar.

—Deja que me encargue yo -el peli rosa se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

—Gracias -alcanzó a decirle antes de que se esfumara de su vista.

—Axelle -llamó a que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede? -había robado sus labios precipitadamente, como si hubieran pasado varios días sin haberse visto. Pero a ella no le importaba que quisiera profundizar o que aquella juguetona lengua deseara inspeccionar cada superficie de su cavidad bocal-. Daiki...-alcanzó a decir en cuanto el moreno le dejó tomar una bocanada de aire.

—Sólo mantente callada, ¿entendido? -ordenó en un tono bajo pero al mismo tiempo deseoso y dominante. Quería seguir disfrutando del sabor de sus labios antes de que llegara la interrupción.

—Pero, Daiki...-nuevamente sus labios le pertenecían por completo al moreno, quien sólo sonrió lleno de satisfacción en cuanto mordisqueó su labio inferior. Incluso su mano derecha acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la embelesada chica.

—El desayuno ya está listo -esa voz ocasionó que ambos se separaran de golpe. Les había dado un susto.

—Entendido -Axelle se puso de pie, halando al moreno para que fueran al comedor.

—_Maldición. Tuvo que interrumpir en el mejor momento _-estaba claro que no miraba con buenos ojos a Craig. Aunque lo que le hacía rabiar era que el susodicho ni se inmutaba con su hostilidad; maldita naturaleza inglesa.

El olor que llenó sus fosas nasales fue abrumador en cuando entraron al comedorcito. Sobre la mesa se apreciaban tres puestos, cada uno de ellos tenía huevos escalfados, tocino frito, salchichas, tomates fritos, tostadas, una taza de café y jugo de naranja. Nada como un English Breakfast.

Todos se sentaron y dieron inicio con su desayuno. Estaba realmente bueno.

—Hace tiempo que no comía un desayuno así -halagaba la francesa animadamente.

—Hay suficiente para que repitan –indicó.

—_Está bastante bien _-odiaba admitirlo, pero la cocina se le daba decentemente al hombre.

—¿Qué planes tienes para este día, Craig? -curioseaba con interés la francesa.

—Pensaba en visitar la Torre de Tokio e ir a algunos de esos templos. Hay muchas cosas que hacer.

—Seremos tus guías, si así lo deseas -alguien estaba ofreciendo su ayuda, arrastrando a otro pobre incauto.

—¡¿_Qué?! ¡¿Qué voy a pasar mi sábado al lado de este chico?! Debe estar bromeando. Me niego rotundamente _-le faltaba poco al peli azul para soltar eso en voz alta.

—No quiero que interrumpan su sábado por algo como eso. Yo sé ingeniármelas solo.

—Para nada Craig. Igual nosotros no teníamos planes, así que no será ningún problema. ¿Verdad Daiki?

—...Sí, justamente...-no pudo echarse para atrás, no con esa mirada tan jodidamente suplicante que le hacía Axelle. Era tarde para darse cuenta que ella tenía un aterrador control sobre él.

—Entonces sólo dejen que me duche y cambie, y podremos irnos -dicho esto, la blonda se apresuró a terminar su exquisito desayuno y se piró a toda marcha.

—Tan enérgica como siempre -comentaba Craig.

—Para algunas cosas -dijo el otro.

—Sé que te preguntas qué relación tengo con ella y por qué tengo este tipo de privilegios -Aomine simplemente bufó ante esas palabras. Era fácil leerlo y más si tu observador era alguien como Craig.

—Te escucho -ya había terminado de comer y ahora tomaba su apetecible jugo.

—...Es la mujer con la que pienso casarme en un par de años...-confesó seriamente.

—¡¿...?! -no supo qué decir en segundos que le parecieron agonizantes horas. ¿Realmente había escuchado semejante osadía? ¿De verdad él iba a meterse en la vida de Axelle para cumplir lo establecido? ¿Cómo podía tener el descaro para decirle algo como eso?-. De ninguna manera vas a hacerlo -su propia impulsividad le hizo ponerse de pie. Incluso había sacudido la mesa en cuanto sus manos se estrellaron contra la mesa del comedor. Decir que estaba cabreado era poco; sentía que la sangre empezaba a hervirle.

—¿Lo dices porque piensas hacerla tu esposa en un futuro? ¿O es por cuestión de orgullo? Aclarármelo.

Él se quedó callado, analizando sus palabras con detenimiento. Si se ponía a pensarlo cuidadosamente, él tenía razón. ¿Por qué le objetaría algo que iba a suscitarse en el futuro cuando ni siquiera tenía claro que quisiera algo así de serio con Axelle?

Sin embargo, aunque no entendiera del todo esa incomodidad que se clavaba en su pecho tras saber los planes del inglés, no iba a ceder. Quizás era una mezcla de orgullo con algo más que no clarificaba del todo.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé. No obstante, no dejaré que la tomes -el áspero timbre de voz sólo enfatizaba aquel semblante serio e intimidante.

—Al menos tienes la actitud correcta -sonrió ladinamente. Era la primera vez que veía ese gesto en él y por alguna razón le dio mala espina y miedo-. Igualmente no dejaré que hagas lo que quieras, Aomine -se levantó de su puesto, aproximándose hacia éste. Aunque el moreno le superaba por unos diez centímetros, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

—No necesito de tu permiso -le aclaró vilmente.

—Jamás dije que lo requirieras. Solamente dije que no permitiré que le hagas daño alguno...o te dislocaré el hombro -estableció tranquilamente, con esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios-. Así que pórtate bien y tú y yo podremos ser los mejores amigos de todos –Aomine sintió que incluso usando ese tono tranquilizador, estaba hablando en serio.

—No voy a hacerlo -no iba a dejar que ganara. No cuando él sabía que era incapaz de dañar a Axelle.

—Craig, ¿otras vez estás haciendo bromas? -la rubia interrumpió la "amena charla", atrayendo la atención de ambos.

—Justo cuando las cosas estaban interesantes -mencionaba el peli rosa antes de tomar distancia de Aomine. Curiosamente se le notaba complacido.

—Él inició todo -señalaba el moreno.

—¿Otra vez diciéndole lo mismo? -ahora era Axelle quien interrogaba.

—Él reaccionó mejor que Jomei -se burló.

—¡Espera! ¡Eso quiere decir que...! -miró fijamente al chico, topándose con una encantadora sonrisa que derretiría el corazón de cualquier mujer.

—Las bromas de Craig son de ese tipo, así que no te asustes -le hizo saber a su querido y explosivo novio-. Incluso a Kai le hizo esto.

—¡¿También?! ¿Cómo es que lo conoció?

—Fue de vacaciones con Axelle. Por Navidad y creo que también en verano -hacía memoria el chico-. Pero él no se exaltó ni nada. Sólo dio una respuesta contundente y ya con ello le dije que todo era una broma.

—Vamos, vamos, no te enfades -Daishi había tomado a Daiki por el brazo, llamándolo a que se tranquilizara-. Mejor vayámonos, ¿sí?

Fue así como el frenético tour dio inicio. Ocasionando que cierta persona deseara retractarse de haberlos acompañado.

Habían ido a los sitios más conmemorativos que los turistas siempre visitaban cuando llegaban a Tokio. Así como ir a restaurantes de comida tradicional. Después de todo, cierto inglés quería experimentar con los platillos del país del Sol Naciente.

Aomine ya no sabía cuánto habían caminado o a cuántos autobuses se habían subido en toda la travesía. Lo único claro era que la tarde había caído y que realmente sólo había tenido tiempo de calidad con Craig.

—Al fin...cinco minutos de calma -se tumbó sobre la única banca que había en la parada. De momento iban a dirigirse de vuelta a casa; el turismo había concluido por ahora.

—La juventud de estos días ya no es como antes.

—Te oyes como un viejo...-echó los brazos alrededor y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el margen de la banca. Quería explayarse sin remordimiento alguno.

—Tengo 25. Aún no soy un viejo -indicó-. Pero tú eres más joven y estás fatigado -y es que él estaba tranquilo, fresco y con energía suficiente para recorrer todo Tokio una vez más.

—Maldito subnormal...

—Tengo hambre. ¡Así que vayamos a cenar! -Axelle también se veía animada.

—¡Dai-chan! Es una sorpresa encontrarme con ustedes -las miradas de los tres se enfocaron en quien se aproximó a saludarles. Se trataba de la madre del moreno, quien había ido de compras e iba bastante cargada.

—Natsumi-san, buenas tardes -Axelle no demoró en saludarle.

—Axe-chan, buenas tardes.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla, soy Craig, un viejo amigo de Axelle. Encantado -alguien tenía modales impecables.

—Mucho gusto -le sonrió con amabilidad-. Vamos, Dai-chan, ayúdame con esto.

Y antes de que el moreno pudiera cumplir con su papel de hijo obediente, el peli rosa había tomado aquellas bolsas de supermercado, cargándolas sin problema alguno.

—Deje que yo me haga cargo. Su hijo está demasiado agotado, que seguramente no tiene fuerzas ya.

—N-No puedo permitir eso -de verdad le había tomado por sorpresa.

—Solamente dígame hacía dónde debo ir -estableció. Natsumi entendió que sería imposible hacerle ceder, por lo que aceptó gustosa el buen gesto del chico.

—Qué buenos amigos tienes, Axe-chan -porque adoraba a Marko, incluso le parecían buenas influencias Hadrien y Leo-. ¿Puedo llamarte Craig-kun?

—No es necesario el honorífico -mencionó-. Con Craig es suficiente -ambos habían empezado a moverse y dirigirse hacia la casa del moreno.

—Vamos Dai-chan, date prisa que tenemos visitas.

—¿Visitas?

—¿Visitas? -secundaba el moreno-. ¿A quiénes te refieres?

—A Togashi-san y su familia. Ayer te dije que vendrían a cenar a nuestra casa y que llegaras temprano -se quejó. Estaba claro que a Daiki se le había olvidado.

—Ah...Así que vendrán esta noche -no parecía motivado por la noticia y Axelle se preguntaba por qué.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran al hogar de Aomine. Notando de inmediato que había tres rostros que no eran familiares para los dos ajenos al hogar. Supusieron que las visitas se habían adelantado.

—Buenas tardes -estipularon tanto Craig y Axelle. Entendiendo que era el momento se hacer una graciosa huida. Lástima que Natsumi no lo permitiría.

—Pueden quedarse a cenar. Entre más seamos, es mejor -los dos se miraron, entendiendo que era mejor quedarse.

—Gracias por su amable invitación -espetaron en armonía.

—Por favor, tomen asiento y esperen a que la cena esté lista -esos dos obedecieron inmediatamente. Incluso el moreno había sido mandado a la sala.

—Aomine-kun, hacía tiempo que no te veíamos -habló con enorme familiaridad ese hombre de cabellera caoba, perfectamente arreglada.

—¿Qué tal los estudios? -preguntó con interés la esposa, enfocando sus celestes ojos en el chico.

—Vamos Daiki, no seas tímido. Mis padres te conocen de hace tiempo -le motivaba el joven que les acompañaba. Era un chico atractivo de ojos castaños y cabellera azabache. Notándose de inmediato que era un buen atleta.

—Van bien, como siempre –respondió a secas.

—¿Amigos tuyos? -la curiosidad del padre se enfocó en esos dos.

—Es mi novia -se apresuró a decir-. Y él es...

—Su primo. He venido a visitarla y por ello hemos salido a pasear por la ciudad -agregaba el inglés.

—Oh, así que tienes pareja -habló el joven, observando fijamente a la francesa-. Es bonita.

—_No sé_ _por qué siento que ese fue un comentario hostil…Algo extraño, siendo él un chico…_

—Imagino que asisten a la misma universidad, ¿no?

—Sí. Aunque tenemos carreras distintas -mencionaba Axelle para el trajeado hombre.

—¿Dónde se conocieron? Y perdona mi atrevimiento, ¿pero acaso eres extranjera? –Daishi simplemente no veía el motivo de ese interés del joven hacia su persona. Aunque en cierta manera era como si lo hiciera meramente para molestar al moreno.

—Nos conocimos por una amiga en común. Digamos que fui tutora de inglés para Daiki. Después todo se dio de manera natural -todo era cierto, pero omitiría ciertos detalles innecesarios.

—Me llamo Togashi Akio, encantado -Axelle demoró en reaccionar, pero se incorporó rápidamente.

—Domecq Axelle -se presentó con una sonrisa.

—Eres francesa -comentó Akio con cierta sorpresa.

—Mitad francesa, mitad japonesa con ascendencia paterna italiana -si de preciso se trataba, Craig era bueno para ello.

—Bueno, esos son detalles intrascendentales -retomó la palabra la chica.

—Así que tú también compartes esos rasgos -estipulaba el padre.

—Soy mitad inglés y danés, aunque me crié en París. Y actualmente vivo en Italia. Como dije, vine a visitar a Axelle y de paso a conocer a Japón.

—Nuestro país es un sitio con mucha cultura y tradiciones. Espero que disfrutes tu estadía -le animaba la madre.

—Lo estoy haciendo, así que muchas gracias -la educación definía a ese inglés y ambos padres estaban fascinados por ello.

La cena llegó en un santiamén y el padre de Daiki se unió a la reunión.

Todo estuvo delicioso desde la entrada hasta el postre. Y aunque Craig tuvo que emplear cubiertos, aun así disfrutó de la comida casera de la madre del moreno; parecía fascinarle tanto como a Axelle.

Los adultos permanecían en la sala, platicando y disfrutando de una deliciosa taza de café. Aunque en el comedor las cosas no eran tan divertidas.

—Así que hablas cuatro idiomas, Craig-kun. Es sorprendente -elogiaba el pelinegro-. Yo sólo sé japonés e inglés.

—Siempre se puede aprender otro idioma si te lo propones.

—Tienes mucha razón…Eso me recuerda, ¿qué te parece si vamos a algún sitio a divertirnos, Daiki? Aprovechando que Craig-kun quiere conocer Tokio. Qué mejor que hacerlo por la noche –proponía la joven.

—Sinceramente no tengo ganas de salir de mi casa –lo peor es que era verdad. El cansancio por todo el turisteo que hicieron le cobraba ya la cuenta.

—Vamos Daiki, no seas perezoso –le animaba Akio burlonamente-. Harás que Axelle-chan se aburra de ti fácilmente.

—Por mí no hay problema. Si no quiere salir, está bien. Mañana tenemos que pararnos temprano de igual modo –informaba campantemente Axelle.

—Ciertamente…-buen momento para recordar que debía pararse tan temprano para irse a ejercitar.

—¿En serio? Yo suelo hacer lo mismo los domingos por las mañanas. Ya que actualmente soy el capitán del club de Kendo –sonrió animadamente. Se le notaba que estaba orgulloso de su puesto en el equipo.

—Entonces, ¿gustas unirte a nosotros? –esa invitación llevó la mirada de esa pareja a Craig. No sabían cómo interpretar una acción como ésa.

—¿Puedo? –el peli rosa asintió en breve-. ¿Está bien si llevo conmigo a alguien más?

—No hay problema con ello. Entre más seamos, es mucho más entretenido –sonrió de manera apenas perceptible-. Nos reuniremos mañana a las cinco en el departamento de Axelle, así que puedes venir a buscar a Aomine antes para que te guíe.

—¡Bien!

—_¿Qué estará pensando Craig? Por alguna razón no me fío de este asunto…_-pensó seriamente la rubia.

El despertarse había sido una proeza épica, que incluso tomó por sorpresa a sus padres, quienes probablemente se preguntaban si se trataba de su hijo. Porque el que Aomine Daiki estuviera despierto a esas horas en un día libre de escuela, era como sacarse el premio gordo de la lotería en el primer intento.

Aun con sueño y sin nada para echarle a su estómago, abandonó el confort y calidez de su hogar. Para su suerte o desgracia Akio ya se encontraba esperando por él. Aunque no reconocía a la pelirroja que permanecía a su lado, sonriente y con esa mirada violácea sobre su persona.

—Buenos días, Daiki –por lo visto ese chico tenía demasiada pila para ser tan jodidamente temprano.

—Buenas…-bostezó perezosamente, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza y poder deshacerse de la somnolencia que le albergaba.

—Ella es Uchida Yui, mi novia –para el moreno ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—Aomine Daiki –se presentó brevemente-. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Posiblemente el moreno haya sido muy ingenuo cuando pensó que no existirían demasiadas personas en el mundo que superaran los entrenamientos infernales de Aida Riko. En ese preciso momento se encontraba viviendo plenamente la expresión de que el infierno está aquí mismo en la Tierra y que era mejor no conocerlo nunca.

La combinación entre el frío aire de finales de noviembre y el que les hubiera hecho correr ocho kilómetros en menos de hora y media en compañía de esas muñequeras de peso considerable, no dejaba muchos ánimos para seguir el resto del programa.

—¿Ya están cansados con tan poco? –Craig estaba fresco, como si eso no hubiera significado nada para él. El resto permanecían sentados sobre alguna banca del parque infantil al que habían ido a dar tras terminar su maratón-. Empiezo a creer que los japoneses no tienen resistencia.

—Lo que pasa es que TÚ eres un subnormal –chasqueaba Aomine. Apenas estaba recobrándose de esa manera espartana de entrenar.

—Lo que no duele, no sirve, Aomine –espetó burlón.

—¿Estás bien, Yui? –la pelirroja simplemente asintió. Aunque claramente no tenía ganas de proseguir-. Quizás debamos dejar que ellas descansen –nada como un hombre comprensible.

—Descuida, aún puedo seguir, Akio –no quería quedarse atrás y menos con algo como era el ejercicio.

—¿Todavía seguiremos, Craig? –cuestionaba la francesa a su amigo. Éste simplemente negó; por lo visto era más que suficiente con lo que habían hecho, al menos para ellos.

—Muero de hambre –soltó Daiki. Una opinión que compartían todos los allí presentes.

—Conozco un buen sitio para desayunar –interrumpió la pelirroja-. ¿Qué les parece si vamos allí? Claro, después de ducharnos y cambiarnos –nadie quería ir sudado a comer.

—Mm…No suena mala idea –cierta rubia no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para cocinar algo.

—Me parece bien –Craig deseaba continuar conociendo la gastronomía del país.

—Supongo que está bien –Aomine no comprendía cómo todo se estaba convirtiendo en una cita doble de la que seguramente no se libraría fácilmente. Especialmente por cierto pelinegro.

Fue así como pronto se vieron frente a ese impecable restaurant. Uno que se había establecido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, prácticamente desde el período Kansei. Un lugar donde se podía disfrutar de los sabores y el ambiente de dos mil años de historia.

Pronto se hallaron apreciando la impecable decoración de la que gozaba el establecimiento, sintiéndose como si hubieran viajado hacia el pasado. Era una sensación increíble que se combinaba con el delicioso aroma de la comida.

Por lo visto estaba bastante lleno el sitio. Aunque afortunadamente encontraron en dónde sentarse.

—La especialidad de este sitio es la anguila de agua dulce ahumada, también la anguila dorada sobre arroz. Así como anguila al vapor y a la parrilla –Yui sin duda conocía perfectamente el lugar. Se notaba que amaba ese sitio.

—Nunca antes he probado la anguila…-mencionaron esos foráneos.

—¿De verdad? Llevas más de seis años viviendo en Japón, ¿y nunca la has probado? Me cuesta creerlo.

—Sí…Es que no sé, me parecía algo extraño…-mencionaba la francesa-. Pero ya que estamos, creo que me pediré la anguila ahumada.

—Debemos salir más en pareja, Daiki –proponía Akio con enorme frescura y éste simplemente se quedó callado, mirándole sin demasiado interés.

Indudablemente cada platillo era delicioso en demasía. Jamás pensarían que algo como la anguila pudiera saber tan condenadamente bien; por lo que estaban complacidos por haber descubierto ese paradisiaco lugar.

—Esto sabe realmente bien –Axelle ya iba por su segunda vuelta.

—¿Está bien que comas tanto, Daishi-kun? –para la pelirroja que una chica comiera tanto era extraño.

—Hacer tanto ejercicio me abre el apetito, además, no es como si fuera malo comer un poco más –la anguila podría volverse su siguiente plato japonés favorito.

—Supongo que es cosa de occidentales…

—Es posible –apoyaba Craig. Él también había redoblado, sólo que se aventuró a pedir la anguila con una preparación un tanto distinta.

—¿Qué les parece si después vamos al centro comercial? No debemos desperdiciar un buen domingo.

—Ir de compras siempre es emocionante, ¿no lo crees Daishi-kun? –esa mujer estaba haciéndole la pregunta incorrecta a Axelle. Especialmente cuando ambas poseían un concepto diferente de "compras".

—Pues no suena a mala idea…-mencionaba la aludida. Daiki sabía que ella deseaba comprar cosas muy diferentes a la pelirroja. Entiéndase como videojuegos.

—Va a ser una tarde fastidiosa…-murmuró Aomine prácticamente para sí mismo. Aunque Craig logró escucharle claramente; al final esos dos hombres se habían sentado el uno al lado del otro.

—…Sospecho que las verdaderas intenciones de tu amigo son bastante obvias…-le susurró el inglés. Fortuna que el pelinegro estaba hablando por teléfono, invitando a quién sabe quiénes a la salida al centro comercial.

—Siempre se comporta así cuando sabe que tengo novia…-prosiguió. El aludido se había levantado de la mesa y continuaba charlando en una zona menos ruidosa.

—Mmm…Ya veo –sonrió con disimulo, mirando de soslayo a su amiga y al parecer, ocurriéndosele una pequeña idea-. Supongo que va a ser duro perder contra ti.

—¿Ah? –estaba confundido con el comentario del inglés, pero seguramente no demoraría en saber con exactitud a qué se refería.

Para quien no era oriundo de aquella ciudad, todo le parecía increíblemente llamativo e interesante. Por lo que ir con ese grupo de jóvenes no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, ya que gracias a ello estaba teniendo un tour adicional y maravillándose con la cultura oriental.

Sin embargo, había quienes no la estaban pasando del todo bien. Como por ejemplo Aomine que debía soportar los cuchicheos de Akio y un par de amigos suyos mientras Axelle simplemente intentaba seguirles el parloteo a esas tres mujeres que hablaban de la moda, el maquillaje y sus relaciones amorosas perfectas y maravillosas.

—Yosuke y yo generalmente vamos los domingos a comer a algún restaurante –comunicaba animadamente la más pequeña de estatura; una chica de cabello corto y azabache cuyas pecas resultaban adorables.

—Algo parecido hacemos Seki y yo. Aunque de momento hemos estado muy ocupados con la universidad y exámenes finales –suspiró con decepción una joven de rizos maravillosamente definidos, cuyo tono caoba resaltaba gracias a su pálida piel.

—Sé lo que es eso. Me pasa exactamente igual con Akio –comentó Yui.

—_¿Se supone que debo decir algo sobre Daiki? Todas están hablando felizmente de sus parejas y las cosas que hacen…Aunque…_-si bien ella amaba salir de fiesta o simplemente divertirse en el exterior, desde que Aomine se tornó su pareja ya no tenía mucho de esa vida y todo se resumía en pasar los fines en su departamento, viendo películas, jugar o salir a cenar en algún restaurante familiar-. _No creo que moleste si no digo nada…_

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen, Daishi-kun? –genial, la pecosa estaba preguntándole al respecto.

—Salimos a comer, o vamos a su casa a pasar el rato…En ocasiones me acompaña al trabajo. Depende los ánimos de cada quien –mencionó sin más.

—Ummm…Suena bastante normal –claramente la castaña estaba insultándole con guante blanco.

—Son una pareja muy tradicional –prosiguió la pelinegra. La segunda puñalada al orgullo de la rubia.

Daiki se hubiera reído de la situación peliaguda de su novia si no fuera porque él estaba en la misma peripecia. Y aunque pasó de todos los comentarios magistralmente, esos tíos no dejarían que continuara callado por más tiempo.

—Debe ser interesante salir con una francesa. Aunque no cambiaría a mi querida Miaka por nadie más–cuchicheaba alguien que era igual de alto que Aomine. Incluso poseía un bronceado envidiable y una cabellera corta de un castaño claro.

—Debe ser complicado llenar sus estándares, considerando que debe estar acostumbrada a otro estilo de vida –comentó un chico de cabello hasta los hombros y de un tono primorosamente carmesí-. Aunque Nori viene de una familia muy estricta.

—Seki, Yosuke, vamos. Dejen a Daiki hablar libremente –el moreno gruñó por lo bajo ante la amable petición de ese chico.

—No hay nada que comentar al respecto –estableció. Entre menos palabras intercambiara con ellos era mejor. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que ellos se vivieran haciéndole publicidad a sus chicas; o al menos eso creía hasta que alguien dijo algo que no debía.

—No me digas que sólo es una cara bonita –soltó entre broma Seki.

—Las chicas también deben ser listas –apoyó de inmediato el pelirrojo.

—Nunca dije que fuera tonta ni nada parecido –les aclaró con ese tono hostil que les indicaba que debían cuidar su lengua o recibirían un poco de su hostilidad-. Tiene una beca escolar completa y habla tres jodidos idiomas además de japonés –claramente no mentía. Axelle y su amor por los idiomas.

—También toca la guitarra y dibuja espléndidamente bien. Practica el kendo y anteriormente estuvo en clases de danza, equitación, buenos modales y natación –ilustró Craig, mirando risueño a esos tres chicos que se habían quedado completamente callados cuando escucharon ese particular currículo personal.

—Y es modelo actualmente –porque aunque a Daiki no le gustara que su novia se estuviera transformando en un icono de la moda y que muchos hombres la vieran como objeto de deseo, admitía estar orgulloso de tenerla de pareja y que el resto sólo pudieran fantasear con la idea de tenerla.

—Pero las cualidades de sus respectivas parejas, también son buenas –quizás esos tres ingenuos se tragaron su verbo, pero Aomine sabía que sólo estaba torciendo las cosas a su sana conveniencia. Pero no se quejaría, ya que contribuyó en gran medida a callar a esos bocones hombres.

Para cuando llegaron a su destino no sorprendía en lo más mínimo que las féminas se dirigieran hacia las tiendas de ropa y maquillaje, haciendo que cierta mujer les acompañara pese a que no consideraba que hubiera llegado el momento de actualizar su armario. Por su parte, los chicos entraron a esos concurridos y populares arcade, donde podían encontrar algo con que divertirse mientras compraban algo de comer.

—Siempre se les ve felices comprando y comprando. Por lo visto nunca tienen zapatos suficientes.

—Sí, lo sé, Akio. Es un infierno viviente tener que acompañarlas a medirse zapatos.

—Aunque es divertido cuando se trata de ropa –sonrió pícaramente Seki.

—_Bueno, jamás he tenido que pasar por algo como eso con Axelle…Más bien pasa cuando…_-apuradamente pudo evitar escupir su soda; por lo visto, alguien se aburrió y decidió indagar por los alrededores hasta toparse con su debilidad-. _Ya se estaba tardando demasiado._

—¿No te pasa lo mismo, Daiki? –Togashi cortó el tren de pensamientos del peli azul, haciendo que se olvidara de que su novia ya estaba comprándose quién sabe qué videojuego.

—En realidad no es fan de esa clase de cosas –tras terminarse su bebida le bastó con apretar el envase y depositarlo en el bote de basura más próximo.

—¿Esa no es Daishi-kun? –porque el moreno no había sido el único que notó a esa francesa; aunque le llamaba más la atención que saliera de un establecimiento como ése y con esa bolsa de papel en manos.

—Le gustan ese tipo de cosas –Daiki estaba más que acostumbrado y la verdad le importaba un bledo que otros chicos supieran de eso; al menos unos cuantos se quedaban perplejos y dejaban de tener interés en la rubia.

—Lucen muy divertidos –ironizaba la rubia en cuanto se aproximó hasta donde estaban todos. El único que estaba disfrutando el sitio era el inglés, quien sacaba su estrés golpeando a esos topos de juguete.

—Te estabas demorando –se burló el moreno. Como castigo ella simplemente selló sus labios contra los suyos, saboreándolos durante varios segundos e importándole nada que la gente que pasaba por allí les viera; las muestras de afecto en público no eran cotidianas ni bien vistas en Japón como en el resto del mundo, pero eso no significaba que no causara cierta envidia en esos tres jóvenes.

—He comprado un par de cosas y ya que estaban aquí, decidí unirme a su diversión –se burló abiertamente.

Lo siguiente que vieron esos chicos fue a una francesa bastante interesada en cada juego que allí había, por lo que en un santiamén ya se encontraba rivalizando contra el inglés al tiempo que una gran fila de tickets se enroscaba sobre el suelo. Pero tras unos minutos de asimilarlo, el resto consideró que era hora de divertirse en esa zona de juegos.

Desde el hockey sobre mesa hasta llegar a los juegos de simulación de carreras, no hubo ninguna atracción sin probar. Después de todo, de nada servía si no experimentaban cada atracción allí presente.

Lo que empezó siendo una situación tensa donde esos chicos simplemente se la pasaban presumiendo sobre sus novias, había quedado atrás. Ahora todos ellos se encontraban divirtiéndose plenamente que ignoraron por completo que sus mujeres habían retornado de sus compras.

—Creo que están algo molestas –decía Axelle con ese mundo de premios entre brazos.

—Es un buen momento para largarnos de aquí –incluso Aomine había logrado hacerse de varias cosas.

—Esta muñeca es extraña pero tiene un toque de misterio…Debería llevarme unas cuantas más -por lo visto a Craig le parecía interesante seguir conservando esa magnífica Kokeshii.

Aprovecharían aquel momento de distracción para abandonar la escena y poder quitarse de encima a tan fastidiosas personalidades. Por lo que pronto se dirigieron hacia la única salida viable, y terminar así con ese paseo dominguera.

Fue así como pronto se dirigieron en dirección al departamento de la francesa. Sin embargo, en cuanto la puerta cedió ante la llave de la blonda, todos estaban bastante sorprendidos por los que permanecían allí dentro.

—¿Marko, Hadrien, Leo?¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí?

—…El hotel…-soltó presurosamente el italiano.

—Decidimos hacerle compañía –expresaron los otros dos en armonía.

—¿Y por eso llevan esas cosas consigo? –claramente los habían cachado con las manos en la masa.

—Craig, sabes que la pizza sabe mucho mejor acompañada de un delicioso vino –al fin y al cabo era italiano de hueso colorado.

—Y ya que están aquí, ¿por qué no comen con nosotros? –proponía el alemán.

—Suena bien –porque los tres tenían el apetito a flor de piel.

Como a nadie le extrañaba, las pizzas preparadas por el italiano sabían a gloria y más si apenas habían salido del horno, por lo que el queso prácticamente se derretía en cuanto se daba el primer mordisco. Incluso los platillos que le acompañaban sabían endemoniadamente bien. Y el vino le daba un plus a todo.

—Con una copa es más que suficiente para ti, Aomine. Escuché que no tienes mucho aguante –decía Hadrien quien se había adueñado de la botella.

—Teóricamente no deberían de estar tomando nada, ninguno de ustedes –señaló el mayor y estaba en toda la razón-. Así que no se excedan. Por cierto…¿qué es esa pequeña botella?

—¿Ah?¿Esto? Es una botella de sake –informaba el danés, ofreciéndosela al peli rosa.

—Pensamos que sería bueno que probaras algo como esto ya que andas en Japón. Es bastante fuerte pese a lo que se suele creer –esa doradas miradas observaban el interés del inglés tanto por el etiquetado tan particular como por abrirla y saborearlo.

—Pruébalo, estoy seguro de que te gustara –animaba el castaño.

—Probaré un poco –al fin se animó a destapar su obsequio, tomando ese pequeño frasco pequeño conocido como tokkuri.

—Estoy sorprendido de que puedan comprar este tipo de cosas –Aomine todavía disfrutaba del contenido que permanecía en su copa.

—Mmm…No sabe a nada que haya probado antes…-en definitiva estaba complacido con el sabor. Era un mundo de sensaciones nuevas.

—Axelle ha estado muy callada, ¿no les parece? –las esmeraldas de Marko se depositaron en su fiel amiga, notando de inmediato por qué había estado ausente en la charla-. ¡S-Se los ha comido todos!

—Solamente son unos tontos chocolates –Daiki había visto a Axelle desde que tomó esa caja entre sus manos y empezó a degustar su contenido, pero no le dijo nada.

—Es que están rellenos de whisky…-para el moreno las palabras de Hadrien tenían menos sentido que las de Marko.

—¿Y…? A ella no se le sube el alcohol fácilmente –porque esa mujer podía beber una botella de vino y estar como si nada.

—Ella no tolera bien el whisky…-advertía el castaño. Un hecho que fue comprobado en cuanto notaron que esa chica tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas y se le veía más feliz de lo normal.

—…Ella debería ser nuestra menor preocupación, chicos…-pasaron su mirar de Leo a Craig. No les sorprendía que se hubiera terminado esa botella de sake, sino el que se le viera tan relajado y con esa sonrisa ladina y divertida.

—Es imposible que él…esté borracho con tan poco…-agregó incrédulo. Pero ahora que lo apreciaba más detenidamente estaba demasiado sosegado y no desprendía ese aire de intimidación que tanto lo caracterizaba-. Luce como un chico normal…-pero en cuanto notó que le echaba el brazo alrededor a Marko, restregando su mejilla de manera tan fraternal contra el anonadado chico, supo que estaba borracho-…Antes que nada…

—Maldito Hadrien…-porque el graciosito les había tomado una foto para futuros chantajes.

—¿Creen que podamos cuidar de los dos? –Leo simplemente miraba lo risueña que se había vuelto la francesa y su obstinación por no soltar el brazo del moreno; era como si su lado afectuoso hubiera salido a flote.

—Sí, podremos hacerlo –sonrió confiadamente Marko.

Esa afirmación se fue al garete en cuanto notaron que el momento de fraternidad y cariño por parte del peli rosa se esfumó con la celeridad en que apareció. Ahora había cambiado ese acercamiento amistoso por una llave de lucha que estaba condicionando el suministro de oxígeno del italiano.

—Creo que no podrán hacerse cargo de los dos –Aomine les indicó que ahora la francesa se encontraba muy divertida de la vida saqueando el refrigerador en busca de un bocadillo nocturno.

—Gracias…-Marko había visto toda su vida pasar ante él. Sus dos amigos estaban cogiendo de cada brazo al inglés antes de que quisiera darle un poco de afecto a alguien más.

—Por cierto Aomine…

—¿Crees que podrías hacerte cargo de Axelle? –concluía Hadrien.

—Si quieres puedo darles para que renten una habitación –ofreció Turletti.

—No es necesario, mis padres no están y regresan mañana por la tarde –fue en ese momento en que todos se vieron con cierta complicidad, sonrieron de oreja a oreja y miraron al moreno curiosos-. ¿Qué?

Esa habría de ser la última palabra que escapó de su boca. Para cuando lo notó ya se hallaba fuera del departamento con cierta chica de acompañante; una que lo tomaba del brazo mientras contra todo pronóstico podía estar perfectamente de pie sin tambalearse.

—¿Pero qué demonios acaba de suceder…? –todo había pasado tan rápidamente que no había procesado lo que sucedió. Lo único claro era que tenía a una novia con exceso de metanol en la sangre a la que debía llevar a su casa y cuidar que no hiciera ninguna imprudencia. Lo peor es que tenía la casa para ellos solos y cualquier escenario parecía ser factible de suceder.


	80. Capítulo 80

¡Muy buenas tardes! Sé que es un milagro que me vean por aquí tan seguido, pero ya saben, estamos casi terminando el año y hay que sacar el trabajo para estar en paz un rato XD. Especialmente porque sólo quedan dos capítulos más y nos vamos a pausa –ya saben, vayan y presionen a Eli que es la que no escribe más rápido-.

Creo que el título les dice mucho sobre de qué irán las cosas *O* Así que espero que lo disfruten mucho y no olviden darme su opinión. Anachand, no es nada el mencionarte y agradecerte :D Y me hace feliz que seguirás por aquí revoloteando y fangirleando como yo. Kuroko Tsubasa, cuando respire me doy una vuelta por tus fics, pero ando como loca escribiendo de este fic –los caps futuros- y ahora el yaoi que inicié sin querer; y cuando me pongo no hago más que escribir –suelo escribir como 12 hojas en promedio diarias-.

Holis.- ¡Gracias por pasarte a comentar! No sé si eres Joy o alguien más porque no me pone tu nombre más que el Holis, pero te agradezco de igual manera el tiempo para pasarte por mi historia. Y descuida, puedes stalkearme todo lo que quieras, no me molesta : ) Disfruta del capítulo y no dudes en darme tu opinión. Besos y abrazos! Bye bye =3

Sin más, disfrútenlo. ¡Este capítulo con dedicación especial a Tsuri, WhiteRabbit, Anachand! Lindo fin de semana y matta ne!

**Capítulo 80**

**Tentación latente**

Con cierto trabajo logró llegar hasta su hogar, encargándose de cerrar cuidadosamente con llave para no ser sorprendido por ciertas personas, como Satsuki, que ocasionalmente se colaba en su hogar. Y más ahora que tenía a cierta invitada. Una que ya se le había perdido de vista.

—¿Pero dónde se ha metido ahora? –revisó en la sala, pero sólo halló su gabardina botada sobre la superficie de los sillones. Después escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina, por lo que no dudó en llegar hasta dicha sección-. ¿Vas a seguir comiendo?

—Esto sabe bastante bueno –al parecer había encontrado lo que sería la cena perdida del moreno. Él simplemente suspiró cansadamente-. ¿Quieres?

—No, ya cómetelas todas –dictaminó-. _Ahora debo llevarla a la habitación de huéspedes para que se duerma de una buena vez _–si bien no pasaban de las 8 de la noche, era mejor tenerla durmiendo que de esa manera-. Después de que termines, irás directamente a la cama.

—¿Ah?¿Pero por qué? Es muy temprano para dormir –para estar borracha estaba muy consciente del tiempo.

—En tu estado es mejor que te vayas a dormir –reiteró como un padre estricto e intransigente.

—No quiero –objetó con infantilismo.

—Además…¿por qué demonios andas sin zapatos ni nada? –a buena hora notó que esa chica andaba con sus mayones sin calzado alguno.

—Me dijiste que entrara rápido, y eso fue lo que hice –le aclaró. Cosa que era cierto. No es que le molestara que le vieran trayendo una mujer a casa, pero sus nuevos vecinos eran usualmente muy lengua suelta y si se lo comunicaban a sus padres le tocaría comerse un gordo sermón.

—Cierto…Bueno, da igual. Ya acabaste, ahora a dormir.

—Pero debo bañarme antes de eso –eso parecía algo así como una petición que él podría negar y que ella aprovecharía para seguir despierta. Podría jurar que ahora lo chantajista se le daba mejor.

—Te bañas y luego te vas directo a la cama –una gran sonrisa se instaló en los labios de su novia; al parecer estaba complacida con que aceptara.

—Está bien –tarareó musicalmente antes de abandonar la cocina-. Aunque…-regresó casi de inmediato-, ¿dónde queda el baño?

—…_Va a ser una noche de locos…_

Tras mostrarle a la chica dónde se ubicaba el baño, así como todo lo necesario para que efectuara todo el proceso de aseado, simplemente descendió a la primera planta, demorando unos cuantos segundos en atender el celular. Por lo visto esos chicos querían informes sobre cómo le iba.

—Ya se estaban demorando…-atendió la llamada entrante sin mayor tardanza.

—¿Cómo va todo por allá?¿Se ha dormido al fin?

—En lo absoluto. En este momento está arriba, tomando una ducha –el ruido de la regadera le indicaba que la francesa ya estaba en ello.

—Procura que se duerma después de eso. Se pone muy hiperactiva –comentaba el italiano desde la otra bocina.

—No me digas –ironizó.

—En cualquier caso, si tienes algún problema no dudes en hablarnos –simplemente colgó, devolviendo al moreno a sus pensamientos actuales.

—¿Ya acabó? –se le hacía ridículo el tiempo que había demorado la francesa en bañarse. Creía que las mujeres demoraban horas en la ducha.

Dio un largo suspiro y estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia la cocina por una bebida, sin embargo, ese contundente ruido cortó su acción, haciendo que se moviera rápidamente en dirección hacia la segunda planta.

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta donde sus cavidades oculares se lo permitieran. Y su saliva descendía pesada y dificultosamente por su garganta.

Por largos momentos su mente fue incapaz de hilar pensamiento coherente. Incluso su boca se negaba a cooperar. Estaba totalmente pasmado de pies a cabeza.

—¡¿….?! ¡¿P-P….?!

Sus oscuras pupilas celestes se deslizaban con lentitud abrumadora, como si creyeran que lo que estaban contemplando era algo incorpóreo, meramente subjetivo. Pero el inconfundible aroma de ese shampoo le trajo a la realidad, abofeteándole sensitivamente.

Dedujo que el golpe se produjo tras la inevitable caída de esa joven cuyo equilibrio y sentido de la orientación se estropeó tras el whisky consumido. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba. Su parte lógica estaba a punto de suicidarse desde el segundo piso.

Esa piel parecía terriblemente tersa y al mismo tiempo tan blanca que cualquier golpe por pequeño que fuera dejaría una horrenda marca en ella.

La silueta de esas magníficamente torneadas piernas resultaba mucho más nítida ahora que no contaban con la protección y calor de unos gruesos mayones.

Tragó saliva por segunda ocasión. Sus pensamientos empezaban a acumularse y su propia curiosidad estaba llevando su atención hacia zonas de igual interés.

Había que admitir que el negro le sentaba de maravilla y que nunca creyó que ese pequeño piercing resultara tan endemoniadamente sensual.

Estaba quedando más que claro que todos esos días de entrenamiento en su club estaban teniendo unos magníficos resultados.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo ahí tirada?! –por fin su boca estaba haciendo su función principal. Aunque esos pensamientos lascivos estaban tornándose mucho más ruidoso conforme más miraba los encantos de su novia.

—Cuando salí…no me di cuenta de que no había metido un cambio de ropa, así que cuando salí…Tsk...me resbalé y caí…Por eso…-se recobró, poniéndose de pie con cierta naturalidad.

—…No trajiste ningún cambio contigo…-agregó el moreno, desviando su atención hacia asuntos menos conflictivos para su juicio y autocontrol-. _¡¿Pero por qué demonios anda en ropa interior como si nada?! ¡Estoy seguro que hiperactiva no es lo único que emerge cuando está pasada de copas…! _–maldito lado masculino que le dominó en ese instante. Simplemente no pudo resistirse a echar un vistazo más a toda la anatomía de la francesa quien estaba secando su cabello sin preocupación alguna-. _Joder…Supongo que es un buen momento para hablarles…_

—¿Con quién te comunicas, Daiki? –el moreno simplemente se dio media vuelta, evitando así el contacto visual. El que pudiera apreciar tan bien ese par de asuntos que tanto amaba de las mujeres, le dejaba mal parado.

—¡Idiota, nunca me mencionaste que se pone más desinhibida de lo normal! –gritó sin escrutinio alguno al pobre de su interlocutor.

—Lo siento, pero Marko está ocupado intentando que Craig se duerma de una buena vez…-la inconfundible voz de Hadrien estaba en manifiesto-. Y sobre tu queja, pues era algo que ni siquiera nosotros conocíamos. Pocas veces Axelle ha estado ebria y bueno, sólo se pone muy feliz y animada.

—Pues está siendo desvergonzada a otro nivel, ¿sabes? –curioso que ahora parecía ser la víctima.

—¿De qué te quejas? Cualquier otro hombre estaría más que feliz de tu situación. No me digas que eres de esos persinados –se burlaba descaradamente.

—Está borracha, ¡borracha! –prácticamente se lo deletreó y le perforó el tímpano al pobre alemán.

—Ya, ya, cálmate. Mándala a dormir y asunto arreglado –suspiró.

—Ese idiota no fue de gran ayuda –para cuando colgó y se devolvió hacia la francesa, esa ya no estaba. Por alguna razón el pánico le golpeó bruscamente-. ¡¿Pero en dónde se ha metido ahora?!

Para su fortuna la encontró al poco tiempo. Para su infortunio estaba en el sitio que menos tranquilidad le proporcionaba.

—Esto es…

Si quería que la chica por fin dejara de estar de energética y se fuera a tumbar sobre la cama para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, ya podía estar tranquilo; ella lo había hecho al fin. Aunque era una lástima que la cama que decidiera tomar para dormir fuera la suya. Así como también era una lástima que se fuera a dormir en ropa interior para el deleite visual del moreno.

Y durante largos minutos no pasó absolutamente nada por la mente de Daiki. Nada que le ayudara a solucionar ese problema, porque de que había tenido impulsos contemplando a su novia de esa manera en su cuarto, los había vivido e intentado reprimirlos en la brevedad posible.

Se repetía a sí mismo como un mantra el que estaba pasada de copas y que no era integro el abusar de esa condición para obtener un momento de placer.

—Escuché que estás teniendo problemas con Axelle, Aomine –por lo visto se estaban turnando para responder sus llamadas.

—Digamos que es algo más que eso…-sus ojos iban entre esa chica que se movía de acá a allá buscando el mejor sitio para acurrucarse y en su propio deseo de continuar apreciando su bien trabajado cuerpo y de cerciorarse por sí mismo si se sentía tan bien como se veía.

—Siempre puedes darle un poco de leche tibia con malvaviscos. Generalmente eso la calma.

—Pero eso no es lo que…-era inútil, el danés ya le había colgado-. Dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes –respiró hondamente, yendo en dirección de su ropero para llevarse consigo un cambio-. Pero primero…-no iba a dejar a la chica sin cobijo alguno, por lo que le extendió una cobija-. _Lo mejor será salir de aquí antes de que…_

—¿Daiki? –alguien se había despertado tras una acción tan simple.

—Vuélvete a dormir –pidió. Incluso había vuelto a recostarla contra su voluntad.

—Daiki…-dijo dulcemente su nombre con esa provocativa mirada clavándosele hasta lo hondo de su ser-. ¿Quieres…hacerlo?

Se quedó helado ante esa simple pregunta que englobaba un contexto demasiado polémico y que estaba acelerándole el pulso cardíaco.

Que le viniera con algo como eso justo ahora que estaban solos, en su cuarto, en su cama y con esa escasa cantidad de ropa cubriendo su cuerpo, no era sano.

—¿No quieres? –reconoció en ese tono de voz cierta decepción y enfado. Estaba claro que la respuesta no era una negativa, sin embargo, existían muchas cosas que considerar. Y la más importante ahora era que estaba alcoholizada.

—Yo no dije eso. Simplemente no estás al cien por ciento bien para eso…-dictaminó con seriedad. Ella sólo torció sus labios en una mueca de desagrado; por lo visto la había hecho enojarse por ser tan considerado.

—Hmp…

—Sólo ponte esto, ¿quieres? –extendió para ella aquella camiseta negra. Por lo visto todavía tenía ese viejo recuerdo de sus años en Tōō.

—Gracias –se la puso sin chasquear. Nadaba en ella y eso era lo que el moreno esperaba para así poder enfriar sus ideas y no dejar que su propia lujuria robara cámaras esa noche.

—Listo. Ahora duérmete tranquilamente.

—No, no quiero –replicó. Nuevamente estaba pasando por ese proceso de negación.

—Vas a hacerlo quieras o no –era demasiado peligroso para él que continuara despierta y con ese desinhibición abrumadora dominándole.

Las quejas las reservaba únicamente para su mente ya que ahora sus labios habían quedado bajo el dominio y ritmo de la francesa. Una a la que poco le importaba haber alado al moreno hacia ella, ocasionando que ambos se tumbaran sobre la cama sin esfuerzo alguno.

Aquella mezcla entre el chocolate y el inconfundible sabor del alcohol era una combinación ajena a sus memorias pero a la que rápidamente estaba tomándole gusto. Pero no podía ser de otro modo; desde que ella decidió hacerse de sus labios no le había dejado siquiera tomar respiro alguno y con cada segundo que pasaba lo que inició siendo un mero arrebatado por hacerle cambiar de opinión, se tornó en una verdadera guerra donde cada uno deseaba imponer su voluntad.

Tal vez se debía a un efecto secundario del alcohol, pero hasta ese momento nunca le había besado de esa manera tan pasional, tan poco delicada y que le producía un cosquilleo agradable por toda su anatomía. Era como si tuviera una profunda y demandante sed que le quemaba la garganta, que le orillaba a saciarse de sus labios y llevar a esa retozona lengua a juguetear con su cavidad bocal.

Se apartó de ella con la respiración perturbada y esa carmesí mirada, apreciándolo, deseando que continuara con ese juego de besos y que no se apartara de su lado en ese momento por ningún motivo. Estaba claro que le deseaba tanto como él lo hacía cada que se inmiscuía demasiado en su espacio personal; y estar consciente de ello no estaba haciendo las cosas más simples.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con sumo interés, enroscando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno. Imposibilitándole así el escaparate, como si no deseara apartarlo demasiado de su lado.

—Debes dormir o mejor dicho, debemos dormir –podía sentir esa suave respiración cerca de sus labios mientras el tenue sonrojo en su rostro simplemente parecía motivarle a seguir con su pasional juego de besos.

—¿Te quedarás? –sonrió ante su aparente victoria.

—Me iré cuando te hayas dormido –esa decisión parecía haber causado cierto agravio en ella. Incluso le soltó y tomó su distancia; no estaba satisfecha con ello.

—Si ese es el caso…te convenceré de lo contrario…

Lamentaría haberla provocado con dichas palabras. Principalmente porque intentaba que su cabeza se mantuviera fría y que la otra no quisiera tomar el control de la situación.

Sus manos sostenían con cierto esfuerzo el rostro de la francesa, no porque ella estuviera poniendo algún tipo de resistencia, sino más bien porque deseaba curiosear todo lo que estaba más allá del cuello de la atrevida chica. Tenía que concentrarse en sus labios, en esa manera tan particular en que lo besaba y demandaba toda su atención y experiencia como el magnífico besador que era.

Tomó aliento solamente para darse cuenta que esa tibia cobija había quedado botada sobre el suelo mientras su cama era un verdadero desastre.

Su sonrisa. Ese gesto de complacencia que le indicaba que sus besos le satisfacían demasiado solamente le provocaba aún más, orillándole a ser más atrevido y probar algo más que sus meros labios.

Cuando mordisqueó la delgada piel de su cuello y dejó esa evidente muestra de pertenencia, logró que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza mientras sujetaba su cabeza con firmeza, pasando sus delgados dedos entre su corta y rebelde cabellera.

Esa área de su piel había permanecido demasiado tiempo sin su atención, sin cada uno de sus besos y aquellos suaves mordiscos que fascinaban a los dos por igual. Y el aroma que nacía entre su esencia natural y el champú era terriblemente deliciosa para él.

Sus dígitos delinearon lenta y satisfactoriamente sus pantorillas hasta llegar peligrosamente hasta sus muslos. Negar que estaba disfrutando la suavidad de su piel contra la suya era mentirse; ya que se sentía condenadamente bien. Ella le despertaba un calor abrumador que estaba descendiendo abruptamente hacia su zona baja.

—…Me pregunto si serás del mismo modo sin la ayuda del alcohol…-gruñó como pudo entre su respiración entrecortada y la creciente hambre de esa chica por hacer de sus labios sus eternos prisioneros.

A su duda ella se limitó a ofertarle una sonrisa risueña antes de tomar lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Él no objetó y únicamente se enfocó en continuar inspeccionando su delimitado abdomen, al tiempo que experimentaba la frialdad de ese artilugio metálico.

Fue en ese instante en que consideró que esa esa camiseta estaba resultándole más un estorbo que una ayuda. Y eso también le ayudó a procesar lo que estaba haciendo, logrando que se frenara en seco ante su deseo intrínseco de comprobar si aquellos pechos eran tan suaves como creía.

También ayudaba que su teléfono no dejara de sonar, como si fuera una urgencia el que respondiera en la brevedad posible.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? –le costaba hablar de manera fluida y sin que su agitada respiración se notara. Y eso que había logrado ponerse de pie y tomar el móvil que había dejado descuidadamente sobre la mesa de noche.

—Al parecer he interrumpido en el peor momento –siseaba Hadrien burlonamente. Incluso una sonrisa adornaba su atractivo rostro.

—Imbécil –hasta ese momento estaba cayendo en cuenta hacia dónde se dirigían sus acciones. Y aunque le complacía la conclusión que podrían experimentar, no podía sentirlo como correcto o consensual.

—Solamente te diré que uses protección. No creo que a nadie le alegre mucho que en unos meses haya un pequeño Aomine corriendo por allí –lo peor de todo es que lo decía en un tono serio. De verdad estaba dándole un consejo como ése.

—No va a pasar eso, ¿entiendes? –masajeó su sien con desesperación, incluso revolvió aún más su corta cabellera azul marino-. _Gracias a que llamó como un jodido compulsivo tuve que verme en la necesidad de pararme y hacer algo para callar el molesto ruido…_-sólo en sus adentros se limitaría a agradecerle el alemán su constante insistencia.

—Eres un hombre correcto –genial, ahora parecía que estaba felicitándole a la vez que se burlaba por su "puritana persona"-. Porque estoy seguro que ella podría molestarse si amanece sabiendo que hizo quién sabe qué cosa contigo en ese estado.

—Dime algo que no sepa, idiota –regañó furioso.

—¿Y cómo sigue ella ahora?

—Se he vuelto a dormir –nuevamente esa chica había caído, aunque para su fortuna ya no tenía demasiada piel expuesta y eso tranquilizaba su presión sanguínea.

—Esa es una buena noticia para ti…y tu amiguito –si bien el moreno le había dicho un par de buenas groserías y colgado en un santiamén, la satisfacción de cabrearlo se transformó en una risa a todo pulmón que llamó la atención de Marko y Leo, quienes lo miraban con suma confusión.

—_¡Si será cabrón….! _

Abandonó la habitación tras esa llamada y volver a tapar a la durmiente chica. Por ahora lo mejor era que él se fuera descansar y terminar de enfriar sus pensamientos. Así que el resto de la velada transcurrió sin percance alguno.

Y antes de que pudieran notarlo siquiera, el nuevo día llegó, con una inesperada y preocupante noticia.

—¿Ese es el…timbre? –el adormecimiento todavía dominaba la mayor parte del consciente del moreno. Sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó la puerta ceder ante el contacto con la llave se despabiló por completo, levantándose de inmediato-. ¿Pero qué rayos está pasando? –fue cuestión de segundos para que se asomara hacia la planta inferior, con cautela-. _¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí?! Regresaban hasta pasado medio día…_

—No creo que haya sido buena idea usar el timbre, Dai-chan debe seguir durmiendo.

—Pararse temprano le hará bien, Natsumi –sentenciaba el moreno autoritariamente.

Esos incautos padres ni siquiera notaron que su hijo les espiaba y que había salido a toda marcha hacia su cuarto. Tenía que encargarse de Axelle porque sin importar que les contara la verdad, estaba seguro que no le creerían y pensarían lo peor. Aun cuando nada malo ocurrió entre los dos.

La chica todavía se encontraba dormida, por lo que tuvo que despertarla de inmediato. Su madre seguramente no demoraría demasiado tiempo en subir a verle a su habitación y la bronca se armaría seguro.

—¿Daiki? –cerró sus ojos de golpe. La cruda estaba haciendo sus estragos en ella y la luz excesiva era dañina para su persona.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones, tienes que esconderte porque mis padres llegaron antes de tiempo y si te ven aquí estaremos en severos problemas –la francesa se levantó de golpe ante ello. Estaba igual que el moreno. Incluso tomó sus vestimentas que Daiki le había dejado a un lado de la cama.

—¿Pero dónde? –siguió la mirada de Aomine. Por lo visto no tenía más elección que ocultarse en un sitio como ése.

—Dai-chan, ¿qué tal estuvo tu salida con Axe-chan? –entró casual la madre, encontrándose a un hijo "recién levantado".

—Bien. Nada que merezca demasiado mención…_Omitamos la parte en que está escondida dentro del armario._

—Deberías invitarla esta tarde para que venga a comer con nosotros, Dai-chan. Hace tiempo que no se pasa por la casa –sugería la mujer mirando atentamente a su hijo.

—Sí, posiblemente sea buena idea…

—_No creo que algo como eso sea viable ahora _–jamás había pasado por una situación como ésa. Mira que terminar escondiéndose en un ropero-. _Sin embargo, si se enteran que pasé la noche aquí, nos atrincherarán._

—El desayuno estará listo pronto, así que no demores en bajar –se despidió la mujer, llevándose la cesta de ropa sucia. Aomine sentía que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo-. _Por ahora todo marcha bien._

—Daiki, ¿podrías decirme por qué razón la cama de invitados está completamente distendida? –ese cuestionamiento hecho por su progenitor le alertó nuevamente; se le había pasado por completo tender el lecho y ahora, ¿qué podría decir a su favor? Ahora simplemente tenía al hombre parado bajo el umbral de su habitación.

—…Han sido Momo y Kuro…-fortuna casi divina que esos dos pequeños cachorros se les viera tan energéticos con lo que sin duda era una almohada. Eran tan traviesos a veces.

—¿Nuevamente con eso? –el padre suspiró y les arrebató su nuevo juguete. No los regañaba abiertamente porque Natsumi se enfadaba con él cada vez que lo hacía.

—_Gracias a estos dos la situación se ha salvado _–suspiró con gran alivio. Estaba viviendo muchas emociones fuertes siendo tan temprano apenas.

—Ahora cambiado de tema –nuevamente el instinto del moreno le alertó-. ¿No has hecho ninguna imprudencia en nuestra ausencia, verdad? –su padre era viejo y sabio. Pero momentáneamente no había pasado nada, aunque estuvo a punto.

—Por supuesto que no –se apresuró a responder para no dejar tiempo a dudas.

—Eso espero –hablado de dictaduras-. No quiero que sus padres vengan a objetarme nada sobre tu comportamiento hacia Axelle.

—_Su padre es tan estricto como mi madre…Si nos descubre no saldremos de aquí bien librados…_-calladita, inmóvil e intentando esconder su presencia, era lo mejor para librarse de ser encontrada.

No supo en qué momento se durmió, lo único de lo que estaba consciente es de ese tenue sonido que le alertaba que alguien estaba abriendo el armario y que se preparara para lo peor. Así que el corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Menos mal que se trataba de Daiki. Al que no dudó en abrazarle como si no lo hubiera visto en días.

—Me muero de hambre –fueron las románticas palabras que emergieron de los labios de la francesa.

—Lo sé –ya pasaba del medio día y desde la llegada de sus padres había estado encerrada.

—¿Está bien que salga?¿Y tus padres? –el pánico se hizo presente.

—Se han ido –mencionó-. Le mandé un mensaje a Marko de que estabas aquí encerrada y vinieron al poco rato, invitando a mis padres a comer. Yo les dije que iría por ti y los alcanzaríamos después.

—Mmm…Eres bueno sacando excusas, empezaré a preocuparme por ello –objetaba.

—Tengo a mi novia encerrada en el armario de la habitación, mentiré todo lo que sea necesario.

—Pues deja que me vista y podremos irnos –comentaba la blonda, mirándolo fijamente-. Y para eso requiero que salgas de aquí.

—¿En serio? Anoche casi me haces un streptease y ahora ya estás de penosa –se burló magistralmente, logrando que las mejillas de esa mujer se coloreaban abruptamente-. Así que descuida, puedes cambiarte o hacer lo que tú quieras.

—Tontito –le besó suavemente-. Quizás para tu siguiente cumpleaños…me lo piense –Aaomine no podía evitar sonreír como tonto ante ese excelente regalo futuro.

—Muero de ganas porque llegue mi cumpleaños de nuevo…. De enfermera no te verías nada mal.

—Iré vestida de chico para que sea más divertido –agregó burlonamente, sonriéndole con cinismo-. Ya sabes, un Boys Love entre los dos.

—Ni te atrevas –jaló sus mejillas con enorme vileza.

—Peor hablando en serio… ¿No hicimos nada, verdad? –su tono había cambiado a uno totalmente serio. Incluso su atención se postró en él.

—Por supuesto que no. Estabas borracha y sería una basura de hombre si me hubiera propasado contigo –mencionó, encarándole y besando sus labios una vez más-. Pero a mi favor diré que fuiste tú la que me provocó y me lo pidió –en definitiva no se esperaba una revelación como ésa, por lo que se quedó fría. Era la primera vez que Diaki la observaba en ese estado de shock. Y eso le satisfizo enormemente.

—Maldita sea, odio no recordarlo todo –suspiró, lamentándose y considerando las palabras del moreno-. Pero bueno…hablaremos de "ese tema" después…

—Cuando quieras –soltó provocadoramente.

—Pequeño pervertido mío.

—Ahora debemos darnos prisa o todo se verá sospe… –y de pronto enmudeció en cuanto notó que su queridísima novia se desprendió de la única vestimenta que poseía, dejándole otra escena como la de anoche.

—Ahora, ¿dónde está mi ropa? –el moreno tardó en volver a sí mismo y dirigir torpemente su dedo índice para señalarle la ubicación de sus pertenencias-. Gracias, Daiki.

Ella tomó asiento al margen de su cama y se fue poniendo sus mayones térmicos como si el moreno no estuviera allí, viéndole tan embobado y sintiendo dificultad para tragar su propia saliva. Sólo le quedaba claro que el proceso para lucir esas oscuras prendas era un fenómeno hermoso.

Se agachó para ponerse esas botas largas grises y de gamusa. Apreciando la dificultad que suponía amarrar los cadetes que las conformaban.

Desde donde estaba la vista era magnífica y sólo deseaba que ella demorara un poco más en su tarea para seguir admirando esos bonitos pechos cediendo un poco ante la gravedad y ángulo de inclinación de la francesa.

Para cuando sus pensamientos cesaron, ella ya estaba totalmente íntegra de ropa, mirándole con una sonrisa magistral que derrochaba complacencia por todos lados.

—Ahí tienes mi paga por haberte encargado de mí anoche, Daiki –comentó como si lo que acababa de hacer lo hiciera la gente normal para recompensar a quienes les cuidaban mientras estaban borrachos.

Fue así como Aomine Daiki se quedó tanto anonadado como jodidamente feliz de que Axelle fuera de esa manera y le sorprendiera de esos modos poco predecibles y que lo dejaban sonriendo como el tonto pervertido que era.


	81. Capítulo 81

¡Hola a todas mis amadas y sensuales lectoras! Sí, he aparecido ante ustedes para darles un regalo navideño, por si en sus casas no les dejaron nada en el arbolito –como a mí-, al menos puedan disfrutar un poco de amena lectura :D

Antes que nada, ¡Feliz Navidad! Sé que algunas me leen desde España y ya están casi llegando a la cena, pero de igual modo, les mando abrazos, mis mejores deseos y que coman hasta reventar; háganlo por mí, que sigo con mi che dieta y lo más rico que podré comer será pastal e_e. Y pues lo otro es que disfruten del capítulo y se rían un poco con todos estos hermosos y sensuales hombres. Ya vendré el siguiente 31 a darles su regalo de fin de año :D

Guest.- Gracias por dejarme tu comentario, pequeña. Lamento haberte puesto colorada XD Sé que quizás muchas esperaran a que llevaran su relación al siguiente nivel, pero ya ves que amo trollearlas :D Y sí, fue gracioso ver a Daiki siendo un tío decente, para variar. Y bueno, aquí tienes tu regalo navideño por parte de moi. Así que disfrútalo :D Besos, abrazos, linda fiesta y nos estamos leyendo :3 Matta ne!

¡Sin más dilación, pásenla bonito y estamos leyéndonos!

**Capítulo 81**

**La Generación de los Milagros**

Por donde quiera que se colocara la mirada se podían apreciar sin esfuerzo alguno cada una de esas llamativas decoraciones que hacían reverdecer tanto las calles como a los establecimientos que estaban demostrando su espíritu navideño. Y es que aunque la temperatura continuaba descendiendo vertiginosamente a ritmo que la nieve empezaba a tapizar el suelo con su albina coloración, la gente se mostraba muy energética y ansiosa de ver las ofertas que se avecinarían con la llegada de la Navidad y el Año Nuevo.

No obstante, algo como eso tenía sin demasiado cuidado a quienes esperaban la llegada de diciembre por razones completamente diferentes al resto de los habitantes de Tokio. En cuestión de un par de días la tan ansiada National Seven Tournament daría inicio, reuniendo a las promesas más prominentes del basquetbol bajo un mismo techo.

Y probablemente esa era la razón por la que ese grupo de chicos se encontraban arribando a aquel restaurante de comida rápida.

—Explíquenme algo, par de idiotas…¡¿por qué demonios tuve que venir con ustedes?! Hasta donde sé yo no formo parte de los Miembros de la Generación de los Milagros –reñía el pelirrojo a ese par de hombres, que para su desgracia lucían de lo más calmados.

—Eres muy escandaloso, Bakagami.

—Akashi-kun ha pedido que te trajéramos con nosotros, Kagami-kun –informaba Kuroko tranquilamente.

—Bien…Que disfruten su reunión con ese loco psicópata de Akashi –Taiga deseaba esfumarse de allí, por lo que la mejor elección era darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida. Y todo hubiera salido de maravilla si al salir no se hubiera encontrado justamente con la persona que era un peligro para la sociedad moderna: Seijuurou Akashi.

—Taiga, tanto tiempo sin vernos –habló con esa formalidad tan propia de él-. Por lo visto Tetsuya logró convencerte para que nos acompañaras.

—Unm…_¡Justo tenía que encontrarme con este demente! Y lo peor es que no viene solo…_-reconocería a ese gigantón adicto a los dulces en cualquier parte sin importar lo bien tapizado de ropa térmica que se encontrara.

—Hola, Kagami-chin –al pelirrojo no le sorprendía que ya estuviera engulléndose algo; pero lo que sí le asustaba es que llevaba más de la mitad de todos esos chocolates devorados.

—Ey…-saludó tan guangamente como su pereza se lo permitía. Ahora ya no podía escapar. No, porque la vida lo odiaba y en cosa de nada había llegado ese resplandeciente rubio para irritarle con su chillona voz de modelo.

—¡Kagamicchi, tanto tiempo sin vernos! Qué genial que hayas decidido venir con nosotros.

—La verdad es que el idiota de Kuroko me ha obligado a venir. Yo de verdad no quería verlos más de lo necesario…

—Kagami-chin, no seas penoso. Todos sabemos que nos has extrañado desde que nos enfrentamos en la Winter Cup del año pasado –el pobre no decía nada porque el gigantón púrpura estaba dándole unas "suaves y reconfortantes" palmadas sobre la espalda a modo de cordial saludo.

—Verás que nos divertiremos mucho, Kagamicchi –sonrió felizmente el rubio-. Me pregunto si Midoricchi ya habrá llegado.

—¡Idiotas, dejen de ignorarme!¡Y tú maldito gigante, deja de golpearme! –bonita manera de iniciar su lunes.

Taiga no tuvo más remedio que volver a entrar a regañadientes y soltando mil y un maldiciones tanto en japonés como en inglés. Es que convivir con sujetos tan problemáticos como los Miembros de la Generación de los Milagros era un dolor de cabeza a escala colosal. Ellos eran especiales, pero no por ser tan buenos en el basquetbol.

Y fue así como la tortura dio inicio.

—Esta hamburguesa sabe bien –fue el único comentario que el pelirrojo soltó para intentar cortar la tensión que allí se vivía-. _Joder, si no tenían nada de qué hablar, ¡¿para qué demonios deciden hacer una reunión pre torneo?!_

—Taiga, debes comer más verduras. No es sano que sólo comas ese tipo de cosas –ya sabían quién iba a sermonearles la hora de la comida.

—Eso me trae recuerdos de la secundaria…-mencionaba Kise con una sonrisa nerviosa en labios. Él por su lado había pedido carne asada con verduras; el balance ante todo.

—Ah, ¿fue cuando Kuro-chin dio ese anuncio donde Kise-chin estaba de acuerdo en tomarse fotos con todas las chicas que se acercaran a él? –Murasakibara por su lado se había pedido todos los postres de la carta; todos.

—¡Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso, Murasakibaracchi! –de sólo recordar todas las horas que tuvo que permanecer encerrado en el gimnasio la claustrofobia le volvía.

—Incluso Mido-chin se puso a vender todos sus ítems de la suerte. Y qué decir de Mine-chin, todos sus profesores se pusieron a corretearle para llenar sus tareas de notas motivadoras –el peli violeta continuaba hablando de esos escenarios vergonzosos de la secundaria mientras los aludidos lo miraban con ojos de asesinato.

—¡Todo fue culpa de ese maldito discurso! –exclamaron los dos hombres en armonía.

—Eso fue porque olvidaron el significado de cooperación. De todos modos, nadie salió herido, por lo que no creo que haya problema con ese asunto del pasado –Akashi por su parte había pedido un tazón de fideos y otros acompañamientos para quitarse un poco el frío del ambiente-. Los ganadores nunca piensan en el pasado, se concentran en el presente y auguran la victoria del futuro.

—¡Pero si tú fuiste el que hizo ese jodido discurso, Akashi maldito! –le gritó Daiki.

—No, de verdad, ¿por qué me han invitado? –Kagami intentó ponerse de pie y escapar de esa mesa de locos, pero Akashi lo miró con desaprobación total; y el que tuviera ese cubierto en manos no le hacía sentir más seguro-.

—Kagami-kun, no seas impaciente.

—¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido después de comer? –preguntaba Kise de manera global.

—¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones, Shintarou? –Akashi cuestionó a su ex mano derecha.

—Un partido de 3 contra 3, un one-on-one…

—¡¿Por qué no mejor me dices que quieres ponernos a competir los unos contra los otros, Akashi?! –espetó Kagami al notar que todas las actividades a realizar giraban alrededor del basquetbol.

—¿Una ida al Karaoke? –la idea de Ryouta no era mala, pero Midorima y Taiga no querían volver a pisar un sitio como ése; ellos fueron los desafortunados a los que les tocó interpretar el tema de Baby Girl junto con Axelle.

—Denegado –soltaron esos dos.

—¿Y si vamos al Gotcha? –todas las miradas fueron directas a Kuroko. ¿Él proponiendo algo como eso?

Probar cosas nuevas siempre era una experiencia gratificante. Así era como esos siete chicos lo veían. Después de todo, habían aprobado la idea que Kuroko les había ofertado, por lo que sin perder más tiempo se fueron hacia el único punto de la ciudad en donde se practicaba aquel deporte tan emocionante.

No sorprendía que el sitio en sí fuera gigantesco, ya que requerían áreas extensas para llevar a cabo los encuentros de paintball, especialmente si había más de dos equipos participando simultáneamente. No obstante, no se dejaron asombrar por algo como eso y se dirigieron de inmediato al área que administraba todo el lugar.

Y tras algunos intercambios de palabras, el trato estaba hecho. Solamente debían de aguardar a que llegara su turno. Mientras tanto uno de los encargados se dedicó a explicarles las reglas de seguridad y los tipos de juegos que se permitían dentro de las instalaciones.

—Me sorprende que un juego como éste tenga tantas variantes –Shintarou acomodó sus gafas mientras sostenía su ítem de la suerte de ese día. ¿Cómo demonios iba a poder jugar como era debido si le tocaba llevar esa maceta para todos lados?

—El Paintball comenzó como un juego de caza entre dos amigos en los bosques de Henniker. Originalmente fue bautizado como National Survival Game, ya que no era considerado como un deporte en esa época –ilustraba Akashi a todos por igual.

—¿Por qué demonios sabes ese tipo de cosas innecesarias, Akashi? –preguntó Aomine a la vez que sostenía aquella máscara protectora de plástico entre sus manos.

—Es conocimiento general, Daiki. Deberías ilustrarte más seguido en vez de dedicarte solamente a jugar basquetbol.

—¡Maldito enano!

—Repasemos las reglas, chicos. No queremos que sucedan accidentes…¿verdad? –no fue el tono en que mencionó todo, sino más bien que cuando mencionó "accidentes", sus pupilas parecían vibrar de la emoción. Akashi Seijuurou daba mucho miedo.

—Ajustar bien la máscara para no sufrir heridas en el rostro, tener el seguro puesto antes de iniciar el juego, siempre tener el arma apuntando hacia abajo, respetar distancia o tocar con el arma o la mano al enemigo cerca y cuando te den una sola vez levantar la marcadora –Midorima había recordado algo tan simple de manera efectiva.

—Bien dicho, Shintarou. Ahora hablemos sobre el tipo de juego.

—El de capturar la bandera suena bien –mencionó Taiga.

—En todo caso, lo mejor sería el Centerflag, Taiga. Sólo hay una bandera en un lugar neutral del centro del campo.

—¿Qué me dicen del de Eliminación, chicos? –interrogaba Kise.

—Me agrada, Ryouta –todos sabían que algo como eso sería de su aprobación.

—Como ya se ha decidido el tipo de juego, ahora formemos los equipos –indicaba el rubio mirando a todos-. Supongo que podemos hacer papelitos…

Mientras decidían la manera en que se repartirían para formar dos equipos, aquel grupo de muchachos que habían entrado antes que ellos al fin habían salido. Y quizás no les hubieran dado ni la más mínima importancia si no fuera porque escucharon su cuchicheo.

—¡¿Vieron la manera en que disparaba?! No falló ni una sola, ¡ni una sola! No pude hacer nada…Cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía frente a mí…disparándome sin compasión…-relataba con terror el pobre hombre. Su traje era prueba clara de que había vivido una masacre pintoresca.

—¿Y qué hay de su compañero? Se movía muy rápido…y hacía todas esas ágiles maromas…Era imposible atestarle un buen tiro…-chilló el segundo.

—Cuando nos dimos cuenta todos estábamos eliminados…-habló un tercero.

—He escuchado que no han logrado ser vencidos por nadie…¡Y que llevan más de 10 victorias consecutivas! –exclamaba uno más-. ¿Creen que deberíamos pedir una revancha?

—Estás loco…Nos harán papilla…-sentenció el quinto-. Había demasiada pintura…Demasiada, chicos…

—¿Oyeron eso? –la llama de la competitividad ardió en Kise tras terminar de oír a esos derrotados hombres.

—Puede que tengamos un poco de diversión después de todo –sonrió campante Kagami.

—¿Entonces cómo quedarán los equipos? –preguntó con sumo interés Tetsuya.

—Si gustan pueden participar todos –fue la indicación del encargado. ¿Por qué les estaba dejando participar a todos a la vez cuando hay un límite de integrantes por equipo?

No sorprendía que todos ellos se cambiaran en la brevedad posible; procurando que aquel botón colorido que portaban los identificara y así no se confundieran con el enemigo. Estaban preparados para la acción.

El escenario que les recibió recordaba a esos que sólo se apreciaban en las películas donde los zombies dominaban el mundo e iban en busca de comida fresca que les saciara.

Un auto destartalado y abandonado en el centro de aquel campo, neumáticos apilados en altas torres y algunos tambos metálicos esparcidos casi de manera estratégica sobre el terreno, fue lo primero que captó su atención antes que nada. También se lograba percibir unas pequeñas casas de madera en las esquinas y lo que parecían ser las bases de ambos equipos; una al norte y otra al sur.

—De verdad parece un escenario de guerra…-chifló el rubio en cuanto contempló todo con mayor detalle.

—Nada que una buena estrategia no logre dominarlo –habló Akashi. Su botón claramente era de un tono rojo-.

—No veo a nuestros adversarios por ninguna parte –los celestes ojos de Daiki iban de un lado a otro.

—De manera que serán ustedes los que nos enfrenten en esta ronda –ya no debían preguntar más por sus enemigos. Ellos ya estaban frente a frente; y si bien tres de ellos eran un tanto bajos, los dos restantes rozaban el metro noventa.

—Tengamos un buen partido –dijo Seijuurou antes de saludar de mano a quien seguramente era el líder de equipo del bando contrario. A diferencia de él y los chicos, ellos portaban botones con números romanos.

—Por supuesto –volvió a decir. Sobre su botón marcaba el II. Y desde su derecha se apreciaba el VII, el XXI, el XXVIII, el XIV y el IV.

El juego para hacerlo más entretenido y duradero cayó en la categoría de Capturar la bandera. Por lo que una buena estrategia como un ataque impecable serán vitales para obtener la ventaja y llevarse a casa el premio de la victoria.

Cada equipo se dirigió hacia su base pertinente en espera de que el pitido de inicio resonara por todo el lugar.

—Lo peor que podemos hacer es atacar de manera frontal, tendrán tiempo para atacarnos y al mismo tiempo adelantarse hacia la bandera –Akashi parecía estar muy centrado en el asunto. Es que ganar lo era todo para él.

—Debemos aprovechar para dividirnos y así abarcar más terreno. Así unos se encargarían de ir en un ataque frontal, otros de lanzar una ofensiva desde otro ángulo y por último, alguien iría por la bandera –comentaba Kuroko muy serio.

—Yo digo que Kurokocchi sea quien vaya por la bandera. Aprovecharemos su nula presencia para que nadie se percate de que se dirige hacia ese punto y obtendremos la victoria –Kise también deseaba aportar su granito de arena.

—Siendo así…Daiki y Taiga se encargarán de atacar directamente y entretener a la mayor parte de los miembros del grupo enemigo. Tetsuya irá por la bandera para traerla hasta la base. Atsushi y Shintarou se encargarán de defender la base, mientras Ryouta protege la bandera. Yo permaneceré cerca de la base por si alguno se les escapa y quiere llegar hasta aquí –era curioso el modo tan serio en que se tomaban las cosas todos en un juego como el paintball. Estaba más que claro que no querían perder sin importar nada.

—Derrotaré a más enemigos que tú, Ahomine –expresó socarrón Kagami.

—Seré yo el que barra el piso contigo, Bakagami.

—Les recuerdo que sólo son seis adversarios, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun.

—Déjalos, Tetsuya. Es necesario que tengan esa chispa competitiva para que todo salga conforme a mis planes.

—Así que piensas usarlos de cebo para que podamos hacernos de la bandera. Suena a algo que harías tú, Akashi –Midorima ajustó sus lentes como podía, ya que su mano derecha sostenía su querida maceta de la suerte y con la otra su marcadora.

El silbato de inicio del juego resonó por todo el lugar. La batalla campal había comenzado y todo se decidiría en quién de los dos equipos obtenía la bandera primero. Y como Akashi lo dictaminó, cada quien siguió su papel dentro del juego al pie de la letra.

Aquellos que les tocó ir de frente contra sus adversarios debían de atender a no ser golpeados por esas bolas de pintura al tiempo que intentaban atestar el mayor número de golpes. Sin embargo, no consideraron que quienes eran sus adversarios eran bastante escurridizos; por lo cual, ningún disparo dio en el blanco. Y ellos como pudieron lograron evitar aquel bombardeo a toda costa.

Eran buenos, lo aceptaban. Pero no iban a dejarse apantallar por los números II y XXVIII así como así. Si guerra era lo que deseaban, es lo que obtendrían.

—Hay que admitir que saben cómo disparar…Tsk…Tenemos que hacernos cargo de esos dos, Aomine –ambos se encontraban escondidos tras de un par de barriles, sin despegar la mirada de sus atacantes.

—Se mueven rápido y son escurridizos. Va a ser un fastidio atinarles.

—A este paso se nos acabarán las municiones –mascullaba el pelirrojo. Aunque era una fortuna que llevaran consigo sus cargadores de bolas de pintura consigo.

Pero no muy lejos de allí permanecían ese par de serios hombres mirando a su alrededor en busca de algún movimiento sospechoso. A ellos que les había tocado proteger el fuerte de cualquier amenaza, por lo que debían tener el ojo bien atento y su herramienta lista para disparar.

—Murasakibara…¡¿me puedes decir, por qué demonios no tienes tu marcadora a la mano?! –el insensato chico estaba comiendo tranquilamente, ignorando la situación de su alrededor.

—Mido-chin, tengo hambre y quiero comer un poco. Además, no hay nadie por aquí –y si bien tenía razón, no había que confiarse, no cuando a varios metros de distancia podía observar la reñida batalla de los cebos humanos de su equipo.

—Como sea, tómala. Puedes comer con la mano libre –demandó.

—Pero Mido-chin, ¿cómo puedes disparar si tienes esa cosa en tu otra mano?¿No es peligroso?

—Ahora más que nunca debo tener conmigo mi ítem de la suerte, Murasakibara. Eso nos asegura una victoria absoluta –y podía seguir hablando sobre los privilegios de llevar consigo su objeto de la suerte, pero estaba en completo shock. Su panorámica se había cubierto por completo de tonos azules y su ítem, ese objeto no era más que añicos y tierra desbordante.

—Mido-chin, tu maceta ha sido destrozada…-dijo cantarinamente el gigantón.

—¡Ya lo noté! -existían pocas cosas que le tocaban las narices a Midorima y lo transformaban en alguien iracundo. Cosas como Takao, esos gemelos insoportables y que le destruyeran sus amados objetos de la fortuna-. ¡Esto es la guerra!

—Pero Mido-chin…es sólo un juego –era complicado entendérsele cuando tenía la boca llena de su golosina. ¿Y cómo es que podía comer con esa máscara protectora encima? Enigmas de la naturaleza.

—Yo mismo me encargaré de ponerlos en su sitio –que todos se cuidaran, un Midorima cabreado, era un hombre peligroso con una puntería acongojante.

—Mido-chin luces muy emocionado…Es como si ardieras.

Pero las cosas no eran tan calmadas del lado de Akashi. Al parecer se había escurrido un polizonte hasta su área, por lo que debía neutralizarle de inmediato antes de que sorprendiera a Kise por la retaguardia y se hiciera de la bandera.

Apenas logró rozarle el hombro antes de que aquel individuo evadiera el resto de los embistes. El número XIV se apreciaba sin problema alguno.

—Eres mejor de lo que me esperaba –halagó Akashi.

—¿Para qué escondernos si podemos enfrentarnos cara a cara, como los guerreros que somos?

—Te advierto que odio perder –no iba a darse por vencido y mucho menos contra un enemigo que había decidido mostrarse ante él sin el menor de los temores. En su mundo eso era una provocación clara.

Kise por su lado solamente poseía un objetivo: proteger la bandera a costa de su propia vida, de ser necesario. Y si bien permanecía dentro del fuerte mientras Midorima, Murasakibara y Akashi protegían el fuerte no se sentía en lo más mínimo seguro. Podía jurar que escuchaba pisadas fuera de la pequeña casa de madera que conformaba su fuerte.

—_Akashicchi me confío esta bandera, así que no puedo permitir que esos sujetos la obtengan. Tengo una tarea importante y no voy a fallarle a los chicos…Después de todo, cada quien está cumpliendo con su tarea…Aunque me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Kurokocchi…¿Ya tendrá la bandera? _–pero esos pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano en cuanto contempló algo que le llamó su atención-. _Pero si es un espejo…¿Qué hace algo como esto olvidado aquí? _ -no demoró mucho en quitarle todas las cosas que cubrían aquel objeto, por lo que pronto pudo apreciar su reflejo sin problema alguno. Era la primera vez que vestía equipamiento para Gotcha-. _Es horrible que no se pueda ver bien el rostro con esta cosa, no obstante…Me veo bastante bien con esta cosa encima. Me pregunto si a Kimuracchi o a mis fans les gustaría cómo veo…¡Ya sé! Sacaré una foto para mostrársela después a todos…_-prioridades ante todo.

Ya se podían ver algunas manchas sobre sus trajes cortesía del número II y XXVIII del equipo enemigo. Incluso ellos también habían salido un poco dañados dentro de aquel tiroteo incansable de pintura. Es que ambas partes parecían ser lo suficientemente competitivas como para olvidarse del objetivo real del juego. Aunque bien eso podría beneficiar a ambas partes, ya que dejaban a cuatro participantes fuera.

—No lo hacen nada mal, eh –felicitaba el número II.

—Pero no avanzarán más allá de donde están –sentenció su pareja. Ese par fungían como guardianes de la fortaleza y seguramente en su interior había alguien custodiando la bandera. No sorprendería que tuvieran un plan parecido al suyo.

—Hasta aquí llegaron. Obtendremos esa bandera y ganaremos –sentenció Aomine sumamente confiado.

—Eso nos gustaría verlo –emitieron aquel par en armonía.

El resto del campo de batalla era un mundo de colores y bolas de pintura que se estrellaban una y otra vez sin compasión alguna contra todo lo que se postrara en el paso. El verdadero terror había dado inicio, siendo guiado por el amante de Oha-Asa; es que su excelente puntería no encontró mejor lugar donde resaltar su habilidad de tiros de tres que en un campo de PaintBall. Resultaba prácticamente imposible que aquel que había sido descubierto por Murasakibara avanzara más hacia donde éstos se encontraban.

—Pagarán por subestimarnos…¡Pagarán por haber destruido mi ítem de la suerte! –cuando este hombre se ponía serio podía dar mucho miedo. Bastaba con preguntárselo a Kagami y Aomine quienes también habían sido víctimas de su cólera.

Pero aquel individuo era valiente y no le importaba recibir todos esos embistes de frente, ya que estaba concentrado por completo todas sus municiones en aquel gigantón que por alguna extraña razón continuaba comiendo y no aportando absolutamente nada al juego.

Midorima sólo miró cómo Murasakibara caía en cámara lenta, sin soltar sus dulces y al mismo tiempo, intentando arrastrarle contra el suelo. Pero sus reflejos le salvaron de una dolorosa caída.

Sin embargo, ¿cuántas bolas de pintura había requerido para tumbar a un sujeto de semejante talla?¿Y cómo es que había logrado semejante proeza con "algo" tan inofensivo como pintura?¿De verdad que era un deporte amigable donde nadie salía herido? Empezaba a tener sus dudas y temer por su integridad física.

—Mido-chin…tienes…que vengarme…Debes acabar con ese sujeto antes de que él lo haga contigo…-suplicó el caído, clavando sus violáceos ojos en su amigo-. Eres fuerte…y seguramente podrás lograrlo. Recuerda, tenemos que proteger esa bandera…Debemos hacer sentir orgulloso a Aka-chin…

—…Murasakibara…eso ha sido lo más sensato que has dicho en estos casi 7 años que llevo de conocerte…No dejaré que tu muerte sea en vano, tienes mi palabra, acabaré con el que te ha hecho esto.

—…Mido-chin, eres tan bueno…

—¿Se dan cuenta de que sólo son bolas de pintura, verdad? –cuestionó un tanto confundido aquel sujeto. Portaba el número XXI.

Su infiltración había sido un completo éxito. Gracias a su falta de presencia había logrado burlar a la persona que protegía el fuerte desde la parte trasera, permitiéndole así avanzar y adentrarse dentro de la base enemiga. Pero no debía confiarse, ya que dentro podría estarle esperando un recibimiento nada grato.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. A menos de un par de metros de distancia se postraba la tan ansiada bandera carmesí de su contrincante bien atada y fija sobre el suelo de tierra. ¿De verdad sería tan fácil?

Quedaba claro que era una trampa. No obstante, tenía que arriesgarse. Por lo que cada paso ofertado fue pensado con cuidado, gozando del exquisito silencio de los felinos.

—_En realidad es la bandera enemiga…_-el tan ansiado objeto estaba ahora en su mano derecha. No había sido una trampa en lo absoluto, porque no se había topado con un señuelo-…_No obstante…_-sus buenos reflejos le salvaron de recibir todos esos tiros de pintura en cuanto escuchó el característico sonido de la marcadora a punto de disparar.

—Me impresionan tus buenos reflejos, pero…no permitiré que dejes este sitio con nuestra bandera –frente a Kuroko se postraba aquel individuo con el número romano VII. Lo había acorralado dentro de aquella base y sabía que sólo echándolo abajo lograría salir de allí.

—Eso está por verse –sabía que si soltaba esa bandera no la recuperaría tan fácilmente.

Las cosas parecían ir de maravilla para cierto rubio que continuaba buscando el mejor ángulo para obtener la foto perfecta de su día de Gotcha. A su parecer no debía preocuparse por absolutamente nada, ya que sus amigos estaban cubriéndole el trasero.

Aunque se sorprendió de ver que uno de ellos había vuelto antes de tiempo. Probablemente se trataría de Akashi que ya se había encargado de limpiar la zona.

—¡Akashicchi, has regresado! –exclamó alegremente después de ver el reflejo del recién llegado en aquel espejo-. ¿Aka….? –lo que su adorado espejo no había sido capaz de mostrarle es que no se trataba de un aliado sino alguien que había esperado la oportunidad para introducirse en la base y darle una desagradable sorpresa.

—Entrégame la bandera amablemente y tu bonito traje no se ensuciara de pintura –como si el hecho de encontrarse atrapado no fuera suficiente presión para el rubio, el tener esa marcadora a menos de dos metros, apuntando a su cabeza, no hacían las cosas mejor.

—No voy a hacerlo. Mi equipo confía en mí, así que lucharé hasta el final –hasta Kise sabía ponerse serio cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

—Al menos harás que todo sea divertido –se jactó el número IV.


	82. Capítulo 82

¡Buenas noches mis hermosas lectoras! Como lo prometí, he llegado para actualizar, a traerles su último regalo del año. Espero disfruten del capítulo, sé que es corto, pero fue así como surgió de mi loca cabecita, así que es esto o nada xD. Ya hablaré sobre el futuro incierto de la historia al final ;D

Joy.- ¡Mujer, milagro divino! Gracias por dejarme tu review. Descuida, ya me tocará perderme en el sendero de la vida xD Sí, esto de la escritura ya tiene sus años, ya es casi como mi segunda profesión, pero bueno, es entretenido : ). Me hace feliz saber que te ha encantado todo lo que leíste y que te hayan encantado; la verdad es que a veces me preocupa mi loca cabeza LOL. A Kise le pasarán cosas más malas de ahora en adelante, créeme, no pudo ponerlo en mi fic sin hacerle daño de alguna manera. Y sí, este es el último capítulo del año, hasta próximo aviso. ¡Pasa un bonito Año Nuevo y Feliz Navidad súper atrasada! Matta ne!

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! :D Espero que se la estén pasando súper bien en estas fechas y que despidan el año viejo con toda la actitud del mundo, y obviamente, que el año venidero les traiga muchas más cosas, más alegrías, menos enfados y más capítulos de Addicted to You OwO9 ¡Gracias a todos los que han llegado a este fic y lo han seguido desde ese momento, sin ustedes esto no sería tan chévere! Así que espero seguir contando con su fiel apoyo. Besos, abrazos y bendiciones para todos =D

**Capítulo 82**

**Lecciones de la vida**

¿Cómo habían podido terminar las cosas de semejante manera?¿En qué instante la vida les dio la espalda y los dejó tumbados a su suerte?¿Cómo fue que perdieron el dominio que llevaban hasta hace poco para dejarlos en tan precaria situación?

—Lo hicieron mucho mejor que nuestros anteriores contrincantes, lo acepto –su traje en comparación con el de Kagami no lucía tan vistoso.

—No negaré que sabes cómo usar esa marcadora, número XXVIII. La próxima vez no voy a dejártela tan fácil –no quería admitir la derrota, no cuando estuvo a punto de derribar a ese enemigo suyo, pero ya no poseía municiones con las cuales contraatacar a diferencia de él.

—Ya me las pagarás la siguiente vez…Tsk…-Aomine estaba en las mismas condiciones que el pelirrojo. Sin más bolas de pintura no podía dejarle ningún bonito recuerdo a las ropas de ese sujeto y al mismo tiempo, dejaba en claro que había perdido.

—En realidad podríamos considerarlo como un empate, ya que nos quedó sólo una bola de pintura –habló el II-. Así que no estaría mal darles el tiro de gracia –Taiga y Daiki sólo se miraron de soslayo, sabían lo que pasaría.

La situación había tenido un desenlace completamente diferente del lado de Midorima. Ya que no sólo él había caído, sino también su contrincante, en todo el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Al lado de cada uno permanecía su respectiva marcadora. Era difícil de creer que eran personas las que estaban boca arriba contra el suelo y no un par de círculos monocromáticos de los colores primarios.

Habían usado hasta las municiones de Murasakibara para llevar a cabo ese bombardeo de pintura. Sin duda, fue un duelo digno de verse.

—…Admitiré que eres bueno…por esta ocasión. La próxima vez te destruiré…-sentenciaba Midorima.

—La siguiente vez no seré tan amable contigo –agregó burlonamente su enemigo.

—Mido-chin, tengo hambre…Verlos pelear de esa manera tan intensa me abrió el apetito…Pásame mis dulces, están a tu lado.

—¡Idiota, están empapados de pintura! –le gritoneó.

—Da igual. Aún son comestibles.

—¡No, no lo son! –Atsushi iba a terminar con la nula paciencia que le quedaba-. Esto…me pasa por haber dejado que destruyeran…mi ítem de la suerte…-sollozó el pobre hombre.

—¿Estás…llorando? –preguntó curioso el número XXI.

—¡Claro que no! –gritó ofendido el peli verde-. _He tenido mala suerte desde que Takao entró a la misma universidad que yo…¡Desde que me topé con la cínica novia de Aomine…y desde que esos gemelos se cruzaron en mi vida!_

Lo único que podía apreciarse sobre las ventanas eran todos esos manchones de pintura que impedían que las curiosas miradas se filtraran y apreciaran lo que sucedía en el interior. ¿Quién había sido el ganador dentro de ese reducido campo de batalla?

La respuesta quedó clara en cuanto el vencedor abandonó aquel fuerte, alzando la bandera y con ello dando por concluido el juego. El silbato de término sonó, estableciendo que llegó el momento de parar todo.

Pronto todos se reunieron en la zona central de aquel lugar. No por nada ese equipo había permanecido invicto durante todas las rondas anteriores.

—Lo lamento Akashicchi –lloriqueaba el rubio. Si bien le había logrado meter sus buenos disparos al enemigo que le sorprendió, al final habían logrado arrebatarle la bandera haciendo uso únicamente del verbo. Él y su basta vanidad habían sido su acabe.

—¡¿Pero cómo dejaste que te la robaran, idiota?! –Kagami y Aomine sencillamente no creían que el modelo hubiera perdido tan fácilmente.

—Me dijo que el traje me quedaba bien y que seguramente a mis fans les encantaría…Hasta me ayudó a tomarme una fotografía, mírenla –él estaba emocionado mostrándole su espectacular fotografía, pero ellos, ellos deseaban arrojar sus restos al mar.

—¿Cómo es que no pudieron derrotar a dos enemigos de su talla, Aomine, Kagami? –Midorima iba a reprender a esos dos por no cumplir bien con su tarea.

—¡¿Lo dice quien nos atacó también a nosotros?! –le gritonearon sin compasión.

—Mido-chin hizo lo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho en su lugar –apoyó Murasakibara-. Umm…Creo que tendré que reclamarle al dueño de la tienda. Estos dulces saben muy extraños…

—¡Eso es porque están llenos de pintura, idiota! –la regañaba Taiga. ¿Cómo es que podía comerse algo como eso?

—Lo lamento mucho chicos. Cuando obtuve la bandera al fin, me atraparon –confesó Kuroko con cierta pesadez.

—Nuestro plan era infalible contigo, Tetsuya –meditaba Akashi, mirando al chico-. ¿En qué me equivoqué contigo?

—Odio admitirlo, pero hemos perdido, Akashicchi.

—Al parecer les subestimamos –estipulaba Seijuurou al tiempo que retiraba su máscara. El resto hizo lo mismo en poco-. Regresaremos por nuestra revancha.

—Cuando ustedes gusten…Será todo un placer –el número XIV retiró su máscara, dejando exclusivamente a Midorima con la quijada sobre el suelo-. ¿Qué hay, Shin-chan? –ahí estaba esa sonrisa descarada que sólo Miura Ryuusei era capaz de ofrecerle.

—No pensábamos que se tratara de ustedes. De saberlo hubiéramos sido más duros, la verdad –la identidad del número IV ya no era más secreto. Allí estaba el otro gemelo, Miura Haruma.

—La próxima vez les haremos las cosas más divertidas –Shintarou flipó en cuanto supo que el número XXI era ni nada menos que el mismísimo Takao en persona. ¿Se podía tener tan más mala suerte? Él juraba que no.

—¡Pero si son esos dos!¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo aquí?! –exclamaron Daiki y Taiga a la par. Midorima estaba en shock y sólo balbuceaba al respecto.

—…Ustedes dos…-la dorada mirada de Kise se afiló como fiera navaja. Ya había enfrentado a ese par y le habían dejado un sabor amargo. Estaba ansioso de enfrentarles de nuevo y demostrarles lo mucho que se superó a sí mismo desde ese encuentro amistoso-…Un…momento…-fue en ese instante en que se percató de que había sido embaucado por uno de ellos. Y eso era más vergonzoso que perder.

—Seguramente saliste muy lindo en la foto, Kise-chan –se burlaba con saña el mayor de los gemelos.

—De algo sirvió su vanidad –espetó Haruma.

—Pero entonces…¿quiénes son el resto de los miembros de su equipo? –Kagami no era el único con esa duda existencial.

—Repitamos el encuentro pronto –ahí iban otro par de quijadas contra el suelo. El universo y sus irreverencias.

—¡Pero eres tú, maldito enano! –se dirigieron amablemente hacia su persona, Aomine y Kagami-. ¡¿Por qué estás con ese par de idiotas…?!¡¿Entonces significa que…?! –y sus ojos se desplazaron con lentitud hacia los que faltaban de mostrar sus identidades. Tragaron saliva pesadamente y apreciaron el espectáculo en completo silencio.

—Si hubiera sabido que eras tú el que estaba atacándome no hubiera sido tan blanda…Tsk…La siguiente vez me encargaré de que salgas de mi zona –quizás era bajita con una carita de no rompo ni un jodido plato, pero la muy cabrona pegaba unas buenas toñas con su marcadora que se podía dudar de que sus municiones fuera mera pintura.

—¡¿Kiyoe?! –el pelirrojo había sido apaleado por su pequeña, frágil y aparentemente inofensiva novia. Al diablo la diferencia de tamaño.

—Entonces…significa que…-el moreno tragó saliva pesadamente. Lamentablemente sus sospechas estaban en todo lo cierto.

—No estaba esperándome encontrármelos por aquí –mencionó muy quitada de la pena la francesa-. Ha sido tan emocionante como dijiste, Kiyoe –su mirada se dirigió hacia la pelinegra.

—Ha sido una gran idea invitarnos a participar –secundaba el italiano.

—Hay que repetir –Kazunari sonrió felizmente. Él se había divertido mucho.

—¡Espera un momento…! Takao…¡tú fuiste el que destrozó mi ítem de la suerte!

—¿Ah, eso? Shin-chan, era una maceta…¿Quién juega PaintBall con una maceta en la mano? Era un blanco fácil de alcanzar –Midorima extrañaba su maceta, no por la buena suerte que le podría aportar, sino que en este justo momento le vendría bien para arrojársela a Takao.

—Así que tú estabas comandando al equipo, eh –los ojos bicolor de Akashi se cruzaron con esas carmesí pupilas.

—Acepta que has perdido, Akashi –sonrió ladinamente.

—¿De quién demonios fue la idea de que ustedes dos jugaran a esto, eh? –no es que fueran novios preocupados por lo que pudiera ocurrirles en un juego tan violento como el Gotcha, no, claro que no, sino más bien que no les había hecho ni puñetera gracia que dos mujeres los derrotaran y menos si éstas era sus novias. Su orgullo de hombre se encontraba sobre el suelo, pisoteado por ellas.

—Fue idea de Kiyoe…-mencionaron todos por igual.

—Juego a esto desde los 12 años. Y ya que encontré este sitio quise jugar un poco, pero como no están conmigo mis viejos compañeros de equipo recluté gente…Como me topé a Axelle y Marko los invité.

—Luego nos encontramos a Takao y a los gemelos; y les preguntamos si querían jugar –relataba la francesa-. Y fue así como formamos el equipo.

—Una excelente manera de matar el tiempo y pasar tiempo de calidad con viejas conocidas –la escurridiza mirada de Ryuusei se fue a contemplar a las dos féminas del grupo-. Es imposible decirles no a dos damas como ellas. Además de bonitas son atléticas –elogió con naturalidad el pelinegro.

—Sus novios van a apalearte…Así que continúa hablando –Haruma, siempre deseándole lo mejor a su hermano.

—Queremos la revancha…¡ahora! –en ese momento poco les importaba que sus novias fueran acechadas verbalmente por ese apuesto basquetbolista. No, ellos querían tener su venganza.

—Kagamicchi, Aominecchi…Creo que deberían atender mejor…a sus novias…

—Y fue así como salvé a ese pequeño gatito de morir ahogado. Ahora me encargo de cuidarlo, miren, es una foto de él –ambas miraron con atención el adorable felino. Era tan tierno, especialmente porque poseía un lazo rosa y jugaba alegremente con una bola de estambre.

—¡Amo los gatos, Ryuusei! –mencionaba alegremente Kiyoe. Incluso había tomado el móvil del chico entre sus manos-. Quisiera conocerlo.

—Cuando gusten puedo invitarlas a Kioto Me encargaré de darles un tour guiado. Y no deben preocuparse por el hospedaje, estaré encantado de que se queden en mi casa.

—Ir a Kioto no suena mala idea –decía Axelle.

—¿Qué esperan para matarlo? –cuestionaba casual Haruma.

—¡Al menos podrían ser más disimuladas o resistirse un poco! –expresaron aquel par.

—Es en estos momentos en que pienso que tener una relación no es tan buena idea, Axelle –suspiró pesadamente la pelinegra.

—¿Te preguntas por qué no estudiaste en otra universidad y esas cosas, no?

—Exactamente –y ambas suspiraron larga y profundamente.

—¡Ey, ¿pero qué demonios están diciendo ustedes dos?! –ahora habían olvidado su sed de victoria. Empezaban a sentir cierto odio contra aquel glamuroso chico que podía llegar a opacar a Kise sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Descuiden, yo las cuidaré muy bien por ustedes dos. Me encargaré de complacerlas en todos las aspectos habidos y por haber. Es decir, haré lo que ustedes fueron incapaces de hacer –Ryuusei usando un tono seductor e irresistible desde que descubrió que eso hacía desfallecer a las frágiles damiselas. Esos dos por su lado empezaban a sentir aversión hacia su persona, así como Kise, pero por razones un tanto diferentes.

—Aominecchi, no puedes golpearlo o te expulsarán –Ryouta estaba deteniendo al moreno como podía. Kuroko había dejado de insistir con Kagami, por lo que Ryuusei simplemente se encargaba de escabullirse para salir airoso y cabrearlo aún más.

—¿Y si vamos por algo de comer? Tanta diversión me ha abierto el apetito, yo invito –se dirigió Marko hacia los miembros de su equipo, inclusive invitó a Akashi y compañía.

—Conocí un restaurante de comida italiana cerca de aquí, deberíamos ir, ¿no les parece? –Ryuusei empezó a caminar en medio de esas dos chicas con una sonrisa resplandeciente; comportándose como el caballero que era.

—No imaginaba que te gustara la comida italiana, Ryuusei –Kiyoe mostró interés por las palabras dichas por el apuesto chico.

—Aunque la comida francesa es mi favorita sobre todas…

—Tienes gustos particulares, Ryuu –elogió Axelle.

—Pero háblenme de ustedes, que no tengo muchas cosas interesantes que contar. Soy todo oídos, chicas –ese hombre era jodidamente encantador hasta la punta de los pies.

—¿Te importa que lo asesinemos? –Midorima simplemente dio luz verde a los deseos de ese par de cabreados hombres.

El enojo de ese par de hombres había pasado a segundo plano después de que llegara aquella gran orden de carne a la parrilla con todos sus acompañantes. La comida les podía más, especialmente sí era carne y era gratis. El resto de loa miembros de la Generación de los Milagros se dispusieron a comer tranquilamente, ignorando las riñas de ese par de pozos sin fondo.

—No pensé que nos fuéramos a topar tan pronto y menos bajo esta clase de circunstancias -indicaba el italiano mirando a cada uno de los presentes con cierto interés.

—¿Sigues enojado por lo de tu maceta, Shin-chan? -estaba claro que así era, pero a Takao le gustaba molestarlo con ello tantas veces como le fuera posible.

—Tienes suerte de que estemos en un restaurante, Takao o lo lamentarías -sentenció. También ayudaba que Axelle estuviera sentada entre él y el pelinegro.

—Todavía me acuerdo cuando dijiste: ¡Sentirás todo el poder de mi furia! ¡Lamentarás haber desafiado a Oha-Asa! -vamos, nadie se resistió a echarse a reír con semejantes declaraciones.

—Gracias por la comida -Midorima simplemente se puso de pie, evidentemente cabreado y sonrojado; más que dispuesto a irse.

—Vamos Midorima, no le hagas caso. Todos sabemos que los ítem de la suerte son tu vida -alentaba Axelle.

—No puedes concebir al Oha-Asa sin pensar en Midorima -Taiga estaba con la boca atascada de comida, pero echaba grilla aun así.

—¡No hables con la boca llena de comida! -regañaba el de gafas.

—Vamos, vamos Shin-chan. Sólo fue una maceta nada grave –y nuevamente el peli verde tomó asiento.

—Ungh...Creo que me duele el estómago. Mido-chin, cúrame -pedía Murasakibara.

—¡Te dije que no te comieras esos dulces llenos de pintura! -es que no importó el número de veces que le dijo que no hiciera eso, él al final había hecho lo que quiso.

—Deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital, ¿no Akashicchi?

—Dai-chin me llevará con el médico, ¿verdad? -esos violáceos ojos de cachorrito abandonado se posicionaron sobre ella-. ¿Y después puedes hacerme esos deliciosos bizcochos dulces? -de sólo imaginárselo ya deseaba comerlos.

—Ve tú solo, idiota -Aomine también estaba al pendiente de la conversación aunque no lo pareciera.

—Mine-chin, no seas envidioso. Debes compartir a Dai-chin con todos.

—Atsushi, creo que algo como eso no está bien -señalaba Akashi.

—¿Pero por qué Aka-chin? Somos amigos y entre amigos hay que ser compartidos.

—¡Imbécil, hay cosas que no se comparten! -ahora era Ryuusei el que le gritoneaba al gigantón.

—Ammm...¿Ah sí? ¿Como qué cosas?

—Murasakibaracchi, eres muy inocente.

—Eso o finge demencia -habló el otro gemelo.

—Te pondré un ejemplo simple, Atsushi. ¿A ti te gustaría que un extraño viniera y se comiera cada una de tus golosinas sin decir nada? ¿Y que todavía tuviera el descaro de seguir queriendo comerse tus dulces? -el grandote parecía estar pensando en la analogía, haciendo una mueca y torcida de ceño al respecto.

—¿Murasakibara-kun? -el hombre se había quedado en completo silencio.

—Mine-chin, puedes comerte todos los dulces que quieras. No te cortes.

—Ey, ey, creo que lo ha entendido mal -mencionaba Kiyoe.

—Creo que todo lo contrario.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Ryuusei -le cuestionó la pelinegra.

—Porque prefiere quedarse sin sus amados dulces que sin la persona que puede hacerle las golosinas que él desee.

—¡Murasakibaracchi es más listo de lo que parece!

—Al final ha tomado la elección más sensata -por alguna razón todos se preguntaban por qué Akashi parecía haberse enorgullecido de la resolución de Akashi.

—¡No quiero tus dulces, idiota!

—Mine-chin, no seas envidioso. Ya te estoy convidando de mis dulces.

—¿No es divertido salir entre amigos? –Kuroko era el único que se divertía con todas las riñas que se producían alrededor de tan singular mesa.

—Así que aquí era donde estabas, Kise –la voz inconfundible de Kasamatsu se hizo escuchar claramente. Al parecer Moriyama, Sakurai y él pasaban por las cercanías cuando reconocieron su rubia cabecita, por lo que decidieron pasarse a saludar.

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai! Ven con nosotros a comer.

—Si tienes tanto tiempo para desperdiciarlo en salidas, deberías estar entrenando –le señalaba su superior.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre Yoshitaka Moriyama, es un placer conocerlas –a alguien le importaba un bledo la comida o que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo estuvieran allí; lo único que interesaba era presentarse frente a esas dos chicas-. No sean tímidas.

—Justo lo que faltaba…Moriyama…-Midorima ya no sabía si golpear al tipo con aires de galán de telenovela, callar de un golpe a Takao, amarrar a esos dos gemelos escandalosos, cortas lazos definitivos con el resto de sus ex compañeros de Teiko o abandonar el torneo de basquetbol.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento! –exclamaba el castaño.

—¿Pero por qué te disculpas, Sakurai? –Yukio no terminaba de entender a ese chaval.

—Esto se ha vuelto una verdadera locura –le murmuraba el pelirrojo a Daiki.

—Sólo falta que el resto de los demás equipos se les ocurriera venir aquí a comer –chasqueó notoriamente irritado. Y claro, ya había hecho que Axelle se sentara a su lado.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, al parecer, Daiki –mencionaba con una sonrisa burlona su adorable novia. Esos dos miraron con estupefacción a las personas que iban entrando al restaurante. Por lo visto no habían sido los únicos con la idea de reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros de preparatoria.

—Vayamos a otro sitio –replicaba Kousuke Wakamatsu a su acompañante.

—Llevemos las cosas en paz, ya habrá tiempo de poner nuestras diferencias sobre la mesa –habló el de lentes, Shoichi.

—Oh, pero sí es Midorima –sentenciaba Shinsuke Kimura tras aproximarse hasta donde todas esas personalidades se encontraban reunidas.

—Hadrien, Leo, hola –saludó animosa la francesa. Esos dos venían bien acompañados de Raito y Nathan. ¿De verdad ese lugar era tan famoso para que tantos jugadores fueran a llenarse el buche?

—Creo que aquí están todos los equipos…¿no? –la mirada de Kise se posicionó en toda el área del lugar. Era imposible no notar a esos hombres amantes del basquetbol, cada uno de ellos reunidos en grupos y con una mesa lo suficientemente apartada de los demás.

—Es normal, después de todo estamos a dos días de que el torneo dé inicio –agregó con una amplia sonrisa Kagami.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kuroko? –sí, todos estaban tan metidos en sus riñas amenas que no notaron en qué momento el jugador fantasma de Tokio había desaparecido, dejándoles completamente solos.


	83. Capítulo 83

¡Damas y caballeros, Rasen ha llegado, háganse a un lado y que se arme la hard party! Bueno, no tanto así, pero al fin he renacido de entre las cenizas, tal cual ave fénix :D Sí, sé que muchas de aquí me han de estar maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocen por haber dejado este fic por cerca de nueve meses. ¡Sí, leen bien, casi nueve meses! Pero han pasado muchísimas cosas en mi vida, me uní a otros fandom, inicié un yaoi de este anime/manga XD —que algunas chicas de aquí leen—, trabajo en otra ciudad —donde no tengo internet, ni vida, ni esperanzas, ni nada—, mi Elicienta nomás no dio el tirón y le pasó un mundo de cosas —y la he molestado tanto con que continúe su historia que ya hasta me ha de soñar jajaja—. Así que decidí sabiamente en que era hora de volver y endulzarle la vida con esta comedia romántica. Tengo algunas cosas que comentarles con respecto a la historia, pero será hasta abajo en las notas finales. Sin más, ¡lean, lean que el año está por acabar!

Quiero agradecer a las siguientes personitas tanto por darle Fav a la historia, como follow y todas esas cosas kawaii desu que se pueden hacer en esta sensualona página: NamizakeAi-chan, Marii-han12, Daytime Shooting Star, Valentine-J, Slyvenclaw, Imloogkingupformyanimeboy y Mikansakura37. Les loveo desde México :D

**Capítulo 83**

**National Seven Tournamet**

En aquella fría mañana de diciembre se encontraba dando inicio lo que muchos estuvieron esperando durante todo el año: la más fiera competencia entre las siete escuelas imperiales de Japón, donde solamente una seria galardonada como la número uno entre todas.

El año anterior había sido Osaka la escuela que más competencias había ganado durante esos días de intensas batallas. Mismas que abarcaban los ámbitos de: Basquetbol, Voleibol, Futbol, Béisbol, Karate, Kendo, Judo, Natación y Atletismo en diferentes modalidades. El ganador se establecía en base al medallero general al terminar la última competencia.

Quien sería su testigo ese año sería nada más y nada menos que el importante Estadio Nacional de Yoyogi ubicado en Shibuya, Tokio. La majestuosa estructura se extendía al lado del parque Yoyogi, constando de dos edificaciones, una principal que podía albergar hasta casi diez mil personas; y otro gimnasio más pequeño con la mitad de capacidad. Sin duda un monstruo arquitectónico que por su aerodinámica era reconocido internacionalmente.

Todos estaban citados a las 8:00 am de ese día para dar la formal inauguración al evento que los había llevado ahí. Poco a poco la gente fue abarrotando el estadio principal, tomando sus respectivos asientos conforme a la universidad de su elección.

Mientras adentro los invitados se iban acomodando, fuera del edificio cada escuela hacia lo mismo.

—¡Estoy tan emocionado, estoy tan emocionado! —gritaba a los cuatro vientos Hayakawa con el ímpetu que siempre lo había caracterizado. Él era miembro del equipo de baloncesto de Osaka.

—¡Cállate de una buena vez! ¡No te soporto! —por alguna razón quien estaba mandándolo a callar era el jugador de Kyushu, Wakamatsu. Nunca se habían caído bien porque estaban cortados con la misma tijera; así que el rubio sólo sentía desesperación cada vez que miraba al ex miembro de Kaijou.

—Kouske, tranquilízate —le llamó la atención Akashi—. Es normal presentar ese tipo de manifestaciones ante un evento de tanta importancia.

—¿Por qué tuvimos que quedar al lado de Osaka… otro año? —se lamentaba amargamente Wakamatsu, quien seguía escuchando los gritos del castaño. No quería retobar ante Akashi, no cuando había sacado esas tijeras de sabrá dios dónde.

—Porque ellos ganaron el año pasado y salen hasta el final —respondió Hishida para su compañero.

—Llevémonos bien durante este torneo —proponía Leo a los jugadores de Kyushu. Al fin alguien decente en el equipo de Osaka. Idea que respaldaron en cuanto cierto pelinegro abrió el pico.

—¿No creen que el uniforme que lleva Tokio saca a relucir el esplendor de cada uno de sus habilidosos jugadores? —Mibuichi ya se había tardado en parlotear—. Pero el de Kioto tampoco se queda atrás con esa combinación de azul marino con blanco. Midorima-kun luce muy jovial con él.

—¿Por qué le permitimos seguir en el equipo? Repítanmelo —pedía Taisuke mirando al tío que no dejaba de voltear en todas direcciones mientras discretamente tomaba fotos. No quería ni pensar para qué las emplearía después.

—Ey, ¿es normal que ese chico esté allí tendido sobre el suelo?¿No se habrá desmayado? ¿Y si mejor llamamos a una ambulancia? —preguntaba con preocupación el buen Kuma al contemplar que Nakajima se encontrara contra el suelo, como si estuviera inconsciente.

—¿Es el que tiene narcolepsia, no? —preguntaba casual Shinya.

—Siempre se duerme cuando menos se lo espera uno —añadía Leo, levantando al dormilón muchacho. Incluso se lo había echado al hombro.

—¿Y no será problemático a la hora de jugar? —cuestionaba Kousuke, totalmente incrédulo de que dejaran participar a un chico con semejante predicamento.

—Curiosamente en los partidos no se duerme —comentaba Reo. Eso sí, ya se encontraba admirando el rostro adormilado de Raito—. ¿No les despierta cierto sentimiento conmovedor el verle de esa manera?

—Sí, ahora comprendemos por qué lo ha cargado…—agregaron todos en cuanto sintieron las oscuras y perversas intenciones del pelinegro para el jugador de Osaka.

Pero hacer sufrir solamente a un miembro de Tōō no era suficiente. Porque hacer rabiar a uno llevaría a intercambiar por el maniático de las tijeras. Un Yandere por un pervertido.

—¡Vete con tu jodida escuela y deja de molestar! —vociferaba Aomine, cabreado hasta las narices de escuchar al alemán coquetear con las chicas de voleibol que estaban detrás del equipo de baloncesto de Tokio.

Pero el alemán se hacía de los odios sordos. Él estaba enamorando a capitalinas con su hermoso acento francés...o eso hacía hasta que Murasakibara intervino.

—¡Ha-chin! Mis gomitas se terminaron, cómprame más —decía el grandulón que llevaba puesto un pants deportivo verde a juego con una chamarra de la misma tonalidad—. ¡Ha-chin! —insistía el peli morado, incluso comenzó a sonar la bolsa vacía al lado de peli vino.

—Es increíble la concentración de Zabeck-kun cuando quiere ligar con alguien —comentaba Izuki, quien como buen observador no se perdía de nada.

—Tal vez deberíamos vestir a Kuroko de mujer otra vez y así obtener algo de ventaja cuando nos toque jugar contra Hokkaido —decía muy seriamente Kagami. No porque realmente quisiera una ventaja, sino más bien por hacer enfadar a cierto peli azul que le encantaba trolear a diestra y siniestra.

—Aomine-kun, creo que durante todo este campeonato me dedicaré a ser exclusivamente tu sombra —la seriedad de Kuroko a veces era de temer.

—¡Solamente estaba jugando! ¡Siempre sacas pretextos para decir que ya no quieres jugar conmigo! —replicaba Taiga.

—Bakagami es obvia la elección de Tetsu. Simplemente está reconociendo quién es mejor -—la sonrisa socarrona de Daiki se ensanchó aún más; toda oportunidad para molestar a Kagami era bien recibida por parte del moreno.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo Ahomine?! —fue inmediatamente a encararle, desatando así la millonésima pelea de ese par—. Tienes suerte de que estemos en el mismo equipo, si no barrería el suelo contigo.

—¡Pues te estás tardando en irte a otro equipo, idiota!

—Ni siquiera en un evento tan importante pueden dejar su rivalidad a un lado —se lamentaba Hyuuga, maldiciendo el día en que pensó que tener a esos dos juntos sería algo bueno.

—Vamos, chicos, no se peleen. Todos sabemos que Hokkaido es el mejor equipo de todos. No hay necesidad de que ninguno se salga de su equipo —alguien había elegido mal momento para meterse en la plática de aquellos acalorados hombres.

—¡Cierra la boca! —gritaron ambos jugadores de Tokio a la par. Dos segundos después ya estaban agarrados contra Hadrien.

—No pueden matar a Ha-chin —dijo Murasakibara. Los dorados ojos del alemán brillaron ante la intervención de su compañero; no creía que fuera a salvarlo de las bestias de Kagami y Aomine—. Necesita darme dinero para mis dulces, después de eso hagan lo que quieran.

—¡Jodido aprovechado!

Y Meidai por su lado no quería meterse en problemas tan pronto, así que solamente era un espectador del duro amor fraternal entre Tokio y Hokkaido.

—No quisiera ser Hadricchi —Kise estaba bien paradito en su lugar sin molestar a nadie. No quería ser víctima del maltrato como el jugador de Hokkaido.

—Estos chicos no maduran ni con los años —se lamentaba Kasamatsu; él estaba más o menos feliz de que su equipo fuera medio decente.

—Hay personas con cerebros muy pequeños, definitivamente —Midorima no alcanzaba a ver el ajetreo al lado de Nagoya, pero escuchaba las blasfemias que levantaban.

—Shin-chan, tú tampoco has madurado mucho —decía Takao mientras miraba de rojo el ítem de la suerte que llevaba el peliverde: una muñeca de trapo.

—¡No me compares con esos monos, Takao!

—Creo que tú estás peor que ellos —Ryuusei también se unía al bullying colectivo hacía el ex miembro de Shuutoku.

—¿Lo dice quién es igual de pervertido que el alemán de Hokkaido? Claro, muy creíble Ryuusei.

—Estoy muy ocupado viviendo mi juventud como para amargarme como tú, Haruma. Lo siento.

—¿Vieron eso? —dijo seriamente Moriyama. Todos voltearon a verle, incluso los jugadores de Nagoya—. Tres filas más adelante, posición cuatro desde la izquierda…

—¿Algún jugador importante? —Sakurai asomaba su cabecita para poder ver lo que Yoshitaka veía.

—No. Es una chica que es completamente mi tipo.

—Creo que él es el peor de todos —rectificó Haruma.

—¿Me permites? —le pedía Kasamatsu a Midorima. Éste asintió mientras reajustaba sus lentes. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Yukio estaba dándole de patadas a su ex compañero de Kaijou, quien no podía más que quejarse desde el suelo.

—_¡Moriyama-senpai resista!_

—¡Dale más duro Yukio! —le alentaba Haru.

Por otra parte, los miembros de la Universidad de Tohoku no sabían a ciencia cierta a qué demonios habían ido todos esos jugadores cuando solamente se la vivían peleándose el uno con el otro, como si fueran chiquillos de secundaria. Aunque un poco más sabios que el resto, decidieron limitarse a no intervenir; habían quedado en medio entre Hokkaido y Kioto.

—Taiga no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo —alegaba Himuro sin despegar su único ojo visible del pelirrojo que ya se encontraba golpeando a Hadrien.

—Me da vergüenza decir que son amigos míos —Turletti pensó ingenuamente que esos colegas suyos actuarían decentemente para variar. Pero al parecer les tenía demasiada fe.

—No hagan contacto visual con ninguno de ellos y lograremos salir vivos de esta ceremonia —palabras sabias provenientes de Kiyoshi Miyaji.

Los gritos de euforia estallaban como fuegos artificiales en plena noche de verano. No sólo impresionaba la gran cantidad de gente que se había reunido en aquel estadio, sino ese ambiente de competitividad que se respiraba en el aire y que no se limitaba única y exclusivamente a los equipos de basquetbol. Todos habían llegado allí con la mentalidad de hacer campeona a la universidad que representaban. ¿Es qué podían pedir mejor escenario para dar inicio a tan increíble evento? Ni en sus mejores sueños.

Las escuelas fueron acomodadas cuidadosamente, portando el estandarte que las caracterizaba y que les dotaba de una gran presencia dentro del estadio. También se hizo presente cada una de las personalidades que daban fe y patrocinio a tan célebre acontecimiento deportivo. Y claramente el pomposo discurso de apertura no se hizo esperar, motivando a cada deportista a dar lo mejor de sí mismo y en ningún momento faltarles el respeto a sus rivales valiéndose de trampas o juegos sucios.

Y yendo más allá de las presentaciones de las universidades, había llegado el momento que todos habían estado esperando. Las nominaciones de quién enfrentaría a quién en el primer día de la National Seven Tournament.

Cada uno de los equipos parecía estar más que satisfecho con la manera en que habían sido divididos y enfrentados cada uno de los equipos. Y aquel método de avanzar hacia la final considerando el puntaje obtenido por victoria y empate, no pudo más que satisfacer a todos; de esa manera podrían medir sus fuerzas con cada equipo participante sin lamentarse absolutamente nada.

—…Ya quiero que sea mañana para que podamos enfrentarnos contra Hokkaido…—Kagami no podía con las ansias. Sencillamente quería irse a dormir para levantarse y enfrascarse en un espléndido juego de basquetbol contra ese viejo amigo suyo.

—Kagami-kun, apenas son las dos de la tarde. Creo que deberías aprender a controlarte —recomendó Kuroko. Él quizás estaba emocionado pero lo disimulaba mucho mejor que todos.

—Démosles una buena paliza —Aomine, otro impaciente de lo peor.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué hemos venido al aeropuerto? —a buen momento lo venía preguntando Hyuuga.

—Ah, eso, porque decidimos acompañar a Marko-kun a recoger a su familia que ha venido desde París para verle jugar —comunicaba alegremente Riko.

—Pues qué fastidio más grande —alegó el capitán de Tokio. Debería estar ejercitándose, practicando o sabrá dios que otra cosa, pero no perdiendo su tiempo sentado en el aeropuerto esperando a quién sabe qué gentes.

—Vamos Hyuuga, no seas tan malo —decía Izuki, tan oportuno como siempre—. Dijo que iban a venir las hermanas de Austerliz y Zabeck. Y por las fotos que me mandó Zabeck, vale la pena esperar por su llegada.

—Sabes que soy un hombre de una sola mujer. Que no me interesan bellezas extranjeras ni nada parecido —el de gafas tan buen novio. O eso pensaron todos hasta que vieron que Aida lo observaba cuidadosamente, esperando a que dijera una gilipollez que lo condenara a una lluvia de amorosos golpes.

—…

—Ciertamente Mitobe, tenemos suerte de encontrarnos completamente solteritos —sonrió en armonía total con el grandote. Ellos sí iban a pasarla a todo dar.

—¿Con quién te has estado mensajeando todo el día? —Daiki no sería Daiki si no estuviera echándole carrilla a Axelle en cuanto le notara un comportamiento "sospechoso".

—Un amigo mío —respondió, viéndole de soslayo. Sentía que no le creía del todo—. Estamos actualizándonos.

—¿Solamente eso?

—¿Por qué siento que me observas con desconfianza? —a su parecer no estaba haciendo nada malo—. Es un amigo así del estilo de Marko y asociados.

—Ideas tuyas.

—Oh, aquí están —claramente Kagami conocía a cada una de esas jovencitas que se aproximaban hasta donde se encontraban. Cada una de ellas más deslumbrante que la anterior. Y por curioso y ambiguo que luciera, todas parecían tenerle la suficiente confianza para llegarle y abrazarle amistosamente.

—¿La has tomado Izuki?

—Pero por supuesto que sí —ese par de "amigos" habían decidido inmortalizar el momento con una bella fotografía. Alguien pronto pasaría a ser el chacho del equipo contra su voluntad; eso era preferible a que le enviaran esa fotografía a cierta hermanita de Himuro. Si serían cabrones.

—Bueno, creo que debo presentarles —Marko indudablemente la tendría larga. Más si consideraba que hasta sus padres estaban allí.

Aomine ya tenía más que suficiente con la familia del italiano y todas esas jovencitas que parecían haber practicado el idioma antes de llegar a Japón para poder entablar conversación con quien quisiera hablarles, como para tener que lidiar con una de sus peores pesadillas personales. ¿Pero es que estaba esperando a que los padres de su novia no vinieran a verla participar? Su sueño era demasiado irreal como para que le fuera concebido por los altos cielos.

—¡Daiki, tanto tiempo sin vernos! —para alguien tan alto como Logan resultaba de lo más sencillo llegar y echarle el hombro encima. El moreno no podía quejarse, tenía que cooperar—. Vayamos a comer algo, ¿qué les parece?

—Veo que todavía siguen juntos —comentó la madre de la francesa tan seriamente que costaba creer que era una broma.

—Le agradas un poco, aunque lo dudes —le susurró el rubio a Aomine.

—¡_¿De verdad?! Ya no sé si quiero su odio o su simpatía…_—Daishi sencillamente era un hueso difícil de roer. No la iba a tener fácil…nunca.

—No quiero que se medio maten ahora que se verán más seguido —les decía Axelle a esos dos—. O fingiré que no los conozco.

—¡Mi adorada niña!, papá te ha traído un montón de regalos de su último viaje a Milán. Seguro te encantarán —ahora su mayor adoración, o sea su hija, estaba siendo abrazada por él como si tuviera cinco años de edad.

—Padre, esto es vergonzoso de tantas maneras posibles —si su moreno tenía que lidiar con su madre, ella tampoco se salvaría de enfrentar diariamente a su propio calvario.

—Te espera un largo torneo, Aomine-kun —la pelinegra tenía tanta jodida razón.

—¡Qué me sueltes papá! —todos sus intentos eran inútiles. Lo peor es que la gente ya los estaba mirando y murmuraban quién sabe qué cosas—. ¿Tú también? —Daiki optó por enfrentar la situación de otro modo. O sea, tomándole una espléndida foto—…Los odio a cada uno de ustedes…

Era imposible no escuchar todos aquellos gritos, ese barullo que siempre acompañaba a cada uno de los partidos de temporada en donde vitoreaban sin esfuerzo alguno a su equipo favorito. Simplemente se trataba de la ardiente pasión que empezaba a despertarse conforme las manecillas del reloj se acercaban al inicio de la competencia. Esa tarde se desarrollaría uno de los partidos más ansiados y espectaculares de la temporada.

Una vez más los aficionados volvieron a gritar, encorando el nombre del equipo favorito. Se trataba de la Universidad de Tokio, una de las más prestigiosas escuelas tanto en ámbito académico como deportivo. Era tanto respetada como admirada, especialmente porque dentro de su equipo se encontraban aquellos tres novatos considerados como verdaderos prodigios. No obstante, tampoco se debía subestimar a los contrincantes. Después de todo, la Universidad de Hokkaido lo había hecho mejor de lo que la gente esperaba.

—Como saben este es el primer juego de la temporada de invierno, por lo que deben de dar su mejor esfuerzo desde el inicio. No debemos permitir que nos intimiden ni mucho menos. Saben lo que tienen que hacer, ¿no es verdad?

—No tienes que repetirlo —masculló alguien con enfado. Odiaba esos sermones.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra él? —todos guardaron silencio sepulcral. Nadie iba a hablar sin importar lo que la entrenadora les dijera.

—Más le vale que esté aquí antes del tercer cuarto —sentenció.

No tenía problema alguno con correr a toda prisa, para él no significaba nada más que un mero calentamiento, sin embargo, existía algo que le hacía hervir la sangre de pies a cabeza, haciéndole fruncir inevitablemente el ceño. ¿Cómo se supone que reaccionara ante una bajeza como ésa?¿Es que ni siquiera poseía el valor moral de decírselo de frente, optando por la puerta de los cobardes? Sí, eso simplemente le fastidiaba enormemente.

Incluso con ese enfado presionando sus pasos, continuaba avanzando sin detenerse a tomar un poco de aire. No comprendía por qué había salido corriendo en el preciso instante en que recibió aquella noticia. Sencillamente era una completa estupidez lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Iba a perderse los primeros cuartos o posiblemente todo el partido, por algo tan insignificante como eso? Alguien como él podía lidiar con un hecho tan simple como ése sin problema, o al menos es lo que deseaba pensar en ese preciso instante en que sus pasos se dirigían a toda marcha hacia la estación del metro.

—¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees para hacer un estupidez como ésta, eh?! Tsk…Ya tendrás que escucharme cuando llegue…¡Más te vale que cierres tu bocota y escuches lo que tengo que decirte…!

No podía odiar más el tráfico que en ese preciso momento cuando más prisa tenía, por lo que abordar un coche en ese momento podría ser la peor de las elecciones. Además, si las palabras de esas dos chicas estaban en lo cierto todavía había manera de que la encontrara en aquel estudio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Lo único que le quedaba era apresurar el paso.

Para su suerte o desgracia su camino se vio plagado de un grupo de jugadores, unos que estaban de prisa por llegar hasta el Gimnasio Nacional de Tokio para ver el primer juego del National Seven Tournament, que justamente era Tokio versus Hokkaido.

—¿Pero qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? —preguntaba Aomine mirando a ese par de conocidos suyos.

—Bueno, digamos que se nos hizo tarde para el juego y vamos a toda prisa. Pero hay demasiado tráfico así que desistimos de ir en coche —explicaba Marko.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí, Aomine? Deberías estar en el juego ya —alegaba Leo.

—Tsk…No les importa, sólo dense prisa y ya —sentenció. Me largo —no espero a escuchar palabra alguna, solamente salió corriendo a toda prisa. Ya le habían quitado suficiente tiempo esos dos.

—¿Crees que esté relacionado con Axelle y la propuesta de sus padres?

—Es la única opción viable, Leo. Pero no pensé que se lo fuera a tomar de esa manera. No es la gran cosa después de todo.

A saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que dejó el estadio, lo único que sabía es que estaba a nada de llegar hasta aquel restaurante. ¿Pero qué se supone que hacía en ese lugar después de todo lo que le había prometido tiempo atrás?¿Por qué estaba haciendo algo como eso a sus espaldas?¿Es que le estaba escondiendo algo?¿Es que todavía no olvidaba a esa molesta ex pareja suya?¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Por si no hubiera sido suficiente la primera noticia que recibió sobre esa chica esa misma mañana.

Se adentró al restaurante, topándose con lo que menos deseaba hallar.

Su novia se encontraba amenamente charlando con aquel chico, luciendo de lo más feliz de la vida mientras éste parecía estarle entregando una pequeña caja alargada; como si fuera un presente. Y que Jomei estuviera tan cordial solamente terminaba de quitarle el buen ánimo que apenas preservaba. No dudó ni un momento en interrumpir el momento, no cuando tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Para cuando Axelle reaccionó ya se encontraba siendo jalada fuera del restaurante con un semblante de total sorpresa mientras no parecía comprender qué era lo que hacía ese chico allí y menos comportándose de tal manera.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí, Daiki? Deberías de estar en tu partido —le hizo saber. Ninguno de los dos se detenía en su andar. Al parecer el moreno deseaba que fueran a un sitio más privado para reclamarse como dios manda.

—Eso es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo, Axelle —estipuló en un tono cortante, de esos que no le dedicaba en mucho tiempo y que solamente denotaba lo molesto que estaba.

—No es lo que estás pensando, Daiki. Así que no tienes por qué enfadarte.

—¿Entonces? —se detuvo en seco y él le observaba con sumo detalle. Al diablo que hubiera gente transitando la calle y echándole un par de miradas para enterarse de la aparente riña de pareja.

—Primero vete a tu partido —demandó. Él hizo una mueca en sus labios; iba a negarse a irse de allí hasta que no le diera respuestas.

—Mira Axelle, no soy nadie para decirte que haces bien o no en regresar a Francia con tus padres ahora que ya están bien las cosas entre ellos; pero al menos ten la maldita decencia de decírmelo en la cara y no largarte así como así sólo porque piensas que me haces un favor de esa manera —los ojos de la chica se abrieron a más no poder ante cada palabra que el moreno pronunciaba; es que flipaba. Sencillamente no estaba esperando que él le dijera algo como eso.

—E-Espera un momento Daiki, ¿quién demonios te dijo algo como eso?

—Es lo que menos importa —renegó—. ¿No es más fácil que termines conmigo y te vayas? Al menos ten un poco de decoro —la francesa simplemente se quedó muda durante un largo rato, intentando gesticular palabra alguna.

—No Daiki, escúchame —pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por él.

—Además…no quiero que te vayas y menos de este modo. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿o es que se te hace poca cosa? Al menos yo no lo veo de esa manera —confesó con sumo esfuerzo. Incluso sostenerle la mirada a aquella chica estaba siendo algo complicado—. Pensé que te gustaba vivir aquí y que no te irías sin importar lo que tus padres te dijeran. Además, ¿qué hacías con Jomei? Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de él —sentenció.

—Solamente vine a ver a Jomei para que me diera algo que le pedí a su hermana hace un par de semanas atrás, no te alarmes. No podía irlo a recoger yo misma así que su hermana me hizo el favor. Pero se lo dio a él por cuestiones de tiempo.

—¿Y qué es eso importante que no podías pedirle a nadie más que a ella, eh? —se quejó. Era como si le echara en cara que se lo hubiera encargado a él y no a nadie relacionado con Jomei.

—Esto —le señaló aquel pequeño cuadernillo azul marino. Recién lo había sacado de la caja que le habían entregado.

—¿Un pasaporte…?

—Así es. Su hermana trabaja en la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores y le pedí de favor que se apresurara con el trámite de un pasaporte. Es todo —el moreno observó el pequeño objeto con cierto recelo—. Sí, es el que te hice tramitar a finales de noviembre, Daiki.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —igual no estaba contento con su aclaración.

—No estoy interesada en Jomei ni ningún otro chico, Daiki. Y sobre el otro tema —él prestó atención nuevamente a su palabras—…Me voy a ir a París durante las vacaciones de diciembre como cada año, no es cosa del otro mundo, pero…

—¿Pero…? —curioseó expectante.

—Quiero que me acompañes en esta ocasión —le sonrió esperanzada—. Por eso lo del pasaporte. Mis padres hablarán con los tuyos este fin de semana —el moreno se quedó callado durante largo rato. La verdad no sabía qué decir al respecto; aquello le había tomado por sorpresa.

—Pero tus padres me odian.

—No te odian, simplemente no están muy seguros y quieren molestarte —aclaró. Para Aomine era exactamente lo mismo que él había dicho—. Les dije que me quedaría en Japón a pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo y como vieron que no iban a sacarme esa idea de la cabeza, llegamos a un trato —hija de un abogado al fin y al cabo.

—Entonces….

—Por eso te pregunté que quién te había dicho que me iba a ir de Japón —suspiró.

—Satsuki…y Riko…—al fin había caído en la cuenta. Esas dos habían maquillado la verdad de un modo que todo se torció a su sana conveniencia, haciéndole algo que en su sano juicio haría: abandonar un partido para evitar que algo tan descabellado como eso tuviera lugar. Ahora se sentía jodidamente apenado por haber hecho algo tan precipitado y que no iba con su persona.

—Ahora les agradeceré lo que hicieron —cinismo, cinismo por todos lados.

—¡¿Ah?!¡¿Pero por qué?! —refunfuñó. Ahora era más la vergüenza que el coraje que había sentido por ver a su pareja con Jomei.

—Por nada en particular —sonrió nuevamente—. _Esas dos de verdad son unas manipuladoras de lo peor, pero bueno, no ayuda que Daiki sea tan ingenuo con ellas. Igualmente me alegra el resultado obtenido _—era igual que esas dos mencionadas.

—Eres igual que esas dos —suspiró, calmándose. Ya se le había enfriado la mente y ahora cachaba que ya habían pasado los dos primeros cuartos.

—Debo admitir que las dos hicieron un magnífico trabajo sin que se los pidiera —estuvo a punto de soltar un insulto digno de la situación pero ella impidió que así fuera. Solamente le bastó tomarle del cuello y encargarse de sellar sus labios con los suyos en un profundo y tierno beso—. Es demasiado tarde para volver al partido, así que, tengamos una cita exprés —le demandó.

**N/A:**

*****No habrá partidos de basquetbol. ¿Por qué? Porque entre que Eli y yo no se nos ocurría nada, luego no coincidíamos, después se le borraron todas sus historias y así, todo el cosmos conspirando en nuestra contra, decidimos sabiamente no meter nada. Ya si de pronto me surge algo, pues se pondrá, pero de momento únicamente se mencionaran los encuentros y hasta ahí.

*****Para los que leen mi historia y la de Eli, los capítulos contendrán spoilers para el fic de Detrás del Balón, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo. Y para los que solamente me leen y no conocen a los OC del fic de Eli, pues no se asusten, ya les irán cachando el hilo me imagino. Porque habrá muchos momentos en que mis personajes compartirán tiempo con los de ella.

*****Las actualizaciones serán irregulares como siempre pero ya no se presentarán lapos tan prolongados; sólo que deben entender que vengo a mi casa ocasionalmente y allá en el rancho en el que trabajo no tengo internet en mi departamento —no wi-fi, no life— XD Si ya me conocen, ¿para qué me leen?

*****No, el fic aún no va a terminar. De hecho superaremos los 100 y pico capítulos o dejo de ser la DramaQueen. Así que habrá Addicted to U para rato.

Así que muchas gracias por su paciencia, tiempo y fidelidad. Nos estamos leyendo como en los viejos tiempos. Besos y abrazos desde Mexico City.


	84. Capítulo 84

Como festejo de que he vuelto —y que prácticamente estoy continuando sin haberle dicho nada a mi Elicienta—, pues les traigo unos capítulos para que se estén de nuevo en el ambiente de Addicted to U. Cabe mencionar que nada más regresando, ya la he liado XD ¿Y cómo no? A Kise Ryota por supuesto *O*9 Lean, lean y comenten, que a esta autora ya le hizo daño tanto chocolate :'D.

**Capítulo 84**

**El profesionalismo ante todo**

No es que fuera su alarma la que estaba sonando vehementemente, rompiendo el inmenso silencio que toda la habitación albergaba. Era más bien su teléfono móvil que no dejaba de sonar; era un ruido tan persistente que le resultaba sumamente molesto. Y para colmo, se encontraba lejos de su alcance. No tenía más remedio que ponerse de pie y dirigir sus torpes pasos hasta la única mesita que había en todo el lugar.

En el fondo agradecía que su senpai tuviera el sueño pesado y no escuchara el molesto celular. Aunque claro, no era para menos. Habían tenido tres partidos y cada uno de ellos lo suficientemente pesado como para que sus cuerpos sucumbieran ante la fatiga. Por lo que estaban agradecidos de tener un día de descanso.

No obstante, la suerte no parecía estar del lado de aquel aclamado modelo. La llamada era de trabajo.

—Kise-kun, lamento llamarte tan temprano, pero requiero que vengas de inmediato al estudio —Kise miró el reloj; no pasaba de las nueve de la mañana.

—No te preocupes —intentó sonar tranquilo, pero estaba claro que sus planes para su único día libre no eran ésos.

—Tenemos una sesión fotográfica justamente en una hora, por lo que espero puedas venir en la brevedad posible —pidió la mánager del rubio.

—Estaré allí en breve. Nos vemos —colgó y suspiró fastidiado. No quería ir por primera vez en su vida—. _¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan atareada? Yo únicamente quería descansar un poco después de esos juegos campales._

Se duchó en la brevedad posible y se cambió. No iba a ir en harapos a la sesión fotográfica; asimismo le dejó un mensaje a su senpai para que después no le objetara nada a través de sus temidas patadas. Vaya trauma que el peli negro le había logrado crear desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Agradecía el haber tomado un taxi prácticamente de inmediato ya que andaba algo corto de tiempo. Seguramente la diosa de la fortuna estaba empezando a compensarle por todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

En el trayecto leía el mensaje informativo de su mánager. Al parecer se trataba de un trabajo especial a ascuas de que pronto sería Navidad, por lo que seguramente sería algo bien recibido, especialmente porque él poseía enorme fama dentro del mundo del modelaje. Aunque no mencionaba quién sería la compañera designada para salir en dicho especial.

No le dio importancia. Después de todo, él era todo un profesional y afrontaría cualquier reto sin importar lo que se tratase.

Y tras unos cuantos minutos de viaje llegó a su destino. Él conocía a la perfección tan particular estudio, después de todo, durante sus años de preparatoria había trabajado allí. No pudo evitar ser empapado por aquellos recuerdos de nostalgia.

Sin más entró, dirigiéndose hasta el fondo. Justo donde permanecían los fotógrafos y todo el set de ayudantes. Notó de inmediato a su mánager, una mujer jovial de cabellera negra increíblemente corta, pero que a ella le sentaba de maravilla. Tampoco extrañaba que vistiera formal, ya que era algo usual en su persona.

—Kise-kun, has llegado. Bienvenido —le saludó animosa con esos ojos marrón claro.

—Ayane-san —el rubio devolvió con amabilidad su gesto—. Veo que todo está más que listo.

—Así es. Solamente faltabas tú. No te preocupes, tu compañera llegara pronto, ya que se encuentran arreglándola —comentó-— Los hombres son menos complicados para ese tipo de cosas.

—Sobre eso quería preguntarle, Ayane-san —la mirada de la mujer se enfocó por completo en el rubio—. ¿Quién será mi compañera para la sesión fotográfica?

—Al parecer no te llegó completo mi mensaje —su celular a veces decía hacerle bromas de mal gusto—. Se trata de Daishi Axelle, no sé si la conozcas, pero es una modelo novata que ha sido bien recibida desde que empezó a inicios de julio.

—¡Axelle-chan! —exclamó Kise por inercia. Claro que la conocía, después de todo había salido con ella y los demás al karaoke, sin mencionar que gracias a ciertos contactos suyos, ahora sabía que era la pareja de Aomine.

—De modo que se conocen —parpadeó la mánager con incredulidad. Ella sabía que anteriormente la susodicha había cancelado la participación con Kise, así que dedujo que de allí la conocía—. Bueno, se trata de ella. El especial consistirá en una serie de fotografías tanto individuales como en conjunto. Después de todo, modelarán ropa masculina y femenina para estas fechas.

—Suena sencillo.

—No hay nada que tú, Kise Ryouta no seas incapaz de hacer —expresó decididamente la mujer.

—Todo saldrá muy bien, Ayane-san.

La aludida no demoró en aparecer luciendo de forma impecable aquel blusón beige de algodón, mayones negros, botas largas y una bufanda de tonos carmesí. Sin duda lucía bastante bien, considerando que el maquillaje no había sido necesario para resaltar sus facciones.

—Kise, hola —se acercó para saludarle.

—Así que trabajaremos juntos, Axelle-chan.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme de esa manera? —pidió.

—Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo —le sonrió resplandeciente, como siempre. Ella por su lado le devolvió el gesto.

Él tampoco se quedó atrás en atuendos, después de todo, una gran gama de conjuntos habían sido confeccionados a su medida para que lucieran maravillosamente en su bien tonificado cuerpo. Y su carisma natural hacía que todo le sentará aún mejor. ¿Es que acaso se le podía objetar algo a tan atractivo hombre? Quien no sólo era un jugador excelente, un alumno brillante y un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra. Es que sencillamente no se le podía decir no a ese rubio.

Y tras una serie de variadas tomas, aquel codiciado chico tomó al fin un respiro. Posar siempre había sido algo muy fácil para él porque prácticamente se le daba de forma natural. Sin embargo, cuando existían muchas tomas de por medio y se estaba sobre el tiempo, la cosa cambiaba enormemente. Así que agradecía que ahora fuera Axelle la que estuviera bajo los reflectores justo ahora.

—_¿Quién diría que trabajaría con la novia de Aominecchi? Aunque no me quejo, ya que ambos nos conocemos y podemos entendernos para que las cosas marchen sobre ruedas. Pero eso no quita que quisiera seguir en el cuarto de hotel durmiendo _—se lamentó hondamente. Es que era su único día libre y debía emplearlo para trabajar—. _Además…no he recibido ni un solo mensaje de ella…¿Por qué eres tan fría conmigo, Aoi? _—suspiró tras ver su celular carente de mensajes o llamadas pérdidas de la castaña. Es que al menos podría mandarle un "buena suerte", ¿no? —. _Y a Kasamatsu-senpai y a los otros sí que les mandó un mensaje _—no es que sintiera celos ni nada por el estilo, después de todo era Kise Ryouta y él no experimentaba ese tipo de sentimientos que denotaban a leguas inseguridad en su persona. Al final habría de sacudir la idea de su mente.

—¿Sucede algo Kise? —esa era Axelle intentando traer a este mundo al despistado rubio.

—Para nada. Solamente estaba pensando en los partidos que me esperan —mintió perfectamente.

—Pues tienes cara de que esperas algo que no tiene pinta de ocurrir —se atrevió a decir. Kise solamente sintió la puñalada clavársele en el pecho.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices, Axelle-chan? Claro que no. Lo único que ocupa mi mente ahora es este torneo de invierno y lo sabes mejor que nadie —ya estaba recompuesto de su anterior comentario.

—Es algo así como una corazonada. Pero si tú dices que todo está bien, te creeré —ambos estaban aprovechando sus quince minutos de descanso mientras traían los siguientes vestuarios que ambos emplearían.

—Por cierto —a Axelle le daba algo cada vez que ese chico le decía así, pero intentaba controlarse o Nagoya se quedaría sin su As.

—Dime.

—¿Aominecchi sabe que vamos a trabajar juntos?

—Por supuesto. Se lo comenté ayer por la noche —mencionó tranquilamente.

—Entiendo. Entonces dudo que haya problema alguno —sonrió campante.

—Pero…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada en particular. Aunque dime algo Kise, ¿tú tienes novia? —esa palabra había quedado vetada del vocabulario del rubio por una muy buena razón: Kimura Aoi; después de todo, ella había sido la primera mujer en su vida que había denegado de salir con él y quizás lo peor era que él se lo había pedido por segunda ocasión.

—Ungh…De momento la soltería me sienta mejor, Axelle-chan. Aunque me alegra saber que Aominecchi tenga una chica como tú de novia; debe ser algo cansado, ¿no?

—Al principio lo fue…—contó al tiempo que conmemoraba por todos los problemas que había pasado con su siempre comprensible novio—. A quién engaño, de hecho sigue siendo algo complicado…Pero se tolera.

—No creo que haya muchas mujeres que aguanten el temperamento de Aominecchi. Te mereces algo así como un premio o medalla al valor —para ambos fue inevitable no reírse ante aquel comentario simplista pero tan cierto.

Él estaba más que acostumbrado a vestir de forma elegante, hasta el punto en que sabía moverse con él sin perder su particular presencia. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que modelaba un traje para una revista.

Lucía terriblemente irresistible con aquel conjunto de smoking negro, corbata roja y camisa blanca. Mientras el tono tan particular de su cabellera no hacía más que hacerle resaltar y al mismo tiempo, encajar de maravilla. Es que nadie podía lucir más perfecto y sublime que Kise Ryouta y todas las chicas allí presentes apoyaban tan imparcial noción.

—Ahora te explicaré lo que haremos a continuación, Kise-kun —la manager atrajo la atención del joven y éste simplemente se acercó al tiempo que las maquillistas seguían dándole retoques finales al agraciado rostro del rubio.

Las tomas restantes son de ti y Axelle-chan juntos. Espero que entiendas que el concepto de pareja estará impreso en cada una de esas fotografías, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto —no era la primera vez que debía posar con una chica y fingir que eran una pareja feliz, al menos dentro de aquellas tomas fotográficas. Así que no existía problema alguno.

—La toma central será la de la celebración de año nuevo, por lo que ustedes dos se encontraran justo en el centro, bajo el amparo de un muérdago —continuó relatando la idea, haciendo que la mentecita de Kise la imaginara con sumo detalle—. Y ocurrirá aquel mágico acercamiento conocidos por todos como…beso… Después de todo, estas fechas decembrinas son para pasar en compañía de familiares, amigos o en su defecto, del ser amado. Queremos trasmitir eso en nuestro especial, ya que no todo se trata de ir a la moda en estas fechas…—Ayane continuaba hablando, pero la mente del rubio se había quedado trabada cuando mencionó lo del muérdago y lo del beso.

—¡¿Qué voy a besar a Axelle-chan?! —gritó, sin medir el volumen de su voz. Incluso el barrendero más cercano le había logrado escuchar.

—Es por eso que odio estos nuevos celulares, los mensajes siempre se cortan.

—Pero…seguramente será como la última vez, ¿no? —hacía alusión a lo que había hecho para fingir aquel beso con Aoi hace meses atrás y evitarse pasar por aquel bochorno innecesario. Aunque una parte de él sabía que realmente hubiera deseado que ese contacto sucediera en ese momento.

—Lamentablemente la situación no es la misma, Kise-kun. Después de todo la fotografía será tomada de perfil, por lo que el…

—Beso debe ocurrir sí o sí —sentenció él.

—¿Todo está bien, Kise?

—¡Eso es lo que debería de preguntarte yo, Axelle-chan! —exclamó tras girarse hacia ella, quedándose en completo silencio cuando contempló que ella también había sido transformada igual que él.

La estatura de la chica se agradecía enormemente, tanto como su buen acondicionamiento físico, después de todo, sólo así podría lucir del mejor modo posible aquel solemne vestuario. Se trataba de un vestido de fiesta blanco de gasa hasta el suelo, de tirantes y con un corte en A en la parte superior, donde se podían apreciar esos peculiares rosarios embelleciendo aún más tan elegante atuendo.

Su cabellera había sido rizada tenuemente para darle una vista completamente diferente a la chica. Al tiempo que se había incluido un poco de maquillaje suave. Algunos accesorios y esas zapatillas plateadas concluían todo su atuendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —parpadeó confundida ante el mutismo del chico.

—Te ves muy bien, Axelle-chan —le sonrió galante—. Aominecchi tendrá que cuidarte bien o cualquier chico vendrá y te robará —mencionó tan seriamente que a Axelle le dio escalofríos.

—No creo que sea para tanto. Son sus fans las que son una verdadera molestia —le sonrió tenuemente y con sumo encanto.

—Aominecchi siempre ha sido popular con las chicas —Kise lamentaría haber dicho eso en cuanto vio que esa sonrisa simplemente se tornó mucho más grande y adorable. Los hombres presentes se emocionaban con el encanto de la francesa, pero él temía por su vida.

—Dudo que la mitad que tú, Kise. Por lo que creo que si alguien debería de sufrir un suplicio, sería tu futura novia —agregaba Axelle con normalidad. Por alguna razón el rostro del rubio palideció.

—No seas mala. Mi novia no tendría por qué tener celos de mis fans.

—¿Y por qué no? Es lo que pasa cuando un chico atractivo, popular y amable como tú está rodeado de muchas fans…Eres cordial con todas porque así es tu naturaleza, pero eso podría ser un severo problema, especialmente si tu novia es celosa y algo posesiva. No sé, pero a nosotras nos gusta que nos den un trato particular —las palabras de Axelle eran tan ciertas como el hecho de que Kasamatsu-senpai disfrutaba de golpearle ante sus infantilismos.

—Es por eso que le demostraré que ella es la única con la que me interesa ser de ese modo. Es decir, con quien deseo mostrarme como verdaderamente soy, sin tener que fingir una sonrisa o una buena actitud…Quiero que ella sepa que es importante en mi vida y que nadie más puede…ocupar ese lugar…—expresó con un semblante cargado de seriedad y decisión. Estaba claro que no eran meras palabras para quedar bien, sino más bien una confesión que esperaba poder algún día proclamar sin que el miedo y el nerviosismo le sabotearan.

—Quizás no tengas novia, pero sí claramente a alguien que te tiene la mente ocupada con sus pensamientos —agregó con cierta pizca de humor—. Así que Kise Ryouta ha caído en las temidas garras del amor.

—Mira quién lo dice —bromeó. Axelle simplemente se puso roja, desviando la mirada en otra dirección—. Creo que ambos comprendemos la situación de los dos…

—Algo por el estilo. Aunque no sé por qué siento que te has topado con pared…

—¿Por qué lo mencionas? —cuestionó con sumo interés.

—Porque no creo que haya muchas chicas que te digan que no. Eres bien parecido y tienes tu encanto particular.

—Gracias Axelle-chan —mencionó muy halagado, su cara de satisfacción no mentía—. Pero si Aominecchi se entera que me dijiste eso se encelará.

—No lo creo. Él dice que eres muy afeminado…—dijo sin siquiera pensárselo Había dicho algo de más.

—Aominecchi es muy cruel, ¿cómo dice algo como eso? —más que ofendido se sintió traicionado.

—Pues mencionó algo de que un hombre no iba por allí agregando un –cchi a cada nombre. Eso me dijo y mencionaba que te arreglabas más de lo que deberías —prosiguió. El temple tan sereno de Kise se estaba yendo por la borda.

—Así que eso es lo que piensa Aominecchi. Yo voy a demostrarle lo mucho que se equivoca.

—No tienes que tomártelo tan a pecho, es Daiki —soltó con frescura—. Mejor pensamos en el reto que tenemos que afrontar y del cual no podemos escapar.

—Aominecchi seguramente sí se enfadará con esto.

—Más que preocuparte por él, ¿no crees que se moleste tu futura novia? Seguro esta revista llega a sus manos…aun cuando pienses que nunca lo hará —le había ocurrido innumerables veces; la vida siempre hallaba modos diferentes de burlarse de ella en su cara.

—Dudo que la vea. Ella aborrece este tipo de cosas. Aominecchi por otro lado…

—No hay de qué preocuparse —aseguró campante—. Se lo mencioné todo anoche, lo que trabajaría contigo y que habría una escena de beso —a diferencia de Kise, a ella sí le había llegado por completo la información de su mánager—. Y él mencionó que no había problema alguno y después me ignoró para seguir practicando con Kagami —Kise suspiró ante "el interés" y "preocupación" mostrados por Aomine.

—No mereces una medalla, mereces una estatua y un nombre para algún restaurante —el pobre hombre empezaba a compadecer a Axelle. Y por alguna razón sentía que una historia parecida era la que vivía con Aoi por momentos.

—Eso es bastante gracioso —rio por lo bajo y simplemente le miró con complicidad—. Crucemos los dedos para que todo salga a pedir de boca.

—Esforcémonos para que este especial sea todo un éxito.

No se habló más, el momento de volver a trabajar había llegado y todavía quedaban más tomas que hacer. Y claramente la que les involucraba a esos dos serían las más tediosas y cansadas de todas, ya que debían representar cierto papel y lucir como si en verdad fueran una maravillosa pareja en la miel del enamoramiento.

Sin embargo, ahora debían resolver el primer obstáculo, el que inmiscuía a los dos posando bajo un muérdago mientras permanecían más juntos de lo que deberían al tiempo que sus labios se conectaban para ofrecer a todos una majestuosa escena romántica.

Ya habían pasado el primer obstáculo, el estar demasiado próximos. Algo que no significó problema alguno para Kise, no cuando esa pequeña llama de venganza florecía campantemente dentro de su orgullo y corazón. Nadie venía a decirle que era un afeminado metrosexual, ni siquiera aquel viejo amigo suyo.

Había rodeado la cintura de Axelle con su brazo izquierdo, pegándole a él y gracias al alto de las zapatillas el acercamiento no iba a ser demasiado complicado.

Todos observaban expectante el choque de aquellos dos mundos.

—Bien, esto no es difícil. Sólo será un beso rápido y todo habrá terminado.

—Entendido —ella también puso de su parte, rodeando entre sus manos el grácil rostro de Kise. Nada como una mirada directa en el momento del acercamiento.

—Debe ser un beso que haga sentir a todos que están enamorados. Es decir, que despilfarre esos sentimientos tan puros e intensos, ¿me entienden? Quiero que nos hagan sentir el amor mismo con ese beso.

—Está pidiéndonos algo muy…lejos de nuestro propio control…—murmuraba Kise.

—Definitivamente. Pero puedes imaginar que a quien estás besando es a esa chica y entonces las cosas serán más simples para los dos —y ante esa simple insinuación las mejillas de Ryouta se tiñeron tenuemente de un encantador bermellón. Posiblemente imaginarse algo como eso sería peor para su frágil corazón—. O sigamos como hasta ahora y todos contentos, Kise.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ello…_Pensar en Aoi es sumamente vergonzoso, incluso en este tipo de circunstancias. Debo de parecerle completamente patético a Axelle-chan _—suspiró y simplemente volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. Tenía que afrontar aquel desafío y proseguir, o demorarían más tiempo en concluir y sinceramente prefería tener la tarde libre.

Lo que el público tanto ansiaba al fin ocurrió y podían jurar a los altos cielos que era mucho mejor de lo que se habían imaginado hasta el momento.

No solamente era el matiz de los colores de sus ropas, ni el hecho de que ambos poseyeran tan particular tono de cabello, sino esa sensación tan cálida, tan sublime y al mismo tiempo tan armoniosa que trasmitían con tan sólo mirárseles, con tan sólo apreciar aquel íntimo momento que ambos habían compartido mientras sus labios extinguían la efímera distancia que les separaba.

Sencillamente habían logrado recrear el mágico momento que se les había pedido realizar. Sin duda alguna, eran todos unos profesionales.

—¡Excelente, excelente trabajo, lo han hecho magníficamente, Kise-kun, Axelle-kun! —felicitaba la mánager. El resto apoyaba la noción entre una ola de aplausos. Los dos muchachos se vieron de reojo y sonrieron ante el inminente éxito logrado.

—Lo conseguimos, Axelle-chan.

—Ni que lo digas. Creo que no pueden omitir queja alguna de nuestro trabajo.

Después de un par de horas más sus labores como modelos habían concluido, por lo que ya podían portar sus ordinarias ropas y dejar de preocuparse por un largo rato de su apariencia. Lo que quedaba ahora era despedirse de todas aquellas personas y deleitarse con lo que todavía les quedaba de día libre.

Y gracias a que ambos compartían el mismo deseo de comer y saciar a su estómago que les demandaba atención, les resultó imposible no sucumbir ante los encantos y buenos precios de un restaurante cercano.

—Menos mal que hay un sitio cerca para comer —Kise ya había pedido su orden, y lo mismo su acompañante. Ahora sólo les restaba aguardar.

—Ni que lo menciones. Estoy muriéndome de hambre —agregó—. Por cierto, ¿por qué razón nos dieron las fotos de hoy?

—Ayane-san siempre me pasa una copia de las fotos de cada sesión por si llega a ocurrir algún improvisto. Así que me las manda al celular. Es por eso que las tengo, míralas, nos vemos tan bien —la chica miraba foto tras foto en la pantalla del móvil del rubio. Definitivamente debieron de haberlos puesto a trabajar juntos porque los dos eran rubios; tal vez eso vendería más.

—Es una buena manera de proteger el arduo trabajo —felicitó a la mánager por tan buena idea.

—Claro que sí. Debería mandarle una foto tuya a Aominecchi para que vea lo bien que se ve su novia —comentaba alegremente, pero Axelle no penaba lo mismo. Ella odiaba que ese hombre viera sus fotografías por lo que siempre se las escondía cuando iba a comprar sus revistas de Mai-chan.

—No, eso no es buena idea. Mejor dejemos las cosas así —suplicaba.

—¿Por qué lo dices?¿Qué hay de malo en que él vea tu trabajo? Eres su novia, es natural.

—Es que tú no conoces a Daiki, él siempre se pone…a hacer bromitas cuando encuentra una fotografía mía en alguna revista —informó con cierta intranquilidad.

—¿De verdad? —ella asintió y él estaba que no se la creía—. No comprendo a Aominecchi y su comportamiento hacia ti.

—Él es…raro en muchos aspectos. Además me da vergüenza que vea mis fotografías, así que no, no mandes nada —remarcó con una miradita seria.

—Axelle-chan, deberías hablar con Aominecchi seriamente. Debe tratarte mejor, justo como te mereces que por algo eres su novia —criticaba Kise, notoriamente molesto por la escasa caballerosidad de su amigo.

—Gracias por tu preocupación Kise…y aleja tus manitas de tu celular…

Y como nunca ocurría, aquel reconocido modelo había sido captado por un grupo de chicas que recién habían entrado al restaurante. Todas con las claras intenciones de aproximarse a él y llenarlo de adulaciones como era usual; y no olvidemos las clásicas fotos y pedida de autógrafos.

No le sorprendía a Axelle que él se comportara tan natural, sonriéndoles a todas, siendo agradable y encantador mientras les daba su autógrafo, intercambiaba algunas palabras y posaba a su lado para conmemorar el feliz encuentro. Lo que estaba causando cierta preocupación en ella era que el rubio no había soltado su celular desde que se paró de la mesa para atender a su séquito de fans y eso no era una buena señal para ella.

—Kise…una preguntita…—le llamó Axelle en cuanto lo vio libre de sus acosadoras.

—¿Qué pasa Dashicchi? —preguntó con inocencia pura.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con tu celular? —cuestionó con un tono un tanto más serio. Le preocupaba la respuesta.

—Estaba mandando un mensaje —prosiguió al tiempo que se sentaba y miraba atentamente a la oji carmesí.

—¿Se puede saber a quién, Kisecchi? —prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

—¿A quién más, Daishicchi? —¿es qué no era evidente? —. A Aominecchi por supuesto —es que él era tan cínico.

—Bueno, supongo que no se le puede hacer nada —suspiró. Lo hecho, hecho estaba—…Mmm…¿Qué pasa Kise?¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Axelle…pues verás…—la rubia se preocupó en el momento en que éste no agregó el honorífico que le caracterizaba y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos soperos. Y en cuanto vio el rostro del rubio podía sentir que el pecho empezaba a punzarle por alguna extraña razón.

—¿Qué…ocurre Kise? Habla claro —no pedía, exigía.

—Mandé por error tu fotografía…a otro remitente…—tragó saliva pesadamente mientras sostenía su celular entre sus manos. Era como si sufriera temporalmente de un poderosos escalofrío ya que su cuerpo estaba temblando de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿A quién…? —su corazón seguramente no estaría preparado para esa oleada de emociones.

—…A la chica…que me gusta…

—Pero puedes decirle que fue un error y que esa foto era para un amigo tuyo y no para ella —se tranquilizó. Había pensado lo peor, pero menos mal que había errado.

—Es que…es imposible que ella crea en mi palabra…—sentenció, azul del terror y con un exceso de sudor recorriéndole todo el rostro. Axelle simplemente palideció.

—No me digas que tú les has enviado… "esa foto"… —Kise asintió con lentitud, como si una parte de él todavía creyera que lo ocurrido no era más un juego de su mente, una cruel bromita del destino, simplemente un sueño del que deseaba despertarse a toda costa.

¿A dónde había quedado toda esa atmósfera despampanante que envolvía a Kise Ryouta y que lo hacía jodidamente irresistible?¿Dónde estaba ahora esa enorme confianza que avasallaba a cualquiera que estuviera a su lado?¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido con su altiva mirada, con su impecable sonrisa?¿Por qué ahora se encontraba ausente, con la mirada decaída, con aquel tic nervioso marcándole el ritmo y con el alma abandonando su cuerpo para ascender a los altos cielos?

¿Es que se podía tener tanta mala suerte en un mismo instante?¿Es que se podía haber elegido el archivo equivocado y mandarlo justamente a las personas menos indicadas en un mismo movimiento? Estaba claro que cosas como ésas solamente ocurrían en el perfecto mundo de Kise Ryouta.


	85. Capítulo 85

¡Hasta aquí la lluvia de capítulos! Ojalá los hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando los escribía. Y ya sabem el bullying y el drama regresaron remasterizados. Así que ya saben, lean bajo su propio riesgo my ladies. Sin más, ¡nos vemos! Matta ne~

**Capítulo 85**

**Porque los dos son unos completos idiotas**

Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada. Solamente permanecieron callados viendo la comida que recién había sido traída mientras miraban de soslayo sus teléfonos móvil. Ninguno daba señas de mensaje o llamada entrante y eso era terriblemente preocupante. Tal vez el mensaje no llegó y no debían seguir preocupándose más por el asunto.

—Seguramente se te acabó el saldo y no se envió, Kise —rogó Axelle mientras veía la pantalla de su teléfono con enorme cuidado.

—Quizás tengas razón —agregó con más confianza, incluso tomó su celular solamente para recibir otro azote de la realidad; el mensaje sí había sido enviado—. Olvídalo, estamos en problemas.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir? No es como si fuéramos a topárnoslos saliendo de aquí, ¿cierto?

—Exactamente. Podríamos no verlos durante…un tiempo.

—Por supuesto —¿a quién engañaban? Su idea era un total asco—. Bueno, que quede que yo le avisé que iba a pasar esto. Claro, no le dije que le enviaría la foto para que la apreciara con ojo de detalle, pero sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Así que él no tiene nada que reclamar y tampoco tiene por qué enojarse contigo.

—Estás tan llena de razón. Sin embargo…

—Esa chica es asunto aparte…—él simplemente quería que lo tragara la tierra.

—Creo que deberías…ir a buscarla y tratar de aclararle las cosas, ¿no? Es lo mejor. Digo, fue cosa laboral.

—Es que si la conocieras…Es tan testadura, orgullosa, a veces es fría y cortante, no habla mucho de sí misma y odia a los modelos —enumeró con una lagrimita en sus ojos.

—Por alguna extraña razón siento que me estás…describiendo a Daiki…Pero quizás ya estoy alucinando por todo este estrés.

—Sabes, cuando lo pones así…siento algo de miedo.

—No creo que sean iguales.

—Su nombre es Kimura Aoi…

—Quizás deberías preocuparte.

—No me digas esas cosas Axelle-chan —lloriqueó-— Yo sólo quiero que no piense nada que no…Y yo que justamente me le había declarado antes de venir a acá…

—Ungh…Esto no se ve nada bien. Creo que elegiste el peor momento para enviar esa foto. Culpemos a tus fans, ellas tienen la culpa de todo lo malo que te ocurre.

—Axelle-chan, tu celular está sonando —y esas simples palabras desataron el pánico entre ambos. Estaban que jugaban a la papa caliente con ese celular.

—Hola —dijo dudosa Axelle, aunque intentó sonar natural.

—Axelle —era la voz de Taiga. Ella estaba aliviada; es que ni siquiera miró el número, únicamente contestó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó más relajada.

—¿Podrías decirme qué demonios le hiciste a Aomine? —y entonces su cara pasó de pálido a transparente. Ahora resultaba que Aomine miraba los mensajes inmediatamente después de que le llegaran.

—¿A qué te refieres Kagami? Yo no le hice nada…Ni siquiera he hablado con él desde anoche.

—Pues estábamos practicando para el partido de la tarde y de repente el muy cabrón me aventó su celular como si fuera un estúpido balón…Y después se fue de aquí más que molesto, ni siquiera se llevó sus cosas —¿no hay nada más lindo que un novio celoso, no? Esas eran patrañas y viles mentiras. Lo único que sabía es que Aomine enfadado a causa de celos mal infundados no era nada bueno.

—Yo le dije que estaría trabajando hoy con Kise y que habría una escena de beso…Pero yo se lo mencioné anoche y tú estabas de testigo de hecho…Es más, la razón por la que no me prestó atención fue por ti, así que si hay alguien a quien golpear y maldecir es a ti, Kagami.

—Pasaré por alto que tu novio me arrojó eso. Te esperamos en el partido de la noche —hombre precavido vive más. Y Taiga sabía que Axelle no era para ser tomada a juego, porque él mismo había vivido en carne propia sus bromas subidas de tono.

—Daiki ya se enteró…y creo que no lo ha tomado muy bien que digamos. Ya sé que siempre golpea a Kagami, pero creo que hoy estuvo a punto de dejarnos sin uno de nuestros ases. No sé Kise, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos de viaje…lejos de Japón?

—Aominecchi y yo somos buenos amigos, él sería incapaz de golpearme. Es decir, en secundaria nos peleábamos, pero nada serio. Éramos muy unidos —relataba sonriente.

—Estamos hablando de Aomine Daiki…

—Repentinamente se me acaba de quitar el hambre.

—Pues ya somos dos. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es que esperemos a que las aguas se calmen y listo. Lo bueno es que tú no juegas hoy y que yo puedo ver el partido lejos del estadio.

Sin más que discutir aquel par de llamativos chicos salieron del restaurante. Lo menos que deseaban era atraer miradas indeseables, así que intentaron matizarse entre la gente que iba y venía por las calles. Y aunque había días en que nadie les miraba, hoy parecía ser el día en que todos notaban que eran rubios y que caminaban lado a lado luciendo curiosamente bien.

Además de pareja los tachaban de extranjeros. Y lo único que intentaban ellos era escapar y tratar de olvidarse del pequeño malentendido surgido por el descuido del modelo. Si tan sólo no le hubieran dado esas benditas fotos todo sería maravillosamente perfecto.

—Me dirigiré a mi habitación de hotel, Axelle-chan.

—Ve con cuidado —le dijo la chica—. Espero que él no sepa en qué cuarto de hotel te hospedas.

—Jajaja…Es imposible que lo sepa, digo, para ello debería llevarse con alguno de mi equi…—ya no sonreía, ya no reía. Había alguien que ambos jugadores tenían en común y tal vez, sólo tal vez el moreno había pensado en él para pedirle esa vital información.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Maldición, tenemos a alguien en común! ¿Y si ya le llamó y le preguntó sobre dónde me hospedo?

—Podría ser una posibilidad. Pero no olvidemos que le arrojó su celular a Kagami.

—Cierto, debo pensar en positivo. Tal vez apenas se dio cuenta de que se fue de forma impulsiva sin medio para comunicarse contigo o cualquier otro.

—Justamente.

—Entonces me iré Axelle-chan, estaremos en contacto —se despidió el chico con los ánimos renovados.

Su plan estaba marchando sobre ruedas. Había logrado llegar al hotel en menos tiempo del que esperaba e incluso se percató de que nada raro o fuera de lugar ocurriera en la recepción. Y tras asegurar la zona ascendió por las escaleras hasta su piso; usar el ascensor podía ser peligroso.

Un poco de ejercicio cardiovascular no le mataría, al contrario. Ahora no podía pedir nada más que entrar a su habitación, esa que en letras doradas ponía 1502, ubicada en el décimo quinto piso de aquel modesto hotel.

Y aunque Kasamatsu le miraba con malos ojos por haber demorado más en su sesión fotográfica, no el importo. De hecho ni se quejó cuando éste le ofertó una de sus ya tradicionales patadas. Estaba en su cuarto, a salvo y lejos del infierno que él mismo había desatado por distraído.

—Kasamatsu-senpai —le miró con ojitos de cachorro indefenso.

—¿Y ahora qué te sucede a ti? Estás más raro de lo usual. ¿Todavía sigues pensando en la respuesta de Kimura? —arqueó una ceja, mirándole con seriedad.

—En parte es eso. Pero de momento hay un asunto que me preocupa un poco más —confesó.

—¿En serio?¿Es el torneo? —y el rubio negó—. ¿Entonces? —no sabía por qué, pero Kise siempre le sacaba de sus casillas sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Pues digamos que está relacionado con la sesión fotográfica de hoy —mencionó nervioso, evadiendo la mirada y rascando un poco su cabeza—. A veces suceden cosas que uno no espera.

—¿Qué significa eso Kise? —estaba impacientándose por la palabrería del rubiecito.

—Nada que valga la pena mencionar, Kasamatsu-senpai. Mejor vayamos a comer que me muero de hambre —al final no había comido nada por su apure de regresar al hotel y salvaguardar su pellejo.

—Justamente estábamos a punto de irnos a comer —confesó el peli negro—. Llegaste en un buen momento —prefería no seguir presionando sobre el tema que claramente Kise no deseaba hablar. Ya abriría el pico tarde o temprano.

—Sólo deja que me cambie y saldré —pidió. Al otro no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar, siempre era lo mismo con ese chico.

No demoraría ni cinco minutos en cambiarse. Sin embargo en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta logró percibir algo proveniente del pasillo. Y ese algo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo porque involucraba un hecho con el que no quería toparse de momento.

—Kise, muévete —demandaba el capitán—. Sakurai y los otros nos están esperando.

—Sabe que Kasamatsu-senpai, creo que se me ha ido de nuevo el apetito.

—¿Ah?¿Pero qué demonios te está ocurriendo? Estás actuando más raro de lo habitual, sin mencionar que estás sudando como si hubiéramos practicando una hora entera.

—Es que está haciendo mucho calor —alegó.

—¡Estamos en invierno, imbécil!¡Claramente no hace calor! —fuerza de voluntad es lo que pedía para no arrojar al rubio desde la ventana y cometer asesinato en primer grado—. Deja de estar de hormonal.

—_Puedo jurar que escuché la voz de Aominecchi…del otro lado de la puerta…Pero seguramente estoy pensándolo demasiado. Ya debo de estar sugestionado _—echó su cabello para atrás, intentando calmarse. Y tras lograrlo colocó su mano sobre el pomo y abrió la puerta con seguridad.

Ambos salieron al pasillo, encontrándose de inmediato con el resto del equipo. No obstante, alguien faltaba en la reunión y se trataba justamente de aquel castaño. ¿Dónde estaba?¿Es que estaba indispuesto para ir a comer o era otra cosa…?

Todos miraron cómo Kise se hizo piedra cuando vio salir no únicamente a Sakurai de la habitación del frente, sino también a ese jugador de la Generación de los Milagros. No había escuchado mal, de verdad que se trataba de él y lo peor de todo, es que lo tenía a menos de cinco metros de él y su frágil vida.

—Ey, Kise —le saludó frescamente el moreno; al rubio le costó trabajo reincorporarse y regresarle el gesto. Posiblemente había estado exagerando. Era Aomine, su viejo amigo y compañero de práctica; no podía simplemente enojarse con él por algo tan tonto como un beso falso.

—Aominecchi, me alegra que estés aquí —agregó campante. Ahora nadie entendía por qué Kise estaba de bipolar.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti —le sonrió burlonamente. Incluso se acercó a él, para echarle el brazo encima, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Me alegra mucho que no estés molesto. Sabes que todo es parte del trabajo, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte. Ya sabes que a mí me cae muy bien Axelle-chan.

—Lo sé. Lo notó claramente —habló tranquilamente. Sin embargo, Kise supo que algo no iba bien cuando empezó a caminar y miraba con mayor detalle la mirada celeste del moreno. No estaba para nada feliz, es más, podía jurar que estaba intentando contener sus ansias de darle su merecido.

—¿Aominecchi….?

—Te daré treinta segundos de ventaja Kise, así que mejor aprovéchalos…—sentenció tan ásperamente que hizo que el pobre rubio descubriera el nuevo significado que la palabra miedo poseía—…Porque si te atrapo, Nagoya tendrá que conseguirse otro as para su equipo.

A él no le decían dos veces sobre correr y menos cuando sabía que Aomine Daiki era el jugador más veloz de todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros. Era en ese momento en que tenía que poner a prueba su condición física, sus excelentes reflejos y su magnífica resistencia si quería ver un nuevo día.

Aquella ventaja poco podía servirle. No cuando el que le seguía los pasos era endemoniadamente rápido, ágil y persistente. Ya estaba que le pisaba los talones, incluso mientras ambos descendían los pisos a través de esas infernales escaleras.

—¡Aominecchi, no te enfades conmigo, solamente estaba haciendo mi trabajo! Además, Axelle-chan te dijo que esto iba a pasar, así que no tienes motivos para enfadarte —este hombre se las ingeniaba tanto para seguir corriendo como para hablar y tratar de salvar su pellejo.

—Las excusas no van a salvarte el pellejo ahora, Ryouta —por algún motivo Kise estaba feliz de que el moreno le llamara por su nombre, pero por otra, estaba angustiado de lo que significaba algo como eso.

—¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando no escuchas a tu novia! Ella te lo dijo anoche y tú diste su consentimiento.

—¡Jamás la hubiera dejado besuquearse con alguien como tú, Ryouta idiota!

—¡Claro que la dejaste! Pero como estabas con Kagamicchi entrenando, ni te diste cuenta. ¡Eres un mal hombre! —tal vez Kise deseaba orientar a su amigo por el camino de la caballerosidad, pero Aomine no estaba viendo sus buenas intenciones; de hecho, sólo había logrado cabrearlo más. Ahora Kise debía correr más o le pescaría.

—¡NI ENTRANDO EN LA ZONA TE ESCAPARÁS DE MI MALDITO KISE!

Si bien estaba agradecido que las escaleras se hubieran terminado, ahora debía continuar en su maratónica escapatoria en las calles de la ciudad o cosas muy malas sucederían.

Lo peor de todo es que no sabía hasta cuándo aguantaría aquel ritmo tan violento. Pero debía resistir al menos hasta que lograra perderlo de vista; cosa que resultaba algo complicado porque solamente un par de metros los separaban.

—¡Aominecchi, somos amigos y los amigos se perdonan sus errores mutuamente!

—En cuanto te dé tu merecido no tendrás que seguir pidiendo disculpas, idiota —expresó furiosamente.

—¡Aominecchi, ¿por qué suenas como si quisieras golpearme?!

—Porque es justamente lo que quiero, Kise.

—¡Axelle-chan, quien sea, que me salve! —es que simplemente no se podía estar más salado que él.

Casualidad o destino, pudo haber sido cualquiera o ambas en conjunto las que habían actuado ese día, pero ante cualquiera de las dos no le estaba agradecida nada ante lo que estaba viendo. Había tomado un breve descanso después su práctica cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de revisar su celular.

Le había causado cierta ilusión el tener un mensaje proveniente de Kise, nada fuera de lo usual porque con periodicidad solía hacerlo. Suponía debía estar a la expectativa de su respuesta, y con justa razón después de haberle rechazado una vez anteriormente. Intuía era un mensaje de buen día o algo así, una pequeña señal que le indicara que seguía ahí en el mismo planeta.

Pero lo que encontró al abrirlo fue en definitiva lo que nunca cruzaría por su mente, automáticamente quedó sin palabra alguna, sintiendo en su garganta un nudo demasiado opresor y una furia que hacía tanto tiempo no experimentaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mandarle aquella fotografía donde estaba más que gustoso besando a otra mujer?

Juzgando la ropa que llevaba puesto debía tratarse de algo del trabajo, lo cual le importaba una mierda, a ella no la había besado estando en la misma situación ¿Por qué a esa chica si? Estaba ofendida porque sentía que habían jugado con ella. Kise era un hipócrita de primera al decirle tanta palabrería bonita en su confesión y después salirle con eso. Era un insulto, casi como decirle que estaba cansado de rogar –y no lo culpaba-, pero no por ello necesitaba ser tan descarado y grosero al mandarle ese tipo de cosas.

Estuvo tentada a llamarle y gritarle por teléfono lo tremendamente idiota que era y que no había argumento válido que justificara su patanería. Pero no, debía mantenerse prudente al respecto, no iba a dejarse ver como una debilucha que se desquiciaba por los celos. Antes prefería comerse viva que demostrarle que había logrado su cometido: hacerla enfadar.

Si estaba pensando que después de eso iba a ir corriendo detrás de él suplicando que no la dejara, estaba absoluta y completamente equivocado, por que aquella foto ocasionaba totalmente lo contrario. Que se quedará con esa modelo y todas las otras, con sus fans y todo lo que quisiera; menos ella, por que quedaba claro que no la necesitaba para pasárselo bien.

—Estúpido Kise —musitó mientras borraba la fotografía—. Al fin de cuentas todos son iguales.

Si bien podía continuar pensando en una serie de insultos para el susodicho rubio, prefería ahorrar energías y concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba: su preciado torneo. No había practicado durante todo ese tiempo para nada y no permitiría que la intromisión de ese hombre afectara su desempeño. Además debía retirarse a comer ya que las fuerzas flaqueaban un poco; sin mencionar que el gimnasio pronto sería ocupado por otro equipo. Es lo que ocurría cuando ese sitio era un lugar colectivo de entrenamiento.

Generalmente ella no daba mucha importancia a los desconocidos que se cruzaban en su camino. Sin embargo, esa ocasión era completamente diferente.

No se dio cuenta en qué instante sus pasos se detuvieron mientras sostenía su maleta y clavaba la mirada fijamente a escasa distancia de donde se localizaba. Justo donde el nuevo equipo practicante estaba reunido mientras atendían a las indicaciones de su capitana.

—Pero si es…—no dijo más, su voz se cortó de golpe. Era imposible no notarla, no cuando poseía aquel color tan escandaloso de cabello; resaltaba de inmediato como cierto idiota que conocía y que no deseaba volver hasta el siguiente año—…ella…

Admitía que resultaba un poco mona, no demasiado como estaba en la revista; sin duda el maquillaje debía hacer milagros. Tampoco era para que Kise Ryouta la viera como algo más que una compañera de modelaje. Y tal vez sin siquiera razonarlo, sus celos empezaban a aflorar tenuemente como el frágil aroma de las flores en primavera.

Tal vez su inconsciente resultaba ser un patán tan grande como el resto de la población masculina, porque para cuando se percató de lo que había hecho ya estaba a una distancia mucho más corta de aquella mujer. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Las cosas no estaban saliendo como las había previsto.

—_¿Pero qué…ha pasado? Yo no tengo por qué estar analizando a la chica que se besuqueó con Kise en esa estúpida fotografía. Además…está claro que no es tan guapa como la hacen ver _—ahora que la miraba de cerca se le veía sonriente y amable, justo como ese despreciable rubio. ¿Es que era cosa de rubios lucir glamurosos, incluso con ropa deportiva?¿Y por qué diantres se encontraba comparándose contra esa mujer que ni siquiera conocía más que a través de esa fotografía? Algo sin duda le había caído mal en el desayuno; sí, eso tenía que ser,

—¿Kimura-san?¿Qué pasa? —irrumpió sus pensamientos una de sus compañeras de equipo, misma que notó su repentino alejamiento.

—L-Lo lamento, es que me distraje —expresó velozmente. No quería que la chica pensara que estaba allí porque su parte poco racional de sus hemisferios cerebrales la había llevado a ver más de cerca a la modelo con la que trabajó Kise—. _Tampoco es como si pensara encontrármela al poco…Es decir, es como si la vida se estuviera riendo en mi cara…sin descanso. ¿Por qué tenía que topármela justamente en este preciso momento?_

Y es que cuando la vida te llueve, lo hace sobre mojado. Porque nunca le basta una desgracia a tu lista de infortunios; siempre encuentra un modo de sorprenderte de maneras maravillosas y exasperantes. Y eso era justamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Kimura Aoi quien ya consideraba como una verdadera pesadilla el toparse con esa modelo y que le hubieran enviado esa desagradable fotografía.

Tal vez después de lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando empezaría a rezarle a alguna deidad para evitarse pasar por más amargos e incómodos momentos.

—¡Axelle-chan! —esa era la inconfundible voz de Kise Ryouta, el súper modelo que había entrado como alma que lleva el diablo al interior del pequeño gimnasio. Y es que no era para menos, no cuando aquel moreno le perseguía como si fuera su cazador.

Axelle tampoco estaba en el paraíso ya que en el instante en que sintió a Kise detrás de su espalda supo que cosas muy terribles se desatarían en ese preciso momento. Después de todo, sentía una punzante mirada apuñándole la espalda, ¿de dónde se supone que provenía? Aunque ahora lo que le importaba más era encontrarse con la mirada de aquel basquetbolista.

—¿Qué…es lo que estás haciendo aquí? —cuestionaba la francesa mirándole de reojo al tiempo que el resto de sus compañeras de equipo se alejaban; presentían que las cosas iban a ponerse feas y no estaban para nada erradas. Incluso las chicas de Karate de la Universidad de Nagoya permanecían a la expectativa.

—¡Aominecchi me encontró y me ha perseguido desde mi hotel! –vociferó temeroso.

—¿Pero cómo es que no te logró atrapar? —ella conocía la velocidad de su querido novio y sabía que nada lo detendría por pescar al rubio.

—Kagamicchi me ayudó y lo distrajo momentáneamente para que pudiera escapar —la verdad distaba mucho de sus palabras. En realidad se lo había topado a medio camino, por lo que aprovechó para literalmente echárselo encima al moreno y huir mientras reñían.

—Sabes, estás interrumpiendo mi práctica Kise.

—Somos amigos. Tienes que echarme la mano —pedía suplicante. Incluso usó esa mirada toda tierna que nunca le fallaba; Aoi era caso aparte.

—Kise, he vivido prácticamente toda mi vida al lado de chicos lindos y guapos como tú, tienes que usar otro método si deseas convencerme —señaló—. Pero creo que esconderte detrás de mí no va a solucionar nada.

—Puedes usar tu bokken para espantarlo —Axelle lo meditó, la idea era tentadora y una parte de ella deseaba desquitarse con Aomine.

—Supongo que…es una mala idea porque él ya está aquí…—mientras charlaban no se percataron de que el moreno había llegado hasta allí. Pero vaya que era bueno para encontrar a la gente. Los dos temieron por sus pequeñas existencias—….Hola Daiki, ¿qué tal?¿Disfrutando los entrenamientos?

—Aominecchi, tienes una excelente condición física. Está claro que ustedes derrotarán inminentemente a Osaka —comentó tranquilamente, pero el que sujetara los hombros de Axelle con fuerza denotaba que estaba nervioso y que no iba a alejarse demasiado de lo único que le separaba de una golpiza segura.

—Axelle, hazte un lado —exigió él, con una mirada seria y bastante enfadada. Incluso su tono había sido demasiado hosco—. Ya luego hablaremos tú y yo seriamente —y eso último remató a la pobre chica. Ella no era culpable de que él no le pusiera atención suficiente.

—Axelle-chan no me dejes —lloriqueó. Pero cualquiera se vuelve medio nena cuando conocían un poco el mal genio y fuerza del moreno—. Aominecchi todo es un malentendido. Todo fue cosa del trabajo y tú ya estabas advertido —nuevamente la burra al trigo.

—Ryouta, da la cara y deja de esconderte detrás de _mi novia_.

—Yo no me escondo…¡Es sólo que mi cuerpo no se mueve aunque se lo pida!

—_Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me pasó mi última tragedia. Es por eso que ahora todo se me ha acumulado, ¿verdad?¿Es que alguien se divierte con estas peripecias, no? _—lo que ella no sabía es que no era la única que estaba pasando un mal momento.

Aoi había estado admirando el penoso espectáculo desde primera fila. Y debía aceptar que existía cierta satisfacción en lo que estaba mirando. Después de todo, cuándo se imaginaría que vería a Kise de ese modo tan patético y cobarde; si bien sabía que le rehuía a los golpes de Yukio, poco podía compararse con su estado actual. Estaba aterrado de muerte de que ese alto hombre le pusiera una mano encima.

¿Y podía culparle? Claro que no. Estaba en todo su derecho de reclamarle al modelo por estar besando a su novia cuando éste sabía de antemano que lo era. Tal vez de forma silenciosa le echaba porras a Aomine por estar haciendo algo como eso.

No obstante, al mismo tiempo, no podía negar que la integridad física del rubio le preocupaba. Después de todo, al evaluar superficialmente el físico del moreno, deducía de inmediato que un golpe propinado por él sería terriblemente doloroso.

Malditos sentimientos que le contradecían cada treinta segundos. Nuevamente culpaba sin querer a Kise Ryouta; después de todo, desde que lo conoció y empezaron a relacionarse muchas cosas cambiaron a su alrededor. ¿A su alrededor? Tal vez no eran esas cosas las que se modificaron, sino ella misma.

—_¡Idiota, muestra un poco más de temple!¿Dejarás que te intimide de esa manera tan fácilmente? Pensé que Kise Ryouta tendría muchos más pantalones que esto._

—Axelle, hazte a un lado te he dicho —volvió a ordenar.

—Si lo hago vas a hacerle daño a Kise y no creo que sea una buena opción. Piensa en tu juego de basquetbol. Si ambos se meten en una pelea serán penalizados y no podrán jugar y eso no es lo que quieres, ¿cierto? —el argumento de la francesa resultaba demasiado bueno. Ya que era la inevitable verdad. Incluso sonrió aliviada en cuanto vio que el moreno se lo pensaba y parecía relajarse tenuemente—. Mejor hablemos esto y lleguemos a una solución prudente.

—_¡Axelle-chan es una genio! Tiene bien entrenado a Aominecchi después de todo _—para Kise la escena que veía era el paraíso hecho realidad.

—Te dije que te hicieras a un lado —ella simplemente suspiró con cansancio. Todo había sido inútil. Aomine Daiki continuaba sin escucharla, como de costumbre.

—Kise hice todo lo humanamente posible, pero nada funciona.

—Aominecchi no seas salvaje. Hay modos para que arreglemos esto. Como un one-on-one, ¿qué dices? Si te gano me perdonas y todos felices, ¿no?

—¿Seguro que podrás ganarme, Kise? —preguntó mordaz. Sus fríos ojos celestes se clavaron en él, haciéndole tragar saliva pesadamente. La confianza que el rubio se tenía a sí mismo lentamente se iba perdiendo—. Si pierdes me encargaré de apalearte.

—¡Axelle-chan dile a tu novio que no me haga nada!

—Ya lo intenté pero ya viste que pasa de mis comentarios. Además, no sé a quién de los dos le va a ir peor en cuanto nos separemos.

—¡Está claro que a mí! Aominecchi nunca me perdonó cuando aquella chica que nos gustaba a los dos me eligió a mí y no a él.

—Kise, no es el momento para sacar esos temas a flote. No cuando tu vida depende de ello —le pedía silencio al rubio pero éste parecía volverse más parlanchín cuando las cosas no estaban a su favor.

—Y eso no es todo Axelle-chan. Un día me comentó que las rubias no le gustaban porque dice que son tontas y superficiales, por lo que nunca andaría con una y menos si era menor de Copa D —continuó su relato. Se veía bonito y bobo, pero la verdad es que era bastante astuto y si para salvarse debía de poner a la francesa en contra de Aomine lo haría.

—¿Con que tontas…eh? Es una extraña casualidad que yo sea rubia…y que tenga una copa inferior a esa que estableciste, Aomine —sus palabras no podían ser más tranquilas y eso era asunto delicado. Incluso el moreno se quedó completamente callado cuando sintió la hermosa sonrisa de su novia y aquella aura angelical cubriéndole de pies a cabeza.

—Mi bokken —pidió. Una de sus compañeras literalmente se lo arrojó—. Creo que por hoy he tenido suficiente de los dos. Tengo que entrenar porque a diferencia de ustedes no puedo permitirme desperdiciar mi preciado tiempo —mencionó tranquilamente. Ambos hombres permanecieron en total silencio. Incluso Kise le había soltado.

—Axelle-chan siempre es tan disciplinada, ¿no Aominecchi?

—Cállate idiota si valoras un poco tu vida.


	86. Capítulo 86

¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! Bueno, no creo que tanto así, pero seguramente deseaban seguir leyendo sobre las tragedias que Kise y Aomine viven en estos momentos XD La verdad es que la suerte que este rubiecito tiene nadie se la envidiaría. Y ya pasando a cosas serias, pues aquí tienen los capítulos de este día, disfrútenlos, rían, lloren, comenten o cómanse un delicioso esquite…Lo que su corazón les dicte /owo/ ¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización! Sin más, adiosín ;D

**Capítulo 86**

**De los errores se aprenden grandes lecciones**

Allí estaban esos dos hombres sentados afuera del gimnasio. Ninguno se miraba fijamente, pero se maldecían en tonos bajos y de vez en cuando de forma directa cuando cruzaban miradas. En ese momento se odiaban terriblemente y no comprendían cómo es que se habían tolerado por tanto tiempo sabiendo cómo era el otro. Estaban viviendo una crisis de amistad gracias a una fotografía comprometedora con explicación lógica.

—Te dije que cerraras el pico —profirió Aomine tras acomodarle un bien merecido golpe en la cabeza al rubio, mismo que lo resintió. Él pegaba mucho más duro que hace años atrás cuando peleaban dentro de la cancha por los pases de Kuroko.

—Todo fue tu culpa por decirle esas cosas a Axelle-chan…Mal hombre —el moreno le gruñó, callándole con la mirada—. E-Está bien…No debí de haber comentado lo de las rubias…

—Sólo hazle un favor a la humanidad y muérete, Kise Ryouta.

—Aominecchi, no seas cruel conmigo. Yo te ayudaré a reconciliarte con tu novia.

—De ti es de quien menos deseo ayuda ahora. TODO fue tu culpa. TODO, pedazo de idiota.

Kise iba a continuar con su parloteo, pero se calló en el instante en que sus dorados ojos se cruzaron con esas candorosas esmeraldas. Era Aoi, quien estaba saliendo del gimnasio. ¿Había estado allí?¿Cómo es que no la notó? Posiblemente porque intentaba no morir, por lo que ignoraba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Por pura inercia caminó hacia ella, con una sonrisa amplia como el inmenso cielo de la tarde. Pero lo único que recibió por su gesto fue una mirada cargada de desagrado y una mueca que poco podía compararse con una sonrisa. Ella estaba enfadada y él sabía de antemano la causa de ello.

Las compañeras de la castaña le dieron espacio a esos dos. Y entonces aquel ambiente se plagó de algo parecido a una guerra psicológica e inclemente.

—Kimuracchi, hola —se dirigió hacia ella con toda la confianza que le restaba.

—Hola —dijo a secas. Eso fue como un balde de agua gélida.

—¿Qué tal ha ido la práctica? —debía llegar al vital problema pero abordándolo desde otro ángulo.

—Bien —ahí iba de nuevo con los monosílabos. Por alguna razón sentía como si fuera la primera vez que hablara con ella; la garganta se le hizo un nudo.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso. Estoy seguro de que ganarán todas sus competencias —expresó más animadamente. Pero el semblante de la castaña era imparcial, como un juez que ya tiene su resolución y espera el momento para dar su veredicto final.

—Si me disculpas, debo ir a comer. No tengo tiempo para estarlo desperdiciando —la siguiente pedrada se le clavó duramente al rubio. Era la segunda vez que le decían eso en el mismo día.

—Kimuracchi, escúchame…Lo de esa foto fue un error, te la envié sin querer…y no significó nada para mí. ¡Sólo fue trabajo! No quiero que pienses que hay algo entre ella y yo, además, ella es novia de Aominecchi —explicó o eso era lo que intentaba. Ella únicamente suspiró y volvió a clavar sus bonitos ojos en él; al parecer había funcionado.

—No requiero explicaciones, ya que no las necesito. Después de todo, no somos nada —sentenció de forma plana, casi automática antes de ignorar sus últimas palabras y seguir su camino. Sí, ella le estaba ignorando monumentalmente.

—…Kimuracchi…—Kise el ignorado por la única mujer que él deseaba que le mirara. A eso se le llama karma con letras mayúsculas.

E iba a seguir lamentándose todo el malentendido en el que había ido a dar, por su propia mano, pero una llamada irrumpió sus melancólicos pensamientos. Se trataba de su senpai, exigiéndole saber en dónde demonios estaba y por qué había escapado como si fuera una bruja siendo perseguida por la inclemente Inquisición.

Él sólo lloriqueó al teléfono mientras Kasamatsu deseaba estar allí, para apalearle.

—¡Que te calles Kise! Mueve tu trasero hasta el restaurante del hotel.

—Kasamatsu-senpai, Kimuracchi me odia…Es como si quisiera ver mi cabeza colgada sobre la chimenea.

—Muchos deseamos hacer algo como eso, Kise. No es la única. Además claramente eres un idiota y es normal tener ese tipo de deseos hacia tu persona —mencionó tan vilmente que logró que el rubio se quejara de nuevo.

—¡Todo por una estúpida tergiversación!

—No importa que haya sido, te lo tienes merecido.

—Ni siquiera quieres escucharme, Kasamatsu-senpai. Directamente quieres echarme la culpa de todo.

—Es que siempre la tienes —sentenció.

—¡Pero Kasamatsu-senpai…!

—Descuida Kise, ahora tu senpai ya sabe la razón de tu lloriqueo —sentenciaba Aomine tras guardar su teléfono móvil. Al parecer alguien había estado mandando un mensaje. Kise rogaba porque no fuera lo que estaba imaginándose.

—¡Kise maldito, ni se te ocurra regresar al hotel…nunca! ¡Es más, ni siquiera te presentes al partido de mañana! No necesitamos a un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros como tú. Maldita sea Kise, tenías que hacer una estupidez como ésta…Ojalá Kimura deje de dirigirte la palabra en lo que te resta de vida —lo único que Kise escuchaba era el tono de la llamada recién concluida y cómo se despedazaba su futuro en el basquetbol.

—¡AOMINECCHI! —seguramente nunca en su vida se había enfadado a semejante nivel, pero es que haberle hecho algo como eso era sin duda un golpe bastante ruin. ¿Cómo pudo haberle enviado esa imagen justo ahora que ya de por sí la vida había dejado de sonreírle?

—Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. Además, eso es lo que te mereces por haberte escondido detrás de Axelle para que no te diera tu escarmiento —musitó sin preocupación alguna—. Y por abrir la boca de más.

—¡Pero no de esa manera Aominecchi! —ni siquiera él supo en qué momento sus manos habían dado en el cuello de la camisa del moreno. Lo único que sabía es que estaba fastidiado de que las cosas no hubieran salido correctamente y sobre todo, que ahora Aoi no quisiera volver a saber de él en lo que le quedaba de vida.

—Ustedes sí que son unos completos imbéciles —aquella tercera voz les obligó a mirar de quién se trataba. Justo lo que les faltaba, otro grupito de fastidiosos.

—Pero si son Harucchi y Ryuucchi —soltó Kise en cuanto miró a aquellos dos jugadores, mismos que siempre creaban problemas porque gracias a que eran gemelos la gente les confundía. Al parecer sólo dentro de la cancha les reconocían porque portaban números diferentes.

—Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme de ese modo tan ridículo, Kise —mencionó con malhumor Haruma, mirándolo tajantemente.

—Pelearse entre ustedes no resolverá nada —decía Ryuusei, ignorando el repelús que le causaba que el rubio le agregara semejante honorífico—. Además, van a expulsarlos si siguen con ese comportamiento.

—Lo sé —el rubio al fin había enfriado un poco su cabeza, liberando a Aomine—. Gracias por ayudarme a entrar en razón. Tengamos un bonito partido mañana, chicos.

—Como sea, dejen de estar de ruidosos —señalaba Haruma, mirando a ese par de conflictivos hombres.

—Y suerte con sus chicas —atinó a decir con una sonrisa socarrona Ryuusei. Hasta ellos conocían que ese hombre poseía una fama con las mujeres equivalente con la de Kise Ryouta y no era para menos, ya que atractivo no le faltaba. E incluso su hermano, con ese temperamento que se cargaba resultaba igualmente llamativo para el género femenino—. Nos vemos mañana, Kise —se despidió junto con el otro peli negro, retomando su camino. Por lo visto desviaron su andar cuando vieron que las cosas no iban a acabar bien entre esos dos.

—Harucchi y Ryuucchi son tan buenos amigos —sonrió con inocencia. Aomine se limitó a bufar.

—Un día alguien vendrá y te asesinará porque le dices de esa forma tan fastidiosa, Kise —mencionaba más calmado, con la mirada puesta en otro sitio. De momento mirarlo le hacía evocar aquel beso entre él y su novia.

—Aominecchi, la gente me quiere, eso jamás va a ocurrir.

—Conozco a un par de personas que quisieran tu cadáver varios metros bajo tierra...incluyéndome.

—Aominecchi, ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa? Me han corrido de mi cuarto de hotel.

—Preferiría decirle a Bakagami que lo considero mi amigo antes de llevarte a mi casa —y eso era decir demasiado. Kise sabía que no iba a ayudarle.

Había regresado a su hotel solamente para percatarse que todas sus pertenencias se encontraban en la recepción con una tarjetita en donde indicaban explícitamente que no volviera a su ex habitación y que si iba al partido de mañana era bajo su propio riesgo. Es cuando se daba cuenta de que desde que Aoi empezó a relacionarse más y más con el equipo, él pasó a segundo plano y lo que le hacía a ella, ellos se encargaban de hacérselo pagar. Pero qué buenos amigos.

Suspiró largamente y emprendió su retirara. Él sabía cuando no lo querían y ese momento había llegado a su joven existencia.

Podía costearse una habitación, pero sin duda terminaría siendo bastante costoso porque restaban todavía varios días del torneo y posiblemente todos sus ahorros se le irían solamente en eso. Así que le quedaba una única opción.

Hora de pedir por asilo político. Pero la pregunta, ¿a quién? Aomine le había rechazo de manera olímpica. No podía irle a pedir a Momocchi asilo, no cuando era una chica y seguramente todo se complicaría aún más. Si es que era todavía humanamente posible. Y su casa quedaba bastante retirada de donde tenía lugar la competencia, por lo que no era una opción viable de momento.

El primero que se le vino a la mente fue aquel grandulón amante de los dulces. Además de que era el más cercano a donde se encontraba.

Y tras recorrer un par de cuadras dio con el hotel donde la Universidad de Hokkaido se hospedaba. Y tras unas breves preguntas al recepcionista y una llamada de su parte, se dirigió al noveno piso.

—_Murasakibaracchi siempre ha sido agradable. Seguramente no tendré problemas con él._

No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que toda la habitación poseyera un peculiar aroma dulce, era de esperarse con el amante de las golosinas siendo el propietario. Pero lo que sí le llamaba la atención era ver a su compañero de habitación intentando comerse aquel largo gusanillo de goma ácida. Al parecer Murasakibara ya había contagiado con su afición enfermiza al alemán.

—Kise-chi —le saludó el peli violeta mientras sostenía una caja de a saber qué chuchería era—. ¿Por qué te han corrido los de tu equipo?¿Hiciste algo malo, Kise-chi?

—No, no hice nada malo. Yo solamente estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

—Es sobre ese beso, ¿verdad? —lanzaba Hadrien desde la comodidad de su cama.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Kise iba a terminar con un pre infarto ese día.

—Axelle me lo contó todo hace poco rato —mencionó despreocupadamente—. Me sorprende verte en una sola pieza, Kise.

—Hadricchi siempre estás enterado de todo.

—Pero te mataré si continúas llamándome de ese modo, rubiecito —soltó con tono de pocos amigos.

—Ha-chi, no lo mates, que es mi amigo.

—Pero me pone los pelos de punta que me diga así…¡igual que tú maldito idiota!

—Ha-chi, se me han acabado mis dulces —le mostró la caja vacía y todas esas provisiones ausentes de carbohidratos.

—¡Que tenga dinero no significa que deba comprarte toda la tienda! —exclamó con una venita saltándosele.

—Pero Ha-chi, tú me prometiste que para mi siguiente cumpleaños me regalarías la tienda de dulces que más me gustara —reclamó, torciendo el ceño.

—Eso es una mentira. Yo nunca te prometí algo como eso —mencionó indignado.

—Pero los amigos se dan regalos de cumpleaños, Ha-chi.

—Odio interrumpir su amena conversación, pero…quería preguntarles…si puedo quedarme con ustedes. Ya que como saben mis compañeros de equipo me vetaron del hotel en el que estaba —notificó. Los dos chicos lo miraron con cierta lástima; era como un cahorrito abandonado. Estúpidos grandulones sentimentales.

—Kise-chi, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que gustes —le alentó.

—Sólo tienes que lidiar con el olor a dulces y todo estará bien…—suspiró cansadamente el otro.

—Muchísimas gracias —los dorados ojos del rubio se le iluminaron. Al fin las cosas estaban saliéndole bien.

—¿Y entonces por qué te corrieron, Kise-chi? —preguntaba con sumo interés Murasakibara.

—Digamos que tengo problemas con una chica.

—Pero Kise-chi, tú nunca tienes problemas de ese tipo. Todas te quieren y desearían acosarte las 24 hrs del día —comentó campante. El rubio rio con nerviosismo. Atsushi podía ser malvado en ocasiones—. Llévale un chocolate, todos aman los chocolates. No conozco a nadie que los odie…Y seguramente con eso te perdonará.

—No creo que lo solucione todo un chocolate. De ser así muchos imbéciles allá afuera estaría con sus novias después de haber metido la pata —alegaba el otro.

—Ha-chi, no menosprecies el poder de los dulces. Mejor cuéntanos qué pasó, Kise-chi —y las miradas de los dos altos chicos se colocaron en él.

—Pues verás, es una historia bastante graciosa —mencionó con una sonrisa. Y por alguna razón Hadrien le hacía señas para que no dijera nada, ¿pero por qué—. Pero creo que puedo contárselo después de su amabilidad.

El relato fue breve, pero conciso y durante todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos chicos habló. Sólo hasta el final entendería el significado de todas esas señales hechas por el alemán.

Ahora no entendía por qué razón se encontraba fuera del cuarto con sus maletas a un lado de él. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y no sabía ni qué pensar.

—Te dije que no mencionaras nada inapropiado, Kise —ése era Hadrien asomando la cabeza hacia el pasillo.

—Pero si no dije nada.

—Debiste omitir la parte en que hiciste cabrear a Axelle —y el rubio continuaba sin entender—. ¿Quién crees que le sujeta la mano cuando va al dentista cada fin de mes para revisión?¿Quién crees que le hace sus dulces caseros y le consiente como si fuera un maldito mocoso?

—¿Axelle-chan…?

—Exacto. Y creo que valora más sus atenciones y dulces que tus seis años de amistad. Viejo, es normal cuando una mujer aparece en tu vida, sueles preferirla por sobre tus amigos —mencionó muy seguro de ello.

—¿Insinúas que Murasakibaracchi…desechó todos nuestros buenos momentos en la secundaria por unos dulces caseros y una tomada de mano en el dentista…? —Hadrien asintió y él sintió que la vida lentamente dejaba de tener sentido…al menos para él.

Tras recuperarse de aquella puñalada en la espalda, prosiguió con su peregrinaje. Ahora había recuperado un poco los ánimos y se dirigía unas cuadras más arriba. Allí encontraría el hotel que hospedaba a los miembros del equipo de basquetbol de la Universidad de Kioto.

Y nuevamente se vio frente a la puerta de un hotel desconocido. Mientras aguardaba a que la madurez innata de Midorimacchi fuera más que suficiente para entenderle y permitirle quedarse.

—Midorimacchi, hola —saludó cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Takao. Midorima estaba al fondo vendando sus dedos como era usual.

—Kise —decía el peli negro al tiempo que le permitía pasar.

—¿Qué es ese asunto tan urgente por el cual me has pedido que te deje quedarte en mi habitación? —preguntó serio sin despegar su atención del recién llegado.

—Mis compañeros de equipo decidieron que era gracioso sacarme del cuarto de hotel y dejarme a mi suerte —comentó con enorme lamento.

—Eso suena a algo que harías tú, Shin-chan —bromeó.

—Takao, cállate o también te pasará lo mismo que al tonto de Kise —se la sentenció al pobre chico.

—Shin-chan no tendrías el corazón para eso. Somos muy buenos amigos después de todo —sonrió felizmente.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Solamente no se vayan a reír…—el relato dio inicio nuevamente y como había pasado anteriormente, nadie comentaba nada mientras hablaba. La prueba de fuego estaba por llegar—…Y ésa fue la razón de todo este embrollo.

—Me sorprende que el idiota de Aomine te haya dejado completo —mencionaba el peli verde, ajustando sus lentes y sosteniendo aquel mouse; vaya objeto de la suerte el que tocaba ese día.

—¿No te pareció suficiente que le mandara esa foto a Kasamatsu-senpai?

—Por supuesto que no. Además, es lo que te pasa por ser un cabezota como Aomine…Mira que mandar tú mismo esa fotografía a las personas menos indicadas. No cabe duda de que cosechas lo que siembras, aprende Takao.

—Pero si yo no he hecho absolutamente nada malo, Shin-chan.

—Sólo cállate y escucha. Y Kise, espero que aprendas tu valiosa lección —sentenció.

—Yo no he hecho nada malo, todo fue gajes del oficio —se quejó.

—Es por eso que te suceden este tipo de cosas, Kise, porque eres un sujeto infantil incapaz de responsabilizarse de sus propias consecuencias. Esa chica hace bien en no querer saber nada de tu patética existencia.

—¡Midorimacchi, simplemente porque estudias medicina no tienes derecho a hacerme menos! Además, ¿por qué te pones de su lado? Soy tu amigo, somos casi como hermanos.

—Jajjajaja…¡Hermanos! —Takao se carcajeaba a no más poder y eso sólo hizo que Shintarou se enojara.

—Los géminis suele ser corteses, cariñosos, amables y generosos. A veces utilizan sus atributos para conseguir sus propios objetivos y son capaces de recurrir a la mentira sin perder su encanto con tal de obtener lo que quieren. Se desaniman con facilidad cuando no consiguen lo que quieren, y les gusta recibir atención, regalos y halagos…En términos simples, son personas viles que muchas veces no merecen lo que tienen. ¿Entiendes mi punto, Kise?

—Ya te dije que dejes de leer esas cosas, Midorimacchi. Te hacen mal.

—No hay modo de que un necio como tú se dé cuenta de lo que quiero decir —había sido un modo sutil de decirle idiota al rubio—. Esto te pasa por no llevar contigo tu ítem de la suerte, después de todo, hoy los Géminis tendrían la peor fortuna de todos los signos y si hubieras llevado tu objeto, nada de esto te hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Y cuál se supone que era mi ítem…? —preguntó con resignación.

—Una lupa.

—¡No iba a ir por allí con una lupa! —espetó. Midorima se calmó para no asesinarlo usando a Takao como móvil.

—Dime, ¿cuál es su signo?

—Es que no veo qué tiene que ver todo es…—se calló, el peli verde le miraba con odio puro—. Es Aries.

—Como amigos son muy compatibles, no obstante, una relación de amistad llena de diversión puede que no acabe en una relación de pareja seria y comprometida.

—Lo que Shin-chan quiere decir…es que lo suyo es complicado.

—Nadie te pidió que interpretaras nada, Takao. ¿Y por qué no traes contigo tu ítem?

—Me niego a ir por allí con un oso de peluche, Shin-chan. Es vergonzoso y los chicos se burlarán de mí.

—Midorimacchi, el horóscopo no siempre acierta —chillaba Kise.

—Cállate tú también, Kise.

—Pero Midorimacchi, yo sólo puedo resolver mis problemas, no requiero de consejos de signos zodiacales ni nada de eso.

—Se nota a leguas que puedes apañártelas solo —ironizó.

—Debes admitir que eso golpeó directo a tu orgullo, Kise —se burló.

—Entonces, ¿me permitirás quedarme?

—Creo que no tengo más remedio que eso —se masajeó la frente intentando alejar el dolor de cabeza que intentaba asediarle—. Pero dormirás con Takao.

—Dormirás en el piso —contestó el otro en protesta.

—Pero Takacchi, no me gusta el suelo, es muy duro y siempre amanezco con dolor de espalda.

—No debiste de haber dicho eso, Kise —mencionaba sombríamente Midorima—. Los escorpianos son seres vengativos que no saben tolerar las cosas fácilmente, por lo que siempre terminan sulfurándose con prácticamente nada. Huye, Kise.

—¿Takacchi…? —aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso tequilero de la paciencia del pelinegro. A él nadie venía a ponerle esos honoríficos tan irritantes.

Un gran silencio era el que existía en el largo pasillo de aquel hotel por una razón muy simple. Ambos habían ido a dar afuera de la habitación con todo e ítem de la buena suerte. Sí, efectivamente un cierto peli negro se había encargado de sacarlos a punta de patadas.

—Te dije que ibas a arrepentirte, Kise —estipuló molesto al tiempo que intentaba contenerse de matar al rubio allí mismo—. ¡Ahora por tu culpa Takao me ha dejado afuera!

—Pero no es mi culpa, Midorimacchi.

—¡Sí que lo es!

—Pero Takacchi no se enoja nunca —sentenciaba.

—Quedamos empatados contra Kyushu y eso lo ha tenido de mal humor —informó el peli verde. Incluso él no estaba de buenos ánimos.

—Cierto, su primer partido y lo empataron —comentó quitado de la pena el rubio, sin percatarse que Midorima ardía con las llamas del inminente asesinato hacia su persona.

—¿Midorimacchi….? —lanzó con evidente miedo, intentando poner sus maletas entre él y su queridísimo amigo—. Yo creo que…mejor me voy…—sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Te daré un minuto o usaré tu cabeza para practicar mis tiros de tres, Kise —y el pobre chico habría de salir corriendo sin más, como cenicienta cual se le acerca el toque de queda.

Sin más remedio Ryouta abandonó aquel bonito hotel mientras consideraba su siguiente destino. Le costaba creer que sus dos amigos le hubieran dado la espalda cuando más los necesitaba, sabiendo de antemano que si ellos se encontraban bajo las mismas circunstancias les permitiría quedarse sin chistear.

Pero su corazón todavía albergaba la llama de la esperanza. Misma que se incrementó cuando llegó a aquel lujoso hotel encontrándose con aquel ex capitán de Teiko. Él era la persona que menos podía dejarle a su suerte; después de todo, él fue quien mantuvo a los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros unidos e incluso en el presente tenía un increíble control sobre todos ellos.

—¡Akashicchi! —saludó vehemente al tiempo que se acercaba con todo su equipaje.

—Ryouta, me sorprende verte por aquí —expresó con cordialidad.

—Es que verás, tengo un pequeño problema…

—Cuéntamelo mientras nos dirigimos a mi suite —sí, porque la gente pobre poseía cuartos de hotel, pero él, él tenía algo mucho más chick.

—Muchas gracias, Akashicchi.

A Kise le agradaba mucho aquel hotel, después de todo, además de todas las ostentaciones que poseía, estaba embebido por un ambiente agradable y solamente se veía entrar y salir a personas célebres o que al menos poseían la suficiente pasta para darse semejante privilegio. Y también ayudaba a que estuviera a cinco minutos del estadio donde se celebraba aquel importante torneo de basquetbol.

Ni siquiera los elevadores eran feos. Al parecer el que diseñó aquel hotel no escatimó en detalles y el dueño aparentemente, tampoco en dinero.

—Este hotel es muy hermoso —cotilleaba Kise al tiempo que descendían del elevador. El piso del pelirrojo se hallaba en la décima planta.

—Por supuesto. Lo mejor siempre estará destinado para los ganadores. Aunque puedo agregar que el diseño de todo el hotel quedó a cargo de un arquitecto conocido de mi familia. Y la constructora que trabajó en él, es la que está bajo el mando del padre de Satsuki —continuó informando.

—¡¿Este hotel es tuyo, Akashicchi?!

—Por supuesto que no, Ryouta —señaló—. Mi familia tiene hoteles, pero no dentro de Tokio. Además, éste pertenece a un inversionista extranjero.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Akashicchi.

—Y te sorprenderá saber quién es el dueño de este hotel —mencionó tranquilamente, pero con una tenue sonrisa.

No demoraron más tiempo en llegar a su habitación y en cuanto entraron los ojos de Kise quedaron completamente maravillados.

Una cama matrimonial cuidadosamente tendida y con enormes cojines. Una gran área de descanso donde permanecía la sala y una mesa de cristal. Incluso contaba con un mini librero para los que gustasen de la lectura. A mano derecha había una cocina estilizada pero con todo lo necesario para las necesidades del usuario; y a hacia la izquierda permanecía el cuarto de baño.

—Sí que…es enorme…y muy lujosa. Esto debe salir un ojo de la cara, Akashicchi.

—Todo el equipo de la Universidad de Kyushu se encuentra hospedado en este piso. Me encargué de hacer las reservaciones con antelación.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!¡¿Cuánto dinero tienes?! —estaba claro que alguien se pudría en dinero.

—No ha salido tan costoso como crees. Además las habitaciones son dobles. Yo me permití una suite individual porque no me agrada el desorden y ese tipo de cosas —expresó.

—Suena muy a ti, Akashicchi.

—Así que prosigue con tu relato, Kise —soltó casual al tiempo que se servía un poco de té recién hecho.

El relato prosiguió por tercera vez en el día. Y tampoco le sorprendía que el pelirrojo no ofreciera reacción alguna. Se le veía tan sereno.

—Sí que la has liado en grande, Ryouta —prosiguió—. Pero como tu ex capitán tengo el deber de ofertarte mi ayuda, incluso cuando ahora somos rivales.

—Akashicchi —casi se le escapaban las lágrimas de la felicidad. Y pensar que lo consideraba como un sádico que le daba miedo—. Eres mi salvación.

—Supongo que podría pedir una cama extra o algo así —mascullaba el chico observando el espacio donde permanecía su modesta cama.

—Puedo dormir en el sofá, así que no te preocupes —no podía ponerse exigente. Además, dormir ya en una suite era un gran salto.

—Por supuesto que no Ryouta. He dicho que pediré una cama extra para ti y punto. Sabes que se hace lo que yo digo —el rubio sólo tragó saliva y se quedó calladito. Sabía que no debía llevarle la contraria si quería salir vivo de ese cuarto.

—E-Está bien Akashicchi.

—En un momento vuelvo, iré a hablar personalmente con el recepcionista para ver qué es lo que se puede hacer —salió, dejando solo al pobre rubio.

—_¿Quién diría que Akashicchi sería quien terminaría dándome alojamiento? Él es tan noble, no como el resto de mis ingratos amigos…_

Y gracias a que el pelirrojo estaba demorando más de lo que Kise Ryouta podía tolerar, se puso a curiosear a su alrededor. Algo que lamentaría en la brevedad posible, ya que encontraría algo que sin duda no se esperaba hallar, al menos no en ese lugar.

—¡¿Pero qué hace esto aquí, Akashicchi?!


	87. Capítulo 87

**Capítulo 87**

**Las ironías de la vida**

Comprendía de alguna manera el extraño fetichismo que Akashi le guardaba a tan afilados y peligrosos objetos, pero lo que no llegaba a concebir en su totalidad es, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo aquel par de tijeras a escasa distancia de las almohadas de la cama? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué poseían esa sospechosa coloración carmesí, como si las hubieran empleado para un asunto turbio?

Kise sacudió la idea de su mente, porque seguramente estaban manchadas de algo más. Era imposible que Akashi hiciera algo como eso. Si bien había intentado ensartarle las tijeras a Kagami hace unos años atrás, ésa no era razón suficiente para sospechar de él y pensar que había asesinado a alguien con esas tijeras. Era ridículo, ¿no?

Prefirió pasar por alto como eso y prosiguió en su curioseo.

Lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue aquella fotografía sin marco que descansaba sobre la litera de la cama. La cogió entre su mano derecha y le echó un vistazo. Se trataba de Akashi, luciendo impecable en aquel traje negro y pecando de serio. No obstante, ¿quién era su hermosa acompañante?

—_¿Y esta chica…?¿Acaso es la novia de…? _—sacudió su cabeza, eso era imposible. Es decir, era más viable que llovieran cerdos del cielo, que se ganara la lotería o que Aoi le confesara su amor eterno a que un disparate como ese fuera posible—. _Seguramente son amigos de la infancia o algo así _ —depositó la fotografía donde estaba y se postró frente a la gran panorámica que esa enorme ventana le permitía apreciar—. Realmente debe ser genial vivir en un sitio como éste.

Tocaron a la puerta un par de veces antes de que lograra abrir. Al parecer se trataba de alguien que estaba entregándole un paquete a Akashi. Firmó de recibido mientras el repartidor accedía a la habitación con aquel diablito en manos. Lo que le hayan traído al pelirrojo era tan alto como él. ¿Pues qué se supone que era?

Y como su curiosidad era proporcional a su atractivo, no pudo evitar leer cada una de las etiquetas que esa caja de madera poseía. Ninguna le decía que era por la llana razón de que estaba todo en italiano y no comprendía nada de nada.

—Ryouta —ése fue el pelirrojo metiéndole el susto de su vida al rubio. Le faltó poco para gritar como una nena.

—¡Akashicchi, por favor, no me metas esos sustos!

—Gracias por recibir mi paquete —se dirigió hacia su preciada adquisición y empezó a buscar algo con qué abrirla. Claro, las tijeras siempre son todo terreno.

—¿Qué se supone que es?

—Un obsequio —dijo sin mucha importancia—. Viene desde Italia.

—Es lo que noto.

—Pronto verás de qué se trata, Ryouta —sonrió tenuemente. Por alguna razón a Kise le daba más miedo cuando sonreía y no sabía las razones de ello.

El rubio no era un ignorante, de hecho sabía muchas cosas que el resto de la gente no conocía. Pero lo que estaba viendo frente a él le desconcertaba por completo. ¿Qué se supone que era eso?¿Cómo alguien podía mandar eso de obsequio?

—Es lo que conocen como Doncella de Hierro. Un instrumento supuestamente utilizado para la tortura y la ejecución —en cuanto la abrió el rubio pudo sentir cómo cada fibra de su ser se estremecía de miedo. Es que esa jodida cosa poseía unos pinchos muy largos y puntiagudos.

—No creo que debas…conservar ese tipo de cosas. Mejor devuélvela.

—Eso es algo inadmisible, Ryouta. Es un regalo y no puedo rechazarlo, sería de mala educación. Además, siempre he querido una de éstas pero acá en Japón nunca pude conseguirla.

—_¡Él está totalmente maravillado con esa cosa! _ —él empezaba a temer por su existencia. Es decir, iba a dormir en la misma habitación que un obsesionado con las tijeras y que además ahora poseía una mini cámara de la tortura. Debía de estar muy desesperado como para acceder a todo aquel estrés psicológico que indudablemente iba a vivir con Akashi—. _¡Debo salir rápidamente de aquí antes de que algo malo ocurra, antes de que me meta en esa cosa!_

—¿Ocurre algo, Ryouta? Estás muy pálido —¿pero quién no iba a estarlo si frente a ti tienes a un psicópata de las tijeras, con unas en mano y al lado de él un objeto de tortura de procedencia extranjera?

—Sabes algo Akashicchi, creo que…me iré a mi casa. Quizás está un poco lejos, pero en este momento no me importa.

—¿Pero qué tonterías está diciendo tu amigo? Puedes quedarte, a Sei-cha no le molestará un poco de compañía. De hecho me harías sentir mucho más tranquila si sé que un buen amigo suyo le está cuidando.

Esa melodiosa voz le devolvió la paz interior al rubio, una que ya estaba arrojándose desde la ventana de la suite. Y quién lo diría, se trataba de aquella chica, la misma de la fotografía.

No podía negar que era incluso más bella que en la fotografía. Su bien delineada e envidiable figura, sus primorosos ojos celestes, cautivadores y sublimes, aquella ondulada cabellera y aquel mandil teñido de forma misteriosa de carmesí…¡¿De carmesí?! Todo iba maravillosamente bien hasta que contempló lo sospechosas que resultaban cada una de esas manchas en la rosácea tela. Y claro, tampoco le sentaba bien que llevara aquel bulto pendiendo de su mano derecha con esa apariencia sospechosa y protegido con aquella bolsa negra-.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios es todo eso?! —¿a quién engañaba? Tenía miedo suficiente para darle un poco a toda la población de China.

—Una cabeza de…—y antes de que pudiera concluir Kise Ryouta salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, como si supiera que si se quedaba más tiempo lo siguiente que estaría en esa bolsa plástica sería su cabeza. En ese momento descubrió que haber enfrentado la paliza de Aomine hubiera sido miles de veces mejor que estar en esa suite con Akashi Seijuurou y todos esos instrumentos de muerte y destrucción. Los pasillos se llenaron con el grito aterrado de Kise.

—Creo que debiste haber mencionado que lo que llevabas allí era una cabeza de coliflor, Lia.

—Es que él no me dejó terminar, sólo salió asustado. Incluso dejó su equipaje —señalaba la chica—. Y yo que les había preparado una tarta de frutos rojos —suspiró.

Ahora se encontraba sin pertenencias, ni dinero, ni esperanzas. Era difícil ser Kise Ryouta y mucho más en días como ésos en que la vida te abofetea constantemente sin darte un momento para respirar. De momento debía ingeniárselas para llegar a su casa y poder tener paz al fin.

Y al mismo tiempo recordó que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Fue en ese momento en que un rostro conocido se le cruzó justo en el camino. Estaba a punto de entrar a un restaurante local y se quedó completamente estático en cuanto le notó.

—¡Markocchi!

—¡Que no me llames de ese modo! —le gritó el otro.

—¿Turleticchi?

—Prefiero que no me tengas respeto alguno a escucharte decirme de esa manera —estableció clavando sus esmeraldas en él. Al final suspiró y miró con mayor detenimiento al rubio. Estaba con un semblante de decepción hacia la vida, algo polvoso y con hambre, porque su estómago gruñía—. Vamos, te invito a cenar —expuso tras entrar.

—¿Ha dicho que me va a invitar de cenar…? —se sentía soñado. Al fin alguien estaba siendo amable con su persona. Y quién diría que sería justamente aquel italiano el que le tendiera la mano; es decir, apenas y lo conocía, y sobre todas las cosas, su equipo había derrotado al suyo.

—¿Piensas quedarte allá afuera? —el castaño se regresó, mirándolo con intriga—. No sé tú, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—C-Claro que sí.

Tras tomar una mesa disponible se limitaron a pedir. Y no era de sorprenderse que el rubio empezara a contar toda su trágica historia digna de una novela moderna; a lo que el italiano simplemente le ofrecía ciertos comentarios, algunas carcajadas y reacciones que se esperaría de alguien que le pone interés a su charla. Sí, había entendido que sus ex compañeros se habían hecho de la vista gorda cuando les relataba su historia.

—Sí que la has tenido horrible este día, Kise —comentaba Marko no sabiendo qué decir para intentar suavizar su espantoso día—. Puedo ofrecerte un cuarto de hotel, no es la gran cosa pero creo que estarás bien y está cerca de donde tenemos nuestros encuentros.

—¿En serio? —estaba que no se lo creía. Quizás había una trampa; el pobre estaba tan ciscado.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué habría de mentir? —recién les habían traído la cena y mira que lucía terriblemente deliciosa. Especialmente si no se ha comido nada desde la hora del desayuno.

—Pues ya sabes…mi equipo derrotó al tuyo, y esas cosas —señaló. Su hamburguesa no podía ser más exquisita.

—Si bien no me gusta perder, no voy a odiarte por algo como eso. Es absurdo —señalaba. Para él había pedido un gran plato de ramen—. Además, eres amigo de Taiga y sus amigos también son mis amigos —le sonrió tenuemente—. Además me caes bien.

—¡Markocchi, nunca pensé decir esto, pero me alegra muchísimo que me consideres como un amigo! —el italiano suspiró y profirió una pequeña risa. Ese hombre era todo un personaje para él.

—Déjame llamarle a Akashi para lo de tus maletas.

—No hay necesidad, iré yo mismo por ellas —nada como cenar como es debido y que todas las cosas malas que te han sucedido hasta ahora se disuelvan lenta pero constantemente—. Y no sabía que te llevabas con Akashicchi.

—Bien, digamos que logré tener contacto con él…a través de la persona menos esperada.

—¿Axelle-chan? —Marko negó.

—Se trata de mi hermana. Lo conoció en las vacaciones de verano…No es como si imaginara a Akashi yendo a Italia a pasar un tiempo de esparcimiento; luego me enteré que fue por asuntos de negocios. Ya ves que es muy rico y experto en esas cosas.

—Akashicchi es muy inteligente y astuto. Ya manejaba los negocios familiares desde la preparatoria.

—Pues para bien o para mal mi querida hermana intercambió palabras con él estando allá. Mencionó algo de que cuando lo vio sabía que tenían muchas cosas en común —relataba con incredulidad pura—. Intercambiaron números y han mantenido una amistad desde entonces…

—Un momento…tu hermana…tiene los ojos azules, mismo tono de pelo y rizado…—él asintió. Bien, había conocido a la susodicha sin siquiera saberlo y no le gustó nada lo bien que congeniaba con Akashi. Joder, ella tenía razón.

—Se llama Lia y es dos años mayor que yo y creo que no le molesta el hecho de que Akashi sea menor. De hecho la razón de que viniera a Japón por estas fechas fue para apoyarlo en el campeonato de invierno…

—Así que…te ha cambiado por Akashi…—soltó con pesar.

—No me sorprende su actitud, más bien…estoy algo preocupado sobre el camino que recorre con Akashi…Mi hermana posee…gustos particulares…desde chicos hasta las cosas que colecciona…

—¿Incluye objetos de tortura medievales? —hasta donde su razonamiento le permitía alcanzar, estableció que ese regalo debía ser de la castaña.

—Así que ya viste esa cosa —desvió la mirada un tanto aturdido—. Jamás pensé que Lia hallara a alguien como ella…Tenía esperanzas de que encontrara un buen hombre y le hiciera cambiar.

—Markocchi, ¡entiendo tu dolor!¡Akashicchi me da miedo cuando tiene unas tijeras en manos!

—Dice que es tierno que él ande por allí con eso en manos…

—Markocchi, tenemos que huir de esos dos. ¡Son peligrosos, están armados y tienen recursos financieros para esconder un cadáver!

La cena prosiguió con tranquilidad, entre intercambio de más anécdotas, uno que otro chiste y el descubrir que poseían varias cosas en común. Entre ellas que su senpais las tomaran contra ellos siempre, ofreciéndoles un poco de su consideración hecha golpes. Y quién lo diría, ambos poseían un Akashi en sus vidas.

Salieron sin más del restaurante, aun charlando. La noche era algo fría pero no lo suficiente para que esos dos requirieran abrigo alguno.

—De manera que tu equipo empató contra el de Midorimacchi.

—Exactamente. Y nos tocará enfrentarnos contra Hokkaido mañana por la tarde.

—Hasta donde sé mañana me toca enfrentarme a medio día contra Kioto —soltó pensativo. ¿Cómo se supone que participaría si ninguno del equipo quería saber de él? —. A todo esto dónde estará Axelle-chan.

—Su enfrentamiento tuvo lugar media hora antes de que mi partido diera inicio, así que fui a verla. Y como Riko y Momoi estaban allí, les dije que le comentaran que sí fue a verla aunque fuera un corto tiempo.

—¿Y Aominecchi? —ambos se detuvieron ante ello.

—Esa es una buena pregunta, Kise —mencionó—. Hasta donde sé Axelle le dijo anoche que tenía su primer enfrentamiento hoy, justamente a las siete de la tarde. El partido de Taiga era sino mal recuerdo a las 8:30, antes que el mío.

—Está claro que no iba a ir. Ni siquiera le prestó atención cuando le dijo sobre lo de la sesión fotográfica.

—Quizás eso explica por qué se enfadó tanto cuando hiciste ese comentario…

—¿La gota que derramó el vaso?

—Estoy casi seguro de ello. Por nuestro bien físico y mental, debemos mantenernos alejados de todo esto, Kise.

—Axelle-chan tiene carácter, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Además, una mujer así es lo que necesita Aominecchi.

—No es Axelle la que me preocupa, sino Aomine. Ya sabes que eso de la sinceridad se le da como a Kuroko se le da no ser vengativo y cizañoso. Omitiendo el hecho de que está furioso contigo y celoso. No sé, es una mala combinación.

—Entiendo tu punto.

—Mejor vayamos al hotel para que te instales.

Definitivamente era un déjà vu lo que estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento. Ahí estaba de nuevo en aquel primoroso hotel, avanzando entre la puerta giratoria y siguiendo los pasos del italiano. Uno que se había aproximado al recepcionista para pedirle una tarjeta numerada.

—Descuida, la habitación en la que te quedarás está dos pisos abajo que la de Akashi, así que no te angusties —los dos entraron al ascensor y la música ambiental dio inicio.

—Markocchi, este sitio es muy costoso. No quiero causarte problemas; ya hasta me pagaste la cena.

—¿Por qué lo dices?¿No te lo dijo Akashi? —el otro movió su cabeza en son de negación—. Por estar metiéndome en asuntos que no debía, mi padre me castigó y me hizo hacerme cargo de este hotel —suspiró con cansancio—. Tuve que supervisarlo todo desde los cimientos ya que solamente me indicó dónde iba a edificarse esto y claro, la constructora con la que ya había firmado. Eso ocurrió a mediados de junio.

—¡¿Así que tú eres el dueño de este sitio?!¡¿Qué tan rápido construyen?!¡¿Y cómo demonios pudiste hacer esto tú solo?!

—Bajo presión todo es posible, Kise —mencionó tras salir del ascensor. El chico le siguió todavía incrédulo—. Estoy acostumbrado, mi padre después de todo es dueño de varias cadenas de hoteles, así que sé de esto desde pequeño. Que lo quiera hacer de por vida, es asunto diferente.

—De modo que…eres un chico adinerado…—susurraba—. Pero no tienes finta de ello, ni nada por el estilo —pronto alcanzó al italiano—. Y estoy sorprendido de que hayas podido hacer esto sin supervisión de tu padre.

—Gracias —sonrió de soslayo—. Ahí tienes tu habitación, no es tan lujosa como la de Akashi pero espero sea suficiente para ti.

—Por cierto Markocchi, perdona que lo mencione hasta ahora, pero…pronto tendré un compañero extra. Se trata del hermano de Kimuracchi, ¿crees que pueda quedarse? —le rogó.

—No creo que haya problema. La cama es suficientemente grande para dos personas. Solamente pide otra copia para que pueda acceder a la habitación si es que tú no estás y así.

—¡Markocchi, eres tan buena persona que podría llorar! —quizás no estaba sollozando, pero sí estaba abrazando al italiano como si fuera su hermano perdido que recién halló tras años de separación.

—…Procura no abrazarme en público, que es algo vergonzoso cuando un hombre lo hace, ¿sabes?

Entró y analizó cada pequeño espacio que allí había. La cama definitivamente era más grande que las usuales matrimoniales, el piso relucía y al mismo tiempo poseía una afelpada alfombra blanca resguardando los sillones beige. Incluso poseía una mesita de cristal como la de Akashi.

La cocina a un costado derecho, el cuarto de baño al lado contrario. Y un placentero televisor de plasma con cable justo al frente del lecho. Podía jurar que estaba en el paraíso o que al menos alguien en el cielo le estaba recompensando por todo lo malo que vivió.

Le fue imposible no llorar de felicidad.

—Generalmente el refrigerador está vacío porque cada huésped suele comprar sus comestibles y meterlos, pero en tu caso puedes pedir servicio a la habitación para comer si no quieres bajar al restaurante que hay en la planta baja —mencionaba Marko mientras revisaba su teléfono celular. Kise apreció el artefacto, uno que distaba mucho de su reluciente Iphone; estaba claro que al italiano lo menos que le gustaba era llamar la atención. Como si esos saltos y manera de jugar fueran poca cosa.

—Prometo pagarte cuando todo esto acabe, en serio.

—No te preocupes. Tú disfruta, todos los gastos corren por mi cuenta —le sonrió con amabilidad. Alguien debía de mandar a ese chico a su universidad sí o sí.

—¡Markocchi!

—¡¿Qué te dije sobre los abrazos en público?!

—No estamos en público —sentenció cínicamente.

—Estos miembros de la Generación de los Milagros van a volverme loco…—soltó con resignación.

Su equipaje ya estaba nuevamente con él y mientras se duchaba para quitarse un poco el estrés con ayuda del agua tibia, esperaba a que su preciado invitado llegara. Le había llamado para que arribara al hotel. No se le hacía justo que el pobre chico estuviera allá solo; capaz y algo malo le ocurría.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto…—dijo con enorme satisfacción a la vez que permanecía tendido sobre la cama. Ese colchón era tan suave como las nubes, ¿nubes? Sí, seguro las nubes se sentían así.

—¡Ryouta! —aquella voz era sencillamente inconfundible. Moto había llegado al fin.

—¡Motocchi! —soltó efusivamente el rubio cuando abrió la puerta, topándose con aquel joven de 16 años.

—Pensé que te hospedabas en otro lugar…menos glamuroso —mencionaba al tiempo que entraba con todo su mundo de maletas—. Eso de ser modelo realmente deja, ¿no?

—En realidad un amigo mío me ha dejado permanecer aquí, en su hotel sin costo alguno. Le he preguntado por si te podías quedar conmigo y ha aceptado. ¿No es genial Motocchi?

—Es genial…—él también estaba asombrado por todos esos lujos. Era la primera vez que estaba en una suite—. Tienes amigos grandiosos.

—Markocchi es el mejor.

—Y dime, ¿qué progresos has hecho con mi hermana? —la pregunta del millón.

—Pues verás…tengo una historia para todo ello —pronunció seriamente.

—Ryouta, tu celular —el blondo atendió rápidamente el móvil. Se trataba para su extrañeza de Kasamatsu.

—¡Hola Kasamatsu-senpai! —saludó eufórico.

—No te emociones, Kise. Solamente llamaba para saber si seguías vivo.

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai estaba preocupado por mí!

—No, en realidad los chicos apostamos a que a este punto seguramente ninguno de tus ex compañeros te daría alojamiento y terminarías marchándote a casa —sentenció.

—Eso es muy cruel —expresó con pesar.

—¿Entonces dónde demonios estás?

—Markocchi me dio alojamiento.

—¿Turletti? —de que estaba asombrado lo estaba. El italiano no formaba parte de sus apuestas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —un largo silencio se colgó al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Kasamatsu-senpai…?

—Maldito Kise, por tu culpa he perdido la apuesta —chasqueó molesto. Al final alguien había apostado por un jugador ajeno a la Generación de los Milagros y se había llevado una buena platita.

—¡Ustedes no tienen corazón! —sí razones le sobraban para llorar como bebé desconsolado.

—Como sea. El entrenador ha dicho que te presentes al partido sin excusa ni pretexto, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto. Estaré allí mismo —sonrió más animado.

—De todos modos seguimos odiándote, pero el partido es primero —sinceridad ante todo, vaya.

—Lo suponía…-aquel superior suyo le colgó.

—¿Por qué pienso que tu historia será de lo más trágica?

—Porque lo es Motocchi.


	88. Capítulo 88

¿Alguien pidió su dosis de Addicted to U? ¿Alguien? Bueno, aunque no la quieran, aquí se las dejo y espero sea de su total agrado. Sólo me queda decir que estos dos capítulos que hoy subo tienen su pizca de diversión, momentos chuscos y claro, ¡drama! XD Pero si ya saben cómo soy, ¿para qué leen mis historias? Oh sí, también mencionaré que al inicio no de este capítulo no tenía intenciones de formar otra parejita, pero al final dije: Why not? LOL. Así que no me odien –más- y disfruten de la lectura. ¡Adiosín!

**Capítulo 88**

**En pos de la aventura**

Motoharu simplemente dio un gran suspiro. Estaba impresionado de todas las desgracias que le pueden pasar a una sola persona en un único día. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba admirado de que al final todo se resolviera de un modo u otro y ahora se encontrara en tan buenas condiciones; exceptuando claro está, la situación tan delicada que tenía con su hermana.

—Sin duda tu día ha sido de locos Ryouta —agregaba el chico quien permanecía sentado a la orilla de la cama. Sus piernas iban de abajo hacia arriba.

—Ya lo sé. Es como si alguien no me quisiera y me hubiera deseado tantas desgracias. Aunque gracias a Markocchi pude conseguir esta suite.

—¿Quieres que le llame a mi hermana para preguntarle algunas cosas? —Kise admitía que era tentador, pero debía abstenerse, por lo que negó la ayuda. Pero como al hermano poco le importaba llamó de todas maneras—. Hola, Aoi.

—Moto, hola —saludó su hermana con tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo has estado? Te hemos echado mucho menos aquí en la casa. Mamá está emocionada de que su pequeña hija participe en un torneo tan grande —contó. Claro, ya se había encargado de activar el altavoz para que el rubio escuchara todo.

—Ya sabes, prácticas y enfrentamientos. Nada relevante que contar. Por el momento vamos ganando, por lo que tenemos nuestro boleto asegurado para las semifinales.

—No me sorprende viniendo de ti, Aoi —comentó casual—. Aunque creía que estarías un poco más entusiasmada. Es decir, te escucho agobiada, como si el éxito hasta ahora conseguido no significara nada.

—Ya estás oyendo cosas que no, Moto —regañó.

—Eres mi hermana, nos conocemos de toda la vida. Recuerdas, ¿nos bañábamos juntos? Sé cuántos lunares tienes…

—Moto, no sigas —reprochó notablemente avergonzada. ¿Por qué se ponía a sacar un tema como ése tan de repente?—. Mejor vete a dormir.

—Aoi, por dios, son las 10:30 de la noche. Ya no soy un niño. Y en todo caso quien debería de estar durmiendo deberías ser tú.

—Eres menor de edad y debes comportarte como tal —reprochó. A veces era más la madre que la hermana.

—Mejor cuéntame cómo le ha ido a Ryouta —expresó con enorme interés. Como si no lo tuviera frente a él.

—Umm…Que yo sepa ha ganado sus encuentros hasta ahora –soltó sin mucho interés. El hermano notó de inmediato la hostilidad.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Ryouta es increíble, ¿no te parece?

—Supongo.

—Vamos, hasta tú admitiste que lucía muy bien cuando jugaba y que se le daba el basquetbol. Sin mencionar que aceptaste que era inteligente —nada como tu hermano ventilando tus trapitos al sol en frente del chico que te gusta.

—¡Motoharu! Deja de decir esas cosas innecesarias. Kise no es más que un modelo presuntuoso, desconsiderado, cabezota, como el resto de los hombres —crucificó al pobre rubio que tenía que escuchar todo en silencio sin quejarse.

—Vamos Aoi, sé sincera. Te conozco, sé cuándo no estás siendo honesta. Mejor cuéntame por qué estás enfadada con él…esta vez…

—No ocurrió nada —chasqueó.

—No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte si sigues de obstinada. Vamos, que sea como terapia familiar —animó.

—No vas a callarte si no te lo digo, ¿cierto? —la risilla del castaño le convenció de que así sería.

—Eso sí que no me lo estaba esperando —mintió tan maravillosamente que ni su hermana se percató de que él ya se sabía la historia con lujo de detalle—…Pero no sé, Aoi, yo creo que estás tomándotelo todo muy a pecho.

—¿Cómo dices? —lo que le faltaba, que Motoharu le sermoneara.

—Es decir, es cosa de su trabajo. Es modelo después de todo y en ocasiones tiene que hacer cosas como éstas de vez en cuando. Y sobre lo de la foto enviada, claramente se equivocó. Él no haría una bajeza como ésa. Lo conozco bien y jamás te faltaría al respeto de ese modo —Motoharu, el defensor de Kise Ryouta; de los pocos que le tenían fe al pobre chico.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy yo la que debería de disculparse por haberle ofrecido tal comportamiento?

—Hermana, eres tan orgullosa que seguramente eso jamás pasará. Pero también tú ponte en sus zapatos y considera que si él besó a esa chica fue porque no tenía más elección —situación que era cierta.

—Mejor no hablemos más sobre este asunto, ¿entendido?

—Está bien, está bien, no quiero que me grites o cosas por el estilo —bromeó amenamente—. Por cierto hermanita, ¿mañana tendrás competencia?

—Una a medio día, después tengo toda la tarde libre.

—¿Y por qué no sales con Ryouta? Para hacer las paces, ya sabes.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Motoharu! Además ya tengo planes para la tarde.

—¿En serio? —él no era el único interesado en eso. Kise peló oreja igualmente—. ¿Tienes una cita con alguien más? Hermana, nunca pensé que Tokio te corrompería de esa manera.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo tengo mis prioridades y claramente el tener pareja no forma parte de ellas. Voy a reunirme con un camarada de Kise.

—¿Un camarada?¿Yukio acaso?

—No, no lo conoces Moto. Se llama Aomine Daiki. Me ha pedido que me reúna con él después de mi evento.

—Ohh…Eso sí que es sorpresivo. ¿Y como de qué van a hablar? —curioseó.

—Es un secreto y no te incumbe Moto. Por ahora me iré a cenar y a dormir que estoy muy agotada —aquel bostezo no le dejó mentir, realmente estaba que arrojaba la tolla. Unos minutos después la llamada había finalizado.

—¡¿Aominecchi?!¡¿Qué va a salir mañana con Aominecchi?!

—¿Es el novio de la chica con la que te besaste, no?

—Exactamente…Pero…¡¿de qué van a hablar?! Es decir, Aominecchi solamente pide hablar con una chica cuando tiene un interés en ella…¡¿Y si le flechó cuando la vio en el gimnasio'! Digo, tu hermana es atractiva y puede llamar la atención de cualquiera —expresaba a toda marcha que apuradamente Moto podía entenderle.

—Ryouta, cálmate. La solución es simple, tenemos que espiarlos mañana y sabremos de qué van a hablar.

—Debo hablarle a Axelle-chan y decirle que mañana Aominecchi tendrá una especie de cita…con Kimuracchi —sus dedos volaron y pronto se encontró marcándole a la susodicha.

—¿Sabes qué horas son estas, Kise?

—No importa. Acabo de enterarme de que Aominecchi saldrá mañana con Kimuracchi —explicó rápidamente.

—¿Qué dices?¿Ellos dos saliendo juntos…? Es decir, no se conocieron más que de vista hoy…¿entonces?

—No lo sé, tengo esa misma duda que tú —espetó intranquilo y con notorios atisbos de celos.

—Lo mejor que pueden hacer es seguirles y averiguar de qué hablan —ese era Moto al teléfono.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Kimura Motoharu, el hermano menor de esa obstinada y orgullosa chica que trae a Ryouta cacheteando la banqueta.

—Me llamo Daishi Axelle, encantada —por alguna razón ese hermanito le recordaba a ciertas personas que eran iguales de cínicas.

—Axelle, encantado. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si mañana nos vemos justo saliendo del evento de mi hermana para no perderle la pista ni a ella ni a tu novio?

—Supongo que está bien…¿No sería mejor preguntarles a cada uno por su lado?

—Axelle, créeme, no soltará la sopa tan fácilmente Aoi. Y creo que ese tal Daiki tampoco.

—Bien, puedes tener razón. Pero creo que estamos yendo muy lejos, ¿no?

—Axelle-chan, únicamente estamos buscando información. No estamos haciendo nada malo. Además de que siempre existen las coincidencias…Podemos decir que fuimos a ver el partido y accidentalmente los vimos…

—Presiento que no es la primera vez que haces esto, Kise.

—Jajaja…Qué bromista eres, Axelle-chan. Yo no he hecho esto antes —ese momento en que estaba espiando a Kasamatsu había sido borrado de sus memorias—. ¿No te unes a nosotros mañana?

—Umm…Solamente accederé por esta vez —soltó sin más. Estaba claro que el gusanito de la curiosidad se removía en su ser. Así como sus celos de saber que Aomine vería mañana a una completa desconocida.

—Esa es la actitud, Axelle —felicitaba el oji castaño.

—Por cierto, ¿a qué hora se reunirán? Es decir, el partido de Daiki es a las 3:00 pm.

—Su evento durará como una hora, así que calculo que como a las 4 ya estará libre ella, y lo mismo para Aominecchi.

—Entendido. Nos veremos al cuarto para las 4 en el evento de Kimura-kun para que podamos ver hacia dónde se dirige.

—Excelente idea —halagaba el castaño.

—¿Por qué se oye ruido, Axelle-chan? —claramente podía escuchar el sonido de un elevador.

—Porque voy a salir.

—¿A estas horas? —preguntó con alarma el blondo.

—¿Qué hay de malo? Es temprano, mañana tengo el día libre hasta la hora en la que quedamos. No hace mal salir a divertirse de vez en cuando.

—Aominecchi no debe aguantarte el ritmo.

—Jamás lo llevo conmigo de fiesta, para eso tengo a Marko, Hadrien y Leo.

—Amigos para toda situación, ¿no? —bromeaba—. Por cierto, Markocchi me ayudó mucho.

—Sí, me contó que te hospedas en su humilde hotel —bromeó.

—Sigo sin saber cómo lo hizo.

—Con dinero, un buen arquitecto y gente siguiendo sus órdenes, todo es posible. Bueno te dejo, que pronto Hadrien vendrá por mí. Descansen.

—Ryouta, nosotros también deberíamos irnos a divertir.

—Lo siento Motocchi, pero mañana tengo mi partido a medio día —la cara del chico pasó de emoción a un completo desanimo. Quería divertirse en la gran ciudad.

Sin embargo, las plegarias del castaño fueron atendidas. Alguien tocó a la puerta, saludando a los dos huéspedes con una gran sonrisa.

—Markocchi, gracias por permitirme que Motocchi se quede aquí.

—De modo que él es el hermano menor de Kimura. Me llamo Turletti Marko, espero nos llevemos bien.

—Eres de quien me habló Ryouta. Encantando Marko. Me llamo Kimura Motoharu.

—Venía a preguntarte si no querías venir con nosotros, Kise. Iremos a divertirnos en la ciudad —invitaba el italiano—. Axelle también viene.

—Lo siento Markocchi, pero debo descansar. Mi partido es a medio día.

—Es una lástima. Lo bueno que el mío es a las 6:00 pm —se regocijo.

—Disculpa ¿podría ir con ustedes? —preguntaba con ilusión el menor de edad.

—¿En serio quieres ir? —a lo que él otro asintió con vehemencia—. Por supuesto. Vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche, Moto.

—Nos veremos mañana temprano —sentenciaba el hermano de Aoi. ¿Mañana temprano?¿Insinuaba que no iba a volver hasta que él despertara?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Volveremos para antes que te despiertes Kise —indicaba el italiano tranquilamente.

—Estupendo. Creo que con lo que traigo puesto estaré bien.

—Vas bien. Así que buenas noches, Kise.

—Descansa Ryouta, me divertiré por ti —le sonrió ampliamente. Y así aquellos dos se fueron campantes, a las grandes pláticas. Y él, él se quedó en su suite en completo silencio.

La mañana siguiente llegó sin complicación alguna para el rubio. Había descansado como pocas veces en la vida y que una bonita y amable mucama le hubiera llevado el desayuno a la suite ante una simple llamada telefónica, no tenía precio. Quizás sus senpais le despreciaban, pero esa elegante habitación le hacía olvidar esos por menores.

Y fui justamente a medio desayuno cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Al fin habían llegado aquel par de su noche loca de parranda. Incluso desvelados se les veía terriblemente bien, tanto como él. Eso debía ser brujería.

—Markocchi, Motocchi, bienvenidos.

—Oh, el desayuno luce muy bien —fue el único comentario que escapó de los labios de Moto. Aunque en el instante en que se acercó para tomar un poco Kise logró notarlo. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo con ese rojo tan escandaloso?

—¡¿Motocchi, pero qué es eso?! —exclamó todo alarmando al contemplar la marca inconfundible de labial en el cuello de su camisa—. ¡¿Pero qué te han hecho?! —Kise, el papá.

—No te alarmes Kise. Estábamos jugando a retos y a una de las chicas con las que estábamos le tocó dar un beso con pintalabios en el cuello de la camisa de alguno de los chicos. Y ella lo eligió a él.

—Todos ellos son geniales Ryouta. Hadrien no perdió ni un solo reto y consiguió todos esos números telefónicos sin siquiera coquetear con ninguna chica. Leo es excelente jugando a la baraja, gracias a él ganamos el último reto. Y Marko es el mejor anfitrión que conozco —estaba que desbordaba emoción por cada poro de su ser.

—¡¿Markocchi, qué le has hecho?! —le gritó con esa voz chillona que la caracterizaba.

—Nada. No le dejé tomar, ni fumar, ni conducir mi coche aunque parece saber cómo…Lo alejamos de las mayores que querían divertirse con él en privado y le enseñamos algunas cosas para que sepa defenderse en las fiestas —enumeró cándidamente.

—Axelle también es muy divertida. Bailé con ella la mayor parte de la noche y tenemos muchas cosas en común, como el Kendo. Dijo que podía practicar con ella cuando quisiera —agregó entusiasta.

—Además Moto es todo un roba corazones. Le dieron más números telefónicos que a mí —el oji castaño sacó de su bolsa esos papelitos corrugados con nombres y teléfonos. Kise estaba que no se lo creía; el crío había sido popular en su primera noche de juerga y él aburriéndose como una papa. Algo estaba mal en esa situación.

—Mira nuestras fotos, Kise —claro, porque las palabras no bastaban para restregarle al modelo que se había perdido de una gran noche; para eso estaba la evidencia fotográfica que le echaba en cara que había sido muy soso y que un chiquillo de 16 era más divertido que él.

—¿Y esa chica? Es bastante llamativa y hermosa —Kise señalaba a la chica que permanecía en medio de Hadrien y Moto.

—Es Hanna, la hermana mayor de Hadrien. Está de visita con su esposo, Pierrot —informaba el castaño con tranquilidad—. Por si no sabes, Pierrot es el hermano mayor de Marko. Todos sus hermanos están aquí en Japón para ver el torneo.

—¿Y ellas quiénes son? —la segunda foto mostraba a dos chicas idénticas. Al lado Hadrien y Marko muriéndose de las risas.

—Son Mila y Elin, las hermanas menores de Leo. Claramente son gemelas —aclaraba Turletti—. Y déjame decirte que una de ellas vio con buenos ojos al pequeño Moto —codeó al aludido y éste se tiñó como tomate—. Son de la misma edad, así que no te preocupes.

—Crecen tan rápido —lloraba de la felicidad Kise—. Si te viera Kimuracchi…

—Nos asesinará y colgará nuestras pieles en lo alto de una chimenea, Ryouta.

—Tienes la boca llena de razón —chilló.

—Bueno, me retiro. Iré a dormir un poco —bostezó el italiano—. Te deseo suerte en tu juego, Kise —se despidió, saliendo en breve.

—Motocchi, por nada del mundo tu hermana debe enterarse de que te dejé ir de fiesta y sin supervisión o nos asesinará.

—Lo sé Ryouta. No le diré absolutamente nada —prometió seriamente—. Somos hombres y tenemos derecho de salir de fiesta.

—Entiendo tu punto, Motocchi. Pero debemos ser discretos. Para empezar no sabe que estás en Tokio y seguramente pensará que Markocchi es mala influencia para ti.

—Tienes razón, mi hermana es muy de esas. Ya hazla tu novia y quítale lo amargadita que puede llegar a ser —el sueño al fin le había llegado, se le notaba a leguas—. Iré a dormir un par de horas, Ryouta —no dijo más, cayó como piedra sobre la cama.

—_Sería muy patético que Motocchi termine con novia antes que yo…Digo, ya prácticamente ligó en una noche…Eso hace que me deprima un poco…_

La hora acordada había llegado al fin y después de varias peripecias se encontraron en el lugar acordado junto con aquel cómplice. Al parecer el chico venía más que preparado para ese tipo de situaciones ya que hasta les había llevado un par de pelucas para que se vieran como el resto de la gente; que vamos, ser rubios era lo peor para ir de infraganti.

Kise pasó de rubio a pelirrojo intelectual. Los lentes le sentaban muy bien. Axelle ahora era castaña clara y con un corte mucho más corto. Prácticamente eran personas diferentes, apreciando el enfrentamiento de Aoi desde sus respectivos asientos. Aunque había algo que no estaba bien o mejor dicho que no consideraron como posible.

¿Qué hacían todos sus senpais una fila abajo que ellos? De todo el inmenso gimnasio tenían que haber ido a parar justamente allí. Quizás era una señal del cosmos para que no continuaran con su desatinado plan.

—Axelle-chan…¿ya viste? —le susurró a la castaña.

—Menos mal que disfrazamos también a Moto —el chico ahora era peli negro y vestía como todo un rudo que se respeta.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Primero, deja de llamarme así o te reconocerán. Intenta usar una voz más grave y actúa como un chico normal.

—Está bien Axelle…—resistirse a agregar un honorífico era difícil para él. Pero lo de moderar su voz era algo muy simple de hacer.

—Así está mejor.

—Kasamatsu-senpai, lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas ahora Sakurai? —le miró con cierta molestia.

—Fue por mi culpa que Aomine supiera dónde localizar a Kise —dijo con tristeza el pobrecillo.

—Eso tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. Besó a su novia, era normal que quisiera masacrarlo vivo y arrojar sus restos al mar.

—_¡Kasamatsu-senpai, eso es muy cruel de su parte!¡Estoy aquí escuchándolo!_

—Seguramente anda hospedándose en un hotelucho cualquiera —señalaba Haru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nunca le había logrado caer bien ese modelo y ahora disfrutaba plenamente de sus desgracias.

—Pero se le veía bastante bien cuando llegó al partido —alegaba Natsu.

—Me dijo que Turletti le dio cobijo comentaba pensativo el peli negro. Tal vez no la estaba pasando mal, después de todo, sabía que el italiano provenía de muy buena familia.

—Las hermanas de esos extranjeros son muy bonitas —comentaba el pelirrojo—. Y creo que una de ellas anda con ese maniático de Akashi.

—Dejen de hablar sobre esas cosas. Es lo que menos debe de importarnos —les regañaba Kasamatsu—. Venimos a jugar no a admirar chicas.

—_Kasamatsu-senpai, mejor admite que eres muy penoso con las mujeres y que seguramente te aterrarías si tuvieras que salir con alguna de las hermanas de esos tres _—Kise también tenía derecho de burlarse de sus senpais.

—Pero si es Elin…—susurraba Moto.

—¿Pero qué hará ella por aquí? —se preguntaba la francesa.

—¿No es con la que ligaste? —terciaba Kise mirando discretamente a la chica. Ésta parecía dirigirse hacia ellos, ¿acaso reconoció a Axelle o Moto?

—Claro que no —se quejó. El pobre chico era penoso al fin y al cabo, siéndole imposible no sonrojarse—. Yo intercambié número con Mila-chan —esos dos soltaron un largo "owww". Era una ternurilla aquel chico y más porque los dos notaron el honorífico que le agregó a la mencionada.

—¿No es adorable? —lanzaba Axelle.

—Creo que alguien se ha enamorado. Picarón —agregaba el otro. El pobre chico había tenido la desgracia de quedar en medio de esos dos tras el reajuste de posiciones entre todos ellos. Empezaba a entender por qué su hermana se enfadaba cuando le hacía burla con Kise. El karma les llega a todos.

—¡Claro que no! —espetó—. Yo no me he enamorado ni nada de eso. Solamente somos amigos —se defendió.

—Mila-chan~ —remedaba Kise con una sonrisota digna de un comercial de pasta dental.

Y mientras ellos continuaban apenando al pobre chico, alguien parecía estar a punto de vivir el mismo infierno y lo peor es que un error y todo se acababa. Después de todo, no estaba solo sino en compañía de los más fastidiosos compañeros de equipo que podía tener.

Aquella chica de alba piel se había detenido justamente un escalón debajo de su fila, observándole con esos profundos y vivaces ojos azul cielo que poco le envidiaban a los zafiros. De verdad que era difícil dejar de mirarlos, especialmente si estaban observándote tan detenidamente.

El cabello era albino, totalmente lacio, llegándole sin problema alguno hasta la altura de sus rodillas; mismo que se encontraba libre. Su fleco quedaba fraccionado en tres secciones, siendo la central la más corta mientras el resto acariciaba su rostro.

Vestía de gabardina beige en conjunto con aquellos jeans azul cielo de mezclilla. Incluso el uso de aquellas largas botas negras le sentaba de maravilla.

Indiscutiblemente se trataba de una chica que había robado la mirada del resto del equipo de Nagoya.

—¿Kasamatsu-san?

El pelinegro demoró unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, ya que se había perdido en la protección de su mente. Sin embargo recordó aquellas clases impartidas por Kimura y entonces volvió a sus cabales o eso era lo que intentaría.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió con pausas. Ella simplemente le sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Austerliz Elin. Es un enorme placer el poder conocerte.

—¿Austerliz…? Significa que eres…hermana de…—asintió y él no tuvo necesidad alguna de concluir su oración—. ¿Y qué es lo que…se te ofrece? —vamos, que estaba intentando no verse tan nervioso o esos compañeros suyos lo acabarían cuando la chica se fuera.

—Quisiera preguntarle si podría acompañarme a tomar un café o algún postre saliendo de este evento —pidió con enorme formalidad la chica—. Supongo que podría decirse que le estoy invitando cordialmente a una cita, Kasamatsu-san.

El peli negro no era el único con esa cara de sorpresa en su rostro. No, claro que no, todos los que estaban allí presentes, espectadores de lo que parecía ser una declaración muy bien disfrazada, tenían el mismo semblante. Especialmente los kouhais del peli negro que no entendían cómo es que esa chica le había visto y ahora estaba allí, pidiéndole una cita de la manera más formal y extraña posible. Vamos, los japoneses no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de resoluciones.

De nada había servido practicar con su querida amiga cuando surgen imprevistos como ésos. Ya que hasta donde estaba acostumbrado, era él quien invitaba a las chicas a salir y no al revés. ¿Qué se supone que se hace en situaciones como ésas?¿Qué?

Y por otro lado Kise Ryouta estaba que se le caía la peluca. Primero Motocchi y ahora Kasamatsu-senpai. Allí todos ligaban y hacían jaque mate, menos él. Empezaba a dudar de su atractivo y capacidad para conquistar mujeres.


	89. Capítulo 89

**Capítulo 89**

**Cita Doble**

Ese silencio no podía sentirse más eterno que en ese momento. Es como si a cada uno de esos jugadores les hubieran hecho esa misma pregunta. No obstante, el único protagonista de ese extraño giro del destino era Yukio; ese hombre tan temible dentro de la cancha de basquetbol, admirado y temido por muchos, pero que irónicamente resultaba ser el más tímido cuando de invitar a una mujer se trataba.

Todos estaban ansiosos por escuchar la respuesta de Kasamatsu. Pero él simplemente continuaba en shock, incapaz de hilar palabra coherente y de su boca no emergía absolutamente nada, nada. Es que todos sabían que el peli negro era penoso, pero estaba superando sus expectativas con creces.

—¿Kasamatsu-san? —Elin le miraba entre sorpresa y confusión. No sabía por qué había reaccionado de ese modo el chico. Es decir, al verlo en la cancha no pensó nunca que pudiera ser tímido.

—Kasamatsu-senpai, diga algo —le codeaba Sakurai.

—Se ha quedado de piedra. Simplemente no me lo puedo creer —mencionó con cierta burla el pelirrojo. Es que no le cabía en la cabeza cómo alguien de la edad de Yukio podía cohibirse ante una mujer y más cuando ya había estado practicando con la ayuda de Aoi.

—¿Sugita-san, cierto? —el pelirrojo le sonrió campante—. Se me hace de muy mal gusto que ose burlarse de un compañero de equipo. Sobre todo para cuestiones de este tipo. ¿Es que no ha se sentido nervioso o no se ha apenado nunca en su vida? —interrogó secamente—. Por lo que le pediré amablemente que guarde sus comentarios. Todos manejamos las situaciones como mejor podamos —el capitán simplemente se quedó totalmente anonadado ante las palabras de esa chica. Es decir, no le llegaba ni al hombro, ni le conocía y tenía los "pantalones" para mandarlo a callar de la manera más educada posible.

—Kasamatsu, esto va a ser peor que todas tus prácticas juntas —sentenció con una sonrisa ladina. Debía de admitir que esa peli blanca era interesante.

—Vamos, no seas grosero Kasamatsu, respóndele con propiedad a la chica —agregaba vilmente Haru con una sonrisa socarrona en labios.

—_¡Kasamatsu-senpai está en aprietos! Debe decir algo antes de que ella se indigne y piense que no ha llamado su atención. Vamos, aplique lo que ha practicado todos estos meses _—Kise le echaba porras en silencio. Tal vez sus buenas vibras llegarían hasta su senpai.

—Ver para creer —Axelle estaba que luchaba por no reírse, no por Kasamatsu, sino por lo atrevida que había salido Elin—. Pensar que le gustan mayores como a mí —sonrió.

—Axelle, ¿a ti te gustan los mayores? —le miró con sorpresa.

—Todas mis ex parejas han sido al menos 3 años mayor que yo.

—¿En qué momento tu camino se desvió y terminaste con Aominecchi? —otra de las grandes incógnitas de este mundo.

—No lo sé Kise. Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto cada noche antes de dormir.

—Seguramente Daiki sabe hacer algo que los otros no —Moto y sus atinados comentarios que hicieron que la rubia quisiera pellizcarle sus mejillas mientras se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

—¿De qué se trata Axelle? –Kise también deseaba saber, tanto como el castaño.

—¡De nada par de fastidiosos! —pronunció lo más quedito que podía. Abajo todavía se estaba suscitando la declaración al pelinegro.

Y una vez la atención se enfocó en el peli negro. Ahora ya parecía estar más centrado, pero eso no evitaba que su rostro estuviera rojo a no más poder y que esa chica le mirara no ayudaba. Sin embargo, consideraba descortés no ofrecer una respuesta, especialmente cuando había tenido el valor de ir y pedirle una cita de un modo tan directo y propio.

—Y-Yo…agradezco tu gesto, es la primera vez que algo como esto me pasa —mencionó sumamente apenado, desviando la mirada. Luciendo terriblemente adorable—. N-No estaría mal…salir e ir a tomar algo —las voces de aleluya fueron interpretadas por los ángeles en ese justo momento. Todos al fin escucharon su respuesta y los infraganti de la fila de atrás casi gritan por la emoción. Pero tocaba quedarse callados y festejar en sus adentros.

—¿En serio Kasamatsu-san? —ella suspiró con enorme alivio—. Me alegra mucho escuchar su respuesta. Debo confesar que estaba nerviosa y temerosa de que rechazara mi invitación, especialmente por lo precipitado que fue todo esto.

—¿Ah? —¿una chica como ella angustiada por obtener una negativa? Sin duda ese estaba resultando un día muy loco.

—Sí, sé que es algo ridículo que diga algo como eso, pero es la verdad —le miró atentamente, obsequiándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Lo veré en el restaurante que hay por la entrada norte del estadio, Kasamatsu-san —se despidió con amabilidad y simplemente se fue de allí tranquilamente.

—_Bien…primer paso superado…¿ahora qué se supone que deba hacer? _ —la vida siempre era más dura cuando llevabas lo aprendido en la teoría a la práctica. Quizás requeriría algunos consejos de Aoi, quizás.

La competencia al fin había concluido y gracias a la polémica declaración a Kasamatsu todos se perdieron el último encuentro. Justamente el que encabezó Aoi, llevándose claramente la victoria. Pero sabían que podían verle ganar en el siguiente evento, pero apreciar a Kasamatsu en aprietos por una mujer, eso no pasaba a diario y se debía apreciar todo sin descuido alguno.

Kasamatsu ignorando las risitas de todos, sí, de todos, porque hasta Sakurai había pasado al bando de los graciositos de forma momentánea, se dirigió a encontrarse con que preciada amiga. Necesitaba una mano y ella era de esas pocas personas que no le echaban en cara su timidez para ligar.

No le fue difícil encontrar a Kimura. No cuando se llevaba bien con el resto de su equipo y éstas amablemente le indicaron en dónde podía hallarla.

Para su suerte la chica había salido de los vestidores y estaba terminando de guardas algunas cosas mientras se mantenía de pie en el pasillo que llevaba tanto a la entrada del gimnasio como a la salida del mismo.

Le saludó, acercándose a ella. Aoi de inmediato notó que algo no iba bien con su amigo, ya que lo notaba extraño; algo así como nervioso e impaciente. Así que sin más, fue ella la que dio inicio a la aclamada charla.

—¿Qué sucede Yukio? —preguntó de inmediato.

—Pues verás, algo muy raro acaba de pasarme —confesó con pena.

—¿Algo malo?

—No, nada de eso —agitó sus manos en son de negación y simplemente le miró—. Una chica vino…y de la nada me invitó a salir con ella…No la conozco más que de nombre y no sé bien qué hacer. Es decir, he aceptado su cita y todo eso —él solito se hacía bolas y la castaña no hacía más que conmoverle una actitud como ésa.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte Yukio —le sonrió lo más gentil que pudo. Tal vez solamente Yukio o Moto podían enternecerla tanto—. Eres un chico sumamente apuesto, exitoso en el deporte, centrado en tus estudios, responsable, gentil, amable, disciplinado, sabes tocar muy bien la guitarra —comenzó a enumerar casi de manera soñadora. Cualquiera que la viera hablar así y no supieran que eran grandes amigos diría que la enamorada era ella—. Sabes escuchar a las personas cuando tienen problemas, siempre das tu máximo y no te das por vencido. Eres simpático, aunque a veces un poco explosivo —le sonrió, sacándole un fugaz sonrojo al moreno—, eso te hace muy interesante. En resumen, creo que eres un perfecto prospecto. Ten más confianza en ti mismo.

Kasamatsu quedó completamente sin palabras ante todo aquello que había dicho su amiga. Que a pesar de haber salido con ella muchas veces jamás había sido tan directa al referirse a él y sus cualidades.

—Gr-gracias —fue lo que salió de la muda boca del ex capitán de Kaijou. En muchos sentidos se cuestionaba lo extraña que podía llegar a ser Aoi.

Atento a aquella conversación que se supone era privada había un curioso. Kise había decidido seguir a Kasamatsu para saber si lo haría bien, porque aunque lo hubiera echado del hotel seguía siendo su amigo. Claro que no esperaba todas aquellas palabras provenientes de la chica de la cual estaba enamorado. Era triste pensar que para ella Kasamatsu era el partido perfecto, mientras que la noche anterior se había referido a él como un hombre del montón.

Y las cosas pudieron quedarse simplemente así, pero no, el karma le estaba haciendo pagar su error no una, sino un millón de veces más. La acción había tomado por sorpresa a los dos chicos por igual, difícilmente discerniendo cuál de las dos partes era la más más sorprendida. Ahora Kise podía tener una idea a lo que Aoi había sentido cuando miró aquella fotografía.

Los ojos de Aoi miraron a Kasamatsu como si estuviera maravillada. Tal vez como si él fuera la divinidad más grande del mundo. Aquella sonrisa sin igual que escapaba de sus labios era como ninguna otra que el rubio le hubiera visto. Eran tan diferentes a las que fortuitamente le había regalado a él. De un momento a otro los brazos de Aoi rodearon el cuerpo de Yukio en un fuerte y acogedor abrazo, para justo después depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla del mismo.

Los segundos parecieron eternos para Kise en esos momentos, pero nadie lo tenía de mirón espiándoles. El blondo no supo de dónde sacó tanta fuerza de voluntad para encararles. Después de todo ¿Quién era él para hablar al respecto? Aoi lo había dicho también: no eran nada. Con el poco ánimo que le quedaba se llevó su existencia a donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

—Esa chica parece atrevida y puede hacer algo por el estilo, no se te ocurra quedarte paralizado como en estos momentos. ¿Me estas oyendo? —Aoi le pasó la mano por enfrente de la cara pero Kasamatsu estaba petrificado de pies a cabeza—. Creo que exageré con mi dramatización —se auto reprochó, dejando escapar un gran suspiro—…_Sólo quiero que Yukio sea feliz y tenga suerte en el amor. No deseo que él pase por los mismos amargos tragos que yo y se cierre a conocer a más chicas únicamente porque piensa que todas van a ser iguales._

Fue imposible para ellos dos no percatarse del cambio de ánimos del rubio. Inclusive cuando llevaba esa sonrisa colgada a lo largo de sus labios. Estaban prácticamente seguros de que algo había ocurrido aunque no se los dijera. Pero no deseaban presionarle y simplemente se movilizaron; debían de esperar a que la castaña saliera e hiciera su movimiento.

Escondidos tanto entre el montón de gente que permanecía aglomerada a la salida del gimnasio, se encargaban de apreciar la situación desde una buena posición, donde no fueran percibidos. Aunque claro, Kise andaba extraviado en sus pensamientos, suspirando hondamente cada medio minuto, lo que empezaba a preocuparles hondamente a esos dos. No obstante, él mismo les animaba a proseguir con la faena.

—¿Todo bien, Kise? —preguntó Axelle sin quitar la mirada de esos dos. Al fin se habían encontrado y para el desagrado de ella, el moreno se había dignado a vestirse de forma decente y atractiva.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—Pues te oyes como si estuvieras destruido por dentro, Ryouta.

—Moto —le regañó Axelle, jalándole de la mejilla.

—Ungh…Eso me duele.

—Compórtate o no te diré cómo puedes conquistar a Mila sin problema alguno —señalaba.

—Los hombres no sentimos dolor físico —agregó sonriente.

—Se han movido, tenemos que seguirlos —estableció Kise con firmeza. Parecía que la fuerza le había regresado al cuerpo.

Podían jurar que ese sitio no estaba allí desde siempre. Posiblemente porque recién lo habían construido y apenas estaban conociéndolo. En esa ciudad todo parecía ser edificado en escaso tiempo y con resultados impresionantes.

No sólo era grande, sino también poseía una fachada excepcional, digna de algún restaurante cotizado de Europa. Y claro, el título del mismo hacía pensar que podría pertenecerle a algún extranjero o alguien que al menos sea devoto de la cultura francesa.

Grandes cristales permitían admirar lo que concurría en el interior de aquel hermoso restaurante de dos pisos en conjunción con su estilo metálico de tonos ocre. Numerosas macetas florales pendían del techo al mismo tiempo que las mesas se encontraban adorablemente decoradas, haciendo sentir más que felices a los clientes por ese ambiente tanto rústico pero elegante.

En el exterior existían numerosas mesas de metal, blancas y con sillas encantadoras, protegidas del hostil ambiente gracias a aquellas sombrillas. Tampoco se escatimó en gastos para decorar todo esa gran área externa, ya que se apreciaban faroles en el perímetro así como maceteros.

Después de quedar impresionados por el sitio al que fueron a dar esos dos, se dispusieron a tomar una mesa, una que les permitiera escuchar la conversación y al mismo tiempo, no ser descubiertos.

—Sí que es un restaurante impresionante —señalaba Moto mirando a todos lados. De verdad que era un sitio precioso; hasta el menú era bonito y bien elaborado.

— "Le plaisier de Glamour"…Es un título muy sugestivo —comentaba Axelle.

—¿Qué significa, Axelle-chan?

—El placer del glamour —tradujo—. Y no le va nada mal a todo este sitio.

—Quiero pedir una rebanada de pastel —agregaba feliz de la vida el menor que les acompañaba.

Y mientras ellos se encargaban de pedir algo de comer para que no los corrieran del restaurante, los dos sospechosos ya tenían sobre la mesa un suave té de naranja y una canasta de bocadillos. Y por el momento ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a soltar palabra alguna; no obstante, esto cambio prontamente.

—Bien, no creo que sea necesario irse con rodeos. Está claro el motivo por el que te he citado aquí –la chica le miró con cierta extrañeza, pero le dejó continuar; por ahora degustaría su caliente bebida—. Habla con el insensato de Kise y dile de una buena vez por todas lo que sientes por él —a Aoi le faltó nada para escupir de un golpe lo que había bebida y pasar una de las más grandes vergüenzas en un sitio tan fino y costoso.

—¡¿P-Pero…qué estás diciendo, Aomine-san?! —intentó mantener la compostura, pero cuando le venían con esas cosas y más si se trataba de un total desconocido, vamos que no lo tomaba muy bien.

—Lo que escuchaste —soltó sin importancia. Estaba picoteando su rebanada de pastel—. Sakurai me lo dijo todo, así que no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo.

—Él te….—calló. No podía creer que ese chico que se veía tan sumiso y amigable fuera capaz de irle con el chisme de su vida a aquel jugador. Estaba que quería ir a ajustar cuentas con alguien.

—Me lo contó porque estaba preocupado por ti, y el estúpido de Kise. Dice que es importante que se comuniquen bien o algo por el estilo —la realidad es que le había sacado la verdad a punta de amenazas y el pobre castaño no tuvo más remedio que hablar; un trauma más a la lista interminable de Sakurai.

—Ese pequeño…—aspiró hondamente, intentando retornar a su estado basal. No iba a salirse de sus casillas y menos por el tema relacionado con Kise. Claro que no, ese hombre no iba a perturbar ni su ánimo, ni sus respuestas, ni nada—. Bueno, agradezco la preocupación por tu amigo. Pero lo único que me mueve ese cabezota es odio; nada de sentimientos cursis ni banales.

—¿Lo aborreces? No te culpo, es insoportable y su voz es chillona y desagradable…¿Además de que a quién demonios se le ocurre agregarle –cchi a los nombres, eh? —si bien Aoi no estaba de acuerdo en los primeros adjetivos al rubio, concordaba con el moreno en la última parte.

—Me produce unas severas ganas de golpearle cada que me dice así —confesó, chasqueando la boca.

—Él jamás dejará de ser insoportable, inflado e infantil como un crío de diez años, pero creo que esta vez se está tomando las cosas con seriedad —mencionó tranquilamente. Y esas simples palabras captaron la atención de la castaña; deseaba que prosiguiera—. Las pocas veces que le he visto serio ha sido cuando se pone a jugar basquetbol, pero ayer cuando intentó eximirse contigo se le veía del mismo modo…

—_¿Realmente se veía de esa manera ayer…? Yo de verdad…no lo noté _—se había cegado ante la incomprensible marejada de emociones contradictorias que no observó a Kise como tal, sólo se enfocó en su absurdo parloteo que le hacía hervir más la sangre—. Debes de estar mintiendo. Lo dices porque es tu amigo y le tienes aprecio.

—¿Apreciarlo? El muy imbécil se atrevió a besar a mi novia y a actuar como si nada. Yo no voy a adornarle sus actos ni sus estupideces. Si te estoy diciendo esto, es porque es cierto. No gano nada echándole flores a ese oxigenado.

—Oxigenado…—intentaba no reírse, fue en vano. Y eso de las florecillas le hizo sucumbir y terminó riéndose tenuemente.

Y mientras ella reía amenamente, del otro lado las cosas no eran tan agradables y pacíficas. No, aquel par de rubios permanecían totalmente anonadados ante lo que estaban mirando. Después de todo, aquel par de campantes chicos no sólo emitían un aura de parejita feliz, sino que ahora reían los dos, como si todo fuera maravilloso y perfecto.

—Daiki nunca dice buenos chistes ni nada que me haga reír de esa manera…

—Nunca la había visto reír desde que la conozco…

—Con Yukio se le veía reír mucho. Y creo que mi hermana está descubriendo eso que tus otros hombres no te dieron, Axelle —si no fuera porque era menor de edad y les caía bien, seguramente Moto estuviera en un lugar mejor.

—De seguro fue algo sin importancia. Tal vez se andan burlando de…alguno de nosotros…—sugería Axelle para alejar los malos pensamientos de su cabecita.

—Eso es lo que tiene que ser, Axelle-chan. Vamos, es imposible que congenien, no tienen nada en común.

Ahora el mesero era quien les estaba estorbando en su visión panorámica de los hechos, por lo que se estaban perdiendo de las reacciones de aquel par mientras charlaban. Quedaba más que claro que con todo el ruido circundante y los metros que les separaban, era un tanto difícil entender lo que decían esos dos.

—Disculpa, es que no suelo escuchar ese tipo de comentarios hacia su persona. Los chicos del equipo le aprecian y admiran sus habilidades, y bueno, las mujeres prácticamente le hacen un pedestal en cada esquina que se posa —relató frunciendo el ceño. Los celos afloraban solos, sin que uno lo deseara, casi como un cartel luminoso en medio de una noche sin estrellas.

—Puedes preguntarles sobre Kise a cualquiera de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros, y lo único que apoyarán de él serán sus habilidades para el basquetbol. Nadie lo alabará ni nada por el estilo.

—Sólo te conozco a ti, y a él. A los demás solamente por nombramiento. Aunque lucen igual de centrados en todo ello.

—Por su seguridad aléjate de Akashi, es un psicópata y es peligroso —Aoi parpadeó confusa; una parte de ella no podía creerlo, porque había visto al pelirrojo y lucía inofensivo, amable y muy cortés—. Que no te engañe su apariencia.

—Lo consideraré —sonrió tenuement—. Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—¿Sobre Axelle? —ella asintió. No es como si no tuviera curiosidad por conocer a quien se besuqueó con "su oxigenado" —. Dos palabras la definen…problemática y rara —esas esmeraldas se exaltaron. Vamos, no esperaba una respuesta así.

—¿Así nada más? Es decir, es tu novia, deberías tener otros objetivos…más agradables para su persona —ahora parecía estar un poco angustiada por el chico con el que había ido a dar esa modelo. Los giros de la vida estaban tan llenos de misterios.

—No necesito decirte más, porque ese tipo de cosas las notas de inmediato. Te digo lo que es más complicado de apreciar en ella y que pocos llegan a conocer —comentó. Ya había acabado su rebanada por lo que se mostraba algo impaciente al ver qué iba a pedir ahora—…Es como si me describieras al idiota de Kise…Todos sabemos que es atractivo —torció la boca tras decir semejante barbaridad—, popular, sabe tratar a las mujeres, es agradable, bueno en todo lo que hace y un sinfín de cosas…Pero seguramente hay ciertos aspectos que solamente has logrado a apreciar tú y que nadie más se imagina que él posee. Es así con ella.

—Umm…—sin desearlo en realidad, todos aquellos buenos momentos que había pasado al lado de Kise, así como del resto del equipo, se apiñaron en su cabeza, uno tras otro, sin cronología, pero igualmente significativos. Es cierto, por mucho tiempo se limitó a lo superficial que él mostraba, a todas esas cosas que a ella le enfadaban y desagradaban de un hombre; mismo que le orilló a mantener una distancia prudente con él y a estar tan a la defensiva. Pero también estaban esos instantes en que descubría facetas inesperadas pero agradables del modelo que le sorprendieron en su momento y que posteriormente se tornarían en una torturante fascinación. Si, Kise Ryouta era más que un bonito rostro y personalidad cliché.

—¿Segura que quieres perder a ese tonto por orgullo y dejarte embaucar por lo que viste ayer? —¿eso era una pregunta con trampa?¿Qué significaba todo eso? Es decir, ayer lo vio iracundo intentando apalear al rubio y ahora estaba tan relajado.

—No es orgullo, es dignidad —corrigió—. Si bien Kise posee buenas cualidades, exceptuando las que todos conocen, no es suficiente. Sigue metiendo la pata peor cada vez.

—Lo estás haciendo mucho más difícil de lo que debería de ser, ¿no te parece? Aunque al final no seré yo quien esté lamentándose. Lo digo porque el estúpido de Kise va a estar peor que colegiala desahuciada —de sólo pensarlo ya se estaba enfadando. Si ya de por sí le resultaba la mayor parte del tiempo insoportable ahora con una desilusión amorosa iba a ser su acabe.

—Todo mundo me sale con este tipo de cosas —bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Odiaba admitirlo, pero gran parte de todo ese sermón era cierto. Aunque también estaba ese pasado doloroso que le apuñalaba cada que esos temas emergían en su cabeza y corazón; no es como si no los hubiera superado del todo, era simplemente que siempre estaban allí para recordarle lo ocurrido; llevándole a ser alguien desconfiada, fría y distante. Simplemente no deseaba ser herida nuevamente de ese modo y por ese motivo se abstenía de confiar en él e intentarlo de nuevo.

—Pues ya deberías escucharlos y dejar de comportarte como una niña quisquillosa —ahora la ofendía. Vaya día que estaba resultando ser.

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen.

—Estás dándole muchas vueltas a algo que ya tienes respuesta. No ganarás nada huyendo de todo eso, de hecho solamente lo empeorarás y llegará un momento en que tendrás que encararlo, y quizás pueda ser demasiado tarde —Aoi empezaba a creer que él era demasiado bueno dando consejos de vida o ya había pasado por eso, igual que ella.

—Quizás me equivoque…pero…¿ya has pasado por algo similar, no es verdad? —el moreno únicamente le miró fijamente, sin reacción alguna.

—Tienes suerte de que el único problema con él es que sea un infantil y miedoso con su séquito de fans, y que debas aguantarle sus berrietas y egocentrismo —estableció burlonamente—. Intenta lidiar con una madre autoritaria que nada le parece suficientemente bueno, un padre sobreprotector, tres amigos que la conocen mejor que nadie en este mundo y a quienes antepone sobre todos los demás y corona todo eso con que ahora hay un montón de idiotas que quieren fotografiarla cada que la reconocen ya que es modelo…—ahora a ella le quedaba más que claro que posiblemente estaba exagerando un poco su situación con Kise; más allá de su exitosa carrera de modelo, todo lo demás estaba bien, ya que sus hermanas mayores la adoraban, así como su madre.

—Sin duda…es problemática —soltó sin siquiera pensarlo y Aomine simplemente apoyó la noción—. Pero se nota de inmediato que realmente estás enamorado de ella o no hubieras soportado ni la mitad de todo eso, Aomine-san —le sonrió suavemente, logrando que el moreno desviara la mirada con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. No fue la sonrisa lo que le cohibió sino lo que esa chica insinuaba que sentía por Axelle. ¿Enamorado él? Estaba más que seguro que no había caído tanto con ella.

—Aquí la única que está enamorada, eres tú, de ese idiota. Así que ya dile lo que sientes por él y dejen de meternos en todos sus embrollos —y con eso se refería a él y Axelle.

—Me niego rotundamente. Yo lo odio con la fuerza de mil soles —replicó, nuevamente.

—Y del odio al amor hay un solo paso…Te lo digo yo que la odiaba hace unos meses atrás. Así que ésa no es una excusa. Deja de fingir y ser tan orgullosa, y déjale las cosas claras —ordenó.

—¡Odio a Kise Ryouta y punto! No me importa lo que digas, ni que ande por allí besuqueándose con la mujer que se le dé la gana —espetó seca y decididamente.

—¿En serio?¿Qué tan segura estás de ello?¿Hacemos una prueba?

Si bien sus pastelillos se encontraban más que deliciosos y apetecibles, eso de momento dejó de importar. Es más, ni siquiera interesaba que esos trozos de postre desistieran de dirigirse hacia sus bocas y cayeran silenciosamente sobre el plato. No, esas insignificancias no les interesaban cuando sus miradas estaban puestas en el mismo punto, en esa misma meta, apreciando con incredulidad lo que consideraron como impensable.

¿Por qué en un momento como ése aquel hombre de blanco y negro tenía que estar allí, contoneándose de un lado a otro de la mesa mientras retiraba los platos vacíos y depositaba nuevas delicias culinarias a sus animados consumidores?

Es que sin importar por dónde lo vieran, la realidad era ésa. No había otra manera de explicar la razón que había llevado a esa chica a levantarse de su asiento, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia él como si eso fuera necesario para que la conversación pudiera seguir adecuadamente.

Querían apreciar ese acercamiento, incluso si eso iba a ser mucho más doloroso que las imágenes mentales que azotaban sin compasión alguna sus vívidos pensamientos. ¿Es que ese había sido el modo en que esos dos se vengaron por lo que hicieron, aun cuando no tuvieron más elección que ésa porque era su trabajo?¿Fue ese el modo en que se sintieron cuando contemplaron esa fotografía?

Decir que sentían que el mundo se les caía encima en pedazos era decir poco. Lo único que deseaban era salir de allí y dejar que ellos continuaran con lo suyo. Después de todo, parecían haber tomado una decisión muy diferente a la que ellos poseían.


	90. Capítulo 90

¡Muy buenas tardes gente bonita! Al fin he decidido traerles un poco de alegría a sus vidas, así que espero que sean agradecidas XD y no me odien por el drama innecesario que he puesto. Pero ya saben que si no pongo algo que provoco maldiciones en todos ustedes, no soy yo *3*9 ¡Así que disfruten, nos estamos leyendo y adoren a estos sensuales hombres!

Agradecimientos a Dclover por darle Fav a mi historia *-*9

**Capítulo 90**

**Nuestra fragilidad**

Eran pocas veces en las que se convertía en una persona impulsiva que no atendía a razones sin importar que éstas existieran. Pero esta vez se había olvidado de que procuraba nunca comportarse de un modo como ése y mucho menos si esta actitud podía perjudicar a terceros. Sin embargo, no podía controlarse, no podía simplemente sentarse a sonreír mientras la vida seguía, e ignorar lo que todavía continuaba quemándole el corazón y creándole ese indescriptible dolor sobre el pecho. Sencillamente ninguna palabra de aliento le detendría en ese preciso instante.

Arrojó aquella peluca contra el suelo sin condolencia, con ese enfado que solamente se amontonaba más y más sobre sus hombros; y sin pensárselo, encaminó sus pasos hacia aquella mesa. Incluso traicionando su propio código de honor que le impedía comportarse de una forma tan precipitada. Pero es que el enojo, los celos y la desilusión eran mucho más fuertes que él.

Y con un tono áspero, inusual en él, le pediría a aquel trabajador que se hiciera a un lado. En ese momento resultaba serle más un estorbo que una ayuda.

Sus punzantes ojos dorados pasaron de esa atónita chica que lo miraba estupefacta, incrédula, a quien le acompañaba. Aoi sencillamente no sabía qué es lo que hacía él allí y menos el motivo por el que se le notaba tan colérico. No existían motivos para que se le viera tan contrariado con respecto a su amable y simpática actitud de siempre.

A él no parecía importarle lo que esa chica sostenía entre sus manos. Aquel objeto celeste pasó desapercibido para él, perdiendo así la oportunidad de hallar el verdadero motivo por el que se había levantado de su asiento.

Sin decir más se había encargado de hacer que el moreno se levantara de su asiento sin siquiera ponerle una mano encima. Su mirar había hablado por él y le comunicaba que había algo que tenían que resolver en ese preciso momento, sin excusas ni acobardamientos.

—¡Kise, ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí?! —exclamó Aoi, clavando sus pupilas en aquel chico. Nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera, nunca. ¿Qué había pasado para que él se comportara de esa manera?¿Acaso todo se debía a que la había visto platicando con su ex compañero de equipo?

—…Aomine, esto no es gracioso…—pronunció con un tono frío, cortante, tan ajeno a él. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por el cambio tan radical en la actitud del chico. Los dos deseaban saber el porqué.

—No sé a qué demonios te estás refiriendo, Kise —le ofertó una mirada de pocos amigos igualmente—. Además, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Exactamente —Aoi se puso de pie, observándole, esperando la respuesta.

—Hablaré contigo en un momento, Aoi —pocas veces le llamaba por su nombre y todas involucraban situaciones serias. ¿Pero qué rayos estaba ocurriendo con él ahora?—. Por ahora es con Aomine con quien deseo platicar seriamente. Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿verdad? Ese beso fue solamente laboral, y ni Axelle ni yo lo hicimos para fastidiarlos…Pero ya veo que ustedes se han encargado de cobrarse algo como eso…

—¿Pero qué disparates estás diciendo? —ahora era ella la que estaba empezando a enfadarse por el malentendido que él se había hecho sin siquiera preguntar; solamente se había basado en lo que estaba viendo—. Nosotros no hemos hecho algo tan bajo como eso. Ni siquiera sabes la razón de que Aomine-san y yo estemos aquí y ya estás pensando lo peor…Lo que me faltaba.

—Es claro, ¿no? Están en una cita. Incluso te has reído alegremente de sus comentarios…y él tampoco parecía estarse quejando…Se les veía como una bonita pareja y sin problemas, ¿no?¿No era mejor que no lo dijera directamente y nos hicieran darnos cuenta de este modo?¿Creen que soy el único que se la está pasando mal con todo esto? —el enfado estaba empezando a ser opacado rápidamente por ese sentimiento de tristeza, frustración, dolor. Simplemente sus palabras lograban llegar a ambos.

—Kise, escúchame. No es lo que estás pensando. Además, ¿qué significa eso último?¿Quién más está conti…? —no dijo más, ya se encontraba viendo a la persona que había estado acompañando a Ryouta en ese momento—…Axelle…—no era la primera vez que contemplaba aquella mirada hostil en su rostro, una que guardaba tanto cólera como tristeza y que le gritaba fuertemente que ni osara en dirigirle la palabra, pero sí era la primera vez que contemplaba que no se inmutara por secar esas gruesas y resbaladizas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—No sé qué decir, la verdad es que no estaba esperándome que las cosas…terminaran de esta manera…—comentó, escuchándose extrañamente normal, pero evitando en la mayoría posible no mirarlo fijamente; algo se le desgarraba y le entorpecía el lenguaje cuando lo hacía—. Supongo que…solamente ocurre y ya.

—Daishi-san, no es lo que estás pensando. Entre Aomine-san y yo no ha pasado absolutamente nada —el verla de esa manera, incapaz de contener su propio dolor hecho saladas lágrimas le hizo recordar que era una escena insufriblemente familiar. Verla a ella era como contemplarse a sí misma hace un tiempo atrás. Le resultaba sencillamente intolerable—. Él está perdidamente enamorado de ti y lo único que estábamos haciendo era forcejear por este celular —le mostró aquel objeto con la esperanza de que le creyera; al menos ella debía hacerlo.

—Es cierto, solamente estábamos platicando y yo le mostraba fotos del idiota de Kise…¡Y no estoy enamorada de Axelle! —le reclamó con notoria pena.

—Ya admítelo de una buena vez —decía ella—. ¡¿No ves cómo está?!

—Todo es culpa de Kise y sus malos entendidos —chasqueó—. Escúchame Axelle —pronunció seriamente, dirigiéndose hacia su persona y ésta simplemente le miraba expectante—…No tengo ese tipo de interés en la orgullosa y necia novia de Kise. Y claramente aquí no ha pasado nada. ¿O es que desconfías de mi palabra?

—Pero es que…

—¿Nos vistes haciendo algo inadecuado? —volvió a cuestionarle, y ella sólo negó—. ¿Entonces? —suspiró hondamente. Le costaba creer que la imaginación de Axelle pudiera llegar a ese punto, pero no podía culparla, hasta hace apenas ayer él estaba igual que ella. Simplemente no podía enfadarse con ella por eso o era quizás que ya no podía hacerlo cuando se trataba de su persona—. Kimura solamente se avergonzó de ver todas esas fotos de Kise e intentó arrebatarme el celular, por lo que todo terminó en un forcejeo.

—¡Aclaro que no me apené! —le reclamó—. Y tú Kise Ryouta…¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? —hasta ese momento el rubio había permanecido callado, viendo la situación. Incluso él se había pasmado un poco tras contemplar la reacción que su amiga había mostrado; gracias a su arranque olvidó por completo que no estaba solo en ese embrollo.

—…Aoi…—para él las palabras con las lógicas explicaciones le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro.

—Ungh…Pero mira que debías de ser un verdadero idiota. Solamente vas por allí pensando en ti, sin darte cuenta de los demás…También eres creído en ocasiones, demasiado amable para mi gusto y crees que todo está a tu alcance sin el menor de los esfuerzos…Eres un verdadero desastre, tan sólo mírate…—pronunció con exasperación. Sabía que si continuaba hablando terminaría diciendo aquella custodiada verdad.

—Es que tú y Aominecchi…

—¡Nada de peros!¿Piensas escucharme o seguir pensando lo peor para tu propia conveniencia? —expresó en tono firme, autoritario, digno de Kimura Aoi.

—Está bien…—soltó sin ánimo alguno. No podía ser hostil con su persona incluso cuando todavía se sintiera traicionado por ella y su amigo. Más ridículo no podía sentirse.

—Además Kise Ryouta, ¿no me habías prometido que no ibas a volverme a espiar? —a Ryouta no se le había pasado como eso, de hecho le había importado poco el romper esa promesa porque sus celos e impulsos le podían más. No obstante, en ese momento cuando ella sacó el tema a flote no pudo sentir mejor momento para salir corriendo de allí. Hasta su enojo se había ido de su ser.

—Ah, sobre eso…—él estaba más que blanco por la mirada asesina de Aoi. Sabía que cosas malas le ocurrirían si confesaba la verdad. Muy malas.

—Sobre eso…Yo fui la…de la idea…—se aventuró a decir Axelle, captando la atención de esos dos—. Él no quería y me comentó que hasta te lo había prometido, pero yo le insistí…ante mi propio egoísmo y celos —explicó viendo seriamente a los dos.

—¿De verdad? —Aoi estaba asombrada. Juraba y perjuraba que todo había sido idea de Kise, el acosador designado de su persona.

—No podría mentir con algo como eso. Es claro que…me sentiría incómoda de ver a Daiki con una chica que no fuera yo…A veces los celos pueden más que la razón —odiaba admitir que estaba celosa y más si era frente al causante de ellos. Pero si no lo hacía la siguiente vez que visitara a Kise sería en el hospital.

—_¡Axelle-chan, ella es tan buena que está mintiendo por mí! _—Kise lloraba en sus adentros. Alguien le apreciaba lo suficiente para mentir por él.

—¿Es cierto eso, Kise? —preguntó como un digno miembro de la mafia.

—No soy de la clase de hombre que echa de cabeza lo que una mujer hace, pero…viendo que me ves de esa manera tan incriminadora y desconfiada, no tengo más elección —suspiró y prosiguió—…que confesártelo. Simplemente ella estaba muy inquieta por Aominecchi y no podía decirle que no, especialmente al verla tan enamorada de él —expresó alegremente con ese tono tan melodioso. Era jodidamente bueno como actor.

—¿Enamorada?¿Me veo de esa manera? —esa era Axelle preguntándoselo seriamente a Kise.

—Claro que sí, Axelle-chan. Puedo sentirlo a medio kilómetro de distancia.

—Umm…Ya veo.

—¡Podías intentar negarlo! —exclamaba Aomine. Era él el más avergonzado ante semejantes palabras mientras que Axelle solamente le miraba con esa sonrisita cínica en sus labios.

—¡O avergonzarte! —expresaba Aoi.

—Sí, creo que estoy enamorada de él.

—Axelle-chan es tan atrevida —tarareaba. Y ambos sonrieron y rieron al unísono desprendiendo esa aura llena de armonía y complicidad. Esos dos cínicos adoraban tomarles el pelo y hacerles pasar pena absoluta.

—¡Calléense ustedes dos inmediatamente! —vociferaron los dos con notoria irritación. Es que tuvieron la mala suerte de enamorarse de un par de cínicos.

—Te dije que era rara.

—Kise también lo es —quizás en ese preciso instante deseaban que el ambiente de hostilidad y malos entendidos volviera.

—Oye Kise, ¿en dónde se ha metido ya sabes quién? —le preguntó en tono bajo al rubio aprovechando que esos dos intentaban calmarse y no asesinarlos.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…no lo veo por ninguna parte.

—Si se entera que él está aquí te crucifican —indicó y él sabía que era cierto.

—¿Qué están cuchicheando ustedes dos? —preguntó Daiki seriamente. Sabía que escondían algo más, podría presentirlo y Aoi estaba igual.

—Se trata de mi amigo Roko, es que estaba con nosotros comiendo pastel pero se fue. Creo que se enojó de que le dejáramos solo —relataba Axelle—. Y como estaba entusiasmado con su cita, pues tal vez se fue para arreglarse. Estos chicos vanidosos de hoy en día.

—Se le veía tan emocionado —sonrió de lado Kise. Par de rubios mentirosos.

—Ustedes son muy sospechosos…—expresaron aquel par, agudizando su mirar. Éstos estaban más frescos que una lechuga recién lavada.

—Por cierto, escuchamos por allí que Kasamatsu iba a tener una cita este día —Axelle cambió de tema y aunque sabía que este tema le molestaba a Kise, era mejor que se enfocaran en algo diferente o descubrirían que Moto estaba en Tokio.

—Kasamatsu-senpai debe estar muy nervioso. No es bueno con las chicas —si bien todavía tenía aquel beso en la mejilla tatuado en su mente, si se ponía a reclamarle ahora a Aoi después del espectáculo que le ofreció, Nagoya debía pensar seriamente en conseguirse otro as del basquetbol.

—¡Yukio! —exclamó Aoi, por todo ese show y reclamos se había olvidado por completo de su amigo. Admitía que ahora se sentía preocupada por él. Se sentía algo así como su hermana mayor sobre protectora.

—¿Es en serio? —Aomine no podía creerse algo como eso de Kasamatsu. Después de todo se le veía impasible y muy seguro de sí mismo como para que un tema como las mujeres le creara conflictos.

—Es un chico algo penoso cuando de relacionarse con mujeres se trata. Pero es un buen chico, confiable, honesto y que sin duda sabe respetar a las chicas —defendía Aoi con la mirada encendida.

—Me recuerda a ti cuando defiendes a uno de esos tontos amigos tuyos —echaba en cara Daiki a Axelle.

—Yo sólo hablo con la verdad cuando los describo —dijo con un mohín.

—Y por como me la describió Yukio, parece ser una chica algo atrevida —proseguía Aoi. Definitivamente deseaba saber si todo marchaba bien, pero no iba a marcarle y arruinar la atmósfera de aquella cita.

—Podría decirse que sabe lo que quiere —agregaba la rubia.

—Axelle-chan conoce a la chica que invitó a salir a Kasamatsu-senpai, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Es la hermana de uno de mis amigos —informó. Y esos dos se miraron confundidos.

—¿Por qué no vemos cómo les está yendo?

—Kise —espetó molesta Aoi. Ella desaprobaba totalmente ese tipo de actos—. Ni se te ocurra hacer algo como eso, ¿entendiste?

—Lo mismo va para ti, Axelle.

—¿Ah?¿Pero por qué? —se quejaron ambos. Pero terminaron callándose y resignándose a seguir las órdenes de esos dos.

Tuvieron que despedirse de su pequeño capricho. Porque no existía manera de convencer a esos dos cuando una idea se les metía a la cabeza; eran más necios y obstinados que nadie que hubieran conocido hasta ese momento. Al final terminaron quedándose en aquel restaurante. Sin embargo, empezaba a descender la temperatura por lo que el frío estaba siendo más una molestia que un disfrute. Había que entrar.

—Yo no tengo problemas con el frío —alegaba Axelle mientras jugaba con la carta del menú.

—Estoy de acuerdo —secundaba Aoi secamente.

—Kimuracchi, adentro estará más calientito y podremos estar mejor. Además, sería malo que te enfermaras y tú también, Axelle-chan —al final se habían sentado los cuatro en una misma mesa, pero por una razón extraña él había quedado en medio de Aomine y la blonda, no haciéndoles gracias a ellos; aunque a Aoi le hacía sumamente feliz no tener a lado al rubio.

—Cállate de una buena vez, Kise. No me hagas romperte la cara de un golpe.

—Aominecchi está empezando a violentarse, Kimuracchi —chillaba el pobre que no tenía culpa de irrumpir con esa pareja.

—Sólo métanse de una jodida vez —pronunció el moreno con la paciencia escapándosele de las manos. Ya habían estado rogándoles a esas dos en entrar; a diferencia de ellas, ellos sí estaban al punto de congelación.

—No queremos, háganlo ustedes dos si quieren —tan mejor sincronizadas no pudieron estar esas dos mujeres. Hasta Kise empezaba a perder los estribos. Fue en ese momento en que a los dos se les ocurrió una buena idea para solucionar su problemita.

Ellas únicamente contemplaron a aquel par mientras se ponían de pie y se dirigían hacia el área de pago del restaurante. Seguramente después de que regresaran se irían de ese pomposo sitio. O eso era lo que ellos deseaban que creyeran.

No gritaron porque llamarían aún más la atención pero de que se pusieron rojas tanto del coraje como de la vergüenza, lo hicieron. ¿Pero en qué cabeza cabía lo que esos estaban haciendo?¿Es que querían hacerles pagar por algo?¿O simplemente se trataba de una broma de mal gusto?¿Y por qué demonios tenía que haber tanta gente mirándoles, murmurando quién sabe qué sandeces y otros más soltándose a carcajadas? Estaban viviendo uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de sus existencias.

Muchas mujeres podían considerar aquel acto como un momento digno de una novela romántica, pero para ella era lo más embarazoso que nunca nadie le había hecho vivir. ¿Es que como había tenido el atrevimiento de cargarla entre brazos y llevarla hacia aquel acogedor interior mientras caminaba campantemente, sin pena alguna, con esa ridículamente hermosa y atractiva sonrisa?¿Por qué el trayecto hasta el interior del restaurante se le hizo tan eterno? Si sólo eran unos míseros metros. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a la gente que vitoreaba y lanzaba aplausos al por mayor? Es que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho y miles de palabras se amontonaban en su garganta sin éxito alguno de emerger al exterior.

Se sentía ridícula y quería que nadie la viera, pero con alguien como Kise Ryouta eso era una petición imposible de cumplir. Lo maldecía desde sus adentros pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse la mujer más inmensamente feliz del planeta.

—_¿Pero qué…es lo que está pensando Kise? Mira que hacer algo tan…estúpido como éste…Si será idiota…solamente hace que…me enamore más de él...Esto no debería ser justo…_

Y ella no era la única que estaba pasando aquel momento tan cargado de vergüenza, después de todo, el moreno también se había encargado de dejar callada a Axelle tras habérsela echado sobre el hombro como si no pesara, como si fuera divertida la idea de hacerle eso a una chica. No sorprendía en lo más mínimo que estuviera roja de la pena. ¿Cómo se atrevía hacerle algo como eso en público?¿Es que no sentía un poco de pena por hacer eso?

Las palabras no le salían de la boca aunque tuviera muchas cosas que echarle en la cara a su delicado novio. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de ignorar todas esas miradas que se depositaban en ella y le producían una gran ansiedad de salir corriendo de allí. ¿Por qué todos le miraban? Aunque no los culpaba, estaba dando un espectáculo digno de admirarse.

Sólo le quedaba resignarse y rogar por llegar pronto a su mesa en el interior del restaurante. Ya que Aomine claramente le superaba en fuerza y no iba a ser posible para ella zafarse de su agarre. Él la tenía justamente a su merced y era algo que disfrutaba mucho.

Suspiró y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde ayer que hizo aquella sesión fotográfica hasta hace poco, cuando prácticamente le hizo una tonta escena melodramática al moreno para que todo no hubiera sido más que un enorme y lioso malentendido. Y todo eso hacía que se pusiera aún más roja; si bien no era la primera vez que lloraba frente a una pareja suya, sí era la primera vez que sentía aquel indescriptible dolor carcomerle el pecho. Es decir, nunca pensó que sería así de insufrible la sola idea de perderlo y el conocer esa verdad le aterraba porque una parte de ella no sabía si él se sentía del mismo modo. No quería que todo fuera meramente unilateral.

—_Eres un cínico de lo peor, Daiki…Mira que hacer una ocurrencia como ésta…Sólo haces que todo el mundo me vea de esa forma tan burlona _—se quejó al tiempo que miraba de reojo la sonrisa burlona del moreno.

—Te dije que te metieras —dijo el muy descarado.

Y mientras esas dos chicas permanecían sentadas a un lado de la otra, mirando en cualquier otro punto que no fueran esos dos hombres porque aún continuaban afectadas por su atrevimiento, ellos simplemente hojeaban el menú ya que tanto estrés les había abierto el apetito y estaban dispuestos a probar algún platillo fuerte para saciar su apetito.

—¿No van a comer algo? —preguntaba Aomine a esas dos necias.

—Deben comer adecuadamente —les sonreía Kise.

—Tsk…—fue lo único que salió de los labios de Aoi.

—Ey, ¿esos de allí no son Kasamatsu y Elin? —fue lo que Axelle dijo y de inmediato todos de forma automática dirigieron la mirada hacia la mesa que ella observaba. Es que aquel lugar era amplio y ellos habían quedado justamente en el centro donde tenían una vista panorámica de todo.

Contemplaron primeramente a la chica con la que se encontraba saliendo aquel chico. Lucía totalmente imperturbable, sonreía tenuemente y al mismo tiempo no daba señal de nerviosismo alguno; de hecho era la vívida imagen de la experiencia.

Por su parte, Kasamatsu era una historia totalmente diferente. Aunque intentaba sostenerle la mirada a la peli blanca al final terminaba depositándola en el menú del restaurante. Sin mencionar que se le veía más tieso que una gárgola. Él destilaba inexperiencia y pavor hacia las mujeres por cada poro de su ser.

—Kasamatsu-san, ¿todo está bien? Lo noto notablemente nervioso —mencionó la joven observándole con detenimiento.

—D-Descuida, estoy bien —intentó sonar lo menos alterado posible, pero era algo complicado considerado que toda la atención de ella estaba puesta en él—. Así que tu hermano está jugando…—es que no sabía de qué más podía hablar con ella.

—Así es. Mi hermano Leo está participando y está disfrutando mucho del campeonato. Razón por la que venimos a apoyarle y contemplar su desempeño. Después de todo, mi padre no está muy de acuerdo en que se dedique al basquetbol teniendo ya un futuro asegurado en su industria farmacéutica —contó con cierta pesadumbre—. Pero creo que ya lo está aceptando un poco mejor.

—De manera que…¿te gusta el basquetbol? —preguntó con temor, sin encararla. Aunque sabía que si Aoi se enteraba de que sacó ese tema prohibido para charlar le regañaría.

—De verdad yo apesto para cualquier deporte. Me atrevo a decir que soy patética para ellos, pero eso no me impide que disfrute de verlos y conocer sus fundamentos. El basquetbol se tornó uno de mis deportes favoritos después de que vi a mi hermano y a los demás practicar tan fervientemente. Admito que me emociono mucho cuando veo un juego donde sus jugadores lo dan el todo por el todo —decía con gran emoción. Incluso sus pupilas parecían querer saltar de la emoción. Ella parecía ser alguien apasionada con el deporte pese a no practicarlo.

—Comprendo…—no sabía si continuar por esa vía la plática o improvisar. Es que nada lo había preparado del todo para una situación como ésa.

—No tiene mucha experiencia tratando con mujeres, ¿no es así Kasamatsu-san? —no era difícil darse cuenta de ello, pero no esperaba a que se lo dijera con ese tono tan normal; era como si no le importara en realidad.

—Algo así…—dijo por lo bajo—. Pero eso no significa que…no haya salido con chicas antes —aclaró para que no se diera malas ideas.

—Es simplemente adorable —rio un poco y le miró con notoria aprobación. Él solamente se heló y se puso rojo a no más pode—. Supongo que se ha de preguntar por qué le he invitado a salir repentinamente cuando no nos conocemos —el peli negro apenas y tuvo la voluntad de asentir, dando pauta a que ella prosiguiera—. He asistido a todos los partidos que ha habido hasta ahora en compañía de Leo y mientras lo hacía él me hablaba sobre cada jugador y sus habilidades; mi hermano es como una biblioteca andante —agregó divertida ante ello y él quedó bobo ante lo bien que se le veía. Sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza, concentrándose en lo que realmente importaba.

Y fue entonces cuando escuché de usted y lo vi jugar en la cancha. La manera tan apasionada en que se desempeñaba sin importar si las cosas estaban a su favor… Cuando continuaba persistiendo y no dejaba que la aparente victoria nublara su juicio. Y también la manera en que apoyaba y motivaba al equipo pese a que usted no es el capitán actual de Nagoya —mencionó al tiempo que parecía estar eligiendo las mejores palabras para proseguir con su explicación.

Entonces podría decirse que me cautivó el modo en que ha estado jugando y decidí que no sería mala idea el conocerlo en persona —finalizó, dejándole ciertamente anonadado. Eso no lo había venido a ver—. Y creo que tomé una buena decisión. Así que espero podamos llevarnos bien y conocernos apropiadamente —expresó cándidamente. Aunque eso no era lo que tenía toda su atención, sino más bien lo que ella había hecho. Había tomado sus manos entre las suyas, como si pactaran un trato o algo por el estilo.

Ella estaba neutral, mirándole, y él tenía muchas ganas de darse a la fuga y no volver a ese restaurante. ¿Desde cuándo que el corazón no se le aceleraba de esa manera? Quizás desde su último partido en la recta final del marcador. Debía controlarse o quedaría en ridículo frente a ella y sus kouhais, ya que los muy cabrones habían a espiarle sin siquiera intentar ser discretos.

—¿Kasamatsu-san? —ya había soltado las manos del joven pero éste continuaba en una especie de limbo—. Lamento haber hecho algo como eso. Es que ustedes los japoneses son algo tímidos y reservados para este tipo de cosas —mencionó—. Allá en París las cosas son algo diferentes. Aunque intentaré aclimatarme a sus costumbres para no desentonar e incomodarle, Kasamatsu-san.

—L-Lo siento…Ha sido culpa mía —tartamudeó. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba normal, pero los nervios estaban muy presentes—. Tú no has hecho nada indebido —confesó, armándose de valor para mirarle.

—Descuide —le fue imposible no ruborizarse tenuemente en el momento en que esa mirada tan seria y decidida del pelinegro se postró en ella. Era como si de momento se mostrara como usualmente era—. ¿Por qué no ordenamos algo?

—Por supuesto…Pide lo que quieras —ya habló con un poco más de soltura. Agradecía que ella fuera tan comprensiva y al mismo tiempo que sintieran la misma pasión por el basquetbol. Y a la vez estaba sorprendido de lo madura que era para su edad—. Yo invito —mencionó apenado.

—Pero si yo fui la que le ha invitado, Kasamatsu-san.

—De ninguna manera podría permitir que…una chica pague en una cita…—declaró, con la mirada puesta en el menú. Prefería ver los platillos que a ella mientras decía algo tan bochornoso.

—Kasamatsu-san…de verdad que sabe ser galante y educado —soltó alegremente y a él casi le da algo con la naturalidad en que esa mujer le llenaba de halagos. De alguna manera sentía que debía de ser al revés.

Sin más preámbulos pidieron su orden y mientras aguardaban a que se las trajeran, continuaron platicando, o al menos era algo en lo que se esforzaba enormemente el pelinegro ya que llegaba a trabarse y no saber qué más decir. Pero al final de alguna manera u otra la conversación fluyó del mejor modo posible.

Fue así que Elin se enteró de que no sólo poseía dotes para el deporte, sino también se le daba la guitarra y así mismo se esforzaba al máximo en sus estudios. Un chico centrado, decidido y al mismo tiempo con esa peculiar personalidad que emergía cada vez que tenía que lidiar con el género femenino.

Él por su lado se quedó sorprendido al saber su edad, ya que a su parecer era mucho más madura que varios de sus compañeros de carrera. A la vez supo que practicaba el violín por lo que la música clásica era su género favorito; y por lo visto las tareas domésticas tampoco se le daban nada mal.

—Debe ser algo curioso tener una hermana gemela —mencionaba Kasamatsu ya más relajado. Por lo visto ya estaba siendo un poco más él.

—Mi madre nos ponía lazos y vestidos de diferente color para que pudiera reconocernos —de recordarlo le producía notoria pena—. Pero actualmente ella posee el cabello corto y así pueden reconocernos sin problema alguno. La verdad es que tener un gemelo no es tan divertido como todos piensan —suspiró.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues justamente porque no nos reconocían la mayor parte del tiempo, luego las parejas de Mila pensaban que era ella y le reclamaban por verle con otro chico que no era ellos. Una verdadera tragedia cómica —contó suspirando pesadamente—. Y luego ellos no nos creían en que teníamos una gemela.

—Umm, disculpa…me están llamando —sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, examinando el contacto de la llamada entrante. Parpadeó confundido al ver de quién se trataba—. _¿Moriyama…? _—simplemente se disculpó con la joven y salió para atender la llamada—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡¿Pero cómo es posible que alguien como usted Kasamatsu-senpai esté en una cita con una de esas gemelas?! —sí, Yukio debía deducir que le llamaba para soltarle una estupidez, pero quería darle un poco de crédito. Grave error.

—Para empezar…¡tú estás en el equipo de Kioto, ¿cómo demonios te has enterado?! —estaba que quería tenerlo al lado y golpearlo por ofenderle de ese modo.

—Cualquier hombre que se respeta conoce a las hermanas de esos fastidiosos extranjeros. Si tan sólo alguno de ellos hubiera quedado en Kioto, ahora sería yo quien estuviera en una cita con una de ellas —ya empezaba con sus cosas sin sentido que tenían sin cuidado alguno a Yukio.

—De verdad…muérete —le colgó de inmediato. Vaya pérdida de tiempo más grande.

Regresó nuevamente al cálido interior del restaurante, dirigiéndose sin chisteo alguno hasta su mesa. Por lo que no notó que su querida amiga Aoi se encontraba allí apreciando su cita en completo silencio en compañía de esos tres.

Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó hasta donde la chica se hallaba, pudo notar que algo no andaba nada bien. Al parecer en lo que duró su ausencia alguien consideró divertido el ir y tratar de coquetearle a Elin y era algo que le molestaba por el simple hecho de que él estaba intentando forzarla a dejar su asiento para que le acompañara.

—Ey, ¿te importaría dejarla en paz? Ella está conmigo —ordenaba en un tono frío y duro Kasamatsu a la vez que apartaba a Elin de aquel patán. Él no iba a tolerar un comportamiento como ése y mucho menos con una chica como ella.


	91. Capítulo 91

**Capítulo 91**

**De este tipo de cosas se trata la vida**

El chico solamente le dedicó una mala mirada. Realmente deseaba hacer que esa chica le acompañara en una cita. No obstante, ahora ese pelinegro entrometido se encontraba entre él y su futura conquista. Iba a hacer que se quitara sin importar lo que le costara.

—Hazte a un lado —espetó enfadado aquel sujeto.

—Ya te dije que lo mejor será que te retires.

—Kasamatsu-san, no es necesario que haga algo como esto —pedía Elin.

—Sí, haz lo que esa linda gatita dice y déjanos tener una apreciable cita. Los he estado observando desde hace rato y no creo que alguien tan patético como tú merezca a una hermosura como ella.

—Esas son sus conclusiones. Yo por mi lado estoy muy a gusto platicando con Kasamatsu-san y no quiero intercambiarle por usted. Le sugiero que vaya en pos de otra chica, que aquí lo que sobran son mujeres bonitas y que seguramente comparten sus mismos gustos.

—Ya la escuchaste. Así que hazme el favor de largarte, que la gente empezará a molestarse —replicó Yukio sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

El sujeto bufó molesto, dándose media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse o eso era lo que ellos creían. No obstante, lo que vendría después haría que la joven peli blanca soltara un grito de preocupación. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? Ese hombre había hecho una falsa retirada para arremeter contra Kasamatsu, dejándole un fuerte y directo golpe sobre su estómago.

—¡Kasamatsu-san! —exclamaba la danesa al tiempo que se agachaba al costado del pelinegro. Había logrado doblarle de un solo embiste.

—Ungh…Si serás maldito…—gruñó Yukio, mirando con mayor aversión al susodicho.

—He escuchado que los jugadores no pueden meterse en problemas o podrían ser descalificados, ¿es eso cierto? —él lo conocía y sabía que no podía meterse en una pelea porque su participación en los siguientes juegos estaría comprometida seriamente.

—Pero que acto más ruin. No eres más que una persona lamentable que no merece siquiera que Kasamatsu-san le devuelva el golpe —habló con firmeza y molestia creciente la danesa.

—Si hubiera sabido que eras así de molesta mejor no te hubiera invitado a salir conmigo —sencillamente era despreciable y Kasamatsu de verdad quería devolverle el golpe.

—No creo que sea prudente que un chico como tú esté irrumpiendo en la cita de nuestra querida Elin —sentenciaba una voz desconocida, una que estaba al lado del joven peleonero.

—Los sujetos como tú son los que más repudia Elin y con los que gustosamente me gusta mandar muy lejos de ella —agregaba una segunda voz, una que estaba justamente detrás de él.

El joven miró en dirección a esas voces desconocidas y que de forma indirecta le indicaban que estaba en serios problemas y más le valía ir moviendo su desagradable ser hacia otro sitio.

A su izquierda permanecía un pelirrojo alto, cuyos afilados ojos grisáceos le hicieron sentirse notablemente incómodo. No sólo era más alto que él, sino también parecía ejercitar su cuerpo con notoria frecuencia. Y el hecho de que sujetara su cabello con una pequeña coleta y que desprendiera un aire rebelde por sus incontrolables cabellos, no le hacía sentir mejor.

Pero mirar para atrás tampoco le hacía mucha gracia. Allí le recibían esas esmeraldas que desaprobaban totalmente su comportamiento. Y aunque su castaña cabellera se encontrara magistralmente peinada hacia atrás, haciéndole lucir galante y atractivo, no quitaba que fuera igualmente peligroso que el otro.

—¡Pierrot, Anton! —ella era la única que los identificaba. Estaba feliz y aliviada de verles.

—¿Te parece si charlamos allá afuera, jovencito? —preguntaba el pelirrojo, echándole el brazo encima al aterrado muchacho.

—Estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos mucho.

—N-No…creo que sea buena idea.

—Créeme, es la mejor idea de todas. ¿O quieres que recurra a otros métodos? —cuestionaba inocentemente el oji grisáceo.

—¡I-I-Iré con todos ustedes!

—Diviértete en tu cita, Elin —expresaron campantemente los dos hombres con una sonrisa. Posterior a ellos los dos se marcharon con ese tembloroso chico en medio.

—Kasamatsu-san, ¿le duele mucho? Podríamos ir con el médico.

—Descuida, no fue la gran cosa —le miró de reojo, sonriéndole tenuemente para tranquilizarla.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Fue todo un golpe de suerte que ellos aparecieran en este preciso momento —dijo. Ambos se pusieron de pie, sacudiendo un poco sus ropas—. El castaño es Pierrot, hermano mayor de Marko y el otro chico, es el hermano mayor de Hadrien, Anton.

—Podrían jugar basquetbol sin problema por lo altos que son…

—Gracias por ser tan valiente, Kasamatsu-san.

Sus agradecimientos pasaron a segundo plano en cuanto sintió la muestra de gratitud de aquella chica. Aoi había hecho bien en prepararle para aquel posible reto que se le podía atravesar a lo largo de su cita. Sin embargo, quizás lo que estaba viviendo ahora iba más allá de esa sesión de práctica.

El corazón casi se le paró en el instante en que pudo sentir la suavidad de esos labios sobre los suyos y aunque el acercamiento posiblemente pecó de breve, fue lo suficientemente efectivo para lograr que él se quedara totalmente estático de pies a cabeza sin ni una sola idea cruzándole por la mente. Literalmente estaba en blanco ante lo que había experimentado.

—Usted es bastante particular, Kasamatsu-san —le sonrió alegremente, mirándole tanto con vergüenza como con entusiasmo.

—¡¿P-P-P-Pero…por qué has…hecho…algo así, Eli-chan?! —su rostro jamás estuvo más carmesí que en ese justo momento cuando una chica de 17 había considerado premiarle por su valentía con un tierno beso en los labios.

—Fue mi manera de agradecerle lo que hizo por mí, Kasamatsu-san. Además, me resulta imposible resistirme a los hombres como usted —confesó sin dificultad alguna. Él simplemente quedó mudo y demoraría mucho tiempo en volver a la normalidad. Y claro, sus compañeros de equipo estaban en el mismo trance, pero por diferentes razones.

Axelle miró el increíble anonadamiento de Aoi y Kise quienes también habían presenciado la escena y poco les faltó para que lo que estaban comiendo se les cayera sobre las piernas de la impresión. Aomine por su lado le miraba a ella con vileza; posiblemente le estaba indicando que ella era igual de cínica.

—Deja de mirarme de esa manera —respingó.

—Es que es ver a una tú pero más chica.

—Pero si Elin es toda lindura y encanto —comentaba—. Tanto ella como Mila son adorables; todos las queremos mucho y las cuidamos.

—¡¿Kasamatsu-senpai, él, estará bien?! —el pobre Kise ya ni podía ordenar sus ideas.

—Yo lo preparé para un imprevisto…considerando que la chica podía ser atrevida, pero esto…va más allá de mis propias predicciones…—soltaba en automático Aoi. Admitía que la cita de Yukio estaba más allá de lo que él o cualquier hombre promedio podía manejar.

—¿La hermana es igual, Axelle-chan? —estaba preocupado ahora por Motocchi.

—No, es todo lo contrario. ¿No te lo había dicho ya? —en ese momento al rubio la memoria le estaba fallando. Es que el impacto de aquel beso aún estaba tanto en él como la castaña—. Mila es reservada y no haría algo como lo que hizo Elin, posiblemente ni siendo Kasamatsu su novio.

—Qué…contrastes…—mencionaron Aoi y Kise en perfecta armonía.

—Pero no te preocupes Kimura-kun, tu querido amigo está en buenas manos. Elin podrá ser atrevida pero no juega con los chicos y sólo les invita a salir cuando está interesado en ellos. Así que no jugará con Kasamatsu-kun, sino todo lo contrario —la castaña pese a esas palabras continuaba preocupada por Yukio, es que vamos, esa mujer quizás iba a terminar con su frágil corazón de tantas emociones simultáneas—. _Así que de esto se trata…Ella es como una madre sobreprotectora…Y Kise pensando que lo ve de otro modo…_

—¿Ese no es Akashi? —mencionaba sin interés particular el moreno. El aludido se encontraba entrando al restaurante con su usual actitud imparcial. En cambio, Axelle y Kise se pusieron casi blancos cuando apreciaron que no venía solo, sino que venía muy bien acompañado—. Es la hermana del enano de Marko.

—¿Pero qué les ocurre a ustedes dos? —interrogó Aoi al par de rubios que repentinamente habían usado el menú para taparse la cara.

El pelirrojo no era el motivo de todos esos murmullos, sino su compañera. Aquella italiana simplemente atraía sin esfuerzo alguno las miradas de los hombres que permanecían dentro del restaurante y que no parecía importarles regalarse un taco de ojo, incluso con acompañante a su lado. Después de todo, no únicamente había tenido la dicha de poseer un cuerpo envidiable, sino que también su grácil rostro era del agrado de muchos. Era alguien que seguramente muchos hombres allí desearían tener por cita. Aunque lamentablemente ella misma se encargó de romper sus vanas esperanzas en el momento en que tomó del brazo al silencioso y tranquilo chico.

Fue entonces cuando él se ganó el odio de muchos.

—Sei-chan, mira, ¿no es Kise y Aomine? —estaban a punto de llegar a su mesa, pero esos dos no pasaron desapercibida para la oji azul.

—Tienes mucha razón, Lia. Sería descortés que no les saludáramos estando en el mismo restaurante.

Y lo que menos deseaban esos dos se hizo realidad. Frente a ellos se encontraban esa inusual y peligrosa pareja, si es que podía ser contemplada de esa manera.

—Akashicchi, hola —no le quedó más remedio que saludar e intentar no asustarse demasiado.

—Veo que se la están pasando muy bien. Por cierto, mi nombre es Turletti Lia, encantada —aquellas palabras eran dirigidas principalmente a Aoi, ya que los otros tres ya la conocían.

—Kimura Aoi, mucho gusto.

—No hay nada más adorable que una cita doble —comentaba felizmente Lia—. Sólo queríamos saludarles, no queremos ser inoportunos, ¿verdad Sei-chan?

—Efectivamente. Sin más, disfruten de la comida, Daiki, Ryouta —se despidieron, dirigiéndose hacia su mesa. Y por unos cuantos minutos nadie comentó nada.

—Me cuesta creer que Bakagami haya sido novio de alguien como ella —comentó Aomine.

—¿Cómo fue que te enteraste? Era algo así como un secreto —decía Axelle, mirándole.

—Tetsu…—ese nombre lo decía todo.

—¡¿Kagamicchi ex novio de alguien como ella?!

—Kise-kun, no seas descortés. Turletti-san es una mujer hermosa y que luce indudablemente amable.

—Pues de que es hermosa lo es, hay un montonazo de hombres que matarían por ser Akashi en este preciso momento. Y es amable, de hecho se encarga de donar mensualmente dinero a un orfanato que está a un par de horas de donde ella vive…Aunque su mayor defecto es que…no le gusta que le desobedezcan. Es decir, si ella te dice que hagas algo, _debes_ hacerlo…o te atienes a las consecuencias…

—¡Markocchi me lo contó todo! ¡Ella es como Akashicchi! —temía enormemente y no era para menos.

—Sí, exactamente —le apoyaba Axelle poniendo mala cara.

—No quisiera ser el enano.

—¿Estás bien Axelle-chan? Luces azul.

—Solamente recordé algunas cosas ahora que hablamos de su parecido con Akashi…

No podía haber nada que entretuviera toda su atención que una pequeña partida deportiva donde aquel grupo de cuatro chicos habían acordado formar dos grupos y dar inicio a una rápida reta. Era algo que siempre solían hacer por las tardes cuando ya había concluido con sus deberes y nadie podía objetarles semejante capricho; además sus padres apoyaban que se ejercitaran apropiadamente.

—Esta vez apostemos algo más grande, ¿no? —ese era Marko desafiando al resto de sus amigos.

—Mi madre aún sigue molesta porque no halla ese costoso jarrón ming no sé qué…—agregaba Hadrien poniendo mala cara—. Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

—Se lo devolvería pero Axelle y yo estábamos jugando béisbol…y entonces una bola rápida impactó contra él…y se hizo muchos cachitos —comentaba el castaño sonrientemente.

—En realidad es uno de los floreros más costosos que pueden existir en el mundo. En las subastas pueden llegar a pagar precios increíbles por ellos —ilustraba Leo.

—De haberlo sabido lo hubiéramos vendido y podríamos comprar algunos videojuegos y golosinas —el oji dorado acarició su mentón, pensando en esa buena oportunidad que se le había escapado de la mano-. ¿Y si vendemos alguno de los trajes de mi padre?

—Estás loco Hadrien, ¿recuerdas cuando lo hicimos la última vez?

—Marko tiene razón, Hadrien. No pudimos sentarnos en una semana entera cuando atrapó a Leo atorado en la ventana mientras intentaba escapar, por lo que descubrió que habíamos sacado su traje favorito —mencionaba Axelle.

—Podemos vender las botellas de whisky de mi papá, dice que son costosas —agregó el castaño. Todos parecían aprobar la noción.

No obstante, sus pequeños planes maquiavélicos deberían de esperar, ya que alguien había llegado a irrumpirles. Pero con el único propósito de entregarles aquella cesta repleta de magdalenas recién horneadas. La niña, que seguramente no excedía los doce años, era la hermana mayor del pequeño italiano.

—¿Para nosotros? —sonreía ampliamente Marko.

—Por supuesto, hermanito. Cómanselos después de que jueguen, ya que seguramente estarán hambrientos.

—Se ven muy ricos —decía emocionada Axelle.

—Tu hermana cocina muy bien, Marko —felicitaba Hadrien.

—Bueno, espero que se diviertan mucho, chicos —les sonrió. Y pronto dejó nuevamente a ese grupo de traviesos chicos proseguir con su maquinación.

—Pero ahora que lo pienso, ella no nos da golosinas…—murmuró el peli blanco.

—No creo que importe. Es Lia y ella siempre nos está consintiendo junto con Pierrot y Anton —alegaba felizmente Axelle.

Para cuando la noche cayó aquellos deliciosos panes habían sido devorados sin compasión alguna por todos ellos. Y de verdad que estaban deliciosos que deseaban indudablemente repetir; pero era algo que debía esperar ya que la hora de descansar había llegado y su cuerpo se los pedía a gritos. Por lo que sin más, fueron a dormir.

Sin embargo, tras entrada la noche, les fue inevitable no despertar. Era como si de momento se sintieran incómodos y optaran con que lo mejor era levantarse y ver qué era lo que estaba causándoles molestias.

Entre adormilados se miraron de forma instintiva, pero para cuando se percataron que algo no estaba yendo bien, el sueño se les espantó de golpe.

Ahora que lo apreciaban no sólo no se encontraban en sus camas, sino que ni siquiera estaban en una habitación ni nada que se le pareciera. A diferencia de ello tenían un suelo frío bajo sus pies descalzos y un largo trayecto que les permitiría obtener su libertad.

—Llámenme loco…pero…¿no estamos dentro de un pozo…?

—Efectivamente estamos dentro de uno, Marko. Y por lo que puedo apreciar ha estado sin uso por mucho tiempo por lo que dudo que sea visitado por personas —habló Leo.

—¿Y cómo…llegamos aquí, chicos? Ninguno de nosotros es sonámbulo —mencionaba Axelle para todos.

—¿Y si gritamos y lloramos como los niños de diez años que somos? —nadie pensaba que la idea de Hadrien fuera mala, pero seguramente no iba a funcionar.

—Seamos sinceros, no creo que nadie nos escuche —todos apoyaron la noción del castaño.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos más de cómo salir o de quién nos ha hecho esto? —esa era la gran cuestión de la noche.

—Tenemos muchos enemigos, pudo haber sido cualquiera…Los Bathurst, los Goodrich o los Le Blanc –enunciaba Leo serio de muerte.

—No olvides a los Chassier y Wickham. La semana pasada por error soltamos a sus perros y tuvieron que irlos a buscar por todo Lyon y no estaban nada felices por ello —soltó Hadrien.

—¿Es tarde para decirles que agreguemos también a los Valois? Marko y yo remodelamos su patio trasero.

—Bueno, pensemos, ¿qué fue lo último que hicimos que pudiera haber desencadenado todo esto? —el italiano llamó a sus amigos a que meditaran sobre sus acciones de las últimas horas. Todos llegaron a un común denominador que no embonaba con su usual rutina—….Esos panquecitos…

—Pero tu hermana…no sería capaz de…Ella nos ama a los cuatro, más a mí que a ustedes, pero…

—Hadrien, sé que es mi hermana y parece un ángel pero no es tan buena…Además ya te dije que no le gustas, pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

—Asumiendo que es así, ¿por qué motivo? No le hacemos bromas a ella.

—…Nos negamos…a tomar clases de piano con ella después de que se encargó de conseguir el piano y toda la cosa…¿Recuerdan?, en la mañana después de clases. Ella nos lo dijo…pero pasamos de eso y nos escapamos al jardín…

—De ninguna manera podría haber sido por eso…—pronunciaron los cuatro, sin embargo, recordaron que había sido la primer vez que desobedecían a la castaña y enmudecieron—…Por dios, nos han drogado…

Sí, en ese justo momento muchas cosas quedaron más que claras para aquel par de incrédulos que consideraban que la apariencia inofensiva de la italiana era real. No, claro que ya no la verían con los mismos ojos; de hecho, deseaban no encontrársela de nuevo en lo que les restaba de vida.

—…Markocchi corre peligro de muerte si esos dos se casan…—Kise temblaba como cachorrito empapado en agua fría.

—De verdad que las apariencias son engañosas…—Aoi estaba, como en pocas ocasiones, impactada. No podía imaginarse que alguien que se viera así pudiera ser capaz de algo como eso.

—¿Y cómo se supone que escaparon? —preguntó con interés Aomine.

—Escalando el pozo…como pudimos…Sólo diré que demoramos dos horas para abandonarlo….y que nunca en mi vida caminé tanto para llegar a casa…¡Estábamos como a ocho kilómetros de nuestras casas! —oh esos benditos traumas cortesía de Lia, eran algo que nadie deseaba poseer-.

—Axelle-chan tuviste una infancia muy dura —le compadecía el rubio.

Una vez más la puerta del restaurante se abrió, dejando nuevamente a la vista un par de rostros conocidos. ¿Es que ese restaurante era tan popular para todos o era que simplemente les quedaba de paso? Lo único que estaba quedándoles claro era que mucha gente familiar estaba reuniéndose en el mismo sitio.

—¿Kurokocchi…?

—Y Satsuki.

—¿Acaso están en una cita? —terciaba Axelle.

Y era como si esos dos les hubieran escuchado, por lo que irremediablemente terminaron acercándose a su mesa para saludarles.

—Aomine-kun, Axelle-kun, Kise-kun…-y pronto su mirada se posicionó en la desconocida—. Me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya.

—Satsuki Momoi, mucho gusto —le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Kimura Aoi —era el día de las presentaciones múltiples. Ahora debía recordar varios nombres para no verse como una maleducada.

—¿Es tu novia, Ki-chan? —preguntó vilmente la peli rosa. El modelo se puso rojo de la pena y la castaña decidió desviar su atención en otro lado; pero le fue imposible esconder el tenue sonrojo que decoraba sus mejillas. Momoi sonrió con satisfacción—. Lucen muy bien juntos.

—Deja de molestarlos, Satsuki —replicó el moreno.

—¿Te trae recuerdos su actual situación, Dai-chan? —era tan bonitamente malvada.

—Satsuki, démonos prisa o alguien más tomará nuestra mesa.

—Lo que tú digas, Tetsu-kun —la mujer era otra cuando se trataba del peli azul.

—¿Están…en una especie de cita? —soltaron esos tres con vileza.

—¿Cómo lo supieron?¿Es tan obvio? —Momoi estaba que se desmayaba por la emoción mientras el otro lucía más tranquilo que nunca.

—Ella quería venir a comer a este restaurante del que todos están hablando y creí apropiado que viniéramos ahorita —se explicó el chico—. Pero parece que todo el lugar está lleno de parejas…

—_Kuroko, te han embaucado vilmente._

—_Momocchi puede ser tan manipuladora con el pobre de Kurokocchi. Es por esa razón que las mujeres son peligrosas…_—no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente a Aoi y ella le encaró enfadada.

—_¿Pero qué rayos estás mirando, Kise?_

—_No sé de quién preocuparme, si de Satsuki o el idiota de Tetsu…O del oxigenado…_

—Ignora a las parejas, Tetsu-kun —soltó con vileza al tiempo que le tomaba del brazo mientras le miraba entusiasta. Estaba feliz de que de un mes para acá saliera por lo menos dos veces por semana con su querido novio.

—Nos vemos luego chicos.

Nadie podía decir que su tarde estaba siendo aburrida, no, claro que no. Ese sitio albergaba las personalidades más controversiales que pudiera haber en la ciudad.

Tras la llegada del sexto jugador fantasma la variedad parecía haberse incrementado. Pasando desde un serio Midorima que intentaba no asesinar a su fiel amigo que le hostigaba con bromas de mal gusto y le hacía pasarse por las mesas para saludar a todos sus conocidos, desde un alto adicto a los dulces que literalmente había pedido el menú entero de postres mientras su fiel compañero de cuarto veía si lo que traía en la cartera era suficiente para pagar la cuenta al final de la tarde; hasta llegar a aquel pelirrojo que se veía bastante curioso no sólo porque a su lado venía una chica que apenas y se notaba gracias a su pequeña estatura, sino también porque venía acompañado justamente por su viejo amigo que no parecía estar de acuerdo en dejar a su hermanita con él a solas, sin importar lo mucho que confiara y le quisiera.

—Kagamicchi…y su novia, Kiyoe-chan —soltó asombrado Kise.

—Y al lado su hermano protector obsesivo-celoso-compulsivo —completaba Axelle con una sonrisa burlona. Admitía que quería reírse de la situación de Kagami porque resultaba de lo más cómica.

—Es que en serio…¿cuánta más gente va a venir a este sitio? —Aomine se lo preguntaba y Aoi igualmente.

—Oh, esa es Aida. Al parecer ha venido de cita con Hyuga —mencionaba la francesa con cierta alegría.

Era de esperarse que la castaña, aprovechando que no era vista por ninguna persona conocida, fuera de la mano del pelinegro, importándole poco que demoraran un poco en hallar mesa. O al menos ese era el plan hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de su querida amiga y sus acompañantes.

Si bien no gritó, soltó de golpe al confundido Hyuuga; incluso importándole poco que tras su amable golpe terminara hincado sobre el suelo del dolor. Tampoco su rostro hecho una fresa pasaba desapercibido por nadie.

—¿No crees que eso fue…algo innecesario? Ya te habías visto de todos modos cuando entraste —soltó Axelle, mirando al pobre novio todo maltratado.

—¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? —interrogó hostilmente a Aomine y Axelle—. Deberían estar en otro lado.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es un restaurante popular…Además, no somos los únicos. Midorima, Takao, Kagami, Kiyoe, Akashi, Lia, Elin, Kasamatsu y todo Nagoya, Murasakibara, Hadrien, Kuroko y Momoi están igualmente aquí. Así que ya todos saben que andas con Hyuuga —la sonrisa que le ofertó a su amiga sólo causó que se enfadara y le halara de las mejillas.

—¡¿Qué?! —pobre Riko, ella quería pasar un buen momento y desestresarse del juego de ese día y terminó asistiendo al peor lugar de todos.

—Rik-ko —al fin dijo palabra alguna el apaleado hombre—. Si quieres podemos ir a otro sitio.

—Claro que no. Tú dijiste que me invitarías a comer aquí, así que no cambies de parecer —amenazó sutilmente a su pareja,

—Yo sólo estaba sugiriendo…

—Mejor dime que es muy costoso para ti o que eres tacaño —objetó.

—No es eso —intentaba calmar a la chica pero nada funcionaba.

—Cállala con un beso —le sugería la francesa—. Y con eso dejara de quejarse de todo —un par de coscorrones por duplicado fueron entregados tanto a la que dio esa vergonzosa idea como al que estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

—Con su permiso —soltó malhumorada la chica mientras arrastraba a su hombre por el reluciente piso del lugar—. ¡Sólo esto me faltaba! Axelle y sus estúpidos consejos.

—Ungh…Eso me dolió mucho —se quejó la golpeada—. Yo le di una buena idea.

—No todos son descarados como tú —lanzó burlón el moreno.

—Éste sí que ha sido un día de locos, ¿no Kimuracchi? —preguntó sonriente a la castaña, una que prefería pasar de él completamente. No quedaba duda de que esa indiferencia era mucho más de lo que él podía tolerar; sencillamente quería que las cosas estuvieran bien entre los dos. Pero, ¿algo como eso podría ser posible?


	92. Capítulo 92

¡Chan chan chan! He renacido entre las cenizas para traerles actualizaciones locas (?). La verdad es que he estado muy atareada, llena de estrés y esas cosas que sólo te pasan cuando eres un adulto trabajador X'D. Pero hoy me he tomado unos minutos dentro de mi ajetreada agenda para venir a dejarles su dosis de esta comedia-romántica que cada día se vuelve más liosa *-*9 En fin, no me enrollo más, disfruten, denle pulgar arriba o lo que se les ocurre. Nos estamos leyendo prontito, ¡matta ne!

**Capítulo 92**

**Lo que nos une**

Hacía más de media hora que habían abandonado aquel restaurante, despidiéndose de todas esas conflictivas personalidades. Ahora lo único que restaba era recorrer el camino de vuelta a casa y prepararse para todas las actividades que aguardaban para el día de mañana. No obstante, aún había algo que se tenía que arreglar antes de que el momento de la despedida llegara.

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de sacar las llaves de su bolsa. Lo único que tenía permitido en ese momento era apreciar la seria mirada del moreno clavándose en la suya. Estaba cautiva entre él y la puerta de su apartamento.

—Recuerdo haber dejado claro de camino aquí que ese beso no fue más que laboral y que no tiene peso para ninguno de los dos —empezó a decir—. Por lo que eso no hay más que hablarse. Y ya dije que lamento el malentendido y todo ese embrollo.

—No es sobre eso que quiero hablar —se explicó, cruzándose de brazos. Le resultaba algo lioso sacar aquel tema a flote—. Es más bien sobre…

—¿Qué no escuchas lo que te digo cuando estás embobado practicando basquetbol? —sentenció, mirándole detenidamente. Él suspiró, dándole el sí—. Pues por cosas como ésas todo lo de esa foto con Kise se hizo más grande de lo que debió ser.

—Eso es lo que ocurre cuando aceptas hacer ese tipo de escenas —chasqueó enfadado. De volver a pensar en esa foto los celos nuevamente le asediaban.

—¿Por qué crees que te pregunté antier por la noche si estabas de acuerdo o no, Daiki? Pero como no te molestó…o mejor dicho, no pareció importarte, pues terminé aceptando ese trabajo —replicó—. No tienes derecho a quejarte cuando TÚ me diste permiso para ello.

—Bien, ya no me quejaré de eso más, ¿feliz? —soltó—. Simplemente no vuelvas a hacerlo con ningún otro hombre que no sea yo.

—Pues todo dependerá de que me hagas caso cuando te hable sobre mis futuros trabajos —mencionó con normalidad, pero estaba claro que era un reclamo.

—Si serás vengativa.

—Estoy en mi derecho de decírtelo, ¿no Daiki? —expresó malhumorada mientras enterraba su dedo índice sobre el pecho del moreno con persistencia.

—Eso duele, ¿sabes? —detuvo su mano entre la suya, impidiéndole a la rubia seguir con su juego—. Sólo dilo.

—¿Decir qué?

—No te hagas la tonta —recriminó—. Odio cuando finges que todo está bien y que nada te molesta. Te conozco desde hace casi un año, así que vele a ver la cara de idiota a otro.

—Ahomine —espetó, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —ahí estaba jalando los mofletes de la rubia. Ella odiaba eso desde que al moreno se le hizo manía.

—No hagas eso, Daiki —al fin le soltó. Aunque ahora estaba roja y enojada—.Te odio.

—No me odias, sino todo lo contrario —le sonrió vilmente y ella se cabreó más.

—Eres insoportable y cabezota —pronunció infantilmente.

—Sólo dilo y ya, Axelle —sentenció tras tomar el rostro de la chica, besándolo profunda y pausadamente. Había extrañado esa sensación desde ayer, por lo que simplemente no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

—Estás haciendo trampa —se quejó. El rostro del moreno se encontraba demasiado cerca del de ella que prácticamente podía sentir su tibia respiración—…Me molesta que siempre el basquetbol esté antes que yo o que por él pases por completo de lo que te digo… Yo respeto que lo ames, nada me hace más feliz que verte divertirte mientras lo juegas porque así puedo ver otra parte de ti que sólo existe dentro de la cancha, pero…quiero que me pongas atención. ¡También quiero que me mires a mí, Daiki! —exclamó con enorme pena. Decir algo como eso le costaba porque no estaba acostumbrada a pedirle eso a su pareja; porque generalmente era algo que siempre le daban, pero con Aomine las cosas eran diferentes—. Estás tan acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención que solamente me pides que esté allí y no te pones a pensar siquiera un poco en mí. No es justo —agachó su mirada, apretando sus puños y mordiendo sin querer su labio inferior—. Ahomine.

—Está bien...l-lo lamento…por no ponerte atención cuando me dices ese tipo de cosas mientras estoy concentrado practicando o el idiota de Kagami viene a retarme one-on-one. ¿Feliz?

—Sinceramente no —él odiaba que fuera tan cínica como él, en verdad que llegaba a aborrecer tal rasgo de su personalidad.

—No te ignoraré de nuevo, ¿contenta? —ella se quedó callada, meditándolo para luego asentir con un semblante más calmada—. Y sobre lo otro…—Axelle le escuchaba atentamente, sin perderse ni un detalle—. No creo que eso sea posible —el buen humor tras su promesa se desvaneció—. Ya que dudo que pueda ponerte aún más atención de la que ya te pongo —su mirada vibró ante aquella confesión y simplemente no supo qué reacción ofrecerle—. Así que no creo que debas preocuparte de que mire a otra mujer si es lo que te tiene angustiada.

—Por supuesto. Ya suficiente tengo con compartirte con Mai-chan —respingó.

—¿Por qué estás tan celosa ahora, eh? No recuerdo que fueras así —mencionó, observándole directamente a los ojos. Ella solamente suspiró, como si tampoco entendiera por qué se había tornado de aquella manera.

—…Porque eres mío y no quiero compartirte con nadie, ni con Mai-chan —al final todo era así de simple.

—¿Sabes desde cuándo no compro una revista de Mai-chan? —Axelle negó ante su desconocimiento, ya que hacía tiempo no atentaba contra sus revistas por lo que continuaba creyendo que las adquiría como era usual—. Desde hace más de un mes.

—¿De verdad eres Aomine Daiki? Quizás me he topado con el hermano gemelo bueno —su bromita fue respondida por el moreno con otro jalón de sus mejillas—…Es que una parte de tu identidad es Mai-chan, todo el que te conozca lo sabe.

—¿Vas a seguir de graciosita? —preguntó con un par de venitas saltadas, ella le sonrió candorosamente—. Ni poniendo esa bonita cara vas a chantajearme.

—Ha sacado varios especiales, ¿sabes? —él sólo le dedicó una mirada de enfado, haciendo que dejara el tema por la paz—. Es que no me lo creo.

—Puedes registrar mi cuarto si no me crees.

—Es tentador, pero confiaré en ti —agregó sin más. Estaba feliz ante esa noticia, después de todo, una parte de ella le tenía envidia a esa modelo por ocupar tanta atención de su pareja—. Estaba celosa de ella también —mencionó campantemente.

—¿Ves? A esto me refiero con que te la vives callando las cosas y esperando a que mágicamente adivine lo que te pasa por la cabeza —criticó con severidad.

—A mi favor diré que mis ex parejas no tuvieron nunca ese problema. Ellos me entendían a la perfección —sentenció. Ella no era complicada, él era el que no captaba sus indirectas tan claramente obvias.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces te doy permiso de que vuelvas con cualquiera de ellos —ese comentario había estado de más; ella sabía que odiaba que tocara ese tema, especialmente porque había alguien a quien no toleraba de su pequeña lista de ex parejas.

—Pues me niego rotundamente a aceptar tu permiso —no sabía qué estaba irritándole más, el tonito en que le dijo esas palabras o que se le facilitara el dejarla ir para que se fuera con otro—. Ahomine.

—Tú empezaste —objetó.

—Como sea —soltó por lo bajo.

—Mira que te complicas más de lo que deberías —le sonrió ladinamente—. Mañana iré a verte en tu enfrentamiento, así que más te vale que no pierdas —amenazó burlonamente—. Y tampoco quiero ver que estés coqueteándole a ningún chico.

—No voy a perder, Daiki. Y yo no le coqueteo a nadie.

—Espero, sólo tienes permitido coquetearme a mí —le besó nuevamente, importándole poco dejarle sin aliento y pegada contra la fría puerta de su apartamento—. Eres mía después de todo —más colorada no podía estar. Él y ese tono tan irresistible que empleaba para soltar sus cínicas palabras le aceleraban el corazón sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Tontito.

—..Aun espero el día en que me dejes pasar la noche contigo —le susurró al oído, logrando estremecerla de pies a cabeza. Él era peligroso para conservar todo pensamiento lógico. Solamente tragó saliva, limitándose a mirarle por el rabillo del ojo.

—Aunque te deje pasar la noche en mi apartamento, no va a pasar nada Daiki —sentenció felizmente.

—De igual modo no te atreverías —estipulaba campante. Era claro que estaba en todo lo cierto. Ella simplemente le miró con detenimiento puro; eso era una invitación a un reto que sólo un suicida aceptaría.

—Estoy esperando a ver qué excusa le vas a dar a tu madre para pasar la noche fuera de casa —le sonrió victoriosa, con esa confianza que se le veía cuando sabía que tenía el éxito asegurado y que nadie más podía quitárselo. Sí, ella había aceptado su apuesta y le había devuelto su osadía con mucho cinismo—…Sabes que cuando de apuestas se trata, nunca pierdo —él se quedó helado por completo, así como cuando Kasamatsu recibió aquel premio por su valentía. Sacudió su cabeza y le obsequió la sonrisa más socarrona que tenía tras tomar su mentón entre su mano derecha; ahora entendía por qué razón esa mujer le resultaba tan peculiar como atractiva. Simplemente no se cortaba con nada.

—¿Qué gano si lo hago? —inquirió sumamente curioso.

—Además de echarme en cara que ganaste, cosa que no ocurre muy seguido, supongo que podría darte una recompensa extra —le sonrió de forma pícara; eso podía significar muchas cosas viniendo de Axelle Domecq y él no podía pasar la oportunidad—. Pero es sorpresa —le guiñó el ojo con un descaro digno de ella y Aomine—. Tú decides si te arriesgas.

El camino de regreso al hotel fue mortalmente silencioso, si bien ya estaban en términos menos mortales, Aoi seguía enojada con Kise por todo lo que le había hecho. Desde la foto –aunque hubiera ya aclarado que fue exclusivamente por trabajo- hasta el espionaje que planificó hacia ella y Kasamatsu.

Kise a su vez pensaba en cómo terminar esos días de tan fastidiosas bromas y malos entendidos. Tal vez pensaba que nunca debió haberse levantado aquella mañana, o más bien jamás debió haber contestado el celular. Ese celular que había mandado la fotografía a la última persona en el universo que hubiera querido que la viera.

Suspiró hastiado cuando miró la fachada del hotel, deteniéndose junto a los maceteros de afuera del mismo.

—¿No vas a entrar? —preguntó Aoi en su tono neutro volviéndose hacia él. Kise negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

—Aunque quisiera. El equipo me ha echado del edificio —comentó también un poco serio, pero no pudo mantenerse mucho así, porque frente a él estaba el origen de todos sus males.

—Pues algo malo les habrás hecho.

—Aominecchi le mandó esa foto a Kasamatsu-senpai —confesó con pena. Una risita nerviosa e inconsciente escapó de su boca por sacar el tema de la tan problemática foto.

—¿Se enojaron contigo por eso? —dijo sorprendida—. Ya sabes que te tienen envidia por eso de ser modelo —caviló para encontrar el motivo de tal acto—. _Después de todo Daishi-san es muy hermosa_.

—Eres una mujer de poca fe, sin duda —Kise tomó asiento sobre el concreto del macetero. Estaba física, emocional y psicológicamente acabado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me echaron porque se pusieron de tu lado. A ellos tampoco les gustó que hubiera decidido hacer ese trabajo. Ellos te aprecian mucho.

Aoi entreabrió un poco la boca ante sus palabras. ¿En verdad ella era tan importante para el equipo de Meidai? Yukio era un encanto de persona, siempre apoyándola en sus tontos problemas con Kise. Ryou podía ser muy inseguro, pero Aomine había afirmado que estaba preocupada por ella. Haru podía ser muy molesto en ocasiones, pero también había cuidado de ella. Natsu era paciente y quien en muchas ocasiones le había calmado de matar a Kise.

Tenía razón. Ellos habían estado con ella desde que comenzó a frecuentarlos por cualquiera que hubiera sido la razón. Hasta en el más simple requerimiento le habían apoyado, y entre aquellos nombres el de Ryouta también iba incluido.

No todos los hombres eran iguales.

—Aunque por eso conseguí hospedarme en un hotel de lujo con servicio al cuarto y todo. De cierta manera resulté ganando —comentó demasiado feliz, tal vez más de lo que debería. Se supone que debía hacerlo escarmentar, no alegrarse.

—Sí, ya veo que te hizo arrepentirte —Aoi se cruzó de brazos de lo más molesta. O sea, no se había arrepentido absolutamente nada por haber hecho lo que hizo. Kise podía sentir cómo la oscura aura que Kimura emanaba se clavaba en él como un cuchillo.

—Solo por la comodidad… Yo la pasé muy mal de verdad —trató de justificar su felicidad, pero sabía que Aoi era de cabeza dura.

—Como sea. Ya es noche y debo descansar. Ve tú a disfrutar del servicio al cuarto —espetó la castaña muy fría. El orgullo antes de los sentimientos. Era sumamente complicado poder soltarse con Kise.

—Antes de eso ¿podrías contestarme una pregunta? —la voz de Ryouta parecía apagada, por alguna extraña razón parecía demasiada consternada. No estaba seguro de si quería conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero tenía que quitarse aquella infernal duda después de haber escuchado y visto lo que vio—. ¿Te gusta Kasamatsu-senpai?

La castaña quedó totalmente sin palabras ante semejante pregunta. No porque dudara de sus sentimientos ante el moreno, sino más bien se preguntaba de dónde se le ocurría a Kise sacar algo como eso. Pensaba que todo había quedado más que claro aquella vez. Además, no era una pregunta salida de la nada, no por el tono que Kise empleaba.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —respondió con otra pregunta. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que ya sabía que le contestaría.

—Siempre estás adulándolo y diciendo lo bueno que es, resaltando sus cualidades. Hasta le dijiste que era el partido perfecto —se quejó, pero no eran sus típicas quejas infantiles de niño berrinchudo. No, él realmente parcia estar triste al respecto.

—Estuviste espiándonos también.

—No fue apropósito. Sólo quería estar seguro de que Kasamatsu-senpai podía salir bien librado de su cita.

—¿Tú piensas que me gusta? —sin saber por qué fue a sentarse al lado de Kise. Parecía tan vulnerable a todo en ese estado melancólico.

—Cuando lo besaste parecías muy feliz. Incluso lo miraste como si él fuera lo mejor del universo —seguía diciendo. Le costaba mucho sacar cada palabra referente a eso. Aoi estaba que no lo creía ya que pocas veces Kise le había mostrado esa faceta suya llena de inseguridad.

—Es cierto. Estaba feliz cuando lo besé, y también lo miré de esa manera —aclaró Aoi. Ryouta sonrió apenas con notoriedad antes de levantarse con la manos metidas en suéter que llevaba para que no pudiera percatarse de cuánto estaba oprimiendo sus puños. Era Kasamatsu, su mejor amigo.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir —su mirada estaba sombría, asumiendo la derrota absoluta ante su senpai y amigo.

—Fue así, pero no por las razones que piensas —Aoi sacudió su cabello, algo que casi nunca hacía—. Es que veo más bien a Kasamatsu como un niño pequeño —explicó, el blondo abrió la boca pero no supo qué decir—. Después de verlo esforzarse tanto estos meses y que por fin tenga su oportunidad… no sé —un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas—… siento como instintos maternales hacia él.

Kise no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Al igual que cuando vio aquella escena, estaba hecho un bloque de concreto incapaz de articular palabra. Por un lado aliviado de que no fuera lo que él pensaba, por otro incrédulo de que su fría y orgullosa amiga pudiera experimentar esa clase de sentimientos tan puritanos.

—¿N-No estas bromeando? —tartamudeó. Estaba de pies a cabeza del mismo color que la ridícula peluca roja que llevaba antes.

—Yo no te haría lo mismo. Es un sentimiento horrible —agachó la mirada, recordando aquellos hombres que le habían engañado, trayendo a su mente la imagen de Kise besándose con Axelle y el llanto de la rubia al pensar que Aomine le hacía lo mismo.

Ryouta sabía perfectamente que la habían engañado no una, ni dos, si no tres veces en el pasado y que por ello su confianza estaba por los suelos hacia cualquier hombre. Él también había sentido esa tarde lo horrible que puede llegar a ser ver a la persona que amas estando con otro. Era demasiado doloroso.

—Kise-kun —musitó su nombre muy quedamente—… yo realmente odié que besaras a alguien que no fuera yo —por vez primera estaba siendo sincera al respecto de sus sentimientos.

¿Había escuchado mal? Que alguien le pellizcara la mejilla si eso era un sueño, o que la cámara escondida saliera de donde fuese que estuviera oculta. Era imposible estar escuchando esas tan soñadas palabras de los labios de Aoi. ¿Qué le costaba ser así de vez en cuando? Tal vez lo peor de todo era que para haberle hecho decir eso realmente debió haberle dolido mucho aquella acción.

Su cuerpo estaba actuando por sí mismo, ignorando que su cabeza le decía que no se acercara a ella pues podría estarle esperando una buena tunda, pero su corazón le alentaba a disminuir aquella distancia. Sus brazos la rodearon en un tierno abrazo, como otras ocasiones lo había hecho. De alguna manera los papeles se habían invertido y ahora quien parecía la vulnerable era ella.

Daba la impresión de estar a punto de llorar cuando sintió el contacto de Kise, pero contuvo sus lágrimas con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. En cambio a ello correspondió el abrazo del rubio.

—A decir verdad yo tampoco quisiera que besaras a otro chico que no fuera yo. Cuando pensé habías besado a Aominecchi perdí totalmente el control de mí mismo.

—Pensé que estabas harto de esperar por mí y la respuesta que quedó pendiente entre ambos. Daishi-san es tan bonita que... —le dejó a la imaginación el resto—. Siempre estuviste para mí así fuera distante contigo, supongo que muy en el fondo estaba confiada en que siempre mirarías hacia mí no importara que. Pero apenas quitas tus ojos de mí...Que patética —se objetó de sí misma.

Kise estaba sumamente abrumado por su repentino ataque de sinceridad. Definitivamente era como una especie de broma.

—Nunca he hecho algo como eso, la única desde hace mucho para mi es Kimuracchi y nadie más.

—Sí, claro. Por ello me consideraste tanto cuando te fuiste a besuquear con Daishi-san ¿cierto? —comento con demasiado sarcasmo, apartándose de él.

Resultó gracioso para el rubio que ante su inusual comportamiento todavía estuviera reclamándole.

—No lo estamos haciendo bien ¿cierto? —se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que no. Y creo que no puedo dejar al lado esto después de todo. Solamente de pensarlo me enerva la sangre.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ser perdonado? —preguntó muy seguro. Aunque había pasado saliva pesadamente ante todo lo que le pudiera pedir.

La sonrisa que le profesó Aoi le hizo poner la piel de gallina, porque sabía estaba acompañada de malas intenciones.

—Te voy a golpear y no vas a quejarte en lo absoluto. Tanto como yo quiera —declaró autoritariamente.

—¿Ni un poco? —chistó.

—Ni un poco.

—Termina rápido —chilló inclinándose hacia ella.

Aoi se tronó los dedos de manera sonora, advirtiéndole al chico que se prepararse para unos buenos golpes. El rubio apretó los ojos al ver cómo la castaña comenzaba a moverse con el propósito de darle una merecida paliza.

Al final el golpe le dio en la cabeza, justo en su coronilla, pero no había dolido nada. Kise abrió los ojos y alzó la vista para verla.

—Si no vuelves a hacer algo como eso entonces está bien —le dijo Aoi.

—Lo prometo. No besaré a nadie que no sea Kimuracchi —sonrió feliz de la vida. Aoi se sonrojó levemente. No era eso lo que pretendía dar a entender.

—Tampoco quiero que me cargues, es embarazoso.

—Entonces si estamos pidiendo tantas cosas, yo también estoy en mi derecho —protestó el rubio.

-—No es una negociación Kise-kun.

—Ya veremos.

La amenaza no se había quedado plasmada tan solo en palabras, sino que aquel muchacho había hecho eso que le estaba prohibido y que recién le acababan de pedir no se atreviera a realizar. Sobre su hombro estaba la castaña cual costal de papas, forcejeando contra el rubio por liberarse de tan penosa situación.

Quienes pasaban cerca no podían evitar reír discretamente y cuchichear al respecto. Tal vez si Aoi empleara su fuerza podría liberarse, pero Kise no era tan debilucho y tonto; de forzar todo seguramente acabarían los dos lastimados, así que no le quedaba de otra que forcejear como pudiera sin llegar a lastimarse.

—Kise, bájame —le ordenaba en vano. Él caminaba feliz de la vida rumbo a las puertas de vidrio del hotel.

—Entraremos así hasta que te deje en tu habitación.

—¡No te atrevas a dar un paso en el hotel! ¡Kise!

—Te bajaré con una condición, es algo sencillo.

—Chantajista.

—No habría pasado esto si hubieras accedido amablemente a mi petición. ¿Entonces? —dio un paso al frente.

—¡De acuerdo! Pero bájame ahora mismo —dicho y hecho, la bajó—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada en realidad. Solamente estaba molestando —sonrió tan fresco, como si se lo estuviera tomando a broma.

—Detesto tanto eso de ti —rabió la castaña—. Eres tan testarudo a veces, infantil, berrinchudo, haces lo que se te da la gana, te crees la octava maravilla del mundo, eres demasiado buena gente, a veces hasta inocente que por eso te vez envuelto en ese tipo de cosas problemáticas —enumeró desesperadamente. Había tantas cosas que le ponían los pelos de punta. Contrario a lo que pudo esperar de Kise, este no había perdido su sonrisa del rostro—. ¿Qué?

—Nada que no hayas dicho antes —negó con la cabeza—. Generalmente suelen idealizarme mucho, pero pocas personas saben realmente cómo soy. Puede, tal vez que sea así como me describes.

—No estarían tan encantadas si sólo vieran más allá de esa bonita sonrisa que tienes —expresó sin pensarlo.

—Entonces admites que tengo una sonrisa bonita.

—Olvidé agregar lo narcisista.

—¿Algo más?

Por supuesto que había un millón de cosas más, como por ejemplo todas aquellas razones por las cuales le gustaba tanto, y eso incluía todas las que le hacían desesperar. Pero era tan jodidamente difícil abrirse completamente y dejar expuestos sus sentimientos a cualquier mala pasada que no estaba segura si debía arriesgarse y tomar esa oportunidad… ¿Debería?

—Tus ojos —comentó. Él enarcó una ceja no entendiendo a qué se refería—. Son lo que más me gusta de ti físicamente hablando. Siempre son cálidos, pocas veces parecen mirar con resentimiento. La pasión que desbordan cuando haces algo que realmente te gusta me… —meditó ante el calificativo a usar—…encanta. Realmente no he visto una mirada tan hermosa como la tuya.

De nuevo sin palabras. Kise sonrió para sí mismo desde sus adentros. Únicamente Aoi sabía hacerlo caer en el pozo más profundo y llevarlo a lo más alto del cielo de un segundo a otro. Encubría tan bien sus palabras entre tanto pleito, que justo cuando piensa que las cosas irán a pique llega ella para elevarlo de nuevo. Tal vez solamente ella podía amar de esa manera tan extraña lo bueno y lo malo de su persona, así como él lo hacía con ella.

—Después de todo —soltó él con total seguridad— si hay algo que quiero pedirte.

—Habla.

—Elígeme a mí —le miró a los ojos con decisión pura.

—¿Eres tonto o qué? No habría hecho todo ese espectáculo si no fuera porque me gustas… Pasar corajes en vano no es algo que me agrade. Pero sabes que esto no se trata específicamente de ti… sí no todo lo que hay antes de ti.

—Por eso mismo, quiero que me elijas a mi antes que tu pasado. Es hora de que dejes atrás esas inseguridades que has cargado por esos chicos, por tu padre y tu entrenador.

—Tengo miedo, no quiero que me hagan más daño —expresó con la voz apagada y la mirada caída. No estaba segura si aguantaría otro golpe.

—Ya diste el primer paso al estar en este torneo —Kise le dio la mano—. Poco a poco superaras esas cosas negativas que te ocurrieron en el pasado. Sin embargo, no debes de aferrarte a esas memorias. Mas importante considero es crear nuevas —tomó con firmeza la mano de Aoi ante su indecisión—. Quiero estar a tu lado cuando eso pase.

—Eres tan terco —chistó con media sonrisa en su rostro. Por siempre las manos de Ryouta lograban calmarla de cualquier inquietud. Estaba agradecida por ello, por todo lo que le había dado desde el día en que se conocieron.

—¿Te parece si lo intentamos?

—Supongo que —tenía que mirar a otra parte que no fuera él, era vergonzoso decirlo—… podríamos intentarlo —murmuró apenas, pero él por supuesto que había logrado escuchar la respuesta.

La primera reacción que le había pasado por la mente al rubio era abrazarla y dar vueltas como loco con ella en brazos, pero de seguro Aoi terminaría con él en ese mismo instante de hacerlo. Por ello guardó compostura y fue prudente… en lo alguien como Kise Ryouta podía ser.

Aunque no era la primera vez para ninguno de los dos, si era la primera en que ambos participaban en aquel acto por cuenta propia y estando los dos consientes de tal acción. Para Aoi esos labios no le supieron tan bien como cuando le robó aquel beso mientras dormía, pero para Kise era toda una experiencia el que le permitieran ese contacto tan fascinante.

Con toda la delicadeza que Ryouta poseía sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro de la castaña, quien parecía demasiado apenada por lo que recién acababa de acontecer. Sin embargo, él estaba que explotaba de la felicidad. Al fin lo que tanto había estado buscando estaba al alcance de sus manos. Sabía que el juego no terminaba ahí, sino todo lo contario; el mayor desafío apenas daba inicio.

Tiernamente volvió a besar los labios de Aoi, ascendiendo pausadamente entre beso y beso hasta su frente. ¿Cómo es que todas esas calamidades en su vida habían terminado tan absolutamente bien? No quería decir nada innecesario que pudiera arruinar el momento, por ello únicamente estaba abrazándola por encima de los hombros, sintiendo cómo era retribuido de la misma manera por su cintura.

—Quiero quédame así por siempre —articuló el rubio con sus labios puestos sobre el cabello castaño de su ahora novia.

—No seas tonto Kise-kun —menos mal que su rostro estaba escondido en el pecho del basquetbolista, porque juraba que no había estado más ruborizada en su vida como en esos segundos. ¿Podría con todo el romance de Ryouta?

—Ahora que eres mi novia no quiero llamarte Kimuracchi –explicó. Estaba pensando en un sinfín de apodos melosos que podría usar y que por supuesto Aoi no estaría dispuesta a usar.

—Te he dicho que Aoi está bien —¿siempre había olido así de bien? ¿O era por el momento que la fragancia de Kise le parecía demasiado embelesadora?

—No… suena muy común —canturreó decepcionado de que no le ocurriera algo original.

—Entonces déjalo como esta Kise-kun —la noche estaba helando, pero era una verdadera fortuna tener a Kise de abrigo. Vaya, que todas esas cosas de novia secundariana le iban saliendo hasta ahora.

—Ryouta… Si tú vas a ser simplemente Aoi entonces yo quiero que me llames por mi nombre. Motocchi lo hace desde siempre, así que no veo por qué mi novia no deba —con sólo pronunciar esa palabra su sonrisa le atravesó de oreja a oreja.

—Que niño eres… Ry…outa —soltó con dificultad. Si bien no era nada del otro mundo, por alguna misteriosa razón emplear el nombre del rubio era difícil. Pero Kise estaba rebosando de placidez.

—Estaba angustiado de que Kasamatsu-senpai consiguiera novia en Tokio y yo no. Hasta Motocchi había conseguido una linda chica ya…

Sabía que debía guardar silencio y no hablar. Su desbordante dicha se le fue al suelo y los matices carmines de su mejillas se tornaron un blanco pálido. No debía haber mencionado lo de Moto.

—¿Qué Motoharu qué? —se apartó de él inmediatamente para encararlo. No, Aoi ya no tenía tampoco esa pinta de enamorada—. ¿Está en Tokio?

—Bueno…todo tiene una explicación —Kise movía sus brazos como si eso le ayudara mentir mejor, aunque en realidad causaba el efecto contrario.

—Kise… ¿qué hace Motoharu en Tokio? —habló severamente. Ya no tenía caso ocultarle la verdad.

—Es que Motocchi quería venir a apoyarte, pero sabía que no lo dejarías porque aún tiene clases. Así que lo dejé quedarse en mi casa. Tu mamá estuvo de acuerdo —añadió rápidamente con la esperanza de que eso ultimo la apaciguara.

—¿Cómo pueden ser tan irresponsables ustedes tres? —estaba evidentemente enojada—. Dejando a un chico como Moto en una ciudad que no conoce y solo. Además me lo ocultaron ¿quiénes se creen ustedes para verme la cara?

—Nada de eso Kimu… Aoi —corrigió inmediatamente. No podía dar un paso más atrás.

—Eres increíble —dijo con obvia exasperación—… y no de la manera en que crees. Así que quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro.

—Motocchi está muy bien. Además de enamorado —señaló con suma importancia—. De la hermana gemela de Elin-chan —la situación era muy rara viéndolo en retrospectiva y la cara de Aoi terminaba por confírmaselo.

—¿Y en dónde se conocieron? —indagó muy curiosa. Que ni siquiera osara pensar en que podía verle un pelo de tonta. Su pose demandante le estaba ganando a la verdad parcial que estaba por relatar Kise.

—Markocchi se la presentó —fue lo primero que se le había venido a la mente. Después recordó que para su fortuna estaban hospedados en el mismo hotel—. Cuando Motocchi llegó al hotel se cruzaron en el camino y fue amor a primera vista. Tu hermano está muy feliz —y si el pequeño de ojos castaños era feliz, Aoi era feliz y por consiguiente Kise también.

—Pretenderé que te he creído todo ese cuento. Sólo porque dices que Moto está entusiasmado con esa niña.

—Sí, mucho.

—Ya me escuchara cuando lo tenga enfrente —Kimura iba, de seguro, a ser una mamá muy estricta y claro que Kise todo un padre alcahuete.

—Entonces… ¿Ya no estas enojada? —preguntó temeroso. Esa era su primera pelea como novios después de unos ¿dos minutos?, de recién iniciada su relación.

—Te dejaré con la duda.

—Aoi, no deberías ser mala con tu novio —lloriqueó el rubio. Definitivamente no se cansaría nunca de usar ese adjetivo para sí mismo. Por milésima vez en ese día las mejillas de Aoi enrojecieron.

—Iré a dormir —era lo mejor, porque él estaba volviéndola loca en todos los malos y buenos sentidos posibles.

—¿Pelearás mañana? Iré a darte ánimos.

—Hay pelea, pero yo no participaré. Descansaré para la semifinal pasado mañana —por algún motivo parecía angustiada. Kise sabía de antemano lo importante que era el torneo para ella así que debía sentir nervios llegada a esa etapa tan cercana al triunfo.

—Apoyaremos al equipo de igual manera —pronunció felizmente. Aoi sonrió tenuemente y sujetó su brazo derecho. Había muchas personas que confiaban en ella y el resto.

—Gracias. Entonces voy a retirarme. Cuida a Motoharu mientras estés con él —agitó su mano un par de veces como señal de despedida. Quería dormir y procesar todo ese día en su mente.

—¡No! —gritó Kise casi como un histérico—. Debiste decir algo como "yo también iré a ver tu juego. Da lo mejor de ti".

—Es que no sé si voy a poder ir, Kise-kun —dijo como sin nada. Con las lágrimas del basquetbolista bien se podría haber fundado otro océano.

—Sigues siendo muy mala…

—Pero no mentirosa…—suspiró con resignación—. Está bien, haré todo lo posible por ir a ver su juego.

—Dos cosas más —señaló con su mano. Avanzó hasta ella para tomarle el rostro de manera que pudiera manipular sus mejillas—…De ahora en adelante es Ryouta. Dilo junto conmigo R-Y-O-U-T-A —le hizo deletrear mientras movía su boca jalando de sus mejillas.

Además de aquello que había hecho de la nada y tan desvergonzadamente, le siguió aquel cálido acercamiento de sus labios. Kise no dejaba de demostrar su experiencia con las chicas, porque ante cualquier objeción que pudiera tener Aoi por hacerle algo así, el placer de probar los labios del rubio no tenía comparación. Le había robado ese beso, pero tampoco es como si ella hubiera puesto mucha resistencia.

—Esto se hace cada vez que nos veamos o nos despidamos —susurró tan cerca de sus labios que incluso al hablar pudo besarla entre palabras.

—Ryouta… —eran dulce melodía de amor escapando por su boca.

—¿Si?

Amor por querer darle un buen y merecido golpe por atrevido. La respuesta a ese maravilloso beso había sido un certero golpe en su estómago. No iba quedarse sin darle castigo por jalar sus mejillas de tal manera.

—Buenas noches —sentenció al fin la oji verde. Había que emplear la retirada antes de que aquel hombre tan extraño se cobrara ahí mismo todos los besos que jamás pudieron ser.

Aunque su primera cita con aquella chica había salido mejor de lo que podía haberse imaginado, no podía quitarse aquel nerviosismo por completo; después de todo se había ofrecido a acompañar a la peli blanca hasta su hotel, ya que no eran horas adecuadas para que ella anduviera sola y menos con tanto chico problemático que parecía tener el poder de atraer.

Y si bien el camino no era largo, no se le ocurría nada de qué hablar. Es más, intentaba poner toda su atención en el frente para reducir la tensión que de por sí ya existía entre los dos.

—¿Sucede algo Kasamatsu-san? Ha estado muy silencioso desde que salimos del restaurante —le observó de soslayo; se le veía tan serio.

—N-Nada en particular. Además…no pensé que…te hospedaras por esta zona —comentó, esforzándose por encararle.

—Bueno, es que el hotel pertenece a la familia Turletti, por lo que ellos nos han permitido hospedarnos aquí mientras dure nuestra estadía en Japón —estipuló tranquilamente.

—Es cierto…que todos ustedes son adinerados —ahora se sentía un poco mal por haber llevado a alguien como ella, acostumbrada a lujos desde pequeña, a un restaurante tan poco impresionante.

—No se preocupe Kasamatsu-san, a mí esas cosas del status económico no me importan —quizás sólo había adivinado que el chico se encontraba preocupado por algo como eso—. Yo me divertí mucho esta tarde en su compañía, y es lo único que importa. Además, como dice mi hermano, ese dinero es de nuestros padres, nosotros en realidad no tenemos nada —sonrió ladinamente.

—Eres muy amable diciéndome algo como eso —suspiró con exasperación—. Por cierto…me resulta algo extraño que me hables de usted. Preferiría que me dijeras Kasamatsu —soltó con ligera pena y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Está bien que lo tutee? Mi hermano me repitió que agregara los honoríficos correspondientes. Ya que él es sumamente formal y respetuoso para este tipo de cosas.

—Sé que soy mayor que tú…pero de alguna manera…se me hace raro que una chica…sea tan formal conmigo…—soltó pausadamente. Sus instantes de cero timideces se le estaban esfumando.

—Si usted me lo…—aquella mirada se clavó en ella, indicándole que lo estaba haciendo mal—. Si…tú me lo permites, entonces serás Kasamatsu…—quién diría que también le sería algo complicado tutearlo. Se sentía algo tonta por ponerse nerviosa ante algo tan simple.

—Así está mejor —le sonrió tranquilamente.

—Puedes llamarme simplemente Elin —adiós tranquilidad, hola nerviosismo de nuevo. Kasamatsu estaba sobreviviendo a esa chica seguramente por su férrea voluntad y esas clases particulares que le ofreció Aoi, o de lo contrario ya sería hombre muerte.

—C-Creo que…es más complicado para mí, algo como eso…—rascó su nuca intentando liberar tensión mientras su mirada se colocaba en el suelo mismo.

—Entonces sígueme llamando del mismo modo, Kasamatsu. Así está bien —mencionó tranquilamente. Yukio la miró con enorme sorpresa, de verdad que ella era sumamente comprensiva.

—G-Gracias…Elin-chan.

—No hay de qué, Kasamatsu.

Y para cuando ambos se dieron cuenta habían llegado al susodicho hotel. A Kasamatsu se le abrieron los ojos como platos soperos; de verdad que se notaba que ese hotel no sólo era extranjero, sino que también se le había invertido una apreciable cantidad de efectivo.

—Sí que es enorme.

—Es algo que caracteriza a los hoteles de los Turletti —informó, observando el peculiar edificio—. Escuché por Leo que Kise-san se encuentra hospedado aquí; ya que al parecer le corrieron de donde se hospedaba y Marko le ofreció una suite de aquí totalmente gratis —la triste historia de Kise ya era más que sabida por todos los jugadores inscritos en el torneo de invierno. Su popularidad había crecido de una manera bizarra e inesperada, pero tampoco le hacía feliz al modelo.

—¡¿Qué?!¿Que él está hospedado en este sitio…? —estaba que no se lo creía. Es decir, ¿qué tanta jodida suerte podía tener el cabezota ése para acabar allí con todos los lujos y sin pagar ni un mísero yen? Se supone que lo corrió para que escarmentara.

—Sí, de hecho compartimos piso.

—_Ese maldito tiene mucha suerte. No sólo le sobran las mujeres, ahora parece que se volvió amigo íntimo de Turletti. Esto debe ser una mala broma _—respiró hondamente para calmarse y recuperar los estribos, ya mañana en la práctica pondría en su sitio al descarado rubio.

—Iré a apoyarte mañana en tu partido contra Osaka. Aunque será extraño, porque te enfrentarás contra mi hermano —ahora que lo meditaba debía de darle mayor prioridad a su propia sangre—. Bueno, les daré mis ánimos a los dos para que no haya problema.

—Lo mejor será que apoyes a tu hermano. Yo estaré bien —expresó tras meter sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. La temperatura empezaba a descender, por lo que no era recomendable estar por más tiempo afuera.

—Es un lindo gesto de tu parte, Kasamatsu —le sonrió con ternura y él sólo se encogió de hombros.


	93. Capítulo 93

**Capítulo 93**

**Porque es algo que no puede esconderse**

Aquel sonido tan penetrante era su alarma indicándole que debía pararse o se le haría tarde. Sin embargo, no podía llegar a ella sin importar lo mucho que estirara su mano, ya que ésta se postraba sobre el taburete adjunto a su cama y por extraños azares del destino se encontraba muy lejana a éste.

Sus intentos fueron en vano, no podía moverse, mucho menos pararse y lo único que le quedaba era ver que habían transcurrido quince minutos desde que la alarma sonó. Para su fortuna ésta no sonaría más, pero para su desgracia no tenía modo de hacer lo que quería.

Podía jurar que él no sería capaz de algo como eso, que eso iba más allá de lo que se atrevería, pero grande error. Le subestimó y por eso ahora se encontraba en tan comprometedora situación. Agradecía a los altos cielos que sus padres estuvieran hospedados en un hotel y que sólo fueran a verla durante las competencias.

—¿Cómo es posible que haya terminado aquí? Yo estaba durmiendo allá arriba —miró su cama, tan lejana y claramente distendida. ¿Cómo fue a dar a aquel futón, al lado de ese hombre?

—Umm…No seas ruidosa…Aun es muy temprano para que te estés quejando —señaló el otro, sin siquiera inmutarse en abrir los ojos. Él quería seguir durmiendo.

—Tengo práctica y ya se me está haciendo tarde –objetó. El motivo por el cual no podía escapar era que el chico la tenía abrazada desde atrás, por lo que además de apuradamente poderse mover, tampoco podía salir del lecho.

—Yo entreno hasta las diez, apenas son las siete —entreabrió sus ojos con somnolencia—. Duérmete ya.

—Pero tengo que ir a practicar, Daiki —replicó, mirándole de reojo—. Si me sueltas podré hacerlo y te dejaré dormir tranquilamente.

—No necesitas entrenar —bostezó mientras se acomodaba nuevamente.

—¿Cómo que no lo necesito? No soy un monstruo como tú, Daiki.

—Vamos que eres la segunda al mando. Las que tienen que entrenar son tus compañeras —alegó—. Eres mejor que todas ellas.

—Agradezco el cumplido que no pedí —sonrió—. Pero tengo que ir a entrenar —escapar era en vano, ese hombre era sumamente fuerte y ella ridículamente débil a su lado.

—Diles que te quedaste dormida —soltó sin más—. ¿Cambiaste de shampoo?

—Es que no había del que usualmente compro y tuve que traer ese.

—Me gusta más como huele el otro.

—A mí también, pero ya no había y necesitaba comprarlo con urgencia —en ese momento detuvo sus palabras. Se había percatado que se había ido por la tangente completamente—. ¡Ey, no me distraigas!

—Quiero que me prepares el desayuno.

—Mejor dime que quieres que sea tu asistente personal todo el bendito día, cínico.

—Perdiste la apuesta, ¿lo recuerdas? —expresó bromista.

—No pensé que Marko, mi amigo de toda la vida, me traicionara de esa manera y mintiera por ti para que te pudieras quedar aquí —mencionó con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos. El castaño había confabulado en su contra.

—Estoy esperando por mi sorpresa —sentenció con una sonrisa. Incluso esa mirada celeste se había clavado en ella. La chica sólo tragó saliva, sabía que tenía que pagar la apuesta pérdida.

—Tsk…¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Eso sí que no estaba esperándolo. Pensé que sólo harías algo vergonzoso y ya…Definitivamente fue una buena apuesta —la francesa sujetaba la colcha con fuerza maldiciendo a su queridísimo amigo que le había apuñalado desde la espalda—. Harás todo lo que te diga por este día —le susurró al oído. Es lo que más temía ella.

—Ungh…Soy una mujer de palabra, así que…lo haré —una parte de ella tenía mucho miedo, mucho.

—Empezaremos con que no irás a la práctica este día —sentenció vilmente tras dormirse de nuevo.

—_Tengo un pavor creciendo dentro de mí al imaginarme lo que Aomine Daiki podía pedirme durante todo este día…Lo de perderme la práctica de hoy es el menor de mis males…_

El equipo de Nagoya había madrugado esa mañana de sábado para poder prepararse adecuadamente contra su partido contra Osaka que sin duda le ofrecería pelea, por lo que no podían relajarse y echar todo a la suerte. Y aunque el frío era apreciable ninguno de los integrantes del equipo estaba quejándose en lo más mínimo; de hecho todos se encontraban sumamente centrados en seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones que el entrenador les había dado.

No obstante, hasta esos enérgico jóvenes requerían su receso para reestablecerse y poder con la segunda parte del entrenamiento; uno que prometía ser un poco más duro que la primera parte.

—Kasamatsu-senpai~ —esa era la irritable voz de Kise encorando su nombre mientras conservaba aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja; incluso parecía estar brillando como el oro. Estaba claro que algo le había salido jodidamente bien anoche y quería que todos se percataran de ello.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Kise? —preguntó de mala gana el pelinegro. Ambos se encontraban sentados lado a lado a escasa distancia de la duela.

—¿Adivine Kasamatsu-senpai? —coreó alegremente. Es que joder, estaba tan ridículamente feliz que podría salir al mundo a repartir amor y sonrisas.

—No estoy de humor para adivinar tus estupideces, así que si no vas a decírmelo, mejor cállate —no lo miraba más porque por alguna razón después de cierto tiempo su brillo interior era demasiado para soportarlo y no quererlo matar.

—Kasamatsu-senpai, inténtelo si quiera —reclamó con infantilismo. El otro simplemente suspiró antes de golpearlo con severidad y se dejara de estarle fastidiando la existencia con sus tonterías.

—¡Ya sé que te estás hospedando en un hotel de lujo con servicio a la habitación! —volvió a patearle, pero con más fuerza que hace dos segundos atrás.

—¿No es maravilloso, Kasamatsu-senpai? La comida, la atención, todo es magnífico —comentó todo lleno de ensueño—. ¡Kasamatsu-senpai deje de golpearme que eso duele! —lloriqueó mientras el resto del equipo simplemente miraba la escena y les era imposible no partirse de la risa.

—Es tu culpa, idiota —chasqueó molesto Yukio y nuevamente volvió a sentarse—. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó que estás tan feliz?

—Aoi…y yo…al fin somos novios —Kasamatsu debía de admitir que Ryouta se veía desbordante de felicidad, tanta que le hacía daño a la vista y al corazón. Pero se alegraba de que al fin las meyas entre esos dos se hubieran zanjado y ahora pudieran intentarlo de verdad; sencillamente le fue imposible no devolverle esa sonrisa.

—Ahora no seas imbécil y la vayas a regar —sentenció mirándolo con hosquedad.

—Ayer me dio el sí, Kasamatsu-senpai y aunque se enojó por lo de Motocchi —soltó con nerviosismo— las cosas están yendo bien —volvió a resplandecer como un diamante de 40 kilates.

—¿Y qué se supone que hace Moto aquí? —aquel nombre le llamó la atención de inmediato.

—Quiso venir a vernos, así que lo invité a que viniera con nosotros. Estaba hospedándose en mi casa, pero ahora está conmigo en la suite —la segunda ronda de golpes contra el blondo dio inicio nuevamente. A este paso seguramente iba a rompérsele algo.

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai, ¿pero por qué me has golpeado de nuevo?!

—Por imbécil, por qué más —respingó—. Sí serás imprudente.

—Kasamatsu-senpai…usted es mucho más imprudente y atrevido que yo —volvió a entonar con esa vocecita tan molesta para Yukio. Pronto se halló de nuevo contra el suelo, siendo pisoteado sin piedad—. Le diré a Elin-chan que me maltrata, Kasamatsu-senpai —el peli negro simplemente le dio el tiro de gracia. Allá estaba Kise, botado contra el suelo, intentando recuperarse.

—Kise idiota.

—Va a matarlo si sigue así, Kasamatsu-senpai —agregó algo tímido Sakurai.

—Además lo que el chico dice es cierto —comentó seriamente Natsu al tiempo que peinaba sus rebeldes cabellos carmesí.

—Después de lo que vimos ayer, nos queda más que claro que usted es…—enunciaba Haru.

—…Un asaltacunas…—hasta Ryouta se unió al bullying colectivo. Es que oportunidades como ésas no se presentaban dos veces en la vida.

—Maldito Kasamatsu-senpai, no respeta edades ni nacionalidades —señalaba con enorme enfado aquel pelinegro desde las gradas.

—¡Ustedes cállense, idiotas! —les gritó enfurecidos a ese grupo de burlones que no hacían nada más que reírse en su cara—. ¡¿Y tú, qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Moriyama?!¡Deberías estar entrenando con tu equipo!

—Después de tu descortés llamada creí necesario venir a decirte tus verdades.

—Estabas esperando a que esa chica viniera aquí, ¿verdad? —lanzaba el rubio.

—Es un idiota, no me sorprendería —secundó Kasamatsu.

—Por supuesto que no —negó al tiempo que agudizaba su mirada por toda la cancha. Lo único que había allí eran sudorosos y repugnantes hombres que le producían poner una cara azul del asco—. ¡Devuélveme mis ilusiones, Kasamatsu-senpai!

—¡Que te calles imbécil! —las palabras no eran suficientes para que Yukio pudiera expresar su sentir, por eso arrojó el balón contra ese hombre que no dejaba de quejarse.

—Kasamatsu-senpai, no creo que haya sido buena idea que haya hecho eso —Kise temió por su vida…de nuevo.

—Si no te callas le irás a hacer compañía tú también —le sentenció—. ¿Por qué tengo que estar rodeado de este tipo de imbéciles?

—Escuché que tiene 17 años —comentaba casual el capitán.

—¿En serio? —se hizo el asombrado el castaño—. ¿Eso la hace menor de edad, no?

—Así es —dijo Kise con seriedad abrumadora—. No lo sé, existen hombres que las prefieren menores, sin experiencia y que tienen ese aire de inocencia aún.

—Menos mal que no me gustan chicas. No sé qué es lo que la gente pensaría de verme al lado de una niña —espetó Natsu, cruzándose de brazos y suspirando hondamente—. A mí me gustan maduras y experimentadas.

—Quizás sea la emoción de enseñarle cosas que no conoce. Ya sabes, eso de ser el primero en muchas cosas…Hay hombres como ésos por allí —Haru nunca se vio tan analítico como en ese instante.

—Ciertamente —comentaron los otros tres al unísono. Hasta a Sakurai le había salido lo gracioso.

Kasamatsu les gritó a todo pulmón mientras ellos continuaban retorciéndose de tantas carcajadas; de verdad que quería callarlos a fuerza de puñetazos. Es que nunca antes habían tenido la oportunidad de ver a aquel serio hombre amante del basquetbol en semejantes apuros y que se viera afectado por sus comentarios. Era un instante preciado que mantendrían por el resto de sus vidas.

Ese hombre tanto colérico como apenado estaba maldiciéndoles sin piedad alguna, exigiéndoles con la mirada que se callaran. No obstante, éstos simplemente le miraban y volvían a carcajearse.

—Debe ser duro, ¿no Kasamatsu? —aquella voz no le era ni por asomo conocida al peli negro. Por lo que se giró de inmediato hacia la recién llegada.

—Pero si es…

La reconoció gracias a la fotografía que Aomine le había mandado un par de días atrás. Sin embargo, estaba curioso de qué era lo que hacía allí y más con esa caja de obento pendiendo de su mano derecha.

Llevaba puesto un caliente blusón de estambre tono rosa pastel, mayones térmicos negros y unas botas altas marrón. Tampoco parecía molestarle ir con el cabello suelto y aquel ligero maquillaje en su rostro. Incluso un suave aroma a perfume llegó hasta él.

—Hola —el pobre chico se sobresaltó. De verdad que le costaba creer que ese jugador fuera tan arisco cuando de mujeres se trataba—. Me llamo Daishi Axelle y vine aquí a dejarte esto —hacía referencia a la caja de almuerzo—. Me ha pedido Elin de favor que te traiga esto para que puedas comer algo después de tu práctica.

—¡Axelle-chan! —le saludó animosamente el rubio. Y sus dos superiores se le quedaron viendo de forma incriminadora—. Te ves muy bien este día —le felicitó.

—No estoy así porque quiera —suspiró—. Perdí una apuesta y esto forma parte de ella —por dentro lloraba.

—G-Gracias por traer esto —ahí estaba de nuevo esa pena. Aunque de momento se enfocó en esa caja de comida. Quería saber qué contenía.

—Que lo disfrutes, Kasamatsu —soltó la rubia, mirándole detenidamente—. Le gustas mucho a Elin —eso sólo logró que el pobre se pusiera rojo como tomate y tieso como un robot. De nuevo la ola de risas no se hizo esperar.

—¿Alguien dijo Axelle-chan? —Moriyama había resucitado de entre las gradas y ahora se postraba frente a la francesa, resplandeciendo mientras lucía más que galante—. He escuchado que eres modelo y que estás dentro de la Universidad de Tokio como segunda al mando del Equipo de Kendo Femenino. Mi nombre es Moriyama Yoshitaka, y creo que este encuentro es cosa del destino.

—¿Huele a cítricos? —eso fue lo único que escapó de los labios de la abordada chica.

—Moriyama-senpai, por favor, déjela en paz. Ella ya tiene novio —pedía Kise observando al que se creía el más irresistible de Kioto.

—Y no le conviene hacerlo enfadar –decía todo tembloroso Ryou.

—¿Qué ya tienes novio? —preguntó con desilusión; prácticamente estaba de rodillas contra el suelo, lamentándose—. ¿Por qué todas me las ganan, por qué? Incluso a Kasamatsu-senpai no le importa ser señalado por todos como un asaltacunas. La vida es tan dura conmigo, ¿será por qué soy muy apuesto? Seguramente la solución está en internet.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó globalmente Axelle. Todos simplemente suspiraron, era caso perdido y lo mejor era ignorarlo.

Después de que aquella rubia se fuera las cosas regresaron a la normalidad. Incluso aquel par de gemelos vinieron para llevarse a su problemático compañero de equipo, importándoles un comino arrastrarlo de vuelta a donde se encontraba su equipo; ellos aseguraron que ese sería su escarmiento por volarse la práctica de ese día.

A Axelle no le quedaba más que resignarse a pagar su apuesta; después de todo era alguien de palabra. Así que no tenía más remedio que devolver sus pasos hacia donde los chicos practicaban. Por la tarde se enfrentarían contra Tohoku, por lo que todos estaban muy motivados y concentrados.

No sorprendía ver a Kiyoe o a Momoi allí, viendo los entrenamientos infernales de Riko en total silencio, pero si le llamaba la atención que estuvieran más arregladas de lo usual; después de todo, ambas se caracterizaban por estar bien vestidas y lucir bonitas para ese par de basquetbolistas de las que estaban perdidamente enamoradas. Y claro, tampoco le impresionaba que en cuanto la vieron sentarse a su lado, les llamara la atención el cómo iba vestida.

—Es parte de una apuesta que perdí contra Daiki —mencionó antes de que ellas pudieran preguntarle algo.

—Dai-chan y sus ideas —sentenciaba Momoi, mirándole de reojo, sonriéndole—. Aunque te ves sumamente bien. Yo creo que Dai-chan debe estar más que encantado.

—No entiendo por qué no te maquillas o vistes de forma femenina si te sienta tan bien —agregó la peli negra, viéndole expectante con esas rosáceas pupilas.

—Porque lo odio —dictaminó—. Pero como perdí, ahora debo hacer este tipo de cosas…_o lo que se le venga a la mente…_durante todo este día.

—Seguramente andan burlándose a morir de él —irrumpió Aomine con una sonrisa. El entrenamiento había concluido y ya se había aproximado hasta donde estaba ella, con sus cosas sobre el hombro—. Tu enfrentamiento será por la noche, ¿no es cierto? —asintió, poniéndose de inmediato de pie.

—Vayamos a comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre —comentó. Él simplemente asintió.


	94. Capítulo 94

**Capítulo 94**

**Celebración sin precedentes**

La National Seven Tournament había llegado a su final, coronando a los actuales campeones y al mismo tiempo, recordándoles al resto de los equipos que debían seguir esforzándose para arrebatarles el título a quienes ahora disfrutaban de tan prestigioso honor. Aunque esas eran metas que esperarían hasta que las vacaciones de invierno concluyeran.

No obstante, existía una razón de peso por la que los jugadores participantes no abandonaban Tokio. Después de todo, se llevaría a cabo una gran celebración; una a la cual nadie deseaba ni debía faltar. Especialmente porque el anfitrión de la misma resultaba ser alguien sumamente particular.

Era así como ese grupo de amigos miraban con cierta desconfianza la elegante y costosa invitación que les había sido entregada por un misterioso hombre trajeado hace media hora atrás.

—¿Será seguro ir a algo como esto, chicos? —sondeaba el alemán a todos esos chicos que permanecían con él en su cuarto de hotel.

—Aka-chin siempre es bueno organizando fiestas. Así que no debemos preocuparnos. Seguramente habrá muchas golosinas —Murasakibara sencillamente no cambiaba sin importar los años y las circunstancias.

—Mmm…Pues no suena mala idea. Igualmente ya nos encontramos libres de la universidad —comentaba Imayoshi.

—Supongo que podríamos ir un rato —espetaba Shinsuke.

—Pero aquí dice que es una fiesta con velada incluida. Es decir, tenemos que pasar la noche en su humilde hogar —comentaba tranquilamente Nathan. A él parecía agradarle la idea; pobre ingenuo, no conocía a Akashi Seijuurou.

—Entonces está decidido, iremos a la fiesta —Hadrien estaba más que emocionado ante la idea. Especialmente porque había recibido un mensaje de cierta persona; logrando dibujar una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—. Esperemos que el resto también asista o será muy aburrido.

No todos estaban tomando esa invitación de una manera tan positiva. Existían quienes preferían reservarse la asistencia. Ese era el particular caso de los jugadores de Tokio. Ellos simplemente no se fiaban.

—Creo que es una buena oportunidad de divertirnos entre todos —Kuroko era el único que veía con buenos ojos el plan de Akashi.

—Estás loco. Seguramente intenta hacernos algo con sus tijeras —Taiga le respetaba y le temía.

—Seguramente será una fiesta santurrona y aburrida —porque al parecer de Daiki nada interesante ni divertido podría salir de una fiesta planada por Akashi.

—Ya que tengo curiosidad de lo que hará, debemos ir —Hyuuga estaba dispuesto a asistir y comprobar con sus ojos lo que ese maniaco de las tijeras tuviera que ofrecerle.

—Igual no tengo planes para ese día —comentaba Izuki alegremente.

—Está decidido. Iremos todos a la fiesta de Akashi-kun —porque allí la que ordenaba como tirana era Aida Riko.

Mientras el resto de los equipos estaban emocionados por la fiesta que tendría lugar el día de mañana, existían ciertas personas que experimentaban otro tipo de sentimiento. Ya que aunque habían sido igualmente invitadas, no comprendían la razón por la que ese chico estaba frente a ellas, sonriéndoles tan amablemente mientras ellas intentaban descubrir por qué les había llevado hasta su hogar desde hace media hora atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora, Akashi? Hasta donde sé tu fiesta es hasta mañana —habló la francesa. El resto de sus amigas permanecía a su lado, observando la situación.

—¿Por qué nos has traído tan de prisa, Akashi-kun?

—Sus preguntas serán respondidas en brevedad. De momento pasa por favor, Satsuki —le invitó a adentrarse en la habitación que se ubicaba tras de él. Momoi no demoró en lo más mínimo en acatar su amable petición.

—Qué bonito despacho —elogiaba la peli rosa en cuanto sus pupilas admiraban con ojo de detalle todo lo que allí había.

—Toma asiento, por favor —demandó con amabilidad. Él ya estaba detrás de su escritorio, cómodo en una silla de piel y mirándose como un verdadero hombre de negocios.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece? No sueles hacer cosas como éstas. De hecho, estoy sorprendida por la fiesta de mañana.

—La razón de la fiesta es tanto para que todos puedan relajarse un poco, así como para comprobar ciertas cosas.

—¿Ciertas cosas…?¿Como cuáles? —dudó en preguntar.

—Únicamente deseo saber si son lo suficientemente aptas para cada uno de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros —estableció seriamente, con esa penetrante mirada y la ausencia total de burla. Y eso sólo hizo que Satsuki se quedará callada por completo.

—¡¿Pero qué has dicho…?! ¿Qué…significa eso?

—Lo que escuchaste, Momoi. Así que, ¿te molestaría comprobar si eres la persona adecuada para estar al lado de Tetsuya? Si las cosas están tan bien como me las has relatado, no tendrás nada qué temer. De hecho hasta podrías ser mejor candidata que el resto —sonrió ladinamente. Al diablo que fuera bien parecido, estaba claro que algo se escondía tras sus preocupaciones exageradas hacia sus ex compañeros de equipo.

—Adelante —no se iba a echar para atrás, no después de que le insinuaran que no era un buen prospecto para el hombre que amaba.

—Empecemos con un interrogatorio de rutina. Nada del otro mundo —Seijuurou había liberado de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un bonche de hojas perfectamente ordenadas y separadas por clips de colores; y eso no le dio buena espina a la peli rosa—. ¿Cuál es tu edad, peso, altura, grupo sanguíneo y promedio escolar?

—Tengo 19 años de edad. Mido 1.61…y mi peso es secreto. Mi tipo sanguíneo es A y mi promedio es de 10, Akashi-kum —dictaminó seriamente. Había cosas que no debían ser cuestionadas a una chica.

—Pasando al siguiente tópico, tenemos…¿En qué cosas eres buena y en cuáles no? —cuestionaba con gran seriedad. Costaba creer tal comportamiento por algo tan simple.

—Mmm…—meditó un poco al respecto, haciendo memoria de sus habilidades—. Soy una gran observadora. Así como sé hacer nudos con los palitos de cereza…Y no soy muy buena con la cocina…—confesó con cierta pena. Sabía que eso le restaría puntos con el pelirrojo.

—¿Y tu experiencia en relaciones interpersonales?

—¿Te refieres al número de parejas que he tenido…? —él asintió y ella nuevamente fue un mar de introspecciones—. No he salido con nadie más que con Tetsu-kun —viniendo de ella, era muy creíble.

—Por último pero no por ello menos importante, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Tetsuya? —le miró fijamente, apreciando lo rápido que ese tono carmesí coloreaba las mejillas de la abrumada chica. Esa pregunta sin duda provocó que el corazón de Satsuki se disparara hasta más allá de su límite.

—¡¿M-M-Mis…Mis intenciones con Tetsu-kun?! —mal momento para que su razonamiento lógico decidiera abandonarla—. S-Supongo que…seguir juntos y quizás….quizás c-casarnos…y t-tener…un par de hijos —su tono de voz se tornaba mucho más efímero, como si fuera a extinguirse en cualquier instante. O obstante, para Akashi sonaba claro y sonante.

—Muchas gracias. Eso ha sido todo —sonreía amenamente, aunque para la chica no quedaba claro del todo por qué. Pero era mejor de esa manera—. Por favor dile a Amaya que pase.

Para cuando Satsuki salió todas le miraban con ansiedad. Querían saber qué era lo que había pasado en el interior; sin embargo, se apresuró a pasarle el recado a la pelinegra y le sonrió en señal de que no era nada de lo que debiera preocuparse. Ahora era esa joven la que estaba sentada frente al pelirrojo.

—¿Se te ofrecía algo, Akashi-kun? —en cuanto entró, posicionó su castaña mirada en él, con interés.

—Estoy haciendo algo como una pre-evaluación de las parejas de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros. Ya sabes, para saber con qué clase de chicas están saliendo y eso —comentó muy tranquilamente.

—¿Quieres saber si somos lo suficientemente buenas para ellos? Es decir, si estarán bien a nuestro lado sin descuidar el basquetbol.

—Parece ser que lo que dicen sobre ti, es cierto —su mirada se enfocó en el papeleo que tenía en manos. Por lo visto tenía algo más allí de lo que se atrevía a confesarle a las entrevistadas—. Ya que lo has comprendido, te haré una serie de cuestionamientos. Por lo que espero que me respondas con sinceridad.

—Está bien —no se inmutó ante lo que estaba a punto de suscitarse. No iba a flaquear ante algo tan simple como unas cuantas preguntas.

—Edad, estatura, peso, promedio escolar y tipo sanguíneo, por favor.

—Tengo 18 años de edad, mido 1.65 y peso alrededor de 58 kg. Mi tipo sanguíneo es O- y mi promedio es de 10 —expresó con una pequeña sonrisilla. La verdad es que estaba orgullosa de sus buenas notas.

—¿En qué cosas eres buena, Amaya?¿Y cuáles se te dan fatal?

—Las tareas domésticas son mi fuerte, así como lo referente al ámbito académico y claro, la esgrima. Supongo que lo peor que se me da sería el tocar algún instrumento y el baile —expresó con notoria calma.

—¿Cuál es tu experiencia en relaciones interpersonales?

—Bastante efímera —confesó con pena—. He estado en dos relaciones antes de salir con Shintarou —dijo rápidamente—. Por lo que en realidad dudo tener mucha experiencia al respecto.

—Siendo francos, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Shintarou? —estaba esperando que se colorara como Momoi o que expresara una reacción más predecible, pero con lo único que se topó fue con alguien meditando seriamente lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Creo que nos queda bastante camino por delante, especialmente porque ambos elegimos carreras muy demandantes. Así que lo único que puedo decir con seguridad es que estaremos juntos el tiempo que a los dos nos parezca adecuado; ya si surge algo más sobre la marcha, entonces procederemos al siguiente paso. Por ahora disfrutaremos de la relación —estipuló con una tenue sonrisa.

—Con tus antecedentes no me sorprende una respuesta como ésta —sonrió con satisfacción—. Por favor, dile a Aoi que entre.

—Entendido —se puso de pie campantemente y abandonó la habitación. El interrogatorio se lo había imaginado peor—. Es tu turno, Kimura-kun.

—Umm…Está bien, muchas gracias —tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se adentró en la cueva del lobo—. _Los amigos de Ryouta no podían ser menos "especiales" que él…_—y por ello no se refería a que fueran únicos y maravillosos, sino más bien fastidiosos y cansinos.

—Toma asiento, por favor —pidió con amabilidad el pelirrojo—. Sé que te estás preguntando por qué les he llamado y estoy haciendo algo como esto, ¿verdad? —la castaña se limitó a asentir lentamente—. Digamos que no estoy muy convencido de que sean la mejor opción para Ryouta y compañía —porque el ser tan crudo era algo que se le daba naturalmente.

—¡¿…?! —Aoi se puso de pie abruptamente ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no merecía estar al lado de Kise?¿Qué se creía?¿Su padre o algo por el estilo?—. No tienes derecho a decir algo como eso. En todo caso, es él el que elige eso.

—Ellos siempre tienen muy en mente mis consejos. Saben que siempre tengo la razón —puntualizó. Ella calló, analizando sus palabras. Él estaba en lo correcto; si había alguien a quien Ryouta le tomara la palabra al pie de la letra era a ese manipulador hombre.

—¿Entonces?

—Solamente requerirás responderme unas cuantas preguntas para que demos inicio a esto —estableció con franqueza. A la castaña no le quedó más remedio que volver a sentarse e intentar calmarse; la violencia no traería nada bueno en esta ocasión.

—No tengo más elección al parecer.

—Eres una chica lista —sentenció con vileza antes de enfocar su atención en ella. Notaba lo tensa que estaba y el desagrado que tenía por someterse a su interrogatorio. Pero cosas como ésas no le daban miedo a él—. Empecemos con datos cotidianos, como lo son tu edad, peso, estatura, grupo sanguíneo y promedio escolar.

—20 años, 1.63 de altura. Mi peso es de 60 kg, mi tipo sanguíneo es A+ y mi promedio es de nueve.

—¿En qué cosas te consideras buenas y en cuáles no, Aoi? —continúo.

—Soy buena con los niños, las tareas del hogar y golpeando gente —porque la sinceridad era uno de sus fuertes—. Y mis puntos malos posiblemente incluyan todo ámbito artístico…

—¿Y tu experiencia con las relaciones interpersonales?

—Tres relaciones previas —nada como las respuestas concisas y directas.

—Ahora pasando a lo más importante. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones a futuro con Ryouta? —de todas los cuestionamientos habidos y por haber debía de salirle con una como ésa. ¿Qué clase de entrevista era ésa? Pintaba más como una orientada hacia el matrimonio y eso le daba un poco de grima a la castaña.

—…Recién iniciamos nuestra relación, así que no estoy muy segura. El tiempo lo dirá más adelante. Sin embargo, me gustaría devolverle un poco del apoyo que me ha brindado…—expresó fluida y claramente. Y por lo visto eso satisfizo la curiosidad del chico.

—Gracias, con eso es más que suficiente. Por favor dile a Kiyoe que pase —informó mientras revisaba su mundo de papeles. Aoi sospechó que en éstos había información de cada una de ellas; pero de momento eran meras sospechas sin fundamento sólido.

La penúltima víctima entró sin titubeo, sin quitar sus rosáceas pupilas del tiránico chico que las había citado para saber qué oscuras y siniestras intenciones. Sabía de antemano que era peligroso, por lo que debía estarse con cuidado.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Escuché por las demás que estás haciendo una especie de entrevista para ver si somos aptas para tus chicos —ella era directa, incluso con personajes como Akashi—. Aunque Taiga no forma parte de esa Generación de los Milagros.

—No formalmente —aclaró—. Así que empecemos, ¿te parece?

—No creo tener otra elección —suspiró largamente—. Adelante entonces.

—Tu edad, estatura, peso, grupo sanguíneo y promedio. Por favor.

—¿Ah?¿Para qué requieres información de ese tipo? —Seijuurou se mantuvo imperturbable mientras ella objetaba ante eso. Y esa simple actitud hizo que se calmara y cooperara—. Tengo 18 años, mido 1.56 —no estaba feliz por ser tan bajita en un mundo de gigantes—. Peso cerca de 53 kgs y mi tipo sanguíneo es B+. Bueno, mi promedio está por arriba del 8.

—¿En qué consideras que eres buena y en qué no, Kiyoe?

—La cocina no se me da muy bien que digamos, así como los idiomas…Soy buena en los deportes, como el Gotcha y el Karate —informó alegremente. El pelirrojo sabía que aún con ese cuerpo tan pequeño podría ajusticiarse a cualquier pobre diablo que le cabreara.

—Bien. ¿Y qué hay sobre relaciones pasadas?

—Sólo un par, nada trascendental. Ya sabes, para pasar el aburrimiento —sonrió con inocencia fingida.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas de tu relación con Taiga? Pensando en el futuro, claro está.

—No lo he pensado. Y creo que aún somos jóvenes para pensar en el matrimonio e hijos. Pero supongo que sí es con alguien como él, estaría de acuerdo. Él se encargaría de la casa y los niños, y yo de trabajar —estipulaba claramente. No quedaba duda de que hablaba en serio.

—Gracias por tu tiempo. Puedes retirarte.

—Le diré a Axelle que entre —se despidió como si nada, dejando cierta sorpresa en Akashi. No obstante, debía despabilar; su última víctima había entrado y aguardaba por sus palabras.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Axelle —saludó cándidamente a la francesa al tiempo que ella tomaba asiento. Y por unos cuantos segundos hubo un gran silencio.

—¿Nuevamente haciendo de las tuyas, Akashi? —incordió.

—Supongo que ya sabes las preguntas. Así que ahorraremos tiempo —dictaminó con normalidad. Ella ya imaginaba que le saldría con algo como eso.

—Ya conoces todo eso, por lo cual no hay necesidad de que te diga nada —refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo como si fuera un criminal peligroso que ha sido liberado.

—Un metro setenta, 63 kilogramos y eres O-. Tu promedio es de 9 y acabas de cumplir los 20 en este noviembre.

—He tenido tres novios formales además de Daiki. El resto no merece la pena siquiera nombrarlos —refutó, torciendo el entrecejo.

—Los idiomas, el kendo y el dibujo, son tus fuertes. Aunque eres mala en la comida oriental, así como en los deberes del hogar —sentenció sonriente, con enorme satisfacción.

—Justamente. Me conoces tan bien que podría jurar que eres algo así como un acosador con todas las de la ley.

—Sin embargo, hay algo que aún no sé de ti. Y esas son tus verdaderas intenciones con Daiki —la blonda le miró y después desvió su atención hacia otro punto de menor tensión visual.

—Ese asunto no te incumbe del todo. Además, no tengo planes a futuro de la naturaleza que estás esperando escuchar —estipuló.

—¿Pero no has pensado en que ustedes dos podrían no sé, en algún futuro distante en comprometerse y formar una familia? —curioseó como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

—Sinceramente no —confesó expeditamente.

—Mmm…Eres un caso especial —claramente le estaba echando en cara que era rara y complicada mientras se burlaba de ella de manera suave.

—Además, la decisión no dependerá sólo de mí, incluso si llegara a desear ese futuro a su lado —se puso de pie, dirigiéndose sin más hacia la salida del despacho—. No te hago nada porque Lia se pondrá como fiera —masculló con malhumor.

Al fin la sesión de investigación concluyó, pero habrían de transcurrir unos quince minutos antes de que ese embustero hombre saliera al pasillo para dedicarles una tenue pero satisfactoria sonrisa. Situación que puso en alerta a todas las chicas.

—Efectivamente ninguna de ustedes ha mentido durante la entrevista.

—Sabía que nos habías investigado —indicaba la única que le conocía mejor de todas.

—Haciendo caso omiso de esas trivialidades sin importancia, tengo algo que decirles.

—¿Y eso sería? —lanzó Momoi.

—Que ninguno de los chicos terminó con su tipo de chica —cada una intercambió miradas entre ellas, viéndose algo confundidas y al mismo tiempo, curiosas—. Para que lo tengan más claro, se los diré…Empecemos contigo, Momoi —clavó sus penetrantes ojos en ella antes de proseguir—. A Tetsuya le gustan las chicas amables.

—¿Cómo debo interpretar eso, Akashi-kun? —su sonrisa no engañaba a nadie. Quería decirle sus verdades a ese insolente que le insinuaba descaradamente que ella no era dulce y afable.

—Taiga las prefiere elegantes, Kiyoe.

—E-Espera…¿me estás diciendo que mi sentido de la moda es malo o insuficiente para los altos estándares de ese troglodita? —a la pelinegra no le costaba nada cabrearse y menos cuando se metían con su sentido estético de la ropa y maquillaje.

—Ryouta tampoco se queda atrás. A él le agrada salir con chicas cariñosas, tiernas, femeninas y que le presten la atención necesaria —Aoi simplemente sentía que le hervía la sangre ante las bofetadas que recibía de Akashi; es que fijo le estaba diciendo que era algo así como un marimacho andante.

—Él ha mejorado sus gustos con el tiempo —porque debía defenderse.

—Y pensar que Shintarou terminaría saliendo con una chica que es menor que él, cuando le gustan las mayores —suspiró pesadamente.

—Seguramente porque ya se cansó de esos vejestorios —Amaya no se quedaría callada y menos si le insultaban de una manera tan indirecta.

—Y bueno, todos sabemos que a Daiki le gustan con un poco más…de volumen en ciertas áreas.

—¿Sabes lo que les pasará a todas esas chicas con exceso de grasa allí arriba? La gravedad hará lo suyo y entonces será algo muy triste.

—Y ya que aquí ninguna cumple con los estándares básicos de cada uno de ellos, tendremos que someterlas a una rigurosa evaluación. Después de que aprueben cada punto, estoy seguro de que serán apropiadas para ellos —claramente había pasado de sus quejas, malas miradas e intenciones asesinas hacia su persona. Al parecer se hacía lo que él deseaba sí o sí.

El tan esperado día llegó al fin, logrando que más de uno tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse tan temprano en vacaciones. Sin embargo, el preludio de una fiesta era motivo suficiente —al menos para la gran mayoría de ellos—, para espabilarse y arreglarse en la brevedad posible.

La travesía dio inicio para cada grupo de jugadores. Topándose con algo que únicamente contemplaban en esas pomposas revistas de ricachones. Ahora les quedaba claro cómo es que había logrado organizar todo ese evento en menos de un día.

Cada uno de los presentes jugadores reaccionaron de la misma manera. Ante ellos estaba aquel fastoso enrejado que permitía el acceso hacia lo desconocido. Esto claramente, porque todavía había que recorrer un gran camino antes de llegar hasta lo que a simple vista lucía como una fastuosa mansión.

Pero afortunadamente no tuvieron que caminar. Alguien había llegado por ellos, por lo que se limitaron a subirse en la lujosa limosina y ser conducidos hacia su destino final.

—…Sabía que era rico, pero jamás esperé que tanto…—Jumpei se limitó a ver el monstruo de casa que tenía a menos de dos metros de distancia.

—Akashi-kun proviene de una familia modestamente adinerada.

—Esto no es "modestamente adinerada" —objetaba Kagami. No sabía qué era más costoso, la puerta de cedro que estaba a nada de ellos, las exóticas flores que adornaban las paredes frontales de la casa o los jardines que se apreciaban en el horizonte.

—Pues será mejor que entremos —fue la sugerencia de Riko. Ella ya había superado el anonadamiento del momento.

En cuanto ingresaron fueron saludados por las sirvientas y mayordomos que laboraran en la elegante mansión del pelirrojo. Y tal como predijeron, el interior era increíblemente superior a lo que apreciaron en la fachada de la casa. Todo allí seguramente era de primera calidad.

Haciendo a un lado que frente a ellos permanecía esa escalera principal y que dicha edificación contaba con tres pisos, numerosas habitaciones y objetos traídos de tierras lejanas, todo lucía más tranquilo y familiar en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron con ese grupo de jugadores.

La sala estaba plagada de todos esos basquetbolistas. Unos que no se quejaban de nada ya que estaban disfrutando de las delicias que esa mesa de aperitivos les tenía preparado. Y al mismo tiempo platicaban amenamente.

—Me sorprende que haya invitado a todos —comentaba Taiga, apreciando a todos los que allí estaban. La fiesta iba a ser una locura con tantas personalidades reunidas.

—Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, al fin llegaron —Kise estaba sonriente, disfrutando de las atenciones de las sirvientas. Por alguna razón sólo él y los gemelos Miura eran atendidos por chicas; el resto debía limitarse a los mayordomos.

—Todo hubiera sido mejor si éste no hubiera venido —Daiki, siempre tan amable con el modelo.

—La verdad es que sólo vinimos porque sentimos curiosidad sobre lo que Akashi podría hacer —fueron las últimas palabras de Kagami Taiga antes de que un nuevo carrito con aperitivos apareciera e hiciera que se olvidara de todo y de todos.

—Pues parece que será un evento en grande —comentó Leo, quien permanecía sentado con el resto de su equipo.

—Esto en verdad es delicioso —exponía con una sonrisa, Otsubo Taisuke.

—¡Alucinante!¡Esto es alucinante! —a nadie le sorprendía que Hayakawa estuviera ya de escandaloso.

—No sé, pero por alguna razón no me fío de Akashi —murmuraba el danés. Nada como una taza de café para despabilarse.

—Mejor disfrutemos. No estés de apretado tan pronto, Leo —siseaba Raito con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Estaba seguro de que esa fiesta sería una locura.

—Esto no sabe nada mal, creo que es un platillo alemán —Hadrien estaba felizmente comiendo al tiempo que un par de sirvientas le coqueteaban sin descaro alguno—. Deberían probar esto, chicas.

—Otra vez con lo mismo —Shinsuke Kimura no sabía quién de sus dos preciados kouhai le estresaba más. El adicto a los dulces o el mujeriego.

—No podemos hacer más que aceptarlo —fue lo último que dijo Nathan antes de quedarse dormido, recargado contra la pared. Su jodida narcolepsia haciendo mellas.

—Será mejor que no te emociones demasiado, Kise —regañaba Yukio ya dispuesto a patear al rubio.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento de verdad! —Sakurai y sus manías, nunca cambiarían.

—¿Y ahora por qué demonios te excusas, eh? —se quejaba Naru, mirando detenidamente al castaño.

—Dale su escarmiento, se lo tiene bien merecido por fastidioso —porque Haru quería ver sufrir al blondo.

—Esto será en verdad divertido, ¿verdad Shin-chan? —sonrió burlonamente el castaño. Su amigo por su lado prefería mantenerse lejos de todos esos salvajes y poco letrados hombres.

—Recuérdame por qué decidí asistir a esta fiesta de locos.

—Porque Amaya-chan te lo pidió y eres incapaz de negarte a su dulce y tierna mirada de cachorrito abandonado —se burló en todas las de la ley, Kazunori. Midorima por su lado quería ahorcarlo.

—¿Y qué hace éste aquí? —señaló vilmente al gemelo Miura.

—Porque es peligroso dejarte a solas con mi hermana. Tengo que vigilarte —le observó de reojo, con cierto odio creciente.

—Esto sin duda es una locura total —Marko había llegado apenas, acompañado de los titulares de su equipo—. Akashi sí que quiere echar la casa por la ventana.

—Taiga, tanto sin vernos —saludaba Himuro al pelirrojo como en esos viejos tiempos. Después de todo, seguían siendo hermanos—. Espero estés tratando bien a mi linda y frágil hermana.

—Soy yo la que debe cuidarse de ella. Golpea como un gorila —y fue así como su duelo de miradas y apretón de manos pasó al siguiente nivel.

—Miyaji-senpai, ¿por qué ha traído esa piña consigo? —preguntó con interés Eikichi Nebuya.

—Es por si se suscita algún inconveniente —sonrió tranquilamente, causando el desasosiego de todos.

—Solamente no se metan en problemas, ¿entendido? No podemos permitir hacer el ridículo frente al resto de los demás equipo —porque Osamu era estricto hasta fuera de la cancha.

—Me pregunto cuándo vendrá Akashi —no es que Kotarou fuera muy paciente, pero tenía curiosidad de saber con qué saldría su capitán.

—Es un alivio que hayamos llegado a tiempo, ¿no te parece Shinya? —interrogaba Kuma al peli rosa, uno que estaba de mal humor.

—Cállate y mejor come algo —objetó. La verdad es que llegaron con retraso gracias a su "excelente" sentido de la orientación.

—Esto va a ser una locura total —y tanta santa razón que tenía Wakamatsu.

No entendían el motivo por el cual la animada fiesta se había trasladado justamente hasta el salón donde existía una descomunal piscina techada. Solamente alguien como Akashi Seijuurou podría darse el lujo de tener semejante espacio en su "humilde" hogar.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ese sitio era la plataforma que se extendía desde uno de los extremos hasta la mitad de la alberca, iniciando un camino estrecho que al final terminaba en un círculo de unos dos metros de diámetro. Sin mencionar que había cosas flotando de extraña procedencia, al igual que unos curiosos objetos posicionados por todo el perímetro de la misma.

Conociendo los particulares gustos de Akashi, a más de uno le empezaron a venir imágenes de los posibles peores escenarios.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó el grandulón de casi metro noventa, Shinsuke Kimura.

—Supongo que ahora será una Pool Party, ¿no? —respondió Hayakawa algo animado. La idea no le parecía mala pese a estar en diciembre con un frio del asco.

—¡Suena divertido! ¡Hay que hacerlo! —Wakamatsu tampoco se quedaba atrás en ánimos. Los cuales quería trasmitir su equipo.

—Por cierto, no veo a Seijuurou por ningún lado —comentó Hayama. Por más que trataba de localizar a su capitán entre todos aquellos jugadores simplemente no alcanzaba a divisarlo.

—El agua esta templada —Hyuuga ya se encontraba inspeccionando la temperatura tras meter una de sus manos en la piscina.

—Es obvio que falta un elemento principal en esta situación —vociferó Moriyama para todos, lo había dicho tan serio que atrajo la atención de cada jugador allí presente.

—Tienes razón, dudo alguien haya traído un bañador, después de todo estamos en diciembre —completó Tatsuya la idea del pelinegro…o eso pensaba.

—¡Chicas! —gritó con todo su aliento cual si estuviera revelando la cura contra el cáncer o algo de tal importancia.

—¡¿Qué no puedes ser serio por alguna vez en tu vida?! —le regañaba Kasamatsu desde la distancia.

—Pero tiene razón…como que falta gente aquí ¿no? —Raito parecía caer en cuenta primero que nadie que había varios compañeros de que no estaban en aquella habitación, eso incluía al raro de Mibuchi.

—Murasakibara tampoco está. Ya decía yo que estaba muy callado sin tener dulces —dijo Hadrien quien le faltaba su empalagoso amigo.

—Axelle y las demás tienen buen rato sin estar por aquí —advirtió Aomine.

—Akashi tampoco se ve por ninguna parte —habló Shinya, mirando los alrededores.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido el idiota de Ryuusei? —Haruma ya comenzaba a sospechar que su querido gemelo anduviera haciendo de las suyas por ahí. Temía por el personal femenino que atendía a la familia Akashi.

—Imayoshi-san tampoco se ve por aquí —la voz tímida de Sakurai terminó por nombrar al último de los ausentes.

—Espero y Ryuusei esté haciendo algo de provecho como buscar a Amaya —la mente de Haruma seguía rezando porque su hermano se comportara como la gente decente.

—Me pregunto si Momoi estará bien –susurró Kuroko, quien estaba al lado de Kagami.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto —era imposible para el pelirrojo no pensar en las peores cosas cuando estaban en territorio de Akashi.

—Se supone que esto es una fiesta, déjense de lloriqueos y compórtense como adultos —Haizaki estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante todas las divagaciones que aquellos basquetbolistas estaban haciendo.

—Aoi no responde su celular… —comentó Kise con bastante preocupación.

—De seguro es porque se cansó de ti y está evitándote, es normal, así que no te alteres —amablemente Shougo trató de encontrarle lógica al acto de la castaña, compartiendo sus deducciones con el rubio.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! —refutó de inmediato Ryouta.

—Pues yo lo pondría en tela de juicio —ese era Aomine apoyando las conjeturas del peligris.

—Mira quién habla —y no es que Midorima estuviera defendiendo a Kise, sino más bien hablaba en nombre de su buena amiga Axelle. Conocía la clase de hombre que era Aomine y lo difícil que era para la francesa el tener que soportar su carácter.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! —saltó inmediatamente el moreno en contra del peliverde.

—Shin-chan está tratando de ser buen amigo —reveló Kazunari en tono burlesco.

—¡Cállate Takao!

—Ya te dije que no seas tan Tsundare, Shin-chan.

Mientras Aomine, Midorima y Takao seguían diciéndose de cosas, repentinamente, las luces fueron apagadas súbitamente. Nadie estaba seguro de qué rayos estaba pasando en ese lugar, pero todos —o al menos la mayoría— podía divisar el titular de mañana en el periódico: "Asesinan a jóvenes deportistas en casa de magnate japonés"… La puñalada podía venir de cualquier lado.

Pero no hubo ningún asesinado en los momentos que fueron privados de la vista, y ahora que únicamente tenían un punto el cual observar no estaban seguros de qué demonios iba todo eso.

Algo en la mente de ciertos chicos comenzaba a maquinar los planes perversos que estaban cosechándose esa noche. No estarían muy equivocados después de que el moreno de Osaka tomara la palabra.

—Lamentamos mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo. Pero todo está listo para la siguiente fase de esta pequeña reunión.

Ese era Ryuusei Miura, vestido con traje y toda la cosa, hablando por un micrófono que sostenía cual si fuera cantante de rock de alguna banda famosa. No había nada de lógica en esos acontecimientos, al menos para quienes no sabían los verdaderos motivos detrás de aquella fiesta; la cual únicamente era una fachada para los planes de cierto pelirrojo.

—¿Pero qué demonios Ryuusei? —gritó Haruma desde el otro lado de la piscina junto a todos los demás. Su hermano estaba del lado contrario donde no había nadie.

—Todo tiene una explicación y un motivo de ser —prosiguió ignorando a su hermano. Todos ponían suma atención al oji azul—. Pensando en ustedes, nuestro anfitrión ha preparado un pequeño presente para todos. Sé que van a disfrutarlo porque yo mismo lo he presenciado con mis propios ojos.

—Esto no tiene sentido —para Natsu, justo como el resto, las palabras de Ryuusei no llegaban a un punto en específico.

—Primeramente déjenme presentarles a nuestros honorables jueces de esta noche —como todo un maestro de ceremonias extendió su mano hacia la zona de salida de la alberca, dónde se encendió una luz justo para iluminar al primero de ellos—. Nuestro querido anfitrión Akashi Seijuurou.

—Buen trabajo Ryuusei, no esperaba menos viniendo de ti —le felicitó, quien estaba sentado de brazos cruzados detrás de aquella mesa.

—El grandulón amante de los dulces, Murasakibara Atsushi —seguía tan rimbombante como podía.

—Hgola ga tgdhos —quién sabe que habría dicho, porque aquellos dulces que estaban en su boca no le dejaban hablar bien. Todos estaban tan pasmados que no podían decir nada.

—Todos conocen a este perverso chico, el malévolo: Imayoshi Shoichi —anunció con emoción.

—¿Qué clase de título es ese? —se quejó el de gafas. Vaya que todos lo tenían en un concepto muy malo.

—Realmente no sé qué decir de este sujeto… salvo que tiene gustos peculiares: Reo Mibuchi —continuó con enorme entusiasmo.

—No seas tímido Ryu-chan, ya te dije que eres completamente mi tipo —el hecho de que le guiñara el ojo de manera coqueta hizo que todos los vellos se le pusieran de punta al pobre de Ryuusei.

—Eso es asqueroso —espetó hiriente y sin remordimientos—. Para finalizar, uno de los ejemplares más valiosos de Teiko, su capitán: Nijimura Shuzo.

—De alguna manera terminé envuelto en esto…Pero me alegra verlos de nuevo —saludó casualmente el ex capitán de Teiko. Había sido invitado por Akashi, pero nunca imaginó que para ese tipo de cosas.

—Sé que se están preguntando qué demonios hacemos aquí. Como les he dicho antes, Akashi ha preparado un pequeño concurso que podremos disfrutar todos nosotros…

—Sin rodeos ¿quieres? —Aomine ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con todo eso.

—Sin drama no hay emoción, no seas aguafiestas —renegó el gemelo mayor—. Si dejan de quejarse verán que terminaran agradeciéndome esto… salvo unos cuantos —meditó.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Miyaji.

—Creo que ya pueden pasar —dio su aprobación Akashi.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia su flanco izquierdo, justo donde quedaba la entrada hacia el cuarto de los vestidores de la piscina. Mientras unos alcanzaban el cielo de felicidad, otros caían en las profundidades del averno. Realmente nadie creía que las cosas se tornarían de esa manera cuando asistieron a esa fiesta; ni para los que nada tenían que ver, ni mucho menos para las implicadas.

Cada de aquellas seis chicas vestía un bikini en diferentes modelos. Por lo visto alguien se había tomado la molestia de escoger aquellos que resultaran más convenientes para resaltar las curvilíneas figuras de cada una de esas mujeres.

Y que no les vinieran con el cuento de que todo eso había salido sobre la marcha, porque el hecho de que cada una vistiera el bañador con el respectivo color característico de su pareja significaba que habían tenido tiempo de antelación para planear eso que en pocas palabras era una exhibición.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces vistiendo eso Kiyoe?! —Tatsuya ya estaba regañando a su hermana-—. Taiga ¡dile algo!

Pero el susodicho estaba en shock total dado el hecho que su novia estuviera usando un traje de dos piezas con estampado de tigre que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

—¡No te quedes parado como tonto, di algo! —Kiyoe también deseaba que su novio le soltara palabra alguna, lo que fuera, pero algo al fin de cuentas. Después de todo estaba haciendo eso por él.

—¡Te voy a matar Ryuusei! ¡Trae tu trasero de este lado! —Haruma estaba de todos los colores por su enojo, y es que el muy cabrón se había atrevido a lanzar a su hermana pequeña a la vista de todos luciendo un atuendo que él jamás aprobaría.

-—-Ama-Amaya —era todo lo que salía de la boca de Midorima. Aunque el bañador de color verde de Miura era de una sola pieza poseía un escote provocador y aberturas laterales que delineaban a la perfección su delgado cuerpo.

—Es demasiado para Shin-chan —intervino Kazunari en pos de su amigo que se había quedado trabado repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez—. Te vez fantástica Amaya-chan.

—Gracias —le sonrió animadamente—. Me pregunto si estará bien dentro un rato —porque aunque pasara la mano por delante de Shintarou simplemente no parecía reaccionar.

Para todos los no familiares o novios de aquellas chicas era un festín, pues todas eran bellas de la punta del pie hasta el último cabello. Y aunque era grosero fisgonearlas, ellos no tenían la culpa de tenerlas justo frente a sus ojos. El mundo del deporte era hermoso.

—Akashi es el mejor anfitrión del mundo. No dudaría en asistir a otra fiesta de él —calificaba Moriyama mientras asentía con la cabeza repetidamente, como un traumado.

—Momoi, hace frio, deberías ponerte esto —como todo un caballero, Tetsu le había dado su chamarra a la peli rosa para que se cubriera. El frio era un pretexto excelente para tapar el hecho de que, en efecto, Kuroko era más sobreprotector de lo que parecía.

—Muchas gracias Tetsu-kun —inmediatamente habría de acatar la sugerencia de su querido novio. Ya con el abrigo sobre ella los demás no podían preciar con claridad el ajustado bikini de dos piezas color azul cielo que llevaba puesto.

Era claro que había ciertos atributos de Momoi que —al igual que su comida— era mejor tenerlos bien ocultos.

—¿Por qué? —lloriqueaba Kise por milésima vez, ya había tenido su experiencia tiempo atrás y no era nada agradable que recordara lo que pasó en ese verano. Ahora tenía que lidiar con eso nuevamente.

—Siempre hay un motivo de peso. No hago esto porque me guste —se defendió Aoi cruzando los brazos.

Si bien no era la primera vez para él verla tan reveladora tampoco había tenido las suficientes como para que ese hecho le pasara desapercibido. Maldecía y agradecía en sus adentros quien hubiera seleccionado aquel bañador para su novia, pues el amarillo le quedaba perfecto y el hecho de que la parte superior careciera de tirantes solo la hacía resaltar más sus ya obvios encantos.

—¿Cómo es que estas tú usando algo como eso? —si alguien estaba disfrutando de eso intensamente era Aomine. Aunque al mismo tiempo quisiera matar a muchos de los presentes por mirar a su novia inapropiadamente. Pero tener a Axelle en esas ropas no era un hecho para tomar por menos.

—Perdí una apuesta —refutó molesta. No, a ella no le hacía gracia estar ahí y tener que hacer una pasarela frente a todos luciendo aquel monokini azul oscuro de espalda totalmente descubierta y con un escote que fácilmente llegaba a la altura de su ombligo.

—Deberías perder más este tipo de apuestas cuando estamos en privado —maldita sonrisa pervertida que le hacía enloquecer. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de demostrarle eso en esa ocasión.

—De ninguna manera Ahomine.

El pobre Marko estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol del desierto más ardiente del planeta, y es que estaba igual de furioso que Tatsuya o Haruma en esos momentos. Porque si él no reprendía a Lia entonces nadie más lo iba a hacer.

—No creo que deberías ser partícipe de cosas como estas. Akashi es un sujeto con gustos raros —aunque sabía que su hermana también lo era, no por nada había compaginado tan bien con el pelirojo.

—Es por diversión. Además, no creo que pase nada catastrófico —sonrió dulcemente, como todo el ángel que no era.

Lia llevaba un bonito bikini de color rojo que en la zona del abdomen tenía líneas cruzadas haciendo el conjunto llamativo y vistoso. Y que tuviera una figura tan cuidada y las medidas predilectas de muchos hombres en su cuerpo, no hacía que las miradas mermaran.

—Sabes, mirando todos estos modelos y demás, no sé… como que me recuerda a alguien —Leo ya estaba oliéndoselas, porque conocía muy bien a su gente.

—¿De qué hablas? No tuve nada que ver con esto. Yo no elegí los colores ni mucho menos los modelos… Tampoco le dije las tallas de cada quien a Akashi —solito Hadrien habría de darle la respuesta al peli blanco.

—Sabes que si alguno de ellos llega a enterarse te van a matar ¿verdad?

—Por eso tu boca será una tumba… o diré que tú me ayudaste —le amenazó feliz de la vida Zabeck.

—Nadie te creerá eso.

—¿Quieres ver? —le retó muy confiado.

—Ummm —después de dar un segundo vistazo a cómo estaban las cosas en ese sitio, se lo pensó otra vez—. Callaré por mi integridad física y emocional.

—Ah, que fiesta tan divertida —calificó el alemán tan sonriente como si hubiera hecho la mejor acción del mundo.

—¡Prepárense, que el evento está a punto de dar inicio! —exclamó Ryuusei a todo pulmón. Y mientras los novios de cada una de esas chicas echaba chispas por la desaprobación de lo que estaban haciendo, el resto era un mundo de hombres felices a los que les restaba poco para alcanzar el Nirvana.


	95. Capítulo 95

¡Hola pequeñas criaturillas! :D Oh sí, se vienen actualizaciones seguidas por ser fechas festivas y toda la cosa. Para que no digan que no las trato bien y les doy sus regalitos *-* Sé que van a disfrutar mucho de estos capítulos porque a estos hombres les pasa hasta lo que no. Y creo que no me queda más que agregar que disfruten de estas fechas y coman hasta volverse sensuales bolitas rodadoras XD ¡Sin más, disfruten, rían, comenten y estén conscientes de que ya sobrepasamos las 1040 páginas! See U~

**Capítulo 95**

**Pasarela**

Pero de nada servía que se quejaran en voz alta o que miraran con aversión creciente a ese cínico y sonriente gemelo. El evento que había dado inicio hace unos escasos minutos se disponía a proseguir con o sin la autorización de las parejas correspondientes. Y eso era algo que alegraba enormemente al resto de los presentes.

—Sé que muchos se deben de estar preguntando, ¿por qué está pasando algo como esto? La respuesta es simple. Todas estas chicas quieren demostrar lo talentosas, hermosas y diestras que son y así enorgullecer a sus maravillosos novios —porque Ryuusei sabía adornar magníficamente las turbias intenciones de todo ese espectáculo—. ¿No les parece un gesto admirable y que seguramente muchos de los presentes, envidiarían?

—¡Queremos ver más! —gritó sin descaro alguno Haru; se notaba a cuesta que le importaba un bolillo que Kise estuviera a lado.

—¡Que den una pasarela, sí, una pasarela! —el segundo en apoyar la noción del castaño fue Haizaki. Él también adoraba apreciar la naturaleza femenina en todo su esplendor.

—Nosotros también queremos ofrecer nuestra evaluación al respecto —porque Moriyama no sabía de qué demonios iba el concurso pero él quería aportar sus calificaciones.

—Ustedes podrán participar activamente —habló Akashi sonriente. Todos allí callaron y posicionaron su atención en el anfitrión—. Después de todo, estas chicas necesitarán algo así como una porra personal que avale su carisma —cada una de las víctimas que fueron arrastradas por Seijuurou escuchaban cada una de sus palabras cuidadosamente; era un jodido embaucador que les había llegado por donde más les puede.

—Así que espero tengan a su favorita y la vitoreen cuando nuestro selecto jurado dé su veredicto —animaba el gemelo mayor a todos.

—Nuestra primera chica a evaluar será Himuro Kiyoe. Y por si alguien no lo sabía, es la hermanita menor de Tatsuya, y la novia de un troglodita y cabeza dura de primera, Kagami Taiga —el pelinegro sin duda estaba disfrutando insultar a la pareja de la chica.

—¡¿Cómo que troglodita y cabeza dura, eh?! Ven aquí y te pondré en tu lugar, gemelo idiota —se estaba conteniendo de ir y poner en su sitio a ese simpático comentarista.

—¿Entonces, cuál es su veredicto estimados jueces? —pidió Ryuusei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kiyoe por su lado tuvo que caminar lo más femeninamente posible frente al jurado, sonriendo como si estuviera disfrutando de ser un buen trozo de carne en exhibición.

—Diría que el estilo de traje de baño es bastante llamativo y prácticamente vanguardista. Considerando su estatura y bien trabajada figura, indudablemente se ha sacado un 8 —comentó seriamente el ex capitán de Teiko.

—Ella y yo amamos las mismas gomitas ácidos. Incluso compramos por mayoreo —relataba con emoción en sus pupilas el buen Murasakibara—. Eso merece plenamente un 10.

—El esfuerzo imprimido para hacer una pasarela en frente de todos, es un gran logro. Además se ha hecho de una porra rápidamente —enunciaba Akashi—. Así que le daré un 8. Quizás si hubiera sonreído y visto más natural, habría tenido mejor nota —siempre tan estricto.

—…Me da vergüenza…que me den ánimos…—fue el tierno comentario de la pelinegra para su recién formado séquito de fans.

—Simplemente no podemos permitir que pierda, Kiyoe —decía un hermano que se controlaba de ir a sacar a su tierna y adorable hermana de ese lugar donde todos los hombres disfrutaban de su femineidad.

—¡Date prisa y quítate eso de encima! —las intenciones de Kagami habían sido puras, pero el contexto de esa oración podía interpretarse de diferentes modos; lamentablemente esos jugadores eligieron el peor de todos—. ¡Dejen de mirarme de esa manera, imbéciles!

—Siempre he considerado a las chicas de estatura baja y tu complexión, como las chicas ideales —mencionó con una tenue sonrisa el ex capitán de Kyushu, Shiraiwa Kuma.

—Me gustó el diseño de tu traje de baño —porque Hishida Shinya podría tener gustos particulares en ropa.

—Yo aún no he dado mi veredicto —Reo se sintió algo de lado cuando esos hombres empezaron a hablar sobre la oji rosa—. En definitiva te falta mucho para complacer en todos los sentidos el apetito voraz de Taiga. Así que lamentablemente te daré un 5 —su aguda mirada atravesaba a la chica de arriba para abajo—. La que sigue por favor. No podemos perder el tiempo —demandaba el pelinegro sin condolencia alguna. Reo era muy juicioso o muy cabrón.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! Espera…¿de qué apetito voraz hablas? —a Kiyoe eso lo había tomado en curva y el resto habían decidido tener de centro de atención a Kagami.

—¡¿Pero por qué demonios me están mirando todos?! —sin importar en qué dirección viera, todos tenían un ojo puesto en él.

—¿Qué quiere decir Mibuichi con "apetito feroz", Kagami? —el capitán del equipo de Tokio exigía respuestas claras.

—No me digas que de verdad…te gusta ese lado de la acera. Ahora comprendo por qué querías que me quedara más días en tu departamento…Así que tú eras el que estaba espiándome desde fuera del baño —relataba Hadrien con enorme pesar, casi con el paño en manos y una lágrima escurriéndosele sobre su mejilla—. Creía que éramos buenos amigos, pero no pensé que me querías para esa clase de cosas…Pensaba que sólo querías entrenar conmigo en la cancha.

—¡Idiota, deja de decir esas cosas que lo van a malinterpretar!¡Y yo jamás te espié! —las orejas se le estaban poniendo rojas del enfado y la vergüenza que vivía en ese momento. Todo había sido culpa de Reo.

—Caras vemos, preferencias sexuales no sabemos —Leo estaba para rematar los comentarios del alemán.

—¡¿Tú también?!

—Aomine-kun, deberías tener cuidado. Ya sabes, Kagami-kun siempre quiere tener un one-on-one contra ti. Quizás no lo hace por las mismas razones que tú.

—De ahora en adelante ya no jugaremos basquetbol juntos, Kagami. Mejor pídele a Mibuichi que practique contigo.

—¡Calléense de una buena vez, idiotas! —clamó fuertemente para ese grupo de graciositos que no hacían más que hacerlo ver mal frente al resto.

—A continuación tenemos a la encantadora y bella, Miura Amaya. Como bien saben es mi preciada hermana menor que está saliendo con el aburrido y nada llamativo, Midorima Shinarou —soltó con enorme decepción esto último, provocando aún más el enfado del aludido—. Más les vale comportarse o los ahogaré a todos en esta piscina —incluso cuando dijo esto último tan rápido que casi nadie debía de haberlo escuchado, todos entendieron que debían controlarse porque ese gemelo hablaba en serio; y lo peor es que Haruma también tenía esa mirada asesina en su rostro.

—Los dulces tradicionales que Maya-chin prepara son los mejores que he probado. También es comprensiva conmigo cuando Mido-chin no responde mis llamadas o mensajes. Su amabilidad y dotes culinarios merecen un 10 absoluto —porque Atsushi eso de cómo se veían en bañador se lo pasaba por alto.

—Estoy sorprendido de que alguien como Midorima se haya hecho de novia y más de alguien tan mona como tú, Amaya-chan. El verde te queda de maravilla y no puedo evitar preguntarme si tus rizos son naturales —a veces Nijimura se iba por las ramas; eso o estaba intentando ligarse a la pelinegra.

—Son naturales…lamentablemente —respondió con cierto nerviosismo. En parte porque nunca había sentido tantas miradas sobre cada centímetro de su ser.

—Estoy a favor de las chicas inteligentes y con un carisma natural, como el que desprendes Amaya. Ese traje de baño te sienta bien y creo que has ganado nuevos admiradores, además de Shintarou —la mirada de complacencia de Akashi se posicionó ante los que habían gritado el nombre de la chica cuando inició su pasarela—. Tienes un 9 de mi parte.

—Estoy al tanto de los gustos de Shin-kun y creo que tendrá mucho trabajo contigo. Eso de tener que enseñarle cosas. Nada como alguien con gran experiencia y que es capaz de hacer maravillas con las manos…Aunque seas adorable como una muñequita, me temo que te daré un 5 —Mibuchi nada le estaba. A todo le ponía peros.

—Veamos. Creo que te has lucido bastante bien y a muchos nos ha gustado tu sonrisa. Te doy un 9 —quizás Soichi se estaba refiriendo a otro tipo de sonrisa, quizás.

—¡Así se hace Amaya-chan! —gritó con enorme entusiasmo Takao. Él no se cohibía tan fácilmente como cierto peli verde que tenía a su lado, quien ni siquiera había podido decir el nombre completo de la chica antes de trabarse por su propio nerviosismo.

—Sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo, Amaya-chan —le guiñó el ojo en enorme complicidad el cándido Kiyoshi.

—Pensábamos que este día jamás llegaría —comentó vilmente Shinzuke—. Pero nos ha sorprendido. Tiene mejores gustos de lo que imaginábamos.

—Cúbrete inmediatamente —demandaba su querido hermano.

—Ahora nos acompaña una chica que no sólo es hermosa, sino también posee habilidades inigualables en el análisis de datos y habilidades del basquetbol. Sé que ustedes conocen a la incomparable Satsuki Momoi. Es bueno saber que hay chicas que son bellas y muy listas. Por favor, denle un gran aplauso.

—Hola a todos, espero se estén divirtiendo en la fiesta de Akashi-kun —para Momoi era fácil caminar como toda una dama por esa pasarela. Incluso su sonrisa y esos maravillosos atributos estaban alterando el buen juicio de los caballeros. Vamos, era la perdición de muchos.

—Veo que has crecido mucho desde tus años monos en secundaria, Satsuki-kun —relataba sonriente Shuzo. Muchos allí cacharon esa indirecta—. Y el azul te queda magnífico. No tengo objeción alguna en darte un 10. Sigue así y haznos sentir orgullosos a todos.

—Sa-chin y yo hemos sido buenos amigos desde secundaria. Ella siempre velaba por mi salud, incluso me compraba mis golosinas favoritas —sonrió tenuemente, mirando fijamente a su vieja amiga—. Te doy un 10.

—¡Mukkun, eres tan adorable! —le halagó. Hasta el momento iba ganando.

—La vida da muchos giros inesperados, sin duda. En ese entonces pensaba que terminarías al lado de Aomine, pero al final terminaste con Kuroko —suspiró el de gafas. Incluso se había cruzado de brazos alegremente—. Mi calificación es un completo 10.

—Aunque me gustaría darte la calificación más alta, Satsuki. Me temó que el uso de utilería extra no aprobada por el jurado, te ha restado puntos. Aunque el vitoreo de tus fans ha permitido que obtengas una calificación un poco más alta. Tienes un 8.

—Akashi-kun, eres muy tacaño —se quejó, haciendo un mohín.

—No niego que para ser la novia de chicos tan talentosos como son Kuroko y demás, se debe ser agraciada. Considero que hay un par de cosas que están subdesarrolladas en tu persona. No lo sé, no me gustaría que la mujer que tengo de pareja en un abrazo prácticamente me asfixiara. ¿Entiendes? La vida no sólo son enormes pechos y un gran trasero…Lo que importa está dentro del corazón…Así que te daré un 3.

—¡¿Ah..?! —se sentía ofendida por tener una nota tan baja y que ésta fuera dada por tener más de todo que el promedio.

—Descuida Satsuki, así estás perfecta —la peli rosa no requería que nadie más le dijera palabra de confort. Con que Kuroko le diera el más simple de los piropos era la mujer más feliz de todo el planeta.

—Has estado increíble, Momoi-kun —felicitaba Sakurai antes de iniciar su usual faena de disculpas—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Si hubiera gritado más fuerte hubieras obtenido mejor calificación. ¡Lo siento!

—¡Espectacular!¡Tu pasarela fue la mejor de todas! —porque si de ánimos se trata, Matsuhiro se pintaba solo para eso.

—Y esto aún no acaba, solamente se pone mejor conforme pasa el tiempo, caballeros. ¡Denle una cálida bienvenida a Kimura Aoi! Ella práctica Judo y otras artes de defensa personal, así que tengan cuidado con lo que dicen o ella podría pegarles duro y macizo contra el suelo; aunque podrían existir a los que les gusten los latigazos —estaba claro que Ryuusei decía eso por Kise—. ¡Disfruten!

—Mura-chin siempre se encarga de re-educar los malos y perversos hábitos de Ki-chin. Por eso ahora ya es un hombre de bien que se ha alejado de la poligamia. Eso es algo que nadie había logrado hasta ahora. Por lo que merece un reconocimiento especial. Te mereces un 10, Mura-chin —porque el grandulón sabía qué decir en cada ocasión.

—El color te sienta bastante bien y es fácil apreciar que practicas arduamente el arte marcial del Judo. Creo que muchos estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que has hecho un gran trabajo —relataba el malvado Imayoshi—. Y ya que esto es una competencia de bañadores, te has sacado un 10.

—El amarillo debería ser un color prohibido para la gran mayoría de la población —inició su discurso el buen de Reo—. No les queda a muchos, sólo a personas con el carisma y belleza de Kise-kun —dio un largo y manso suspiro, observándole desde arriba hacia abajo—. Me sorprende que puedas pelear con ese par de impedimentos —volvió a suspirar largamente. Por lo visto esta vez se topó con más inconvenientes que con el resto de las chicas pasadas—. Con la edad y la gravedad lo que hoy es el gusto de muchos, es el terror de varios más. Pero puedo pasar tus defectos corporales, lo que no te perdono es que seas violenta con alguien como Kise-kun; él no merece una gladiadora como novia…Así que lamentablemente, tienes un 2.

—Hmp…—sólo apretó sus puños lo más fuerte que pudo mientras se mantenía tranquila, inmutable. Si se descuidaba aunque fuera un poco mandaría a ese hombre muy lejos y con contusiones severas.

—Supongo que hasta una chica de tu naturaleza le sientan bien ropajes como los que llevas puestos —ese comentario no podía ser de otra persona que no fuera Akashi Seijuurou. Aoi se contuvo de golpearlo a él también, porque olía el peligro cuando se aproximaba al pelirrojo—. Y ya que tu porra estuvo peleándose, me temo que sólo obtendrás un 8.

—¿Pero cómo dices…? —entonces sus esmeraldas se dirigieron hacia donde su primoroso novio se encontraba. Estaba contra el suelo mientras Shougo, Moriyama y Egami lo pateaban como si fuera un costal de carne humana.

—¡Aún no has recibido el suficiente maltrato para ganarte a Aoi! —estaba claro que a Yoshitaka le carcomía la envidia. Él también quería tener una bonita novia con notorios atributos.

—Seres rastreros como tú necesitan probar un poco de humildad —Haizaki tampoco aprobaba la buena fortuna que siempre rodeó al modelo.

—Tenemos que enseñarte un poco de humildad, Kise —para alguien como Haru el llevar a cabo ese proceso requería patear violentamente a Ryouta.

—¡Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada para que me pateen! Kasamatsu-senpai, ¡haz algo! —rogaba el pobre hombre que estaba siendo brutalmente apaleado.

—Uno cosecha lo que siembra, Kise. Algo habrás hecho para merecerte esto —después de decir eso, simplemente lo ignoró por completo.

—Chicos, chicos, no sean malos con él. No tiene la culpa de ser un modelo exitoso que es asediado por bellas mujeres diariamente, ni de ser el As de Nagoya, así como tampoco de ser reconocido por las calles…Bueno, eso es lo que me contó cuando nos conocimos —mencionaba amablemente cierto alemán—. Por cierto, me comentó que seguramente nunca conseguirían una novia decente siendo como son…A veces pienso que es demasiado cruel sólo por ser un modelo, ¿no lo creen?

Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso de paciencia de esos tres enervados chicos. Lo siguiente que se apreciaba era a un chico intentando desesperadamente escapar de su amargo futuro.

—¿Cuándo demonios dijo todo eso? —interrogaba Leo a su fiel compañero. Uno que ya estaba a su lado.

—¿De qué me hablas Leo? Yo jamás dije nada malo sobre Kise. Es mi amigo y no puedo más que hablar sobre sus grandes virtudes —venganza, dulce venganza. Tenía que cobrarse lo del festival cultural de noviembre.

—Ya casi llegamos al final, pero no sufran. Ahora tenemos a alguien que nos hará querer aprender francés y visitar la Torre Eiffel esta Navidad —presentó diestramente el moreno—. Su nombre es Domeq Axelle; ama aprender nuevas lenguas y muchos estaríamos de acuerdo en enseñarle japonés avanzado —sonrió ladina y pícaramente como era usual en su persona-. Y nunca está de más mencionar que el Kendo la apasiona.

—Debe ser difícil tu vida al lado de Aomine, ¿verdad? —Imayoshi parecía estar sacando todo ese trauma causado por el moreno mientras fue su capitán—. Es irresponsable, necio, violento, malo en los estudios, un pervertido con fetichismos, nada caballeroso y dudo que sea remotamente romántico…Las mujeres que lo soportan merecen un diez –estipuló firmemente. Sus ex compañeros de preparatoria compartían su opinión.

—¡¿Qué?!¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! —objetaba Daiki, mirando con enorme cólera a ese perverso de gafas.

—Dai-chin me acompaña a mis citas con el dentista y toma de mi mano para que todo esté bien. Amo sus macarons y su repostería francesa; además, comprende mi amor por las golosinas. Mi mamá dice que le encantaría que fueras parte de la familia —mencionaba con inocencia pura al tiempo que sostenía esa barra de chocolate en su mano derecha—. Te has ganado un 10, no todos soportan a Mine-chin por tanto tiempo.

—¡¿Cómo que de la familia, Murasakibara?! —se veía inocente pero no tenía un cabello de tonto.

—No estoy completamente seguro de que vayas a ser la persona adecuada para….—Reo calló de golpe en cuanto sus ojos contemplaron esas dos fotografías que la francesa le había colocado sobre la mesa.

—Sé que podrás entenderte con cualquier de ellos, Reo-kun —expresó con una sonrisilla, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda—. Y créeme, lucen muchísimo mejor en persona que allí. Con tu experiencia, visión y buen gusto no tienes que temer. Cualquier dato adicional que desees, puedes contar conmigo, Reo-kun —añadió tranquilamente.

—Contemplo que tienes tan buen gusto como yo, Axelle-chan. Debo admitir que esta ha sido una grata e inesperada sorpresa —sonrió ampliamente, como pocas veces se le había visto—. Querida, ese traje de baño es increíble. Te queda como anillo al dedo.

—Gracias Reo-kun. Tú también sabes de moda y el buen vestir.

—Lo sé. Pero muchos de aquí no comprenden mi visión y sentido estético.

—A veces pasa, pero siempre hay alguien que te entenderá, Reo-kun.

—No cabe duda de que te has ganado el 10 con tu magnífica presentación. Se nota que el modelaje te ha sentado de maravilla para esta clase de ocasiones —soltó campantemente.

—Admiro la manera en que has hecho que Reo haya dado tan buen puntaje a tu desempeño, Axelle —Seijuurou enfocó su atención en la sonriente rubia—. Incluso tu porra estuvo bien, pero sabes que amo la perfección. Así que has obtenido un 8 —sin duda, era el más duro de todos los jueces.

—Axelle-chan, ¿podrías firmarme mi revista? —interrumpió sonriente Nathan—. Hadrien me había dicho que eras su mejor amiga pero jamás le creía —hacía bien, ese alemán era mucho verbo a veces—. Soy un gran admirador tuyo y me emociona estar bajo el mismo techo que tú.

—¿Y después podemos tomarnos una foto juntos? Cuando se la muestre a mis compañeros, seguramente se morirán de los celos —relataba Raito sin descaro alguno.

—Ambos son fanáticos tuyos, Axelle —explicaron Leo y Hadrien. Buenos amigos que le habían echado porras junto con el moreno.

—Pues tendrán que esperarse en otra ocasión. Ella no va a hacer nada de eso —dijo Daiki para esos dos descarados jugadores que no dejaban de admirar a su modelo favorito con lujo de detalle.

—No seas envidioso, Aomine —replicaba el de las rastas.

—Debes ser compartido. Además, Axelle-chan es un icono del modelaje femenil. No somos los únicos que queremos conocerla en persona —justificó casi poéticamente el peli azul.

—¡No es no! —reprendió nuevamente.

Pero repentinamente las luces fueron apagadas otra vez, llevando a que todos se callaran y cesaran sus hostigamientos mutuos. Aunque el anonadamiento se hizo presente nuevamente, especialmente cuando todos se percataron que la piscina se encontraba rodeada de esas máquinas lanza pelotas, con una clara dirección: las chicas.

Incluso el magno jurado ya no se postraba por los alrededores.

—Daremos inicio al siguiente evento, caballeros —nuevamente el micrófono estaba en manos de Ryuusei.

—¿No faltó una chica? —es que Hyuuga no tenía tan mala memoria como para estar divagando.

—La hermana de Turletti-kun —canturreó Izuki.

—…

—Concuerdo contigo, Mitobe. Seguramente Akashi no permitiría que nadie admirara cada maravilloso detalle de ella —estaba claro que para Jumpei la italiana se había vuelto su favorita—. De hecho no la veo por ninguna parte.

—Sí, lo que escuchan claramente es música y de las mejores cuando se quiere bailar en medio de la pista —nuevamente las miradas se colocaron en el gemelo mayor—. Y ya que estas hermosas damas están aquí deleitándonos con su glamour, dudo que les importe mostrarnos qué tan diestras son para el baile —las pobres involucradas se sorprendieron totalmente; eso no formaba parte de lo que debían hacer ese día y estuvieron a punto de quejarse, pero algo llamó su curiosidad, olvidándose de la música de fondo y las miradas emocionadas de todos los presentes—. Sé que es duro para sus novios, pero consideren esto como un regalo pre-navideño colectivo —eso era dulce música para todos los demás menos para las parejas de esas mujeres.

—¿Qué hace un bokken aquí? —se preguntaba Axelle, tomando el objeto entre sus manos—. Aunque por allá también hay cosas curiosas…—Amaya tenía entre sus manos un bonito florete, Momoi un bate de metal, Aoi uno de madera y Kiyoe una raqueta.

—Que el juego dé inicio —estipuló seriamente Seijuurou.

Era claro que ninguno de esos hombres iba a permitir que sus mujeres estuvieran exhibiéndose por más tiempo frente a esa bola de pervertidos que sólo ansiaban mirar más piel y ver qué tal se les daba el baile. No, claro que no. Ya era hora de marcar los límites y cortarle la diversión al maquiavélico Akashi; ya que claramente él estaba detrás de todo eso para matar el aburrimiento.

No obstante, cuanto pisaron aquel podio donde permanecían sus novias, algo muy malo empezó a pasar. Por lo visto, esas máquinas de entrenamiento no estaban meramente adornando el sitio. No, tenían muchas pelotas cargadas y alguien amablemente las había encendido a máxima velocidad con dirección a su persona.

Si no se movían rápida y ágilmente, no exclusivamente ellos terminarían mallugados, sino ellas también por estar en medio del fuego de la batalla.

—Si alguno de ellos llega a ser golpeado por una de esas bolas, estarán descalificadas y entonces todo lo que hicieron no habrá de servir de nada —Akashi y sus malvadas y dobles intenciones—. Ocupen lo que se les ha dado a cada una para resguardar su pellejo.

Lo que supieron el resto de invitados es que debían ponerse vivos o sufrir la ira de esas jodidas pelotas que viajaban a tan peligrosa velocidad. Tanto por el hecho de estar en mal lugar como porque esas chicas estaban haciendo lo humanamente posible para alejarlas tanto de su persona como de sus parejas, que en su arranque de heroísmo habían tenido que ser salvados de última instancia por ellas.

—Esto es mucho mejor que bailar en frente de todos —Aoi sonreía por las razones equivocadas. Gracias a su arma estaba mandando todas esas pelotas fuera de ella a la vez que su temeroso rubio se escondía a su espalda. Y gracias a que el resto de las chicas estaba allí, la misión era más simple.

—Me niego rotundamente a perder aquí con algo tan absurdo —a Kiyoe tampoco se le dificultaba devolver cada pelota y mandarla muy cerca de cierto chico. Al igual que Kimura le guardaba un odio profundo y eterno a ese jodido chico que le lanzaba los canes a sus novios.

—No lo haces nada mal, Amaya-chan —le felicitaba la peli rosa—. Entre todas esto no es tan complicado —porque curiosamente esos valerosos jugadores habían terminado en el centro del círculo que esas chicas habían creado de manera automática cuando el bombardeo de pelotas había dado inicio.

—Tienes muy buen brazo, Momoi —halagaba Miura con una sonrisa de complacencia. Su florete funcionaba de maravilla contra esas duras pelotas.

—Si todo fuera tan simple como esto, entonces no tendríamos que preocuparnos por perder —Axelle era como una niña pequeña bateando todas esas bolas que iban contra ella mientras las dirigía con enorme precisión a Akashi y agregados.

—¿No es algo patético que estemos siendo protegidos por ellas…? —preguntaba Kise como buen chico que era al resto.

—Si interrumpimos ellas nos asesinarán —porque Kagami conocía a su chica y sabía que si metía la pata, sufriría.

—Indudablemente tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. No podemos sentarnos aquí y esperar a que todo se calme —las intenciones de Midorima eran buenas y nobles, pero en el instante en que se levantó faltó casi nada para que una pelota se estrellara contra su nuca—. Pensándolo bien, estaremos mejor aquí —se volvió a sentar tranquilamente. Los inconvenientes de medir casi dos metros.

—Podrían salir lastimadas —Kuroko independientemente de lo troll que era con todos, se preocupaba por Momoi—. Podría usar mi misdirection…

—Dudo que aplique para estos casos —mencionó Aomine.

—Todos están intentando no ser golpeados por las pelotas —mencionó Taiga. Por lo visto un gracioso había cerrado todas las entradas desde afuera para que nadie escapara. Y claro, los involucrados ya no estaban allí.

—Akashicchi es demasiado malvado —lloriqueaba el modelo.

—Es que tú eres un idiota, Kise —refutaba el moreno.

—Me sorprende que las hayan convencido para meterse en las tretas de Akashi —Shintarou cada día se sorprendía más y más de la capacidad manipuladora del pelirrojo.

Después de un cuarto de hora la batalla campal dio por terminada, dejando el saldo de todos esos jugadores malheridos y llenos de moretones, y las armas de esas frágiles damiselas completamente rotas e inservibles.

Nadie se esperaba que al final todas ellas se emocionaran y olvidaran el objetivo principal de todo eso. Ya que terminaron mandando todas esas pelotas a los pobres hombres que permanecían en el lugar.

—Ya me siento más ligera ahora —Kimura hacía unos cuantos estiramientos mientras claramente se le notaba de mejor humor.

—Estoy que me muero de hambre —Kiyoe sencillamente arrojó lejos la rota raqueta. Ahora no era más que basura.

—Ya no los hacen como antes —comentaba Amaya al admirar lo torcido que estaba ahora ese florete.

—Después de esto ya me siento mucho mejor. ¿Tú no Axelle?

—Sí. Aunque Akashi se escapó antes de que pudiera darle un buen golpe —dictaminó con desilusión—. Y ustedes, ¿están bien? —interrogó por todas al grupo de gallardos caballeros que se habían salvado por ellas.

—…Ah, sí…No nos quejamos…—expresaron todos sin excepción. Aunque evitaban el contacto visual con todas.

—Ahora que esto ha terminado, deberíamos ir por algunos bocadillos —indicó Ryouta, desplazándose hacia el exterior de esa rueda protectora—. Tanto ejercicio me ha abierto el apetito.

—Hay unos aperitivos de atún sumamente deliciosos —comentaba Kuroko, quien le siguió el paso junto con el resto en unos breves segundos.

—Vi una cancha de basquetbol en el jardín oeste, quizás podamos jugar un rato —continuaba Kagami.

—No suena mala idea. Te patearé el trasero, Kagami —concluyó burlonamente el moreno.

—No pienso hacer equipo con ninguno de ustedes —advertía el peli verde.

—Por lo visto esto les ha afectado directo en su hombría y orgullo —comentó vilmente la francesa.

—Debe ser humillante ser protegido por un grupo de mujeres —decía casual Aoi.

—Se les veía muy cómodos mientras nosotras bateábamos las pelotas —relataba Satsuki con burla.

—No deberíamos dejar que salieran de noche y a solas sin nuestra compañía. Podría ser peligroso para todos ellos —añadía campantemente Kiyoe.

—Incluso los hombres requieren un poco de protección —finalizaba alegremente Amaya.

—¡Vayan a cambiarse en este preciso momento y olviden lo que acaba de pasar! —gritaron esos cinco hombres como si se les fuera la vida en ellos. Estaba claro que querían olvidar el hecho de que fueron incapaces de salvarlas y al final, terminaron siendo protegidas por ellas. Era simplemente humillante en todos los sentidos.

Ya que los ánimos fueron calmados y ya todos se encontraban de mejor humor tras la masacre de pelotas de tenis, no extrañaba que ahora los jugadores se encontraran dispersos dentro del gran salón de fiestas del que gozaba tan humilde mansión.

Los bocadillos no se hicieron esperar, así como las bebidas y música de fondo. Todo estaba en calma, especialmente porque ni Akashi ni cierto gemelo se veían a la vista. Por alguna razón presentían que alguna locura iba a concurrir en cualquier instante.

—Todo se ha calmado de un momento para acá —mascullaba Kise quien permanecía cómodamente sentado en un amplio sofá al lado de Aoi—. Todo eso fue una total locura…

—Aunque aún sigo un poco estresada —la castaña no había podido golpear a Reo tanto como hubiera deseado; el cabrón se había escapado en el mejor momento.

—Pensaba que Moto vendría a la fiesta —comentaba Yukio tranquilamente con una bebida en manos.

—Tampoco veo a ninguna de esas hermosas gemelas…—comentaba casual Haru. Estaba claro que él no perdía oportunidad en examinar a las féminas allí presentes.

—¿Ah?¿Gemelas? Nadie mencionó gemelas —una enorme y ancha sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Haizaki.

—Es mejor para él no asistir a eventos de tan cuestionable moral como éste —sentenció seriamente Aoi. El resto prefirió permanecer callados; sabían lo recta y moral que podía ser la chica con su hermanito menor.

—¿Ya se fijaron que en la entrada hay una estatua de hielo con la forma de un basquetbolista? —el modelo prefería cambiar el tema antes de que todo se tensara.

—Y estos aperitivos de queso son realmente buenos —le seguía el juego Natsu. Todos allí valoraban su hombría.

Sin embargo, su charla debió pasar a segundo grado en cuanto las esmeraldas pupilas de la castaña estaban viendo algo que consideraba imposible. O al menos eso es lo que creía ingenuamente.

¿Qué se supone que hacía allí? Cuando unas horas atrás le dio un buen sermón de por qué no debía asistir a la fiesta de Akashi Seijuurou. ¿Por qué estaba desobedeciéndolo?¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan rebelde? Seguramente todo era a causa de la mala influencia que eran esos tres extrenajeros; especialmente de cierto alemán.

Se levantó de forma instintiva, con las intenciones de mandar a su hermanito de vuelta al hotel. No obstante, se detuvo en seco cuando vio que venía acompañado de aquella gemela que iba de lo más feliz tomada de su brazo. La escena le parecía tierna.

—Aoi, cuánto tiempo sin vernos —bromeaba el castaño, clavando toda su atención en ella. Ésta simplemente se limitó a suspirar y colocar sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije esta mañana, Motoharu?

—Que cerrara con llave la habitación y no hablara con extraños…—respondió con una sonrisita.

—No, eso no. Lo otro —estipuló.

—Que la fiesta de Akashi iba a ser poco convencional y de propósitos de cuestionable moral, ¿no?

—¿Entonces por qué has venido y has traído a Mila-chan contigo? —tampoco quería que la pobre chica tuviera que pasar por las miradas lascivas de esos hombres descarados y hormonales.

—Porque los dos queríamos divertirnos con todos ustedes. No es justo que los "adultos" tengan la diversión para ellos solos. Además, no venimos solos. Alguien nos trajo —relataba Motoharu. Ante ello, no pudo más que sentir curiosidad la chica.

—¿Acaso la hermana de Zabeck-kun?

—No, claro que no —comentaba la peli blanca—. Nos trajo mi hermano mayor –eso desconcertó por completo a la oji verde. Hasta donde sus conocimientos le decían, el único hermano que esas gemelas poseían era Leo.

—Pero si…

—Muy buenas tardes, Kimura-san —saludó cortésmente la otra gemela. Logrando tomar por sorpresa a la castaña.

—M-Muy buenas tardes, Eli-chan —seguía con ciertas dudas en su persona. Unas que se hicieron más latentes en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con aquellas intensamente carmesí.

—Buenas tardes. Lamento las molestias adicionales, pero mis dos hermanas deseaban asistir a la fiesta, por lo que me tomé el atrevimiento de traerlas hasta aquí —el rostro de ese alto chico no le era familiar. Y por unos segundos no supo qué decir.

—Ah…Buenas tardes —se apresuró a decir. No quería quedar como una irrespetuosa—. Así que eres el hermano mayor de Mila-chan y Eli-chan, ¿eh? —por alguna razón un cierto nerviosismo le invadió. Presentía que tocaba terreno minado.

—Estrictamente somos medios hermanos, aunque nos llevamos como si compartiéramos el mismo origen materno —aclaró tranquilamente, como si no fuera un tema delicado—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Austerliz Craig, encantado.

—Es imposible no preocuparse por tus hermanos menores, ¿no es así? —tanto estrés por nada. Ahora ya podía actuar con naturalidad.

—Especialmente si es una fiesta masiva a cargo de alguien como Akashi…_y seguramente Hadrien…_

—Lo sé. Es un alivio saber que hay alguien aquí que piensa como yo —sonrió tenuemente.

Y mientras los presentes miraban con incertidumbre lo bien que esos dos empezaban a llevarse, temiendo por alguna razón por su seguridad; ciertas personas preferían enfocarse en otros asuntos más trascendentales, aprovechando que los vigías estaban ocupados entre ellos.

—Motocchi, qué bueno que pudiste venir. Hasta has traído contigo a Mila-chan —el alcahuete le decían a Kise.

—Pensé que el hermano mayor de Mila-chan no lo permitiría —debía admitir que la intransigencia de Aoi se quedaba corta al lado de la del peli rosa.

—No imaginaba que fuera tu hermano mayor —las doradas pupilas se enfocaron en la joven chica. Ella simplemente sonrió con cierta complicidad con el castaño.

—Yo tampoco. Pero me alegra que al final haya accedido. Incluso Elin está más que feliz —fue en ese instante en que recordaron algo que pasaron por alto. En cuanto escucharon las carcajadas burlonas de Haizaki y Haru, todo cobró sentido.

—Jajajaja…Nuevamente está hecho piedra sin saber qué decir. Esto es vergonzoso, Kasamatsu-senpai —porque para el castaño de casi un metro noventa, ese chico tenía demasiada suerte. Así que cuando la situación lo ameritaba, valía la pena burlarse un poco de su timidez hacia las chicas.

—¿Kasamatsu? Al parecer otra vez está igual de nervioso…—comentaba con cierta alegría en sus palabras—. Eso sólo lo hace más encantador —si la presencia de ella no le bastara, el que escuchara tal comentario, claramente tampoco le ayudaba.

—¡….! E…Elin…Elin-chan…—decir su nombre tras lo recién oído fue algo como un gran logro desbloqueado—. P-Pensaba que…no vendrías.

—¿Y perderme el poder pasar una velada contigo? Claro que no. Las fiestas son divertidas entre más gente esté presente —habló, clavando sus celestes ojos en el moreno—. Además, te eché mucho de menos, Yukio…—porque ella sabía que el tutearse era algo que alarmaba por extrañas razones a los japoneses y les ponía nerviosos. Así que aprovechó para hacer su pequeña travesura.

—…Mmm….—la grana debería sentir muchos celos del color que había adquirido todo el rostro de Kasamatsu. Era tan simple cohibirle y ella, ella podía ser una gran descarada si se lo proponía.

—Es algo triste tener que soportar esta etapa. Si vas a estar saliendo con ella, ¿no crees que deberías de superar este "problemita"? —recomendó Natsu, mirando al cohibido chico. Le bastó que la danesa tomara asiento a su lado para quedar en shock.

—No deberías perder el tiempo con alguien que se apena con tan poca cosa. Deberías salir con un hombre de verdad —espetaba sonriente y lleno de confianza, Shougo.

—Haizakicchi…Quizás no deberías de hostigarla…

—No enfrente de "él" —Hadrien ya estaba empezando a cogerle la manía a Kuroko, porque repentinamente aparecía de la nada, metiéndole sustos a la gente.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Haizaki prácticamente saltó de su asiento en cuanto notó que cierto alemán estaba detrás del sofá, agachado, mirándolo todo con desconfianza.

—Shougo, es de mala educación espiar.

—Sólo dime, ¿quieres ser apaleado triplemente? —lo que costaba creer es que le decía todo eso con una seriedad abrumadora. Ryouta simplemente negó rápidamente—. Entonces compórtate o Craig tendrá motivos para quedarse y apalearnos a todos por mala conducta.

—Eso es imposible. Yo siempre me porto bien —replicaba el modelo.

—Craig no te va a creer y hay mucho historial que puede decir que no eres una santa palomita —continuó—. Mejor dejemos que Kimura le siga haciendo plática. Estoy seguro de que están intercambiando información de llaves de lucha o métodos de tortura.

—…Supongo que tienes razón…—lo pensó mejor y era lo ideal, por su integridad física.

Del otro lado del salón la situación no era menos estresante que la que Kise y Hadrein vivía. Ya que cierto grupo de chicos se dieron color de los recién llegados y sabían que Craig estaba con la vista puesto en ellos y cualquier estupidez que se les ocurriera hacer.

—Está aquí.

—Ya sé idiota, lo estoy viendo —regañaba el italiano a su peli blanco amigo.

—Supongo que sólo vino a dejar a las gemelas y Moto —terció Axelle—. Por lo que pronto se irá.

—¿Por qué demonios están cuchicheando mientras se esconden detrás del sofá? —espetaba Aomine mirando a esos tres como críos asustados, mimetizándose con el paisaje.

—Lucen como unas cachorritos asustados —se burló a sus anchas Kagami.

—Kagami-kun, es muy ruin burlarte de las desgracias de Marko-kun y compañía. Habla muy mal de ti.

—Hay que admitir que pocas veces se les ve de esta manera, que es hasta…divertido —comentó Midorima despreocupadamente.

—Es sorprendente el "respeto" que le tienen a ese chico —susurraba Jumpei—. Pero me sorprende que siga en Japón.

—Hablando de respeto, Hyuuga. ¿Qué se supone que hacías mirando tan lascivamente a la hermana de Marko-kun, eh? —porque aunque Riko no había estado presente en el show, se había enterado por buenas fuentes de que había estado viendo de más a las novias de los otros jugadores.

—¡Yo solamente estaba admirando el bañador, es todo! —alegó velozmente.

—¿Con qué el bañador, eh? —el familiar ruido de sus dedos tronando y el patrón inconfundible que adquiría la castaña antes de golpearle y aplicarle alguna llave de lucha, se hizo presente.

—Craig y ella también se llevarían muy bien…—soltaron esos tres viejos amigos mientras contemplaban la masacre en primera fila.

Costaba creer que ese par que hasta hace unos minutos eran completos desconocidos, ahora permanecían sentados frente a frente mientras intercambiaban palabras y sorbían ese delicioso té de limón. Incluso los que habían permanecido en esos sillones habían optado por apartarse y dejarles estar.

—También hay otra razón por la que he venido personalmente hasta aquí —inquirió. Su taza permanecía sobre la mesita central y su mirada puesta en la castaña—. Quiero invitarte a ti, a tu hermano y Kasamatsu a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en nuestra casa.

—E-Espera…Ustedes viven en Francia…Algo como eso es imposible —soltó con claro realismo. Un viaje tan lejos era impensable sin importar por donde lo viera—. Y ya mencioné que no…tenemos mucho dinero que digamos.

—¿Quién dijo que iban a poner un solo quinto? —le observó y simplemente esbozó un suave sonrisa—. Es sólo una invitación a pasar esas fechas en nuestra casa. Los gastos corren por cuenta nuestra.

—Pero nosotros no podemos aceptar algo como eso —ella no era de esas que se colgaban de la amabilidad de las personas.

—Tómalo como un cambio de aires. Además, son pocas veces en que mis hermanas me piden algo, por lo que sentí que era justo dárselos —informó.

—Umm…—Aoi simplemente guardó silencio al tiempo que su mirada observaba a Moto; se le veía tan feliz hablado con la peli blanca que no quería separarlos y menos en fechas como ésas—. Pero permite que te pague los boletos al menos —porque sus manías no se irían tan fácilmente.

—Eso puede ser visto por nosotros, como una clara ofensa —soltó con cierto tono humorístico—. No necesitas pagarme nada, simplemente acepta y entonces todo será mejor.

—Supongo que…-—nuevamente se centró en Motoharu. El amor juvenil podía ser tan idílico a vece—…está bien.

—Esa respuesta me complace —de entre sus ropajes sacó ese sobre de tamaño mediano. En su interior permanecían esos tres pases de avión de ida y vuelta, con el destino marcado—. El avión sale a las 18:00 hrs, por lo que vendré personalmente mañana por ustedes para dirigirnos al aeropuerto.

—¡¿Tan pronto?! Tengo que alistar mi maleta y esas cosas…—porque no podía irse a Paris con tan poco equipaje.

—Estamos casi por esas fechas, por eso no podemos esperar.

—Lo entiendo —suspiró legamente. Al parecer debía de llamarle a su madre para que le trajera una maleta de ropa para ella y Motoharu.

—Habiendo trasmitido el mensaje, es hora de que me vaya. Hay mucho por hacer antes de mañana —se puso de pie, mirando una vez más a sus dos hermanitas antes de poner su atención en la castaña—. Me alegra saber que Motoharu tiene una hermana responsable y confiable como tú…no como ciertas personas…—porque decirlo no bastaba, debía hacer contacto visual con cierto alemán—. Espero te comportes y no hagas nada como espiar a las chicas mientras se bañan…

—¿Pero cómo dices esas cosas, Craig? Soy un buen hombre, recto y renovado. Jamás haría algo como eso, porque yo respeto a las novias de mis amigos y a tus hermanas —soltó como el orador profesional que era.

—Porque te conozco mejor que nadie, es por lo que digo esto. Pero si haces algo como eso, tienes todo el derecho de golpearlo, Kimura —le hizo saber a la sonriente chica—. Incluso a los otros dos por si hacen algo —Marko y Leo sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles el espinazo; el inglés les había dado autorización a la castaña para castigarlos.

—¡Soy más bueno que el pan, Craig!

—Así será, Craig-kun —la sonrisa primorosa que pendía de los labios de Aoi era capaz de conquistar corazones, pero a Hadrien le aterraba.

—¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre si apenas lo acabas de conocer? A mí apenas y me tuteas —porque Kise estaba atento a la plática de esos dos.

—¿Qué te dije de espiar, Kise-kun? —contratacó la chica y el modelo simplemente tragó saliva pesadamente.

—_¡Son iguales! _—lloriqueaba el alemán en su interior. Ahora conocía el miedo que a Kise le dominaba siempre y por qué ahora estaban abrazándose mutuamente como perritos mojados y abandonados.

—¿Y él es tu novio?

—…Sí…—suspiró con cansancio. De todos los momentos en que Kise actuaba infantilmente debía hacerlo frente al peli rosa. Sentía pena ajena—. No siempre es así, discúlpalo.

—Lamentablemente Hadrien siempre es así.

—¡Deja de hundirme Craig!

—¡Aoi, ¿acaso te avergüenzas de mí?! —la castaña se puso roja por las razones equivocadas. El rubio le había abrazo en un arranque de emociones y allí estaba, haciéndole pasar vergüenzas en frente de mucho público.

—¡Ryouta!

—…Tantas cosas en común, Kimura —por alguna razón ese rubio le miraba de mala manera, como si estuviera por así decirlo, celoso de lo bien que congeniaba con la castaña.

—Te dije que te estuvieras quieto…Tsk…Lo siento, de verdad —el pobre rubio estaba tumbado contra el suelo mientras el aire le faltaba y por alguna extraña razón, Hadrien le hacía compañía.

—Ha sido una buena llave —le felicitaba.

—Gracias. La tuya tampoco estuvo nada mal —le elogiaba alegremente—. Así que practicas Judo.

—Y un poco de boxeo tailandés y esgrima. Nada del otro mundo —relató.

—Ejercitarse siempre es saludable. Además de que alivia el estrés.

—Exactamente —ellos parecían estar hablando de los nombres que le han puesto a sus mascotas pero el resto que escuchaba lo que decían, y habían apreciado lo que hicieron en perfecta sincronización, tomaron distancia y creyeron que hacerles enfadar no era buena idea.

La paz y tranquilidad que se cernió sobre todos cuando aquel chico se fue, desapareció abruptamente en cuanto Akashi apareció frente a ellos con un plan en mente que se asomaba por sus labios, formando tan sutil pero burlona sonrisa.

—La hora de la cena se acerca peligrosamente, razón por la que se ha preparado un evento especial para todos ustedes —todo el mundo permanecía callado, expectante—. Y como estamos conscientes de las habilidades culinarias de las chicas aquí presentes, nos deleitarán con lo mejor que saben preparar.

Las aludidas no dijeron nada. Sabían que eso formaba parte de las pruebas que el pelirrojo iba a aplicarles, por lo que no podían hacer más que callar.

—Así que designaremos a los jueces que evaluarán su fastuoso trabajo. ¿Algún voluntario? —tras hecha la pregunta todos se miraron con enormes dudas y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Cuenta con nosotros, Akashi! —al parecer Haru, Moriyama y Shougo estaban interesados en ser los jueces del siguiente evento; o posiblemente deseaban ser consentidos por esas bellas chicas.

—¡Nosotros también nos apuntamos! —exclamaron Raito y Nathan. Ellos estaban igual de motivados.

—Teniendo ya al jurado, demos inicio a nuestro concurso de gastronomía —llamó Seijuurou a todos con enorme ánimo y esa mirada inquisidora en el grupo de chicas que se habían tornado en sus pequeñas víctimas.


	96. Capítulo 96

**Capítulo 96**

**Buenas intenciones**

Ni siquiera habían tenido que llegar hasta la mitad de las concursantes para que cada uno de los miembros del nuevo jurado literalmente se vieran en la necesidad de claudicar y posponer el evento. Después de todo, tres de ellos ya se habían puesto de pie con dirección al baño mientras los menos afortunados se encontraban tendidos sobre el suelo, estirando su mano en busca de compasión y ayuda.

Sorprendía desde el hecho de que ninguno de esos jugadores deseara echarles una mano para que pudieran tomar la medicina pertinente y poder recuperarse, como el que hayan caído como aves de caza después de haber probado el platillo de quien en esencia era la mejor cocinera de todas las chicas.

Estaba claro que nadie quería probar nada de lo que esas chicas había preparado y estaban pensando seriamente en pedir algo para la cena, ya que Seijuurou había sentenciado que todos los platillos preparados por ellas debían ser comidos sin chasqueo alguno.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? —Murasakibara al fin había vuelto al comedor, donde el evento tuvo lugar. Había ido al baño justo antes de que la primera ronda de platillos fuera a degustarse—. ¿Ya terminamos? —en el piso permanecía un inconsciente Shougo y Moriyama; y al parecer Raito y Nathan se habían dirigido al baño.

—¿Cómo es posible que Amaya-chan haya causado esas reacciones? Su comida es de lo mejor —a Takao se le hacía muy raro que algo así hubiera pasado.

—Considera que ha sido Akashi el que ha dado la lista de platillos. Con él no se sabe qué esperarse —alegaba Midorima. Y si bien estaba en lo cierto, existían otros factores que terminaron complicando aún más las cosas.

—Me sorprende que hayan sobrevivido a la comida de Kiyoe —Kagami solamente sentía pena por las víctimas de su pareja.

—Nunca ha sido buena con la comida. Una vez incendió la cocina intentando hacer hot cakes —relataba con enorme pesar Himuro.

—Satsuki, tu platillo luce realmente…alucinante —felicitaba un Kuroko desde la distancia. Él tampoco deseaba terminar como esos hombres.

—La comida japonesa jamás será lo tuyo….¿cierto? —la celeste mirada de Daiki se direccionó inmediatamente hacia Axelle; su intento de sushi había sido toda una odisea en donde el resultado final nada tenía que ver con lo planeado.

—Cállate o no volveré a cocinarte nada en lo que te queda de vida —de lo poco que se le daba mediantemente decente, Akashi debía de pedirle algo que en su vida había hecho—. _Ese pequeño rufián va a pagar a hacerme algo como esto._

—Te has esforzado mucho, Aoi —fue el comentario alentador de su pareja. Incluso su sonrisa de comercial y ese ambiente brillante que siempre le acompañaba, no se hizo esperar—. Me hace muy feliz que estés haciendo todo esto para demostrarle a Akashicchi que eres digna de ser mi n…—ahora debía terminar aquella oración en su mente, ya que su boca, al igual que el resto de su rostro, estaba probando en todo su esplendor el platillo que su hermosa novia había hecho.

—No te emociones tanto, Ryouta —su gélida mirada era capaz de atravesar al chico, incluso con ese enorme plato ahora pegado contra su rostro—. Hago esto por mí misma, no para comprobarle nada a nadie —fue así como la castaña dejó el comedor, maldiciendo que le hubiera tocado un platillo de índole francés.

—¡A-Aire…! —pedía cierto rubio.

—¿No deberíamos quitarle el plato? —preguntaba curioso Hadrien mientras miraba al modelo literalmente rodar de acá para allá, intentándose quitar esa cosa de encima; al parecer era una mezcla entre pegamento casero y una pasta chiclosa.

—Va a estar bien. Él siempre sale de situaciones problemáticas como éstas —era tierno que Aomine le diera ese crédito a Kise; lamentablemente el rubio cada vez se movía con menor rapidez.

—¿Y qué se supone que le tocó preparar a ella? —la curiosidad le podía mucho a Hyuuga.

—Algo llamado Rösti —respondía Daishi—. Ni siquiera yo había escuchado de ese platillo.

—Nunca supe qué era el Amaretti —confesaba Amaya.

—Al menos a nosotras nos tocaron comidas conocidas —estipulaba Momoi.

—Supongo que fue un empate —sonrió burlonamente Riko. Sentía cierta satisfacción al contemplar que incluso esas chicas podían ser malas en la cocina.

—¡Deja de acercarme eso, tonta! No pienso comérmelo, ni de coña —porque Taiga estaba recibiendo el nada apetecible platillo de su pequeña novia. Incluso podía jurar que algo se movía—. ¡Dáselo a tu hermano!

—Está haciendo todo esto por ti, Taiga. Así que es normal que lo comas tú. Sería descortés de mi parte probarlo siquiera —porque él podía ser lo suficientemente astuto para librarse de situaciones como ésas. Su integridad física ante todo.

—Esto tiene un sab…—Tetsuya no dijo nada más. Ya le estaba haciendo compañía a los otros dos desmayados.

—Como que Kise está muy tranquilo, ¿no les parece? —el italiano se agachó frente al estático chico, picándole las costillas. Al final no recibió reacción alguna—. Leo, sujétalo fuertemente…Quizás esto te duela un poco, pero creo que si no te ahogarás…

—Listo. Ahora puedes jalar libremente —decía el otro.

—Déjenme unirme, yo también quiero jalar —soltó un emocionado Hadrien al tiempo que colocaba sus manos alrededor del plato junto con Marko.

—Uno…Dos…Tres…—halaron tan fuerte como les era posible. Sin embargo, esa cosa se negaba a soltar a Kise. Pero no se rindieron y continuaron la labor por al menos tres minutos.

—Por lo que veo tus cejas siguen estando en donde corresponden —informaba el danés mirando cuidadosamente el plato que le habían retirado al fin a Ryouta.

—P-Pensé…que moriría…—al fin podía llenar a todas sus anchas sus pulmones y sentir que la vida le volvía lentamente—. Estaba viendo una luz…—jadeaba sin descanso alguno. Seguía asimilando su acercamiento tan íntimo al mundo de las almas.

—Te dije que saldría de ésta —comentaba Aomine para Kagami.

—Ciertamente.

—¡Casi me muero y ustedes solamente me miraban! —exclamaba el pobre e ignorado chico—. Ustedes son tan crueles…¡Markocchi! —allí estaba de nuevo abrazando al italiano como cuando le dio una habitación para pasar su estancia en Tokio—. ¡¿Por qué no pueden ser como él?!

—Porque por desgracia te conocemos desde hace más de cinco años atrás, Kise —el claro disgusto que el moreno sentía al recordar eso, se marcaba muy fácilmente en la expresión facial que le ofertaba al rubio.

—Porque es ingenuo y no sabe lo pesado que puedes llegar a ser. Su candidez es su peor cualidad —porque Shintarou también se ponía de nervios con algunas actitudes del fresco modelo.

—Claramente Marko-kun no está consciente del tipo de persona que eres, Kise-kun.

—¡¿No se supone que estabas desmayado, Kurokocchi?! —para cuando colocó su atención en el peli azul esté continuaba inconsciente. Quizás habían sido imaginaciones suyas el escucharle hablar.

—Kise, ya que el oxígeno ha vuelto a llegar hasta tu cerebro, creo que es el momento conveniente de decirte algunas cosas —el alemán tendió su brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio, mirándole con una seriedad que no era familiar en él—….Tu frágil y bella novia…pasará unas vacaciones de ensueño…

—Por supuesto, Hadricchi. Pasaremos la Navidad y Año Nuevo en mi casa, con mis padres y abuelos. Será sumamente divertido —estipulaba risueño, con una vivacidad tal en sus pupilas. Quedaba claro lo feliz que estaba de sólo imaginarse con la castaña pasando su primera Navidad juntos, cenando cosas deliciosas, intercambiando presentes y pasando tiempo de calidad juntos.

—..Que yo sepa se viene con nosotros a vacacionar a Francia —contó con la inocencia fingida de un niño que desconoce cómo llegan los regalos bajo el árbol de navidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —ese grito con la voz chillona del rubio literalmente dejó sordo al alemán por varios minutos—. Eso es imposible. Ella y yo vamos a pasar estas vacaciones juntos —indudablemente Hadrien debía de estar equivocado.

—…Craig la invitó a ella, a Motoharu-kun y a Kasamatsu-kun a pasar estas vacaciones en Francia. Incluso le ha dejado los boletos de avión e indicaciones para el día de mañana —interpretó hábilmente el lenguaje de señas del alemán; el pobre seguía sordo y prefería no hablar.

—¿Te refieres al hermano de…Mila-chan y Elin-chan? —si bien era cierto que había estado al pendiente de la conversación de Aoi y el peli rosa, hubo un momento en que se perdió totalmente de ella; justo cuando sus celos empezaron a hacerle pensar situaciones improbables entre esos dos. Lástima que se perdiera lo que realmente importaba.

—Craig comentó en estos días que quería conocer un poco más a esos dos y que los invitaría a venir con nosotros —comentaba el danés, mirando fijamente al rubio-.

—Pero seguramente no han aceptado…—tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

—En realidad aceptaron. Incluso Kasamatsu lo hizo —las palabras de Marko terminaron de destruir el último granito de esperanza que albergaba Kise.

—…Pero yo tenía todo planeado…—lloriqueaba.

—Bueno, considera que lo hace por Moto más que otra cosa —le consolaba Turletti.

—Si es así, entonces creo que estaré bien…Le llamaré y mensajearé para que sepa que no me he olvidado de ella —alguien estaba renovado. Kise Ryouta era un hombre nuevo ahora.

—Pensará que la acosas —sentenció Midorima—. Se trata de que disfrute las vacaciones, no que las repudie.

—Además, siempre puedes salir con tus ex compañeros de secundaria —le motivaba el alemán.

—Eso es cierto, Hadricchi —por alguna razón se encontraba posando sus doradas pupilas en Kagami y Aomine.

—Olvídalo, pasaré esas fechas en América con mis padres…con este par —señaló cínicamente a los hermanos Himuro.

—Yo tampoco estaré…—miró de soslayo a Axelle, quien sonreía burlonamente ante el futuro que le esperaba a Aomine en Francia—. Tendré que lidiar con ella y su madre —porque Logan no era el problema, sino la madre.

—Entonces…—esa mirada de cachorrito se trasladó hasta Midorima y Murasakibara.

—Amaya-chan nos ha invitado a Shin-chan y a mí a pasar estas fechas con su familia.

—Tener que soportar a esos gemelos…—sólo lo hacía porque Amaya se lo había pedido y él parecía no conocer la negación cuando ella le pedía algo.

—Mm…Lo siento Ki-chin, saldré de la ciudad junto con mi familia, así que no estaré por aquí. Pero te traeré algún dulce para que te sientas mejor por el abandono que vives.

—¿Kurokocchi…? —el último que le quedaba. Porque en definitiva no iba a venir a visitar a Akashi por esas fechas.

—Pasaremos Navidad juntos, incluso Año Nuevo —respondía resplandeciente Momoi. Estaba claro que no lo quería cerca por esas fechas.

—¿Por qué todos tienen planes menos yo?¿Por qué soy siempre el abandonado? Es porque soy guapo y popular, ¿verdad? —alguien había trasladado su humanidad y nube de pesimismo a la esquina más cercana.

—¿Y si le conseguimos unas bailarinas exóticas? Eso alegra a cualquier hombre —proponía Hadrien.

—Estoy impresionado de lo serio que te ves diciendo algo como eso…—mencionaba Marko.

—Podríamos quedarnos y hacerle compañía…—dijo tentativamente Leo, algo que Kise escucho fuerte y claro. Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba frente a ellos, mirándoles con esos ojitos de cordero a medio morir.

—¿Por qué no pueden ser como ellos, eh? –claramente les estaba reclamando a ese grupo de "amigos" suyos. Pero como siempre, sus quejas les tenían sin cuidado.

—¿Y si lo llevamos con nosotros? —propuso el italiano a esos dos amigos suyos.

—No es mala idea, Marko…Pero si Kimura pregunta, tú fuiste el de la idea —tenía que resguardar su pellejo-.

—Siempre podemos alegar demencia y que se ocultó entre el equipaje para ir a Francia —la idea de Leo era apoyada indudablemente por el alemán.

—Markocchi, ¡eres tan buen amigo! —si no seguía abrazándolo era porque el castaño no se lo permitía más.

—Sólo consigue quién te traiga el pasaporte y tu equipaje —para cuando terminó de hablar, el susodicho ya se había encargado de mandar los mensajes adecuados para tener todo listo para el viaje—. Qué…rápido eres…

—Empiezo a arrepentirme de haber apoyado la idea de Marko…—susurraba Hadrien.

—Suerte con él —entonaron el resto de la Generación de los Milagros.

La hora de la cena había pasado sin percance alguno, pudiendo todos disfrutar de las delicias que el cocinero particular de la familia Akashi era capaz de ofrecerles. Y al mismo tiempo, también estaban complacidos de las habitaciones que se les habían asignado.

Incluso el modesto baño que la casa poseía era lo suficientemente amplio como para dejar boquiabiertos a todos los que habían optado por irse a bañar en ese preciso momento. Era como si fueran a un baño público pero con mucho más caché y buen gusto.

Todos fliparon sin excepción.

—Alguien se está pudriendo en dinero —Haizaki al fin había vuelto a la vida y se dispuso a entrar junto con Moriyama, Haru, Nathan y Raito. Por lo visto se habían vuelto buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo.

—Es la primera vez que veo la casa de Akashicchi tan detalladamente. De hecho creo que es la primera vez que entramos a su casa…—el rubio estaba más que cómodo dejando que la tibia agua desentumiera sus cansados músculos. El torneo había sido muy intenso.

—Hasta que te dignas a meterte a un baño como es debido, Kagami —felicitaba Hyuuga al pelirrojo.

—Esto se siente bastante bien…—Taiga tenía sus brazos sobre la orilla que limitaba aquel baño, descansando su rostro contra éstos—. Uno podría acostumbrarse a esto.

—¿Por qué demonios estás comiendo aquí? Si esas cosas se caen al agua estaremos todos pegajosos —regañaba el moreno al amante de los dulces.

—Siempre acompaño mis duchas con algún aperitivo, Mine-chin. Y con este frío se me ha antojado un poco de chocolate líquido.

—Sólo mételo en tu bocota, idiota —inquiría Hadrien, quien para colmo estaba a un lado del peli morado.

—Por cierto…¿por qué estás siendo tan cooperativo con Akashi, Ryuusei? —Midorima hasta para bañarse llevaba puesta sus gafas.

—¿Qué hay de malo en ser buenos colegas, Midorima? Solamente estoy echándole una mano —por obvias razones no se tragó su mentira perfectamente dicha.

—Será mejor que te comportes, imbécil —demandaba el otro gemelo—. Mira que hacer que Amaya usara algo como eso.

—Acepta que se veía hermosa, Haruma —y antes de que el parloteo continuara, su cabeza ya se encontraba siendo sumergida dentro del agua sin intenciones claras de querer sacarla de allí.

—Te ayudaré a esconder el cadáver —sentenció vilmente Shintarou.

—Hmm…Me pregunto si Akashi tendrá otro evento para la noche —se preguntaba Imayoshi.

—Es probable —continúo Wakamatsu.

—No importa de lo que se trate mientras ellas sean las protagonistas —la emoción de Moriyama era tal que le hicieron ponerse de pie, ignorando el hecho de que no tenía toalla alrededor y que no estaba solo.

—Espero que se te dé bien el verbo, Moriyama, porque en definitiva no nacista muy afortunado que digamos…-—a carcajada socarrona de Haizaki no se hizo esperar. El resto simplemente miraron en otra dirección. Por obvias razones todos conservaban su toalla alrededor de sus caderas.

—Te escuchas muy confiado de tus medidas, Haizaki —porque un comentario como ése no iba a bajar la moral del pelinegro.

—Claramente —se jactó el peligris.

—Entonces te reto a que lo demuestres, aquí y ahora —desafió, cruzándose de brazos. El resto simplemente aguardaron la respuesta del otro.

—…Haré que te tragues tus palabras…—igualmente se puso de pie, mirando burlonamente a su rival.

—¿Acaso son niños de primaria? —Soichi simplemente suspiró. Esa fiesta iba a ser más un estrés que nada.

—Son nuestros kohai después de todo —Shinsuke compartía su mismo punto de vista.

—¡Yo también quiero participar! —allá iba Nathan a seguirle el juego a esos dos.

—Me alegra saber que los ex miembros de Shoutako no sean de esa manera —sonrió tenuemente el ex capitán, Otsubo Taisuke.

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —nuevamente Mitsuhiru estaba on fire.

—Si tuvieran mano dura y firme cosas como éstas no ocurrirían —comentó seriamente el capitán de Tohoku, Osamu.

—Aunque acepta que es divertido verlos competir, incluso en ese tipo de cuestiones —sonrió burlonamente Himuro.

—Pero si lo vemos desde esta perspectiva, es bastante extraño…y la gente podría malinterpretarlo…—dijo Turletti. A esos tres se les había unido Haru y Raito.

—Indudablemente deberían de ponerse esas toallas en seguida —Eiikichi simplemente suspiró y miró con cierta pena ajena a ese grupo de hombres.

—No me digas que tú también vas a empezar con que tuviste mejor suerte que el resto…—mencionaba Miyaji, mirando al moreno; uno que se veía bastante confiado.

—¿Cómo fue que terminamos teniendo que soportar la competencia de esos seis? —porque sí, Nebuya también se había unido al espectáculo—. Pensar que fuera de la cancha pueden ser así…

—Vamos Shinya, no seas tan estricto. Están disfrutando su juventud y explorando…ciertos aspectos de su anatomía —soltó Kuma con despreocupación total.

—Lo que pasa es que TÚ eres demasiado tolerante con el resto —chasqueó la lengua el aludido.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Reo? —fue la pregunta global que hizo Kotarou. En ese momento todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la nuca. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el rarito?¿Por qué se sentían violados con la mirada?

—¡¿Alguien lo ha visto?! —porque Moriyama sintió la necesidad inmediata de ponerse su toalla. Era una pena que no estuviera por ninguna parte.

—¡¿Dónde está mi toalla?! —Haru se unía al pánico colectivo.

—Tampoco está la mía por ninguna parte —Nathan revistaba en todos lados y nada.

—Hay más cerca de la entrada, por lo que iré por algunas —nada como un valiente hombre que estaba dispuesto a socorrer a sus compañeros. Era una tragedia que ahora se encontrara tumbado sobre el suelo, sin su preciada toalla.

—O-Osamu…¡Osamu-san! —exclamó Marko al ver a su capitán inconsciente sobre el piso.

—¿Alguien fue capaz de ver algo? —preguntaba Izuki.

—Se supone que el de la buena vista eres tú, idiota —le replicaba Jumpei.

—Lo siento, pero no vi nada…

—Yo…lo vi todo…—las palabras llenas de sinceridad y miedo de Takao lo tornaron el centro de atención de los presentes—. Primero recibió un golpe directo en la cabeza con una pelota de tenis…Lo siguiente fue la toalla siendo robado…y al final escuché un clic…—ese breve relato era más aterrador que cualquier película de terror que hubieran visto en toda su vida.

—E-Eso…significa que en cuanto salgamos de aquí…seremos atacados como él…—Kousuke claramente tenía pavor de ser la siguiente víctima.

—Por favor, no se alarmen —Kuroko ocasionándoles a todos, un segundo infarto. El primero fue causado cuando se enteraron de que Mibuichi no estaba a la vista—. Si salimos en grupo, le será imposible al atacante lograr su objetivo.

—Puedes estar en lo cierto —Imayoshi analizó la situación, mirando en todas direcciones. Había varios sitios donde su agresor podría esconderse y atacarles—. Pero si vamos a hacerlo, hay que hacerlo rá…—habló demasiado pronto. Ya había otros hombres caído.

—Nakajima-kun, Hayakawa-kun y Egami-kun, fuera —señaló Leo. Incluso él no deseaba acabar así.

—No sé ustedes, pero desde hace unos minutos para acá siento que…nos están observando…—comentaba Ryuusei—. Es como si fuera una bestia hambrienta y voraz…

—Yo pensaba que era el único que tenía esa sensación —confesó Kise.

—¡Otsubo-san! —las celestes miradas del danés apreciaban a su superior flotando sobre el agua, sin su toalla y totalmente absorto en el mundo de los sueños—. No se tomará las molestias de atacarnos cuando salgamos. Va a hacerlo aquí.

Ninguno de los presentes perdió más tiempo. Lo peor que podían hacer era mantenerse separados, por lo que la solución definitiva era estar atentos, espalda contra espalda y no dejar de vigilar la zona. Sabían que cualquiera podría ser el siguiente.

—No podemos bajar la guardia ni un momento —porque Sugita Natsu no quería ser víctima de Reo.

—¡Ningún hombre que se respete quiere nada contigo, Reo idiota! —gritó Ryuusei a los alrededores.

—Tampoco es como si pudiéramos pedir ayuda —habló Kasamatsu, atento a todo su entorno.

—¿Podríamos pedirles ayuda a ellas? —todos iban a comerse vivo a Ryouta por semejante sandez, pero en cuanto notaron que tenía su móvil en manos, otro tipo de cuestionamientos les abordaron.

—¿Por qué demonios tienes…? Sabes qué, olvida eso…A este punto es mayor humillación el que ese idiota consiga lo que quiera a que ellas vengan a salvarnos el culo…—y más literal no podía ser Kagami.

—…No me responde…—dijo para todo el mundo Ryouta.

—Intenta llamarle a Kiyoe. No le costará trabajo poner en su sitio a ese idiota.

Las esperanzas de esos jugadores se tornaban más efímeras conforme pasaban los minutos y el que la batería del celular de Kise estuviera casi por acabarse tampoco ayudaba. Aoi había mandado al diablo al rubio, tachándole de pervertido por querer que entrara al baño de chicos con una excusa tan barata. A Amaya ni siquiera le llamaron por razones como Midorima y Haruma. Kiyoe nunca respondió, su celular estaba muerto. Satsuki les amenazó de que si algo le ocurría a su amado hombre, Reo sería el menor de sus problemas.

—¡Axelle-chan, por favor, ven a salvarnos! Reo quiere abusar de nosotros —lloraba como una Magdalena. Aunque en esta ocasión todo su drama estaba justificado.

—Sólo a ustedes se les ocurre irse a bañar tan descuidadamente teniéndolo a él con sus particulares gustos.

—Olvida eso y ven a salvarnos. Siento que nos hará cosas terribles.

—Sería un gran problema si les terminara gustando lo que les va a hacer —decía burlonamente la rubia.

—¡Axelle-chan, no digas esas cosas! —exclamó con los nervios de punta. Ya había caído otro de sus camaradas.

—Quedaré como una pervertida si entro al baño de chicos, ¿saben?

—¡Nadie pensará eso! Serás nuestra heroína. Incluso te haría una estatua en el patio trasero de mi casa —decía Hadrien.

—No todos tenemos la mentalidad de Aomine-kun —refutaba Kuroko.

—No será nada, así que no te quejes —habló el moreno. A nadie le sorprendía que dijera algo como eso.

—Podrían sacrificar a alguno de ustedes y mientras se entretiene, aprovechan para salir —sugería la francesa. Esos chicos simplemente gritaron en clara señal de que no pasaría eso—. Está bien, está bien, iré a ayudarles. Sólo denme un poco de tiempo de pensar cómo hacerlo —dijo como último antes de colgar.

Ni siquiera habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que la llamada terminó, sin embargo ya sentían que habían transcurrido horas y que menos posibilidades tenían de huir de ese sitio sin perder su castidad.

—Axelle-chan, date prisa…Estoy empezando a arrugarme —decía Kise mirando la entrada que conducía al interior del baño, tan lejana como peligrosa.

—Considera que es complicado que una mujer entre aquí. Incluso siendo alguien como Axelle, es complicado —dijo Jumpei seriamente—. Pero ahora dependemos de ella.

—O nos harán cosas que no deberían hacerle a chicos de nuestra edad…—mascullaba Haru con preocupación—. Aunque siento que ya me han violado con la mirada.

—Actúa como un hombre, idiota —le criticaba Haizaki.

—Acéptalo, tampoco quieres terminar como esos pobres…—hablaba Moriyama.

—Miren, ¿qué es eso…? —la atención de Miyaji se posicionó en la entreabierta puerta. Por lo visto alguien había logrado deslizar hacia el interior lo que aparentemente era un woki toki.

—¿Sigue vivos y del bando correcto? —preguntaba burlonamente Axelle desde ese aparatito de comunicación.

—Por ahora…—Ryouta ya estaba con el corazón en la mano.

—Reo, sé que te estás divirtiendo de lo lindo torturando a estos chicos. Pero creo que deberías considerar el seguir hostigándolos de esa manera, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué lo dices, Daishi-kun? —su torturador había aparecido del lugar menos esperado, tomando el comunicador entre su mano derecha. Todo ese tiempo había permanecido bajo el agua, con un snorkel y fiándose de unos pulmones que daban envidia.

—Porque tengo una propuesta para ti, o mejor dicho, una especie de pedido. Si lo logras dejaré que le hagas lo que quieras a Daiki esta noche, incluso le agrego a Kagami. Ya sabes…ese que tiene un apetito feroz.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que estás diciendo? —porque la idea le seducía enormemente.

—Por supuesto —declaró—. Incluso si me lo traes en la brevedad posible, le agregaré a Hadrien. Para que pruebes algo más…extranjero.

—¡¿Yo también?! —otra víctima más que se unía a la fiesta.

—¡¿Cómo que voy a dejar que me haga lo que quiera?! —razones de sobra tenía Aomine para replicar.

—¡¿Por qué yo también he sido inmiscuido?! —rabió el pelirrojo.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? —estaba complacido con todo. Haría lo que sea por tener a ese moreno de fuego a su merced durante toda la noche y a los otros dos jugadores que le prometían mucha diversión.

—Tráeme la pequeña maleta rosa que traía Lia consigo. Sé que la viste, porque estabas cuando ella llegó a casa de Akashi…Es muy importante para mí, porque tiene ciertas cosas que sin duda me daría pena que alguien viera —mencionó con molestia.

—Siendo amigas debería ser fácil una tarea como ésa —porque no era tan tonto como se pensaba.

—Ese es el problema justamente. Me conoce y sabe que tengo interés en ella, por lo que no baja la guardia. Siendo un extraño como tú, ella no estará al pendiente…No me importa en realidad que les des un poco de tu amor a esos chicos, lo único que me interesa es recuperar eso, ¿entendiste?

—Oh, eres tal y como Akashi me dijo que eras. Inescrupulosa cuando quieres obtener algo. Me agrada tu mentalidad —felicitaba sonriendo enormemente—. Tendrás tu adorable maleta para antes de que te vayas a dormir.

—Entonces tenemos un trato—no había necesidad de continuar hablando a la distancia. Ahora ambos se encontraban frente a frente, bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—No quisiera ser esos pobres chicos que embaucaste en todo esto —alegó burlonamente, anchando aún más su sonrisa. Es que la victoria era prácticamente suya.

—Teniendo una oportunidad así, el acosar a estos chicos sin poder hacerles nada, debe ser aburrido.

—Ciertamente. Es por eso que me pondré a lo mío —les ofreció una mirada lasciva a todos esos chicos y abandonó el lugar, saboreando el trío de postres que se engulliría en unas cuantas horas.

—Nos ha salvado —al fin respiraba Kise.

—¡Nos ha ofrecido, dirás! —porque Taiga y Daiki estaban en apuros. Lo presentían.

—Les salvé la castidad, así que sean más agradecidos —dictaminó la chica, cruzándose de brazos y suspirando largamente. Por lo visto había suficiente vapor allí dentro como para hacer de cualquier paso, una decisión peligrosa.

—Pero solamente le pediste una maleta a cambio de una noche de pasión con estos tres —el capitán de Tokio miró a los pobres que serían el sacrificio de la noche.

—No es cualquier maleta…—agregaba Axelle—. Pero eso es lo que menos importa. Estarán sanos y salvo, ya que no la obtendrá sin importar lo que haga —dictaminó—. De hecho, es Reo el que...me preocupa un poco —sonrió burlonamente y con cierta malicia.

—Sabes, nunca pensé que fueras a ser tan rara…como para no reaccionar estando en un baño con tantos chicos…

—Todo este vaho ayuda, Daiki. Aunque igualmente no tienen nada que no haya visto en mis clases de Anatomía, así que tampoco es para exaltarse. Ustedes dramatizan mucho para ir en universidad —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse y cerrar la puerta sin más.

—…Esa manera de hablar y esa actitud, la hacen ser tan sensual —mencionaba Nathan con sus ojitos hechos corazón.

—Ella simplemente entró sin inmutarse y controló la situación de esa manera. Me enamoro —proseguía Raito.

—Axelle-chan, es popular al parecer —sonreía con cierto nerviosismo; después de todo, esos tipos ahora estaban inconscientes sobre el agua después de que Aomine estableció que de quien hablaba era su novia y no la de ellos.

Llegar a sus habitaciones y ponerse un cambio de ropa era una bendición enorme para esos hombres, especialmente después de todo el estrés al que fueron sometidos por Reo. Ahora ya podían respirar en santa paz y hacer de esa experiencia un capítulo oscuro de su joven vida que nunca debía ser mencionado. Al menos ese fue el acuerdo al que llegaron todos esos chicos.

Fue entonces cuando la curiosidad asaltó a los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros y decidieron ir a ver cómo le había ido a Reo con el encargo de la francesa. Su sorpresa no podía ser más grande que la que vivía el pelinegro.

Era impresionando la maestría que se debía de poseer para fijar esas flechas contra la pared sin romper ninguno de los jarrones que adornaban el pasillo. También se debía tener un temple de acero para hacer de una persona una diana viviente.

Reo estaba fijado a la pared gracias a las flechas que estaban clavadas en sus ropajes. Y una de éstas parecía haber estado a punto de arrebatarle la poca hombría que le quedaba.

—¡¿Pero qué…demonios ha pasado?! —Taiga miró todo con horror. Era como la escena de un asesinato y ellos eran testigos indeseables.

—¿Y esas…flechas?¿Por qué lo han puesto así…todo crucificado…? —Kise temía por la respuesta.

—Solamente podía hacerlo alguien sumamente diestro en el arco —aunque era un elogio lo que salía de la boca de Midorima, estaba claro que estaba aterrorizado.

—Suponía que las cosas terminarían de este modo —una séptima voz les alertó, dirigiéndose en automático hacia el nuevo interlocutor.

—Markocchi, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

—Pareciera como si alguien odiara mucho a ese pobre hombre —comentaba Atsushi al tiempo que le atipujaba al pobre chico una barra de chocolate—. Esto te hará sentir mejor.

—No creo que eso le consuele, Murasakibara-kun.

—¿No les hace felices que no tendrán que entregarse a Reo? —cuestionaba burlonamente el italiano.

—¡Cállate!

—Entonces…¿Qué es eso tan importante y peligroso que contiene la maleta de tu hermana, Markocchi?

—…Un oso de felpa…—todos se quedaron con cara de "tienes que estarnos jodiendo".

—Eso es demasiado para hacer algo como eso…—aunque Kise conocía los gustos particulares de la italiana.

—Es que no es tanto el peluche, sino la persona quien se lo dio…Ya que en realidad Lia aborrece los muñecos de felpa y derivados.

—Entonces…—susurraba Taiga. Todos posicionaron su mirada en el pobre Reo.

—Efectivamente. Akashi le regaló ese pequeño peluche que Reo intentó arrebatarle…—prosiguió el castaño—. Y por eso fue castigado por ella.

—Así que tu hermana domina el arco…¿eh? —soltaba Aomine. Por una milésima de segundo sintió pena por ese desgraciado.

—Venía con el peluche.

—Viniendo de Akashi, no me sorprende en lo absoluto…—Shintarou sólo presentía que Seijuurou había encontrado a alguien que era igual de sádico que él y eso era muy malo.

—Es por eso que Axelle le propuso ese trato.

—No sé quién es más malvada, o tu hermana o Daishi…—habló Midorima.

—…Yo que las conozco de toda la vida, te diré que Lia…Procuren hacer lo que les pida o amanecerán en un pozo a varios kilómetros de aquí…—les sugirió el italiano y ellos simplemente asintieron lentamente.

No había nada mejor que un delicioso baño antes de irse a dormir para relajar todos los músculos tensionados y mitigar el estrés al que habían estado expuestas desde el momento en que cierto pelirrojo las citó a su humilde hogar, valiéndose de sus debilidades para hacerlas competir la una contra la otra.

Desde el agua a temperatura perfecta así como todo ese enorme sitio para ellas solas, todo les resultaba perfecto y relajante. Ahora solamente debían enfocarse en ellas y nadie más. Fuera preocupaciones.

—No puedo creer que les hayas ido a salvar. Merecían ser abusados por ese sujeto —se quejaba Kiyoe con el rostro tenuemente sonrojado por la temperatura del agua circundante.

—Algo como eso les hubiera hecho escarmentar y comportarse adecuadamente —Riko también hubiera disfrutado de ver a Hyuuga traumatizarse por lo que Reo hubiera tenido en mente para él. Debía pagar por estar de mirón con otras mujeres.

—Mientras sólo hubieras salvado a Tetsu-kun, todo estaba bien —prioridades son prioridades. Y Momoi las tenía muy claras.

—Creo que hasta a mis hermanos les hubiera sentado bien un poco de escarmiento —Amaya simplemente deseaba que esos gemelos aprendieran a comportarse. Prácticamente se la vivían riñendo cada que podían.

—Me alegra mucho que vayas a ir con nosotras a Francia, Aoi —mencionaba con una gran sonrisa, Mila—. Nos vamos a divertir mucho.

—Y que Kasamatsu vaya a venir también, lo hace todavía mejor —agregaba Elin, con notorio entusiasmo.

—No vayas a presionarlo mucho, Elin. Ya sabes que es frágil cuando una chica está muy cerca de él —decía con cierto aire de burla, Axelle.

—Imagino que tú también irás de vacaciones a Francia, ¿no? —preguntaba Kimura a la rubia.

—Así es —estipuló con una media sonrisa—. Pero Daiki irá conmigo esta vez, así que ya no es tan malo tener que pasar tiempo de calidad con mis padres —sabía que cuando esas fechas se acercaban, su padre era más empalagoso que la miel.

—Sigo preguntándome cómo es que ustedes decidieron acceder a ser los juguetes de diversión de Akashi —ciertamente Aida tenía un buena duda entre manos. Las chicas simplemente suspiraron, luciendo entre frustradas y culpándose a sí mismas por haber flaqueado.

—Digamos que todos en este mundo tienen un precio…y él supo por dónde llegarnos —respondió Axelle por todas.

Lo peor del asunto es que ninguna de ellas estaba errada. Al parecer sus actividades nocturnas eran más que esperadas por ese particular grupo de hombres. Mismos que no les importaba permanecer a tan escasa distancia de donde la puerta permanecía al tiempo que alguien se las ingenió para entre abrir la puerta con enorme maestría. Incluso habían tenido la osadía de hacerse de algunas toallas para que sus incautas víctimas no tuvieran demasiadas opciones.

Sin duda, un grupo de pervertidos bastante descarados y osados.

—Te dije que no te arrepentirías de venir con nosotros, Ryuusei —le decía cándidamente Hadrien al pelinegro.

—¿De verdad tienes primas así?

—Por supuesto —sonrió campante—. Y tengo muchas amigas en la universidad a las que les encantaría conocerte.

Nadie podía decir que esos chicos tenían un pelo de tontos. No, claro que no. Ya que se requiere cierta perversidad e ingenio para conectar esa cámara de vídeo a un portátil y admirar con lujo de detalle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de aquel baño. Porque la alta definición no se hizo esperar.

—…Si tan sólo esa toalla no estuviera de por medio…—Moriyama quería ver un poco más de piel, es decir, ciertas curvas pronunciadas que hacían de Momoi la chica atractiva a la que muchos hombres miraban.

—Incluso esas gemelas son realmente bonitas —Haru se unió al elocuente marejada de piropos.

—No cabe duda de que las extranjeras tienen su encanto propio —comentaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nathan podía ser alguien fácil de emocionar.

—No seas envidioso y déjame ver a mí también —replicaba Raito. Por lo visto el de rastas estaba tapándole en gran medida la pantalla.

—Como sus superiores tenemos derecho a contemplar las maravillas que la naturaleza tiene para nosotros —comentario casual venido del mismo Jumpei. Incluso Izuki y Mitobe estaban allí, estableciendo su jerarquía a sus kouhais.

—Sabes que si Riko se entera te asesinará, ¿verdad? —Shun no tenía culpas, ya que no poseía novia alguna y podía escapar tan rápidamente, dejando a esos dos como sacrificios humanos.

—Ese maldito de Kise es un jodido afortunado —mascullaba Haizaki—. Incluso el penoso de Kasamatsu —porque había un par de atributos que no costaba demasiado diferenciar incluso entre el vapor de agua caliente, la cabellera de esas chicas y esas toallas.

—Pues Kuroko tampoco es tan desafortunado —canturreaba el alemán. Y si nadie comentaba nada sobre Amaya era porque cierto gemelo les había amenazado.

—Incluso alguien como Himuro y Aida se ven bastante bien —comentaba con normalidad Hyuuga, sonriendo como un bobo—. Pero debemos apreciar todo lo que tenemos frente a nosotros.

Con una maestría digna de esos basquetbolistas lograron introducir con enorme precisión aquel electrónico; aprovechando que la visión era tenuemente escasa por el ambiente y que esas mujeres estaban demasiado concentradas en sus charlas que no habían notado que algo estaba pasando y que esos hombres las espiaban sin vacilación alguna.

—Esta es la mejor fiesta de todas, chicos —decía Nakajima para todos los presentes. Asintieron sin excepción alguna, clavando sus miradas en la pantalla. Por lo visto venía la mejor parte de todas—…Van a quitarse las toallas…—era difícil usar un tono quedito cuando se tenía esa emoción carcomiéndole el cuerpo.

—Son los privilegios de ser jóvenes —sonreía victoriosamente el capitán de Tokio.

—Disfrutemos de nuestra juventud —alegaba Haizuki con una gran sonrisa—. No sería mala idea que les diéramos una calificación. Ya saben, volumen, firmeza, sus medidas…—mientras decía todo eso como si fuera cualquier cosa sus manos delineaban perfectamente la silueta de una mujer. Allí todos entendieron su lenguaje corporal.

—¿Qué les parece si iniciamos con Momoi-chan? —a Moriyama les salían sus favoritismos.

—¡M-Miren…! A-Algo está pasando —Izuki tragó saliva pesadamente. El resto simplemente miraban absortos lo que estaban contemplando. ¿Algo como eso de verdad estaba ocurriendo?

Desde la perspectiva de esos chicos, ese par de jóvenes estaban demasiado próximas la una de la otra. Y sólo podían especular sobre las verdaderas razones por la que se encontraban haciendo algo como eso. Aunque cosas como ésas bien podrían no importarles.

—¿Acaso ellas…? —los celestes ojos de Raito vibraban ante la escena. Ante él esa peli rosa se encontraba acariciando suavemente los hombros de la castaña y muy posiblemente sus juguetonas manos se desviaban en otras áreas, razón por la que esos tenues quejidos escapaban de los labios de la castaña.

—Todo es culpa de ese idiota. Si supiera cómo complacer a una mujer como Aoi ella no estaría haciendo cosas como ésas —sentenciaba Shougo.

—Pero siendo así, Kuroko tampoco está haciendo bien su trabajo —siseaba Hadrien.

—Que sean miembros de la Generación de los Milagros no significa que sean buenos en algo tan básico —noción expuesta por Haru; una que parecía ser apoyada por los presentes.

—…Aunque igualmente…es sensual —corearon todos, más que dispuestos a seguir observando y dejar su imaginación traspasara fronteras y planetas.

—Vaya que estás estresada, Kimura-kun —decía con cierta preocupación—. Aunque es normal, con todo lo que Akashi-kun ha estado haciendo…aunado, bueno, ya sabes a qué —sonrió ladinamente. Estaba claro a qué se refería.

—Eres buena dando masajes, Satsuki-kun —agradecía la chica. Ese masaje de hombros le había sentado de maravilla y ahora estaba mucho más relajada—. Si quieres puedo darte uno —ofreció.

—Descuida. Estoy bastante tranquila —estipuló sonriente.

—¡¿E-Están…viendo lo mismo que yo?! —soltar sólo murmullos audibles para su séquito de acompañantes era complicado, especialmente cuando la situación nuevamente estaba dando un giro de 360°.

—Creo que tu buen ojo se hace presente, Izuki —era raro ver a Hyuuga felicitar al pelinegro, pero quizás lo que estaban contemplando tenía mucho que ver en ello.

—…Es la primera vez que veo…a dos chicas…besarse…—el rostro de Moriyama era un arcoíris de colores y quizás sus hormonas estaban empezando a nublarle la lógica.

—D-De verdad…está pasando…—el alemán jamás imaginó que su amiga de la infancia terminara transitando esas sendas y menos que tendría esa primer experiencia con la novia de Midorima.

—…Sabía que iba a terminar de esta manera teniendo a ese idiota de pareja. Ni siquiera se han dado un jodido beso…Pobre de mi hermana, tener que probar cosas que naturalmente ocurren en el noviazgo con Axelle…—aunque estaba impactado por lo que sus celestes ojos estaban admirando, en definitiva disfrutaba de la asociación—. Ahora tendré una provocativa y sensual cuñada…Me sacrificaré para regresarle al buen camino.

—Yo también deseo ayudar, Miura —porque Yoshitaka quería contribuir a la noble causa.

—No, lo haré personalmente. Esto no es apto para amateurs —replicaba el oji azul—. Así que déjenmelo a mí.

—La ñoñez de Midorima seguramente es épica —proseguía Hyuuga, escuchándose ridículamente serio—. Es un verdadero desperdicio.

—¿Ni siquiera un beso pequeño ni nada? —porque Shun no se creía que Shintarou fuera tan mustio.

—No, nada de eso. Creo que ni se toman de las manos —relataba Ryuusei con dramatismo. Todos se miraron entre sí, intentando llegar a una conclusión—. Está claro que usa a mi hermana de pantalla y que al que le da duro contra el muro es a Takao.

—Qué triste caso —fue el comentario global de todos.

—Hyuuga, quizás debería traerte un pañuelo, estás sangrando por la nariz —claramente el capitán no era el único. Era un estado colectivo.

—Axelle-chan debería tener el cabello corto…—lloriqueaba Haru—. No quiero que todo se quede en mi imaginación.

La imaginación y lívido de esos chicos, era algo que temer. Aunque claramente la situación había sido en realidad una totalmente distinta y sin un contexto sexual.

—Listo, ya no tienes esa basurita. Seguramente era una gran molestia.

—Gracias, Axelle…No podía quitármela apropiadamente y sólo estaba haciendo llorar mis ojos —agradecía la pelinegra, secando la última lagrimilla que se escurrió mientras la francesa terminaba su labor.

—Creo que ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí, ¿no? A este paso nos arrugaremos —comentaba Aida.

Aunque claramente algo como eso había pasado totalmente desapercibido para ciertos observadores. Ellos continuaban más que metidos en sus propias conclusiones apresuradas.

—Es en este momento cuando nos damos cuenta de la realidad —suspiró tendidamente Raito—. Cuando creíamos que todas eran felices con sus parejas nos damos cuenta de que en realidad son infelices…y que han decidido probar otro tipo de placeres culposos…Pero estamos sumamente agradecidos por ello —era como poseía pura que hacía a todos conmoverse y llorar a mares.

—Esto claramente demuestra que el tamaño no lo es todo y que hay que saber cómo usar lo que uno tiene —el peligris se veía serio de muerte, torciendo el ceño, cruzado de brazos y mirando detenidamente a los valientes hombres que se habían aventurado con él en busca del Nirvana perdido.

—No recuerdo que estuviera tan dotado…Digo, bien podría…—continuaba intentando sentirse bien con su anatomía después de que Shougo y compañía lo dejaron bastante relegado.

—Está claro que aquí todos fuimos más afortunados que tú, Moriyama —Jumpei terminó con lo que quedaba del autoestima del moreno. Aunque tenía fundamentos sólidos para ello, ya que al final todos terminaron participando de la sana competencia que había sido iniciada por Shougo y Yoshitaka.

—…Quizás…—hizo una pausa dramática—, pero estoy seguro de que con lo que tengo podría dejar satisfechas a cualquiera de esas encantadoras chicas —su sonrisa impecable y de vídeo comercial no se hizo esperar.

Jumpei estuvo a punto de responder a tremenda osadía, sin embargo, el resto le indicó que debía atender a la pantalla de la laptop. Por lo visto las cosas estaban adquiriendo un nuevo tono en el baño de las chicas. Y eso creó un mar de sentimientos contradictorios en el pilar de Tokio.

—¡¿Riko…?!

—Al parecer tampoco haces bien tu trabajo, Hyuuga —porque algo que amaba Izuki además de las rimas de palabras, era cabrear a su amigo.

—Esperaba algo más de ti, siendo el capitán del equipo de Tokio, Jumpei —disertaba casualmente el alemán.

—E-Espera…¡¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, eh?!

—Te lo dije, Jumpei —Moriyama tampoco iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de vengarse; al menos de uno a la vez.

—Bueno, vele el lado positivo. Hacen una bonita pareja —elogiaba Raito. Estaba entre celoso y contento por lo que admiraba.

—Esas dos tampoco estaban nada mal. Es decir, despiertan en mí ese sentimiento de amor por las lolis —glosaba Haru con un aura colorida y brillante a su alrededor—. Para mí, la copa no es un impedimento.

—Te entiendo, hermano —apoyaba ya su fiel compinche, Nathan—. Tienen su propio encanto.

—No es que sea fan de las copa A, pero tienen otras cualidades —allí quedaba claro lo que Haizaki quería decir con ese tipo de comentarios disfrazados.

—¿Por qué…has hecho esto, Riko? —un hombre caído, un hombre que había perdido la fe en su hombría.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, Kagami está en tu misma situación —le alentaba Hadrien—. Quizás el beso con Aomine en verano no fue meramente accidental como nos obligaron a creer.

—Eso significa que la pareja de Jumpei, es Izuki, ¿no? —cabrón Ryuusei. Ya estaba armando las parejitas.

—¿Lo están disfrutando, no es verdad? —ese tono de voz era tan jodidamente familiar y al mismo tiempo le resultaba de lo más escalofriante y perturbador. Se podía sentir el instinto asesino sin problema alguno.

—Hasta la pregunta es estúpida, Aomi…—Hadrien se quedó completamente mudo. Sus doradas pupilas se tambaleaban entre el moreno y el resto que le acompañaban. Ninguno de esos hombres se veía en lo más mínimo feliz y el que estuvieran amasando unos buenos puños tampoco ayudaban.

Si bien el espectáculo todavía no había concluido, el que ese portátil fuera cerrado con semejante violencia y que ahora la cámara de vídeo estuviera en las manos de ese célebre modelo, les indicaba a cada uno que la fiesta había terminado y que cosas malas estaban a punto de suscitarse.

—¡R-Y-U-S-E-I! —exclamaba Midorima con esa aura asesina que combinaba de maravilla con el resto de la Generación de los Milagros.

—¿Qué significa esto, Shougo, Haru? —era raro ver a Kise con esa mirada de psicópata empedernido, pero tenía razones de más para querer moler a golpes a todos esos graciosos que habían estado espiando a su novia.

—¿De qué manera quieren ser masacrados? —Taiga intimidaba tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha. Estaba claro porque muchos lo etiquetaban como un feroz y cruel tigre.

—Espiar es malo, muy malo. Deben ser castigados —porque Murasakibara también se había unido a la matanza colectiva.

—Espero estén preparados —esa aura oscura y tenebrosa envolvía a Kuroko de pies a cabeza. Y el que tuviera ese balón entre sus manos sólo les indicaba algo.

El ser ejecutados allí y ahora era algo que estaba escrito con letras de sangre. Sin embargo, la suerte parecía sonreírle la mayor parte del tiempo a descarados hombres como ellos; porque no sólo habían conseguido escurrirse rápidamente de la mirada de todos ellos, sino que también abandonaron la escena justo en el momento preciso en que la puerta de ese baño se abrió con una lentitud y un rechinido acongojante.

Para cuando ellos se dieron cuenta, estaban completamente solos, con la evidencia en manos y las miradas encendidas de esas mujeres. Todo apuntaba claramente a que ellos habían sido los mirones y no esos jugadores que habían escapado como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sin importar lo que dijeran a su favor, estaban más que jodidos.

—A-Aoi…No tienes que preocuparte. Nosotros hemos hecho que todos esos desvergonzados se fueran de aquí —Kise y su gran inocencia. Porque para él quedaba claro que era inocente y había venido a su rescate.

—Ya nos encargaremos de poner a tu estúpido hermano en su sitio. Pensar que existen hombres de tan baja moral que pueden venir a espiarlas —proseguía Midorima.

—Sé más cuidadosa. ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta que estaban grabándolas mientras se bañaban, eh? —replicaba el moreno con un humor de perros. Iba a matar a unos cuantos de esos jugadores en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

—No seas tan confiada. No debieron venirse a bañar todas juntas…Tsk…—replicaba Kagami. Él tampoco estaba con el mejor humor de todos. Mira que espiar a su novia.

—Esto no se quedará sin escarmiento. Me encargaré de re-educarlos —decía con enorme decisión un muy enojado Kuroko Tetsuya.

—Así que fueron ustedes los que estaban espiándonos. Los tienen bien puestos para quedarse aquí y todavía jactarse de que nos han "salvado" —Riko ya estaba preparándose para imponerles un poco de su amor y cólera.

—Mira que jamás lo imaginé de ti, Shintarou. No sé si decepcionarme o enojarme seriamente por lo que has hecho —al diablo dónde había obtenido ese palo de escoba. Lo que quedaba claro es que en sus manos era algo peligroso.

—Tetsu-kun, esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti —sentenciaba la peli rosa, mirando detenidamente a su pareja. Le costaba creer que era como el resto de hombres, pero las pruebas hablaban por sí solas.

—Por lo visto tienes peores hábitos de los que podía imaginarme, Kise-kun —que le hablara con un tono tan plano y que esa mirada se sintiera como el crudo invierno, no ayudaban al modelo a sentirse cómodo. De hecho, tenía un mal presentimiento de cómo iban a acabar las cosas en manos de su pareja—. Pero descuida, ahora mismo me concentraré en hacerte mejor persona.

—…Debí suponer que algo como esto solamente podía ser planeado por ti, Daiki…Por lo visto tendré que este tipo de manías se te quiten antes de que nos vayamos de vacaciones —en ese momento ni siquiera el hecho de que la francesa estuviera usando únicamente una toalla le importaba. Ahora sus instintos le decían que huyera o sufriría un severo castigo.

—¡NOSOTROS NO HICIMOS NADA! —gritaron a todo pulmón como un último intento de salvaguardar sus vidas.

Lamentablemente todo fue en vano. No existían palabras que calmaran la furia de ese grupo de mujeres. No existía nada ni nadie sobre la faz de la Tierra que pudiera o tuviera el valor moral de intervenir por ellos.

Y con enorme celeridad la noche se llenó de los gritos de auxilio y dolor de esos pobres hombres. Víctimas incomprendidas que habían pagado por un crimen que ni siquiera pudieron disfrutar.


	97. Capítulo 97

¡Buenas noches! ¿Qué tal se la pasaron esta Navidad?¿Les trajo algo Santa Claus? Porque yo lo único que recibí en estas fechas fue una alergia a causa de un tatuaje de henna X'D. Pero dejando a un lado mi tragedia y visita con el dermatólogo, les traigo más de Addicted To U *3*9 Y bueno, el show continúa y estos tíos ni siquiera en tierras extranjeras dejarán de meterse en problemas. ¡Sin más, lean, disfruten, rían y nos estaremos leyendo próximamente!

**Capítulo 97**

**Estrategia poco convencional**

Incluso tras liberar su estrés con los pobres hombres que no eran más que unas víctimas al igual que ellas, continuaban un poco exaltadas y furiosas. Pensar que sus novios serían capaces de llegar a ese punto para verles en paños menores, era demasiado indignante. Por ahora lo menos que deseaban era verles la cara; por lo que claramente les prohibieron cualquier tipo de contacto.

—Se ven en verdad furiosas…—la castaña cabeza de Motoharu se asomaba con cautela desde el pasillo al cuarto de las chicas.

—Quizás ellos no lograron hacerlo a tiempo —ese era Marko observando la situación. Todas permanecían sobre sus lechos, terminando de secar su pelo y arreglarlo.

—Es normal si tu novio se pone a espiarte —el comentario mala leche de Aoi no podía faltar—. No lo golpeé lo suficiente.

—¿Ah..?¿Cómo que golpeaste a Kise? —al hermano le importaba nada el entrar y acercarse hasta donde su congénere se hallaba—. ¿Pero por qué?

—¿Pero qué dices Moto?¿Acaso vas a defenderlo sabiendo que ni siquiera les importó el hecho de que estuvieran Mila y Elin allí? —gracias a que el castaño estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada pesada y ese tono rasposo, hostil y lleno de instinto de muerte, no se intimidaba fácilmente por Aoi.

—¿De qué hablas? Ryouta y los demás fueron a darles un escarmiento a esos chicos.

—Les escuché a Haizaki y Hadrien hablar sobre que tenían ciertos planes para esta noche. Y como no me fíe, Moto y yo decidimos seguirles e investigar.

—Cuando descubrimos que iban a espiarlas mientras se bañaban, entonces recurrimos a Ryouta y los demás —proseguía con el relato—. No quisieron que nos metiéramos ya que ellos podían con todo eso.

—E-Espera un momento…¿Quieres decir que Kagami y los demás no tuvieron nada que ver y que barrimos el piso con su humanidad? —esos dos asintieron para Aida.

—¡Tetsu-kun! ¿Pero cómo he podido hacerle algo como eso? —el remordimiento la golpeó tan violentamente que prácticamente se encontraba mensajeando a su pareja para disculparse.

—…Shintarou…Posiblemente me excedí un poco —prácticamente la escoba se quebró en su intento de reformar al peli verde.

—A Ryouta posiblemente le haya servido de algo —de alguna manera debía cobrarse todas esas malas pasadas que le hizo vivir el rubio por ser tan condescendiente con sus fans.

—Ya se le pasará el enfado…y el dolor, a Taiga —Kiyoe también podía ser cínica. Eso de pedir disculpas no podía ir en la misma oración sin una negación.

—…Sospecho que Daiki…se sentirá indignado…y no le bastará un simple lo siento…—prácticamente se lo estaba imaginado.

—¿Entonces quiénes fueron? —preguntaron en armonía las gemelas.

—Quizás se sorprenden de algunos…o quizá no…—soltó burlonamente el italiano.

Y mientras los malentendidos eran resueltos gracias a esos dos castaños, los agraviados lo menos que deseaban era abandonar su cuarto. Tanto por el hecho de que se sentían indignados por la falta de confianza de sus parejas como por el hecho de que estaban demasiado apaleados como para movilizarse por un rato.

—Ungh…Creo que esto va a dejarme marcas…—Ryouta permanecía botado boca abajo. Su espalda le dolía mucho y el que tuviera todos esos moretones bajo su térmica ropa de dormir no le ayudaba.

—Tsk…Nunca más dejaré que Amaya tenga algo parecido a un florete…Cuesta creer su fuerza con un cuerpo tan frágil…—Midorima miraba hacia el techo del cuarto. Sus lesiones estaban al frente.

—…Es una bestia…—Kagami estaba recostado de lado. El que su querida novia fuera cinturón negro no ayudó mucho que digamos.

—…Venir a esta fiesta ha sido mala idea…—hasta que Kuroko decía algo coherente y en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo.

—…Fue una mala idea hacer que volviera a practicar kendo…—se lamentaba el moreno al tiempo que los golpes dados a su anatomía aún le ardían—. Puede ser tan salvaje a veces.

E iban a seguir quejándose por lo que les había pasado, sin embargo, enmudecieron cuando aparecieron con un obvio semblante de arrepentimiento. ¿Qué se supone que había pasado ahora?

—¡Tetsu-kun! —Momoi salió prácticamente al encuentro de su golpeado hombre. El pobre estaba más quieto que una piedra sobre su cama—. Ya…supimos que no fueron ustedes los culpables, sino alguien más…Lo siento mucho, Tetsu-kun.

—Sa-Satsuki…no puedo respirar…—porque estaba siendo abrazado fuerte y amorosamente por la peli rosa, hasta el punto de sentir que la carga de oxígeno no le era suficiente.

—Siento mucho…el haberte golpeado, de verdad —si esa mirada cargada de arrepentimiento no bastaba para obtener su perdón, el que le robará un fugaz y tierno beso de sus labios posiblemente solventaría todo.

—Descuida. Ya todo está bien. Igualmente no dolió demasiado —había que hacerse el valiente ante la cruda verdad.

—Supongo que te debo unas disculpas, Taiga.

—¿Cómo que supones? ¡Claramente me las debes! —replicó y estaba en su derecho de hacerlo.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo lamento, ¿contento? —pues Kagami no parecía complacido con su austera disculpa—. Espero que te sientas satisfecho, joder —no es que le molestara besar a su pareja, sino más bien que le incomodaba hacerlo en frente de mucha gente y más si esa gente eran los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros—. También te puedo cocinar algo para que estés satisfecho —insinuó felizmente.

—No, no es necesario…Con esto basta —no quería morir…de nuevo.

—No, ahora te cocinaré algo para que estemos a manos.

—¡No te atrevas!

—¡…Shintarou, yo de verdad lo lamento muchísimo! —a Amaya no le importó hacer esa típica reverencia que tanto empleaban los japoneses para excusarse—. Debí de haberte escuchado y no actuado de esa manera tan precipitada. Me siento tan avergonzada por mi actuación.

—Mm…Todos cometemos errores —expresó, tomando asiento al borde de su cama—. Además, todo apuntaba a que habíamos tenido algo que ver —clavó su atención en ella. De verdad se le veía arrepentida al respecto. Y tras suspirar toda su determinación se fue al garaje—…Ya estamos bien.

—¡Me alegra escuchar eso Shintarou! —gracias a su espontánea personalidad había terminado abrazando a Midorima, logrando que éste se coloreara magníficamente. Pero su osadía no frenó allí. Ahora podía decir sin duda alguna que los besos de esa chica le nublaban el juicio y la razón.

—Estoy esperando una buena discul…—Aomine debería guardar sus comentarios para otro momento. Por ahora alguien había preferido callarle con un breve pero muy pasional beso.

—Lamento haberte culpado de algo que no, sólo porque sé que eres un pervertido de lo peor —sentenció burlona y vilmente.

—No creas que te perdonaré solamente con esto —nuevamente esa sonrisa estaba plasmada en sus labios al tiempo que sus celestes ojos la observaban cuidadosamente—. Tendrás que compensarme. Tus golpes no son nada bonitos, ¿sabes?

—Considera que entre más fuertes fueron esos golpes, más te quiero.

—Entonces debes estar loca por mí —se jactó con ese tono engreído con el que provocaba a sus adversarios dentro de la cancha de basquetbol.

—Escúchame Ryouta, que no voy a repetirlo —eso de las disculpas nunca se le habían dado bien y más cuando eran producto de situaciones como en las que se había envuelto.

—…Aoi…—sus ojitos brillaron, llenos de esperanza y enormes deseos de abrazar a la castaña y comérsela a besos.

—…Lamento haberte golpeado y pensar que estabas detrás de algo tan bajo…—sabía lo que el rubio quería, pero su orgullo no iba a concederle su caprichito y tendría que quedarse con las ganas—. Eso es todo, así que buenas noches —lo siguiente que Kise veía era la espalda de su novia, alejándose.

—¡¿Y mi beso?! —lloriqueó, estirando su mano hacia la castaña con el dramatismo digno de un galardón. No podía moverse libremente, así que únicamente podía implorar desde la distancia—…Aoi…

Si todos esos chicos creían que se iban a quedar sin castigo por su osadía, estaban completamente errados y estaban subestimando a ese grupo de mujeres. Y posiblemente el que primero vivió el castigo divino traído por los dioses, fue Jumepi y esos dos viejos amigos suyos. En definitiva no les quedaría ganas para volver a hacer algo como eso a chicas como ellas.

El siguiente grupo de personas que experimentaron el dolor en su máxima extensión fueron el resto que fraguaron tan descabellado y suicida plan.

—…Creo que con un hermano me basto —fueron las dulces palabras de Amaya mientras ponía a cierto pelinegro en su lugar. Sin importar las excusas que le diera para defenderse y hundir a los demás, nada funcionó. Estaba muy molesta.

—¡E-Espera…! ¡Soy tu hermano favorito, no deberías estar haciendo esto! —todo fue en vano. Ahora su único amigo era el suelo.

—…Me agradaban, Egami, Haizaki, Moriyama…—poco importaba que esos tres fueran más altos y corpulentos con ella. Para cuando se dieron cuenta se encontraban siendo machacados por la castaña como si fueran reces para amasar—. Fue un gusto conocerlos…—nada como molerlos a golpes hasta que se sintiera satisfecha.

—Hadrien, amigo mío —esa linda sonrisa angelical no le despertaba más que pavor. Sabía lo que le esperaría—.Te dije que era tu última oportunidad esa vez. Pero al parecer no escarmentaste ese día, ¿verdad?

—A-Axelle…No es lo que parece…Solamente fue una broma. Y todo fue organizado por Haizaki…—de nada le servía echarle la bronca a otro. Ahora ya se hallaba pidiéndole ayuda a cualquiera. Por lo visto la francesa le había aprendido un par de cosas a Riko y las estaba aplicando en el alemán.

—Ustedes se han portado muy mal. Así que tendré que castigarlos —al diablo que Momoi se viera tan bonita con esa sonrisa y mirada pícara. Estaban convencidos de que les iba a doler mucho.

—Y como ha sido por su culpa que hemos tenido que disculparnos, tendré que hacerles entender como sólo los hombres como ustedes entienden…a golpes…

—¡N-No fue a propósito…! —exclamaron armoniosamente Nathan y Raito.

—…Veo que se están divirtiendo sanamente…—cada una de ellas detuvo su masacre en cuanto esa voz se hizo presente en la habitación. A saber desde cuándo había entrado, pero lo único que sabían era que nada bueno significaba el verlo.

—Akashi —la carmesí mirada de Axelle se detuvo en seco cuando enfocó al chico.

—Es lamentable que todo haya terminado de esta manera cuando lo estaban haciendo tan bien —notificó. Eso alertó a todas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntaba Kiyoe de mala gana.

—Que han perdido —eso fue más duro que el hecho de haber tenido que disculparse con sus parejas. Y nadie tenía una mirada de buenos amigos.

—¿Cómo que perdido? Eso es imposible…—alegaba Kimura sin demora alguna. Eso era simplemente inaceptable y por ende demandaba una explicación.

—No lo es. Ya que esto no ha sido más que una prueba sorpresa que han perdido todas —fue entonces cuando sus cabecitas empezaron a unir las piezas. ¿Y si había sido él el que se encargó de darles esa videocámara y computadora a ese grupo de pelmazos? Todo tenía sentido si Akashi estaba de por medio.

—Así que todo ha sido tu plan, Akashi-kun —a Momoi no le sorprendía la astucia del pelirrojo, pero sí lo manipulador que estaba resultando ser.

—No olviden que están siendo evaluadas por mí y que puedo aplicarles una prueba en cualquier instante. Creí que era un momento adecuado para ello —sonrió con enorme complacencia—. Es una pena que no hayan tenido la suficiente confianza en sus parejas.

—…Eres un enano realmente malvado…—cuchicheó Kiyoe, rechinando sus dientes con enorme fiereza.

—De manera que…

—Ni hablar. No vamos a perder y darte el gusto Akashi —habló Axelle por todas.

—¿Debo interpretar eso como que quieren una segunda oportunidad? —inquirió con esa autocomplacencia que le caracterizaba. Nuevamente las tenía en sus manos—. Podría reconsiderarlo si llevan a cabo una simple prueba. Con eso se reivindicarán. Incluso puede decirse que es la última prueba…Entonces, ¿aceptan? —presentían el peligro en cada célula de su ser, pero no iban a echarse para atrás y darle la razón a él.

Aunque era demasiado temprano para dormir, estaban agotados física y emocionalmente, por lo que la cama les seducía enormemente. Y entonces, Morfeo hizo el resto. Sin embargo, allá fuera, en el pasillo, las cosas estaban mucho más movidas de lo esperado.

Sabía que espiar no era una elección prudente y más si esos seis hombres llegaran a darse cuenta, pero deseaba borrar de su conciencia el trauma que aquella aparentemente frágil y delicada mujer le hizo pasar cuando le lanzó esas flechas sin condolencia alguna.

Razón por la que ahora se colaba con la agilidad de un ninja al interior de esa habitación. Para él era estar en el paraíso. Ver dormir a esos hombres era como un sueño hecho realidad.

—…_.Esa pequeña granuja va a pagar por la treta que me hizo…Así que empezaré primero con él…_—sus ojos admiraban ahora con enorme ansiedad al moreno, agradeciendo enormemente que no fuera en lo más mínimo tranquilo mientras dormía—v. _Nada como un masaje para relajar todos esos bien definidos músculos, Aomine-chan._

El moreno parecía ser de esos inquietos que no podían permanecer de un solo lado de la cama, por lo que no extrañaba que diera giros repentinos. Pero eso no le importaba al pelinegro, no cuando él estaba más interesado en esa mano que rascaba el marcado y magnífico abdomen, dejándole más piel que admirar y desear.

—…_Sería un pecado capital limitarse únicamente a mirar…_—sus manos se aproximaron temblorosas y ansiosas hacia la expuesta piel de Aomine, con las claras intenciones de realizar una prolongada exploración física nocturna—. _No mereces a un hombre como él. No sabrías aprovecharlo como yo lo haría…_—su saliva se deslizó pesadamente a través de su garganta. Sus pupilas literalmente saltaban entre cada miembro de la anatomía del moreno, perdiéndose sin condolencia alguna sobre esa área que despertaba tanto sus dudas como sus más bajos instintos carnales.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Reo-kun? —no únicamente le habían cachado infraganti, sino también habían encendido la luz del cuarto, ocasionando claramente que todos allí despertaran de la peor manera.

—¡T-Ú! —exclamó con enfado creciente en cuanto contempló la sonrisa burlona de la francesa.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo TÚ aquí?! —Daiki se tapó de inmediato con las sábanas. Por alguna razón se sentía sucio.

—Tenemos un asunto que atender contigo —dijo muy cerquita del pelinegro, Aoi.

—Por lo que tendrás que acompañarnos, quieras o no —susurró la pelinegra del lado contrario a la castaña. Ambas se habían encargado de tomar del brazo al susodicho, listas para arrastrar su humanidad hacia la salida.

—¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! Tengo derechos.

—Agradece que no te hemos puesto en tu lugar por estar fisgoneando en la habitación de Tetsu-kun y los otros.

—Ya pueden dormir tranquilamente. Nosotras nos encargaremos de él para que ya no les cause molestias —fue el comentario final de la francesa antes de que todas se fueran, cerrándoles la puerta y hundiéndoles en un mundo de dudas existenciales.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —parpadeaba con incredulidad y confusión, Midorima.

—…Sólo sé que pudimos haber sido ultrajados —Kise estaba en todo lo cierto.

—Es un peligro que ese sujeto esté suelto por la casa de Akashi —un severo repelús se adueñó de la espalda del moreno. Por poco y hubiera sido víctima de ese acosador.

Para Reo Mibuich escapar de esas mujeres se había quedado en un sueño guajiro. Porque ninguna estaba dispuesta a darle ni la más mínima oportunidad de escabullirse; motivo por el cual terminó siendo llevado hasta el lujoso vestíbulo de la casa, siendo ignorando por el resto de los jugadores que lo vieron y ni se inmutaron en intentar salvarle.

Sin su consentimiento lo obligaron a tomar asiento mientras una silla adicional era puesta frente a él. Y para asegurarse de que no se fuera de allí, nada como amarrar sus muñecas y tobillos.

—Entonces empezaré yo —decía Amaya tras tomar asiento frente al ofuscado chico. Él sólo quería escapar—. ¿Has considerado seriamente en que podría atraerte el género femenino?

—Claro que no…No encuentro placer alguno en querer una relación con una chica. Son tan horripilantes —y que estuvieran viéndole con esa venenosa mirada, denotaba que no hacían más que darle peso a sus fundamentos.

—Entonces, retomemos todo desde otro punto, Mibuichi-kun —hizo una breve pausa, esperando a que el pelinegro se calmara—. ¿Algún familiar cercano se propasó contigo durante tu infancia o adolescencia? Eso podría explicar el porqué de tus actuales inclinaciones. Esa clase de experiencias marcan el desarrollo cognitivo y emocional de las personas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó con mala gana.

—Quizás una frustración amorosa con el género opuesto. Muchos se decepcionan a tal grado que renuncian a sus creencias y buscan otras maneras para liberar su frustración. Desde su punto de vista no hacen nada malo, lo consideran como "natural" y lo avalan diciendo que sus relaciones sentimentales fracasaron porque…

—¿Eres psicóloga acaso? Midorima-chan seguramente es psicoanalizado en todo momento —intentó escapar, moviéndose como una lombriz de tierra siendo sacada de su ambiente natural.

—No creo que algo como eso funcione, Amaya-chan.

—Entonces lo dejo en tus manos, Satsuki —se levantó, dejándole el puesto libre a la peli rosa.

—A los chicos les enamora que una chica les cocine. Seguramente tienes esos malos pensamientos porque ninguna chica te ha preparado nunca nada antes —la sonrisa poco le interesaba a Reo, lo que de verdad le daba pavor era que tuviera una caja de obento y que en su otra mano tuviera ya lista una muestra de lo que claramente había cocinado ella.

—¡Más de una me han coci…! —ahora debía pasar ese bocado o morir por obstinado—. ¡…!

—¿Verdad que está bueno? —preguntaba emocionada. Al contemplar que el chico comió ese primer bocado no dudó en lo más mínimo en darle más y más, dejándole únicamente la elección de comerlo o ahogarse—. ¿Umm?¿Pero qué ha pasado? Si se veía que le gustaba mucho…

El pobre chico literalmente echaba espuma de la boca y posiblemente si no hacían algo, no volvería a abrir los ojos nunca más.

—Ya que has vuelto a la vida, haremos lo único que podría funcionar para devolverte al buen camino, Mibuichi.

—No es nada personal. Simplemente tenemos que obtener la victoria y para ello requerimos que te vuelvas un hombre —Aoi y Kiyoe juntas no significaba nada bueno. Reo sabía por dónde iría su terapia para hacerlo heterosexual.

—¡N-No…!¡E-Esperen…! ¡Y-Yo…! —sus gritos eran música para sus oídos, por lo que únicamente motivaban más y más a esas dos amantes de la violencia y artes marciales a golpearle con mayor énfasis. El resultado fue un hombre con el rostro lleno de chichones, moretones y libre de su asiento; al parecer habían logrado cargarse hasta la silla con su fuerza.

—Axelle, te lo encargamos. Nuestra terapia no ha surtido efecto —Kiyoe sacudió sus manos, retirando las astillas del inmueble que había logrado quebrar con su último golpe.

—Generalmente debería funcionar con esto, pero al parecer no es suficiente —suspiró fatigada Aoi. Ya quería olvidarse de todos esos juegos de Akashi cuanto antes.

—Tal vez es cuestión de perspectiva…Se me ocurre algo que posiblemente funcione —soltó para esas mujeres. Éstas simplemente intercambiaron miradas, con dudas sobre el método a emplear.

—…Bestias salvajes…—soltó cómo pudo. Incluso se había sentado sobre el suelo, mirando con ese rostro golpeado a quien se encargaría de la terapia—. Nada de lo que hagas surtirá efecto.

—…Si ahora tienes estas inclinaciones es porque seguramente nunca has probado lo que una chica es capaz de hacer —sonrió descaradamente, como si estuviera más que convencida que tenía la razón absoluta.

—¿Q-Qué…pretendes? —retrocedió por mero instinto y ella simplemente se agachó frente a él, dispuesta a acorralarle si era necesario.

—¿Alguna vez te ha besado una mujer, Reo-kun?¿Te han dicho lo bien parecido que eres, acaso? —estaban frente a frente, con unos míseros centímetros separándoles.

—Eso no va a hacer la diferencia —sonrió lleno de confianza plena en su orientación sexual.

—…Hoy es una buena ocasión para que experimentes algunas cosas que te has perdido, Reo-kun…

El pelinegro no era el único que había abierto sus ojos hasta donde sus cuencas oculares se lo permitían. Pero no podía existir otra reacción, no cuando ahora no podía decir absolutamente nada. Sus labios habían sido robados precipitada e impúdicamente por ella.

No es como si nunca una chica le hubiera robado un beso, pero si era la primera vez que notaba ese cosquilleo mientras esos labios sabían hacer espléndidamente su trabajo.

—¿Q-Qué…? —continuaba el shock, aun cuando esa chica se limitaba a verle.

—Pareciera como si te hubiera…gustado, Reo-kun.

—¡Lo has besado! —para Satsuki eso había sido una gran conmoción.

—Pero parece que ha funcionado un poco —Kiyoe miraba con sorpresa el estado de anonadamiento del pelinegro y ese tenue sonrojo que se colaba por sus mejillas.

—Lo que significa que…—sentenciaba Amaya.

—Que si nosotras lo hacemos también, será mucho más efectivo —concluía Aoi.

—¡Nada de vamos a hacerlo nosotras! —a esas mujeres casi les da un jodido infarto. Pero es que no esperaban que esos hombres irrumpieran en el vestíbulo y arruinaran sus planes.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? Deberían estar durmiendo —se quejaba Kiyoe, clavando sus rosáceas pupilas en los escandalosos.

—¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo, eh?! ¿Cómo que devolver a ese idiota por el buen camino? —le encaró Taiga a su conflictiva chica—. No sé qué demonios esté planeando Akashi, pero no vas a hacerlo, ¿entendido?

—Oh, eres tan tierno cuando te pones celoso, Taiga —ronroneó la pelinegra, sonriéndole con satisfacción. Adoraba verlo en ese estado con los nervios crispados y la inseguridad golpeando a su puerta.

—Shintarou, pensé que estabas durmiendo.

—No son horas para que estés despierta. Desvelarse no trae nada bueno a la piel —esa era su manera muy a su estilo de celarla.

—Aoi, primero no me quieres besar y ahora quieres besar a Mibuichi —se quejaba el rubio, mirándole con una seriedad poco usual. Una que se rompió en cuanto se puso a abrazarla como el novio amoroso que era. Lástima que a Aoi no le gustaran esas muestras públicas de afecto—. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Por ser escandaloso, meterte en mis asuntos y arruinar todo —chasqueó molesta. Tan cerca que estuvo de la victoria y su amorcito vino a arruinarle todo.

—Es hora de que vayas a dormir, Satsuki —Kuroko miraba fijamente a su pareja, escondiendo magistralmente sus evidentes celos.

—Pero…

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que hiciste, eh?! —Axelle simplemente suspiró. Sabía que le esperaba una buena regañada por parte del moreno—. ¿Por qué rayos lo has tenido que besar, eh? De sólo imaginármelo se me revuelve el estómago —soltó hoscamente, clavando esa celeste mirada en ella. Los celos y el mal genio de Daiki eran una mala combinación.

—Era para devolverlo al camino del bien, Daiki. Ese beso no significó nada —aclaraba—. Así que déjennos trabajar y váyanse a dormir, ahora.

—¡NADA DE IRNOS A DORMIR! —esos hombres que se cabreaban por trivialidades.

—Mibuichi-kun, ¿no preferías mejor una muestra del afecto de Kagami-kun?

—¡Deja de ofrecerme, idiota! ¡Sacrifícate tú!

—…De acuerdo a los gustos de Minuichi-kun, Aomine-kun y tú son las mejores opciones para satisfacer sus estándares de calidad —su fingida inocencia solamente sulfuraba aún más los ánimos de esos dos.

Fue así como las chicas terminaron suspirando, resignándose en que Reo nunca sería un hombre con todas las de la ley. Así como el hecho de que Akashi les había vencido por segunda ocasión.

—Tanto esfuerzo para nada…—Aoi sintió que una gran migraña le estaba asolando.

—Lo peor del caso es que seguramente fue él mismo quien les dijo lo que estábamos haciendo —para Axelle ésa era la única explicación para que esos hombres estuvieran allí.

—Bueno, al menos con esto demuestra que les importamos —sonreía tenuemente Kiyoe. Al parecer habían logrado agarrar a Tetsu entre todos y se lo intentaban ofrecer a Reo.

—No puedo culparlo, Tetsu-kun es maravilloso —comentario que vino tras observar cómo el semblante de Reo cambiaba a uno de total felicidad.

Ni siquiera un par de horas habían pasado desde que el desayuno había tenido lugar y ese grupo de burlones chicos ya se encontraban armando todo un escándalo. Y al parecer se encontraban molestando a cierto chico. Uno que estaba impartiéndoles su justicia a través de reverendas patadas. Y por una extraña razón que esas mujeres no comprendían, Kise estaba siendo golpeado igualmente.

—¡¿Pero por qué me está golpeando, Kasamatsu-senpai?! Yo sólo estoy defendiendo.

—Bueno, teóricamente diste por hecho que le gustaban menores y aun así era incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente. Lo que lo volvía un completo inútil —las interpretaciones de Hadrien eran magistrales.

—Lo que es claro para todos…es que eres un asaltacunas —Moriyama seguía envidioso de la suerte que tenía el pelinegro. Todos pillando menos él.

—Si sigues así, ella se aburrirá y se irá con otro —habló Haru.

—Con otro como yo, por ejemplo —ilustrada Shougo con una sonrisa vil y llena de confianza.

—Teniendo a alguien como yo, dudo que les mire siquiera —porque Yoshitaka también se echaba flores a sí mismo.

—No les haga caso, Kasamatsu-senpai. Eli-chan no le cambiaría por ninguno de ellos —animaba como el buen amigo que era—. ¡¿Pero por qué me pega?!

—¡Porque TÚ empezaste todo esto en primer lugar!

—Yo sólo comenté que tipo de relación tenían entre ustedes dos —comentó con inocencia el blondo.

—Que el hermanito de Aoi te haya ganado, es bastante deprimente, Kasamatsu —compadecía fingidamente Egami.

—Estás bastante verde aún, Kasamatsu —Haizaki movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, echándole el brazo al cabreado muchacho—. A las mujeres les gusta que les enseñen nuevas cosas, no tener que estar dándole lecciones a nadie, ¿me entiendes?

—Solamente pídeselo, Kasamatsu. La respuesta claramente será un sí —el alemán y sus suaves palmaditas sobre el ya de por sí ofuscado chico.

—Las cosas no son así de simples —se deshizo del agarre del peli gris y simplemente intentó calmarse.

—¿Por qué? Que acabe de cumplir los 18, tenga un hermano mayor que si se entera de que tienes malos pensamientos hacia ella te usará de pera de boxeo, que sea adinerada y que sea bastante extrovertida, no significa que no puedan tener una relación agradable.

—Hadricchi, hay un par de cosas que complican las cosas para Kasamatsu-senpai.

—Si le gusta que la haga su novia, y punto —espléndido momento para que Ryuusei hiciera su aparición—. Puedo compartir contigo unos consejos para tu declaración sea todo un éxito.

—Es lo mismo que yo le dije —apoyaba el alemán.

—Shhhh…¡Ahí viene justamente!

Todos miraron "discretamente" hacia el frente, percatándose de que la mencionaba venía muy alegre en compañía de la francesa. Y aprovechando la estupefacción que Yukio estaba experimentando por verla y recordar todos esos consejos y el claro deseo de agarrar valor y exponer su sentir, los chicos terminaron escondiéndose magníficamente bien. Claro, sin antes no gritar a los cuatro vientos que cierto chico quería preguntarle algo importante.

Los cabrones lo metieron en problemas hasta el último momento.

—¿Y qué es eso importante de lo que quieres hablarme, Kasamatsu? —mal momento para que el chico decidiera admirar la bonita sonrisa de la chica; si no estuviera tan nervioso y temeroso de hacer la pregunta del millón, se daría cuenta de que Elin estaba muy satisfecha por la reacción que creó en él tras cuestionarle.

—B-Bueno…Es algo complicado de decir…considerando que…—quizás la fluidez de su oración estaba siendo raquítica, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer entre su mente llenándose de pensamientos futuristas donde fracasaba totalmente y su usual problema con hablarle de cara a las mujeres.

—¿Qué tengo 18 y tú 22? —y él asintió lentamente—. Yo no veo el problema.

—¡Te llevo 4 años! —le encaró. Ella estaba tan tranquila y él tan rojo como un tomate.

—A su edad yo también anduve con alguien que tenía 22 —comentaba Axelle desde donde se escondía Kise. Intentó darle apoyo moral al pobre Kasamatsu.

—¿Ves? No es nada grave ni raro —agregaba Elin tan fresca.

—…Además, también está…—rascó su mejilla, intentando liberar el estrés que se acumulaba sobre sus hombros.

—Solamente dime si te gusto o no —menos mal que no era hipertensivo porque peticiones como ésas iban a terminar con su pobre corazón antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a conocer el nuevo año—. ¿Entonces? —le volvió a sonreír y él por su lado sentía que el corazón se le quería salir de la boca. De los tipos de mujeres que pudo toparte, se halló con la literalmente podría volverle loco o matarle.

—Pues…—siseó, observando a la joven por momentos. Mal momento para bloquear el hecho de que esos chicos estaban espiándoles; así solamente se ponía más nervioso—….Sí, sí…sí me gustas…—menos mal que la peli blanca estaba cerca de él para poder escuchar lo prácticamente inaudible.

—Soy toda oídos —recapituló.

—…S-Siendo el caso, me preguntaba si tú…Si tal vez…—el tartamudeo volvió nuevamente a arruinarle el momento de valor. Quién diría que era más difícil de lo que pensaba el declarársele a una chica.

—¿Quieres que sea tu novia? —esa pregunta fue como una bomba directa y lo dejó totalmente helado, asintiendo de forma automática. Eran demasiadas emociones fuertes para unos pocos minutos—. Entonces seamos pareja, Kasamatsu —sus labios no permitieron que dijera nada más. Por ahora empezaría a disfrutar del privilegio que se le había concedido por ser novia de ese cohibido hombre.

Sorprendía lo rápido que el día había trascurrido después de que el desayuno fuera servido. Incluso cuando éste se prolongó más de lo necesario por las usuales riñas y bromitas que ciertos jugadores se hacían. Y aunque podía ser molesto para algunos, al final terminó robándoles unas cuantas carcajadas. Por lo que fácilmente se resumía que la fiesta de Akashi había tenido de todo un poco y que en términos generales, fue del gusto de todos.

Y mientras los chicos se divertían entre idas a la piscina, música y la buena comida hecha por el chef particular de la familia Akashi, otras personas no poseían la misma fortuna.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Akashi? —preguntó con cierto malhumor la francesa. Todas habían sido citadas por el pelirrojo en el mismo despacho donde su pesadilla dio inicio.

—Solamente quería informarles que fueron un total fracaso —su mirada se mantenía puesta en su ventana, hacia la vista de ese majestuoso jardín. Se veía como todo un jefe mafioso que se respeta.

—Dinos algo que no sepamos, genio —la filosa lengua de Kiyoe no se hizo esperar.

—Aunque eso no significa que no seamos aptas para ser sus parejas, Akashi-kun —las rosáceas pupilas de Momoi no despegaban su atención de su viejo amigo.

—Solamente ellos tienen derecho a decir eso —habló Amaya seriamente.

—Por lo que igualmente obtuvimos la victoria —sonrió ladinamente Aoi.

—…Ellos tampoco lo hicieron nada mal. De hecho reaccionaron mejor de lo que esperaba —habló Seijuurou tras girarse hacia ellas—. Por lo que supongo debo felicitarlas —sonrió, cándida y cínicamente—. Como regalo de Navidad adelantado, les daré el veredicto de la duda sobre sus relaciones.

—No sé por qué me sorprendo…Es algo que tú dirías, Akashi…—no tenía ni caso objetarle.

—Y para que vean que soy un hombre de palabra, aquí tienen lo prometido —habló para las dos chicas a las que literalmente tuvo que sobornar para que participaran de su evento.

Sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio dos sobres, mismos que no demoró en extender hacia las manos de Aoi y Amaya. Estas un poco confusas demoraron en abrirlo.

—¿Pero por qué…? —Aoi tenía entre sus manos aquel bonito cheque.

—…Por fin podré conocer a Daisuke Ono en persona —lo que la pelinegra tenía en manos era una especie de pase VIP que le permitiría conocer a su seiyuu favorito.

—Si no lo quieren, pueden devolverlo —y esas dos simplemente guardaron sus preciadas compensaciones.

—De verdad que tienes un gran complejo de mamá gallina, Akashi —se burlaba la rubia.

—…Es mi deber mantener unida a la Generación de los Milagros —aseveró—. Por lo que es impensable que todo termine sólo porque andan de novios.

—Oye, quieres decir que…—la cabecita de Himuro empezaba a analizar la situación.

—Al final a quienes puso bajo prueba de fuego fue a todos ellos y a nosotras nos usó de distracción…—sentenció Daishi. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con ello.

No costaba demasiado imaginarse que el aeropuerto estuviera a reventar por esas fechas del año. Entre el torrente de gente que llegaba y se iba, era muy fácil perderse y volverse completamente loco. Pero por suerte ellos habían encontrado un área en la que permanecer mientras la hora del vuelo llegaba, así como la persona que les traería todo su equipaje a los hermanos Kimura.

—Mamá está demorando, ¿no te parece? —el buen Motoharu permanecía sentado al lado de Mila. Yukio le hacía compañía al lado junto con Elin.

—Hay mucho tráfico a esta hora. Sin mencionar que el aeropuerto es una total locura —estipuló. Ella permanecía de pie, para visualizar más la llegada de su progenitora.

—Menos mal que pudieron traerte tu equipaje, Kasamatsu —comentaba la peliblanca.

—S-Sí…

—Llevamos buen tiempo, así que no deben preocuparse —comentaba Leo, mirando a los dos hermanos.

—Te espera un futuro un tanto oscuro, Aomine —comentaba Craig tranquilamente. Le había tocado compartir asiento con el moreno y su madre. Los dos blondos estaban más a la esquina, hablando de quién sabe qué cosas.

—Mejor ve a seguir tu papel de niñero o esos tres se meterán en apuros —chasqueó. El trío de problemáticos estaban a unos cuantos metros, platicando y riendo burlonamente; estaban planeando algo o de lo contrario no estarían hablando en francés.

—Lamento llegar tarde, Aoi…—ese timbre de voz fue reconocido de inmediato por los castaños, a los que ya les era costumbre ver a su madre usando tan particulares vestimentas—. Creía que no llegaría —nada como unos lentes oscuros y una magnifica gabardina para pasar de las miradas de los curiosos. Incluso un bonito sombrero terminaba su conjunto.

—Descuida. Todavía no sale nuestro vuelo.

—Por cierto…¡Muchas felicidades! Ya era hora de que Ryu-kun y tú formalizaran su relación. Sabía que algo como esto pasaría tarde o temprano —seguramente ella estaba más feliz que su propia hija por su relación con el modelo.

—…Motoharu…—porque estaba claro que había sido su hermano el que le informó amablemente a su madre de su relación.

—Tarde o temprano iba a saberlo. Así que mejor temprano que nunca —sonrió campantemente.

—¿Acaso es ella Mila-chan? —bajó un poco sus lentes para apreciar mejor a la chica que permanecía al lado de su amado hijo. Nuevamente una sonrisa de júbilo le embaucó—. ¡Es muy mona, Motoharu! Disculpa por no haberme presentado, soy la madre de estos dos adorables hijos.

—M-Mucho gusto. Soy Austerliz Mila, el gusto es todo mío —se presentó con todo el respeto debido.

—Estoy tan feliz de que mis dos pequeños hayan encontrado al fin la felicidad —Aoi simplemente suspiró; no le molestaba que su madre mostrara esos desplantes maternales, pero no estaban solos y ciertamente le daba pena—. Aunque quisiera conocer a las personas que han tenido la amabilidad de invitar a mis hijos a vacacionar en el extranjero.

—No debe preocuparse por nada. La seguridad de sus dos hijos está garantizada —aseguró el peli rosa, acercándose hacia donde la familia permanecía—. Mi nombre es Craig y soy el hermano mayor de ellas, así como de Leo —el moreno estaba justo a su lado.

—Austerliz Leo, un placer.

—De verdad que estoy muy apenada de que tengan que costear el viaje y todo eso…

—Descuide. Para nosotros no es problema alguno —interrumpió el inglé—. Somos nosotros los que lamentamos que sus hijos no vayan a estar presentes en fechas como éstas —parecía ser una disculpa por las peticiones egoístas de sus hermanas.

—De eso nada —sonrió ávidamente la rubia—. Me alegra que mi pequeña Aoi quiera salir y probar nuevos aires. Ser un poco más sociable es bueno.

—¡Mamá! —otra vez molestándole con esos detalles.

—Aunque es algo cruel que dejes solo a Ryu-kun —sus esmeraldas se enfocaron nuevamente en ella.

—…Él estará ocupado con el trabajo, así que no tendrá tiempo alguno. Por lo que no deberías preocuparte, madre —quizás estaba en lo cierto. Pero lo único claro era que el rubio había desaparecido de la casa de Akashi antes de que el medio día llegara y solamente le había mandado un mensaje deseándole unas felices vacaciones. Es obvio que estuviera molesta por esas acciones discordantes—. _Ryouta idiota…_

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —cuestionaba Marko tanto a Daiki como a Hadrien. Momentáneamente se habían quedado bobos-

—¿Podrá ser ella…? —murmuró el moreno.

—Tiene que ser. Reconocería su persona en cualquier lado…—secundaba el alemán.

—…Indudablemente se trata de…Tsubaki Izumi…—sentenciaron esos dos hombres con una seguridad abrumadora.

—Así que ella es la madre de Kimura —el oji dorado simplemente apreciaba los universos opuestos que esas dos mujeres eran. Le costaba asimilarlo.

—Tu novio parece conocer cosas innecesarias, Axelle —siseó la pelinegra. Su visión estaba enfocada completamente en el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

—Ah, pues…Es algo como conocimiento popular, ¿a qué no? Es difícil no conocer a personajes famosos que salen en la televisión y revistas —estipuló.

—Cuando era joven también era fan de varias modelos y actrices. Tu mamá puede confirmártelo —relataba Logan. Grave error; lo único que obtuvo fue la gélida mirada de su ex esposa por hacerle recordar las cosas malas que le desagradaban de su persona.

—Me voy a quitar de aquí para que puedan odiarse sin problema alguno —porque estaba en medio de sus padres.

—No se olviden de tomarse muchas fotos, ¿entendido? Y claro, traer algún souvenir —pedía la amorosa madre.

—Lo haremos —respondió muy motivado Motoharu.

—Y ya que todavía tienen un poco de tiempo, me gustaría conocer un poco más sobre mi querida nuera —comentario que hizo a la peli blanca sonrojarse tenuemente.

Daiki y Hadrien se abstuvieron de acercarse más de lo debido a la modelo, tanto porque podían imaginarse los motivos que le obligaban a cubrir su identidad, como por esa mirada asesina que Aoi les mandaba, indicándoles que si se acercaban de más, morirían.

—Paciencia, paciencia —les consolaba el castaño a ambos. Éstos simplemente suspiraron.

—Por cierto, ¿cuántas horas son de viaje? —curioseó Aomine.

—Doce aproximadamente —le respondió Ayumi.

—¡¿Doce?! Eso…es demasiado…—de nada le servía quejarse al moreno. Ya había aceptado, así que a abstenerse del viaje.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz, Axelle? —el alemán había comprobado el repentino cambio de humor, ignorando por completo que su novio y él andaban dándose un taco de ojo.

—Por nada en especial —le dijo inocentemente.

—Sólo hay algo que pone de tan buen humor a tu hija. Así que no habrás…—le decía Logan a la pelinegra.

—El que nada debe, nada teme —sonrió tenuemente, cerrando su lectura de golpe—. Estas son fechas para estar entre familia y amigos.

—Eres un poco malvada, Ayumi —agregó con cierta burla. Como si no conociera a esa mujer de tantos años—. Supongo que también podría divertirme.

—Al parecer tendremos que intervenir por él…¿no es así Marko?

—Es lo que parece —ambos miraron sin discreción alguna al moreno.

—¿Por qué demonios me están mirando con compasión eh? —objetó con una venita ligeramente saltada.

Las charlas debían de aguardar para otro momento. El vuelo que abrían de abordar fue anunciado, por lo que la hora del adiós había llegado. Por lo que sin más preámbulo se dirigieron hacia el área de abordaje, despidiéndose silenciosamente del país que les vio nacer y pensando en qué clase de desaventuras les aguardaría a la capital del amor y el glamour.


	98. Capítulo 98

**Capítulo 98**

**Porque las compras son indispensables**

Existían varias razones por las cuales no deseaba que él le acompañara a dar un recorrido por la ciudad mientras hallaba algo que le convenciera para el esperado día de Navidad. Una de ellas era porque resultaba ser tremendamente conocido por las calles que cada cuadra era abordado por chicas y hombres de impecable vestimenta; era claro que algo así iba a pasar si se anda por allí con el hijo de un ricachón conocido en toda Francia.

—¡Me estás empezando a fastidiar, Marko! —le gritó el moreno a su carismático acompañante; uno que se estaba despidiendo de las últimas personas que se acercaron a saludarle.

—No es mi culpa, Aomine —se excusó—. Mejor sigamos recorriendo las tiendas. Seguramente hallaremos algo que le guste a Axelle —prosiguió mientras continuaban avanzando.

—De saber que esto iba a ser así de fastidioso hubiera venido con Hadrien —masculló.

—Él salió desde temprano a comprar no sé qué cosas. Además con él tendrías que soportar el que le abordara una chica en cada esquina... —le comunicó, haciéndole saber su suerte de haberse ido con el alemán—. Y con Leo seguramente hubieras terminado en una librería o una tienda de ropa demasiado aseñorada…

—Como sea, sólo terminemos con esto de una buena vez por todas.

—Parece que los dos tuvieron la misma idea este día —indicó el italiano, señalando con su mirada una tienda que se ubicaba a un par de metros de donde estaban. Alguien estaba más que concentrado viendo cuál de todas esas piezas de joyería era la más bella de todas.

—¿Aominecchi? —el rubio estaba más que absorto en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo hasta que le echó el hombro encima.

—Así que aquí andabas, Kise.

—¿También de compras para regalarle algo a Kimura en Navidad? —cuestionó con una sonrisilla el castaño—. Aomine también estaba en ello.

—Aominecchi, sabía que dentro de ti existía un hombre detallista y romántico —lo último que Ryouta diría si no lograba zafarse del agarre en el que se convirtió la camarería del moreno—. ¡Lo siento Aominecchi!

—¿Y entonces vas a regalarle joyas? —preguntó tras soltarle. El blondo por su lado intentaba recobrar el aliento-.

—No lo sé. Aoi es una chica muy particular; no tiene gustos como muchas chicas con las que he salido anteriormente —se le notaba pensativo, como si el regalo a comprar fuera una misión de vida o muerte. Y de alguna manera así era.

—Bueno siempre podemos probar en comprar algo como "eso" —y las miradas de Marko y Ryouta se postraron sobre el moreno. Deseaban saber a qué se refería.

Sin importar cuántos días viviera en aquella "humilde" casa, no podría acostumbrarse por completo a cada uno de los detalles que le conformaban y que le hacían pensar que aquello era algo que únicamente había logrado apreciar en las revistas de hombres adinerados y que adoraban vivir bien. Aunque ahora mismo se encontraba pasando sus vacaciones de diciembre en una de esas alucinantes casas que muchos desearían poseer.

Además de situarse en una elegante comunidad privada, cerca de la Place de L'Étoile, esa exclusiva casa, lujosamente reformada, gozaba de una tranquila y prestigiosa ubicación en el codiciado Distrito XVI de París. Contaba asimismo con grandes superficies de terrazas y preciosos jardines, salas de recepción, una excepcional biblioteca, un estudio, una sala de juegos, una sala de cine y gimnasio con acceso a la piscina, más de diez dormitorios y una casa de invitados con cuatro dormitorios y un loft.

Le sorprendía no perderse en ese monstruo de casa, si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera. Para ella era una mansión en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—_Apenas llegamos ayer aquí y de verdad parece que es algo así como un extraño sueño…_—pensó Aoi al tiempo que terminaba de vestirse. Para aquel día había optado por llevar un suéter negro, unos jeans gris de mezclilla a juego con unos botines del mismo tono; incluso llevaba una mascada de un gris más suave _Me pregunto en dónde estará metido Ryouta…No lo veo desde el desayuno _—miró hacia cada espacio de su cuarto. Esa habitación era ridículamente espaciosa, demasiado grande para ella sola. Aunque Moto estaba más que contento que demoró horas en dormirse pese al cansado viaje en avión.

Pero sus dudas sobre la localización actual de su pareja deberían pasar a segundo plano. Axelle se había encargado de entrar a su habitación tras su aprobación.

—Buenos días, Aoi —saludó la rubia con una sonrisita—. Debió de haber sido cansado el viaje para todos ustedes —ella por su lado llevaba unos tejanos azul rey, una blusa estampada holgada de hombros descubiertos y botas vaqueras.

—Algo por el estilo. Es la primera vez para Moto y para mí el viajar en avión. Y tampoco pensaba que la casa de Turletti-san fuera…tan enorme…por no decir gigantesca, Daishi-san.

—Ya te dije que me llames Axelle —regañó—. Marko y yo odiamos que nos llamen por nuestros apellidos. Simplemente es raro.

—Está bien —dijo más relajada.

—Por cierto, Moto acaba de irse y me dijo que llegaría a la hora de la cena —la recadera del hermanito de Aoi. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto que la castaña frunciera el ceño ante esa noticia—. Estará bien, ya se sabe el camino a casa y bueno, Leo cuidará bien de él mientras permanezca allá —le informó para quitarle un poco la preocupación a la sobreprotectora hermana.

—De verdad que Moto está comportándose de un modo tan extraño —suspiró con cansancio.

—Eso lo hace adorable —indicó—. Tú no te preocupes, solo déjalo que disfrute de Paris.

—Es que Moto es demasiado joven para andar de enamorado —replicó.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte a que conozcas a la familia de Leo para que te sientas más segura. Estoy segura de que a Kasamatsu le hará ilusión igualmente.

—¿No hablan japonés, verdad? —ella simplemente negó. Mejor dejémoslo así que no sé hablar francés, sólo inglés.

—Puedes hablarles en inglés —recapituló.

—Y a todo esto…¿dónde está Yukio? —ya decía ella que le faltaba uno de sus custodios.

—Con las hermanas de Hadrien y Marko —dijo con inocencia pura. El pelinegro seguramente estaría en completo shock con semejantes mujeres a su lado.

—¡Yukio!

Para Aoi era algo difícil no preocuparse de ese amigo suyo cuando conocía su debilidad hacia las mujeres. Así que hizo que la francesa le llevara hasta donde se encontraba éste, al tiempo que intentaba no reírse por la sobreprotección que la castaña le ofertaba tanto a Moto como a Kasamatsu.

Y tal como lo había previsto allí estaba su amigo, totalmente paralizado. ¿Pero cómo no estarlo? A lado derecho tenía a una italiana sumamente bella y al otro lado una alemana que además de un cuerpo escultural era sumamente hermosa. Muchos le envidiarían.

—Se ha quedado completamente en shock —esa era Lia pasando su mano frente al rostro estupefacto del chico.

—Elin me había dicho que era algo tímido con el trato a las mujeres, pero no pensé que fuera tan extremo —mencionaba la pelirroja posando sus grisáceas pupilas en el chico—. ¿Estará bien en la cena de Navidad?

—No lo sé. Supongo que se las arreglarán…Ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes de estos días —sonrió alegremente la italiana.

—¿Estás bien Yukio? —preguntó al fin Aoi mirando exclusivamente al chico.

—S-Sí…—lentamente volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —les preguntó Axelle a aquel par de cínicas mujeres.

—Nada, solamente queríamos conocerlo mejor —respondieron en perfecta armonía.

—¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos, eh? —arqueó una ceja, viéndoles con suma curiosidad.

—Mejor vayamos de compras —cambió el tema, Lia—. Que Navidad será en dos días y hay que tener todo listo —estaba más que emocionada por ello.

—Sí, hagamos algo como eso. Y de paso dejemos a Yukio en casa de Leo —pronunció la otra—. Así tendremos una mañana de compras entre chicas.

Fue en ese preciso instante en que desearía haber tenido mayor fuerza física y de voluntad para no entrar en aquel llamativo y controversial establecimiento. ¿Es que alguna vez se imaginó adentrándose en aquel territorio peligroso en donde debía vigilar hasta el más mínimo movimiento?¿Y cómo es que habían pasado de una tienda de peluches a una de lencería?

Su dorada mirada se posó desde el mostrador donde un par de elegantes y bellas francesas le saludaban con coquetería; parecía que hasta el territorio extranjero conservaba su particular encanto en el género femenino. Aunque eso poco le importó cuando regresaba a la realidad.

Desde lencería hecha del material más fino hasta los modelos más llamativos, hermosos y costosos. Ese lugar prácticamente lo tenía todo. No existía nada que no hubiera sido formulado ya en la cabeza del hombre y no se hubiera materializado en ese sitio.

Era tan brillante, tan rosa, tan impecable…Era lo que muchos hombres consideraban como el paraíso terrenal masculino.

Y Kise para su desgracia o fortuna había ido a dar allí por cortesía de Aomine.

—Aominecchi..¿q-qué estamos haciendo aquí? —cuestionó con terror tras sentir las miradas de las chicas que compraban tan amenamente en el lugar.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —el rubio negó con la cabeza—. Vinimos a comprar el regalo para tu novia —Ryouta casi explota de lo rojo que se había puesto ante lo que eso significaba.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —si gritaba más prácticamente hubiera roto los cristales de la tienda—. ¡N-No podría regalarle algo como esto a Aoi! —replicó moviendo sus manos frenéticamente. Huiría pero Aomine le tenía pescado del brazo.

—Vamos Kise, si los dos sabemos que quisieras regalarle algo como esto. Tómalo como un regalo compartido. A ambos les hará feliz —cínico a no más poder.

—¡Markocchi, dile algo! —le gimoteó al italiano, su única salvación allí.

—¡Oh qué enorme sorpresa! —expresó alegremente el alemán. Los tres le miraron por inercia; ¿qué se supone que hacía allí?

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —soltó el moreno con hostilidad.

—Estoy siendo de guía turístico por este día —respondió tranquilamente, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Como de quién…? Y sobre todo…¿por qué el recorrido turístico incluye una tienda de lencería? —Marko no era el único que consideraba raro ese tour auspiciado por el alemán.

—Bueno es que él me pidió que le trajera a la mejor tienda de lencería y bueno, henos aquí —estipuló.

—Creo que has acertado con este lugar, Hadrien —esos tres chicos quedaron helados en cuanto esa inconfundible voz llegó hasta sus oídos. Y por si dudaban de lo que oían, allí estaba él, dirigiéndose hacia ellos; al parecer había estado del otro lado de la tienda mientras el peli vino aguardaba tranquilamente.

—¡A-A-A-Ak…Aka…Akashicchi!

—¡¿Pero qué demonios hace alguien como tú en un sitio como éste?!

—Dime que no estás aquí comprando algo para…mi hermana…—los tres estaban peor que haber perdido cinco años seguidos la National Seven Tournament.

—Daiki, Ryouta, Marko, qué extraña coincidencia de la vida en reunirnos a todos en un mismo lugar.

—No, esto no puede ser una mera coincidencia —murmuraba el castaño intentando asesinar a Hadrien con la mirada.

—¿Ya has elegido Seijuurou? —preguntó casual Hadrien ignorando por completo la estupefacción de esos tres chicos.

—Debo admitir que estoy algo indeciso —estipuló viéndose serio de muerte—. Lia me dijo que no era necesario que le regalara nada en Navidad, pero siento el deber moral de hacerlo. Después de todo me obsequió esa bonita Doncella de Hierro.

—_¡¿Y ese mismo deber moral te trajo hasta aquí?!¡¿Qué clase de moralidad tienes Akashi?! _—Aomine jamás en su vida se imaginó que viviría para contemplar algo como eso.

—_¡Pues hazle caso a mi hermana y no le obsequies nada…nada que haga ese tipo de insinuaciones! _—era un buen momento para idear un plan para sabotear la relación de su hermana con Akashi.

—_¡Hasta Akashicchi sabe de este tipo de cosas! _ —le quedaba claro que no saldría de allí sin antes comprar algo para Aoi.

—¿Se encuentran bien? Se ven algo pálidos —estableció el pelirrojo, mirándolos detenidamente—. No arruinaré la sorpresa que le darán a Axelle y a Aoi, así que continúen comprando con normalidad.

—_¡Ya no podemos hacer algo como eso estando TÚ aquí!_ —pensaron los tres sin excepción.

—Ustedes sí que son atrevidos, mira que regalarle ropa interior a sus novias. Si no los conociera pensaría que quieren algo diferente para Navidad —les hacía burla Hadrien a ese par de novios, quienes no respondían porque seguían impactados por la presencia de Akashi—. Si no saben qué comprar no duden en preguntarme, que puedo darles muy buenos consejos.

—Mamma mia…—Marko simplemente no sabía qué decir al respecto—…Ma vai a quel pasese, Hadrien…—le gruñó al alemán.

—Ya te dije que no sé italiano, idiota —recriminaba el otro.

—L'erba cattiva non moure mai.

—Ce n'est pas possible…

—Tout est possible, Marko. C'est la vie.

—Bien, hasta ahora me entero que sabes francés e italiano, Akashi…¿Alguna otra curiosidad sobre tu persona que no conozca aún? —gesticuló el italiano agradeciendo no haber dicho una mala palabra frente a ese hombre que parecía ser un experto en los idiomas.

—¿Qué color prefiere Lia, el azul cielo o el rosa claro? —el castaño estaba arrepentido de no haber hecho algo por impedir que Akashi aceptara la invitación de pasar Navidad y Año nuevo ofertada por su propio padre. Su progenitor estaba atentando contra su vida sin saberlo.

—…Ah…Rosa…supongo…

—Markocchi debe estar siendo el que peor la esté pasando de todos nosotros —le susurraba Kise a Aomine.

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme de ese modo, Ryouta! —respingó el castaño.

—Sin duda le compadezco —Marko podía sentir las miradas de lástima cortesía de sus tres amigos. En vez de ayudarle sólo le miraban; si serán cabrones.

—¿Se imaginan si llegaran a ser familia? Sería como que muy trágico todo —Hadrien, siempre dando los mejores comentarios en los momentos más oportunos.

—¿Y como por qué razón…has decidido comprarle algo como esto a Lia, Akashi?

—¿No es claro el motivo?

—Ah…no…—quizás hubiera preferido decirle que sí al pelirrojo.

—Entre tu hermana y yo ya no hay secretos, Marko. Nos conocemos muy bien pese al poco que tenemos de conocerlos —si hasta hace poco el pobre no podía gesticular palabra ahora estaba que la brisa más ligera de todas podía llevárselo volando de allí. En su cabeza resonaban esas simples pero comprometedoras palabras.

—A-Ah…

—Se quedó petrificado —comentó aterrado Kise.

—¿Puedes culparlo? —lanzó Aomine.

—Quizás…esta Navidad lo hagan…tío…—sentenciaba vilmente el alemán.

—¿Umm?¿Es que no se los había dicho? Nuestros padres acordaron trabajar juntos para un par de negocios aquí en Francia. Mi padre considera adecuado que me relacione con una familia de tan buen renombre y status. Está complacido con Lia y la ha aceptado en la familia.

—¡…No quiero sobrinos y menos de ustedes dos…! —esa Navidad sería la más negra y traumática de su joven existencia.

—Llorar no te hará menos hombre, Markocchi —Kise, el único que compadecía al pobre italiano del sombrío futuro que le aguardaba—. Iremos a un bar después de salir de aquí para que te desahogues.

—…Es un buen momento para renunciar al apellido Turletti…e irme a vivir a Armenia…—si su tono de voz taciturno no confirmaba que ese hombre estaba destrozado, quizás si lo haría el hecho de que su alma prácticamente deseaba escapársele del cuerpo.

No tenía objeción alguna en recorrer la Plaza del Trocadero a la vera del Río Sena mientras admiraba que del otro lado se encontraba la Torre Eiffel, ya que estaba más que maravillada de toda la arquitectura que tenía a su alcance, así como de las concurridas calles, de las personas que iban y venían de las numerosas tiendas departamentales. Pero si podía quejarse un poco del ímpetu que esas dos mujeres poseían cuando de comprar se trataba; después de todo ya habían adquirido una gran cantidad de cosas que habían acomodado habilidosamente en la camioneta que les había llevado hasta aquella zona.

Por lo que en el momento en que tomaron asiento para comer algo frente a la fuente de Varsovia no podía estar más que feliz. Sus pies también se lo agradecían.

—¿Te encuentras bien Aoi? —preguntaba Lia. Las cuatro chicas habían decidido pasar su estancia en aquel restaurante en el exterior, donde más personas compartían su aprecio por la magnífica panorámica.

—S-Sí, sólo que no pensé que fuéramos a caminar tanto —sí, porque habían ido a más de veinte tiendas departamentales en menos de una hora.

—Aún restan regalos que comprar —alegó Hannah, cruzándose de brazos y meditando sobre la lista de pendientes.

—Este año la fiesta de Navidad será en casa de Hadrien, ¿verdad? —preguntaba Axelle a ese par. Ellas simplemente le sonrieron en afirmación.

—Y Año Nuevo toca en casa del tío Logan—informó muy feliz Lia.

—¿Tío?¿Son familia? —esa fue Aoi muy confundida al respecto, mirando a la involucrada fijamente.

—En lo absoluto. Pero como nos conocen de años, le dicen así —aclaraba Daishi—. Somos como una gran familia feliz —estipuló entre broma y satisfacción—. Razón por la que rotamos este tipo de celebraciones.

—Ya verás que te divertirás mucho, Aoi. Moto y Yukio igualmente disfrutarán mucho de su estancia en Paris —estipulaba la castaña alegremente—. Y con Sei-chan las cosas serán más divertidas aún.

—_No sé si ésa sea la palabra correcta, Lia. No cuando Akashi es algo…yandere…_Me sorprende que se lleven tan bien —indicó la rubia.

—¿Por qué? Si prácticamente podríamos decir que tenemos una especie de compromiso —informó entusiasta. Axelle por su lado casi se ahoga con su propia saliva ante semejante revelación—. ¿Te imaginas unos pequeños pelirrojos corriendo por toda la casa? Sería tan adorable.

—N-No…Lo siento, no tengo tanta imaginación, Lia —decía automáticamente ella—. ¿Pero no sería mejor castaños…rubios…pelinegros…de cualquier otra coloración menos pelirrojos?

—Ya sabes que Lia tiene una fijación con los pelirrojos —intervino la hermana de Hadrien—. Son su debilidad.

—_Kagami fue una víctima más a tu lista, Lia…De la que se salvó…_

—Yo creo que hacen una bonita pareja. Los dos son personas maduras que saben lo que quieren; estoy segura de que les irá bien —alentaba Aoi con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Aoi, eres tan mona. Sin duda Kise ha elegido correctamente…Será un gran placer que seas junto con Axelle mi dama de honor si las cosas resultan bien con Sei-chan —¿cómo decirle que no a alguien que te pide algo como eso de forma tan amable y vehemente como ella? Kimura simplemente no podía negarse. También estaba la mención de lo que le pasó a Axelle y compañía por desobedecerle. No quería amanecer en un pozo lejos de Paris.

—C-Claro…Será un honor para mí.

—Has sido una chica lista Aoi. Tú tampoco quieres amanecer en un pozo el día de mañana, ¿verdad? —le susurraba al oído.

—¿No es maravilloso el amor? Hacen que me acuerde cuando salía con Pierrot y cuando se me propuso —enunció con emoción la pelirroja.

—El amor es mágico, Hannah —secundaba la italiana.

—_No, el amor que ustedes dos se tienen no es extraordinario, ni maravilloso ni nada de eso…¡Es aterrador! ¡Y debe ser destruido antes de que hagan a Marko, tío! _—Axelle sabía que a ella también le tocaría sufrir si esos dos emparentaban.

Y mientras algunos sufrían, otros se encontraban pasándola terriblemente bien. Después de todo, existían quienes no debían preocuparse por situaciones incómodas o malas noticias. Ese al menos era el caso de ese par de chicos que se encontraban disfrutando de la atemperada piscina interior con la que gozaba aquella bonita casa. Y el que la propiedad se encontrara rodeada de unos maravillosos y bien cuidados jardines mediterráneos sólo hacían de su experiencia de contemplar el exterior una verdadera delicia.

—Esto se sienta de maravilla —expresó Moto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se mantenía flotando sobre la piscina.

—¿Le has dicho a tu hermana que estarías aquí? —interrogó Yukio sentado sobre el borde de la piscina.

—Por supuesto Yukio. Yo nunca me iría sin el permiso de mi querida hermana —el que se haya fugado de la casa de Marko era un detalle que no merecía ser mencionado por el momento.

—Espero se estén divirtiendo —irrumpió la voz de Leo. Ellos se giraron hacia el recién llegado, notando de inmediato al par de gemelas, unas que lucían particularmente muy bien, quizás porque llevaban un bañador puesto—. Elin, Mila, espero que se comporten apropiadamente —les indicó a sus dos pequeñas hermanas—. De momento debo de salir, al parecer Marko necesita de mi ayuda, así que no puedo dejarle solo y menos con Hadrien que de seguro ya le dejó por alguna chica.

—Diviértete mucho, hermano —le sonrió Mila con calidez—. Nos veremos después para ir a comprar los regalos de Navidad.

—No olvides que a nosotros nos ha tocado llevar el pastel y postres, hermano —le señaló Elin.

—Vale, haremos eso cuando regrese a casa. Por el momento les encargo a mis hermanas, Kasamatsu-kun, Kimura-kun —miró a ese par de chicos y se despidió sin más.

—No termino de acostumbrarme a tu hermano, es tan formal y así —mencionaba Moto al tiempo que miraba a Mila. Llevaba un traje de baño aguamarina que le sentaba de maravilla. Y aunque no poseía tan llamativos atributos como su gemela, para él era perfecta así tal cual era.

—Él siempre es así. Mis padres lo han educado de ese modo —informó la chica.

—Tal vez hubiera sido apropiado invitar a Marko y los demás, ¿no crees Kasamatsu? —el chico había escuchado perfectamente lo que la peli blanca le había dicho. Sin embargo, en cuanto se detuvo a apreciar con más detalle el bañador negro de la chica observó sin esfuerzo alguno un par de grandes distractores que atentaban contra su voluntad de mirar a la chica a los ojos.

—Yukio, vuelve —le codeó Moto. Acción que trajo de vuelta a la tierra al pelinegro—. Ya sé que sientes debilidad por "eso", pero intenta ser más discreto —le murmuraba el castaño.

—S-Sí, definitivamente debimos de haberles dicho a los chicos…—tartamudeó el apenado chico, tanto por sus actos como porque la chica ya estaba sentada a su lado, mirándole con sumo interés. Juraba que tenía el rostro rojo.

—El agua está más que perfecta —comentó Mila con entusiasmo mientras entraba a la piscina y empezaba a nadar en compañía de Moto—. Me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir con nosotros a pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo —mencionó con notorio entusiasmo, pero en el instante en que sintió la amplia sonrisa del castaño se cohibió tenuemente.

—Gracias a ustedes por invitarnos —habló Yukio. Moto alentaba su noción.

—Marko, Hadrien y Leo son geniales —mencionaba el castaño. Aun recordaba las fiestas a las que se fue durante su estancia en Tokio. Sí, había logrado escaparse en más de una ocasión del ojo vigilante de su hermana.

—No sería mala idea hacer un intercambio de regalos entre nosotros, ¿verdad? —preguntaba globalmente Elin.

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban allí dentro o por qué Marko no lograba huir de aquella tienda sin importar por dónde intentara escaparse. Lo único que tenían claro era que al fin habían elegido las prendas perfectas, ajustables a su bolsillo y gustos de sus respectivas parejas. Y claro, no negaban que los conocimientos del alemán en aquel ámbito les habían ayudado mucho; sobre todo porque había logrado adivinar la talla de ambas chicas sin problema alguna.

También aprovecharon para golpearle por saber esa información que ni siquiera ellos conocían.

—Aoi quizás no vea con buenos ojos esto…—ahí estaba por vigésima vez la inseguridad de Kise Ryouta. O quizás era mero miedo lo que le impedía llegar hasta la dependiente y pagar por las prendas que llevaba entre manos.

—De que te apalie, no pasa —ahí estaba de nuevo Hadrien metiendo cizaña—. Y como bien dijo Aomine, es un regalo que hará feliz a ambos en un futuro.

—No lo sé, Hadricchi…Quizás lo mejor sea comprarle aquel bonito relicario o ropa…

—Ya hazlo de una buena vez y deja de estar de quejica —estipulaba Daiki, empujando al pobre de una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—¿Y Axelle no se molestará de que le regales algo como eso? —Kise no deseaba ser el único maltratado en Navidad.

—Dudo que lo haga —habló el alemán—. Ni que fuera el primer chico que el regala lence….—se calló en cuanto supo que se le había ido decir algo que no debía mencionar en frente del actual novio de su querida amiga.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? —Marko había logrado escapar momentáneamente de Akashi y ahora contemplaba un duelo de miradas entre Zabeck y Aomine, a la vez que Kise estaba entre ellos dos—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste ahora Hadrien?

—Si te hace sentir mejor Aomine, eres el que mejor gusto ha tenido hasta el momento…—expresó con cierto nerviosismo al sentir la mirada de pocos amigos del moreno sobre su persona, ansiando golpearle por quinta vez en el día.

—Ah, así que mencionaste eso…—suspiró largamente el italiano—. Bueno, al menos no sacaste el tema del fuerte aquí…

—Si quieres puedo sacarlo a flote para que te toque un poco de la ardiente amistad de Aomine —soltaba el alemán.

—Ni que quisiera que me apalearan como a ti, Hadrien. Yo ya tengo suficientes problemas como para preocuparme por eso…Los veré allá afuera mientras terminan de comprar —de momento no tenía ganas de salvarle el pellejo a su amigo, por lo que simplemente se fue.

—Aominecchi la violencia no es buena. Además, Axelle se enfadará contigo si le pegas muy duro a Hadricchi.

—Tomaré el riesgo —masculló con malhumor. ¿Cómo que otros hombres antes que él le habían regalado algo como eso a Axelle? Y pensar que podría conservar prendas como ésas de los susodichos no le hacía sentir mejor hacia Hadrien.

—Vamos, tampoco es para que te pongas así, Aomine. Aprende a Kise, él tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo sabiendo que Aoi podría golpearle brutalmente por regalarle algo que indirectamente le dice que quiere avanzar a la siguiente base. Sin mencionar que posee un par de distractores que harían que cualquier hombre de por acá le mirara sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¡Hadricchi! —ahora era el rubio quien le echaba bronca.

—Hasta el estúpido de Kise tiene suerte para eso…Tsk…

—Aominecchi, eso fue cruel —lloriqueaba ante el insulto de su amigo—. Y es en lo que menos deberías fijarte. Axelle es una buena chica y es muy maja.

—Kise, cosas como ésas no le importan a Aomine. A él no le importa que Axelle sea modelo y que ahora posea a muchos púberos con las hormonas a flor de piel tras ella o que más del 98% de sus amistades sean hombres y que éstos vengan a visitarla en Navidad y Año Nuevo para darle su abrazo. Esas cosas no tienen relevancia para él…—volvió a cerrar el pico. De nuevo había dicho algo que Axelle rotundamente le prohibió comentarle al moreno.

—Perdón que interrumpa la masacre de Hadrien, pero…si no nos vamos de aquí…serán ustedes dos los que no lleguen a Año Nuevo —señalaba con la mirada el italiano tanto a Aomine como a Kise tras entrar de nuevo a la tienda a toda prisa—. ¡Aoi y Axelle vienen hacia acá!


	99. Capítulo 99

¿Qué hay gente bonita?¿Se la pasaron bien en fin de año y qué tan bien las ha tratado este 2016? Espero que todo esté yendo bien y que su membresía en el gym no haya salido demasiado costosa XD Yo sólo vine a dejarles felicidad en forma de capítulos…¡Y al mismo tiempo celebrar con todas ustedes que ya hemos llegado a los 100 capítulos y aún no termina esta comedia-romántica! ¿Y por qué puse la nota en el capítulo 99? Porque soy vaga y quiero dejarlo todo dicho en un solo párrafo *-*9 Así que disfruten, rían e imagínense las desaventuras que tocarán a la puerta. Matta ne!

**Capítulo 99**

**Preparativos: Se aproxima Navidad**

Pero no muy lejos de allí, aquel grupo de chicas se detuvieron en el instante en que sintieron que algo no iba bien con su alrededor. Especialmente porque estaban frente a aquella llamativa y concurrida tienda de lencería. Por alguna razón creían haber escuchado ciertas voces familiares.

—Podía jurar que me pareció ver a mi estúpido hermano por aquí —mencionó Hannah parada frente al amplio ventanal del que gozaba tan glamurosa tienda de lencería.

—Tengo esa misma sensación —susurraba Lia.

—Pues con ellos nunca se sabe. Ya ven que son capaces de muchas cosas —sentenció Axelle tranquilamente.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, entremos a comprar —motivaba la pelirroja más que nada al par de chicas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron colectivamente esas dos.

—Las chicas debemos tener bonita ropa para toda ocasión —les indicaba seriamente Lia—. Y eso incluye lencería, así que entremos y veamos si hay algo para ustedes.

—Nada como un bonito recuerdo de París —secundaba Hannah. Axelle y Aoi solamente se miraron con terror puro.

Aquel aviso de último momento había logrado salvar a aquel grupo de aventurados chicos de la furia colectiva de esas cuatro chicas. Por el momento podían considerarse afortunados, iban a vivir un día más y por ahora se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos de esas mujeres. De algo tenía que servirles su buena condición física.

—Uff…Faltó poco para que mi hermana nos pillara…—alegaba Hadrien aun intentando recobrar su ritmo normal de respiración—. Si nos encontraba allí iba a asesinarnos.

—Nunca se me olvidaron esas dolorosas llaves que tu hermana nos hacía cuando se enfadaba con nosotros —relataba el castaño.

—Ésta es una señal de que no debemos comprar algo como eso, Aominecchi.

—¿Te refieres a eso que llevas entre manos? —le señaló vilmente el moreno. Kise únicamente trasladó su atención a su mano derecha; allí mismo se encontraba una bonita bolsa rosa pastel con la prestigiosa marca de la tienda de ropa íntima.

—¡¿En qué momento?! —gritó el chico ante lo que parecía inexplicable.

—Te moviste rápidamente hacia la caja registradora en cuanto Marko nos advirtió de la amenaza —relataba seriamente el alemán—. Y después escapamos graciosamente de la tienda departamental. Debo admitir que estoy impresionado de lo aferrado que eres cuando quieres conseguir algo que deseas con todo el corazón. Veo que no solamente lo aplicas al basquetbol.

—No creo que eso sea algo digno de presumir…—criticaba el italiano.

—Se ha quedado en shock —pronunció el peli azul mirando al pobre rubio que estaba hecho piedra. Ni siquiera él había concluido su compra.

—Igualmente podemos ir a otra tienda de lencería. Conozco una igual de buena que ésta y que seguramente te gustará Aomine…

—Hadrien, empiezo a creer que a todas tus ex novias les has regalado ropa interior…—decía Turletti, mirándole detenidamente.

—Por supuesto que no Marko, a la única mujer a la que le he regalado ese tipo de cosas es a Axel…

—Hadrien, es un buen momento para que te diga algo muy importante…¡Corre si quieres llegar al siguiente año! —exclamó el castaño mientras notaba que el alemán apenas y le había dado tiempo de echarse a la fuga. Un buen día su bocota le iba a matar…y quizás había llegado ese día—. Bueno, unos cuantos golpes le sentarán bien —los dos chicos se habían perdido a la distancia; no le quedaba duda de la velocidad del moreno, pero estaba notoriamente sorprendido de lo que el deseo de supervivencia de Zabeck le permitía hacer por sobrevivir. Corría como nunca antes en su vida.

—Markocchi, ¿qué haré? He comprado esto y seguramente Aoi pensará que soy un pervertido…

—Pero tu inconsciente te traicionó al final y te hizo comprar ese conjunto de una manera prácticamente inexplicable —le hizo sabe—. Si le explicas que no tiene ninguna doble intención es posible que no te pegue.

—Markocchi, siempre puedo confiar en ti —al diablo las apariencias. Ahora se encontraba abrazando a su amigo en pleno día con mucha gente transitando y murmurando quién sabe qué cosas.

—¡Ya te dije que no me abraces! —le recriminó.

—Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con Akashicchi.

—Él se fue antes que todos ustedes, así que nadie lo vio —al fin estaba libre del agarre del rubio—. Mejor regresemos a casa, ya volverán esos dos tarde o temprano

—Pero Markocchi…

—Compraremos algo de regreso para Aoi y asunto arreglado —le indicó, éste lo miró como niño conmovido ante la bondad de su padre—….Siento de algún modo…que estoy cuidando de un niño…

Y después de recorrer un par de tiendas más, Kise pareció encontrar el regalo perfecto para Aoi, así que estaba más que complacido por lo que no le importó regresar a casa del italiano para poder degustar una tranquila y deliciosa comida francesa.

Tras llegar a casa no pudo evitar escuchar la familiar voz de la castaña proviniendo de una de las habitaciones adyacentes a la suya; era de algún modo como si pidiera auxilio, ¿pero por qué razón? Además, ver a Axelle fuera del cuarto de donde escuchaba la voz de su pareja le inquietaba un poco más.

—¿Qué…sucede Axelle? —preguntó temeroso cual cachorrito.

—Están haciendo que Aoi se pruebe la ropa que le compraron…—mencionó—. Conoces a Lia, no se le puede decir que no a nada. Y Hannah, con ella cooperas porque cooperas. Pregúntale a Hadrien y a Anton cómo les iba cuando se enfadaba.

—Ungh…Ya veo…_Espero que esté bien…Aoi tendrá que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para convivir con la familia de Markocchi y los demás._

—Pero bueno, yo me marcho —sentenció mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana más próxima.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por Aominecchi…? —su dorada mirada observaba a la chica mientras abría la ventana y literalmente quedaba con una pierna del otro lado de la propiedad.

—Marko me lo contó todo por mensaje —agregó—. Así que demorarán en llegar, por lo que iré a visitar a Vendetta mientras tanto —fue lo último que dijo antes de irse de allí, dejando a un Kise muy confundido.

—¿Se divirtieron en su día de compras? —ese era Pierrot matando de un infarto a Ryouta. No había notado cuando el hombre llegó hasta él desde atrás.

—Por supuesto —se recompuso, ofertando una sonrisa—. París es tal como lo había soñado.

—No te preocupes por Axelle, ella siempre es así. Es raro verle en casa cuando se llegan las vacaciones, ya que generalmente sale con Marko, Hadrien y Leo.

—¿Pasan tanto tiempo juntos?

—Lo suficiente como para que cualquiera que no los conoce piensen que alguno de ellos es su pareja —estipuló—. Nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados. Es normal prácticamente.

—Ya veo. Aominecchi la tiene difícil así.

—Bueno, mientras no sea celoso, posesivo y desconfiado no creo que exista problema alguno.

—_Es que ése es el problema…Aominecchi es todo eso…La vida de Markocchi corre peligro también._

Pero antes de que dijera algo más la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejándole callado completamente y haciendo que se olvidara lo que iba a decirle a Pierrot. ¿Pero podía concentrarse en algo más que no fuera Aoi cuando la contemplaba luciendo tan femeninamente como le era posible?

Aquel vestido de noche azul turquesa era indudablemente precioso, strapless y que le llegaba sin problema alguna hasta las rodillas. Incluso lucía un delicado bowknot a la cintura que embellecía el peculiar arreglo inferior del vestido.

Sin duda le quedaba de maravilla y no podía despegar su atención de ella, incluso cuando era la misma Aoi la que le llamaba a Tierra.

—¡Kise! —le gritó la chica, haciendo que despabilara.

—¡Lo siento! Es que quedé todo bobo cuando te vi con ese bonito vestido…Te ves hermosa, Aoi —confesó con esas sonrisas que hacía que la castaña pensara que había alcanzado el cielo. Le fue imposible no sonrojarse ante semejante piropo.

—Te dije que le encantaría, Aoi —se dirigió Lia a ella.

—Pues ya la apreciarás mucho más tiempo en Navidad, Kise —le guiñaba el ojo Hannah en complicidad.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde se ha metido Axelle? —la castaña al fin cayó en cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

—Se les ha escapado de nuevo —ante las palabras de Pierrot esas dos mujeres simplemente suspiraron con aflicción.

—No es justo, ya le había comprado uno que seguramente le fascinaría a Aomine —resopló molesta Lia.

—Si te sirve de consuelo fue a ver a Vendetta, así que puedes ir a traerla si tanto te interesa que se pruebe lo que le compraste —mencionó su hermano, a lo que ella simplemente volvió a suspirar.

—¿Quién es Vendetta? —interrogaron esos dos chicos ajenos al tema.

—Un caballo. Pertenece a nuestra familia. Ya que nuestros abuelos tienen una escuela de equitación cerca del Valle de Loira —ilustraba Hannah—. Fue un regalo de nuestro abuelo para Hadrien, pero él le tiene miedo a los caballos así que quienes lo cuidaron fueron Leo, Marko y Axelle —debía admitir que el temor de su hermano por los équidos le daba gracia—. Y lo visitan muy a menudo.

—Y si te das cuenta Marko ya no está contigo —señalaba Lia. Ryouta apenas había notado que el castaño ya no estaba con él; juraba que le había acompañado hasta los dormitorios de la casa.

—¡Es cierto! Markocchi se desaparece como Kurokocchi…¿A dónde vas Aoi? —la castaña ya estaba volviendo al interior de su habitación dispuesta a cambiarse.

—A cambiarme, ¿no es obvio?

—¿Pero por qué? Así te ves maravillosa…—no dijo nada, Aoi ya le había arrojado lo primero que cogió del cuarto. Lamentablemente para Kise se había tratado de una estatuilla bastante maciza de Napoleón Bonaparte montado sobre su fiel corcel.

—Es toda una tsundere —sentenció vilmente Lia. Los otros dos simplemente intentaron no reírse ante la desgracia del rubio a causa de sus acertados halagos.

Si bien el clima era lo suficientemente frío como para que todos estuvieran abrigados hasta las narices, ella iba muy cómoda con lo que llevaba puesto y tampoco sentía aversión alguna por transitar entre aquella gran caballeriza y contemplar cada una de las doradas placas que descansaban para cada compartimiento en busca de su entrañable amigo.

Vendetta era un precioso Apalusa blanco con motas numerosas y azabaches, conservando una crin blanca y llamativa. Sin duda, un ejemplar magnífico. No obstante, en cuanto entró a su recinto notó algo más que un par de paquetes de heno en el área.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí Hadrien? Si le tienes pavor a los caballos.

—Pues Vendetta me da menos miedo que tu amado novio —chilló desde la esquina en la que se encontraba—. Le perdí la pista cuando llegué al Valle de Loira.

—Hadrien, por dios, no puedo creer que prefieras estar en una caballeriza que enfrentarte a Aomine —ese era Marko con un Paint Horse a su lado.

—Ahora tendremos que buscar a Aomine antes de que se pierda más, por tu culpa, Hadrien —criticaba Leo con severidad. Incluso él llevaba consigo ese majestuoso caballo árabe.

—No es justo, yo quería montar a Vendetta —hizo un puchero Axelle—. Ve a buscarlo Hadrien, es tu culpa y exijo que te responsabilices.

—¡Pero Axelle! Él sabe que te compré lencería, también que algunos chicos vienen a darte tu abrazo en Navidad, también le comenté que te vi por error en ropa interior, así como de que nos quedamos encerrados en la casa de invitados de Marko…—enlistó.

—¿Le dijiste lo del fuerte? —interrogó seriamente ella.

—No, eso no se lo dije.

—Lo que pasa en el fuerte, se queda en el fuerte —siseó la rubia y todos allí asintieron con seriedad abrumadora.

—Sólo búscalo y ya, Hadrien —ahora era Turletti el que le demandaba que hiciera eso.

—Entre más pronto afrontes tu castigo, mejor será para todos.

—Leo tiene razón. Además, ¿cómo demonios le dijiste algo como eso? —es que Axelle no se lo creía.

—Tú mismo te condenaste solito —el italiano estaba en toda la razón.

—Oh, ¿ese de allí no es Aomine de casualidad? —todos voltearon hacia la entrada de la caballeriza. Y sí, allí estaba un peli azul bastante agitado gracias a las vestimentas que llevaba y el maratónico recorrido auspiciado por Hadrien.

—¿Quién lo diría? Ya lo encontramos —rió por lo bajo Marko.

—¿Dónde está ese idiota? —cuestionó Daiki a esos tres chicos por igual.

—Ni idea. Yo vine aquí a visitar a Vendetta junto con Marko y Leo —mintió tranquilamente. Hadrien ya se había escondido como pudo entre el heno.

—Creo que vio a una de sus amantes y se fue hacerle una visita o algo así —el castaño hablando tan bien de su preciado amigo.

—Pero algún día debe volver a casa, así que descuida, podrás darle su merecido, Aomine —hasta Leo se unía al futuro asesinato de Hadrien.

—_¡Si serán cabrones, solamente están empeorando las cosas!_

—Tsk…Ese idiota corre más de lo que lo hacía en los partidos —odiaba que se le hubiera escapado tanto como haber perdido hace años contra Bakagami.

—Es el instinto de sobrevivencia, Aomine —agregaba burlonamente Marko—. Siéntete orgulloso, eres de las pocas personas que han logrado intimidar de ese modo a Hadrien…Jajajaja…

—_¡Lo estoy oyendo!¡Ya me las cobraré, juro que lo haré!_

La mirada de aquella amiga suya lucía dócil pero estaba claro que estaba molesta por haberle dejado a su suerte con aquel par de mujeres quienes se dedicaron la mayor parte de la tarde en hacerle probar sus nuevas adquisiciones.

También notó que su cutis estaba impecable y que sus manos nunca lucieron más cuidadas que en ese momento. Definitivamente le habían dado un tratamiento de belleza de pies a cabeza; algo a lo que Aoi no estaba acostumbrada.

La francesa por su lado lucía completamente estropeada; aquel trote en Vendetta como las desaventuras vividas en la caballeriza definitivamente no ayudaban a una chica a lucir mejor.

—Veo que te divertiste, Axelle.

—Contemplo que Lia y Hannah también se divirtieron esta tarde —mencionó mientras liberaba su cabello del heno que todavía le quedaba encima.

—Ahora comprendo por qué escapaste —replicó. Ella hubiera querido hacer lo mismo.

—Lucirás impecable para Navidad, Aoi —soltó con una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?¿No vas a usar un vestido o arreglarte…?

—¿Yo? —se auto señaló—. Para nada, iré vestida como cualquier otra ocasión –expresó.

—¿Ni para Aomine-kun…? —curioseó.

—Ummm…Ni para él —sentenció campantemente.

Para la hora de la cena se podía apreciar sin esfuerzo alguno unos cuantos rostros adicionales sentados a la mesa; aunque eso no era problema alguno, ya que la comida era lo que más sobraba y qué decir del espacio. Sencillamente el comedor estaba hecho para una cantidad apreciable de personas.

Y aunque los padres del anfitrión habían tenido que retirarse por cuestiones laborales, el resto permaneció todavía sentados, mientras degustaban el postre.

—Mila y yo estábamos planeando hacer un intercambio de regalos para Navidad —habló Elin para todos—. ¿Qué opinan?

—No suena mala idea. Generalmente todos nos obsequiamos cosas —habló Lia—. Pero podemos cambiar un poco las cosas entre nosotros. Al menos por mi parte no hay problema alguno.

—Aprovechemos que hay invitados nuevos este año —secundaba Hannah.

—Me parece muy bien —expresó animadamente Moto. Él siempre tan entusiasta.

—¿Ustedes qué dicen? —cuestionó Axelle tanto a Aomine, como a Aoi y a Kasamatsu.

—Por mí no hay objeción, Milacchi —sonrió de oreja a oreja el rubio.

—Podríamos intentarlo —comentó Kimura sin darle mucha importancia.

—Bueno ya me encargué de hacer los papelitos —Marko ya se había adelantado a las respuestas de todos y se había encargado de escribir los nombres de cada uno; incluso ya estaba doblando cada trozo de papel.

—¿Vas a participar Daiki? —le interrogaba la francesa al moreno.

—No creo que tenga mayor elección, ¿no?

—Eres un hombre precavido —se burló.

—Bien, cada quien tome uno —Hadrien ya se encontraba con el mundo de papeluchos entre sus manos—. No se vale cambiar eh —amenazó.


	100. Capítulo 100

**Capítulo 100**

**Compras y más compras**

Lo único que había mirado durante esas largas cuatro horas que había durado su viaje habían sido carreteras, establecimientos y edificaciones que le resultaban claramente desconocidos. Sin mencionar que la música emitida por aquella estación le hacía añorar a las ruidosas bandas de su natal país. Era imposible que de unos días para acá se acostumbrara tanto a escuchar francés cada treinta segundos y a las particulares manías que los francófonos poseían. Pero no pudo simplemente desistir de la invitación cuando aquel par de padres habían llegado a la casa del italiano para llevarles de viaje a Borgoña.

De momento agradecía que ese par no le cuestionaran más. Aunque claro, hubiera preferido que esa chica hubiera estado despierta todo el camino y no completamente acurrucada sobre sus piernas como un cachorro pequeño.

—Ey, despierta ya. Hemos llegado —sentenciaba Aomine intentando despertar a la chica, quien se sentó con lentitud, examinando todo a su alrededor.

—Así que ya hemos llegado…

—De verdad Axelle, no puedo creer que te hayas dormido todo el camino hasta acá —esa era su madre mirándole con total desaprobación desde el asiento del copiloto.

—Es normal, la sacamos de la casa de Marko a las seis de la mañana —mencionaba Logan mirándoles desde el espejo del automóvil.

—¿Y por qué vinimos hasta acá? —cuestionaba una blonda más despierta.

—Tengo que cerrar un par de contratos y ver que todo ande bien en el viñero. Ya sabes cómo es esto…Y bueno decidí traerlos para que le muestres a Aomine la casa y todos sus alrededores —ya había descendido del vehículo. En poco el resto le acompañó—. Pero de momento iremos a desayunar.

—Pero tenemos que comprar unos regalos para el intercambio que tendremos mañana —replicaba Axelle.

—Por acá también hay bonitas tiendas, hija. Así que después del desayuno podrán ir a ver eso —sí, esa era una orden muy bien disfrazada como un jovial consejo.

El pequeño pueblo de Beaune se encontraba rodeado como un tambor por sus murallas y baluartes, siendo asimismo el centro del comercio de vino de Borgoña. Era una delicia arquitectónica, como si allí el tiempo mismo se hubiera detenido, conservando desde sus tradiciones hasta el modesto estilo de vida de todos sus habitantes.

Se trataba sin duda de un sitio colorido rebosante de actividad. Y donde no faltaban las miradas furtivas hacia quienes lucían como extranjeros.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —le comentaba Ayumi al moreno con suma tranquilidad. Tanto Logan como su hija iban por delante, distrayéndose con cada cosa llamativa que se les postraba en frente—. Aquí ese par pasan completamente desapercibidos.

—Es lo que noto —espetó. Sabía que estando Logan allí el tener momentos a solas con Axelle iba a ser algo notoriamente complicado—. _Ese hombre sigue siendo igual de posesivo que siempre _—y era como si el rubio le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento, ya que hasta le había mirado a ver, sonriéndole con gran satisfacción—. _¡Es igual que su hija!_

—¿Y ya le dijiste a Axelle que quieres que use vestido para mañana en la cena de Navidad? —aquella pregunta sin duda tomó por sorpresa al moreno.

—Ella misma me dijo ayer que ni se me ocurra pedirle algo como eso, porque no lo hará. Después se fue sin más —claro, para el modelaje no le importaba usar bonitos vestidos pero fuera de ello se negaba con escudo y espada a usar uno.

—Al menos lo intentaste—se burló—. Haz una apuesta con ella, es el único modo en que lograrás que se ponga uno. Claro, si te interesa verla de vestido —expresó tranquilamente.

—¿Una apuesta?...Umm no suena mala idea —lo admitía, la proposición le llamaba mucho la atención. Aunque la cuestión era a qué la desafiaría, esa mujer podía hacer todo con tal de obtener la victoria.

—¡Vayamos a desayunar a ese sitio! —exclamaron esos dos con una emoción impresionante.

—El queso es muy rico y los platillos igual —recitaba Axelle. Ya se moría de ganas por entrar.

—El vino también es de los mejores. Aunque claro, muchos de los vinos que aquí se venden son producidos por nuestro viñedo —habló con enorme orgullo.

—Todavía no es demasiado tarde para que cambies de opinión, Aomine. Axelle no va a cambiar…Ya que es el vivo retrato de Logan…

—No creo que pueda ser peor que lo que ya he vivido…

—Es que tú no la has conocido totalmente…En vacaciones ella es una persona completamente diferente —comentó—. Pero te darás una idea mañana por la noche —soltó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Aomine admitía que una parte de él no deseaba conocer ese lado oculto de Axelle.

El desayuno trascurrió rápidamente. Y aunque cada platillo que se posó frente a sus ojos resultaba de lo más desconocido para él, admitía que el sabor era impecable, aunque no se acostumbraba del todo a usar tenedores y cubiertos. Todo era demasiado occidental.

Tras llenar sus estómagos prosiguieron con su camino. Al menos agradecía que la residencia de aquel hombre no estuviera demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, no fue esa particular mansión de finales del siglo XIX, bordeada de hermosos jardines, lo que llamó su atención, sino más bien, el amplio terreno trabajado que se vislumbraba varias hectáreas hacia el horizonte; se trataba indudablemente del viñedo familiar.

Fue jalado hacia el interior por Axelle, topándose rápidamente con un elegante y luminoso salón triple con chimeneas y elevados techos.

La casa constaba de tres plantas, cada una de ellas con dormitorios y baños independientes. Y aunque no era ni la mitad de grande que la del italiano, le resultaba terriblemente espaciosa y perfectamente cuidada. Incluso se vislumbraban las personas que se encargaban del aseo de la casa.

—Vamos, será una larga caminata —sí, ella deseaba ponerse a caminar entre esos terrenos arados, unos que se veían lejanos de concluir. Razón por la que habían pasado a la bonita cocina para salir por la parte trasera de la casa.

—No que no eras rica —le recriminó.

—Es una casa vieja…Las de esta época eran así de espaciosas. Además, mi padre es el del dinero, no yo —se excusó—. Vayamos a explorar, te enseñaré dónde se hacen los vinos y te mostraré a la familia de Gala y Juno.

Una caminata entre la naturaleza circundante no iba a matarlos, de hecho resultaba reconfortante. Especialmente porque ahora podía estar a solas con ella después de que su día de ayer se vio plagado por personajes indeseables para su persona. Pero al menos estaba satisfecho de haberle dado su merecido a Hadrien.

—¿Y qué compraron ayer? —Axelle se encargaba de guiar los pasos del moreno. Sin embargo, le miraba de reojo con interés.

—Un simple paseo. Pero nos topamos a Akashi en el lugar menos esperado —de sólo recordarlo le daba escalofríos.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, él es muy particular. Supongo que hay que esperar lo inesperado —él no iba a dar detalles al respecto, era mejor de esa manera—. ¿Cómo que podría regalarle a Kise?

—Una camisa rosa.

Hasta hace unos instantes había pensado que con Gala y Juno se refería a personas que trabajaban en aquel lugar, pero la realidad distaba mucho de cualquier idea loca que se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza.

No era el corral lo que le desconcertaba, sino aquel par de alpacas que le miraban con interés, tanto como él a ellas. ¿Quién tiene alpacas de mascotas?

—La café es Gala, mientras la blanca con negro es Juno. Y esos pequeñines son sus hijos —le informó alegremente. Ese par de alpacas eran muy amigables con la rubia, por lo que no extrañaba que se acercaran a ella para dejar que les acariciara.

—¿En serio, alpacas? —Aomine parpadeó confundido.

—Hay historia detrás de estos dos…Una que involucra claramente a Marko y los demás…Digamos que en los circos hay alpacas…y éramos niños muy curiosos…Lo importante es que nos las quedamos.

—No voy a preguntar al respecto…—suspiró. Ya sabía algunas anécdotas de infancia de su novia y le sorprendía lo que había logrado hacer junto con esos atolondrados sin ser descubierta.

—Y creo que ya se me ha ocurrido que regalarle a Ki…—ya no pudo continuar con su parloteo, no porque Aomine había decidido darle un mejor uso a sus labios.

—Vas a usar vestido mañana —demandó imparcial.

—No lo creo —sentenció, haciendo un mohín.

—¿Lo arreglamos con una apuesta? —sabía que Axelle no podía resistirse a un reto. De manera que era el único modo de hacerle hacer cosas que no iban con ella pero que a él le satisfacían enormemente; entiéndase, vestirse como la mujer que era.

—Me parece perfecto, Daiki —le sonrió, aceptando el reto.

La víspera de navidad estaba a cosa de nada, y ahora con la brillante idea por parte de las gemelas de intercambiar regalos entre ellos debían embarcarse de nueva cuenta en otro posible día maratónico de compras. Para la fortuna de Aoi había logrado salir de la casa sin ser detectada por ninguno de sus tan escandalosos anfitriones. Después de lo que Hannah y Lia le habían hecho el día anterior ya no le quedaban ganas de volver a tener que aguantarlas.

Pero salir en una ciudad desconocida sola suponía un peligro igualmente. Y no es que no fuera capaz de valerse por sí misma, pero no podía forzar su brazo derecho mucho. Así que, sin otra opción viable había recurrido a quien casualmente había encontrado antes de irse.

Tras caminar un poco por aquel gigantesco centro comercial sus nervios comenzaban a crispar, y es que no importara si fuera a Japón, China, Francia o Tombuctú, las reacciones femeninas ante su —desgraciada y afortunadamente— guapísimo novio eran las mismas; tal vez más por encontrarse en territorio extranjero.

Al rubio poco le importaban las atenciones de las otras mujeres. Si bien iba sonriendo quitado de la pena como todo el tiempo, estaba más pendiente en buscar el regalo perfecto para Marko. Ese era el momento idóneo para devolverle todos los favores que le había hecho desde el torneo.

—¿Ya viste algo que te ha gustado? —habló Aoi tratando de no sonar afectada por las insistentes miradas. No iba a acostumbrarse jamás a eso.

—No, aún no. Es difícil tener que regalarle algo a un chico que ya lo tiene todo… o eventualmente podrá tenerlo —expresó con desanimo Kise. Realmente esperaba poder darle un buen regalo al italiano—. No creo que Mila-chan sea tan difícil.

—Motoharu dijo que le gustan las cosas tiernas y que su animal favorito eran las jirafas, así que espero poder encontrar algo que tenga ambas cosas —pero ciertamente lo que menos estaba haciendo era prestar atención a las tiendas. En bonito tiempo sus arranques de novia celosa le venían a salir a flote.

—Aoi... Podemos caminar de la mano si quieres.

No era una petición pero si una sugerencia. Era obvio que a uno de los mejores observadores no le iba pasar desapercibida la incomodidad de su novia. Pero también conocía lo terca y obstinada que podía llegar a ser aquella mujer. Tal cual predijo, Aoi hizo caso omiso de lo que le había dicho.

Aunque eso poco le importó a Kise, después de todo tenía su derecho de hacer ese tipo de cosas como su novio que era, así que esta vez sin ningún consentimiento pasó su brazo por la cintura de la castaña. Si no quería caminar con él tomado de la mano, entonces abrazados estaría perfecto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Ryouta? —estaba que se moría de la pena, pero era obvio que al menos en ese país acciones como las de Kise no eran tan embarazosas. Maldita capital del amor.

—Tratando de caminar, pero tú no me dejas. Si no cooperas vamos a tropezar y caernos —evidentemente a él le importaba un pedazo de nada estar abrazándola de tal manera.

—Entonces no lo hagas, es vergonzoso y… —justo como le habían advertido, había tropezado con sus mismos pies, pero gracias a la agilidad del rubio nada aparatoso había ocurrido.

—Te dije que iba a pasar —le sonrió con desfachatez, con esa maldita cara de niño angelical que poco a poco comenzaba a causar más efectos en ella de lo que quería aceptar.

—Caminemos de la mano —no le quedó de otra más que aceptar tras las consecuencias. Sin embargo. como recompensa, los labios de Kise rápidamente se apoderaron de los suyos para robarle un cálido beso.

—Vamos, aún hay mucho que ver.

—Si… claro —por fortuna su bufanda le cubría parte del rostro plenamente sonrojado producto de la osadía del modelo. No estaba segura si algún día se acostumbraría a los espontáneos desplantes de amor por parte de Ryouta.

Era curioso que a Kise se le diera mejor eso de andar de compras. Prácticamente Aoi ya había arrojado la toalla hacía ya muchísimo tiempo, y el rubio parecía tener todas las baterías recargadas. Iba de a un lado a otro preguntado sobre cada objeto que llamaba su atención como posible regalo. Su perfectísimo inglés aunado a su acento japonés sacaba más de un suspiro a las dependientes que se animaban a entablar conversación con él. Aoi por su parte prefería tomar distancia para evitar sentir las ganas de golpear a alguien.

—Son perfectos —comentó Kimura al contemplar aquella familia de jirafas de felpa. Si bien era cierto que estaban en el departamento de niños de la tienda, aquellos peluches parecían ser el regalo que tanto habían estado buscando.

—Si las ves bien pueden ser Mila-chan y Motocchi —comentó feliz de la vida, señalando las dos jirafas adultas, mismas que parecían estar dándose un tierno beso—. Y estos pueden ser sus pequeños hijos —hizo referencia las otras seis jifas que estaban alrededor de los más grandes.

—Motoharu es muy pequeño para pensar en ese tipo de cosas Ryouta —le regañaba Aoi ante el simple hecho de insinuar… sea lo que sea que estuviera insinuando.

—Motocchi ya es un hombre. Además a su edad tú ya habías tenido varios novios —era un comentario incómodo, pero nada fuera de la realidad.

—Pues por eso mismo me he encargado que Moto no siga mis pasos —le frunció el ceño. Sabía que esos temas eran como una especie de tabú.

—Lo siento. Pero Mila-chan parece una buena niña… y Motocchi también lo es. Sólo estaba bromeando…

—Ya no importa, no quiero pelear esta vez.

—Entonces ¿llevarás esos? —miró de nueva cuenta aquellas ocho jirafas de distintos colores. Por alguna extraña razón le recodaba a sus compañeros de la Generación de los Milagros.

—No creo encontrar nada mejor que esto. Además son muy tiernos —y su mismo rostro no le dejaba mentir. Es que eran tan endemoniadamente adorables que hasta estaba considerando el hecho de comprarse un juego también.

Y ver gestos tan distintos de los usuales en Aoi era para Kise un deleite. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella, así que era imprescindible no querer estar a su lado todos y cada uno de los días para poder verla de esa manera tan feliz. Por segunda vez en ese día, la presencia de Ryouta invadió su espacio personal, volviendo a probar esos labios, que en ese día tenían un sabor a durazno producto del tenue brillo labial que llevaba puesto.

—Si vuelves hacer algo como eso te voy a golpear —¿cuánto más avergonzaba debía ponerla? Disfrutaba mucho sus besos, sí, pero los prefería en privado.

—Vale la pena arriesgarse —dicho y hecho decidió tomar de nueva cuenta el riesgo de besarla. Solamente un pequeño contacto antes de correr por su vida. Sabía muy bien que Aoi no daba advertencias en vano.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de donde lo habían llevado sus pasos era demasiado tarde, estaba en medio de aquella zona, donde sobre su cabeza colgaba un letrero que decía —suponía él— damas. Al voltear de reojo miró aquellas prendas que tanto le hicieron sufrir el día anterior cortesía de su queridísimo amigo Aomine Daiki. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que había estado admirando a un cínico pervertido todo ese tiempo? Aunque, el hecho era que el único que había salido con una compra en la tienda de lencería había sido él. Y eso no pudo más que deprimirle.

¿Por qué esa velocidad y agilidad no afloraba en la hora de un partido? Todavía no se explicaba cómo es que le había hecho para pagar y huir al mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente había dejado aquella comprometedora prenda en manos de Marko, quien esperaba se hubiera desecho de ella.

Qué triste era admitir que en una parte de su recóndito ser también había pensamientos de esa índole para la persona que apenas y hacía unos días había aceptado ser su novia. De seguro que si llegaba a enterarse que había comprado semejante cosa usaría el encaje de la lencería para ahorcarlo hasta la muerte. Por otra parte, el imaginarse a su hermosa castaña ojos verdes luciendo el atuendo que él mismo había escogido era muy… sugestivo. Así que ahí estaba él, parado en ese lugar convertido en una masa de color bermellón presa de sus impuros pensamientos cortesía de Aomine, Akashi y Hadrien.

—Ryouta, reacciona ¿Estás bien? —el rubio estaba completamente ido en sus pensamientos, Aoi intentaba sacarlo de su trance llamándolo, pero no parecía querer volver en sí. Estaba segura que no había sido tan amenazadora como para dejarlo de esa manera—. ¡Ryouta! —le gritó estrellándole la mano en la frente.

—¡Lo siento! —expresó apresuradamente, el subconsciente le estaba haciendo pasar malos ratos.

—¿Eres el sustituto de Sakurai-kun o qué? Hay que irnos, tengo hambre y quiero comer algo antes de seguir buscando el regalo para Turletti-san.

—Te compraré lo quieras comer —esos pensamientos impuros estaban carcomiendo su existencia. Culpa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Hoy te comportas raro ¿pasó algo ayer? —le miró de soslayo.

—Solamente quiero consentir a mi novia, ¿tiene eso algo de malo? —¿cómo es que haciendo pucheros podía verse tan irresistible. Odiaba esa parte de Kise.

—No, a menos de que tengas dobles intenciones —ya estaban en la caja para pagar. Que fortuna que hablando japonés nadie se enteraba de lo que decían.

—De ninguna manera…_eventualmente tendré algún día que pedirle perdón por esto_ —lloraba el rubio en sus adentros.

—Ahora hay que buscar un envoltorio bonito. Espero a Mila-chan le guste, como hermana de Motoharu creo que es importante dejarle una buena impresión.

—Pero todos terminan queriéndote mucho, Aoi —Kise ya se había encargado de quitarle la enorme bolsa con todas aquellas jirafas.

—A veces preferiría que no. ¿No te lo dije? Lia quiere que sea su dama de honor cuando se case con tu amigo Akashi-kun….

—Así que van en serio después de todo… No me sorprende que quisiera regalarse ese tipo de cosas en ese caso —murmuró en total reflexión el rubio.

—¿Qué regalo? —curioseó en lo que tenía tan atónito a su querido novio.

—¡Nada! —dijo con sobresalto—. Cosas raras que sólo a Akashicchi se le ocurrirían regalar —la risilla nerviosa salió sus labios sin querer.

—En todo caso —decidió dejar de lado la extraña reacción de Kise—. Espero que la boda sea en Japón. No es como que tenga dinero para derrochar como ellos yendo y viniendo de Asia a Europa cada fin de semana.

—De seguro la familia de Lia-chan pagara todo…

—Eso es gorronería. No seas tan descarado Ryouta.

—Sólo estaba diciendo…

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? De seguro el cambio de horarios estaba teniendo efectos en Aoi dado que no hubiera esperado tipo de reacción en público, menos cuando ella había establecido que únicamente necesitaban el contacto mínimo entre ambos. No obsante, contradiciéndose totalmente, la castaña estaba pegada a su brazo libre, tomándolo con fuerza con ambas manos, dejando descansar levemente su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el blondo. No era que le incomodara tenerla al lado tan junto, pero era un hecho extraño.

—Ya me cansé de que todas estén embobadas viéndote —confesó con pena—. No lo hacen porque eres extranjero, si fuera el caso también me verían a mí, pero… es tu culpa por ser tan llamativo —la palabra correcta era atractivo pero no iba a inflarle el ego aún más.

—Pero no importa cuántas mujeres más me miren, la única que deseo que me vea eres tú, Aoi —definitivamente Kise estaba destinado a escribir un libro de amor o algo por el estilo.

No era justo que exclusivamente Aoi fuera la que única que estuviera sonrojada a muerte por las palabras del rubio, así que decidió cobrarse con una jugada muy propia de él. Ambos amaban esas partes impredecibles de cada uno, esos momentos en que las sorpresas se tornaban agradables y amenas. No podían pedir más que esos escasos segundos en que sus respiraciones se hacían solamente una y sus bocas se buscaban con demasiado anhelo.

El hecho de que estuvieran parados en medio del corredor y muchos les estuvieran viendo era lo que menos les preocupaba de momento. Sólo existía ese instante, ese momento tan agradable que prefería ella dejarlo para la privacidad, pero que en ocasiones era imposible guardar.

—Me he vuelto muy blanda contigo Ryouta… ¿Qué rayos me estás haciendo? Tonto Kise.

Únicamente alguien como ella podría considerar como prudente el desprenderse de sus abrigadoras ropas para lucir aquel negro bañador cuando la temperatura ambiental estaba muy lejos de ser aceptable. Pero tenía cosas que probar y una posición que proteger a toda costa. Por lo que el aceptar el reto del moreno le había llevado a dirigirse hacia la piscina de la residencia; una que no contaba con termóstato para el control de temperatura, por lo que seguramente estaría helada.

No obstante, debía ganar sin importar las inclemencias del clima invernal de Francia.

—¿Segura que quieres hacerlo? —siseaba el moreno, sonriéndole con enorme descaro. Incluso él aceptaba que el clima era bastante gélido, pero no podía echarse para atrás, ni siquiera cuando lo único que llevaba puesto eran esas bermudas. Iba a conseguir lo que quería sin importar qué.

—No comprendo tu necedad por verme con vestido. No es nada particularmente excepcional —respingó. Se encontraba metiendo su cabellera debajo de aquella gorra de natación para que no le estorbara—. Te aclaro que si pierdes no podrás volverme a pedir que use una de esas fastidiosas cosas.

—Vas a perder, Axelle —sentenció con burla total. Esto sólo cabreó la cabreó a más no poder. Él ya le había ganado en una ocasión y eso era más que suficiente para su listado de apuestas.

La apuesta consistía en dar diez vueltas completas a la piscina, sin importar el estilo de natación. Lo único que valía era quién llegara primero en el menor tiempo establecido. A simple vista era algo simple, pero si consideraban la frialdad del agua las cosas podrían ponerse bastante feas.

La competencia dio inicio sin mayor contratiempo.

No podía estar más agradecida por haber estado practicando todos esos meses tanto con el equipo de baloncesto como con el de Kendo; gracias a ello su condición física había mejorado sustancialmente y le permitía ahora llevar un buen ritmo. Sin embargo, la que poseía Daiki era más de lo que podía aspirar a tener; pero no se dejaría aplastar. Estaba motivada y eso era suficiente para darle las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerle el ritmo todo lo posible.

Incluso lo helado del agua dejó de sentirse tras la octava vuelta. Ambos estaban concentrados en ganar, cada quien dispuesto a imponer sus intereses sobre el otro. Esa añejada competitividad nacida entre ambos por imponer su mandato resultaba algo enormemente satisfactorio y que ocasionalmente ponían a prueba, como ese día.

Lo único que sabía es que le había faltado prácticamente nada para obtener su tan ansiada victoria. Él por su lado le extendía su mano para ayudarle a salir mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa digna de Aomine Daiki. Estaba más que complacido por haberle ganado y el contemplarla fastidiada ante ello, sólo le otorgaba mayor regocijo.

—¿Blanco o violeta?

—Blanco…—murmuró de mala gana al tiempo que salía de la alberca, quitándose aquel fastidioso gorro.

Pero su charla podía esperar, ya que en el momento en que sintieron el frío viento asolarles, consideraron que no era sensato continuar afuera o se enfermarían seguramente. Y claro, las amables sirvientas se encargaron de socorrer a los dos jóvenes en aprietos.

Cabía mencionar que ese par de mujeres encargadas del aseo del hogar además de dedicarse a entregarle al moreno una suave y cálida toalla, estaban muy acomedidas mientras le sonrían campantemente y apreciaban le perfecta anatomía del peli azul. Sí, estaban dándose un buen taco de ojo teniendo a la novia e hija de su patrón a escasa distancia de ellas.

—¿Acaso estás celosa Axelle? —lanzó, cínico y con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja. Ella por su lado le arrojó su toalla a la cara para que se callara.

—Claro que no, Ahomine. En todo caso, entremos a la casa de nuevo o nos volveremos paletas heladas aquí —el moreno sabía que los celos de esa mujer eran silenciosos…y por ende, posiblemente peligrosos. Así que de momento era mejor no tentar su suerte.

—Sólo admítelo y ya —mencionó antes de aproximarla a él, rodeándole de la cintura, logrando que la pobre chica se pusiera colorada ante semejante acercamiento. Y él como siempre, feliz con el resultado de sus acciones.

—No tengo nada que admitir, Daiki —le sonrió ladinamente, gesto al cual Aomine correspondió con un pausado y largo beso. Uno que le quitó el aliento al mismo tiempo que levantó la envidia en ese par de mucamas.

—Obstinada —ella simplemente le sonrió desfachatadamente antes de tomarle del brazo y llevarlo de vuelta al interior de la casa mientras a saber qué diablos les decía a ese par de mujeres. Estúpido francés—. ¿Y qué demonios les has dicho?

—Nada, nada. Solamente les hacía saber algunas cosas, es todo…Mi padre lo denomina "marcar tu territorio" —bien, Aomine había abierto sus ojos a no más poder ante eso último y seguramente si hubiera estado bebiendo algo lo habría escupido de golpe. Lo que le esperaba al pobre Kasamatsu cuando Elin fuera más grande.

No era la cama con ese bonito dosel lo que llamaba su atención, ni la afelpada y colorida alfombra ovalada que protegía el piso de madera ni mucho menos que todo luciera impecablemente ordenado en esa habitación, sino más bien aquel gran baúl que estaba hasta el fondo del gran dormitorio. Juraba que podían meter a una persona allí sin problema alguno.

—No esperaba que tu habitación fuera tan normal…—comentaba el moreno mirando en todas direcciones. La vista hacia el exterior era muy agradable.

—Aquí sólo venía de vacaciones cuando iba en primaria, por lo que era como una casa de verano o algo por el estilo. Pero hay muchas cosas aquí.

—Sí, como ese baúl sospechoso —señaló, ella simplemente se echó a reír—. Es como si lo hubieras comprando para meter a alguien allí.

—Es más bien como una cápsula del tiempo…Hay uno de éstos en cada uno de nuestros cuartos —y con ello se refería a Marko y asociados—. Te lo mostraré —se agachó sobre el suelo, alzando el tapete mientras removía uno de los tablones del suelo; allí guardaba la llave del candado que mantenía cerrado el baúl—. Listo —el contenido del mismo estaba expuesto a los curiosos ojos del moreno.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—Un caleidoscopio —informó—. Me lo regaló un titiritero que vino a la ciudad hace prácticamente ya 11 años atrás. Todos obtuvimos un recuerdo de él —sonrió con añoranza—. Fue cuando Marko, Leo, Hadrien y yo decidimos conocer la vida del titiritero, por lo que le pedimos a Dimitri que nos permitiera acompañarle de viaje…

—¡¿No me digas que de verdad se largaron con un completo desconocido?! —en definitiva había muchas cosas que aún no conocía de Axelle y ahora no sabía si deseaba seguir indagando en su infancia.

—Ya llevaba un mes en París, no era tan desconocido —mencionó tranquilamente—. Así que nos fuimos con él, informándole a nuestros padres que íbamos de viaje con Dimitri…Pero creo que pensaron que era una especie de broma y no lo creyeron…Quizás eso expliqué por qué no nos detuvieron en su momento…

—Supongo que no llegaron lejos —comentaba al tiempo que continuaba curioseando en el baúl, hallando un globo luminoso, un estuche vintage con barajas póker, una pistola automática de agua, una casa de acampar perfectamente empaquetada y demás cosas curiosas.

—Pues llegamos a Italia —Aomine la miró con enorme asombro. ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan traviesos todos ellos y cometer semejantes actos de rebeldía? Lo peor del caso es que continuaban siendo así—. Fue allí donde nos despedimos de Dimitri…Y ya que estábamos sin dinero, ni comida, pues no teníamos más remedio que pedirle dinero a la gente. Aunque eso no fue buena idea…

—De hecho desde que decidieron irse con un total desconocido, no fue buena idea.

—Alguien avisó a la policía y nos llevaron de allí a la jefatura de policías. Como ninguno hablaba italiano y el único que podía medio entenderlo no lo manejaba bien, pues nadie nos entendía…Nos dieron de comer, un cambio de ropa y luego nos llevaron a un sitio bastante animado…Fue la primera vez que estuve en un orfanato.

—¡¿…?! —flipó ante esa simple confesión.

—Luego cuando hubo alguien que hablaba francés y nos entendía, les indicó a todos que teníamos padres. Pero no nos creyeron…porque bueno, era imposible que padres adinerados dejaran a sus hijos solos en un sitio completamente desconocido…¿verdad?

Sólo diré que mi madre adoptiva era genial. Era vocalista de un grupo de rock alternativo y tocaba el bajo espléndidamente. Mi padre impartía clases de piano —relató con emoción.

—¿Los…adoptaron…?¿Pues cuánto tiempo estuvieron desaparecidos…? —él continuaba en shock total.

—Un par de semanas —respondió—. Al final nos encontraron y bueno, los padres de todos casi se comen viva a la dueña del orfanato por no creernos. Y claro, mencionaron que sus lindos hijos se escaparon de casa muy quitados de la pena —sonrió con nerviosismo. A ella le daba gracia todo eso, a Aomine no—. Pero lo importante es que gracias a ello mejoré mi puntería, Hadrien es un experto con la baraja, Marko prepara los mejores cocteles en toda Francia y Leo es un gran ventrílocuo.

—¿Qué clase de titiritero fueron a conocer ustedes cuatro, eh?

—Sería buena idea volverlo a ver.

—De ninguna manera. De hecho tienes rotundamente prohibido volver a hacer una estupidez como ésa nuevamente —allí estaban sus típicos jalones de mejilla para reprenderle.

—¿Ves este bonito abanico de madera con flores? —le interrogó con dificultad ya que Aomine seguía halando de sus mofletes. Es un recuerdo de cuando nos fuimos de raid el verano antepasado. Llegamos hasta España y fue muy divertido. Queríamos repetir la experiencia este año —sus pobres mejillas estaban súper rojas y adoloridas.

—Nada de repetir la experiencia ni que nada. Eres mi novia, no la de ninguno de ellos, así que más vale que se vayan grabando en su cabecita que no podrás seguir pasando tanto tiempo a su lado —aclaró secamente, sin despegar su atención de ella ni un instante. Estaba bien que fueran sus amigos de toda la vida y que la conocieran mejor que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, pero incluso ellos tenían límites y ahora no estaba para compartirla en aquellas vacaciones—. Así que vete olvidando de esa idea —estableció con firmeza antes de robarle un pasional beso; uno que le provocó una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Odiaba experimentar celos por su culpa, pero aborrecía aún más no ser su prioridad principal cuando esos revoltosos se interponían en su camino.


	101. Capítulo 101

**Capítulo 101**

**París se cubre de fiesta**

Recorrer las tiendas en busca de regalos siempre resulta ser una tarea complicada, especialmente si no conoces el lugar ni hablas el idioma del país, pero si vas con las personas adecuadas todo cambia drásticamente. Y claro, Moto no podía quejarse de sus compañeros de compras ya que en poco tiempo se habían tornado en entrañables amigos suyos. Si su hermana supiera la mitad que él de todos ellos, seguro los expulsa de Japón por propia mano por corromper a su hermanito. Pero ocultarle algunas cosas no iba a matarla.

De momento se habían detenido en una joyería. Leo se encontraba eligiendo el regalo adecuado para la persona que le tocó en el intercambio de regalos. Se encontraba indeciso entre un pendiente de plata de piedra de ópalo o un collar de perlas; el resto esperaba sentados tranquilamente.

—Debe ser difícil elegir algo que le guste a Lia, ¿no? —ese fue Moto quien sostenía entre sus manos una crepa de fresas, crema batida y chocolate.

—Como muchas mujeres ama la joyería, así que es sólo cuestión de saber qué no tiene y listo. Amará cualquier accesorio que le des —comentó tranquilamente Hadrien con un helado en mano.

—Bueno, con Axelle eso no aplica —decía Marko con una paleta helada.

—Se ve que saben mucho de esto. Yo no tengo experiencia regalando cosas y menos a alguien como Seijuurou. Escuché que es alguien muy particular —estaba inseguro sobre el regalo a comprar.

—Bueno, oí que es amante del shogi —soltó casual el italiano.

—Pero siento que eso es algo que cualquier persona le obsequiaría —prosiguió el oji dorado.

—¿A qué te refieres, Hadrien? —Moto estaba interesado en la propuesta del alemán; sabía que él era de buenas ideas.

—Conozco algo que seguramente le irá como anillo al dedo a Akashi —Marko sintió un gran escalofrío recorriéndole el espinazo y no sabía por qué, pero presentía el peligro.

—¿De verdad? Estaré feliz de escuchar consejos —estaba tan motivado con la idea, que incluso se había puesto de pie—. Vayamos de inmediato a comprarlo.

—Ésa es la actitud Moto —se levantó, aproximándose al muchacho, echándole el brazo encima—. Siento que he encontrado otro hermanito en ti, Moto. Yo mismo te llevaré a la tienda indicada.

—Y de paso compremos el regalo de mi hermana. Estoy seguro de que amará lo que le vas a dar. Al menos así no va a golpear a Ryouta todo el tiempo.

—Moto, Moto, déjalos estar. Hay amores así, salvajes e indómitos. Si así Kise es feliz, ¿quiénes somos nosotros en reprimirle e impedírselo? Deja que Aoi le pegue todo lo que quiera, que alguna satisfacción saca de todo ello.

—También hay amores psicópatas y yanderes…

—Tú sólo sígueme Moto y tendremos el regalo de Akashi antes de que sea la hora de la comida —le guiñó el ojo con suma complicidad, ignorando por completo la desgracia de Turletti.

—Volveremos pronto, Marko —le sonrió el castaño al italiano.

—Empiezo a replantearme mis amistades…—sólo suspiró tras ver salir a ese par que a saber qué demonios iban a comprar para el intercambio. Sospechaba de muchas cosas y quizás hacía bien en temer.

—¿Se cansaron de esperar? —al fin Leo había terminado su compra.

—A Hadrien se le ocurrió una idea sospechosa…

—Ya tiene edad para comportarse. Además, después de la paliza de ayer no creo que vaya a hacer algo más descabellado —mencionó tranquilamente.

—¿Lo crees? Yo tengo mis dudas…

—Vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que podría comprar de regalo? —cuestionó. Ambos guardaron en total silencio y abandonaron el local a toda marcha; sabían que dejar a Hadrien suelto era peligroso para Moto.

Para cuando lograron localizarlos ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que consumaran sus compras. Y en cuanto contemplaron a ambos con sus respectivas cajas de regalos todo se tornó mucho más sospechoso.

Hadrien por su lado llevaba una caja de apreciable tamaño envuelta en papel brillante azul cielo con un moño en un tono más claro y pasteloso. Moto por su parte llevaba uno de tono rojo con moño verde del tamaño de un portafolio.

—¿Qué fue lo que compraron ustedes dos? —inició el interrogatorio Marko.

—Una pera de boxeo, guantes y todo lo necesario para sacar su estrés contra objetos inanimados —mencionó el alemán.

—¿Y tú Moto? —prosiguió Leo.

—Un tablero de shogi de excelente calidad. Está cuidadosamente hecho a mano y le encantará a Akashi —sonrió con satisfacción.

—No sé qué otra cosa le pueda gustar más a Akashi que el shogi…Claro, tu hermana está dentro de la lista pero no podemos regalársela. Aunque sería un buen regalo de Navidad para Akashi…Capaz te hacen tío antes que el mismo Pierrot…

—¡Ven aquí que te voy a usar de pera de boxeo! —si Marko no golpeaba a su querido amigo era porque Leo estaba sujetándolo junto con Moto; tenía mucha fuerza para su complexión física y esos dos sufrían por detenerlo.

—Marko, Hadrien solamente está jugando. Ya sabes que es muy bromista —Moto, el defensor de los maltratados como Kise.

—Sabes que si Marko te pesca no podrás divertirte hasta la siguiente primavera —le comentaba Leo.

—¡Deja que te alcance Hadrien Zabeck!

—Puedo traerte un enorme pastel para regalarte mañana Marko. Amas los postres y las cosas dulces —sonrió quitado de la pena.

—¡A mí no me engañas, algo va a salir de ese pastel como el año pasado! —si tan sólo pudiera llegar al cuello de Hadrien todo terminaría allí.

—¡Ya lo tengo! Vayámonos de fiesta todos está noche. Hay que sacar a Kise a pasear que parece el más mojigato de todos —rascó su mentón y meditó sobre los planes de la noche.

—¿Una fiesta…en París? —a Moto se le iluminaron los ojos como cometas.

—Sí Moto. Las fiestas pre-Navidad son excelentes por aquí. Nos divertiremos enormemente —mencionó tan feliz como el castaño.

—Considerando que sobrevivieses a los golpes de Marko, todavía está el asunto de que Kimura-kun deje a su pequeño hermano acompañarnos.

—Detalles Leo, detalles. Cosas como ésas no van a detenernos —clamó—. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo creativo de aquí a la noche.

—Hadrien esto va a dolerme más a mí de lo que a ti, pero es por tu bien.

—¿A qué te refieres Leo…?

Hadrien no dijo nada más, ahora su amigo el pavimento le miraba muy de cerca. En su momento de razonamiento el italiano se había encargado de mandarlo al suelo usando su propio peso en su contra, no sin antes haberle dado un amoroso golpe directo a la boca del estómago. Podrá ser enano pero era el que mejor peleaba y golpeaba de los tres.

—Bien, ya me siento mejor. Vayamos a comprar el presente para Axelle —soltó animosamente, ignorando a su tirado amigo para continuar con la faena.

—¡Qué impresionante agarre, Marko! —le felicitaba Moto—. Eres tan bueno como mi hermana.

—Uno se vuelve bueno para estas cosas cuando tienes amigos como Hadrien, Motoharu-kun —comentaba Leo tranquilamente, observando al chico detenidamente—. Hadrien es el ejemplo de lo que no debes ser en la vida.

—Moto es un buen chico y no seguirá esos malos andares, Leo.

No solamente era el hecho de que no había estado en un intercambio de regalos anteriormente, sino que tampoco había tenido que pasar por tener que comprar algo para un chico, especialmente si consideraba el tipo de persona que le había tocado. No conocía absolutamente nada de sus gustos particulares, así que la situación empeoraba un poco más.

Y el que estuviera acompañado de ese par de chicas no ayudaba mucho. Estaba acostumbrado ya a Elin porque desde aquella salida durante el torneo de invierno se habían estado frecuentando, pero la hermana de Hadrien era cosa aparte.

—¿Está todo bien, Kasamatsu? —preguntaba Elin en cuanto notó que el chico estaba muy concentrado viendo unas playeras dentro de la zona deportiva de la tienda de ropa en la que recién habían entrado.

—No sé qué regalarle. Es decir, no es que conozca demasiado a Aomine.

—Pues los dos son amantes del basquetbol, por lo que ropa deportiva iría bien. Incluso tennis o un balón. No sé, cuestiones como ésas. Sino siempre pueden regalarse lociones y así —ofertó su punto de vista.

—En eso tienes mucha razón —sonrió ladinamente. Agradecía que ella fuera tan paciente con él—. Podrían ser unos tennis. Daishi mencionó que tenía muchos.

—Entonces el problema está zanjado —le sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Ya compraste tú? —le interrogó.

—Todavía no me decido qué podría gustarle más a Moto. ¿Qué crees que le guste más un reloj rolex o una consola de videojuegos?

—Moto no es alguien particularmente exigente —relató—. Aunque es gran fanático de los videojuegos.

—Es como Axelle —comentó—. Entonces ya está dicho —dijo alegremente—. Muchas gracias Kasamatsu. Yo apenas lo voy conociendo y no sé del todo sus gustos —gratificó al pelinegro con un beso en la mejilla; éste se piró de rojo vivo. Situación a la que Hannah sonrió ampliamente. La escena después de todo le provocaba ternura.

—D-De nada…—desvió su atención hacia el mundo de camisetas deportivas.

—Es una pena que no me tocó darte un regalo mañana en el intercambio —suspiró con suma desilusión—. Pero igualmente te daré algo —informó campantemente—. Así que espero te guste.

—No tienes que darme nada, ¡de verdad! —se apresuró a decir—. Ya has hecho suficiente —confesó con suma pena.

—Aunque me digas eso lo haré —renegó—. Así que no tiene sentido que intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión —estableció con notorio humor.

—Eres alguien bastante obstinada —señaló, clavando su mirada en la peli blanca.

—Exclusivamente con lo que realmente me gusta e importa, Kasamatsu —si las palabras no eran suficientes para hacerle entender lo que le quería decir, aquel largo y profundo beso robado le dejaría un par de cosas bastante claras. Y esa escena sin duda llevó a Hannah a aplaudir la osadía de la danesa, y al público adyacente a secundarle; vamos que todos veían aquello como una total proeza por parte de Yukio.

—Si tan sólo mi estúpido hermano fuera la mitad de bueno que tú, Kasamatsu, no estaría preocupada de que se metiera en problemas cada que le quito la mirada de encima —comentaba burlonamente la alemana.

—Bien, sigamos buscando el regalo de Aomine-kun y Hadrien —agregaba alegremente Elin, quien ya había tomado al chico del brazo. Yukio sólo podía tragar saliva pesadamente y escuchar cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban ávidamente; definitivamente tenerla tan cerca no era bueno para la salud.

—Los japoneses son tan tímidos —expuso Hannah apreciando con detalle la escena que tenía frente a ella.

Las palabras de Logan no habían estado erradas del todo. En definitiva en aquel pueblo existían tiendas que ofrecían productos variados y de calidad, por lo que seguramente hallarían algo que se ajustara a sus gustos y efectivo.

Y tras andar de librería en librería al fin dieron una con la que poseyera justamente los títulos de libros que tanto andaban buscando y que parecían haberse agotados en todos lados. No cabía duda de que era familiar de Leo; al fin y al cabo, amantes de los libros.

—¿No es algo raro regalar libros en Navidad? —preguntaba Aomine mientras esperaba a que terminaran de envolver ese grupo de tres gruesos tomos.

—¿Por qué? A Leo siempre le regalamos libros por estas fechas y Elin comparte sus gustos. Tú sólo sigue mis sabios consejos y todo saldrá maravillosamente bien.

—¿Me lo dice quien llenó una piscina de gelatina azul para que ese sujeto se quedara atrapado allí sin poder escapar?

—Era un hombre desagradable y su hijo era fastidioso…Sólo salió algo verde de la ducha…

—Normal, llenaste la tubería del agua con pintura para coche —soltó.

—Mi error por hablarte de mi divertida infancia —chasqueó.

—Ustedes sí que debieron de haber sido un dolor de cabeza para sus padres —al fin le entregaron su caja perfectamente forrada en tonos lilas con dorado. Ahora debían salir de allí e ir en busca del regalo del modelo—. Ya te dije que le regales una camisa rosada o un espejo para que se admire a sí mismo todos los días.

—Ya lo tengo, ya sé que obsequiarle. Espero encontrar una de esas cosas por estos rumbos.

Ese día Aomine empezaría a odiar un poco más a Kise, por la simple y llana razón de que el susodicho obsequio que Axelle deseaba comprarle no se encontraba en ninguna tienda. Por lo que estaba claro que recorrerían más distancia de la que ya habían transitado hasta el momento.

Perdió la cuenta de cuántas tiendas visitaron. Bastaba decir que ya se sabía de memoria lo que Axelle decía cada que entraba a un nuevo establecimiento y preguntaba por la susodicha caja de Karaoke. A ese paso seguramente aprendería francés de manera muy didáctica y estresante.

—¡Listo! Al fin hallé uno, y era justamente el último —Axelle salió de aquella pequeña tienda con una caja forrada de dorado con un moño carmesí.

—Tengo muchas ganas de tomar esa cosa y estampárselo a Kise en la cara.

—Guarda tus ansas asesinas para después de que entreguemos los regalos, Daiki —remarcó—. De momento regresemos a casa y comamos, muero de hambre —se quejó.

—¿Puedo saber por qué razón tu estúpido amigo Hadrien me ha mandado un mensaje? —le reclamó, mostrándole el celular a la rubia. Sí, había un mensaje de su atolondrado amigo.

—Quizás quiera decirte algo importante —el moreno lo abrió sólo para mostrárselo—. Oye qué se cree Hadrien, mira que hacer algo como esto…Es el colmo —espetó con molestia.

—Hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo. Ese hombre solamente piensa en irse de fiesta.

—¿Por qué no me ha enviado un mensaje a mí para invitarme? —revisó su móvil y nada. Su amigo había pasado de ella totalmente y había elegido a Aomine en su lugar—. ¿Cómo es que no me invita a mí también? Siempre salimos de fiesta juntos…Es como una puñalada en el corazón…Me siento traicionada…—cuchicheó con notoria desesperanza. Daiki simplemente suspiró, se había adelantado en concluir que ella podía estar de acuerdo con algo respecto a esos tres revoltosos.

Desde el jardín decorado maravillosamente con escarcha y foquitos coloridos, hasta el impecable interior que rebosaba de adornos propios de la época, se podía respirar el aire a espíritu navideño que embargaba tanto a los dueños de aquella mansión como a toda la servidumbre que se encargaba de mantenerla en tan magnifico estado.

Asimismo cada uno de los regalos del intercambio permanecían ya bajo la protección de aquel candoroso árbol. Después de todo, los abrirían en la mañana del 25 de diciembre.

Y aunque las chicas se encontraban preparándose para la cena, la situación para los chicos era una completamente distinta. Si bien estaban cambiándose, no era para lucir presentables en el comedor, sino más bien para poder salir y sentirse a gusto. Aunque los pretextos variaban dependiendo de la persona.

Hadrien y Marko les bastó con irse dejando un simple aviso. A ellos prácticamente no había razón para cuestionarles. Y Kise por su lado le bastó con decirle a Aoi que todo era plan del italiano y que se lo debía por todo lo que había hecho por él, sin contar que le hospedaba en su humilde casa. Aomine literalmente fue obligado por Axelle para que se fuera con todos ellos.

Pero el caso de Kasamatsu y Moto fue diferente. Leo tuvo que interceptar en la labor, estableciéndole a la castaña que sus padres deseaban cenar con ambos muchachos por la relación que ahora poseían con sus dos hermanas; razón por la que prefería que pasaran la noche en su casa. Alejándoles así de las malas influencias de Hadrien. Algo que dio frutos gracias a que el danés era muy bueno persuadiendo a la gente.

Bueno, no es como si esos tres tuvieran mucha experiencia yendo a fiestas, pero les quedaba claro que los franceses sabían cómo divertirse. El sitio no solamente era espacioso, sino que estaba lleno de mucha gente, en su mayoría hermosas francesas que iban de la pista de baile a la barra de bebidas gratis.

La comida tampoco faltaba y la música era espectacular.

—No se preocupen si no saben francés o inglés, ustedes sólo diviértanse y listo —fueron las indicaciones de un Hadrien muy motivado.

—Explícame de nuevo, ¿por qué hemos venido aquí Moto? Si tu hermana se entera…

—Nos enterrará vivos, pero no tiene que saberlo —mencionó el chico—. Además, hay que divertirse y salir entre chicos.

—Sabias palabras Moto —felicitaba el alemán.

—Solamente no metas a Moto en ningún problema —hablaba Leo.

—La música suena bastante bien —mencionaba el italiano alegremente-. Disfruten que nos vamos antes de que sean las cinco de la mañana —avisaba el chico antes de acercarse a la pista de baile junto con Motoharu.

—¡¿Cinco de la mañana?! —Kasamatsu, Kise y Aomine fliparon ante la noticia.

—No sean tímidos. Es noche de chicos, aprovechen que aún no los condenan como a Akashi —soltó Hadrien con vileza y una sonrisa digna de él.

—Igual si hacen algo inapropiado lo sabremos —secundaba Leo.

—Pero diviértanse de igual manera —alentaba el alemán—. Porque quién sabe cuándo los vuelvan a dejar salir sus mujeres.

Y aunque dudaron un poco sobre el ambiente fiestero que estaba a su alrededor en poco tiempo ya estaban relajados y menos a la defensiva. Ayudaba en parte que Marko hubiera jalado a rastras a Hadrien para que todos estuvieran reunidos en un mismo lugar y así divertirse más entre amigos.

Las bebidas no se hicieron esperar. Razón por la que su mesa se encontraba muy colorida por todos los glamurosos cocteles que habían sido traídos. Y no es como si nunca en su vida hubieran probado alcohol, sino más bien que no estaban acostumbrados a ello.

Aunque alguien parecía tener un poco más agallas que esos universitarios.

—Umm…Esto sabe bien —comentó Motoharu con aquella celeste bebida conocida como Blue Hawaii.

—Moto, no deberías tomar. Eres menor de edad —le regañaba Kasamatsu.

—Sólo tiene ron, no creo que sea problema —agregaba Hadrien con un Cosmopolitan en su mano derecha.

—Vamos Kasamatsu-senpai, un poco no le va a hacer daño a Motocchi —él por su lado y sin saberlo, tenía en su mano un White Russian, cuyo ingrediente principal era el vodka.

—Deberías probar Yukio. Seguro hallas uno que te encante —mencionaba el menor alegremente.

—Esto no sabe nada mal —ese fue Aomine probando por primera vez ese delicioso Mai Tai.

—Mientras beban con moderación no deben de preocuparse por la resaca —Leo por su lado consideraba propio iniciar con un Manhattan.

—Sino siempre podemos pedir refresco y cosas por el estilo —Marko disfrutaba enormemente de su Negroni, bebida que generalmente servían en vísperas navideñas ya que abre el apetito y gracias a su color carmesí combina perfectamente con las decoraciones.

—Vamos Kasamatsu-senpai, pruebe éste —decía Ryouta, pasándole a su superior aquella bebida carmesí conocida con el nombre de Rob Roy.

—Cuando acabemos vayamos a bailar que de nada sirve que estemos aquí sentados —indicaba el italiano tranquilamente, observando a sus invitados que le ofertaban diversos gestos—. Mañana también habrá pista de baile en casa de Hadrien, así que practiquen ahora que pueden, que al menos Elin, Mila y Axelle adoran ponerse a bailar. A menos que quieran que alguien más lo haga —estaba claro que a ninguno de esos tres implicados le agradaba la idea.

—Menos mal que a mi hermana no le gusta eso —estableció Motoharu tras haberse terminado su celeste bebida.

—Entonces saben lo que tienen que hacer —Hadrien tan grillero como siempre.

Motoharu no poseía dificultad alguna para bailar, ya que lo hacía bastante bien y poseía una fluidez que muchos le envidiarían. Lo curioso del caso es que las chicas se acercaban para bailar con él; al parecer existían mujeres a las que les gustaban menores. Y gracias a esa facilidad que poseía el hermanito de Aoi para desenvolverse en ese ambiente, se encargó de jalar a Yukio con él y enseñarle a relajarse en aquel mini mundo lleno de mujeres extranjeras que murmuraban quién sabe qué cosas frente a ellos.

Hadrien tuvo que llevar a punta de discusiones a Aomine a la pista. Nunca faltaba un terco para otro terco; mientras tanto Marko y Leo mediaban para que no se mataran allí mismo y los metieran en problemas indeseables.

Por su lado Kise parecía haber llegado a su ambiente nativo. No sólo estaba acaparando miradas a por mayor gracias a que era apuesto y poseía un aura llamativa e irresistible para las féminas, sino también porque sabía bailar muy bien; mejor de lo que muchos se imaginaron. Por lo que no sorprendía que más de una chica estuviera pidiéndole que bailara en un seductor inglés. Ganándose el odio de muchos chicos allí presentes.

Aomine, Hadrien y Leo tampoco estaban quedándose atrás en invitaciones. Al parecer la noche les sonreía a todos para adquirir una conquista rápida y pasional.

—Es popular incluso aquí —mencionaba Hadrien.

—Pues el enano tampoco se queda corto.

—Marko es algo especial para las mujeres, Aomine —aclaró Leo.

Las miradas de esos tres se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la chica que se había acercado hasta donde se encontraba bailando el italiano. No sorprendía que otros hombres miraran a aquella pelinegra, ya que en verdad era una chica hermosa, con una escultural figura, además de poseer posiblemente los ojos celestes más hermosos nunca antes vistos. Era de esas chicas con la que muchos ansiaban cruzar palabra.

Pero ese no era el caso del italiano, quien simplemente parecía estar interesado en charlar con ella y seguir en lo suyo.

—¿Cómo puede rechazar a alguien como ella?

—Bueno, que te haya rechazado a ti por preferir a Marko y que éste le haya rechazado de igual manera debería ser hasta cierto punto…curioso y quizás gracioso para algunos —el danés simplemente miró de soslayo a Hadrien, quien se había desilusionado al recordar su fracaso amoroso—. No es la primera ni la última mujer que te dice no, así que quita esa cara.

—¡No me ayudas Leo!

—Mejor sigamos divirtiéndonos y olvidemos los traumas de Hadrien, el Don Juan —Austerliz pasó completamente de la serie de groserías que el alemán le profería.

—Y yo que me quejaba de Kuroko cuando ustedes tienen algo peor con lo cual lidiar.

—Situaciones como éstas te hacen valorar lo que tienes, Aomine.

—¡Cabrones!

Si bien pensaban que permanecer en aquel lugar por tantas horas iba a ser insufrible y que seguramente terminarían ideando un modo para escapar, las cosas habían terminado de una manera completamente diferente.

No solamente bailaron hasta que los pies no pudieron más con su peso y cansancio, sino que esa noche todos aprendieron a reconocer más de un coctel sin problema alguno. Sin mencionar que cualquier odio o sentido de enemistad se había perdido en cuanto los niveles de etanol se incrementaron en el flujo sanguíneo de esos tres hombres.

No cabía duda de que el alcohol sacaba esas partes ocultas de la personalidad de la gente. En ese preciso momento estaban viendo lo que ocasionaba en esos tres jugadores de baloncesto.

Se maldecían en ese momento no tener una cámara para grabarlo.

—Estoy sorprendido de ti, Moto. Has bebido incluso más que esos tres y estás integro —aludió Leo.

—Ellos no están llevándola nada bien —se rió ampliamente Hadrien.

—La resaca que les espera va a ser muy desconsoladora —terciaba el italiano—. Pero al menos están tranquilos, alegres y demás. Es hasta cierto punto, bueno, ¿no? —los cuatro se miraron con confusión total.

—Aominecchi, siempre te he admirado mucho por la forma en que…juegas y esas cosas. Ya sabes, nos conocemos desde secundaria…—aunque se escuchaba claro como el agua, era muy evidente que el vodka, el ron y el tequila eran malos para él.

—Eres alguien odioso Ryouta, pero…en el f-fondo eres buen tipo. Incluso cuando…eres peor que una nena llorona.

—Siempre…supe que seríamos muy buenos amigos, Aominecchiiii….Quizás seas amargado y pervertido pero te considero como un hermano —los cuatro chicos literalmente se encontraban tirando su bebida. No es como si todos los días escucharan a esos dos decirse esas cosas tan de amigos; y el que el rubio abrazara al moreno tan cordialmente sólo les orillaba a pensar que habían cometido el peor de los errores en darles alcohol a esos hombres.

—Oh por dios…No debimos de haberlos emborrachado…—Hadrien estaba con la quijada en el piso.

—¿Tú crees? Muchas personas se sinceran cuando están bajo los efectos del alcohol —comentaba el danés.

—Sí, pero creo que esto es demasiado para mi joven mente —señalaba Moto.

—Sólo es un abrazo, están exagerando todos…—bueno, ahora era Kasamatsu el que se había unido al momento fraternal. Quién lo diría, todos se querían en el fondo de su terco corazón—…Sigue…siendo normal.

—Aominecchi deberíamos llevarle mañana…no sé, serenata a Axelle-chan…Ya sabes, Kasamatsu-senpai pone la guitarra y yo la voz…Debes ser romántico con ella…A las mujeres les gusta eso…

—Kise idiota, tú no sabes cantar —replicaba el pelinegro—. Mejor deja que lo haga Aomine, igual es su novia…Aoi te golpeará si te ve cantándole a otra mujer…

—Así es…Aléjate de Axelle; ya te dije que tienes prohibido besarla de nuevo…—chasqueó, clavando sus celestes ojos en el rubio.

—Entonces…hagamos serenata para Aoi…Es más, vayamos en este preciso momento…—ordenó alegremente.

—Menos mal les has quitado sus teléfonos, Hadrien. Hasta que haces algo bien para variar —señalaba con vileza el peli blanco.

—No lo hice porque fueran a cantarle serenata a alguna a las cuatro de la mañana, sino más bien…que capaz y dicen que Moto está aquí —mencionó. Estaba claro que alguien le temía a los golpes de cierta castaña.

—Ya sé, ¿y si les preguntamos cosas? —Moto ya estaba siguiendo los malos pasos de Hadrien-—. Dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.

—Bien, empecemos con….Aomine —era de esperarse que el alemán iniciara aquel interrogatorio.

Y aunque guardaron un largo silencio cuando escucharon la curiosa propuesta de Moto y el consentimiento de Hadrien, pronto todo se empezó a consolidar; después de todo, el alemán no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad y mucho menos cuando ya había sacado su celular y puesto la opción grabar voz en medio de aquella mesa llena aún de bebidas coloridas. Alguien deseaba preservar la evidencia para el futuro.

—Aomine, seamos sinceros…si tuvieras que elegir entre Kise y Kuroko, ¿a quién de los dos elegirías? —el moreno parpadeó con anonadamiento, sin embargo, parecía estarse pensando la pregunta.

—Hadrien, ¿qué clase de cuestionamiento es ése? —Marko estaba confuso hacia dónde quería llevar todo ese asunto.

—Mera curiosidad —se defendió.

—Supongo que…Ummm…Kuroko…—concluyó tras minutos de pensárselo. Kise se sobresaltó ante semejante revelación.

—¡Aominecchi! Soy mucho más guapo y carismático que Kurokocchi…—replicó. ¿Acaso se estaba quejando por no haber sido elegido?

—Pero eres demasiado ruidoso…y pasivo para mi gusto…—chasqueó la lengua. Y los que aún estaban en sus cinco sentidos se echaron a reír a todo pulmón ante algo como eso.

—Jajajaja…Bueno, bueno, pasemos a otra clásica…¿Cuánto es 7 x 6?

—No, en serio, haces las preguntas más random que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido —señalaba el italiano.

—Sabemos que algo no funciona bien en la azotea de Hadrien, Marko —sentenciaba Leo.

—Jajaja...Ryouta ha sido rechazado por tercera vez…—a Moto igualmente le hacía gracia.

—Mmm…¿56?

—En definitiva él ya no está con nosotros…—murmuraba el italiano, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a los tres que lucían en apariencia sobrios. Malditas apariencias.

—Pongámonos serios muchachos —todos lo miraron con cara de "el único que está jugando aquí eres tú, no nos metas en tu bola" —….Aomine…¿Basquetbol o sexo? —sus tres amigos abrieron los ojos como platos; no podían creer el cinismo del alemán.

—¿No es claro? —le cuestionó. Hadrien negó con la cabeza, incluso los otros tres—…El basquetbol…

—Joder, lo sabía, sabía que te gustaba Bakagami —maldecía hasta en alemán—. ¿Y ahora cómo le digo esto a Axelle sin destrozarle el corazón? Prefiere sudar como un cerdo y enfrentarse en un one-on-one a Bakagami que probar…—no dijo más, estaba estupefacto.

—¿No crees que lo mejor que pudiste haberle preguntado hubiera sido…si ya pasó por eso? —el castaño tenía un buen punto en manos.

—Vamos Marko, todos sabemos de la fama de Aomine, es imposible que él no lo haya hecho…—miró a un bostezante Aomine, repensó la idea como treinta veces más y le observó con seriedad-— De ninguna manera, ni que fuera Leo o Marko…

—¿Qué diantres estás insinuándome con eso, Hadrien? —preguntaba dulcemente el italiano.

—Hacer algo como eso implica algo más que un mero deseo banal y carnal, Hadrien —comentaba seriamente Leo.

—Olvidaba que eras un romántico empedernido…como Marko…—se quejó el alemán—. Creo que he desperdiciado una pregunta —se talló la frente, poniendo de nuevo su atención en el moreno—. Bien, cuando lo pruebes ya veremos si sigues prefiriendo el basquetbol…Pero tienes rotundamente prohibido experimentar con Axelle…—sentenció con un tono hosco.

—Es algo curioso que le preguntes esto y luego le digas que no vaya a hacer algo así con Axelle…—Marko se había ganado un buen golpe por parte del oji dorado.

—Es normal Marko. Hadrien cuida a Axelle de hombres que puedan ser como él —Leo había evadido el manazo del alemán—. Es así de simple.

—Entonces Kise, ¿sexo o basquetbol?

—¿Quieres dejar ya esa pregunta por la paz? —alegaba Turletti, mirando con vileza al alemán.

—…Sexo…—soltó sin más. Hadrien y los otros indudablemente estaban sorprendidos ante ese hecho, ya que juraban que ese hombre aún no había pasado por esas experiencias de la vida; quién diría que la persona menos pensaba ya tendría experiencia al respecto.

—Hasta me dan ganas de hacer un brindis por ti, Kise. Aoi no tendrá quejas de ti en el futuro; de hecho la harás muy feliz probablemente —le sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si estuviera orgulloso del rubio.

—¡Que brindis ni que nada, imbécil! —ahí iba un coscorrón más para el atolondrado alemán, pero con mayor fuerza para a ver si así ya entraba en sus cabales.

—¡Deja de golpearme cada dos preguntas, pedazo de idiota! —le gritó con enfado y un chichón en la cabeza—. Olvidemos esto y sigamos con Aomine…—retornó su compostura, enfocándose nuevamente en su objetivo—. Pasemos a la siguiente…¿Mai-chan o Axelle? —la pregunta del millón de euros—. Dependiendo de la respuesta te daré un premio…o una paliza.

—…Axelle…—alcanzó a decir antes de dar un largo bostezo. Si Hadrien no se apuraba Daiki se iba a dormir antes de concluir el cuestionamiento.

—Bien, no irás a dar a Tombuctú —sonrió con orgullo—. ¿Qué te gusta más de ella? —todos aguardaban con expectación la respuesta.

—Hasta que hace preguntas coherentes —regañaba Marko.

—Supongo que…todo…—rascó su nuca y su mirada iba entre su entrevistador y las bebidas alcohólicas—. Tiene buen cuerpo…Cocina bien…Es rara…Es bonita…Es rara…Besa muy bien…

—Está claro que no es gay —lloraba de la felicidad Hadrien.

—¿Lo dices por lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al describir las cosas que le gustaban de Axelle? —el italiano le miró de reojo y éste simplemente asintió—. Está claro que no está pensando muy lógicamente.

—Los instintos son buenos, Marko. Nunca lo dudes —no sabía qué le sorprendía más al castaño, su cinismo o la seriedad con la que decía esos disparates.

—Cuídate del instinto asesino de Aomine si se entera de que le estás grabando…—mencionaba casualmente Marko.

—Bien, ahora pasemos con Kasamatsu. Leo, es tu momento de saber todo lo que quieres de tu futuro cuñado —animaba Hadrien a su viejo amigo, con el énfasis de un niño pequeño ansioso de convencer a sus padres de que le compren un nuevo juguete.

—Con que haga e me doy por servido, o será complicado trasladarlo a mi casa.

—Eres tan aburrido a veces, Leo. Casi como una ameba…Ya escuchaste, haz el 4 x 4.

No es como si Kasamatsu deseara llevar a cabo el capricho del alemán, pero si se trataba de Leo quizás las cosas podrían cambiar un poco; después de todo, era el hermano mayor de Elin y al mismo tiempo, alguien que le apoyaba en su relación pese a conocerlo de poco tiempo.

Lo sorprendente de todo el caso es que había logrado llevar con éxito la tan controversial maniobra sin problema alguno. Quizás se debía al basquetbol o a su buena fortuna; la cosa es que todo terminó bien para el pelinegro.

—Ya que Leo es tímido y no sabe qué preguntar, yo seré su vocero —el alemán afinó su garganta y prosiguió—. ¿Qué te gusta más de Elin? —nuevamente el silencio no se hizo esperar; todos amaban el cotilleo después de todo.

—Que sea tan comprensiva y amable conmigo…y s-su sonrisa…—todos se quedaron impactados ante algo como eso. Leo estaba satisfecho con ello, Hadrien no.

—Otro romántico empedernido —se lamentaba el alemán.

—¿Lo dice quien en un 14 de Febrero llevó a su novia a un paseo en globo mientras una avioneta dibujaba en el cielo un montón de cursilerías? —Marko, sacando los trapitos al sol del alemán; porque alguien debía hacerlo.

—Cállate, era joven y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo —se lamentó por esos años de juventud—. Bueno, creo que este hombre es íntegro en muchos sentidos. Así que a preguntar otra cosa. Ya sé, ¿qué tanto quieres a Kise en escala del 1 al 10?

—De verdad que eres único para estas cosas —suspiraba hondamente el italiano.

—Al menos sus preguntas son entretenidas —Moto solamente alentaba a Hadrien con semejantes comentarios.

—Umm. Seguramente algo así como 8... —clarificaba Yukio.

—¿Por qué tan poco Kamasamatsu-senpai? Si somos tan buenos amigos —lloriqueó, de nuevo.

—¡Que te calles idiota! ¡A menos que quieras que te golpee de aquí al Museo de Louvre!

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai!

—Joder, hasta borracho eres insoportable —si no fuera porque se le movía Kise de lugar ya estaría metiéndole semejante tunda de patadas.

—Nos recuerda a nuestra relación, chicos —habló con mucho sentimentalismo, Hadrien.

—Si sigues comportándote así, ya no tendremos esa relación, idiota —le amenazaba Marko.

—Después de esto ya no van a querer salir con nosotros nunca más —comentó Leo. Aunque si no recordaban nada de lo ocurrido quizás no sería de esa manera.

—Te llegó la hora Kise Ryouta —farfulló alegremente. El rubio sólo tragó saliva pesadamente—. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta más de Aoi? Aparte de que te golpee cada que tiene la ocasión

—Es difícil decidirme por algo en especial. Es simplemente diferente a todas las demás chicas….Es decir, me gusta de ella todo en general, pero dos cosas sobretodo…

—Yo sé cuáles son esas dos cosas —atinó a decir el alemán. Expresión que le valió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, cortesía de Marko. Amigos traidores, en todos lados—. ¡Auch!

—Sólo por eso espero que termines con una novia así —sentenciaba el italiano.

—¿Disfrutas que la gente te golpee? —Moto se había animado a preguntarle a Kise. Hadrien parecía orgulloso de su joven padaway.

—Por supuesto que no... Salvo tu hermana —respondió frescamente.

—O sea que... ¿Te produce placer que Kimura te pegue? —inquirió el alemán con una semblante que rozaba la desfachatez—. Pillín.

—Un poco...

—Motoharu-kun, tú no tienes por qué escuchar estas perversidades —Leo se dirigió al joven castaño con seriedad.

—Ya sabía que tenías pinta de masoquista —el moreno se encontraba más dormido que despierto, pero pese a ello estaba más que atento a la conversación.

—Menos mal que no invitamos a Akashi... Y tu Kise que parecías tan normal... —mencionaba Marko aún con incredulidad ante el fetiche del rubio.

—Kise, si Aoi te propusiera pasar la noche a solas con ella, insinuándote que van a hacer algo más que hablar y dormir, ¿qué le dirías? Esta pregunta aplica también para Kasamatsu y Aomine.

—Menos mal mañana ninguno va a recordar nada —murmuraba Marko con cierto alivio.

—Motoharu-kun, sí —señalaba el danés.

—Mi boca será una tumba —estableció el chico con firmeza.

—No podría decirle que no a Aoi —la respuesta simplista de Kise levantaba muchas sospechas, especialmente en la mente maquiavélica de Hadrien.

—Probablemente nada, estaría demasiado asustado como para intentar algo... ¡PERO! No haría algo que ella no quisiera hacer —esa fue la respuesta sincera de Yukio.

—No me molestaría la idea —mascullaba el moreno, mirándole seriamente—. Dijiste que debía experimentar...Tal vez sea mucho mejor que el básquetbol.

—Jajaja. Ha usado tus palabras en tu contra, Hadrien —al italiano le había parecido divertido el hecho de que Daiki le regresara la cachetada con guante blanco a su amigo.

—Admito que tienes pantalones para venir a confesarme estas cosas, Aomine. ¡Pero ni de coña dejo ahora que te quedes a solas con Axelle! —bramó furioso.

—Alguien aquí tiene síndrome de padre —indicó con una sonrisa ladina el oji azul—. Y en todo caso, eso ya es asunto de ellos.

—En fin, tendré que darle algunos consejos para que no arruine las cosas —suspiró ya más tranquilo y recompuesto—. O quizás debería darle consejos Kise, que parece el experimentado de los tres.

—_¡__Qué rápido lo superó! ¡Hasta consejos quiere darle ahora! _—pensaron los tres a la par.

—Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo las chicas en este momento —Hadrien y sus nacientes curiosidades nocturnas.

—Durmiendo probablemente —comentaba Leo tras examinar a esos tres, ya estaban siendo seducidos por Morfeo.

—Al menos Aoi, sí —alegaba Moto.

—Tengo mis dudas sobre cierta amiga nuestra —agregó Marko, pensando al respecto—. Si bien entendió la situación sobre la salida, no creo que se haya querido quedar con las ganas de divertirse...

—Vamos, Lia y las demás seguro la entretuvieron y ya no se acordó de esas pequeñeces —es lo que quería creer el alemán.

—Llamemos por si las dudas.

—Y decías que yo era el del síndrome de padre, Leo —se burló.

Sus dudas fueron rápidamente aclaradas. Ya que el hecho de que la chica les respondiera más somnolienta que despierta, les aseguraba que ya tenía rato de dormida.

—Ahora pensemos quién va a cargar a quién para llevarlos hasta el coche.

Tras decidirlo todo sabiamente en un duelo de piedra, papel o tijera, cada quien arrastró a su respectivo amigo borracho hasta el auto. Aún había que manejar un poco y dejar a los no implicados de la fiesta un par de cuadras antes.

Y fue así como esos tres chicos se perdieron el espectacular amanecer que se contemplaba en el amplio cielo de París. Y en completo silencio se adentraron a la casa por la parte trasera, intentando no despertar a los padres del italiano o a cualquiera que pudiera armarles grilla.

Tuvieron que superar algunos problemas de logística, pero al final lograron su cometido. Ahora lo que restaba era dormir hasta que alguien les despertara.

Las horas pasaron sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera apreciarlo. De momento no querían despertar y enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos. No obstante, las cosas no iban a ser así de fáciles, al menos no para Kise.

—Déjame dormir un…poco más, Aoi —decía entre dormido y despierto el rubio. Incluso se había echado el cobertor encima para que no le molestaran más.

—Vamos, tienes que despertar antes de que ella entre a la habitación y se dé cuenta de lo que tiene tu camisa —replicó.

—Umm...U-Un poco más...Aoi... —decía entre risillas.

—No sé qué estés soñando, ¡pero debes despertar o no vivirás para ver el siguiente amanecer! —por un lado se encontraba intentando despertar inútilmente al blondo y por otro se podía escuchar el rechinido de la puerta siendo abierta con enorme celeridad.

—¡¿Q-Qué...significa...todo esto?! —la castaña no podía mover ni el más pequeño de sus músculos, es que vamos, nunca se imaginó encontrar a Kise en una situación como ésa y mucho menos con un hombre. Alguien tenía que darle muchas explicaciones, ahora mismo.

—No es lo que parece, Aoi. Yo sólo…—se intentaba explicar el italiano, pero estaba claro que los hechos hablaban por sí solos.


	102. Capítulo 102

¡Hola a todas! Sí, ahora deben estar atormentadas por verme tan seguido subiendo actualizaciones :D Y si su instinto les dice que perciben peligro, es porque está en todo lo correcto XD La verdad es que Addicted to U ya está en sus últimas. ¡Sí, adiós a esta comedia romántica! *saca sus pañuelos y llora de alegría*. Pero no se depriman, porque si ustedes lo quieren/desean, podemos estarnos viendo próximamente en una segunda temporada —que espero no sea tan larga como ésta—. Eso sí, deben exteriorizar ese anhelo —y no es porque sea troll y malvada XD Bueno sí, pero no es el caso ahorita jajaja—. ¿Por qué? Porque al menos yo ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre/vida como antes gracias al trabajo T_T —aprovechen si están en la escuela— y aparte de éste tengo seis fanfics más que —intento— actualizar cada vez que puedo XD —y dirán: ¿nosotras te mandamos a subirlos? No, ¿verdad?—. Por eso más que nada les pregunto, que si no quieren, en unos cuantos capítulos más cierro esta historia :D Sin más, lean, disfruten y mediten su decisión que cambiará cientos de vidas (?). See u later~

**Capítulo 102**

**Noche de copas**

Que aquel cálido y suave edredón se encontrara ahora abrigando al frío e impávido suelo era el menor de los males que condecoraba a aquella habitación y que al mismo tiempo, causaba ese estado de mutes y shock en la recién llegada. Tampoco interesaba que aquel atractivo modelo fuera iluminado majestuosamente por los rayos del sol que se filtraban desde las enormes ventanas de la habitación, resaltando su revuelta cabellera rubia. Definitivamente esos encantos físicos estaban siendo pasados por alto por la anonadada mujer.

Lo que levantaba un oleaje constante y embravecido de cuestionamientos eran ese par de hombres en combinación.

Jamás consideró que aquel modelo fuera el ejemplo vivido de dominancia o rudeza, pero tampoco esperaba que luciera tan manso, como si de verdad no le importara poseer la postura más sumisa dentro de la relación. Y claro, sabía que era alguien expresivo, que no le importaba demostrar sus sentimientos y deseos; justamente es lo que se encontraba haciendo en ese preciso instante, pero no con ella, sino con el italiano.

Aceptaba que el italiano era alguien apuesto, posiblemente por sus orígenes, aunado a una personalidad carismática y agradable. Sin embargo, no sospechó jamás que eso pudiera ser más que suficiente para desviar el buen camino de su actual pareja. Quizás París era la ciudad del amor, pero claramente estaba haciendo cambiar a Kise Ryouta de un modo impensable.

Para sus ojos solamente existía un cariñoso rubio, aferrándose al castaño mientras murmuraba quién sabe qué ocurrencias y no deseaba soltarlo sin importar cuánto intentara éste apartarlo de su lado. Y por si eso fuera poca cosa, no había nada que cubriera su escultural y perfecto abdomen, por lo que su piel interactuaba de inmediato contra las vestimentas del chico. Posiblemente muchas mujeres amarían contemplar una escena como ésa, nacida entre dos apuestos hombres.

—¡Kise, despierta, hazlo ahora mismo o Aoi seguirá pensando que hay algo entre nosotros dos! —continuaba luchando por zafarse, pero era en vano, entre más lo hacía, el rubio más lo obligaba a pegarse a él y claro, el que estuviera prácticamente sobre el rubio, no ayudaba en nada a su condición.

—…Marko…Así que te estabas reservando para Kise…Menos mal no eres el pasivo de la relación —a buena hora se había tenido que ir a parar Hadrien a ese cuarto—. Sabes que sólo te veo como amigo, no pienses que te guardo alguna clase de amor pasional ni nada por el estilo —sus palabras no tenían concordancia con lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento; su celular estaba guardando la magia para futuras generaciones.

—Kise, además de masoquista saliste rarito…Creo que Kasamatsu ya no debería de apalearte tanto o pensará cosas que no —ese era Aomine, disfrutando del espectáculo a todo color. ¿Y por qué no sacar una fotografía ahora que se tenía una oportunidad de oro como ésa?

—Son fechas para dar y recibir amor —mencionó Leo. Él apenas había llegado y miraba todo con sorpresa y aceptación.

—Pues parece ser que a Kise le gusta más que le den…amor —el alemán se partió en risas ante lo que estaba viendo, y grabando—. Al menos Pierrot y Lia le darán nietos a tu papá.

—¡Maldito Hadrien, ven aquí!¡Voy a matarte, todo es tu jodida culpa! —gritó furioso el italiano mientras apretaba la camisa que poseía en su mano derecha para liberar tensión. Al final había logrado quitársela a Kise, pero como pago de ello había terminado en semejante postura no convencional que levantaba muchas sospechas.

—¿Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, no Aomine? —Hadrien ignorando las amenazas de Marko desde tiempos inmemoriales—. Ya hemos captado el mejor momento, ahora dejémoslos disfrutar —y tal cual, se piró, como si jamás hubiera estado allí. Claramente el moreno había hecho lo mismo.

—No creo que sea un momento correcto para decir esto, pero la comida está servida y todos esperan en el comedor —pasó el recado el danés antes de irse, cerrando la puerta tras su partida.

—¿Así que es de "este modo" en que querías agradecerle a…Turletti-san el hospedaje y todo, no? —si bien su tono de voz sonaba plano, estaba claro que estaba muy, muy furiosa. Esa mirada de asesina serial lo decía todo. ¿Pero se le podía culpar? Claro que no. Su actual novio, quien hasta ayer había estado amoroso, detallista y meloso, ahora abrazaba a alguien más y para colmo, ese alguien más era un hombre. Su orgullo de mujer había sido atravesado por lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Te equivocas! Él no me está agradeciendo nada —dijo velozmente, al tiempo que no le quedaba más elección que apartar el rostro del rubio con una mano antes de que algo traumático acaeciera—. Verás, anoche Hadrien regó por accidente un coctail en la camisa de Kise, porque estaba jugando con las copas el muy idiota y entonces quedó en mal estado…Pero como llegamos a casa y cada quien se fue a su cuarto a dormir, nadie se cambió ni nada…No quería que mi padre viera a Kise en ese estado o nos echaría la bronca, así que vine a despertarlo para que me la diera y llevarla a lavar con el resto de nuestra ropa, pero no me hacía caso…Balbuceaba tu nombre y quién sabe qué cosas, por lo que preferí quitársela a la fuerza pero tiene mucha fuerza…y se piensa que eres tú, por eso no me suelta…

—¿Seguro que no estás ocultándome algo? —espetó secamente, como una jueza.

—Claro que no. ¿Qué gano yo con defender a Kise? Solamente vine por su sucia camisa y esto es lo que me sacó —continuaba luchando por no ser traumatizado de por vida. Esos labios estaban demasiado cerca de los suyos—. Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que a él no le gustan los hombres y claramente a mí menos…—enfatizó. Al fin se había zafado del agarre y era libre. Oh su amada libertad—. De igual modo ya me voy, iré a asesinar a Hadrien lenta y dolorosamente, y echaré su cadáver al río Sena —se fue de allí sin más, llevándose la camisa echa bola entre sus manos. Salió del cuarto antes de que notara que la camisa del rubio estaba manchada de algo que no era precisamente alcohol.

Kise seguía tirado en el suelo como si segundos antes no hubiera estado abrazando amorosamente al italiano. Aoi caminó hasta él; desde que había entrado a la habitación había percibido el olor de alcohol en el ambiente. Le quedaba muy claro que la había pasado de maravilla esa noche de chicos.

Al final la luz proveniente de la ventana estaba haciendo efecto en el rubio, el cual se removió un poco antes de intentar levantarse perezosamente. Pero todo intento de hacerlo se vio interpuesto por Aoi, quien tenía su pie encima del pecho del modelo.

—¿Aoi? —balbuceó, sentía la luz tan jodidamente fuerte que pensaba la cabeza le iba a explotar. Bonita resaca estaba teniendo.

—Ryouta —pronunció ella con un tonito que Kise bien sabía detectar como amenazante. Y bueno, el hecho de que aplastara su pecho tan dolorosamente reafirmaba que algo estaba pasando.

—¿Qué hago en el piso? —preguntó ya que había sentido el duro y frío piso en su espalda. Por fortuna el edredón seguía en el suelo.

—Eso quisiera saber yo... —lo miró desde arriba. Cada vez su pie se encajaba más en el pecho desnudo del rubio.

—Lo último que recuerdo es haberme tirado a dormir a la cama... —y un sueño un tanto...peculiar, que por razones de seguridad no iba a mencionar.

—Ajá...

—¿Por qué siento que no me crees? —expresó temeroso, y ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿por qué rayos no tenía camisa puesta?

—Tú y Turlettli-san estaban muy amistosos hace un rato —la amenaza de su pie viajó hasta el abdomen del rubio.

—N-No me acuerdo de nada... —estaba nervioso de que ese pie bajara más por su anatomía.

—¿Qué hicieron anoche? —sólo le faltaba una placa para lucir como un oficial en un interrogatorio.

—Nada malo que Kasamatsu-senpai no pueda corroborar —al menos hasta lo que recordaba antes de perder conciencia por el alcohol...Vaya que no recordaba nada después de haberse sentado en la mesa.

—¿No se supone que Yukio estaba en casa de Leo con Motoharu? —el pie siguió bajando hasta su vientre.

—Oh, bueno... —empezaba a sudar frío, el dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba a pensar mejor.

—Estoy esperando.

—Pero pasamos por él y Leo... Y de ninguna manera Motocchi fue con nosotros —agregó apresuradamente. Su hombría peligraba.

—¿Por qué abrazabas a Turletti-san como si fueran una pareja de felices enamorados en plena luna de miel?

Fragmentos de memorias venían a él de pronto recordó al italiano mencionar algo sobre un labial, de su camisa y de Aoi... Estaba comenzando a palidecer.

—No tengo la menor idea —mintió como un perfecto actor. Que siguiera vivo únicamente le indicaba que sea lo que fuese que hubiera hecho Marko le había salvado de tener un asesinato en su casa-. Deben ser efectos secundarios de la bebida.

—Se llama resaca. Y ni creas que voy a ser yo la que te consienta. Levántate del suelo —le dio una patada en el costado para motivarlo a pararse.

—Ya voy... Ya voy —lloriqueó. Era imperativo darse una ducha a la de ya.

—¿Eres gay? —soltó sin más. Tenía que quitarse la duda después de lo que había visto.

El edredón resbaló de las manos de Ryouta, cayendo al igual que su orgullo. ¿Cómo es que le venía con ese tipo de preguntas? ¿Tan mal había estado lo de Markocchi? Aomine le fastidiaba mucho con lo de afeminado, pero de eso a ser gay había una enorme brecha.

—¿Quieres que interprete tu sepulcral silencio? —sentenció Aoi ante el anonadado ser de Kise Ryouta.

—¡No soy gay! —repuso con su orgullo altamente ofendido.

—Tenía mis dudas después de verte abrazando a Turlettli... Ni siquiera a mí me abrazas de tal manera.

—¡Era porque estaba soñando contigo! —gritó sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Qué clase de sueños tienes? —nada como un buen izquierdazo en el estómago para hacerlo despertar totalmente.

No es como si le importara o incomodara mucho que aquel amigo suyo se encontrara revisando debajo de la cama o dentro de los armarios presentes con enorme prisa y atención. Lo que de verdad quería saber cuál era el motivo por el que se encontraba demasiado enérgico a pesar de que hacía menos de ocho horas que había regresado a casa .

—¿Qué sucede ahora?¿Qué hizo Hadrien esta vez? —sí ya era adivina y sabía que el alemán la mayor parte del tiempo ponía en aprietos tanto a él como a Leo.

—El gracioso tomó una fotografía y hasta grabó un vídeo cuando vio que estaba en una posición sospechosa con Kise.

—Y en primer lugar, ¿cómo ocurrió eso? —demandó saber mientras tomaba asiento sobre el suelo, observándole detenidamente.

—Mientras Kise bailaba, algunas chicas se le acercaban demasiado y como todas usaban labiales escandalosos y estaban interesadas en él…

—Aprovecharon que bailaba y que estaba medio borracho para marcar sus labios en su ropa, ¿no? —Marko asintió, Axelle sólo suspiró—. Fuiste a quitarle la camisa e imagino que todo terminó mal…Llegó Hadrien…Sí, veo la situación.

—Y se ha escondido quién sabe en dónde —chasqueó furioso.

—Despreocúpate, me haré cargo de que aparezca —le afirmó sonriente—. Yo puedo encargarme de esto.

—¿Segura? Ya sabes cómo es él.

—Tú descuida Marko —le aseguró—. ¿Quién le ponía su estate quieto a Hadrien desde pequeños?

—Tú…

—Además, yo sé que aparecerá cuando le mencioné algunas cosas que sé de él y que no creo que le guste que muchos de aquí sepan —mencionó muy quitada de la pena. Marko advertía el oscuro futuro que le esperaba a Hadrien de no cooperar con Axelle.

Si bien alguien había entrado a su habitación sin permiso, no le molestó en lo más mínimo, después de todo se trataba de Aomine, quien al parecer estaba resintiendo el haber salido y exponerse a la luz. Maldita resaca.

—Te dije que era mala idea que hicieras algo como eso, Daiki —le regañaba la francesa. El moreno simplemente se dejó caer sobre la cama, poniéndose la almohada encima de la cabeza—. Pero tú saliste de aquí sin más cuando fui a traerte un jugo de limón.

—Sabes Axelle, quizás Hadrien intente chantajearte para que no le hagas nada…

—¿Como con qué? —curioseó. Definitivamente quería saber.

—Se relaciona con Aomine —las carmesí pupilas de Axelle vibraron ante ese hecho. ¿Qué podía ser?—. Bueno, de hecho con eso puede chantajear a Kise, Aomine y si es necesario, a Kasamatsu.

—¿No me digas que les empezó a hacer preguntas comprometedoras…?

—Justo en el blanco. Y lo peor es que las grabó…—concluyó.

—En definitiva quiero esa grabación…—meditaba la rubia con detenimiento. Debía de haber un modo de obtener lo que quería y al mismo tiempo, deshacerse de la foto comprometedora de Marko.

—No sean tan ruidosos…Mis oídos van a explotar —alguien en definitiva no iba a estar nada bien para la cena navideña que tendría lugar en menos de 10 horas.

—Es tu castigo por tomar sin medida y sin saber beber —replicaba Axelle, mirándole de reojo—. Así que tómate el juego que te traje y duérmete —demandó. La susodicha bebida permanecía cerca del buro próximo a la cama; el moreno estiró su mano para cogerlo y empezar a bebérselo.

—Kasamatsu seguramente está igual…Y Kise, él también va a sufrir un poco cuando despierte…

—Sí que se divirtieron en grande —sonrió campante. Daiki ya había caído nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños.

—¿Te fuiste de fiesta, no es verdad? —cuestionaba con una sonrisa cómplice a su amiga.

—Diré que fue muy divertido ver cómo Hadrien se las ingeniaba para meter a casa a un necio Daiki que prefería estar afuera —confesó cínicamente.

—Jajaja…Si Aomine se entera seguramente preguntará con quién te fuiste y demás —dijo quedito.

—Después de que dieron las once todas se fueron a dormir. Me fui a jugar a tu habitación videojuegos, me aburrí y me escapé por la ventana…Le llamé a Louis y al resto, y nos fuimos a una fiesta cerca de la Torre Eiffel —relató.

—Oh sí, Hadrien mencionó esa fiesta, pero preferimos ir a la de Kyllian. Menos mal que hicimos eso o te hubiéramos encontrado.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, Marko. Ahora vayamos a buscar a Hadrien, se me ha ocurrido algo para que pueda obtener lo que quiero —sonrió cínicamente.

No había nada mejor como salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco, así como degustar de una deliciosa comida casera. Idea que ese grupo de hermanos compartían, por lo que no les importó trasladar su hora de comida al jardín trasero en aquella mesa exterior protegida del sol e inclemencias por esa bonita sombrilla. A simple vista no parecía haber nada que pudiera romper ese estado de tranquilidad absoluta. O al menos eso era lo que creían hasta que escucharon un grito familiar, uno que se tornaba mucho más fuerte y penetrante conforme transxurría el tiempo.

Ante sus ojos cruzó corriendo a toda velocidad aquel chico cuyo rostro de horror parecía denotar que algo muy grave y malvado aquejaba su vida. No obstante, en cuanto vieron el motivo de su desazón no pudieron evitar carcajearse ante lo que sus ojos veían.

No era un feroz perro lo que atentaba con su integridad física, ni un maleante. No, claro que no…Se trataba única y exclusivamente de un entrañable y adorable poni de colores crema y blanco, correteando al alemán de acá para allá debido a que en su bolsa trasera pendía una zanahoria.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo ahora mi idiota hermano? —Hannah ya no sabía qué hacer con Hadrien.

—Apuesto una caja de chocolates a que se relaciona con Marko —lanzaba Anton campante.

—Sólo lo vemos correr así cuando se mete con Marko y Axelle sale a defenderlo —mencionó tranquilamente Pierrot.

—A veces me pregunto por qué mi hermanito y Axelle nunca fueron nada. Podía jurar que iban a terminar juntos.

Y mientras ellos seguían charlando amenamente, importándoles un comino el bienestar psicológico o físico de Hadrien, éste estaba dándole vueltas al jardín sin cesar. Al parecer aquel estado de miedo le impedía pensar claramente; lo cual sería su perdición.

Pero ya no debía de preocuparse más por seguir corriendo, alguien se había encargado de que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo. Esa méndiga pelotita de tennis había ido a dar entre sus pies, tumbándole irremediablemente.

Hadrien estaba en shock mientras el pequeño equino devoraba la zanahoria de su bolsa trasera. No demoró en desmayarse.

—Bueno, aquí está la fotografía y el vídeo —a Axelle poco le importaba estar registrando el celular de su amigo y borrando toda esa evidencia comprometedora—. Listo Marko, ya está.

—Tu puntería da miedo Axelle —agregó burlón el italiano. Uno que recién le había alcanzado.

—Pero no encuentro la susodicha grabación —chasqueó la lengua ante ese inconveniente.

—Debe haberla grabado en un disco y guardado. Eventualmente sabremos dónde la tiene, porque es seguro que la usará para tener a raya a alguno de esos dos —el italiano, al fin y al cabo conocía muy bien a su desmayado amigo.

—Supongo que tendré que esperar —suspiró largamente, dejándole el teléfono de nuevo a su amigo, uno que ya no podía quejarse. Y claro, antes de irse acarició al pequeño animal; era tan adorable—. ¡Eres muy buena chica mi pequeña Gisèle!

Y desde una distancia prudente, aquel grupo de jóvenes había apreciado el inusual pero cómico evento de la tarde, no sabiendo qué decir ante lo vivido. Es que era prácticamente inaudito.

—Y caballeros, esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete con Marko y se piensa que saldrá victorioso y sin recibir castigo alguno. Que sea una advertencia para el futuro de lo que no se debe hacer. Ahora continuemos, que debemos llevar algunas cosas a la casa de Hadrien —ese era Leo dándole indicaciones a ese grupo de chicos, unos que estaban pasmados ante lo que habían contemplado.

—¿Vieron esa puntería? ¡Axelle es genial, quiero que me enseñe a hacer algo como eso! —Moto, estaba lleno de energía y deseos de ser instruido por la rubia en el arte de tumbar chicos a gran velocidad usando una pelota de tenis.

—Axelle-chan…es alguien de armas tomar…—Kise tragó saliva pesadamente, preocupado. Menos mal él no le había hecho nada malo a Marko, sino todo lo contrario-— _¡Markocchi mintió por mí para que Aoi no me golpeara…tan duro…!_

—Fue casi tan bueno como los tiros de Midorima —fue lo que alcanzó a decir Kasamatsu—. Debo darle crédito por la idea tan buena que tuvo.

—Ahora sabemos quién es el que manda en ese grupo de amigos —sentenció burlonamente Aomine.

—Más te vale no hacerla enojar o podría irte peor que a él…—entonaron aquellos cuatro en armonía perfecta. El moreno únicamente les dedicó una mirada de odio puro a cada uno por igual.

Las subsiguientes horas fueron invertidas en llevar algunas cosas a la casa que habría de ser la anfitriona en la nocturna fiesta navideña. Y si bien ya se habían hecho a la idea de que esa mansión iba a ser despampanante en todos los sentidos de la palabra, no esperaban que superara incluso a la del italiano y que incluso el dueño de la misma gozara con una colección bastante sorprendente de autos deportivos. Aunque no sorprendía, si se consideraba que el padre del alemán se dedicaba a la venta de automóviles de lujo dentro de Europa.

No sólo era el tamaño o lo espléndidamente bien que lucía exteriormente, o los jardines estilo francés que le daban mucha más vida, sino las tres plantas que poseía, así como el hecho de que gozaba de un lujoso elevador. ¿Qué casa posee un elevador para desplazarse entre cada piso? Al parecer la de la familia Zabeck.

Y tras ayudar en las tareas finales del decorado interior de la mansión se dispusieron a seguir el recorrido ofertado por Hadrien; tanto para que conocieran toda su casa, como para impedir que se perdieran en la noche cuando la fiesta navideña tuviera lugar.

Fue así que cuando acabó toda esa visita guiada se encontraban descansando en una de las tantas espaciosas salas de recepción.

—La casa de Hadricchi es más grande que la de Markocchi…—comentaba un Kise que gracias a un preparado especial elaborado por el mismo que le llevó a emborracharse, o sea Hadrien, su resaca ya era cosa del pasado. Yukio y Aomine también habían tenido que beber eso si deseaban divertirse plenamente ese día.

—Es una verdadera locura…Me perdí buscando el baño —relató su experiencia Kasamatsu.

—Con esto me queda claro que la casa más grande de los 3, es la de Hadrien —indicaba Moto.

—¿Dónde se supone que están todas? —preguntó colectivamente Aomine.

—Hasta donde sé están arreglándose para la cena —explicaba Akashi. Hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de que ya eran casi las 8 de la noche y que la fiesta daría inicio en menos de dos horas.

Fue en ese momento en que todos cayeron en cuenta que ellos también debían arreglarse o al menos, ducharse, ya que estaban polvosos por haber estado sacando adornos y demás.

Las horas restantes se fueron volando entre la ducha, el cambio de ropa y el que debían movilizarse hacia la residencia en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta navideña en cuestión. Y aunque intentaron desistir de no usar traje, las palabras llenas de convencimiento auspiciadas por el padre de Marko pudieron más que su necedad; quedaba más que claro que era todo un negociante.

Y aunque estaban algo nerviosos por todas esas miradas que provenían del resto de invitados, intentaron concentrarse en aquella escalinata que conectaba el salón de eventos con la segunda planta. Las chicas bajarían en cualquier momento.

Cada uno de los chicos lucía increíblemente bien de traje; el negro era el predominante, pero sus camisas formales variaban indiscutiblemente entre uno y otro, realzando el tono de sus pupilas y al mismo tiempo, haciéndoles ver mucho más atractivos de lo usual. Posiblemente esa haya sido la razón principal por la que se habían ganado todas esas miradas por parte de las mujeres que yacían presentes.

La primera en descender fue la italiana, luciendo sin problema alguno un vestido rosa perla cuyo corte imperial le sentaba de maravilla, aunado a ese escote corazón y esos volantes que le daban mayor cuerpo a su vestuario. Y el que fuera alta y supiera moverse con esas preciosas zapatillas le sentaba de maravilla. ¿Y cómo no llamar la atención si era sumamente hermosa?

Aunque sus admiradores debían de resistirse, ya que alguien gozaría del privilegio de su presencia toda esa noche.

—No pudiste haber elegido mejor vestido, Lia —le felicitaba Akashi con una sonrisa modesta y toda la sinceridad impregnada en esas palabras—. Te ves muy bien esta noche.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, Sei-chan —le sonrió con candor—. Vayamos con papá y los demás —le sugirió alegremente—. Quiero que toda la familia te conozca.

Y mientras aquella parejita se marchaba hacia donde permanecían los adultos, aquel par de gemelas se encontraban descendiendo la escalinata, apoyándose la una a la otra, ya que al parecer les resultaba tedioso descender con zapatillas.

Moto abrió sus ojos como platos soperos en cuanto sus castaños ojos se toparon con esos zafiros. Si él pensaba que esa chica no podía verse aún más bella y adorable, estaba comprobando que había caído en un grave error.

Mila lucía un vestido rosa pastel de hombros caídos con corte A, cuyos volantes bordados le daban un toque sumamente grácil. Y era lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir por completo el calzado que llevaba.

—¡Te ves hermosa, Mila-chan! —exclamó el castaño sin titubeo alguno; después de todo, estaba embelesado por lo bien que se veía ella—. D-De verdad te luce de maravilla. Debes usar vestido más seguido.

—G-Gracias…Motoharru…—se ruborizó a más no poder. Él era tan directo y ella demasiado penosa como para soportar tantos piropos en unos cuantos minutos—. Tú…te ves muy bien igualmente —le sonrió ampliamente, logrando que él colocara el mismo gesto en sus labios.

Kasamatsu tampoco podía quejarse en lo más mínimo, no cuando Elin se estaba superando a sí misma esa precisa noche.

Incluso con el tono verde oscuro de aquel vestido con corte te trompeta, ella se veía indudablemente perfecta. Ya que aquel escote en corazón hacía notoria justicia a su feminidad; pero no todo concluía allí, ya que esos volantes bordados con lentejuelas sólo le llevaban a apreciar la apertura frontal que ese largo vestido poseía.

Sí, estaba completamente boquiabierto por lo que sus pupilas estaban degustando sin cohibición alguna. Y el que ella se acercara a él no para saludarle, sino para abrazarlo estaba causándole un severo corte circuito en la cabeza. Esa chica iba a matarlo un día de éstos.

—Kasamatsu, te ves muy galante vestido de esa manera —le felicitó la chica, sonriéndole y admirando el sonrojo en el cohibido hombre.

—T-Tú también luces…increíblemente bien —se apresuró a decir. Había demasiada piel que apreciar para conservar su nerviosismo en armonía.

Pero él no sería el único en quedar en ese estado de fascinación. Pronto el rubio atravesaría por aquel limbo de estupefacción.

Era como apreciar toda la escena en cámara lenta, como si no quisiera perderse ni el más mínimo de los detalles. Es que sencillamente no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Aoi y mucho menos cuando se encontraba tan despampanante, tan guapa.

Aquel vestido de noche, de largo hasta sus tobillos poseía un primoroso escote cabestro que le iba a la perfección. Al mismo tiempo gozaba de un discreto plisado que le sumaba más encanto a esa tela azul cielo.

Su cabello había sido tenuemente rizado, luciéndole espectacular.

Ryouta continuaba mirándole bobamente, como si en ese preciso instante solamente estuvieran ellos dos y nadie más. Únicamente quería pasar el resto de la velada a su lado.

—Quita ya esa cara de idiota, Ryouta —sentenció la castaña, sintiendo la mirada del rubio sobre ella, sin deseos de mirar nada más. Si bien le satisfacía eso, le incomodaba enormemente, por no decir que hacía que su corazón se acelerara a más no poder. Y claro, no podía verlo, pero si sentir sus mejillas ardiéndole por la pena que ese hombre le provocaba.

—…Estás tan hermosa que no dudaría ni un momento en pedirte aquí y ahora que te convirtieras en mi esposa…—las palabras, el tono tan terriblemente encantador que empleaba, así como esa mirada que pecaba de sensual, estaban matándole velozmente, dejándole sin saber que decir durante segundos que le parecieron eternidades.

—¡Kise idiota! —la galantería del rubio había sido castigada con una reverenda cachetada. La había acorralado con semejantes palabras que no tuvo mayor elección que hacer uso de la violencia. Aunque lamentablemente eso no quitaba el rojo de sus mejillas—. _¡Tonto Kise, tonto Kise! Mira que decir algo como eso…¡¿Pero qué se supone que piense de algo como eso?! Kise Idiota…_

Y aunque Aomine ya se encontraba desesperando por no contemplar aún a su compañera, pronto sería sorprendido del modo menos esperado.

Si bien aquellas chicas habían hecho una entrada triunfal desde la escalinata de mármol de la mansión, ella no gustaba de hacer esos espectáculos vergonzosos y había optado por acercarse a su pareja desde atrás, dándole un pequeño susto, uno que fue sustituido por una agradable sorpresa.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo en lucir largos vestidos, ya que prefería portar uno que le llegara a las rodillas y que a la vez poseyera un asimétrico posterior que cubriera su expuesta piel. Y gracias al escote de aquel vestido podía apreciar sus descubiertos hombros y esa área que tanto le llamaba la atención.

Poseía una cascada de volantes, así como pequeñas flores en su costado derecho, dándole mucho mayor primor a su vestido. A la vez apreció que alguien se había tomado las molestias de maquillarle tenuemente mientras su cabello se encontraba recogido con una trenza griega. Y aunque el blanco había sido cambiado por un tono burdeos, este iba de maravilla con ella.

Lucía perfecta para él, tanto que no le despegaba la mirada de encima ni un momento, incluso cuando ella había estado demandando su atención desde que se acercó a él. Por ahora deseaba admirar un poco más a la despampanante mujer que tenía parada frente a él.

—Daiki, hazme caso —demandó Axelle haciendo un mohín.

—Te estoy apreciando, Axelle —sonrió cínicamente, logrando que ella se sonrojara tenuemente ante lo que esas palabras implicaban—…Admito que te sienta muy bien este tipo de ropas, podría acostumbrarme a que las uses.

—No, no lo hagas —mencionó con una sonrisa burlona—. En cuanto esta fiesta acabe voy a quitarme este absurdo vestido —le hizo saber. El moreno sonrió aún más, de manera pícara.

—…No me molestaría ayudarte a quitarte este vestido, Axelle…si tanto te incomoda —le susurró al oído con el tono más jodidamente seductor que podía emplear para semejante ocasión. Ella sintió cómo el corazón se le quería salir de la boca y sus mejillas le ardían de lo tan carmesí que estaban. Si no estaba nerviosa hasta ese justo instante, ahora no se atrevía a mirarle de frente.

—…Daiki, idiota…-—se quejó. Él únicamente le calló con un suave beso en los labios.


	103. Capítulo 103

**Capítulo 103**

**La Navidad y sus presentes**

La cena navideña no podía ser más deliciosa y cuantiosa que la que estaban viendo en ese preciso momento sobre la larga mesa de cedro que se encontraba a su disposición. ¿Y qué decir de las bebidas?, las había de todo tipo, pero pasarían completamente por alto para aquel grupo de chicos; la resaca que habían tenido hace unas horas atrás todavía se mantenía presente en sus memorias, razón por la que no querían volver a pasar por lo mismo y menos en frente de sus acompañantes.

Y aunque al inicio de la fiesta habían muchos rostros desconocidos, pronto esa situación cambió; al final se encontraban exclusivamente los padres de aquellos jóvenes platicando amenamente en una habitación contigua a la vez que se servían alegremente un poco de vino blanco. La música que inicialmente se escuchó fuerte y constante, ya había moderado su timbre, resultando del agrado de todos. Incluso los postres fueron traídos en la brevedad posible para que todo siguiera su ritmo habitual.

De verdad que no había razones para quejarse, si se consideraba que tenían todo a la mano.

—Esto es más de lo que puedo seguir comiendo —suspiró Moto tras contemplar que quedaban muchos deliciosos manjares sobre la impecable mesa.

—Siempre hay mucha comida para este tipo de celebraciones, Motoharu. Pero si sigues comiendo tanto seguramente te enfermarás del estómago —comentó Mila, mirando al glotón chico que había ingerido más alimentos que ella.

—Podría acostumbrarme a comer esto año con año —mencionó con una sonrisota.

—…Y es algo que puedes hacer, Moto —esa fue la seseante voz de Hadrien. Ya hasta le había echado el hombro encima al castaño—….Lo único que debes hacer es comprometerte con Mila y listo, formarás parte de la familia y cenas como éstas serán rutinarias año con año –le murmuraba al oído cínicamente. Porque sabía que si Aoi llegara a oírle se encargaría de arrojarlo contra la figura de hielo tallado que yacía en la recepción.

—¡H-Hadrien! —el pobre chico se puso rojo como tomate; el alemán miró divertido el efecto que sus palabras habían causado en él.

—¿Ya vas a comenzar de nuevo, Hadrien? —la pregunta de Marko fue ignorada por completo por el oji dorado. Él quería divertirse.

—Y ya que estamos todos con el estómago lleno y siendo apenas la una de la mañana, creo que es un gran momento para que demos inicio a la apertura de regalos —el alemán estaba prácticamente en medio de todos sus amigos.

—Pero los obsequios están en casa de Marko —le hizo saber el danés.

—Detalles insignificantes Leo. De hecho me he tomado las molestias de traerlos aquí mismo —soltó con un profundo orgullo—. Así que demos inicio al intercambio de regalos ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué no inicias tú, pequeño revoltoso? —inquiría el italiano. La verdad es que tenía curiosidad de saber si de verdad había comprado lo que había dicho.

—Para que veas que mis palabras eran ciertas, Marko, iniciaré yo —y dicho y hecho, aquellos preciados regalos se encontraban desfilando ahora mismo frente a todos. Aquel grupo de sirvientas les habían llevado justo hasta donde se encontraban, depositándolos en medio para que fuera fácil tomarlos y entregarlos.

El alemán tomó su caja de regalo y sin mayor rodeo se dirigió hacia la castaña, ofertándole una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

—Estaba dudoso de qué regalarte, Aoi. Pero tu hermano Moto me dio varios tips. Espero y te guste, sino puedes decírmelo con toda la libertad y te compraré lo que quieras —le notificó. La chica no se fiaba de todo de él, pero no podía ser una malagradecida, así que le sonrió como modo de gratificación.

—Muchas gracias —era normal que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia ella. El momento de abrir su regalo llegó—. Oh, pero si esto es…—quizás no muchas chicas se emocionarían por recibir una pera de boxeo y todo el equipamiento necesario para ello, pero ella estaba alegre de la vida por tener algo que golpear además de Kise—….Es hermoso…

—Moto te has ganado un paseo en mi moto —le soltó al susodicho desde una distancia prudente de Aoi, entiéndase como desde el otro lado del salón.

—Bueno, es mi turno —no se terminaba de acostumbrar a andar en esas vestimentas, pero tenía que entregar su regalo—. No sabía por cuál decidirme, así que terminé trayendo todas —rió con cierto nerviosismo la castaña, Mila simplemente le sonrió cálidamente y tomó su obsequio.

—Muchas gracias, Aoi. Seguramente me encantará —sin pena alguna abrazó fraternalmente a la oji verde, dejándole sorprendida durante unos segundos, pero no demoró en devolverle el gesto.

—También hay un regalo que debo entregar —todos le miraron con curiosidad. ¿Acaso se trataría de Kise? —. No es mucho, especialmente porque eres alguien que puede tenerlo todo, pero es…mi agradecimiento por traernos aquí a mi hermano y a mí…Ojalá te guste, Turletti-san —al rubio se le cayó la quijada al suelo en cuanto notó que no era él a quien le iba a dar el regalo su preciosa novia. ¿Por qué el italiano antes que él?¿Y qué había sobre él?¿Le tenía un regalo no es verdad? El resto prefería mirar a otro lado para no hacer sentir peor a Kise de lo necesario.

—Ah, no te hubieras molestado —soltó el chico—. Con que no me llames Turletti-san me daba por servido—Aoi sólo sintió un poco de pena por ese simple comentario; es que a ella no se le daban los informalismos tan rápidamente—. ¡Oh, pero sí es una bufanda roja! ¿La tejiste tú? —interrogó con cierto interés. La chica asintió y el murmullo dio inicio; cabía mencionar que lo había iniciado Hadrien—. Te ha quedado muy bien, muchas gracias —le sonrió cándidamente.

—No hay de qué —retornó a su lugar, ignorando los ojos de cachorro triste que Kise Ryouta le ponía para llamar su atención y pedirle de forma sutil su obsequio navideño. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

—S-Son tan monas todas…Las amo…—la familia de jirafas de peluches había logrado derretir el corazón de la peli blanca, y mientras las admiraba con lujo de detalle, Moto estaba más que feliz de verla tan contenta. Al fin y al cabo, amor puro juvenil—. L-Lo siento…es mi turno…—se levantó y tras tomar su regalo, uno que sin duda era bastante largo, se dirigió hacia Kasamatsu—. Me comentaron que te gusta la música y tocar la guitarra, así que espero te sea de utilidad…

—¡Pero si es…! —Kasamatsu estaba sin duda anonadado y fascinado por lo que estaba entre sus manos. Se trataba de una preciosa Fender Mustang roja. Y durante un largo rato no supo que decir; seguramente sería capaz de abrazar a esa chica por un regalo como ése—. E-Es…perfecta…

—Yo no sé de estas cosas, pero Anton sí, de manera que le pregunté a él. Me hace feliz que te guste…Además Elin me encargó mucho tu obsequio.

—¡Mila! —le regañaba su gemela—. Eso era un secreto entre nosotras dos —se había puesto inevitablemente roja y que Yukio le mirara no ayudaba—. Mejor…veamos a quién le va a dar regalo Marko…—todos rieron ante esa faceta poco común en la peli blanca. Aunque Yukio disfrutó mucho el verle en ese estado sabiendo lo atrevida que podía llegar a ser.

—La verdad estaba muy indeciso sobre qué regalarte Axelle. Donde sea que mirara había algo que podía regalarte —hablaba el italiano.

—Dejé tu regalo en tu habitación —le mencionaba como sí nada—. Me pregunto qué será…—los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos en cuanto contempló aquella caja, indudablemente poseía la mitad de su tamaño. Su curiosidad le llevó a abrir rápidamente su obsequio—. ¿De verdad es comestible…?

—Desde las orejas hasta las patas. Pero lo verdaderamente importante está en su interior —se trataba de un bonachón oso panda con un caramelo de dulce entre manos y aunque parecía de peluche, no era así; estaba elaborado de delicioso chocolate y el relleno era sorpresa.

—Me esforzaré en comérmelo todo para saber qué tiene adentro —aquello era un reto para Axelle.

—¡No te vas a comer toda esa cantidad de chocolate! —le replicaba Aomine, ella sólo le sacó la lengua mientras cargaba a su pesado oso de chocolate gracias a la caja plástica que lo protegía.

—Sujeta mi oso —demandaba la rubia, dejando sobre el regazo del chico su chocolotado amigo.

—¿Oye, pero cuántos kilos pesa esto? —el moreno arqueó la ceja mirando al italiano en busca de respuestas.

—Creo que ocho kilos —confesó dudoso.

—¡Eso es demasiado chocolate, enano!

—Espero que mi regalo no te decepcione Kise —habló la francesa. El rubio simplemente le sonrió, tomando su regalo con suma emoción.

—Cualquier cosa que me hayas obsequiado estará bien, Axelle-chan —ahí iba de nuevo con esa atmósfera reluciente, impecable y roba corazones. Aoi le codeó ante su inconsciente acto de coqueteo—. Auch…—se sobó su lastimado ser y desenvolvió su regalo. Se trataba de una máquina de karaoke bastante chula—. ¡He estado buscando una de éstas por mucho tiempo! La mía se había descompuesto. Muchas gracias, Axelle-chan —de su ser emanaban pequeños corazoncitos de júbilo, mismos que la castaña pinchaba como globos.

—_Su relación es algo…sadomasoquista…_—quizás Axelle no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, al menos de Kise.

—Markocchi, toma. Espero esté a la altura de tus gustos —se rascó un poco la cabeza, apreciando con interés cada una de las reacciones que el italiano hacía conforme desprendía el papel de regalo.

—Perfecto. Justamente necesitaba una, porque la que tenía murió después de que _alguien_ la arrojó a la piscina —miró con vileza al alemán.

—Ya te dije que se me resbaló. Iba a comprarte otra pero no quisiste, quejica —le echó en cara.

—Deberíamos tomarnos una foto todos juntos para estrenarla —propuso animadamente el rubio, a lo que Marko secundó. Y antes de proseguir con el intercambio, una fotografía grupal fue tomada.

Y tras ello aquel divertido evento prosiguió.

—Aomine, toma. Me comentaron que eres gran fan de estas cosas —esa fue la voz de Yukio, aproximándose al moreno con regalo en mano.

—Umm...Gracias —tuvo que maniobrar entre el panda y su regalo. Aunque al final lo logró, descubriendo que se trataba de unas zapatillas deportivas, bastante geniales y que sin duda se ajustaban a su gusto.

—Más tenis para tu colección, Daiki —bromeó. Tomó su regalo, permitiendo que el moreno pudiera llevar el suyo hasta Elin.

—Si no te gusta el regalo puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras con Axelle, quien fue la que me aconsejó —soltó con vileza.

—Entonces seguramente me encantará —admitía que ese comentario le dio cierta risa—. Gracias Aomine-kun —su obsequio fue el que más interés causó, ya que, ¿quién va por allí obsequiando gruesos libros? Pues Aomine Daiki, sabiendo de antemano que ella ama ese tipo de cosas—. Son justamente los que me faltaban para tener completa mi colección.

—No hay duda de que eres rara igual que Axelle.

—No voy a darte TU regalo si continúas diciendo esas cosas, Aomine Daiki —y todos rieron ante aquella amenaza.

—Como el pequeño novio de mi adorable hermana, decidí comprarte algo que te gustara mucho. Ahora tendrás otro modo de liberar tu estrés, Motoharu —al castaño se le iluminaron los ojos por completo cuando se percató de que se trataba de la consola de videojuegos más nueva del mercado, con una dotación adecuada de diversos títulos de juegos—. Le pedí a Axelle que me asesorara para esto, ya que no sé de estas cosas.

—¡Muchísimas gracias Elin! —¿qué había de malo en ofertarle un cálido y espontáneo abrazo de agradecimiento? Nada, a excepción de que cierto par no los miraba con mucha aprobación—. C-Creo que me dejé llevar, l-lo siento.

—Descuida, Motoharu —le indicó con notoria calma. Se sentía en cierto modo satisfecha por contemplar un avispo de celos por parte de Yukio.

—Hermanito, esto es para ti —esa era Hannah entregándole su presente a su atolondrado y problemático hermano—…Es un cinturón de castidad…—le dijo sonrientemente.

—Cualquier cosa que me des es…—se detuvo en seco tras analizar bien lo que le había dicho la chica—. ¿Cómo que un cinturón de castidad?¿De verdad es eso?¿No sólo es para mujeres?

—Fíjate que no —le sonrió cínicamente.

—Ese regalo ya le llegó tarde, Hannah —informaba como buen amigo que era, Marko.

—Igual te lo vas a poner, Hadrien —señaló la pelirroja candorosamente—…o te apaleo…Feliz Navidad hermanito mío.

—Debí de haberte cambiado por ese costal de naranjas cuando tuve la oportunidad…Tsk…

—Jajajaja…Hadrien, ¿qué sucede?¿No vas a usar tu regalo? —Marko se moría de la risa, su amigo se moría del dolor por el puñetazo recibido por su hermana.

—Aprovechando la ocasión, toma Hannah –Lia ya se había acercado a su querida amiga y cuñada, dándole esa pequeña caja de tonos pastel.

—Lia, de verdad es hermoso. No te hubieras molestado —se trataba de una sublime gargantilla de oro blanco con zafiros; un pieza de joyería sin par.

—Este es mi regalo, Lia. Estoy segura te lucirá muy bien —Leo llevaba consigo ese estuche rectangular de terciopelo; eran unas aras de plata bastante bonitas.

—Como siempre tienes un buen sentido de apreciación para estas cosas, Leo, no como mis dos hermanos —mencionó con desilusión—. Siempre me regalan cosas toscas…y nada bonitas.

—Perdóname por no tener sentido de la estética —decía el oji verde por lo bajo.

—Solamente quedan dos regalos, ¿no? —expresó Hadrien, colocando su mirada en los dos que faltaban por dar sus regalos, es decir, Moto y Akashi.

—Bueno, a mí me ha tocado Seijuurou —todos en ese momento miraban con estrés dicho intercambio de regalos.

Un sinfín de cuestionamientos se balanceaban de una cabeza a otra mientras intentaban vislumbrar qué era lo que se encontraba en aquella caja. ¿Qué se supone que era eso? A simple vista parecían una especie de esposas, pero estaba claro que no era así. ¿Entonces?

Y tras unos largos minutos más de contemplación cada uno de los allí presentes cayeron en cuenta de lo que en realidad era. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Moto pudiera obsequiar algo como eso?

Todos permanecieron en completo mutismo hasta que él habló.

—…Estoy sorprendido de que alguien de tu edad conozca este tipo de…juguetes —empezó a hablar Akashi con su usual tono de voz—. Creo que te he subestimado.

—¡¿Estás insinuando que tú ya los conocías?! —exclamaba Marko con temor de conocer la respuesta, pero debía hacer ese cuestionamiento a toda costa.

—¡Motoharu. ¿pero qué…es eso?! No, es decir, ¡¿cómo es que pudiste comprar algo como eso?!¡¿Cómo es que tú…conoces…algo así?! —Aoi no cabía en su propio anonadamiento. Pensar en que su adorado y pequeño hermano pudiera comprar algo como un juguete sexual que al parecer se empleaba para mantener sujeta a la pareja a cada esquina de la cama, le resultaba impensable.

—¡Motocchi! —Kise estaba en shock y cuando colocaba su mirada en Akashi, quien parecía "interesado" en su particular obsequio, admitía que empezaba a descubrir lo que era el verdadero miedo.

—…Pero me dijeron que era algo muy popular entre los chicos de su edad…—Motoharu parecía ser alguien muy ingenuo ante lo que había regalado tan deliberadamente.

—No sé qué tan popular sea esto, Motoharu. Sin duda será una navidad interesante —agregó con suma tranquilidad.

—¡¿Cómo que…será una "navidad interesante"?!¡¿Estás insinuándome indirectamente que…vas a usarlas?! —el italiano tragó saliva pesadamente, incluso una gota de sudor rodó por el costado de su rostro. No podía ser lo que él se estaba imaginando, ¿verdad? —. Aclárate Akashi.

—Despreocúpate Marko. Soy un hombre responsable en todos los aspectos existentes. Tú sólo disfruta de la noche y del regalo que te he dejado en tu cuarto —esas palabras no hicieron sentir mejor al pobre chico.

—Como a inicios de octubre sabremos si de verdad es tan responsable como dice ser…—indicaba Hadrien muy burlonamente, como siempre.

—¡Hadrien, ¿has sido tú, verdad?! —ante cada paso que el castaño daba, el alemán ofertaba dos hacia atrás—. Ya sabía yo que le estabas metiendo malas ideas a Moto ese día que fuimos de compras. Eso explica por qué ha comprado algo como "eso"…

—Así que has sido tú el que ha hecho que mi Moto haya comprado algo…como eso…—Aoi también se había puesto de pie, uniéndosele al italiano. No le miraba con buenos ojos, de hecho le aterraba más que el mismo Aomine Daiki.

—C-Chicos…Es para divertirse, no para que se enfaden. Digo, es un mero juguete que a nadie le hace daño…y que seguramente a Kise le gustaría experimentar contigo Aoi…No vas a ser tú la esposada, sino él…—ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia de la castaña.

Lo único que supo es que había tenido suerte de haber esquivado aquel izquierdazo cortesía de Aoi, pero no tuvo la misma suerte con el derechazo del italiano. Lo siguiente que hizo fue salir corriendo por su existencia, ya que las zapatillas de esa enfurecida mujer habían sido lanzadas contra su persona. Y aunque una le dio en la cabeza, se tragó su sufrimiento y continuó corriendo.

Fue en ese momento en que Kise decidió que era buena hora para iniciar con el Karaoke por lo que con ayuda de Leo se encontraban instalado todo para que pudieran divertirse un poco más e ignorar la cruel realidad que se cernía sobre el desafortunado alemán al ser perseguido de esa manera tan encarnizada por aquel par de castaños, unos que no se detendrían hasta trasmitirle todo su sentir…a golpes.

—Escuché que eres buen ventrílocuo, Leo —Akashi ya se había encargado de darle su obsequio al moreno.

—A veces lo hago en mis tiempos libres…—comentaba. Todos los demás, a excepción de Lia, experimentaban un mundo de sentimientos encontrados. Aquel títere de madera no sólo tenía el tamaño de un niño pequeño, sino que lucía inexplicablemente demasiado humano como para ser un muñeco y por alguna razón sentían que les observaba muy dentro, como si les examinara el alma.

—En la primera oportunidad que tengamos…quemémoslo…—sugirió quedito Axelle, todos asintieron en automático.

—¿Eso no se escuchó…como un vidrio rompiéndose? —preguntó temeroso Ryouta.

—A mí me suena más a un jarrón impactando contra la cabeza de alguien…—aclaraba Axelle.

—¡¿Ese no fue un grito de agonía?! —a Moto se le crispó cada nervio de su ser al escuchar algo muy parecido a un alarido de dolor resonando en cada espacio de la inmensa mansión.

—¿No…nos está llamando por auxilio…? —Ryouta sabía de lo que era capaz Aoi molesta, pero esa noche posiblemente se estuviera superando a sí misma—. Deberíamos ir…a ayudarlo…¿no?

—Elijamos nuestra primera canción, Lia —pedía Hannah a la italiana. Ambas miraban gustosas el cancionero del aparatito—. Hay una gran variedad.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no juego al Karaoke. Creo que iba en secundaria o algo así —comentó.

Un segundo grito se hizo presente, mucho más prolongado y tormentoso que el primero, aunado al sonido de muchas cosas que parecían poseer la facilidad de rompers y de causar dolor sin esfuerzo alguno.

Lo único que todos ellos hicieron fue subirle de volumen al karaoke y continuar con la divertida fiesta.

—¡Qué siga la diversión! —llamó a todos un energético y alegre Kise. Estaba feliz de que alguien más fuera el golpeado esa noche.


	104. Capítulo 104

**Hoy amanecí de buen humor y decidí traerles tres sensuales capítulos de Addicted to U para llenar sus corazones de cursilerías, drama, momentos chuscos, romanticismo y más drama. Lo sé, soy un amor de persona y me estiman un montón XD. También indicarles que nos acercamos peligrosamente al final de esta primera parte (owo)7**

**¡Lean, diviértanse y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**

**Capítulo 104**

**Escaparate**

Lo menos que deseaba es que interrumpieran su descanso. Consideraba que aún era muy temprano para ello y demandaba que quien estuviera de gracioso intentando despertarle, la iba a pagar muy caro. Lamentablemente sus reflejos no eran buenos somnolienta, por la que ese hombre detuvo su intento de golpe.

—¿Ya vas a despertar o no?

—Umm…Déjame dormir más…—pedía, enroscándose y volviéndose una bola de edredón viviente.

—Sólo levántate y ya —si las palabras no funcionaban, el que le alzara con todo y cobijas seguro surtía mayor efecto—. ¿Ahora sí? —la chica permanecía ahora sentada sobre un colchón carente de cobijas y almohadas. Se restregó los ojos mirando con cierta somnolencia al moreno.

—¿Qué pasa Daiki? —sacudió su cabeza y dio un largo bostezo.

—Toma —la chica asió entre sus manos aquella bolsita de regalo—. ¿Para mí? —él simplemente asintió, tomando asiento en la esquina del colchón—. Mmm…¡¿De verdad…estás regalándome algo como esto?! —había muchas cosas que le pasaron por su mente en ese preciso instante—. No dudo…de que hayas sido capaz de comprar algo como esto…—lo miró de manera inquisidora mientras sacaba aquellas suaves y finas prendas de lencería. Admitía que eran muy bonitas y de un color lila suave, pero eso no quitaba que debía llamarle la atención—. Al menos tienes buen gusto…

—Lo sé —confesó con descaro.

—No era algo para lo que debieras sentirte orgulloso, Daiki —replicaba ella con vergüenza.

—Deberías probártelo…y ver si te queda. Sino para ir a comprar otro…—mencionaba con normalidad, como si lo que se fuera a medir fuera una blusa o un pantalón.

—No será necesario, es de mi talla —la chica estaba apreciando la etiqueta de ambas prendas—. Así que no es necesario —le sonrió divertidamente.

—Aburrida.

—Pervertido —soltó con burla—…Hay algo más aquí…—sobre la palma de su mano cayó una pequeña tarjeta de tonos cafés y carmesí; ella identificó de inmediato el nombre que allí ponía y lo que significaba la misma—. ¿En serio?

—Así que apúrate —ahora entendía la razón de presionarla para que se despertara.

—Por supuesto —se puso de pie sin más.

Tras tomar un rápido desayuno y alistarse, abandonaron la comodidad y calidez de aquella casa, dirigiéndose sin chisteo alguno hacia la zona comercial de la ciudad. Había algo allí que le causaba una gran motivación a la francesa, por lo que no sorprendía que presionara al moreno para incrementar su paso.

Era curioso verle tan animada por algo que en realidad no era la gran cosa. Sin embargo, prefirió limitarse a guardar silencio y observarla. Y para cuando menos se lo esperó ya se encontraba frente a ese colorido establecimiento.

Ella le jaló de la mano para que entraran juntos. Si bien el ambiente estaba bastante animado porque había una gran cantidad de gente allí presente, prefirió concentrarse en ella; parecía tener un conflicto interno de gran índole ya que no despegaba su atención de cada uno de esos modelos de peluche.

—Ummm…Es difícil elegir, ¿sabes? —había tantos modelos como seres humanos en el mundo.

—Solamente elige uno y ya —había tomado asiento cerca de donde se postraba la rubia, intentando ignorar a toda la gente que estaba allí, luciendo felices de la vida realizando esa actividad que él empezaba a querer no realizar.

—¡Este! —señalaba con su dedo índice a un pollito de tono azul, a lo que Daiki respingó, por lo que tuvo que desistir—. Mejor éste.

Axelle miraba con enorme complacencia cada una de las acciones que Aomine ofertaba; es que era algo que no miraba todos los días, de hecho, juraba que nunca en su vida podría ver en semejante situación a su orgulloso novio. Por lo que le era inevitable no sonreír de oreja a oreja. Recordaría ese día para el resto de sus días.

Sí, ese sitio era lo que muchos consideraban como una casa de adopción de peluches, en donde podías directamente acoger a alguno que haya sido dejado en ese sitio para que alguien más lo tuviera y cuidara, o hacer el tuyo propio empleando la maquinaria que allí había para coser, rellenar y ensamblar el peluche de preferencia.

Y durante el tiempo que duró aquello que sin duda era un martirio para el moreno, ella permaneció en total silencio, imaginándose todas las maldiciones que seguramente pronunciaba en la protección de su mente. Es que sólo conocía a un hombre que había hecho algo como eso por ella hace muchos años atrás.

—Dime algo, ¿quién fue el de la idea? —cuestionaba Axelle con muchísimo interés. Aomine sólo suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la mesa con enorme pesadez.

—El enano…Ha sido…un verdadero fastidio…Ni loco vuelvo a hacer algo como esto…—no deseaba volver a ese lugar ni loco. A saber cuántas chicas se le quedaron mirando entre incrédulas y fascinadas por contemplarle haciendo ese tipo de cosas consideradas por él como mariconadas—…No creo que ni Kise guste de hacer algo como esto…

—Pero si te ha quedado muy bien —felicitaba honestamente la chica—. ¡Es perfecto…! —entre sus manos permanecía aquel pachoncho conejo azul cielo de orejas largas, ojos negros y pequeña nariz rosácea. Superaba fácilmente los treinta centímetros de largo—…De hecho…te quedó mejor que el de mi…papá…—evocó sus recuerdos de la tierna infancia donde su padre había intentado hacer el mismo modelo, pero el resultado era más que cuestionable—…Gracias, Daiki. Ha sido el mejor regalo de todos —le sonrió con sinceridad.

—No va a repetirse, así que no te emociones —sentenció. Hacer algo como eso, había sido vergonzoso en extremo y tenía un orgullo que proteger.

—Con esto tengo para molestarte lo que te resta de existencia, Daiki —tan honesta como cínica. Él únicamente suspiró pesadamente, sabía que iba a salirse con un comentario como ése.

—Vayámonos de aquí antes de que decida arrojar esa cosa en la alcantarilla —amenazó.

—¿Te imaginas lo que dirán Kagami y Kuroko cuando vean esto? —de sólo imaginárselo, tenía más deseos de destruir su propia creación; al diablo las horas invertidas en ese peluche.

—¡No vas a enseñárselo!

—Y ya que estamos por aquí, pasemos por tu obsequio —comentó tranquilamente antes de tomar su celular y llamar-—. Marko, ¿tienes todo listo ya?

—¿Qué tal tu peluche?

—De maravilla —comentó con una sonrisa descarada en sus labios.

—Despreocúpate, ya tengo todo cubierto. Y decían que no podríamos hacer nada con todos ustedes aquí.

—Eso es subestimarnos, Marko —aseguró—. Es lo bueno que hagan lo mismo año con año.

—¿Pero qué es lo que están planeando ustedes dos….? —preguntó con cierto recelo el moreno.

—¿Qué más? Divertirnos. Aprovecharemos que nuestros padres estarán fueras hasta el 31 de este mes para divertirnos un poco —mencionó campantemente.

—Es la primera vez que hacemos algo como esto, ¿verdad?

—Definitivamente.

—Tendremos que preguntarles a Kise y Aoi si quieren venir, ya que Moto y Kasamatsu se irán con Mila y Elin con sus padres a casa de sus abuelos. O podemos dejarlos solos en casa para que se diviertan a sus anchas —bromeó.

—Eres un pequeño bribón, Marko —bromeó su amiga—. Pasaremos por el obsequio de Aomine e iremos a preparar todo para emprender nuestra pequeña aventura de invierno.

Estaba segura de que un viaje al extranjero seguramente estaría lleno de extraordinarios paisajes, el descubrimiento de una cultura completamente nueva y posiblemente una visita a la Torre Eiffel, al menos eso era lo que creía hasta que esos chicos llegaron a casa y les explicaron sus futuros planes. Y aunque ansiaba un poco de calma en su vida, el hecho de quedarse en esa enorme casa a solas con el divertido y despreocupado rubio no le seducía en lo más mínimo; así que pronto se vio preparando su maleta para embarcarse en un viaje hacia lo desconocido mientras rezaba que nada malo fuera a ocurrir.

Sin más preámbulo pronto se vieron viajando hacia Lyon, una ciudad que para colmo se hallaba a cuatro horas de distancia de donde ellos se encontraban. Pero no había más remedio, ya que allí se encontraba la estación de tren que les permitiría llegar a su destino final. Con lo que adoraba los viajes largos.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida sobre el hombro del rubio, lo único que sabía ahora era que ya estaban en el Rail Europe y que Kise le miraba sonriente de la vida; el muy cínico le había estado apreciando durante todo el viaje. Sólo lo codeó y bajó del vehículo.

La estación de tren estaba prácticamente a unos cinco minutos de donde había sido aparcada aquella camioneta.

—Y nosotros que pensábamos que te ibas a quedar solito con Aoi, Kise —comentó Hadrien, quien poseía unas cuantas banditas en el rostro; el resto de su cuerpo golpeado por Marko y Aoi permanecía oculto bajo sus ropajes.

—Hadricchi, ¿pero qué cosas dices? Después de que le conté lo de la lencería…ella lo menos que quiere es estar a solas conmigo en la misma habitación —contó con desánimo; hasta una nube de pesimismo se cernía sobre su cabeza.

—Quizás Milán le cambie la panorámica y te vea con aprobación, Kise —alegaba, echándole el brazo encima. Claro, Aoi iba un par de metros atrás y no escuchaba claramente lo que comentaban por el barullo de gente que había.

—Solamente a ustedes se les podría ocurrir algo como esto —mencionaba Aomine, mirando de soslayo a Axelle; estaba comiéndose una pata de su oso panda de chocolate.

—Pues ya que nuestros padres se van y para no aburrirnos, hacemos cosas como éstas. Es de cada año, así que es normal para nosotros —le indicó sin más.

—¿Y está bien que se vayan a Italia sin pedir permiso? —esa era Aoi interrogando al tranquilo italiano, quien caminaba a su lado.

—No creo, estaremos de vuelta antes que todos ellos. Y para nuestra fortuna nadie está en Italia en este momento. Mis padres y los de Axelle están en Creta, los de Hadrien en Alemania y los de Leo en Suiza. Es el período que ocupan para visitar a nuestros abuelos y así.

—…Vaya…Con que era eso…—meditó, acordándose de que su pequeño hermano y Yukio ya andaban muy lejos de donde ella estaba; quién diría que se irían a semejante sitio.

Era de noche, la temperatura había descendido pero en el interior de aquel tren se respiraba un ambiente agradable, bastante cálido; y el hecho de que gozara de cabinas nocturnas para los pasajeros del Thello, uno de los trenes más empleados en la capital parisina, les reconfortaba enormemente.

Por lo que la mayor parte del viaje transcurrió en recuperar sus preciadas horas de sueño; por lo que el trayecto más que cansado fue vigorizante para todos.

No obstante, la larga travesía valió completamente la pena; al menos Aoi lo veía de esa manera. Nunca en su vida pensó en encontrarse en la ciudad de la moda, contemplando toda esa elegancia, toda esa arquitectura e historia. Era como un verdadero sueño, sin embargo, en cuanto contempló que no estaba sola, la visita a Milán perdía un poco su encanto. Es que ese grupo particular de personas era demasiado para ella; simplemente tenían mucha energía.

Debía dejar sus ansias de turistear para otro momento, por ahora debía seguir los pasos del italiano, quien les guiaría a donde permanecerían los próximos cinco días.

—Bueno, aquí nos estaremos quedando. De momento tenemos que ir a comprar cosas para llenar el refrigerador y al mismo tiempo dar una limpieza general, ya que no ha sido usada en tres meses —comentaba Marko, quien se encargó de abrir la puerta, para que todos pudieran entrar.

Se trataba de una casa con un estilo indudablemente rústico, de dos plantas y que poseía un jardín alrededor del camino empedrado que conducía hacia el portal de esa singular residencia. El tamaño de la residencia podría ser considerado como aceptable, no era pequeña pero no denotaba que era propiedad de algún ricachón de la zona. Era mucho más familiar y normal, pero no por ello resultaba fea.

El interior era increíblemente bonito. El piso era de madera y se apreciaba una paleta de colores en toda la casa en la que denominaban los diferentes tonos naturales de la madera y el gris de la piedra de algunas paredes internas.

Una sala con muebles de segunda mano, una compacta cocina, un comedor para ocho personas, un baño para cada piso y tres dormitorios, era todo lo que ese hogar requería para ser habitable.

—Me encargaré de la limpieza —dictaminaba Leo tras colocar sus maletas en la pequeña sala, una que poseía una bonita chimenea de piedra maciza.

—Permíteme ayudarte —se ofrecía Aoi. Consideraba que era un buen momento para echar una mano, especialmente si eran labores del hogar.

—Entonces nosotros iremos a comprar comida —señalaba el italiano tanto a Kise como a Aomine—. Hadrien, Axelle, verifiquen que todos los electrodomésticos funcionen adecuadamente.

—A la orden mi general —se burlaba el alemán.

—No demoraremos chicos. Muero de hambre, así que regresaremos pronto para cocinar —sentenciaba Marko tras salir de casa junto con esos dos chicos.

—Sonará grosero esto de mi parte, pero…este sitio no suena mucho a ustedes —mencionaba la castaña. No es como si fuera entrometida en la vida de las demás personas, pero con todas las excentricidades vistas con ese grupo de chicos, el que estuvieran en una vivienda "normal", era muy raro.

—…Eso es porque la casa de mis abuelos, antes de que tuvieran suficiente dinero para tener un mejor lugar…—la respuesta vino de la persona menos esperada.

—¿Tus…abuelos…? —inquirió Aoi, sin despegar su atención de Axelle.

—Mi abuelo es francés, pero mi abuela es italiana. Ellos vivieron aquí hace muchos años, después se mudaron a una zona más "glamurosa"…Actualmente le pertenece a mi padre y la ha rentado hasta hace unos meses, ya que los inquilinos se fueron —relató.

—No visitamos Italia muy seguido —secundaba Hadrien—, porque hay ciertas tensiones familiares que preferimos evitarnos de momento.

—Iré a ver si el refrigerador funciona bien —agregó la rubia antes de dirigirse a la cocina, dejándoles a esos tres chicos solos.

Aquella casa nunca estuvo tan reluciente como en ese momento en que la limpieza quedó a cargo de Leo, después de todo, lo menos que le gustaba era el desorden y la suciedad, por lo que todos podrían estar seguros de que todo estaría rebosante de limpio. Y gracias a que los electrodomésticos funcionaban adecuadamente, fue posible poner a lavar todos los edredones y ponerlos en la compacta secadora que había.

Por otro lado las provisiones de alimentos habían llegado ya, por lo que la cocina era un mundo de verduras diversas, frutas, condimentos y demás cosas que no era familiar para ninguno de aquellos japoneses.

—Kise, ¿crees que podrías ir a comprar algo de pan? —decía el castaño al tiempo que escribía algo sobre una nota de papel—. Sólo dale esto al dueño y te dará el pan que he pedido aquí.

—Es cierto, pasamos una panadería de camino acá —agregó—. Por supuesto, yo me encargo.

—Mandaría a Leo pero está empeñado en dejar el sótano rechinando de limpio y Hadrien, bueno…él está enamorando italianas con su francés…

—Entiendo —sonrió nerviosamente ante aquella realidad—. Ya regreso —salió de allí bastante motivado. Aoi ya le había reprendido por estar como florecilla y no hacer nada.

—¿Y Kise? —preguntó Aomine tras entrar a la cocina con esos leños entre brazos.

—Fue a comprar algo, regresará pronto.

—¿Qué harás de comer? —la voz de Axelle se coló desde un costado del moreno—. ¿Pizza?¿Pasta?¿Cotoletta?¿Ossobuco?

—Todavía no me decido —meditaba el otro—. Supongo que pasta, ya que es lo clásico, ¿no?

—Espaguetti a la boloñesa —dijo cantarina la francesa.

—Y lazaña —secundaba el italiano.

—Par de trogloditas —suspiraba el peli azul. Lo que debía de soportar; todo por no dejar que ella se fuera sola con esos tres locos.

El delicioso aroma de la salsa de tomate inundó tanto el comedor como la sala. La pasta ya estaba lista y lo mismo iba para la lasaña que aún se mantenía en el horno de la estufa. Lo único que restaba era poner los puestos y servir. Aunque había un pequeño inconveniente por el cual no se sentaban a la mesa a comer como era debido.

—¿Pues hasta dónde coño lo mandaste por el pan, Marko? —lanzó Hadrien sin poderse creerse que había pasado más de una hora desde que el modelo se había ido por ese encargo.

—La panadería estaba a menos de 15 min de aquí, no era para que aun no llegara.

—¿Y si se distrajo mirando la ciudad o se fue de tour? —continuaba el alemán.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a esa panadería y ver si no sigue allí todavía.

—Ese idiota metiéndonos en problemas incluso haciendo algo tan simple —chasqueó Daiki con molestia.

—_¿Y ahora qué fue lo que hiciste, Ryouta? _—Aoi como que ya se las presentía. Porque con ese hombre pasaba cada cosa.

Y tal como el italiano lo había dicho, esa panadería no se encontraba a más de 15 minutos de distancia por lo que era imposible que el rubio demorara tanto. Y aunque miraron hacia los alrededores no parecía haber nadie con los rasgos físicos de Kise, por lo que sin más el italiano se fue a interrogar al panadero mientras el resto permanecía afuera buscando alguna pista que pudiera decirles algo sobre el paradero del muchacho.

—_Genial, no responde a su móvil_ —maldecía la castaña en su quinto intento fallido por llamarle al chico.

—Un momento…¿esto no es…? —susurraba Hadrien seriamente, logrando atraer las miradas de todos hacia en su dirección. Incluso se había agachado ante algo que captó sus sentidos y que permanecía botado sobre las angostas calles del lugar.

—¿Hallaste algo…? —interrogaba Kimura con interés y preocupación.

—Sí…¡mi amado prosciutto…! —entre las manos del alemán yacía aquel paquete de jamón curado—. Marko se acordó que me encanta y le pidió un poco a Kise. Qué buen amigo es él —ni su preciado prosciutto se encontraba en sus manos ni tampoco sus ojos admirándolo; se encontraba saludando el frío suelo pavimentado.

—¿Seguro que el masoquista es Kise? —mencionaba casual Aomine.

—Cállate…idiota…—replicaba desde el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó Marko? —en cuanto el italiano salió fue sondeado de inmediato por Aoi.

—No me lo van a creer —rascó su nuca, pensó en las palabras adecuadas y miró directamente a la chica.

—Sólo dímelo y ya, no me metas intriga —demandaba Kimura.

—Ah, bueno, en términos coloquiales fue…secuestrado

—¡¿Cómo…has dicho?! —esa sencilla palabra final había hecho que los ojos de todos se abrieran como platos extendidos. ¿Secuestrado, por quién?¿Acaso le habían visto cara de chico adinerado y por eso? Si los ricos se encontraban frente a sus ojos en ese momento—. ¡¿Pero cómo?!¿No es ésta una ciudad segura?

—Es que no me has dejado terminar —el pobre castaño sintió la mirada asesina de la chica y prosiguió en la brevedad posible—. No fue un secuestro usual…De hecho…quienes lo secuestraron fueron un grupo de…chicas…

—¡¿De chicas…has dicho?! —al diablo la compostura.

—Kise desafiando toda cosa lógica a ocurrir —mencionaba Hadrien con suma burla.

—¿Y te dijo cómo eran o hacia dónde se dirigían? —las palabras de Leo encontraron un sí en la mirada del castaño.

—Al parecer son conocidas por aquí, por lo que no nos costará trabajo hallarlas —estipuló—. Así que no te preocupes, Aoi, pronto Kise estará de vuelta —entre más pronto hallara al rubio menor sería el enfado de esa mujer.

Gracias a que al parecer esas chicas no habían sido en lo más mínimo discretas fue mucho más sencillo hallar testigos que les dijeran hacia dónde dirigirse, ahorrándoles mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Sin embargo, no esperaron meterse en los suburbios de aquella prestigiosa ciudad.

Aunque ciudades como ésas no se encontraban exentas de tener una zona donde la riqueza no había sido impartida de manera equitativa. Por lo que anduvieron con cuidado, especialmente porque llevaban a dos chicas consigo, mismas que no pasaron desapercibidas por los hombres que frecuentaban las aceras o se adentraban en los bares, mismos que parecían abundar en esa área.

Su búsqueda incansable les llevó hacia una taberna de poca monta donde no dudaron en entrar. Bueno, el ambiente no distaba mucho de las que habían conocido allá en su país, pero el que no entendieran ni pío de lo que decían, irritaba.

Tomaron asiento al tiempo que la mesera les traía unos aperitivos mientras se pensaban qué pedir.

—No queda duda que ellas son las chicas que buscamos —mencionaba Marko, mirando la pantalla de su celular—. Uno de los interrogados decía conocerlas y saber que ocasionalmente abordaban a chicos guapos, convenciéndoles para que les acompañaran y compraran cosas.

—En definitiva, vayamos por ellas —estipulaba Aoi.

—No te precipites Aoi, ya que podría ser peligroso —le llamaba la calma la persona menos esperada, Hadrien—. Aquí las cosas se manejan de diferente manera, especialmente si esas chicas pertenecen a familias con mala reputación.

—Y con mala reputación, entiéndase que pertenezca a alguien con mucho dinero que no le guste que maltraten a sus hijas. Ya que esa sería una razón por la que nadie les dice nada por lo que hacen —mencionaba seriamente Leo.

—Creo que iré a hablar con…

—Marko, demasiado tarde, ya se te adelantó alguien —y por alguien se refería a la castaña. Ya estaba frente a frente a esas cuatro italianas.

—¡Aoi! —exclamaron Leo y Marko por igual. Esa mujer de verdad que era precipitada y no parecía estar consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y aunque ella les pedía amable y cortésmente información en un pulcro inglés, ellas simplemente se reían alegremente, contestándole en italiano y mirando de una manera despectiva a quien había osado a irrumpir en su mesa. Eso solamente mermó el escaso buen ánimo que le quedaba a la castaña.

Ellos miraron estupefactos lo que esa intrépida mujer había hecho. Y es que no era poca cosa. Alguien había decidido darle un mejor uso a aquella refrescante bebida.

Las maldiciones no se hicieron esperar y estaba claro que pronto se armaría una trifulca si los ánimos continuaban calentándose.

—Aoi, ven aquí, ven inmediatamente aquí —suplicaba el alemán—. No podemos golpear mujeres, idiota.

Y es que era como si le hubiera escuchado. Aquella chica que había intentado hacerse la chula con la castaña sólo por estar en un dominio suyo y ser un poco más alta que ella, lamentaría su error y conocería la amargura y dureza del suelo.

—Ungh…—hizo una mueca de dolor ante su acción. Todavía continuaba lastimada y el que estuviera metiéndose en una pelea no ayudaba en nada a su recuperación.

—É sufficiente…—aquella voz se había interpuesto entre Aoi y la siguiente chica que deseaba pasarse de lista. Ambas observaban con extrañeza la acción de la chica—. Questo non è il modo per risolvere le cose.

—¡Lei è la nipote di quella familia orrible!

El murmureo empezó a dar inicio vertiginosamente, como si algo de verdad grave les hubiera motivado a hablar a todos en forma armoniosa y precipitada. Incluso esas chicas se quedaron en completo silencio, intercambiando miradas entre ellas.

—¿Qué está pasando ahora? —preguntó una confundida Aoi que ya estaba segura, al lado de Aomine, Leo y Hadrien. Marko se estaba encargando de obtener la información a la vez que Axelle permanecía a su lado, pendiente de la conversación.

—A esto nos referíamos con problemas familiares —Hadrien suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y no parecía desear dar más detalles de los necesarios.

Esos ojos los miraron con enorme alegría, como si no los hubiera visto en más de un año entero y una ola de felicidad indescriptible golpeara su corazón de manera vehemente. No obstante, ellos ignoraron por completo ese regocijo vivido por el chico, para enfocarse en los hechos.

Primeramente, ¿dónde se supone que estaba las ropas superiores del rubio?¿Por qué se habían encargado de amordazarle y apresarle las muñecas con un pañuelo?¿Y por qué demonios poseía tantas marcas de labial por su magistral cuerpo, como si alguien se hubiera encargado de tatuárselos en cada centímetro de su piel? Y lo peor del asunto, es que eran de diferentes grosores y colores.

Y aunque el italiano estuvo a punto de liberar a Kise de su aprensión, desistió en el instante en que sintió una presencia asesina muy próxima a él; entiéndase como Aoi.

—¿Por qué me golpeas, Aoi? —pasó de haber estado en el cielo al infierno en unos breves segundos. Sólo le quedaba aguantarse como el hombrecito que era aquella suave tunda de puntapiés en el costado de su abdomen.

—Ya me estoy acostumbrando a ver esta escena. Es lo que más he visto de su relación que otra cosa —Hadrien se preguntaba si algo como eso era de verdad sano y que seguramente Kise la amaba demasiado como para soportar eso…casi a diario.

—¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa, Kise Ryouta! —estaba furiosa por haberse preocupado tanto por ese tonto modelo, pensando en todo lo malo que pudiera pasarle; para que al final el único de sus malos haya sido perder su camisa. Y también le sulfuraba sentirse tan celosa por lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando. ¿Pero qué demonios se creían esas mujeres para besuquear a su novio de una manera tan descarada? —. Así que cállate y acepta tu castigo o te irá peor —ese tono melodioso y dulce no engañaba a nadie, menos al desafortunado hombre que continuaba siendo apaleado.

—Seguramente en este momento Kise se lamenta de que lo hayamos encontrado…No sé, quizás me equivoque…—expresaba Hadrien. Hasta él se sentía mal por el pobre chico.

—Me alegra saber que tu nivel de agresividad no llega hasta ese extremo, Axelle —suspiró aliviado Aomine.

—Por eso no irás a traer el pan ni nada solo —soltó campante.

—Y yo que pensaba que nada raro iba a pasarnos este año —rió Marko. Por el momento no liberaría a Kise hasta que Aoi sacara todo su enfado con el pobre modelo.

—Aoi, ¿estabas preocupada por mí? —preguntó todo ilusionado, poniéndose de pie con sumo esfuerzo; le había dado una buena paliza.

—De ninguna manera —respondió secamente, rompiendo las ilusiones del rubio.

—Y-Ya veo…

—Sólo se hace la dura, hombre. Estaba tan preocupada, celosa y enfadada por el secuestro de esas mujeres que no le importó irles a encarar, echarles bronca y hasta golpearlas —diría más, pero ahora estaba haciéndole compañía al rubio, en el suelo. Ahora la castaña tenía dos costales humanos para mancillar a su gusto.

—¡Para eso te regalé esa pera de boxeo! ¡Y si no es suficiente te puedo comprar una res entera para que la amases con tus golpes!

—No sé cómo describir este cuadro…—el italiano se limitaba a ver, era lo más prudente.

—…Blood Hell…por ejemplo —aconsejaba el danés.

—…La venganza de Lisa…—continuaba la rubia.

—No suena a mal título, Axelle —agregó el castaño.

—Son sólo un par de idiotas masoquistas.

No es como si quisiera estar de flojo, pero de momento no podía moverse demasiado, especialmente porque se encontraban poniéndole aquellos parches fríos para minimizar su dolencia y que se sintiera un poco mejor en el menos tiempo posible.

Y mientras eso ocurría, aquella mujer clavaba sus esmeraldas en él, como si fuera el peor hombre de este mundo.

—No fue mi culpa, Aoi —le miraba suplicante. Ya no quería que le mirara de esa manera tan hostil.

—¿Y no podías darles la vuelta y listo?

—Es que llegaron de repente y deseaban tomarse una foto, yo no podía ser descortés por lo que accedí…—se calló. Había dicho algo estúpidamente innecesario. Ella frunció el ceño; sus palabras solamente la enfandaron más.

—Entiendo —se escuchó comprensiva, pero era claro que estaba que se la llevaba el diablo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan condescendiente con unas tipejas que apenas y se habían cruzado en su camino? No comprendía lo que ese hombre pensaba.

—Mejor cállate, estás cavando tu propia tumba —Aomine se había encargado de atipujarle en la boca aquel paquete de jamón curado para que ya no dijera nada más que pudiera llevar a la chica al asesinato.

—¡Mi preciado prosciutto! —se quejaba Zabeck desde el comedor.

—Es sólo un estúpido jamón —le remarcaba el moreno.

—Es que no lo has probado, por eso dices eso —y de nuevo una riña sobre el prosciutto tuvo lugar entre Daiki y Hadrien.

—Lo mejor es que no digas más, Kise —le recomendaba Axelle al pobre chico que le miraba con el jamón en boca.

—Sabes, Axelle-chan, había una chica que se parecía a ti…Bueno, me recordaba a tu padre —dijo al fin tras liberar su boca de aquel embutido.

—¿A mi padre…has dicho? —era imposible esconder el interés que se despertó en ella tras esas palabras.

—Sí —respondió—. Aunque ella se fue después de que me besara en la bo….—se puso de todos los colores habidos y por haber. Rogaba porque Aoi no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que había dicho; es lo que le rogaba a todas las divinidades griegas existentes, porque de lo contrario no llegaría a Año Nuevo—. ¿A-Aoi…? ¡No lo hice a propósito!¡Ellas me amarraron y no podía defenderme, ni nada!¡Yo no quería que ellas hicieran todo eso, sabes que a la única que yo am….! —el prosciutto nuevamente entró en escena, estampándose contra el rostro del pobre hombre.

—¡I-D-I-O-T-A! —le deletreó con pausa y entonación magnífica antes de dirigirse hacia la segunda planta, estampando la puerta de una de las habitaciones presentes.

—¿Te traigo un cobertor, Kise? —preguntaba Hadrien desde el comedor—. Lo vas a necesitar.

—Yo no he hecho nada…Únicamente soy una víctima más —lloriqueaba mientras se iba a la esquina de la habitación para lamentar sus desaventuras—…No tengo la culpa de ser tan apuesto, encantador y popular con las mujeres.

—Y modesto…—agregaba el alemán a la lista de atributos que Kise se auto enlistaba.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Aomine irrumpió en los pensamientos de Axelle. Quedaba claro que no estaba atenta a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

—Nada. Solamente estaba pensando en las cosas que le pasan a Kise y que creo que está salado —dijo concretamente—. De momento, iré a ayudarle a Marko a servir la comida —simplemente se fue de allí, dejando a Kise y a Aomine extrañados.

—¿Le ocurrió algo a Axelle-chan?

—No lo sé, pero hay alguien aquí que puede darnos respuestas…—aambos miraron fijamente al único que tenía la respuesta a sus dudas: el alemán; y éste simplemente temía por su integridad física y mental.


	105. Capítulo 105

**Capítulo 105**

**Moraleja**

Tras el término de aquella deliciosa cena dio inicio un nuevo debate dentro del comedor. Había que decidir la manera en que se iban a repartir las habitaciones ya que no había suficientes camas para todos.

—Entonces nosotros tomaremos la habitación con las dos camas individuales —fueron las palabras del italiano. Ni Hadrien ni Leo se mostraron en contra de aquella decisión.

—Así que Aoi tú y yo…—a la castaña aún no se le pasaba el malhumor por todo lo que el rubio había hecho, así que le ignoró de una manera épica—. Dormiré con Aominecchi —se deprimió nuevamente ante su desgracia. Él quería estar con Aoi y no con el moreno.

—De ninguna manera —refutaba Daiki.

—¿Pero por qué Aominecchi? Somos buenos amigos y debemos ayudarnos en los malos momentos —esa pregunta era un reclamo pasivo.

—¿Crees que cambiaría el poder dormir con Axelle por pasar la noche con un masoquista como tú, Kise? —canturreó dulcemente el alemán—. Es como si tú tuvieras esa oportunidad con Aoi y él viniera a pedírtelo.

—Aunque fuera el caso, no lo haría. Preferiría dormir en la sala o en el piso —aclaraba el peli azul.

—Axelle-chan —ahora intentaría convencer a la novia del moreno.

—Odio decirte esto, pero aunque me fuera a dormir con Aoi, Daiki no te dejaría entrar a la habitación. Es decir, el resultado sería el mismo —estableció. Y lo triste del caso es que era cierto.

—De igual manera no puedo creer que le permitas dormir contigo, Axelle-chan —soltó con tremendo asombro el rubio, a lo que el moreno le objetó con una mala mirada. Incluso Aoi estaba asombrada de las confianzas que esa pareja se tenían; ella no podía imaginarse compartiendo la misma cama con Kise ni siquiera tras dos años de relación.

—¿Por qué? Es la cuarta vez que compartimos habitación —ilustró Axelle quitada de la pena, causando que esos dos casi brincaran de su asiento. ¿Cómo podía decir algo tan frescamente?¿Y cómo es que ya iba a ser la cuarta vez?

—No pasó nada, idiotas —les hizo saber Aomine, ya que la manera en que les observaban denotaba claramente que su imaginación había volado muy alto.

—Bueno, creo que han sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Me iré a dormir ya, que descansen —se despidió Marko con un largo bostezo.

—Buenas noches a todos —prosiguió Leo en su partida.

—Que te acomoden los sillones, Kise —Hadrien, echándole más sal a la herida.

—Que descansen todos —se despidió Aoi de todos, menos Kise. Él no existía en su mundo de momento.

—Aominecchii…—suplicó una vez más.

—No es no —chasqueó, antes de pararse y llevarse a Axelle consigo.

—…Los sillones están muy duros…—se lamentó en solitario.

La habitación era lo suficientemente espaciosa, al menos para ellos dos. Y tras terminar de acomodar sus pertenencias no había más remedio que irse a dormir; el día que habían tenido había sido de locos entre el largo viaje y el secuestro express de Kise. Vaya manera de iniciar su estadía en Italia.

—Ha sido un día de locos —la mirada carmesí de la chica se postró en el alto techo.

—Si Kise no hubiera venido no hubiera ocurrido nada de esto —criticó.

—Eso no podríamos saberlo. Pudo haberle pasado a cualquier otro yendo por el pan —bromeó.

—Bien, ¿ya vas a decirme qué está ocurriendo aquí? A nadie engañas, Axelle —inquirió. Incluso se giró hacia ella, mirándole detenidamente; acción que provocó que ella le encarara.

—…Umm…Sólo tengo una familia muy particular, nada del otro mundo. Todos tenemos problemas familiares, ¿no? —era como si se lo preguntara más a sí misma que nada.

—Te estás saliendo de tema. Y en todo caso, si el problema estaba aquí creo que lo menos que debías hacer era venir justamente hasta este lugar —señaló. Y era muy cierto.

—…Mi abuela…—susurró, casi inaudible—. Ella es el problema en todo esto. O mejor dicho, la familia por parte de mi padre…—mencionó con pausas.

—¿Tu abuela? —bien, las cosas eran más curiosas de lo que esperaba. Al final tras "intentar persuadir" a Hadrien no obtuvo nada de información sobre lo que pasaba con Axelle.

—Mis abuelos vivieron mucho tiempo en esta casa, hasta que pudieron mudarse a un mejor sitio gracias a los negocios que mi abuelo fue construyendo desde que era joven. Y gracias a la prosperidad que tuvieron su vida fue mejorando exponencialmente. Esto permitió que sus hijos pudieran estudiar en buenas escuelas, así como en el extranjero, como fue el caso de mi padre.

Mi papá era alguien problemático en muchos sentidos de la palabra. Le gustaba meterse en peleas, se saltaba las clases y al punto de vista de su padre, seguramente su futuro no sería nada prometedor, pero persuadido por las suplicas de mi abuela le dejó ir a Francia a estudiar abogacía.

Fue allí donde conoció a mi madre —sonrió ladinamente y prosiguió—. Ella no era como el resto de chicas con las que había salido en ese momento; para empezar ni siquiera le miró cuando le conoció. Supongo que sintió su ego dañado y no desistió…Pero en su absurda lucha terminó enamorándose de ella —rió tenuemente. Aquel acontecimiento se le hacía hasta cierto modo tanto divertido como irónico.

Empezaron a andar y para antes de que llegaran a seis meses de relación, decidieron casarse. Además, yo estaba en camino también —mencionó con burla.

—Quién viera a tu madre, tan seria que se ve —ironizó—. Espero no tengas esos mismos desplantes.

—De ser así ya me hubiera casado hace más de dos años atrás—le remarcó con vileza. Él le hizo una mueca de desagrado ante semejante insinuación—. Pero cuando mi padre llevó a mi madre a conocer a sus padres, la noticia de su casamiento no fue bien recibida…por mi abuela. Ya que ella deseaba que se casara con alguien de su mismo status social, así como de su nacionalidad.

Hubo una gran discusión que terminó terriblemente mal. Mi abuela prácticamente desheredó a mi padre y le dijo claramente que si se casaba con esa mujer, que no volviera a casa, y que se olvidara de su ayuda de cualquier tipo. Sin embargo, mi abuelo no pensaba igual y apoyó en secreto a mis padres; razón por la que le dio a mi padre aquel viñedo, para que pudiera obtener algo de dinero y poder sustentar a su futura familia, ya que mis padres seguían estudiando.

Aunque después de que mi abuela se enteró de ello, enfureció tanto que le pidió el divorcio y con éste le quitó todo bien que poseía. Y desde entonces las cosas han sido así.

—Y tuvimos que venir a dar a la ciudad en la que vive esa mujer —mencionó molesto.

—En realidad ella no vive aquí, sino en Roma. Pero uno de mis tres tíos sí vive aquí…Y cuando Kise mencionó a una chica parecida a mi padre, no pude pensar en nadie más que en Natalia. Todos en la familia de mi padre, exceptuándole a él y al abuelo, son de ese modo tan particular…Demasiado soberbios, vengativos y que no les importa pisotear a nadie para obtener lo que quieren. Es por eso que el apellido Cusati causa tanto revuelo, porque es una familia que nadie quiere y que tiene muy mala fama.

—_Eso explica lo del bar. _De igual modo tú no llevas ese apellido ni nada. No eres como ellos —concluyó.

—Lo sé, pero de igual manera no es algo que me guste tratar y mucho menos en vacaciones —suspiró con mucho cansancio, él solamente jaló de su mejilla más cercana—. Auch. Deja de maltratarme. Que al que le guste que le peguen es a Kise, no a mí.

El gran silencio que inundaba la casa a esas horas de la noche le reconfortaba enormemente, así que no quería arruinarlo yendo a la cocina por un poco de agua. Pero la sed le podía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la sala, allí estaba el rubio dormido a sus anchas entre los dos sillones que juntó para formar su cama provisional. Se quejaba de lo duro que estaba su lecho así como parecía balbucear cosas apenas entendibles, donde lo único claro era el nombre de la castaña.

Y estuvo a punto de irse a su cuarto, pero logró percibir la luz de una de las habitaciones de arriba. Por lo que decidió darse una vuelta rápida y ver si ya se le había pasado un poco el malhumor a la castaña.

Pronto se postró frente a la habitación de la chica, asomándose con cautela.

—¿Se puede pasar Aoi? —preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Uum... Adelante —había dudado en darle el permiso, pero sentía que si estaba ahí era por algo. Escaparse de Aomine no parecía cosa de nada.

—No ha sido completamente culpa de Kise lo que le ha pasado. Yo...conozco a la chica que le besó, bueno, ya sabes. Y es una persona que nunca se mide, así que lo hubiera logrado sin importar todo lo que él hiciera —mencionó. No le daba felicidad que algo como eso hubiera pasado y menos si un familiar suyo estaba involucrado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿La conoces acaso? —estaba un tanto consternada por las palabras de la rubia, incluso así, no estaba satisfecha por la actitud de Ryouta—. En todo caso Kise tiene la culpa por ser tan amable todo el tiempo... Es un idiota que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos —expresó sumamente molesta.

—La conozco, porque...es mi prima... —confesó con cierto remordimiento—. Tengo rencillas con la familia por parte de mi padre, y ella es parte de la lista Aunque no esperaba que fuera a topármela siendo tan amplia la ciudad. Pues si te molesta que sea tan amable con las chicas, díselo, así de simple —le comentó sin más—.¿No lo crees?

—¿Tú prima? —lo que le faltaba. Primero ella y luego su prima, ¿quién seguía después?—. Lo siento Daishi-san, pero una cosa es perdonarte a ti y otra a tu prima...Pero si me dices que no se lleva bien entonces no sentiré culpa cuando me la tope y le dé su merecido —de novia celosa estaba pasando a psicópata. Algo tenía Europa que la ponía tan agresiva.

—Por mí no hay problema —sonrió burlona—. Jamás he tenido una relación agradable con ella y lo único que tengo en mente cuando recuerdo a Natalia es a una chica obsesionada con Marko y que le pareció gracioso cortarme el cabello cuando dormía. Pero bueno, yo me lo cobré antes de que mis padres fueran por mí a casa de mi abuela... —mencionó con complacencia—. No puede ver un payaso de juguete sin lloriquear como una nena. Sí, me fui de esa casa con la satisfacción de causarles un trauma de por vida a cada uno de mis primos. Creo que por eso me odia más mi abuela.

—Menos mal que le diste su merecido —le sonrió con empatía, al menos estaba agradecida de no ser la única que la detestara.Y eso que ni la conocía—. Por su integridad fisca ojalá nunca se cruce en nuestros caminos, pero ganas no me faltan de preguntarte en dónde vive e ir a buscarla —le decía a Axelle como si pegarle a alguien fuera cosa de nada. Pero ese era el modo en que Aoi solucionaba sus problemas.

—Creo que la violencia no aplica en Kise, porque creo que lo disfruta. Así que deberías ir aplicando otro tipo de mecánica en él. Además, es normal que él sea tan popular entre las chicas, ya que es atractivo y encantador —comentó sin más dilación—. Y creo que el convivir con muchos chicos como de la naturaleza de Kise, me han hecho inmune a ellos, no puedo hablar por esas locas fans suyas, pero no eres la única con ese problema...Daiki quizás sea hostil y poco amable, pero igual tiene a sus locas detrás de él.

—Estoy tan enojada Daishi-san —y que estrujara entre sus manos aquella almohada no le dejaba mentir-—. Kise sabe que tengo problemas confiando en los hombres... Y que me salga con estas cosas, me dan ganas de matarlo —del enojo puro estaba pasando a la inconsolable tristeza—. Sé que él es amable por naturaleza... Pero no sé pone a pensar en los problemas que genera por lo mismo.

—Si te hace sentir mejor Daiki no es demasiado considerado —comentó no sintiéndose muy feliz por ello—. De hecho, estuvimos a punto de terminar cuando apenas empezábamos a salir porque él...prefería pasar más tiempo con una ex suya que conmigo Al menos Kise no peca en ese aspecto contigo y seguramente si le comentas al respecto él lo entenderá y ya no cometerá los mismos errores. Indudablemente piensa que tienes esa misma seguridad en ti misma que él.

—Todos los hombres son unos... —se contuvo por el hecho de que ese "todos" incluía al novio de Axelle. Suspiró pesadamente y pensó en las amables palabras de la rubia—. Ese es el problema, yo no quiero que Ryouta cambie...Odio que sea de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo me gusta —y eso era una frustración muy grande, tanto que sin querer unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro; mismas que limpió presurosas al mostrar esa debilidad impropia de ella frente a la francesa.

—Es algo complicada la situación —suspiró. Tomó asiento justo donde estaba y se quedó pensativa unos cuantos segundos antes de proseguir—. Bueno, al menos los que yo conocí antes de la preparatoria sí eran de esos que no quieres tener de pareja, pero era ingenua y creía que eran buenos desde el inicio, razón por la que me embaucaban sin problema alguno. Y ellos terminaban conmigo siempre por no lograr lo que querían...Es por eso que desearía ser japonesa por completo o no tener un pelo tan llamativo, quizás a Kise le haga feliz, pero a mí no —se botó sobre el suelo de lado, importándole poco que no era práctico hablar así, pero se sentía más cómoda de esa manera—. Mmm...Sólo dile que sea considerado con sus fans hasta donde deba y ya, es lo que yo hago con los chicos que siguen mi trabajo —recomendó—…o que se atenga a las consecuencias.

—Más o menos es lo que me sucedió a mí —no era la única en un mundo de malos hombres-—. Mis anteriores novios todos fueron modelos, y al final terminaron engañándome... Pero no dudé un segundo en botarlos, no soy alguien que aguante ese tipo de tratos. Pero con Kise trato de contenerme y pensármelo... Sé que él no ha hecho algo así, pero...Temo que pase tarde o temprano.

—Pues él no parece de esa clase de chicos que vayan por allí engañando a las mujeres y dudo que le pase por la cabeza siquiera hacerlo contigo, y menos sí sabe todo lo que pasaste. Es difícil decirlo, sabiendo que no te fías de los hombres por lo que te hicieron, pero no tienes más remedio que confiar en Kise si quieres que las cosas funcionen adecuadamente. Porque si no hay algo como eso, entonces la relación se deteriorara rápidamente. Te lo digo por experiencia, porque mi última relación terminó justamente por eso, por desconfianza... —suspiró, entrecerrando tenuemente sus ojos—. Porque de haber funcionado, estarías conviviendo con el primo de Daiki y no con él...Él era demasiado celoso y desconfiaba de mí, por ver cómo era con Marko y los otros. Muchos problemas sin duda.

—Imagínate que Aomine-san pensara que está cómodamente abrazándote y resulte ser Ryouta —su imaginación estaba volando y escapaba de sus labios en una risa. Incluso Axelle le había acompañado, riéndose muy a gusto—. Creo que no sería capaz de cometer suicidio... O quién sabe. Odia dormir sobre cosas duras —entonces recordaba que la madrugada del 25 se había quedado con ella a dormir en aquel sillón en casa de Hadrien y no había respingado ni un poco. Inevitablemente sus mejillas se tiñeron suavemente de rojo.

—Jajajaja...Iré a curiosear si es que ha sido el caso. Porque si no le gustan las cosas duras, tal vez aprovechó a que estoy acá arriba para irse a dar una vuelta a mi habitación. Sería muy cómico, pero sin duda a Kise no le iría nada bien si Daiki se da cuenta…—se levantó, meditando en la cómica situación—. Vayamos a ver si las cosas han sucedido tal cual.

Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando apreciaron la comprometedora escena. Los dos hombres dormían tranquilamente, como si no existieran preocupaciones en su vida, y sobre todo, como si de verdad existiera tanto frío; después de todo, se encontraban bastante pegados el uno del otro.

Ni a Kise le molestaba el abrazo que el moreno tenía hacia su persona ni a éste el calor corporal extra. Se les veía tan llenos de paz y sosiego, disfrutando de su persona y la suavidad del lecho. Mientras esas dos mujeres intentaban no soltar una carcajada estruendosa y arruinar "la escena".

—Ya no sé si cuidarme de las chicas o los chicos. Ryouta parece recibir y dar amor de ambos lados —ya no aguantaba más las ganas de reír. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue ir por su celular para inmortalizar el momento. Solamente por si llegaba a necesitarlo más adelante.

—Es una buena idea encumbrar este momento, uno nunca sabe si puede ayudarnos o no en algo —tampoco se resistió en tomar un par de fotografías para recordar la noche en que su novio le confundió con un hombre—. En definitiva, están siendo unas vacaciones muy lucrativas.

—Temo por lo que Aomine-san le haga cuando despierte y se dé cuenta que se ha equivicado de rubia —estaba limpiándose las lágrimas, pero que ahora eran producto de la risa—. No le vendría mal a Ryouta escarmentar un poco más. Te lo encargo Aomine-san —dijo para el moreno, como si este la estuviera escuchando.

—Buenas noches, tortolitos, que tengan muy dulces sueños y un hermoso despertar —y fue de esa manera en que esas dos chicas se fueron de allí, intentando no carcajearse hasta llegar a su habitación.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente, por lo que en un santiamén el nuevo día llegó, inundando la casa con los tenues rayos de sol y todo el ruido que todos los hospedados dentro de aquella casa eran capaces de realizar. No obstante, pronto se desataría un estruendo de proporciones descomunales. Y la razón era sencilla: Aomine Daiki había despertado y contemplado con lujo de detalle a quien había estado abrazando durante toda la noche.

No sorprendía escuchar miles de maldiciones ir y devenir de aquella habitación, junto con las suplicas de un aterrado rubio que al parecer estaba huyendo del moreno para no ser golpeado más de lo que ya estaba.

Todos en el comedor escuchaban atentamente, sin saber lo que ocurría en realidad. Aunque cuando vieron a esas dos mujeres descender juntas de la segunda planta entendieron lo que había pasado. Entonces no pudieron más que rogar porque Kise no saliera demasiado maltratado de esa habitación.

Y tras escuchar esos secos golpes comprendieron que el rubio no pudo escapar por más tiempo, por lo que inevitablemente quedó de bruces contra el suelo, resintiendo la recién ofertada paliza.

—Maldita sea, Kise. Empiezo a dudar de que en verdad te gusten las mujeres —masculló con un fastidio proporcional a sus deseos de seguirlo golpeando.

—¡Aominecchi! No tenías que golpearme tan duro…Es que Axelle-chan me dijo que podía irme a acostar a la habitación ya que ella iba a dormir con Aoi —le indicaba.

—Mentira, ella jamás dijo algo como eso —refutó Aoi desde el comedor su vil mentira rastrera para salvarse el pellejo a sí mismo.

—Vuelves a hacer algo como esto y tendrás que dormir en el patio trasero con una correa para que no te vuelvan a secuestrar…Tsk…Imbécil…—y tras una buena patada al pobre chico se dispuso a irse al comedor; apalearlo tanto le había abierto el apetito.

—¿De qué color quieres la correa, Kise? Puedo ponerle diamantes y oro si quieres —Hadrien, dándole tan nobles palabras—. Disfruta el almuerzo, campeón —sí, el muy cabrón le había llevado su desayuno hasta el cuarto y se lo había puesto en el suelo. Después se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos.

Después de la hora del desayuno se alistaron todos para salir, ya que había llegado el momento de turistear y empaparse de aquellas lejanas tierras. Por lo que su primera parada fue la Catedral de Milán, siendo el símbolo y punto de partida para conocer la ciudad. Y tras disfrutar de su estilo gótico y fachada neogótica, descubrieron por sí mismos por qué es vista como la principal joya de la ciudad.

Y tras recorrer los majestuosos monumentos, palacios y museos de todo Milán, consideraron prudente hacer una parada de descanso dentro de la Plaza Cordusio, ya que habían estado en movimiento por muchas horas y sus estómagos demandaban algo de comer. Por suerte llevaban su propio lunch para saciar su apetito.

—No teníamos que ver tantas cosas en un mismo día, Marko —regañaba el alemán con su panini de prosciutto y verduras mixtas.

—Nos quedan plazas y parques, por lo que mañana es lo que toca —estableció firmemente.

—Esto sabe muy bien —comentaba alegremente Axelle mientras casi se acababa su panini—. Tenemos que comer helado; el helado italiano es delicioso.

—No tienes llenadera —estipulaba Aomine.

—Milán es tal como me la había imaginado —decía encantado de la vida Kise.

—Sin duda es un buen lugar para vacacionar —mencionaba Aoi con su comida aún en manos, apenas por la mitad.

—Axelle, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta? —tentaba el terreno Hadrien—. Ya sabes que es tradición.

—Ciertamente no hay vacaciones que no hagamos este tipo de cosas —Leo se unió a la charla.

—¿Pero como qué?¿Y qué apostaríamos en esta ocasión? —terciaba el italiano.

—¿Qué te parece si…el reto consiste en darle beso a 15 chicos que pasen por aquí? —soltó el oji dorado tal cual, como si eso no fuera cosa del otro mundo.

—Suena a buen reto —le felicitaba Axelle.

—Ni soñando —Aomine mató la ilusión a los dos—. No va a hacerlo y punto.

—Pero Aomine, es sólo una apuesta…pequeña e inofensiva.

—Te van a golpear a ti también, Hadrien —agregaba cantarinamente Marko.

—Debimos haberlo dejado en Francia —masculló—. Entonces quizás…—su mirada se dirigió hacia la otra chica del grupo. No perdía nada en probar; quizás lo golpearía, pero el riesgo lo valía—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta inofensiva, Aoi?

—Lo siento, no estoy interesada en ser tu payaso de circo —se la cantó muy fríamente.

—Si tú ganas te daré mis ahorros de todo un año…en euros…—le ofertó—. Solamente tienes que conseguir que 15 chicos te den un beso en la mejilla y no ceder ante tus deseos de golpearlos, y todo ese dinero será tuyo…¿Qué me dices? —Zabeck era como esa conciencia mala que muchas veces resonaba en tu cabeza, queriéndote llevar por el mal camino. Una que sabía por dónde llegarle a la castaña.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —ya se le veía más interesada al respecto. Kise abrió bien sus ojos como platos ante lo que estaba escuchando y viendo. Rogaba porque la cantidad que le estaba ofreciendo fuera insulsa; vamos, que a leguas se le notaba que gastaba mucho el hombre.

—Digamos que tendrías lo suficiente como para comprarte un automóvil bastante bonito —la chica le miró con un poco de duda, pero luego recordó que su familia era la más adinerada de las tres, y entonces dejó de vacilar sobre la suma total de sus ahorros. La idea era demasiado tentadora y aunque lo que tenía que hacer era humillante, la recompensa era demasiado jugosa—. ¿Y qué me dices?

—Necesitaré decirles algo, ¿no? Aunque olvidas que no sé italiano —esas palabras dejaban en claro que estaba en el juego.

—Para eso tenemos a nuestro intérprete —señaló a Marko como si fuera el diccionario japonés-italiano del grupo—. ¿Tenemos un trato? —le extendió su mano y ella simplemente la tomó, cerrando el trato entre un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Hagámoslo entonces.

—De ninguna manera vas a hacerlo —replicó inmediatamente Kise. Esa mirada que pocas veces se mostraba seria, estaba presente, clavándose directamente en el mirar de su novia. No iba a permitir que unos desconocidos besaran a su chica.

—Como dije, hagámoslo —pasó por completo de la petición del rubio y se dirigió hacia Marko, quien habría de decirle lo que debía de comunicarle a los chicos que pasaran por allí.

—¿Lo estás haciendo por lo que pasó ayer…? Ya te dije que lo lamento y que no fue mi culpa —explicó de nuevo. Pero Aoi sólo estaba concentrada en aprenderse la susodicha oración. Empezaba a odiar el italiano—. ¿Aoi…?

—Viejo, ha pasado de ti por completo. No te humilles más —le recomendaba Hadrien.

—Se ha quedado pasmado —la mirada de Daiki se posicionó frente a los ojos del callado Kise, quien únicamente se limitaba a mirar todo sin intervenir.

—Bien, creo que ya la tengo —mencionaba Aoi.

—Entonces empecemos —sonrió ladinamente el alemán—-. Demuéstrale al idiota que tienes de novio que no es el único que puede conseguir a quien quiera sin el menor de los esfuerzos —la mirada de Ryouta se posicionó en él, observándole con inquietud creciente. ¿Qué pretendía con todo ese asunto de la apuesta?

Todos permanecieron con la mirada puesta en la chica, especialmente Ryouta, quien deseaba que en ese momento pasaran únicamente chicas. Aunque eso tampoco era demasiado bueno, ya que una que otra le lanzaba una mirada de coqueteo digno de premiación actoral, y eso solamente fastidiaba el humor de cierta castaña allí presente.

Cuando vio al primer chico el corazón casi se le para, especialmente porque Aoi ya se había aproximado a éste para dar inicio con el reto.

—Scusa, penso che mi sono innamorato di te, ¿ti posso dare un bacio sulla tua guancia? (Perdona, me he enamorado de ti, ¿crees que podría darte un beso en la mejilla?) —pronunció lo mejor posible, y al mismo tiempo intentaba verse convincente.

Éxito era lo que esos chicos apreciaban. Ella había logrado su primera victoria y no se iba a detener hasta obtener el resto; después de todo, estaba en juego algo más que dinero y dignidad: su orgullo como mujer. Si Kise pensaba que ella no podía llamar la atención de otros hombres estaba rotundamente equivocado.

—No lo ha hecho nada mal —habló entusiasta Hadrien.

—Te vas a quedar sin tus preciados ahorros a este paso —se burlaba Marko.

El rubio tomó asiento, intentó pensar en cosas agradables de su joven pero alegre vida mientras intentaba ignorar que su novia estaba allí, hablándole en italiano a completos extraños mientras tenían el gusto de besarla en la mejilla y echarle un vistazo general a la anatomía de la castaña. Estaba claro que una de las razones principales por la que esos hombres aceptaban era porque se habían prendado de esos atributos. No podía culparles, ya que incluso él, había sido víctima de ellos, pero no por eso tenían derecho a hacerlo ellos también.

Pero sin duda la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia y comprensión fue aquel chico, ese infame que había optado por pasar de la mejilla de la joven a sus labios con un descaro enorme. Y aunque estaba claro que Aoi deseaba tumbarlo al suelo por su atrevimiento, si lo hacía todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano ya que perdería la apuesta a sólo dos chicos de llevarse ese dinero a casa.

—Esto…ha sido demasiado…No pienso permitirlo más…—la voz de Kise nunca sonó tan rasposa y fría como en ese preciso instante en que sintió que los celos y la inseguridad le dominaban por completo. ¿Es que era así como ella se sintió cuando se enteró de lo acaecido con aquella mujer?¿Con esa carga era con la que había lidiado ayer? Le sorprendía que él no pudiera luchar con algo como eso del mismo modo que ella; después de todo, se había encargado de llevarse a la chica lejos de allí, tomándole de la mano y con un semblante de seriedad abismal—. Puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras, pero…no voy a quedarme sentado mientras veo cómo otros hombres te besan…¿Entiendes? Eres mía, no de ninguno de ellos.

El resto únicamente vio cómo se alejaban a toda prisa, más que dispuestos a no volver en un largo tiempo, al menos hasta que arreglaran sus asuntos pendientes. Y era notorio que todos estaban satisfechos con el resultado final.

—¿Tenías que recurrir a una apuesta como ésta para hacer que Kise entendiera las cosas? —preguntó neutral Leo.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Yo lo veo como la opción más viable. Mejor hechos que acciones —profirió campante.

—Vayamos por un helado y volvamos a casa que ya casi anochece —sugirió Axelle tranquilamente y con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios—. Daiki, ya sabes lo que te espera si decides seguir los pasos de tu querido y golpeable amigo, Kise —nada como contarle las cosas claras, sin pelos en la boca.

—…Volevo rigraziarti se me ne sono andato…ad ogni mio ritorno, tu mi hai sempre a spettato. Questa volta son sincero, non lo vedi parlo e tremo e' ti può sembrarti strano, ma è vero io Ti Amo e non è una coincidenza…—tareareaba el italiano tranquilamente, como si de repente aquella melodía se hubiera instalado en su cabeza y demandara emerger por sus labios—. Volevo solo dirti che sono emozionato, lo vedi son diverso con te son migliorato…

—Me gustaría saber para qué situación se acomodan esas palabras, Marko—Axelle miraba curiosa a su viejo amigo, uno que había cesado su tarareo.

—¿Tú a quién crees? —preguntó burlonamente.

—..A esos dos, tonto —remarcó, desviando su atención del italiano.

—Volevo solo dirti che sono emozionato, mi fa uno strano effetto essere innamorato…—palabras que provocaron que la chica le mirara asesinamente con el rostro rojo como un magnífico tomate recién cosechado.

—Ey, ¿qué demonios dijo el enano? —demandaba saber tanto el moreno como los otros dos que tampoco entendían ni pío de italiano.

—¡NADA! —les gritó ofuscada mientras Marko se limitaba a reírse a sus anchas y los otros tres simplemente no entendían la situación.

Aquella mano seguía firme al no dejarla irse, todo lo que le restaba por hacer era seguir al rubio que caminaba frente a ella en un apresurado paso.

Desde su llegada a Francia Kise había dicho un montón de cosas raras. ¿Qué era eso de eres mía? Confesándolo así repentinamente. Él más que nadie sabía que ella podía hacer —casi— cualquier cosa con tal de obtener dinero; no era precisamente que lo hiciera por molestarlo, aunque algo había de eso.

La palabras que había compartido con Axelle la noche anterior se le vinieron a la cabeza, por el bien futuro de su relación debían de limar todas esas asperezas de una vez por todas si querían avanzar.

—Eso fue demasiado hasta para ti. No había necesidad de hacer algo como eso —seguía reprochando Kise sin detenerse. Su voz denotaba claramente atisbos de que estaba molesto.

—Solamente fue una tonta apuesta…que perdí por tu culpa —le enfrentó con el mismo tono. Por más que deseara controlarse ante él no podía.

—Pero eres mi novia, no puedes hacer algo como eso así como así —al fin se había dignado a encararla. Sus ojos dorados estaban completamente encendidos. Ryouta era de las pocas personas que conocía que podía llegar a pasar de la mirada más tierna del mundo hasta la más fría y penetrante del universo—. Lamento lo sucedido ayer, de verdad. Pero…

—¿Es que tienes que ser así de amable con todo el mundo? Me extraña que no te hubiera pasado algo como esto anteriormente —se cruzó de brazos una vez que el rubio decidió soltarla—. ¿Crees que es lindo encontrar a tu novio besuqueado por quién sabe qué tantas mujeres y todavía venga a echártelo en cara?

—No, no lo es —y lo sabía porque acababa de vivirlo—. Pero no es como si me hubiera dejado…y no te lo eché en cara Aoi.

—Pues no tenías que haber mencionado que te besaron en los labios. Bastante grafico era todo —que fortuna que nadie entendieran de que hablaban, había mucha gente pasando a su alrededor.

—Eres tan terca, caprichuda, violenta, celosa y desconfiada —enumeró Kise ante la sorpresa de Aoi por haber utilizado esos particulares calificativos. Se notaba a simple vista lo desesperado que Ryouta estaba tras quedar envuelto en todo eso. Suspiró y pasó su mano por sus rubios cabellos.

—¡Me lastimé el brazo por pegarle a una de tus secuestradoras! —debía abogar por ella—. Y tú eres un berrinchudo, narcisista, inmaduro, engreído y necio —no era el único que podía decir verdades sobre su persona. Si quería guerra la podía dar y al mismo nivel.

No entendía por qué a pesar de todo lo malo que le había dicho sobre él no parecía molesto, al contrario, se estaba riendo como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida. Para cuando volvió a ver a Aoi, su mirada estaba tranquila de nueva cuenta.

—Olvidé mencionar lo raro —aclaró la castaña.

—No sabía lo de tu mano —adivinó era la derecha, pues no había quedado bien desde el torneo—. ¿Te lastimaste mucho?

—Un poco —murmuró con un mohín en los labios. Kise había besado el dorso de su mano con mucha dulzura.

—Aoi —miró directamente a su esmeralda mirada—. Este berrinchudo, narcisista, inmaduro, engreído y necio chico te pide sus más sinceras disculpas. Prometo no ser tan… condescendiente con otras personas.

—Te faltó raro… —dijo tajantemente, como si lo dicho después de eso no tuviera valor. Kise sonrió para ella; era sumamente caprichosa.

—Aoi —volvió a entonar su melodiosa voz—. Este berrinchudo, narcisista, inmaduro, engreído, necio y raro —recalcó en lo último a petición de ésta— te pide sus más sinceras disculpas. Prometo no ser tan condescendiente con otras personas —mejor decir personas y no chicas para no ponerle más leña al fuego.

—Bien —suspiró desganada—, esta violenta chica acepta tus disculpas.

—¿Qué pasó con otro que dije? Acepta que eres terca, caprichuda, celosa y desconfiada también —le reprochó al instante. No era justo que exclusivamente él aceptara lo que le habían dicho.

—Claro que no Ryouta. Yo no soy nada de eso que dices.

—Estás siendo terca, pero bueno… ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? Antes de que proceda al segundo paso de todo esto.

—Me basta con lo que has dicho. Además, ¿qué es ese segundo paso?

Y más que usar su boca para emitir palabras, prefería hacer demostrativo el paso dos de aquel insospechable y nada elaborado plan de Hadrien para que esos dos al fin estuvieran en santa paz. Los labios de Kise besaron sin ninguna prisa los de Aoi, quien cedió rápidamente en la —tan buena— seducción del rubio. Cuando al fin estuvo satisfecho en obtener lo que deseaba liberó el rostro de la castaña.

—Es desagradable saber que el último hombre que te besó no he sido yo. Así que ya está mejor —relató con franqueza. Para él era muy natural esos desplantes de amor siendo ahora ella su novia, pero contrariamente para Aoi seguía sin acostumbrarse a esa forma de ser el rubio.

—Tonto —musitó apenada al contemplarlo. Justamente tenía que estar usando aquella bufanda que le había regalado y que le gustaba tanto como lucía en él, además del perfume que combinado con su esencia natural olía de maravilla. Ryouta era desesperadamente apuesto.

—¿Quieres regresar a la casa o vamos a ver por ahí? —sus ánimos se habían recuperado al mil por ciento.

—Volvamos mejor. Marko nos hizo recorrer mucho por un día.

—Mañana será otro día. Aún hay mucho que ver —era de esos momentos en donde Kise resplandecía como mil soles juntos…atrayendo la atención más de lo normal.

—Hablando de mañana…ni creas que vas a dormir conmigo solamente porque ya no estamos peleados —oh, ¿por qué no había elegido a un novio un tanto menos… llamativo?

—¿Por qué? —lloriqueó el modelo. El sillón era duro y estaba amenazado de muerte por Aomine, y de seguro Hadrien tampoco lo dejaría quedarse con ellos.

No se podía tener todo en la vida, al menos no al mismo tiempo, menos si eres un rubio apuesto en una ciudad extranjera con una novia que tiende a la violencia ante la menor provocación.

**N/A: La canción que tararea Marko es Volevo solo dirti de Nicco Verrienti, por si quieren saber qué es lo que dice.**


	106. Capítulo 106

**Capítulo 106**

**Gélido**

La cara de preocupación, así como esa respiración entrecortada, pasaron a segundo término cuando notaron que él venía totalmente solo. ¿Dónde se supone que estaba la castaña?¿Acaso se había quedado atrás mirando alguna tienda? Quizás eso era algo aplicable para cualquier otra chica menos para alguien como Aoi. Entonces se limitaron a cuestionar a la única persona que podía aclararle sus dudas.

—¿Y Aoi?¿Dónde está? —Hadrien fue el primero en interrogar. Habían salido todos de la casa en cuanto escucharon que alguien tocaba el timbre como compulsivo.

—Ella…¡Ella salió corriendo…! Y le perdí de vista —relató con sus pulmones apenas recobrando el aliento.

—¿Pero por qué salió corriendo? Ella no es tan precipitada —decía Leo.

—¡Es que la vimos! Nos topamos con ella…—replicó con enfado a sí mismo. Si él no le hubiera dicho nada, en esos momentos continuaría disfrutando de su cita con la castaña.

—…Natalia…—sentenció Axelle. Era la única idea que se le venía a al cabeza que motivara a Aoi a salir corriendo sin más.

—Cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba a mi lado…Y ahora no sé dónde está…No responde a su celular ni nada…—el pobre hombre no era más que un manejo de nervios y culpabilidad.

—No tenemos más alternativa que ponernos a buscarla. Aunque la ciudad es enorme…—Marko conocía el terreno y sabía que esa búsqueda iba a ser todo un dolor de cabeza.

—Pero podemos enfocarnos de momento yendo a donde vive, ¿no? Podríamos tener un poco de suerte —al alemán no le daba buena espina lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Andando entonces —proponía Aomine.

—Sigue intentando llamarla, Kise. Tal vez responda y nos dé pistas de por dónde anda —Axelle simplemente se limitó a mirar su celular. Era una fortuna que apenas fuera medio día.

En otro momento posiblemente no hubiera actuado de esa manera tan impulsiva, dejándose controlar completamrnte por sus emociones. No obstante, en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con aquella mujer, con esa chica que se había atrevido a ultrajar a su novio sin importarle absolutamente nada, no había marcha atrás. Tenía que darle su escarmiento personalmente o no estaría tranquila.

Fue así como seguía los pasos de manera sigilosa de esa blonda mientras se dedicaba exclusivamente a las compras y a los piropos que más de un hombre le lanzaba.

En ese momento ignoraba por completo que había dado a ir hasta la Plaza Cordusio.

—…No me sorprende que se la viva despilfarrando el dinero en cosas innecesarias…—estipuló. Era una fortuna que nadie entendiera lo que dijera y que fuera imposible que la conocieran; incluso esa rubia italiana.

Pronto esa mujer volvió a emprender la retirada. Aunque ahora, para el infortunio de la castaña, había abordado un lujoso bugatti negro. Lo cual significaba que la perdería de vista si no se apresuraba a encontrar un modo de seguirle el rastro.

Como pudo cogió un taxi y haciendo valía de su fluido inglés logró darle indicaciones claras y simples al conductor. Menos mal que llevaba la cartera consigo.

—_Maldito Kise, todo es tu culpa…_—y era un hecho confirmado—. _Mira que tener que hacer este tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, si no zanjo este asunto, no podré sentirme en paz conmigo misma…_

Posiblemente ese era su día de suerte. O al menos así lo vio en cuanto contempló que la chica simplemente estaba cambiado de zona de compras. Por lo que era el momento adecuado para aprovechar la situación y abordarla. Había que hacerlo antes de que decidiera ir directo a casa.

Siendo de ese modo, siguió sus pasos, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—_Es ahora o nunca…_

La italiana había salido justamente de esa pequeña boutique con más bolsas a su ya enorme gama de compras. Incluso estaba distraída atendiendo su móvil por lo que no notó de inmediato cuando la castaña se paró frente a ella, cortándole el paso.

A Aoi no le importaba esa mirada de superioridad que le echaba, ni mucho menos que le insinuara que se apartara de su camino en la brevedad posible. Lo único que ella deseaba era darle un buen golpe en ese rostro bonito que tanto presumía y llenaba de maquillaje.

Preparó sus puños y se dispuso a hacer lo que había deseado desde el momento en que le dijeron su nombre. Por fin podría deshacerse de toda esa cólera y llenarse de una plena satisfacción.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —sus esmeraldas pupilas solamente contemplaban esa mano que había detenido su arremetida contra la rubia. Una que se negaba a dejarle ceder sin importar la fuerza que imprimiera en ello; podrá saber artes marciales pero no podía superar la fuerza física de ese hombre—. ¡¿Por qué estás metiéndote en mis asuntos?! —chasqueó enfurecida, con esa mirada que lucía como el fuego vivo devorándolo todo.

—Tienes que calmarte o te meterás en serios problemas —estableció Daiki, sin despegar su atención de la joven y negándose a soltarla. Este momento de duda fue aprovechado por la chica que prácticamente se dio a la fuga.

—¡No me calmo! Además…por tu culpa ella ha huido —miró por el rabillo del ojo los presurosos pasos de la joven. Estaba nuevamente al lado de donde estaba estacionado su transporte. Aunque no supo en qué momento la compañía se le unió—. Tsk…Yo podía manejar esto sola.

—Eres mucho más necia que tu tonto novio —suspiró con cansancio—. Si la golpeabas ibas a darle una razón más para meterse con nosotros.

—¿Cómo dices…? —no entendía bien lo que le decía. Para ella sólo estaba la odiosa italiana y una mujer de edad avanzada cuya vestmenta decía que era una persona de alta clase social.

—No tiene caso que te metas con una familia conflictiva solamente porque no puedes controlar tus celos —era extraño que él dijera semejantes palabras, considerando que no era la persona indicada para hablar.

—Eso no importa…—volvió a decir, soltándose del agarre del moreno. La gente a su alrededor únicamente le cabreaba de más—. No me interesa si es la abuela de Axelle o no.

—Es como hablarle a la pared…Si no queda más remedio…

Le faltó poco para lanzar una maldición a los cuatro vientos. Pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando el moreno literalmente la había cargado sobre su hombro sin su consentimiento e importándole un verdadero comino que el resto de la gente murmurara sobre ellos dos.

Aunque lo peor es que estaba alejándole de su preciada presa. Y lo que terminó de ponerle la cereza al pastel fue la mirada burlona que le lanzaba la italiana, jactándose de que había ganado.

—¡Suéltame en este preciso momento! —comenzó a golpar "suavemente" la espalda del peli azul.

—Que sepas que es a tu novio al que le gusta el maltrato…Tampoco estoy haciendo esto por gusto, pero el idiota de Kise da lástima de sólo verlo —informó seriamente. Su mirada estaba puesta al frente. Al final de la calle le aguardaba Hadrien.

—¿Realmente…se ve tan mal? —preguntó con sumo interés, pero disimulándolo en su mayoría posible. Incluso algo de remordimiento le embargaba. Él estaba así por ella, por su egoísmo, impulsividad y celos.

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera antes —estaba claro que ahora se sentía como una de las peores personas en el mundo y no era para menos. Por lo que simplemente guardó un sepulcral mutismo.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue silencioso. No había nada que comentar sobre lo que había acaecido. Lo único que importaba es que habían logrado localizar a la chica después de varias horas de búsqueda y que podían respirar tranquilos.

Fue entonces cuando contempló su dorada mirada. No le observaba con reproche ni ningún sentimiento parecido, simplemente estaba inmensamente feliz de volverla a ver, de contemplar que estaba sana y salva y que nuevamente estaba a su lado. Por lo que era lógico que se avalanzara sobre ella, estrechándole en un amoroso y cálido abrazo.

Ella reaccionó con cierto esfuerzo, como si hubiera estado bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Inesperadamente le había devuelto aquella muestra de afecto.

—Dejemoslos solos. Tienen muchas cosas que hablar —siseaba el alemán para el resto. Fue así como abandonaron la sala y dirigieron sus pasos hacia el exterior.

—Tienes cara como si hubiera matado a alguien —replicó Aoi después de soltar el rubio.

—¿Qué se supone que debería de pensar? Todos sabemos lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando estas enojada.

—Aomine-san resultó ser más entrometido de lo que imaginé.

—No es alguien con quien puedas meterte así como así —suspiró el modelo—, podrían haberse hecho algo muy malo.

—Bueno, nada de esto hubiera pasado de no ser por tu culpa —el sillón de la sala se veía demasiado tentador como para no tomar asiento.

—Ya te pedí disculpas por eso. Y ahora que estas aquí yo soy el molesto.

—¿Si estás molesto entonces por qué tienes esa sonrisa en tu rostro?

—Porque... Eres más celosa de lo que pensé —cada palabra dicha era expresada con suma felicidad—, eso quiere decir que te importo mucho ¿cierto?

—¡No estoy celosa! —replicó de inmediato ante las acusaciones de su pareja.

—¿A caso no confías en mi? —tomó asiento junto a la castaña.

—En quien no confío es las otras personas... —era penoso hablar de sus sentimientos con Ryouta, por lo cual dirigió su vista en otra dirección.

—Lo sabes ¿Cierto?

—¿Qué? —preguntó después de que Kise la hiciera volver su rostro a él.

—Lo mucho que te quiero...

No era justo como podía dejarla sin armas con tan solo unas cuantas palabras y más aún cuando su dorada mirada le veía intensamente a la suya. El rubio sabía perfectamente que en público Aoi jamás reconocería nada, pero a solas era cuando siempre se mostraba tal como era: susceptible a todo.

—¿Estuviste mucho tiempo buscando? —había notado el frío del cuerpo Kise cuando este la abrazo al momento de verla.

—No importa —volvió a sonreírle.

—A veces deberías aprobar la violencia como un método de corrección. No voy a desistir.

—Deberías dejar las cosas tal y como están, no seas tan terca en ocasiones.

—¿Por qué estas defendiéndola? —le encaró molesta. Ese tema era uno de nunca acabar—. ¿Acaso te ha gustado?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Entonces por qué tu estas...?

—¡Suficiente Aoi! —no quería tener que alzar la voz y usar un tono más grave, pero sólo así podría controlarla.

Pero más que hacer que se Kimura se calmara, causó el efecto contrario. Inmediatamente se puso puso de pie, con un semblante amenazante hacia el rubio.

Y antes de que ella decidiera irse de nueva cuenta de esa casa, Ryouta la tomó en brazos y subió escaleras arriba con ella.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —el forcejeo no se hizo esperar pero la determinación de Ryouta era mayor.

No importó cuando replicó, Kise no la bajo hasta dejarla en la cama. Cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en ella como todo un custodio.

—Parece que esta noche abra reconciliación —comentó Hadrien con su cara de pillo, quien asomaba la cabeza desde su habitación.

—Tú no tienes remedio, ¿cierto? —dijo Leo.

—Por tu integridad física no te metas en sus asuntos —comentó Marko, quien estaba cómodamente recostado.

—Siento mucha envidia —lloró el alemán—... Yo aquí con tres sujetos.

—¿Hanna-chan está celosa? —soltó con sorna Marko. Nunca estaba de más sacar a flote aquellos recuerdos del festival.

—¡Muerete enano!

Pero las cosas en la habitación iban completamente opuestas a los oscuros y sucios pensamientos del alemán.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Muévete —aunque por más que Aoi intentara hacer a un lado a su novio no podía moverlo ni un centímetro.

—Si lo hago vas a irte de nuevo. Mejor ve a dormir —le ordenó con toda la calma del mundo.

Algunas veces era increíble como el switch de razonamiento se apagaba en su cerebro, haciendo que olvidara que la persona que estaba frente a ella era Kise: su novio.

La mano y el brazo del rubio le sirvieron de defensa para aquel puñetazo que le habían lanzado sin previo aviso. No fue el hecho de que se hubiera cubierto, si no más cómo.

—Esa es mi... —cuando era contra ella quien usaba sus habilidades era completamente irritante.

—Te he observado más que nadie, no es difícil copiar tus movimientos —afirmó con autosuficiencia Kise.

—Me subestimas Ryouta.

—Tú me subestimas a mí.

Sin embargo, cada golpe que iba destinado hacia la anatomía del modelo era diestramente esquivado por movimientos que alguna vez la castaña había realizado. Con cada nueva defensa la molestia de Aoi iba en aumento.

—¡Deja de copiarme, maldita sea!

Inútil y descuidadamente el ataque de Kimura había sido lanzado sin juicio, resultando inefectivo, causando así que en un movimiento Kise la tuviera sujetada como si de una loca se tratase y las manos del rubio fueran una especie de camisa de fuerza.

—Eres muy terca, no teníamos necesidad de terminar así —habló con paciencia. Había quedado a espaldas de ella.

—No significa que seas mejor que yo —chasqueó la castaña.

—¿Estas molesta por qué piensas que me gusta esa chica?

—Estoy molesta porque no me has dejado golpearte.

—Simplemente no quieres entende. ¿Verdad?

El susurro estúpidamente seductor de Kise detrás de su oreja hizo que cada fibra de su ser se pusiera alerta. No pudo más que tensar los labios en una fina línea y soportar lo que venía.

Los cálidos labios de Ryouta se posaron en su cuello y todos aquellos lugares de la zona donde su piel estaba libre de las estorbosas prendas invernales. Y entre cada beso que el rubio dejaba su piel debía morderse los labios para no delatar el hecho de que estaba disfrutando de ese trato.

—¿Crees que hay alguien más que con su simple aroma me pueda embelesar tanto? ¿Crees que pueda alguna otra chica que no seas tú poseer esos ojos que quisiera ver cada día al despertar? ¿Quién me haga desear en un momento difícil sólo escuchar su voz? Solo hay una persona... Y está justo delante de mí.

Era casi irreal como las palabras fluían libremente de la boca del rubio, sin cohibición ni miedos. Con simpleza y con gran elocuencia decía sin temor lo que su corazón le decía. Pero para Aoi, quien había escuchado palabras bonitas de tantos hombres que le habían fallado en tofos los sentidos, era difícil creer ciegamente en lo que decía. Podría tal vez, siendo optimista, que todo aquello fuera verdad, pero algún día en algún momento podría de igual manera darse el caso que aquellas palabras se quedaran simplemente en eso: palabras.

Por eso, cuando los labios de Kise buscaron los suyos con mucho anhelo no tuvo más remedio que negárselos, y el hecho no pudo más que dolerle al rubio. Era una sutil manera de decirle que no le creía nada de lo que había dicho. Al menos era así como él lo interpretó.

Aunque pudo entenderse así, lo que pasaba por la mente de Aoi era pánico, una horrible sensación de miedo. Porque creer en las palabras de Kise sería albergar esperanzas en un corazón que ya estaba por demás destrozado. Y si bien había dicho que le daría la oportunidad y lo intentarían, era difícil abrirse así como así. Quería ir un paso a la vez, pero con alguien como Kise parecía imposible. Todo él era demasiado intenso.

—Gracias —fue la respuesta de Aoi que había dado sin muchos ánimos.

—De nada —habló Ryouta después de un largo e incómodo silencio. No era la respuesta que esperaba a sus más sinceros sentimientos.

—Dejemos atrás todo esto y ya.

—Me parece bien. Vayamos a dormir entonces.

—Si —respondió secamente la oji verde.

—Compartir la cama no ayudaba mucho que digamos, y si bien cualquier pareja normal de enamorados estaría plenamente agradecida por estar en una situación así, no era el caso de Aoi.

—Quédate de tu lado de la cama—le advirtió a Ryouta. Por si no bastaba la línea imaginaria había hecho una con las almohadas.

—Realmente te incomoda que te toque ¿verdad? —cierto tono de humor había empleado en aquel reproche.

—Podrías ser menos demostrativo. Buenas noches Ryouta —respondió Aoi, quien ya estaba de espaldas a él.

—Evitaré hacerlo. Descansa —aquellas palabras le iban a traer más tragos amargos a ambos. Pero era justo y necesario que los papeles jugados se invirtieran al menos una vez para variar.

La mañana siguiente llegó sin demasiado contratiempo y omitiendo que el día anterior fue una verdadera locura, ahora todo transitaba con enorme calma. Incluso la hora del desayuno pasó sin demasiados percances hasta que cierta personita habló para dar un gran comunicado.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Hadrien? —preguntaba el castaño al tiempo que terminaba de beber su taza de café.

—Hice reservaciones para que vayamos a cenar esta noche al Aimo e Nadia —espetó sonriente.

—¿De verdad lograste obtener una reservación? Es de los mejores restaurantes de toda Italia —habló el danés con incredulidad.

—Tengo mis contactos, Leo —estipuló burlonamente—. Así que usen sus mejores garritas, ¿quieren? No puedo permitirme ir acompañado de personas mal vestidas.

—Un restaurante elegante en Milán —los ojos del modelo centelleaban como pequeñas estrellas—. Descuida, mi buen estilo no te decepcionará.

—Eso espero —le hizo saber el alemán torciendo el ceño.

—No suena mala idea —expresaba Axelle. A ella lo que le movía era la comida.

—Espero que quieras ir con nosotros, Kimura —Hadrien posicionó su dorada mirada en la castaña. Ella simplemente suspiró como indicando que iría por solidaridad, ya que estaban pagando todo en ese viaje—. Esa es la actitud.

—¿Todo va bien? —comentario lanzado por el danés en el momento en que aquella chica se retiró sin más hacia su habitación.

—Por supuesto —sonrió con naturalidad—. Ya hemos puesto las cosas en claro y ahora podremos llevarnos mejor.

—Pues no lo parece —hablaba el moreno, mirándolo fijamente—. Creo que todo está más tenso que ayer.

—Agradezco su preocupación, amigos —Ryouta andaba de sentimental y no pudo evitar mirar a todos con ojitos de niño emocionado.

—La verad es que no quiero que Aoi te dé una paliza en ese restaurante y des tan penoso espectáculo. Piensa que no vas solo —estableció burlonamente Zabeck.

—Es algo típico que dirías —bormeaba el italiano—. Tiene apariencias que cuidar.

—No sólo yo, también ustedes tres —sí, porque a Axelle también la incluía.

—Lo que sea, lo que sea —replicaba el castaño—. Mejor pensamos en los planes de esta tarde. Aun resta para que salgamos a cenar.

El pasar de las horas se fue más rápido de lo que se pudieran haber imaginado. También ayudaba en parte en que debían alistar sus cosas tanto como darse un bien merecido baño. Y como sólo existía uno en toda la casa, la espera era en cierto modo tediosa. Aunque lo problemático recién estaba dando inicio.

Marko, al ser el primero en haber salido de bañar y restándole prácticamente nada para estar listo, se las ingenió para abrir la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora?

Sus esmeraldas pupilas se abieron ante la sorpresa. Frente a él se encontraban desfilando una serie de curvilíneas y hermosas mujeres vestidas para la ocasión. Iban desde una rubia, pasando por una pelinegra y rematando en una pelirroja. Seguramente esas jovencitas robaron miradas de más de un hombre de trayecto hasta allí.

—Esto es obra de Hadrien —soltó libremente en japonés. Fortuna que esas mujeres no entendieran nada y simplemente se dispusieran a tomar asiento; por lo visto eran bastante sueltas.

El italiano llevaba consigo un moderno abrigo de lana negro con un particular y atemporal diseño liso, cuya avertura central permitía una magnífica libertad de movimiento. Zapatos formales, un pantalón a juego y todo el aditamento que se espera de ropas tan glamurosas. Sin duda ir de etiqueta le quedaba de maravilla sin esfuerzo alguno.

Leo tampoco se quedaba atrás. Su exquisito abrigo mezclaba la suave lana con parte de cachemir, destacando por una tapeta de tres botones y dos bolsillos laterales. Y cuyo tono azul oscuro iba de maravilla con su particular tono de piel y cabello. Él sencillamente poseía un aire de formalidad, por lo que ese vestuario encajaba a la perfección con su particular naturaleza.

El marrón abrigo del alemán, parecía encajarle de maravilla, especialmente por el estampado trenzado que éste poseía y que no le molestara dejar esos dos únicos botones desabrochados, ya que así se apreciaba esa tímita corbada escondida bajo tan modesto chaleco formal. Sin duda, derrochaba elegancia y buen gusto por cada poro de su ser. Todo el conjunto no hacía más que realzar su atractivo natural.

A regañadientes y prácticamente con una amenaza de por medio, Hadrien logró que cierto malhumorado chico aceptara su humilde regalo de glamour. Por lo que ahora lucía impecablemente aquel distinguido abrigo gris marengo con moderno diseño jaspeado y una abertura central totalmente cerrada gracias al grupo de botones que poseía. Y aunque a él le desagraran esa clase de ropas, lucía impecablemente bien en su persona, dándole un toque refinado pero al mismo tiempo irresistible y sensual.

Kise también se veía espléndidamente bien como el resto. En su caso había optado por una trenca lisa totalmente negra, de bolsillos laterales y un disimulado gorro. Combinándolo maravillosamente con su pantalón de vestir y zapatos. Hasta había decidido usar una jovial bufanda gris para darle un plus a su conjunto. Y es en ese entonces cuando muchos pensarían que cualquier tipo de ropa lucía perfectamente bien en el modelo. Incluso esas chicas le ofertaron miradas pícaras y que le denotaban que su atractivo era lo suficientemente efectivo como para atraer su atención.

—Todos se ven excepcionalmente bien –—elicitaba el alemán con modestía.

—¿Cuánto dices que costó esto, Hadricchi?

—…649 euros, lo que casi serían como 100,000 yenes…—Kise casi se ahoga con su propia saliva; eso era demasiado dinero tirado en un jodido abrigo. Pensar que llevaba puesto algo tan caro y que equivalía a varios sueldos, como que le impactaba.

—¿Y ellas? —porque el que hubieran más chicas allí le daba cierta curiosidad.

—Nuestras parejas de esta noche —y con eso el alemán engloba a Marko y Leo—. Son hijas de los nuevos inversionistas que quieren trabajar con nuestros padres. Por eso he aprovechado la ocasión y las invité.

—Así que por eso querías que todo estuviera impecable…—murmuraba vagamente.

—Este tipo de cosas son comúnes para todos nosotros, Kise. Lo hemos hecho siempre —continuó.

—Nuestros padres nos asesinarán si por portarnos mal con ellas se arruinan las futuras negociaciones —Marko por su parte se había resignado a pasar una velada con alguien que apenas había conocido.

—Las chicas se están demorando —miró su reloj de bolsillo y después admiró que esas dos mujeres ya estaban bajando las escaleres—. Ya era hora.

—Problemas técnicos de último momento —bromeó la rubia tras llegar hasta esos chicos sacudiendo su larga cabellera rubia.

El suave tono rosa pastel que teñía ese cálido abrigo de lana embonaba de maravilla tanto por su tono de piel como por su cabellera blonda. El cuello ancho y doblado de su abrigo permitía apreciar la gargantilla de plata que decoraba su cuello, así como esa sudadera blanca de cuello de tortuga. Y gracias al cinturón que le conformaba lograba ajustar sin problema alguno la vestimenta a su femenina figura.

—Te ves realmente…—a Aomine le había tomado cierto tiempo asimilar lo femenina que se apreciaba su novia. Y que incluso portara accesorios y un suave maquillaje.

—Increíble —le ganó el piropo el alemán, observando desde esos botines negros lisos con tacón de aguja y cordonera hasta esos vaqueros de algodón con un discreto diseño de pata de gallo por toda la prenda.

—Es lo que yo iba a decir, idiota —chasqueó la lengua con notorio cabreo-.

—Pues no seas tan lento —decía cantarinamente el alemán-.

Los jeggings poseían un cálido tono púrpura, combinando maravillosamente con sus elegantes botines negros que no parecían ser de difícil manejo para la diesta chica, proporcionándole tanto centímetros extras de altura como un aire de mujer madura e independiente. La blazer que portaba era de un tono marfil, de cuero y que realzaba su cintura y atributos naturales. Incluso no dudó en usar esa bufanda amatista para terminar su cómodo pero glamuroso conjunto.

—…Se nota que has puesto un gran empeño, Aoi —fueron las únicas palabras de adulación del rubio hacia la castaña. Y aunque a ella no le molestaba que fuera tan preciso y justo de adjetivos, por alguna razón estaba esperando algo más de su parte y eso la hacía sentir rídicula.

—Luces elegante y muy guapa —agregaba Leo al notar claramente el tenue enfado de la castaña por no recibir más que esas superficiales palabras por su esfuerzo.

—Ya que estamos todos listos, es hora de irnos —proclamaba Hadrien. Él ya estaba cerca de la salida, siendo todo un caballero y permitiéndole a esas adorables damas el que salieran primero que ellos.

—¿Se va a estar comportando de esa manera toda la noche?

—Así es su naturaleza, Daiki. Hadrien nació para ser un gigoló —comentó burlonamente la francesa.

Incluso cuando el clima era un tanto frío, especialmente por la que hora en que se encontraban abandonado la comodidad y calidez de su hogar, no parecía algo que incomodara a ninguno de esos chicos. Especialmente cuando podían disfrutar de la suave caída de los tímidos y danzantes copos de nieve, recordándoles continuamente la época del año en la que se encontraban.

La luna mostraba su más grandioso esplendor, como si esa noche hubiera decidido vestirse de gala con su pálida luz y esas sonrientes y numerosas estrellas que la embellecían con galantería. Incluso los numerosos adornos navideños que decoraban desde las farolas hasta el exterior de establecimientos y hogares estaban siendo más primorosos que las noches anteriores. Era como si esa ciudad apenas estuviera adquiriendo la vida y glamour que le caracterizaba.

Sin duda era la mejor noche para salir y poder cenar en un bonito y elegante restaurante.

—¿Segura que no estarás quejándote después por usar esos zapatos?

—Claro que no, Daiki. Estos puedo dominarlos sin problema alguno. Además, el restaurante está cerca de aquí —agregó victoriosa.

—No quiero que vayas a tropezarte y arruinarle la buena imagen a ese tonto, así que…—aquella acción tomó por sorpresa a la francesa, pero pronto ésta se transformaría en complacencia absoluta. El moreno le había tomado del brazo, por lo caminaban juntos el uno del otro, siguiendo un mismo ritmo.

—Así que también tienes tu lado caballeresco —bromeó, sonriéndole con descaro—. Creo que estar en Milán te está sentando mejor de lo que pensé.

—No te acostumbres —sonrió socarrón al tiempo que le miraba. Ella solamente rio y éste como un mero castigo habría de apoderarse de sus labios.

—¿Te estás aburriendo, Aoi? —cuestionó el rubio. Ella sintió que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le oyó.

—No, en lo más mínimo —respondió a secas, desviando su atención hacia el frente, ignorando que sólo ellos poseían una distancia que rápidamente los haría caer en el término de amigos cercanos y nada más—. ¿Y tú?

—Lo estoy pasando grandioso —sentenció, sonriendo como era usual y con sus manos resguardadas dentro de sus bolsillos—. La noche es maravillosa y todos están divirtiéndose.

—…Es lo que noto —miró por breves segundos a su pareja, considerando rídiculo el detenerse tanto en admirar sus facciones—. _Luce…bastante bien…No me sorprende, todo le queda sin importar que sea…_

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa, Aoi. Ya están empezando a dejarnos atrás y no quiero perderme —lloriqueó antes de acelerar el paso sin siquiera proponérselo. Él estaba avanzando por su propia cuenta, dejándole atrás a una velocidad abrumadora.

—R-Ryouta…—mencionó con un disimulado temblor. La imagen de la espalda de Kise, alejándose a esa velocidad, le causaba un miedo infantil que empezaba a carcomerle el corazón.

—¿Sucede algo? —se detuvo, girándose hacia ella. Ante esa mirada tan relajada y llena de carisma, ella enmudeció; lo que su corazón deseaba decirle su razón y orgullo no le permitirían tranformar en palabras.

—N-Nada…Sólo ten cuidado. La nieve pone resbaliza las aceras —era una excusa barata para frenarle, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Lástima que eso únicamente provocó una sonrisa en el modelo y su avance.

—…_Se ha ido por su cuenta sin siquiera pensárselo…_-—o podía negarse a sí misma que un mal sabor de boca se instaló en su garganta y le tornaba dubitativa no sólo con cada paso que daba, sino también en sus lógicos pensamientos. Para ella él se había ido sin más y ahora se dedicaba a admirar la ciudad—. _Aunque él dijo que…_—sacudió la idea de su cabeza como quien prefiere ignorar una fuerte crítica. Prefería ocupar su mente en cualquier otro pensamiento y no dejar que la indiferencia de Kise le arruinara los ánimos.

Esas esmeraldas dejaron de atender a la divertida pareja que no dejaba que ni el frío nocturno ni las las excentricidades de Hadrien influyeran en la atmósfera de su relación. De hecho, estaban disfrutándolo enromemente mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa y a la vez confirmaban sus sentimientos entre varios besos robados. Eran claramente el ejemplo vívido de una pareja feliz y que está profundamente enamorada.

Pensó que contemplar al alemán le ayudaría a ignorar ese ambiente cursi post navideño, pero estaba de lo más errada. Por lo visto ese chico tenía una facilidad abrumadora para comportarse como era debido con una mujer que no fuera ella. No únicamente esa chica lucía divertida y reía cada que él le decía a saber qué cosa en francés, sino también le había ofertado su brazo y caminaba a su paso para que ella pudiera admirar cada pequeñez que se le cruzaba en su camino. Era un mal momento para darse cuenta de que incluso siendo una fichita desde su punto de vista, poseía una sonrisa impecablemente adorable.

Ahora su atención la tenía completamente el italiano. Pese a parecer un poco reservado con las mujeres, era alguien de lo más atento, al punto en que su acompañante no dudó en pegarse a su lado, pidiéndole explicaciones de algunos centros históricos dejados atrás así como de lo que decían ciertas cosas. Y claro, no se oponía a desviarse del camino principal para complacer a su invitada y dejar que sus ojos admiraran la fina joyería o un sinfín de cosas que poco o nada le importaban a los hombres. Y si no supiera que todo era una cita por compromiso, indudablemente creería que eran una feliz pareja de tórtolos.

Creía que hallaría un poco más de normalidad si veía lo que Leo y su actual pareja hacían, pero lo único que contempló fue a un hombre lo suficientemente considerado como para llevar el bolso y costoso abrigo de su acompañante mientras charlaba amenamente con esa cálida y amable sonrisa. Posiblemente estuviera llenándole de halagos o bonitas palabras porque el rostro de la chica había dejado su palidez para tornarse de un lindo carmín.

Pensó que esos chicos no eran lo suficientemente maduros y centrados para que una compañía femenina se sintiera reconfortada y feliz. Pero la evidencia apuntaba a que se había equivocado al juzgarles y que ahora parecían estar en una mejor posición que ella que sí poseía una pareja como tal.

—…_Tsk…Cada uno de ellos…_—de manera prácticamente involuntaria, inconsciente, sus ojos buscaron a quien era la causa de su actual desasociego, de ese temor que creía haber erradicado hace mucho de su persona; de ese sentimiento de abandono, de ese molesto nudo en su garganta que quería llevarla a derramar esas desagradables y tibias lágrimas.

Había sido el peor momento para poner toda su atención en su pareja. Y pronto pagaría factura por ello.

No era únicamente la ropa lo que le daba porte y una fina elegancia, sino también lo era su llamativa pero bien arreglada cabellera en conjunción con esa seductora y cándida sonrisa lo volvían posiblemente en uno de los hombres más irresistibles que había conocido. Y su mirada tampoco ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

El problema o el error no estaba totalmente en que se hubiera detenido a admirar con demasiado detalle el físico y personalidad de su pareja. No, el meollo no estaba en eso sino más bien que como pasaba prácticamente siempre, Kise Ryouta no podía pasar desapercibido del radar de las mujeres, ni siquiera cuando eran de otra nacionalidad.

Apretó sus manos recién hechas puños y se abstuvo de soltar cualquier sonido. Su lengua estaba demasiado filosa esa noche tanto por la desconcertante faceta del rubio como por el ambiente cursi y meloso que estaba asfixiándole con lentitud.

La caballerosidad podía metérsela por donde más que le cupiera. ¿Es qué simplemente no podía ignorar a esas chicas y negarles aquella foto grupal? Era como si estuviera disfrutándolo de verdad.

Lo más humillante es que a esas extrañas les estaba dando un mejor trato que a ella que era su novia.

—¿Sucede algo pequeña Kimura? —la castaña casi salta del susto. El alemán había aparecido prácticamente de la nada y le miraba fijamente—. Luces molesta –sise.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas, producto de esa corbata que está demasiado apretada —relajó su cuerpo y escondió sus manos o terminaría arremetiendo contra Hadrien.

—Es normal que una mujer se sienta atacada cuando su pareja es tan popular, incluso en un país lejano —relató.

—Ridiculeces —estableció con firmeza—. Deberías estar atendiendo a esa chica —lo menos que deseaba era que él la fastidiara.

—Por cierto, ¿es un buen momento para decirte que cada uno de nosotros se sentara en mesas separadas? —¿pero qué estaba diciendo?¿Como que mesas separadas? Hasta donde sabía todos estarían en una misma mesa.

—¿Cómo…? —sus esmeraldas vibraron ante esa noticia.

—Que tendrán mucho tiempo de calidad entre ustedes dos, y no serán interrumpidos por ninguno de nosotros —la consideración del alemán había llegado en el peor momento de todos. En cualquier otro instante esa decisión habría sido bien recibida, pero ahora no sabía si era buena idea.

No tuvo más tiempo de asimilar lo que Hadren le había dicho, no cuando pronto se halló frente a un monumental edificio estilo barroco que tenía en letras grandes y doradas el nombre del restaurante en el que iban a cenar esa noche.

Se dirigieron hacia la entrada donde un caballero de etiqueta se encargaba de revisar las reservaciones de los visitantes. Por lo que cuando menos se lo esperaron ya estaban dentro del fastuoso restaurante, sintiendo desde su calidez hasta la ostentisidad en su máxima expresión.

El lugar no solamente era enorme y poseía una decoración digna de un gran cónsul, sino también había música clásica en vivo, mesas divinamente decoradas como si fuera un festejo y personal dispuestos a proporcionarles sus servicios.

Y fue en ese instante donde un poco de pavor se adueñó de sus fiables nervios de acero. Había llegado el momento de dividirse.

—Pensaba que estaríamos en una misma mesa —comentaba Aomine con la carta en manos.

—Sería descortés hablar en japonés y que esas chicas no entendiendan nada, como ponernos a hablar en francés. ¿Entiendes? Es más por educación que otra cosa. Además, esas chicas están más felices así —las mesas no habían quedado demasiado separadas, pero si se les unía con una línea imaginaria, formaban un cuadrado perfecto.

—¿Crees que esos dos irán a estar bien? –Hadrien no había sido el único en darse cuenta de que Kise no estaba comportándose como usualmente era con Aoi, pero por respeto no dijeron nada a diferencia de cierto alemán descarado.

—Imagino que sí —sus carmesí pupilas se dirigieron hacia la carta—. Por ahora disfrutemos de la cena —el moreno simplemente sonrió ladinamente ante la glotonería de la rubia. Aunque poco importaba eso, estaban solos sin interrupciones molestas. Todo era más que perfecto.

—Me pregunto qué será bueno pedir. Todo se oye bastante bien…Aunque Markocchi me hizo unas recomendaciones —los juguetones ojos del rubio iban y venían entre la gran lista de platillos a pedir.

—Supono que cualquier cosa estará bien —ni siquiera estaba viendo la carta, sólo quería colocar su mirada en otra cosa que no fuera el rubio, después de todo, estaba sentado frente a ella.

—La decoración es genial —sonrió y miró todo a su alrededor—. Hay mucha gente elegante y me siento un poco fuera de sitio; aunque la música es genial —continuó parloteando acerca de lo bello que era el sitio y todo lo que le conformaba; ella por su lado solamente quería que la velada terminara en la brevedad posible.

El momeno de pedir no se hizo esperar, y gracias a la elocuencia y naturalidad de Kise para hablar inglés, pronto ese mesero se fue con sus órdenes anotadas. Aoi por su lado curioseaba su entorno con un fingido interés. Después de todo, el rubio no había hecho ningún acercamiento hacia su persona.

Él estaba siendo tan frío y distante como aquella botella de vino que estaba en medio de la mesa, enfriándose para ser servida.

—¿Tienes sueño acaso? —la dulce voz de su pareja le devolvió los pies a la tierra y le hicieron desear que la distancia que les separaba se acortara de la manera más sublime de todas: a través de un beso.

—No, en lo más mínimo. Es sólo que…me sorprende lo bien que llevan esos tres esas citas arregladas —se habría de quedar con ese ferviene deseo. Kise únicamente le ofertó una sonrisa y nada más.

—Es la costumbre imagino yo –—omentó, sin quitar su atención de ella—. Creo que a muchos les gusta bailar antes de cenar —sí, porque en el centro de ese salón se apreciaba una pequeña área desprovista de mesas, a poca distancia de donde esos músicos tocaban magistralmente piezas clásicas.

—Sí…—no le costó nada descubrir que los bailes clásicos se acomodaban muy bien a los ricachones chicos. Bailaban impecablemente mientras sus acompañantes estaban más que felices de tener parejas de baile tan eficientes—. Para abrir el apetito…—fue entonces que sintió ese extraño deseo de querer pararse y acompañar a Kise a bailar un poco.

—Es una pena que no te guste bailar —esas palabras cayeron como un balde helado, mancillando de un golpe su tonto y efímero capricho de la noche.

—Justamente —se mantuvo firme ante él, aunque por dentro la situación era muy distinta.

—Hasta Aominecchi está haciéndolo —rió tenuemente, enfocando toda su atención en la pareja; quedaba claro que quien lo sacó a la pista fue la francesa, encargándose de guiarlo para que no cometiera errores—. En verdad se les ve bien juntos.

—_¿A qué viene ahora esa tonta idea de bailar con él…? Odio ese tipo de cosas…_—lo mejor era centrarse en la cena. Al fin le habían traído sus platillos y podían cenar a gust.

—Umm…Esto sabe muy bien —la mirada llena de complacencia no dejaba mentir a Kise. Incluso Aoi se sorprendió de lo bien que sabía su atún al limón servido con brushetta en compañía de una pasta con almejas.

—Definitivamente —reafirmó.

—Y el vino es de primera —por lo visto Ryouta era experto en diversas ramas, incluyendo la catación de un buen vino—. Oh, parece que han cambiado la música.

El público interrumpió su degustación solamente para apreciar a quien se encargaría de hacer mucho más amena y hermosa esa noche.

Quizás a algunos les sorprendía lo joven que era el violinista y otros más simplemente parecían reconocerlo de inmediato, sonriendo y apoyando en silencio la noción de que prosiguiera. Fue así como empezó a tocar con un entrañable sentimentalismo, como si cada nota ofertada mostrara lo mejor de sí. Costaba de creer que pudiera interpretar con semejante maestría aquella hermosa pieza y volverla aún más primorosa de lo que ya era.

Por más de cinco minutos todo el lugar se llenó de esa exquisita pieza conocida como Adagio de Albinoni. Una que tras su término ocasionó los aplausos masivos de los allí reunidos.

—Si no lo viera, no lo creería —es que Daiki quedó totalmente anonadado en cuanto vio al alemán hacerse del violín y empezar a tocar tan magistralmente.

—Toca desde los siete años. Ha hecho muchos recitales desde entonces y bueno, siempre le gusta dar buena impresión a los clientes de su padre. Leo toca el chelo y Marko el piano…Nuestros padres nos metieron a tantas cosas como pudieron, cuando éramos niños.

—Oh, así que tú sabes tocar algo también…—bromeó—. Se nota que eran incontrolables en esa época.

—Gracioso —espetó, callándole de un beso para seguir disfrutando de su spaguetti carbonada—. Nosotros siempre nos portábamos bien —defendió.

—Sobre todo ustedes —con lo poco que le contó de sus desaventuras de niñez podía imaginarse todo eso multiplicado por varios años-. Eran una pesadilla viviente.

—Tú sólo encárgate de salir bien en la foto, mon amour…—era un buen momento para descubrir que cuando le hablaba en francés sentía un cosquilleo incontrolable que se sentía demasiado bien. Sin importar lo que le hubiera dicho se oía jodidamente sensual.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —para él todo se resumía en haber sido besado por la chica y ver un flash.

—Lo de siempre —sus carmesí pupilas se dirigieron hacia sus amigos, quienes posaban magistralmente para las fotos—. Paparazzi que han descubierto dónde están los hijos más jóvenes de los hombres más ricos de toda Europa.

—Tu padre tampoco es necesariamente pobre.

—Tú pórtate bien esta noche y todo estará perfectamente bien —a diferencia de cierta pareja, ellos estaban sentados al lado del otro, disfrutando su estadía al tiempo que estaban de lo más acaramelados mientras probaban el postre de cada uno.

—Aominecchi es un hombre nuevo y renovado —alguien estaba feliz por su viejo amigo y rival de toda la vida—….Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera con alguna novia pasada…

—Por lo visto…eso de que el amor cambia a las personas, es cierto…—no clavó el tenedor en su plato porque era de mala educación y Kise le escucharía; pero estaba hasta las narices de que únicamente hablara de sus amigos, lo bien que estaba resultando el viaje y el único contacto entre ambos fuera cuando sus dedos se rozaron tenuemente cuando le pasó una servilleta.

—Luce muy bien —la atención del rubio se postró sobre su actual postre—. Debiste de haberte pedido uno también —el bizcochuelo, la crema, las fresas frescas y ese sabor a vino dulce hacía de ese postre algo digno de dioses.

—_¿Es que sólo va a hablar de la comida y el restaurante? _—suspiró pesadamente, de manera interna. Esa noche tenía tan mala suerte que era la única mujer en ese sitio cuya pareja era un verdadero tempano helado que ni siquiera la trataba como una amiga cercana, sino más bien como una inesperada ex pareja que ha aparecido cuando se halla más feliz y más pleno que nunca antes en su vida. Sí, se sentía como una extraña, como cuando estás siendo lentamente excluída de la vida de la persona que amas con todo tu ser.


	107. Capítulo 107

**¡Buenas madrugadas! Yo siempre llegando a las horas menos adecuadas para actualizar. Pero así pasa cuando sucede babys XD Y bueno, no tengo mucho que agregar, más que pronto sus fríos corazones comenzarán a derretirse por cierto alemán que les sorprenderá con su pasado trágico y su caballerosidad (?). La cuestión es que se diviertan y disfruten del drama cómico tan característico de Addicted to U. Matta ne mis criaturitas~**

**Capítulo 107**

**Soledad**

Decir que había dormido más de cinco horas era pasarse de presunción. Lo único que tenía claro es que por más de varias horas sus ojos no se habían apartado del lejano techo. No sólo estaba sola en esa habitación que le parecía más grande que nunca, sino también parecía que ese día estaba mucho más frío que los anteriores.

Sin contar que Kise había optado por irse a dormir al sillón de la sala aún cuando ella ni siquiera se lo demandó de esa manera.

Suspiró largamente antes de ponerse de pie. No tenía caso que estuviera dando de vueltas en la cama. Se alistó y bajó a la planta baja, solamente para percibir que todo el sitio olía a café recién salido y pan de mantequilla. No era la única que había madrugado.

Aunque la sorpresa se la llevó en cuanto pasó hacia la cocina y notó que no era el italiano el servicial que andaba haciendo el desayuno, sino el hombre que estaba llevando por el mal camino a Motoharu.

—Vaya, pensé que había sido el único que se fue de farra anoche, pero veo que tú también, Kimura —soltó risueño con un croissant en manos y una taza de café en la otra—. Yo me divertí mucho, pero por lo visto tú no.

—Hmp... —tomó asiento, metiéndose de inmediato una pieza de pan. Lo que le faltaba, el cabrón cocinaba bien.

—He estado viendo que entre Kise y tú ya no hay tanta...física como antes -—mencionaba con una inocencia desesperante—. ¿Acaso se volvieron a pelear?

—Aunque así fuera, no te incumbe —su gélida mirada podía intimidar a muchos, pero a Hadrien solamente le provocaba sonreír vivarachamente. Le había dado la razón sin desearlo.

—Estoy sorprendido. Nunca esperé que él pudiera ser tan firme cuando se propone algo —alegó con una pizca de seriedad—. ¿Cómo está el café? —preguntó casual al ver que la chica se sirvió una buena taza, sin azúcar y cargado.

—Mejor de lo que pensé si consideramos que lo hiciste tú —¿para qué fingir la hostilidad cuando no afectaba al sujeto en cuestión?

—Tomaré eso como un halago viniendo de alguien como tú —sonrió cándido y ella se limitó a bufar.

—Como sea... —lo mejor era concentrarse en lo suyo y olvidarse del alemán o terminaría matándolo.

—¿Quieres un poco más de pan? —frente a sus ojos se hallaba esa charola repleta de magdalenas y otros panes que nunca antes había visto; y aunque intentó resistirse al final cayó en la tentación—. Si fueras así todo el tiempo no tendrías esa cara de viuda.

—¡¿Quieres que te dé una buena paliza?! —alzó el tono de voz y él simplemente tomó asiento.

—Creo que hay que deletreártelo —se mofó—. Espero entiendas la lección antes de que te pongas más fea —él se limitó a evadir la cuchara que la castaña le lanzó.

—Idiota —al diablo la buena etiqueta y que fuera quien era. No estaba de humor para aguantar sus sermones ni palabrería.

—Un insulto carente de ingenio. Parece que ni siquiera para eso te queda energía —siseó. Lo peor es que estaba en lo cierto.

—_Solamente esto me faltaba, que él me diera un sermón y me dijera que estoy haciendo mal. Este debe ser el peor día de mi vida..._ —continuó comiendo en total silencio, ignorando la mirada del alemán—. _ ¿Es que no piensa largarse?_

—¿No es el suficiente el hecho de que estés enamorada para dejar ciertos hábitos atrás? —esa simple pregunta la hizo retomar su atención en él por la llana razón de que él dijo dos palabras clave que le caracterizaban en ese preciso momento, quedándose callada por un largo tiempo.

—¿Ah? —expresó con molestia, como si fuera un reclamo breve pero explícito—. Puedo aceptar un sermón de cualquier persona menos de ti —sentenció dura y gélidamente.

—¿Es por qué piensas que soy un mujeriego?

—No pienso que lo seas, lo eres —soltó presurosa. Quizás antes no lo notó de inmediato, pero una de las razones más fuertes por las que él no era de su total agrado es porque era la clase de hombre que le había marcado años atrás y que tanto repudiaba.

—Es lo que muchas personas dicen —habló con serenidad absoluta—. Pero incluso tú sabes que tengo razón pero te enfada que alguien de mi calaña te lo diga —había dado en el blanco.

—Los hombres como tú son... —expresó tan bajo, absteniéndose de adjuntar los adjetivos correspondientes.

—¿Basura? —intentó adivinar el insulto más próximo a los pensamientos de Aoi—. Y estás en toda la razón. Aunque yo no soy un mujeriego como tal...Jamás me gustó andar con dos mujeres a la vez. Pero mi crimen no peca menos que ese —ahora era la castaña la confundida. Él admitía ser esa clase ruin de hombre pero a la vez se ponía en una categoría diferente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —la curiosidad podría ser tan buena como dañina.

—Nunca te ha pasado que te enamoras de alguien tan profundamente que se vuelve algo así como tu peor maldición o tu mayor bendición? —maldito inconsciente que le había hecho asentir de manera automática—. Cuando no te corresponde y estás consciente de que nunca te verá de la misma manera, entonces empiezas a perder la perspectiva de muchas cosas. Algunas personas fuertes y maduras se alejan y superan todo con el tiempo, los que no tienen ni la madurez ni la paciencia optan por la salida fácil —sorbió un poco de su tibio café—. Y en esa clase de personas, estoy yo.

—Eso significa...

—Conocí a tantas chicas como pude y sinceramente a la gran mayoría de ellas ni siquiera las recuerdo —suspiró, cruzándose de brazos, pensando en sus palabras—. No las quería a ellas, sólo a la parte que me recordaban a la chica que yo amaba... —sonrió ladinamente. Y por extraño que le pareciera, se notaba más que serio—. Creía que alguna de ellas me haría olvidarla, pero las cosas no funcionan así. Solamente logré todo lo contrario —bromeó sobre su patética conclusión—. La gente comete errores y muchos de ellos nos marcan, pero si dejas que los malos hábitos de otros te digan cómo vivir, entonces nada de lo que hagas acabará bien y a la vez le darás la satisfacción a quien te marcó —comentó ya un poco más relajado—. No soy la mejor persona para sermonearte, pero nunca es demasiado tarde para volver a iniciar desde cero, siempre y cuando la persona valga la pena.

Aoi se quedó callada mientras él se encargaba de lavar los trastes. Se sentía más que patética; había hecho lo que más odiaba: juzgar sin siquiera conocer bien a la otra persona. Y aunque sabía que sus métodos eran inadmisibles, ella precisamente no tomó una decisión madura para olvidarse de Tsubasa.

—¿Y cómo ha estado esa chica...? —era posiblemente la pregunta que muchas veces se hizo con aquel viejo amor.

—...Mejor que antes. Ha madurado y ha dejado viejos hábitos atrás —mencionó sin voltearle a ver—. Así que todo está bien ahora.

—...Ya veo... —no es que fuera mala dando consejos, sino más bien que en esa clase de situaciones nunca sabía bien qué decir.

—Iré a despertar a esos tontos de una buena vez por todas —y antes de que pudiera siquiera decir nada más se quedó sola en esa cocina acompañada de su café y pan.

Tras la hora del desayuno Aoi descubrió que el descarado modelo había aprovechado la salida de Hadrien para pasar la noche cómodamente en su cama, por lo que literalmente resplandecía de la excelente noche que había teido. También le quedó más que claro que su pareja continuaría con la misma actitud que ayer y que incluso se le veía más animado que ayer. Solamente suspiró, se mantuvo como era usual y dejó que las horas avanzaran.

Para cuando fue el momento de preparar la comida, no le sorprendió haber sido comisionada junto con Ryouta y cierta pareja, para que compraran todo lo necesario. Por lo que pronto se vieron transitando aquellas callejuelas cuesta abajo; hasta cierto punto ya se estaba familiarizando con ese entorno tan urbanístico.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ser los mandaderos? —a Aomine no le gustaba tener que salir del agradable clima interior de la casa al frío mundo exterior.

—Porque la comida de hoy será deliciosa y ya sabes que no podemos dejar que secuestren a cierta persona conflictiva —Kise pudo sentir ese escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda en cuando esa mujer puso sus ojos en él.

—¿Axelle-chan?¿Por qué me miras como si me hubiera comido tu postre? —cuestionó con dramatismo—. Ya te dije que fue Hadricchi.

—Porque eres un fastidio, por eso. No hay más razones —mencionaba el moreno.

—Son muy crueles —lloriqueó.

—Mejor camina y más pronto llegaremos —le demandaba con cero amabilidad Daiki.

—…Lo haré, lo haré pero no me mires de esa manera, Aominecchi.

Llegaron hasta el centro comercial que empleaban diariamente. Tomaron un carrito y se dirigieron hacia los pasillos correspondientes siguiendo las indicaciones de la francesa para no perderse y hallar todo en la brevedad posible.

Pronto todo ese carrito se vio repleto de un montón de ingredientes, algunas golosinas que se le habían antojado a cierta chica y comida chatarra. La dieta bien balanceada que a los chicos de su edad tanto adoran. Aunque todavía restaban unas cuantas cosas antes de poder dirigirse hacia la caja registradora.

—Te dije que te trajeras algo más grueso que ese suéter —regañaba el moreno a cierta chica ligera de ropas que ya iba por su tercer intento de reprimir ese escalofrío.

—No es mi culpa que aquí haga más frío que afuera —lo que era cierto y extraño a la vez.

—Tsk…Toma —se había desprendido de su afelpada y caliente chamarra, ofreciéndosela para que se la pusiera y dejara de temblar como cachorrito empapado.

—No la quiero…—ella iba a estar bien con o sin chamarra.

—Pero que necia eres —como sabía que era más terca que una mula simplemente puso su chamarra sobre ella, cubriéndole desde la cabeza hasta la espalda. ¿Qué es lo que falta de la lista?

—…Mm…—ya sin más remedio alguno, terminó de ponerse esa vestimenta. Sin duda ya no sentía nada de frío; qué más daba si nadaba en esa cosa, ella era discretamente feliz—. Nos falta el pepperoni.

—Pues vayamos por él.

—En verdad que hace bastante frío en este supermercado —comentaba casual Aoi mirando con interés fingido el mundo de enlatado que estaba frente suyo.

—Lo sé —pronunció, dirigiendo su atención hacia ella.

—Así que…—¿hacía cuánto que no sucedía ese mágico cruce de miradas?¿Por qué se sentía ese cosquilleo en su estómago mientras se observaban mutuamente, como lo hacían antes de que aquel maravilloso acercamiento tuviera lugar?

—Por eso Markocchi te dijo que te pusieras algo más grueso, porque iba a hacer más frío que en días anteriores —no era ni por asomo las palabras que esperaba escuchar y tampoco que él no hiciera absolutamente nada. Él simplemente devolvió su persona hacia el carrito de las compras llevando en mano un enlatado—. ¿Qué les parece si llevamos esto? —preguntaba con emoción Kise, mostrando aquella lata de imagen engañosa.

—No sabía que te gustaba el hígado de pato, Kise —el rubio soltó eso enseguida, colocándolo en su estante. Había sido mala idea guiarse por su etiquetado.

—Mejor no llevemos eso…—se había puesto azul del asco de imaginarse el sabor y consistencia del foei de gras.

—…Ryouta estúpido…—el rubio estaba demasiado lejos como para que pudiera escucharle.

No sorprendía que esa parejita fuera de lo más platicadora de camino a casa, con esas bolsas entre manos y yendo de gestos que iban desde la sorpresa a un intento de suprimir sus propias carcajadas. Indudablemente la estaban pasando bien que poco importaba que las calles estuvieran semi cubiertas de nieve y que la temperatura continuara descendiendo.

Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero tenía celos de esa maravillosa relación, especialmente cuando pensaba en la suya o lo que quedaba de ella.

—¡Axelle-chan, ten cuidado! —el llamado alarmante de Ryouta aceleró los buenos reflejos del moreno, evitando así que la francesa viviera un aparatoso accidente.

Gracias al piso resbaloso a causa de la nieve y que la suela de sus zapatos no eran los mejores para ese tipo de entorno, una caída era prácticamente inminente. Así que por fortuna lo único que estaba sobre el suelo eran los víveres que cargaba consigo.

—Axelle-chan, debes tener más cuidado —suspiró el rubio al tiempo que continuaba levantando las compras y acomodándolas entre sus bolsas, ya que la que llevaba la blonda se rompió; la impracticidad de las bolsas de papel.

—Que descuido…Mis papitas se han hecho añicos —la mujer tenía sus propias prioridades bien claras.

—No quiero asustarte, pero tus galletas y estas raras cosas también se han hecho añicos —Aomine agitó las cajas de los productos mencionados. Sonaban tan bonito.

—…La vida no es justa…—mencionó con melancolía, arrastrando su humanidad al lado de un moreno más que acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios.

—Sin duda hacen una pareja muy particular —sonrió como el gran modelo que era antes de continuar y empezar a dejar atrás a la ofuscada chica que estaba patidifusa con su gentileza repentina mientras ella no parecía ser más que un cero a la izquierda.

En otra situación Aoi posiblemente hubiera logrado evadir los energéticos pasos de aquel muchacho y evitar que chocara contra su hombro, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba lo único lo que pudo hacer fue oprimir la bolsa de papel que tenía entre brazos y sentir la dureza del impávido suelo.

Había caído lamentablemente y ni siquiera pudo meter las manos para evitarlo. Aunque quizás su suerte podía cambiar.

—…Ryouta…—miró con enorme sorpresa y alegría cómo su novio se tomaba el tiempo para regresar. Incluso se agachó frente a ella; y nuevamente esa sed carcomía sus labios. Le costaba creer que deseaba tanto un beso de esos juguetones y experimentados labios.

—Creo que al final era mucha carga —suspiró, tomando esa bolsa para sí—. La llevaré para que no vuelvas a caerte —se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Adiós momento romántico, hola fallido intento de conquista—. Debes mirar por dónde vas, Aoi —si bien eran palabras que expresaban preocupación, a ella le vinieron como una punzada certera a su ego y corazón. El caballero que tanto presumía ser Kise Ryouta por lo visto estaba de vacaciones cuando de ella se trataba.

Llegar a casa parecía estarse convirtiendo en un alivio mayor, especialmente porque no estaba completamente sola y de alguna manera se distraía con las ocurrencias de esos tres atolondrados chicos. Además, ponerles atención era mejor que mirar a su estoico hombre que no le dirigía ni mirada alguna o a esa parejita que estaban probando el nuevo platillo del italiano.

—Dame uno, Aominecchi —pedía como niño pequeño. El moreno simplemente se terminó el último cannoli que quedaba.

—Han estado deliciosos —Axelle también estaba para recordarle al rubio del manjar que se había perdido.

—Markocchi, prepara más —pedía el modelo con enorme ímpetu.

—Llaméenme loco, pero…has malcriado a Kise —comentaba un Hadrien burlón observando la rara relación que esos dos habían creado—…Si no supiera y estuviera comprobado que son heterosexuales, pensaría que la razón por la que Kise amaneció tan contento esta mañana es porque le diste otro tipo de cannoli, Marko…—nadie tenía nada en la boca, pero todos sin excepción alguna casi se ahogan con semejante comentario dicho tan seriamente.

—¡Hadricchi!¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!

—Que te gustan los cannoli de Marko —eso se oía incluso peor que lo anterior. Él sólo reía y corría alrededor de la mesa mientras los incriminados intentaban inútilmente pescarle—. Espérate hasta la noche para que te dé más.

—Creo que es más como una relación frustrada de hermanos —decía Leo evadiendo los golpes que el italiano lanzaba hacia el alemán.

—Es la magia de los cannoli —sonrió alegremente Axelle.

—Olvidaba que te gustan ese tipo de cosas…—Aomine queriendo hasta los aspectos más bizarros de la rubia—. Y te dije que lo olvidaras.

—¿Tienes pensado cocinar algo, Kimura? —para el buen ojo observador de Leo no había pasado desapercibido los ingredientes extra, así como tampoco que éstos estuvieran predispuestos en una esquina de la cocina.

—Algo por el estilo —dijo con tranquilidad.

Gracias a que Marko era alguien bastante comprensivo permitió que la castaña trabajara a sus anchas en la cocina para que el platillo que tanto deseaba preparar estuviera listo cuanto antes. Y gracias a que todos estaban entretenidos viendo la televisión mirando una película de terror, no notaron lo que ella estaba haciendo; razón por la que pudo salir de allí sin ser notada e irse a dar una ducha con suma tranquilidad.

Para cuando llegó la hora de la comida, la planta baja olía a especies, salsa de tomate y queso; la atmósfera indudable de la pizza italiana emergiendo del horno.

Los puestos fueron puestos por un energético Kise. Por lo visto se había vuelto amante de la comida hecha por cierto chico; por lo que incrementaba las dilaciones de cierto alemán.

—…Día 7 con 2: pm. El sujeto conocido por todos como Kise Ryouta está haciendo la danza de la abundancia alrededor de la mesa mientras aguarda ansiosamente a que la comida aparezca. Se le ve ligeramente más afeminado que en situaciones pasadas, pero todo es producto de los cannoli que desde anoche le dieron.

Lo siguiente que supo es que su mundo se giró bruscamente y que un punzante dolor empezó a torcer su semblante en uno que estaba sufriendo lenta pero constantemente.

—¡Marko maldito!¡Eso ha sido traición! ¡Sólo los afeminados atacan por la espalda! —si bien se retorcía como lombriz de tierra, continuaba parloteando.

—Hay que admitir que el ingenio es lo que más le sobra —comentaba Leo tras incorporarse a la penosa situación con el resto, a la vez que intentaba no morirse de risa mientras veía al alemán sufrir en el piso ante la perfecta llave que Marko estaba aplicándole.

—Ah, espera…¡Olvidé que te gusta darle tu cannoli a Kise! —ese hombre pecaba de valiente o de verdad le gustaba cabrear a su amigo.

—¿Siempre son así? —preguntaba casual Daiki a Axelle.

—La mayor parte del tiempo sí —respondió feliz de la vida.

—Mejor empecemos a comer —propuso Aoi para todos. Por lo visto estaba más motivada que hace unos momentos atrás.

A nadie le sorprendía que toda la pizza literalmente volara de las charolas. El frío abría el apetito y que estuvieran tan deliciosas, tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Así que lo que empezó con enorme emoción se volvió una gran melancolía cuando vieron que ya no quedaba nada.

Fue una buena tarde para descubrir que muchos allí disfrutaban cometer gula.

—Estoy que reviento —decía Hadrien tumbado sobre el sofá.

—No me cabe nada más —expresaba Axelle sentada en un pequeño sillón adjunto.

—Bueno, ya podremos bajar todo cuando vayamos a las canchas —Kise se puso de pie, animado y mirando con enorme desafío a todos esos chicos—. Démonos prisa, Markocchi.

—Me enferma que estés tan animado —el largo bostezo de Aomine le indicó que le bajara dos rayas a su hiperactividad.

—¿Saldrán a jugar? —preguntó globalmente la castaña tras regresar de la cocina con un tazón de lo que indudablemente lucía y olía como sopa de cebolla gratinada.

—Tendremos unas cuantas retas con chicos del barrio para desentumirnos –respondía Leo-.

—¿Y eso? —los dorados ojos de Kise se posicionaron sobre su puesto. Allí estaba esa sopa que olía bastante bien.

—Tú sólo cómetelo —demandó.

—Bueno…es que, estoy bastante lleno, Aoi —le sonrió con nerviosismo—. Además no quisiera tener mal olor de boca cuando vamos a jugar en menos de diez minutos —estipuló con una normalidad cansina. La castaña no dijo nada más y simplemente se fue de allí con su sopa en manos; el resto simplemente se guardaron sus comentarios para ellos mismos.

La cancha estaba en muy buenas condiciones y totalmente despejada de la molesta nieve, por lo que resultaba perfecta para ese grupo de basquetbolistas. Y para su fortuna, quienes habrían de ser sus competidores ya estaban precalentando, por lo que tendrían que ponerse a lo mismo y pronto podrían tener un poco de juego a manos de extranjeros. Quién sabe, quizás podrían aprender una que otra cosa o ver qué nivel existía más allá de su amado país.

—¿Y a dónde se ha ido Axelle? —Daiki juraría que su novia asistiría al partido amistoso.

—La verdad es que ya está cansado de ti y tu alarmante romanticismo producto de permanecer en tierras extranjeras. Se fue a buscar un hombre de verdad que no sea un jodido cursilón como tú —Hadrien ya se había ganado el segundo golpe en menos de una hora—. Ungh…Fue a un buffet de postres, idiota…—espetó desde el suelo.

—Discúlpalo, se les cayó varias veces de la cuna —mencionaba Marko mientras golpeaba el abdomen del chico como si fuera costal de papas. Seguía cabreado por lo de horas atrás y que hubiera mandado a todos sus contactos que le gustaba darle su cannoli a un modelo rubio.

—¿Ves la importancia de que una madre tome ácido fólico? —cuestionaba el danés, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como intentando buscar paciencia de donde fuera para no unirse a la paliza colectiva.

—¡Hadricchi!

—A callar Kise. Que todo esto es tu culpa —replicaba mientras continuaban moliéndole a golpes. Nada como afirmar su amistad entre violencia innecesaria.

El partido dio inicio en breve, por lo que esos chicos estuvieron más que concentrados en lo que hacían que no notaban ni siquiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Para ellos no existían demasiadas cosas en la vida que les hiciera experimentar esa adrenalina y emoción cada que sus manos rozaban un balón y encestaban rompiendo la defensa del rival; sencillamente estaban fascinados por volver a la cancha y mostrar todo lo que eran capaces.

Y era ese mismo espíritu el que estaba fascinando a los transeúntes que pasaban por allí. Siendo incapaces de mirar aquel partido desde el mallado y apoyando a quienes les parecieran el mejor equipo.

A esos dos japoneses les estaba quedando más que claro que el nivel de esos chicos no era para nada despreciable. Ahora tenían mucho más interés de apuntar hacia los profesionales de ese país.

—No lo hacen nada mal —Kise estaba sudando y con una sonrisa de satisfacción total en su rostro.

—Parece que pueden entretenernos un poco —apoyaba el moreno.

—Creo que me rompieron algo, idiotas —les informaba Hadrien a sus maltratadores.

—¿Por qué lo trajimos con nosotros, Marko?

—Porque iba a pagar todo —comentó cínicamente el castaño.

—¡Malditos! —bramó para esos dos que fingían no oírlo.

Y entre peleas absurdas entre esos tres, la guerra del protagonismo entre Aomine y Kise, aquel amistoso juego dio por terminado, dándoles la victoria con cierto esfuerzo por todas las personalidades tan conflictivas y poco homogéneas que existían en el equipo.

Sin embargo, para un suertudo miembro del equipo la sesión de basquetbol parecía apenas dar inicio. Quién diría que con ese simple juego de demostración cierto rubio se ganaría un pequeño pero consistente grupo de fans. Al resto no les pareció extraño y como querían ver qué hacía el susodicho pasaron por alto a las mujeres que querían flirtear con ellos.

—¿Creen que deberíamos dejar que continúe como hasta ahora? —la esmeralda mirada del italiano se mantenía en el rubio. Por lo visto había un par de chicas que deseaban que el as de Nagoya les enseñara a mejorar su técnica.

—Podríamos dejar que continúe dando sus clases personales y decirle a Aoi que lo golpee después —claramente Hadrien llamaba a la castaña por su nombre cuando no estaba.

—Pero ya ni ganas tiene de usarlo de pera de boxeo —suspiró largamente el danés al percatarse que esas chicas fingían ser malas a la hora de encestar para que Kise se tomara las molestias de mostrarles cómo se debía hacer.

—Sólo dejen que él mismo se condene solo —mascullaba el moreno.

Lo que esos cuatro hombres no se imaginaban es que no eran los únicos que estaban apreciando con ojo de detalle las lecciones que Kise Ryouta ofertaba a unas completas extrañas y que habían tenido la suficiente confianza para acercarse a su persona y pedirle consejos a un verdadero profesional.

Más allá de donde esos ojos vigilantes permanecían, prácticamente hacia la zona más alejada de la cancha y gracias a que todavía había gente allí presente, la castaña permanecía, desapercibida y mirándolo todo atentamente. Si bien había disfrutado el partido, el que esas dos voluptuosas mujeres abordaran a su rubio no estaba alegrándole la tarde.

—¡¿Pero quiénes se creen para ser tan confianzudas?! —los privilegios de hablar en otro idioma. La gente así no podía saber lo celosa que era.

La sonrisa y aura angelical que Ryouta desprendía en ese preciso instante a Aoi le importaba un verdadero bledo. Lo único que estaba considerando ella en ese preciso momento era que estaba siendo demasiado amable y caballeroso con unas tipas que notoriamente no querían algo más que no fuera ligarle; porque claramente usaban el basquetbol de medio para llegar a él.

—_¡¿Acaso es imposible que no pase ni un solo día en que no seas acosado por una mujer?!_

Trivialidades como ésas iban y venían. Especialmente ahora que sus pupilas vibraron y se dilataron hasta donde era humanamente posible. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo algo como eso?¿Cuál era su afán en ser innecesariamente servicial con esas dos mujeres?

Apretó con severa fuerza el enmallado, reprimiendo su cólera y al mismo tiempo, ahogando aquel grito que indudablemente iba a salir si ella no controlaba su propia impulsividad.

Estaba segura que pronto llegaría a su límite y no obstante, no podía desprender su vista de lo que estaba pasando a unos metros de distancia.

Kise tenía la suficiente cordialidad como para indicarles a esas chicas la postura adecuada para el enceste; incluso si para ello debía estar tan próximas a cada una de ellas y hacer uso de sus magistrales manos para que lograran su cometido.

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vasito de paciencia de la castaña. Si no iba a reclamarle lo descarado que podía hacer y lo injusto que se le hacía que a ellas les diera un trato preferencial, era porque todavía le quedaba un poco de dignidad y orgullo.

Sin más deseos de continuar martirizándose a sí misma, abandonó el lugar, intentando borrar las imágenes visuales que Kise había dejado en ella y que empezaban a nublarle la visión.

—_¡Eres un completo imbécil, Ryouta!_

Debía irse antes de que alguien le viera en tan patético estado. Lo menos que soportaría en ese momento es que alguien la viera llorar. De momento no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitírselo.

—¿Esa no fue….? —la mirada carmesí de esa chica fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre la persona que pasó corriendo a un lado suyo hasta la cancha—. Ese es…—en cuanto contempló a cierto rubio y su ferviente deber de la tarde, todo lo que quedó más que claro.

Sus amigos no pasaron por alto su presencia. Aunque estaban más intrigados del porqué se había ido directo a ver a Ryouta. Las hipótesis no se hicieron esperar.

—Kise —irrumpió la francesa al concentrado chico.

—¿Uh?¿Qué pasa Axelle-chan?

—Enséñame a encestar —le pidió con amabilidad, sin despegar su atención del blondo y causando rápidamente la irritación de las dos alumnas.

—Por supuesto —sonrió espléndido y jovial—. ¿Pero no deberías pedírselo a Aominecchi?

—Él no me tiene paciencia. Me dijo que soy un asco y me aleje de las pelotas de basquetbol —relató con aflicción fingida.

—¡Yo nunca dije nada de eso! —gritó el moreno. Vaya buen oído que se cargaba.

—Ahora enséñame, Kise —pidió con una mirada que el rubio no podía negarse. Además, era la novia de su gran amigo y rival, Aominecchi.

—¿No te da celos ver a Kise untarle el cuerpo encima a tu mujer, Aomine? —pregunta como ésa solamente podía salir de los labios de un hombre.

—En primer lugar, no está restregándole nada a Axelle. Segundo, Kise no trasmite esa sensación de peligro —comentó Marko.

—Deja de defenderlo sólo porque aceptó tu cannoli.

—¿Quieres que vuelvan a romperte algo, Hadrien? —los celestes ojos del danés se posaron en el chico—. Te aclaro que has quedado sentado en medio de los dos. Así será más fácil pegarte.

—…Kise es de chocolate…

—Eso pensabas antes de que besara a Axelle en esa revista —Aomine ya había olvidado "ese detalle insignificante", pero el alemán se lo hizo recordar. Ahora el piso era nuevamente su amigo—. Te demandaré por maltrato físico y emocional.

—Debes relajarte un poco más, Axelle-chan —indicaba Kise, mostrándole que estaba haciendo la pose incorrectamente.

—Es difícil relajarse con tanto frío —aclaró. Ahora que se había adueñado de la atención del modelo las otras dos practicaban dándose el pase y mirándola con intenciones asesinas—. Si tú me indicas cómo debo mover mi cuerpo, estoy segura de que me será más fácil.

—Por lo visto es la mejor opción —con una ingenuidad digna de un óscar, Ryouta procedió a mover los brazos de la chica cuidadosamente para obtener la postura perfecta—. Ahora sólo debes dar un impulso más y concentrarte en la canasta.

Incluso con las magistrales indicaciones del modelo, esa canasta estuvo lejos de meterse. Algo que les dio enorme satisfacción a esas chicas que se cuchicheaban en italiano; pobres ingenuas que pensaban que la rubia no les entendía.

—Ya que no me ha salido, practicaré en la otra canasta para que puedas seguir enseñándoles a esas chicas —mencionó con tono normal.

—Axelle-chan, eres tan comprensiva.

—Para nada, Kise —sonrió ampliamente antes de ocupar el otro extremo de la cancha.

—Apuesto 30 euros a que golpeará primero a la pelirroja y luego a la castaña con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlas aturdidas —Hadrien inició las apuestas.

—50 a que va directo a Kise en cualquier área blanda que lo dejara sobre el piso —continuaba Leo.

—¿Tú qué dices Aomine?

—Sin importar el orden, logrará que las dos terminen en el suelo.

—Aomine, esa visión tuya me agrada —felicitaba el alemán. Incluso le echó el brazo encima.

Ellos continuaban con su atención puesta en Kise, el nuevo maestro particular de basquetbol y en esas dos chicas que continuaban intentando encestar mientras el chico apreciaba con detalle su desempeño para proponerles mejoras.

Aunque quizás el profesor debía de permanecer atento al resto de sus alumnos o las cosas podrían ser lamentables en más de un sentido.

Desde Aomine hasta llegar a Leo el semblante de sorpresa era compartido por cada uno de ellos y no pareciera que fueran a experimentar algo más que no fuera asombro y un gorgoteo interno que se transformó rápidamente en una marejada de ruidosas risas.

—¿Es demasiado tarde para decirles que tuvieran cuidado con la pelota…?

A esos tres les sorprendía la sinceridad y claro sentimiento de culpa que embargaba a la chica por haber dejado escapar aquel esférico hace unos segundos atrás. Sin embargo, lo que más perplejos les dejaba era la exactitud que se requería para que el balón les golpeara a los tres casi simultáneamente.

Había empezado con la desatendida castaña que estaba enfocándose únicamente en encestar, prosiguió hacia la pelirroja que no dejaba de apreciar a Kise en toda su magnificencia y concluyó en el rubio modelo. Sin duda un majestuoso pase que conformó la indiscutible forma de un triángulo perfecto.

—Descuida, Axelle-chan, a veces pasan cosas como éstas —ese impacto sin duda agitó su cabeza de la peor manera—. Sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿quieres?

—Sí, lo tendré —soltó con ese ferviente deseo de cumplir su palabra.

—Hay hombres idiotas e ingenuos…y luego está Kise —comentó Hadrien plácidamente admirando la escena. Hasta había conseguido una soda y una bolsa de papas—. ¿Alguien quiere?

—A veces no entiendo a hombres como él…Ahora es quien trata indiferente a Kimura y se hace el duro —porque a Marko también le gustaba la comida insana.

—Jamás podrás entender a las mujeres, Marko. Kise funciona igual…Así que espero que no seas el sumiso de los dos.

—¿Cuándo demorará en darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo a propósito?

—Es Kise y se traga la actuación de Axelle —dijo Daiki apreciando que su querida novia permanecía a media cancha botando el balón con esa tranquilidad que le recordaba a Akashi cuando planeaba algo malvado.

—Es sorprendente que no logre encestar ni una, pero que sea capaz de atinarle a cada una de ellas sin problema alguna…aun estando en movimiento…—algo debía estar mal en esas mujeres como para que continuaran allí después de que "accidentalmente" la francesa las había golpeado en la cabeza en más de una ocasión y desde ángulos diferentes. Quizás se debía a los efectos traumáticos de las lesiones—. Axelle-chan, ¿podrías quizás…irte hasta la esquina de la cancha? —propuso.

—Claro. Y nuevamente una disculpa…Soy torpe y el balón se me escapa —se retiró sin más. Las dos mujeres habían intentado devolverle el favor a la rubia, pero no era problema para ellas evadirlas, especialmente porque su puntería apestaba.

Pero la paz duró poco, al menos para Ryouta. Ahora estaba sobando su enorme chichón mientras la pelota caía contra el suelo aun deseoso por recorrer camino.

—¡Auch! —giró su atención a Axelle, llevándose una enorme sorpresa, le había dado desde la esquina más lejana de la cancha con una puntería digna de Midorima Shintarou—. ¡Axelle-chan, ¿por qué me maltratas?!

—…Deben mejorar su puntería o nunca encestarán, chicas…—ese consejo era para las mujeres que salieron a defender al rubio.

—¿Chicas…? —Kise se sentía en medio de una guerra de miradas y no sabía que hacer para calmar las aguas.

—Son muy ruidosas y me molestan —esa linda mirada se esfumó y en cambio les recibía esos gélidos rubís. El rubio calló y sintió en esa nueva experiencia vivida con la francesa cierto déjà vu. Lo que siguió causó el estremecimiento de Kise—….Las mujeres como ellas me estresan y me ponen de malhumor…

—¡Axelle-chan, ¿pero qué has hecho?! —a cada uno de sus lados permanecían esas chicas tumbadas sobre el suelo. Esas dos pelotas se estamparon contra sus rostros dejándoles algo más que toda la cara roja.

—Practico pases, es todo Kise –el pobre hombre ya no se podía quejar, no cuando había vivido la misma experiencia que esas dos. Momento inapropiado para arrepentirse de haberle dado más de un baló—. Si te arruino el rostro no tendrás de qué vivir.

—A-Axelle…Axelle-chan…eres…tan considerada…Pero posiblemente…me dejes…sin…—se desmayó inminentemente. Ella le había dado donde más le dolía, literalmente.

—Justo en las joyas de la familia —sonrió burlonamente Hadrien.

—Sin mencionar el resto de los golpes alrededor de todo su cuerpo —proseguía el italiano.

—¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó casual la francesa en cuanto se aproximó hasta ellos, llevando al moribundo chico alado desde el cuello de su camiseta.

—Cuando ordenes —espetaron esos cuatro entre broma y seriedad. No quería que les pasara lo mismo que a Kise.

Y fue así como todos se dirigieron a casa, importándoles poco o nada que Kise fuera remolcado como un viejo y sucio trapo por Leo y Hadrien. Quizás la nieve, las piedras del camino, los postes de luz o cualquier objeto grande que adornara las calles, le devolvería la conciencia y podrían así dejar de arrastrar su humanidad.

—Al fin hemos llegado. Y es mera coincidencia que hayamos tomado el camino más largo para regresar—Hadrien remolcó su carga humana a un lado de la entrada, abriéndose paso hacia el interior de la casa.

—Creo que tomaré un baño —decía casual el italiano; el segundo en entrar.

—Parece ser que has aprendido el truco para tirar desde la esquina de la cancha —felicitaba Aomine a esa burlona chica—. Pero todavía debes mejorar tu postura o terminarás lastimándote.

—Lo sé, pero si lo hacía así disminuía su impulso y fuerza —notificó al tiempo que entraban tranquilamente-

Para cuando todos estuvieron dentro, disfrutando de las comodidades de su hogar, notaron de inmediato que Aoi abandonaba la sala tras apagar el televisor. Se le veía tanto molesta y a la vez, extrañada; aunque de alguna manera se le apreciaba sonriente.

Para cuando fue a la segunda planta, esos cuatro se dirigieron hacia la cocina, asomando su cabeza una tras otra. Lo que verían sin duda sería algo digno de fotografía.

—¿Pero qué demonios….? —Marko no creía lo que el alemán estaba haciendo sentado a la mesa, con ese canasto de baguettes en rodajas y esa olla de aluminio de tamaño mediano.

—Es normal tener hambre después de jugar tanto —estipuló con la boca llena entre los mordisco que le daba al pan como las cucharadas que se empinaba de aquel guisado.

—Ciertamente, pero Hadrien, tú…

—El hambre es el hambre, Leo —al fin pasó el bocado de comida y prosiguió.

—De verdad se lo está comiendo con gusto —siseaba Aomine.

—¡Esa es mi sopa! —la voz chillona de Kise rompió la secuencia de diálogo de esos chicos y a la vez logró acelerar la velocidad de ingestión de Hadrien. Así que pronto ni siquiera había pan para el rubio.

—…Ha estado deliciosa…—se puso de pie, limpiando su boca con una servilleta y abandonando la cocina aún cuando Ryouta demandaba ciertas respuestas.

—A nadie le gusta que desprecien la comida que con tanto empeño has hecho…Así que no reniegues de nada, Kise —el rubio estaba empezando a conocer aquel lado poco gentil que la francesa tenía. Y tampoco era buen momento para admirar lo bien que se le daba ejecutar aquella llave de lucha; bastaba con ver que lo tenía contra el suelo mientras le reacomodaba las vértebras.

—¡Axelle-chan, eso…d-duele! —exclamó.

—¿Pero qué demonios le ha pasado a él? —Aomine simplemente vio cómo Hadrien se tambaleaba de un lado a otro al tiempo que caminaba por la casa sin rumbo fijo, como si fuera una especie de zombie. Incluso juraba que su cara estaba verde.

—Odia las cosas que llevan cebolla, especialmente en platillos como el que acaba de comerse —le contó en tono bajo el italiano—. Y está luchando internamente para no ir al baño a vomitarlo.

—¿Pero entonces por qué se lo comió? —el alemán solamente balbuceó cosas incoherentes con ese semblante que recordaba al cuadro del Grito de Edvard Much.

—Dice que entró a la cocina y vio a Aoi a punto de tirar la sopa de cebolla por el desagüe…—hizo una pausa, aguardando por el resto del relato—. Por lo que le dijo que él se la comería. Desperdiciar la comida no está bien y menos si es casera.

—¿Cómo es que le entiendes? —Daiki miró a Leo con extrañeza.

—Tantos años de conocerlo —aclaró.

—En el fondo eres un sujeto confiable, Hadrien —le felicitaba conmovido, Marko—. ¡Que me dejes en paz con lo del jodido cannoli! —incluso en su estado zombificado le quedaban energías para fastidiarlo.

—Por cierto…nunca supe tu opinión sobre…la sopa —por lo visto la castaña regresó, tomando por sorpresa a todos. Aunque permanecía al pie de las escaleras.

—Se te ha dado mejor de lo que esperaba, pero igualmente debes mejorar —todos estaban patidifusos de la rápida recuperación del chico. Hablaba y se veía como si nunca hubiera comido algo que aborrecía hasta el tuétano.

—Ya veo…—era mezquino que preguntara algo como eso a alguien a quien la mayor parte de su interacción se debía a ella apaleándole. Pero el que le haya frenado de tirar todo su esfuerzo a la basura así como ofertarle un comentario positivo por su cocina, le devolvía un poco la alegría, así como le hacía olvidar un poco los desaires que su pareja le había hecho—. Mañana prepararé más.

—Suena bien. Quizás mejores si prácticas más, aunque igual te advierto que soy un juez muy duro —ella se iba contenta pero cierto chico estaba tumbado contra el suelo, torciéndose del dolor estomacal causado por tanta cebolla.

—Es hombre muerto…—susurraron Aomine y compañía. Tanta razón. Si él continuaba así, no llegaría a ver el nuevo año.


	108. Capítulo 108

**Capítulo 108**

**Los chicos también tienen sus momentos embarazosos**

Lo que tenía frente de sí, sería sin duda alguna la razón que le llevaría a la tumba si seguía ingiriéndola. No obstante, se veía completamente fresco, natural, imperturbable. Por lo que sorprendía a todos el que estuviera comiéndose esa sopa como si fuera su platillo favorito.

—Esta vez no te has pasado con las cebollas. Es una cantidad aceptable —mientras el resto desayunaba algo diferente, Hadrien debía comerse la sopa que cierta chica preparó desde muy temprano.

—A mí me parece que sabe bien —incluso Aoi se había servido y sentía que estaba un poco mejor de sabor que ayer.

Ciertos amigos suyos contemplaron que no iba a soportar la carga, por la simple y llana razón de que la castaña había hecho una cacerola más grande que ayer.

—Kimura —llamaba su futuro cuñado—, me gustaría probar la sopa que has preparado.

—Sí, nosotros también queremos un plato o dos —anunciaron Marko y Axelle al unísono.

Mientras Hadrien lloraba internamente por la solidaridad de sus amigos, Aoi también estaba sorprendida por la petición de esos muchachos. Y aunque Kise continuaba abstraído con su comida y poco le importaba que alguien se comiera lo que había preparado, ella pareció restarle importancia; posiblemente a que esos ruidosos chicos se estaban comiendo su plato de sopa con gran ánimo.

—Está bastante bien —a diferencia de cierto alemán, Marko sí disfrutaba de esa clase de platillos.

—¿No ibas a dar un anuncio, Leo? —Axelle ya iba por la mitad de su plato. Habían muy pocas cosas que no le gustaran de la gastronomía francesa.

—Cierto —cesó de comer y afinó su voz—. Hoy por la madrugada nos regresaremos a París. Tomaremos avión, así que llegaremos a buena hora.

—Debemos llegar antes que nuestros padres o nos comerán vivos —proseguía el italiano.

—No hay problema —soltó Kimura. Con esos excéntricos ricos eso de viajar en avión podía ser visto como lo más normal.

Después de que el desayuno terminó, cada quien se distrajo con lo que mejor podía dentro de la casa. El clima era demasiado frío como para tener ganas de salir y sufrir de hipotermia. Nada como estar en el hogar, disfrutando de la calefacción y esa chimenea que ardía constantemente.

Y aunque la mayoría se encontraban arriba, jugando un poco de póker, cierta castaña prefería quedarse abajo y contemplar algún programa en habla inglesa y distraerse de todo. El asunto de Kise Rryouta seguía incordiándole constantemente y recordar lo que pasó ayer en la cancha, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Tomó asiento y se dispuso a ver la tele en santa paz. No obstante.

—Supongo que hasta alguien como tú ve televisión de vez en cuando —de momento ella pasaría por alto que había osado en tomar asiento en el mismo mueble que ella; lo que atrapó su atención fue lo que él puso sobre la mesa de cristal.

—¿Helado?

—Corrección, es gelato —aclaró—. El gelato se hace artesanalmente en pequeñas cantidades, además de tener ingredientes frescos en su elaboración.

—Oh…—¿por qué traer cuatro botes de un litro cada uno? Además, ¿qué eran esas cajas negras a un lado, apiladas minuciosamente.

—Tengo experiencia con mujeres en depresión amorosa. Mi hermana se ponía a lloriquear con sus amigas mientras veían películas románticas y comían litros y litros de helado…Eres chica, así que imagino que aplica a ti también —comentó con ese tono burlesco que le caracterizaba y sacaba esa faceta asesina en la castaña.

—…No soy una melosa, si es lo que te estás pensando —refutó, mirándole de reojo con cierto odio.

—Pero todos aman el gelato…Hay de tiramisú, Stracciatella, Zuppa inglese y Giandula —a esa mujer nada le sonaba, pero gracias al etiquetado se hacía una idea de qué iban. Admitía que se veían deliciosos.

—Hmp…—se cruzó de brazos, con su mirada puesta en la televisión. Cierto alemán ya había puesto la primera película.

—Mmm…Este sabe mejor de lo que estaba esperando —Aoi solamente podía escuchar al oji dorado disfrutar de lo lindo del helado italiano como si en verdad fuera la octava maravilla.

—¿Y qué película se supone que vas a ver? —porque se negaba rotundamente a verla y más en su compañía.

—…Orgullo y Prejuicio…—le hizo saber—. Pareces interesada.

—Te equivocas, simplemente…no me gusta jugar cartas y allá arriba estaban muy ruidosos.

—Sabía que no podías resistirte al helado —sonrió como el bribón que era. La mujer había tomado la segunda cuchara y empezado con el gelato que ponía Stracciatella—. A que no es como el helado que estás acostumbrada a probar.

—…Mm…Admitiré que tenías razón en que esto sabe bien. Pero sobre las películas y esas cosas, en lo más mínimo —podía sentir que ese litro de helado no iba a durarle en sus manos.

No obstante, esa inesperada y sana convivencia entre dos individuos que no habían hecho más que molestarse mutuamente, con consecuencias catastróficas para cierto alemán, no pasó por alto por ninguno de los presentes. Y ya que la discreción no era algo que les caracterizaba, ese grupo de chicos apreciaba todo desde la segunda planta.

—Desde ayer han empezado a llevarse como seres humanos —mencionaba Marko, apreciando que estaban más que metidos en la película al tiempo que devoraban el helado.

—Es difícil adivinar qué pretende Hadrien con todo esto —o Leo lo conocía demasiado bien o estaba siendo cabrón con su amigo.

—Quizás solamente quiere molestar a Kise. Ya ves que es divertido meterse con él —comentaba Aomine.

—Ciertamente hay cierta diversión en hacerlo —sonrió ampliamente la francesa.

—Les recuerdo…que estoy aquí, escuchándolos…¡Son crueles! —ahora no sólo Kasamatsu se metía con él, sino también los demás. Lo que le faltaba.

—Quizás después de la primera película cada quien tome su camino, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada…—mencionaba el italiano. Y era probable que estuviera en lo cierto, después de todo, no podían tolerarse demasiado tiempo y ni siquiera un bonche de películas ayudaría.

Sin embargo, las horas pasaron y lo único que contemplaron fue que el televisor continuaba encendido, esos dos sentados yendo por los últimos dos botes de helado y que por alguna razón se encontraban discutiendo sobre lo lerda que había sido la protagonista.

Aunque lo más curioso y divertido de todo es que Kise no se había despegado del barandal de las escaleras y miraba todo con lujo de detalle. Y pese a que se notaba imperturbable, quedaba claro que no estaba muy complacido de que esos dos estuvieran llevándose tan bien.

—¿Qué decías? —los oscuros y azules ojos de Daiki se deslizaron hacia el italiano.

—Toma, tú ganaste —masculló con resignación. Sobre la mano del moreno yacía un bonito billete de 100 euros.

—Está claro que está tan celoso que no se ha ido por temor a que algo pueda pasar —expresaba Axelle con su atención puesta en el joven. Estaba tan centrado en su labor de espía que no notaba que estaban a dos metros de él, hablando de su persona.

—Oh, al parecer están viendo Ghost…—mencionaba Leo.

—¡¿E-Está…llorando?! —es que Aomine no se lo creía. Alguien como ese hombre poniéndose sentimental por una cursi película.

—En el fondo es un hombre sensible —dijo con emoción y orgullo Axelle.

—¿Estás…llorando? —preguntó Aoi sin poner su mirada en él. Estaba segura de que escuchaba a cierto chico con una nariz bastante suelta.

—…Es culpa del gelato. Comer esto cuando hace frío no es muy inteligente —alegó a la vez que continuaba comiendo.

—Te aclaro que tú fuiste el de la idea.

—Para no gustarte MI IDEA, ya te has comido dos litros tú sola antes que yo —sentenció con humor. Estaba satisfecho con haber tenido la razón aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo—. Menos mal pensé en que algo como esto pudiera pasar, compré más —se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

—_Es muy extraño que…nos estemos llevando como seres humanos civilizados…y que esté comiendo tanto helado de un solo golpe…_

—¡Ese es mi gelato! —exclamó en tono quedito Kise en cuanto contempló al chico salir de la cocina con su bote de helado italiano. Era su favorito y no quería que se lo comieran. ¿Ah?¿Qué ha dicho? —para él, el alemán únicamente había enfocado su atención en él y pronunciado algo que nunca escuchó.

— "A nadie le importa tu opinión. Además, yo los pagué y hago con ellos lo que se me da la gana. Igualmente, no quiero darte de mi gelato" —interpretó Marko para el rubio.

—¡¿Cómo ha dicho todo eso en tan pocos movimientos?!

—Habló en francés —decía el otro.

—…Mi gelato…—lloró con amargura y gran silencio.

—Como que estás más sensible que de costumbre, Kise —Aomine suspiró y miró lo patético que lucía aquel hombre—. A este paso Hadrien terminará conquistándola mientras sigues de princeso incomprendido.

—Y como tiene mucho dinero nada le faltará jamás —continuaba Leo alegremente.

—Cuando sale con una chica es fiel y nunca coquetea con ninguna otra mujer. Así que tiene fidelidad, atención y detalles, garantizados —comunicaba la francesa.

—Descuida, seguiremos llevándonos contigo pese a todo lo que llegue a pasar en este viaje —las personas cabronas se quedaban atrás cuando se comparaban con ese grupo de amigos suyos. Ahora ya tenía razones de verdad para lloriquear en la esquina más próxima.

La sesión de películas debió posponerse tanto porque la hora de la comida había llegado y eso significaba que había que arreglar la mesa y poner los puestos, como por el hecho de que el helado se había terminado.

Sorprendía que esos dos tuvieran apetito después de que se engulleran aproximadamente tres litros de helado cada uno. Sin embargo, nadie les juzgó y dejaron que comieran a sus anchas. Había que aprovechar las horas que restaban antes de dirigirse hacia el aeropuerto.

No obstante, para antes de que el postre fuera servido, alguien tocó a la puerta. Lo cual extrañó a todos por igual. ¿Quién podría estarles visitando? Hasta donde sabían, sólo existía un grupo de personas que conocían su ubicación y no sería precisamente agradable que les fueran a ver.

Hadrien fue el valiente que aceptó la misión de ir a abrir. Pero sin duda no estaba preparado para algo como eso. Por lo que involuntariamente abrió y cerró la puerta de golpe como si fuera mejor fingir demencia.

—Esto…no puede estar pasando…

—¿Quién era? —Marko estaba confundido por su comportamiento.

—Es que no van a creer quién es…

—No creo que sea tan grave, Hadrien —alegaba la rubia.

El alemán tomó aire y volvió a armarse de valor, saludando tímidamente al recién llegado. En cuanto todos contemplaron quién era, prácticamente entraron en una especie de letargo. ¿Tenían tanta mala suerte que él los había encontrado y decidido hacerles una visita amistosa?

—¡Akashicchi! —gritó emocionado el único que estaba feliz de ver de nuevo al pelirrojo. Todos lo observaron como bicho raro—. ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?

—Solamente sentí curiosidad sobre lo que estarían haciendo, por lo que decidí visitarles —mencionó, enfocando su atención en cada uno de los presentes—. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?

—Kise se volvió amaneradito, Akashi —agregaba Hadrien con un semblante serio de muerte.

—Todo por el cannoli de Marko —suspiró con enorme pesar Leo.

—Veo que Italia te ha hecho ver tu mundo con…otro tipo de perspectiva. Bueno, siempre podemos hablar de esos asuntos, Ryouta.

—¡¿Akashicchi, también?! ¡Denme un respiro!

—O el cannoli de Marko —agregó melodiosamente el alemán.

En contra de la voluntad de todos los presentes y gracias al temor latente que sentían por ese jugador, optaron por considerar la amable petición del chico para reunirse amenamente en la habitación de Marko y asociados, y poder charlar abierta y plenamente de la situación que había surgido alrededor de Kise.

—Entonces estamos haciendo esta reunión de emergencia para tratar sobre los asuntos personales de Kise que poco o nada nos interesan, ¿no Akashi? —decía un Hadrien cínico. Todos habían formado un círculo sobre el suelo al tiempo que apreciaba una buena botana en medio.

—Se supone que son vacaciones, Akashi. Ya lidiamos con Kise tres años —decía Aomine con el ceño torcido.

—Les recuerdo que estoy escuchándolos, chicos…

—Bueno, tenemos buena comida, así que supongo que podemos escuchar sus razones —Leo estaba disfrutando de las tortitas con salmón ahumado y queso crema que estaban puestas sobre una de las dos charolas presentes.

—Umm…Estos dedos de queso están muy bien —felicitaba el italiano al tiempo que degustaba de esos pedazos de quesos empanizados.

—Escucharemos lo que tengas que decir cuando todos hayan comentado sus experiencias —habló Akashi con ese tono autoritario que tanto le caracterizaba, logrando que el rubio se quedara totalmente callado; le interrumpió como al resto.

—Oye, oye, ¿pero por qué tenemos que contar nosotros nuestras experiencias? Si el del problema es ese idiota, no nosotros.

—Aominecchi tiene razón. Kise es el que debería contarnos sus penas —nada como imitar a cierto rubio.

—…Por cierto, nunca vuelvas a llamarme así. Ya de por sí es horrible oírlo de él —demandaba "amablemente" el moreno.

—¡Aominecchi! —chilló el modelo.

—Las malas experiencias siempre ayudan a otros a no cometer el mismo error. Por lo que una relación fallida puede ser una mano ayuda para personas que estén en la misma situación —Seijuurou y su discurso—. Así que a Ryouta aprenderá algo de sus relatos.

—No suena tan descabellado —mencionaba Marko—. ¿Y quién empezará?

—Daiki, como amigo íntimo que eres de Ryouta, deberías ser el primero.

—¡¿Cómo que amigo íntimo?! —respingó el otro.

—Solamente cuéntanos algo dramático y que te haya traumado de por vida.

—Hadrien, creo que estamos hablando de experiencias amorosas, no de…

—Apoyo la noción —indicaba Akashi con firmeza—. Si consideramos que los traumas a cualquier nivel de nuestro crecimiento social y emocional influyen no sólo en nuestra conducta, sino también en la manera en que tomamos decisiones e interactuamos con los demás, por ende, nos lleva a pensar que son causantes en cierto nivel de los fracasos en relaciones de índole sentimental.

—¿Quieres decir que si estamos conscientes de esa clase nuestros "traumas", podremos re-evaluar nuestras relaciones previas, determinar con exactitud cuál fue el problema clave y corregirlo en el presente?

—Justamente, Leo.

—Tiene cierto sentido…—rascó su barbilla durante unos segundos, llevando su dorada mirada hacia el moreno—. Somos todos oídos.

—¡Tú sólo quieres buscar algo con que molestarme! —tanta jodida razón.

—Velo como algo positivo. Esto servirá para corregir los grandes fallos que tu relación tiene con Axelle.

—¿Y si empezamos con que nos planteé cómo le ha ido con Axelle durante los meses que llevan de noviazgo? —proponía animadamente el italiano.

—Ese enfoque me agrada —felicitaba Akashi con una sonrisita de satisfacción en sus labios.

—Les recuerdo que Kise está aquí y es ÉL del problema —aclaró para todos.

—Menos mal me lo recordaste, Aomine. Por favor Kise, tráenos un poco más de botanas y bebidas. Esto pinta para largo.

—Hadricchi, pero si yo quiero escuchar también…

—Ryouta, el ir por las botanas y bebidas forma parte de la terapia de ayuda.

—¿De qué manera? —o es que el rubio era lento o ese sujeto demasiado bueno con el verbo.

—Te dará humildad, serás más servicial y aprenderás a ser buen anfitrión.

—Akashi está lleno de mucha sabiduría, Kise. Así que anda —la sonrisa endemoniadamente linda del alemán sólo hacía a Ryouta lamentarse de volverse el chico de los mandados.

—Ahora sí, somos completamente oídos, Daiki.

—¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre? —preguntaba al sonriente italiano.

—Ya tenemos meses de conocernos, así que está bien, ¿no?

—Los japoneses son muy raros, Marko. A veces se conocen de toda la vida y se siguen llamando por el apellido —relató Hadrien con incredulidad—. Pero olvidando que ahora te tutearemos, háblanos sobre las experiencias que has tenido desde que andas con Axelle.

Era curioso cómo todo se había tornado un completo silencio. Es que ni siquiera hacían ruido para comer ni nada. El cotilleo ante todo, ¿no?

—Vamos, di algo Daiki. Estamos empezando a desesperarnos —Hadrien rompió el silencio, mirando al peli azul quien sencillamente permanecía cruzado de brazos.

—…Ha sido una experiencia muy extraña…en más de un sentido —tras detenerse a cavilar unos cuando segundos, por fin pronunció palabra.

—Eso puede malinterpretarse de diferentes maneras, Daiki —comentario expuesto por Hadrien. La persona a la que no deberías profesarle oraciones con doble significancia.

—¡Tú estás pensando en el sentido que más te conviene!

—Sí —sonrió con cierta perversión—. Por eso aclara o le diré a Axelle sobre tus oscuros secretos de secundaria.

—Es imposible que sepas esa clase de…—se calló en cuanto miró a Hadrien trasfiriendo notas sospechosas con Akashi—. ¿No te bastó con vender las fotos de Kise en secundaria?

—Eso fue por diversión….y esto también.

—¡¿Cuál es el punto entonces?!

—Cálmate Daiki, cálmate. Mejor háblanos sobre tu relación con Axelle hasta el momento, sus cosas buenas, sus cosas malas…—comentaba casual el alemán.

—…Todo ha sido muy raro desde que ella apareció…empezando por ustedes tres…—esos chicos se hicieron los locos, como si nunca los hubieran mencionado—. De hecho ustedes…son quizás la peor parte de todas.

—¿Así nos pagas que te traigamos a las Europas, Daiki? —lloriqueaba falsamente Hadrien—. Yo que te veía como el hermano que nunca tuve.

—Pero si tienes a Anton…—susurraba Leo.

—¡Como el hermano que nunca tuve, he dicho! —dijo ofendido.

—Como iba diciendo —ahora podía continuar, ya le había dado su buen golpe en la cabeza a cierto boca suelta—…Desde que la conozco han pasado situaciones inesperadas —mal momento para recordar la bromita de su novia y Kuroko o cómo sus revistas de Mai-chan fueron cruelmente masacradas—, aunque algunas divertidas —nada como acordarse de Hana-chan. Eso siempre alegraba a muchos—. Al menos no tengo que esperar horas mientras compra ropa, como tampoco aguantar a que esté lista para salir, puedo invitarla a comer lo que sea sin quejarse por las calorías y que vaya a engordar…Pero dentro de lo malo…

—Ya sabemos, ya sabemos —le guiñó el ojo en complicidad cierto chico.

—Más que eso —señaló—. Tiene demasiados amigos —y con eso englobaba a ex parejas con las que se llevaba de maravilla y obviamente, a los amigos.

—Pero la amistad es un proceso social indispensable en el ser humano —Akashi, tan buen amigo.

—Sigue siendo raro que se lleve con tantos chicos —replicaba.

—Y eso que no conoces a los de París —Hadrien deseaba ser apaleado nuevamente al parecer—. Lo que digo es que…al ser de gustos particulares, no encaja bien con las chicas y encuentra más afinidad de gustos con el género opuesto. Además, no debes preocuparte de regalarle joyería o esas cosas que tanto ama la población femenina.

—También debe ser una experiencia enriquecedora para ti el salir con alguien no sólo es más inteligente que tú, sino más astuta, egoísta y que no le importa hacer su santa voluntad aunque te enfades, Daiki. Sin duda tus gustos mejoraron en cuanto entraste a la universidad.

—Al fin hallaste a la mujer que ha domado a la bestia que llevas dentro, Daiki —le codeaba el alemán con cinismo puro.

—Es cierto que ya no eres tan agresivo como antes. Incluso te muestras muy condescendiente, obediente y protector —a cada palabra que Seijuurou decía esos tres se atascaban de la risa y el moreno se moría de ganas de callar a su ex capitán.

—¿No son lindos cuando se enamoran? —se burlaron vil y descaradamente esos tres.

—Y ya que hemos visto los cambios positivos de Daiki tras sus experiencias con Axelle, deberían aprender de él y considerar que cambiar de aires es bueno.

—Ciertamente lo es —asentía una y otra vez el peli vino—. Ahora Marko, ilústranos con alguna mala experiencia que hayas tenido.

—¿Por qué tengo que exponer mi vida personal aquí?

—Porque Kise ya trajo lo que le pedí y estoy seguro de que quiere conocer más de ti, aparte de tu cannoli —no sorprendía que esos dos replicaran. Al menos el italiano no le importaba golpear a su queridísimo amigo de la infancia.

—Como iba diciendo…¿por qué tengo que hacerlo yo, Akashi? Hasta donde sé sólo ellos dos son tus amados pollos.

—¡Ey! —replicaron a la par.

—Piensa en que harás un bien mayor a Ryouta —las miradas de él y compañía se enfocaron en el modelo. Por alguna razón les pareció una persona no muy afortunada y que necesitaba ayuda.

—Si esto no funciona te mandaré con un psicólogo. Tengo un primo que estudió eso —la amabilidad de Hadrien no tenía fronteras.

—Esto pasó hace tres años atrás, justo cuando regresamos de América —hizo una pausa, meditando por dónde iniciar la explicación—. Ella era una chica bastante maja, divertida y que no le molestaban las ocurrencias de idiotas como Hadrien.

—¡Ey, si todo mundo me ama!

—Todo iba bien. Llevábamos algunos meses de relación y todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Incluso a mis padres les agradaba —prosiguió con su mirada puesta sobre sus manos—. Pero un día las cosas empezaron a cambiar...

No había notado que su celular llevaba ya varias llamadas pérdidas, todas de la misma persona y en un período corto de tiempo. No obstante, en el momento en que iba a devolver el llamado, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a tan familiar rostro.

—Justo estaba a punto de llamarte. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Alguna emergencia? —cuestionó con sumo interés. La joven simplemente caminó hacia él, quedando cara a cara.

—¿Qué se supone que deba pensar de esto? —para él no era más que una mera fotografía donde yacía amistosamente con una vieja conocida.

—Que es una amiga mía de América —mencionó como si nada.

—Pues parecen muy cercanos —agregó.

—Vamos, sólo es una amiga.

—¿Y la de aquí? —el italiano empezó a preguntarse de dónde había obtenido esas fotos.

Igualmente es una amiga y la de allí son primas maternas —señalaba a las mujeres que estaban en la siguiente fotografía.

—¿Tus primas? ¿Eso es lo que dicen hoy en día los hombres? —replicó con enfado.

—Ninguna de esa chica me interesa de esa manera, tú sabes que...

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué tienes tantas llamadas y mensajes con una tal Axelle, eh?

—Ya te conté sobre ella. Es mi mejor amiga y platicamos a diario porque está en Japón —aclaró intentando mantener la calma—. Además, ¿cómo es que sabes algo así?¿Acaso has revisado mi teléfono?

—Ni siquiera conmigo hablas tanto y se supone que soy tu novia —reclamó con todas las letras.

—Tú misma dijiste que odias que te llamen demasiado —se defendió.

—Debiste de haber entendido que con eso me refería a que quería que me llamaras. ¿Qué clase de novio desconsiderado eres? Yo que siempre estoy para ti.

—Está bien, te llamaré y mensajearé. Incluso pasaré por ti para ir al liceo.

—Vas a asfixiarme con eso Marko —ese hombre tenía una paciencia digna de un altar—. Además...

—¿Además...? —únicamente suspiró ante lo que pudiera venir ahora.

—Anoche salí con unos amigos a divertirnos por los viejos tiempos —decía ya con mejor humor—. Aunque también me topé con Fabien.

—Me alegra que hayas salido a divertirte —sonrió con complacencia.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? —apeló con más cólera que hace rato.

—¿Qué se supone que diga entonces?

—No sé, quizás algo como "espero que no hayas estado coqueteándole a ese imbécil" o quizás "de ahora en adelante no saldrás sin mí. No dejaré que otros hombres además de mí te miren". Dices eso como si no te importara —eso parecía una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—Pero es que tú sabes que yo no soy celoso...

—Eso es porque no me amas lo suficiente, mientras yo me preocupo de que te lleves con todas esas mujeres que quieren apartarte de mí —le indicó.

—Yo nunca dije que no me importes, es sólo que te estás comportando un poco exagerada, ¿no crees?

—¡¿Exagerada yo?! Por supuesto que no. Yo defiendo lo que es mío —estipuló con firmeza—. Pero veo que todo es meramente unilateral.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡El que no me celes es muestra de eso!

—No, es claro ejemplo que confío en ti —aclaró, pero esa mujer no escucharía razones.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Y sabes qué? Estoy cansada de que no pones el empeño suficiente a nuestra relación, por lo que no podemos seguir así. Créeme que me duele más a mí que a ti, pero lo mejor es que terminemos en buenos términos y no que seamos incapaces de mirarnos a la cara cuando nos crucemos —el castaño se quedó tan anonadado por lo dicho que ni siquiera dijo nada tras la salida de la chica de la habitación. Le habían terminado por las razones más bizarras de todas.

—Joder...estaba loca... —fue lo único que Aomine dijo tras la conclusión del relato del italiano.

—Descuida Kise, no estés celoso por lo que acaba de contar. El cannoli de Marko es tuyo y de nadie más. Y cuando esa loca aparezca yo mismo se lo diré —lo peor es que el rubio lo creía capaz de eso y más.

—¡¿Hadricchi, me odias?! ¡¿Por eso me dices esas cosas?!

—Marko, no aprendiste tu lección con la obsesionada de los celos. Kise es tantito peor que ella —agregaba el alemán.

—Imagino que ahora te informas mejor sobre tus prospectos.

—Al menos les pregunto si son celosas y qué tanto —le respondía a Akashi.

—Pero da igual, aunque no sean celosas después de andar con él se vuelven así —el oji dorado volvió a irrumpir—. Así que por eso Kise está como está. Lo has corrompido.

—¡Hadricchi!

—¡Quieres dejar eso de una buena vez?! —las palabras le entraban por un oído y le salían por otro al alemán. Otra tunda de golpes se hizo presente.

—Ahora es mi turno —ya que Hadrien estaba semi muerto, Leo tomaría ahora la palabra—. Esto pasó el año pasado, justo por las vacaciones de verano. Ella era hija de un juez de distrito y era una alumna ejemplar y de buenos modales.

—Sin embargo, las apariencias son engañosas —hablaba el alemán.

—¿Pero no se supone que debe contarlo él? —Ryouta miró al danés y éste suspiró.

—La mayor parte del relato no lo conmemora —decía Marko.

—¿Acaso fue tan traumático que lo ha bloqueado de su mente? —preguntaba curioso Seijuurou.

—Es más bien por cosas diferentes... —Hadrien simplemente sonrió burlón.

Habían revisado por toda la casa pero no había señales de su amigo. ¿Dónde podría encontrarse? Se supone que se reunirían allí para hacer un trabajo escolar y simplemente no estaba. Y eso era algo extraño viniendo de una persona sumamente responsable.

—¿Pues dónde se metió? No puede desaparecer sin más.

—No sé Hadrien. Pero él no faltaría a una reunión de trabajo.

—¿Entonces? —al parecer le había llegado un mensaje. Uno que iluminaría sus vidas—. Está con Jeanne. Dice que hagamos nuestra parte y que él después se encarga de terminar todo.

—Pues qué extraño...¿Realmente lo envió él?

—Sí, ha sido enviado desde su celular.

—Jamás había antepuesto una cita con la escuela —habló, dudando de lo que había leído el alemán.

—Pues parece que ya está volviéndose un hombre de verdad —sonrió con enorme orgullo—. Pero si estás preocupado, podemos ir a espiarle.

—Hadrien... —le reprendió con la mirada.

—¿Qué? Es fácil con el GPS que tiene su celular —sonrió con inocencia.

Gracias al GPS y su maravillosa tecnología pudieron dar con su extraviado amigo. Uno que curiosamente estaba en la casa de su pareja.

Todo iba bien hasta que notaron que la casa estaba totalmente sola y que tuvieran que correr por sus vidas antes de que esos doberman clavaran sus afilados dientes en sus carnosas personas.

—¿Sabes que lo que hacemos es ilegal?

—Piensa que lo hacemos por nuestro amigo, Marko —guardó la tarjeta de crédito que usó para abrir la puerta trasera lo más rápidamente posible o los perros se los comerían.

—Aunque no hay nadie más en casa.

—Sin duda es una chica traviesa —mencionó en tono bajo. Ahí iban con total sigilo en busca de su amigo.

—No creo que sea el caso. Leo no accedería a ello —las esmeraldas del italiano iban de allá a acá por si aparecían personas inesperadas.

—Por lo visto aquí está nuestro querido amigo —abrió la habitación con lentitud, evitando hacer ruido. Quería cacharle infraganti.

Indiscutiblemente la sorpresa se la llevaron esos dos que por largo rato se quedaron boquiabiertos, totalmente incrédulos de lo que veían.

—P-P-Pero...¡¿P-Pero qué demonios ha pasado aquí?!

Marko sólo miraba a su viejo amigo, tendido boca arriba, sumido en el quinto sueño con esos boxers como su única prenda.

—¡Es..Es Bondage! —exclamaba Hadrien al contemplar las esposas alrededor de las muñecas de su amigo.

—¡Deja de maravillarte y saquémoslo de aquí!

Ninguno de los dos perdió más tiempo y se encargaron de cubrir a su amigo con la sábana al tiempo que el alemán se lo echaba sobre el hombro.

—No puede estar de pie, así que tenemos que llevarlo así.

—¿Qué es eso? —el oji dorado y su buena visión.

—Parece ser una especie de agenda —ya que el italiano también era curioso decidió husmear en su interior. Grave error—. Oh por dios...

—¡¿Qué es lo que estaba allí escrito?! —el modelo se había quedado más que intrigado.

—Ponía una lista de todos los chicos con los que había salido...Y Leo estaba en ella, aunque tenía una nota muy particular...

—"Ya que Leo se resiste, tendré que recurrir a otros métodos. Aunque eso también lo hace más divertido y emocionante" —Hadrien y su buena memoria para cosas triviales.

—Eso significa que... —Kise tragó saliva pesadamente mientras llegaba a su conclusión.

—Sí, esa noche quería hacerle lo mismo que tú le hiciste a Marko anoche —soltó dramáticamente el alemán mirando al modelo.

—¡¿O sea que te drogó?! —Daiki ahora entendía por qué no recordaba lo acaecido.

—Por lo visto a esa chica le gustaba "robarle" la inocencia a sus parejas —contó Marko comiendo con suma tranquilidad—. Y como Leo no se dejó seducir por sus encantos, pues recurrió a otros métodos.

—Cada una es peor que la anterior...

—No quiero ni imaginarme cómo es la que le tocó a Hadricchi...

—Un hombre se mantiene fiel a sus principios, siempre y cuando éstos sean correctos —comentaba Akashi.

—Bien, ahora hablaremos de una experiencia que me marcó de por vida... —soltó con una seriedad digna de cualquier detective que ha descubierto al asesino serial que ha perseguido desde hace años.

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso y cuenta ya —Marko le acomodó las ideas con un suave golpe en la cabeza.

—Nuestra relación era muy espontánea, natural. Teníamos muchas cosas en común y ambos íbamos en el mismo salón de clases.

—Aun así tu madre la odiaba —aclaraba campante Leo.

—Mi madre aborrece a muchas personas, así que no era raro que mi novia no le simpatizara. Y por esa misma razón ignoré sus comentarios negativas sobre mi linda Katia. Pensar que tenía la boca llena de razón...

No había nada mejor que salir de picnic en un día tan maravillosamente soleado, con buena comida y un gran sitio donde reposar. Ahora lo único que restaba era que llegara la persona por la que había madrugado en sábado.

Su deseo no demoró en ser cumplido. Aunque no se esperaba que viniera con un polizonte.

—¿Y ese perro? —aquel pequeño y esponjoso french puddle le miraba con la misma curiosidad que él.

—A partir de hoy será nuestro pequeño hijo, ¿qué te parece? —a él le pareció un tanto enternecedor que le dijera algo como eso, por lo que simplemente la complació y aceptó.

—¿Y cómo se va a llamar nuestro pequeño hijo? —preguntó con curiosidad cargando al azabache cachorro.

—Stefano.

—Pero si ese nombre es horrible.

—Así se llama mi padre —le atravesó fríamente con su mirada.

—Pensándolo bien, tiene un aire elegante y con mucho porte.

—Y sabes, armé un álbum de fotos de nosotros dos.

—Qué tierna —mencionaba a la vez que tomaba ese cuadernillo entre sus manos.

—Aquí estamos cuando fuimos a esa playa nudista que tanto querías visitar. Acá con tu hermano cuando fuimos a echarle porras cuando participó en esa competencia de esgrima...

—Tengo una duda...¿Qué son esta clase de fotos? No recuerdo haberme puesto de smoking, ni nada...

—Ah, esas son nuestras fotos de nuestra futura boda —dijo muy alegremente. El alemán solamente tragó saliva pesadamente.

—Veo que sabes usar muy bien esos programas para editar fotos, eh —no le felicitaba realmente, más bien estaba empezando a temer.

—Y eso que no has visto cómo serán nuestros hijos —cambió de página sólo para hacer que el pobre abriera los ojos de la impresión y hasta Stefano aullara.

—Pero si ya tenemos a Stefano. Con él tenemos suficiente —alegó.

—Pero míralos, serán hermosos nuestros hijos.

—No lo niego, teniéndome de padre a mí, pero somos algo jóvenes para pensar en ello, ¿no?

—Es buena edad para planear cuántos hijos tendremos y cómo los llamaremos.

—Quizás deberíamos ir más lento.

—Ya decidí cuál capilla usaremos. Porque claramente nos casaremos por la iglesia —no sólo Stefano deseaba salir corriendo de allí, también Hadrien.

—...Simplemente fue peor que las pasadas... —comentaba Daiki.

—Hadricchi, cualquiera quedaría marcado con eso.

—A partir de ese día ella empezó a traerme pastelillos. Pero como no me fiaba se los di a probar a mi hermano...Cayó dormido de inmediato y entonces sospeché que de verdad quería esos hijos...

—¡¿Iba en serio con lo de los hijos?! —chilló Kise.

—¿Y qué pasó con su hijo? —preguntaba el pelirrojo.

—Me quedé con la custodia completa de Stefano. No iba a darle ni un euro a su loca madre. Así que soy un padre soltero —y como tal presumía de su peludo hijo desde el móvil. Era endemoniadamente esponjoso y hermoso.

—Sacó tus ojos —decía burlonamente Aomine.

—Imagínate si hubiera sacado algo más de él —secundaba el italiano.

—Un hombre responsable que se hace cargo, incluso de hijos que no son suyos. Eso habla bien de ti, Hadrien —halagaba Akashi.

—Ahora es mi turno de... —Ryouta no dijo más, no cuando veía al organizador de la comitiva ponindose de pie—. Akashicchi?

—Ya es casi es hora de que me reúna con Lia, por lo que debo retirarme.

—Pero mi...

—Que te vaya bien —decía Aomine.

—Tienen mi autorización para corregir las malas decisiones de Kise, empleando el método que mejor les sirva.

—¡¿Akashicchi, pero por qué?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡Soy una víctima más!

—Ha sido relajante hablar con ustedes y saber que están bien. Nos veremos después —se despidió ignorando por completo al blondo.

—Se han olvidado de mí...otra vez... —se lamentó con la esperanza de ser consolado. Lástima que ya no hubiera nadie en el cuarto.


	109. Capítulo 109

¡Señoritas mías, Rasen ha llegado y no solamente trae actualizaciones locas, sino un importante anuncio que hará que sus cabezas rueden de sus cuellos hasta el suelo!

¿Recuerdan unos capítulos atrás cuando les dije que Addicted to U iba a terminar y que si querían podría haber segunda temporada? Pues ese día ha llegado hoy. Sí, los capítulos que actualizaré cierran este fanfiction que comencé a escribir por abril del 2014 por el hype sentido y una mala consciencia que me empujó al acantilado del fandom de Kuroko no Basuke. Así que les dejaré decirme si gustan o no continuación de aquí a mediados de marzo. Ya la decisión recae en ustedes lectoras mías.

De no ser el caso, sólo les diré que ha sido toda una aventura y placer publicar esta historia y que tanta gente la leyera y mostrara su aprecio por ella. Y desde lo profundo de mi oscuro y torcido corazón les agradezco la fidelidad, el entusiasmo y la decisión por leer tanto, así como la paciencia con las actualizaciones y los dramas que metía sin piedad alguna. Sinceramente ha sido una gran experiencia para mí como escritora el realizar esta historia y ha sido un total placer que fuera del gusto de tanta gente.

Gracias a todas y nos leeremos en un futuro próximo si el destino así lo quiere.

**Capítulo 109**

**Gélido**

Le resultaba de lo más extraño el estar dentro de aquella casa, que incluso había despertado demasiado temprano para su gusto.

Miró el reloj de pared de su cuarto, percatándose que apenas eran las 8:00 a.m. Sin duda deseaba seguir durmiendo, pero todo era inútil. Aunque tampoco es como supiera qué hacer de salir de allí.

Era el hogar de aquel rubio sobreprotector, por lo que claramente debería estar despierto y vigilante para que no hiciera "nada inapropiado". Al menos agradecía que la madre viviera en otro lado y llegara hasta dentro de unas horas.

—¿_Y ahora qué se supone que deba hacer? _-—se asomó desde la protección de su cuarto. El pasillo estaba despejado, por lo que podía salir sin temor—. _Bien, todo está despejado por aquí._

Admitía que aunque la casa de ese hombre lucía pequeña y modesta al lado de la del resto de esos locos amigos de Axelle, era mucho más espaciosa que el promedio y contaba con suficientes habitaciones para albergar a la gente que vendría al rato por la noche. Sin olvidar que tenía su toque elegante y rústico.

Descendió a la primera planta, inspeccionando la sala y apreciando la buena vista que tenía hacia el jardín lateral. Fue allí donde se percató de dónde estaba el hombre.

—_Así que allí estaba..._ —le saludó por pura inercia y el hombre detrás del ventanal hizo lo mismo. Había hecho contacto y eso significaba que iban a charlar sí o sí.

El peor augurio del moreno se hizo realidad. Por lo que pronto se halló en la fastuosa cocina del italiano, sentado frente a la metálica barra que dividía esa zona del robusto comedor de cedro.

—¿Debe ser emocionante ser joven, verdad Daiki? Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, ¿cierto? —esa mirada compasiva en busca de aprobación le hacía recordar a Kise y eso le retorcía el estómago.

—No hay problema con ello —no era como si pudiera negociar lo contrario. Era el padre de su novia y debía seguir cierto protocolario.

—Seguramente se divirtieron mucho en su estancia por Milán —no sorprendía que se enterara de la travesura de su hija y amigos. Era alguien inteligente al que poco o nada se le podía esconder.

—Fue interesante, empezando desde el secuestro del idiota de Kise por esas mujeres.

—Sí, me comentaron algo como eso —sonrió burlonamente—. No puedo creer que se haya dejado secuestrar tan fácil por mujeres —comentó con diversión pura y una taza de cocoa en manos—. Su novia debió de haberle puesto en su sitio.

—De hecho.

—Vaya recuerdos se lleva a casa —le extendió aquella taza con deliciosa y humeante cocoa con malvaviscos—. Pero por lo menos no pasó a mayores.

—_Axelle me contó que cualquier cosa que este hombre cocinara terminaba siendo endemoniadamente picosa...¿Aplicará con esto también?_

—Bébelo, no pasará nada—aseguró. Al moreno no le quedó más remedio que probarlo.

—Sabe bastante bien —suspiró internamente de alivio.

—¿Verdad que sí? Era la bebida favorita de mi hija y sus pequeños amigos —contó con una gran sonrisa. Era como si añorara esos días de antaño—. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a correr un poco? Conozco un buen sitio donde suelen reunirse algunos chicos de tu edad para jugar básquetbol. Así hacemos tiempo hasta que Axelle despierte.

A ese hombre no se le decía dos veces la palabra básquetbol. De un solo golpe terminó con su chocolatosa bebida, más puesto que nunca para salir y desentumir su cuerpo.

—Nos iremos pronto, así que alista tus cosas —advertía el animado hombre. Quizás Logan no era tan mala persona como aparentaba.

Eso de correr no lo había dicho solamente por hablar. En definitiva le estaba haciendo poner en marcha cada uno de sus músculos. Y aunque eso no le molestaba, no estaba muy feliz de que ese rubio fuera capaz de llevarle el paso.

Al menos la vista de las calles y hogares parisinos resultaban muy entretenidos, y hasta cierto punto, relajantes.

—No creas que porque soy viejo ya no sé correr bien —indicó con burla. En definitiva ese hombre se dedicaba a algo más que la abogacía y vender vinos.

—Lo hace mejor de lo que pensé —comentó con cierto aire de superioridad. No iba a perder contra ese hombre.

Y siguieron así por más de media hora, logrando recorrer varios kilómetros en tiempo récord. Aunque eso no significaba nada para esos dos; ellos todavía tenían una meta frente a sus ojos: esa cancha de básquetbol y a esos jugadores que estaban enfrentándose tan amenamente.

—He escuchado por Axelle que eres un asco jugando en equipo, Daiki —ambos ya se habían aproximado hasta la cancha, recibiendo rápidas miradas de los allí reunidos.

—No es como si fuera necesario para mí —algo que era cierto, considerando su nivel de habilidades.

—Bueno, hoy por ser una ocasión especial, deberás trabajar en equipo con tu querido suegro —el moreno no podía negarse a su petición, especialmente porque sabía que esa sonrisa deslumbrante y cálida era una trampa mortal.

Al fin iba siendo hora para despertarse e incorporarse al nuevo día. Y aunque seguía adormilada porque apenas había abandonado su lecho, podía escuchar claramente el alto volumen en que estaba el televisor. Y eso no era todo, al parecer hasta había comentarios incluidos.

—¿Ah? ¿Pero quién está haciendo tanto ruido? —Axelle simplemente descendió al primer piso y buscó la sala—. Pero si...

Su sorpresa no era ver el enorme televisor plasma prendido y con el sonido soundround, sino más bien contemplar que estaba un juego de finales de la NBA.

Pero las cosas no se quedaban allí. Ya que en el sillón que estaba frente al televisor, permanecía no sólo su extraviado novio sino también su padre; incluso había una mesita botanera frente a ella.

—¿Padre? ¿Daiki?

—Hija, ya que estás despierta y cambiada, ¿podrías ir a comprar lo de esta lista?

—Ese juego realmente fue muy bueno, aunque la defensa del otro equipo apestó totalmente.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo esperaban llegar a las finales con estrategias tan predecibles y su as en la banca?

—Pero si yo...

—Toma, con esto podrás pagar todo —el problema no era que su padre le había dado una tarjeta de débito; no, el problema es que ninguno se daba cuenta de que estaba en pijama.

Pero antes de que reclamara, tres nuevas voces resoplaron detrás de ella, desconcertándola.

—¡Marko, Hadrien, Leo! —saludaba a los recién llegados. Unos que en cuanto notaron qué veían tomaron asiento mientras el padre les pasaba una cerveza a cada uno.

—Son los de este verano, ¿no es así? —cuestionó Hadrien.

—Exacto.

—Pero ya van en las semi finales —decía Marko.

—Podemos regresarlo. No hay problema. ¿Verdad Daiki?

—Para nada.

—Me alegra que se lleven tan bien, pero... —susurraba la chica, una de la que pasaban todos.

—Ya que están aquí muchachos, ¿se les ofrece algo?

—Ya que lo menciona —meditaba el danés.

La lista de la francesa se hizo más grande. ¿Quién se supone que iba a ayudarle a cargar todo eso?

—Padre, Daiki, voy a hacerme un tatuaje con connotaciones sexuales implícitas.

—Pero ten cuidado en cruzar la calle y no dudes venirte en taxi —agregaba el padre al tiempo que estaba en el menú del dvd.

—No te distraigas con cosas innecesarias —agregaba Aomine.

—Leo, lanzaré todas tus fotos vergonzosas del kinder desde la ventana de mi cuarto y les contaré a todos tus secretos más oscuros.

—Un poco de soda tampoco estaría mal, Axelle. Recuerdas cuál es mi sabor favorito, ¿cierto?

—Hadrien, le hablaré a la loca que planeó su vida juntos y le diré que la extrañas junto con Stefano.

—No olvides los dedos de queso, se nos están acabando.

La francesa suspiró resignada. Sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera, esos hombres no atenderían a nada que se relacionara con ella.

Un mal día para que descubrieran las cosas que tenían en común...

Sin mayor elección se vistió decentemente y abandonó su hogar sin que esos hombres lo notaran, ya que estaban hipnotizados por esos juegos de básquetbol.

Llenar el carrito de las compras no representó un reto. La verdadera prueba venía ahora que ya había pagado y cargaba como podía ese mundo de bolsas plásticas.

Y casi por milagro divino llegó a su casa, agradeciéndole hondamente al taxista el que le haya ayudado a llevar las bolsas hasta el interior de su casa.

Y como hace unos momentos atrás, su presencia pasó desapercibida. Ahora sabía lo que sentía Kuroko desde siempre.

—Ya llegué y aquí está lo que pidieron —puso lo que esos amigos suyos ordenaon sobre la mesa y continúo hacia la cocina.

—Ya que estás en la cocina, ¿te molestaría preparar el desayuno? —ordenaba pasivamente el padre.

—Sí, nos estamos muriendo de hambre —hablaba Hadrien.

—Fue mala idea venirnos sin desayunar —mencionaba el italiano.

—Mi pequeña Axelle les maravillará con su buen sazón —habló lleno de orgullo y regocijo.

La francesa simplemente suspiró. Tenía hambre igual, así que poco o nada importaba preparar más porciones.

El resto de la mañana pasó rápida entre la preparación de botanas, arreglar la casa y realizar el resto de las compras necesarias para la cena de esa noche. Y aunque creía que terminaría haciendo toda ella sola, la persona que impartiría orden en esa casa llegó al fin y lo peor es que estaba acompañada.

—¿Mamá? ¿Louis? —tras abrir la puerta apareció a su progenitora con una joven compañía.

—Bonjour, Axelle —saludó sonriente el encantador joven.

Se trataba de un chico de tez albina, cabellera castaña y ondulante, cuyos grisáceos ojos resultaban particularmente hermosos. Un joven atractivo sin duda.

—Por lo visto ya empezaron... —esa oración provocó el escalofrío colectivo de todos esos hombres sin excepción—. Marko, Leo y Hadrien necesito que vayan a casa y les pregunten a sus hermanas si ya está todo listo. Logan, deja de perder el tiempo y termina con la decoración —¿alguien extrañaba a Akashi?

Tras el reparto de actividades todos se dispusieron a hacer lo que esa dictadora les ordenó sin pedir su permiso. Fue así como Aomine terminó al lado de Logan, colocando los últimos arreglos y cambiando bombillos. Seguramente ni en su casa por esas fechas le ponían a hacer tanto como allí.

Para cuando acabaron, el moreno ya no tenía más tareas de momento, así que simplemente permaneció en el vestíbulo, observando la situación.

Ahora que le ponía más atención a lo que hacía Axelle, había estado todo ese tiempo con ese sujeto, parloteando en francés y riéndose de quién sabe qué cosas.

Esa escena le traía malos recuerdos y esa sensación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Acaso estás celoso? —cuestionó con ese tono de seriedad que le caracterizaba. Él únicamente mantenía su mirada puesta en la escena que se ubicaba en la pieza adjunta al vestíbulo.

—No tengo razones para ello —objetó con esa intensa mirada suya.

—Es bueno saber que tienes confianza en ti mismo aún cuando puedes verlo por ti mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que deba ver? —estaba claro que la relación de esos dos buenos amigos era excelsa y de muchos años. Y estaba acostumbrado a verla convivir amenamente con otros amigos, pero existía una diferencia: ese sujeto no la miraba como una mera amiga o era así como él lo sentía.

—Son viejos amigos, se conocen prácticamente de toda la vida y Axelle siempre le ha guardado un cariño especial —expresó con enorme entusiasmo. Una faceta que el moreno no conocía en ella y que no estaba causándole gracia alguna—. Es un buen chico en prácticamente todos los aspectos.

Aomine guardó silencio ante la clara directa que le ofertó. Él ya sabía que ella no lo aceptaba como novio de su hija, pero no esperaba que llegara a ese grado.

—No lo suficiente al parecer, ya que no es con quien ella sale —agregó en un tono plano y carente de interés.

—Esos son detalles que pueden arreglarse fácilmente —él debía saber que hacer que esa mujer se quedara callada era como ir contra la razón de Akashi; algo prácticamente suicida.

—No es como si fuera a dejar que pase.

—Quizás Axelle crea que está con el hombre adecuado porque eres diferente a los chicos con los que anteriormente ha salido, ¿pero estás seguro de que tú eres digno de ella? —aquella pregunta recién formulada le tomó en curva. Si bien muchos le habían dicho en burla que ella era más de lo que podía manejar, no era para que meditara sobre ello y menos a ese nivel.

Afirmarlo de inmediato sería un claro acto de presunción y mucha autoconfianza. Pero si no ofertaba una respuesta de inmediato era como darle la respuesta que ella quería escuchar.

—Claro que sí... —se había escuchado totalmente seguro de sí mismo, pero él sabía muy dentro suyo que sólo fue un alarde momentáneo movido por su orgullo y temor de que ella ganara esa guerra verbal.

—Te oyes seguro —sonrió por motivos que al moreno no le quedaban del todo claros—. Entonces imagino que te será fácil decirme las cosas buenas que has hecho por ella o esas cualidades que me harán tragarme mis objeciones hacia ti, ¿no? —esa mujer era malvada, astuta y no tenía un pelo de tonta.

Afirmar su primer cuestionamiento fue sencillo, ofertar las bases que avalaran lo primero, ya era otra cosa.

¿Qué había hecho por ella que no hayan hecho otras viejas parejas suyas? ¿Por qué no podía hallar nada sin importar cuanto se pusiera a pensar en ello?

Por su mente solamente cruzaron aquellos episodios en los que terminó haciéndola llorar por su propia patanería e inconsciencia. O las razones absurdas por las que le rechazó en primer lugar.

Viéndolo en perspectiva él era más una carga para ella que cualquier otra cosa. Le había dado frustraciones que nunca antes había considerado, había tenido que lidiar con sus desplantes y al mismo tiempo decirle adiós a varios aspectos de su libre persona.

La única que había estado perdiendo cosas y recibido lo de siempre, había sido ella.

—Ese silencio lo dice todo...No tienes nada con que apoyarte, Aomine —le obsequió una rápida mirada, como si estuviera comprobando que todavía estuviera prestándole atención—. Axelle es como su padre, se encapricha rápidamente con las cosas y con las personas. A veces sin darse cuenta del daño que eso le hace.

—¿Insinúa que no soy más que un capricho para su hija?

—¿Por qué otra razón mi hija andaría con un chico que no le trae beneficio alguno? —ese tono de normalidad había sido peor para su ego que cualquier otro tipo de tinte empleado.

—No es como si todas las relaciones tuvieran que dar un beneficio. No es como si se tratara de una negociación —contradijo.

—Pero en cualquier tipo de relación si las pérdidas superan a las ganancias, es de suicidas continuar conservando esa clase de convenios. Eso mismo aplica para este caso.

—No debería de meterse en la vida de su hija. Ella no se quedará callada —no mentía. Conocía a la francesa y sabía que por muy que fuera su madre no se quedaría callada.

—Yo jamás dije que fuera a hacer que terminaran —aclaró en la brevedad posible—. Estoy consciente de la capacidad de raciocinio de las personas, así como de su autoconsciencia sobre lo que es mejor y lo que no.

—Esa es la manera de decir que al final seré yo quien termine todo esto, ¿no? —ella le otorgó un mutismo prolongado. La respuesta estaba clara.

Ambos se quedaron parados, lado a lado, mientras los últimos detalles para que aquel hogar estuviera impecable y listo para la celebración de despedida del año viejo, concluían.

No había nada más que comentar. Lo único que restaba era contemplar a esos tres personajes interactuando y disfrutando de la convivencia.

Logan se mostraba totalmente relajado, platicando con ese castaño de vivaz mirada y sonrisa envidiable. Lo conocía desde que era un crío y por lo visto le simpatizaba al mismo nivel que a la madre de Axelle.

Ella por su lado estaba más que concentrada acomodando esas flores del mejor modo posible para que aquellos jarrones quedaran estupendos. Aunque se le daba fatal.

—Él es el hijo mayor de tres hermanos. Y aunque aún no termina de estudiar está trabajando en la compañía de su padre —habló la pelinegra en cuanto contempló lo interesado que estaba el moreno en el francés—. Es de los primeros en sus clases, es bueno para el tennis; es además carismático y de muy buenos modales —la manera en que le comparaba con aquel buen prospecto era lo suficientemente directa para él—. Además de seguro de sí mismo.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento sus manos pasaron a convertirse en comprimidos puños. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que toda esa charla innecesaria estaba arruinándole el poco buen ánimo que le quedaba.

No quería darle el privilegio de obtener su enfado. No lo quería. Sin embargo, eran demasiadas cosas como para no caer en ello. Empezando desde que la francesa había estado demasiado tiempo al lado de ese inesperado visitante, apenas dándole un poco de atención a él.

Luego estaban todos esos adjetivos positivos sobre Louis en contraste con su inexistente historial de apreciables logros. Vaya jodido día para sentirse como basura por ser sólo bueno en una única cosa.

—Muchas veces el mejor beneficio que se puede aportar, es la retirada.

Salió de aquel hogar porque requería aire fresco con una desesperación abrumadora. Así como quitarse esa atmósfera de encima que le estaba enloqueciendo. Sencillamente no deseaba ver a esa mujer por un tiempo; porque estaba consciente que dentro de todo su discurso había dicho grandes verdades.

Empezó a caminar con lentitud, pateando sin condolencia alguna las pequeñas piedras que se topaba en su camino. Necesitaba sacar su frustracción de una manera u otra.

Ansiaba de una manera apremiante volver a casa y no tener que lidiar con una familia como la de ella. Era demasiado cansado, desgastante y no le iba a llevar a ninguna parte que no fuera a odiarse a sí mismo por ser un mediocre.

—_Tsk...Lamento no ser lo suficientemente bueno para su hija..._ —pocas veces se cabreaba de esa manera, pero cuando lo hacía no había manera de que esa sensación le abandonara fácilmente—. _Si sólo ese idiota estuviera aquí, lo aplastaría jugando un one-on-on..._ —lástima que esos deseos no se hacían realidad con sólo pedirlo—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí ustedes? —desde ese tono hostil hasta esa mirada envenenada les alertaban que no debían salir con alguna bromita de mal gusto.

—Íbamos a ver si no faltaba nada en casa de Axelle mientras nuestras hermanas terminaban los platillos de esta noche. Pero creo que está claro que todo...va bien —Hadrien era valiente, por eso se animó a hablar antes que nadie.

—¿Así que de paseo, eh? —el italiano presentía que algo malo ocurriría con Louis como invitado especial.

—Mi casa está cerca, por qué no vamos y hablamos un poco, ¿eh? —intervenía el danés. Sabía que no era prudente dejar al moreno a solas con ese humor del diablo.

Como pudieron, le convencieron para que les acompañara. Aunque no por eso el viaje fue más llevadero.

El silencio entre todos estaba causándoles pánico a esos tres.

—¿Pero qué demonios le pasó ahora? —el tono de Hadrien era bajo. Y también ayudaba que Aomine pasara olímpicamente de sus existencias.

—Debe ser por Louis. ¿Recuerdan? Está enamorado de Axelle desde preparatoria y ha estado esperando su oportunidad.

—Vamos Leo, él es un hombre que respeta compromisos —añadía Marko.

—Podría ser, pero también considera lo que le haya dicho su madre —el alemán parecía ir un paso adelante de todos—. Ayumi es tan fijada para estas cosas como lo es mi madre.

—Es cierto. Ha odiado a todas tus novias sin excepción —agregaba Leo.

—Pues tendremos que presionarle para que nos cuente al respecto —la idea de Marko era noble pero podía ponerles en apuros.

Después de minutos que se sintieron como horas al fin llegaron hacia la residencia del peli blanco. Trasladándose de inmediato hacia la habitación de Leo.

Lo mejor era manejar la situación dentro de un área controlada y a la que tendrían que tocar para entrar.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? —replicó de mala gana Aomine ante el cuestionamiento indeseable de Hadrien.

—No le saques la vuelta al asunto. Está claro que hablamos de lo que ocurrió entre Ayumi y tú —secundaba el castaño.

—No hablamos de nada —lo menos que quería era recordar esa charla.

—Sabemos que no le simpatizas totalmente y que quiere que marques distancia con Axelle —la osadía del alemán fue pagada por aquel tirar de su camisa y unas claras intenciones de callarle por las malas—. Eso me dice claramente que te dijo algo que te dolió en lo más hondo de tu orgullo.

—Hmp...Se creen muy sabiondos, ¿no? —se mofó, sonriéndole con sátira. Incluso le liberó de su agarre.

—Lo suficiente para hacerte ver tu error -esa dorada mirada estaba más que seria y no se despegaba de él-.

—Palabrería. Hablas como si me conocieras a la perfección —agregó ásperamente.

—Eres fácil de leer y más cuando te dejas llevar por tus impulsos. Justo como en este preciso momento —su charlatanería tuvo un castigo. Le faltó poco para caer sobre el suelo por el dolor punzante que crecía en su abdomen—. Golpeas como una niña.

—¿Quién dijo que te golpeé con todo lo que tengo? Únicamente quería que te callaras.

Esos dos se miraban en silencio. Ante todo Hadrien les había pedido que no intervinieran hasta que él mismo así lo quisiera.

—Menos mal o me preocuparía de que Axelle tuviera un novio tan débil —se recompuso como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Ese comentario mosqueó a Daiki, queriendo repetir lo que hace unos momentos atrás. Una pena que el alemán supiera defenderse y evitar el siguiente agravio.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso te sientes superado por mí...o por ese tal Louis? —comprobado, ese chico quería que le callaran de una manera u otra.

—Estás metiéndote donde no te llaman, Hadrien —mal día para averiguar que su monstruosa velocidad también se aplicaba a la hora de golpear.

—Ese fue ligeramente más fuerte que el anterior, Daiki —limpió la delgada línea carmesí que se asomaba tímidamente por la comisura derecha de sus labios—. ¿Aún sigues enfadado? ¿Estás frustrado porque ese chico es mejor que tú en cualquier aspecto que se te pueda ocurrir?

—Parece que no has aprendido la lección —aseveró gutural. Había hallado la diana para desquitarse.

—Es bien parecido, con notas envidiables, hijo modelo, sonrisa de comercial, encanto natural, amado por todos...Trabaja, le gusta viajar, es detallista, romántico...Sí, suena a un chico al que muchas mujeres amarían. Y con quien claramente no tiene caso compararte porque irremediablemente perderías...

—Viejo, van a matarse mutuamente —Marko veía con desesperación cómo esos dos habían logrado darse sus bien merecidos embistes.

—Lo sé. Pero será peor si nos metemos. Ellos deben resolver esto solos —el cuarto mismo ya era un caos desde que esos decidieron que el lenguaje de los puños era correcto para la situación.

—Si te vas a rendir por algo tan simple. Sin duda lo mejor que puedes hacer es terminar con Axelle.

Aomine sonrió, ocultando el obvio desazón que algo como eso le provocaba. Incluso relajó su agarre hacia él. Era como si las fuerzas se le escaparan de repente.

—Seguramente...tengas razón —dijo taciturno, mirando a ese anonadado chico—...No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella... —admitirlo había sido más sencillo de lo que creyó, pero el asimilarlo no era así de fácil.

—¿Realmente quieres...terminar con ella por algo como esto? ¿Tus sentimientos llegan sólo a este mediocre esfuerzo? —cuestionó con esa gélida voz e intransigente mirar.

—...Claro que no... —no deseaba hacerlo, pero se sentía demasiado abrumado por las circunstancias y su descubrimiento interno.

—Si es así...no lo hagas...Date cuenta de que la única persona que decide si eres bueno para ella, es la misma Axelle...Ni sus padres, ni nosotros, ni nadie más puede decidir por ella...Lo único que podemos hacer es ofertarle nuestra opinión y nada más.

—Si no fueras un buen sujeto, Axelle jamás se hubiera fijado en ti en primer lugar —comentaba Leo con una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Ella ha visto cosas buenas en ti que el resto no. Así como tú también lo has venido haciendo —proseguía el italiano con plena seguridad.

—Además...es totalmente probable que ella...sufra demasiado si la dejas y más por sentirte inferior a alguien que ni siquiera ve con interés romántico —tomó asiento sobre el suelo. Su abdomen le ardía y juraba que una parte de su cara estaba inflamada—. Deja de ser un jodido egoísta y ponte a pensar en cómo se sentiría ella.

Guardó silencio, sintiéndose más que patético por lo que cobardemente quería hacer para su propio beneficio.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a pensar sólo en sí mismo, que incluso en esa situación en donde creía que había tomado una decisión para no causarle más problemas a Axelle, no hacía más que hacerlo para ayudarse a sí mismo, usando de excusa que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

—Por lo visto...me merezco otro buen golpe —profesó con sinceridad, haciendo que esos tres casi estrellaran la quijada contra el suelo—. He sido un completo idiota y me dejé llevar por los celos y su sugestión.

—Oh por dios, está admitiendo sus errores —Turletti casi lloraba de la emoción.

—Un momento como éste debe ser agendado y guardado para que todos lo recordemos —la foto no podía faltar.

—¿Ya estás más sereno? Digo, me golpeaste más de cinco veces y pegas como una jodida mula —se quejó al fin el alemán.

—Golpearte funciona para liberar estrés

—Es lo que siempre le digo, pero no me cree —comentaba el castaño.

—Si vuelves a tener esos pensamientos idiotas, arrastraré tu humanidad por toda la duela, ¡¿entendiste?! —y por si no le quedaba claro al moreno, se lo hizo saber con un tremendo golpe de cabeza contra cabeza.

—¡Idiota, eso dolió! —reclamaba al tiempo que volvía a ponerse a la defensiva.

—Vaya cabeza más dura que tienes, idiota.

—Es bueno ver que todo está arreglado al fin, ¿no Leo?

—Sin duda una preocupación menos. Aunque creo que debemos ir por unos buenos pedazos de carne o al rato estarán todos hinchados de la cara.

—A Axelle le encantará esto —nada como tomar una fotografía justo en el instante en que esos dos altos hombres estaban intentando matarse nuevamente.

—Una pregunta…—habló el moreno, observando con seriedad al joven y cesando su intento asesino.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Se trata de ella, ¿no es así?

—¿A qué demonios te refieres? —cuestionó con burla. Incluso se había levantado, sacudiendo sus ropas de arriba abajo.

—A la chica de la que te enamoraste…Se trata de Axelle, ¿no es verdad? —su seriedad no era para tomarse a juego y Hadrien lo sabía—. ¿Interpreto tu silencio como un sí?

—No me gusta hablar sobre ese tema…—forzó una sonrisa mientras su dorada mirada lucía un tanto decaída.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nunca se lo dijiste? —le encaró, esperando su respuesta.

—Llámalo cobardía. O simplemente que no quería perder lo que tenía con ella. No con una amistad de tantos años; además, andaba con alguien más cuando iba a atreverme a confesárselo —mencionó ya con un mejor tono de voz.

—Raro, sabiendo que eres un idiota impulsivo —mencionó sin demasiado interés—. Además…estoy seguro de que no te hubiera rechazado…

Esa simple confesión dejó a todos en un silencio total. Y Hadrien sencillamente no se creía lo que él le estaba diciendo. Esperaba un comentario como ése de prácticamente cualquier persona, menos de él; no cuando conocía cómo era y lo celoso que podía ponerse por confesiones como ésas. Más considerando que era un amigo cercano y frecuenta de su pareja.

—No tienes que decirme eso por lástima —agregó.

—Tómalo como mejor te convenga —mencionó ya más relajado.

—Y sobre eso, yo ya no la veo de esa manera…

—No hay necesidad de que me aclares nada —miró detenidamente el chico antes de enfocar su atención en el cuarto. Estaba hecho un caos—. Y descuida, no voy a contarle nada —el alemán simplemente suspiró, enormemente aliviado.

—…Gracias, Daiki —expresó sinceramente—. Ahora vayamos a llevar esas cosas que la madre de Axelle nos pidió o no contemplaremos el amanecer del nuevo año…

Tras acomodarse todo aquel mundo de refractarios como podían, y con la amenaza latente de esas dos hermanas por si llegaban a arruinar alguna de sus impecables creaciones, empezaron a avanzar tranquilamente. Siendo una gran ventaja que la casa de Logan se hallara cuesta abajo; por lo que no tendrían que sufrir demasiado y solamente debían procurar no tropezarse y rodar.

Sin embargo, antes de que doblaran la esquina, algo captó su atención por completo. Haciendo que la discreción pasara a segundo plano. Pero no podía ser de otra manera, no cuando reconocían a una de las personas que estaba abordando esa limosina negra.

—Oye, pero si esa persona es…—susurraron los cuatro sin excepción alguna, con un solo y homogéneo pensamiento en mente.

Habían entrado gracias a la llave extra que uno de ellos llevaba consigo. Sin embargo, su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande al hallar todo el lugar absolutamente vacío. No se apreciaba señales de nadie ni indicios que establecieran que regresarían pronto.

Colocaron todos esos platillos sobre la mesa del comedor y se dispusieron a hacer lo único que les quedaba en esa situación.

Los celulares de ambos estaban apagados. Donde quisiera que estuvieran, no deseaban ser amedrentados por llamadas telefónicas.

—¿Fue buena idea dejar que Marko la siguiera de esa manera?

—Por supuesto, Daiki. Ese vehículo pertenece a cierta persona que conocemos a la perfección…Aunque el hecho de que ni Axelle ni Logan estén aquí, solamente se puede significar una cosa.

—…Que esa anciana loca está en París…

—Hadrien, sé al menos respetuoso con esa señora —le regañaba Leo.

—Todos sabemos que esa señora está algo zafada de su cabeza. Si no fuera como es, la llamaría de mejor manera —no iba a cambiar su posición, sin importar que se viera irrespetuoso por ello.

—Marko ya me ha dicho en dónde están. Está bastante retirado de aquí.

—Leo, si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo bien. Así que vayamos por el auto de mi hermano…Debemos ser discretos si queremos apreciar todo desde una distancia prudente.

No sorprendía que las calles estuvieran animadas y perfectamente iluminadas, repletas de gente emocionada por el fin de año y haciendo compras de último momento para la realización de la cena.

Para ellos esa situación era normal ya que la vivían año con año sin grandes variables. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, las cosas habían cambiado. Empezando con la persona que había pedido verles, conduciendo sus pasos hasta las entrañas de ese lujoso restaurante conocido por los parisinos como Thoumieux; donde lo ostentoso se traducía en mesas de mármol negro, sillas carmesí, cubiertos de plata y paredes con espejos y luces.

Pero ya admirarían todo su entorno después. La persona que les había citado, estaba aguardando con notoria impaciencia su llegada.

—Logan —saludó maternalmente la mujer, a lo que el rubio simplemente devolvió el gesto. Después no dudó en colocar su atención en ella—. ¡Mio caro nipote!

—Buonanotte, nonna —respondió por educación. Pero claro estaba que lo menos que deseaba, era intercambiar palabra con ella.

Los paisajes que se cernían más allá de su ventana eran sin duda magníficos, especialmente porque estaban acompañados del vistoso alumbrado de París y la actividad creciente que se vivía en donde quiera que se depositara la mirada. Sin olvidar las numerosas actividades que se realizaban para despedir al año nuevo que entorpecían el tráfico y que en otros lados literalmente acaparaban las avenidas principales.

De momento su atención estaba únicamente en esperar el momento en que ese Mustang rojo con blanco, frenara, indicándole que ya habían llegado al punto acordado.

—Es una locura conducir cuando la ciudad está tan frenética —agregó Hadrien. Ya había estacionado el coche en un lugar adecuado. Incluso Marko ya se había subido.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Nada. Solamente llegaron y tras bajarse entraron a ese pequeño restaurante que está justo a dos cuadras de aquí —le respondió a Leo.

—Estoy seguro de que ese sujeto era Chase, el hermano mayor de Logan —la dorada mirada del alemán estaba puesta en el frente, justo donde se ubicaba un restaurante familiar.

—¿Pero no es extraño que sea él quien quiera hablar con ella?

—Quizás porque esa mujer está ocupaba con Logan y Axelle —deducía el danés.

—Es probable. Hacía tiempo que no venían a sorprendernos de esta manera —habló con ironía cierto alemán.

—No me sorprende…_Por lo que Axelle me contó de esa mujer, es capaz de muchas cosas. _

—La abuela de Axelle es una mujer sumamente especial, y por especial no digo que sea única y maravillosa. No, claro que no…Ella más bien es esa clase de personas que no quisieras ni de familia ni mucho menos de enemiga —Hadrien se recargó totalmente contra el suave respalda de su asiento, mirando el techo del deportivo.

—Algo me contó al respecto.

—Axelle la repudia. Pero las cosas no siempre fueron de esa manera —proseguía Marko desde el asiento del copiloto—. De hecho hasta los diez años ella la quería y consideraba parte de su familia.

—No obstante, descubrió algo que hizo cambiar su opinión radicalmente. Y ante ese rechazo aparentemente repentino, su abuela decidió tomar el asunto por sus manos —Leo hizo una pausa solamente para bajar un poco el cristal de la ventana; la brisa que anunciaba la caída de la noche era sumamente refrescante—. Se la llevó por la fuerza a Italia después de clases.

—Te imaginarás que se armó un gran jaleo por algo como eso. Y aunque las cosas terminaron bien, la situación entre Ayumi y ella, no hizo más que empeorar. Logan no procedió contra ella, porque vamos, es su madre y por ese simple hecho dejó las cosas por la paz…—relataba el alemán.

—Pero quizás todo termine al fin este año —mencionó Marko, con la mirada puesta en el espejo exterior del automóvil.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Aomine podía hacerse una idea del porqué, pero quizás había algo extra en la ecuación.

—…Estoy seguro de que hoy Axelle estallará…—soltó seriamente. Y el silencio de todos únicamente apoyó la noción.


	110. Capítulo 110

**Capítulo 110**

**Fragmentos de ti y de mí**

Había tocado más de una docena de veces y la respuesta continuaba siendo la misma que había obtenido desde el momento en que se paró frente a esa puerta: ninguna.

Si bien podía desistir de su necedad y esperar a que estuviera más calmada. No deseaba huir. No quería escapar justo cuando la situación era tan tormentosa. Ese no era su estilo ni dentro ni fuera de la cancha. Y no iba a cambiar en ese momento, mucho menos porque ella podía competir con él en terquedad.

La llamó por su nombre un par de veces antes de continuar tocando. Debía responder tarde o temprano, aunque fuera para objetarle que le dejara sola con sus pensamientos.

—Vete —fue el único comentario que emergió tras todo su esfuerzo de comunicarse con ella.

—Lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero eso no lo decides tú —ella pudo escuchar aquel ruido justo detrás suyo; al parecer él también había optado por sentarse y recargar su espalda contra la puerta de madera.

—No necesito de nadie en este momento —no le extrañaba ese tono frío y distante. Pero tampoco quería que continuara hablándole de esa manera.

—De ser así, no estarías en tu habitación encerrada bajo llave. Las personas que no necesitan a otras, están allá afuera —dijo con cierta seriedad y burla—. Así que no me iré.

—Eres demasiado obstinado... —replicó.

—Espero que al menos haya válido la pena —comentó, alzando su atención hacia la lámpara que iluminaba el pasillo.

—...Cada palabra valió la pena... —él no podía verla, pero presentía que estaba sonriendo tras jactarse de algo así—. Estoy segura de que ahora me odia tanto como a mi madre.

—Te oyes extrañamente feliz por ello —sonrió tenuemente. Solamente alguien como Axelle estaría tan relajada de haberse ganado el repudio de alguien.

—Lo estoy...Así no se le volverá a cruzar por la mente el meterse en mi vida y la de ella... —su timbre había pasado de ser vibrante a fuertemente cargado de sentimentalism.

—Sólo piensa que alguien así no merece ni siquiera tu odio —mencionó claramente.

—Ya lo sé. No debes recordármelo.

—Tus padres volverán en un rato más por si te interesa saberlo —se puso de pie.

—Entendido —notificó—. ¿Y los chicos?

—En sus casas. Regresarán después.

—Imagino que ellos fueron los que te trajeron —siseó con curiosidad.

—Justamente. Ya sabes cómo son —sgregó burlesco.

—...Daiki...

—¿Qué pasa? —interrogó seriamente.

—¿...Seguirás conmigo...incluso sabiendo que la mayor parte de mi familia es así de horrenda? Y que incluso yo soy...igual que ellos... —su temblorosa voz dejaba ver sin dificultad alguna lo que le costaba plantear un cuestionamiento sobre eso. Y a la vez le alertaba del miedo que tenía de que la respuesta no fuera la que deseaba escuchar.

—¿Eres tonta o qué? —ese tono socarrón nuevamente se adueñó de su persona. Estaba relajándose un poco—. Ando contigo no con ninguno de ellos. Además, sería preocupante si no les hubieras respondido a ninguno de ellos después de todo lo que les hicieron —puntualizó—. No voy a dejarte por algo tan estúpido como eso, Axelle.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Para cuando sus celestes ojos lograron enfocar lo que había sucedido, ella ya estaba a su lado, abrazándole desde la cintura, con una aprensión tal que sólo le hacía saber el estado emocional en el que se encontraba.

Sin mayor demora devolvió su gesto. Le hacía saber que no estaba sola y que sin importar lo vergonzoso que fuera para ella llorar frente a él, podía hacerlo libremente sin temor a ser juzgada.

Era doloroso el verla en ese estado tan vulnerable, pero era peor saber que lo único que él podía hacer para calmarla era dejar que se desahogara por completo.

—¡...Ella dijo que era una chica horrible y que nadie iba a estar a mi lado...! Que todos se iban a alejar de mí cuando supieran que era como ellos...

¿Cómo podía haberle dicho palabras tan hirientes y cobardes a su propia nieta? ¿Cómo se podía ser tan cruel sin siquiera inmutarse por ello?

Él no comprendía ni aceptaría las razones por las que le había dicho algo como eso. Nada justificaba un trato como ese, no cuando esa persona era la única que se merecía palabras de tal agravio.

—Nunca va a ser de esa manera —posicionó su mirar en ella, deslizando su mano hasta su rostro. Quería mirarla a los ojos y saber que todo iba a estar bien—. Hay mucha gente que te estima y aunque a muchos de ellos no los apruebe, no significa que estarás sola —soltó, sonriéndole tan naturalmente.

—¿Incluso dando grandes discursos no puedes evitar ser celoso? —bromeó, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Estaba feliz de estar a su lado y que la tuviera abrazada a él.

—No es mi culpa que la mayoría de los que te quieren, sean "amigos" y ex parejas —bufó—. Lo que es mío es mío y de nadie más.

—Posesivo —sus manos acariciaron su rostro, percatándose de que había ciertas zonas con pequeñas heridas sin mencionar un labio ligeramente partido—. ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?!

—Una simple pelea. Nada de qué preocuparse...Me la gané, así que está bien —sus manos alcanzaron a las de la francesa. Estaban condenadamente frías y por ello se sentían bien sobre sus mejillas.

—Te dejo solo unos minutos y esto es lo que pasa. Debo vigilarte más.

—Pues eso pasa cuando le pones atención a otros en vez de a mí —resaltó con notorio malhumor.

—Louis no debería de preocuparte en lo más mínimo, Daiki. Él jamás podría meterse en nuestra relación —se alzó de puntillas para besarlo. Deseaba tanto experimentar la suavidad y sabor de sus labios que no le importó combinarlos con el salado sabor que sus lágrimas dejaron tras suicidarse por sus mejillas.

—¿Completamente segura...? —él también había extrañado esa sensación que le pareció perfecto el continuar con ese acercamiento.

—Confía en mí, Daiki.

—Lo hago. Pero tus admiradores son cosa aparte —le resultó imposible no sentir la sonrisa que experimentó tras besarla.

—Dices cosas inesperadamente enternecedoras. A tu propio estilo.

—Apestas a vino —le aseguró burlonamente.

—Me vaciaron una copa entera encima —tomó la punta de cabello más próxima, sintiendo lo pegajosa que estaba—. Ni siquiera fue del que me gusta.

—Y también... —su mano derecha se deslizó hacia su mejilla opuesta. Estaba aún roja, mostrando con claridad lo que había pasado—. Tsk... —de pensar que le habían abofeteado se arruinaba su buen humor y fruncía el entrecejo.

—Ya no me duele. Solamente sigue marcada —quería calmarlo y hacer que dejara de pensar en ese asunto del pasado—- Me alegra que hayas venido conmigo de vacaciones. El próximo año pasémosla en tu casa —le avisó bastante motivada—. Tengo mucha curiosidad de experimentar lo que ustedes hacen.

—¿Y crees que tus sobreprotectores padres te lo permitirán? —bromeó.

—Ya hallaré el método para hacerlos entrar en razón —aseguró firmemente.

—Ahora ve a ducharte. Porque hasta donde sé, la celebración no se ha cancelado.

—Lo haré —no quedaba duda de que estaba más animada. Esa vivaz mirada suya se lo decía—. Usaré lo que Louis me trajo para ti.

—¿Ah?

—Me regaló algo que sabía que te gustaría —besó su mejilla antes de despedirse y dirigirse hacia la ducha.

Pero antes de que su mente pudiera procesar algo como eso, la voz de aquel hombre le sacó de sus apresurados pensamientos.

—¿Crees que puedas echarme la mano en la cocina? —Daiki sólo asintió y le siguió el paso.

En lo que requería ayuda ese hombre era en transportar todas esas botellas de vino a la mesa que estaba impecablemente decorada. Y también estaba la parte de los puestos.

—Veo que lograste que saliera. Estaba seguro de que no saldría hasta mucho después —comentaba el hombre, terminando de colocar los cubiertos.

—¿En qué terminó todo ello? —por ahora se limitó a terminar de meter a enfriar esas bien conservadas botellas.

—En lo que debería haber pasado hace más de diez años atrás —soltó con seriedad, con esas violáceas pupilas hechas hielo.

—Ya veo.

—Jamás vi a Axelle como hace rato, cuando estalló y dijo todas esas cosas...Una tras otra...Cada vez con mayor desesperación y aborrecimiento... Ni siquiera cuando mi madre hizo lo que hizo, ella paró... —había cesado sus actividades. Solamente estaba concentrado en ese recuerdo tan fresco como doloroso-. Yo...no tenía ni idea de que ese era el modo en que ella se sintió durante todos estos años...Tampoco sabía que durante cuatro años le hizo la vida miserable a Ayumi, hasta el punto de orillarla a pedirme el divorcio para no tener que seguir tratándole —la garganta se le había hecho un nudo. Recordar todo ese pasado y contrastarlo con el presente hacían todo más intolerante.

—Las dos son demasiado necias. No me sorprende que no hayan dicho nada... Suena a algo que harían —Logan forzó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa quebrada que escondía su verdadero sentir.

—Las cosas después de eso empeoraron...Ayumi llegó e intervino por Axelle. Se armó un gran lío... —agregó sin humor alguno—. Yo al igual que ellas había alcanzado mi límite, así que prácticamente las obligué a que se fueran de allí —pareciera como si no hubiera terminado de exteriorizar su frustración y enfado—. Para cuando todo terminó Axelle había regresado a casa...

—Mientras las cosas se hayan arreglado con ella también.

—Estuve disculpándome con ella un largo tiempo. Se supone que es la mujer que amo y sin embargo, creí ciegamente en mi madre cuando juró que sólo quería conocer a Axelle y disfrutar que era su nieta. Y eso me llevó a no cuestionarle nada a Ayumi y preguntarle si de verdad no hacía nada más que visitar a nuestra hija —Daiki no sabía qué decirle; cualquier palabra mal dicha podría poner peor al hombre. Así que simplemente se limitó a escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir.

Estaba sorprendido. Aquella mujer que por fortuna únicamente vio de lejos, era mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado.

Había arruinado un matrimonio por el simple hecho de que sentía un odio injustificado hacia la madre de Axelle. Y así mismo se olvidó de que su nieta existía hasta que se percató de que no había heredado ningún rasgo materno.

Al fin de cuentas no era más que una arpía que solamente deseaba que las cosas se hicieran como ella deseaba sin importar los medios para hacerlo.

—Gracias por encargarte de Axelle —se sinceró sin más—. No quiero verlas sufrir más por mi madre. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellas es reivindicarme.

—Eso significa que...

—Le advertí que si se volvía a meter con alguna de ellas, lo lamentaría. Y también le prohibí rotundamente que tuviera contacto con cualquiera de las dos.

—Así que ha cortado lazos.

—Era la única solución que existía para este caso —concluyó seriamente.

En poco tiempo los arreglos finales fueron hechos y la casa quedó totalmente impecable, conservando ese aire navideño y hogareño. Incluso el delicioso olor del pavo horneado se filtraba desde la cocina hasta el comedor. Aunque el resto de los platillos que habían sido colocados sobre la robusta mesa igualmente se veían enormemente apetecibles. Sin duda, la cena sería una verdadera pasada.

Sin más cosas que hacer prefirió permanecer en su habitación. Axelle todavía no terminaba de arreglarse y las cosas parecían empezar a tornarse bastante movidos en la planta baja. Se notaba el ambiente fiestero, incluso siendo apenas las nueve de la noche.

—Suponía que estarías aquí —esa particular voz le hizo levantarse de golpe de la cama, tomando asiento de inmediato y preguntándose cuáles serían las razones por las que había ido a verle—. Venía a decirte un par de cosas antes de que la fiesta dé inicio, Aomine.

—Antes de que diga cualquier otra cosa —le interrumpió—. No pienso renunciar a Axelle sin importar lo que opine al respecto. Dejé que sus comentarios me afectaran, pero por fortuna me hicieron entrar a razón —sonrió involuntariamente; los golpes de ese idiota todavía le dolían. Pegaba horriblemente duro—. Así que ahórrese sus comentarios —iba a proseguir con su discurso, no obstante, calló en cuanto notó aquella tenue sonrisa en los labios de la pelinegra.

—Supongo que esos tres han tenido algo que ver —se cruzó de brazos, suavizando su mirada—. Entonces déjame felicitarte.

—¿Felicitarme…? —estaba que no cachaba su directa.

—Estaba probándote, es todo. No es como si en realidad hubiera querido que terminaras con mi hija; sin embargo, si desistías por algo tan simple, entonces hubiera estado un tanto decepcionada de ti, Aomine —afirmó con sinceridad. Daiki sencillamente no sabía ni cómo reaccionar ni qué decir—. Así que disculpa por haberte puesto en ese predicamento —ahora estaba que no se lo creía. Una mujer tan orgullosa como lo era ella, pidiéndole perdón; definitivamente debía estar soñando.

—Ah…No era necesario —de hecho, gracias a eso había logrado entender ciertos aspectos de su persona que sin su intervención se hubieran mantenido intactos.

—Sabiendo lo orgulloso que eres, es probablemente lo que deseabas escuchar de mi boca —esa mujer empezaba a ganarse su respeto y temor; la muy malvada le había leído el pensamiento—. Encárgate de cuidar bien a Axelle —se fue de allí dejando a cierto peli azul con la cabeza llena de dudas.

—Esa mujer en verdad…

—Por cierto —al parecer todavía debía darle un último mensaje—, no debes preocuparte por Louis. Él jamás mirará a Axelle con ojos de enamorado —no es como si esa sonrisa burlona se viera mal en ella, sino más bien que le angustiaba qué se escondía detrás de ella—. Ya que para empezar no le gustan las mujeres —ahora sí se retiró de allí con un semblante de satisfacción al notar la expresión de Daiki al saber algo como eso.

—¡¿Qué…?!¡¿Eso significa que él es….?! —no cabía duda de que las apariencias engañaban y que debía considerar que podían existir otro tipo de variantes en los gustos de un hombre.

Para cuando descendió el ambiente ya estaba de lo más animado. Música suave de fondo, los más jóvenes en la sala tomando un poco de ponche de frutas y con bocadillos en las manos. Los adultos por su lado disfrutaban de una buena partida de billar; nada como tener una sala especial para tan particular deporte. Las madres por su lado estaban en la cocina charlando amenamente.

Fuera por donde se viera, todo lucía como una verdadera reunión familiar.

—Ya tienes mejor cara, Daiki —decía burlonamente el alemán, quien sin permiso alguno le había echado el brazo encima.

—Este queso es delicioso —Marko estaba con un plato lleno de queso hecho cubitos.

—Pero el vino tampoco está nada mal —Leo sostenía una copa de esa preciada bebida fermentada.

—Ustedes tan pronto y ya están comiendo. No me sorprende —las miradas de todos se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la escalera principal. La francesa estaba descendiendo tranquilamente, observándoles con cierta gracia por haber caído en las garras de la comida.

Esas botas negras llegaban hasta sus rodillas y le ayudaban a moverse libremente, permitiendo al mismo tiempo admirar que aquel vestido alcanzaba tímidamente hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando una cantidad apreciable de piel que admirar.

El vestido estaba confeccionado en un tejido exterior de cuentas bordadas a mano. Su escote en V y manga corta con caída asimétrica, cierre de corchete y ese exquisito tono malva, hacían de esa prenda una delicia viera por donde se viera. Y el que usara los accesorios que le había obsequiado por su cumpleaños, lo hacía todavía más perfecto.

Ella se veía terriblemente bien y ninguno de esos hombres miraba otra cosa que no fuera a ella.

—Te ves…

—Perfecta —finalizó Aomine el comentario del italiano.

—Te dije que te gustaría lo que Louis compró para ti —agregó, quedando frente a su complacido novio.

—Definitivamente tiene buen gusto —elogió.

—¿Por qué ahora pareces feliz de que Louis le haya comprado algo a Axelle? —Hadrien no se enteraba.

—…A Louis le gustan…los chicos. De hecho vino a visitarnos porque su pareja vive en la ciudad —informaba cándida la francesa. Esos tres simplemente abrieron sus ojos ante la sorpresa; no sabían qué decir.

—Pero si…estaba enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo…—balbuceaba Marko.

—Él es así de lindo con las chicas, Marko. Así que cualquier puede pensar otra cosa. Él me confesó que le gustaban los chicos hace un par de años atrás…Y cuando me fui a su fiesta hace unos días atrás, me presentó a su novio —ella estaba emocionada relatándoles todo eso, mientras que ellos simplemente se miraron entre sí y sellaron un pacto silencioso de que no mencionarían a ese hombre nuevamente.

—Mejor vayamos a cenar, chicos —agregaba el alemán para todos.

Todos apoyaron la noción. Sus estómagos ya tenían hambre y bueno, todo lucía deliciosamente bien, así que era inevitable.

La cena fue bastante amena, pese a que existían ciertas diferencias de idioma entre determinadas partes. Pero nada que el lenguaje corporal no fuera capaz de superar. Era difícil de creer que todos esos adultos tuvieran semejante poder monetario y que se les viera más que divertidos charlando entre ellos, recordando viejos tiempo y luciendo ropas de lo más normales.

Al final de cuentas había sido una convivencia agradable. Aunque la cosa no parecía quedarse así. Eso lo supo cuando todos se dirigieron hacia el exterior. Por lo visto estaba a punto de pasar algo.

—¿Qué hacemos precisamente aquí afuera? —preguntaba Daiki con una mano ocupada por la copita con esas doce uvas.

—Esperamos la cuenta regresiva de final de año —respondió.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó claramente a lo que se refería.

La llegada del Año Nuevo resultaba un evento casi masivo en las calles de París, ya que había zonas donde las personas se reunían y esperaban ansiosamente la cuenta regresiva mientras celebraban y se maravillaban por el alumbrado que embebía prácticamente a toda la ciudad.

Pronto tuvo que lidiar con la tarea de comerse cada una de esas uvas en tiempo récord. Al menos no era el único que estaba sufriendo con esa tarea; aunque la francesa parecía muy diestra en esa tarea.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, sus celestes pupilas admiraron el cielo parisino.

Los fuegos artificiales resoplaban por toda la ciudad, llenándola de luz y múltiples colores que cautivaban hasta al más escéptico de las fiestas. Era indudablemente un momento que permanecería grabado en la memoria de todos, tanto por su belleza como por todo el sentimentalismo que representaba; al final de cuentas todos estaban admirando el espectáculo en compañía de sus seres queridos y amigos, sonriendo, esperanzados por las cosas que les traería el nuevo año que acababa de dar inicio.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Daiki —felicitaba la rubia, tomando la mano del moreno entre la suya—. Deberíamos llamarle a los demás y desearles lo mejor.

—Son las ocho de la mañana allá —sonrió burlonamente ante su idea—. Deberíamos hacerlo.

—Para que no digan que somos malos amigos —le seguía la otra.

—¿Con quién demonios te has estado mensajeando, Marko Turletti? —objetaba el alemán. No había pasado desapercibido el comportamiento de su castaño amigo.

—Mandé mensajes de Feliz Año Nuevo, es todo.

—¿Por qué no te creo?

—Ya déjalo en paz, Hadrien. Si no te quiere decir, no lo va a hacer.

—Por cierto, TÚ también has estado mandando muchos mensajes…¿A quién? —por alguna razón se sentía excluido por esos dos—. Se trata de chicas, ¿verdad? —ellos simplemente le ignoraron—. ¡Respondan!

Aun cuando el evento principal de fin de año había concluido, el ambiente dentro de la residencia Domcq se mantenía como desde el momento en que la fiesta dio inicio. Al parecer la celebración se extendería un par de horas más.

Sin embargo, ellos optaron por retirarse hacia la planta superior. Y por lo visto no eran los únicos. Justo en el cuarto de enfrente estaban esos tres ruidosos que parecían estarse peleando intentando que Hadrien no se hiciera de sus celulares.

—¿No son algo grandes para eso? —preguntaba el moreno, quien miraba la divertida escena sentado contra el lado lateral de la cama de Axelle.

—En realidad dudo que algún día cambien. Sus padres son igualmente un poco infantiles —agregó. Ya se había puesto ropa cómoda y calientita. La temperatura descendió.

—Pensaba que habían adquirido su obsesión por las apuestas, pero contemplo que sus padres son iguales.

—Por lo visto heredamos muchas cosas de ellos, que no quisieran —había tomado asiendo a su lado, envolviéndose en un suave cobertor. Literalmente sólo se le veían los ojos.

—Eres una bola —objetaba el moreno, mirándola de reojo.

—Veo que algunos viejos hábitos no cambian, Axelle —esos violáceos ojos miraban con complacencia a la cariñosa parejita. Por lo visto Logan había llegado para hacerles un poco de plática.

—¿Y eso…? —a la rubia no se le pasó por alto lo que llevaba entre sus manos.

—Oh, esto, no es nada Axelle —su sonrisa encantadora no la engañaba. Lo peor es que había entrado a la habitación, sentándose frente a ellos—. ¿Quieres verlo Aomine?

—Suena bien —había notado que eso era un álbum de fotografías y tenía curiosidad sobre las fotos vergonzosas de cierta novia suya.

—No, no le enseñes nada de eso —como oruga que emerge de su crisálida, Axelle abandonó su mundo de calidez e intentó arrebatarle el álbum a su padre. Todo fue en vano.

—Aquí es cuando Axelle llegó a casa por primera vez. Era una bebita muy curiosa y le gustaba que papá la cargara de acá para allá para dormirse —estaba muy emocionado contando esa anécdota del pasado. Axelle quería ser tragada por la tierra y Aomine le dedicó una sonrisa burlona; lo estaba disfrutando.

—Parece ser que le gustaba mucho esa manta —el dedo de Daiki señaló una fotografía más abajo. Había un precioso bebé durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre su cuna mientras sujetaba una mantita.

—Sí, amaba esa mantita. La usaba siempre para dormir, aunque se desgastó y Ayumi la terminó tirando. Hubieras visto lo triste que se puso por ello.

—Ya eran un desastre desde chicos, ¿no? —una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se postró en el moreno en cuanto sus celestes ojos enfocaron en una fotografía de Axelle y sus viejos amigos con ropajes de kínder, escondiendo sus pequeñas manos detrás de su espalda; algo que hubiera funcionado si no estuvieran llenos de pintura.

—Sí, tenían demasiada energía. Por eso tuvimos que ponerles a hacer todas las actividades que podían saliendo de clases —relataba el blondo—. Hablando de eso, justo tengo una foto de cuando aprendió a tocar la guitarra y hasta un vídeo cuando se puso a tocar para nosotros. Deja que te lo muestre.

—¡Papá! —ya no deseaba que continuara mostrándole nada a Daiki.

—¿Qué pasa? Yo también quiero ver tu presentación —maldito cínico que sólo quería conocer más sobre sus momentos vergonzosos de infancia para burlarse después.

El peor terror de Axelle se hizo realidad. Y ahora el moreno estaba viendo esos vídeos caseros que tanta pena le daban; y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para frenar a su padre. Estaba motivado y lleno de orgullo mostrándole lo que su amada hija hizo en su tierna infancia.

No supo qué había pasado desde que cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar todos los comentarios de su padre y Daiki. Lo único que contemplaba ahora es que habían pasado dos horas enteras, se había quedado dormida y estaba recostada en su cama; seguramente ahora su novio conocía todo lo que había hecho hasta los doce.

—Ya en un par de horas te contaré más al respecto, Daiki —los ojos de Axelle mostraban un miedo por la aparente cercanía que tenían ahora esos dos hombres y por la promesa de contarle más sobre ella.

—¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado? —ella sintió el beso de despedida de su padre sobre su mejilla y esos celestes ojos que estaban muy cerca suyo.

—Te quedaste dormida —agregó, fingiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Qué ha sido lo que ese hombre te ha contado? —exigió saber a la brevedad posible. Incluso se había sentado repentinamente, encarándole.

—…Nada…

—Yo sé que te dijo cosas vergonzosas sobre mi persona…Información confidencial que no deberías conocer nunca —aseveró, notándose un tanto afligida.

—No se lo contaré a nadie más, si te hace sentir mejor —ella suspiró y luego recordó que le gustaba mosquearla, por lo que le observaba con incredulidad.

—Debo encargarme de deshacerme de ese nuevo álbum…otra vez —susurraba.

—¿Otra vez? Significa que ya lo has—-sí, claramente ella ya había desaparecido esas fotos pero alguien parecía tener respaldo de las mismas.

—¿Marko y los demás…?

—Dormidos como piedras…—la puerta de la habitación adjunta estaba cerrada—. Todos están igual ya.

—Entonces deberíamos dormirnos también —bostezó un poco, antes de volverse a tumbar sobre su cama.

—Buenas noches —agregó el moreno antes de darle un beso de despedida a la chica y retirarse hacia su cuarto.

Sin embargo, los planes de su pareja eran completamente opuestos a los que él creía. Así que ante su propio anonadamiento ya estaba recostado a un lado de ella, preguntándose un sinfín de cosas y pensando en qué excusa le daría a sus padres si llegaran a cacharlos de esa manera.

—¿Sabes que esto nos meterá en problemas, verdad?

—Primero, es tu culpa por mal acostumbrarme estos días a dormir contigo —sonrió con picardía. Bien, esa actitud le gustaba a Daiki—. Segundo, mis padres no están, aparecerán en casa hasta mañana. Y de hecho los padres de nadie más están aquí… Les gusta salir cuando termina la fiesta y volver pasando mediodía.

—Les gusta iniciar el año bien —estipuló con socarronería.

—Podría decirse que así es —convino con cierta somnolencia—. Además, mi padre le pidió de nuevo matrimonio a mi mamá —comentó casual.

—Cierto, recuerdo que mencionaste que se divorció…—recapituló—. Tu padre sí que tiene valor para volvérselo a pedir.

—Lo sé, pero igual deben esperar un año para poderse casar —aludió tras meterse bajo las cobijas de su cama, orillando a que cierto chico hiciera lo mismo—. ¿Te has divertido?

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —guardó silencio y simplemente la aló hacia él, abrazándole sin más—. Por supuesto. Fue una completa locura de inicio a fin —una experiencia inolvidable que prefería no repetir hasta el año siguiente.

—Todavía nos quedan un par de días antes de volver a Japón, así que aprovechemos que después todo serán entrenamientos infernales —sonrió para él, antes de tomar esos labios como suyos y saborearlos un poco más antes de ceder ante su propio cansancio físico y emocional.


	111. Nota de la Autora

¡Muy buenas noches a todas!

La razón por la que he subido esta nota tras haber dado por concluido este fanfiction, es para informarles que a final de cuentas he decidido continuar con esta historia; solamente que he elegido hacerlo iniciando una segunda parte (P.D. I love U) que se actualizara semana con semana a menos que existan razones de peso que me lo impidan. Sin más que agregar, gracias por su paciencia, ya llevan aguantándome desde el 2014…Puff, vaya que pasa el tiempo e_e Así que si gustan y todavía les interesa, no duden en seguir leyéndome.

Matta ne!


End file.
